Rising Stars!
by zcritic88
Summary: In the world of Pokemon. Many strive to make their mark on the world, many shine and become the stars they seek to be! But what trials await the aspiring?
1. A Sister Makes Prehistory!

**The following Fanfiction takes place after the Fanfic _Forming_ _Stars!_ Some characters are aged up due to this being from an ongoing series and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In a mostly brown bed room with a closet full of video games, a wooden bed with white sheets, blue blankets and a white pillow, the morning sun has shined in. A girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, green pajamas, stirred. By her side was a female Pikachu that heard something and covered herself with part of the pillow. The girl yawned and was about to ask when she heard a familiar noise. "WAAAAAAAH!"

The sound of two babies crying woke her up and annoyed her. " **Grr!** Would they shut up, it's been like this for days!"

She dragged herself out of her room and to a master bed room, she wanted the constant noise to end. She stared at a grand bed, occupied by a blonde woman with green eyes, her hair was in a short pony tail and she was given two babies by a black hair man in a blue and white stripped shirt and a pair of white shorts. The babies were near identical, one wore red clothes while the other wore blue. The fuzzy hair on their heads were blonde and their eyes were grey, the woman pulled the blanket down to reveal two bare breasts and embraced her hungry children. "Daphne, Leon, it is time for your break fast!"

The girl's anger left and dared not interrupt such a moment until her stomach rumbled. The woman noticed her and had no shame as she cheered. "Morning Tammy, I'm sorry if the twins woke you up they are hungry!"

The girl smiled like it was nothing, half a year ago, this woman and her husband had taken her out of an abusive home and gave her a better life. To her, the woman Lillie and her husband Elio were her parents forever more. Elio turned around with his grey eyes showing exhaustion and gave the Alolan greeting. "M..morning Tammy, I'll go get us some break fast."

The girl got out of her adopted father's way and smiled to Lillie. She really doesn't have much to complain about when the mother and father were the ones who have to take care of the babies. "Good morning Mom! Daphne and Leon have been keeping you and dad busy! Has Dad fed your pokemon yet, or do you need my help?"

Lillie stared at her belt of poke balls at the desk. "Crimson is at the back yard feeding Elio's while he is busy helping me get to the babies. If you can get their food and bring my pokemon out, Crimson will do the rest. Thank you for your assistance these last few days, I think I can walk again if I give it the effort!"

Tammy found her duty and took the belt without hesitation. "I'll get mine fed as well and stay outside. Once that is done, I'm going to go grocery shopping for you all! Anything special tonight?"

Lillie was craving something spicy and answered. "Anything for tacos! I'm sorry if we have been asking you for a lot lately!"

Tammy didn't mind and understood as she watched what is her brother and sister feasting on their mother's milk, she blew at the wind like it was nothing. "Mom! Please, I get waken up at odd times and go back to sleep once the crying stops! What do you and dad do while that happens?"

Lillie matched the hard working stare with her own. "We take care of our children! Thank you for helping us when you can!"

Tammy gave her mother a thumbs up, went to a closet to get the variety of pokemon food and went to the back yard that overlooked the sea. A Latias finished a fruity breakfast with an Incineroar, a dragon type Silvally, Naganadel, Mimikyu, Hitmonchan and Crawdaunt. A Magearna saw Tammy carrying a heavy burden and took some of the bags from her as the Latias noticed the balls and a Pikachu dressed in a blue Belle outfit. The girl sent out a Hydreigon, a Leafeon, a Vaporeon, an Eevee, a Skitty and a Pikachu Libre that were wondering where their trainer was. Tammy readied thirteen bowels of food and answered their question. "Mom put me in charge of making sure you all get fed! Cain, your getting your food right now, so you are covered!"

The Leafeon felt the glorious sunlight and rested as the others looked hungry, Tammy placed three before the Hydreigon and one for each of Lillie's pokemon as the Latias held the food bags with her psychic powers.

Tammy sent out a Blastoise, a Weavile a closed right eye that had a scar, a Octillery, a Marril and a Fearow. She gave each of them a food bowl and worked with Crimson to fill each one. The sea blown on Tammy's back and she felt resolved for her day. "I been selfish for a sister! Getting annoyed when I'm not even doing the hard work! Nica, Vicky, Tenac, Sephla, Aqua, Spear, we are having a break from practicing for at least a month until I can get myself straighten out. Once it is over, we need to refocus on out performing what we have done before! The Frozen Road is our high point and we can reach higher!"

The pokemon listened and ate at a fast pace as she heard buzzing from behind. "BZZT! Morning Miss! BZZT!"

Tammy waved good morning to the Dex. "Hey! I am meaning to ask. When breakfast is done, is there any kind of news you have? I need to see if I can't get out of the house and have an adventure!"

The Dex spun and requested the girl thinks about her decision. "BZZT! But won't the boss or Lillie you for something while you are gone? BZZT!"

Tammy went back to focusing on the feasting pokemon and felt freedom was close. "I'll ask them after break fast and I do have a reason to get out of the house! We need groceries, Mom and Dad shouldn't have to juggle that while they have something more important to worry about. Dad has to go back to work in a few days and that would leave Mom all alone!"

The Dex agreed at the responsibility and searched the news and flashed an exclamation point. "! BZZZT! This would be an adventure! BZZT!"

The Dex flared up a news report that caught Tammy's interest, far distracted from the pokemon she was to watch. "That old coot actually done it?!"

She read the news about a particular man that lived on the north eastern island of Alola known as Akala Island. He had that had built a reserve park for fossil pokemon that is called Prehistory Park, the Rotom Dex questioned what was being done and shrugged. "BZZT! Are these types of pokemon really worth the trouble of bringing back for the sake of making a park? They have gone extinct for a reason after all! BZZT!"

Tammy agreed and didn't care as she was unaware of a growling noise. "Someone plays God, pokemon like Kalden or Blattron end up happening! Gene looks like she was born from a tube and she isn't pokemon Mom lets out, save for special occasions. I... never talked to Dad about Aigis and we know people have the technology to bring pokemon like Pamela's Shieldon back."

The growling got worse, Tammy went back to seeing the dragon type Silvally glaring at the Naganadel and looking like he was trying to hold something back. The girl got in between the two and shouted. "Kalden, be nice! Dad is busy doing a lot of things at once and he will be back out when you all are done!"

Kalden tried to focus his gaze away from the Naganadel and spit a tiny flame as Lillie's pokemon finished with their food. Once the choir was done and the girl had their balls ready. "Everyone who is finished, you can go back in when you want to!"

The Hydreigon flew to the great ball and tapped it, thanking the girl as he went in. The Leafeon and Vaporeon followed to be called in their poke balls. Click!

Elio went out to watch a mass call back and readied for his own, starting with the Naganadel that knew Kalden was reaching his limit of instinctual patience. "I was busy for that long?! Crylate come back, we will do something later okay!"

With the beast called into the ball, Kalden shouted a booming noise into the sky and caused the water to ripple, Elio called back his bored Incineroar, Hitmonchan and Crawdaunt when he announced the job for the day and thanked the girls.

"Tammy, Crimson, Aigis, thank you! Kalden, I am sorry that you had to put up with that urge longer than you are use to! Here is the job Boss Gladion wants us to do. Tammy, did you see the news at all?"

The girl nodded and showed a picture of a grand wooden gate that was supported by stone, many torches lit up around and proven a point to be made. "This looks fun, but it can go horrible wrong!" Elio agreed as the Mimikyu hissed a question. "R...Rampage?"

The Alolan Champ agreed and listed several reasons. "Let's start with the obvious. These pokemon have gone extinct for a reason, while it is alright for a trainer to have them, Alola's environment cannot support them if they are let out in the wild. They are also pokemon that won't react well to being in a different time and regardless if our guy knows what he is doing or not, they are going to be a handful if left out in what is basically a zoo. If one of them gets loose, they will cause problems for everyone they meet and some of these pokemon can be... lethal!"

Tammy spoke of the few to watch out for as she called her pokemon back. "Kabutops is definitely one of the dangerous ones! Carracosta has a strong jaws if I heard it right, Aerodactyl was an apex predator, Rampardos would bash anything that moves along with anything that does move and I read that Tyrantrum is a big pokemon that is also an apex!"

Elio nodded and watched his adopted daughter's finish managing her pokemon. He thought of something to look forward to and agreed with the girl. "Exactly, we really don't need those pokemon running loose and we need to make sure our guy knows this."

He called called Kalden back and gathered the bowls up as Tammy picked up the food bags, he asked joyfully. "Lillie has her legs working again, she is content and we got nothing else better to do. Do you want to check out some prehistoric pokemon?" Tammy does as she and her adopted father readied themselves for a big adventure out on Alola.

On Route 8, by the grand gate.

A blonde, green eye man in black clothes wiped something from his eyes and smiled bitter sweetly at an empty dive ball. His Silvally licked him out of his sorrow and helped him focus on their task for the day. "...I know, Manaphy is back out in the sea now that he saw his... I couldn't even make a category for those twins. Siblings... cousins... what do you call a mixture of the two?"

That much Silvally did not know as he watched a Latias fly down to drop off Elio and Tammy, Gladion saw his brother in-law to be duty bound and masked his tears. "Good morning, Mr. Sun... what do you think of this?"

Elio turned around to find the gate to be as it is and was in awe. "It is like a whole new world is behind there and that is the problem!"

He sent out Kalden and his Mimikyu, they were ready to follow orders as Tammy was ready to walk towards the gate, she sent out her Blastoise and voiced her part. "I'm going to check things out while you talk to him! This would be an interesting day!"

The two men agreed and followed her, the gate opened and let the group in to a tropical like park. There were large aquariums, a suitable pen with peacefully napping Shieldons to the north and to the south was a pen with a heard of grey, bipedal dinosaurs with a hard blue cranium. The two Silvallys saw the problem as Lost saw an enclosed yet wide exhibit with four Archens chirping away, a few pieces of land looked to be paved and if nothing was done, the park might have more of these pokemon roaming around. "Th...this looks nice!"

Elio and Gladion were about to agree as they saw an elderly pokemon breeder that was eager for guests. "Alola! Welcome to Prehistory Park!"

Elio gave the man a professional hand shake and smiled. "Alola! I'm glad that you are finally fulfilling that dream, it looks like everything is in order. How long have this been going on?"

The man recalled the time spent and answered. "Construction had been finished for over three months and the pokemon have been here for around two."

Gladion posed in doubt, it isn't that he doesn't believe the story, but it is delicate work to maintain something like this. "We would like to inspect this and make sure these pokemon are comfortable, in addition to a few personal requests!"

The man didn't mind, it looked like he had nothing to hide. "I wouldn't mind a tour of the park. Now... which one first."

Tammy saw one of the aquariums and saw a symbol of a helix swirl. "... Let's start with Omanyte!"

The men saw the marking and followed to find what was expected for a well maintained aquarium, plenty of sea bedding, many aquatic plants, lots of space, the smell of salt told them enough as they found plenty of Omanyte swimming around without a care in the world. Gladion asked the park owner. "I think someone told me this was happening. He was asked about certain ideas for the care of large amounts of pokemon. Care to elaborate?"

The park owner remembered it clearly. "You mean Mr. Mohn? His knowledge in creating suitable habitats are without peer and his ideas for the park are brilliant!"

Gladion smiled in agreement as the Mimikyu lowered her tendril down to the water to give a lone Omanyte a petting. "That they are! We saw that you are planning on expanding the park, is there something you found that you would like to share?"

The man found no harm as the Mimikyu waved goodbye to the Omanyte. "A discovery that many in the field of fossil restoration has unlocked, but few have tried! An egg from long ago that was found deep in the volcano's cave and restored back to life. It is the reason I am expanding an enclosure for a special pokemon, even among fossil pokemon!"

Elio blinked and had that in concern. "That is the reason why we are here for business rather than pleasure. When something like an Aerodactyl gets loose, people are going to get hurt at best and eaten at worse! But that is probably NOT the pokemon you expect it to be."

The man chuckled in pride, the guest is quite insightful. "It isn't that pokemon, as rare as the fossil is!"

Lost looked like she heard something and was about to crawl away as Tammy noticed. "You found something?"

The Mimikyu nodded and wished for someone to follow, the girl took the initiative and asked Elio and Gladion. "Lost and I are going to check something. Finish up soon, okay!"

Elio let the two go off as Gladion's eyes widened at what the man was talking about. "I think I know which one. Let us see the rest, before we come to conclusions!"

Out of the aquarium, the Mimikyu flinched at a sight that she long expected, at the Cranidos pen, a large hole was smashed open. A Cranidos herd charged towards the jungle in a stampede, Tammy was speechless and sent out her Fearow. "DAMN IT! Spear are you seeing this?!"

The Fearow saw the escaping pokemon and flapped his wings, the girl jumped on his back and ordered, unaware of the attention stirred. "Let's stop this right now! YA!" FLAP!

The Mimikyu watched the Fearow fly off and the group exiting the aquarium to realize what happened.

The park owner tried to say something and found nothing as Gladion got on his Silvally and placed a fighting memory in its cheek. "We knew this was coming! Mr. Sun, you are to make sure that when the Cranidos herd is guided back here, that they don't escape! Figure out how this could have happened while you wait!"

Elio saluted as Kalden smelled the scene and Lost scurried to the pen. "Will do boss!"

Gladion's Silvally dashed to the south as the Alolan Champ smiled at the remaining man. "I see part of the reason why this happened already. You need people to manage a place like this!"

The park owner felt his lips dry, he has a lot to answer for. "I... was going to post something for anyone interested. Ha!"

Elio placed his hands on his hips as Kalden roared something. "We are going to have a long talk once I see the clue!"

He took out the Rotom Dex and went to the dragon Silvally. "Alright, tell us what you saw!"

In the rumbling jungle with shaking trees

Spear landed close to a particularly large tree that was being rammed by the Cranidos herd. Tammy readied a lure ball and got off to shout at them. "HEY! This is a no stampeding zone! Turn on around and follow us home!"

The Cranidos herd heard the shout and saw a human girl toss a strange ball tossed in their path, a Blastoise emerged with a tune ready to be whistled as Tammy ordered. "Vicky, please lead the way!"

The Blastoise looked big and mighty as she saw the ruined trail, she had the herds attention with her size and was about to lead when a heavy smash was heard. CRUNCH!

A mighty force pierced through the tree, the source looked to be a much larger pokemon that is related to Cranidos. Tammy knew a Rampardos when she sees one and identified an alpha, the head butt pokemon gave a mighty roar at the beast that challenged its leader ship and looked like it was about to charge. "RAAAAAAAAMPAAAAAAR!"

The Blastoise's front shell revealed shoulder cannons as she aimed her left one on Tammy's order. "This is an angry one! Vicky, aura sphere!"

The Blastoise's cannon glowed a purple aura as the Rampardos's skull crackled with lightning. PEW!

SMASH! The Rampardos charged at the aura and caused the girl to question its intelligence, she watched the attacks make impact. The Rampardos swerved from the damage and rammed the Blastoise in the stomach with sheer, electrical force, sending her barreling through a nearby tree.

The alpha charged towards the direction of the Blastoise as the girl guessed the move. "...So that is how it was able to use thunder punch with those tiny arms!"

She took out an ultra ball and tossed it at the prehistoric pokemon. "This will show you who is the alpha! Catch em!"

The ball flung and tapped at the Rampardos, it dragged him in and was falling towards the ground. Shake... POP!

The Rampardos broke out and was disoriented by the attempted capture, Vicky pulled herself out of the debris looking badly injured. The girl had a lure ball ready for a call as the Fearow flew down to do battle, the Rampardos saw a smaller, weaker creature and was about to focus its attack on the Blastoise as the bird became three. "Ram?!"

He swung his tail into the ground and caused many rocks to slide off, they going through the Fearow in front of him. Two more Fearow took its place and distracted him long enough for Tammy try another ultra ball. "That is one way to out smart him! GO ULTRA BALL!" The ball flung tapped at the foe again. POP!

Rampardos broke out and tried to thunder punch another Fearow, missing again and being exposed to another toss! "Come on! Submit!"

Tap!

The pokemon was dragged into another ball, the ball spun before the Cranidos herd and had them question who was in charge.

"Ruff!" A metallic bark caught their attention as the ultra ball shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy smiled and saw that Gladion was on his Silvally. The Synthetic Pokemon was aligned to the fighting type and roared for the herds obedience as Gladion observed the aftermath of a battle. Tammy readied a hyper potion and ordered her Fearow. "Spear, get back to Dad! You and Vicky done amazing!"

Spray!

The Blastoise felt the sting as the girl reported to the man. "I think I know what happened, a Cranidos with the ability sheer force had evolved into a Rampardos. That is why it was able to break loose!"

Gladion was astonished by the ability. "Sheer force is its hidden ability. No wonder that old man didn't know anything about it until it was too late!"

Tammy's eyes widened, she was in a gasp as she looked down at the ball, she picked up her catch and had a plan brewing. "Well I'm keeping this trouble maker! But if we just put this herd back, they would have never learned anything!"

The Cranidos herd's dim witted look proved a point, Gladion let the girl go with her plan. "True, make the Alpha understand his current position and do it in front of them!"

Tammy followed the order and let out the Rampardos, it recognized her and stubbornly growled in a taunt to mock her. The girl gave a firm frown, called the Rampardos back and sent him out, disorienting him as the trainer growled back. "No!"

The Rampardos shook his head on the sudden flash and tried to back away, Tammy called him back and sent him out. "Oh no! I'm the alpha, you will listen to me or we will do this all day!"

The Rampardos glared in annoyance, the girl aimed the ball again and caused him to flinch, he lowered his head begrudgingly and was given a stinging spray from a hyper potion that healed his wounds. Tammy called her Blastoise back and got on the Rampardos's back for her order. "Turn back around down the pathway you flatten! Know that I am on to you! Cranidos, follow me home!"

The herd cheered at the new alpha and obeyed, with Gladion and Silvally making sure none tried to break away. When they returned to the park, they found the owner sweating towards a dark skin woman with black hair, in a small pink top and short pink pants that had a head ache over something. By her side was a Mimikyu, a Rotom Dex and a Fearow that flapped his wings at his trainers arrival. "Fear!"

"BZZT! That's her! She is a smart one! BZZT!" Tammy felt prideful as she saw Elio arrive from the aviary with Kalden. "All of them are in check, they are well put and managed. The problem is exactly as I said, one person trying to manage wild pokemon from a different time is going to cause havoc when it comes!"

He saw the Rampardos and confirmed the woman's suspicion. "The type of assistance that knows how to take care of these pokemon are less common than you think and we need professionals so we will have less accidents."

She smiled at the girl as Gladion brought the herd into the pen. "You showed that Rampardos who is the boss! Nice work Tammy!"

Tammy swayed her hair and thanked the woman. "I learned this from Dad. Miss Olivia, what are we going to do about this mess?"

Olivia looked at the trailer in the distance and showed them. "Our host was going to show you a special egg for a special exhibit. Mr Domha, we would like to see it!"

Domha swallowed and went to get his prized specimen as Elio asked Gladion. "How far was Rampardos going anyways?"

Gladion felt his heart beating fast at his answer. "They were about to reach the trial site! They would have gotten into trouble with the Totem Pokemon or worse, stampede all the way into Panolia Town. This is going to take all day to resolve. We cannot put him back in there because he would just break out again and thus Ms. Lari has a solution for him!"

The Rampardos snorted as the trainer above petted him on the cheek. "I'm keeping Smasher because he is a contest pokemon just waiting to be!"

She got off, having done enough to assert her dominance over the caught pokemon. "The girls are going to want to hear about this, but Smasher is going to have to be trained in the backyard! That is a fact!"

The group had no objections as Domha came out with a large egg case, within was a brown egg with a grey marking. "This one... this one I was going to have become the parks mascot! Do you know what egg this is?"

Gladion looked at it and immediately knew a pattern. "I knew you had a Tyrunt! We need a professional trainer to be able to manage this one, a wild one isn't just dangerous when it evolves, but a disaster! Miss Olivia, your the Kahuna... what should we do?"

Olivia imagined the Tyrunt's cute behavior and swooned for a moment. "I can manage that one if you would like. Prehistoric pokemon are high maintenance due to what they are use to in their time! Spare no expense!"

The man agreed to it as Tammy called her two pokemon back. "Anything else you need my help in?"

Gladion shook his head, it was quite an adventure for someone like her. "This is going to become nothing more than legal issues. Pretty boring stuff, Elio... is there anything you need from her?"

The Alolan Champ had none. "Besides her grocery chore, no. Get on back to Hau'oli and get back home. Congratulations on the rare catch by the way!"

Tammy appreciated it and sent out a pager to call in a Charizard. "Thank you! Maybe Mom can help with this pokemon since he is going to take a while to break in!"

The champ agreed and stared at the Rotom Dex that knew what to do. "BZZT! I can help you understand him better. BZZT!"

Tammy took the offer and placed the Dex in her bag. "I hope so, because if not... Mom has ways of making it happen! I'll see you back home Dad!"

She and her adopted father waved goodbye and parted to their duty, on the Charizard, she had a flight to a city on the north western island of Alola, Melemele. She remembered the supplies needed for the tacos among other things as she landed on the city of Hau'oli and dashed to the store. It took half an hour for her to find everything needed and found a pack of corn tortillas to be last on the list. "Hello good stuff!"

She reached for it and found another hand was on it at the same time, one covered by a black glove. She and a brown haired woman in blue clothes recognized each other. "Gina?! Long time no see!"

The teenage woman greeted her back as her short time friend went for another pack. "Hey Tammy, I haven't seen you since that contest last week. How are you doing?"

The girl answered proudly. "I'm a big sister now! Mom gave birth and you should see the twins once they are big enough. Daphne and Leon are treasures!"

Gina blushed and was ready to check out her purchase. "I have a small sister myself that looks up to me! We get on each others nerves, but we have been good to each other. She is going to graduate from school in a month, if you find a brown hair trainer in yellow that is into bug types, that is her!"

Tammy went to check her groceries out with her friend and had a walk home. "I...I never really had siblings until recently. Since they are babies, it is as you expect, though Mom and Dad are the ones who have to take care of them while I have the luxury of going back to sleep and ignoring that."

Gina shrugged and imagined it could have been tougher. "That is why your doing this for Professor Lillie, I'm sure she appreciates things like this!"

Gina was ready to go north to Iki town as Tammy agreed with her. "True, maybe tomorrow I will try and introduce you to some distant friends of mine. They are good people!"

The ace trainer considered it an honor and waved goodbye. "Thank you! I'll see you later!"

The girl waved goodbye back and went south towards a bridge. She found the bridge connected to a house on a small island and approached the door to knock. She was let in by a Banette. "Nette!"

The girl felt welcome and headed to the kitchen to sort the groceries out. "Hey Pete! How is Mom doing?"

The Banette hesitated to answer as the girl saw Lillie was sitting on the kitchen table with a Skitty at her lap, sipping away at tea and having a moment of respite. Tammy broke the silence with news. "I'm back with the groceries! You should know about the kind of adventure me, Dad and Uncle have been through!"

Lillie appreciated the company and listened. "What has happened?"

Tammy placed the goods where they needed to be and told Lillie about the fossil pokemon. Peeking the Mother's interest at the mention of a Rampardos. "That is rather excessive to have a stubborn pokemon understand who is the trainer. I hope that man learned his lesson before he brings back something much more dangerous."

Tammy opened the fridge and shivered. "I hope he does because when he brought back an egg from a fossil, a Tyrunt egg. We are going to have to keep a close eye on him from now on. How were Daphne and Leon?"

Lillie blushed and heard a faint crying, she got up and answered as she was heading to her room. "A handful and they are sweet hearts. Would you please wait here for a moment?"

Tammy offered to help when Lillie insisted. "Please! I can handle this, you have had a long day!"

The girl saw the look of exhaustion and insisted back. "Mom, do you want me to clean myself up and hold either of the two while you manage business? Unless we are talking about diapers, then it would be easier if the both of us do it!"

Lillie found it logical as the Skitty got off her lap. "Alright, I will start ahead while you do that!"

Tammy went to the sink to wash up and felt her world had gone bigger, with Elio returning to work and another potential crisis nearing, someone has to help at home when she can. The dirt was scrubbed by soap and she felt excited to say hello to her adopted siblings. She dried herself off and went to the master bed room to find Lillie putting up with a horrid smell while shuffling cleaning supplies. "Let me get that for you Mom!"

The mother heard the voice and gave Tammy a used diaper. "Thank you, Daphne eats a lot!"

The girl's face became foul at the stench as she disposed of the diaper and brought Lillie the baby wipes and clean clothes. It took five minutes until Daphne was cleaned, clothed and resting in the crib, Leon however was whimpering in a cry. "Waaaaah!"

Lillie felt immense guilt and went to him next. "There is only one of me! Mommy will have you cleaned!"

The mother fulfilled the role of cleaning her son as Tammy fetched supplies when needed, Leon still whimpered even when cleaned and was held in his mothers arms. "Don't cry, you and Daphne are fresh a couple of daisies!"

Tammy took the risk and picked her adopted sister up. Her eyes filled with tears as Daphne felt safe and loved. She and Lillie sat on the bed together to sooth the babies, the mother took a deep breath and wished to apologized. "Tammy, I... forgot something very important a couple days ago and I haven't remembered it until after you left for your adventure!"

The girl shrugged it off. "It must have not been important if you forgot it, you were recovering from giving birth as well. I understand that, once this is done, I'll go call Rachael and see what that girl has been doing. I bet she is finishing that Spiritomb movie, it is rather mysterious."

Lillie was about to argue with her adopted daughter and realized that either Tammy really did forget or she really has that much of a kind heart. "In the drawer... there is something underneath Elio's T-shirts. Let me have Daphne for a moment while you look."

The girl looked confused and did as told, she looked until she found the t-shirt drawer and gently placed them away, the sight of a box caught her eye as she took it out. "This?"

Lillie saw the box and nodded as her babies were falling asleep. "...Go open it outside and have Vicky with you. You have more than earned it!"

Tammy shook the box to try and figure it out and went to the backyard. She sent out her Blastoise, who felt sore from a brutal blow. The girl opened the box was left speechless at the sight of two things, a golden hair pin that had a multi colored marble fit within and by it was an anklet with a grey marble with a blue mark. Her eyes did not betray her, but her lungs have until beep was heard, she turned around to see a Magearna that was curious and inhaled to breath. "HAAAA! H...hello Aigis. … I can be a ditz."

She took the hair pin and placed it on the left most section of her hair, adjusting it to where it looked like a cute piece of head wear. She checked herself out with a reflection on the window and winked. "It matches! Vicky, please get on your back while I get the other thing on!"

The Blastoise blushed at the awkwardness and laid on her back shell, she felt something being slipped on her right foot and something of great strength helping her gain balance. Tammy checked her out and posed like a pop star. "How do we look? Like we can take on the world?"

The Blastoise observed a reflection in a window and found her right foot to have a shine, she smiled with her trainer at the potential. "Blast!"

Something rustled from the girls bag, a Rotom Dex that warned against the suggestion with an x mark on his screen. "BZZT! No! That is a bad idea to use it here! Not until you get into a proper battle! BZZT!"

Tammy puffed her cheeks and checked herself out more. "It probably is, but tomorrow we should find a trainer that is willing to battle us!"

She took out an ultra ball and saw Lillie coming out, she was in awe in how the girl looked with the stone and asked. "Do you two like it?"

Tammy posed stylishly and answered. "No, we love it! Mom, since we have time on our hands, would you like to meet Smasher? He was the Rampardos that gave us a scare and he should have settled down by now."

Lillie took out a great ball and a dream ball. "Do you mind if Barney and Fafnir help out? It sounds like Smasher is use to his own kind, but if he is to be a part of the team, he needs to learn how to work with others."

Tammy nodded and tossed an ultra ball to let out a tired Rampardos that grunted. "Par!"

"BZZT! What you want? BZZT!"

The Blastoise stared at Lillie's two balls and grunted back. "Blast!" "BZZT! For you to feel at home! BZZT!"

The Rampardos yawned and wanted to get it over with, Lillie tossed the great ball to let out a Cradily that waved his head in the air without a care and an Aerodactyl that caused the head butt pokemon to ready himself in an alert manner. Tammy got in between and called her pokemon out. "Smasher, Fafnir is well trained while Barney spends most of his time at a place called the Poke Pelago. They are very friendly!"

Smasher dare not keep his eye off of Fafnir as Barney sighed a greeting. The Rampardos roared at them, confusing Fafnir to where he flapped his wings and roar back. "BZZT! Eh it is bad if Fafnir is the smarter of the two! But what he said makes sense, Barney, do you want to talk about how you met Lillie? BZZT!"

The Cradily tilted his head with no memories and answered with his tentacles flicking. "BZZT! He doesn't want to remember either. BZZT!"

He flipped as the Magearna clicked words of wisdom that the Dex agreed with. "BZZT! But you can use this time to get along and train together! BZZT!"

The Rampardos refused to work with an Aerodactyl as Lillie took out a tube with red blocks that have yellow spots, she knows an adamant pokemon when she sees one. "Tammy, take out your hand!"

The girl did as followed and was given the blocks of spicy smelling candy. "I know what to say."

She looked her stubborn Rampardos in the eye and asserted herself. "Smasher! This behavior has to stop, in a contest, you have to be on point with your moves and sometimes you have to work with others! If you ever met Tenac, she will tell you what it is like, its hard work... but it is worth it!"

The Rampardos blinked and liked the smell of the poke blocks, the Rotom Dex showed an entry as to what is happening that Lillie dare not say out loud, Tammy's blood boiled at the thought of giving such an insult. "Or we will work it like this since you have difficulty understanding something like that! If you and Fafnir talk to each other, without fighting, I will give you one of these! Do I make myself clear?"

The Rampardos salivated and tried to reach for it anyways as his trainer took it out of reach, proving her point as Fafnir growled about something.

It peaked Smasher's interest and interested the Rotom Dex. "BZZT! That... is actually interesting! BZZT!"

The Aerodactyl flew towards one end of the yard and had the Rampardos join in a conversation as the Cradily rested in a slump. A masculine voice asked the matron of the house. "Hey Lillie, I'm going to get those tacos cooking in an ho-" Lillie turned around to find a tired Elio that was amazed by how Tammy looked with the stone. "...Wow! It is like she mega evolved! Remember Tammy, be careful with that stone. Talk to us or Gladion if you need tips on how to keep things under control!"

The girl took the term mega evolved and snapped her fingers to an idea. "I will and maybe I should... surprise you two with something to match."

Elio and Lillie considered it to be part of growing up, the Alolan Champ watched the prehistoric pokemon and thought of how to help. "I have an Armaldo that might want to help out along with Blattron. How is Smasher getting along?"

The Dex showed Elio the dex entry for Rampardos, the Alolan Champ cringed at the words and asked the girl. "Eek! Still, he isn't the first pokemon that was a handful for you or require special care. When you get the chance, try and socialize him with those other two, they will tell him that it is going to be just fine!"

The advise rang true until Fafnir shrieked in joy and caused the Rampardos to cheer with him, chemistry was being formed.

Elio heard the faint sound of crying, Lillie caught ear and asked her husband. "It seems they missed their daddy. Shall we say hello?"

Elio nodded a yes as he and Lillie held hands, leaving Tammy to watch and contemplate something as the prehistoric pokemon looked like they were not going to stop talking. "...I wonder what Rachael's next movie is going to be."


	2. A Cinematic Nightmare!

In the depths of a dark ruin, a treasure hunter with brown hair leaned on a wall to avoid a spiked trap and slid under a closing door. THUD!

She got up and found herself in the presence of a sought after treasure, a black crystal with purple energy flowing around it, slithering from underneath was a blue spectral essence with purple spirits swirling with in, a Spiritomb that giggled in glee at the foolish mortal who dared to set foot in a forbidden place. "Ah, Rachael! Still you reach for the dark fire? It isn't too late to turn back!"

A door to the side opened, the treasure hunter refused and sent out a Granbull that gave off an intimidating aura. "No, I got my eyes on the prize. Beth lets make this operation nice and slow!"

The Granbull agreed and followed the order. "Use thunder wave and play rough to soften him up! Then we have Houdini to do the rest!"

The Granbull charged a thunder wave to inflict paralysis and was surrounded by Spiritomb's spectral energy, wisps formed and closed in on the fairy. She rolled out of the way and played roughly with the foe. Rachael called her partner back and saw that her plan was in motion. "Alright, come back! Houdini, we have him where we want him!"

The Spiritomb tried to attack and failed to move as he watched an Alakazam holding a ring target enter the battle. Rachael ordered with her chance given. "Use trick and take that crystal!"

The Alakazam nodded and flashed a shining light with his psychic powers to blind the foe and switch the crystal for the ring. The Spiritomb was enraged and tried to sucker punch the Alakazam to no avail as the temple started to shake and pulse in shadows. "FOOL! You doomed us both with your greed! The wicked crystal is not meant for mortals!"

Rachael laughed in a boasting manner and readied a dusk ball. "We will see, me and Houdini have ways of getting out of here in a flash even with the treasure."

She tossed the ball at the Spiritomb, the forbidden pokemon struck it back with a confused panic and hissed. "What are you-" Rachael smiled at her true desire and finished her order. "Houdini, use psychic!"

The Alakazam glowed and shot a psychic blast at the ring target, it resonated all around the struggling Spiritomb and blasted his energy for a k.o.

He slithered into an odd keystone as the rumbling became worse, Rachael ran towards it and leaped towards the left to dodge a falling rock, she swiped the stone and raised it up with her greed satisfied. "We got both treasures! Houdini use teleport to get us out of here, Spiritomb will be thankful for this when we get home!"

The Alakazam glowed and in a flash of light, he, his greed bounded trainer and the Spiritomb were spirited away. Was the Spiritomb the true evil here?

Out of the theater.

Rachael had her hair down and was in a red t-shirt and black pants for a more casual event. She, her Granbull and Alakazam were surrounded by fans that were amazed at her ruthless behavior, along with the paparazzi that wanted to ask her many things, most were too personal and the last one was the final straw. "Miss Ocul, this was your second film series that you stared in and were a success in! How were you able to do it on your own?"

Rachael smiled and hid her annoyance at the camera flashing nuisances as she answered. "Oh I didn't do it on my own. I have my pokemon with me after all, but if it helps, I imagine that I am that role and I think like the person I am! In fact, I would like to show you all a trick I learn when I am ever in a tight corner. Houdini!"

The Alakazam glowed as the teenage woman blew a lovely kiss to the audience. "I am sorry for doing this, meet me tomorrow, you know where! Then we can talk about autographs!"

The Granbull saw a flashing light and found herself to be in a less than impressive but suitable apartment. Rachael broke her smile and yelled her frustration out. "AAAARRRGH! These people are annoying! Flash, flash, what is your fashion, do you have relatives, what is your diet! Haven't they learned anything about how to actually talk to a woman?!"

She exhaled and fell on her couch, the Granbull gave a moody, whiny like growl, joined her trainer on the sofa and was given a petting. "Ah, I know Beth! You love you fans as much as they love you! You too Houdini! Chile, Vyram, Vespron and Megara all pulled it off last week when we had that puzzle to work with. Who knew digging under the trap was the final step," The Alakazam wondered why that was the puzzle as the girl wanted to stare into nothing. "Le...let me take a nap and let the heat die down."

She closed her eyes and heard a vibrating ring, growled and checked it to find an important number. "Yes?" She cringed at the concern words from her manager. "But the paparazzi are so annoying that I have to shake them off." She listened to the request and sighed. "True, the fans that want to talk to me have to miss out until those boobs leave and that can annoy them. What is the next gig I have?" Her guilt turned to a smile at another exciting film opportunity. "The Big Monster Series?! Well sign me up, I got Vespron and a few others that will love to be there!" She was given her deadline and had no problem with it. "Some time next month?! We will be there when they say it!" She felt appreciated and winked. "See you then!"

Beep! She closed her eyes again and felt the world's worries fading. "Rest up guys, you earned it. ZZZZZ!"

Trickle. Trickle. BOOOM!

Rachael jolted out of her sleep and found herself alone, wet and shivering on a shore of a tropical island. It was storming and she rushed for the closest shelter she could find, a cave. She felt wet and even more cold as she turned around to find a Glaceon that was confused as to where she was. "C...Chile, where are we?" The Glaceon had no idea and found the cave to be deep, the duo journeyed close together and with each others back.

Rumble! BURST! The duo leaped back and were ready for battle when a Durant shrieked and stared at them, Rachael recognized a friend and yipped. "Ba! Vespron, don't do that... least not here!"

The Durant hissed at the Glaceon, wondering where they were and was given uncertainty, Vespron in his hustle, sensed something and charged forward. They found what looked like dead plants that were bundled up, down the hall was a split, directly ahead was a small lake and to the left was an exit out of the cave.

They heard something approaching and readied to defend themselves. "Mor! Mor! Mor!"

Rachael recognized the panicking noise and saw a Heatmor that was wet and miserable from the rain, followed by a green Zweilous that was in hurry to escape something. Vyram saw safety in numbers and hid behind his trainer to cower as Megara reached the girl, the two heads were roaring something together and started to argue. Rachael felt she was having a head ache and gave a firm. "Enough! If something is chasing you three, we would..." Her eyes widened and felt a primal terror in her soul. "Oh no something is chasing you three!"

The Glaceon dashed towards the small pond and signaled the group to hide with her, huddled together, they found themselves with their hearts beating as one. Vespron started burrowing a hole and was given a cold chill that he was to stay still. Rachael swallowed at what ever horror was coming and closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. Megara was the most still as Vyram turned around and saw a sight that made his tail breath slower. He tapped Rachael on the shoulder and wanted her to look, she turned her head to find the water in the lake rippling. She heard an odd thundering unlike any that was heard from, something large was coming.

With no Alakazam in sight to help her and her pokemon escape, she realized she is going to have to fight for her life. Her legs were petrified and her breathing stilled in an attempt to make less noise. Thump! Thump!

THUMP!

The last thump sounded like heavy foot steps, it was in the cave. Sniff! Sniff!

Rachael stopped moving, she and her Heatmor hoped what ever was behind her wasn't able to see her or her pokemon, so long as they don't move. SNIFF!

Wind was blown from behind, they slowly turned around to find a giant staring down at them, a bipedal blue lizard like pokemon with grey scales that resembled a crown on its head. Her white feather like fluff on her neck gave way to what she is, a Tyrantrum that looked down at the group in a predatory gaze. She glowed a strange aura, and opened her maw to let loose an ear splitting. "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Rachael's eyes widened as she yelled. "AAAAAAAH! Chile, use frost breath!"

The Glaceon was on it and inhaled, the Tyrantrum backed away from the freezing hall to dodged, in her place were three small dinosaurs. Tyrunts, that have found something to play with.

SMASH!

Something was forcing through the wall next to the exit way with no effort. The group backed away to a safer point and Rachael ordered to her pokemon. "Vespron, use iron head on one of the Tyrunts! Vyram, use giga drain! Megara, dragon pulse!"

The Durant charged in his hustle at the right most foe, the Tyrunt dodged and his jaw lit a flame. Chomp!

Vespron flipped to dodge as the Heatmor inhaled to drain the Tyrunt in the middle and the Zweilous's right head shot a mighty beam to knock the left most Tyrunt to a wall. The middle Tyrunt tossed a barrage of rocks as the rumbling cave wall smashed open. The Tyrantrum charged out of the new hole had Rachael and Chile cornered, Vespron charged the Tyrunt again for a flinch. Leaving the Glaceon to sweep the rest out with a knock out blizzard. The Tyrantrum saw its kin knocked out and looked annoyed as she readied her foot. STOMP! BOOM! The team of five were sent flying from an earthquake, Rachael and Chile were against the wall, Vespron was sent flying towards the nest, Megara nearly landed in the lake and Vyram laid on the ground battered.

The Tyrantrum drooled at the prey that was struggling to get up, she closed in as Chile inhaled once more and blew frigid wind at the foe. The Tyrantrum glowed blue and was forced back in frigid pain, she was in a frenzy and charged her head at the duo. Chile dashed to the right as Rachael followed her with a sprint. CRASH!

The Tyrantrum smashed her head on the wall, barely missing the girl. Rachael stuttered and ordered. "Chile, U...use shadow ball! Megara, Vespron, get him!"

The Durant pounced and missed as the Zweilous tried and failed to crunch into the beast, Chile glowed a black blob from her mouth and shot it at the despot. Pew!

The Tyrantrum was pushed back towards the small lake, looked dizzy and fainted, falling into the water with a mighty thud, Rachael's heart was pounding, it looked like the thing was beaten. "...There is no way that thing is going to stay down! All of you, we need to get out of here!"

The heavy rain died down, the trainer lifted the Heatmor up and journeyed to the exit. With the three battered pokemon tired out, Vespron growled and dragged the right most unconscious Tyrunt out with him, much to Rachael's frustration as closed her eyes.

She decided on what to say and opened her eyes to find herself with just her Glaceon, in a vast grassy field with a forest ahead. She realized what happened and calmed down. "...That was only a nightmare."

Chile looked around and sighed in relief, she stared at the forest and felt something calling to her. "Glac!"

Rachael felt it as well. "...Let's see what is over there!"

The duo walked into the forest to find a clearing, with in the center was a Tyrunt chasing something innocently. Triggering the teenager and causing her to back away until she saw more of the innocence, she felt something in her hand, a pink ball. "...Ha! Funny, we had to fight and we won. What do you think Chile? Should we take this guy in? Vespron needs to learn to let go of a grudge!"

The Glaceon nodded, Rachael whistled and earned the Tyrunt's attention. It cheered and wagged its tail as it charged without a care in the world. The girl tossed the dream ball and watched it tap onto the Tyrunt's head, it dragged it in and rolled on the forest floor in pink mist. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With the royal heir captured, Rachael approached to pick up her prize and heard heavy rain.

She felt herself on the couch and nearly falling off. "WAA...Oh."

The Granbull and Alakazam were startled by the sudden outburst, Houdini glowed and felt ashamed at something as the girl got off and noticed the pink ball in hand. "O...Wow! It's okay Houdini, just a nightmare I had. Or was it?!"

She tossed the ball and let out a Tyrunt that gave the same innocent look as in the dream. "Wha...ho-" The prehistoric pokemon growled jolly, Rachael inhaled and went to her phone to call someone as thunder was heard from outside. "I hope she has that guy on the phone to explain what the heck is going on!"

BEEP!

Picking up the phone was a girl very familiar to Rachael, one with brown hair that had a dazzling mega hair pin that she was jealous of. "Ta... Hey Tammy!"

The friend smiled and knew envy when she see it as she showed the keystone off more. "Hey Rachael! I was about to call you when you did. Did you movie go well?"

Rachael kept a smile and answered proudly. "You should see it in another week."

She was nuzzled from behind by the Tyrunt, impressing Tammy to where she showed an ultra ball off. "You gotten a fossil pokemon? Nice! I caught one a few hours ago and Smasher is a handful."

Rachael think she has and showed a strange pink ball. "This is weird, d...didn't you get a Porygon2 with this?"

Tammy couldn't remember the dream, but it did involve the mentioned pokemon. "I did and you caught Tyrunt through this. You want to talk about it?"

Rachael nodded and tried to get the memory of peril out of her mind. "Yes, but I want to talk about it to Elio... or any adult since the dream might... mean something more."

Tammy understood and asked someone to go get him. "You work as a movie star and sometimes the stress of fame can get to you. You had a nightmare?"

Rachael nodded as a masculine voice came. "I'm about to get the tacos started. What's up?"

Tammy told the man what was up. "Rachael is having some stress issues and she had a pretty big nightmare to want to talk to someone!"

Elio listened and took over the screen. "Thank you Tammy, I'll take it from here!" He saw a feeling of uncertainty and asked her. "What was the nightmare about?"

Rachael took a deep breath and told Elio everything about it, from the storm that drove her into a cave, to how she wandered into the nest of an odd colored Tyrantrum that was larger than usual and that it gave off a glow. She described the battle in all of its primal horror, Elio tried to think about where the concept came from as a blonde woman with a pony tail and green eyes joined with him, Lillie had a serious frown when she asked him. "Should I have my input as well? This isn't something to ignore."

Elio allowed it and started with what he thinks about the dream. "Sure. Rachael, were you planning for another film before that nightmare?"

Rachael answered clearly as her Alakazam kept the Tyrunt busy with his spoon. "A Big Monster Film that is going to start next month. I have three candidates for the stars in that film; Megara, Arbitro and Vespron. That was why the nightmare was in the form of a Tyrantrum?"

Elio appreciated an observant girl and answered. "Celebrity life can get to you, but the thing trying to eat you and going through all that to do it... that came from something else."

Lillie agreed and remembered a few problems the girl have. "Tammy told us that you don't partake in competitive battling, regardless that you have strong pokemon, that is not your carrier choice. She also told us that your Alakazam is who you depend on if you need to get out of there."

Rachael's uncertainty became paranoid fear. "From paparazzi being annoying... or a person that was going to make sure I wouldn't be able to battle when he does what ever to me. That last one was the reason I had to find someone to help me out. I did and Gough is pretty chilled once I proved to him that I can fight. Guess I proved that to myself as well."

Lillie nodded and felt her heart at unease. "As dangerous as that Tyrantrum was, it is a carnivorous apex predator during the prehistoric era and you were in her territory. That is different compared to what is actually real."

Elio agreed with his wife and felt his happiness leak away from his eyes. "A monster that is part of a terrorist group that tried to attack multiple regions at once, he and that group abuse the pokemon they have in their clutches, are willing to use shadow pokemon, are incredibly violent towards those they target and are fine with blowing themselves up to kill those around them. That... scares me, Lillie and countless others. The worse part is that real people... people like that, exist."

Rachael agreed and felt her Granbull trying to make her feel safe with an affectionate nudge, it wasn't working. "People that are much worse than that Tyrantrum. I still have a plan if I ever meet them or those like them again, fight them on the spot when I can't run. Anything crazy you three went through lately? Because one of the Tyrunts end up coming with me out of that nightmare and I am stuck with him."

Elio answered with a deep breath was ready to quote something. "Tammy caught a Rampardos that resulted from a "wild" Cranidos evolving. It broke out of its pen and the guy who brought him and a few other fossil pokemon back to life has gotten the idea to install better security in addition to his mascot Tyrunt needing a trainer before anything is done. Tammy wants to train Smasher for contests and is... the third pokemon she has had problems with, like with Cutlass who can become dangerous if allowed to be or Tenac who Tammy told us was bitter."

Lillie didn't want to voice anything negative on the Rampardos's problem and. "Smasher... isn't a bright pokemon, it took a lot of persuasion for him to try and give Fafnir... or my Aerodactyl, a chance. Rachael, be careful about raising a Tyrunt into a Tyrantrum, evolution is only the beginning for you two."

Rachael believed she would be able to handle it and heard the Tyrunt roaring demands. "Thanks for the tip, Arbitro started to calm down once I take him out for flights and Megara is going to be my biggest challenge very soon once she evolves. I'll think of a nickname for Tyrunt later when I have someone I know look at him... or her."

She guessed by looking at Lillie's flat belly that she was talking to a mother. "Congratulations on the child birth! Bet you feel good to have taken that load of... huh?"

The woman blushed and felt her husband holding her hand. "It has, but it is only the beginning. Daphne and Leon keep us at a busy schedule and once they are big enough, they will see the world beyond the house."

Rachael imagined the constant feeling and appreciated hard workers. "This just in, the region's Professor is confirmed to be a busy mother who dedicates her time for her children and for those in need! Her husband, the region's Champion, has to manage being a father while doing his duty as Champion and even for work. I'm honestly surprised you two are not stressing out over this because that is a lot to manage at once!"

Elio agreed with her. "That is life, but at the moment it isn't that busy since Kahili gave birth to Nene a couple weeks ago. She is dedicating most of her time into being a parent and until she can have free time again, the Elite Four and Title Defense Matches are on hold. You are right in that I have work tomorrow, Lillie is healthy enough to care for the kids while I am away and because I can't really do Title Defense at the moment, someone needs to keep the food on the table."

Lillie blushed and looked away. "I should be able to manage that on my own. They make it busy, but they are worth every moment."

Rachael knew someone helped her out and knew the two who have. "Thank you for helping me understand things better, could you put Tammy back on while you manage what ever is going on in the background? I think I hogged up enough of your time!"

The duo wouldn't consider her questions hogging up their time as they left the screen for Tammy to take over, the girl adjusted herself and wanted to continue her conversation. "Anyways, Pamela has a Shieldon, I have a Rampardos and now you have that cutie!"

Rachael rolled her eyes at what her friend was implying and giggled. "We are going to look like a trio of geeks if we show them off and that-" She thought of an idea to look at in the future as Tammy knew the odd person out. "You forgot about Pipi. She is the only one I don't see having any fossil pokemon besides... Kabutops and that is a stretch."

Rachael didn't mind, she herself is the odd girl out in regard to a type of pokemon her friends have, a type that isn't meant to be shown often. "Expect her to catch us by surprise in other ways. You finally got a Keystone, it looks nice on you. Did you get that post from Pamela the other day?"

Tammy nodded and was proud of the memory. "Naturally, she won the beauty contest with that Starmie and Celesteela giving the audience an other worldly light show, she is heading to her next contest at Canalave City where her grand pa is. It stinks that we can't really call her that much."

Rachael agreed that it was ill fortune and was ready to end her call. "And your kind of stuck with little to do on Alola besides the occasional adventure. But I doubt your letting your skills get rusty, especially if you have that stone!"

Tammy knew it was true and wished to fight a strong opponent. "I have to since Vicky is graduating from Z moves into Mega Evolution! I want to feel what I am dealing with, next time you see me... I will be far better than I was. I'll take care of yourself and I'll see what you looted from that temple soon!"

Rachael wished her friend a farewell of her own. "The main actors are with the studio so I don't really have any of them. Stay stylish Tammy!"

BEEP!

The Tyrunt's playful behavior was heard reaching to out of control levels and the Movie Star turned around to find that it lost balance with the Alakazam's spoon in its mouth and was about to smash into a drawer. The Granbull caught it mid fall and left the Tyrunt to the judgement of the human. "Phew! You really are a handful, but I know how to put an end to this!"

She sent out a Zweilous, the right head heard a rebellious pokemon trying to break away from something as the trainer asked the hostile pokemon. "Get Tyrunt to knock it off!"

The left head agreed and let the right head do her thing, she growled and snarled to intimidate the Tyrunt. "Zweillllll!"

The Tyrunt whimpered as the left head growled to Rachael, explaining who is the boss, the trainer agreed with it and ordered her Granbull to set the Tyrunt down. "Your a bit different from Arbitro and from Megara's left head, we have a whole month before we have to take training that seriously and we even have an event for cuties like yourself to show off. It isn't much like what my friends do, but it will help you socialize with more pokemon. In the mean time, Megara is going to be your buddy!"

The Zweilous's right head blushed and said hello, the royal heir quickly calmed down and said hello back. A topic of interest brought the left head into the conversation as the Alakazam got his spoon back and glowed something to his trainer, Rachael was given a vision of a calendar and took out a note book for her schedule. "We steadily train during the week for both Megara and Tyrunt. We will go look for Hilda or even Iris to talk about these two."

She swallowed and heard her T.V turn on, the Alakazam showed Rachael an event that took place in a Johto like garden. The amount of tourist and tropical wears told them a story of what has happened, the girl analyzed and prepared. "...So this is what they were doing on Alola!"


	3. Melting In An Old Chateau!

In a city that has vague vestiges of ancient history. A girl, close to her teens, with reddish brown hair was in a black jacket with a white under dress to compliment a brown pair of pants. She was getting on a bike at the expense of a black hair teenage boy in a brown autumn jacket. The girl had a helmet and knee guards on as she slowly moved the petals. "Nice and-" Slam!

She fell on the pavement and felt use to tasting the gravel as the boy helped her get up. "Pamela, I don't think the cycling road is worth getting hurt over and over again!"

The girl tried once more and failed miserably, she growled in frustration. "That road is my easiest way back besides Skarmory. I want to show Papa my ribbon!" The boy pitied her and pointed to the woods in the west. "You can fly there or take a walk through Eternia Forest! Some interesting pokemon are there if you want to catch one!"

Pamela puffed her cheeks and dusted herself as she gave the bike back to her friend. "I'll walk since I want to explore Sinnoh. Congratulations on beating the Sinnoh League... Champion Chrom!"

The boy shrugged like it wasn't a problem and called a Staraptor out. "My father took his loss rather well and Miss Cynthia said that if I can beat her in a battle, she has a something for me. My parents are trying to keep it a surprise but I... know that it has everything to do with the Battle Frontier!"

Pamela wished him the best of luck and sent out a Scizor. "It is a lot to do even after you gotten the title. See you later!"

Chrom gave his friend a thumbs up and got on his Staraptor for a flight out. SWOOP! Pamela asked her Scizor to come along into the forest. "If Rachael sees him now, she will never get him out of her mind. Come Manto, any smart trainer will know to back away on seeing you!"

The Scizor snipped his pincers and followed his trainer into a forest with thick trees that made him feel at home. He leaped from tree to tree as Pamela felt the chilly air and pleasant sight to be beautiful, a friend very close to her would adore it. "...We should search for something here while we are traveling. Maybe... bring back a souvenir that Mama would like to see."

The Scizor was on the duty and searched each tree for something of interest, only to find nothing as Pamela looked at an old, abandoned Chateau. "...Maybe... in there?"

The small trees blocked the path, Manto jumped down and charged at them in high speeds to crush them out of their roots. "Sciz!"

He tossed them out of the way and earned a scolding from his trainer. "Manto, there are less brutal ways to do that."

The Scizor puffed his cheeks and grunted stubbornly, Pamela knows her pokemon hasn't had a battle in over a month and has some built up boredom. "Maybe after we visit family, we go to Hearthome City and spend some social exercise with Fae and Magno. There is more to this than the Grand Festivals, we came to this region to see the world."

She went to the door and held it open for her Scizor, unaware of a Haunter that mimicked her. "These places hold a bit of history and what use to house people, houses ghost pokemon now!"

She and the Haunter smiled sweetly with their eyes closed and tempted the Scizor to break into a laugh, Pamela noticed her pokemon was looking at something and turned back to find nothing as she took a repel out. Spray! "They will know that we came in peace, shall we explore?"

The Scizor didn't mind and followed her into an old manor that shown signs of wear. The girl saw the stair way leading up and went up with her stalwart Scizor looking around for anything unusual, besides a swarm of Gastly floating around a chandelier minding their own business, nothing of note was to be worried about. In the upper floor, they explored a master bed room to find nothing of note and a child's bed room with a picture of a black hair girl. She was holding a Budew and looked peaceful, Pamela admired the art as Manto heard something fall in a floor bellow. He lost focus of the art and examined the noise, feeling as if something was drawing him down. "I heard that at night, the ghosts of the Chateau's residents walk these halls! It would be very spooky for us to stay here."

He focused the trainer that turned around to break out of her sweet smile and stick her tongue out on a ghoulish manner to tease him. "Bleh!"

Manto wasn't impressed by the girl's attempt to spook him and saw the picture of the girl had become something more actually disturbing. The gentle smile and still grey eyes became pure red with and a wide, sinister smile. The Budew's face looked sinister and fanged, the girl in the photo winked and stuck her tongue out.

Manto snapped his pincers in a warning, the Budew in the picture rolled his odd looking eyes and let the living know all was well. Pamela was ready to leave and knew her Scizor was seeing things. "Are those ghost pokemon messing with us?"

The Scizor nodded and looked back to find a Gengar and Gastly had floated out of the painting and towards the floor bellow for shenanigans, leaving the image back to a more comfortable form. The duo explored a room with an old, fizzling out T.V that had nothing of note and an old, dusty library, Pamela saw years of dust and a few interesting pieces of literature to take into consideration, she spent an hour reading about old poffin recipes as the Scizor heard more unusual noise from bellow. "Sci."

The girl snapped out of her trance and placed the book away. "Sorry about that, but there might be a new poffin recipe we should try when we get out of here! Should we go see what those ghost pokemon are doing down stairs? We should thank them for being good hosts!"

The Scizor question the choice and felt his metallic pincers were drawn to the floor once more when he forced himself up, metallic clinking caught more of their attention. Pamela scratched herself and lead the way to the main floor and into a dinning room, the duo found the table to have forks and knifes swerving left and right. Manto was being dragged towards the table with a strong force as Pamela snapped out of the gaze and tried to call him back, the beam focused on the Scizor, he glowed and was forced out of the balls grip. Pamela guessed magnet pull to be at work and sent out a Starmie. "Gem, if it is a ghost type, we are stopping this with psyshock, hold Manto while I draw our trouble maker out!"

The Starmie blinked light as it held the Scizor in place, the silverware fell off the table as something rustled from bellow, Pamela went under the table and found an odd creature that isn't like anything seen in the manor. A tiny silver blob with a golden, hexagonal nut for a head. In the hole of the nut was a single black eye that floated within and the blobs rear had a red tail attached. It blinked and took the silverware, quickly melting them into its body for a charge in electricity. Pamela found the magnetic creature to be one of the steel type. "This is no place for you! These old silver ware will not last you forever." The hex nut looked around confused and saw a Gengar emerge from the Scizor's shadow, silently telling it that it needs to go.

The hex nut sighed and took the offer, Pamela took out a premier ball lowered it to ask. "Would you come into this ball so I can carry you? I have too many metals in my bag that would make other means... difficult!"

The pokemon found the ball to be shiny and tapped it, the ball opened and enveloped it into energy that dragged it in. Pamela felt the ball close and shake...shake...shake... click! With the mysterious pokemon captured, the Starmie stopped glowing and freed the Scizor from the psychic grip, the pincer pokemon was confused on what happened as Pamela placed the ball away and turned to face them. "It's magnetic power was drawing all metals towards it, this includes your exoskeleton. This pokemon isn't anything like what Papa told us about. Should... we find a professional to tell us more? I heard the professor of this region is to the far south of here."

The duo agreed to the idea as Pamela held onto Manto's claw to sooth him. "Thank for being brave and being quick to spot the unusual." She hugged the cold metal as the Starmie sensed something and turned around, the Scizor was startled by a neatly placed plate that had something strange on it.

Pamela noticed something was wrong and turned around to find a purple bar. "What is..." She heard a friendly giggle and knew it was the ghost pokemon that gave it to her, she took the old gateau and smelled it. It had a hint of potatoes and sweetness, she was suspicious and took a bite, it tasted good and her tongue didn't find anything odd. "Hmmm!" Gulp! "Thank you for the gift!" She was ready to leave as she let her Scizor have a bite.

Chomp! Manto liked the taste as he and Starmie followed their trainer out of the manor.

With the feeling of ghoulish dread gone, Pamela called her companions back and sent out a Skarmory to get on. "This would be too long of a walk! Fly me to Sandgem Town!"

The Skarmory readied her wings and flew her trainer out of the forest, past a floral town and a grand city towards a town by a beach. Pamela saw the town and pointed down towards her destination, seeing an old professor with a grey mustache and clothes that fit more for the coming winter than research on landing, the girl shouted to him. "Professor, I got something you might want to look at!"

The man stopped and watched a girl in autumn wear call her Skarmory back and approach him to give him a hand shake.

"I'm sorry for taking your time Professor Rowan. But there is a pokemon I found that I have not seen or heard of before in my life! Perhaps you know?"

The Professor might have. "I studied many pokemon throughout my carrier, your not from this region?"

Pamela shook her head and took out the premier ball. "No I have not, I came from Johto... maybe I am over reacting to this pokemon."

Rowan stared at the ball and at the girl. "If you were, you wouldn't have came here to find out! What did you find?"

Pamela held onto the ball and opened it to let the hex nut out, Rowan's eyes widened at the small pokemon that chirped a hello. "...We should take this to the lab. I have a contact that would help us decipher this mysterious pokemon!"

Pamela was astonished that the pokemon really is unknown and followed the Professor with the strange pokemon into a typical laboratory. Rowan went to a video phone and asked the girl. "Where did you find this pokemon?"

Pamela told him where, as she kept the pokemon away from anything metal. "From the Old Chateau, I wanted to explore it and found it under a dinning room table. It absorbs metals and is kind of cute."

The Professor quickly dialed and speculated. "That house is no place for that pokemon, it must have wandered in there. Miss-" He realized he didn't ask the girl for her name, Pamela sighed and continued for him. "My name is Pamela and I might have discovered a new pokemon!" PEW! Rowan smiled at the potential as an elderly, grey haired professor in a lab coat was eager to greet a fellow researcher. "Hello Rowan, what have you called for?"

Pamela picked up the pokemon and presented it to a famous face she recognized. "Professor Oak, we may have discovered a new Pokemon. I found it during a recent adventure!"

Oak looked at the hex nut and recognized a familiar appearance. "I think I read about this pokemon through ancient text! I never thought it would be real until now."

The pokemon waved hello and closed his eye to express a friendly demeanor, Pamela puffed her cheeks in disappointment at what isn't really a new discovery as Rowan asked Oak. "Now we know it is real, what is its name?"

Oak tried to remember when a young man with spiky brown hair gave him a book without being asked. "You will need this Gramps!"

The Professor appreciated it and opened it to decipher the name. "Thank you Blue. Ah there it is! M...E...L...T...A...N. Meltan!"

He brought out a Pokedex and made an entry, something about a new pokemon made him feel young again, he kept reading and recorded it into the Dex for what felt like a quarter of an hour. "Mr. Rowan, I am sending you the information on Meltan and a pokemon that seems connected to him. I will share this with the others across the world as soon as possible."

Rowan took a pokedex out and plugged it into a computer as he gave credit where it is well due. "You should thank Miss Pamela for this confirmation! If she didn't capture it, this conversation would have not happened."

Pamela didn't mind it as Oak thanked her. "Those who have a Poke Dex are going to thank you for this discovery Miss Pamela. Do you happen to know a holder?"

The girl knows one. "There is Mr. Gold who lives in Johto and maybe his daughter Copper. Then there is Mr. Sun on Alola... he adopted a girl that is going to be so jealous!"

She blushed and imagined the words Tammy would say as the Meltan crackled a question, the girl answered as she pet the nut. "I am keeping you, we will discover all sorts of things together."

The two professors appreciated the determination as the Pokedex finished downloading the information, Rowan was clear to the her. "We have what we needed from Meltan. It seems he is going to be happy with you though."

The Meltan blushed as an image on the Dex shined, it looked like a books description of a humanoid creature with nut like fists, elbows, shoulders and feet. It's chest had a nut, its neck was a nut and its head looked identical to Meltans, Oak described the pokemon with the research he made. "It is connected to an ancient pokemon that was worshiped for the ability to create metal. Melmetal, we believe that a mythical pokemon like that would evolve through special means. The research states that there is more than one Meltan and they are always drawn close to each other."

Pamela found it logical at such a connection. "Which means if we are to find that mystery, it is going to be up to me. Maybe we will find more of them."

She found a name fitting for her Meltan. "Mercury, would you like to come with me and see the world? Maybe even make plenty of friends?"

The Meltan accepted the offer and slithered to the premier ball in hand, tapping at the button and going in willingly. With her contribution to the world done, Pamela asked the two professors. "I am traveling Sinnoh to partake in Contests and become the Top Coordinator of this region! Is there anything you need of me before I leave for Canaclave City?"

Rowan does not as Oak needed to make contact with others. "Would you like me to use your name when I make contact with Alola?"

Pamela nodded. "I have a girlfriend that lives on Alola that I never have a good time to call save for the rare occasion! This... will tell her how I am doing!"

Oak understood as Rowan wished to finish his call. "I will call Lucas and the others on Sinnoh for this discovery. Take care!"

With the call disconnected, Rowan took a deep breath and congratulated Pamela once again. "This would have never happened if you didn't step forward when you found something. You have just caused a milestone for recorded history."

Pamela felt proud at her deed and was ready to leave. "I am happy to help! Tell Chrom I said hi!"

She and the Professor waved goodbye and parted ways, the girl left the lab to smell the salty air and sent out a green eared Clefairy to accompany her. "Today was fulfilling, come along Fae!"

On Alola

Lillie was in the back yard with her children wrapped around in blankets, enjoying the fresh air and the beautiful sunset to end such a productive day. Leon reached for someone on Lillie's chest, it was time for his and Daphne's dinner. The mother pulled her shirt down to reveal her nipples and started to breast feed the twins as Tammy walked out with her mouth quenched form a spicy flame. "Phew! Dad can make some killer tacos!"

She saw Lillie was feeding the babies and sat down next to her. "To think Rachael would have a nightmare like that. She is dealing with a lot more than she lets on, but she is managing her carrier."

Lillie agreed and whispered sweet sayings to her children as she smiled to Tammy. "You two love it spicy. Tammy, I shouldn't have to need you at the house tomorrow, find something to do so you don't have to be bound here. Please."

Tammy knew who to visit for her past time and had a list to do as she felt her hair pin shine. "I got a lot to do tomorrow anyways, maybe I should pay Uncle a visit."

Lillie appreciated the thought. "After putting up with today's nonsense, he either wants to be left alone tomorrow or he needs a way to break the monotony."

Click! Bzzzzt! The duo knew Rotom Dex has returned from a trip and were ignoring it until they heard Elio asking something, they watched the sun set with peace of mind when the Alolan Champ ran out and asked Tammy. "...You know your friend Pamela? How she doesn't call you often because of her travels?"

The girl blushed and asked back. "There was something she told you?"

Elio shook his head as the Rotom Dex showed the girl a blob like creature with a nut for a head. "No! Apparently, she... may have found knowledge of an undiscovered pokemon and shared it with the regions Professor. Who in turn shared it with Oak who shared it with the others, which ended with Kukui having Rotom Dex share this with me. Pamela found a pokemon called Meltan!"

Tammy flinched and leaped on her feet in disbelief. "No way! She did?!" The Dex spoke of the truth. "BZZT! And with that we have information on two mythical pokemon. Meltan... who is pretty weak for a mythical or even most pokemon! BZZT!"

He showed stats that are beyond pathetic, Tammy didn't care as the Dex showed a detailed drawing of a bulkier pokemon. "BZZT! And its evolved form Melmetal! BZZT! Both are mono steel types and it is still a mystery how Meltan evolves! BZZT!"

Tammy was about to cheer and realized babies were eating. "And she kept that Meltan because it is a steel type. It's so weird but I know she would do it. I wish she would call so I can tell her what I feel!"

Ring! She heard the house phone ring and excused herself. "I'll go get that!"

She left the parents in her hurry, nearly pushing Elio by accident and leaving to to want to lecture the girl. "Well that is rude! It might have not even been her girlfriend and she is going to get a few words for nothing!"

Lillie rolled her eyes and agreed to the punishment. "Even if it is and I understand why she would be in such a hurry, it is awkward and can irritate the wrong person."

Elio nodded and sat next to his wife, looking at his children with fatherly love. "If it is Pamela, then it isn't going to sting as much. But I know what to say to her, Daphne and Leon sure do have an appetite!"

Lillie agreed and whispered more lovely words to her children. "You two need the tasty milk, someday you will be nice and big to where Daddy has to know what it feels like to hold one of you like this."

Elio was about to tend to Daphne's hand with his finger, it was batted away by Leon. "Already he is a good little brother, being there for his big sister!"

In the living room.

Tammy answered the phone without any thought and saw Pamela answering, with a Meltan on her shoulder and in an environment very different from a pokemon center. "Alola Tammy! Did Elio tell you about Mercury?"

The girl smiled at good will to her friend and approached the screen with her lips puckered, Pamela knew what her friend wanted, closed her eyes and to kiss the screen. Smooch! Tammy admitted to her envy and pride in her friend. "You became Top Coordinator of Johto, you got your first ribbon in Sinnoh and you discovered a new pokemon!"

Pamela flashed a blue ribbon. "I'm sorry for bragging! On the flip side, congratulations on getting a Keystone. Do you have a pokemon and a mega stone to go with it?"

Tammy does and showed the lure ball. "Vicky's stone is being worn at her ankle, she is my primary mega pokemon for now! Then... maybe my Steelix when I want to try another option, I need to find that stone though. I'll find an opponent to test that out tomorrow, in other news. I'm a sister now, Lillie gave birth to the twins and they are healthy!"

Pamela wondered what it would have been like if she wasn't an only child. "Tell Lillie I said congratulations. I made it to Canaclave City and I am with my grand father on Iron Island. Until the contest comes, this will be my hub!"

Tammy asked with a gaze of respect. "The Gym Leader Byron? That is rather nice of him, he works on that island?"

Pamela nodded with appreciation and pride in the family. "Yes and like Papa Roark, Grandpa Bryon runs a mine. Only it is iron instead of coal."

Mercury looked excited about a trip to such a place as Pamela promised him. "It is like a playground for us! Is there anything the Dex said about Meltan that I need to know?"

Tammy remembered the numbers from the Rotom Dex and warned her friend. "Until Mercury becomes Melmetal, he is not going to win you anything besides a fight with Magikarp. He is that weak!"

Pamela didn't care and felt a great responsibility on her shoulders. "Then I will keep him as a pet for now. Is there any updates to you Hoenn team once you set sail?"

Tammy wouldn't dare leave her parents and was about to say that when she realize she has to continue her Coordinator career at some point, less she waist everyone's time on Alola. "There is a new pokemon I have."

She showed an ultra ball and spoke of Smasher. "I caught a Rampardos after an accident at a park. He has sheer force and he is strong, however... he is also pretty dumb. Tomorrow I will train both him and Vicky so they will get use to their role, but I found my tough contest winner and my big ace for Hoenn along with Mo'o and the others."

She thought the talk lasted long enough and wished to hang up. "What are you going to be doing with your Shieldon?"

Pamela decided on a simple but effective method. "stone edge, metal burst, heavy slam and an unusual move in curse. Shirudo is always so careful with himself that we will pull it off. I think we talked enough for now. It sounded like much had happened."

Tammy agreed as she and her girlfriend were ready to press the disconnect button. "We have, call me when the Contest is over. That way I will know when your going to be busy again!" Pamela winked a promise. "I will, be sure to get the phone number when you can! Later!" Tammy winked back. "Later!" Beep!

She turned around to get to the backyard and felt a judgemental stare piercing her. Elio wanted a word with her. "It was a good thing that was Pamela, because what you did when you thought it was her is very rude!"

Tammy tried to say something and remembered, she felt her action and imagined if someone else did that to her. "...It really was wasn't it?"

Elio nodded. "If it wasn't her, you would have been given this lecture over nothing and had made things awkward for yourself."

He guided the way to the backyard with a request. "What should you do about this?"

Tammy answered with a apologetic tone. "Apologize to you and mom for doing that."

The father nodded, he and the daughter went back to Lillie, who awaited the words. The girl took a deep breath and spoke her heart. "Mom, Dad... I'm sorry for running to the phone without even slowing down. It was rude and it would have embarrassed all of us if it was some random stranger instead of who I assumed."

Lillie accepted the apology and lightened her stare. "Or just someone we don't like talking to that often. You learned your lesson, but next time slow down when you get that excited over a friend calling."

Elio invited the girl to watch for the sunset. Tammy knew all was forgiven and took the offer. Lillie kissed her on the side of the head and whispered. "Your a good child don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Tammy appreciated it and kissed Lillie on the cheek in affection. "Thank you." With the lecture finished, the family watched the rest of the sunset, Daphne and Leon were in awe at the warmth of the shining sun.


	4. A Tough Morning!

In a peaceful dream about a hut on an island, Gladion stared down at a cozy basket with a protective smile, by his side was a black hair woman with grey eyes that wore an orange Alolan top and white shorts. She had two pig tails and dangled them down at the basket as she rocked it gently, with in the basket were two black hair babies, twins. They showed green eyes that were closing for a blissful sleep, the woman hummed a lullaby to them, one that Gladion was familiar with. When the twins fell asleep, the woman kissed the one on the left. "Rest up Penio, you and your sister are the lights of our world!"

She kissed the baby on the right with as much affection. "You too Epiphany, once you two are big enough, you will get to meet Aunt Lillie. She does nothing but talk about you!"

With them sleeping, Gladion kissed the back of the woman's head and whispered to her ear. "Thank you Selene, to think this is what they are dreaming about."

Selene nodded as Gladion took his turn with keeping the babies comfortable, his children who despite bringing abrupt nights, have brought him nothing but happiness. "When they wanted to come out, they came out! Right on Lillie's birthday... even when staying at home would have been better, you three held on long enough for her to get that party! Here they are now, safe, calm and... give it a couple months, much more active. I... mean to ask you, since that girl has done a lot to help at home, how long do you think you have until you have to go back to work?"

Selene raised three fingers and answered. "Three months from the heavy stuff since my mom said that child birth has really messed up my insides," She felt her large breasts and considered her blessings. "Though, the damage from child birth isn't all bad. We will talk about these once Penio and Epiphany get big."

Gladion rolled his eyes as Selene shook her breasts to tempt, he followed his instincts and had a squeeze, blushing red at what seems to be bigger than what he was use to. "...It's no wonder they are always on those! You missed out on an adventure yesterday, but you said it as much as the others. That Prehistoric Park was an accident just waiting to happen and that girl has done quite a lot."

Selene took a deep breath at the mention of Tammy. "I still can't believe you forgot about that Keystone and... she forgot about it."

Gladion puffed his cheeks and was embarrassed by his carelessness. "We were busy and she done nothing but help you get by your day. Speaking of that Keystone, I... think we gave her an idea of getting something to go with that hairpin. Most Coordinators tend to dress the part and that kimono isn't going to last forever."

Selene guessed the look that would also be fitting. "She dresses up like a pop star, she needs to find a way to keep up because... Pamela did something few people have done, least of all dream of."

Gladion felt the memory shine, though part of him found it a new discovery. "Confirming the existence of an unknown pokemon. Pamela has beaten Tammy at that Grand Festival in Johto, has been her rival over the span of months and now that happened. Of course she would be jealous, but... do we have to bring the knowledge of this pokemon to the Aether Foundation? It is going to get annoying and I would rather put up with these two at there worse."

Selene rolled her eyes and agreed as she focused on the babies. "A couple of babies that do not know any better and only have one way of telling us what is wrong is different from a bunch of grown ups that will have a field day in studying when they know better. Whether we tell them or not doesn't matter when they do find out, the Dex info should be enough so they don't mess around with the unknown! Lillie has Rotom at the moment so you should ask her before you try this. I think you also have a meeting with that Aura Reader to test it to its fullest capabilities so you might as well kill the birds with one stone!"

Gladion accepted the fact and rocked the cradle in peace. "We might as well do that. Thank you!" He felt Selene's arms wrapped around him and saw she was going in for a kiss on the lips, he closed his eyes and awaited the affection as a buzzer rang.

BZZZZZ! He woke up on a bed and by his side was a brown hair woman that turned the alarm off. She opened her blue eyes and rubbed the sand off as an Emolga flew in with a communicator and a phone. "Err! I'm up already! What you got?"

The Emolga showed a message from someone about an important meeting, the woman got up and revealed black under garments. "...Huh! We should talk to Sophocles about a way to track those guys if any are hidden in Alola. Morning Gladion!"

The man forced himself up and found that he was without a shirt as he embraced a new day. "Morning Madison, what happened this time?"

The woman showed Gladion the message from a phone, it was from Elio. "Boss, we got a new pokemon that was uncovered yesterday. Should we tell Miss Wicke about this?"

The man felt a case of deja vu and asked his fiance. "Madison, I know it is your job as a Pokemon Ranger to maintain the peace with nature. Is there something about this pokemon we need to know?"

The Ranger nodded and got up to change out of her garments and into her uniform, not noticing her fiances arousal. "It's magnetic and if what Oak said is true, it attracts those of its kind and evolves into something stronger that can also create metal from nothing. This means everyone is going to be rushing for that discovery."

Gladion agreed and got up, his Silvally woke up from his large dog bed as a Herdier snored peacefully. "Then we should stem the Aether Foundation's craving before they cause problems. I'll see you after this is over!"

Madison got in a uniform with a red vest, a white shirt and black shorts as she flexed. "We are counting on you!" Smooch!

She kissed him on the nose and went out with her Emolga, Pikachu and Genesect, Gladion put on his usual black clothes and had his Silvally's ball ready. "Come, we will train the others for that sandstorm team shortly after this!"

The Synthetic pokemon approached the ball and tapped on the button with his metal beak for a call back, giving the man a clear goal as he left his house on the farm like town of Panolia, he saw Madison having a brief conversation with a brown hair girl in a striking outfit. A white designer top with a green ribbon at the chest, a mostly white bordered flare skirt with a green zig zag strip in the bottom and green, over the knee socks that lead to blue sporty sneakers. Complimenting it was a hair style with a thick, knotted pony tail that dangled down the girls back and on the right side of her hair was a golden pin with a particular stone. The Ranger gave the girl a thumbs up as Gladion recognized who was before him. "Tammy, what are you doing here?"

The Coordinator spun to give the critic a view and posed cutely with a lure ball in hand. "I thought it change up my style for when I finally make that trip to Hoenn! What do you think?"

The man took a deep breath and gave an honest opinion. "You certainly got the style to look the part. It is much more casual compared to that other dress you wore and... it fits you. Those two finally let you have that Keystone?"

Tammy nodded and puffed her cheeks at the town behind her. "And none of these Wimpods want anything to do with Vicky! Dad is heading to Aether Paradise and your suppose to have a scheduled routine with that Porygon?"

Gladion does as he called a pager for Charizard. "The people of Alola are scared of mega evolution. Your going to have to find different ways to master it beyond just practicing, maybe find different ways to make that appea-" He thought of an idea that made Tammy smile. "Mr. Kumu might help, it isn't out there for two pokemon to work together and Vicky looks the part already."

The Charizard landed as Gladion gave his goodbye to Madison. "I'll see you later. Tammy, if Vicky mega evolves and that Oranguru gets creative... it will look like something unlike any other. But... don't practice that in public, not yet!"

Tammy forced the temptation out, placed the lure ball on her belt and called a pager for her own Charizard. "Fine, Smasher needs to be use to a lot of people surrounding him, he is friendly once he gets it through that thick skull of his where he is. I got his moves organized enough; rock slide, earthquake, thunder punch and zen headbutt for when a fighting type user think they are funny! Sheer force leaves a lot to mess around with."

Gladion was about to fly off when he warned her. "Don't practice that wildly and this trip will be over soon! See ya there!" SWOOP!

At a Lab with a code locked box in Aether Paradise.

Elio answered a question from a purple haired woman in a lab coat, a pink turtle neck and glasses that was blushing with him. "Daphne was feisty in my arms while Leon can't get enough of that Skitty's tail. Lillie works harder each day than I have been doing in the past few months! It sounds like you and the others are going to push that Aura Reader to its absolute limit tomorrow night, Miss Wicke. Maybe to spice it up with the other dark pulse user... Crylate has that move to make this game of tag more believable as a life threatening scenario!"

Wicke didn't mind and requested from the Alolan Champ. "Master Gladion's awareness will make this simulation be treated like the real thing if he has to fight Shadow Pokemon in the future. Be here tonight or we will start without you! Now, what pokemon was discovered that we need to know?"

Elio was eager to show Wicke the Dex information, unaware that someone was entering the room. "I hope Gladion doesn't have to do that since even an Ultra Beast at its basic would be preferable to a Shadow Pokemon!"

A familiar man behind him agreed with him. "And I wish I can argue on that! The feeling gets worse when we know those pieces of garbage will prioritize corrupting them into actual evil! Miss Wicke, only share this information when it is needed!"

Elio had the Rotom Dex show Wicke the image of Meltan and Melmetal on the order of Gladion. "BZZT! Meltan, the Hex Nut Pokemon! It melts particles of iron and other metals found in the subsoil, so it can absorb them into its body. BZZT!"

Wicke was taken aback by the imagery and description as Elio gave his description of Meltan's behavior. "Meltan is a mythical pokemon... this would mean any attempt at studying them is going to be put on hold unless someone finds a Meltan to bring it here, which will result in more of them trying to come here."

Wicke written down the information and guessed about Melmetal. "The other one is its evolved form and it is a mystery in how. Unless... it is connected with the many Meltans that are out there."

Gladion found it odd and question the fact. "The two mythical pokemon that are like this are Manaphy and the offspring Phione that can never evolve. How can a mythical pokemon like Meltan become Melmetal?"

The scientist put together the puzzle and pressed a few buttons on the Dex, showing the image of a green and black humanoid with four tendrils on its back. "Could it be like how this legendary pokemon." Blop! "Is many of these with cores controlling them?"

The two men saw the image of two green cells; one looked to have dull eyes, while another had more active eyes and a red core, Elio took the Rotom Dex and switched to a blue, metal arm with a single red eye. "Zygarde is a good example. Another one is Beldum and its whole evolutionary line being fusions. Two Beldum fuse into Metang when they are ready!" The Dex switched to a saucer like pokemon with two metal arms. "Then those two Metang, when they are ready fuse into a Metagross!"

The Rotom showed a spider like robot with an grey x on its face as Gladion found it a possibility. "Meltan absorbs metals into its body... which is metal, maybe they absorb each other and become this. Hmm! Perhaps if we ever have the chance."

He shook his head in refusing an idea of his as Elio advised against the effort. "As far as we know, only one trainer has a Meltan. To become a pokemon like Melmetal, who can create from nothing... it requires a lot of Meltan, taking that girls time, right now, would be a waist."

Gladion blew his disappointment out as Wicke finished writing down her notes. "I will have this information stored at once! You never know when it will be needed!" Both men agreed with her, Gladion appreciated the benefits to having the knowledge present itself. "If someone brings home an odd pokemon that looks like a Meltan, we will know how to take care of it without having to bring it down here. Ms. Wicke, how is the Aura Reader coming?"

The scientist looked at the lock box and reported. "We added some improvements that will be tested tomorrow. How is the Snag Machine? It has been almost a week!"

Gladion answered with an estimate on the machines capabilities. "It still runs and we will bring it back here once it reaches its limit! Mr. Sun, your backyard again?"

Elio didn't mind and opened the door for him. "No one but the residents will know and they understand why Porygon is going through with this. He doesn't seem to mind this as long as we use a pokemon that would be on par with him or less than that. He must like being a challenge."

Gladion found it a possibility and took the offer. "Porygon, by himself, is a weak pokemon and those that are much stronger will give him problems and put him in a fight he would have no chance of winning. He knows this and it is something I won't allow to happen. Perhaps if you ask Sparkums to provide that challenge."

Elio blinked at the mention of that pokemon. "Lillie's Pikachu? I'll ask her if it is okay since he is a Libre and has a fighting move."

Up at the Conservation Deck.

Tammy watched a black Hippowdon grazing as her Rampardos talked with an Aggron. It seemed to be a pleasant conversation until she over heard a man and woman talking. "He is taking those ideas to heart! That is going to be a fine park once it is finished I tell you what!"

"To think that many will be able to witness just what it was like ages ago. But haven't they gone extinct for a reason?"

The girl turned around to find a middle age man with short blonde hair, a straw hat, a white sleeveless shirt, green scarf and green pants enjoying his time with a middle age woman with long blonde hair, wrinkles, a white dress with yellow highlights, black and white leggings and high heels. Tammy was about to say her opinion as the Rampardos roared and charged at the two, knocking them down and brushing up to them in affection, the girl cringed and pushed Smasher off. "Smasher, you don't do that to strangers!" The Rampardos blushed embarrassingly as the girl tried to help the startled couple up. "Sorry Mr. Mohn, sorry Ms. Lusamine. You might have known about that accident that brought that Park to the attention of the authorities."

Mohn was use to being given friendly tackles from larger pokemon and didn't mind as Lusamine helped him up. The Aether President regained balance, looked at the Rampardos and dare not say the reason for his behavior. "Your... bringing him here because in a contest, he would have to manage worse with people. Is this correct miss-" She saw the new look and found it hard to believe that she was talking to the same girl her daughter adopted months ago. Tammy swayed her pony tail and revealed a keystone on a hair pin. "Yep! Smasher is a bit different from other pokemon I had a problem with, but he has quite a bit to show that need to be tuned out."

Lusamine took a deep breath and looked at the child as someone that was growing up. "Compared to a pokemon that is more powerful than you expected, one that is dangerous no matter what you do to tame it or one that is bitter from a history of being betrayed, a Rampardos if I heard correctly is... thick headed, literally."

Tammy puffed her cheeks at the woman and forced a smile. "It doesn't matter how anyone says it! I don't like having my pokemon get insulted like that, even if it is true and you do have a point. Once I shown Smasher who is in charge, he is pretty loyal. I also got plans for my Blastoise and Oranguru, if I'm mega evolving Vicky... she needs a partner and maybe a new gimmick besides spinning."

Mohn guessed what the gimmick was, he has had experience with an Oranguru and they are more intelligent than people. "The Oranguru is going to be a tank commander while Vicky becomes the tank?"

Lusamine had the image envisioned and gasped. "Goodness that would compliment a Mega Blastoise! Instruct right after any of those moves would give the feeling of rapid fire if used at the right time!"

Tammy agreed with the woman as her Rampardos heard an inviting grunt from behind. "Mega launcher helps make aura sphere and dark pulse do more, put that together... pow! How is Libya and Polly doing?"

Lusamine was curious of the later as she saw the Hippowdon talking with the Rampardos. "Libya is doing quite lovely as usual. That Wormadam however, last I checked was napping in the forest exhibit. You didn't came here just to help your Rampardos focus, have you?"

Tammy shook her head and focused on the Rampardos getting along. "Dad and Gladion are busy with something important and will be up here soon."

Mohn heard two men talking to each other, his usually cheerful mode became a hidden frown of regret. "Those two are working on that... project, while you do your own task." Tammy sighed and corrected the man. "It's a bit more than that. A friend of mine found a pokemon that you may have never heard of before. It's called Meltan."

Both adults were unaware of such a name as a cheerful voice said hello. "Alola! If you want to know more, go talk to Wicke!"

The husband and wife turned around to find Elio being wide eyed as usual and Gladion with a sleeping Wormadam in his arms. Gladion saw the Rampardos running out of things to talk about and asked the girl. "We're heading home to finish our routine, are you done here?"

Tammy turned around and saw the Hippowdon satisfied with a simple talk as she called her Rampardos to her. "You look you had a good time Smasher, it is time to go into the ball for now!"

The Rampardos walked to his trainer with a smile and let himself be called into the ultra ball as Gladion gave the sleeping Wormadam to Lusamine with a half smile. "Tomorrow, have Mismagius ready for... that! Elio is going to bring Crylate to make this more interesting."

The woman was about to agree as she and her son cringed at where they were doing it. "...Are you sure the labs is a good idea?"

Gladion was about to say yes when bitter memories caused him to back away from his mother, his half smile became a scowl of contempt at the thought of hiding down at the lab. "...No! Absolutely not!" Mohn thought about another suggestion. "How about... Isle Aphun. That island has a whole maze in the caves!"

The son was quick to agree. "Just... anywhere but that lab! Thank you for the suggestion father. Elio, Tammy, we are done here!"

The Alolan Champ knew what happened and sighed as he agreed to follow. "It was better we find a better place to do this than in a place that might bother you." The two men left for the elevator in a hurry, Tammy gave Lusamine a pitiful glance and followed with them. Leaving the Aether President with a head ache of regret as her husband tried not to say anything, she whispered to him. "Thank you. He... doesn't need to lose that smile!"

At the Champion's House.

Lillie took a light ball away from a Pikachu that was dressed in an orange luchador's outfit, annoying him as she explained what she is doing. "Sparkums, Gladion's Porygon is weak and he needs to put up some fight. You will have this back shortly, I promise!"

The Pikachu sighed as a trio of Charizards landed to drop of an expected trio of trainers, the mother readied herself as Elio found a basket for him to tend to and a Glaceon watching over the contents. "I'll go watch Daphne and Leon, we really need to get this over with!"

Lillie agreed as Tammy felt quiet about what she is to witness and was given a box from Gladion. The woman took a black Snag Machine with blue highlights out of the box and put it on her left arm as she asked her brother. "Shall we begin?"

Gladion nodded and tossed a repeat ball, he doesn't want to recall how many times the Porygon has changed home ball to home ball. "Beta, its time to continue this project!"

Out of the ball came a naive Porygon that said hello to the Pikachu, the Libre crackled his cheeks as foes walked to one end of the yard. "Let this begin!"

Lillie raised her right hand in the air and ordered. "Sparkums, flying press!"

The Pikachu leaped into the air and flipped in a tough style, he dived down and posed for a coming kick right before landing the blow. POW! The Porygon was pressed into the ground as Gladion ordered. "Use recover, we got a surprise for this pokemon particular!"

The Porygon glowed and felt refreshed as the Pikachu flipped a landing and glowed his tail, Lillie nodded and roared. "Now use iron tail!"

Sparkums charged at the virtual pokemon and swung, Porygon backed away for a dodge as Gladion smiled in mischief. "Use conversion! They won't be using flying press again after this!"

The Porygon altered his color to a purple as the Pikachu swung again, striking him back and exposing him as Lillie placed a heal ball into the Snag Machine, charged it and tossed it. "Go Snag Ball!"

A hand emerged from the ball and yanked the Porygon inside, it rolled onto the grassy field and shook. POP!

The Porygon broke out as Gladion pointed at the Pikachu. "Use shadow ball!"

The Porygon hummed and charged a black blob that knocked the Libre across the grass as Lillie charged another heal ball into the machine. "Again!"

The Porygon was astonished by the next hand and was yanked into the ball, the Snag Machine's glow flickered out as the ball landed. Shake...shake...shake... Click!

Another test was conducted and Gladion saw the Snag Machine to lose its light as he picked up the ball. "...Looks like we found the power limit!"

Lillie thought it so as she took the machine off and placed it into the box. "At least this can stop for now. Send it to Miss Wicke and tell her the overall results!"

She hugged her brother to calm his nerves and was hugged back, Elio rocked the cradle and understood what the siblings were feeling. "And once that is done, neither of you will have a reason to go back down there."

The siblings agreed and let go, Gladion took the box and placed it in his bag as a waiting Charizard lowered himself. "I'll also ask in regards to that Aura Reader experiment! I'll see you two tomorrow!"

He placed the Porygon's new ball on his belt and got on the Charizard for a flight to his day. Leaving sister to wonder what happened as she was ready to give the Pikachu his light ball back. "Did you two have a bad day over there?"

Elio sighed and answered. "Lusamine of all people had to bring up it up that using the Aura Reader for a hide and seek game in the labs is a bad idea, because it might bring back bad memories. It doesn't help that he hates every bit of this project besides the end result!"

Lillie figured as Tammy hoped for the best. "He just needs to give Wicke that machine and get out of there."

The mother agreed and was tempted to do something as the sound of babies crying caught her attention. "It takes much more than that, it is rare my brother is ever in such a bad mood."

She saw a duo of hungry babies and wished to take them to the back room for their feeding as Elio thought of how to cheer Gladion up. "We got an hour before lunch and I know how to cheer him up!"

Tammy knew it involved a masalada and offered to go with him. "A masalada and... a show?"

The father snapped his fingers to a great idea as Lillie approved. "Those two would make him feel better, make sure it is a surprise!" The adult and child smiled widely at the idea of Gladion's cheerful face as they followed Lillie into the house, getting ready for another adventure.

At a living room in a country house during an afternoon.

Gladion was laying on a couch with his Silvally, Herdier and Porygon as Madison listened to his story. "That is her fault all that happened and it stinks the things you have to put up with it!"

The man agreed with his fiance as a Pikachu and Emolga snuggled up to him. "That is the worse part, those memories would have came back then instead of much sooner. I get so angry remembering."

Madison rubbed her fiance's twitching wrist in an attempt to calm him down. "And it is going to be a while before you have to go back down there. We should use that time to settle down."

Gladion wanted a normal week, far away from Aether and far away from the growing conflict. Knock! Knock!

The Genesect beeped and went to get it. Creek! "Hello Sir and Madam! Do you have an appointment?"

A bag rustled as a familiar man answered with joy. "I got a dozen pecha and cinnamon masalada for Madison and Gladion. Tammy also has something for the both of you if you want to watch!... It isn't tested, but she sounds like she has an idea!"

Gladion wanted to tell the two to go away and dragged himself out of the couch to humor them. "It isn't like most of her stunts were bad and he gotten the ones we like! Should we?"

Madison didn't find it a harm and lead the way out. "I want to see what Tammy is doing and you need to take your mind off of those hard times! Do you want to see it?"

Gladion does and followed his fiance out, Silvally and the others stayed behind to let the two talk it out. Outside, Elio was sitting at the front porch with the masalada bag and offered the two a seat. "Thank you, the show is going to be short, but it will snap you out of your worries... or smash them to bits!"

Gladion and Madison sat by the man to sandwich him in and watched Tammy observe her environment with an ultra ball on hand. "As long as I aim over there, Smasher shouldn't bother anyone!"

She saw the audience were ready and she sent out her Rampardos. "Thank you for coming, we are happy to be here! Smasher, are you ready?"

The Rampardos roared ready as Tammy stomped the ground. "Charge up a thunder punch and hit the ground to cause an earthquake!"

Smasher's head crackled in electricity, he channeled his fury and slammed his skull onto the ground to cause a rumbling, electrical shock wave that made the audiences hair stand, Tammy spun with her last order. "Now use your tail and spin yourself to fling a rock slide over at that empty lot!"

Smasher sank his tail into the ground and done as ordered, he spun and yanked four large boulders out of the earth and tossed them over. The sheer force created a brutal impact, Gladion felt himself smile as the girl took a bow to tell them she was done. "Thank you! Smasher, we are finished!"

The trio of adults clapped to her as the Rampardos realized the show was done. "Ram?"

Tammy petted him on the back and smiled. "Yes! We done good and with proper timing, that will win the hearts of many!"

Gladion and Madison invited the two to have some masaladas with them, what was lingering trauma was replaced with an optimistic hope for a playful week.

Elio patted Gladion on the back in good will. "Now that your feeling better, anything about that performance you want to speak of?"

The man has a few criticisms, none were harsh or negative. "Due to the nature of those moves, they can only work in short bursts rather than something long and grand. However, that is exactly what an audience would adore if they are looking for something like it. This will take time to master, but not long."

Madison agreed with a nod as Elio admitted to the power. "He also has enough for him to cover his weaknesses to water, steel... and you told me he has zen headbutt for the fighting types. As long as he gets that hit, he will hurt."

Tammy blushed as Gladion offered a spot for her. "We have a dozen of these things, do you and Smasher want some?"


	5. A Dragon Roars!

In a Stadium in the neon lighted city of Nimbasa, within a region called Unova. Rachael had her tired green Zweilous and a dancing Salamence go up against a cheer leader duo that had a Simipour and Simisear. The Zweilous was shot with scalding water and dodged a focus blast as the trainer ordered. "Megara, use dragon pulse on that Simisear again! Arbitro, finish the Simipour one with dragon claw!"

The Zweilous charged at the already bitten Simisear as the Salamence flew at the Simipour with his mighty claws. SLASH! CRUNCH! The two monkeys were knocked out by the sheer power and earned the girl another victory, Arbitro flapped, eager for more as the two Zweilous heads were tired out. Rachael looked at the defeated sport goers and readied a hyper potion. "We have the small court to beat up. We are so close to finishing!"

Despite the energy jolting the Zweilous awake, the heads still looked drained, the trainer approached to feel both of their heads and felt a burning fever, worrying the movie star to where she called Megara back. "I'll get you to a pokemon center! Arbitro, come!" The Salamence walked with her out of the stadium and into a pokemon center, where a Nurse Joy with an Audino finished tending to a blonde girls Leavanny. "We hope to see you again!"

She turned towards an approaching teenager and recognized her. "Ah Miss Rachael, welcome to the pokemon center! Would you like me to heal your pokemon!"

The movie star nodded and asked the nurse. "Arbitrio needs a small check up since he battled hard today. Megara however has a pretty nasty fever!"

The nurse gasped at the aliment and was given the premier ball. She asked her to come to the back room with her. "I seen this before... it is best we talk about it in private!" Rachael agreed to the term and followed the two with her Salamence, the nurse asked the girl. "Do you have a way to keep track of that Zweilous's growth?"

The girl wished she has as she took out her PDA. "This is used to keep a schedule in between films and down time. But if I want to track leveling... I'm better off with a Pokedex. I know it takes a long time for a Deino to evolve into a Zweilous and Megara became a handful with those two heads. One is the same sweet heart she has always been while the other one is more aggressive, both are ready to protect me and the others when the chips are down. If she evolves again...we have a Hydreigon to worry about."

Her eye brows raised at the possibility as the nurse escorted her to a room with a PET scan to continue the thought. "Yes! Please, let Megara out!"

The girl did as instructed and let out a Zweilous that was growling in mental pain, the Nurse and Audino lifted her to a table. The Audino yawned at Megara and caused the two heads to become drowsy, they fell asleep and the Nurse pressed a button to begin an examination. "That fever might be related to a Zweilous's biology, when they are close to evolution, the brains of the two heads will undergo preparation to move into a new head. The two heads you are familiar with will become limbs for the dominate head upon evolution."

Rachael smiled in joy, after months of hard work, it was going to pay off. "How much longer until that happens?"

The Nurse answered and attempted to not sound condescending to one who shouldn't be ignorant. "In less than a day, the sudden change of its body and the new sight so drastic that Megara will-" Rachael's joy became one of anxiety when she realized why a Zweilous evolving would be dangerous. "Will go out of control of herself just to get use to all of that! That is why Hydreigon has that reputation!"

She swallowed and calmed herself as the Audino saw something in the scan, the Nurse observed as the girl convinced herself to not be scared. "But that is okay when a trainer knows what they are doing. I handled Megara pretty well when she evolved the first time and I can handle the second evolution. This day should be a good one."

The Nurse agreed and confirmed that the Zweilous's brain waves were moving towards something, she readied the PET scan to remove the pokemon and was about to call someone. "Opelucid City is home to dragon type specialists that will know what to to do. I wish you good luck!"

Megara woke up and looked to be in a dizzy haze as the trainer went to her and kissed both heads. "Thank you, Megara, we are going on a trip to help you get through this fever, just listen to my voice and don't be scared!"

The Zweilous blushed, both heads were uncertain of something as their trainer called them back. The Nurse stiffened her lip and dialed a number. "Are there any other dragon types you are raising besides Arbitro? They are known for being incredibly powerful upon evolution and even the few that don't have devastating potential."

Rachael took a dream ball out and let a Tyrunt out that wagged its tail, the Nurse was astonished at a pokemon she had little knowledge off. "That is rare around here! But as a dragon type, an specialist will say it best!"

Rachael petted the royal heir and knew her next destination. "I know Tyrunt is going to get big! Do you know if it is a male or a female?"

The nurse shook her head and was ready to alert someone when a feminine voice talked over. "Ah! Miss Iris, I found another one!"

At a gym in the middle of the high tech City of Opelucid.

A brown hair woman in a thick, black autumn jacket and hat that is mostly white with a pink poke ball logo as she chatted with a dark skin, purple hair woman in a thick tan autumn jacket. "I think I know the girl that Nurse was talking about, a shiny Zweilous... a young movie star that has an ego. This is going to be painful to watch! Iris, just tell Rachael what needs to be done and we will step in if it gets beyond her control."

Iris agreed with her friend and saw a Salamence carrying someone. "It all depends on if the trainer and pokemon have an understanding of each other. You know this more than anyone when you raised that Hydreigon of yours!"

Hilda remembered the danger and felt the wind blowing, the duo's hair flowed as the Hero of Truth smiled. "Meg was a handful, this won't be any different!"

A brown hair teenager in a thick, red autumn jacket, black pants was on the back of her Salamence, she recognized Hilda and waved hello. "Hey Hilda! I was told to come here because Megara might be evolving soon!"

The woman understood as Iris cheered. "This is a rare achievement for a trainer to raise a Deino from an egg all the way to a Hydreion. Let Megara out and be ready, you will know what to do!"

Hilda hoped so and held onto a nest ball. "Your instincts should tell you since you known what you were getting yourself into." Rachael nodded and let the Zweilous out of her ball, many voices from all around were but a faint whisper to the two heads, a hand stroked its back to calm them down.

The Zweilous snarled at a throbbing, draining pain as she glowed. She raised up to her hind legs as her front ones shrank into nothing, her back wings became large and strong enough to lift her from the grown, the two heads shifted to that like limbs, her tail became longer and her back limbs became limp, growing from in between the two heads was a third head that opened like a flower, purple eyes glowed in the blue veil as the humans hearts beat as one. PEW! "HYDREIIIIIIIG!"

In the Zweilous's place was a green Hydreigon with purple stripes on her belly and purple under feathers. She roared in a snap, flinched at her newly gained sight and saw a brown haired human approach her slowly. She inhaled and shot a flamethrower from her left head at the human to make her back away, the brown haired human rolled out of the way and looked angry along with two more that were ready for something, Megara flew to the south west in her attempt to escape.

Rachael gritted her teeth as her Salamence was ready for a fast flight. "Shoot! Arbitro, we are not letting her get away, not while she is like this!"

The Salamence agreed with an understandable growl and felt his trainer get on. "ROAR!" SWOOP! Iris sent out a Dragonite and got on her back as she watched the Salamence fly in pursuit. "We need to protect Undella Town while Rachael tames Megara again! Do you want a ride Hilda?"

The Hero of Truth took the offer and licked her lips at what she is seeing. "She isn't as much of a damsel as she makes herself appear to be, if she keeps this up, Megara will be able to see reason again!" Iris tapped her Dragonite on the shoulder once Hilda was secure, the dragon flapped her wings and took flight.

In the skies of Unova.

Megara took flight to a familiar smelling shore in an attempt to escape the unknown, her eyes adjusted to all around, her heart racing in uncertainty of what is friend or foe. "ROAR!"

She turned her main head around to find a familiar roar, a Salamence with mighty wings. On the dragons back was the same human as before, shouting something to her, in a panic she turned around and shot a dragon pulse with her main head to scare the predators off. The Salamence barrel rolled out of the way and maneuvered at faster speeds, catching up to her and holding her in his claws. She was forced to move away from a shore with buildings and towards a place more secluded, coming at high speeds until a voice ordered the Salamence. "Arbitro, once we get to the shore, let her go, but keep her from escaping!"

The Hydreigon felt herself herded to the shore and was released from the talons, nearly losing balance and crashing into the water when she saw a three heading monster at looking up at her in a frenzy. She blew a flamethrower at it and found it was still there as the Salamence blocked the monster from sight, growling at her as something got on her back.

She thrashed and struggled as the voice shouted her to her. "Megara, it's me! Rachael! Get a hold of yourself!"

The Hydreigon flew towards the sand and flung the girl across the shore, she knew fleeing wasn't and option as she felt something was swiping at her. She turned around to avoid the Salamence's attacks and felt the same girl getting on. "Come on, I know your scared, but it is going to be okay!"

The Hydreigon flew toward the sand and barrel rolled her off, the Salamence pounced and bit at her wings, annoying her to where she shot a dragon pulse at point blank range and knocked him off, she focused on the stubborn girl that embraced her. The Hydreigon wanted her to get off and held her with her side heads in firm grip at her abdomen, the girl looked to be in pain, she gritted her teeth and puckered her lips to the forehead. Smooch! "Mommy loves you Megara, calm down and know that you are safe!"

The Hydreigon blushed and felt the voice to be very familiar, her heart's rhythm slowed down, her vision adjusted to seeing a loving face. She saw that she was crunching her trainer and dropped her in realizing what she done; Rachael landed into the sand, her coat was punctured and she was covered in scratches from the sand, she didn't care as she took the jacket off. Blood was seen on the burgundy, causing the Hydreigon to feel guilty as Rachael hugged her again. "Th...this is nothing a few band aids won't fix! You... do need to apologize to Arbitro though, he had to put his flying skills to keep you from going into town!" The injured Salamence snorted in agreement and caused the guilty Hydreigon to growl something in a plea.

Swoop! Thud! A Dragonite landed to let Iris and Hilda off, the two women saw a calmed down Hydreigon acting rather timid and felt the trainer had accomplish much. Hilda was about to congratulate Rachael when she saw blood dripping and cringed at an emergency. "...You need to come with us to a hospital, Undella Town has one next to the pokemon center!"

The girl didn't want her Hydreigon to suffer more guilt and was about to walk there when her pain receptors caught up with her, she fell over and felt stinging from all over her body. "...Ow!"

Hilda helped her up and sent out an Audino with an order. "Healy, use heal pulse on this girl, this Hydreigon tame was more sporadic than she expected!"

The Audino saw the injuries and whimpered as she glowed to heal the pain. Iris felt the Hydreigon's forming depression and went to pet her. "It's okay, she loves you and you love her back. You were just not use to the sudden changes in evolving." She gently nudged Megara to follow her and the other two dragons as Hilda helped Rachael carry herself to the hospital.

On entering, Rachael was immediately taken to an emergency room and was treated to much more than she expected. With severe bite wounds on her waists that caused internal bleeding and cuts from the sand being sanitized, she was going to be in bed rest for a few hours. Hilda and Iris entered the patient room with the shiny Hydreigon to give an evaluation of what was done. Iris spoke first as the pokemon looked to have calmed down. "That was sudden and in every case, the trainer has to let the Hydreigon know they are its friend, you did the right thing by showing her that and not giving up."

Rachael took the praise as Hilda voiced a less than ideal truth. "But flying off like that and tackling the Hydreigon out of that affection is what got you bitten by two powerful, fanged jaws. Be happy, Megara didn't bite anywhere too important, if you try that with a Tyrantrum... you would just get eaten!"

Rachael relaxed and took the criticism with a smile as she tried to reach for Megara to keep her calm. "I... didn't think that plan through other than try to connect with her, she loved it as a Deino and even more as a Zweilous. Tyrunt is a different story due to how I got her."

She took out a dream ball and told Hilda enough, the woman shrugged and leaned on a wall to give more advise. "I can never explain the Entralink or the dream world. Is it a good idea to send that pokemon out here?"

Rachael didn't find any danger to it. "Tyrunt knows better than to hop around like a Buneary, Megara... would you like to be in your ball to think things through?"

The Hydreigon nodded as the girl readied a premier ball and called her back, one more dragon that can be managed at home. She opened the dream ball and let out a Tyrunt that knew its trainer was injured, it growled and was given a petting from her. "Megara evolved and it was a hassle to get her back to her senses. Hilda, I would rather not talk about that dream since it is... much scarier than Megara's evolution and I been through a real scenario that is much scarier than either of the two combined. What do you two know about it?"

Hilda took out her Pokedex and scanned the Tyrunt, she blinked at the information and spoke of them as Iris saw the pokemon's tail wagging. "For starters, if you been calling her... him, that is the first sign that you got a lot of work to do!" Rachael was astonished by the knowledge. "She is a girl? Wow, guess that makes her a Princess." The Tyrunt liked the name and was about to jump onto the bed to cuddle with Rachael when Iris stopped her with an embrace. "Princess, no! Rachael gotten herself hurt and needs to rest for the day." The Tyrunt whimpered and struggled as her trainer scolded her. "Princess, no! That behavior isn't going to be tolerated, when you evolve, you would be too big to fit in a house." The Tyrunt stopped struggling as the girl promised to her. "Tomorrow, we should get ready for... some play time, this would complete the family so there won't be any distractions."

Hilda knew of a particular event and asked the girl. "...This is something Nimbasa established while back to replace those musicals. It is exclusive to first stage pokemon or small cute ones like Cinccino and Emolga, a Showcase. You think you have what it takes to star in that?"

Rachael felt it to sound familiar to what she seen. "This sounds like a Contest!"

Iris sighed and agreed with the girl. "It is a Contest if you take away the battle round, the performance of moves and only have the pokemon showing off through other ways. It is more like the Pokeathlon from Johto if your into that."

Rachael considered it an opportunity to have a pass time. "I am, but I never tried to train for that since I was more focused on being a News Reporter." Hilda wondered what made the girl give that goal up when she snapped her fingers. "You were too young and if your still wanting to be that, Unova always has those opportunities. You can make due since your in no rush to evolve Princess, you... have enough pokemon with that power that anyone with a brain will know not to mess with you. Do you need to call someone or anything while you recover?"

Rachael wanted to brag to a friend of hers as her Salamence crawled in with an Audino. "It isn't everyday a trainer puts the work into raising a pseudo legendary, least of all two! In fact... that boy from Sinnoh might."

She blushed and looked at the bandages as Hilda snapped her to reality. "Does he stay at once place? Because if not... you won't be able to use the video phone to show off."

Rachael growled stubbornly and wanted to whine, there wasn't much of a point, she laid down on her pillow and answered. "He isn't going to be and I would be lucky to see him at all outside of the winter. That time of year where he won't be able to see the scars... guys like that right?"

The two women have no idea as Hilda answered. "Sometimes. Anyone else you want to talk to?" Rachael remembered and snickered. "Oh Tammy will have a field day about this, she dealt with some tough pokemon a few times and this would be news worthy!" Hilda agreed and left to get something as Iris asked her. "What kind of pokemon has that girl made friends with?"

Rachael lost count and laughed. "All sorts of kinds! A Pikachu that cosplays, a Dragonite with multi scale, I heard she has a Blastoise that knows how to spin, her Weavile, Tenac... is the only one that is just plane mean. Vespron has a short temper and he won't stop until an opponent is gone, but he is never bitter enough to try leaving me! I heard that Weavile has lighten up, but that takes a lot from a trainer to . She also has a... special pokemon I am not wanting to talk about because if I learned anything from the paparazzi, the public around here will NEVER leave her alone."

Iris looked at her sly and knew Rachael was referring to an Ultra Beast. "Except for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champions who were told everything about those pokemon from other worlds. Which one are we talking about?"

The girl answered with an envious tone. "A Kartana! A small, but sharp Ultra Beast," her envy gave way to confusion and fear. "The Alolan Champ makes a point in how dangerous they can be and there is one of them I want nothing to do with again. To make any of them tame is a pretty big accomplishment, but... a Hydreigon is another big order. I heard his wife rescued her Hydreigon rather than put up with what I did, that is something to respect about about the two of them!"

The Salamence yawned and fell asleep as Hilda returned with a portable video phone. "I'm back, you seem to be able to manage on your own, we will leave you be while you rest up. Keep up the good work with those films, your going somewhere big!"

She and her Audino left as Iris petted the Tyrunt goodbye. "Don't lose sight of that! I see you all later!"

Rachael and her Tyrunt gave Iris their goodbyes as they settled down for an half an hour, the girl dialed the phone number in hope that Tammy picked up.

BEEP!

Click!

A familiar girl with a new hair style and familiar hair pin was on the screen, it looked like she was dressed for an adventure. " **Whistle!** Looking good Tammy!"

The girl wished she could say the same about Rachael. "Thank you and you look like your in a hospital, what happened?"

The movie star answered smugly. "Megara happened when she evolved into a Hydreigon and needed to regain her sense."

Tammy's mouth was wide open as a woman's voice asked something in the background. "Do I need to take over for this one?"

The girl answered the woman in the background. "No Mom, Rachael is able to take care of herself."

She stared at the woman off the screen and let her know she has it managed, Rachael took Tammy's attention away from Lillie and made it clear what happened. "I got hurt trying to help her and I had to go to a hospital due to how she bit me with two of those heads, but the hardest part done. I found out Tyrunt is a girl and she has a name... Princess!"

She adjusted the screen to show a Tyrunt that roared hello, Tammy found it cute and waved to the Princess. "A fine day to you too milady! Rachael, you finished one task and have another."

Rachael agreed adjusted the screen back to herself with a feeling of power. "I may or may not have a rematch of Gough some time in the future, he did hold back since he saw that I was trying. But I want to see that guy at full power, in other news, I have something cute for Princess sometime next month. It will teach her self restraint and at the same time, let her be herself... some Showcase for first stage pokemon. It isn't really interesting but helpful for acting. What are you getting ready for?"

Tammy laughed in pride and backed away to give Rachael a few of the style, the movie star liked what she was seeing as the Coordinator announced what it is. "This is my mega form! They get a good look at this and they know they are in for a battle!"

She posed with a side ways peace sign over her right eye, giving Rachael a few ideas of her own. "I should try a new change in style soon before the winter, a lot of good things has came after Megara evolved and losing that jacket is a blessing in disguise. What else are you doing girl?"

Tammy wanted to be brief as she showed her lure ball. "I'm helping Uncle out with a project of his. Ask those guys in charge of the Showcase what qualifies, seeing first stage pokemon act cute is something new to watch compared to the more intense things you been through."

Rachael knew what the project is and promised to her friend. "I will because it isn't everyday someone is crazy enough to have a Tyrunt do something like that. Anyways, I got to rest up and get back home soon. I'll talk to you again when something comes up!" Tammy looked forward to it and was ready to disconnect. "Same! Take care of yourself!" BEEP!

Rachael placed the video phone to the side and closed her eyes for a rest as Princess curled up by Arbitro for a nap. It was a long day, she found herself surrounded by clouds, with a vast desert beneath her with a glistening white tower to her left and a volcano to the distant right. She was on the back of a Salamence and had a Tyrunt on her lap as a green Hydreigon flew all around her. The looked at a distant sea and tapped at Arbitro. "Lets fly out of here! I might tell you more about this place some day!" The Salamence and Hydreigon where they were in and flew to their hearts content.


	6. The Game!

On a collection of islands, during a late afternoon. Gladion landed at an island with a series of caves, Mohn was talking with Lusamine and a quartet of blue skin people in strange suits, the youngest being a girl with an orange, knotted pony tail, had an Alolan Meowth with a blue collar on as an older, blue hair woman was talking to a Chandelure. "This is as simple as glowing with dark pulse and tapping the man on the shoulder should he let himself get caught. Nothing more and nothing less, Zossie... are you sure you want this pokemon to be involved in this?"

Zossie nodded to her superior as the Meowth meowed with his paws at his hips. "Soliera, this Meowth wanted to explore somewhere on Alola he hasn't before. He is contributing to a lot in exchange for that adventure."

The eldest of the four, a man with a blue mustache and goatee had an Umbreon by his side as he agreed with the concept. "Anything to stop history from repeating itself. Dulse has acquired a Murkrow that agreed to be apart of this in exchange for a few food scraps."

A pink hair man with a stoic look had a Murkrow on his shoulder as he addressed his superior. "Captain Phyco, if we test the Aura Reader like this, we will be able to see its current limit in how many aura users can be detected at once before we modify it further! We have had report from Miss Wicke that the Snag Machine was reached to its limit and more is to be done to perfect it."

Gladion whistled for their attention and approached. "This feels like a more serious version of tag and we know this!"

Lusamine agreed as a Mismagius floated behind Gladion to and gave a boo, startling him and causing him to laugh sarcastically. "Ha! Ha! Mother, do you have the Aura Reader?"

Lusamine nodded and presented her son with the device. "Miss Wicke is working on that machine while we manage this, the Ultra Recon Squad has built in a tracker in the Aura Reader so we can have a way of contacting with you down there in the dark. We just need Elio and Tammy to arrive for us to begin!"

SWOOP!

The group felt the force of wind to be too strong for a Charizard and found the man and child to be on the back of a Naganadel that was enjoying the bonding time.

Mohn greeted the three in a cheer. "Alola! It looked like Crylate is happy to be a part of this!"

Elio forced a bad memory out of him as he smiled back. "When Crylate asked what all of this was for and I answered, he knew what needed to be done. If it can prevent a repeat of a Shadow Poipole... it will do all of us the good in the world."

The Naganadel let the duo off, crackled with his mandibles and flew into the cave as Tammy let out a Blastoise with a shiny anklet. "Vicky... try and be that annoying, spinning hazard while using dark pulse! Do it... every five minutes so you don't tire yourself out!"

The Blastoise grunted and waddled into the darkness, Gladion took charge of the scenario as he reminded himself why he was doing something so foolish. "Like it or not, this is the best way we can test this. While most of these pokemon wouldn't try to hurt me in this game, compared to a real scenario where everyone coming after me would want me dead and would be more than capable of doing it if given the chance. I am to reach to the deepest part of the mine, get the... flag and get out of there without being caught. What are we using as the flag?"

Mohn answered with a shine in his eyes. "A dawn stone, it is very rare and shines down there! That Hoopa is going to help out with the more random encounters, so give these pokemon time to get ready and we will start!"

The remaining agreed and ordered their pokemon to journey into the dark, the Mismagius giggled and flew in with an annoyed Murkrow, the Chandelure floated in without much of a care and the Meowth wished Gladion good luck and walked in.

Elio set an alarm on a Rotom Dex and yawned, Gladion asked his in-law. "Kids tiring you out?"

The Alolan Champ nodded and felt busy. "With them having their own schedule and needing to be met by that, it is busy to shuffle between them and this! Lillie and I handled the worse of it before I left, so she just has the calming part to manage by herself."

Lusamine closed her eyes at the image of what Lillie was going through as Tammy remembered what she read. "It isn't a good idea for her to be doing too much work after giving birth. But after this, we should settle down to a routine until she can be active again."

Gladion sighed and posed in disagreement. "It isn't that simple, they need to develop more so they can at least follow Lillie to work at the Professor's. An already low key job in comparison to what Elio does on a regular basis and what we do!"

Tammy agreed about that and listed more to come. "Yeah, but I heard during the first year a baby will experience a lot of new things for the first time. They already know most of the pokemon Mom and Dad have, but this year has a lot of moments no one will miss."

Elio smiled in excitement at a few as Lusamine stared down at the girl. "And how would someone like you be able provide anything for them? And don't say a performance that you and your pokemon come up with. Those are regular by now and you know it."

The girl growled at Lusamine for her answer. "That's easy, I find ways to help Mom and Dad when things really get tough for them. Extra chores, a grocery trip... and even doing things like this so Dad isn't out for so long! He and Mom put up with things I can easily walk away from and that isn't fair."

The woman agreed and felt her wrist tighten at another detail. "Then you go to Hoenn to be coordinator sometime later... as much as you help them, you know what is going to happen... right?"

The Dex shined and interrupted the conversation. BZZZZZZT! "Itzzzz time for the game to begin!"

Gladion placed the Aura Reader on and went into the dark cave, the group observed the radar as Elio answered the woman's question. "We will talk about that when it is relevant. Because hearts are going to be broken!"

In the mine.

Gladion sneaked around from corner to corner as the sound of flapping was heard, the Aura Reader activated to show a faint glow in the distance, with a smaller glow perching above a ledge. One that he didn't see coming, he waited for minutes until both aura spikes left the area and dashed towards a few rooms.

He heard something spinning in his direction and was about to make a right when his aura reader showed a spike in both the direction coming at him and within the right wall, he rolled towards the left and hid behind a pile of rocks, getting a glimpse of a shell spinning and knowing who was in the wall. He heard a feminine giggle and felt his heart slowing its beating, he dreaded what would have happened if he tried the activity in the labs, even in the mines, it brings back memories of having to sneak around in fear for his life.

He heard a faint chanting and cringed until a feminine voice was heard, one sounding like Madison. "Gladion! I heard you are going down in these mines and I came here to make you don't get lost! Come out where ever your hiding!"

The man was about to when he held his frustrated breath, that crafty Mismagius is a trickster like most ghost pokemon. The potential illusion kept calling to him, the foot steps gotten closer to where he was hiding. "Maybe... your hiding in an... not so obvious place, you have been a fast thinker when lives are at stake!"

THUMP!

She heard something in a right most path and questioned what was happening. "Huh, is someone being a klutz down here?" TWOMP! The voice was astonished by the confirmation. "...Someone needs to get him out of there before he puts himself in actual danger!" The foot steps left and Gladion smiled at the one blunder Mismagius made, as well thought as the illusion was, Madison normally heads towards danger on instinct instead of waiting for it to get worse. He pulled himself out of hiding and went to the left most path, away from where Mismagius was exploring.

Outside of the mines.

The group watched the radar pick up a bleep near Gladion's location that left to a separate direction. Elio guessed, by the time it took for it to leave as well as how close it was to Gladion's location, that the aura user was trying to flush Gladion out with deception. "If that was Crylate, he would have spot Gladion long before being seen, it must have been... wow!"

He smiled to Lusamine and knew which pokemon was there, the Aether President took a deep breath and confessed. "Circe has seen a few people he knows enough to make her illusions convincing."

Tammy watched and wasn't amused by what Gladion must have seen. "Anything of them don't involve scaring the crap out of him?"

Lusamine nodded and thought of one person. "Madison! As a Pokemon Ranger, it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary for her to be in those mines if he gotten lost or worse. But that would be if he is in there for too long, in fact she is the best illusion to use for baiting him out."

A blip rapidly charged to Gladion's location and caused the central blip to dodge as Elio thought as to why. "Because of how those hallucinations work, he would know right off the bat it is a fake if it is something far more malicious. This one however is Vicky spinning wildly in what ever direction she can, we are not cutting him any slack."

Soliera agreed that they were not. "Because in a real scenario, one misstep would prove fatal. Any other unusual readings would be straight forward... baring maybe Chandelure."

Mohn snapped his fingers and felt like he may have misinformed Gladion by accident. "Oops! That... dawn stone isn't the only thing giving off light."

Tammy cringed at what else would have. "A Chandelure's flames, can... and will give off light and lure him in the open. Wait... you thought it was a good idea to let that thing down there? What if he takes the bait and-" Elio answered the girl's worry with a faux ignorant smile. "If Soliera's Chandelure didn't go through the same procedure Flicky has to have an alternate fuel source, we would have never let that thing down there! Ever since that treatment though, the Ultra Recon Squad have had a source of light with a mischievous side instead of a pokemon that is way too dangerous for anyone to be comfortable with. Given how long Gladion lasted and the types of pokemon down there, I say the Aura Reader is doing a good job in alerting him what is coming!"

Another blip in the distance from the center caused the wielder to make a sharp turn. They knew Gladion was running from something as Phyco guessed who was coming. "Umbreon is quite acute in tracking the darkness, this is far too specific to be a random Blastoise!"

Tammy knew it was and felt bored at the game Gladion is in. "Each pokemon that is trying to track him down have their own twist and he needs that Aura Reader to let him know one is coming, that is his only warning and some are quicker than others. I guess since Hoopa is in the area, if one finds him... he will use the ring to get him back here!"

Mohn hummed a yes as Elio swallowed at the intensity of the game. "He already knows where Gladion is at and he is the one controlling this game, it has to be stressful down there!"

The group agreed as three bleeps shown themselves heading towards Gladion's direction. Tammy whistled at the triple threat. "Wonder what is happening this time!"

In the depths of the mine.

Gladion actively sneaked through the mining equipment as the illusion of Madison, Emolga and Pikachu looked to be searching all around. "Pikachu, search the mining equipment, he knows how to play the game!"

The Pikachu smelled around as Gladion stealthy crawled to one box after another, keeping himself from the so called Pikachu's line of sight, the Emolga took flight after feeling irritated as Gladion found a narrow crawl way to pass through. He found himself in a passage way that was far beyond the reach of the three and thought himself safe, he nearly stepped into a puddle of purple goo and walked around it. For what is a simple test, the pokemon were not fooling around. He breathed in and muttered in a tone only he would hear. "Damn they are persistent!"

He kept walking down the hall way and found himself to be in a wide open room with many stalagmites, something shining in the distance caught his attention, could it be the dawn stone his father placed in. Blip!

The Aura Reader activated, Gladion saw nothing in sight save for the light and wondered if the machine was faulting until he realize one particular pokemon that would bait him. He hid behind a stalagmite and kept his tempting curiosity in check, he took a peak to find a passage continuing forward and blue light, revealing the trap master for who he is. A Chandelure that was aware Gladion was hiding and stopped baiting to float towards his location, Gladion was ready to move when the Chandelure caught something in the corner of his eye, it was unusual to see a ghost pokemon be disturbed by something. "Chan?" The Chandelure swallowed and shot a flamethrower into the unknown, revealing a large black shade that was trying to push through, Gladion felt his throat tingle and took it as his chance to run towards the exit.

He found a stairway that lead down towards another hall with a cross road, his Aura Reader picked up another coming from the right cross road, a spinning Blastoise no doubt. He backed away and let the pokemon make his pass and saw another glowing pokemon coming. "Umb!"

Gladion ran as fast as possible to another open room. In the center was the item he sought after, a green stone that shined, his Aura Reader has the Umbreon in the area as he quickly observed the room, there was a familiar stairway that lead up somewhere. "Seriously, all of those pokemon made this walk way much more complicated than it needs to be!"

He approached and took the stone, his Reader spiked that an aura user was nearby. No... not nearby, directly on top of him, he looked up and found a grey, deformed feline that was looking down at him with a white aura, a pokemon of Lillie's. It was still an odd feeling for her of all people to have a Mewtwo, his breath lessened, he was caught. " _Crap! Why didn't they tell me about Gene being here?"_

A feminine voice answered in a mischievous tone. " _They didn't because they don't know. That Hoopa wanted me to make this... interesting, you know this place connects to the entire mine and that the pokemon a part of this game besides Umbreon and Chandelure have no idea you are here?"_ She glowed as a Hoopa Ring appeared behind. " _Now they all know! You might want to get out of here!"_

She escaped into the ring tauntingly. Gladion's wrist twitched as he heard something land. He turned around to find a Blastoise stopping her spin and tried to get up, he ran to the exit, it is a simple straight dash. Wings flapped, an other worldly shriek was heard from above, Gladion didn't need the reader to know Naganadel has him in his sights.

PEW! SPLASH!

Adhesive liquid was shot right where he was running towards, the man made a leap of faith across the puddle as more pokemon came from the right, a Mismagius with an Alolan Meowth and Murkrow. Gladion taunted the ghost that was about to use mean look. "You have to try harder than an illusion of Madison to fool me! She doesn't stop if danger is near, that is where you failed!"

Circe flinched at the taunt and growled in defeat at her blunder as a spinning Blastoise flew down the road, an Umbreon dashed without signs of slowing as a Chandelure was the last to follow. The Naganadel dived down at the running Gladion with his talons ready, swoop! The man dodged and watched Crylate try and swerve when the light at the end of the tunnel was in sight.

He jumped at the exit and found himself in the bask of a sun set. With a group of impressed individuals that saw the stone at hand. Clap! Clap! Clap! A group of pursuing pokemon followed out, some bitter about losing the game, others like Circe, Vicky and even Crylate were clapping towards him in congratulations. Phyco, Soliera and Dulse called back the Umbreon, Chandelure and Murkrow back as Zossie picked the Alolan Meowth up. "Our tracker has picked up everything down there. Congratulations on this successful training course!"

Gladion tried to calm himself down as he saw the other three pokemon reunite with their trainers. "If that Reader wasn't there, I would have been caught off guard early. Besides the reader needing to be a tad quicker, it's primary function works in spades and to its absolute limit, I just wished that Mewtwo didn't turn things into a mad dash to the finish."

Lusamine gasped at the mention of the Genetic pokemon. "Gene?! What is she doing there?!"

A Hoopa ring appeared to let out a tiny, velvet imp that waved and answered the question. "I did for the fun of it! That is how most of these treasure hunts should end!"

Pew! A bored Mewtwo hovered out with an amused smile, she felt like laughing as she gave them a telepathic message. " _Besides, you needed to pick these pokemon up anyways."_

The Hoopa agreed with his teeth wide. "That too! Ha, ha, ha! So Gladion, you happy that this is over with? That thing did you well."

Gladion took the Aura Reader off and gave it back to his mother with a satisfied smile. "Yes and it has, a major part of our project has finally been finished."

Elio smiled to his friend as he petted Crylate's head. "Which means we don't have a reason to go back down to those labs until Wicke finishes prepping the Snag Machine for the next series of test. Anything else happened down in the mines besides Little Horn and Gene trying to screw you over?"

Gladion took a deep breath and gave a glare to the Mismagius. "Circe used Madison as a way to lure me out and it would have worked as an illusion if she checked deeper in the cave when she heard noise. She was close, but she missed a minor detail!"

The Mismagius giggled at her trainer's son and was given a petting, Lusamine smiled at the thought with her own input. "And if you called her out to stop... that would have worked all the same. I will have this delivered to Wicke at once!" She called her blushing Mismagius back as an Altaria came flying. "You have done well Circe, is everyone else finished here?"

The Ultra Recon Squad packed their device up, Soliera sent out a Claydol and had another mission to finish. "We need to put Meowth and Murkrow back where we found them."

The sight of the sun set was to behold that even Phyco was imagining where their efforts were heading towards, Zossie asked the older trio. "We do need to finish up before we watch the sun set."

Dulse agreed as Soliera had the captain ready. "We will see you all soon! Have a good evening!"

The Recon Squad gave a screen like signal of a parting as Soliera ordered her Claydol. "Use teleport!"

The Claydol glowed and spun, enveloping the squad in a light and vanishing in an instant. Tammy called her Blastoise back and asked Elio. "Should we go get Mom some dessert? It's been a long day!"

The Alolan Champ thought of it and got on the back of the Naganadel. "Sure, do you want to hop on?"

The girl smiled at the thought of riding such a pokemon and joined with her father, the Alolan Champ gave a thumbs up and ordered the beast. "Crylate, lets fly!"

The Naganadel flapped his mighty wings and soared into the sky, Gladion shrugged as a blue, jet like dragon approached to offer him something. "Hey Azure, your offering me a ride out? It's... been a while."

The Latios nodded and lowered himself, letting his trainer on for a ride and flying off. Lusamine and Mohn were left by their lonesome, the man asked the two pokemon with a master ball and luxury ball in hand. "It's been getting late for you two, do you mind spending some time in these while I set everything up for the night?"

Neither pokemon mind, the Mewtwo folded her arms and let the beam take her as the Hoopa shrank his ring and waved goodbye. "Thanks for the show! Tell Wicke I said hi!"

With him in the ball there was little point in loitering around. Lusamine placed the Aura Reader in its case and was ready to get on her Altaria. "Nepha, we should get back home, Mohn, thank you!" Flap!

The remaining person pressed his fingers together and felt a bright idea coming as he went to his duty. "I should make an invitation tomorrow!"


	7. A Ninja's Mission

At a park in the Johto region, a blue hair man in blue bird handling clothes was keeping his keen, but energetic daughter, from losing herself in excitement. She was a purple hair girl in black clothes with blue eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. "Pipi, its been nearly three months and you have done nothing but train to being a ninja. This should be a break from that training and in exchange you get a lesson from me, sooner or later you will have to go out on your own and learn to capture a pokemon, Christmas is a week away and there is no better place to learn than the Bug Catching Contest! We have caught this on a Saturday, which means we have a variety of bug pokemon you have not seen before!"

Pipi cheered and picked her pokemon for the event. "Me and Komo will get Tammy a very special bug type! Father, the best pokemon to catch are not always the biggest and the strongest, but the ones with skills to show."

The father agreed as the receptionist greeted him. "Hello Falkner, are you here to catch something for Pipi?"

The man shook his head as the young girl stepped forward. "She already has plenty to start her journey by late next year. Pipi is here for her own reasons!"

The girl nodded and sent out a sleeping Zubat that perked awake as the girl asked. "I wish to sign up for the Bug Catching Contest with Komo as my partner!"

The receptionist nearly gasped at how young she is and took out the sign in. "Then fill this out, do you know what pokemon you are going to catch today?"

Pipi signed her and her partners name as she thought about the variety. "I... I don't really know, but its going to be a pokemon that isn't found around here."

With the names signed, she was given twenty poke balls that have an insignia of poke balls on them. "These sport balls are yours for the contest and it will begin shortly!"

Pipi giggled in excitement as Falkner was eager to watch. "Remember, be careful with the likes of Beautifly, Venipede and Scyther, they are very dangerous for you right now!"

POOF! "Falkner, let the fledgling do this on her own!"

The white smoke gave it away as the father turned around with astonishment at a purple hair woman in a ninja outfit and purple scarf . "Ja...Janine, how long have you been there?"

Janine posed and answered. "Since Pipi signed up! I would not miss this for anything and my last challenger showed much of himself!"

Pipi blushed and hugged her mother as the last of the contestants signed up. "I know where to look for that special bug type! Wish me luck!"

Janine hugged her daughter back and wiped a tear of pride, when the buzzer buzzed, Pipi went to partake in the sport. Falkner relaxed and smiled to his wife. "Even after those two months, she is happier than ever!"

Janine nodded and wished to go outside to the audience. "The training I put her through... it is not as strict as it was with my own, but she has sweated for her training. Its... depressing when she pushes herself to the point of tears and kept pushing on. She hates letting others down."

Falkner gritted his teeth at bitter memories and the times Pipi's cheerful mode loses altitude. "It really is, whether or not she is dedicated to this, she is still a young girl and she is doing this because that friend of hers sent her that Mareanie. I never thought a pokemon like that would be so well behaved, even with him and Komo arguing with each other when they first met!"

Janine agreed, her doubts pooled, she shook it out as she and her husband found a spot to sit down on. "Acanci loves the others and they are all like a family. Pipi needs to learn that it is okay to learn from those failures, that is why her progress is beyond exceptional! Let's see how she is able to do this!"

In the center of the park.

Pipi and her Zubat found themselves surrounded by bug catchers, a boy scout and a girl scout. She took out a small round ball as the announcer counted down, Komo readied her fangs as the word go was heard. POOF!

White smoke filled the contestants vision as Pipi dashed towards the forest with her Zubat behind, ahead of those that would search in the grass. Within the forest was a plethora of bug pokemon that the duo have never seen before, the fat red Wurmples that feasted on leaves, a Kriketot that waved its head back and forth to make a captivating tune with a Kriketune that rubbed its left arm across its belly for even more beautiful music. Pipi was tempted to catch the Kriketune when her Zubat asked her of something, one that made the ninja question her hasty decision. "...No, Tammy already has a pokemon like this!"

She dashed to the next tree with naught a sound and found a Cascoon glaring at a Beautifly that was trying to drink from him, disgusting the Zubat to where she flew at the butterfly like a brave bat and knocked it out. Pipi shook her head at the Cascoon. "Sorry Mr Cascoon, but do you know any unusual pokemon around here in the forest?"

The cocoon pokemon hissed and shifted his red eyes at a large tree, purple winged Vivillion fluttered all around and were considered a possibility from the girl. "Pretty... maybe," She saw a swarm of a particular pokemon scurrying from a hole under the tree, grey cicada that dwell in the dark, the girl smiled widely and readied her ball. "I know of them and that's what I'm getting Nincada! It evolves into two pokemon if you time it right! Komo, are you ready to get a straggler with our technique?"

The Zubat was ready to use her move when she smelled something irresistible, she tried to focus on her order and felt her wings wanting to fly her somewhere. "Screeee." Pipi puffed her cheeks up and smelled a sweet scent, like that of a treat that made her drool. "Eh... or we can follow our nose."

The Zubat agreed and heard buzzing, the girl knew Beedrills were not around during the Saturday contest and was curious as to what pokemon would buzz and make such a sweet scent, she gave a sweet kiss to the Cascoon and thanked him. "We wouldn't have found this chance if it wasn't for you. Take care Mr. Cascoon!"

She saw the Cascoon blushing and approached the tree, finding a branch in climbing distance, she took out a pair of strange gloves with hooks and climbed to the first one as nimbly as a Mankey as her Zubat followed in flight. She climbed from branch to branch until she reached to the top of the tree and found a sight that caught her interest, flying honey combs that were gathering honey for a trip back to their hive. A particular one looked to be of three faces, at the bottom was a red dot that buzzed something to encourage the others. She gained Pipi's attention, the girl whispered to her Zubat. "A female Combee... Komo, we have Tammy's gift!"

The Zubat nodded and flapped, the female Combee noticed a trainer with a ball and a tiny bat, she rolled her eyes as the Combee's without a spec were agitated. They flew together and formed into a wall, eager to defend the female and annoying Pipi. "Komo, use the brave bird technique and pierce through!"

The Zubat flapped and charged at the Combee wall, piercing through the barrier of mindless drones and angering the female, she blew a weak gust of wind in her attempt to guard the honey as Pipi ordered. "Komo, use hypnosis and we will have a successful mission!"

The Zubat gave a faint glow and flew back and forth, the Combee buzzed weakly and landed on the tree tired, falling into a deep sleep as Pipi tossed the park back. Phew! Tap! Shake...shake...shake... "BUZZZZZZZZ!"

The ball clicked closed as the girl heard an angry buzz from behind, she slowly turned around to find a Vespiquen with a swarm of astonished Combees, the three closest were females that were more expressive in their shock compared to the males as the queen herself glared down at the human. Pipi's smile became a nervous one as she backed away towards the pack ball. "Hi! We will be going now, I have a friend that will take good care of Combee."

The Vespiquen's red, gem like forehead glowed as she was ready to aim, Pipi knew the Vespiquen was going to attack and tossed a smoke bomb. Shrouding herself and her partner in white smoke. The Vespiquen lost her aim, when the smoke cleared, she and her swarm only found a small hint that the human has climbed down.

Pipi climbed down in a hurry with the ball in her pocket and jumped down as she heard a mass swarm following behind. She and her Zubat dashed back to the grassy field in hope that the swarm would give up. They found the a judge counting down. "Five! Four! Three! Two!"

Scree! Pipi dashed back in silence and startled the announcer, she panted and wheezed as she looked behind to find the Vespiquen gazing upon the crowd, she signaled her swarm to stop and retreat. She kept a glare on Pipi for a moment, like a vow of vengeance, and retreated to the forest. The girl presented the ball to the judge with a sense of accomplishment. " **Ha!** I'm back and I got this cutie!"

She opened the sports ball to let out a Combee that didn't impress the other contestants, save for the boy scout that saw the red spec. "Is that a female Combee?!"

The rest of the contestants were amazed at the rarity as the Combee woke up and found herself far from the hive. "Bzzzz?!" The others sent out their captures; a Beautifly with magneficent wings, a spinning Illumise, a purple winged Vivillion, a battered but signing Kriketune and a Nincada. The Combee knew the time of week and stared at Pipi to blow a raspberry as the judge examined each one. He was impressed and tallied up the points as a prize of a sitrus berry, everstone and yellow stone with shining light were presented. "Winning third place is Danny with his beautiful Beautifly!"

A dark haired bug catcher was disappointed as he went to get his Sitrus berry. "...Better than nothing I guess!"

The judge agreed and tallied the points for the next winner. "Winning second place is Marco with his musician Kriketune!"

A blue hair boy scout was excited to win as he ran to take the everstone. "Woot! I never thought I win something!"

The many hearts beat as one as a drum roll was heard. "And winning first place and this shiny stone!" Rumble! "Pipi with her feisty Combee!"

The aspiring Ninja was astonished by the victory and approached to get her shiny stone, she and her Zubat couldn't believe it as the Combee got distracted by the praise going to her. "Congratulations on such a find! Female Combees are highly sought after due to their evolution into the beehive pokemon Vespiquen, they are incredibly rare!"

Pipi hummed as she saw the Combee puffing her cheeks up in annoyance. "Tammy is going to love you!"

She took the stone and called the Combee back in her ball. "We will talk about her when we get hom-" Glomp! "Pipi, where did you go to get that Combee?!"

The overly protective, fatherly voice of Falker was all Pipi heard as she was held closely and tightly, followed by a more rational sounding feminine voice asking. "You disappeared when you used the smoke bomb to get a head start, did you run into trouble?"

Pipi blushed embarrassed as Janine gave Falkner a warning to let the girl go, the father had an understandable fear in his eyes as the daughter answered. "Me and Komo went up a tree to catch Combee and we didn't know about a Vespiquen being nearby."

Falkner flinched at what he heard as Janine calmed him down. "That is a very dangerous thing to climb into, but you used what you have to escape." Pipi showed the smoke bomb and expected to be lectured, the mother calmly smiled and suggested the family goes home. "An effective tool against the likes of Vespiquen and Beedrill, you may have done well, but we still need to talk!"

The daughter looked down in shame and held her Zubat like a stuffed animal as Falkner tried to comfort her. "Wh...what matters is you are fine. We will say it better at home."

The family took a short walk to a city surrounded by trees and houses that have violet roofs. They made it to a house directly south of a pokemon Gym and walked in, ready to settle the ordeal behind close doors. Janine stood tall and proud with her daughter and her husband behind her back. "Pipi, while you were prepared for the worse to happen, what you have done was reckless and we have ourselves to blame for allowing the worse to happen."

She turned around as Pipi asked. "Do... we need to go to Newbark Town and visit Elm? A pokedex is very helpful in case we need to know more about strange pokemon."

Janine nodded and admired her daughters intelligence. "We might need to, for you are not use to the odd pokemon you might find in Johto and Kanto. Do you wish to keep Combee a surprise for Mr. Elio and Professor Lillie or do they need to know?"

Pipi showed the sport ball and answered with determination. "They should know, because it is like what happened between Tammy and Acanci."

Falkner agreed and went to the video phone to dial the number. "We will only speak about how the capture went if you are willing to tell them yourself."

BEEEEEEP!

Click!

The adults saw Lillie in a jolly mood and Elio in the background, tending to two babies. "You have reached our sunny line, how can I help you today!"

Pipi went to the screen and asked. "Is Tammy home? Because something important was planned!"

Lillie shook her head and raised a finger in a certainty. "She is at Malie City with some friends, Christmas is coming soon and they are getting ready for their own way of celebrating. Do you need to talk to her?"

Pipi shook her head and showed the shiny stone and the park ball. "I got two gifts for her, this stone that I won."

Pop!

Lillie saw the moody, female Combee giving a unified scowl as she listened to the girl's answer. "and a Combee that will evolve and help Tammy with some Contests in Hoenn! Hachi, say hello to Professor Lillie!"

The Combee blew a raspberry at the woman over the screen, it is clear that she needed a lot of training, the Zubat hissed at Hachi and told her to behave as Lillie looked at the parents questionably. "It isn't uncommon for a recently captured pokemon to act like this. Where did you catch this?"

Janine answered with hope that her daughter has guidance. "At the Bug Catching Contest just now!"

Pipi nodded and told Lillie how it happened. "I sneaked into the woods and climbed a tree after smelling honey. We captured Hachi without problems, but... then we met an angry Vespiquen."

Lillie gasped at the danger the girl was in. "Oh my! Are you hurt?"

Pipi shook her head as Falkner answered bluntly. "Thank Ho-oh she wasn't! We want to ask, we are thinking of getting our daughter a Pokedex so she can have a better understanding of the odd pokemon she comes across on the road. She knows everything there is about poison types, flying types while the other types are not far behind, but each species of pokemon is different from the other and the ones she doesn't know much about scares us."

Lillie approved of the idea. "If it helps her in where books will not, get her a pokedex and expose her to more pokemon. The Dex is a guild line to how each pokemon acts by their nature and the best way to learn more is through a hands on approach!"

The family agreed as Falkner used an obvious example. "Like how your Hydreigon wouldn't hurt a fly unless he needs to or Miss Hilda's being anything but what the rumors speak of!"

Lillie nodded and had an example that supports her claim. "Or Miss Rachael and her own Hydreigon, Megara's behavior when she evolved isn't far off from what the Dex warns you about. Hachi may be another case in exploring what isn't known, if that Combee is intended to be a gift, then Tammy will correct her behavior like she has with Tenac. It also sounded like Pipi has scared you."

Both parents nodded as Pipi feared she would be punished, Elio joined in the conversation. "In around two year, she is going to go out on her own and fulfill her own goal. When she is running from trouble or disappears like that, you as parents SHOULD be scared, did you three already sort things out afterwards? Because every parent is different."

Janine nodded without hesitation. "She punished herself enough and there are many things she has done that we are proud of."

Elio sense truth in the words and thought to give Pipi a trainers tip. "I know your not officially a trainer, it takes a lot to make that pokemon you captured into your friend. The capture is normally only the beginning and if you treat them like they are part of the family, they will warm up to you and stop being jerks. You are able to settle things with Hachi, just take your time and you will understand each other, since she is meant to be a gift, Tammy will be able to handle the rest and make her learn respect. Adventuring has those risks and it is a lesson learned."

 **Huff!** "Besides that, did you have a good time finding that pokemon for Tammy? It seems you put a lot of thought into it."

Pipi nodded and felt herself calming down. "I have, I wanted to find Tammy a very special pokemon that will win contests with her. Nincada would have been another choice."

The adults were astonished by the mention of the trainee pokemon, Falkner knew about that bug type. "It evolves into one of the fastest pokemon alive and depending on the circumstances, it can also become a Shedinja at the same time. Hmmm."

Pipi saw his father forming a smile as Elio calmed down the twin babies in his arms, Lillie asked the family. "We appreciate what Pipi is doing for her friend. Did you have the advise you needed?"

The parents nodded as Falkner was ready to disconnect. "We have, thank you for your input Professor Lillie!" The woman felt the title ring as she prepared to end the conversation. "Your welcome, take care!"

Beep! The parents felt calm and smiled onto their daughter, Janine asked her. "Would you like to introduce Hachi to Munci and the others? You have shown and learned much over two months." Pipi smiled as Falkner wanted to hug her. "That is true, I'm sorry we had to spoil Christmas a bit. A Combee is going to require great care and we are not going back into that Park for a while, we will have lunch made shortly."

The girl hugged her parents and went to her room, Janine chuckled and wanted to lay down. "Such a tiring day and this week is going to be even more busy." Falkner agreed and knew the month before was only slightly better. "We were hard on her climbing lessons as well as her lessons on jumping, do we have anything that would be fun for her?"

Janine laid on a mat and knew one activity her daughter would love. "Hide and seek? Even a birds keen eye would be unable to find her, she is crafty and creative enough to stay hidden."

Falkner imagined the head ache and smiled at what the girl would be able to do. "That she is, we should also get some flowers so that Combee would feel right at home."

In a small bed room.

Pipi laid down with the sleeping Zubat and sent out a cheerful blue Trubbish, a Poipole that saw the girls had an exciting day and a Mareanie that casually asked something. "Marean?"

The girl nodded and readied the sport ball. "I caught something to send over to Tammy before Christmas. Kind of like how she worked with you. Acanci, Munci, Sutikki, this is Hachi!" Pop!

Out came a Combee that caught the smell of something in the air and drooled as the Trubbish waved hello. "TRUB!"

The Combee buzzed hello back as the Poipole floated to her to give a more personal hello, squealing and cheerful buzzing became one as the Mareanie tapped at Pipi's leg and pointed to a pot of purple flowers. The girl thought of how to keep the Combee happy and went over to the pot. "Is this something you would like? Its pretty and fresh!"

The drooling Combee saw the flowers and cheered, she thanked the girl and flew over to check them out, the Poipole tilted its head at the odd sight as Pipi told it what was happening. "Combees love flowers and they use the pollen to make honey. Hachi, a friend of mine lives in a region that I heard has a whole field of flowers and is home to a pokemon you might get along with."

The Combee sniffed at the flower and looked like she forgotten something as Pipi saw progress. "I... don't know how you are in battle, but I am training to be a Ninja like Mother. Would you like to help me until it gets close to Christmas?"

The Combee had her antennae covered in pollen and was sucking on them as she thought about what is even a Ninja. Komo growled to her what they are as Acanci bobbed his head, he felt his stomach growling, Pipi knows feeding time when she see's it. "We are all friends here and I... should ask Mother and Father about the next thing we are going to do."

She went to a drawer to get a bottle of blue aprijuice, a smelly ball of paper with traces of rice and sauce inside, a juicy pecha berry and a Corsola branch. "One juice bottle for you Sutikki! One ball of left overs for you Munci, one pecha berry for you Komo and the usual for you Acanci!"

The Poipole took the juice and drank away as the Zubat bit into the berry for her own drink, the Trubbish savored his food with the Mareanie as Pipi heard a knock from the door. "Come in!"

Click!

Janine entered with a refreshed mind and saw the pokemon enjoying themselves. "It looks like Hachi is getting along with the others, I would like to apologize for being hard on you the last month and especially today."

Pipi accepted it and sat on her mat, she invited her mother to sit with her. "It's fine, those last three months helped me catch Hachi and get out of there when I went beyond my limit! What is going to be the next lesson Mother?"

Janine hugged her daughter and signaled to her that it is a secret. "Something very special and much more fun compared to tree climbing. We will start... tomorrow? It will be a surprise and you are smart enough to figure it out!"

Pipi thought of what it was in the span of five seconds and her glasses shined. "It's hide and seek if it was hard?"

Janine nodded and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I... will go easy on you since you are a fledgling, but you may think that is a lie! You are a master at hiding and your sight is exceptional, but staying hidden... will require much to master! In fact, this is a perfect lesson during the holiday!"

Knock! Falkner saw his wife and daughter bonding and hated to break the moment. "Lunch is ready, Pipi... you done amazing for your first capture, do not let what your mother or me have said hinder that confidence."

Pipi blushed and got up to use the wash room. "Thank you Father. I love you both."


	8. Iron Bonds!

At a contest hall in the north eastern corner of the seaport City of Canalave. Pamela bore witness to a red haired miner arguing with an older miner with burgundy hair. "She didn't go to that Iron Island because of the steel types! She did it because your family!"

The older man smiled in a hearty laugh. "Come on Roark! This runs in the blood and she told me all about the time she spent in the underground with you!"

Roark gave a glare at the barking and responded. "Papa, she had her own reasons for coming to this region. She told you that already and it isn't normally like her to stray that far from home."

Pamela agreed with her father and sent out her Bastiodon. "It is true Bryon, you know I spent most of my life on Johto with Mama. It takes a while to settle down when there so many new things to explore!"

Pop!

Mercury emerged from the premier ball and was picked up by the girl as the grand father carried his shovel over his head. "And you wanted to become stronger as a Coordinator! You already topped that on Johto, but you got much to learn if you want to keep that up!"

The Meltan stared at the shovel and was given a piece of iron as the girl wished to register her Bastidon. "Sinnoh is different from Johto and this particular contest only allows one pokemon to enter. Shirudo has what is needed and this would be a short contest with just the dress up, dance, appeal and battle round."

She knew her journey is going to take her far from the comfort of home, she twirled her hair and swallowed hard at the thought of being alone, Roark saw the fear and gave his daughter a pager. "I have been meaning to give you this for when you finish this contest. This will give you access to two ride pokemon, go on an try them out before you get started!"

Pamela pressed a button and saw the image of a Staraptor. "Tammy told me about this." Bleep!

Swoop!

A Staraptor with a harness landed by her side and chirped a question, the girl apologized and dismissed the offer. "I just want to see if this works. I will ask for your assistance very shortly thought!"

The Staraptor sighed and flew off to the distance, Pamela adjusted her pager and found the image of a Bibarel. "And this is for the other roles? Bibarel is known for being a versatile worker."

Roark nodded and got out of his daughters way. "You are going to need him for your journey to Snowbella City. Good luck with your contest."

Bryon stood aside and let the girl pass with her two pokemon as he thought about the girl Pamela mentioned, with her in the building and out of hearing, he asked his son. "She told me about that girl, you know anything about it?"

Roark took a deep breath and told his father about what Pamela was doing with Tammy. "Pamela met Tammy during her return from Kanto. The two became good friends despite being competitive rivals and Pamela had a difficult time leaving her room and adjusting to life on Sinnoh once she had to say goodbye, even Jasmine was barely able to talk her into going out and traveling."

Bryon sighed and knew what the friendship turned into. "Bless that woman for doing most of the work raising that girl! Now she and this Tammy have a crush on each other that isn't going away?"

Roark nodded and was ready to face the worse, his father's disapproval. "I know that this is weird, but the two seemed happy together. You found out when they talked to each other?"

Bryon nodded and was silent in thought for a few minutes, his son gave a protective stance and tried to say something, he stopped himself and placed his shovel on the side. "Eh! Young people these days! Those two girls don't need this old man telling them what is and isn't normal!"

He tried to leave and was stopped by his son. "Hey, where are you going? We promised Pamela that we are to watch her performance!"

The old miner was caught and turned around with a hearty smile. "Gwahahahaha! That we did!"

At the Contests' appeal round

Pamela sweated from a dance segment that her Bastiodon had to roll for, he was adorn with extra spikes as he grunted for his order. Pamela whispered to her shield. "Use curse and take it nice and slow towards the center!"

The Bastiodon slowed himself down for his approach, the Coordinator licked her lips and finished with her next order. "Now use heavy slam! Once you land, use stone edge!"

The Bastiodon leaped with all his might and crashed into his destination, giving the audience a mighty thud and a circle of sharp stones. The duo earned their appraise and left to the waiting room, such a long month of practice and yet the pay off seemed exceptional! She let the Meltan out and watched the variety of poison types, fighting types and ground types perform. "When we find out the big secret of your strength, would you like to be apart of these?"

The Garchomp letting loose a mighty sandstorm and blowing a sand tomb in a dance drew the curious hex nut in, he crackled a weak thunderbolt and looked depressed as Pamela stroke him with her finger. "Just observe Mercury, these are many people that seek to become professionals. If we can manage, we will have those five ribbons in hand and will have plenty of time to attend the Grand Festival, in fact... Snowpoint City has a special event that many of my pokemon will be able to perform at their best." The Meltan obeyed with a wonder in his eye as the Garchomp finished his performance and ended the round.

The brackets glowed, a green haired ace trainer that Pamela recognized as the Garchomp's trainer shined. To the side was her own image, a ground type definitely has the advantage over a rock and steal type. "Phew! This is going to be a tricky one if we don't psych him out! Shirudo, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

The Bastiodon grunted and lead the way, Pamela placed the Meltan in her pocket and followed with a shining vision in mind. In the stage, the sound of many sailors filled her ears, she closed her eyes and listened to a roaring Garchomp. The masculine voice ordered without hesitation. "Garchomp, use swords dance!"

She opened her eyes and watched a Garchomp with a particular stone dance in vigor. "Shirudo, hold with curse!"

The Bastiodon slowed himself and strided, with the Garchomp circling on the other side as the Ace Trainer ordered with a keystone shining and his arms raised wide in a fury. "Suna, blow out with a sand storm and bury them!"

Energy poured into the Garchomp as he shrouded himself in sand, the sight of a brutal transformation left much to the imagination as a ferocious roar formed. The sand storm scattered, a spikier, pink Garchomp with scythes for limbs was in a frenzy as he bent the sand. Pamela ordered on seeing the power. "Shirudo, get close to him with heavy slam!"

The Bastiodon charged and leaped at the mega Garchomp as the sand enclosed, sinking the shield into the sand as Pamela clicked. "Ding!"

The Bastiodon glowed his shield and burst it at the Garchomp, sending him flying back and reverting to his basic form. Thud!

The Ace Trainer tightened his grip at the lose and roared to the ceiling. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

He lowered himself down and called his companion back as Pamela approached the fainting Bastiodon, she petted him gently as her opponent smiled to her. "Good match! You earned it!"

He gave the Bastiodon a revive and shook Pamela's hand in sportsman ship for his departure, the sailors and minors clapped and cheered in applause as a judge came with two yellow ribbons with long streams. "Congratulations on completing this contest with such a display of the shield!"

Pamela thanked the judge and placed the ribbon on her recovering companion. "Thank you, come along Shirudo. We should celebrate while we still can!"

The Bastiodon grunted and felt sore as he watched his trainer place the ribbon in a case alongside a blue one. The duo walked out to find Bryon comforting a melancholic Roark that was hesitate to let go of something. "Relax boy, she is growing up and showed that she is as tough as both of us!"

Pamela gasped and ran to them to try and see what the problem is. "Papa, is something wrong?"

Roark was trying not to cry and looked at his daughter in pride. " **Sniff!** Living far away from Johto stings when your old man still hasn't finished making that underground road to the region!"

Pamela frowned at the little time she has had to spend with her father, wonderful times as they maybe. "Papa, I know you and Mama work in different regions."

She hugged him to try and stop the crying. "Our connections are stronger than a railroad, no matter where... we are always with each other." The father hugged his daughter back and tried to tug away. "Yeah! If you hurry, you will get to Snowpoint City and have Staraptor mark that!"

Pamela felt her Meltan wiggle in her pocket and took him out. "I should be home soon and we should call Mama!"

The Bastiodon growled to be called into his ball as Bryon smiled to his grand daughter. "She would be proud of you."

He carried his shovel and went to the Gym in the south west corner of the city to say his goodbyes to both. "If your in the area, you know where to find me!"

Pamela and Roark waved back, with the rest of the day shining, there wasn't much time to waist as the girl let her Bastiodon in the ball and called the Meltan back. "It is hard when you feel homesick."

She clapped at a realization. "Papa, does Mama still have that ticket to Sinnoh? It is that time of year again!"

Roark flinched and felt himself off. "I will remind her, there is no point in her having to spend the holiday alone!"

Pamela readied her pager for Staraptor. "I check on when the next contest is to start, I will be back and talk to Mama myself if I can!"

The Staraptor arrived and saw the caller was ready as Roark head down for the road. "Good luck on your journey, stay warm!" Pamela gave her father a thumbs up and let the Staraptor know she was ready for flight.

SWOOP!

At the snowy port of Snowpoint.

A black hair woman in a blue winter coat, shivered next to her husband, a black hair man with grey eyes that wore a red hat and thick blue jacket with a red sweater underneath. "Brr! It's that time of year again, Unova has always been our winter getaway for years! Hasn't it Lucas?"

The man agreed, adjusted his hat and saw a Staraptor flying to the port to drop of a familiar looking teenage boy that was in a black winter coat. Brown eyes met grey, the boy sighed at a tough time that had past. "I just gotten the gold print at the Battle Castle, I need four more before I get the chance to ask Palmer for that... spot! I'm ready to get going; Dad, Mom, do you mind if I go out on Unova by myself when we get there? There is someone I want to meet in person and... it might be awkward with you two watching!"

Lucas adjusted closed his eyes, inhaled and blew out a fog. "Chrom, if it is that movie star, you should know she might be too busy to stop on the flip of the dime. But, if she isn't busy," Candice continued with a cheerful breeze. "We won't stop you, do know that talk we had didn't come from a whim!"

The boy blushed and would rather not talk about it. "I...I just needed some alone time after that call. I also like her films, she and her pokemon are always playing the part."

Rustle! Rustle! "Bib!"

The family of three turned to the west and found a girl with brownish, red hair that was getting off of a Bibarel, Chrom waved hello and cheered. "Hey Pamela! I heard you found something pretty cool that the Professor shared with the rest of us!"

Pamela was in a thick red coat as she waved back and approached the three in a shiver. "Brr! I wouldn't have found a Meltan if you didn't suggest I give up on riding that bike! What are you doing?"

The boy answered as Candice saw a boat in the distance. "Waiting for our boat to the Battle Resort. We are going by plane for a winter vacation together. It is kind of a tradition when we want to get away from Sinnoh!"

Pamela saw the boat and looked at him slyly, Lucas gave her a silent warning to not tease his son and asked her. "It isn't everyday you find a pokemon like that. If your here for Contests, the north east of this city is where you are looking for. Right around a week is when you should be signing in!"

Pamela looked towards the direction and thanked the man for the advise. "I should visit the pokemon center and warm up while I am at it! If I'm not back to see you off, I wish you three a safe trip!"

She ran north and earned approval from Candice. "She was the one who suggested you make that call? It says a lot in where she has been."

Chrom agreed and heard a boat blowing its horn. TOOOOOT! "She is a pretty good friend that makes insightful conversations, I wonder if she won that second ribbon."

Lucas guessed by the eager behavior that she has. "She might have came here later if she didn't, no one takes defeat that well."

A ship arrived to transport the group to their destination, Lucas helped his wife in first and then his son. "Careful, the ice is slippery."

Candice appreciated her husband being a gentleman as Chrom took the over protective behavior with a grain of salt, the mother voiced the plan as to what to do while they wait. "Once we are in the plane we can relax and warm up. Chrom, tell us about the Battle Frontier, it sounded like you had a good time over at that island!"

The boy was about to answer when he saw Pamela coming back to the port, she waved a heartfelt goodbye. "I have and those guys hold no punches!"

He waved back at his friend as Lucas remembered his time at the resort. "That they do not, it is a feat just getting to the Frontier Brain at their strongest and a larger one to beat them. Maybe on Unova we can try the Battle Sub-" He stopped himself as his son finished. "The Battle Subway together, sure thing Dad." His blush didn't fade as he asked his parents. "Do you mind if I ask Rachael about something family related? It has to stink for her to be out there alone during the holidays."

Candice was willing to allow it as Lucas looked stoic and answered. "She told us why she left Orre, but she is invited to that cabin we rented, at least for a day." The ever distant shore still had Pamela waving, the adults waved back and wished Sinnoh goodbye with their son.

At the port.

Pamela watched the boat disappear to the island and wished for the family to have a happy holiday as she readied the pager for the Staraptor, she has the pokemon centers location memorized and has no reason to be out in the snow.

Blip!

Swoop!

The ride Staraptor arrived with a shiver in his talons as the girl got on. "I'm sorry for calling you out here, take me to Oreburgh City please!"

The Staraptor obeyed and flew away from the cold north, towards a warmer mining town, the girl guided her ride towards a pokemon center and got off when it was a safe landing. "Thank you! I will call you when it is close to the twenty third."

The Staraptor felt appreciated and flew off, the girl took a small walk towards the west of the city to find a large house next to the Oreburgh Gym. She used a set of keys to get in and found her father talking to a woman in long brown hair, brown eyes and a simple, blue dress with white sleeves, it was clear Roark was hiding depression as the woman spoke of good news. "The League Season has just finished for the holidays and I just bought a ticket to Sinnoh. Expect me to be there in at least one day! How is Pamela doing?"

Roark heard foot steps and answered the woman behind the screen. "She is winning the ribbons to qualify for the Grand Festival early Jasmine. Two down and three to go!"

Jasmine smiled and wished her daughter the best of luck. "We lost that chance to face each other at Johto's Grand Festival, perhaps we can."

She stopped herself and saw a familiar girl that was ready to kiss her father on the cheek. "I'm back Papa!"

Roark was about to be in tears as Jasmine asked her husband. "Please, just listen. I know I have been the one to have raised Pamela, please understand, you have as much of important work in Sinnoh as I have in Johto! She has grown much and you two still have much to catch up on."

Pamela agreed with her mother and hugged her father. "It doesn't change the fact that we love each other dearly, as... unusual as this is. May I talk to Mama?"

Roark and Jasmine didn't mind, the man went out side as the two women worried for him. Jasmine took a deep breath in hope for a solution. "Bless that sweet man's heart. Your father told me about how you are doing on Sinnoh out on your own. I will be at the region by tomorrow and I'll be staying until the new year!"

The daughter's mouth wide at wonderful news. "Thank you! I missed you so much Mama and I promise that I am making you proud!"

Jasmine smiled back and knew of an idea for family time. "You don't have to worry about that. What you should worry about is Snowpoint Cities contest and just who you have to compete against for that ribbon! I heard you can bring any pokemon you so want, so you are not limited to... for example, what is cool or cute!"

Pamela knew what the hint was and shook her head. "Mama..." Her smile became a competitive glare to match a competitive glare. "That was something I wanted to do back in Johto but never had the chance. I will be ready for you!"

Jasmine knew her daughter has a will power of steel and tensed up. "You have already outdone me as a Coordinator and you were going to show that to me if that girl wasn't there!"

Pamela growled and spoke in defense of her distant girlfriend. "Tammy went to Johto to make a name for herself as a Coordinator, like how you and me make that career! It isn't her fault that she made it to the Grand Festival and beaten you!"

The mother was taken aback by her daughters determination and smiled. "And made it to the finals along with you! I wonder how she is doing."

Pamela sighed and satisfied her mothers curiosity. "Fine, she is officially a big sister... if being an adopted sister counts. She also has something that would make her even better as a coordinator! A keystone and a mega stone to go along with a special pokemon she has!"

Jasmine imagined Tammy with a mega Steelix and calmed down. "She is going to make that comeback, I...I-" Her calm face became one of hesitation. Pamela saw her mother was worried about something and tried to snap her out of it. "Mama, its alright. This is wonderful for her and she has told me about a Blastoise she has that will be her partner... all though this does mean she can expand with that Steelix of hers as well. Keystones are quite rare and only a few trainers come across them at any given time."

Jasmine blinked back to reality and looked like she decided on something. "That is very true and it provides that niche for any who can master it. Providing that you and your pokemon have established that bond."

Pamela wondered of one particular as the front door opened, a calmed down Roark entered with a better outlook on the family life. "I have went to that bug catching contest months ago to capture Manto as my signature pokemon. That is one thing many have difficulty agreeing on, I'll talk to someone about this matter. Thank for this talk Mama, I think Papa would like a few words with you!"

She stepped off and waved goodbye to her mother, Jasmine waved goodbye back and warned her. "Mega Scizor isn't a pokemon to be reckless about. I am looking forward to tomorrow!"

The daughter hoped so as her father looked at her in pride. "I'm... I'm sorry for breaking down like that. If you know someone who can tell you about Mega Evolution, you know where the other phone is!"

Pamela nodded and knew she was spoiled. "I'll be in my room then. Tell Mama that I have a special friend that she might want to meet!"

She went up the stairs as Roark smiled nervously to a curious Jasmine. "Has she encountered a pokemon that caught her interest during her journey in the region?"

The man nodded and answered. "It was a pokemon few have met before and it is officially discovered a few weeks ago!"

In a single bed room.

Pamela found herself surrounded by pokemon plushies that were on the shelves as she laid on a pink bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about how to greet a dear friend of hers, she found a video phone on top of an average but well decorated desk and went to dial a number. "It's been a while, I wonder how she is doing in preparation."

Beep!

Blip!

On the screen was a girl she was familiar with that was in her more casual closes, Tammy, who had a Porygon2 bobbing its head back and forth in the background. "Alola!"

Pamela blushed and said hello back. "Hello Tammy, you look like your having a good day."

The girl nodded and smiled as Elio was in the background with a Mimikyu, it looked like they were practicing an exchange of something. "Christmas is in a week and Dad is getting ready to play the big Delibird for friends and family! How are you doing girl? Did you get another ribbon?"

Pamela smiled back and showed a case with a blue and yellow ribbon. "It was a single pokemon Contest but it was far from easy for Shirudo. My Mama is coming to Sinnoh for the holidays and will arrive tomorrow. I may have a difficult contest to come... one that I was looking forward to for a long time!"

Tammy figured as Elio listened in and asked. "Your talking about Jasmine? I heard she plays for keeps and that must have been a goal of yours when you started out!"

The girl nodded to her adopted father and heard a door opening. "Until I came along."

She realized she forgotten something and snapped her fingers. "Shoot! Hey Pamela, if... I send you something over, would you like it during this time of year?"

Pamela sighed and politely refused. "You don't have to, just talking to you is enough. Mr. Sun, I... want to ask, is there any tips you might have on Mega Evolution? I am curious about a particular one and I heard few trainers master it."

Elio scratched himself and answered. "Just be sure your pokemon trust you when you have them go through that and use it when it is needed. Alola is one of the worse places you can ask someone regarding that and even Tammy hasn't had the chance to try it out yet. A bunch of people that act like Wimpods!"

A feminine voice responded to her husband in a harsh tone. "Or they don't understand and fear it based on assumption! Tammy, do you mind if I talk to her?"

The girl didn't and got off to ask her Porygon2. "Simulation, do you mind helping me with Dad, this looks fun!" The virtual pokemon chirped yes as Elio guided the duo towards a sack. "I don't need a helper, but if you have friends you want to give a merry Christmas to, this is one in style! Let's start with where the gifts go."

Tammy rolled her eyes and let Lillie take over, the woman looked tired from a long day and adjusted her pony tail. "Such a busy holiday. Pamela, I think I know which pokemon you are talking about. You wish to mega evolve that Scizor?"

Pamela nodded and expected a lecture. "He is the only pokemon I have that can, I seen one battle on T.V and they look ferocious. That is a great power to be responsible with."

Lillie agreed and wanted to warn the girl of the biological dangers of Mega Scizor. "That is correct, but unlike some pokemon, Mega Evolution can harm Manto's body. The wings on a Scizor are unable help it in long term flight, but they help cool the metallic body and prevent him from over heating. Because of mega evolution generating more heat, it is ill advised to keep Manto in that stage for long."

Pamela heed the wisdom and asked why. "Because all that heat would cause Manto to have something of a stroke?"

Lillie took a deep breath and shook her head. "Much worse, it would cause his armor to melt, in addition to his pincers becoming too heavy to bear. Have you found a Keystone or are you just thinking about Mega Evolution?"

Pamela cringed and answered. "I am just curious and I... see why Tammy hasn't had a chance to practice with Vicky. It sounds too dangerous to fool around with. If I have Manto undergo that, I am to make sure those battles are finished before long."

Lillie agreed and heard crying in the background. "That you should, I'll let someone else take over. My babies need me!"

The woman felt a tug, Pamela saw Elio whisper to her a question she didn't pick up on but one that Lillie smiled towards. "Thank you! Tammy, you can have the phone back while we see what Daphne and Leon want!"

The adults left to their parental duties and left the Tammy worried as she held a sack and her Porygon2 calculated something. "Pory?"

The girl agreed and focused back to her friend. "Being parents to two kids is hard work. Well now you know why mega evolving Manto is a big deal, maybe... maybe if it isn't too much trouble."

She blushed as Pamela remembered a particular pokemon Elio has. "Mr. Sun has that Hoopa that has helped us get home. Maybe you and I can find a way to spend Christmas Day together?"

Tammy nodded and hoped it to be a possible wish. "Little Horn is normally out doing his own thing, he might help and if he doesn't... he has good points why he would refuse to grant the wish. I'll ask him if that can be done."

Pamela wondered if it was worth asking and had one more piece of good news for her friend. "If not, thank you for asking him and we have another way of getting in touch. In other news, a certain boy and his family has left Sinnoh for the Unova Region... would a certain celebrity be able to seal the deal? If... that is how Rachael says it when she practices."

Tammy giggled at the sense of hope. "She does it with much more flare, but your pretty close in what she says. I hope those two at least talk. It is good that your going on up in the world, tell Jasmine I said hi, okay!"

Pamela promised her that she will. "She and Mercury will get along quite well. Take care of yourself Tammy and I hope you have a happy holiday!"

Tammy wished her friend goodbye and was ready to disconnect. "You too, goodbye!"

BEEP!

With her friend gone back to her life, Pamela relaxed and let out a purple Audino and the Meltan. "Today was long. Chiyu, Mercury, we have another long day tomorrow."

The Audino blinked and sat down, inviting the Meltan to sit on her lap as the girl analyzed her strategy. "We should get into the theme of the holiday and I know how we can do it!"

Chiyu chimed like a bell, relaxing Pamela to where she wanted to lay on her bed. "This is possible, Magno I want you to think about this."

She opened a premier ball and let out a Magnezone that glowed its middle eye, spun and beeped to greet a familiar room. "MAAAAAGNEZZZZZ!"

Pamela envisioned what is and closed her eyes for a nap. "We are going to need all our skills if we are to beat Mama!"


	9. A Business Trip!

On a beach by a Professors Lab, a woman with tan skin, white hair, grey sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and black leggings watched Tammy instruct an Oranguru to get on top of a Blastoise and admired the idea. "An Oranguru commanding a Blastoise tank!"

Tammy nodded and showed her hair pin as she ordered. "Vicky, use aura sphere onto the sand! Mr Kumu, use instruct after that!"

The Blastoise glowed purple within her left spout and shot it out as the Oranguru aimed his left hand and grunted a mighty order, a second aura sphere shot out of the right spout, the twin linked spheres pelted the sand as Tammy folded her arms smug. "Vicky now use dark pulse while Mr. Kumu uses calm mind! We are going to hit it bi-" Click!

"Tammy, what are you doing? You woke the twins up!"

The girl flinched and turned around to find a relaxed if not annoyed Lillie with two blonde babies in straps, that were stirred from their sleep, grey eyes opened and were disoriented. Burnet didn't wish to alarm the grumpy Lillie and slowly greeted her. "Uh... good afternoon Professor Lillie. It seems that the first month is starting to take its toll on you."

The mother noticed her babies staring at the two pokemon rather than crying, they want to see what was going on, she sighed and sat on a chair to watch the show. "N..not really, sometimes they need me in odd times during the night and it can leave me tired out. I just wished Elio doesn't worry so much for me, that jerk spoils me."

Burnet tried to think about what to say and blushed in remembering what the woman told her. "Even with work, your husband takes good care of you and does his part as your children's father. It isn't everyday that he gives you a back massage after you work that hard."

Lillie blushed with a smile as Tammy tried not to feel awkward with her own blush. "Dad knows you do a lot more than just sit around, you have been busy all month caring for those two and it is rare you have time for yourself. So he helps you get that moment to yourself, at least your finally get out of that house."

Lillie agreed as she wanted to see how the odd combo finishes. "I just need to tough this out for one a little longer, then I will show the twins Iki Town and Hau'oli. Tammy, I am sorry for interrupting your performance, please continue!"

The girl apologized back with her right eye closed and her hands at her hips. "I should have asked you before I went and made the noise!"

She coughed and ordered her duo. "Mr. Kumu, Vicky, you know the order!"

The Oranguru calmed his mind and focused on the sand as the Blastoise glowed an aura of annoyed thoughts and shot a pulse from her maw, the girl pointed to the distance like a commander commanding and roared with her fangs bare. "Vicky ready the water spout! Mr. Kumu, unleash your stored power!"

The Oranguru waved his hands above the spouts and shot a barrage of psychic beams as the Blastoise shot a barrage of high pressured spouts of water. Raining purple destruction across the beach.

She growled and kicked the sand in frustration, brushed her hair and activated her keystone with an elegant pose. "We are acting like those Wimpods, well no more! Vicky mega evolve!"

Energy flowed from the stone, much to the shock of the older women, it poured into Vicky's anklet and caused her to glow. Her body altered, becoming larger, her shoulder cannons merged into one mega cannon and her wrists grew extra shell. The Blastoise stopped glowing and was in a panic as to what happened to her body, Tammy felt her heart racing as she shouted. "Aura sphere, again, lets see what our artillery power now!"

The Blastoise's shell wrists open to reveal cannons, she shot from both to form into a larger sphere of purple aura as the nervous Oranguru instructed. "G...GURU!"

The large cannon shot an aura sphere much larger than the other and landed with the smaller one to create an impact that caused the sand to erupt into a pillar. Lillie was left speechless as Leon held on his more fixated sister, Daphne looked like she was trying to say something and had no idea how as the older sister ordered. "Kumu, use calm mind again. Vicky dark pulse!"

The Oranguru calmed himself and felt in control of the chaos he was causing as the Blastoise shot all three cannons and channeled feelings that she and her trainer were held back by society. She let loose streams of pulsating darkness from all three cannons and obliterated a distant ledge as Tammy pointed like the commander she see herself as. "Kumu, stored power! Vicky... lets see how strong this water spout really is, both of you aim for the sky!"

The Oranguru glowed and aimed his right palm as the Blastoise's central gun formed water from within. They fired in unison, a pillar of water consumed the psychic beam of unleashed power and created a purple geyser that pierced the heavens to the heavens. Burnet and Lillie watched an explosion of purple rain bombarding the beach, with the beam making a brutal impact. BOOM!

Burnet was knocked off her feet as Tammy felt the force blow against her, it was much to witness and feel as she reached for her keystone and used it to power Vicky down. "Tha...that is enough!"

The Blastoise felt herself revert back to normal and her legs wobbling, pokemon and trainer collapsed on their knees, panting and feeling like they reached past their limit, Kamu got off of Vicky and went to help Burnet get up. Lillie looked down at her children, who were trying to express something, their eyes showed not fear, but admiration and caused the mother to approach the girl to help her get up. "Ta...Tammy, that... words can't really describe that other than... powerful, are you all alright?"

Tammy babbled and felt her mind calming as Burnet took the Oranguru's offer and judged the performance. "I'm not much of an expert, but there was more than a power boost in Vicky. If only Kukui didn't take that Rotom Dex and Malamar with him on that school trip."

Lillie agreed and rubbed Tammy's back as the babies reached for the girls hair, snapping the adopted daughter out of her post frenzy to where she would speak again. "I...*Cough!* I know of that, Blastoise changes abilities on mega evolving into this rare ability known as mega launcher."

Lillie's eyes widened and snapped her fingers at the logic. "Which is why aura sphere and dark pulse became much more powerful even though they are not the same type of move as Vicky. Infact their boost is comparable to if she used a move of the same type. You combine the increased power of dark pulse and aura sphere with something like water spout and it will devastate your opponents if they allow you to use that!"

Tammy felt the back rub soothing her and smiled proud. Her mother backed away to ask. "I...understand why you used that Keystone, even if this wasn't the best time or place. Do you see what you are dealing with now?"

Tammy nodded as her baby siblings looked up to her. "I'm sorry for doing it without warning you, once people saw the Keystone they wanted nothing to do with me. Even though two of the Kahunas have those, its no wonder Dad and Uncle act differently once they do something like that."

Burnet agreed at a proven theory of mega evolution. "The bond between the trainer and the pokemon become so strong, that sometimes their minds become in sync."

Lillie agreed and remembered her own experience as she took out a poke ball and sent out a Venusaur with a mega stone of his own. "I feel that, being able to take on what life throws at me and keep on going. That feeling varies depending on the pokemon and the trainer, which is why Elio and Gladion become more aggressive when they mega evolve their Charizards."

Tammy wondered about another possibility and guessed. "Or if Pamela gets the chance to mega evolve Manto, that can get deadly with how cool headed she normally is."

She readied to call back her Oranguru and Blastoise as Lillie found it a disturbing theory. "Mega evolution is dangerous for Scizor specifically, so she might even feel the over heat. I hope she does not delve into that alone!"

Tammy hoped that doesn't come to pass as the Oranguru waved goodbye to Burnet and pressed the button on his ball for a call back, Vicky pushed herself up and grunted that Tammy uses the lure ball. The girl sighed, called her partner back and went into the house. "This might be something she needs to talk to someone about before she gets someone killed. I'll go get Dad his lunch since that dummy forgot... again!"

Lillie stepped out of the girls way and gave her instructions. "It is the brown bag by the fridge and he was called into Aether Paradise for a rather odd assignment. Good luck!"

Click! Burnet felt frustrated at the job Elio was assigned to, it was a topic both she and Lillie agreed, was one few wished to talk about. "A trainer from Orre won a pokemon, didn't think about the long term commitment. A fossil pokemon for that matter."

Lillie went to her chair and kissed the back of her babies heads. "Shameful and it has nowhere else to go. Maybe some day-" Burnet agreed with the woman with a frown of pity. "That isn't what we are worried about."

At Aether Paradise.

Elio shook the cold off of a thick black jacket as he finished a series of chores in an artificial, frozen tundra. A small, blue, long necked sauropod with two sails over her eyes and frozen tears, gave the man much appreciative affection. A door opened and let in a tan, female employee that was ready to write down a completed task as she saw Snowrunts munching on snow, Seels napping by the chilled lake, a Crabominable that was eating fruit from a chilled bush, a pack of Alolan Vulpixs frolicking in the snow and an Amaura that was feeling better about herself. "Aw! It looks like you two are friends! Come on out when you get the chance Mr. Sun!"

Elio blushed and petted the Amaura, his eyes shined in pride as he whispered to the tundra pokemon. "Regardless of what that foolish trainer thought of you, you have a home here! I'll be back latter to check up on you and keep you company, go back to playing with the Vulpix's and stay away from Crabominable, he is a friendly pokemon, but you do need to stay away from him due to how strong he is!"

The Amaura understood and kissed Elio on the side of his black pants and charged towards the Vulpixs to return to a game, the man walked out the door and to a more tropical artificial preserve. Where he was greeted to a group of Comfey that gave a pleasant breeze.

He addressed the distracted employee with a salute. "Miss Heidi, where to next?"

The employee pointed over to a distant sandy preserve and instructed him clearly. "We have an injured Golurk that needs to recover here at the Conservation Deck and I don't want no nosy scientist trying to study the nature of his power core. Give him some company after lunch, it will give the pokemon at the Frigid Deck time to settle down!"

Elio blinked and realized he forgotten something as a girl was approaching from behind. "Dad, you need to stop forgetting things when you have emergency calls like that!"

He turned around to find Tammy with a brown bag and puffed up cheeks, he tried to think of an excuse as to why he forgot. "It was bad before I got here, Amaura was one of the most depressed pokemon I seen here in months. I hope you never have to set foot in Orre." He took the lunch and knew a particular place to eat. "I'm heading to the back towards the manor, thank you for bringing it to me and tell Lillie I said thank you."

Tammy asked her father with a heavy swallow. "Do...do you mind if I come with you, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Elio didn't mind as he told his superior. "I'm going on a lunch break Miss Heidi, I'll be back shortly!"

Heidi marked it and saw a couple of employees that were tending to a stubborn Tropius. "Alright, Mr. Sun! See you soon!"

She went to her duty as the man and child went to the elevator to take a trip down. The duo went to the back with a white manor in the distance and found a bench to sit on as Elio readied various foods and let out his selected pokemon; a Hypno, Mimikyu, a childless Kangaskhan, Incineroar, Magearna and an short neck Exeggutor. "Alright guys, we worked hard for the first half half of today and we got to refuel for the rest! Dig in!"

He opened his lunch and found a box with warm, black raviolis within. "I love left over day! Tammy, what do you want to talk about?"

The girl took a deep breath and confessed something she wasn't suppose to do. "I got carried away in a practice and mega evolved Vicky to do a stunt with Mr. Kumu."

Elio's eyes widened as he opened his lunch to have the smell of seafood in his nostrils. "An Oranguru mounted, Blastoise tank? That was pretty reckless of you to do that, even when those trainers walked away from you at when they saw that Keystone. Pansies! I don't blame you for losing patience and finding another way to experience that new power."

Tammy nodded and recalled what happened as the Hypno stopped eating and listened to something, the Exeggutor enjoyed the sunshine and sensed anger, stubbornness and fear. "Hyp?" "Exeg?" The Magearna turned around to a distant sight as Tammy expected to be lectured. "Vicky didn't go out of control, but I felt her pride and power in my mind. No one was in any danger and if you saw the act... you would think it was awesome." Elio imagined it and took his first bite. "I probably would have and you now have a new height to reach. Hey Remmer, is something wrong with the blukk puff?"

The Hypno shook his head and pointed towards the facility. It looked like Gladion and Lusamine were in a heated argument as they headed their way, one that astonished the group as the son was snarling at a horrible idea. "You... in Orre, is one of the worse ideas imaginable! You should know why by now!"

Lusamine gave her son a scowl and nearly hissed back. "This outrage needs to resolved and someone has to personally overlook this because that Amaura is just the beginning! I need to see for myself what we have on that region and stop this from getting worse."

Gladion's eyes sharpen as he argued back. "Mother, when Elio and Lillie went to that region around ten years ago. They were hunted down by criminals that unleashed hell! When that well meaning idiot went to that region for business and didn't say no to Lillie when she wanted to go with him... didn't say no."

He felt horrified as Lusamine gave her son a small hug, one that the man didn't resist and felt his hand twitching, the mother whispered. "I know, something horrible happened once more because of an evil person. I can fend for myself in that region, must I prove it to you?"

Gladion pulled away in fear of what his mother was heading towards and denied the answer. "That is what those two thought of before everything went to hell!"

Lusamine glared at her son's arguing and found a trainer in her sight, the Mimikyu was ready to defend her master as the woman pointed to Tammy. "You! Miss Tammy!"

Elio glared at the woman and blocked the way as he warned her. "Back off right now!"

Tammy sighed and asked the woman. "What the heck do you want?" Lusamine took a deep breath and readied two ultra balls. "I am aware that you have gotten strong as a trainer and I wish to demonstrate my strength in battle, to put my son's worries to rest."

Tammy was annoyed and pushed her father out of the way as she placed a Normalium Z in her Z power Ring. "I cam to deliver Dad lunch and now I'm being dragged into this?! Fine!"

She took out a fast ball and dream ball and approached the central walk way as the two men wished her luck. Gladion took the role of the referee and he watched his mother ready herself for battle with a bold stand. "Stubborn woman. Alright, double battles are common, if not a custom in Orre. We are doing the double format! Begin!" Elio took a deep breath and went to his lunch as the Mimikyu was routing for Tammy. "Good luck your going to need it!"

Tammy Vs Lusamine

Lusamine tossed her duo, a Milotic and a Lilligant. "Nerieda, Poppy, let us begin!"

Tammy giggled and spun in a coordinators flare to send out a Weavile with a closed right eye and a Porygon2 that floated and analyze. "Tenac, Simulation, lets show this lady who is the star here! Start with icy wind to slow them down! Simulation, be on my mark!"

The Weavile spun in a glow and blew out icy wind to slow the duo down as Lusamine spun elegantly with her Lilligant and gave a cold stare at the two pokemon. "Two minds think alike, Nerieda use icy wind to stop this child's plan!"

The Milotic blew frigid wind back and caused a shiver as Tammy flashed her Z powered ring and posed like a Z, radiant light flowed into the Porygon2 for a needed boost in power as the girl ordered. "Simulation, lets use Z conversion!"

The Porygon2 glowed and became a dark pink psychic type as Lusamine hummed. "Poppy, focus on taking the Weavile down with energy ball... Nerieda, finish her off with dragon pulse!"

The Lilligant glowed from the surrounding trees and tossed a ball of energy to sent Tenac rolling back, Tammy ordered with a growl. "Tanac, try to avoid that dragon pulse and let Poppy have it with ice punch!"

The Weavile snickered and dashed towards the side with her fist clenched in an icy veil, the vain Milotic inhaled and shot a pulse of energy where the Weavile was running. Boom!

Tenac rolled toward a tree from an explosive beam of energy and was knocked out, irritating the girl as she called the Weavile back and let loose a smile. "Simulation, thunder bolt that Milotic! Tenac, good work!"

The Porygon2 crackled and shot a strong, super effective bolt of lightning from its beak at the Milotic, sending her reeling back as the girl sent out a Fearow with a scope lens. "Spear, take that Lilligant down with drill peck!"

The Fearow spun and dived at the Lilligant that waddled in all directions, the Spear followed her movement and struck her down for a brutal k.o. Causing Lusamine to twitch her left eye and ordered her Milotic. "Use icy wind one more time and slow this Fearow down! Circe and Calli will manage these two."

Nerieda obeyed and blew frigid wind, the Fearow felt sluggish in the wind as the Porygon2 shot another thunderbolt to knock the Milotic down.

Lusamine called both her pokemon back and sent out a Mismagius with a purple gem and a Bewear with a choice band, she looked at the opposing pokemon with a hint of respect. "Circe, use shadow ball on the Porygon2 while Calli uses double edge to take that Fearow down!"

The Mismagius's gem glowed and fueled a large shadow ball that knocked the Porygon2 back as the Bewear took her chance and leap into the air, like a missile, at the slowed Fearow. "FEA-" Yank! Spear was held tightly and saw the white floor coming at him at high speeds. CRASH!

The audience cringed and saw the crack on the floor as Tammy swallowed and ordered. "Ow! Simulation, get that Bewear off of Spear with psyshock!"

The Porygon2 glowed and pulsed, causing many psychic stones to form around the Bewear that felt bruised from the recoil and braced for the worse. Pew!

Pew!

BONK!

Calli was knocked off the Fearow and into the side, she tried to get up and grumbled a heart breaking squeak as her limbs failed. Gladion knew a Bewear that was unable to battle and saw the Fearow twitching. "That was brutal."

The battlers called their knocked out pokemon and agreed, Tammy sent out an Oranguru with a plan forming as Lusamine giggled at the effort and tossed another ultra ball. "For a Coordinator, this explains how you were able to make it to that festival. Luna, we should make way with Nepha."

A giggling Clefable entered the battle and saw the energize duo as the Mismagius glowed for another shadow ball, she cackled at the annoyed Porygon2 and knocked him out. Lusamine ordered with pride in her voice. "Luna, use calm mind and we should deal with the rest!"

The Clefable calmed her mind as Tammy ordered a yawning Oranguru. "We can still do this. Mr. Kumu, use shadow ball on Circe!"

The sage shot super effective damage at the magical pokemon as the girl called the Porygon2 back and readied a lure ball. "Vicky, lets bombard these fools!" A Blastoise with a mega stone on her right leg, an odd place, Lusamine focused on the girl who waved her hair and activated her keystone, triggering mega evolution and encouraging the Oranguru to get on the Blastoise and readied the next attack. Lusamine saw immense damage coming and ordered her Clefable. "Luna use helping hand, this strategy they are using needs to stop," Her battle ready smile dare not give the hint as the Clefable cheered for the Mismagius as the woman finished. "Circe, use shadow ball one more time on that Blastoise! We need to weaken her before she fires!"

The Mismagius shot a boosted shadow ball at the Blastoise, caused her and her trainer to walk back from the pain and readied for the next attack. "Wash them out with water spout!"

The Blastoise aimed her main gun and shot an average looking, but still strong spout of water, raining it down on Luna and knocking Circe into the ground for a k.o.

Tammy clapped and pointed to the Clefable. "Mr. Kumu, use instruct and give the order!"

The Oranguru grunted and waved his fan at the fairy pokemon. "Guru!"

The Blastoise aimed directly at Luna and shot her across several feet, causing the Clefable to be annoyed as Lusamine called her Mismagius back and send out an Altaria with a tiara. Tammy and her pokemon saw a pink stone with a blue marking as Lusamine took out a keystone and placed it at the green crystal at her bosom, activating it. "Nepha, grace them with your song!"

Energy poured out of the stone and into the Altaria, she glowed as her fluffy feathers moved to her tail, revealing a blue body, her crest grew cloudy feathers and as her voice became a beautiful if haunting melody, the Clefable cheered at her partner as Lusamine ordered with authority. "Wipe them out with hyper voice!"

The Mega Altaria inhaled and let loose a gracious shriek, knocking Vicky and Kumu off their tank like formation. Elio felt his heart beating as the Blastoise reverted back to normal and the Oranguru dragged himself up, the battle was not over. Tammy's hair blowed as she called her Blastoise back and tossed a poke ball out. "I am not giving up, Nica lets give it everything!"

She sent out a Pikachu Bella with a light ball as the Oranguru calmed himself. The audience stared at what would be considered a questionable choice Lusamine rolled her finger in a playful manner and gave her Clefable the silent order to whistle a playful song. The Altaria was about to shriek another hyper voice as the girl ordered. "Nica use discharge!"

The Pikachu nodded and charged to the center of the battle as the Oranguru sensed the radius and backed away. She crackled her cheeks and let loose a storm of electricity. "PIKACHUUUUU!"

The pulse dealt insignificant damage to both pokemon, the Clefable felt worse as the Altaria tried to shake it off and fell from paralysis as the Clefable twitched, unable to move. Lusamine's eyes widened and gritted her teeth. "This has got to be a joke! Your Pikachu didn't just inflict-" Tammy was astonished and couldn't believe it either. "A double paralysis! Nice! Kumu use instruct and get ready for our finisher!"

The Oranguru panted and clapped his order, the Pikachu felt the jolt of energy and discharged again, the Clefable looked like she was about to faint as Lusamine felt she had nothing to lose. "Luna, Nepha, again! Just a little more!"

The Clefable kept as the Pikachu jumped to the air with an icy veil, Tammy ordered with grace. "Use icicle crash on that Altaria! Kumu, finish that Clefable off with stored power!" The Pikachu blew an icy veil and formed icicles that crashed down on the Altaria for super effective damage, the mega pokemon was dazed and shrieked another hyper voice.

Nica was sent flying back to Tammy in a thud as the Oranguru braced the noise and shot a beam of stored power to knock the Clefable out, Lusamine breathed heavily as the girl nearly spat her order. "Again, end this battle!"

The Oranguru formed purple energy from his palm and shot it at the Nepha, causing her to revert back to normal and pass out as she landed. Elio and his pokemon were without words as Gladion declared the winner. "This...this battle proves a few things. Tammy is the winner!"

Lusamine's hands were shaking as she called her two pokemon back and placed her Keystone away. Tammy called hers back and sweated. "Phew! Now, what the heck was this all about again?"

Gladion looked at Lusamine for a moment and directed his attention towards the girl as he signaled Elio to call his pokemon back. "We should discuss this at the office. It has something to do with why Elio had to come here in the first place, but things are escalating!"

Elio saw that his pokemon were finished with lunch and called his group back, save for the Incineroar and Mimikyu who were suspicious as the man focused on his lunch. "I over heard and it has everything to do with where Amaura came from. A trainer in Orre won her from a Colosseum tournament and left her at the Aether Station when he didn't want her! That isn't how it works with unwanted pokemon and we all know this."

The Incineroar was astonished on a realization as the Mimikyu glared at Lusamine. "She...is...going...there?"

Gladion nodded to the Mimikyu and asked Lusamine with a sincere tone. "Mother, think of it like this. A trainer that specializes in being a Coordinator, that had no preparation for this battle, is capable of beating you. Even if your pokemon are able to manage the kind of battles in Orre, it takes a specialized scumbag for you to be in actual danger!"

Elio guessed the solution to the problem as the Incineroar tried to convince his trainer to not say it. "We... are going to need somebody reliable to make sure that only authorized officials... along with Wes and Rui, go anywhere close to her. If they are none of those, then we can mark them as a someone that needs to be escorted out... by force if needed."

Gladion agreed and lead the way into the manor as Elio finished his lunch. "Yes and there is only one person around here I trust to know the ins and outs of that region, someone who has already made a name for himself on Orre, a name that they respect."

Lusamine realized who her son was talking about as Tammy's eyes widened in the same thought. "And this can't wait because if another Amaura keeps happening, we will run out of space over here? I heard from the Rotom Dex that those pokemon cannot survive in that climate."

Gladion nodded, escorted the group to the manor, to a grand office with several guest couches and a window with colored glass, a snoring Herdier perked up to greet people as Lusamine went to the chair to let the pokemon on her lap. "Hello Argos, this... might be an awkward week."

The Mimikyu snickered as Elio realized what Gladion was about to ask him. "Boss... I... know you don't joke often. Your ask me to be the bodyguard?"

Gladion took out two stacks of paper, one for Lusamine and one to Elio. "That is correct, with terrorist coming from I don't know where and Orre having a repeated case of housing the worse of the worse. I am not taking any chances, both of you should read them and sign if you agree to the terms!"

Both read the paperwork and found it to be a contract. Elio read the most important detail and was given a pen. "My usual gripes with Lusamine are to be kept in check at all times during this and I am to try and keep this on a professional level. This also means, if I wander off, there better be a good reason!"

Gladion nodded as he let Tammy read both papers. "It wasn't you fault with what happened last time, but it did end in next time you have to run off in Orre and leave someone to their own, have any pokemon you have ready in case an opportunist tries anything funny. In other words, be prepared!"

Elio didn't find it a problem as he signed his name away and was about to bite at his thumb when his in-law stopped him. "You...you don't have to go that far!"

The Alolan Champion turned around and promised his boss. "I'm still taking this seriously and it isn't the first time I have to work with this woman. Lusamine, you know what Gladion is asking from you?"

The Aether President took a deep breath and answered with a question. "Do any of us have to spell out? Technically you are assigned to work under me, but I am not your superior. He is the one who writes your checks."

Tammy read some of the details and cringed. "Yikes you caused a lot of issues for uncle to make this!"

Elio guessed what the requests were. "First and foremost, Gladion is having her write down that I am there to be a body guard, not a yes man. Although I do want to help with the case of unwanted pokemon that get abandoned on Orre. She makes the final word on everything that we do in this region in regard to work. Aether only has two places in the entire region where we actually have an influence. One is an outpost near Phenac City... the other... the other," Lusamine kept reading and had ill news for her son in-law. "For the sake of a thorough inspection, we have to go near that sludge pit at least once. Once that is finished, we will focus on something else."

Tammy kept reading and backed away with a small smile. "Orre really has messed Dad up... hasn't it?"

Lusamine nodded and was ready to sign her name on the contract. "He has told you that he has seen and fought things... that would scar anyone for life. It is a reason why the phrase... Shadow Pokemon, are not often spoken of, nor are they taken lightly!" Elio took a deep breath and agreed with the woman. "There is nothing to speak of that hasn't already been said, I guess your signing an agreement to... do something in case we have a psycho in Orre causing the music to repeat and it gets bad to where I go nuts and sic my pokemon at him?"

The Mimikyu jumped on his lap and purred as Gladion corrected him. "It is in case you get so angry at someone that you order for their death. Even if you really do believe that they deserve it there are better ways than murder, you came that close to having blood on your hands and I would like it if you keep them clean."

Elio held onto his Mimikyu as his Incineroar patted him on the shoulder and gave a toothy smile, making the trainers mood brighter as he smiled back. "That won't be a problem, go in... manage business and go back home. When is this?"

Lusamine coughed and answered the man. "Tonight, you have until tonight to tell Lillie and those close to you what is occurring. It will take around... four days at best and five at worse for us to be finished and back, just before the holidays."

She signed her agreement and handed the contract over to Gladion as Elio gave his over, the man looked at them and got out of the way. "I will over look transportation and I will make sure you two make it to Orre safely, after that... you are on your own! I'll tell Heidi what is up while you go manage that, in case you were assigned to something else before this happened. Tammy I'm sorry that you got dragged into family business."

The girl didn't mind and felt like she had a sweat. "I just came here to get Dad his lunch and this mess happened. I need to go ask Little Horn if he can organize a favor that may or may not get anywhere."

Elio believed he can have something arranged and asked her. "It has something to do with Pamela? Do know you are asking for a lot more than you think you are due to the holidays being so close! I'll have him ask, but he is a fickle genie."

His Mimikyu and Incineroar were ready to get going as the man followed Gladion out. "Lost, Guppy, come! We are going to have that kind of week!"

An hour later at Kukui's Lab.

Elio had the misfortune of having Lillie, Burnet a tan man with a white lab coat exposed and a woman with long brown hair in a white top dress and a yellow long skirt with white flowers hear the news and expected the worse. Lillie asked a fellow professor in a suggestion. "Is it really a good idea for Elio to go to Orre all alone Kukui?"

Kukui took a deep breath as the woman with the flower skirt stated what was. "None of us know much if anything about Orre, Lillie has too much here to go to that region and it is FAR too dangerous for a month old baby to be traveling like that. We don't have much of a choice!"

Tammy agreed with the woman and spoke of the extreme Gladion had done. "When Uncle has both of them sign a contract, binding them to a set of rules so that they don't get at each others throats or go nuts, that isn't a good sign. Patricia, anything we have to say that isn't already said?"

The woman shook her head and went to hug Elio, like how a mother should. "Just stay safe son, if something in Orre is bothering you. Call us!"

Elio hugged back as he smiled silly. "This isn't the first time I have to work over seas, Lillie... think you can manage for at least a week?"

The woman nodded as she saw two sleeping babies in a basket, she thought of a pass time that would make the experience enjoyable. "They are a handful, but I can. But we need to discuss this at home as soon as we get that Hoopa here!"

The man nodded and gave a thumbs up as he went to the P.C to get a master ball and let out a Hoopa that was yawning. "What is it kid?"

Elio pointed at Tammy and asked him. "She... may have a wish she wants to ask of you. Could you two manage that while Lillie and I talk about this trip I am going?"

The Hoopa shrugged without complaint and smiled. "Go get those two treasures of yours tucked in. I'll set it to her straight!"

The parents found it fair and picked up their babies, Lillie wished the older adults goodbye. "Thank you for letting me come here! It was tiring spending all day in that house!" The trio waved goodbye back, Kukui raised a thumb up, took out a Rotom Dex to go with the duo and wished Elio a good week. "Just tough it out and we will a holiday to celebrate, Rotom should be able to help you."

The Alolan Champ smiled back, took the Dex and left with his family back home, out of hearing when Tammy quickly frowned and made it clear of what she seen. "Dad does not get along with that woman and some of the things Uncle had her sign are mostly things she agreed NOT to do while he is busy making sure nothing happens to her. People are a pain in the ass."

Burnet agreed with the girl and gave a matching scowl. "That's work, you sometimes have to put up with that and hope for the best! What are you going to ask the Hoopa for?"

The girl coughed and asked the Hoopa. "I was a complete dummy and nearly forgot to get something for Pamela, Pipi and Rachael. While I can get those girls a challenge amulet and call it a day, Pamela... I have a more personal request. On Christmas Day... would it be too much trouble if you use your Hoopa Ring to... arrange a meeting?"

The Hoopa spun his ring and smiled. "It wouldn't and it can be done at the afternoon due to Sinnoh's time zone being earlier. Can you figure out how to make that night last forever?"

Tammy knew a few places and blushed. "A tour of the four islands and maybe a trip to one of the ruins?"

The Hoopa nodded as he asked the three adults. "That is a possible wish, anyone object to that?"

Patricia had none and blushed at the romantic feeling. "She would be a tourist, but a girl like that would quickly adapt if she has a friend to show her what is around here, that is how it is working with Benjamin... though he is use to the city life that it is as slow as you think it is. Talk to Lillie after Elio goes on that trip and find a way to get that question to Pamela's folks."

Kukui agreed and thought of the details to Pamela's family. "If her parents are Gym Leaders from two different regions, they must have been looking forward to family meetings when they can."

Burnet considered it a doable agreement. "If they say no, there is always one option to consider if you want her to come to this region that badly!"

Tammy took a deep breath and showed three challenge amulets. "This is my other one. They can try the island challenge when they get the chance and get some Z crystals. I don't think the Tapus would extend an olive branch to that many people, but it works!"

The Hoopa hummed and advised the girl. "Have those things wrapped up for the holiday, I'm not making any promises with the wish going, but always stick to a back up plan in case you current plan doesn't go as you want it. Nothing worse than thinking up a new plan in a split second and overlooking some important details that might have been important," He turned to Patricia and waved casually. "You can say it, don't sugar coat it!"

The woman flinched and denied what she was thinking. "Your actually a nice pokemon despite being one of the most crafty creatures we know of! But, it is true, if you ever get put in a place where you have to think like that... like being a conniving thief, sooner or later your just going to get caught!"

Hoopa nodded and shrugged as Tammy thought her wish through. "It is going to take a day before Jasmine visits her family, time it tomorrow and tell us if they say yes. For now, please talk to Uncle, Dad's trip to Orre doesn't need to end in more trauma and he could use the help."

The Hoopa tossed a Hoopa ring and winked at the girl. "That is a wish I will grant! See ya real soon!"

He vanished into the ring as Tammy directed her smile to the adults. "Phew this is tough. I want to talk to you three about two friends of mine! Calcy likes pearls while Carby likes colored rocks-"

Later in the black of night.

Gladion made a list and decided at the advise of a Hoopa that floated next to him, the man held a box that contained a key device as he took an elevator to the roof of Aether Paradise. "In these times, not taking precautions would just get people killed. I was going to overlook the initial trip for personal reasons, but this can double as a way to evaluate the Snag Machine. Maybe have some better tips on what to do once this thing is finished."

The Hoopa agreed and saw a rather vicious sight ahead. "And some people are taking this more seriously than others. Are you sure your just going to fly back?"

Gladion was about to answer when he saw a blonde woman with her hair in a mid length bob just bellow the shoulders, she was in a black jacket that exposed a yellow silk shirt, white jeans and high heels as she embraced a blonde man in a green scarf and green pants. A straw hat was on the ground as the middle age couple kissed each other in the lips rather passionately. Gladion knew what he was seeing and looked away from the scene as the Hoopa saw a plane next to the middle aged couple and Wicke exiting the plane to try and break the moment. Letting the blonde woman know things were prepared as she saw Gladion approaching with a small baggage. "Master Gladion! The plane is ready and we just need Mr. Sun to arrive for us to get started!"

She saw the familiar box as the couple broke the kiss, Lusamine noticed and asked her son. "...Why are we bringing that thing?"

Gladion took a deep breath and answered calmly. "A few reasons, one... in case something goes very wrong and we need the Snag Machine at hand. The second reason, is so we can have Michael evaluate our progress and maybe have some recommendations should they be needed, we cannot afford any mistakes once this machine is considered finished. You have your business in Orre while I have mine."

The mother found it acceptable and repeated what was told. "We have our own business, once we make it to Orre, we are on our own save for any contacts we have in the region."

Gladion didn't find it any problem as the Hoopa smiled nervously. "If Wes and Rui are kicking... you should have some buddies to have your back."

The man agreed and formally addressed the Hoopa. "Little Horn, as Elio calls him, will be part of our assistance once he finishes business on Alola. It seem excessive, but those Hoopa Rings have saved a lot of time during emergencies."

Lusamine agreed as she saw the elevator open, to let the people she expected and didn't expect to arrive, Elio was in his usual clothes, though looking rather neatly compared to how he usually, by his side was Lillie, who finished instructing him on how to manage his job as she gave him a small bag of necessities. "Remember, be polite and this is strictly a business trip, ask brother or mother when there is something that catches your attention!"

Elio blushed and adjusted his hat as Tammy followed with them out of the elevator to pat him on the back. "Good luck Dad, we will handle the kids while you are gone once we tell Patricia that you are off. She is taking this seriously!"

The man smiled and patted the girl back. "Thank you, I'll be back home before Christmas, so don't worry!"

Lillie wasn't as she went closer to his face and licked her lips. "This is for your trip!"

The older group watched Lillie kiss her husband and wrap her arms around his waste, the Alolan Champ saw green eyes close and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Wicke felt a feeling of deja vu as Tammy asked the adults. "Besides that, have you all said your goodbyes?"

Gladion nodded as Elio and Lillie broke their moment of passion. "Madison knows and is busy keeping an eye on the rouge Totem Pokemon, along with that Prehistoric Park. It isn't like much is going to happen here besides the holidays. Miss Wicke, we are counting on you to keep order here while we manage business! Father... did I arrive at an ill time?"

Mohn shook his head and blushed. "No, Lusamine was telling me goodbye, if you need anything, call us!"

The son shook his father's hand and embraced him for a hug. "We will, don't worry about us."

He let go as Elio gave his goodbyes to his family. "I'll let you two know when we land. Tell the babies what is up so they won't mind me being missing."

Lillie giggled and knew what she should do. "I will, in fact there is an activity I was sharing with the twos. It took a while, but I found a book Daphne and Leon seem to be really interested in. I show Miss Patricia what it is when I get back home and thank her for babysitting."

Tammy knew one her adopted mother might be talking about. "The one about that goofball Houndour? It is rare someone actually does that with pokemon like them."

Lillie was tempted to the idea and shook her head. "That would be after this one, but it is one about two pokemon they might not remember."

The girl snapped her fingers at a pleasant pass time. "That would be something they should recognize, Nebby's light was the first thing they saw after all! Have a safe trip Dad!" Tammy waved goodbye with Lillie as they watched Elio turn around to leave.

Lusamine was the first to go wave goodbye and head to the jet. "Miss Wicke, take care of Argos while I am gone!"

Following her was Gladion, who smiled towards his sister. "I hope they enjoy the story. Have a good week Lillie, you too Tammy!"

The duo waved goodbye as Wicke wished him off. "Have a good trip Master Gladion! We will see you again soon!"

The man went in as Elio gave Tammy a last set of instructions. "Lend Lillie a hand if she starts to tire herself out. Otherwise, take care of yourself!"

The girl promised that she would as she and the others watched Elio go in the jet and see it closed. They felt a strong gust of wind blow as the plane took off. The Hoopa readied a Hoopa Ring and offered the group. "Any of you need a ring somewhere before I hit the hay for the day?"

Wicke refused as Mohn watched the plane fly with some regrets. "...Sure! It always gets busy around this time of year! I hope those two sprouts enjoy their first Christmas."

Tammy felt another idea come as Lillie hugged her father. "I know its tough, when those two get older, you will see them again. She brighten to an idea and puffed her cheeks at a missed opportunity. "...If you can wait until Christmas, I might have a present for you if you want!"

The Pelago care taker gave a quick hug back and let go. "You don't have to. Enjoy your week Lillie, you too Tammy!"

The man went into the ring as the Hoopa sensed the emotions passing through and flipped the ring. "I see what he is doing, it sometimes stinks for him."

Tammy agreed to the feeling as Lillie pittied her father. "It still does. Tammy, shall we get back home and tell the babies the news?"

The girl nodded and thought of something that would brighten someones day as she head towards the Hoopa Ring. "Yeah, they need to know Dad is going to be busy!"

In a Private Jet flying out of Alolan Air.

Elio and Gladion counted one blessing with their journey, they are in a wide space with several luxuries to ease the boredom. To their misfortune however, they had to wait until they reach a high enough altitude with Lusamine. The woman took a deep breath and gave a smile at the two men. "It will seem like this never happened once it is all over."

Elio agreed as he felt his Mimikyu in his arms. "Because there really isn't any better places in Orre, we are going to use Phenac City as our hub. Unless that old gas station is gone, we will have just about everything we need in a travels distance. That motorcycle needs to be ready if we land far from Gateon Port, you don't want to travel by foot on Orre."

He took a look at the middle aged woman in her attire, the shorter hair and wrinkles complimented the dress, though he would rather not say anything to the woman at all. "You got yourself ready for traveling. You didn't have to do that."

Lusamine took it as a compliment and smiled. "It's easy to get around in that region, especially if we have to go to... that town. You put yourself together nicely, even if Orre might undo that."

The Mimikyu hissed a chuckle at the woman. "T...rue! Boss... is...casual!"

Elio blushed as Gladion agreed with the Mimikyu. "It will make a good first impression once we get to the region. Elio, is there any additional information you would like to share that would be important?"

He turned around and was astonished by a black hair woman with two pig tails dangling down. She was in a pair of long black jeans and she wore a pink tank top as she held onto her Mimikyu, she remembered something and gave Lusamine a warning. "We might run into some weird people with head phones, those guys are called Team Snagem and I can't really touch them unless they mess around with a deal I made with them! We should address that Phanpy in the room when we get there."

Lusamine's eyes widened at the woman and asked. "Miss Moon, why has something like that been allowed to happen?" Gladion spoke in his wife's defense. "Selene didn't really have much of a choice all those years ago because she and Lillie were going against a complete psychopath and they needed help. This trip is stressful enough without the fact that she left Penio and Epiphany to Lillie."

Lusamine listened and saw her son blushing, she took a deep breath and assured the two. "With the instructions you gave her, they will be fine under Lillie's care for that long. This... hasn't been the best day at work for you."

Selene didn't mind and stuck out her tongue with something to look forward to. "It isn't, but we might be able to pass the time with a Colosseum match at Realgam Tower's if we get the chance. Even if Tammy beaten you... that team of yours would give a random joe in Orre a rude wake up call why picking a fight with travelers is a bad idea," She took out a Rotom Dex and nudged to her husband. "Gladion, should we show her? Because a lot happened this month."

The man didn't mind and smiled with paternal joy. "That it has, Mother has suffered enough." Selene pressed a few buttons on the Rotom Dex and instructed him to hover to Lusamine. "I saw the look on her face a month ago, its funny how they share the same birthday with Lillie!"

The Dex buzzed and showed the woman two black hair babies with emerald eyes. One in orange clothes that was playing with a Skitty, the other was in green clothes that looked to be having a staring contest with an Eevee. Lusamine was in awe and looked like she was about to ask many questions as Gladion answered the few he was willing. "Epiphany likes playing all the time while Penio takes the games more seriously. They have grown a lot thanks to how a certain someone was feeding them."

Selene squeezed her breasts and caused Lusamine to roll her eyes. "They have and I saw how they were feeding off of her. These two angels have certainly been acquainted with your pokemon, to think that in a few more months," She flinched and stopped herself, Selene rolled her eyes and continued where her mother in-law left off. "That is why we get worried, they have. Flo and Bethany are waiting while the babies get introduced to the smaller pokemon, Eden and Silvally were introduced yesterday and they absolutely adore them!"

She sighed and saw Lusamine tense at the names as Gladion asked his mother. "Your reminded why you would be lucky enough to get even this?"

The woman nodded in silence as Selene looked up to find it was safe to take the seat belt off and went to hug her, the older woman didn't ask for one and tried to push away as Gladion closed his eyes to think of what to say and opened them to find Elio hugging the woman. "Mr. Sun, remember what you agreed to."

The Alolan Champ blushed and let go as he apologized to his boss. "Sorry Gladion, I shouldn't have brought up Kalden."

Lusamine undid her seat belt and got up, wanting to have some distance from the two men. "It's fine Mr. Sun! Daphne and Leon seem happy though, have they been exposed to any literature yet?"

Elio scratched himself and answered as he went to get snacks. "Some, but they never gotten into the picture books, they have some interest in the Purrloin in a Hat and this one about fish pokemon, though Lillie and I really need to find something that connects to them soon or they are going to get bored. You two want anything? This flight is still going to be long."

At the Champion's House.

Lillie was on the living room floor with her children as she finished reading a story from a purple book that had star drawings all around. "And with the light flowing in, the Cocoon of the Stars bursted open to become the Emissary of the Moone!"

She showed the babies a picture of a Cosmoem that evolved into a Lunala, the two reached for the picture and caused the woman to giggle. "Maybe later in the week we will meet a very dear member of the family."

She closed the book and saw her children looking teary eyed, she picked the two up from the couch and undid her dress shirt. "Don't cry, mommy is here to make you happy!"

She exposed her breasts, Daphne looked to have forgotten what she was about to cry over and went for a nipple as Leon hesitated, looked his loving mother in the eyes and went to his fill of dinner. Lillie whispered to them. "Mommy loves you and that will never change!"

Knock knock! A Banette recognized the knocking and went to let Tammy in, the girl had a bag of spicy smelling tacos and a bag full of books as she let her mother know. "I'm back with dinner and some books that Acerola gave me. Come take a look, they are pretty special!"

Lillie watched a variety of small books being taken out from the bag as her children feed, one felt familiar to her. "The Sneaky Cofagrigus?!"

She saw a Cofagrigus in the picture as Tammy flipped to show one that was protecting a treasure room while stealthily eating gold, it had no words, but the woman knew all too well what the story was about. "This is about Makuta?"

Tammy nodded and showed more, one about a lonely Hoopa, the other about an Eevee that looked to be pressured into something, the third one looked to be about a Pikachu that was excited about a contest. "Acerola took up a hobby making children's books with Mina. They are based on the things she has seen and based them on tales traveling trainers have told her over the years, some of them look pretty funny to read and she thought to give us some of them to keep the twins entertained."

The woman's memories came back to her as she felt peckish. "That was very nice of her, go get yourself fed and I will join once the twins have their dinner!"

Tammy obeyed and was tempted to read some of the books. "It makes you think about where these came from. Maybe the girls might want to-" She shook her head and took a couple tacos. "Nah, only if they ask!"


	10. A Stealthy Girl and a Famous Girl!

In Violet City, Pipi yawned from a long day at school as she held her fathers hand. "Do I have to write a report on a pokemon when I haven't really battled with them?"

Falkner sighed and answered his daughter as he guided her home. "Yes you do, Pipi you have four pokemon to start out with and Hachi who so far has learned to settle down thanks to those flowers. You may not have battle with them, but you have experienced things with them that would fill a page at worse. Do you know of any pokemon you want to write about?"

Pipi thought of it and saw home to be a walk away. "Komo is my first pokemon I have, she is has strange moves and we take care of each other, but everyone has made a report on Zubat already. Then we met Sutikki who would-" Her glasses shined to a report topic as she cheered. "Yeah! Sutikki is a special pokemon among special pokemon!"

Her jolly mode quickly died when she realized a flaw in making such a report. "But... those special pokemon are a big problem and they can be scary. It... doesn't sound like the best idea to write about unless the teachers know more about them."

Falkner agreed to the second guess and felt the wind blow. "They don't know about them yet and they might have problems understanding that Poipole exist, it would be a way to bring the knowledge of those Ultra Beasts to the public without scaring anyone, that depends on if they are ready for that. What of Munci and Acanci?"

Pipi thought about her odd colored Trubbish. "Munci is a good one to talk about because he is a shiny pokemon. They are very rare among their species and collectors go crazy for them, Trubbish is also a pokemon that isn't native to Johto and can be good to show them pokemon from all over the world. Then Acanci is a pokemon from Alola that likes the taste of Corsola, he is very friendly and can make a page on that."

She decided on her pokemon and picked. "Munci has more I can talk about, I'll get started after dinner. Father, is it true that Mother had to talk to Grand Father about coming over for the holidays?"

Falkner saw that he and his daughter made it home and answered. "Yes and she will be home late. Did you decide on what gift to send to your friends?"

Pipi nodded and smiled as her father opened the door. "Tammy is getting Hachi while the other girls are getting apricorn poke balls!"

She and her father entered home and felt like something was watching them. The girl looked around as Falkner placed his palm on his face. "...Janine lied about being home late."

The girl felt her instinct kick in and looked above to find nothing. "Mother made sure that any signs she came in were covered up. Is this the-" Her eyes widened as she turned around to cheer at the sudden Janine that was behind her, in the corner of the entrance. "Found you, Mother!"

The ninja mother dashed to her daughter and poked her on the nose. "Tag! Your it!"

Falkner rolled his eyes and left the two be. "I'll make dinner while you discuss this next lesson. Welcome home Janine!"

The poison type specialist welcomed her family back. "How was your day?"

Falkner was blunt with his answer. "Another trainer challenged me and earned that badge. Pipi's wasn't too interesting save for a school assignment she had to do."

Pipi's boredom was gone as she spoke of what it was. "I have to write a report on a pokemon and I picked Munci. Does our next lesson have anything to do with that hide and seek game?"

Janine nodded and guided her daughter to the living room. "An important rule for being a ninja is that you should always be hidden unless you want to be seen. They will never see you coming until they are in striking distance or until you trigger that trap!"

She turned around and closed her eyes for the initial lesson. "Now, find a place to hide and I will try to look for you on the count of ten, will you catch me off guard? One, two, three!"

Pipi flinched and saw a door to her right leading to her room and a door on the left, leading to her parents room. She dashed to the left in silence and found an above average bed room, few considerable places were seen to make a hiding place as she heard her mother count. "Four, five!"

The girl saw a wardrobe and carefully sneaked in under her parents clothes. She felt snug and blended in as she silently made the door appear closed and kept quiet, the sound of her mother made her heart race. "Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Pipi slowed her breathing and waited for what felt like an hour, she knows that her mother was searching the other direction. It was unheard of for a child to sneak into her parents room after all. The silence disturbed her as she speed her breathing to normal.

She heard a slight click in the room she was hiding and smiled at her coming chance, she mentally counted down to five and slowly opened the wardrobe door to find Janine searching a closet. Pipi sneaked out and dashed towards her unaware mother, ready to tackle her down. Janine stood still as her daughter was about to make contact and chuckled. "Fu fu fu!"

Poke! Pipi was poked on the nose with no effort, stopping her in her tracks as the mother turned around to smile at her. "Impressive choice of a location and you nearly fooled me had it not been for that silent sound that was made."

Pipi puffed her cheeks as Janine asked her. "Do you have a pokemon that can make sound in a subtle way?"

The girl sighed and let out her Combee that gave a buzz, Janine approved and guided her daughter back to the living room. "Contrary to what you may think, if you set something up to where noise would come. It would prove valuable sneaking up against your foe. Do you know why?"

The daughter felt her self disappointment fade and answered. "Because they would be distracted at that moment. You caught my mistake because you were focused on the surroundings for that slight change."

Janine wouldn't call her daughter's performance a mistake. "What you have done was far from that. You made due with your environment and hid in the once place none of us would have expected, then you tried to strike when you had the chance. If I was distracted, you would have caught me before I saw you coming!"

The Combee coughed something as Pipi took an empty jar from her bag. "And it would be unwise to use the same place twice now that you know."

Hachi spit a glob of sweet smelling honey into the jar as Janine agreed with her daughter. "Correct fledgling! But what if we try another location tomorrow? One where you will have better options?"

Pipi's eyes widened to the possibility as she closed the jar and giggled. "If Hachi can follow an order, then Tammy will have no problems training her. I...I think I understand how to play this game."

Janine nodded as she was given the honey pot and went to the kitchen. "Indeed, but for now. Think about what will draw my attention long enough for you to take that chance! Then we will advance to more... complicated locations."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and let her know she is proud of her. "I know of a dessert we can have with this honey. You have earned it!"

The daughter was left alone as she took out a beast ball and a poke ball. "Komo and Sutikki... Yeah!"

Simultaneously.

In a small stadium in Nimbasa City, Rachael had a stylish red winter cap on her head, a pink winter vest, matching pants and a black under dress as she and her Tyrunt were in a show with performing Lillipups, Petlil's, an Axew, Emolga and Tepig. They were dancing, jumping through hoops and swerving across poles in cute costumes as the movie star smiled arrogantly. "Oh ho! Princess, we got this!"

The Tyrunt in an orange tutu and a gold colored crown agreed as a confused announcer brought up the next contestant. "Put your hands together for Miss Ocul and her Tyrunt Princess!"

The movie star smugly guided her Tyrunt to an obstacle course and clapped. "Charge!"

The Tyrunt roared and sprinted towards the first poll, she leaped high above and laughed at the heavy if not flawless landing. Rachael followed behind to keep the momentum, guiding the Tyrunt to a hoop that was less jumped through and more broken through, the audience didn't expect such a blunt action and watched the duo swerved towards the series of poles. The Tyrunt maneuvered each one with unusual grace and went up a ramp for a mighty leap of faith towards the end. Finishing it off in a dragon dance as she gave a lovely roar that Rachael fell in love with. "Marvelous my darling Princess!" She spun with her Tyrunt and winked towards an audience that was trying to understand what has happened as they clapped.

Princess nodded in appreciation as a judge sweated and confessed. "Oh my! That is certainly... unique!"

Rachael counted on it as an average looking black hair man in a red t-shirt, blue jeans and a scar on his face approached her with a nerdy boy that had a pen and paper ready. "Miss Ocul, this child wants your autograph, are you going to give it to him?"

The movie star saw the young boy sweating nervously and fulfilled his wish. "Sure! And who might your name be?"

The boy answered in a stutter. "T...Thomas, I can't believe your going to star in the Big Monster Film tomorrow!"

Rachael loved the fame and kept a cool head at what her role was going to be. "I am not spoiling much, but I have three pokemon for the job and they are excited to see themselves in this film. Thank you for asking my security before you come running in, you have no idea how many of my fans can become obsessive!"

Thomas looked at the rough looking man and swallowed nervously, he thought he asked for much as the movie star signed her name and gave it back to him. "Have a Merry Christmas with your family Mr. Thomas! Make it big out there!"

The boy blushed uncontrollably and backed away. "T...t...thank you Ms. Rachael!"

He ran out shouting in victory as the bodyguard appreciated a courageous fan. "He is the first one in the week to have tried asking. That is more than what can be said from the rabble of adults!"

Rachael agreed as she watched a Tepig try his hardest. "That is the point Gough, a kid looks up to me and finds a potential path for them or even someone they should be comfortable with admiring. They have much more self control compared to a full grown man that acts even more hyper to the point that it is creepy."

She felt disgusted as Gough felt mortified by the concept. "Why do they do that with a girl barely past her teens, I will never know! Is there any preparations you have for this holiday yourself?"

Rachael nodded and shook out the feeling as she opened her bag and had half a dozen aqua blue gems, half a dozen dark purple gems and a mixed assortment of an icy blue gem, a pink gem, a green gem, orange gem, white gem and black gem. "I dug up some gems up during my training with Princess, the girls will love these.."

She felt regretful on something as Gough shrugged. "I already have my pay and I seen enough unusual things to add as a bonus. Something on your mind?"

Rachael took a deep breath and hid the gems away. "Yes, me and my parents love Christmas... even if Orre doesn't have snow, we spend as much time as we can trying to spread that cheer with others. As rare as it is since most in that region look out only for themselves or those close of kin."

The body guard asked as the Tepig finished his run with a flame charge. "You seek to return to them for the holiday?"

Rachael nodded and considered her blessings. "Thankfully, Orre is a day away by flight. I should surprise them and at least give them that for letting me go off here!"

Her smile became lukewarm as the announcer signaled her and the competitors to gather for a final round of respect. She and her Tyrunt approached the center to give a graceful bow among the others. Gough smiled and saw the fan fare over and done as the girl took the Tyrunt's dress off and had a text from someone. Her eyes widened and she blushed, she fanned herself as the body guard asked. "Something changed in your plans?"

The movie star dare not say that it did. "Pretty soon, a boy I like and his family are coming over to this region. This might be awkward for him to arrive and find out that I might have been spending Christmas time elsewhere. I need to find a way for him to know without hurting his feelings, I want to ask... does it get lonely for you out here as well?"

Gough stretched and yawned as he saw a group of families wishing to talk to the performers. "I have but one friend who lives on Alola. As long as he does well for himself, I have all the peace in the world," He tried not to blush to a recent event he was invited to. "Miss Jenny of Virbank however invited me over to a family meeting at Christmas Eve, it's something at least. We have more people heading towards you."

Rachael saw a black hair teacher and a blonde woman in a green hat with an energetic blonde girl that was at the age of three. The girl had blue eyes and wore a white top with blue pants as she wanted to pet the Tyrunt. "Mo...Mommy, who is that pokemon?"

The more serious man stopped her and answered her question. "That is a Tyrunt Laura, a fossil pokemon that is known for evolving into a much larger pokemon. Thankfully as a Tyrunt, they are more likely to frolic with you. Bianca, should we?"

The woman nodded at her husband and answered. "We should Cheren, Laura should learn about all kinds of pokemon."

Rachael let them and had one warning. "Princess is a rather nice pokemon. Just don't get her too excited, she will trample you out of affection!"

Laura tried to contain her excitement and petted the Tyrunt, Princess smiled and wagged her tail as Rachael whispered to her. "Keep calm and let the fan love you!"

She saw more families coming and asked the duo. "I figured you two were a family with how often I see you at Aspertia. Have you heard anything from Hilda? She kind of disappeared after she helped with Megara."

Cheren wondered the details and answered the girl. "She is still on Unova, but she and N ran into some strange woman who specializes in dragon types. Hilda told us that woman is heading to Orre."

Rachael cringed at the insane event and addressed the unknown woman as bizarre. "Why would she do that?!"

She took a deep breath and saw that a crowd of five was ready for an autograph. "...Never mind her, next time you see Hilda, tell her I said thanks. For everything."

Cheren had it noted and turned around to find Hilda with a green haired man in a black baseball cap, white shirt and brown pants and corrected the girl. "You might have that chance now."

Rachael giggled and was feeling overwhelmed by the fans as Gough enforced and told them. "Line up first!"

Hilda noticed the girl and judged as the man who looked very lively saw the Tyrunt like a child would to something new, the woman stopped him and whispered that they would wait in line like everyone else. She casually attended to each of the five as the Tyrunt yawned and sat down, exhausted from the attention as Laura backed away and asked. "Miss Rachael, where did you get Princess?"

The movie star answered as she finished with the last of the five. "She came to me in a... I wouldn't call it a dream, it was more of a nightmare."

"That nightmare is pretty accurate as to why Tyrunt is pretty dangerous when it evolves, Tyrantrum use to rule the earth as the top of the food chain!"

Bianca turned around to find her old friend and said hello. "It's been a while Hilda, hello N. Your excited for the coming week?"

Hilda nodded and blushed as she answered. "Me and N are spending the holiday at Nuvema Town with my mom. There might be something I want to talk to her about to make it a bit... special!"

N focused away from the well behaved Tyrunt that growled her own hello and asked. "It is about that something you have been trying to ask me lately? You seem to have that something on your mind on and off."

Hilda closed her eyes and had her hands at her hips in a confident manner. "It has, so Rachael, how are you feeling today?" The girl took out a premier ball and answered the woman. "Well as rain, Megara has been doing marvelously since her evolution and she has been a sweet heart!"

She opened the ball to let out a green Hydreigon that felt the coming cold and shivered. Hilda admitted to the Hydreigon. "Winter is coming and it is snowing in parts of Unova already. We are going to be busy."

The Hydreigon looked to the sky in curiosity as N remembered the small Deino that she was. "It's been too long Megara, evolution must have been a frieghtening experience for you!"

The Hydreigon blushed and felt ashamed at something as Rachael hugged her from behind. "That wasn't your fault, your senses went out of control." N took a deep breath and petted the Hydreigon's main head. "That your trainer understood."

The Hydreigon didn't want to blame her trainer for something she done as Rachael whispered to her. "It was my fault that I got bit, but that wound healed up weeks ago. Anything else you want to talk about?"

The Hydreigon whimpered and shook out the grim memory as she told N about a coming event, one that astonished him. "You have been getting ready for another film? This must be your first time being able to see what you are making!"

Megara roared and gave a toothy smile, there were several things she looked forward to now that less burdens hindered her. N looked at the two side heads and imagined the hardship he listened to. "You and the other shared the same body and you two had different beliefs. Now it feels like those ideals have became one?"

The Hydreigon thought of it and shrugged as Princess looked jealous and roared for attention. "Tyrunt!"

The Hydreigon looked down and hissed at her to try and get her to back down, N sighed and found he was proven right. "Miss Rachael, what have you said about the two heads again?"

The movie star recalled and tugged at her pokemon to get her to behave better. "One of the heads was the sweet heart, the other was more of a jerk. Since Nurse Joy told me about the two brains becoming one, what you said makes a lot of sense. Megara, Princess has been wanting the attention for a while, be nice!"

The jealous Hydreigon slumped down and flew out of the way, N was tempted to say something as the Tyrunt wagged her tail and growled hello. The man heard a simple question and answered her. "It is something I do, but it seems your trainer understands you a lot! How did you meet?"

The Tyrunt tilted her head and stood up to answer in a dim memory, N guessed the described place. "You have no memory besides a forest in the middle of nowhere when she tossed a pink ball that felt like home?"

Laura blinked and asked. "Miss Hilda said about that... the...Entralink?"

Hilda nodded as N found it logical. "What ever life she had before was lost to the dream. You finished with this odd sport and now you have another goal in mind?"

The Tyrunt grumbled at a desire of hers as Rachael figured what it was. "You want to evolve? That might be something we should focus on tomorrow after the film."

Her eyebrows raised as she took out her PDA and scheduled something. "Get a bigger food bowel!"

She imagined the size as N petted Princess. "That is the nature of certain pokemon, when they grow, they grow."

The Tyrunt panted and pressed back at N in affection as Rachael imagined the maintenance. "Like Megara, Princess is going to be another big eater! Thankfully, the market has what I need. I need to think about what is going to change when that happens."

She took out a great ball as Gough asked her. "Do you require me tomorrow in case this film draws in another crowd?"

Rachael nodded as she watched N and the Tyrunt playing with each other roughly. "I'm taking advantage of these moments of safety because once we have people coming for the holiday, we will have just about everyone. The help is nice, Princess, leave N be. We got a busy day tomorrow!"

The playful Tyrunt said goodbye to N and approached her trainer, the girl aimed her dream ball as Hilda gave one last piece of advise. "There is a facility on Unova that takes care of stored pokemon and it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of that if your on a personal budget."

Rachael was tempted to take the advise as Megara asked the woman something, N voiced what he knew of the place calmly. "Why yes, the Poke Canyon is run by two women I know, they care for those pokemon like they were their own."

Rachael considered it and felt that she should see what she was getting her pokemon into. "I switch between pokemon pretty often, so I'll check that out. Come come on Megara lets get flying, you and Arbitro have been buddies ever since you grew those wings!"

She waved goodbye as the Hydreigon giggled and blushed, Hilda and the others waved goodbye as Gough followed. "I need to get back to my part time job. Farewell!"

With the two gone, Cheren focused on a concerning subject as Bianca picked her daughter up. "That girl knows what she is doing. Hilda, have you found out more about what that woman is trying to do? We might need to call that man you told us about if it is resulting in a crisis."

Hilda took her hat off and tried to decipher a mental riddle. "More like we should. That woman spoke of the possibility of alternate realities being proven a fact when she saw something appearing from somewhere. That man from Alola told me and Nate enough about it, which even you and Bianca considered it to be out there until I showed this."

She opened a beast ball and let a Naganadel out, it smelled the air and waved hello to Laura, the child waved back as Bianca thought of the concept of alternate realities. "But that is something like another planet. We also had the news that Alola was hit with a snow storm that was caused by... a Kyurem that fell into this world as they said it. Shouldn't someone have noticed if another pokemon like that is in this mess?"

Hilda was about to answer as N added the knowledge together. "They might have if the pokemon causes an immediate reaction on entering the world. Zekrom for example, would bask the world in a storm when he lets loose his power. When you have a pokemon with less destructive power enter a new territory, a random human who invades on the new territory will not know the difference until they see the pokemon."

Hilda agreed as she looked at a beast ball N has. "That is what that woman saw and she thinks that pokemon is in danger now. What if it is a legendary pokemon that doesn't cause the end of the world when it goes wild? What if that pokemon is so passive that it would have gone unnoticed if it fell into this world?"

She flinched as Cheren stiffen his tie. "With the threat that is going on, we shouldn't take any chances!"

Hilda was ready to head out of the stadium on an instinct and signaled her to follow Naganadel follow. N realized what might have happened and was the next to leave. "We shouldn't, not if pokemon are suffering!"

Hilda sweated and waved her friends goodbye as she was in a hurry to leave. "That isn't even the scariest part! Cheren, Bianca, Laura, I got to make a call, see you tomorrow!"

Bianca wasn't going to be left behind while her friend puts herself in danger and followed in pursuit. "Hold it, your not going off by yourself again!?"

Cheren agreed with his wife and knew who to call. "This will involve the whole region if we let this happen, she can't keep being the hero that rushes into danger."


	11. Arriving!

During a morning in Oreburgh City. Pamela went out of her home and sent out a purple Audino and a Magnezone for a coming performance, the hearing pokemon tilted side to side with to give a chime as the Magnezone charged three orbs of energy. One of red, blue and yellow. "Magno, hover into the sky while Chiyu uses heal pulse with her melody, then let that tri attack loose with hidden power."

The Magnezone obeyed and floated as the Audino let loose a radiating pulse of soothing energy, Magno glowed and formed several dark blue orbs that spun around. Pamela finished her order and raised her right hand in the air. "Magno, shoot a flash cannon into the ground while Chiyu uses helping hand! Go! Go! Go!"

She cheered with her Audino as the Magnezone shot an intense beam and pelted the ground with the various beams of energy, Pamela liked what she saw and clapped in sync. The Magnezone aimed his two magnets in the air and shot a scattering thunderbolt as the Audino shrieked a hyper voice.

Her smile became a frown as she tapped on her foot. "Hmmm! That final part... should it be done sooner?"

She tapped herself on the forehead as the Audino tried to apologize and the Magnezone buzzed a disappointed tone, the girl looked at her pokemon with a heartfelt apology coming and embraced them. "Chiyu, Magno, this isn't your fault. I'm the one who is giving the orders and we need to go beyond what we are capable of doing if we have any hope of beating Mama. Maybe using Manto would be an option, this contest does allow four pokemon per contestant. Perhaps..."

She took out a moon ball and sent out a green eared Clefairy. "Fae, would you be that assistant for Magno while Chiyu helps Manto? We might need to chance our strategy with him and focus on dancing!"

She took out a sports ball unaware that a Skarmory landed by the Pokeon Center next door. She sent out a Scizor that felt an energized day as she requested to him. "Manto, I know you prefer double team, but I need you to learn a move that will help you deal more damage. Against Mama... dodging is pointless!" She took out a T.M labeled Swords Dance and placed it into a small screen, showing a Scyther dancing with his bladed talons.

Manto practiced the dance, he spun and posed with his pincers ready for battle as Pamela felt her heart racing at a potential rhythm. "Now, hit the ground with-" The Magnezone felt itself pulled and turned around to beep. "Magne!"

Pamela turned around to find a Magnezone that analyzed and focused its central eye on her, by its side was a woman with a small bag of luggage. Jasmine, she smiled at her daughter and extended her arms for an embrace as she cheered. "I'm finally here!"

Pamela cheered and charged at her mother for a hug. Drawing the attention of the man of the house, Roark saw his wife had arrived for a week long trip and joined in with the family hug. It felt like an hour when they let go and agreed to go into the house, Pamela instructed her pokemon. "Come and think about the ideas!"

In a living room, the family were sharing a couch as the Magnezones beeped to each other and the Scizor sitting down on the floor with an Audino and Clefairy playing with each other. Roark gave Jasmine a recap of what has happened during the two months. "Pamela has gotten use to Sinnoh's soil and took off on her own until she went to visit Bryon. Then... we...we."

Pamela took a deep breath and told her mother of her father's activities. "Then it became much for him. Papa has managed four trainers this morning for their gym challenge and he has dug up some interesting fossils."

Jasmine took interest and found five glass cases that had a fossilized turtle shell, a feather, a jaw bone, a sail like body part and a dome like shell. They were large and caught her interest for a moment as she hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Those have got to be the biggest ones you dug up yet! My two months were not really that interesting besides trainers challenging the Gyms."

Pamela felt warm and readied a premier ball. "That is how life is for a Gym Leader. Mama, I know it has only been two months, but I missed you."

She hugged her parents and let out the Meltan, its magnetic powers pulled at the steel types as the girl began introductions. "This is Mercury, a Meltan."

Jasmine saw the strange pokemon and extended her hand. "Meltan? This is the first time I heard or see of this pokemon." The Meltan stared at the woman and slithered on the palm of her hand, it gave a happy buzz to say hello and was guided towards the mothers shoulder, Pamela recalled the encounter.

"I found Mercury during an adventure in the Old Chateau. When I captured him, I went to visit Professor Rowan and we did some investigating on what pokemon I found. As of now, Meltan and its evolution Melmetal have been recorded into the Pokedex for any holders to know about. Now this leads to the next mystery of this mythical pokemon, how does a Meltan evolve?"

Jasmine blushed and greeted her daughters friend as Roark added his own input. "There is many theories and facts that would lead to that mystery. It's diet of metals being one of them!"

Jasmine petted the Meltan and asked her daughter. "Have you and any others put this puzzle together?"

Pamela nodded and saw a small ring appear. "They are only theories, but it is believed that there is more than one Meltan and its ability to melt and absorb metals are the key. Until then, Mercury is not a pokemon I am to use for battle or even a contest, although he should watch and learn. Mama, Papa... I think we are having a visitor right now!"

Roark saw the familiar ring glow to let a Hoopa out, he calmly asked the mischief pokemon. "You were sent here to ask us something?"

The Hoopa nodded and greeted the family with a small bow and a smile. "Yes and it might be nothing more than that. On Christmas Day, Tammy would like to invite Pamela to have a day on Alola with her, with one of these," He pointed his thumb into the ring and continued. "It can be possible, it is as simple as having a tour of the region and perhaps an invitation to do what is considered a right of passage for all trainers on Alola when she feels like she wants to return there."

Jasmine stayed silent as Roark listened. "Christmas Day does sound possible, you understand time zones are different here than on Alola, correct?"

The Hoopa answered as Pamela listened. "Yep! Things are much earlier and I know that you have your own traditions to do around here that may or may not take a while."

The girl asked the genie with caution on her mind. "It takes till noon for Christmas to be over for us and not everything will be open. If I say yes, I would settle for that day to last until midnight. Is that a deal?"

The Hoopa considered it such. "It depends on if everyone is okay with this. On midnight, I will have a Hoopa Ring ready for your trip back."

Pamela accepted it without regret. "That is reasonable and fair. Papa, Mama, are you okay with this?"

Roark nodded and warned the Hoopa. "If anything happens during that Christmas, you are to get her and Tammy out of danger. Do I make myself clear."

The Hoopa isn't one to intrude on two friends privacy, but he knows when to watch over someone. "I will because there are things you just can't predict or take to chance."

Jasmine smiled and approved of what her daughter desired. "If Tammy has put that much thought into this, none of us are obligated to stop it."

Pamela's wide smile caused the Hoopa to blush and was left off guard when she shook his hand to a deal made. "Thank you for making this happen. You can go back and tell Tammy that we said yes!"

The Hoopa shook back and turned around to the Hoopa Ring with a chuckle. "Oh, she is going to love this! I'll see ya at Christmas!"

Pew!

The Hoopa passed through the ring as it flickered, the family watched it fade and felt a festive time ahead as the patron asked. "This made the holiday more special, anyone want some lunch?"

Pamela agreed and giggled to her part. "Sure, then I'll take a trip to Sunyshore City for some ball capsules and seals. The girls are going to love it!"

On Alola, at the Champion's House.

Tammy placed one amulet in each of the three boxes as a Hoopa Ring appeared to let out the Hoopa. He gave her the best news she would hear all day. "They said yes. You know how this tour is going to happen?"

Tammy wrapped the boxes in festive paper as she smiled. "It will be a simple walk to Iki Town and all around this island for the hidden places, Akala for its sights. I want to introduce her to two friends of mine... if Calcy and Carby are not busy with their own Christmas. Maybe even introduce Pamela to a steel type that is found on this region. Togedemaru!"

Lillie showed Daphne and Leon a water colored picture of an Eevee enjoying her time at a sea with a blonde girl as she warned her daughter. "But what can be done to make that day special, outside of a tour and a capture? You would be holding that girls hand over the bare minimum that the region has to offer and neither of you would be able to really enjoy it."

Tammy growled at the lecture and thought of a plan with her lip bitten. "Then... should I just show her the Island Challenge? I think I found out where the Steelium Z is located. If she can defeat Totem Skarmory, she would have that Z crystal for when... if, she ever gets a Z Power Ring!"

Lillie looked at the three boxes and knew what the girl's intended gift was. "Those Amulets are invitations to the region. And Poni Island?"

Tammy closed her eyes and blushed in a vow. "That will be where the tour ends, the most sacred site in all of Alola... the Altar of the Moone. I heard that night is going to be the best place for that site."

Lillie flipped the page and read to her children. "One day, Lola and her Trainer arrived at a town to find a very special festival by a great lake!"

She showed them the Eevee and her trainer arriving by what looked like a lake with a Dragonair statue as she critic Tammy's decision. "It is a very beautiful time to do it."

Tammy thanked her adopted mother for the praise and has another place on the maybe. "I might show her Aether Paradise since Dad works there and I know that place is kind of picky on Christmas Day. It depends on Dad's mood when he gets back!"

Lillie nodded as the babies looked at a sleeping Vaporeon that was resting by a Leafeon. She flipped the page and was ready to continue the story. "It might be helpful if only because Pamela is the only trainer we know of with a Meltan. But that would take precious time from the tour."

She giggled at a picture as Tammy agreed. "That is why it is a maybe. I hope Dad is doing fine over there."

Lillie was certain Elio was and read out the story of the picture. "Lola's trainer wanted to swim with the Dratinis and went to change clothes. But the festival might be all day and Lola was not a strong swimmer." She showed it to the babies that were forming their first, gummy smile. An Eevee looked at the lake in one page and in another was looking at a bag, Tammy was drawn to the sound and wished to listen, wondering where the story came from.

On an Airstrip in a Distant Desert.

A plane landed and slowly opened to let out passengers, Lusamine was the first to exit the pristine jet and enter a wasteland. A male Aether Employee had a truck ready as he saluted. "Miss President! We got ready as soon as we had the call of your arrival!"

The woman kept buried a disdainful thought of the region she was in and held onto her luggage as Gladion exit with his own bags, followed by Elio. The plane drove to a small station as the Aether President asked the man. "Thank you Luke! Do you have a report on what is going on with where these people are getting those pokemon or further on the ones that get released in this region?"

The employee nodded and escorted the trio. "It is common for the people behind the Colosseum's to hand out pokemon like they are prizes. Some of the pokemon we had under our care are normally sent to another region after some care. You brought your son and Mr. Sun with you?"

Lusamine turned around and saw Gladion attempting to voice a plan of his, the sight of Elio giving him a great ball told her enough. "They came here to settle business in this region. Mr. Sun is with me should we encounter individuals that are more dangerous than we anticipated."

Gladion let out a Dodrio that was given an order from Elio. "Cumustrich, get Gladion over to Gateon Port so he can get my bike over to Phenac City. Boss..." He gave him the Rotom Dex and had a tip for him. "Somewhere in there are all the legal forums you need to get that bike out of the mech shop. We should meet up in the city once that is done and settle down for this week."

Gladion heard the buzzing from the Dex and placed it in his bag. "There is few places anyone would trust in this region. I'll be there as soon as possible!"

He got on the Dodrio and rode off to the north west, leaving Elio to approach the Aether President with a smile. "That motor bike did well countless times and it will keep doing well for every time we come here! This should be the only time we need to ask for a ride."

Lusamine nodded as the back of the truck was open. "While Gladion does business there, we will manage ours here. Come, let us see what awaits us!" Elio followed the woman into the truck and felt a smooth ride across the desert, he coughed at the hindrance he knows he was to blame for. "At worse, we need to find a way to keep Team Snagem away from us. They are not stupid, but they will come knocking the first chance they will get."

Lusamine took a deep breath and asked him. "Since you are bound to not do anything about them, do I need to manage removing this problem?"

Elio shook his head in disagreement. "There isn't a whole lot of us out here and it might cause more harm than good if you remove Team Snagem from Orre."

Lusamine's eyes widened at the so called hero and gave a false smile, one hiding annoyance. "Why is that? Their actions would result in poaching the few pokemon that live in the wilds in this region and they will keep stealing pokemon from the trainers that are fortunate enough to have a means of protection. Would it make this region a better place to live in if they are stopped... efficiently?"

Elio agreed and felt the truck coming to a stop. "It would, people would be better off if they are gone. But they have a few standards and they have enough of an reputation that will scare small time crooks into staying away from their turf. Those guys clear out the underground for us without knowing and if they are gone, those small time crooks will go loose OR we will have another gang of crooks taking refuge in their place. It will get so bad that you would rather have Team Snagem back. Remember, the law enforcement on Orre is a complete joke, it is every man for themselves out here."

Lusamine took the warning into consideration and saw the door open up. "Then we are going make sure they know we claim own territory and that they are not to intrude!"

Elio helped the woman out and saw the small Aether Station blowing in the sand, they were guided in and watch an employee with a scar on his neck. He gave a purple, foul smelling Grimer some rotten food and called him back in the ball. Luke ask his subordinate. "Yoshi, show them what we found!"

The employee flinched, turned around to see the authority and went to get a repeat ball and a large amount of poke balls. Letting out a Porygon, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Mudkip, Torchi, Treeko, Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig. All of them shivered and uncertain of how to react in such an environment as the woman knew what was. "These pokemon were discarded trophies and we need to show them that they are more than that before we can properly start."

She and Elio lowered themselves and welcomed the group in an loving embrace as Luke figured that. "These are just third place prizes that people at Realgam Towers won and released out of disappointment. The bigger prizes are rare pokemon like Snorlax, Lapras, Riolu and several fossil pokemon. We fear that if nothing is done, it is going to reach in an outbreak and few pokemon can survive out here!"

Lusamine gave a quick order at a moments impulse. "Then we are to build shelter for these poor babies, at least until we find a caring trainer to take them in. What say of this station?"

Luke swallowed as a muscular, red haired, female employee with a scar on her right arm, answered from the back. "Is this something like that Conservation Deck I heard about? That would be pretty sick to see around here."

The employee cringed at the woman as Elio got up to answer. "It sounds similar and it is. If we make the base bigger and make a habitat for each of the kinds of pokemon we will find released, we will be one step closer to make this region a better place. What is your name?"

The rough looking employee shook the man's hand and answered. "Mally Feddy! Or Mally, I hope we are finally doing something in this region that doesn't stink!"

Elio hoped so without much awareness of the terrified employees and an amused Lusamine, Luke asked Mally to get back to work and apologized to both. "I am so sorry, she is a new recruit that was picked up from this region around a month."

Lusamine didn't mind and pulled herself up, she waved at the adorable pokemon and assured the employee. "That is far from a problem. Mr. Luke, do you have the paper work needed for me to make the final approval?"

Yoshi went to get a contained document and nodded. "All of it here Ma'am!"

Luke thanked the employee, gave his superior the paper work and offered to guide her and Elio out of the station. "Mr. Yoshi, watch over things while I am gone and make sure we are better prepared for the week. Ms. Mally, you make sure these pokemon have some excerise before I get back!" The scared duo saluted as the lead employee excorted the visitors to the truck.

Outside, Elio whistled a tune with a wishful hope. "It was only a matter of time before someone around here joined."

Lusamine agreed and cringed at some of the details. "She is rather rough, but it is a requirement around here."

Luke took a deep breath and opened the door for the two. "She was born and raised in Pyrite Town, her care with pokemon is excellent, but it needs work if she has any hope of getting out of here."

Lusamine didn't mind and offered Elio a seat. "Anything works here."

Luke agreed and spoke of another request that was in the documents. "We also have a small case of poachers at the Grimer pit, Mr. Sun told you of our culprits and this problem will extend to the station if we are not careful with construction."

The passengers felt the truck move as Elio felt comfortable confessing. "Nothing I can do; but by the time this is done, Team Snagem will be a minor problem, rather than a major one. This is still going to take a while."

After a few minutes, the truck stopped and opened up to a oasis city that was surrounded by stone and had flowing water. The duo were let out and Lusamine thanked the employee for his assistance. "Keep up the excellent job Luke. I will take it from here!"

Elio followed her out and thanked the man in advance. "Stay safe out there and maybe we might get a match going at the Stadium here!"

Luke smiled nervously and went to the truck as he told the Alolan Champion. "They are just hosting the last one for the year. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Elio waved goodbye and watched the employee get into the truck to leave as Lusamine looked at the pokemon center to the west. "Go call home while I have a look around, just because we are stuck here doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere!"

Elio didn't mind and stuck his tongue out. "I was going to call home anyways, just don't wander away from the city just yet, we got to plan so we don't stick out like a shiny Zubat!"

Lusamine folded her arms in annoyance and walked toward the upper ground of the city, past the Pre-Gym towards a dome like building with flowing water. Such a gorgeous crown jewel in the rough of a misbegotten wasteland. Twump!

Lusamine was snapped from the serene silence and watched a knocked out ace trainer being pick pocketed by a woman that was wrapped in a brown cloak. The feet had grey open toed boots and on the right leg was a blue stone anklet. A hint of red eyes were seen under the cloak as the woman took an envelope and dashed out of the city, Lusamine tried to follow the offender and watched the woman jump on the back of a black dog with what looks like a green leash, the dog dashed and made a quick getaway. Lusamine heard a masculine voice from behind. "Wha-" She turned around and found a dust shaken Gladion with a helmet and a tired Dodrio that drank from the water, she tried to explain what happened. "This trainer was being mugged when I got here and some woman took an envelope with something."

Gladion believes the story and saw that the man was trying to wake up. "This looks like she had a pokemon used a subtle sleeping move to knock him out."

The ace trainer came through and scurried up in astonishment. "Wha...*yawn!* What happened?"

The son explained to the stranger what occurred and left him shaking. "Took wha...aw man! That was my only shot of getting into Realgam this year!"

He went to a bench in depression as Gladion signaled his mother and the Dodrio to follow him. "A shame that we are too late to do anything. Mother, I assume you told Elio to call home while you wander around so you won't feel like your bothering him?"

Lusamine nodded and followed her son in silence to a pokemon center. With in, they heard Elio saying a variety of heart warming words to two blonde babies. "That story is one of mommy's favorites and you two were pretty smart to know who was that Eevee!"

He wished he would hug his children as Lillie blushed and agreed. "They are very smart babies! We will read about the Scaredy Wimpod after dinner. I'm glad you arrived on Orre safely, keep doing a good job and tough it out!"

Elio blew a kiss back to Lillie as she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and kissed the screen. A giggle was heard from behind Lillie as she blushed without shame, Elio blushed back and wished his wife a good day. "I will, the worse of this trip seems to be over! Tell Tammy that she thought of her gift pretty well!" Beep!

He turned around and saw a slightly disturbed Lusamine, a dusty Gladion and a tired Dodrio. His smile faded to a frown as he mentally counted down, Gladion told him that nothing was wrong and asked. "Nothing in the contract said you have to with Lusamine twenty four seven and this is one of the safest places in all of Orre. You wish to know what actually happened?"

The Alolan Champ shook his head and answered. "No because I already did. A couple hours in this region and Lusamine got a reminder about where we are right?"

The Aether President nodded and saw a T.V flare up to news. "Yes and we will leave it at that."

On the news, a brown hair woman with striking blue eyes and a blue suit coughed and with grace announced an event in Realgam Tower. "Hello People of Orre! This is Hermione Ocul with an important announcement."

She stepped out of the way to show a case with two grey marble stones on a pillow, one with a blue marking and the other with a red marking. "To celebrate this jolly season, we are hosting a tournament rewarding a Steelixite and a Scizorite as the top prize! Registrations will begin tomorrow and the event will be the day after. To those invited," She gave a charming wink and pointed to the screen dramatically. "Who will take the glory?"

The two men had a memory of a certain teenager they have associated themselves with as Elio thought his team through and snapped his fingers. "I can work with this!"

He went to the P.C to switch pokemon out and asked. "Terminator, Salamence, Crylate, Peony, Cumustrich and the pokemon in this ball!"

He showed a master ball as Gladion considered it. "It will kill the monotony in this region as long as you keep mother close by. I'll drive off to the H.Q in an hour and talk to Michael about... the you know what, you don't have to keep the pokemon in that ball a secret you know!"

Elio let out a Mew that stretched himself and meowed a hello as Lusamine took her documents and went to rent a room. "Hello Isaac! Mr. Sun, I will be busy managing this. Stay close to the Pokemon Center and make sure that Mew is close by! Gladion, you can leave for your business if you wish!"

She left the duo alone and for Elio to plan as he rested his Dodrio. "We have problems in this region already. If we find our mugger, she will be at Realgam awaiting who ever wants to fight her."

Gladion agreed and let out his Silvally for a planned trip outside of the center. "She has a pokemon with yawn and she has gotten what she came for, if you want to do use this tournament as a way to flush her out, go right on a head while me and... hopefully Mother try to make sure she doesn't get away. On another note, we found out where Rachael gotten that quirk from."

Elio yawned and took out his Rotom Dex as he wished to plan ahead. "A lot of mysteries out in the world. I'll find something to kill the boredom shortly."

Gladion hope he does and turned around to leave. "Thank you, if not... Lillie seems to have found something interesting!"


	12. Ambush!

In a forest that was forever blocked by the trees. Pipi and Janine were alone and ready to begin stealth training. Janine closed her eyes to lighten the mood for the next lesson. "Congratulations on your paper."

Even poison types can be among the friendliest, most affectionate of pokemon if approached with respect and with open arms."

Pipi giggled and tilted her head back and forth at the pleasant day of school. "The other kids are jealous that I have five pokemon already, even if Hachi isn't meant to stay."

She listened to the forest and loved the sight of it. "Ilex Forest is a pretty place mother, do we have to get started now?"

Janine looked at the sights and found it breath taking as she kept herself the stern teacher. "It is an wondrous place and the surroundings are vastly superior to the... home bound territory you are use to. When you come to understand the forest, it would be that of nightmares for the unaware foe!"

The sound of Hoothoots and Noctowls filled the daughters ears as she imagined why. "There is so many places to hide that they won't see you coming until it is too late and even if they do, they have all this to figure out."

She was about to run into the woods as Janine continued to lecture. "Which is why you should make those discoveries. Remember, this forest is home to Weedles, Kakunas and Beedrills, flee if you hear the buzz of the Beedrills and watch where you place your hands. If you get lost, make as much noise as you can and even have Muchi out so I can find you."

She turned around and closed her eyes to initiate the beginning of the lesson. "You have until I count to twenty. One, two!"

Pipi squeaked and dashed into the woods to find the variety of trees to make good cover, she looked behind her to find foot prints and slight damages to the plants from her stomping. There was another advantage her mother has to track her down and she will not make the same mistake she made before. She took two small stones and placed them behind one tree and violently shook a bush a few feet away. By the third tree, she stepped behind it to hide and took off her sandals. She dashed towards a tree on the right and let out a Combee, Zubat and Poipole. "Hachi, go hide near the tree to your left. Komo, sneak around a bush and be very still until you see her. Sutikki, try and hide near my sandals, when she looks there that is when all three of you are be the loudest you can be!"

The trio of pokemon flew to their duties as Pipi waited. With the sound of Caterpies, Pinecos and oddly enough an oinking sound, she laid out her trap. She lost count in how long she waited until she heard a Zubat shrieking wildly and an off balance foot step, Janine was near. The foot steps faded and Pipi knew her mother was in the area, an other worldly giggle caused a variety of hoots and skitters to go wild. The aspiring ninja counted to three and took a sneak around, finding her mother looking frantically and towards a buzzing of a Combee, by the tree where she left her shoes behind. Pipi took the chance and tip toed a dash as her mother looked to be in a moment of panic. Poke!

Janine felt her thigh was given a sharp jab and nearly leaped as she turned around, the daughter whispered in victory. "Tag! Your it mother!"

The mother was breathing heavily and tried to calm herself down as a Combee flew down from the tree, chewing on something as a Zubat was guiding a scolded Poipole to the two humans. Pipi looked up at her mother and feared she done something she shouldn't have. "M...mother, was there something I did wrong?"

Janine tried to regain her ability to speak and shook her head in an attempt to keep her daughter proud. "N..No! You took the lesson to heart and used what you have to distract me."

Pipi looked at her sandals and put them on as she realized the extent of what she done. She felt her hand being held as she rephrased she was taught. "When I come to understand the environment, it becomes a place of nightmares for my target. I did it too well?"

Janine nodded and felt peckish as she lead to a familiar shrine that marked the way. "Not that what you done was incorrect, fear... is a very powerful weapon that comes in many forms. Even the most hardened hearts are left crippled when faced with something that leaves them terrified. It does require you knowing your foe in advance."

Pipi frowned and asked. "I...I was the reason you had that fear?" Janine cringed and answered hastily. "No, no you were not! You are our joy and that will not change, it is just... I thought something happened to you when you were more hidden than I realized."

Pipi felt guilty and looked around the forest. "This is why we didn't think about coming here sooner. At home, you know I am safe if not in an awkward place. Out here where we have wild pokemon, disappearing means a lot more."

The mother knew she was heading to an argument and agreed with her daughter. "And other unsavory things that can be dangerous for anyone. Perhaps... it is time to learn of another way to keep your foes distracted, when you don't the time to find something to exploit, it would be a time to make one!"

Pipi blinked and saw the exit in sight. "Like... a trap? Kind of like what I was doing?"

Janine saw the gate and answered with a malicious smirk. "Except it will be much more deliberate. Think of it like a strategy you learned from school, an infamous one trainers do when they-" Pipi's eyes widened and smiled back with mischief. "Tee hee! Set up toxic spikes and use venoshock or hex! It hurts them and when they are poisoned, there is nothing they can do about it but pray. That is why Acanci is going to be mean when I get that weakness policy," The mother agreed and let her daughter finish the thought. "They get caught and while they get themselves out, I go in to get what I need and get out."

The group found themselves out of the forest and found Goldenrod City in sight, the mother smiled at a good student and watched the Combee enjoying herself. "That will be part of tomorrows lesson before we try this again, making a trap. Do you remember why you caught Hachi?"

Pipi does and was ready to call the tiny bee back. "Hachi, its time you take a trip to that region I told you about! Are you ready to go?"

The Combee looked at her encouraging companions and sighed at the times being at an end as she buzzed in a moody manner and tapped her bottom face on the sports ball, being called back as the girl sighed. "I guess she is."

She pressed a button to deactivate the ball and placed it in her bag. "I will have this, the shiny stone and an envelope in postage. They will be on Alola in a couple days and would be the perfect present for Tammy while Rachael and Pamela are given some lure balls!" The mother watched her daughter look forward to a thankful friend as they approached the city that had snow falling, such a lovely holiday.

On Orre.

Gladion felt himself in control of the motorcycle and drove into a forest. He found a white lab with a poke ball logo at the top. He parked himself and took off his helmet to have a view of the place before he walked in with the box, to his surprise, there were trainers and scientist sleeping. He sent out his Silvally and cautiously approached to find that who ever broke into the H.Q lab was there for something. "We have just ran into trouble once more!"

The Silvally caught a familiar scent and growled suspiciously, he reached for a disk case and was asking the trainer for something. Gladion took out a series of memory disks and asked. "You know what we are going up against?"

The Silvally nodded and stared at a pink disk labeled fairy, Gladion placed it in the synthetic pokemon's cheek. He realized the wording of the incident his mother mentioned and scratched his head as he sneaked in. "...Why would Legion help someone do this?"

The Silvally agreed that it was the most puzzling aspect of the whole mystery and followed towards the elevator. It seemed functional and they went in for a trip to the second floor, where they watched a Glalie blow freeze drying wind at a Kingdra for a k.o. They found a tan black hair woman that looked to be in her forties. She wore a cloak with large black scales, a sleeveless black shirt, dark shorts and grey open toed boots. The strange anklet revealed a keystone as the woman looked to be in an unusual, crouched battle stance as she called the Kingdra back and was in what looked like a crazed smile as she sent out a Tyrantrum that barely fit the room. "Hah! Use stone edge and smash that Glal-"

She felt something tap at her leg, Gladion and Silvally noticed a small pink pokemon that was whispering something, its ears covered holes on its head. A Whismur that muttered. "M...Mum!"

The woman turned around and noticed intruders, she was quick to pick up the Whismur and slowly approach a window. "Good hearing my sweet Aster." She saw the box and licked her lips as the Glalie and a man with red spiky hair, green eyes, a yellow shirt and blue pants approached, the later gave a warning. "This turned around for the worse, call your pokemon back and we can talk about this!"

The woman slowly readied a ball as the Tyrantrum growled stubbornly. "The tower closest to the sky. That is where you will see!"

She called her pokemon back and listened to a crack caused by green specks. SHATTER!

The window was broken open as the woman jumped back. The Silvally charged and saw the woman landed on a black and green canine that was ready to dash toward the south east. Gladion was about to get on his Silvally when the man called him to stop. "Don't, let her go!"

The visitor from Alola turned around at the spiky hair man and asked him. "Michael, why? She is trouble and this is only going to get worse if she isn't stopped!"

Michael took a deep breath and wanted to check on the ones the woman knocked out. "She called herself Zinnia and something is going on that she isn't telling me! I... think she is taking her plans to Realgam Tower. What ever it was, it involves a Snag Machine!"

Gladion's eyes widened as he looked at the box he has. "She mugged someone for an invitation and she broke in for one of those?! That's insane!"

Michael agreed and asked. "Just... follow me so we can take this to the office. I need to make sure everyone is alright. Anything you found out coming here?"

Gladion felt his hands twitching as he took the offer. "Zygarde is helping her for what ever reason. There is a bigger picture that we need to know about. I... need to talk to someone."

In Phenac City

Elio and a Mew were smiling widely at a poster for an upcoming event at the stadium. It showed a magnificent pink Vaporeon performing surf "So that is what they do off season, a Pokemon Contest!"

A gracious, blue ribbon was seen as a prize, the sapphire center, that is like the water that flows in the city, was something he most desired. He and the Mew felt like joyful children and heard a door open from behind him, a feminine voice asked. "Mr. Sun, what have you discovered?"

Elio turned around to find a curious Lusamine and got out of the way to show the poster. "Despite everything, this region normally has something to do. Your finished with the paperwork Ma'am?"

Lusamine took a deep breath and examined the poster for a moment before addressing to the man directly. "I'm not even a quarter of the way and it was far too quite in the Pokemon Center for comfort, thank you for staying close. This is why your acting like children drawn to something shiny?"

The Mew twiddled his tail in disappointment as Elio asked the woman. "It is a contest with two sets of an appeal round and a battle round and I have to use two different sets of pokemon. One of them is going to blow peoples minds. You want to join in the competition and try win the Sapphire Ribbon?"

Lusamine quickly refused. "I haven't had the chance to do that in decades. Just... what are you going to do that would... blow their minds?"

The Mew squinted his eyes at Elio, questioning if it was safe to say it. The man sighed and ordered the Mew. "Isaac, stay here and be the extra set of eyes while I get our extra hand over. It is easier if I show it."

The Mew rolled in the air to meow yes as Elio went to the Pokemon Center. Lusamine heard a voice in her head ask. " _You like seeing pokemon dance while performing moves. Right Grams?"_

The woman growled in annoyance and let out her Lilligant to prove a point with an in sync dance. "It is something Poppy and I do as a hobby. He does that for these contests?"

The Mew nodded and spun to mimic something, trying in vain until he glowed to share a vision of a white fur moth with fiery orange wings dancing with flames. Lusamine shook it off and had the idea of what the man does. "The fire dances as it burns what it can burn, is he going to bring something like that?"

The Mew tilted his head side to side. " _Maybe, you don't really know who Peony is, Pops found him during a job he had to do here a long time ago. He isn't used often."_

The Pokemon Center opened to let Elio out, he took out a luxury ball and sent out a poke ball colored Magearna that was in awe at the surrounding city and saw the poster. The man asked the artificial pokemon. "What do you think Aigis? Would you like to be a dance partner with Peony? I have something to say to Lost and Collector when I get the chance."

The Magearna saw the ribbon, clapped her golden hands together and beeped a cheer as a Rotom Dex escaped Elio's bag and translated. "BZZT! That looks so shiny on the picture! BZZT!"

Aigis jumped like a girl and asked her trainer in a beep, her red eyes glowed with her soul heart. "BZZT! Should we talk to Peony? He loves being this kind of show. BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath and went towards the fountain without a care who was watching. Lusamine saw the man flash a beast ball, it was tossed to the air and revealed a clown like creature with pink and blue arms, its main body had the same stripes with an additional yellow. White feet, white hands and a white frill around its neck gave an otherworldly feel as a white head with pink and blue spots spun around and was bounced off to reveal pink and blue stars at the side, the yellow center blinked to reveal eyes as the creature spun, caught the head and leaped high to perform a mid air cart wheel.

The Alolan Champion saw potential and asked as the Ultra Beast landed. "Peony, could you stay still and listen? We got to take this city by storm."

He pointed to the poster that advertised the contest and asked him. "If you hanged around with Short Neck, Krustinal and some of the others with ribbons, then you might know what this beauty is and how you can earn that!" The creature leaped at the poster to have a closer look as Lusamine glared at Elio. "Mr. Sun, that is a Blacephalon!"

The Alolan Champion gritted his teeth and kept a smile. "He is also a smooth dancer with explosive moves. He has shadow ball, over heat, mind blow and soon, calm mind in exchange for explosion. Aigis really hates having to put up with a pokemon taking itself out and I would rather have Peony give something very lively to contrast to his partner, who is more robotic as she makes a light show with thunder bolt, flash cannon and fleur cannon."

The Blacephalon was in awe at the ribbon's blue cloth and reached to touch it as Aigis held his hand and stopped him with a beep. The Rotom Dex buzzed as Lusamine and her Lilligant backed away, it was hard to believe it. "BZZT! That is just a picture silly! If it even is real, there is only one way to find out. BZZT!"

Peony held the metal hand back and spun his head to the side at Elio, looking for guidance as the man took out a T.M labeled Calm Mind and placed it in a video like device. "Like I said, this is going to be how we are going to steal the show. Your in?" The Blacephalon watched the image of an Abra calming itself, it glowed as the Mew tried to get Elio's attention with a nudge.

The man turned around to ask and noticed Lusamien glaring at him. The Alolan Champ puffed his cheeks and called the Blacephalon back. "We will practice the dance moves later tonight."

The Ultra Beast limped backwards in disappointment and let himself be called back in the ball, Lusamine took a deep breath and smelled a soothing scent from Poppy. "Thank you for calling that thing back! It is obvious that you know what your doing since you and Lillie done these events several times. That is why that girl you adopted inspired down that path?"

Elio wasn't going to tell the woman about where his daughter learned about contest and confessed. "This where she got the idea to get creative from, as I said. Most of this performance is getting the dance right, I can do at my own time when I'm not keeping an eye out."

He thought of getting ready to look the part as the woman lightened her glare. "Indeed, the night time in this city should be perfect to do so."

The Magearna beeped a question that the Rotom Dex hesitated to translate. "BZZT! Eh! BZZT! Aigis, there is the reason why the Boss is stuck here! BZZT!"

Elio agreed and raised a finger to answer. "Orre is one of the most dangerous regions to be in. Lusamine is pretty important, so I have to make sure nothing bad happens to her."

He smelled the air as the woman smiled to a boring day. "I procrastinated long enough and the paper work is only the beginning. Come along Poppy."

The Lilligant held her trainers hand as the woman asked the man. "I don't think anyone is going to disturb the peace out here again, come inside soon Mr. Sun. I wonder, how are you going to have that Mimikyu and that Spiritomb work together?"

Elio shrugged and felt like watching some T.V. "Lost would do anything for me even if her life is at stake and while Collector is a sociopath that is at least loyal to me because he sees a lot of reasons in protecting me. Working together, they can be that of absolute terror, are you really sure you don't want to do this? Even Gladion can pull off some sick moves when given the chance and it might be fun for all three of us."

Lusamine was about to refuse as she thought a joke that would tease the enthusiastic man, she opened her mouth to say it when a rough sounding shout was heard. "Eiulans quis fornicariae! Quem semet redegit, non ad eius gremio canis?"

Elio looked like he had no idea what was said as Lusamine was left frozen with her mouth wide; she, the Mew and Lilligant faced towards the entrance way to find a man with black hair and a slightly grey beard in simple looking brown clothes. He was accompanied by two men that escorted him out of the city. The Rotom Dex translated and flashed an exclamation point as Lusamine ordered Elio. "Mr. Sun, come inside now! Please!"

The Alolan Champion blinked and realized what happened. "They were directing that at me?"

Lusamine nodded and felt what ever humor she had was soured. "If you understood Latin... you would have not let them get away with that. Do you want us to tell you what they said?"

Elio felt his heart racing and nodded. "What ever he said ticked you off?"

Lusamine turned around and opened the door to the Pokemon Center, her tone was unchanging. "I am absolutely livid and you don't deserve that treatment from anyone!"

At the Pokemon H.Q office.

Michael was impressed by the design of the blue and black Snag Machine the Aether Foundation worked on over the past couple months and the function. "This isn't considered finished?!" Gladion shook his head and petted his Silvally with a smile. "Miss Wicke, the Ultra Recon Squad and Colress put significant work into turning that rushed mess into this marvel."

Michael placed his own and another on the table and compared. "And to think that this is a prototype. It was a good thing you didn't come earlier, because Zinnia is after one for something and I fear the worse is coming."

Gladion guessed what and why. "Those same terrorist that attacked regions world wide gotten their hands on something and that woman knows more about what pokemon they have. It is expected to be a Shadow Pokemon and that is their tool to cause terror on Orre specifically?"

Michael feared it to be. "I don't know a whole lot about Zinnia, but she is a dragon type specialist and she was laughing about pokemon from different universes. Like fallers that spent a long time in Ultra Space Wilds, I think those lunatics are going to strike Realgam Towers."

Gladion closed his eyes and asked. "Realgam Towers has an event coming and you wouldn't be able to get those people out of there if you tried?"

Michael wished he was able to and pressed his hands together as he stared at the spare Snag Machine . "That was why that woman took the chance to run when she realized more help was coming. Rather than try and save the day on her own. What ever she is trying to do would stop these terrorist, but it confirms that innocents are going to be in danger. You say Elio is in the region on an important job, should it be asking for too much if he is supplied with the spare machine? We need all the help we can get."

Gladion took the offer without hesitation and found the plan most convenient. "He has a way to conceal that thing if he tries and now I need to find the other Snag Machine user... if he is even in this region!"

Michael knew who Gladion was talking about and had good news for him. "Wes and Rui are back on Orre and they have a pass time they like to do in Phenac City around the holiday season. By now, they are looking at the prize and seeing if it is worth trying to win it! You were using that city as a central hub?"

Gladion watched Michael place the machine in the box and smiled sarcastically. "I am now and those two will have a reason to stay put at the center. Given that they want an explanation to why my mother is in Orre and why Elio seems to be working for her when we all know that will never the case. To think this all started because of business!"

Michael agreed and gave Gladion the box. "Fate can be odd. I'll join up once we get the window repaired."

The two men shook on it, Gladion placed his Snag Machine away and was ready to leave with his Silvally. "Thank you, Elio is going to be in for a surprise in what he got himself into... again! Silvally, do you want to ride in the side car?"

The fairy infused synthetic pokemon barked with excited joy and followed his trainer out to an exciting misadventure!"

At Phenac City's Pokemon Center.

Elio stared at Lusamine with an astonished face, he was silent as his mind was unable to process a translated insult that was so foul, Aigis hid in her dress and the Mew huddled in Elio's bag. Poppy approached and gave Elio a whift of her flower, it was unable to snap him out of his expression as Lusamine written down her paper work. "Mr. Sun... Elio, I don't question your sex life. I know there is only one woman in the entire world that you offered your heart and soul to for."

Elio's eyes twitched as he regained his ability to speak. "Lillie and I have done all sorts of odd things. Sometimes we invite a friend to join in on the fun, its... healthy."

Lusamine didn't wish to know more about the details. "There are many things I would call you right now just from hearing that. A Reckless Stud, would be the absolute worse to call you."

Elio tried to laugh and spit out dry air in an attempt to joke. "Not even that. Ever since Lillie gave birth, the twins are close by because they need spot on attention. Lillie and I would be lucky to have time sleeping together and nothing else."

Lusamine nodded and tried to bring the sense of humor back into the man. "You are lucky that those two angels were the only darlings that resulted from your foolish actions!" She saw Elio blushed and continued. "You work and hands on approach with pokemon has delivered results to the Aether Foundation. Your sense of adventure delivered great knowledge to Alola and the rest of the world. That, is interesting."

The Alolan Champ glared at Lusamine. "We are ending this and I'm getting Lost and Collector out so I can talk to them about that contest!"

The Aether President smiled and focused on her work. "You just proven that those piles of garbage have spewed nothing but! Keep up the good work, my son should be back by the end of the day to keep things from getting boring."

Elio went to the P.C to switch a great ball and a poke ball for a quick ball and a dream ball. "I hope he never finds out about this, the last thing I need is to see him pissed off on the first day."

He let out a Mimikyu that heard water from outside and a Spiritomb with a purple essence and green spirits. The Mimikyu looked up at her trainer to ask something as the Spiritomb sensed a competitive essence of desire, the Alolan Champ sat on a chair and asked the two. "There is something we need to practice on starting tonight, when we don't have anyone getting disturbed by the fact I'm also bring Peony into this. We are not using any moves unless it is needed, but I am thinking of a super natural vibe. What can leave the audience spooked out from overwhelming darkness."

The Mimikyu thought of something as the Spiritomb questioned how it would be done. Elio asked the two. "Collector you are already a bunch of spirits, you wouldn't be in too much danger from hiding under a Mimikyu's cloak. Lost, what say that?"

The Spiritomb hissed at the idea as the Mimikyu extended her tendrils, Collector hesitated and sank into the stone. Lost crawled on top of him and glowed in purple energy, she hovered from the Spiritombs power and her tendrils extended to purple claws. Elio clapped and ordered. "Both of you, use shadow sneak and see how well this can go!"

The duo's shadow expanded all around and caught the Nurse's attention, Lusamine caught a sight in the corner of her eye, shining eyes were seen in the darkness as a wicked green smile formed as many green spirits formed all around the floor and left Poppy nervous. The Rotom Dex spun and took pictures of the scene as the Mew popped his head out of the bag and was spooked, Elio felt a shiver and called a time out. "This is a start, but this isn't the place to continue, stop it right now and get off of each other!" The Spiritomb's energy left the Mimikyu's tendrils, the shadowy imagery receded and the form landed on the ground, Lost got off and watched the Spiritomb pop its head out to smile at a clever plan.

Lusamine refused something written down and was disappointed that such a stunt was to end. "An amusing preview. Keep working on it."

Elio pretended to have ignored the comment and thanked his two pokemon. "Collector, Lost, this is going to be the start of something spooky!"

He called the two back and was unaware of the door opening. "This killed time and got a reaction from even you. That is a good sign of what is to come and this is what I want to ask anyone who watched, what would that become?"

The amused nurse answered with a smile. "A horror show! I wish this contest happens more often, it is different from the usual Colosseum matches around here!"

"Gonzap has a goon that is an expert in this and those sapphires can be worth a pretty amount." Elio turned around to find a tan man with grey hair and yellow eyes, the familiar man wore a blue jacket and had a glove like device on his left arm. By his side was an orange hair woman with blue eyes that wore a blue jacket with pink high lights, she had a purple top and a white shirt as she asked the man. "Should we try to stop them, those ribbons are too pretty for a thug to take apar-" She was the first to notice a familiar man with a Mew in his bag and a Rotom Dex. Elio gave the waved his hands together like a forming rainbow and cheered. "Alola Wes! Alola Rui!"

Wes wondered what the Alolan Champ was doing in Orre when he saw a blonde woman he was familiar with sorting paper work. He glared at the woman and asked Elio. "Give me a reason why I am seeing this?"

The Alolan Champ answered bluntly. "We have an incident with rejected Colosseum prizes and Lusamine came here to personally see something done to soften the damage done to those pokemon. When an Amaura is among those pokemon and got sent all the way to Alola because there isn't any place for her here, then we seen enough. I'm here because it is dangerous around here, where we were not even in this city, a crime happened at around five minutes when we arrived. Gladion is in Orre for his own reasons with... the you know whats and he will meet up with you shortly."

Wes took a deep breath as Rui pitied Elio. "The odd job right before Christmas. Some one has to do it."

Lusamine tried to ignore them as Elio smiled at some remedies. "Gladion had the both of us sign a contract so we don't get at each others throats. I over heard what you said about those ribbons, so it is true about the gem piece?"

Wes smiled and answered. "Yes! Every single one that was won is an actual gem. This became a minor scheme that Team Snagem pulls for a quick buck, if you see a goon that is more silent than the rest. He goes by the name of Urvole and he isn't half bad in that gig!"

Elio gritted his teeth at such an act. "And that is why they want the ribbons? That can't be allowed to happen."

He puffed his cheeks up as Lusamine signed off a small series of sheets, the older duo went to ask the nurse to heal their pokemon as Rui agreed with Elio. "Any pokemon you plan to bring to this? We need someone other than them winning."

The poke ball like machine shifted to reveal a Megearna as Elio answered. "My two duos is Lost and Collector for the initial game of horror, while Peony and Aigis will be for a light show. If you two remember, you know who I am talking about!"

PFFFWH!

The Megearna beeped and saw a tired out Gladion with two boxes and a biker helmet in his hands, he smiled at the convience and broke the monotony. "Just as I hoped! We have more going on in this region than we realize!"


	13. Under The Stars!

In a city that was shaking in chaos, many were running from something that was long lost to time. Rampaging prehistoric Pokemon, a Rampardos stampede decimated trucks and doors as Bastiodons charged against them to clash! A flock of Aerodactyls with sharp edges swooped at the many people in what seemed to be a stake of panic, a brown hair teenage girl in a torn business suit was in the clutches of one particular, she thrashed and screamed for her life. "LET GO! HE...HELP!"

A brown hair man in a helmet and blue uniform dashed to the scene and tossed a poke ball. "Croco, knock that civilian off that Aerodactyl!"

Out of the ball came a red crocodile with black stripes, a Krookodile, that pounced on the Aerodactyl and knocked the girl off of its talons and onto the ground. She landed and forced herself up, with her hair ruined. "Ugh!... Thanks!"

The man signaled that girl comes with him as the Aerodactyl roared enraged. "This isn't safe for you out here, you need to evacuate along with the rest of the-" SWOOP! "AERO!"

The man was pounced on from above by another rocky Aerodactyl, the girl tossed a Durant out and barked. "Vespron, knock this prehistoric flier off and give that Krookodile some space!" The Durant glared at the predator and charged at it with an iron head, sending it flying to a building as the other Aerodactyl charged at Vespron with fiery fangs. CHOMP! The Durant dodged the jaws as the man felt free to order his Krookodile. "Croco, use stone edge and get that last Aerodactyl!"

The intimidation pokemon stomped the ground as the Aerodactyl tried to fly away. POW!

It was struck by jagged stones and landed on its back side, knocked out. The girl calmed herself and saw brown eyes under the helmet as she recognized the uniform. "Unova's Defense Force! PHEW I'm glad your here! My name is Rachael and we need to get to the bottom of this strange crisis!"

The Defense Force Member had a ring in his communicator and was in a hurry to leave as he introduce himself. "The name is Nate. Seriously, you need to get to safety while this gets sorted out!"

Rachael smiled with a camera in hand as her Durant sensed something in his antenna, the Aerodactyls came through and flapped away in terror from something as the girl guessed what was going on. "Your going to find out what is causing this? These fossil pokemon look different from what we are use to and you need help just to keep up!"

SWOOP!

Nate dodged a panicking prehistoric bird and felt the vibrations getting worse, he sighed like a professional and readied for what was to come. "These pokemon didn't just appear out of nowhere, I got word of a lab that might have clues as to where these things came from! If you want to help, you need to be ready to fight!"

BOOM! ROAR! The duo turned around to find a giant Tyrantrum that was covered with white feathers on one direction and an giant Aurorus on the other. The duo saw the Despot charging at his prey, Nate cringed and switched his Krookodile for a red humanoid in judo clothes as Rachael ordered. "Vespron... use protect! I have a plan!"

Nate hoped so as he ordered his pokemon. "Throh, use wide guard! This is pure chaos!" The Throh waved his hands and formed a barrier as the Aurorus shouted a refrigerated hyper voice, Vespron braced himself with a protective barrier and withstood a brutal, uncaring stomp from the Tyrantrum.

The Despot took the frigid damage and crackled his fangs to bite at the Aurorus with brutality. Rachael couldn't stand the sight as she called her Durant back and sent out a green Hydreigon. "Nate, are we really going to run from this?"

The man shook his head and didn't have the heart to do so. "This is natural, but this city doesn't need blood!" Rachael nodded and ordered her Hydreigon. "Megara, use dragon pulse!"

The Hydreigon flew to the side and shot a triple beam from her three heads to knock the Tyrantrum off the Aurorus, she saw the brutal bite mark on the tundra pokemon's neck and cringed as Nate took his chance. "Throh, use circle throw and toss this Aurorus out of here!"

The Aurorus flinched from her pain and felt her tail yanked. FLING! The Tyrantrum watched the Throh toss his potential meal away and was annoyed by the Hydreigon, he clawed at Megara with ferocity. SWIPE!

The Hydreigon was knocked towards the ground for a one hit k.o and caused Rachael to ready a premier ball with a drenched sweat. "Megara come back!"

The Tyrantrum growled and watched the Hydreigon get called back, the human sent out a Salamence that was ready to fly into battle. The girl ordered with a hint of fear. "Arbitro, finish this thing off with dragon claw! We don't have time to waist!" The Salamence nodded and tore back at the Tyrantrum, sending it falling back in a mighty thud as the Aurorus took her chance to run.

She panted as Nate's communicator went out of control, he was in a near panic at a prehistoric crisis in the city. "Crap, these kinds of pokemon are going to overwhelm the city if we don't get to that lab in time!"

Rachael was on it as she got on her Salamence's back. "You need a ride?"

Nate took the offer and called his Throh back. "Yeah, I'll read the map while you you guide the Salamence!" With two trainers agreeing to go together and getting on, the Salamence took flight into the chaotic skies, has history gone mad?!

At the Pokestar Theater, an hour after the film.

Rachael was her usual clothes as Nate was in a blue jacket, white pants and in a red hat. Both withstood the many fans as Gough organized the line to keep them from trampling the movie stars. The Krookodile and Throh flexed towards a group of children as the Hydreigon and Salamence blushed towards the teenage girls admiring their wings. The Durant hid between his trainers legs as the movie stars signed autographs and accepted gifts, Nate admitted it to Rachael. "Your pretty good for your first year! If we keep this up for the next two films, your going to be set for life!"

The girl listened and blew a kiss to a familiar boy that was in awe of her as she wished him a Merry Christmas. "Thank you for watching Thomas! I wish I have more fans like you."

The boy blushed and silently ran out, the girl wished to compliment the veteran movie star, who is an example as to why she has a long way to go before she can achieve the top. "I got years before I can hope to compete with you, I wonder what we are going to get ourselves into in a couple weeks."

Nate wondered that himself as a woman with long pink hair, blue eyes and white clothes entered the theater with a brown hair boy with blue eyes and black clothes in her arms. The man blushed and was quick to finish off the last of the crowd as he approached the woman for an embrace and a kiss on the lips. Smooch! "Hey Yancy!" He kissed his son on the forehead out of affection. "Hey Hudson! I got to warn you two that this film is kind of scary and we heard it is going to get even worse! Are you two ready for Christmas week?"

Yancy blushed as Hudson kissed his father on the cheek and announced. "We are spending Christmas with Grandma!"

The mother agreed and asked her husband with a kiss on the nose. "Hudson and I finished readying the apartment, maybe later we can see that film together!"

Nate agreed and looked forward to time with his family as he waved Rachael goodbye. "Or we leave that behind for the holiday until I get called again. Have a Merry Christmas Rachael!"

The girl waved goodbye back and felt lonely for the holiday, with the last of her fans tended to, she called her exhausted pokemon back and was ready to head home as Gough asked. "Your still contemplate that regret?"

Rachael sighed and hid her sorrow. "It has to be lonely for my parents and since the next part of this movie series isn't going to happen until close to the new year... I... do have the time to give those two a proper thanks. At least for Christmas. A plane to that region is pretty cheap around here if I know who to ask!"

The man sighed and reached for his pocket with an attempt to be honorable. "Do know that I will not go back to that region with you. I threw everything I had away there years ago!" Rachael saw what her bodyguard was doing and insisted with a gentle hand holding. "Gough, I know I paid for this month, but... you can keep it. It is Christmas time and you done a good job for the time spent!"

Gough blushed and snorted in his attempt to hide his gratitude. "...You were not required to do that as much as I wasn't required to do this. Leaving that region can change you."

Rachael agreed as she was about to walk out of the theater. "True, but it would suck for you to not have anything to get by for the month. Thank you for the help!"

The bodyguard saw a door open to let in found a black hair teenage boy with brown eyes and a thick, black winter coat. The boy looked confused at what he was seeing as the man warned her. "I think you have another fan of yours that is late to the party!"

Rachael wondered who the fan was and saw a boy she remembered. Looking dashing in that jacket and tongue tied as he tried to leave the theater, only to be stopped by Thomas who whispered something that motivated him. The movie star smiled and approached the boy. "Thank you Gough, I know him!"

She adjusted her hair to try and look attractive as she quickly greeted him. "Chrom?! Are you and your family taking that winter trip?"

The boy blushed and nodded as Thomas turned around to know his job was done. "I told you she had time for you! Good luck!"

Rachael appreciated what her fan had done and held Chrom's hand as he answered. "Y..yes. My parents are in Icirrus city right now while I try to do this."

The girl blushed and stuttered nervously as she asked him. "Th...thank you for coming. I... I have something to tell you and your parents about just so this doesn't kill your vacation when I disappear tomorrow."

Chrom sweated and asked. "You have family to visit over region?"

Rachael was hesitate to nod, the boy took a deep breath and was willing to take a risk. "I still want to introduce you to my parents. Have you finished your film?"

Rachael smiled and wanted to escort the boy. "I have, do you want to watch it with me?"

Chrom nodded and felt like he wanted to ask thousands of questions, he barely kept them in check as the Movie Star pointed to the man with a scar. "If you had a misunderstanding. I'll take you to Gough myself, he is a body guard I hired for the month and we are sort of buddies. He isn't as scary as he looks!" The boy's fear became that of hope as the girl guided him to parts of her life he had not known.

On Orre in Phenac Cities Pokemon Center.

Elio kept his confused thoughts in check as Wes answered Gladion's question. "I know how this show is going to go. We all go up in that Tower to partake in a tournament, then right in the final round or when everyone is distracted, these psychos let loose their weapon on Orre's crown jewel to cause terror and kill many people. That is why Zinnia is going up there, to stop that Shadow Pokemon from doing that, why that Zygarde is helping that woman of his own free will. But-" Rui took a deep breath and continued her husbands thought. "But that is what those terrorists are going to expect when you all try to stop that pokemon and will try something else to get their point across. Someone has to be ready for that pokemon!"

Elio bolted up to volunteer. "There are two mega stones I want to get for this girl Lillie and I adopted and a friend of hers. I'll keep an eye open while you go down at around... the semi finals?"

Gladion gave Elio an old Snag Machine and smiled in sarcasm. "If you want to be the hero, then the rest of us know what to do."

Lusamine felt sadistic and guessed the plan as she found herself half way done with her paper work. "Knowing what those monsters have done to their own pokemon and how they wish to have power over others through fear, it would be most fitting if they are stripped of that power. Those pokemon will be in much better care with us and then we will call Interpol to pry these people for information. That will be when we find the black heart to strike... or the head of the beast!"

Gladion chuckled with his hands twitching. "That is the idea, if we can find their base, we will shut them down and even rescue the pokemon that started this whole problem. Deoxys."

Lusamine smiled in a faux, sweetly manner that few would trust and wanted to stretch. "Olili was a nickname my husband gave him."

Gladion agreed and smiled back bitterly. "That is the saddest part. Mother, is it a good idea to be that close into danger?"

The woman nodded and stared at Elio as she asked her son. "We can't stay that separated around here, I wish to personally have a word with these people, providing we have the means to keep them still. It wouldn't even be remotely close to what they deserve when any of us are done with them."

Elio agreed and felt cornered in the building. "Collector and Lost can help in that department Ma'am! There is a lot of good reasons why no one would dare cross them." The man was about to place the Snag Machine on when he felt a devious idea forming. "We need to keep these concealed! I'll be right back!"

We went to rent a room as Gladion heard the door open once more. Michael arrived with a Jolteon by his side and a set of goggles adjusted. He saw a group organizing a plan and had good news. "You all talked about the thing that is happening?"

The Nurse zipped her mouth shut as Wes answered. "Yep! Anything you have for us that we could use or just get ready when they strike?"

Michael smiled as a Hoopa Ring opened up behind Rui. "I made contact with that anchor woman, she is going to have some assistance for evacuating the audience! She gives the que and he will ring them out!"

His smile shifted to something awkward as Rui felt her shoulder tickle, she tapped on it to make the feeling go away as Lusamine saw a tiny hand with a feather. She knew mischief was bound and kept quite as Rui felt the same feeling on her other shoulder. "MMMM! Is someone pulling a prank on me?"

She turned around to find nothing as Gladion looked above to find a Hoopa Ring letting out a spinning Hoopa that cheered. "Ta da! Hoopa here to lend a hand!"

Gladion had his hands at his hips and asked the Hoopa. "Or you can use a ring to flush those guys out for us if they are in this region! Can you try that?"

The Hoopa glared down, took a ring for a glow and growled. He shook it and knew he was being given a glare. "And we are going to have to crank this signal up a few notches, because I got nothing!"

Gladion hoped a certain individual has the solution to the problem and tapped his foot impatiently. "That is a shame, Mother... has anything happened here that we need to know about?"

The woman looked at the group and answered her son. "Besides a contest and a bystander giving Elio one of the foulest insults I have heard of, nothing of note!" Gladion wanted to ask about the insult. "What did you hear?!"

In a well decorated bed room.

Elio had a black down jacket and black pants laid out neatly along side his usual clothes. The Mew and Rotom Dex hid under the bed, away from the half naked man as they tried to think about what to say. Elio placed the old Snag Machine on his left arm and put the down jacket on, he had to adjust and looked at the mirror to find little difference. "MMMHMM! Looking good!"

He heard a voice in his head ask. " _Pop's, do you really think you can handle doing this again?_ "

The Alolan Champion put on his pants and turned around to find a Mew trying not to peep at him. "I did bring that Prison Bottle to use as my experiment. If Little Horn finished his job for Tammy, then he is on his way here to help us with security and getting the stuff needed for construction. If those monsters are active, he MIGHT be able to stop them."

He was tempted to put his hat on and looked at himself in a mirror as the Mew had an agreement. " _We might, but even I can't really sense them and the people that insulted you felt... blank."_

Elio found it suspicious as the Rotom Dex floated from under the bed and snapped pictures. "BZZT! They will never see you coming boss! BZZT!"

The Alolan Champion agreed and wished he brought his fedora as he checked himself out with a mirror. "I'm a thief with style! Isaac, maybe those people are blank for a reason. But how and why?"

The Mew shrugged and saw a yellowish, white light behind Elio. He tried to say something to Elio and only gave the man a faint static in his mind, the Rotom Dex tried to scan and collapsed, twitching. Elio was concerned about the Dex and placed it on his bed in an attempt to calm him down. "Dex, are you okay?!"

The Rotom whimpered and gave a shrieking no as the Mew felt disturbed by what was behind the human, the strange light looked to be analyzing something. The man felt like he was being stalked and turned around towards the mirror to find the yellow light shining. "What the-" The Mew was cautiously ready to use an attack as Elio took his eye focus away from the mirror, letting his child know he can do what is needed to be done should the light be hostile. When he focus back on the mirror, he was astonished for a brief moment, a black... vaguely humanoid creature was behind him that have a set of two tentacles on each side, a black tentacle and a light blue tentacle, the strange face looked to be a matching light blue and the eyes on the head looked pure red, the chest glowed in the yellow light.

The man felt himself to be in an unknown terror and blinked, the image was gone and the Mew regained his telepathic link. " _Pop's... that's disturbing! Was that real?!"_

Elio wished it wasn't as the Rotom Dex took control of his speaker. "BZZT! We need to tell someone about this! BZZT!"

The man agreed and went to his bag to take out a ring shaped bottle that was colored to resemble Hoopa. "This feels... very, very, wrong!"

In a cabin in a city covered in snow.

Rachael was giving a respectful handshake to Lucas and Candice as Chrom was wide eyed and curious to where the movie star was going. "Thank you for letting me into your home! I'm sorry for making things awkward for Chrom."

Candice didn't mind and felt respect for the girl's decision. "It's Christmas and it is a time for family to get together. That first crush is the most awkward of them all!"

Lucas agreed and asked the girl. "This could have been helpful to know earlier, at least you told us now instead of later when Chrom has his heart crushed."

Rachael felt the scolding and gritted in the pain. "I should have decided on that earlier instead of being selfish. On another note, what do you three do for the holiday?"

Chrom answered with an awkward smile as he felt a question in the back of his mind. "It isn't too far off from what you expect from a usual tradition. Mom has an Abomasnow that acts like a moving Christmas tree while we exchange gifts. Then we relax to a day of nothing while warming each other up. Do, you need any help getting to your parents before then?"

Rachael thought of it and shook her head. "Orre and Unova are on the same continent and I can fight my way at worse. It sounds like you three got a fun, chilly Christmas ahead of you!"

Lucas agreed and was about to get some hot chocolate made when Chrom blushed and asked. "I...I know, but maybe you might have a sense of adventure while you are out there?"

Rachael flinched and laughed hauntingly at the idea. "Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

Her humor flashed to a serious scowl as she answered. "No! If I want to wander around for that, I would do it anywhere but Orre! Why are you asking this?"

The parents realized what their son was asking as Chrom brought his foolish courage to bare in an outburst. "Rachael, may I come with you to meet your parents?"

Lucas answered immediately in a calm, yet cold tone. "No! Orre is one of the most dangerous regions in the entire world! It is a lawless wasteland that is populated by mostly criminals and the few truly decent people are on their own!"

Candice agreed with her husband and stood by his side. "That is what Cynthia had to warn us about! You don't go to that region unless you have to."

The boy was about to argue back when the girl sided with his parents. "Please, listen to them! I'll be fine, I have my pokemon with me and when people know who I am, they will look the other way." She apologized to the adults in a nervous manner and was expecting to be kicked out. "I am so sorry that I caused this! I hope you enjoy your Chri-" Candice interrupted and insisted. "Rachael, please don't leave like this!"

Chrom looked down on the floor with fear in his eyes as Lucas asked Rachael. "Please, sit down so we can talk this through!"

The girl obeyed and sat on a lonely chair, Candice hugged her son as Lucas looked to be in emotional pain. The father felt his eyes water and hide them as he asked Rachael. "...Do you remember where to go in that region?"

The girl nodded and knew the coordinates. "My parents live at the residence area of Gateon Port. Depending if the news is of a recent event or the weather, will determine if it is my mom or dad resting there! I know how to let them know it is me."

Lucas understood and asked his son. "She knows what is actually in that region. If you follow her warnings, would you be able to stay out of trouble?"

Chrom nodded silently, Lucas felt his heart aching as he turned to Rachael. "Miss Ocul, if for some ungodly reason my son wants to come with you. There will be some rules for you to follow," He raised the first finger and sounded protective. "First, you are to never let him out of your sight, unless you are certain he will be safe!" He raised his second finger. "Second, do not... take advantage of him! He is smart enough to know when he is in a bad situation," He directed to his son with his instructions. "If you ever feel uncomfortable... call us and use that Gallade to get out of there!"

Chrom assured his father that he will as Rachael looked impressed. Lucas saw the change in expression and guessed what she was thinking. "You do that yourself. It takes an escape artist to know one, you take these into consideration and prove that you and my son can have each others backs... we won't regret anything! Do you understand?"

Rachael stiffened up and answered. "Yes Sir!"

Chrom relaxed with his eyes shining as the girl gave him a few rules. "Tomorrow morning is when I take my plane to Orre. That will give you enough time to decide if you really want to do this, I know about most of the places in Orre... so if you get scared by anything, Phenac City is the place to calm down. Another thing, I make the rules until you get use to the region. Once Christmas is over, we are heading back here, your a sweet guy and I don't want you to be making dumb choices because of me."

She fondled her hair with a blush as Chrom calmed down and realized he was making a large commitment for a long distance girl, he took a deep breath and thought more of his decisions as Candice asked. "Miss Rachael, have you heard of the Battle Frontier?"

The girl nodded and smiled at Chrom with an impressed smirk. "Yep! He said something about being a Frontier Brain, which means he would be in charge of a facility that has the toughest of the tough. How far has he gone since then?"

In Phenac City

Elio and the group were out in by the fountain as the Hoopa awaited to be given unbound power. Lusamine asked the man with suspicion of his lingering sanity. "Are you certain of what you saw?"

Elio swallowed and uncorked the Prison Bottle. "Isaac and Dex saw that light... when I saw it... that was when I saw... what I think is Shadow Deoxys. I... can't really describe what I felt for that split second other than... fear, if I was hallucinating, I would have been the only one to have seen it and then I would need to talk to Gladion to see if I am going crazy."

The tiny Hoopa swelled in power as Wes glared to the sky in trying to understand the unknown. "An alien that is also a psychic type, making you go crazy would be up a psychic types alley! What is scary is that we only know it changes forms to either take hits, do more destruction, be faster or socialize... at least under normal circumstances. As a Shadow Pokemon... all that power can be used for ends none of us would sleep lightly on!"

The Hoopa swelled from a tiny genie into a larger, more menacing form, much larger than any of the buildings, six arms emerged from his swollen torso and floated in mid air. The Hoopa wasn't in the mood to boast as he let loose a pulse of his power. He took a Hoopa Ring and expanded it, it glowed as he warned the group. "If this doesn't work, we are all in trouble!"

He looked beyond the veil and found nothing, his teeth were bare in frustration. The group felt a gnawing disappointment as the Hoopa felt he was having a head ache and turned off the ring. "Well... this makes some sense. Where ever they are, it isn't a place in my jurisdiction."

Gladion nearly broke in a frustrated shout. "Ultra Space isn't past that, so what isn't?!"

The Hoopa glared down on the mortal who is angry that his wish wasn't able to be granted and listed three. "A world of the mind and the realm of the dead. That's what isn't, I hate to be the dumb loon who goes into either of those realms."

Elio calmed Gladion down and asked the Hoopa. "So that is where they are trying to hide in. A... mentalscape created by Olili... or what use to be him?"

The Hoopa nodded and snapped his fingers to a plan. "Kid... Lady, you know that thing was turned into one of those nightmares on the day it was born. It's now a threat that would become much more than Eclipse ever thought of doing. Thankfully, something that empty means those psychos are trending only in places they been to before."

He took a Hoopa ring and enlarged it as he pointed to Michael. "The audience will have their way out come that Tournament in two days. I need to see what is going to happen from a more... controllable place."

Gladion guessed the place and wanted to lay down. "That palace of yours?!"

The Hoopa wasn't in the mood to joke and turned around. "Yep! You need to get some shut eye yourself! I'll see ya real soon!"

He went into the ring and disappeared, with the hoop between worlds fading. Wes, Rui and Michael all agreed to something, the youngest of the Orre trio asked the others. "We are sticking with our plan, we have until after tomorrow to get ready. For now, relax and focus back on what you were doing."

Elio and Gladion guessed so as Lusamine took a deep breath. "We should! We will see you at Realgam Tower?"

Wes answered her as he was ready to leave. "Yep! Try not to think about how big this is going to get!"

Rui agreed with him and waved goodbye as she followed her husband out. "This can give anyone nightmares. We will see you at the contest tomorrow."

Elio hoped so and waved back to them with Gladion, Michael gave the trio his own wish of good luck and left. With just the family left, Elio looked drained as his brother in-law asked. "Do you need to lay down? You had a pretty horrible day." The Alolan Champ yawned and took the Mew with him. "Do either of you two mind?"

Lusamine didn't and stepped out of Elio's way. "I only reached half way with the paper work and it is rather boring, so much so that Poppy went into her ball for a nap. Get some rest."

The Alolan Champ went to the Pokemon Center and left the two alone, Gladion took a deep breath and asked his mother. "Anything else that happened while I was gone?"

Lusamine had no quarrel with what her supposed bodyguard has done. "Besides talking with the employees and confessing to where he stands with the whole... Team Snagem problem, there was none to note beside discovering that contest."

She pointed at the festive looking poster that caught her son by surprise, he imagined what Elio was going to do in such an event. "He is going to go over the top because it looks cool. How it is done is on him, anything else?"

Lusamine rolled her eyes at the detail her son was ignoring. "Besides the fact that he is practicing that tonight and it might be something to watch. That was when some... fly, gave an insult to Elio in Latin."

Gladion saw his mother tighten her fist and asked. "What the hell did her call him?"

The mother breathed in through her nose and breathed out out her mouth as she went closer to his ear. "He was speechless for half an hour, you can just walk away now and just leave it to your imagination."

The son insisted that she tells him. "This was something that you made a big deal about and you yourself have been subtle with the things you say to him."

The mother knew she warned her son and whispered it to him, Gladion understood the language and was petrified with anger. "...This isn't a joke?! After all the crap he has to put up with, only a hateful punk would even think of saying."

Lusamine shook her head and backed away. "Exactly and that treatment towards our employees isn't tolerated!"

Gladion's anger spiked and felt a splitting headache as he agreed. "I'm going to lay down. This desert can beat down on you!"

The son went to the pokemon center as the mother readied an Ultra Ball. "I guess it is just you and me for the afternoon Luna. Those two earned their rest."

In a rented room.

Elio was in a pair of pajamas as he set an alarm on the Rotom Dex and placed the Snag Machine in his bag. "This day was looking bright and all this happened!"

The Dex sympathized with the feeling and spun to cheer him up. "BZZT! Now your down in the dumps! Nothing a good sleep won't fix! BZZT!"

Elio guessed it would and held the Mew in his arms. "Yeah. I bet Lillie and the kids are having a better time than I am. I wonder when the babies will have that first laugh."

He closed his eyes and laid on the bed as a voice answered. " _That isn't going to be for a while pop's. But Mum's thinks about you often."_

Elio smiled and felt his mind drift, until he felt himself in leafy coils, he opened his eyes to find himself in a jungle, an upper white scaled humanoid torso with had blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail, green eyes and large, soft looking breast. He recognized Lillie as the creature stared down at him with desire and felt the grassy coil connecting to the upper torso as it wrapped around him playfully, connecting to the upper torso. He tried to fight it as the creature approached his ear and flicked a forked tongue to tickle him and hissed. "Are napping on the job?"

Elio twitched and teased at the creature. "I am because there isn't a whole lot to do and the things that were are much more exhausting than you think. Are you napping as well? Because the last time you were a Serperior... it was weird."

The creature shrugged and approached him for an embrace, her coils wrapped around his limbs and forbade his escape, she licked his neck and answered. "I fell asleep after a long day and the twins are sleeping right now," Her coils tightened in a crushing reflex as she realized. "Oh no! The twins are sleeping!"

The man was constricted and struggled to breath as he squirmed. Lillie gasped, lessened her grip and was about to order something when a familiar girl asked astonishingly. "M...Mom! What the hell are you doing to Dad?"

The parents turned around to find Tammy with two blonde, grey eye babies in her arms, they blushed embarrassingly as Elio answered. "Um... we sometimes have this kind of dream. It's... weird. Where did you find those two?"

Tammy answered with an awkward blush. "I found them crawling out in a basket and I can't just leave them alone... there is a house close by if I remember correctly that is pretty safe. Am... I interrupting something?"

Lillie shook her head as the babies recognized their mother and reached for her, she slithered over to them and held them in her arms. They felt odd from their mothers scales, yet they gave a gummy smile and went for her nipples, Lillie wrapped around herself and closed her eyes in bliss as Elio got up to ask the girl. "This isn't the strangest thing I seen here. Tammy, Lillie... I got a warning, if you two see any strange lights or strange people coming to the house... be on guard. They might be connected to something dangerous that is going on."

Lillie sighed and knew what it was. "Those same terrorists that attacked Alola around a month ago?" Elio nodded and stayed close to his wife. "Yep! They are doing something that needs to be stopped and the strange lights might be connected to that Deoxys that we are worried about. I'm scared and I don't want to take any chances."

The wife understood and felt she was to keep guard for a few days. "Thank you for telling us." She whispered to her children with a soothing tone. "Just enjoy the dream, Mommy and your sister have you nice and sssssafe!"

The extra hiss caused the babies to stop sucking, they looked up to their mothers strange appearance and fell asleep in unison as Tammy offered to take them to somewhere safe. "I know something we can do while we leave mommy and daddy be. If I remember, the house has everything the three of us want! Mom, should I do that while you and Dad... get this over with?"

The twins were willing to go with their sister, Lillie gave them over and gave the three of them a kiss on the forehead. Tammy felt a shiver in her spine as the older female confessed. "This was suppose to be a private moment, just... forget that you saw this."

The girl felt thankful and left for the comfortable looking building north, leaving the couple alone. Elio was shedding his clothes as he whispered something forbidden to his snake like wife, Lillie blushed and covered her crotch as her hormones took over. "You naughty man!" Elio agreed and stroked the Seperior like body as he continued his suggestion, Lillie wrapped her tail around the man's legs and helped him take his pants off. "And no one is out here to stop ussss. This is going to be enjoyable.!"

In a castle on top of a strange mountain.

Gladion checked himself out in a mirror, the chain mail armor underneath black clothes looked rather dashing as they complimented a spear and shield. His Silvally had pink high lights to confirm the fairy type as they approached a throne, they remember the familiar dream. Flap!

STOMP!

The duo were ready to confront an odd, majestic, yet brutal beast. It looked like it had the body and face of a woman, she had black hair knotted in two dangling pig tails and grey eyes gave an intimidating battle frenzy. Gladion readied his shield as he saw the rest of her body was covered in blue scales, she had a tail, her hands were mighty claws, her grey belly and red wings gave way to what she was as she let loose a bellowing roar and shot a torrent of flame into the ceiling The Silvally pounced at the draconic woman with fairy like claws as she parried with an iron tail, sending the synthetic pokemon back as the man took the chance and jabbed with the spear, the draconic woman dodged and pounced on him, green eyes meeting grey, a familiar voice hissed from the woman was about to strike with her claws. "Foolish knight! That wish you desire is bound by fang and claw!"

Gladion blocked the outrageous blows with his shield and smiled as he bashed the woman off of him and pinned her to the ground with his spear. "This is how this dream always happens Selene! Would you knock it off!"

He stepped on a flailing tail and kept himself on top as the woman laughed in defeat. "When your princess is the dragon, we have a lot of issues at home!"

Gladion agreed and helped her up, body was firm and muscular as he took the chance and kissed his wife. Smooch! "This is why the things that... hoodlum, called you is a load of Tauros crap. Should we call home and let Lillie know that she and Tammy might be in trouble? Our kids are with them and I don't want them to be caught off guard!"

Selene backed away and had her hands behind her head and gave her husband a view her muscular body. "I already did that and you won't believe the kind of adventure they are having down in the valley. Penio and Epiphany are going to need a souvenir soon, something that will draw their attention as they play with each other."

She showed rows of sharp teeth as Gladion placed his weapons away. "Excellent, we need to keep up with what Lillie is doing for them and soon. Shall we make ourselves comfortable?"

Selene nodded and rubbed her bosom. "Like how it ended last time Mr. Knight?"

Silvally sighed and stood by the throne as Gladion held his wife's hand. "Lead the way Dragon Queen!"

Selene liked the sound of the title and guided the man to a hall way that lead to a rather comfortable bed room with a crimson bed and a window to bask it in radiant light. Selene crawled on and laid seductively as she tempted her Knight or her King. "The Dragon Queen invites you to play around and enjoy an afternoon with her to do sweet talk and sex... what do you do King Gladion?"

The man slowly took his armor off and answered. "Finish the quest! By the way... what the heck are you going to be using for that contest? You been hesitate to tell me."

Selene's seductive look became one of regret as her wings twitched. "The first one is Lost and Collector unleashing all sorts of no! The other... might have you want to use that spear right there on me... Aigis and Peony. You know who the later is and why I am going to have glares from you."

Gladion listened, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "One of the Ultra Beasts you have?!" He approached his wife and kissed her on the lips as he allowed her to take off his undershirt, revealing a muscular torso, the knight looked her in the eyes with his soul revealed. "I told you this countless times, I trust you! I trust you to manage those things, I trust your word that you can treat them like any other pokemon and in turn have them behave as such. What ever you had planned for that thing and the Magearna, I know you will make it great."

He gave Selene a play bite on the neck as claws gentle reached for his pants, the woman blushed and asked him. "Thank you, after this nap... I'll take an nightly patrol and use that as my time to have the two practice a dance move, the real move will happen tomorrow. Do... do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

Gladion nodded and reached down towards Selene's buttocks. "I need to get ready for operation... defend the tower while you do your part in managing work." He kissed his wife and slowly pushed her down on the bed, he was surrounded by wings and was about to strike into the dragons depths.

In the waking world.

Lusamine was three quarters of the way done with her paper work as a Mew sneaked out of the room. He looked like he seen too much as the woman invited him to sit next to her. "Today was certainly disturbing, but we are to be at that right moment. Contrary to what it looks, I am at the quickest part of this paper work and I should finally be finished!"

The Mew looked behind to the hall way and whistled as he took the other and used telepathy. " _They are getting ready and at the same time, they are dreaming weird things. Mum's knows about what is going on at least... in both timelines."_

Lusamine blinked and asked. "Timelines?!"

The Mew nodded and answered. " _Where Pop's exist in this timeline, in another there is a very familiar woman that was born instead of him. Who has a similar life that he does, Selene."_

The woman deciphered the mystery and chose to ignore the implications. "And that is who my son dreams about because in that timeline, he is sharing his life with her. How does he have this, I don't know... yet it seems his relationship in this timeline, the one of that Ranger, is rather healthy."

The Mew agreed with her and rested up. " _It is, a lot of stories change with just one thing happening. A friend of Mum's gave her something pretty to read to brother and sister!"_

Lusamine smiled in interest and imagined her daughter having the time of her life. "Which I'm sure he will tell me later in the week, the more inspired those two angels are, the more likely they will shine. It's been a couple hours, he should be waking up any time-"

Elio ran to the waiting room in his usual clothes, he was in a blush and in a hurry to leave as he readied two balls. " **Gulp!** That was... I'm heading out and won't be back until dark. Are you almost done?"

Lusamine nodded, she was down to just reading a few pages as she asked. "I wish to ask, Lillie has acquired something to entertain Daphne and Leon... do you know of what it is?" Elio tried to shake off a forbidden event and answered with a childlike smile. "Some books Acerola and Mina made, just for those two. They don't seem like much, but they are special! If you need anything, holler!"

He walked out and left the Mew to fall asleep by Lusamine's hip, the woman yawned something of her own and kept pressing through. "What exactly makes them special?" The Mew drifted and answered. " _It is something only Pop's and Mum's know. Do you think Uncle is going to wake up soon?"_ The woman shivered and dare not intrude. "Probably by the next hour!"

In a rented room.

Gladion jolted awake with a sweat, he was drenched hormones as he felt a more human Selene in his arms. She looked sweaty and was panting, she moaned and licked as Gladion reached for her arm pit and tickled. "Wakey wakey!"

Selene squirmed awake and forced herself out of her husbands grip. "BWAAAH!"

She knocked her husband off the bed in a strong impulse, the man felt the air knocked out of his lungs and laid motionlessly on the floor. "...That worked! You...you enjoyed that?"

The Alolan Queen looked down to find her husband in just a pair of pants, with signs that he enjoyed his dream too well, she helped him up as he blushed and went to get a new set of clothes. "It did, do...you want to continue that?"

Gladion was tempted in an embarrassed smile, there was a duty to still do. "L...later tonight... I want to try something with you and it might be... insane."

Selene crawled out and smelled herself with a repugnant odor. "We need a shower because anyone with a nose would smell the sex a mile away! When the knight and the dragon have different plans from how dragon slaying normally goes-" She looked away and went to a drawer to pick out a set of long sleeved, green clothes as Gladion nearly laughed. "I got rid of something in that phrase alright! The s! Wes and Rui are probably trying to find a way to protect Agate Shrine before that Tournament, I have nothing else better to do. W...would you show me how you are going to have those two pokemon work together?"

Selene smiled and undid her pig tails to let down long her long, flowing hair. "I will, because dancing in sync is pretty hard to do when one is a machine and the other is chaotic in his dance moves. If they can work together, then their actual moves will make this town... inferior in comparison."

Gladion sensed his wife's pride as she asked him. "Do you want to join in the contest? What is a dance off without a partner?"

The man took his pants off and answered to her with a wider smile. "As fun as that would be, this is your moment and I'm letting you have it!"

Selene looked down at her husband's posterior and went to the in suite bathroom with her hips swaying. "If you say so, I'll warm the water up for you!"

Gladion closed his eyes and was about to thank her as she reached for the knob. "I love you, you crazy Shield Maiden!"

He heard a teasing, feminine growl and opened his eyes up to find he was alone, even still, he decided on his past time for the evening. "Elio could use a spectator!"

Out in the City, by a fountain.

Elio finished his patrol of Phenac with his Mimikyu and Rotom Dex, his Dodrio ran to him from the entrance and gave a series of squawks from each head. The middle gave one that the right one agreed to, the one on the left seemed suspicious and argued that there may have been something in the border. "SQUAW!"

The Dex translated the description. "BZZT! A man with odd head phones that acts flamboyant and was giving a pep talk to a Klinklang, Manetric, Heliolisk and Lanturn out of town? BZZT!"

Elio guessed that it was the Snagem goon he heard about. "Urvole is having Klinklang partner up with a Manetric for a reason while Heliolisk and Lanturn compliment each other as electric types! Dry skin would mean Lanturn and Heliolisk to wipe out any ground types with surf, this also works with fire types. Few can really stop this strategy besides using a fast ground or fire type."

The Dodrio on the right cheered for the man to defeat the goon and was given a tap from the main head. "SQUAWCK!"

"BZZT! Is that clown fast enough to stop that Heliolisk? BZZT!" Elio wondered that himself as the Dex compared the numbers, he would rather not take the chance. "We all know Lanturn isn't a fast electric type and Heliolisk will have the weaker surf. In turn, that goon will suspect a nuke button of my own."

He clapped and petted his Dodrio. "That is how our guy is going to be beaten! Cumustrich, you are your other two heads are on to something."

The Dodrio purred and pushed back as the Mimikyu saw the sun setting. "We...get...started?"

The man nodded and readied the luxury ball and beast ball. "No one suspicious is in town and no one besides Dex, Cumustrich and you are watching."

He tossed the balls to send out a Megearna that was in awe of the water blending into the orange light and a Blacephalon that was hypnotized by the flowing water. "Aigis, show Peony how you would dance! I want to see if this would work! Peony, pay attention, this is different from how you normally do it."

The Magearna gave a gracious bow and danced like a robotic ballerina, she stood on her right foot and raised her right hand into the air, it opened up to reveal a bouquet of pink flowers as she spun to match the water. The Blacephalon used his left hand to carry his head, stood on his left, clown like foot. He lifted with his toe and spun towards the left while the head spun to the right. Elio watched Peony and folded his arms in disapproval. "No Peony, you are not mimicking the dance! Think of how to compliment it since she is shorter than you."

The Blacephalon tossed his head back on his frill and stopped his dance. He watched the Magearna switch to her next side and spun, with the pink petals scattering. The firework pokemon's feet tipped towards the scene and used his right hand to carefully hold onto the spinning hand. He used his left hand to pick up his head and raised it in the air to give a spin as he glowed with calm mind. Aigis's flowery hand closed as she grabbed the Blacephalon by the torso, the beast placed his head on his shoulders and timed a jump in the air, Elio watched the Magearna toss the Ultra Beast in unison to the jump and watched a spin in the air. Peony's head shot out of the frill and blew up, letting a barrage of pink and blue scatter in the sky as the body tossed something in the air. He landed on the stone ground with his spin and held his feet into the ground. He raised his right hand up as a new head grew out of the frill.

The man liked what he saw. "Not quite there yet, but that is our idea! You both need to work together while giving it your all. Peony, you are on with our idea in how each dance move needs to have one of your moves to go along with it, we need that timing on each one to be close to perfect."

He took out a hyper potion for the Blacephalon that flinched at something and clapped as the Magearna tried her dance once more, instead of opening for flowers, her arm crackled and shot a thunder bolt in the air with her spin.

Elio felt his hair stand as the Blacephalon felt a sting. He and the Magearna tried their dance again. Instead of taking his head out of his shoulders, he and Aigis spun away from each other. A thunder bolt was shot into the sky as the beast glowed with calm mind. They united in what is like a foxtrot, Aigis clicked her gear and spun faster as the Blacephalon took the chance to toss his head in the air. The Magearna tossed Peony in the air and shot a flash cannon into the sky as the beast tossed a shadow ball at the head. BOOM!

Elio watched the shadow ball collide with the head and caused a mixture of black, pink and blue, mixing together as the Magearna spin towards where the Blacephalon was landing. Catching him as he landed and exciting the beast. The man approved and warned the two. "We don't want spoilers, but yes like that! Repeat it again but without using your moves, instead... feel where each is going to take-"

"I seen enough! You were not kidding when you said they would work together nicely!"

Elio turned around to find Gladion in a black suit, looking quite dashing as the Mimikyu found a bench to set on. "They...need... work!"

The Magearna's soul heart glowed as the Blacephalon grew his head back, the Alolan Champ thanked his brother in-law and bowed graciously. "They still do, but the two are quick learners. There really isn't much out here besides this... Boss, are you sure you don't want to try and beat this?"

Gladion sat down and politely refused. "As much as I want to, this chaos is something only you can do and I would rather watch. Did you make your patrol before you got started?"

Elio saluted eagerly and answered. "Not a single danger is in sight. Thankfully we got a quick way to get food in this city, it isn't Outskirt Stand by any stretch, but it will do for business trips. Unless she has other ideas if we ever have to come back to this region again. In fact that is going to be on the to do list during break time."

Gladion sighed and lightened his stare at Elio. "We can get our own food, though someone needs to remind Mother about that. Anything else to note about?"

The Alolan Champ shook his head as he noticed a man in black clothes, a red vest, a high tech head band and sparkling blue eyes that looked to be in admirable awe at the two dancing pokemon that were practicing. "Yes, that guy Wes warned us about is here!"

Gladion saw the Snagem goon that realized he was caught and turned his admiration into a smug smile, the brother in-law shrugged and called the observant Dodrio to him. "Someone is coming Mr. Sun, just when we thought tonight was going to be light."

The Alolan Champ cringed and expected a form of disrespect from the criminal, Urvole asked in a deep, yet soft, voice. "Well if it isn't the kid from Alola! The boss still has a spot for you if your interested in doing a... job for us."

Elio refused and focused on a repeat of a dance. "No thank you, this Contest was not in our deal and it is free game. I know you guys want that gem rather than the ribbon and no one is going to let you take that thing apart for a quick buck!"

Urvole chuckled as the day set and gave way to night. "We will see! I'm one of the best... as Hoenn calls it, Coordinators in this whole region!"

Gladion heard the boast and guessed why. "Because they don't do this contest often enough for a Grand Festival like Hoenn and the others."

Urvole shrugged and watched the Magearna launched the Blacephalon in the air, the fireworks pokemon spun and let loose intense heat, becoming a massive, spinning inferno that made most of the audience clap in appeal, the goon readied two poke balls and stopped himself, he coughed and made way for the market in a feminine like manner. "If you shine like that, you will control their hearts. Keep it up and your fireworks is going to be dampened... if you catch my drift. See you tomorrow!"

He disappeared into the store as Elio used another hyper potion on the Blacephalon and was ready to call the two pokemon back. "Subtle! Boss, I kind of know what this guy has for pokemon. He must be a seasonal to put that much work into it and strike when the prize is good."

Gladion agreed and saw the night was surrounding the town, the stars lit up as he felt impatient towards something. "All the reason to turn those selfish intentions into an art. Once he leaves town, then we can go on that grocery trip!"

He heard a door open and saw his mother exiting the Pokemon Center with eyes of exhaustion, a Mew in her arms and a Clefable that was counting the stars shining in the water. Lusamine had a briefcase with her as she gave a tired cheer. "I'm finally finished! Gladion, Elio, this week is going to be longer than I thought!"

The son looked annoyed as Elio asked why. "You said it like that because you have to overlook a lot of things happening over the week. Not even taking into account the emergency coming and personal things?"

Lusamine nodded as the water looked breath taking under the coming moon light. "You are correct Elio, that station needs to be expanded and we need to let the people of Orre know once it is finished."

The Alolan Champ guessed what the details are. "Once we finish. Ma'am, might I suggest we do more than just advertise? It is going to take a lot of effort for Orre to trust us to do that."

Lusamine was about to question back as Gladion answered why. "This isn't the first time they had an organization put up a front like that and turn out it was a conspiracy of messed up crap. That is the reason why few people want anything to do with us."

Lusamine considered the advise and she looked down on the water to wash the doubts away. "Maybe...maybe-" Her eyes widened to a plan. "Then lets prove that it isn't a conspiracy. Elio, this might require you looking into some of the places in this region that do not trust us. If one person in this region wishes to contribute for the sake of the pokemon in this region, then more of them share that wish."

Elio knew the place she was talking about and saw a certain man leave the grocery store with his goods. "Of all places, Pyrite town. Ma'am, I really don't mind being called by last name outside of work when we are talking about work. In a couple days, the people in that town WILL know what I am doing and they will have a lot of questions to talk to me about. ONBS would be the place where we tell them what we are doing, if we open up to them, they will open up to us."

Lusamine smiled at the man and foresaw the regions inner light. "That will be where you come into play Mr. Sun! When they ask, don't hold anything back. Was I interrupting something?"

Elio shook his head and head to the shop. "No, because the rooms we rented have what we need for living out here... except for food. Once we finish that chore, it will be dark enough for a preview if you want to watch."

Lusamine was about to refuse as the Mew looked up to her and the Clefable chirped a question, giving the Aether President a reason to consider accepting as Gladion imagined the setting. "It really is a dance and this town, under the moon and stars, is perfect for it. Mr. Sun, you do need to keep an eye on mother while she picks through for the week. Once we get our essentials, we will finish the night!"

Elio accepted his job as Lusamine let the Mew go and took the offer. "Then he shouldn't disappoint. Isaac, it is time to go back to your trainer for now. People will suspect something if they keep seeing you around here!"

The Mew puffed his cheeks up as Elio readied a master ball and great ball. "She has a point when we are going into a grocery store. Isaac, Cumustrich, it is time to rest up for now! Lost is a pretty low profile pokemon compared to you two."

The Dodrio's left most head tilted and whine as the right head tried to comfort him, the middle head sighed and squawked in hope to not be forgotten about. The Dex agreed with the feeling and watched him get called back as the Mew floated to the master ball and tapped the button for his own call back. "BZZT! Work before the holidays stink brother! BZZT! Downloading food recommendations right now boss. BZZT!"

The Mimikyu jumped off the bench and went by her trainers side as he lead the way. "Thank you Dex, its been a long day!"


	14. What's The News Today?

During the morning, in a city with an airport runway. Rachael thanked a red haired woman for what she had to offer. "I will be back in a week, thank you the flight Skyla."

She looked out at the forming snow as Skyla was ready to hop on a small plane. "Orre has a small airport near Gateon that I fly by monthly. It is a hop, skip and jump away! When you want to come back, call me and I will pick you up!"

Rachael made a schedule on her PDA as she looked beyond the horizon. "I will, its been months and while I shouldn't... I'm going to try and look at where I came from, where I'm at now and where I am going. Since I came from Orre, I might as well get the past over with, it isn't interesting and I am a spoiled brat."

Skyla didn't wish to continue in the conversation as she saw a teenage boy running from the north east, he had a large bag and a blush as Rachael heard the foot steps and recognize the boy. "Chrom? Your seriously going to come along?"

The boy wheezed and tried to breath as he answered. " **Huff!** My father gave me a long talk and as long as I don't do anything dumb, it should just be a Christmas trip! We should talk about the things we should be able to do when we get there... if you want."

Rachael rolled her eyes as Skyla went into the pilot seat, the girl walked into the plan and signaled the boy. "Fine! Just so you know, we warned you!"

Chrom's eyes lit up as he followed in, the duo had their luggage stored away and were secured in their seats as the door closed and Skyla made sure she was safe to take off. They felt high speeds and themselves rising from the ground outside, in an hour, the woman announced to the two passengers. "We are in high altitude and we will be in Orre in three hours."

Rachael felt grateful and focused on Chrom, attractive as he is, he should know better than to wander off to another region on his own. "Alright, this is because your father was pretty strict on his warning. Stay near me at all times, don't trust the friendly people unless I know them. You are free to battle at a Colosseum since your looking to become a Frontier Brain one day and you should have some experience with double battles."

Chrom knew a duo that would work as he knew of what the region specializes in. "Empoleon and Beartic have a combo going for them and that is something Palmer talked to me about. I need to improve in the double battle format if I want to keep up."

Rachael hope he does and had ill news for him. "Realgam is picky on their members, Phenac Stadium is out of the question this time of year and if we are going to Pyrite Town... we need to talk more about that place before setting one foot in their Colosseum. If it helps, I'll be your first opponent in the region... just so you can get your feet wet. Next, my parents are known for being busy with work in between shifts, that has always been the case and being reporters, expect the two of us to be alone until it gets closer to the holiday. Besides that, just be yourself."

Chrom had that as a promise and relaxed, his eyes closed as he felt the jet guiding him to a new world. "They sound like busy people. Maybe we can use that alone time to... talk about our future plans. That Big Monster movie looks like it is going to take into a direction beyond crazy, some of those pokemon I heard were speculated to look like that during the prehistoric times."

Rachael swallowed at her next big order. "The next film isn't much besides plot... but the one after I am really scared of. Each of the fossil pokemon have their own strengths and weaknesses... you know what is so scary about them if science goes too far?"

Chrom felt his mind drift and jolted awake for a moment as he realized the horror to come. "A prehistoric monster that has everything about them combined? That is what your going to have to fight?"

Rachael nodded and closed her eyes for a nap. "Yep and Nate told me that this sort of lunacy is expected, he had to fight a ghost and dark type prop that had wonder guard and he was expected to beat that! He couldn't find a fairy type at the time, so he had to resort to thinking outside of the box to beat something like that. Now, tell me a little about the Battle Frontier, it sounds interesting."

Chrom closed his eyes and answered her. "It is an amusement park with five battle facilities, each with their own set of rules to make them fun. Let's start with the Battle-"

At the Aether Station on Orre.

Gladion was in a helmet as he awaited by the motorcycle for what felt like a full morning, he had a side car ready as he saw Lusamine and Elio leave the station with a mixture of a smile and annoyance as he voiced the next thing to do. "We need to give word of our activities to the public. ONBS Station is our destination to do that."

Lusamine nodded and was let into the side car. "We talked about this and it is the only way they will know that we are not here to cause problems for them. Mr. Sun also has business on our way to that... town!"

Elio squeezed into the side car and kept his optimistic smile wide. "When all else fails and they taunt you about battling, battle them! They will know they should leave us alone."

Gladion agreed and readied the engine, the ride was quick and smooth as they saw a dome in front of a long passage way towards a grand tower. On arriving, Lusamine was clear to her son in-law. "Go register your pokemon and be back, we have another tight day and we cannot afford to be late for anything. I can at least stay out here while you do that."

The Alolan Champ felt the bike stop as he got off and saw the entrance with two golden Sudowoodo statues adorning two fountains, and a black and white floor. "That depends on how long it takes for me to get there. I'll be back shortly."

The man journeyed towards the entrance as Lusamine felt exhausted and bored. "To think I have to set foot in that town."

Gladion laughed under his helmet and didn't have much of a care. "It's not that bad, do you really think this kind of place would be that idea for those pokemon? Orre is a wasteland with literally nothing and this could mean something."

Lusamine smiled back to her son and looked up to the sky. "The tower would over do it, but those domes would cover much from underneath the sands. I might have to schedule a return trip by the end of the month, just to overlook the final touches."

Gladion kept watch as a tumble weed flew by and looked forward to the end of the day. "It is needed, to think... last night was just those two pokemon only dancing... except for the beast using mind blow the first chance he gets. The final result interests me, along with what ever he was planning with that Mimikyu and Spiritiomb."

Lusamine giggled at what her son doesn't know. "Contrary to what that man thought, I was paying attention and those two working together... is something you would appreciate."

Gladion's carefree stare became one of curiosity. "You really think so? Neither of those two pokemon... as a species, are considered normal."

He sensed a presence approaching and readied a dusk ball as Lusamine saw a black canine with a green maw, a green left paw, green spots and a green collar. Underneath the collar was a multi colored core, Zygarde. Gladion still had the ball in hand as he asked. "You finally showed up Legion, you really do think what you were doing was for the good of us all?"

The Zygarde looked at the tower and nodded, he expected someone to want a word with him as Gladion wished he had a translator with him. "For now, just stay here and wait. We have a lot of catching up to do."

At Realgam Tower's Lobby.

Elio organized his pokemon and signed them up for the Colosseum match. "A Metagross with a mega stone. Salamence with an expert belt, a Dodrio with a life orb, Crylate with my Dragonium Z, Peony with a fire gem, Isaac with some left overs." The woman behind the registration asked as she accepted the registered pokemon. "Who are the ones with the nicknames?"

Elio sighed and confessed. "The Metagross is named Terminator on the count that when I use him, the enemy gets hurt, the Dodrio is named Cumustrich. Crylate and Peony are very special pokemon called Ultra Beasts." He opened the beast balls to let out a Naganadel that was fascinated by the grand lobbies portraits as the Blacephalon turned around to find a large amount of people intrigued by him and his companion. The woman blinked and was silent as Elio called them back, he had a master ball out and was blunt on what is inside. "Isaac is a Mew! Do... we have any problems?"

The woman shook her head and accepted the sign in without hesitation. "Nope, with pokemon like that, you will give Orre a show to behold! Be back by around Noon and knock them out!"

Elio appreciated it and took his Rotom Dex out to schedule his appointment. "In and out! Business is finished and they don't have to wait, thank you for your time!"

He waved goodbye and found a small pokemon wandering lost, a Whismur that whimpered. "M...Mum?!"

Elio's heart was broken as he slowly approached to pick her up. "Aw! Did you get lost from your trainer?"

The Whismur turned toward the man and backed away scared, Elio lowered himself and extended his hand patiently. He stared at her in silence and tempted her to smell his hand, she looked less afraid and went closer to be picked up, Elio picked the Whismur up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. "Poor girl, Dex... could you find an official to announce a lost-"

The Whismur saw someone and shouted in an uproar. "MUM!" Elio felt his ears pulsing as he saw a tan, black hair woman that was in her forties, she wore a cloak with large black scales, a sleeveless black shirt, dark shorts and grey open toed boots. The anklet with a keystone caught Elio's attention as the Rotom Dex saw red eyes staring at him. "BZZT! Boss, I think we found this Whismur's Mom! BZZT!"

The Alolan Champ noticed the strange woman staring at him, she looked familiar as the Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation mark, with the champion approaching her. "Is this Whismur yours? I bet you two gotten scared."

The woman's eyes shined in joy at her missing pokemon and took her out of his arms. "Aster, be careful the next time you go off ahead of me."

She rubbed her chin on the Whismur's, who looked to be whispering an apology, she placed the Whismur down and by her side as Elio considered another good deed for the day. "She must have been excited to see what this place has in-" WHOO POW!

The Alolan Champ met the receiving end of a sudden round house kick to the face from the woman, he was knocked onto the floor as she laughed. "HA HA HA! Zygarde was right about you, how are you going to survive out here with that kind heart of yours?"

Elio was disoriented as the woman made a dash to his personal space and reached to the metal glove on his left hand, the man rolled out of the way and forced himself up, he readied a poke ball in an attempt to defend. "Oh enough of this, Salamence, get her off me!"

Pop! The woman saw a Salamence that was astonished by her attack on his master and back flipped to a safer position, she certainly looked crazed and excited until she stood up to call off the fight. "Your fast enough to act! Aster and I have been looking for you!"

Elio wasn't going to talk with the woman as the Salamence stood in between her and his master. The woman continued with a charmed expression in her eyes. "Not the talking type? Don't worry Elio, I know about you! The Champion of Alola for around ten years!"

The man flinched and looked annoyed as he realized who he was confronting. "...Your that woman the boss told about! What the heck are you doing here?!"

The Rotom Dex scanned and matched the recorded description as the woman kept her eye on Elio's arm. "BZZT! This is Zinnia?! BZZZT! This day has turned bad already! BZZT!"

The Alolan Champ puffed his cheeks as the receptionist was about to call someone, he signaled that she doesn't and told Zinnia. "I'm asking what you are doing here, because I kind of know! A legendary pokemon fell into a place in between universes called Ultra Space Wilds and wandered into this one. Then some scumbags gotten their hands on him and is forcing him to do evil things. You want to do this because the legendary pokemon is kind of someone you are familiar with?"

Zinnia shrugged and answered as she circled around him with her Whismur. "Maybe, or I'm just like the lot in this region. You have something hidden in that jacket of yours?"

Elio squinted his eyes and laughed sarcastically and circled around her with his Salamence. "I'm not telling for the same reason why your not telling me why your doing this, if your going to keep this up, we are going to settle this tomorrow at the tower? Like how a trainer should if you even have anything besides that Whismur."

Zinnia accepted the challenge as she saw a ring appear out of nowhere and glowed where the man was walking too, she waved and answered his question. "If you think you are destined to rescue this legend, then show me if those are just ideals or the truth by tomorrow! I'll be waiting!"

Elio, the Rotom Dex and the Salamence stepped across the Hoopa ring and fell out into the entrance to Realgam Towers, where they found Gladion and Lusamine astonished by their sudden drop as the disoriented Champion adjusted his mind and found a guilty looking Zygarde that was expecting a lecture.

The Alolan Champion asked the legend. "Well, you were suppose to do something if you caught wind of those terrorists causing problems. That was the reason you agreed to help that crazy woman out with her goal of rescuing this legendary pokemon, the problem... she is doing it on her terms and her means are pretty extreme!"

Lusamine saw the red boot mark on his face and gasped as she approached him. "Oh m-" Elio glared at the woman, his tone took a sharp turn to try and get her away from him . "Please, not now! We all know those psychos are going to attack the tower and there is nothing we can do to stop this. Zinnia knows this and the best option right now is get it through her head that this is a group project... at least she confirmed that. Just when I thought today was going to be a bright one."

Lusamine glared at the rude man and sat in the side car with an uncaring question. "Have you registered for that tournament?"

Elio nodded, Lusamine smiled and gave him a quick order. "If you refuse to have us be concerned about the fact that you were kicked in the face, then you are going to tough it out! We have business in Pyrite town and when you are ready to talk, you will let me know!"

Elio sighed and called his Salamence back as the Zygarde broke down into many cells and sank into the sand. "The greater good sucks when your the one who gets hurt. Legion, when this is over, we are going to have another long talk."

Gladion hopped he does and ordered his part. "And you are to tell me and Mother everything when you stop being an ass! While mother does her business at ONBS Station, I'm going to kill some time at the Colosseum! That Hoopa should know more about this and will tell you if you ask!"

A Hoopa ring opened, the Unbound Hoopa stuck his head out and explained why he got Elio out of there. "He and that crazy woman had met in the wrong place at the wrong time and neither were going to leave each other alone! That's why I got him out of there and that is why someone needs to kick her off her high horse!"

Lusamine found it likely as Elio forced himself to smile. "Thank you Little Horn, I'll have her talking tomorrow!"

The Hoopa smiled and told his master. "Lighten up kid! Your going to have to spill the beans sooner or later! See ya!"

He went into the ring and caused it to vanish out of existence as Gladion started the engine. "Hold on to your seat belt, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

FHROOM!

At a strip of land nearby.

A small jet plane slowly landed by a forest to drop off two passengers with in. In half an hour, Rachael and Chrom were allowed off the plane, Skyla waved the two goodbye and wished them luck. "The forest isn't too far ahead north west and further down is the Port. Have a Merry Christmas you two!"

Rachael gave Skyla a thankful bow as she readied a great ball. "Have a Merry Christmas to you too! We will be able to make it from here!"

She and Chrom carried their bags as they were ready to begin travel, the girl opened the great ball to let out a Salamence that felt the sky most familiar. Rachael gestured to Chrom. "By all means, you get on first!"

The boy felt the mighty wings flapping as he strapped his bag on his back and got on the dragon's back. "Thank you, how much of the region do you know?"

Rachael adjusted her bag and got on Arbitrio, with a firm grip on Chrom and a certainty that he was secure, she answered. "This region has a few cities and towns of note. Arbitrio, fly us to our first stop in the north west, you should see a port in the distance!"

The Salamence flapped his wings and took flight, leaving Skyla behind to ready her plane for a flight back, he saw the port bound to the sea and flew towards the destination. Rachael answered as Chrom felt nervous of who he was moments away from meeting. "The north west of Orre is considered by many to be the safest part of the region; beside loitering sailors in Gateon, we keep to ourselves and we won't bother each other. We have the Pokemon H.Q, which is full of good people that study pokemon, Agate Village, which is home to our elders and has one of the most gorgeous sights in all of Orre."

Chrom looked forward to that as the Salamence slowly landed at a pokemon center next to a Krabby shapped bar on Gateon Port.

The port itself was not much to look at, with a rotating bridge towards the sea, a light house overlooking the city and towards the far end of the town was several buildings. Rachael was the first to get off and help the boy down as the Salamence roared to his trainer in excited joy, a vast unknown sea to fly around. Rachael puffed her cheeks and wanted to scold the Salamence. "No, we don't flying off by ourselves in this region. I give this rule to Chrom and I'm giving it to you."

The Salamence whimpered as the girl lead the way towards the residential area of the city. "There is a place not too far in sea that has nothing but a dark history. A volcanic island called Citadark, Arbitro, because of that island, you are to forget about flying over there unless I have a reason to... anywhere else in this region is preferable. I understand why you want to fly... but please wait."

The Salamence bowed his head in obedience and followed with the humans towards the buildings. They went to a well kept building that was closest to the sea, Rachael took out a pair of keys from her bag and approached a door that was too small for the Salamence. "Arbitro, come back in, I'll let you out once we settle at home!"

The Salamence let himself get called back in as Chrom watched Rachael use the key to open the door, she knocked playfully in hope that someone was home. The door slowly opened to reveal a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an average looking green shirt and had a pair of black jeans as he was about to ask. "Who is-" He stopped and rubbed his eyes and tried to say something, he blew out air as Rachael hugged him. "I'm home for Christmas! That is why I came back Dad!"

The father coughed and hugged back, he wanted to ask many questions and was able to muster one. "R..Rachael, we didn't expect this. You didn't have to do this, how are you doing with yourself?"

The teenager answered as she was ready to introduce Chrom to her father. "I am doing fine and in a week, you and Mom will see the latest film I stared in. It is going towards something rather interesting. Chrom, this is Johnathan, my father! Johnathan, this is Chrom... he is a close friend of mine that came from Sinnoh and visited Unova. It is a bit complicated!"

The man looked at the boy and knows he has one thing on his mind, the boy stood firm and respectful as he was given a hand shake. "He is a boy that wanted to come with you for his own reasons. Come on in and tell me about yourself!"

Chrom's respectful pose shifted with a smile of joy as he took the offer, he and the girl went in the house and were guided to a living room with the essentials. They sat on the couch comfortably as Rachael let her Salamence back out, Arbitro yawned and saw a man that was impressed by the dragon. "Wow! You really have been working on Unova."

Rachael thanked her father and let out a Granbull that was loving the various smells, an Alakazam that politely meditated and a Glaceon that felt herself in a familiar home and leaped on to Johnathan's lap, the girl giggled with a home sick feeling. "Chile remembers you very well, as you can tell, my trip to Johto had lead me to making two friends of mine. The Granbull smelling everything is Beth!"

The Granbull finished smelling and went to leap on her trainer in affection, nearly crushing Chrom as he adjusted to fit on the couch. Rachael cringed at the boy as she slowly petted Beth. "Your okay Chrom? Beth is a very moody, but very affectionate pokemon!"

The boy felt himself comfortable and joined in the petting. "Erk, I had worse from my Empoleon when I was raising him, steel types are pretty cold and sharp. You told me about your Alakazam though."

Rachael agreed and pointed to a disturbed Alakazam that stopped his meditation, she was concerned about what he was seeing and introduced him. "T..This is Houdini, he is my go to when I get into trouble and in turn I listen to what he has to say. Houdini, I am aware that this region isn't safe, but are you sensing something much worse than I expected?"

The Alakazam scratched his cranium and tried to think of how to describe it, Rachael sighed and forced herself to smile in keeping the holiday cheer into her old home. "As long as we stay around here where it is safe, we won't have to worry about any dangers. The Salamence is named Arbitro, he took a long time to raise from a Bagon... but he is my most proud pokemon yet, Megara... is another." She clapped and asked her father. "When Mom gets back from work, do you want to meet her, Princess, Vryam and Vespron? They need to be outside, but they are all apart of my family!"

Johnathan took out an old poke ball and let out a pink, cloud like sprite that had yellow around the eyes. "And they are with you for your career. Kind of like Molly!"

The Castform yawned and felt the sun outside, her pink form changed to an orange, sun like creature that gave off a hint of heat. Leaving Chrom to ask about Orre's weather. "I know it doesn't snow around here. But... your a weather reporter, aren't you?"

Johnathan relaxed at the observant boy and answered. "Yep and I was on break until the afternoon. Hey Rachael, you came back just in time for an event going on in Phenac City... if you want, we can use that place to meet up with your mother!"

Rachael took a deep breath and considered it as she looked to her resting Salamence. "...Call her when she has time, Arbitro just got settled in and I want to get together on a few things that has happened. But first, Chrom, do you have anything you want to share with us?"

The boy nodded and knew where to begin. "I was working on a goal back on Sinnoh! It's going to be hard work, but it will worth it in the end!"

Johnathan knew a boy that was earning his respect as he gave a secret. "I know a trainer when I see one and it takes hard work to make it to the top. You don't have to worry about where your staying for the night, because that couch right there has something for guests!"

Chrom looked around as the Castform giggled, Rachael blushed in victory, one of her parents have approved of the boy, the man of the house raised a finger at a warning. "Hermione however, might be difficult in making a first impression. You two want anything?" The Granbull got off the couch as the teenage couple thought about how to make themselves comfortable. It is going to be a long day, just settling down.

At a News Station in an old mining town.

Elio stood out alone on the roof, looking down at the trash blown streets of Pyrite Town. He had a Mimikyu by his side that tried to say something in regard to the swollen cheek. "Wha...what happened?"

The man placed an ice pack on his cheek and tried to contain his anger. "I met a crazy woman that is trying to stop all the crazy stuff going on. It's funny how quick the people of Pyrite Town got out of our way once Cali did the very dumb move of battling... her! Teeter dance and icy wind... that is a recipe for a slow end!"

The Mimikyu agreed and looked up to the ice pack as the door open. "They... remember...you?"

Elio nodded and felt a cold shoulder being given to him. "They have and none of them batted an eye to me until they realize... what was going on."

He turned around to find a cold staring Lusamine. The Alolan Champ took a deep breath and faced. "...I'm sorry for being a rude asshole back at the tower when you were trying to help. It was unprofessional, we don't like each other than much, but you didn't do anything to earn that backlash."

The cold gaze warmed up as the woman accepted the apology. "That is much better! Do you wish to talk about how... that happened?"

Elio nodded and asked back. "You help a lost pokemon get back to her trainer and that trainer gives you a kick to the face as a thank you, then laughs at you for exposing yourself. How does that make for a day?"

Lusamine shrugged and lead the man down towards the bottom floor. "When someone knows about your kindness and uses that as bait. It can work an all but the hardest of hearts, she told you nothing else?"

Elio shook his head and followed her a waiting room. "Nope, instead she uses mind games. If someone tries to do something that great and dangerous by themselves, everyone around them is going to get hurt when that person bites off more than they can chew."

Lusamine found a place to sit as the Alolan Champ sat with his Mimikyu, it was much to think about as the Aether President snapped her fingers to what the strange woman wants. "And she wants to be the one who rescues that poor pokemon for what ever reason she has. She tried to take... that device you have hidden?"

Elio smiled with his answer. "Yep! So, how did the meeting go? Nett seemed suspicious about what was going on before he kicked me out to have words from you."

Lusamine felt her heart racing as she twiddled her fingers anxiously. "If they accept, we will have an appointment with them a day after the tournament. They need to see what we are trying to do, Mr. Sun, does that Rotom Dex... have a picture of what we are trying to make?"

Elio took out the Rotom Dex and skimmed through a series of images. "We are not going to be able to make it exactly like Aether Paradise back on Alola. But this is the ideal for all of us and they need to accept this as truth!"

He turned the Dex around and showed Lusamine a series of images from the Conservation Deck, pokemon getting along, a few employees working for their happiness and growth. The cheerful image of a Trash Cloak Wormadam with Wicke and a particular image of Elio being given affection from a black Hippowdon were among the many. "Is this the kind of place we are making for the pokemon in this region? A long time ago, Orre was under the iron grip of horrible people and even monsters! All of the deeds that crime syndicate done was under the common persons nose. When the mayor of Phenac City during that horrible time, was in fact the mastermind behind those events and even the one to approved of Shadow Pokemon! Wes told me and Lillie that the people who run this news station were among the ones who helped uncovered that conspiracy. That is the reason we need to earn their trust, they dealt with this once before and they would refuse to allow history to repeat itself."

Lusamine looked at the imagery and lost herself to the knowledge. "That explains a lot. It is going to take a long time for any of those images to become a reality here."

Elio sighed and felt he was having a head ache as the door opened to let in an even more exhausted woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and a blue suit. She went to the table to lay her head on it and looked like she wished for the day to be over. Thump! The Alolan Champ felt the throbbing pain of his wound lessen as he asked. "Your day was pretty bad as well?"

The woman growled and looked up to the two strangers, she gave a public smile that was moments away from cracking as she asked back. "Yes, but that isn't your business! Don't you have something better to do?"

The Mimikyu tilted her Pikachu head and jumped up the table to crawl to the woman, she pat her on the head and hissed her own question. "Your...de...pressed?"

The woman's annoyed look lightened as she answered with a forming frown. "Yes, things are changing and my kid set out of this region to do what she promised to do. I haven't gotten use to the empty nest."

Elio remembered who the woman was and asked. "...Your talking about a girl named Rachael? Last time I saw her, she was doing amazing in the movies! Miss Hermione it's okay to let her go, she is happy out there and you done a good thing for letting her live her dreams."

Hermione jolted herself up and was about to shout something at him, she recognized the man, her enraged face became cold as Lusamine recalled a film she saw. "I do believe Miss Rachael was the main protagonist in a film about an otherwordly labyrinth, this man was the villain. It is a bitter feeling around the holiday."

The news reporter failed to keep her public face on, gave a bitter joy, clenched her left hand into a fist and beat it on. BANG! BANG! BANG! The Mimikyu saw tears in the womans eyes and heard her laugh at Elio. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Johto didn't go well for her and now she has something else to make it big on! A villain, wouldn't have helped her get that break! Now I want to know who the heck gave her the idea to go to Unova in the first place, someone helped her get a ticket to that region as well!"

Elio's eyes widened as Lusamine realized who did what. "... If you see a blonde man leaving Pyrite Colosseum, he knows and he might have been the one who talked to her."

She was sure of it as the door opened, Gladion walked in with a tired Silvally and a Stoutland that was covered in dirt. "That was flawless! Keep it up and we will finally take the Champ do-" He saw Elio and stopped himself as Hermione turned around to see someone that was responsible for much, Gladion realized what he walked into and blushed as the news reporter calmed herself down and spoke. "You two are wonderful men, thank you! What's your name?"

Gladion introduced himself and wanted the woman to understand. "I wasn't the one who bought her that ticket, a girl from Alola did that after winning second place in Johto's Grand Festival. If your wanting to thank the person truly responsible for your daughter's success, that girl is not in this region."

Hermione snapped her fingers and still felt appreciative as a brown hair man in a red suit entered to address to the Aether President. "Alright, Miss Lusamine, we came into an agreement about what you and the Aether Foundation are doing in this region. We got word that someone came to this region around five years ago to clean up a mess that was left behind and your company came over to build something over it... was this your doing?"

Gladion answered the question with a professional frown. "Technicalities aside, that would be my fault for letting a friend of mine do things... beyond what we would have allowed. That was part of the reason I hired Elio in the first place. You know that Mr. Sun was responsible for the destruction of that... hell hole they call a factory and of that Cipher Lab, do you wish to know more of the details Mr. Nett?"

The man nodded and awaited his answer. "Yes, we shouldn't have anything to hide." Elio got up from his chair and made his way out. "If that would be the case, it would be easier if I show you. It's pretty crazy and it involved that... thing you helped Lillie and me with years ago."

Lusamine and Gladion knew what the man was going as he left. Hermione had a ring in her bag and took out a PDA, she realized she had somewhere to be. "Oh my, I forgot that contest was today!"

Nett got out of the woman's way and wished her luck. "It's been pretty rough for you, talk us when you feel down again. Okay?"

Hermione agreed and wished her boss good luck. "I got an answer to what was wrong! I'll make the news of this years contest even better than last time! I hope we get busy soon!"

With her and Elio gone, Lusamine took her chance to advise the man. "We should take this outside and... for good measure, out of town!" Gladion suggested a destination that didn't sound suspicious at all. "Particularly a dump site, everything will be shown!"

In Phenac City.

A Salamence landed in the outskirts of the town and dropped off Rachael and Chrom. The girl had an icy blue t-shirt and white jeans, better fitting for the region. She looked guilty and self doubting as the boy patted her on the back. "There wasn't much room on Arbitro for your father and he has a motorcycle to get here anyways. If we wait, we will be able to catch up with your mom."

He looked at the flowing water and was in awe at the breath taking sight as Rachael shook her guilt away, called her Salamence back and tossed a dream ball. "I know, it just... feels like I'm ditching him for my own wants again. Princess darling, say hello to Orre!"

Pop! Out of the ball came a Tyrunt that found the water to be pretty, she jumped into a flowing river and frolicked with in. Earning a giggle from the girl as she went to pick her up, she panted from the weight as Chrom saw many people gathering towards a dome that had water flowing down, he turned around to see a poster with a rather extravagant ribbon and see why. "They have contests here?!"

Rachael saw it and figured for the time of year. "They host these during off season or when Realgam Towers is hosting something big. Phenac has no way of competing and so the few trainers who can, show off what they can do."

She took a cell phone out and snapped a picture. "...This is going to be my new scope to send to Tammy and Pamela, contests are a big deal for them and while this isn't part of anything... those ribbons are special!"

Chrom saw the gem like center and smiled widely, he realized something and snapped his fingers. "I don't have anything for this contest! My Dad would want to know about this himself!"

Rachael wasn't stopping him as the Tyrunt saw a man in black clothes, a red vest, a high tech head band and sparkling blue eyes that was astonished by her and her playful behavior. The man swallowed nervously and was in a hurry to leave them be, Chrom took his picture and explained a little about his family as he took a picture with his phone. "My Grand Mother was a top coordinator in Sinnoh and while my Father wasn't really into them, he likes the different ribbons out there in the world." Rachael shrugged off her disappointment and went towards the Stadium. "I haven't trained my pokemon for this, I haven't had a reason to. But this would be something to look into!" Chrom sighed his own disappointment and followed towards the stadium. They found a camera man and an anchorwoman getting ready for a particular event, Rachael recognized a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and a blue suit, she took a deep breath and listened to her.

Chrom knew the girl recognized the woman and kept silent. The anchor woman held a microphone and announced an event. "Good afternoon people of Orre to our annual Phenac City pokemon contest! The folks over in the city are excited to see some gorgeous performances and the participants are all eager to win the Sapphire Ribbon! Tell them what it is Marcia!"

She waited and listened to a woman over her head set and looked fascinated by what she heard. "Oh my, then that Ribbon would be sought after by everyone with the talent!"

She kept listening and tried not to puff her cheeks at an outrageous deed that would have been committed, she agreed with the woman inside the Stadium and caught something at the corner of her eye. "Actual gems like those are hard to come by and sometimes people need the money."

She followed her instincts and saw a familiar girl that had a Tyrunt in her arms and boy next to her. Breaking her public smile to a gasp of shock, followed by a more fulfilled smile as she saw a more eager, black hair man with grey eyes and a bruise on his cheek, he wore a black down jacket and black pants, in a hurry to reach the stadium. The woman had her duty and put the microphone closer to him. "Hello Sir, you still got an hour to sign up! Are you eager to compete and maybe earn that ribbon?"

The man puffed his cheeks and gave his answer in quick speeds. "Yes miss Hermione and what I have will shroud the crowd in darkness and blow your minds away with a light show! That ribbon is as good as mine!"

Hermione let the man go his way and continued with the news. "Good luck! This event brings out the best talent in everyone and if what he said is true, we have picked a good time to come! Marcia, finish this off!"

She closed her eyes and listened as Rachael saw a familiar, blonde man following into the stadium, behind him was a middle age woman that looked to be related to him. The girl had a lot to catch up on as the camera man signaled that they were done. "Excellent work miss Ocul! We will be back out here when the contest is as good as over!"

Hermione opened her eyes and thanked him for his part. "Thank you Timothy! I can't get enough of these events!"

The man agreed and went to the stadium as the woman looked at her daughter with a half puzzled, half joyful face. "Rachael, what the heck are you doing back in this region?! Didn't we tell you not to come back?"

The girl growled as the Tyrunt tilted her head to say hello. "Mom, it's also Christmas and neither you or Dad deserve to be tossed out like that. I can at least put up with this region for a few days."

She got out of the way and introduce the boy to her mother. "This is Chrom, someone from Sinnoh that went to Unova for the winter... until he asked if he could come with me to this region!"

The boy blushed and shook the woman's hand. "Please to meet you Miss Hermione! We met your husband already and he should be heading here now!"

The woman was suspicious of the boy's true intentions and shook back. "We need to talk after this contest... not just me getting to know you. We got until the end of this event to think about this! Johnathan told you about the couch?"

Chrom nodded and earned the trust of the mother. "It has a sofa bed inside I can use. Miss Hermione, Rachael and I are too young to even think about doing it anytime soon."

Hermione and Rachael cringed in a mutual agreement, the woman let go and lead the way in. "And I hope you understand that. Rachael, I met the two people who helped you get that start on Unova... but I heard that someone helped you get out of Johto when things didn't go as planned. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachael followed with the curious Tyrunt and answered her mother. "A girl named Tammy that the Alolan Champion took in as his daughter. She...she is a better person and a better friend than I am. I got something to send to her since this is happening. Maybe this event will help us all get along."

Hermione hoped so as Chrom realized the awkward thing he said and blushed, the woman sighed and followed. "It seems you two have something in common and we got a big scope today."

Rachael agreed and gave a news report. "A local girl had returned to Orre for the holidays and have met quite a few interesting people. Some of those same people are in this region right now for reasons that are known throughout and we will have an interview shortly!"

The mother felt at peace as Chrom was curious himself. "Everyone has had their own adventure at some point!"

In Phenac Stadium.

Gladion relaxed to a gorgeous sight of a stone stadium that was surrounded by water. A blue globe shined from the ceiling and the water falls complimented what was to come. He was in the audience as he finished a conversation with Wes, who looked down with an Espeon, Umbreon and a Plusle. "And after the Guzzlords emptied that dumping site, Nett became more willing to believe what we are doing. Though he did question Elio's sanity."

Wes smiled and watched a dirty blonde woman with a black bandana, black pants and a red shirt begin her performance. She sent out a Froslass and a Jynx as she issued an unheard order, the outlaw chuckled. "If Aether had something to hide in this region, they don't anymore. It is a good thing Elio isn't staying around this region to manage that. It's damaged him enough already!"

Gladion agreed and felt the peace of mind as the Froslass blew in a hail storm and the Jynx gave a dazzling display of an aurora veil. "None of us are, but building something like that is going to take a few months. Rui partakes in this?"

Wes nodded and watched the Froslass and Jynx blow a unified blizzard. "Moogle and Tiff are for the first act while Tsunami and Sinker are the second one. A Suicune and Quagsire works together quite nicely!"

Gladion watched the blizzard being manipulated by psychic power as a shadow ball formed from with in, the storm and aurora was compressed into a small orb that had both a shine and blackness within. It twist and danced in shining dark snow as the Jynx gave it a lovely kiss and scattered it across the stage, the Froslass blew an icy wind to form a dark, winter tundra.

Gladion was impressed and gave a round of applause as he felt something smelling him from behind, the Espeon turned around to see a Tyrunt that was waging his tail in joy and earned the attention from Wes. "Hello! What do we have here?"

Gladion stopped him as the Umbreon heard someone coming. "This Tyrunt belongs to someone. But to who?"

The older man wondered as they heard a familiar, brown hair, brown eye girl that pushed through the crowd through the crowd, she found the Tyrunt and readied a dream ball as she ordered in a low but strict tone. "Princess! Don't wander off like that in this crowd, that is a good to get stolen!"

The Tyrunt flinched and whimpered as she approached the girl. The trainer whispered softly as she called her back. "I'll let you out when we have a better time!"

The girl recognized Gladion, who was astonished by her and came to conclusions why she was in Orre. "...Christmas is that kind of holiday. Long time no see Rachael!"

The girl nodded and asked. "I was going to save this until after the show, but the clean up after that snow show is a better time than the others. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Gladion found the cheering crowd to be annoying as he wished to clear the noise out. "Sure, I only saw you in your films and a few things have happened. Wes... could you please save my seat!"

The Umbreon smiled mischievously and sat on the used seat, Wes shrugged and watched the snow melt. "Dusk has it for you. This is a pretty short event anyways!"

Gladion appreciated it with a joking smile and followed Rachael out, towards a hallway with water flowing to the sides. "Elio and I met your mother. Empty nest syndrome is easy to mask until we found the source."

Rachael gave a look of guilt as she thought of why. "Once the camera was off, she took off that mask on you and the others. That is expected; when you are a news reporter, you have to put up with witnessing a lot of messed up crap while you get the news out to the rest of the world. Unless the event is something you don't mind... or the event is something so horrible that that mask wouldn't work. When I have to put up with the freaks among the fans, I have to smile and try to avoid them in hopes that the modest ones come along to lighten the day. Fame has its ups and downs," She asked out of curiosity. "Your here because of last minute business before the holidays?"

Gladion adjusted his bag and nodded. "I'm finished with mine and there was something my mother has to do in this region. That is why Elio is serving as a bodyguard, a word of advise... don't go to Realgam Tower's tomorrow. We suspect... certain activity and a lot of people are in danger as it is!"

Rachael raised an eyebrow and asked as she walked down the hall. "Certain activity?! Be clear, what the heck is going o-" She felt a cold chill down her spine, in an instinct, she sent out an Alakazam that felt something very wrong was happening.

Gladion heard a deep voice in his mind warning him. " _I found something coming near you, go down and to your left! Get that machine on asap!"_

The man let out a Silvally and took a box out of his bag. It revealed a snag machine and an Aura reader. "Rachael, stay behind me and strike when needed!"

The girl understood and followed the man putting his gear on. They entered a main hall that connects to the stadium and went left to find a man with tan skin, a black derby hat and a thick black jacket. Rachael recognized him and watched the man stare at Gladion's machine. He smiled wickedly and laughed. "Infidelium, ut faciam tibi antequam hint Clamo ad prophetam qui! Quia Giratina!"

He tossed out a Chimecho and a Cacturne, they had a dead look in their eyes. Gladion's aura reader activated to reveal a black aura, angering him as he took a bug memory and toss it at the Silvally's cheeks. The synthetic pokemon became that of a lime green as Rachael gave her first order to her Alakazam. "Houdini, use thunder wave to stop that Cacturne!"

The Alakazam aimed his two spoons and crackled a weak jolt of electricity to paralyze the Cacturne, Gladion followed with his own order at the Silvally. "Crawl into that Chimecho's mind with multi attack!"

The terrorist's wicked smile became wider as he hissed. "Audi umbra carmen et vermis moriemini!"

The Chimecho glowed a black aura as a Hoopa ring appeared, a bellowing voice taunted the Chimecho. "BWAHAHA! Your too weak to take those guys on by yourself!" The Chimecho's black aura kept glowing as she spun violently and blew out a shadow storm, knocking both the pokemon and humans back as the terrorist looked up at the ring to find a Hoopa giving him a malicious smile of his own. "Quid?!"

The Cacturne shrieked be in a psychotic craze as he glowed a black aura and charged at the Silvally for a brutal swing, Gladion ordered with a pose. "Dodge and we will get these pokemon away from this demon!"

The Silvally leaped away as the Cacturne slammed at the ground, creating a deep crack in the ground as Gladion placed an ultra ball in the machine and felt it charge. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball flung at the Cacturne and opened to reveal a hand that yanked him in, it fell by the water and shake. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The Cacturne was caught and the terrorist tried to run away, he felt a piercing gaze was upon him as Rachael saw a blonde woman looked related to Gladion from the right side of the main hall. She had a Mismagius by her side and a Mew that was ready to attack, Rachael swayed her hair and ordered her Alakazam. "One more time and Gladion has this next one! We are getting answers!"

The terrorist looked behind him and found he was cornered, he bit down on something and gave a spiteful as he fell limp. The Alakazam shot another thunder wave as Gladion's saw blood pooling from the man. He took out another ultra ball and charged it in the Snag Machine. "He didn't... GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball flung at Chimecho and opened up a hand that yanked her in. It fell right next to the other ball. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The Chimecho was snagged as the Alakazam flipped the bleeding man over and took off the jacket with his psychic power, it was as feared, a bomb was strapped to his chest and just above the strap was a device with a blood soaked knife. Rachael was about to vomit as the Unbound Hoopa was annoyed. "And he knew we were going to get questions out of him if he gets caught! Just great! Gladion... do you know what he was trying to do?"

The man wished he didn't have to as he went to pick the two Ultra Balls up. "Shadow Song... I think that is a more lethal version of Perish Song... he was going to have that Chimecho use that while all those people were listening. Mother, find Elio and tell him that I need to take a trip to the H.Q, Rachael... go back to where you were watching!"

The girl had a better idea as the Hoopa went into the his ring to leave. "...Good luck with that!"

Lusamine sighed and asked the girl. "What you just saw was something a child like you shouldn't have to witness... we insist that you go back to watching the show while we handle this."

The Mew tapped at the woman's shoulder and warned her that the girl wasn't going to listen, Rachael coughed and asked her. "You know where Elio is? Because I recognized this man and he tried to attack me before! I been involved months ago and I'll be damned if I let everyone fight my battles."

Lusamine and Gladion stared at the courageous teenager and didn't have time to argue as Alakazam searched the dead man for anything of note, nothing was found and a Hoopa ring appeared from underneath the body to drop it in. The Mew signed and tugged at Lusamine to get her to focus on the present, the woman looked down at where the body was and agreed with him. "This region wouldn't care about a dead body. We know where to find Elio; Circe, Rachael, come!"

She looked at her son and wished him good luck. "Stay safe out there!"

Gladion appreciated it as the Silvally guided him towards the exit, leaving the psychic types to lead the way towards a particular source of thoughts.

In a gorgeous waiting room with the sound of flowing water outside.

Elio talked with Hermione and Chrom as Rui watched a T.V screen that revealed a Snagem Goon in the stadium. Urvole gave a gracious bow to the audience and enjoyed the glory as he sent out a Klinklang and Manetric, the orange hair woman saw the two pokemon looking in sync. Urvole posed with his hand in the air and ordered something with his soul to bare, the Manetric kicked around in a dance and let loose a pulse of electricity to charged up the terrain as the Klinklang shifted its central gears. Earning the attention of the observing, Elio focused and wished to motivate the teenage boy. "As long as your respectful as a guest, you will be fine. Miss Ocul, I hope you and your family has a wonderful Christmas together... I think I know what this guy is trying to do."

Rui agreed as she watched the faster he Klinklang caused itself and its partner to give off a particular charge. The sources of their magnetic flux switched positions and caused the two to radiate a defensive charge, the audience were drawn in as the Manetric continued his dance and brought in rain. The Klinklang fired two small gears, one with a face and one with a red bolt, they let loose energy from the magnetic flux as they were flung aside. The Manetric end his crackling dance, howled to the cloudy ceiling and a charged bolt of lightning, the rain cloud became a booming storm that heard from all around. The gears kept their direction and bended the lightning towards the left and against the other. When the two gears collided, they repulsed each other and returned back to the Klinklang. Ending the performance and earning an applause from the audience.

The observers clapped without hesitation as Chrom finished recording something. "When Rachael and Tammy see this... they are going to be impressed!"

Elio agreed and saw that Rui was next to perform as the Snagem grunt clapped to his pokemon and had them follow him. "The competition knows what they are doing and it is going to be tough to top that! Good luck with Moogle and Tiff Rui!"

The woman gave a thumbs up and went to perform as Hermione smiled to Elio with a question. "I heard you adopted a girl, so I want to ask... are you married? You act the type and I see that ring on you!"

The Alolan Champion blushed and looked at a symbol of a life time vow on his finger. "Yes and I am a father myself as of a month ago, my wife is taking care of the twins back on Alola and they are my light."

Hermione looked at the man with respect as a smug Snagem goon entered the waiting room with his two pokemon, both were exhausted from a hard performance. "Anyone who has doubted me and my pokemon, may want to consider their options!"

Elio turned around and gave the goon a gesture of respect. "You were not just boasting, you got the stuff to back up what you say! That still doesn't mean any of us are going to lay down and let you take that ribbon!"

Urvole closed his eyes and smiled without regret as the door open to let in two women. Rachael walked in with an Alakazam and disturbing news as Lusamine followed in with a Mew and Mismagius, they looked like they wanted to talk about something as Hermione and Chrom asked the girl what happened. Rachael felt a scowl forming. "We... nearly had a terrorist attack Phenac Stadium and he was that close to killing hundreds if not thousands that were watching and listening!"

Hermione flinched and held onto her daughter with a thousand questions swirling in her mind as the Snagem goon swallowed, Lusamine looked at him like he was reasonable scum and spoke of what it was. "With a Chimecho thay had a weaponized version of the move perish song. My son is taking her and a Cacturne to the Pokemon H.Q Lab as we speak!"

Elio's felt his nails sinking down on something as the Mew and Mismagius floated to him and calm him down, the man asked. "...And that monster?"

Lusamine sighed in disappointment. "He took his own life and left us with no answers."

She pointed to Urvole with a subtle hiss. "If this continues to escalates, I will want a word with your superior! This cannot stand for even you and your band of criminals!"

Urvole felt his legs shaking as Rachael wanted to argue against the idea, she stopped herself and thought about it as her mother took her stead. "What kind of person would consider working with Team Snagem?! They been a problem on Orre for years!"

Elio raised his hand and apologized. "Someone who really doesn't have any other options! Lusamine, think about what your doing, Gonzap and his goons are actual crooks... no offense Urvole!"

Urvole didn't take any offense as he spoke of the location of the Snagem Hideout. "Eclo Canyon is to the north east of here! You can't miss it and I got to tell the boss about our turf being in danger."

Lusamine was about to say something as Elio, Isaac and Circe looked to her in a plea, she tried to resist and didn't have the heart to do it, she resigned to a lonely couch as she focused on the screen. "Thank you. Mr. Sun, when this day is over, you are going to tell me everything you know about those people!"

Elio knew it was inevitable as Chrom saw Rui sending out a Wigglytuff and Altaria. "The Wigglytuff is Moogle while the Altaria is Tiff? I think those names are familiar to something."

Elio agreed and focused on the current events, Rui activated her keystone on her wrist and mega evolved the Altaria, Tiff began a dance as Moogle inhaled and blew an icy wind. The Wigglytuff blinked his eyes and let loose a dazzling gleam as the Altaria channeled her affection into a mighty, extravagant, slam to the ground. Lusamine saw the Wigglytuff let loose a hyper voice as the Altaria roared in a frenzy and beat down on the ground with an outrage, feeling a quake. Moogle shot a fire blast on seeing the last blow being struck, the ground ruptured and the intense heat left the audience with their hearts beating.

Rachael saw it was another tough one to beat and asked the Alolan Champ. "Any of those doubts in your mind?"

Elio shook his head and let his first two pokemon out, a Mimikyu that felt something terrible nearly happened and a Spiritomb with a kings rock that saw his opposition and cackled with a smile. "No, Collector, come in the bag!"

He took a Rotom Dex out and gave him orders. "Dex, record this! I had Collector and Lost learn something in place of an otherwise useless move for Orre, but that won't be needed right now!"

The Rotom Dex floated out to buzz as a Spiritomb floated in Elio's backpack. Rui entered the waiting room and wished the next one good luck. "Only the best of the best can hope to go to the next round. Break a leg Elio!"

The Alolan Champ gave a faint smile as he and the Mimikyu walked out of the room, down a watery hall. The sound of an audience excited the trio until they reached past the light. Clapping and cheering was heard as the man let his Spiritomb float out of the bag, into the center of the stadium. Collector sank his head into his stone prison as Lost scurried towards it, picked the kings rock up to wear as a crown and engulfed the odd keystone under the cloak. She glowed purple and let her tendrils out, revealing twisted claws as she floated in the air.

Elio thought of an appropriate begining and ordered. "Lost, Collector, use shadow sneak!"

The duo extended their shadow to engulf the entire stadium, the audience saw two giant eyes shine in the darkness and a wicked green smile revealing itself, many spirits lit up in the shadows as Elio ordered. "Lost, use shadow claw, Collector guide it with sucker punch!"

The Mimikyu flung her claw in the air as the many green spirits shot out of the ground, snapping at all close by and giving the audience a feeling of being overwhelmed. Many dark voices taunted the audience as the Mimikyu clawed at the ground roughly, the shadows themselves twisted and turned, like a legion of darkness that lashed out into the unknown. Many screams were heard, tears of fear drenched the waters, Elio closed his eyes as he felt the consuming darkness. "Both of you, end this show with another shadow sneak!"

The duo gave a unified roar and hoisted the purple claws up, the twitching shadows and the vile spirits erupted from the ground en masse. The audience gave a unified scream as they felt the shadows reach for them, only to disappear in a flash. The duo floated to the ground, Lost's tendrils slithered into her cloak, satisfied with what she finished as she crawled off the stone. Collector popped his head out and felt the audience's terror as Elio opened his eyes and gave a bow to the masses. His pokemon done the same gesture of respect towards the masses.

Elio put the Spiritomb in his bag and picked the Mimikyu up as they heard a round of applause. They went back to the waiting room to find spectators that were left speechless. Among them was Gladion, who tried to find something to say as Elio asked. "...We have to visit the H.Q after this contest to overlook healing Cacturne and Chimecho?"

His boss nodded as he stared silently at the Mimikyu, the Rotom Dex finished uploading a video and buzzed. "BZZT! Lillie is going to have a word about this! BZZT!"

The Alolan Champion hoped so as he sat on a couch, where Lusamine, a Mew and Mismagius were silent. The Mismagius let herself in her ball as Aether President felt she needed to spit air out. " **Cough!** That was powerful, did you get it out of your system?"

Elio nodded as Urvole forced his regrets out. "Me and my big mouth!"

The Mimikyu went to Elio's bag to pick a life orb out as the Spiritomb took his crown back, the Alolan Champion felt his soul was unbound as Wes came into the room with an Espeon and Umbreon. The outlaw had a report of his own. "We found the scary part of where that psycho came from, according to witnesses, he appeared in a flash of yellow light! We have a rude day coming tomorrow!"

Elio agreed and saw the brackets reveal themselves. "I need to lend the HQ some of my pokemon for the Purify Chamber and we need to be ready for more problems coming."

Urvole wiped the sweat from his head and found his image on the screen, along with Rui and Elio. Rachael saw who was fighting who. "Rui and Elio are going to have to duke it out for the next round. Both of you, give it your all!"

Rui counted on it and saw she and Elio were to battle first. They went out of the room to prepare for that battle as Chrom asked. "That tower you mentioned is going to be the other event where people are going to gather... is... there anything you want us to do Gladion?"

The man knew better than to get in a teenagers way and assigned him to his role. "If you and Rachael insist. Me, mother, Wes, Rui and Michael are going to be the ones who will hit those scumbags when they attack. If the pokemon they are using is going to cause problems in the Colosseum, then they will take advantage of the distraction! Hermione; you, Rachael and Chrom are in charge of protecting the bystanders and getting them organized to leave the tower. A Hoopa will provide with the rings to help them escape!"

The trio agreed to it as the anchor woman looked at the screen to find Elio fighting Rui. "Me and Clara will have them doing that."

Gladion wondered who the woman mentioned and asked the Snagem Goon. "While Lusamine isn't in any position to ask from your kind, she is onto something about how these terrorists are a threat to your turf. Tell your boss he is going to expect someone requesting a favor from him."

Urvole saw Elio and Rui begin their battle and regained his composure as the Manetric took a nap and the Klinklang beeped to its trainer, giving him a reason to sit down rethink about his day. "I come here expecting a competition and I walked into this!"

At the Stadium.

Elio and Rui looked at each others eyes and knew a showdown was nigh. The Alolan Champion sent out his Mimikyu and Spiritomb as Rui sent out an Altaria and a Wigglytuff with a life orb. The woman readied her keystone and shined it into the Altaria for mega evolution, exposing the duo to great power as the woman ordered. "Tiff, use return on that Spiritomb! Moogle, use icy wind to slow them down!"

The mega Altaria readied her fluffy wings and flew at the Spiritomb as Elio ordered. "Lost, block that with play rough! Collector, use psychic on that Wigglytuff!"

The Mimikyu glowed with her orb, pounced on the charging Altaria and hit her multiple times with her tendrils and wooden tail, she tossed her to the ground for a felling k.o as the Wigglytuff blew icy wind to slow the two down, Lost was knocked back with her disguise ruined as the Altaria reverted back to her. The Spiritomb glowed and shot a psychic blast, knocking the Wigglytuff back and dazing her mental fortitude, she puffed up competitively and caused the Spiritomb's arrogant smile to shift to a nervous laugh. "Ha! Ha! Tomb?"

Elio nodded and swung in the air. "Collector, use sucker punch!"

The Spiritomb punched the Wigglytuff with a green spirit as the Wigglytuff backed away as Rui gave a cute wink and posed. "Dazzle them away darling!"

The Wigglytuff glowed with her orb and blinked a dazzling light at the duo, the Spiritomb cringed and hissed as his essence flung to the ground. The Mimikyu was knocked off her feet and knew she was facing a hearty foe as the Spiritomb groaned and sank into his stone, Elio knew a k.o when he saw one and ordered. "Ow! Lost use drain punch and finish this match!"

The Mimikyu was shaken from the damage as she charged once more and punched the Wigglytuff on the stomach and healed herself, Moogle fell on her back and fainted. Ending the match in a narrow victory for Elio as he and Rui called their knocked out pokemon back, they shook hands and left for the waiting room.

They saw Urvole leaving the room in a hurry to do his next stunt, he gave a gesture of rivalry towards Elio as he walked past him. What ever he had planned was something he hoped would excited the audience. Upon entering, Rui waved the group her goodbye for the day. "I'm going to go find Wes, Gladion told him about what is going on and I don't want to loiter! Good luck with your dance kid!"

The group didn't consider her to be doing that and let her walk off, the Alolan Champ felt energized by his next performance as the Mimikyu asked to be called into her ball a nap, Gladion watched his brother in-law give the pokemon what she wanted and asked. "You have your plan thought out for your dance? None of us will get mad if you bring that thing out here."

Elio showed a Firium Z on his Z Power Ring and sent out Aigis, she showed a secret she had for the coming occasion, a bulb hidden away under her metal skirt. Rachael and Chrom watched the next peformance round begin, with Urvole sending out a Heliolisk and a Lanturn, the goon ordered his Heliolisk to charge and his Lanturn to dance in the rain. The girl analyzed and predicted what was coming. "This makes a lot of sense, now lets see if they."

BOOM!

The Heliolisk shot an intense bolt of lightning into the sky as the Lanturn gave off a dazzling discharge, the two pokemon went together in unison and let loose a tide of water as lightning crashed down. It disappeared in the water, bolt by bolt and energizing the two of them. The teenagers gave an applause as Lusamine gave credit where it is due. "The rough has the most gorgeous of gems, you are going to have to give great effort surpass that Mr. Sun!"

Elio agreed and watched the goon call his pokemon back and leave. The next performance was about to begin as Elio called his Magearna back. "I kind of figured he was going to do something like this when Cumustrich saw him the other day, giving a pep talk to those particular pokemon. Orre celebrates double battles as a custom. If your not making a strategy involving doubles and incorporating that experience around here... the instant you meet someone that does, they can and will, wipe the floor with you!"

"Thank you! We had to do that since the Team is picky on who joins!"

Elio chose to ignore the Snagem Goon that arrived as Hermione had a nest ball in her hand to agree. "Angela and Clara are their own combo. Angela distracts those who would be able to hurt Clara, while Clara takes down those that would hurt Angela. The strategy doesn't even have to be complicated or out there... for example, just using two pokemon that compliment each other in terms of type, capabilities and so on."

Rachael had a poke ball and net ball out as she voiced hers. "Alakazam and Durant. An intimidating Granbull with any durable pokemon or her with that Alakazam. Glaceon once she with a partner that has snow warning. I seen the kind of pokemon Elio has and he is planning something!"

The Snagem Grunt guessed the two. "I don't know what that clown is, but it looks like a fire type and that charming long lady is obviously a steel type!"

Elio smiled and let the goon know more as he watched him leave for the battle round. "They are pretty special themselves and I will leave it for you to guess!"

Lusamine felt the Mew fall asleep and looked bored until she saw the battle round begin. She watched Urvole confront a Chaser that sent out a Froslass and Jynx as she asked her son. "Gladion, tomorrow at the tower... if those scum try to attack there and we see the worse. Are you going to keep putting that machine to good use?"

The son posed and forced his rage out. "Mother, you seen that Wormadam when we got her. I don't even care if they use Shadow Pokemon against us or not, those terrorist abuse their own pokemon in ways I don't want to find out and we are going to rescue those pokemon, all of them. This would also justify the use of the Conservation Dome if those pokemon are in such a state that they cannot battle again."

The others felt their hearts drop as they watch Froslass set up a hail storm and the Manetric let up an electric terrain. The Jynx set up an aurora veil as the Klinklang used gear shift and magnetic flux. The Froslass shot a shot a blizzard at the two for less damage as the Manetric set up a rain dance. He and his partner dodged the Jynx's blizzard and readied for the final blow; the Klinklang shot its gears at the Froslass and grinded her for a brutal k.o as the Manetric shot a bolt of lightning into the sky to strike the Jynx down. The Klinklang channeled its affection and charged at the Jynx for a final blow, ending the battle round.

Elio looked down at his Snag Machine and felt the power in his hand. "Pretty sad of an outcome for those pokemon, but at least they will be happy and at peace."

The group agreed as Urvole returned with his tired pokemon. "Fantastic, both of you earned something when we are done!"

He called them back and clicked his tongue at an impressed group, unaware that they were having an emotional conflict. "I found Klinklang by an old wreckage when he was a Klink, he likes doing this show business."

The group found it nice to hear as they waited an hour for the battle rounds to finish, resulting in a handful of contenders remaining as Elio saw he was to perform again. "Show time!"

He walked out and felt nervous, a dance that would make or break the contest. He returned to the stadium and felt a cheer from all around, he readied a luxury ball and a beast ball and twirled a dance of his own as he tossed them out. A mechanical, poke ball like machine came out of the luxury ball as a Blacephalon spun out of the beast ball, it landed with his head rolling on his frill as the ball undid its form and revealed the Magearna.

Elio took his first step and ordered. "Let's dance!"

The Blacephalon took his head off of his frill with his right hand and glowed a calm mind as he used his other hand to invite the Magearna that clicked and twirled to take the invitation. The Blacephalon placed his head back on his frill and twirled with his partner, going around the Magearna as she caught him in her arms and tossed him to the air, she shot a thunder bolt towards the ceiling as her partner tossed his head into the air with one hand and a shadow ball in another. The Magearna aimed and shot at the head, from the left was a flash cannon, from the right was a stange pink beam, the Blacephalon whistled in smoke as the moves were about to colide with his head. BOOM!

His body ignited in an overheat as his head explode in a mixture if pink and blue dots, shining white and pink light as well as a darkness in the center. The crowd were caught off guard by the spinning flame that compliments the colors as Aigis performed a grand jete to move towards where Peony was about to land, catching the headless beast that cooled down.

Peony grew another head on his frill and gave a thankful, otherworldly giggle as he got on his feet. The duo broke the dance and gave a bow to the audience with Elio; many whistles, claps and cheering were heard as the trainer was ready to call the duo back. "Just like that, we made it to the final round! Cool down in these while we wait for this round to finish!"

The Blacephalon gave an energized glow as he was called back with a Magearna that was joyful of a job well done. Elio gripped on the two balls as he went back and found Chrom smiling at a discovery, while the rest of the group were in awe. "Aigis and Peony are special because they are pokemon I haven't seen before."

Urvole agreed and found their dance suspicious. "I know nothing, except that those two pokemon set up before doing that. Could it be that there is more to that?"

Elio wasn't saying anything and proved the goon's theory, he watched him chuckle in a flamboyant manner as he confirmed it. "They... get stronger when more happens in battle?! They are dancers indeed!"

The Alolan Champ shrugged and admitted it. "That is what makes Aigis and Peony special, they are both pokemon that came out of the blue... though you do need to know about the kind of pokemon Peony is. Blacephalon is a pretty dangerous pokemon if the fire works wasn't your first clue."

Urvole counted on it and left to get ready. "After seeing that, everyone who is still around, might as well have given up and saved us the time. I'll see you very soon Elio... or do you like being called Mr. Sun."

Elio didn't mind either or. "That name is kind of what I get called at work, when people got to know me enough. It is kind of creepy from a stranger."

The goon respected the answer and waved goodbye. "Then be ready to lose that ribbon Elio! Ta ta!"

The Alolan Champion didn't mind a friendly taunt as he focused on the screen for a series of stunts that seemed dry to him. "Rachael, I hope you and your folks have a good Christmas. You didn't have to come back to this region for that, but it is a very nice thing to do."

The girl blushed and looked bored of a Dugtrio honing its claws and a Bastiodon using magnet rise as she asked. "Do you mind telling me and Chrom about how this mess started, or did I hear enough?"

Gladion answered her question as he felt burned out. "It's because of business and we will leave it at that. Thank you for helping me stop that terrorist, all those lives were saved... because your Tyrunt got over excited and ran from you. Fate has a sense of humor." The Mew woke up as the Rotom Dex finished saving a video.

The appeal round ended and they saw the two finalist, Elio and Urvole. The Alolan Champion walked out with many counting on him. "This is going to be a vicious finale for this storm! Lillie and Tammy are going to love this."

With him gone, the Rotom Dex smiled and buzzed. "BZZT! This is going up on my videos if he makes that break! BZZT!"

Hermione agreed and excused herself as she had a text, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh Johnathan, at least you watched this!"

She readied a microphone and took her leave. "I need to get ready to announce the end of this contest. Rachael, do you want to come along and help?"

The girl wanted to watch the finale and smiled to an idea. "I got a better idea! What if I bring you the winner?"

The mother winked and walked out, earning a similar one from her daughter as Chrom heard horns being blown. The magnificent sound gave way to the end, the Mew giggled and glowed in telepathy. " _This has been a long day and it is nice to have a good time!"_

Lusamine agreed as Gladion looked like he was about to enjoy himself. "Someone has to take that ribbon!"

In the final round.

Elio and Urvole looked each other in the eyes and listened to the crowd. They sent their pokemon out for a grand finale, a Magearna that adored the crowd back and a Blacephalon that stood on his left leg and spun were on Elio's side as the Snagem goon had a Heliolisk that raised his frill vainly and a Lanturn that splashed on the ground with a bubbly hello. The pokemon on each side broke the cheerful greeting with a battle ready glare as Urvole ordered with his hands stretching wide. "Heliolisk, use light screen!"

The Heliolisk listened and waved his right hand across, forming a protective screen over himself and his partner as Elio ordered back. "Peony, use clam mind! Aigis, pepper that Heliolisk with flash cannon!"

The Blacephalon glowed as the Magearna shot a beam of light that left the Heliolisk dazed, Urvole ordered back with a spun and a pose like that of a wave. "Lanturn, use rain dance and we will end these punks!"

The Lanturn splashed his fins in a pattern to bring in the rain as the Heliolisk spun in the rain to create a wave of water. The Laturn took the blow with a smile as Peony was knocked off his feet and Aigis was pushed back, she glowed green and felt her mind at ease as Elio flashed his Z Power Ring and posed like a rising flame.

He aimed his right hand and caused radiant light to flow into the Blacephalon's head, the Ultra Beast sprung up as the trainer yelled. "We have him right where we want him! Peony, lets make this moment count!"

The Blacephalon agreed and tossed his glowing head high into the air, he leaped above and gave it a downward kick, igniting it into a forming fire ball as the trainer shouted the name of the forming move. "PEONY'S SHOW STOPPING INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Heliolisk cringed, despite the rain, the attack still looked strong. BOOM!

The generator pokemon was knocked across the arena from the impact, Urvole sweated and felt the heat as his heart beat. The Blacephalon's head laid in the scorch mark and bounced back to the beasts head as the Heliolisk tried to get up and failed. K.O!

The fireworks pokemon glowed a bright aura as the Magearna pitied the Heliolisk, her soul heart glowed as Elio ordered her. "Use gear shift, we have this match over."

Urvole saw what was happening as the Magearna clicked and increased her movement. "You haven't won even with that trick to gain power. Lanturn, use surf to scrub them out!"

The Lanturn splashed a mighty tide that pushed the Blacephalon to the ground and knocked the Magearna off her feet the Ultra Beast's head rolled off his frill and gave a whine that faded. Aigis noticed and sniffled, she wanted the battle to end soon as she aimed her right hand at the Lanturn and opened the hand to reveal a bright glowing flower. Elio gave a mutual aim and looked like he fired. "Bang!"

The Magearna followed and shot a fleur cannon at the Lanturn, knocking him to the outer ring and into the water, the Snagem goon watched his pokemon float up, knocked out.

The Magearna lessened her glow as the judges concluded the winner. Elio and his opponent called their knocked out pokemon and listened to the audience cheering, it was a long event and they were happy to see it over. The Snagem goon laughed in bittersweet defeat and casually walked off. "Not bad! I'll see you around!"

Elio waved in good sportsman ship and held the Magearna's hand. "Thank you for the match! Come on, lets get Peony and the others ready for the reward ceramony!"


	15. Family Business!

At Alola, in Elio's House. Lillie, Tammy and the babies were watching a video about a contest that took place on Orre. They were left amazed at the conclusion of a particular round and went to the last video that was titled, Award Ceremony. Tammy pressed the button with her smile wide. "Dad knows how to out do himself, does he?"

Lillie agreed as Leon was drawn to what his father had done, Daphne gave a gummy smile at the pokemon that were given shiny blue ribbons, some they recognized, some they don't. Elio accepted his and placed it in a case, to save for his collection no doubt. The mother watched her husband give a gracious bow with his pokemon and whispered to her children. "Daddy has the talent for being a Coordinator, one day you will know what it means to do that."

Tammy agreed and held onto Leon for her wisdom. "A Coordinator is a trainer that specializes in events called Pokemon Contests, they are different from battles... though most of them require you to know how to battle to win. Mom has done those from time to time while I got plans to go on out and continue my career."

Lillie watched Elio being broken from his praise to the audience and found a familiar girl escorting him out, Rachael. She and Tammy scratched their heads at the mystery, the girl absolutely hates Orre and wants nothing more to do with the region, the Mother realized why and found her answer. "It's close to Christmas and she doesn't want her parents to be alone."

Tammy found it logical as the video stopped. "I seen them talk with her before, they are good people. It... kind of dampers things a bit since I shipped the gifts out already this morning."

Lillie agreed that it did and heard the video phone ring, Tammy checked to find it was from a Pokemon Center and offered to pick it up. Blip!

She saw the screen light up to the image of a proud, tired and bruised Elio who cheered to his daughter. "Alola! How was your day?" Tammy's eyes widened at the bruise on the cheek as Lillie joined in the conversation and gasped. "Elio, what happened at work?"

The man sighed and answered. "I was signing up for a Realgam Colosseum tournament when I met a crazy woman that kicked me in the face. I'll deal with her tomorrow. Did you all see that video Dex posted? He confirmed what this beauty is!" He showed a case and opened it, giving the family a view of the sapphire ribbon. "This was the reason a guy from Team Snagem wanted to get it himself. Someone had to stop him."

Lillie was glad someone did as Elio heard a masculine question from behind. "Could you hurry up and tell her?"

The man obeyed and went to the point. "Yet that Snagem goon wasn't even close the biggest problem today. Gladion and Rachael stopped a terrorist that was from the very same group that attacked Alola. He tried to use a Shadow Chimecho to use a shadow version of perish song, in a crowded place filled with people. Me, Gladion and Lusamine are heading to the H.Q right now to tend to that Chimecho and a Cacturne. Lillie, Tammy... I want you two to keep yourselves safe and maybe spread the word to the Kahunas what's going on in case these monsters try to aim at something more vulnerable. Tomorrow, me and the others are heading straight into danger and I want you to know that in case some of us get hurt in the next couple days."

Lillie swallowed her fear for her husband's safety and wished to him. "Don't say things like that, be careful and be ready to act. I love you Elio, we all do, don't ever forget that."

The man knows as Tammy wished to him. "Come back safely Dad, tell Rachael she had a lot of guts to help fight back against these psychos!"

Elio promised that he would and closed his ribbon case as he was ready to disconnect. "I will, how is Daphne and Leon doing?"

Lillie blushed and answered as the twins looked disappointed that the ribbon was gone. "They just ate and they were watching that video with us. We will call Hau and have the Kahunas gathered for an important meeting... along with Patricia and your father. They need to know about this. Stay safe!"

Elio had his finger on the button and wished them a good day. "After that, we should... show you what we are making on Orre. It's pretty sweet."

Lillie thought what it was and smiled with her emerald eyes shining as the man disconnected. Tammy asked in wanting to get the fear out of the house as a Banette drew closely. "You found something out?"

The mother nodded and guessed what was being done on Orre. "You know of Aether Paradise here on Alola and the Conservation Deck?"

Tammy's blue eyes became like sapphires in amazement. "They are putting that on Orre?! Phew! When that lady said she wanted to do something about that, she wasn't kidding. Do you mind if I go get the twins napping while you get the Kahunas over?"

Lillie didn't and heard an otherworldly shriek from the backyard, she followed the sound to find a purple cosmic bat with red eyes and a golden color at the edge of the wings. A Lunala that was in a state of panic. The mother was yanked from the ground and held closely to the moongeist pokemon that nuzzled at her for comfort. Lillie sense the fear, hugged back and whispered to her child. "Shh...mommy is here Nebby. What happened?"

The Lunala glowed, Lillie heard a feminine voice nearly stutter as she told her. " _Mum's, I was talking with Hau's Kyurem when he showed me something that is going to happen. Something bad and I don't know how to stop that, Kyurem only said that is the future he had seen!"_

Lillie wondered what it was and asked her. "Nebby, show me what you and Kyurem saw."

The Lunala swallowed in hesitation and shared with Lillie a vision, one most nightmarish, many cities all over Alola were set on a blaze by a black fire, one that showed no signs of going on. The sound of people screaming and the sight of many more being engulfed by the inferno was more than enough for Lillie to shout. "Nebby, turn this off!"

The dark vision faded and Lillie felt the fear confirming something as she was let down. She took out two luxury balls and asked to be let down. "Nebby, I think I know what to do to stop this. Elio has warned me that evil people have gotten their hands on a super powerful pokemon that likely fell from an Ultra Wormhole. This might be another one they have and they will try to hit Alola when they realize who is confronting them. We need more power since even the Tapus and Regi's would not be enough. We are going to need Crepu and Eclipse!"

The Lunala held her tongue and allowed Lillie to send two pokemon out, a young looking Lunala and a black prism like creature with a multi colored face, two large claws and a clear crystal on his back that had a star symbol. Lillie readied a remote device that had a moone symbol as she asked the two. "Crepu, Necrozma... we need your help!"

The prism pokemon was given a vision of the coming crisis. It left him shaking violently, he reeled, sank his claws and gave a hysteric shriek as he accepted the terms without thinking, Crepu puffed her cheeks at her mother and channeled some light at Necrozma, calming him down as Lillie approached the prism. "Necrozma... Eclipse, I'm sorry if this brings back memories. But a pokemon might have been turned into one of them, we need more power to protect Alola. You and several others are needed! Would you help us?"

Necrozma calmed down and nodded, Crepu knew what needed to be done and shrieked to Lillie to use the N-Lunalarizer. She aimed at Necrozma and pressed a button, causing a small beam to shot at the prism pokemon. He shattered and left behind a single light like prism that had a multi colored face at the end. She aimed the device at the young Lunala and caused her light like body to glow and flow at the black prisms. They went to her wings and the large clear prism that was Necrozma's back went into Crepu's back, the torso and arms of Necrozma went to the Lunala's chest as a crystal like helmet went to her head. The pillar like crystal arranged its colors and sank into the helmet, taking control of the Lunala. Lillie saw four red lights at the chest and two red eyes glowing at the helmet, Dawn Wings Necrozma gave a combined roar that was heard from all over, Lillie took out a Z crystal with a light golden color and a star like symbol with in, she placed it on her Z power ring and readied the luxury ball. "Eclipse, until we stop this darkness, you are to soar to battle on wings of dawn! Come back in this ball and when it is time, we will shine for those we hold dear!"

Eclipse gave a smile to the ideal and was called back, Nebby wanted to at stay home as Lillie became more resolved in her goal. "Nebby, you and I are going to protect Alola! This I swear!"

The Lunala flapped her wings in agreement as Tammy walked out with her report. "The twins nearly woke up from the loud noise, but they are fast asleep after I whistled that lullaby to them. What happened?"

She saw her mother looking determined at a Lunala and guessed. "Something big is coming around and we need to get ready?"

Lillie nodded as the Lunala felt more calm. "Yes, I'll go call the Kahunas, Patricia and Kukui. Try to call your friends and make sure they are alright." Tammy found it logical and went into the house as Lillie drew her phone, it is going to be that kind of week.

At The Pokemon H.Q on Orre

Elio finished linking his P.C account to the Purify Chamber and went into the machine with Gladion. With in a virtual chamber, much was needed to be done. Elio deposited eight pokemon of his, four for each of the two chambers. "Inferno, Carly, Mister Missile and Gladiator go into this one. Infecty, Gapper, Remmer and Venom go into the second one."

Gladion looked away from the types of pokemon used; a Moltres, Pheramosa, Sharpedo and Lycanroc were in the first chamber as the second one had a Parasect, a Guzzlord, a Hypno and a Nihilego. He deposited the Cacturne in the first chamber and the Chimecho in the other, he heard a rhythm being sung, one giving hope. They walked out of the chamber and left the room to meet with a group of scientist as Michael guessed by some of the pokemon used. "They were in this thing before and that is why you had them be a part of this again?"

Elio scratched himself uncertain and answered. "Some of the Ultra Beasts have unusual type combinations and it can be handy... especially since I released a lot of pokemon when I was a teenager. I do have enough to fill all nine chambers if it is needed. By tomorrow, these two will be back to normal. Boss, what are you going to do with these two pokemon afterwards?"

Gladion took a deep breath and answered with a resolved mind. "It depends on how severe their post recovery is. Some of the pokemon from the last incident have never really recovered or took a long time to recover. Mr. Michael, thank you for your time, we will see you tomorrow!"

The red haired man shook the duo's hands and wished them a good night. "Anytime and congratulations on winning that contest Elio."

The Alolan Champ shook back. "Your welcome, we got one more thing to do tonight that is business related, but it isn't that major since it is that old Grimer pit."

Michael understood and let the two men leave, the duo went down to the main floor to find Lusamine finishing a call. "Excellent, then begin construction first thing tomorrow Mr. Luke!"

She heard an agreement and wished him a goodnight as she hanged up. She smiled with satisfaction as she saw Elio and Gladion looking eager to leave, the woman cheered and asked. "They are getting the treatment they needed?"

The son nodded and closed his eyes as Elio answered her. "By tomorrow, they will be alright. Now, you want me to tell you what happened between me, Lillie and Team Snagem?"

Lusamine nodded and insisted. "I know of the end result, but not of how you two encountered them."

Gladion remembered and let Elio start from the beginning. "Those guys had a similar idea in that Cipher needed to go and wanted to-" He quoted the phrase. "invite us to a partnership. We had the Snag Machines and skills while those guys are smart enough to avoid direct fights. They knocked me out with a sleeping move and kidnapped me while inviting Lillie over because she wasn't in reach for them to kidnap either." Lusamine gasped at the story. "That must have been terrifying for both of you."

Elio admitted it with a hint of anger. "It is always a terrifying experience, but again... they were trying to ask for help... on their terms. Lillie was coming to rescue me and crush those guys and we needed help ourselves... so I did a little persuasion to make them agree to things on our terms. That is why those guys are less trouble now then they are then, they don't harm us or Orre, me and Lillie won't harm them. She was really pissed off and she was going to dump me if I screwed that up!"

Gladion imagined she was. "She still gave you what you deserved, the deal went smoothly we assume?"

Elio smiled as Lusamine was glaring at him for a reckless choice. "They are good at what they do and they have to be to survive out here. Then those guys came to that event at Orre Colosseum to see if I was all talk. We... have an appointment with them tomorrow and I hope it doesn't end with things being dumped on me again."

Lusamine cracked a smile at the man and let him know he was in for it. "You're well known among them and they are looking forward to greeting you with open arms!"

Elio wasn't intimidated and showed his teeth in a smile as Gladion sensed the sarcasm. "And getting them to agree to our terms will be as simple as sweet talking them. Elio, is there anything about Gonzap she should know?"

The Alolan Champion remembered his battle faintly. "He used a double battle strategy that involves using a very powerful move while getting rid of the drawbacks to those moves. If you beat him in a battle, he will respect you."

Gladion considered the possibilities of earning that respect as Lusamine had her hand over her mouth in realizing the depths of the strategy. "He has a pokemon use hyper beam or a move similar to it and then has another pokemon use roar or whirlwind?! Simple, but effective," Her hostile smile lightened as she was eager to leave. "Come along Mr. Sun, we need to get that appointment at the Grimer Pit over with."

Gladion yawned and was thankful he didn't have to go near it. "Today is pretty long and we should get this over with, I'll drive and wait for you to finish!"

At a house on Gateon Port.

Rachael laughed with her mother and father as Chrom gave his opinion on the contest that happened. "That was fun to watch, Is being a news reporter really that fun?"

Hermione agreed and sighed as she cuddled up with her husband. "When you have a festive event to talk about to all those people, it makes the most stressful news bearable. Johnathan, is pretty accurate with the weather and it is hard to any of us to understand when and where that rainy day will come."

She kissed her husband on the cheek as the Castform looked out the window and reverted to its normal form, Rachael saw her Tyrunt napping with her Heatmor and a Togekiss as she confessed to her job. "One false wording with the weather and people will be angry when their day is ruined. Being a movie star is also a tough business, the script might be a guideline, but you need to capture that moment as the role you and your pokemon play in order for any of it to work out. I have a lot of fans which is another hassle to deal with, most are decent... but others are weird and annoying."

Johnathan guessed they were and looked out the window to find a sun set. "It is the weird ones you should watch out for. Despite that, you're still going to try and be a news reporter?"

Rachael blushed and answered as she sneaked her hand to Chrom's. "That is still my end goal for when I get older. Chrom has his own goal to work towards that is quite interesting!"

The boy blushed back and confessed to his future plans. "I am striving to become a Frontier Brain and I was told this region could help me learn more about doubles."

He sent out a Bronzong that rang like a bell and a light blue Beartic that looked thirsty, the boy got up to get his pokemon something to drink as the Beartic saw the sea from a window ran towards it for a view. He gave an exited, yet deep giggle at the water beyond as the Bronzong glowed and pulled him back. Chrom ordered the two. "Both of you, stop! We will talk about if we can swim in those waters tomorrow!"

The Bronzong kept hovering as the Beartic whimpered, the boy opened a battle of water for his pokemon and had them sit by a rug in the corner as he explained what the two are good for. "I caught Bronzong some time after I became Champion. He can take hits, set up stealth rock and rain dance while Beartic has the ability swift swim. It is a very handy combination that isn't seen with most ice types."

Hermione agreed and clapped at the boy. "That fire type would never see you coming! Maybe after tomorrow you and Rachael would show each other what you can do in a battle."

The mother blushed as the girl felt embarrassed. "Mom, we agreed to that and our plans really isn't that interesting. We also have that... thing we need to do tomorrow!"

The mother's joking attitude faded as the husband swallowed in fear, Hermione asked him. "This is a pretty big thing, you focus on what you can do tomorrow while we do the same. Deal?"

Johnathan held onto a dusk ball and understood. "Deal, but I want you three to be careful. People like that are beyond dangerous."

Chrom agreed and asked him back. "But the worse thing we can do while evil people attack innocents is for us to do nothing. Are we going to allow that?"

The adults listened to the boys sense of justice and shook their heads no as Rachael agreed and licked her lips. "Exactly, running and hiding won't do anything. I want to ask... Mom, Dad...there is a pokemon I have that took me two months to raise and tame, her name is Megara and she is a pokemon that has a story."

Hermione raised an eye brow and had her hands behind her head with suspicion. "She is a pokemon that gave you problems and is dangerous compared to what we are use too?"

Rachael nodded and took out a premier ball. "Yes! When she evolved the first time, she became a handful with an additional mouth to feed and another personality to go with the sweet heart. The second time... she went out of control of herself due to her sensing several new things at once and bit me when I was trying to calm her down. I was able to get her back to her senses obviously, but she is a sign of how far we can go together."

She opened it and let out a pokemon that left the parents wide eyed with their mouths gasping, a green Hydreigon that smelled the salty air and the inside of a house. She growled a greeting as Johnathan was about to say something on impulse and stopped himself. "...You weren't slaking off and now we got more questions!"

Hermione started with the most simple as she looked at both the pokemon and trainer with pride. "How did you two first meet? Because any pokemon can become your best friend if you put the time and effort into doing so."

The Hydreigon whimpered in fear of where the question came from as Rachael looked at her sleeping Heatmor. "Alright, it all started when!"

At the Pokemon Center in Phenac City.

Elio was in his casual wears as Gladion was trying to stop laughing at him. "You get along with many pokemon and I'm not surprised that those Grimer loved you!"

Elio agreed as he remembered the stink that was on him. "They loved the filth in that canyon and they are thriving! It's tough how their haven is a death zone for anyone else who goes into that sludge!"

The in-law agreed and pointed at him with a sweat. "You needed a shower anyways and she shared that side car with you! If we had anywhere to be tonight... we don't anymore!"

Elio agreed and laid on the couch as Lusamine walked out with a yellow silk dress and an amused smile. "There isn't any more to worry about in the Grimer Canyon now and the love they had to give was enough evidence to support it. Are we all ready for tomorrow?"

Gladion took a deep breath and let out a yawn. "Tomorrow is going to be pure chaos, Elio... be ready early in the morning!"

Elio saluted eagerly and wanted to leave for his room. "I'm hitting the hay myself, we got another work day tomorrow and hopefully the rest of the week would be peaceful."

The in-law gave a smile and wished the two good night, Elio said his back and asked Lusamine. "Anything you need? Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare."

The woman yawned and gave the man a sweet smile. "Not really, your once again taking the most dangerous burden out of all of us. Try not to have any nightmares yourself!"

The Alolan Champion shook a master ball and left the lobby. "I won't,night Lusamine!" With him gone, Lusamine sneaked to her room and laid down on a bed, counting the minutes that became an hour, a scheme was going according to plan.

 **Scratch!** **Scratch!** The woman got up and opened the door to let in a curious Mew that hummed. " _Pop's is dreaming about the sea! Gram's... what are you doing?"_

Lusamine sighed and answered to him. "We are going to need additional assistance and those criminals will take advantage of us. Someone needs to teach them that this cooperation is for the good of all and teach them that we are not to be trifled with."

The Mew's eyes widened, he kept guard on the door with a tone most like a lecture. " _Your seriously going out there alone?!"_

Lusamine showed an ultra ball and smiled. "I won't be alone, not when I have my pokemon with me. By tomorrow, this chore would be done and we will focus primarily on Realgam Tower."

The Mew had doubts at what was clearly a bad idea as he floated out of the way and glowed to wake someone up, a buzzing Rotom Dex came out of a room with a timer counting down. "BZZT! What is the hour for. BZZT!"

The Mew tilted his head and answered. " _When you need to wake Pop's and Uncle up. Grams, you got one hour to talk to those thugs. Don't blow this!"_ Lusamine sighed and walked out with her goal in mind.

She exit the Pokemon Center and found the night sky to be most gracious as she let out her Altaria. "Nepha, we are going on a trip!"

The Altaria chirped and let the woman on her back, she was whispered a gentle order. "Fly me to the north east, until you see a Canyon!"

The Altaria obeyed and took flight to find a view of the vast desert, a canyon was seen along with a barely visible building not too deep in. "Tari?!"

Lusamine agreed and tapped the humming pokemon on the neck, signaling her to lower herself and land out of sight. She kissed the Altaria on the back of her head and got off. "Thank you Nepha, we are going to have a tough battle ahead."

She called her blushing pokemon back and went to the Canyon to find two men in red vests, black clothes and strange head sets, much like the goon from the Contest. The one on the left noticed someone at the corner and sent out a Weezing as the other sent out a Slowking. "We see you sneaking around, come on out!"

Lusamine put on a smile and walked out with two ultra balls in hand, the one on the right whistled at the attractive woman and was given a jab in the rib from his partners elbow. "Ow! Urvole said something about visitors coming! Biden, should we?"

The goon stepped out of the way and gave the woman instructions. "Go straight, take a left turn towards the door and make another left until you see stairs, then make a right until you see another door... the rest you will find out!"

Lusamine glared at the criminals and set out her Mismagius, who sensed the path ahead and guided her in to what seems to be a recently restored hideout. Few stood in her way, like it was a meeting well expected. They followed as instructed and reached a well kept office, where they found a muscular man with a wicked mustache and eyebrows to match that was talking to a Snagem goon with sun glassed as a blue eye goon was awaiting something. "That was a loss of extra cash Wakin, guess we are going to Plan B?"

The goon guessed so with his advise. "Realgam Tower's tournament has two stones of great value as a grand prize. Your going to have to do that one by yourself boss," He smiled maliciously at a plan in motion. "We will have more to gain from this if we stop those psychos that if the rumors are true, are going to attack the tower. We can steal a lot from them and have those stones from the folks at the tower as a thank you."

Gonzap was about to agree as Lusamine stepped forward with her smile unchanging, Urvole noticed the guest and let his boss know. "Wow, your here early! Boss, one of our guests has arrived!"

Gonzap turned around and noticed the woman, he signaled his underlings that he would manage it as he guessed who she was. "Your the woman in charge of that Pokemon Conservation Group that were working in Orre for a few years. You hired that kid to clear out Cipher's crap around four years ago, which you all came in and built something around that old sludge dump. Now you came here to ask us for help, because a bunch of nut jobs that are trying to kill people on our turf! Is that right?"

Lusamine sighed and answered the Snagem Head. "You are right on most accounts, however there are a few details you and your goons are to be aware of!"

Gonzap knew what they were and gave a smirk of arrogance. "Lady, it is going to take more than sweet talk to stop us from doing what we do. Those Grimer's are worth more now then they did thirty years ago and it isn't like they are endangered here!"

Lusamine clapped and called her Mismagius into her ball. "I understand perfectly and I wasn't here to ask."

She approached the center of the office, the final step from her high heel gave a click as she readied two ultra balls, a Lilligant and Milotic came out of the balls and landed on the office. Gonzap knew he was being challenged as he sent out a Venusaur and a Slaking with a blue band. "We are getting to the point? Gwahahaha! Slaking, use giga impact on that Lilligant!"

The Slaking grunted and slammed his fist on Poppy, she held on with a sash as Lusamine ordered back. "Poppy, use teeter dance!"

The Lilligant gave a dizzy dance that the rest followed, resulting in a mass confusion and for the Milotic and Venusaur to eat a small green berry they have. They snapped out of confusion as the woman ordered the Milotic. "Nerieda, use hydro pump on that Slaking while we have the chance!"

Nerieda followed and shot a torrent of water to knock the Slaking back as Gonzap ordered his Venusaur. "Use roar on Slaking, we seen enough!"

The Venusaur grunted and roared at the Slaking, scaring it to where he went into his ball as the trainer sent out a Skarmory. Lusamine ordered her two pokemon. "Poppy, again! We need to slow these two down and have that switch we need!"

The Lilligant danced once more and left the surrounding pokemon confused as Gonzap looked annoyed. "Venusaur, wipe that Milotic out with frenzy plant! Skarmory, take that Lilligant down with drill peck!"

The Venusaur was dazed as he glowed green, stomped the ground and caused two thick roots to erupt and send the Milotic flying with a critical hit as the Skarmory flew, spun like a drill at Poppy and sent her flying. Lusamine's eyes followed where her pokemon were flung to and called them back. She sent out a Bewear with a choice band and a Mismagius with a ghost gem, she ordered. "Circe, use mystical fire on that Skarmory, Calli take that Venusaur down with double edge!"

The Mismagius formed a fiery ring and shot a stream of flame at the armored bird for super effective damage as the Venusaur recharged, the Bewear charged at the seed pokemon and slammed him into the wall with an all out, life risking tackle.

SLAM!

Gonzap's goons felt the tremor in the wall as the boss watched the Bewear back away from the crack to let the Venusaur down, it was a k.o. "Damn! Skarmory, use stealth rocks and get us ready for our next plan!"

The Skarmory was dazed from confusion and flew up to bang his head on the ceiling, irritating the boss as he called his Venusaur back and sent out a Blastoise. Lusamine directed to Circe with a much needed opportunity. "Finish that Skarmory off with shadow ball, Calli... double edge the Blastoise down!"

The Mismagius shot the confused Skarmory down with a charged shadow ball and giggled as the Bewear rammed at the more prepared Blastoise. The Shellfish pokemon grunted in rage shot her towards the other end of the office with a hydro cannon. The woman watched her pokemon get sent flying towards the wall and listened to a heart breaking squeal as called her back, she cradled the ball and whispered gently. "It's okay, we have that advantage now!"

Gonzap called his Skarmory back and sent out an old, intimidating Salamence with a grey stone that had a red, blue and grey marker as Lusamine sent out her Clefable. "Luna, we are finishing this nonsense!"

Gonzap hoped she does as he activated a keystone on his wrist. "I'm not losing this match! Salamence, mega evolve and crush that Mismagius!"

The Salamence growled and felt the energy pour into her body and caused him to glow, her crimson wings merged into a crescent shape and her grey chest extended for her front claws to occupy. The Salamence roared in a frenzy as Gonzap ordered. "Facade!"

The Salamence, in her bravado, spun to the Mismagius for a brutal blow as Lusamine shouted with a mixture of vigor and pride. "Circe, finish that Blastoise with shadow ball! Luna, use thunder wave to shut that Salamence down!"

The Mismagius shot a black blob at the Blastoise for a k.o as the Clefable waved her arms and cheered to shot a paralyzing thunder wave at the Salamence, leaving Gonzap with a dragon that was struggling to move as he sent his Slaking back out, Lusamine smiled at a battle showing to be towards her favor "Luna, help Circe finish that Slaking off! Circe, use power gem!"

The Clefable clapped in a rhythm and gave the Mismagius the motive as she shot a beam of energy at the tired Slaking, knocking him out as Gonzap ordered. "Dragon claw that Mismagius, this can't be happening!"

The paralyzed Salamence did a barrel roll towards the Mismagius and clawed her down for a k.o, drawing the two trainers to their last pokemon, Gonzap sent out a Charizard as Lusamine sent out an Altaria that realized the tension of the battle. The Snagem boss saw the tiara with the mega stone as the Aether President took out a keystone to activate it, she gave a crossed frown as energy went into Nepha for mega evolution. "Luna, use helping hand once more! Nepha, removed them with hyper voice!"

The Clefable whistled a tune as Gonzap refused to have that Altaria attack. "Charizard, use air slash on the Altaria, Salamence, crush her with facade!"

The Charizard flapped his wings and sliced the air, it tore a chunk of fluff from Nepha and angered her to where she gave a shrieking shout that sent the Salamence flying to the ground and reverting back to her basic form and leaving Charizard cornered in a two to one. He slashed the air again and made the Altaria flinch as the Clefable shot a paralyzing thunder wave and winked with her left eye. "Fable!"

The Altaria felt the cheering as Lusamine considered the battle finish. "Nepha, dragon pulse!"

Gonzap and the Charizard saw defeat coming and cringed as the beam of draconic energy knocked the flame pokemon on his back. K.O!

Gonzap called his pokemon back and gripped his hands tightly as Lusamine powered her Altaria down and called her cheerful pokemon back. "Marvelous job! I will finish the rest."

The Snagem Goons were about to stand in her way when their boss had them stand down. "No, she won. What do you want?"

Lusamine approached the Snagem head as the goons looked on helplessly. She gently placed her hands on the desk and changed her scowl to a smile. "I am not going to say any names, but I am here for two things. The first is to settle something another could not and the other is to talk about that terrorist group that as I overheard has become a hindrance to you."

Gonzap swallowed as the woman began with the more important topic. "This will require talking with a certain man and asking if if it is okay to do so, but Agate Village and a relic that is the key to treating Shadow Pokemon will be at its most vulnerable tomorrow because the majority of us will be dealing with an active threat. You, who has shown the strength of an Orrean native, along with your goons are to guard that relic. These terrorist are willing to kill people so take caution as you protect that relic, the other request has to do with a... project the Aether Foundation has for this region. Urvole has overheard the, but it involves conserving the poor pokemon that are abandoned by trainers in this region. For the vast majority of them, that is a death sentence."

Gonzap was about to admit what he and his underlings had planned as Lusamine finished her demands, her smile became still. "You and you group are to forget that the Grimer pit and that station exists and you are to stay far away from our activities... unless any of you genuinely wish to aid us in pokemon conservation. If I hear that a single pokemon is missing, I will come back and I won't be as willing to negotiate again, do you understand me?"

The Snagem Boss backed away and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you have our word." Lusamine thought so and turned around to leave. "Good, then that concludes are business, I hope we do not meet again!"

She walked out and left the Snagem group to their lonesome. Wakin swallowed and took a scheduled file out for disposal. "That woman scares me. Now what are we going to do?"

Gonzap shrugged and knew a contact in Pyrite Town to talk too. "We focus on getting what we can when we can, those pokemon are officially out of our reach as of tonight. Wakin, get the Team ready for tomorrow, we are going to teach some punks a lesson they won't forget!"

Out of the hideout.

Lusamine applied a hyper potion to her Altaria and whispered sweet sayings to her. "You and the others have displayed you power excellently. We should fly back before those two men know we were gone."

THROOM!

The two heard a motor cycle drive near them into a full stop and found Wes getting off with an Espeon and Umbreon jumping from the side car, he wasn't impressed by the woman and asked. "What are you doing here?"

Lusamine answered the judgemental stare with a tired frown. "I just finished an... appointment if you are even to call it that, with Team Snagem."

Wes raised a finger and asked. "Does it involve asking for extra help in keeping Agate Relic and the village safe while we keep that tower from being knocked over?"

Lusamine nodded and gave the two pokemon a reason to go back into the side car as the outlaw gave a smile. "They said yes after some... persuading?"

The woman nodded and got on her Altaria. "I had to demonstrate my strength in battle, I also taken care of a recurring issue the company has had with Team Snagem that my son in-law couldn't do. Nothing about that deal of his said against someone else coming in and putting their foot down."

Wes turned his motorcycle around and agreed with her. "After all that talk about your project and how unwanted pokemon are a problem out here, those guys would have been a problem. You head back to Phenac, there is nothing out here this time of night!" Lusamine agreed heard an engine roaring as she had her Altaria fly her back to the watery city of Phenac.

She landed, called her Altaria back and went in to ask the nurse to heal her pokemon as was greeted to a Mew. " _That plan worked! Pop's and Uncle might still want to ask you questions in the morning!"_

Lusamine understood as the nurse finished. "Your pokemon have been restored to full health Ma'am!"

The woman thanked her and readied three particular balls as she yawned. "They more than earned it." The Mew followed her behind and watched her send out a Clefable, Bewear and Altaria, she made sure the door was locked as the three pokemon found comfortable pokemon beds to rest in. "Isaac, we have a very tiresome day tomorrow, this is just less to worry about."

Calli nested in one of the beds and caught her trainer laying on her, the Mew felt tired and found a comfortable place in Lusamine's arms to rest. " _Then what?"_

The woman held into the Mew and closed her eyes as the Clefable and Altaria fell asleep. "Then I need to overlook the beginning of construction. There is a chance that Chimecho and Cacturne will be our first residents. Those poor babies, poor... sweet...zzzz!" The woman fell asleep as the Mew glowed and caused the door to creek open, letting in a buzzing mischief in, followed by a silent click.

At Rachael's Place

Hermione embraced a green Hydreigon with accepting glee as Johnathan was petting a Durant on his lap. "It was nice of you to take Megara and Vyram in. All because you wanted to catch Vespron."

Rachael agreed as Chrom looked tired from a long day. "Your the first person besides me that Vespron is getting along with. I need to find a few more things before I can improve as a trainer, let alone a movie star. A Keystone, a Alakazamite and finally, Princess needs to evolve. Not tonight obviously, Tyrunts evolve during the day. I can just buy a mega stone, while a Keystone...puzzles to me."

Hermione considered it a shame and remembered something, Megara growled a question that the matron agreed to and smiled professionally. "Good afternoon people of Orre, we just found out a few days ago that Pyrite Colosseum is organizing an Christmas Eve Tournament," She searched a desk for something and found a poster with a Swampert, Sceptile, Blaziken and a multi colored marble in the center. "For any who win, they will receive this marvelous and powerful prize, a Keystone for you trainers who have that bond with a certain pokemon," She pointed dramatically, like she was talking to many people. "Will you show that bond?"

Rachael flinched and asked her. "When are the registrations?"

Hermione pointed to the calendar to show a Thursday. "Tomorrow is the last day! Don't miss out on that once in a life time chance!"

The girl stood up and cheered back. "I will do that first thing tomorrow morning! Chrom... do you want to come along?"

The boy blushed and nodded. "This sounds fun to do and... I kind of want to experiment with mega evolution myself. I do have a Gallade while you have an Alakazam."

Rachael licked her lips and counted on the boy showing his potential. "Then it's settled, the winner gets the stone... the loser gets a special surprise after the tournament. Good luck!"

Chrom thought of the surprise for a split second and promised her. "I won't lose easily and if you want that Keystone, your going to have to earn it!"

Rachael smiled and covered her mouth in a laughter. "Oh, ho, ho! It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't!"

She felt hungry and envisioned something as her mother went to the kitchen to start dinner. "Alright, I hope you all worked up an appetite after today. Anything else you need done tomorrow before you head on out?"

Rachael knew one objective and nodded. "I need to let some friends of mine know I made it to Orre, that can be done later tonight."


	16. The Realgam Begins!

In a circular space of darkness, a yellow light shined. A Mew felt alone in the void and looked upon the light with sorrow as he felt a cold, uncaring curiosity. " _Olili, if you even remember the name Gramps called you. Even after this, we are still going to try and save you."_

The light took the form of Shadow Deoxys, it shifted to a sharp edged form, charged a black ball of psychic energy and shot it at the Mew, Isaac dodged and thought of a two people expressing their love in one of the most nastiest of ways as the Deoxys reduced his membrane to where black tentacle on the left side and a light blue tentacle on the other, the back of his head shifted into something like a spike. He charged at the Mew and swatted him down with an mighty, should have been, ending blow. Green light shined in the center of the void as the Mew shot a shadow ball at the corrupted Deoxys that shifted its membrane to cover its body, into a wider, bulkier form. It took the empowered shadow ball and was ready to unleash something when it sensed something considered illogical and reverted to its normal form.

It twitched in a violent, unnatural spasm as it gave a distorted, alien like shriek, the Mew shook in bad memories as he listened. _"Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor! Stedyor!"_

The Deoxys held his head if a crazed frenzy as the green light circled around him, it failed to pierce the yellow light. A feminine, motherly voice whispered from above. "Isaac...Isaac, it's time to get up!" The voice triggered something in the Deoxys and caused it to become still, a reddish aura creeped from the void and dragged him into the abyss as the voice became frantic. "Isaac, it is just a bad dream, please wake up!"

The Mew felt himself wake up and his head being stroked by Lusamine, he calmed down and eased his breath as the woman asked. "You had a nightmare?"

The Mew nodded as a Bewear asked something, the Clefable twitched her ears and left to get someone as the Altaria woke up from a peaceful rest and sang a lovely tune to greet the morning. Lightening the Mew's fear as the woman gave him a kiss on the forehead. "That nightmare is over and Elio needs you for today. Let's tell them about last night."

In the Pokemon Center's Lobby.

Elio and Gladion were in black clothes that hid a particular device as they finished up break fast for themselves and their pokemon. Luna waddled out to find a Rotom Dex with a particular image. "Fable?"

Gladion turned around quickly as Elio waved good morning. "I don't know what gotten into Isaac and Rotom... but I am keeping this."

The Clefable saw the image of her trainer sleeping on Cali and having a sleeping Mew in her arms, she whistled a warning as the Alolan Champ asked. "I know she and Isaac are close friends, this probably happens often when he visits her. Someone was going to find out and to be honest, its sweet."

The Clefable looked at the image and agreed as the Dodrio, Metagross and Salamence finished eating. A Silvally, Stoutland, Tyranitar, Crobat and Lucario were resting as Gladion asked. "It is, but are you sure you want her to find out? She might assume the worse."

The Clefable patted Gladion on the back and heard foot steps, Elio asked the two. "And if she locked it, how would I have been able to sneak in without anyone noticing? That part I don't get unless someone wanted that to happen... at least that is what I found out from Dex."

Lusamine walked into the lobby with a Mew in her arms and two ultra balls in her hands as she was ready to make an announcement. "We have a morning to ourselves, because of what I did last night."

The two men were about to say their schedule when they realized she went off on her own, Gladion looked calm as Elio asked with a curious tone. "You went after Team Snagem and got them to help us out, along with making sure they will leave us alone once that... thing is made? They are a bunch of thieves, but they don't go beyond stereotypical thievery. What are you having them do?"

Lusamine told them about Agate Relic and a certain someone that approved of the deed, Gladion posed as his Silvally growled at what was happening. "And Wes was going to do that himself, I'll buy it since he is the kind of person who would do that if there isn't any options left."

BZZZT! The Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation mark and announced the news. "BZZZT! The Chimecho and Cacturne are ready to open the door to their hearts! BZZT!"

Elio and Gladion called their pokemon back as the Mew floated to his pop's bag, the mother in-law asked as the two men were busy. "Besides that, how was your morning?"

Elio noticed the Mew and called him in the master ball as he showed her an image the Dex recorded. "Someone unlocked that door, but... I found Dex with this. It's pretty cute."

The Clefable cringed at what the man said as Lusamine saw the image of herself, the Mew and Bewear at peace. She smiled with a blush and guessed what happened. "That trouble maker wanted you to see this. Are you ready to get going?"

Elio felt anxious as Gladion lead the way. "Then we meet up with the others at Realgam. Elio, you are to get Zinnia to back down and get ready for what is to come. We finish this and the rest of our trip can return to as planned!"

Simultaneously.

Rachael and Chrom got on a Salamence as Johnathan and Hermione went on a motorcycle for a trip to Pyrite Town. It felt windy and flight was becoming difficult as the children landed by the News Station and waited. Rachael called her Salamence back as Chrom looked at the trash blown streets and felt far from home. The girl felt the wind going wild through her hair as she voiced the pokemon she is registering. "Beth, Houdini, Chile, Vespron, Arbitro and Megara. That sounds like a team that would give them a run for their money, what of yours?"

The boy wondered and answered with the site of a worn metal dome. "Ambipom and Bronzong are my lead pokemon; followed by Toxicroak, Gallade, Empoleon and Beartic. Your not telling me the items they have, so I won't tell you."

He thought of what was agreed to the previous night and asked. "Do you have any hints of that surprise you talked about?"

Rachael nodded as she saw her parents enter the news station. "That was on me and your a smart guy; when you find out, I will appreciate it if you keep it to yourself for me. Just, know that when that surprise comes, it won't be here! This place kills the mood."

Chrom agreed as he heard a door open. "It kind of does, your pretty brave for what you did yesterday."

Rachael blushed at the compliment and saw the boy blush back. "When someone does something that bothers you, it is natural that you will do something to make them stop. When that someone is doing something that evil, you need to stop them and make sure they never hurt anyone again. Have your parents ever dealt with something like this?"

Chrom wondered at a vague description and nodded. "My Dad has and the people he fought tried to kill him several times. He has his own words for something like that, the worse thing anyone can do while the Devil's work is being done is nothing. We are going into that danger again and I want to get this out of my system. I like yo-"

Jingle! Jingle!

The sentence was interrupted as a feminine, yet professional voice asked them. "Johnathan got word that the wind is going to get crazy today, so we are borrowing one of the News Station's vans. Did you register yet or were you waiting for us to catch up?"

Rachael blushed and turned around to find her mother with a set of keys as she answered. "We were waiting for you and Dad is giving his report while we handle business and I don't want to repeat yesterday. Your ready Chrom?" The boy forced his confession down and answered. "Yeah, lets get this done now so we can enjoy the week!"

The duo walked down the bridge towards the Colosseum as Rachael took her chance and held the boy's hand, a storm of emotions blown through their minds as Chrom tried again to confess. "Rachael, I really like you. You're a cool person and I want to know you more, this would be a good way for us to do it."

The girl agreed and felt like she should give him a taste of her Christmas gift, she walked closer to his cheeks with her lips puckered as catchy music was played. It ruined the mood as she and the boy noticed a strange man in a dark blue, open vest shirt that were complimented by matching pants, the poke ball shaped afro was out there and the moon walk was complimented by a spun as two men accompanied him. A blonde man in a blue hat and another with spiky hair, Chrom looked ready to defend when the man in the hat gave a cheer of motivation. "We found the best time of year to visit this old dump boss! All me and Folly have to do is take down that lunatic with the tooth necklace and we won't have any problems winning us that Keystone!"

The man with spiky hair nodded with an opportunistic smile. "Mega Evolution, we will win so many tournaments with that power!" The dancer tapped the ground to correct his goons and kept dancing "That dazzling stone will soon be mine! I say, I do say, there isn't anyone out here that can stop this music!"

The two cringed at their boss's self entitlement as Folly noticed two teenagers that seem out of place. "Uh... Trudly and I will see to that."

The dancer turned around to see the duo and kept a calm demeanor. "Well I say! I do say, it looks like I have fans wanting an autograph already!"

Rachael put on a false smile and refused as Chrom dare not take his eyes off the men. "Not today, if you have business elsewhere, please go do that!"

The two children got out of the way and gave the dancer no reason to sense hidden hostility. "Then I got to get my groove on before I start giving a show! Let's go boys, we got a pokemon to see!"

The man performed a moon walk across the bridge as Trudly guessed the real reason the teenagers were going to the Collosseum. "We are going to have that kind of day. Folly, come on, we saw that pokemon on the news yesterday and we have one way to see it!"

The partner agreed and wondered. "I wonder if there are more of those pokemon somewhere!"

The two men left through the bridge as Rachael patted Chrom in the back, when they were out of sight, she answered his silent question. "I was told all about those three, they are small scale criminals, the two henchmen are not much... but the guy with the afro bosses them around as we saw. Miror B. A well known dancer and a wanderer, your thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chrom nodded and went to the dome with the plan in mind. "We are stopping them from getting that Keystone. It isn't a power to take lightly, lets get this over with... I see why you don't talk about this town."

Rachael agreed and followed him. "We can hold our own and these guys wouldn't be a problem. I'm not sure how many people tell you, but your pretty smart." The boy was tempted to ask something as Rachael flustered in bliss, maybe she would tell him later.

In a house on the Alola's Route 1

Patricia had a Kantonian Meowth with her as she a black hair man with blue eyes and blue Alolan Tourist wear listened to a Unbound Hoopa's deal. "You both want to help the kid get through this and give these psychos a piece of your mind while Agate and the lab really needs the extra hand. Your in?"

The mother accepted without hesitation as her husband swallowed. "Yes, because our son is charging into danger and he needs all the help he can get! Patricia, I'll go to the lab while you give some extra muscle at Agate!"

Patricia understood and picked her Meowth up as a feminine voice shouted to the scene. "Patricia, Benjamin, what are you doing?"

The mother turned to the direction and found Lillie with two babies, she approached her daughter in-law and answered. "What ever is going on in Orre is escalating and we need strong bodies there! It was the reason you had that meeting with the Kahunas yesterday and it is the reason you have Eclipse and Nebby ready. Lillie, do you have any idea what is going on?"

The mother nodded as she saw Kukui and Burnet running towards them. "Kind of, Hau's Kyurem gave Nebby a warning that seems to be connected to a Shadow Pokemon that might attack Alola. You can leave Alola to us while you help Elio and the others on Orre!"

She turned around to find Kukui with a question of his own. "Lillie, are you certain Nebby showed you that, there is only a few moves that use a special kind of fire."

Lillie nodded and felt the vision she seen to be most real. "A dark fire that never stops burning... it is very likely one from a legendary pokemon or a ghost type. The flame itself is unlike that of a Chandelure though, that is the mystery."

She snapped her fingers and solved it as Burnet realized where the pokemon came from. "If a legendary like that appeared or disappeared, that region would have noticed. Could this one be-" Lillie sweated as the Hoopa readied a Hoopa ring. "A faller like the other one that crazy woman found out about? Are you sure you have it under control?"

The mother felt herself cold as she looked down on Daphne and Leon with a protective stare. "Yes! Patricia, Benjamin, good luck!"

The duo wished Lillie good luck back and went into the ring to disappear as the Hoopa made one for himself and smiled to Lillie with confidence in her. "It takes a plan and the guts to go through with them. I'll see you soon!"

He floated to the ring and disappeared with it, Lillie prayed for a safe return as she asked the professors. "Tammy's hasn't had much sleep last night ever since that meeting with the Kahunas and took a trip to Aether Paradise. Should I go take this meeting to Miss Wicke when I get the chance?"

Burnet felt her heart racing at the thought of another potential catastrophe as a Charizard landed to let off Tammy, she was in her Mega attire, her hair was messy and she got off from the ride pokemon with a look like she was going to throw up from stress, Burnet hugged the girl and whispered. "Tammy, what has happened?"

The girl felt a lot was on everyone's shoulders as she tried to take something from her bag. "Urg! I really shouldn't have told those four about where their Ultra Reading spike came from. They did some research on where Kyurem's vision came from and they confirmed what we feared, another faller pokemon fell into this world and it along with another is in the hands of those... monsters!"

Burnet's eyes widened as she asked. "That is why you gotten so stressed out?"

Tammy nearly gagged as she wanted to give Lillie the box and found her siblings were in her mother's arms. "Yeah, then Wicke pieced together what that pokemon is. We might have a Shadow Ho-oh attacking us soon."

The group were astonished as Kukui identified what the dark fire Lillie described was. "That is... or was, Sacred Fire."

Tammy pulled the box lid open and showed it to Lillie. "We are all in so much trouble. Mom, this is far from a finished device, but Wicke wants you to have it."

The mother looked down on it and saw a white glove like device with pink highlights, it gave a glow as Lillie saw an ear piece by its right side. "Goodness another one is made that fast?"

Tammy nodded and described what it has. "The Aura Reader is finished and the machine doesn't have as fast of a charge as Uncle's. We have people spreading out through the region to defend the places with the most people, when the Ultra Recon Squad took notice, they noticed!"

She closed the box as Lillie wished to ask her adopted daughter something, the tired look on Tammy's face stopped her as Burnet asked. "This is a stressful morning, should we go sit down for a moment?"

Lillie said yes as Tammy asked the woman. "I want to close my eyes and wish this day can be over. I hope Dad is managing today."

At the Pokemon H.Q Lab.

Elio and Gladion were in the Purify Chamber and saw two bars reach to empty, the Alolan Champion asked his superior. "You get Cacturne while I get Chimecho?"

Gladion approved and went to the first chamber as Elio used the second. "When this is done, don't bring your pokemon out of this just yet. We might need more of them today."

Elio agreed and pressed the a glowing button, causing the virtual ceiling to glow and drop down green light on the wind chime, Gladion followed and watched green light descend on the scarecrow. It enveloped them and caused the dark to erupted from them, the green light flicked with in and caused a reaction, the Chimecho and Cacturne whimpered as they were brought into their balls. Much was needed to be done before they can leave to Realgam Tower. The two men exit the machine and agreed to tell the news, Elio walked out to find Lusamine looking at a clock until she noticed him. "Well?"

The Alolan Champ gave a peace sign and answered her. "Chimecho and Cacturne are back to normal, know that they are Gladion's to do as he pleases. We got two hours to be at the tower and once he gives an inspection on the two, we will head on out!"

Gladion walked out with two ultra balls in hand and asked the Rotom Dex. "What is the entry on Chimecho and Cacturne again?"

The Dex was about to answer as Lusamine answered for him. "Chimecho is a pokemon that is able to anchor herself and make a melody when she wants to. Cacturne is a reason why deserts are considered dangerous, they will wait until night time and ambush you, should you have journeyed unprepared and exhausted yourself."

Gladion took a deep breath and expected the worse as he let the Chimecho out first, who tried to mumble something and was keeping herself quite out of fear, followed by a Cacturne that looked to be in a normal mindset as he gave a friendly hello. "Cact!"

Gladion took a deep breath and approached him with a smile forming. "Hello to you too, you and Chimecho are safe now. We have something to show you if you like."

He petted the Cacturne on the shoulder in affection and watched the friendly demeanor shift into a reflex of fear, the Cancturne flailed his limbs wildly to knock the man back and backed away into a corner, he panted rapidly and left the humans with a grim realization that Elio blurted out. "They got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Boss, if we had plans to let them live their lives at that project we are making-" Gladion was on the ground and pulled himself as Chimecho wrap her tail around his shoulder, he agreed with his brother in-law. "Not now and probably not ever. Cacturne, Chimecho, do you wish to be in your balls?"

The Chimecho nodded as the Cacturne stayed motionless in a panic, the man called them back and glared out of the window. "I hope that scumbag is burning in Hell right now!"

The duo heard an elevator open and saw Michael walking out, he had a Snag Machine and aura reader on as he gave good news to a collection of furious moods. "We have help coming here to keep watch of the H.Q while we are gone. The two pokemon are back to normal?"

The men shook their heads as Lusamine estimated the time. "Those scars would be healed so easily, this will either take months at best and years at worse. Gladion, you know how the process is and we need what ever pokemon you had before to come with us."

The son nodded and left for the P.C once more in a tone of barely contained anger. "I am experimenting with something and it should suffice. Once I finish, we can leave!"

Elio and Lusamine felt silent as they waited, the Alolan Champion asked Michael. "Who is the guy helping? Someone you know?"

The man shook his head and vowed to keep it secret. "Someone you would most certainly trust Elio. I was given a request to keep the names anonymous."

The Alolan Champion tried to think of who as Lusamine guessed. "Miss Anabel? This should involve her, if the stakes are as large as it is."

The man shook his head in a no. "Lillie said she is still on Alola and it would be pretty random for Anabel to be called here by Little Horn on the flip of a dime. Good guess though!"

BANG! BANG!

The group heard a loud noise from the room with the Purify Chamber, Elio walked in to check and found Gladion was red with fury, tears flowing from his eyes and his fists being slammed into a wall. "Boss?"

The brother in-law snapped out of his rage and found a well meaning nuisance that was concerned for him, he looked on with a broken face, laughed bitterly and was ready to leave. "Ha! Your right, this isn't getting today over with!"

Elio understood and gave him a hug to try and comfort him. "It isn't, lets get going!" Gladion felt it soothing, closed his eyes and hugged back, he followed him out with a resolve in mind.

At Realgam Tower's Lobby.

Hermione gave instructions to Johnathan as Chrom readied two pokemon for the job. "Now, the instant you hear anything or if Mito senses something, that will be when you start getting the people out of here!"

Chrom showed a nest ball and volunteered to help. "I have a Gallade to help in case someone trips."

Rachael blushed and winked to the boy as she noticed more people coming. "Every bit helps!"

The family saw an outlaw with a Snag Machine and a woman by his side that held in her arms a single green cell that had a multi colored core, Wes smiled and had his pokemon ready as he casually walked to the elevator, Rui gave her hello to Rachael and asked. "Are you ready to watch the show?"

The girl had a better idea as she looked to her mother that agreed. "Me and Rachael are here to announce events that happen in the Tournament. But the instant trouble comes, we are cutting it and doing our part in getting these people to safety. Rachael, do you think you have what it takes to make the event alive while Timothy holds the camera?"

The girl posed in her answer and asked Rui as she saw the squishy cell. "Where did you find that pokemon?"

The woman was silent as Wes answered. "This isn't ours and we are bringing him here because he has an important role to play once we get him in the audience."

Hermione went closer to pet the squishy cell and let the two pass. "Thank you all for your help. We all got to work together to protect this region!"

Wes agreed and saw more had arrived, Elio walked in the lobby Gladion, Lusamine and Michael were right behind him. The Alolan Champ went to the receptionist and waved to the cell as he placed in a light green Z crystal that had a dragon's wing for a symbol on his Z Powered Ring. "Hey Legion! Thank you for helping!"

Legion gave the closest thing to a smile and waved back to make a squishy cry as Gladion held onto the Rotom Dex and watch his brother in-law go to the elevator to ascend. He told the reporter what he knows. "Miss Ocul, that is Zygarde as a single cell or as his core. When the time comes, he will show that he is many things! Mother, Michael... are you ready?"

Lusamine nodded and went to the elevator. "We will act during the semi finals! I'll see you then!"

Gladion stopped her and volunteered to go with her. "Mother, I don't want us to get separated when things go up in chaos. Please!"

Lusamine sighed and allowed him to come as Michael instructed Wes without hesitation. "When we have problems and our enemies use pokemon... its a free for all. Don't hold back!"

Wes had a ball ready as he was worried for Gladion. "We won't, those two pokemon must still have problems even after that." Michael nodded and lead the group to their role, it was going to be a long tournament.

Up in the tower.

Elio was in a waiting room with a scared Mew in his arms and a Naganadel that stared at the bracket. A tournament of power, he adjusted his Snag Machine to let the Z Power Ring shine as a whimper was asking something. "Mum?"

The Alolan Champion's mood worsened as he saw a Whismur standing by a curious Zinnia, she saw she was first and took a poke ball out and brought it to the Whismur's level. "Aster, it is time to go in the ball."

Aster nodded and tapped the ball for a call back, leaving the woman to face a question. "Are you going to tell me what pokemon you are trying to rescue?! No mind games, please!"

The woman looked at Elio with her red eyes and found he was worth answering. "Whether it is the one I know or one from another world that is like this one. It is a pokemon my ancestors, the Draconids, have long revered for thousands of years."

Elio was puzzled and put a piece together. "Draconids...Dragon! You and your folks worship a Legendary dragon. That is why you want to be the one who is in action when this pokemon, who is turned to evil, comes?"

Zinnia relaxed and left without a word. Leaving him annoyed as he watched the screen, Isaac answered the question to him with a telepathic glow. " _She means well, but your right on why she is doing this and why she tried to take that Snag Machine!"_

Elio understood and watched the first battle, Zinnia was in a grand stadium with a surrounding audience that were behind glass, the floor resembled a poke ball and on each side was a pokeball marking of its own. She confronted a male body builder and hunched up in a crazed, animal like pose as she tossed out an intimidating Salamence and a Goodra. The body builder sent out a Torkoal and Charizard as Elio puffed his cheeks up, he showed a remaining bruise as he watched Zinnia activate a keystone on her anklet and mega evolved her Salamence. "She also kicked me in the face. Now what legendary dragon pokemon would she be talking about? The Lati twins are off the list, the dragons of Unova would have been noticed by the Ultra Recon Squad. Zygarde is tricky since it is made of a lot of cells that are hard to find."

The Salamence charged at the Charizard with an aerialated double edge as the Goodra shot a thunderbolt from its gooey horns at the Torkoal. The Charizard was knocked out as the Torkoal was left paralyzed, Elio knew of one other pokemon as the body builder sent out a Claydol. "...That leaves the one by default, but we need to ask her to confirm this!"

The Salamence clawed the Claydol for a critical hit as the Goodra washed the opponents away with muddy water, leaving the body builder to send out a Victreebel and a Typhlosion that missed a focus blast. Elio knew Zinnia specializes in dragon types as he watched the Salamence strike the Victreebel down and the Goodra pelting the Typhlosion with draco meteor. Elio watched the man send out a Chandelure that was alone and moments away from being knocked out as he was ready to call the Mew back. "Dragon types are powerful pokemon, I don't have a fairy type, but I can work with this!"

The Mew agreed as the Chandelure was knocked out. The man took a deep breath and watched Zinnia cheering in a frenzy, he walked out of the room and up a set of grand stairs to find defeated Bodybuilder whimpered and the very woman that irritated him. She smiled to Elio and gave him a challenge. "If you win this one, I'll tell you more! This is nothing a ten year Champion isn't capable off!" Elio approached the elevator to ascend to his first battle.

At a broadcasting room observing the Colosseum.

Rachael sat next to her mother as the camera man focused on the battlers bellow. Hermione watched Elio battling a construction worker that sent out a yellow Hippowdon that let loose a sand stream and a Gigalith. "And we have our local winner of the Winter Contest arrive in Realgam Colosseum going up against Dusty the Mechanic. We see the opening of a sandstorm team, but what will the other lead with?"

Rachael watched Elio send out an intimidating Salamence and a Metagross. "A powerful one, that's for sure! Salamence scares that big muscle while Metagross resist an intimidate and-" She watch Elio activate a Keystone on his wrist and mega evolved the Metagross, four arms were at the front as another four were at the back, the spike on the chin spoke of what was to happen as she and her mother watch the Metagross knock the Gigalith in one charging meteor mash. The Salamence clawed at the Hippowdon as the foe tossed rocks all around. Dusty sent out an Excadrill as the Hippowdon set up a protect, the Excadrill slammed his claws into the ground for an earthquake that struck the Metagross for super effective damage.

Hermione watched the Metagross counter attack with an ice punch that froze the Excadrill as the Salamence joined with a felling fire fang. The mechanic switched the Excadrill to a Gastrodon as the reporter kept the tension up. "And this is a fantastic start for Elio. Bringing his first opponent to half of his pokemon!"

Rachael watched the Metagross ice punch the Hippowdon as the Salamence clawed the Gastrodon that knocked the Metagross out with earth power. The heavy weight pokemon blew a whirlwind that sent the Salamence back to his master and prompted the Alolan Champion to call both pokemon back. He sent out a Blacephalon and Naganadel that were damaged by the rocks, enticing the audience as Rachael spoke of the two pokemon. "And he sent out two mysterious pokemon that few people know about! While Blacephalon is a fire and ghost type by watching it perform, I say that the other pokemon, called a Naganadel, is something of a dragon and poison type!"

Elio flashed his Z Power Ring and posed like a roaring dragon, causing radiant energy to flow into the Naganadel. Thomas licked his lips and adjusted his camera. "I heard of this, a Z move is coming."

The Naganadel roared with his trainer and shot a dragon of pure energy that flew across the Colosseum and collided with the Gastrodon for an explosive k.o as the Blacephalon glowed red and shot a fire blast at the Hippowdon to finish him off. Both beasts glowed in power as the mechanic called them back and sent out a Mandibuzz and a Sigilyph. The Naganadel looked to be thinking a nasty plot as Elio and the Blacephalon spun and make a toss, the fire work pokemon tossed a shadow ball that knocked the Sigilyph in one blow as the Mandibuzz countered with foul play. The Blacephalon was knocked to the ground for a k.o, Elio switched to a Mew and ordered to his Naganadel for something, the glowing beast flew to the sky and shot a barrage of draco meteors from its maw, knocking the Mandibuzz out in one blow and ending the match. Hermione sweated and focus on the camera. "The first round is normally the most brutal out here, but it separates the winners from the losers! Let's see how the rest of the competition will go!"

Rachael looked down to find the two trainers shaking their hands in sportsman ship and going their separate ways as she felt a calm thought, she looked over to her Alakazam as she watched two trainers take the place of the old, a brown haired female ace trainer in a blue shirt and brown pants going up against a blonde ace trainer that wore all green. "Wow, these two look like they knew each other, lets see who is going to beat who!"

In the waiting room below.

Elio wasn't focused on the next battle as his Naganadel and Blacephalon were resting from their hard work. He looked at Zinnia in curiosity as he watched her enjoying her time with a Whismur. "You were right about this man's bond with his pokemon, Aster. Just as what I expected from my daughter when she goes out meeting people."

The Alolan Champ blushed and raised three fingers. "I get called Pop's from two pokemon of mine and Papa from a particular one Gladion and I raised from an egg, so this talk isn't weird anymore. I think I know the pokemon your talking about, would you tell more?"

Zinnia took the request and felt longing to see the sky. "In those ancient times, Groudon and Kyogre were at their most Primal. Their power brought disaster upon disaster onto the world and its people. That was when a pokemon, that shone in a blazing emerald hue, descended from the heavens. His power overwhelmed the two Primal Pokemon and returned peace to the world, that pokemon became revered throughout all of Hoenn," She went closer as Elio felt a fear in his mind, she asked him without any regard to his personal space. "Do you know what pokemon I am talking about?"

Elio nodded. "Me and Lillie encountered two faller pokemon that gave us a reason to do our research. Ragny or my Groudon and Levi... who is a pink Kyogre, they are pokemon that fell into a Wormhole in another reality and if left alone, they would have brought a world to ruin unless someone catches them. The pokemon that you are talking about however, is Rayquaza, the pokemon of the Sky. A Rayquaza from another reality is what those terrorist captured and turned into a Shadow Pokemon. There is much more about him that you are NOT telling me still and I want to know."

Zinnia liked an observant hero and backed away as the first round was near its end. "During those ancient times, a great meteoroid struck the planet, bore into the ocean and left behind a crater larger than any other. That became the city of Sootopolis and within, the cave of Origins, leaving behind a welling of great power that woke Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon."

Elio guessed the rest of the story from the knowledge he learned from hanging out with Kukui and the Aether Foundation. "A source of Mega Energy, that is what Kyogre and Groudon sought to bring their power to its fullest. They are a force of apocalyptic nature and they are feared as such."

The second round began and the two's schedule was to be late as Zinnia felt herself in a trance. "The people had a wish- a memory from that ancient time. They wished that the Legendary Pokemon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance."

Elio smiled and knew why. "That meteorite was both Rayquaza's keystone and mega stone. So the people used their respect towards the legendary to give off that power needed... to mega evolve, that bond between him... and the world," He flinched and realized what was coming. "Zinnia, we had madmen toy with Shadow Pokemon and Mega Evolution. Pure evil and a dangerous power that should never, EVER, go together. We are dealing with monsters that are okay with killing themselves to kill others around them. They would give a Shadow Rayquaza a wish to trigger the reaction, a wish for the death of all."

The woman agreed as two opponents finished their match and Elio saw he was next, the man had a fear for the woman's life as he gave the Blacephalon another fire gym and called the Beasts back. "Your going to get yourself killed if you try going after him alone! Please, think about this before I have to knock sense into you!"

Zinnia sat on the bench and awaited the man to proceed. "One of us will be the one who will be Rayquaza's savior, one of us will have to prove that! Knock this next one out, we are waiting!"

The man rolled his eyes and left, his fear became a resolve. "Just so even you will get it."

In Realgam's Audience.

Gladion looked more anxious than amused by the battling, he kept the Rotom Dex close as Lusamine felt the feeling mutual. "Your going to make yourself sick if you don't calm down!"

The man felt many questions buzzing in his mind as he watched Elio enter the arena and confronting an elderly woman that sent out a male Meowstic and a Chansey. The Alolan Champion sent out a Salamence and Metagross as Gladion felt a strong wind blowing. "It is a certainty Mother, each battle is like a clock, counting down to the next hour. Do you feel it?"

Lusamine watched the Meowstic set up a misty terrain and be swiftly knocked out by a Metagross's meteor mash as the Salamence slashed at the Chansey with a weaker dragon claw. The unusually strong wind gave an ominous warning that something was coming. "And when that grand hour comes, chaos will accompany it."

The Chansey pulsed a light screen as the Rotom Dex was bopped on the shoulder by a Reuniclus. "Reun!" "BZZT! I'll tell them. BZZT!" The Rotom Dex flashed an question mark and reported. "BZZT! The Castform sensed more of the strong winds today and its more focused towards here, Reuniclus is getting ready in case something big happens. BZZT!"

Gladion listened and watched Elio switch the Salamence for a Dodrio as the woman switched for a Klefki that glowed. "He hasn't spent his time down there focusing on just the fights. I'm going to check on him as soon as he is finished with this match!"

The Klefki set up a reflective barrier as the mega Metagross charged at the Chansey with a zen head butt, followed by the Dodrio knocking her out with a brave bird. Elio looked content at his progress as the Chansey was switched for a Talonflame. The scorching pokemon rammed at Cumustrich with its own brave bird as the Klefki scattered spikes all around. Elio ordered the Metagross for a meteor mash on the Klefki and for the Dodrio to knock the Talonflame out with a critical hit brave bird.

Cumustrich fell to the ground from the excessive recoil and was called back for a Mew that was suspicious about something as he was pricked by spikes. The knocked out Talonflame was switched for a Wobbuffet that gave Elio an annoyed feeling as he ordered Terminator to finish off the Klefki and Isaac to use nasty plot, the Wobbuffet gave an encore to the Mew as the elder sent out a Gengar. The Metagross charged at the Gengar with a flinching zen head butt as the Mew kept plotting and the Wobbuffet gave an encore to the Metagross.

Another zen headbutt on the cursed body had left Terminator disabled and struggling as the Mew plotted once more. Gladion felt he seen enough. "Now that Wobbuffet is stalling for the inevitable. I'm going down the tower."

Lusamine looked bored and watched the Mew shoot a shadow ball and get knocked out by a mirror coat, she gave a faint cringe as she let her son go off.

Gladion went to an elevator and pressed a button that guided him down, he felt nauseous and the need to lay down as the elevator reached its destination. He walked out and found Elio waving goodbye to the elderly woman, along with yellowish light that flickered off in the corner of his eye. The Alolan Champion noticed Gladion and was worried for his health, man closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't have to put up with more annoyance as he ordered. "Selene, I'll be fine! I just need to lay down!"

He realized what he said and opened them to find a woman with a revealed wedding ring that was worried sick. "Gladion, relax!"

She reached for the hand that had a matching ring and silently pleaded, the man felt something was watching him turned around in paranoia, confirming his wife's suspicions as she requested to him. "Gladion, this stress is going to make you sick. Follow me, I'll take care of everything."

The man followed his wife's guidance and was escorted to a waiting room, where she sat on a comfortable couch and tapped at her lap. Gladion whimpered and joined his wife on the couch, he rested his head on Selene's lap and felt that he was going insane as his wife whistled a familiar melody that gave his soul a sense of harmony. Breaking him from his wild, fearful thoughts and relaxing him to where he closed his eyes. "Your half way done with this tournament, have you found out more about Zinnia? Least of all why she kicked you in the face."

He felt his hair gently stroked as his wife answered. "I'm still mad at her, she is a couple screws loose and she is full of herself. But I found out the pokemon we are going to have to fight, a Shadow Rayquaza and possibly one that mega evolves."

Gladion opened his eyes and was about to yell when the stroking of his hair took his worry away, he was a fool to worry for her. "Do you have a plan to take that thing down?"

Selene does and sounded like his personal angel as she voiced her plan. "I'm saving Isaac for last anyways in case that thing shows up. Is Lusamine giving you any trouble I need to know?"

Gladion felt his mind drifting and answered. "No, but thank you for asking," He heard a familiar woman ordering a Tyrantrum to finish off a Walrein and for a mega Salamence to double edge a Jynx. He felt thankful and whispered to his wife. "Thank you, I don't say this often... but your one of my best friends." He heard Selene whisper. "Anytime."

The man's mind floated in the void for what felt like half an hour when a more reckless, energized, feminine voice asked. "Well Champion of Alola? What else do you have to offer?"

Gladion opened his eyes and forced himself awake, he found his head was at Elio's lap as he listened to his brother in-law's answer. "A lot and it was impressive that you were able to pull through against and ice type like that. It would be better if I show you after I kick the next one out... a baton pass team is pretty nasty to deal with, though hitting very hard helps when you can't taunt at the moment."

Gladion sat up and wasn't impressed by the air of arrogance from the woman. "You realize we are going to have a talk when this is over. While your not wrong to be helping us, the things you are doing are questionable at best and suicidal at worse!"

Zinnia gave a cute if not hot blooded smile as Elio saw yellow light shine behind her, an image that made him uneasy as it flickered away and gave him a reason to get up and leave. "Wish me luck!"

Gladion adjusted himself and felt his instincts taking guard, Zinnia felt her hair stand as she turned around and felt that something was watching them. "You feel something wrong as well?"

In a lush forest with a stone pillar in the center.

Patricia gave Gonzap a death glare as she finished an argument. "I know you respect my son. But you and your goons kidnaped him when he was barely twelve and I'm not forgiving you!"

The Snagem head didn't show intimidation as a yellow light flickered by the entrance, he and four of his goons readied themselves. Gonzap sent out a Slaking and Charizard, a Snagem grunt sent out a Raikou and Typhlosion, Wakin sent out a Vileplume and Gardevoir, another grunt sent out a Ninjask and Houndoom. The final one was a flamboyant member that sent out an Electivire and a Raichu. The Snagem boss asked the woman with the Meowth. "And how are you going to do anything with just that Meowth?"

Patricia sighed and showed a dusk ball with a smily face sticker, she opened it and watched darkness crawl into her shadow. "Who said anything about just Meowth? My Electivire, Blastoise, Machamp and Kecleon will be enough... but Otto is here so I can make a point across!"

The group saw something glowing at a corner and yelling, a man with a bomb strap charged at the Relic, shouting. "CHAO!"

The Meowth was astonished and pounced at the suicide bomber for a fake out, stopping him in his tracks and back flipping to his mistress as they watched the bomb go off.

BOOM!

The Snagem goons felt their legs shake and were squeamish by the explosion of gore as the Gardevoir sensed another, another terrorist that flung an explosive device at the relic, the grunt with the Raikou ordered. "Thunderbolt that!"

The strange legendary charged and shot a bolt, vaporizing the explosive as another terrorist came with an evil smile as he had a wrist mounted launcher that had an orange, yellow stone strapped on. He shot the stone at Patricia with an insulting sneer. "Scortum!"

Pew!

BOOM!

A blob of darkness erupted from the shadows to obliterate the stone as three more terrorist came in with explosives and similar weaponry, Gonzap ordered his pokemon with an unusually high sense of confidence. "They can't even battle like the rest of us! Slaking, use shadow claw, Charizard, use air slash!"

The two pokemon picked their target as the electric types crackled in sparks and the Gardevoir glowed a psychic blast to deflect the various projectiles. The Vileplume shook his flower to unleash a sleep powder as a Ninjask quickly slashed at a terrorists shirt, causing a bomb strap to fall off as a Houndoom shot a torrent of flame at the masses that realized the woman was waiting for something.

Her shadow revealed two eyes that glowed, Patricia swayed her hair and ordered. "Otto, maim them!" The shadow shifted and the terrorist that insulted the woman found a Gengar jump out of the shadows and knocked him on his knees with dark pulse. Otto giggled and fired a barrage of shadow balls at the others as the Vileplume took its chance and scattered sleep powder on one of the terrorist, sending him into a deep sleep as the others tried in vain to dodge the crazed Gengar.

Patricia closed her eyes as the Snagem group were left horrified by the Gengar's viciousness. The yellow light gave one more shine before fading, a dozen black aliens with pale blue highlights and a hollow look at the eyes materialize. All of of them looked to be in an attack form as one of the terrorists look of terror became an arrogant smile. "Ideo propheta quem misit angelum suum, et infideles perd-" JAB!

The terrorist was stopped mid sentence, four sharp tentacles pierced his lungs as the other aliens focused on the other terrorist in a cold slaughter. Wakin's sun glasses fell off in shock at the sudden deaths being inflicted. "The guy pulling the strings really did that?!"

Gonzap agreed that it was rather heinous as Patricia looked annoyed and disgusted. The aliens quickly finished the terrorists off and focused on the defenders with the same intent as the woman took out a keystone, activated it and raised it in the air, causing energy to flow into Otto. "We can take on these punks! Otto, I'm dropping the leash!"

Back at the windy Colosseum.

Elio felt cold as he saw the sky being covered in a black cloud, he had a scientist in a corner as he ordered his cackling Naganadel and glowing Blacephalon. "CRYLATE, SLUDGE BOMB THAT SCEPTILE! PEONY, FINISH THAT WOOBAT OFF WITH SHADOW BALL!"

The Naganadel knocked the Sceptile out with an explosive sludge from its abdomen as an unaware Swoobat under the care of a scientist glowed in stored power and shot the Naganadel down for a k.o. The Blacephalon glowed black in his left arm and flung a shadow ball for a knock out. Earning another victory and giving Elio a reason to prepare, until he heard a mighty roar from above, a Hoopa ring formed as the Scientist wondered what was going on. "I wasn't expecting tha-" PEW!

BOOM!

The man barely dodged the sudden beam from above as Zinnia ran out of the ring, grabbed the man that called his knocked out pokemon back and tossed him in. She looked to be hiding tension as Elio called his pokemon back and looked up to find a massive storm blowing towards them. WOOSH!

The two human's were knocked across into wall as the audience were in knocked off their seat by shattering glass, Hoopa Ring's appeared in the crowd with a deep, booming voice instructing. "Due to an event you all should have taken the warning on, we are calling an evacuation! All of you get into this ring!"

Elio felt a throbbing pain in his back and sent out his Mew as Zinnia looked light headed and sent out a Salamence. Black tendrils shot from the sky and held the audience in place in an attempt to halt the evacuation and causing a mass in panic. The clouds opened to let down a creature that was as Elio feared, it was a dragon that had a long, serpentine body, it's scales looked bronze, his markings were pure red, his eyes matching the red.

Zinnia gasped speechless at the horror as yellow light flickered at the audience stand, a group of people in black clothes materialized and closed in on the imprisoned. Elio was in a panic when he saw hints of sharp weaponry until he saw a Gallade dash at one group of terrorist and a Toxicroak sucker punching another that closed in on a bystander's neck. A Politoed, Floatzle and Reuniclus appeared in another section to protect the people, his fear became determination when he saw a Jolteon, Houndoom, Ampharos, Hitmontop, Naganadel, Medicham, Clefable and Lilligant in the many corners, defending the audience from the attackers. "It's on! Isaac, lets do this!"

The Mew went into action as Zinnia's Salamence intimidated the Shadow Rayquaza, she activated her keystone and ordered with vigor and courage. "MEGA EVOLVE AND GO AT RAYQUAZA WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

The Salamence felt energy pour into him as the yellow light floated above the Rayquaza, it gave a strange glow and caused a black aura to pour into him. Altering his body as he gave a mighty screech, his head looked sharper, four teethers flowed from his head. PEW! "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

The glowing stopped and black flames of energy scattered on the Colosseum bellow, the tethers were of pure red and parts of Rayquaza's body looked like shiny red bulges, a roaring storm engulfed the Colosseum in a delta stream as the Mega Salamence flew at the sky high pokemon and spun with his wings glowing. SLASH!

The Mega Rayquaza dodged and flew up to the sky, the Mew glowed a quick order to Elio. _"Pop's...run!"_

The man made a dash to the left and saw a black meteor crashing down towards him as the Mew dodged to the right. BOOOM!

The Rayquaza left a mighty impact that knocked Elio off his feet as the Mew charged and shot a thunder wave, Rayquaza flew above to dodge and brewed a mighty shadow storm in a spin.

Simultaneously at the broad casting room. 

Rachael was in awe and horror at the Shadow Rayquaza as it brew a storm, Hermione cringed and yanked her daughter away from the window and in cover as the glass shattered. Houdini protected Timothy with his psychic powers as yellow light shined and let out two men in black clothes, one with a black beard and the other that was covered in a hood. The one with a hood flung a dart at Timothy to knock him out and let the yellow light fly to the Alakazam, causing his limbs to twitch and for him to scream in agony. The terrorist with the beard noticed Hermione was readying something and pounced on her, the woman kicked and snarled. "Get your hands off me you-" SLAP!

"Silentium bitch" Rachael heard the slap what from under the table and saw the man try to force himself on her mother, she gritted her teeth and sent out a Durant with a snap of her jaws, Vespron saw the man's leg and obeyed with a loud. "SCREEEEE!"

CHOMP!

The assailant screamed in pain from the Durant that cut his metal mandibles deep in his leg and was hurled off by Hermione. She tossed a ball and sent out a black sword with red on the edges, a dark metal hilt with a yellow eye gazing on those with evil hearts, she readied her black shield as the reporter ordered. "Clara, use iron head on the other! We need to get down there and fight!"

The Aegislash shinned and slammed her hilt on the back of the man in the hood to knock him to the floor as the Alakazam pulsed and forced the yellow light off, he collapsed as Rachael observed the bearded man with blood coming down from his leg and called her passed out Alakazam back. "Shh! Your safe in here Houdini! Vespron bite again,until you get that leg off!"

Hermione was about to say something about her daughters violent desire and felt the ground shake, the women were knocked off their feet as the yellow light spirited the two men away and left a Durant with a dripping crimson in his mandibles. The sound of a screaming audience left little time for the mother to lecture her daughter and saw a Gigalith in the left most audience. "Clara, go to the right and use wide guard if that monster does a storm again! Rachael, find somewhere safe, please!"

Rachael was ready to argue with a soured face of protective instinct when her mother gave a harsher and fiercer glare as she went for the unconscious and barely breathing cameraman. "They deserve what your going to give them, but don't do it in front of me! Go!"

Rachael cringed and called her Durant to her as she obeyed and went to the right. "Yes, mom! Come on Vespron!"

In the arena.

Elio, Zinnia and the two pokemon were knocked back by a shadow storm once more and saw a Gigalith in their right side forming a wide barrier to protect the imprisoned audience as a shiny Aegislash guarded the audience on their left. The audience behind them were exposed to a brutal storm as a green forming mass of cells leaped into the audience. They took the might of a brutal storm and kept assembling until they became a large, complete giant. Zygarde gave a roar to the Mega Rayquaza as many Hoopa Ring's formed around the threat. Elio saw his chance and ordered. "LITTLE HORN, PUMBLE HIM WITH HYPER SPACE FURY! LEGION, PIN HIM DOWN WITH THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

Hoopa Unbound emerged from one of the rings and gave a confident, arrogant grin as the Complete Zygarde shot his snake like tendrils in the air and shot a barrage of green arrows that pinned the Rayquaza down, exposed to a barrage of fists that beaten the sky high pokemon into the ground. Elio took out an ultra ball and placed it into a revealed Snag Machine as a yellow light flickered around Rayquaza and spirited him away. Annoying Elio and sending Zinnia in a desperate craze as the Hoopa and Mew glowed their eyes and felt they found something. Little Horn roared to the duo. "Good news and bad news! We got an idea where that Rayquaza is since that light started teleporting them everywhere. You know any island close to here?"

Zinnia's Salamence powered down as the Alolan Champion realized where. "...Citadark! They are using Citadark?!"

Below the Colosseum.

Gladion saw the screen show a vicious series of attacks from a Shadow Rayquaza and went into action as he heard an elderly man screaming for help. He sent out his Silvally and Lucario as he ran out of the waiting room and found half a dozen hostile looking men cornering a bald old man, a female chaser and a male rider. One ordered a frenzied Kabutops to attack the helpless people.

The Lucario vanished in extreme speed and parried the blow, earning the attention of the terrorists two of them scattered with explosives in hand and gave Gladion a reason to open two dusk balls, letting out two creatures of shadows to stop them as he readied a fighting memory. "I was waiting for you!"

He tossed the disk at the Silvally's metal cheek, it opened up and took it in as the four terrorist sent out a Rhydon with gashing wounds on his shoulders, an Arcanine that was frightened into attacking, an Archeops that looked to have not eaten in days, a bruised Walrein and to make Gladion more furious, a Infernape that is missing a left eye. He knew he was surrounded as the Silvally gave an orange glow, Gladion posed with his mission clear. "Multi attack the Kabutops! Lucario, use flash cannon on that Archeops, the rest of you, get down to the elevator!"

The trio of bystanders made a break for it as fighting was heard from the balcony above, the Archeops flew at the Silvally for an acrobatic attack as the synthetic pokemon clawed at the Kabutops for a super effective strike and the Lucario shot the Archeops back.

The Archeops knew he couldn't win and tried to fly away, only to feel a screech in his ears that the Lucario and Silvally found most painful. Gladion saw the pain and one of the terrorist giving a glare of murder as he aimed a sonic pin. The Rhydon and the others went into a painful frenzy as the lead terrorist pointed to Gladion with an order for his death. The Rhydon lashed out and charged at Gladion head first, like someone caught in a corner."Dawn, use psychic on that Rhydon, Dusk block the rest and give the kid room!"

The Rhydon flinched and was in a psychic hold as an Umbreon jumped from above to stand guard for Gladion. A familiar woman's voice shouted in an over protective frenzy. "Calli, get those pokemon away from my son! Poppy, use stun spore on the rest of the pokemon! Start with the Kabutops!"

The man looked above to find a familiar man in a blue jacket dashing down with an Espeon and a Bewear leaping from a balcony with a Lilligant. The Bewear and Umbreon pushed the less than willing pokemon away as the Lilligant spun and left the Kabutops paralyzed. Gladion took his chance and placed a net ball in his Snag Machine to toss at the foaming Kabutops. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A hand emerged from a net and dragged the Kabutops in, it fell to the ground as Wes eyed on the Archeops and placed a quick ball in his own Snag Machine. "I'll take that!"

He flung the ball at the Archeops and watched it get yanked in by a hand. Falling on the ground with the net ball and shaking in unison. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Gladion counted two pokemon snagged and more to go as a Marshadow kicked a terrorist back to the ground and a Darkrai tossing the other like a rag doll. Another man shouted as a ball flung down to let a Lunatone out. "Crescent, use hypnosis on that Infernape!"

A Lunatone with a quite stare and sent the Infernape into a deep sleep. The terrorists saw a man with red spiky hair coming down with a sense of justice in his face as a blonde woman with a desire for murder gazed down on them. Gladion felt he had more room to work as he ordered his Lucario. "Use aura sphere on Rhydon, Silvally, focus on the Walrein!"

The Lucario shot the Rhydon back as the Silvally clawed the Walrein on its back. Wes made it to the man's side and looked at the Arcanine. "Dusk, use foul play on that Arcanine! Dawn, keep those psychos from trying anything funny!"

The Umbreon charged at an Arcanine that burned up for a massive attack and kicked it back as the Espeon glowed and held the group in a hold. Lusamine made it down and focused on her son. "Gladion, are you hurt?"

The man didn't ask for that question and answered as he put an ultra ball in the Snag Machine and tossed it at the Rhydon, it gave a whistle and shook mid air. CLICK!" Michael ordered his Lunatone with a sight that the situation was under control. "Use psyshock and then we have that Infernape!"

The Lunatone glowed and knocked the Infernape back with psychic rocks as Wes readied an ultra ball in his Snag Machine, he tossed it at the tired Arcanine and watch it get dragged into the ball. Leaving a dazed Walrein and a Infernape that was open for Michael's own chance, he placed a luxury ball in his Snag Machine and tossed it at the Infernape. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The Infernape was dragged in and like the others, it shook three times and focused the Walrein as he placed a net ball in the Snag Machine and tossed it at the last pokemon. He gave the terrorist a glare of authority, an expression that they are the ones to be afraid. He heard a click and another elevator descending down as a yellow light enveloped the captive and caused them to spasm and go limp. The group were astonished as the Espeon sighed and dropped them, The trainers gathered their captured as the Lilligant checked for a pulse, she signaled a flat line and left the group deprived of information as foot steps were heard and a girl with a premier ball looked annoyed.

Gladion asked Rachael. "How were the others above?"

The girl approached the corpses to spit on them and answered. "Chrom, my dad, my mom and two strange pokemon are helping the people get out of there safely while I tried to do my part and keep myself safe from that chaos. That was why Wes and the others were able to get down here, Rui volunteered to stay above while I go down and make these monsters pay! I guess they are already paying right now," Lusamine looked at the dead bodies without a care and asked her. "They got what they deserved, but why would a child like you want something like that?"

Gladion knew well. "Rachael was in fear for her life for a couple months, had to deal with one yesterday... and now this."

The girl growled, felt memories of terror and wanted to kick at a dead body when she shouted. "AND NOW ONE OF THEM TRIED TO RAPE MY MOM! I'M TIRED OF THEM!"

The group were astonished as Michael tried talk to her. "Rachael," The girl didn't hear and continued. "I HOPE VESPRON BIT INTO HIM HARD ENOUGH THAT IT COST HIM THAT LEG!"

Michael raised his voice to snap the girl out of her vengeful desire. "RACHAEL! JUST STOP IT!"

The girl snapped back to reality and shivered violently as man lowered himself to her level. "I'm not saying they don't deserve it, you have every right to be mad at them. But vengeance like that is only going to ruin your life or get yourself killed."

Rachael panted and felt like she wasn't able to speak as Gladion helped her calm down. "He is right and you have too much to throw away for. What matters is they are gone."

The girl agreed and felt light headed as her voice returned rather hoarse. "Yes, I just want this day to be over. Let's see what is going on up, it sounds pretty quiet up there and we have questions that need to be answered."

Gladion hoped so and signaled to Lusamine. "Our day is far from over before we can have these pokemon checked on. These pokemon have scars, even the ones that don't show it. Let's see what Elio is doing up at the Colosseum."

Up above.

Zinnia was in a laughing fit as Elio tried one more time to persuade her. "Lady, we need to work together and make a plan to rescue Rayquaza, because this is a place these psychos are expect us to fly to!"

The woman sent out a Noivern as she kept a smile. "Ha! Ha! You remind me of a trainer I met years ago. You have shown you have done great things and are worthy of more, if we don't rescue Rayquaza soon, what is to stop them from trying this plan again? Or attack another region that wouldn't be as lucky. You know what needs to be done."

Elio agreed with her as Johnathan and Chrom were escorted down by Rui. "Exactly, the instant Gladion gets up here, we are optimizing our teams for Operation Free the Sky and going straight to Citadark. Little Horn, how were you able to figure that out?"

The Hoopa readied a Hoopa ring and growled. "I found the frequency and it isn't going to be as easy as using a Hoopa Ring to get that thing back here. There is an interference blocking most of it from me and like you said, this is clearly a trap!"

Rui sighed as Hermione was calming down her camera man and getting ready for a report. "It is and does it look like we have much of a choice?"

Elio shook his head as two elevators emerged, one let out Wes, Gladion and Rachael as the other let out Michael and Lusamine. They saw the aftermath of a vicious attack, a Hoopa, and a Complete Zygarde.

Elio told Gladion everything and was ordered back. "Once we survey the damage and prepare, we are going to that island! Elio, do you remember much about that place?"

The Alolan Champ felt a few memories resurface. "A couple and none of them are good. Little Horn was able to evacuate the spectators to the bottom of this tower. Should we... get going?"

Hermione readied her microphone and signaled Timothy to get ready. "Orre needs to know about this. Johnathan, please get Rachael and Chrom home."

The husband agreed and saw his daughter was shaken, Chrom asked the girl. "Is... there anything you want to talk about?"

Rachael nodded and wished the two men good luck as her father escorted her and her friend to an elevator down. Michael had a call and felt his eyes widened. "I need to go meet our... contacts at the H.Q. Wes, Rui... you should come with me, Miss Lusamine... this means you too!"

The Aether President wanted answers as Zinnia got on her Noivern with an anxious tone. "Times up. Elio, Gladion, I'll see you on Citadark!"

SWOOP!

With her gone, the Hoopa asked the Zygarde. "You want me to give you a ring to Alola? I heard that pretty big things are happening back there as well."

Elio took a deep breath and tried to relief his stress as he watched the Zygarde nod, the Hoopa tossed a large ring for the legendary to pass through. The Hoopa gave Elio and Gladion a time to get started. "Meet me at the entrance of this place in half an hour!"


	17. Storming The Dark Isle!

During half an hour at a P.C, Elio readied a team to better prepare navigating a place like Citadark. "Kalden and Lost are taking Terminator and Cumustrich's place in this mission. Boss, anything you have that might need an adjustment?"

Gladion felt a gnawing dread and had his turn. "Just one, I'm exchanging my Zoroark for my Mamoswine. Mr. Sun, what is your plan?"

Elio thought of the route to go and a crestfallen frown forming. "When we get on that island, there was a maze and a lab that we need to weed out. Just so no one interferes. Deeper in is a volcanic core with lava. Without the proper care, that section isn't habitable by anyone!"

Gladion understood and felt his own frown forming. "It wouldn't and going in there would be suicide now. We will clear out enough down there, then we go back to the shore and take a short cut with Salamence." Elio nodded and lead the way to a plat form that would guide them across Realgam's halls. "Then it is a straight forward to a large dome.

With Lost and Isaac, we should be able to have a safer capture of Mega Rayquaza. With you and Silvally, we would be able to capture that thing!"

Gladion gripped with his Snag Machine and followed his brother in-law out. "Thank you, this is going to sound very awkward. But if anything happens, thank you for everything you did for Lillie, me and the family. I...I," He closed his eyes and confessed. "I love you like family."

Elio felt more of a grim feeling and tried to cheer up. "I love you like family too, but don't raise those flags."

Gladion was about to ask what flags when his visible eye widened. "...I'm not, Lillie would be very angry if something bad happens to either of us!"

The Alolan Champ agreed and shivered. "She would and I would rather not have to receive a lecture from across the afterlife! Lets go do this!"

Gladion imagined an angelic Lillie lecturing the poor soul for eternity and followed him on the platform with a laugh at the black humor. "Me neither!"

At the entrance to Realgam Tower

Lusamine listened to what the Unbound Hoopa had to say in regard to his plan as Wes and Rui entered a blue van. "That is your contact?! Miss Patricia of all people?"

The Hoopa nodded and let her know of a back up plan of his. "With how prepared those two are, Rayquaza isn't going to be a problem for long, but the other pokemon is. In case that thing catches them off guard and messes them up, someone has to get them out of there," He pointed to the van to prove more of his point. "You two need to be the ones to do it because those three are going to be busy guarding the H.Q and Agate. Do we have a deal?"

Lusamine approached one of the left hands and shook it with her right hand without hesitation. "We have a deal!"

The Hoopa appreciated a listener and saw the door open, Elio and Gladion arrived from the establishment with Johnathan, Chrom and Rachael, the girl looked silent as the father tried to think of a way to make her feel better. "When we get home, I want you to tell us what happened... and I want you to yell it!"

The girl wanted to and looked to have self doubts as she and the boy followed the man to their ride out.

Gladion gave Lusamine the balls containing the Kabutops, Rhydon and Walrein with a request. "Please hold onto them, if that project comes to fruition, we are going to have a pokemon that need us. We will be back."

He gave the woman a quick hug and approached the Hoopa as Elio gave his wish to his pokemon. "Little Horn, take Gladion and me to Citadark Island!"

The Hoopa readied a ring and obeyed with a sombre, duty filled tone. "Coming right up, I can get it as close as possible if you want."

Gladion refused with the reasons he and Elio talked about, the Hoopa snapped his fingers to make a glow and let the two go in. "Then at the base of the Island, be careful you two!"

PEW!

The Hoopa used another Hoopa Ring to disappear and waved to the older woman. "See you real soon!"

Lusamine counted on it and felt anxious of what is to happen as she followed to the van, Michael went to drive and left Lusamine alone with two people who were less than keen of her. The vehicle started moving as Wes found it difficult to believe. "Michael was right about Team Snagem caring about this region. They guarded the Relic with no problems, but they seen things they would rather not and need to drink it off."

Rui felt her emotions being held in as Lusamine guessed what happened. "Those terrorist failed and they were killed off by who ever was giving them orders. By the same pokemon they have under their control."

Rui nodded and stated more. "None of them have any regard to life, Miss Patricia also used that Gengar that as of now, has made Gonzap and the others afraid of her. Wes... there is something we need to talk to this woman about."

Wes agreed and presented Lusamine with a quick ball and an ultra ball. "I got no room for these two pokemon and Nett told me enough about your group is making here. Would you see that Archeops and Arcanine get a better life?"

BUMP!

The trio felt the bump from the road as Lusamine took the two balls with a duty in mind. "This is the reason I came here in the first place and these circumstances are understandable! Mr. Michael?"

The man driving the van knew what was asked and looked tired himself. "I have plenty of pokemon myself and I can take this one in. It's just that this cycle can tire anyone out."

The Aether President kept still, she knew her son and her in-law were going towards new horrors. "It can, but who is going to burn out first?"

That much, the group did not know as Michael made a full stop. "We are here." The group got out of the van and were ready to step into the H.Q. They found two people talking to the local scientists, a woman Lusamine was familiar with that has a Meowth by her side, the other was a man who admitted to them. "This is makes that day my boss had to down size look like a day at the park in comparison."

Michael took a deep breath and made the groups arrival known. "Mr. and Ms. Sun... we are here!"

The man and woman turned around to find familiar faces, Benjamin waved hello to Lusamine and asked Wes and Rui. "I think my son told me about you two. The name is Benjamin!"

He approached to give a hand shake that was accepted from Rui as Patricia was strait to the point with Lusamine. "Our kids need us should things go wrong and that is what the Hoopa expects to happen. Your ready to jump when called?"

Lusamine nodded and asked the clerk. "Anything happened here we need to know of?" Benjamin finished shaking Rui's hand and answered. "Some Latin speaking psychos tried to run into the H.Q with a stolen truck and met my Torterra half way, they got mad and tried to kill me by blowing themselves up while shouting Giratina's name of all pokemon... and getting tripped by another earthquake from Torterra. Patricia, may I please come with you, that is our son going in there!"

Patricia refused the offer and gave him a kiss on the lips for a moment. "No, Otto and me are more precise... but you can be here to tell him that things are going to be okay. All of this scares me, Lusamine, you know anything else that has happened?"

The Aether President thought about Rachael and her outburst as a Hoopa Ring opened, with a Hoopa that was waiting for the time. "A girl my son and yours have known has developed issues that I hope get resolved soon!"

On the volcanic Island of Citadark.

Elio and Gladion watched a Hoopa Ring disappear as they felt their feet on craggy grounds. They sent out their Silvallys in unison. "Kalden, lets begin this invasion!"

"Together we will overcome this dark place!"

The two Silvally's caught a scent of something as the Rotom Dex floated out of Gladion's bag, seeing an bridges that have not aged well on top of the lava flowing under the the bridge, gave the two a reason to trend carefully. They found a passage way leading into the island toward their right and straight forward was an elevator going up, Gladion's Silvally followed toward the passage way and guided the two into an old, dusty smelling stronghold with doors that still worked and found little hints save for something leading towards the elevator Kalden found something towards a door nearby and tapped it, finding a pile of launcher like devices with a orange stone that Elio was familiar with. "...Those are Shadow Synergy Stone shards!"

He petted Kalden and whispered. "Excellent job with that nose!"

The Silvally growled in pride as Elio tossed a Beast Ball and sent out a Naganadel that recognized what the collection was glared, he aimed his stinger on his abdomen and shot rapidly at them with a justified hiss that Rotom understood. "BZZT! They got to go Crylate! They bring only ruin! Kalden, Silvally... you oppose? BZZT!"

The Silvallys didn't care who was doing the deed and watched the destruction unfold, the sludge melted the launchers and corroded the stones to where they became brittle and fell apart. Elio looked lifeless in the eyes as Gladion shook him awake. "Elio, they're gone now. Just a little more with this detour and they will be helpless before us."

The Alolan Champion saw the destruction and felt satisfied as he called Kalden and Crylate back. "I'll let you out when we go down the elevator!"

Gladion followed with his own call back. "Just, come in for now."

The Silvally sighed and let himself go in the ball as Elio opened the door to let his superior in, Gladion took the offer and went in first with the Rotom Dex, Elio followed and felt the door close behind him. "...That was satisfying, it's pretty rare when both Silvallys actually agree with Crylate. When their instincts to hate him are not even a factor, it means they all understand something."

Gladion agreed with him and saw they were descending into an abandoned but well high tech passage way that gave them a view of flowing water. "That is because all three of them know those stones are evil. Even at their worse, the Ultra Beasts... like how you said, just want to go home. They do not see right and wrong the way you and me do. This is said for even Necrozma, he is insane but he is trying to do better with himself if Lillie is correct."

Elio felt the elevator stop and saw a pool of blood in the corner as he agreed. "That is what makes it more depressing, when they learn of the thing known as evil and see it as the horror it is. How did Rachael described that man?"

Gladion watched the door open to let them out and found something was dragged through. "Dark clothes... has a black beard and since he got bit by a Durant, he has an injured leg." He sent out his Silvally once more, Elio done the same and felt a sense of justice coming, the Alolan Champion walked toward the pool and found a figure in the stare way. A man that tried to walk on his working leg as his other was limp and bleeding, Kalden and Silvally were ready to strike as the trainers stop them.

Gladion approached and found a man in black clothes with a beard, groaning in agony and falling on the floor, he used his foot to flip the man over and analyze what looked like a leg with two deep cuts, the bite wound that was made from a Durant. "HMPH! Silvally, do you sense anything nearby?"

The Silvally smelled something in the distance and barked to Gladion to follow as Elio sent out a Naganadel for his order. "Crylate... glue this monster where he is! I don't want him trying anything!"

The Naganadel obeyed and shot a small blob of adhesive liquid on the open wound, pinning the man down and causing him to try to give a scream of agony as a shadow muffled him, a Marshadow emerged from the darkness to give him a haunting glare as Elio looked around to find that Gladion opened a dusk ball. The terrorist tried to thrash as Elio watched the life fade from his eyes, it was a drawn out death he deserved. "You brought this on yourself."

Kalden heard something and dashed towards where Gladion and Silvally were, they journeyed to an open door with a melted elevator and made a left toward a room with a chains on the central floor, a small cage at the end and by the wall, several blunt and sharp tools, it looked like a cobbled together torture chamber. Kalden saw something by a shelf, a torn book. He approached regally and took it for Gladion, who read a phrase that he understood. "We will create holy chaos in the name of-" He flipped a page over to see a repeat of another phrase. "We are holy chaos, the blind world of order shall fall," then another. "The world belongs to holy chaos. … This is a cult, I'll call this group Sanchao."

He callously tossed it to Kalden's feet and was about to order something as Elio came with a Marshadow and Naganadel, his face showed no satisfaction. He reported his in-law. "He tried to yank himself out of that sticky trap in the end and only succeeded in making it worse. He saw his end and lost the right to scream, what did you find?"

Gladion answered with a pose. "A name for this terrorist group, Sanchao... on the account they are call this monstrous crap they are doing in the name of holy chaos!"

Elio's eyes drained once more as he laughed bitterly. "There isn't anything holy about what they are doing. If this is everything down here, we are going back to the shore and taking our short cut."

He saw the book by Kalden's feet and let Gladion give the order. "Kalden is my pokemon, but he is still friends with you and he knows how sick all of this is."

The in-law appreciated the permission and coldly ordered. "Kalden... burn it!"

The dragon type Silvally inhaled and shot fire at the book, scorching it to ashes as Elio lead the way back and wished to call his pokemon in their balls. "Kalden, Crylate, excellent job. Boss, the dome has two floors we need to worry about, the entrance which might have people... and the upper where a pokemon can fly in. It is also at the mouth of the volcano... so be very careful where you stand!"

Gladion understood and called his two pokemon back as he followed Elio back to the elevator. "With the two of us and Zinnia, Rayquaza will be captured! At least Rachael will have the satisfaction in knowing that scum isn't going to bother her or her family again."

Simultaneously at Rachael's place.

Johnathan and Chrom listened to the girl snarling and yelling at a wall. "I WANT THEM TO HURT!"

The father calmed Rachael down and guided her to a couch. "He deserved what you gave him, you were very brave for protective your mother, but this scares me."

Rachael breathed in and out as she saw that Chrom had seen her ugly side. "Then I wanted to have Megara burn them. Michael has a point, my career and life isn't worth throwing away for that, not after all the work I done to get this far. Chrom, I'm sorry that today went scarier than expected."

The teenager didn't mind and blushed. "I saw you at your worse and... I really don't mind, you protected your family! Despite everything, you care about your mom and dad."

Rachael formed a smile with her own blush at the respect. "I seen you at your worse and it's pretty sad. Know that I will be there to talk when I got free time, okay?"

The boy nodded as Johnathan saw what the two were doing. "Your trying to test yourselves, just know the rules and you two will be fine!"

Click!

The family and guest looked at the door to find Hermione looking tired and smiling at her daughter, like she has been a hero. "I got time off until Christmas Eve, Rachael... do you mind if we go to... that once place in Orre that you like tonight?"

Rachael felt tempted and answered. "Outskirt Stand?!"

Hermione nodded and went to join her husband on a couch. "Yep! Your the hero of this house! I still want you to think about what is vengeance and how to make yourself the better person when you let that go. Fair?"

The daughter found it such as she readied a net ball and poke ball, letting out a Durant that groomed himself and a recovering Alakazam, the girl picked Vespron up and wished to thank him, wondering about how the people she known are doing.

At the summit of Citadark Isle!

Elio and Gladion flew on the back of a Salamence and saw someone with a Kingdra and an Altaria shooting down pale looking Deoxys clones. Elio watched Zinnia knocking out a Sanchao member that was guarding a bridge that lead towards a large dome that was over the mouth of the volcano and tugged at Salamence to land, Gladion heard a desperate laughter that was trying to keep upbeat as he shouted. "Hey! Wait!"

Zinnia turned around with a tired, duty bound zeal and waved. "Ha! Ha! Here are the heroes of this story, I just knocked out the guard, more of those things are going to come if we don't hurry!"

Elio and Gladion got off and were worried for the woman's safety. The older man sent out his Silvally and got on the synthetic pokemon's back as Zinnia called her two pokemon back, Elio sent out his own and offered her a ride. "We have more than just them if that Deoxys is coming here! Zinnia, please listen to us, the stakes are high and we can't fool around!"

The woman heard Kalden give a deep, dragon like growl of an agreement and got on, Gladion took a deep breath and had his Silvally charge towards the dome. "This has now escalated, no one in this god forsaken place is innocent, although we have a better advantage here because of that, Deoxys is another Shadow Pokemon we are going to have to fight! Elio, you focus on having Lost and Isaac weaken the Rayquaza while me, Silvally and my other pokemon help out and make sure no one gets in our way. Once Rayquaza is weakened, we are throwing as many balls as we can! Zinnia, you focus on keeping Rayquaza from aiming for us and if you see anything like Deoxys coming... help us take it down!"

Elio agreed and had his part of the plan thought out. "Deoxys specializes in a specific attribute depending on the form. That is something Brendan shown us with Heli, I need a little time to get Isaac ready to hinder most of those forms, but then we have Kalden for the sheer power. If we snag Olili, we would have saved ourselves a lot of heart ache!"

Gladion gave a thumbs up and placed a fighting memory in his Silvally's cheek at the sight of a closed door. The synthetic pokemon became a fighting type and clawed the door open with no effort, before them was a glass wall, Zinnia tossed a ball in a craze and sent out a Tyrantrum as Gladion switched to a fairy memory. "SMASH IT!"

The despot pokemon wasted no time and stomped the ground, impaling the wall with a stone edge and shattering it. Oddly enough, nothing came after them, the Tyrantrum looked at a screen to the far end of a large and growled, the smaller creatures looked on to see a vast room with an opened hole in the ceiling. The bronze colored Mega Rayquaza looked directly at them from the screen and flew high into the air, Elio knew an attack was coming and ordered. "Everyone, scatter!"

The group did as followed, Gladion took the left, Elio took a right and the Tyrantrum ran forward. They watched the Rayquaza descend down on the upper floor, like a dark meteor. SMASH! "KIRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!"

 **Shadow Rayquaza has appeared!**

Debris and dark fire scattered all over as a roar from hell pierced the groups ears and nearly knocked the Silvally's off their feet with a delta stream. Elio tossed a master ball and quick ball as he and Zinnia got off, Gladion's aura reader activated to reveal the shadow pokemon as he jumped and sent his own duo. "Tyranitar, Mamoswine! Let's stop this Rayquaza!"

Out of the balls came a Mamoswine that gave a mighty roar and a Tyranitar that blew sand from his pores, the strong wind blew them away and caused Gladion to realize Rayquaza's power. "...Of course it's power would affect the weather!"

Zinnia sent out her intimidating Salamence and knew what was coming as she activated her keystone. "Show, him! Make him remember this power!"

Gladion activated the stone on his rist and raised it in the air, the energies from the stones shined as the Tyranitar and Salamence's mega stones flickered. "MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Shadow Mega Rayquaza turned towards the mega pokemon and glowed as Gladion ordered. "Mamoswine, use ice shard!"

The Mamoswine's tusks became frosty as he formed shards of ice to shoot at the Rayquaza, Zinnia ordered with her head shaking. "Delta Stream makes Rayquaza strong against those that would strike the flying type down! Salamence, use dragon claw!" The Mega Salamence roared and charged at the Rayquaza as Elio sent out his Mew and Mimikyu. "Lost, Isaac, lets get that opening we need!"

A Mimikyu that looked on the wicked god in horror and a Mew that cracked with his paws entered the battle. The ice and claws caused the shadow Rayquaza to cringe in pain as he spun into a mighty black tornado and let loose a shadow storm that knocked the riders off their pokemon, broke the Mimikyu's disguise, knocked the Tyrantrum and Mamoswine out and sent the human's flying to the walls in a brutal thud. Elio panted and felt his bones in pain as he forced himself to stand. "I...Isaac, hit him with thunder wave!"

The Mew obeyed and saw the Mega Rayquaza trying to fly towards its left. PEW! BZZZT! The Rayquaza felt the paralysis and was trying to cling on as the Mimikyu charged at him and pounced on his snout. She gave an aggressive howl and clawed with her true tendrils. She flung it to the ground with all her might, Kalden shouted to the sky as Gladion pulled himself out, called his Mamoswine back and ordered his own Silvally. "Strike the dragons scales with multi attack as the heavens stand with us!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink as he charged at the Rayquaza for a mighty hack at the torso, it glared at him as meteors bombarded him and swiped the Silvally with his tail, sending him deep in a wall as Gladion clenched his fists and swung a punch with his Tyranitar. The armor pokemon's fist became that of ice as he made impact with the shadow Rayquaza, sending it rolling as Zinnia didn't care for the pain, called her Tyrantrum back and ordered her battered Salamence. "Double edge... we have him!"

The mega Salamence panted and gave a life risking tackle as the Rayquaza tried once more to attack. POW!

The legend was knocked to a wall and reverted back to his basic form, snarling at them in hatred as Gladion placed an ultra ball in the snag machine, charged it and tossed it. "GO SNAG BALL!"

A ball flung and opened to let out a hand as Elio placed a dusk ball in his own. Shake... pop! The Rayquaza broke out as Gladion saw his aura reader going off and directing him to the open ceiling. He and the Mew looked above to find Deoxys clones swarming from above, Isaac shot a shadow ball at them and glowed a mass telepathic message. _"We got company!"_

The Mimikyu leaped at a clone and clawed it in two as the fairy Silvally and Tyranitar went after the clones going after their long time friend, Kalden shot a barrage of flash cannons at the many as the ultra ball shook. POP!

The Shadow Rayquaza broke free as Elio tossed a dusk ball. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball opened to reveal a dark shroud and a hand yanking the Rayquaza in. Shake...shake...shake... pop!"

Gladion saw a yellow light descending and followed Elio's lead in using a dusk ball. "COME ON!" He tossed another ball that dragged the Rayquaza in as Elio charged another ball for a toss. POP! "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball whistled and opened to, the hand swiftly snatched the Rayquaza, it shook in the air, bounced off a wall and landed by Elio's feet, it shook once and clicked. The Alolan Champion took a breath of relief and picked the ball up as he apologized. "Now we got this mess!"

He readied a beast ball as the Deoxys clones faded away and the yellow light flickered, revealing the true Shadow Deoxys, by its side was a dark skin man in grey robes. The robes themselves had yellow decorations at the openings and the highlights had dark red linings, the man had a yellow crown with downward horns. The Deoxys glowed and gave a deep, alien like screech, causing the groups visions to darken as they collapsed in fear, the Tyranitar and Salamence reverted to their basic forms and fell in a thud.

The man gave a small smile and laughed as the Deoxys reached his tentacles for Elio and Gladion. "Ha, ha, ha! The bringers of hope and order have came to rescue our harbinger of storms!"

Elio gripped onto the dusk ball and tried to move, his body didn't even budge save for his hand. His heart beaten faster as Gladion looked to be in a panic, he himself couldn't move, least of all express anything save for the frozen terror. The man notice resistance from Elio and stared as he clapped, Deoxys's tentacle wrapped around the arm gripping on the ball and constricted. Pain jolted in Elio's wrist, yet he refused to let go as the man approached Zinnia. "Hope, you cling to that, even in the face of my holy power!"

He picked the woman up by her hair with one hand and gave her cheek a perverted lick as he was reaching for something, the crazed woman's eyes shifted to a desperate attempt to fight as the man rubbed her stomach, he was savoring her attempt to resist. "Everything you know, everything you have ever cherished will one day be no more! That is the ultimate chaos, all will know fear, all will know that end!"

The Deoxys shifted to attack form and his tentacles were ready to impale as the man was moments away from reaching at Zinnia's crotch. "And I will relish seeing all of-" Blink! Gladion saw red eyes pierce the shadows, followed by a yellow eye and snarling teeth. "GEEEEENGAAAAR!"

PEW PEW PEW!

A barrage of shadow balls flung from all over and pierced the tentacles, causing them to break and drop the men. Deoxys shifted his gave at the darkness and saw a crazed mega Gengar pouncing. Elio recognized the look anywhere and saw the shadow pulse psychotic thoughts of murder to tear the Deoxys's head clean off its shoulders. The man flinched at the ghost pokemon that set his eyes on him and slapped him off Zinnia with his tongue, Gengar pounced and bit down on the man with a frantic snarl, attempting to eat him alive as the Deoxys shot a shadow psycho boost at the Gengar to get him off his master.

Two women charged in as the Gengar was forced to spit the monster out and was flung to a wall, reverting back to his normal form with a dazed moan. Gladion and Elio recognized Patricia and Lusamine of all people, mothers who were mortified for their children's safety as an Altaria flew to battle and a Meowth dashed to the Deoxys at high speeds to fake him out.

Lusamine saw her son crouching into a ball, her heart beat rapidly as her gaze went to the regenerating Shadow Deoxys. She felt a mixture of horror and sorrow as she found a saliva soaked man in robes, the one who is pulling the strings of everything that had transpired for the past couple months and responsible for all the attempted murders. Her sympathy towards Deoxys, became a glare of hatred towards the man as Patricia quickly analyzed and had foam coming from her mouth as she flung a ball to let a Kecleon out. "HE DIES!"

Lusamine agreed and ordered with fury. "Nepha, use hyper voice on that Deoxys!" She signaled something from the shadows and pointed to Gladion. "Circe, cover my son, now!"

A Mismagius floated out of the darkness as the Kecleon shifted to a silent and disturbing manner and extended his shadow as the Deoxys paused to a familiar voice. The man pulled himself up, took out a pin with a button and laughed. "YOU WILL BURN ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR PRECIOUS HOME!" BLIP! He ordered his servant as the dome glowed red. "GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND, CELESTIAL ONE!"

The Deoxys spasm more at the sight of a woman most familiar, like he was trying to refuse, the man pressed a button underneath the pin and snarled. "Imperfecta ferro, parere!" The device glowed red, gave a sonic noise and caused the Deoxys to snap still, like a puppet to strings, he shifted to defense form and braced the pixalated hyper voice as he and the man glowed in yellow light. They vanished was the Kecleon's shadow sneak tried to land. Explosions were heard from outside as many Hoopa Rings appeared from underneath the group. They glowed and engulfed them, spiriting them away as they felt intense shaking.

When the glowing stopped, they were dropped at the Pokemon H.Q lab. The Mew, Mimikyu, Silvallys, Salamence and Tyranitar tried to get up from the ground and felt too terrified to even do that as Lusamine powered her Altaria down and tried to pick Gladion up, while Patricia did the same for Elio. The look on their sons face was something neither of them wished or imagined as Michael and Benjamin ran out of the H.Q to find what looks like the aftermath of a search gone wrong. Benjamin was in terror as he went to his family. "Elio! Wha-"

He couldn't say the words as Michael was quick to pick Zinnia up, her terror slowly cooled to relief as she closed her eyes and whispered. "We...we got Rayquaza! Ha!"

She gave a faint laugh and lost consciousness, Michael ordered a few scientist with an emergency. "We need to get these people and pokemon to an resident area. Asap!"

At Gateon Port.

Rachael was looking at the sea water with her family, they watched Chrom swiming in the water with a Beartic and Empoleon. She was arroused by the shirtless boy as the Durant was taking a nap and was tempted for something as she whispered to her mother. "Unova has a beach... but... should I think about getting... something something?"

Hermione whispered back to her with a smile. "None of those things are modest,try to be reasonable and he will still love it!"

Johnathan knew it involved her daughter's crush and her trying to impress the boy as he watched Chrom splash with his pokemon without a care in the world. "...We need to talk when we have the chance. This was going to happen one day, whether we like it or no-" BOOOOOM!

The Durant was jolted awake and Chrom stopped to look in the distance. An island far in sea has blown up, Rachael's eyes were lit and she panted rapidly, two people she knew were last seen going to that island, fear was in every breath as Hermione had a text from someone. The father tried to calm his daughter down as the mother saw the message. "PHEW! Rachael, those two men are off that island. But they are in bad shape!"

The girl bolted away from her father and sent out her Salamence, she ordered with an urgent tone. "Arbitro, get me to the H.Q Lab. Now!"

The Salamence didn't question it and flew off, leaving an annoyed Durant behind and Chrom to call his pokemon back and get out of the water in a hurry. The parents were speechless and heard a shriek from Vespron, Hermione agreed and picked the iron ant up. "I'm letting this slide, Chrom... follow us. We have a few things we were going to talk to you about, you done nothing wrong and you really are a great guy for your age!"

The boy wondered what and realized he was about to face two parents that know of his crush as Johnathan readied his towel. "We are going to be quick, because she wouldn't have devoted that much time for a one off crush and you wouldn't have went this far if you didn't have a plan in the long term. That can be done while we figure out what happened to those two!" Chrom stuttered and took the towel as he followed his crush's parents to face what he assumed was judgement.

At the H.Q Labs.

Rachael landed with her Salamence as she found an Unbound Hoopa floating before a tan woman in Alolan wears that had a bottle ready. She opened it and aimed to drain power from the Djinn Pokemon, down to a confined imp, Rachael saw the two saying something and walking to the H.Q when they noticed. The girl shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TWO?!"

The woman looked to be in tears as the Hoopa wanted to talk something to her. "One of the most horrible things to have happened to them and thankfully, there is a way we can help them recover!"

He signaled the two to follow him. "Come on Patricia, they are down the elevator." Patricia struggled to breath and obeyed. "Wha...what kind of evil did they fought... what did we just fought?"

The Hoopa scratched himself, he knows that his morality is not one a human would understand. "A man made nightmare known as evil. The purest form of it that you can't wake up from once you see how deep it is rooted. None of us can!"

Rachael didn't want to imagine it and followed into the elevator. "An evil that exist in everyone, human and pokemon. But in levels that exist to remind us... that it exists."

Patricia pressed the button down as the Hoopa agreed with the girl. "I been around to have heard of a war that cost countless lives. Because some bitter king didn't want to lose his treasured friend and threw a hissy fit towards everyone when bringing her wasn't enough. If that Mew was in any condition to talk, he would saying it better than I can and he would be in a better position to say it. Michael lend some pokemon for the rest of the chambers and he has Rayquaza being treated. Now we have to see this plan through!"

The door opened, Patricia ran out and found Lusamine being pulled away from a room by a Clefable she looked like she had a hard cry, her normally calm demeanor, stripped bare and revealing a wreck of a woman as Patricia helped calm her down. Lusamine babbled in insanity. "Gla...Gladion hasn't changed that expression for half an hour!"

The Hoopa looked at the rooms and signaled a time out as he asked the Clefable. "Luna, you can get Benjamin out of that room the kid is using. The only thing that would have been worse is if we were a second too late."

The Clefable nodded and went to another room as the Hoopa ordered Rachael. "You stay at the building because once those two wake up... and they will by the time these two mommies are finished. They are going to tell us everything."

The two mother's stood still and listened as the Hoopa glowed. "This is a stretch of my powers since that Mew specializes in this. But you two are going to go into a dream... well a nightmare. I tested this on Aster and she is getting to work, it isn't a pretty sight."

Patricia and Lusamine held hands, the Champion's mother asked him. "I don't care if your sending us to Hell! We know that Deoxys messed those two up and we are getting our boys out of there!"

The Hoopa gritted his teeth as Lusmaine pleaded in a raspy voice. "Pl...please, if there is anything we can do, we will!"

The Hoopa sighed and gestured downwards, sending the two women into a deep sleep as the Clefable pushed Benjamin out, the man looked like he had no idea what to do and covered his face in grief. The Hoopa used a Hoopa ring to summon a cup of Tapu Coco and gave it to the man. "It's tough and this message is going to be sent soon! Now all we need to do, is wait!"


	18. Fighting Against Wicked Forces!

On Alola, in a place of traditions called Iki Town. Lillie put on her Snag Machine and raised it up to the sun. Tammy looked to have calmed down as she had Daphne and Leon in her arms, she looked on and saw her mother becoming stoic, she was worried for her. "Mom, after everything that was set up, we are ready for when this bird shows up!"

Lillie gripped hard and agreed as a shriek was heard from above, the sky darkened and dark fire rained from the sky upon the wooden arena and across several locations in the island. BOOM!

Lillie looked above to find the faint image of a dark purple bird with black prism wings, crimson crest, and crimson tail feathers that raised up like the sun. Lillie's Aura Reader activated and showed her what was seen, Shadow Ho-oh has come, she shouted to the air. "Nebby, help us!"

The bird in the sky noticed the noise and looked down upon them, he glowed in dark fire and was ready to attack as a moongeist beam shot from the hill north. PEW!

POW!

The Ho-oh gave an unnatural shriek of pain from the blow as a tan man with green hair, a black shirt and orange pants ran out from the northern trail with two lightning bolts shooting from the hill behind him. One was an icy blue lightning bolt, the other was yellow. BOOM!

Lillie caught the sight of an icy grey dragon with parts belonging to a black, electric dragon and a totem like creature that resembles a bird. Kyurem shot a freeze shock as Tapu Koko let loose an electric surge and punched the Ho-oh down. Lillie watched it spin down towards the arena for a crash and thanked the man. "Excellent timing Hau! Is your family safe?"

The Kahuna nodded and readied his fists as Tammy kept the babies sheltered and readied a poke ball as Lillie stopped her. "Tammy, focus on keeping yourself and the babies safe! We have this!"

An inferno ignited into a pillar of dark fire as Nebby flew down to confront the Shadow Ho-oh. Lillie readied a luxury ball as Hau ordered to the sky. "Kyurem, go put the fires out! Tapu Koko, we are stopping this bird!"

The Tapu flew downward as the Lunala calmed her mind and charged a psychic blast. The Shadow Ho-oh blocked the blow with his wings and flapped to take flight, it glowed and shot flames in all directions. All across Alola, Lillie crossed her fingers in luck of a plan and was about to toss the ball. "Nebby, try again! I got back up co-" The Ho-oh saw Tammy hiding behind a large stone and shot flames at at them, triggering a mother's fear as Nebby flew in front of them to block the attack.

POW!

She was scorched in flame and her shadow shield shattered as Lillie sent out Dawn Wings Necrozma. "Eclipse, let our light pierce this darkness!"

She shined her Ultranecrozium Z and fed light into the the prism as Tapu Koko cracked and shot a thunder wave that the Ho-oh dodged. Necrozma shined in blinding light, the Ho-oh felt the painful light and shrieked in blindness, when his vision came, he was confronting a dragon of golden light, with the shining prism body altered to have two sets of wings, mighty talons for feet and draconic face had multi colored eyes that gave a protective but still crazed expression.

The Ho-oh was about to charge at Ulta Necrozma in its own fury when a whistle was heard from the entrance of the town. "Clef! Clef! CLEF!"

A Clefairy became the center of attention as an Oranguru sneaked across the trees towards the Blinding One. A blue skin man in a strange, white and blue suit twirled his mustache at a plan he has made for the moment and nearly broke his stoic look into a smile. "Ho! Excellent job Clefairy! Miss Lillie, this fight is now yours!"

Lillie saw Phyco trying to be brave as the Ho-oh attacked the Clefairy, the fairy leaped above the bird for a dodge and saw an ending impact be landed on the ground as the woman ordered Necrozma. "Eclipse, use power gem!"

The Necrozma roared and shot beams from his eyes, pushing the Ho-oh on the ground as Hau ordered Tapu Koko. "Use thunder wave and paralyze it, then Lillie can capture this pokemon!"

The Tapu crackled and shot a thunder wave as the shadow Ho-oh flew up with the last of his strength and inhaled. A barrage of green arrows rained from the sky to send the Ho-oh falling to the ground as Phyco ordered his Oranguru. "A poor aim, instruct the Tapu to do better my partner!"

The Sage agreed and aimed his fan at where the Ho-oh was falling, the annoyed Tapu shot again and paralyzed the sacred bird. Lillie saw her chance to place an ultra ball in her Snag Machine, it glowed and charged, the woman tossed it and shouted as she heard a whistle. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball flung at the Ho-oh and opened to reveal a hand that yanked the bird in. It fell on the ground and shook a violent spin.

CLICK!

Lillie took a deep breath and was about to fall over as an Articuno flew from above and blew a blizzard at the flames, cooling it to where they started to die out. The woman picked up her capture and whispered to it. "We will help you, just hold on!"

Tammy emerged from the rock with two crying babies and rocked them with a whisper as she approached her mother. "Shh! Mom and the others saved the day."

The crying continued as Lillie felt her Z power ring flickering, Necrozma was cringing at a new pain as she called him back. "Eclipse, do your business in the ball!"

Tapu Koko watched, heard something in his mind and flew off as a green hair woman with green eyes and in a chef's attire was the first to walk out of the hill north. She held onto and comforted a two year old girl that had tan skin, green hair, green eyes and a small set of orange clothes that was crying in terror. "Shh! Conia, it is safe for us to come out, your dad and the others have made everything alright!"

Hau listened and went to embrace his family as the residents of the town returned to what looked like a crisis that was barely averted. "Mallow is right Conia, this is just a scary incident that me and Lillie fought off!"

Phyco watched the natives having a bond and had a message received from under his helmet, he faced away from the scene to answer as Lillie embraced her children, the wounded Lunala had a message of her own and smiled to good news. " _Mum's, Gene, Suicune, Regice and the others saw that fire scatter all across Alola and were able to stop that fire from bringing more ruin to this region. Should we go check and see if the Professor's are alright?"_

Lillie nodded as Phyco looked relieved to something. "Excellent work Soliera, have Dulse and Zossie rendezvous to Professor Kukui's location. We have much to discuss with them!"

Lillie overheard and asked him. "This crisis may have been averted, but it is linked to what is happening on Orre, we need to make contact with them and find out what is going on. Just... give me a moment to calm my children down, thank you for helping us."

The captain appreciated it and supported Lillie's facts. "It most certainly is and we need to find a way to prevent this from repeating. I just hope they are managing out there!"

Simultaneously.

Patricia and Lusamine felt a nauseous smell and opened their eyes to find themselves in a place most unpleasant. It looked like they were inside something that was long dead, putrid fluids and crawling maggots littered the grey, fleshy cave as a Mismagius and Kecleon came through. The Magical pokemon gagged as the Kecleon covered his nose, Lusamine nearly vomited as Patricia was mortified. "Me and my big mouth!"

She slowly walked down the cave with her Kecleon following as Lusamine took each step with caution, the Mismagius sensed some ahead and floated towards the direction, they found a narrow chamber with a black and blue tendrils holding someone in a wall, a Mew. The Kecleon extended his shadow and used it to claw the Mew free, Isaac fell limp as Lusamine rushed to catch him and hold him in her arms. "I...Isaac, wake up! Please, wake up!"

The Mew was shaken and stirred weakly, the sight of Patricia and Lusamine gave him a reason to smile as he glowed. " _Little Horn was able to help you out...ha! Grams, they turned Olili into a monster and from all that evil they made, a place of wickedness was born."_

Patricia felt something stalking them from the shadows and asked the Mew. "In other words, we are in Hell's borders and our kids are being tortured here?! We are going to kick somebodies ass!"

Lusamine agreed to the crude term as she saw something crawling out of the shadows, a feral beast of darkness that had a smile not unlike a Gengar's as she smelled a scent and drooled. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We will, they got to go!"

Patricia turned around sharply at the shadow beast and ordered her Kecleon on an impulse. "Reptile, sucker punch!"

The Kecleon was ready to attack as the fiend ignored them and went down the hall, she encouraged them. "Follow, we have the same goal!"

The group know better than to trust something that looks and sounds like a demon when the Mew encouraged them. " _That thing is a crazy Killer, but she is speaking truth! Just... don't talk about where she came from."_

The women became curious about the mystery as Lusamine theorized what it is. "This is a universe made from the collective conscious... this was made from someone that had unresolved emotions bottled up?"

The Killer had a yellow eye open from the back of her head as she answered her in a hiss. "I know what I am! Are you in any place to find out? I exist and I don't exist! Much like the Beast that is ahead!"

The group felt unnerved at the thought of another monster and heard fighting ahead, blades being swung and the sounds of a feral beast.

ROAR!

SMASH!

They hurried along to a wide room that had two unusual sights, a shade that resembled a woman in a trench coat was carving her way through half a dozen corpse like men with two long blades. Nay, the men barely look human, least compared to a black haired man in a tuxedo that knocked two of the monsters down and looked up at four more that were cowering before him. The pleaded something in Latin as the Gentleman raised his right arm and let it form into something like that of a dark ape.

SWAT!

The men were caved into a wall by great force as the shade leaped to the Gentleman's side. "Andrew, has thou truly caught the scent of the master in this forsaken place?!"

Andrew looked down at the fiends that were being dragged into a pit of smelly sulfur and nodded as he answered in a dark voice. "Isabella, I felt the Boss and Azalea ahead. I felt her fear among the swarm of depraved thoughts," He shook his head and asked her. "Those things use to be human?!"

The shade questioned if they were and heard people approaching. "If they were, they ceased to be in life!"

She turned around and felt an instinctual urge to ready her blade against the Killer. "Which is embarrassing when those who never were has shown more humanity then they! Even you Otto, feral fiend, has a heart in that mass of shadows!"

The Killer heard a distant scream and snarled with the Gentleman, lowered himself in all fours and erupted into a form very much like a beast. A black fur Slaking with a horn like growth on his back, he snarled and dashed with the Killer as Isabella ignited her blades and instructed the mothers. "Free the ones you came here for and do not falter!" She followed her companions down the hall as the remaining group instinctively done the same.

They heard howling, evil cheers towards an event and a girl panicking as they entered another chamber. They found a mass group of the corpse like men acting like spectators to something that both mothers found to be something only their nightmares would allow, across the chamber were five fleshy cages, one with a fairy type Silvally that was being stabbed by two men with steel spears as he fought with his claws, a dragon type Silvally being engulfed in ice as he breathed fire against it and a steel type Silvally clawing against black and blue tendrils. Another was a Tyranitar being pinned down and thrashing against a Shadow Synergy Stone that was wedged into his head and in a cage above the center was a Mimikyu that was being forced to watch two things of unholy evil.

One of the men was trying to force himself on a shade that resembled a little girl as another man was keeping three fleshy crosses erect with sadistic glee. Elio and Gladion were tied to two of them, naked and crucified along with a woman Patricia and Lusamine recognized, the Champion's mother shouted in fear and anger. "OH MY! REPTILE, WE NEED TO FREE SELENE AND THE OTHERS! TEAR THESE MONSTERS APART!"

SLASH! PEW! One of the men was stabbed in the abdomen by a flaming blade from the shadows as the girl took her chance and aimed her hand at his face, shooting a sludge bomb and knocking him away as the group of evil noticed more intruders. The Mew glowed and shot a psycho boost on the Mimikyu's cage to send her free and instructed her to break Kalden's cage as an abyssal ape and a snarling shadow pounced on the masses for a brutal orgy of carnage.

The Killer clawed at three and swallowed a fourth one whole as the Kecleon used shadow sneak to break the steel type Silvally free, the Mismagius followed with a shadow ball at the stone torturing the Tyranitar to break it off as the mother's walked around the slaughter towards the crosses. The fiend guarding the crosses saw the two approaching and charged with his spear at them, the women dodged and Patricia flipped the man on his back, exposing him to Lusamine stomping on his neck with a high heel.

She felt the heel wedge into the neck, forced her foot off of it and went to her son to undo his bindings as Patricia undid Selene's and Elio's. Their babies weakly came through and found their mothers holding them in their arms, Elio and Selene blushed as Gladion watched a Mismagius free his Tyranitar's bindings. He held onto his mother without a care who was watching and shivered as the horde of evil tried to escape the slaughter. He and the others watched them become engulfed in flames.

PEW!

A bright light, brighter than the sun, shinned in the dark place and set the horde on fire. A heavenly anger was heard from all around. "Souls of evil! Return to where you belong forever more!"

Patricia squinted her eyes an caught a glimpse of a humanoid with the wings of a Volcarona that crashed down to the masses. The already ignited bodies into an inferno and scattered into a pulsing floor that formed many hands, dragging the evil souls to their eternal rest. The dreamers felt many questions coming and felt themselves on something hard.

The mothers woke up to find themselves on the desk they were using and wondered what happened as a Hoopa was astonished. "Wow, I haven't see you two look that terrified or angry in like... ever. Did you do it?"

Patricia felt groggy in the head as an eager meow was heard from her Meowth, Lusamine turned around to find a Meowth and Clefable running towards them to tell of good news. The Hoopa took a deep breath and gestured to them. "You done it! Those two are going to have nightmares for... I don't want to know how long, but they are functioning now. You can go to them if you want!"

The mothers felt a smile forming on their faces and got up without hesitation, they went towards a room that had two beds and Benjamin hugging his son with tears, he was given a pat on the back as Elio breathed heavily and answered with a weak voice. "Me...Me and Gladion are back from that mission Pop's."

Patricia watched the scene as a Mimikyu that woke up by a startled dragon type Silvally was trying to calm each other down over what was and wasn't real. She approached her family to give them a strong hug, she knows she has a lot of explaining to do as she started with a tearful whisper. "You are and we are glad that you all made it out in once piece."

Lusamine watched and found another bed with Gladion curled up in a fetal position, with a Tyranitar that was trying to tug him out of his trance and a fairy aligned Silvally that nudged against him, the woman knew her son is taking the after match much worse as a Mew floated to her side to whisper. " _Talk to him, please!"_

The woman took a deep breath and approached her son, the Silvally noticed her and let her sit by the foot of the bed, she tugged her son by the shoulder and whispered. "Gladion, your out of that nightmare and Rayquaza is rescued. It's over for now."

The son budged and crawled himself up, he had his pokemon back away as he stuttered. "Mother, their leader is an complete monster and he escaped with that Deoxys, he is just going to wreck havoc again when he gets the chance!"

Lusamine agreed and embraced her son to sooth him. "He would but consider what has happened."

Gladion felt the rubbing on his back to be comforting as he hugged her back, he tried not to delve into the thoughts for too long as he heard a shout from the next door room. "MUM!"

The woman found it rather cute and spoke of the many good news that was provided. "He has consumed many resources and has used up so many of his cult that it would take a long time for him to strike again. You, Elio and even that woman that just woken up, have dealt a great blow to him. In fact, I have great doubts he would attack Orre again, due to how he blown up his only place to hide in the whole region."

Gladion closed his eyes and wanted to let go as he agreed with her. "That buys us time. When we get back to Alola, we need to tell Wicke and the others what we saw. Shadow Deoxys is our top priority, he needs to be taken from that monster and we need to have the equipment needed so we can actually fight that thing."

He took a deep breath, let go, got off the bed to stretch, petted his Silvally and hugged his Tyranitar as he saw Michael enter the room with relief at the safety of others. Gladion asked in curiosity. "Michael, has anything happened while Elio and I were... in that?"

The man nodded and pointed upward. "Yes, we need Elio to help us with a P.C account, because Lillie caught a pokemon those terrorists launched on Alola! A Shadow Ho-oh!"

The group's moment of peace became a jolt of horror at what has occurred, Elio felt his heart beating loudly as he tried to clam himself down. "That was scary, but I should talk to her myself. If she did what I think she did and no one got murdered... this... this-" He blushed as Patricia raised four fingers. "Elio, there are four mouths you have in that house and one day, your going to have to make sure all three of them are fed. Do you really think you can manage a fifth one?"

Gladion cringed as Lusamine listened and gave the Alolan Champ a warning. "Mr. Sun... focus on what is here! We will be going back to work shortly after you and Gladion recover from this!"

Elio found it difficult to do so as he got up and went to pick up his Mimikyu. "I know, but we still need to hear what happened. If this was those Sanchao loons tried to do as payback, they failed!"

In the upper floor.

Rachael and Chrom were left alone with Johnathan as Hermione was outside giving a report on the recent events. The boy blushed and was scared of what he heard as Rachael slowly accepted the news in a better light. "They blew up their only hiding place in this region and are given the boot. If what Michael said was true, Alola showed to the world why it isn't going to fall to them. Maybe now we will have some time of peace, Mom and Dad finally told you what they think about you?"

The boy nodded as Johnathan was proud of his daughter and was impressed by the boy. "Rachael, you didn't have to come back here and maybe letting him come here with you wasn't the best decision you made. What is important is you made it out there, far away from this region and once Christmas is over, you go back to the life you made for yourself. You and Chrom are young and are making that life out there, whether you decide to be having that life together or not," He shook his head and finished. "It is all on you two to decide. Hermione said the rest about Chrom perfectly enough and if she accepts him, then he is doing a lot of things right."

Rachael blushed embarrassingly and heard the elevator open to let out a group of people. Benjamin, Patricia, a Meowth, Hoopa and Lusamine went to the living room to give good news. The Hoopa yawned and wanted to take a nap as he voiced it. "Elio, Gladion and Zinnia are broken out of that hold on their minds. That crazy woman is going to be up here in a minute and someone is going to have to keep her put so she can listen to what we have to say."

Rachael smiled and asked him. "And?! Because I feel like something big happened and someone needs someone to talk too!"

The Meowth hissed something out that Patricia agreed with. "Alola got attacked and judging by Michael's tone, Lillie and the others were able fight it off without anyone getting too hurt. Tammy needs a break from all that chaos."

Rachael agreed and considered her project for the night. "I haven't talked to that girl in a while and-" She realized what she done and snapped her fingers. "Damn it! She and the others sent their gifts to my address on Unova before finding out where I am spending Christmas at," She looked guilty for a moment and shrugged it off. "Meh! I'm sure she sent something cool, she definitely will appreciate mine. Maybe now the holiday season will go back to a normal one." The group hopped so and waited for the eventual announcement.

At the lab with the Purify Chamber.

Elio gave Gladion an Ultra Ball and talked to Lillie over a video phone with glee. "You and everyone who protected Alola to day have done amazing! Even Phyco of all people was able to pull off something pretty sweet and he isn't even a fighter like the others!"

Gladion went into the Chamber as Lillie agreed with her husband. "All the effort we made to protect everyone has given us a reason to smile again. In addition to what you said, that coward is licking his wounds and we won't have to deal with him for a while. Elio, you can relax on your job now baring what you have to put up with regarding mother."

Elio laughed and pointed to his wife in pride. "Forget about me, in that short time, you lead Alola's defense force with flying colors and kept calm about it while I am away. Your amazing."

Lillie saw Elio blush and wished she would be able to satisfy him as she asked him. "...You know, we... can, take this to the backyard during Christmas. Would you wait until then?"

The man imagined it and vowed he would. "I will."

Pew!

Gladion left the chamber and had his turn talking to Lillie with a vivid report. "Rayquaza and Ho-oh are undergoing the treatment and should be ready in a month!" He took a Rotom Dex out of his bag and marked it on the calendar as he asked. "How is Tammy and the babies holding?"

Lillie kept her blush towards Elio and answered her brother. "She is taking a nap at the moment and the twins calmed down after I gave them lunch and let Pete play with them."

Gladion found it odd for a Banette to want to do that and was happy for his sister as the door opened to let in a Whismur that muttered something, he gave a wide smile and cheered for her. "This hasn't resolved the looming threat, but we should pat ourselves on the back on what we accomplished. Tell the ones involved with Ho-oh's capture and managing the fire that they should be proud of themselves!"

Lillie raised her fists in the air in a cheer and promised them. "I will brother, I hope you and Elio have a good week on Orre!"

The men promised her they will and disconnected, Elio turned to find Zinnia looking at a screen with the corrupted Rayquaza and coughed for her attention, the woman turned around with a gaze of admiration towards him. "It took everything to lead up to this, but we rescued Rayquaza from those evil people. Elio, I hope you take care of Rayquaza once he has healed!"

She was about to leave as Elio stopped her. "I'm still mad that you for kicking me in the face and talking Legion into helping you out in all that crazy crap you pulled. But if it wasn't for you, we would have been caught by surprise and innocent people would have died... thank you and I'm sorry for the horrible stuff you went through back there!"

The woman blushed over his concern, shivered at what she experienced and appreciated the big heart he has. "What matters is that we done the impossible. Anything about the Keeper of Order I need to know?"

Elio nodded with a smile. "It wasn't the most grand, but once Legion saw Ho-oh, he shot him down for that finishing capture. He is busy at the moment repairing the damage. If you like... you can crash here until Rayquaza is healed, it won't be until a month and all you have to do is ask Michael!"

Zinnia thought of it and snickered a laugh. "Ha! Is this how you make yourself appease to the ladies? Acting like a gentleman towards everyone?"

Elio flinched in embarrassment as Gladion was leaving him alone, the Alolan Champion stuttered as Zinnia's eye lids lowered to a tease. "It is, isn't it?"

Elio puffed his cheeks at the woman. "Don't question my sex life! What Lillie and I do with friends are healthy!"

The woman smiled and turned around to leave, she doesn't have anything else better to do. "I'm sure it is, I'll find Michael and see if he can arrange something! Go back to your people champion, you and Gladion have done a great deed!"

Elio watched her and the Whismur leave and left for the waiting room to find a content group of people talking with Hermione when he had an announcement to make. "We did it, Orre and Alola are safe once more! Now what?"

Lusamine listed a few things in the schedule and announced them with a content smile. "I'm glad you asked Mr. Sun, we should have modifications to that Aether Station expanded upon by tomorrow. Enough that we can begin introducing the other pokemon rescued to a more peaceful environment. An Arcanine, Walrein, Rhydon and Archeops are doable... a Kabutops however is a different matter."

Patricia figured why. "They abused that Kabutops pretty bad to where an already carnivorous pokemon is going to be a danger to everyone. That is going to be a group project just to even start. Elio, is there anything you need from Benjamin and me before we get sent back to Alola?"

Elio shook his head at his mother and father. "Not really, although I have a warning if you or Pop's want to surprise Lillie and me during Christmas... don't go to the backyard!"

Lusamine was curious about and blinked, she found instead of Elio, Selene was in the room, with a blushing Gladion as Patricia took an entirely different warning. "Wait, why are you borrowing that room down there and why do you want us to be away from that floor."

Gladion took a deep breath and answered his mother in-law. "Because after fighting for our lives at Realgam and Citadark, spending an hour in literally Hell, realizing that Penio and Epiphany were in danger because that monster sent a Shadow Ho-oh on Alola. Hearing that Lillie and Tammy had done a marvelous job babysitting our children among other things. Selene and I agree... to take some alone time and talk about what we survived through."

Selene blushed back and fell into Gladion's arms to be given a bridal carry as she gave the group her goodbye. "We will be back up here in an hour... maybe two. Don't knock if you go down there, because you will hear it! Miss Lusamine, I think I know how to make that Kabutops feel better, but it won't be easy."

Lusamine puffed her cheeks at the audacious woman and kept silent at what she was seeing. "You will tell us when you are done fooling around. We need to have our project begin in three days!"

Selene agreed as Gladion left with his wife in his arms. Lusamine closed her eyes in annoyance, there is little to stop a wife and a husband from enjoying themselves and she hopes to not deal with seeing it again.

She opened her eyes to see Elio having ideas on caring for an abused Kabutops. "I got some juicy berries he would like and if we give him a partner that can handle his attacks and teach him that he is safe... then we can have him ready for the employees to help him directly!"

The woman found it good advise as Hermione written down a project of her own. "This might be news worthy in a few months. Miss Lusamine, are you sure this guy is just a bodyguard out here?"

The Aether President nodded and leered at Elio. "He never uses his title as Champion or the variety of things he has done for my son and daughter to get anywhere and we are not on Alola. But I'm certain he is looking forward to something when this all over."

Patricia blinked and realized what. "So that is why they don't want anyone in the backyard during Christmas. Elio, no one is stopping you or Lillie... but your going to have to tough it out not having that with her until them!"

The Alolan Champ snapped his fingers as Gladion considered it a shame and left. "It does suck, I'm going to see how Wes and Rui are doing. I'll see you soon!"


	19. The Wingull's Nest!

On Alola, in the house near Melemele's shore. Tammy stretched in the living room as Lillie was picking a story to read to Daphne and Leon. "Man, what a week! Are you and Dad sure it is a good idea to be screwing around out there? What if these two need something."

Lillie picked up a book called The Crafty Wimpod and was ready to it read to them. "We will do that once they are fast asleep, you will be busy yourself Tammy and no one will think of intruding. You have been bound to this house for a while, don't you think?"

Tammy agreed with her and saw that her mother didn't need her help at the moment. "I have, I had my terror for one year and I could use the adventure. To think, we are going to put up with more of that in the future."

Lillie didn't wish to let the thoughts ruin her mood and opened the book. "I gave that Snag Machine back to Miss Wicke so she can finish that. Until Deoxys is captured and that monster is behind bars, we are to keep one eye open. Let us begin the next story little ones; once upon a time, in a seaway on Akala Island, there lived a crafty Wimpod. Everyday, he crawls out of a hole he called home and scavenges what he can find."

She showed the pictures and reveled to the babies a large, grey isopod that had purple mandibles, antenna and a tail that was peeking out of a small cave that was underneath a motel. The Wimpod in the story, looked at an abandoned bag of chips with hunger as Tammy sent out her Pikachu Belle. "Come on Nica, we know a few numbskulls to bug out there!"

Lillie wished Tammy a safe trip and went to the next page, she giggled at something as the girl left the house for the outside world. It was night time and she took a walk to Hau'oli City, she was craving something sweet and went to the Masalada Shop, where a teenager she recognized was sitting at a table, enjoying herself with a fried treat and a bottle of milk. She was sharing it with her Dedenne as Tammy gave the Alolan greeting to gain her attention. "Alola Gina, today was certainly scary!"

Gina agreed and wanted to forget about it. "One of those fire balls almost burned me to a crisp, to think the Professor and the others are dealing with the blunt of this." Tammy agreed and went to order a pecha masalada with a chocolate drizzle as her Pikachu Belle talked with the Dedenne.

Gina felt like the whole world was coming down on her as Tammy joined her on the table with her own treats. "They are protecting Alola, so you and me can live a peaceful life."

The ace trainer wanted to think about simpler things and asked her friend. "It must still be hard for them. What are your plans for Christmas? Me and my family don't do much besides eat our own weight in food and watch the stars."

Tammy answered and felt the masalada was what she needed to calm herself. " **Nom!** I'm inviting a very dear friend of mine over for a tour of Alola. If you want, I can introduce you to Pamela. You know that there is a bigger world out there for you to make a name for yourself in if you want any of that." Gina listened, smiled as her brown eyes stared at the blue. "I know and I explored all I can on Alola. I might... I might-" She asked Tammy with a sincere look in her eyes. "I might take a trip to either Johto or Kalos in a month. When you see the bigger world out there, you will find so many discoveries on your own. Do you know for certain where you are going?"

Tammy does and answered without hesitation. "Hoenn! That will be my next big journey once Mom and Dad settle back down to normal and the festive times are done. Sometimes, when you become so home bound, it gets harder and harder to let go. I felt homesick a couple times when I went to Johto."

Gina understand the feeling. "I know, Alola is amazing and it is hard to want to leave. But this is part of growing up."

The girls realized their masaladas were gone and left the store with their pokemon. Gina was curious about something and asked her friend. "If your going to Malie City, do you mind if I come with you... there is a book I heard of that Acerola and Mina made recently that is pretty... unusual for them."

Tammy became interested and let her Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. "Really? Calcy and Carby are busy with Haley and Sheryl tonight, so I am visiting some... buddies of mine that I hanged out with during my Alolan Journey. It would be worth checking out!" It was agreed as Gina picked her Dedenne up and followed to the marina.

At Malie City's post office.

A woman with purple hair, purple eyes and a long tattered dress, gave a Delibird two large packages. "Tell Hau and Lillie that the sender is anonymous!"

The Delibird obeyed and flapped to the western island as she heard a boat horn blowing. She readied one more package that was labeled "to Nanu" and gave it to an eager Murkrow as she went to investigate it, past the charred Malie Garden and the repair crew working tirelessly to restore it. She found Tammy with a Pikachu Belle and an ace trainer with a Dedenne that entered the city and found what they were looking for. The girl cheered with an Alolan greeting. "Alola!"

Acerola cheered back and watched the Murkrow fly off. "Alola Tammy! Alola Gina!"

The ace trainer gave the Alolan greeting back and smiled. "Alola! It's been a while since I did my Island Challenge and talked to you!"

Acerola agreed and asked the duo. "What brings you to Ula'ula this time of night? Most are at home getting ready for the holiday or cleaning Alola up after all the havoc today."

Gina pressed her fingers together and asked her. "I heard you and Mina make books together and there is one I heard about that I want to get."

Acerola wondered which as Tammy was more specific. "This one that Gina said... is different from the others. Mom hasn't even gotten through a quarter of them yet and I seen a pattern with most of them, the latest one Mom is reading to the twins has is based on how Dad caught Bumbo and is a pretty common story on how any trainer captured that pokemon. What of this new one?"

Acerola's cheerful eyes faded to a gloomy feeling as she took a bag out and showed to the duo two books, they had a brown hard back, looked small and had the word _Hewa_ written on them. Gina raised an eyebrow and took hers, she opened it and saw a gorgeous water colored image of a Mew that was frolicking in a forest, she realized what it is and stuttered. "Wh...where did this come from?!"

The woman answered with an ever growing sorrow. "I got the idea to make those books after talking with a well known novelist from Unova. I give Mina the ideas while she draws the images. Tales of old for the children of Alola to read and to be inspired by."

Tammy understood that felt the books were related to many things "The things that people you know have done were the idea for all of them. Like Mom's Vaporeon when it was an Eevee; another book you two made was about a grumpy Alolan Persian, a sweet heart Mimikyu and Golisopod that was arrogant and proud. That Persian represents Nanu, the Golisopod represents Guzma and that Mimikyu represents you. That one was called _The Laziest of Friends_ and is pretty sweet. This book however... already sounds like it isn't meant to bring a sunshine to your day!"

Gina agreed and closed the book, wondering what horror await within the pages. "The title is the Alolan word for evil. Acerola... where did you get this idea from?"

Acerola felt hesitate to continue on as a Shuppet floated behind her, the emotions of dread faded as she answered. "This came from one of the more terrifying events in Alola's history and it took a year for us to make that book. Not because we had writers block, but because this book made the both of us feel uncomfortable, just getting through it. A couple teenagers have already read it and they said it better than I can."

Tammy figured and was ready to buy the book. "It isn't for kids and isn't like any of the others and because of recent events, it would be an awkward time for it to be known. How much?"

Acerola sighed and answered. "Five hundred pokedollars. Tammy, please at least tell Lillie that the book isn't meant for your siblings. I'm not sure if the book was even worth the trouble."

Tammy and Gina readied their pay for the books with curiosity, the ace trainer frowned at the doubt and voiced why it was needed. "We need to see more darker subjects so we can see just what kind of world is out here without getting into danger. If the parents just buy this for their kid, thinking it is like the others, then they are not smart!"

Gina and Tammy obtained books as Acerola took a deep breath and asked them. "What are you two going to do for your night?"

Gina looked at her book and went towards a Library "I'm going to read this and see what the big deal is with this book. Tammy wants to talk to some people here! I'll see you tomorrow Tammy!"

The girls high five each other as their pokemon done the same and were ready to go out for their own adventure, Acerola went with Gina and gave Tammy her goodbyes. "I need to think about what I just then, then I'll be trying to someone out with a problem. Someone has been framed for something and I want to help clear his name. It's... complicated."

Tammy wanted to ask how it involves her and shook it off as she was about to use her pager to call a Mudsdale and thought of a more eventful idea. She placed her book in her bag and went for her belt to take out an ultra ball. "It's no problem and it's been a while since I talked with these numb skulls in a long time! I'll catch up at the Library soon "

She tossed the ball to let out a Rampardos and got on his back with her Pikachu on hers she took off south to a rocky route. The Rampardos roared and charged through the stones with wild abandon, until he saw an oasis and a trailer park ahead. A group of delinquents felt the rumbling and ran away from the charging Rampardos as Tammy gave a shift order. "Smasher, stop!"

The head butt pokemon halted his charge and skid, giving the girl a motive to get something as she jumped off with her Pikachu Belle as a dark skin delinquent shouted at her. "Girl, that isn't no Ride Pokemon and you will run a house over!"

Tammy sighed and let her Rampardos drink from the oasis as she greeted him. "You're right Yorks, Smasher really isn't and I'm trying that again unless I want to run something over. I came to say hello, its been a long time How is Team Skull doing?"

The gangster posed and answered her as four more of his group admired the sight of the girl, with a sparkle in their eyes at what is to them a celebrity. "Meh! Not much besides the wacko fire that almost burned everything down. You have been living it since we last saw you, Johto must have been nice."

Tammy waved her hair and showed off her Mega Form. "It was an experience and I think I might be able to make it to the top when I go to Hoenn. Thank you."

Click!

A door to a rather large trailer opened to let out a woman with a slight tan, pink and yellow hair, yellow eyes and a half irritated scowl. She wore blue jeans, a short black tank top that revealed a swollen midriff and a blue bandana as she recognized the girl, she gave a sharp smile at the girl's keystone and greeted her."Well, well, well! Look who came back to say hello!"

Tammy and her Pikachu approached without fear to give the woman a fist bump. The Coordinator stared at the pregnant belly as she asked. "Sup Plumeria? I heard a lot of people found it."

The matron of the gang cradled her belly and didn't mind it. "I noticed around two months ago when I was being more of a bitch than usual. I told that idiot what happened once I realized that! Tammy, say hello to Pereski!"

Tammy waved at the belly and was tempted to rub it, Plumeria let her and finished a recap as she blushed. "Guzma and I were going to make it official when hell literally broke lose. I still got a surprise for him by Christmas."

The girl snapped her free finger as she and her Pikachu pitied Plumeria. "And since you two were planning to get hitched, Malie Garden would have been perfect. I'm sorry to hear about your delay. Where is Guzma?"

Plumeria blushed and looked towards the opened trailer in hope of something. "He should be sleeping off the noise you made. It was just one bad day for us and since he is Kahuna around here, he had to put up with more crap."

FLAP! FLAP! CRASH!

The gang heard noise and saw white feathers with green strips flutter out the door. A man inside shouted in astonishment and it sounded like he was trying to chase something out. "WHAT THE-" DING! CLACK!

A white hair man in rather well kept, sky blue pajamas fell off the door as a Wingfull with green stripes and green tail feathers was in a desperate attempt to escape a situation it flew in. Tammy's eyes widened at the chance as she backed away from Plumeria's belly, took out a quick ball and flung it. "LETS CATCH THAT WINGULL!"

The ball tapped at the flying Wingull and dragged it in, it fell towards the ground and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy listened to a successful capture and picked up her prize as Plumeria bit her lip and asked the man. "There goes the night, your okay Guzma?"

The skull boss forced himself up and shouted at the quick ball the girl was holding. "AND STAY IN THERE!"

He brushed the dirt off his face and saw his gang around a particular girl that he had a vague memory of. "This a celebrity or something?"

Plumeria sighed and answered him. "Yes and no, she is just a girl that use to hang out with the bros and sis before she went to Johto and came back to show off... remember?"

Guzma was about to answer and realized who the girl was, he punched himself in the head and growled at his stupidity as Tammy told him to stop. "Eek! Please stop doing that. It's pretty late and I haven't had a stunt in over a month."

She realized an idea tempting her as Plumeria guessed it. "and you were suppose to stop doing that!"

Tammy blinked and whispered something to her ear, something that the woman took interest in. "You have a buddy that is coming and you want to do what?"

Tammy continued with a blush that left the woman impressed. "That... that isn't too bad of a gig!"

The girl backed away and winked. "If me and my friend decide on doing a show together, would make you all feel better after having that wedding delayed!"

Guzma didn't want to be reminded and felt a head ache as Plumeria thought about the offer with an aggressive smile and shrugged. "Eh, it's Christmas and we will let this one off the hook!"

She walked to Guzma and asked him. "It's cool, we will try again next month?" The man hid a blush and looked drowsy. "It isn't no New Year Resolution, but I'll call them up again!" He looked at the gang and waved them a good night. "All of y'all forget this happened!" The gang were hesitate to do so as Plumeria wished Tammy good luck. "You're a good kid, thanks for saying hi. Give your friend a tour she wouldn't forget!"

The girl appreciated it and said her good nights to her. "Thank you and have a merry Christmas!"

Splash!

The gang saw the Rampardos was ready to get in an argument with a wandering Manetric as Tammy turned around and readied her ultra ball. "Smasher, leave that Manetric be!"

The Rampardos glared at the challenger and went to his trainer, he had his drink of water and tapped his beak on the ball's button. It opened and he converted into energy as he was brought into his home, Tammy placed the ball away and had a pager ready to call in a Charizard as she asked Yorks. "That was nice, anything else I need to know?"

The gangsters was about to answer as a blue hair woman with dark skin answered for him in an eager tone. "Po Town hasn't been the same since Plumeria got kicked out of there. All because she got pregnant or something."

Yorks cleared his ear and answered to the woman. "Francine, she and Pereski are better off anywhere else you know that!"

Francine rolled her eyes and posed with a sour mood. "Yeah, but I like talking to her! That Totem Vikavolt and Totem Scrafty are setting the town up for the holiday... it's pretty nice."

Tammy imagined the sweet scenery as her Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and the pager shined. "I... should see that. Merry Christmas you guys!"

At Malie Cities Library.

Gina and her Dedenne were trying to give criticism at a book they read, the human was unable to force her words out as Acerola looked down on her work with guilt and was comforted by the Shuppet, she looked like she was about to cry. "We never asked that man about the details, we couldn't do that to him. But we seen and understand enough to make a story about that day."

The ace trainer couldn't stand the woman in tears and hugged her. "I...it isn't that it was bad. I get the metaphors and the visuals perfectly display... evil. We should warn Tammy that she needs to warn Professor Lillie about this book. It would break her heart if she reads that."

Acerola agreed as she saw Tammy walking up from the stairs, Gina swallowed and put her book away as her friend went closer to whisper. "I finished my business, anything about that book you want to spoil for me or... not really?"

The ace trainer flinched and nearly shouted, she remembered she was in a library and whispered back. "Let the Professor know about it so she doesn't pick it up by accident."

Tammy listened, took a deep breath and offered to escort her home. "She will when I get the chance. Miss Acerola, I will see you later."

The Ghost specialist appreciated it and walked with them as the Shuppet floated away. "I need to go visit Lillie myself, by the time you help your friend get home, I'll be finished." Gina picked up her Dedenne as Tammy let the Pikachu Belle back out and lead the way. "Thank you for the book. I wonder how Mom is doing right now."

At home.

Lillie was in the master bed room, having finished cleaning her children after giving them a big dinner. They were giving her a wide, gummy smile as they were given a kiss on the forehead and were nuzzled in affection. "Good night my little lights, have sweet dreams!"

Daphne and Leon waddled to Lillie's cheeks and gave her kisses on the cheek. She blushed and wished for the moment to never end as a door knocked, she pulled away and whispered to them. "I love you!"

The babies curled up and slowly closed their eyes, giving their mother a moment of free time as knocking was heard. She went out and found a Pikachu Libre that jumped on her shoulder, he gave her a thumbs up on confidence and raised her moral. "They enjoyed that story and it looked like they were going to laugh at the end when that Crafty Wimpod was out witted by that silly boy!"

She checked the peep hole on the door and was astonished by the sight, a large, ghost like cyclops with a single red eye, a grey head, yellow antenna and an intimidating face on his belly. I gave a deep cough, masculine and asked. "Noir?"

Lillie was confused by the Dusknoir as her Pikachu felt suspicious and a Banette floated to open the door. "Bane!"

Click!

The Banette smiled and asked the Dusknoir what was the occasion, the Gripper asked Lillie something and pointed to the door way to the backyard.

The woman understood and let him in as she found Acerola running towards them. "Lillie, wait a minute!"

The Dusknoir stopped himself, his stomach smiled at the ghost specialist as he let her in first, Lillie asked her friend. "This is the strangest thing I have seen yet!"

Acerola agreed and regained her breath as she explained what was happening. "This Dusknoir came all the way from Sinnoh to help someone deliver an important message, that someone is being framed and he needs to make it clear that he is innocent of the crime. Dusknoir went to the Pelago to ask Mr. Mohn for his help. That man let two very important pokemon out so they can call Dusknoir's...friend."

Lillie wondered who it was as she lead them to the backyard, where to her surprise, two dragons of legend awaited her. One was a quadrupedal, blue dragon with metal on his body and a clear diamond on his chest, the other was a bipedal pink dragon with two pearls on his shoulders. A pokemon that belonged to her brother and a pokemon that belonged to her husband, she realized who Dusknoir was talking about as he asked her to back away, the Banette and Pikachu stood near Lillie as the two dragons glowed.

Lillie swallowed and tried to think what it all means as the Gripper explained something, Acerola sighed and told Lillie what it was. "A group of wicked humans have been committing a series of heinous atrocities all over the world and they claim to be doing it in the name of the pokemon that is coming."

Lillie listened and realized who they were talking about. "Sanchao?!"

The Dusknoir nodded as a shadow pooled into reality, the woman felt her blood grow cold and realized the extent of their deeds. "Now this makes sense, Giratina must be furious. Does he want to talk to someone?"

The Dusknoir shook his head and floated out of the way as the Palkia and Dialga backed away from the growing darkness, the surrounding water rippled against the shore as two red eyes stared in the darkness. The Gripper pointed to Lillie and addressed the Renegade that he has done as instructed, a faint growl was heard and Acerola felt a shiver. "Brr! Giratina wants you to come closer."

Lillie slowly walked towards the Renegade, with a Banette and Pikachu by her side should the encounter go wrong, the woman took the risk and spoke to the legend. "Giratina, I am so sorry if any of us thought you were behind this. You have helped Elio once and I should have known this chaos isn't your doing. If what I hear is true; then it makes Shadow Deoxys, the many attempts to murder many, those that were murdered and the pokemon that were hurt by these humans, much more terrifying than it already is. They are using their religion as an excuse."

The Giratina crawled out of the hole and dripped black goop as he gave a satisfied shriek towards the human who understands the greater scope, the Banette's determined and protective glare became one of disgust to what he understands as the Dusknoir let loose a heavy sigh. Acerola patted him on the back and sympathized with him. "I know it will be difficult for people to believe this. Lillie, do you have a way to say it to those who might think the worse?"

The Alolan Queen wondered that as Giratina coughed and spit something out, a small platinum necklace that looked unnatural. It fell before Lillie's feet as the Giratina hummed to her, Acerola gasped at what was done. "That necklace will be a symbol of a bargain? If it is crushed by Lillie's hands, it will call you?"

The Giratina stared silently as Lillie understood the plan. "If Wicke analyzes this, then they will know where this came from. Which will result in an appointment with Anabel, this will prove Giratina's innocence... but I know what the necklaces real purpose is."

She approached the accursed necklace and asked Giratina. "If I use it at the right place, at the right time, it will stop the mastermind behind these events, but that will mean that I am leaving his fate to you. A pokemon that has been banished for violence."

The Giratina kept staring, like it was a statement of the obvious. Acerola answered to Lillie with a forming duty. "But he needs to be stopped, how it is done is on you to decide."

Lillie shivered and felt her hand approaching the necklace, she felt memories of a boy she knew that was left in broken tears as a result of such evil that was inflicted, she felt her eyes water at the sorrow and glared. She picked the platinum necklace up, wore it on her neck and made it clear to Giratina. "This man deserves it and when I find him, you will deliver justice to him! Thank you for talking to me Giratina!"

The Renegade pokemon showed a red maw glowing at the head, like that of a smile, he slumped his head down into the ground and sank into the darkness with naught a sound. The pressure faded as Acerola nearly collapsed, the Dusknoir helped her keep balance as the Banette felt a tie of strange power in the necklace, Dialga and Palkia smiled at Lillie in hope, like the fate of many were in her hands. The blonde woman thanked the two with ease in her soul. "At least we know now, go back to Father, you two have done well to call Giratina!"

The dragon duo approved of the task she chose and flew off as the Dusknoir offered to carry Acerola home in a bridal carry. She accepted the offer and waved goodbye to Lillie. "I'll see you tomorrow Lillie, tell your babies I said hello!"

Lillie gave her goodbye back and watched the Dusknoir float away to the south eastern island, the matron and her pokemon went back to a life of bliss. In the house, Lillie looked at herself in a mirror and adjusted the necklace to hide in her bosom to ease her guilt as a series of knocks were heard. She went to get the door and cheered in a tune. "Just a minute!"

She found Tammy and her Pikachu in front of the peephole and let her in to embrace her, the daughter blushed and hugged back as she kissed her mother on the cheek. Smooch! "I'm back! How is Daphne and Leon?"

Lillie blushed and kissed her daughter on the forehead as she answered. "Sleeping, they loved that story, there dinner and being clean. How was your walk?"

Tammy had a list of things to answer as she showed her a book with the blunt and disturbing title that Lillie read out loud. "Hewa?! Tammy, where did you get this?"

The girl answered with curiosity and common sense. "From Acerola and she said that this book isn't meant for small kids. I'll read it later when I am in a good mood, I also have another show planned for some buddies on mine on Christmas with Pamela. I caught this girl as well, another friend for the contests," She tossed a quick ball and spoke of a nickname. "Leucothia, say hello to your new home!"

Pop! Lillie was impressed by the shiny Wingull that looked around in a vast curiosity. "Oh my! That is a bold nickname!"

The Wingull found the house to be pretty and flew to a pokemon bed for a quick rest, Tammy found the pokemon to be most bold and agreed with her mother. "This changes a lot of things since I found out she has hydration for her ability. Doesn't that become drizzle on evolving?"

Lillie nodded and heard a rumble from her daughter. "Yes and Pelipper has quite the move set to compliment it. I'll go start dinner right away!"

Tammy imagined her potential and watched Lillie take out a container that had homemade black raviolis, she drooled at her dinner. "Your a pretty good cook and dad spoils you!"

Lillie agreed and licked her lips. "I learn a lot from watching him and the dishes he makes. I hope the rest of his week goes well!"


	20. Shipwrecked Salvage!

In the middle of the desert of Orre. A white van drove across the sands towards a reported destination in the middle of the night. Yoshi listened to Mally's description of the task at hand as he saw a large abandoned ship that was in the middle of the desert. "So that is why they haven't called a demolitions crew to remove this wreckage."

Mally agreed and smiled at such an old site. "Someone took the upper cabin of the S.S Libra as his home some time after it ended up here. Fifteen years ago, pokemon started using it as shelter and a poke spot. Magnemites, Voltorbs and Klinks have all made a home here! What that hermit told us seems a bit odd to be any of them. Some pokemon are eating the scrap metal and we need to do something before they eats the environment!"

Yoshi agreed and sweated nervously as he found they were reaching towards a sand blown ship that had a gaping hole, he parked and found a mechanic waving for their attention. "Let's see what our contact has to say about it first and if he can point us in the right direction!" The fellow employee agreed and felt the van stop, she was the first to get out and greet the worker. "Thanks for calling us! What kind of pokemon are you having problems with?"

The worker remembered his day of nothing and listed a few as Yoshi followed out. "I was noticing missing silver ware and went deeper in the main deck, thinking it was a Magnemite that wanted to play a prank on me. Then I found these odd... blobs. They have a nut for a head and it looked like they were absorbing the metals down there. That is why I called you, since your suppose to know about them."

Yoshi blinked ignorantly at the unknown pokemon as Mally tried to find what to say and shrugged. "We have ways of figuring that out. Yoshi, I know how to draw something like that out if they are hiding!"

She took out a pocket knife as her superior snapped his fingers to the idea. "You do that and I'll see if we can get them out of here without resorting to just capturing them!"

The duo were about to get into action when the worker had more to report on. "There is also a pokemon I saw roaming out here before wandering off to the south. A Pikachu, I'm not sure how long it has been wandering, but this desert is no place for someone like him."

The male employee cringed and readied a heal ball to let out a Comfey as he instructed his subordinate. "Eek! That is an emergency if I ever heard of one. Mally, I'm counting on you to extract the pokemon we were told about while I go take a look south!"

The Orre native saluted casually and sent out a Pangoro. "They will be in the van when you get back! If that order the President gave sounded big, it isn't anymore."

Yoshi agreed and shook off the implications as he waved the group goodbye. "We are going to be told the details in the morning. Good luck!" The worker remembered the location and lead the way into the old wreckage.

Clicking Klinks and still Voltorbs were enjoying themselves at the entrance as Mally and her Pangoro were lead to the upper deck, they found a starway leading down as the worker heard an annoyed buzzing in the depths. The native snickered with her just as arrogant Pangoro as she thanked the man. "I get it, what ever is down there is annoying the Magnemites as well. Something about an ecosystem in here explains everything, a new species comes along and changes what is in the environment. Like this ship being so far in the desert is natural to begin with! I got it from here!" The worker hope she does and let her journey deeper in.

She and her Pangoro reached a dead end, where an annoyed Magneton was being held still by a silver blob like pokemon that had a golden, hexagonal nut for a head and a single black eye that floating with in. It gave a curious buzz as the Magneton charged its magnets to make it back off, Mally took a whistle out and blew it to get their attention. Scaring the two pokemon to the point that they tried to scatter, but they pulled themselves back towards each other, Mally growled and took out a dusk ball as she asked the Magneton. "You two are stuck here because your drawing each other in a magnet pull?"

The Magneton beeped a yes and spun its magnets as the hex nut looked to be desperate to get on with his night, the employee asked the Magneton. "I'm going to try and catch you, so you don't get in the way. Once I am done here, I'll let you back on the ship, are we going to have any problems?"

The magnet pokemon wished the conflict to be resolved and let her toss the ball at him. The ball landed, dragged the Magneton in and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The hex nut felt himself free and tried to scurry when the Pangoro stood in his way, Mally wasn't done with him. "Now for you, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you and your buddies need to get out of here so this doesn't happen again. If you all come along, we will take care of you... once we find out what you are!"

The hex nut thought about it as another slithered from a old, metal box with eager curiosity, the employee saw eight more creeping from the various corners, all of them being the size of a poke ball. The single nut showed his eye closed, like he was trying to smile as the scary looking Pangoro lowered himself and let the swarm on, Mally considered it a potential discovery as she watched her partner carry the hex nuts and instructed him. "Ted, you go get them to the van while I make sure their isn't any more of them. Then I'll let Magneton go and we can get them comfortable."

The stoic Pangoro gave a friendly, if intimidating smile as he made sure they were all secured and walked out. Leaving the employee to begin a more thorough search and tie up lose ends.

Out in the desert.

Yoshi searched the wasteland with his Comfey and found nothing save for tracks. The Comfey smelled a scent and felt something was near as she gave her trainer a notice. "Comf!"

Yoshi listened and had a heal ball ready as he followed her. "This is a simple capture operation, we get this Pikachu and bring him over to the station like the other pokemon. This order is becoming bigger each day."

The Comfey agreed and watched sparks shoot and electrified water splashing in the distance. They hurried and saw the aftermath of a battle, a blue eye Snagem Grunt was knocked off his feet in as an Electivire was taken a back by surprising amounts of power, Yoshi lost the tracks and rolled his eyes at something he had to do. "Have you see a Pikachu out here in the desert?"

The goon noticed the employee, gave a sarcastic, flamboyant smile. "You would have went after him even if you known what that Pikachu can do. I have seen him and he isn't exactly a normal Pikachu."

He forced himself up as the Electivire looked south to find Phenac City in sight. "He towards the nearby city and it looked like he hasn't had a drink of water for days. He is out of my jurisdiction now!"

The employee appreciated the cooperation and asked as he was about to follow the instructions. "What exactly is different about this Pikachu I need to know?"

The Snagem grunt stretched as he tended to his Electivire's injuries. "It has an odd move and it is stronger than we expected. Good luck in getting him to stay still!" The goon and pokemon went east as the employee continued his job, hopefully the Pikachu is found in time.

Around Phenac City.

Elio and his Dodrio patrolled at the northern border in hope to relieve themselves of a forming head ache, memories of a traumatic day filled the trainers mind as the moon and stars shinned down. The man petted all three heads with his soul in pain. "I'm happy that you were not there on Citadark with us. Gladion isn't taking the aftermath well and it hurts to know he is hurting, we just need to tough it out until we get back to Alola... then he can get away from all this. Let's just make sure no one suspicious enters the town and then we can talk about the plan. Mom and Pop's are back on Alola and Hermione has something for me tomorrow morning, life needs to go back to normal."

The Dodrio agreed as the right most head saw something collapsing in exhaustion, a Pikachu, it squawked and drew Elio's attention. The man was heart broken and got off to pick the Pikachu up, he felt the rapid breathing and saw the sunken, near dead eyes as he took a water bottle out. "Don't worry, I got you!"

He undid the lip and placed it in the Pikachu's mouth, the taste of the clear liquid sparked life in him. He chugged as Cumustrich's central head saw an Aether Employee with a scar on his neck and a Comfey at his side. The left head tapped his beak on Elio's shoulder and alerted him to the stranger. Elio noticed Yoshi and asked him. "Hello! You were looking for this guy?"

The employee panted and nodded. "We were given a report from an eye witness that this Pikachu was wandering in the desert. All the way from a shipwreck that was in the desert." He breathed in to relax. " **Phew!** I am having Mally take care of an unusual pokemon our witness told us about and she is going to get bored waiting."

Elio understood and ordered his Dodrio. "Cumustrich, help this guy get back to his post. Yoshi, you're busy, so how about I help this Pikachu recover while you finish your job for the night. What kind of pokemon are you taking in?"

The Dodrio obeyed as the employee gave the description, interesting Elio to where he spread more fortune. "Well I'll be, those are Meltans. A recently discovered pokemon, do you mind if I tell this to Lusamine and Gladion? We might have another project to take over to Alola, one that is actually fun."

The employee flinched and was about to ask when the Dodrio approached him and lowered himself, the Comfey wrapped around the triple birds central neck, it was late in the night and he needed to get back. "I don't, are we heading towards a discovery?"

Elio smiled with optimism flowing. "The mystery in how that thing becomes Melmetal, it is connected with how many Meltan are together and someone is going to witness that. We need to spread this knowledge out more so we don't have a repeat of an employee out of Alola being in the dark. You and Mally have done good work."

Yoshi appreciated the praise got on, he waved goodbye as the Dodrio stood up, the right most head asked something that earned a jab from the left head, Elio scratched himself and agreed with the more aggressive head. "Of course I want you to come back here! You will find me at the Pokemon Center." The middle head understood and the whole body dashed north.

The Pikachu relaxed and felt revitalized, he leaped out of Elio's arms and was interested in an adventure out in the unknown. The man disapproved and tossed a poke ball at him. "No, you are staying with me!"

The Pikachu flinched at the sound of a whistle and turned around to be smacked in the face and dragged into the ball. It fell on the sands and gave a long shake. CLICK!

Elio was amused by the sense of adventure and went to pick up the ball. POW!

The ball leaped up, punched him in the face and leaped away, the Pikachu really wasn't happy that he was captured. The man felt his cheek throbbing as he followed it towards the south west border of the city in frustration. "That was a mistake. Come on, stay put so I can let you out!"

He followed the ball as it made a leap to the south of the city and into a fountain, Elio made a dash and fell in to grab the ball in a firm grip as he fell into the water.

SPLASH!

The ball thrashed in his hand as the trainer dragged himself out of the fountain open the ball. A feisty Pikachu was let out and saw the wet human, he laughed mischievously and earned a sarcastic laughter from the man. "Ha! Ha! You don't like being in the ball, there is a pokemon I know you will get along with. Do you want to come with me to the pokemon center for the night?"

The Pikachu blinked at the mention of the place as Elio forced himself out of the water, the man was about to give a description when a Mismagius floated out of a Pokemon Center and watched what she found typical of the man. "Magius!"

Elio turned around to find the Mismagius and waved hello, unaware that he was missing a hat. "Did you get sent out here Circe? I was about to go back inside when this happened, we have more pokemon to look over tomorrow!"

The Mismagius giggled at the man's naivety as the Pikachu fished the soaking wet hat out of the water and gave it to him. "Chu?"

The Alolan Champion looked down at the mouse pokemon and took the hat from him. "No, Circe belongs to someone I am guarding. Seriously though, Circe, did she sent you out here?" The Mismagius shook her head and her mischievous mood died down, she really did need him for something, Elio guided the Pikachu with him and requested. "Stormy, since you are not wanting to go back in the ball, I suggest you stay by me and get ready to see some drama. Be on your best behavior while I report and then I'll introduce you to some pokemon I have." The Pikachu wondered what he got himself into and followed into the pokemon center.

They found Gladion finishing a call with Wicke about a project as he and Lusamine were glaring at each other. The aftermath of a bitter argument. "You and a psychic type expert should talk about what you can make so we can be better equipped to fight... that thing. Just when we thought we were almost finished with this project, it has only begun!"

He blushed and wished her goodbye. "I know, Lillie has done much. I'll see you soon!"

Beep!

Lusamine kept her glare at her son and continued to argue. "Gladion, there is only one person in the entire facility, that is a psychic type expert. He can't be trusted after all he has done and he has been tossed under the internship of one employee after another depending on the time of day! Don't be a fool!"

The son didn't care and snarled back. "You're the last person to talk to me about being foolish, if you had any idea what that Deoxys is capable of doing to someone, you would know this needs to be done and we only succeeded in buying ourselves extra time!"

The mother snarled back and was about to say something heart piercing when Elio realized who Gladion might not have remembered and tried to break the fight. "Boss, you are talking about Faba! He really can't be trusted and the only reason Lusamine even kept him as an intern is because getting rid of him is a bad idea. Who knows who that guy would end up working for if let free."

Gladion twitched his eyes and looked at Elio as Lusamine saw her son in-law was about to focus on her. "Ma'am, you and Mom only seen what it did to us, but you do not know the full scope. It used it's power to make us so terrified most our bodies shut down, leaving that monster controlling Olili to do what ever he wants with us."

The man felt his nerves freezing at the thought, memories of insanity caused him to breath heavily, as the Mismagius whispered a chant to his ear, bringing him into what seems to be a high that forced the fear out. "The boss is right about one thing, we need to be equipped so something like Shadow Deoxys doesn't tear our minds apart. I...have psychic types and I know how a mind works if a psychic type messes around too much, while having someone look at some ideas will do until we get back to Alola... maybe-" Gladion continued the thought. "Then you will be the one who helps with the tests."

Lusamine listened and felt herself calming down, cringing at what ever words she would have said and found something better to say to the both of them. "Thank you Mr. Sun for stopping us. Gladion, Faba is just a means to an end by the end of the day. A means so that no one would not have to experience anything like what you and Elio had to have experience ever again. Mr. Sun, that Pikachu certainly regretted coming here. Do you care to tell us what happened out in the city?"

The Alolan Champion wipped water off of himself and answered as the Mismagius tugged the Pikachu towards the nurse. "Let's start from the beginning, I think some employees found a pokemon we took interest in... a lot of that pokemon, in addition... there was a Pikachu that was wandering the desert for quite a while and wouldn't have made it to this city."

The Pikachu felt trusting of the nurse that smiled down on him. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, would you like a check up?"

The Pikachu didn't feel ill as the Mismagius suggested he lets the nurse check on him, he jumped up to the desk as the woman readied a kit. "This will only take a few minutes."

Gladion found it odd for a Pikachu to be that deep in a desert and asked Elio. "And you found this out, how?"

The man answered as the Pikachu was being examined with a stethoscope. "An employee was trying to follow Stormy and told me everything, Cumustrich should be back soon."

Lusamine's eyes widened and she giggled. "It is a pokemon we are going to have to take with us maybe?"

Elio nodded as Gladion realized what pokemon they were talking about. "They found a Meltan? That is a pokemon that cannot stay around here!"

Elio raised nine fingers to prove his point. "Sooner or later, someone is going to uncover that big mystery once someone gathers enough Meltan into one place. We also have an issue with Stormy that might make things complicated tomorrow, he hates being in a poke ball. Ma'am, any ideas besides keeping him with us?"

Lusamine crossed her legs and watched Pikachu opening his mouth to let the nurse examine his throat. "Either that Pikachu needs to learn to stay in a ball or we have another pokemon that we are taking with us because it will take months for us to make an environment for him."

Gladion felt something squirm out of his bag, a Rotom Dex that was curious about the Pikachu. "BZZT! What makes this one special from the others? BZZT!?"

The Pikachu felt his ear being checked and glared at the Rotom Dex in annoyance as Gladion answered his rude question. "He might have lightning rod for an ability and if he is able to make the ball he is in thrash, then he must be a fighter."

The nurse finished her examination and let the Pikachu go back to his trainer as she left the counter and spoke of what has happened as she readied a bottle of water. "This Pikachu is perfectly healthy outside of a case of dehydration. It was a good thing Mr. Sun gave him water when he did."

She gave the bottle to the Pikachu as Lusamine asked Elio. "Since we do not expect someone wishing to battle you soon, what are you to do about him besides the norm?"

The Alolan Champ shrugged as the Pikachu drank and guessed he has another pokemon under his care. "Surfer and Lost will help him fit right in while I get something ready for him. At worse, he is going to be friends with Sparkums, Nica and Pete back home!"

The group listened as the Mismagius watched the door open to let in a Dodrio that had a note in his central beak, he gave it to Lusamine as the Pikachu became curious of what Elio wasn't telling him. The woman read the note and smiled at her next appointment as she gave a kiss to the three foreheads. "Thank you Cumustrich, you are a very dependable pokemon!"

The Dodrio blushed and went to his trainer as the Aether President had an assignment for Elio. "We are going to have to organize the Meltan's trip to Alola starting tomorrow. Someone needs to explain it to Luke and the others just what we are doing with them along with understanding the source of this knowledge. Mr. Sun, you know more about this species than I do and we are to talk about how to even prepare them for their trip to Alola."

Elio petted his Dodrio and called him back as he gave the easiest suggestion. "Besides capturing them and transporting them through pokeballs, I said what you need to know. They come in numbers, absorbs metals, information like how they think will depend on what we do with them. We officially started a project with those guys, seeing to the evolution of Meltan into Melmetal. Would all those Meltan agree to being captured?"

Gladion shrugged at his answer. "Probably not and that isn't how those employees were able to get those Meltans out of there so effectively. It doesn't take a whole lot to earn their trust apparently, Team Snagem won't bother us over them now that they know not to trespass."

Elio was thankful for that and searched his bag for two things. "Thankfully, there is also the fact that us transporting something out of the region is kind of shady. We are going to have to tell these people that we found something or yesterday's meeting in ONBS would have been for nothing."

The nurse imagined it from a strangers perspective and agreed with him. "I wouldn't trust this if I wasn't listening to this, but trying to discover a new pokemon isn't the worse thing I seen people hide in this region. Getting them out of the region is going to be the hardest part unless we are given a reason to look the other way and assume it isn't something we should worry about."

Gladion volunteered to spread the word. "Wes, Rui and Michael should know of this while mother organizes the legal issues and see what we are dealing with in regards to the rescued pokemon."

Lusamine agreed with the plan and watched Elio take out a light ball and a thunder stone. "Providing that their scars are just physical, which isn't the case for that poor Arcanine. But we are not to think about the cruelty they endured. What are you doing Mr. Sun?"

The man lowered himself to the Pikachu's level and presented the two items to him as he answered. "Giving Stormy a choice, a light ball powers a Pikachu up by double, while a thunder stone helps him evolve into a Raichu. Surfer is of the Alolan subspecies and has both electric and psychic attacks, while the other has more versatility in moves," The Pikachu puffed his cheeks and crackled them at the sight of the stone, Elio took it away from him and respected the choice. "Your not a fan of evolving I see?" The Pikachu nodded and took the ball, he asked about something in the way only a Pikachu can. "Pika?!"

Elio took out a quick ball and went to the P.C for a switch. "I'm glad you asked. Surfer as the name implies, is an Alolan Raichu. Lost is a Mimikyu, a pokemon that makes herself look like you because she likes the attention. You two will either be good friends or... anything but that."

The Pikachu slowly relaxed and wondered why as Gladion smiled to him. "We also have cases where a Mimikyu can become jealous of you. Elio has a lot of pokemon and if things don't work out between you and Lost... he knows someone who has pokemon you might find to be kin."

The Pikachu wanted to know of them as Elio had a nest ball in hand, he asked his in-laws with concern for them. "Today was one of the worse days of our lives and it took a number on all of us. Is there anything you two need from me before I settle down?"

Lusamine shook her head as Gladion tried to forget about the day. "This topic is to be kept quiet until we get back home, thank you for being a friend."

Elio's warm smile spread as he and the Pikachu left for their room. "Good night you two."

With him gone, the nurse went back to her stand as Lusamine thanked her Mismagius for getting help. She called her back as Gladion pressed a few buttons on the Rotom Dex to start a cute video about Eevees. He went closer to his mother and asked her. "Are we really going to let Elio hurt himself more for our sake? He is letting psychic types mess with his mind again."

Lusamine saw the Eevees to be stress reducing and answered him. "It depends on the extent and what is being done, if our objective is to block out Deoxys's psychic powers, then not much is required. He knows pokemon with similar levels of power and we can keep this under control so the damage would be minimal. The fact that you recklessly..."

She stopped herself as Gladion rested by her and finished. "That I didn't care who I was requesting help from, it isn't going to help anyone. Thank you for earlier today, I appreciate it." The mother and son gave each other a small hug and spent a quiet hour watching their worries fade to mindless nonsense.

In the room.

Elio opened the nest ball and let out an Alolan Raichu that surfed on his tail. Impressing Stormy and crackling his cheeks with Surfer, the smell of something sweet attracted him. Elio watched the two rub cheeks together and talked, the Alolan Champ admired the fast friendship between the two. "My wife had a Pikachu that evolved in this region. Shockums is a pretty carefree Raichu, but she is pretty friendly when you look past that, Sparkums is her son and he is rather hot blooded. So much so that he dresses as a luchador! The cosplaying technique is rather unique for a Pikachu and it is easy to learn if you want access to some handy stunts!"

Stormy listened and asked about the cosplay with a wide eyed stare, Elio wished he had the Rotom dex with him and explained what it is. "This came from Hoenn and essentially, you dress up as either a gentleman, a rock star, a pop star, a scientist or a luchador. You have moves that go with them as well, icicle crash, meteor mash, draining kiss, electric terrain and flying press." The Pikachu considered it and snapped his fingers to an idea of his own, one that the Alolan Raichu asked Elio about.

The trainer readied a quick ball and understood what was said. "You think you can make something better than that. I know a woman with a Pikachu that likes to surf and a girl I adopted has a Pikachu that is dressed as a Belle. Tomorrow, I would like to see what you can do. Now, here is someone that might be difficult!"

He let out a Mimikyu that shivered and saw a Pikachu before her, she hissed at him with a foul mood. The Pikachu puffed his cheeks and wagged his tail. "PIKA!"

The Mimikyu laughed at him and earned a scolding from the trainer. "Lost, I know you and Kalden have had a rough day, but that isn't your excuse to be a jerk."

The Mimikyu looked up at her trainer and nearly shrieked in an argument. "Boss...your...hiding...it!"

Elio looked down at her and readied a poke ball for the next playmate. "I am, because that isn't going to be my excuse for being an asshole at work. Isaac is going to spend the night with Gladion because he needs it, Lost... could you talk to Stormy... his day wasn't great either."

The Mimikyu's fake Pikachu head slumped, she knew her trainer didn't need the drama she asked the Pikachu about where he came from. Stormy sighed and started from the beginning, astonishing her as she let him continue. Elio guessed what the answer was. "Stormy isn't from Orre and he is from a region far away from here?"

The Mimikyu nodded and hissed. "A...Almia!"

The Pikachu blushed and continued as Elio sent out his Silvally and laid down with his partner. The man petted his dragon, who was more concerned about his trainers health and stared silently at him. Elio yawned and closed his eyes, his day was done. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day, lets...just...get...zzzzz!" The man fell asleep and left the pokemon alone, the Mimikyu took interest at a tale of sneaking on a boat and was asked about her place of origin.

An hour later, in a dream.

Elio found himself on an island most familiar, he felt himself small, younger and clinging to a loving embrace. He looked up to find his mother in relief and sorrow, by him was a child most like him, Selene. The woman whispered to them. "Shh... your both amazing people. Just hold on for a few more days."

The children closed their eyes and felt the warmth, sinking into bliss as a Meowth meowed something, Patricia turned around to find Lusamine with a small blonde boy resting by her calves, the blonde woman was astonished by what has happened and picked her son up to make sure he was secure. Patricia saw a Mew resting by the woman and asked. "Your kid isn't taking it well if this is what he is dreaming."

Lusamine agreed and tried to keep herself strong, Gladion has been a sweet child and shouldn't have to put up with more trauma. "It is all going to be fine in a few days. We will be back on Alola and he gets to spend his alone time with Miss Madison or at least anyone else while we continue the Snag Machine Project."

Patricia wished it would be true and rocked her children from different timelines. "Gladion was asking Wicke for a way the wielder can protect themselves from a psychic time? That caused you two to argue when rushing that idea will cause more problems."

Lusamine nodded and listened to a faint melody that brings harmony, like a lullaby. "There is an employee that betrayed the whole of Aether that might be of assistance. But I am only keeping him on a leash so his work doesn't bring harm again, he specializes in psychic types though."

Patricia rolled her eyes and rubbed her children's heads as something of silver wings gave a faint splash in the water. "He might be needed, but my kid was able to figure out how to restore a faller's memories with two powerful psychic types. The question though is how are we going to block a psychic type away?"

Lusamine wondered and had her fingers ready to snap. "Maybe...maybe, maybe something involving a dark type. The type that is immune to psychic type attacks, your child rescued a Pikachu after a night patrol. It hates being in a ball and we have no place for him on Orre because of it, so expect another pokemon in that household."

Patricia saw her children blushing and asked. "Any updates to that project I need to know?"

Lusamine saw the silver glistening in the sea and found it most graceful. "Not much, there is a small swarm of pokemon we are bringing back with us to Alola. Meltans."

The Meowth twitched his whiskers as Patricia stared down at her children with a warm smile. "Besides that, the next couple days won't be anything too out of the ordinary?"

Lusamine focused away from the see to see her son subconsciously gazing on the silver shining, still, but with a smile. "It wouldn't save for what adventures the child is going to have with that Pikachu, if he won't stay in the ball, then he will be a handful."

Patricia knew no matter the timeline, Elio and Selene had dealt with worse. "It really isn't that bad, thank you for listening to what my kid has to say and thank you for not chewing them out when they act up. This split timeline thing doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Lusamine didn't care for the complications and felt she was being hugged, she hugged back at her son and thought of a compliment. "Whether it is from one reality or not, they are still your children. I wonder how Lillie is doing right now?"

Patricia wondered that. "Depending on the timeline, the grand kids are either called Daphne and Leon or Epiphany and Penio. They are giving her a handful, though one of the two is having it slightly better because she is their mom. The other is going to love their Aunt forever. As for their sister, she is going to cause a lot of things for those two one day."

Lusamine agreed with her as a Wingull with green stripes flapped onto the shore. "It depends on when she leaves Alola. She is like a migrating Wingull, soon to fly from the nest... but always one to fly back. Do you know of that melody the ocean is singing?"

Patricia listened and recognized the tune. "Yep, it is suppose to sound like the cry of a legendary pokemon. Lugia." The mothers and the children listened to the song becoming more clear, their minds drift into bliss.


	21. Let's Go Catch a Rascal!

During a shining morning on Alola, in a Lush Jungle on Akala Island. Madison saw a scorched tree and ordered an Alolan Dugtrio and Pinsir. "Alright Dugtrio, burrow underneath this and weaken the roots. Pinsir, cut it down once you see the tree shake!"

The Dugtrio burrowed into the ground and severed the dead roots, the Pinsir saw its chance and attacked the tree with its horns, cutting it down to sizes as more was unearthed. Once only pieces remain, a Pikachu came with a seed to plant something new in place of the dead tree and an Emolga flew down with her report. The Ranger listened and was satisfied as she dismissed her previous assistance. "Good work Dugtrio, go back to the Diglett Tunnel until something comes up. Pinsir, thank you for cleaning up the jungle of any debris!"

The Dugtrio burrow into the ground and through a tunnel as the Pinsir walked away towards a flowery bush. She took out her device and marked another deed done for the betterment of Alola as she walked out with her partners. "This makes the last of the vegetation on Alola that was burned by that Shadow Ho-oh to be cleaned up. Soon Tapu Bulu will come along to do his part and make this tree grow in place!"

DING DING! The Emolga looked above to hear a bell being rung and green energy sank into the earth, a mighty palm tree erected from the earth, just as strong as the previous one. She waved a thank you with the Pikachu and Ranger. Madison felt accomplished for the day and walked out of the jungle, down the road to Panolia Town, she found Olivia, who gave her a tight hug in thanks for what she has done. "Thank you for assisting the Tapus in restoring nature to what it was. Genesect is almost done in Malie City if what Guzma said is true!"

Madison blushed and felt herself drop as she walked with her down towards home. "You can count on us to get the job done. Anything more you would like us to do Ms. Olivia?"

The Kahuna thought of one and remembered a strange sighting as she followed her. "Yes, a strange Eevee was seen on Melemele and we are worried it is going to get itself in trouble."

Madison blinked and asked. "What Eevee are we talking about? A shiny? One that anticipates dangers?"

Olivia shook her head and described it. "No, according to Hau, it has what looks like a water move. It also dodges every single poke ball thrown at it, it needs to be tame before long."

Madison tensed up and saluted on accepting her mission and knew where to go. "I'll go visit Supsha and ride the wave ahead. Being quick is what that Eevee expects and I'll make sure it is safe and sound!"

The two women fist bump each other as they entered the town and saw a Genesect landing, Madison and Olivia waved each other goodbye and went to their duties. The Ranger approached the Genesect with her next order. "Have you done the assistance required?"

The Genesect nodded and buzzed a feminine voice. "And then some. Milady, I finished talking with my pack through a long distance communication built in. Might I make a suggestion should you and Gladion finally do... that wedding?"

The Ranger answered bluntly. "A honeymoon over at Almia and maybe a tour of where your kin roams? That might be dangerous for him since your pack doesn't know him and are overly protective of each other."

The Genesect agreed and clicked. "I will assist in doing the talking, Miss Madison, what do you wish of me?"

Madison envisioned a strategy and prepared. "You fly over to Route 1, specifically by the school. Once you see the Eevee, be silent in your pursuit until you see me! It won't be able to run from either of us and we will be able to talk to it!" The Genesect shifted into jet mode and flew off, leaving the Ranger to dash south towards her decided path.

At Kukui's House.

Lillie tucked her babies for a nap by the couch and finished organizing notes as Kukui came to a conclusion. "I seen that Eevee and the move she used, she is going to put itself in danger if she isn't back in her home!"

Lillie agreed and guessed the possibilities as to why the Eevee is acting the way it is. "There must be a mutation in her genes that ties her to her evolutions. How can you tell she was a female?"

Kukui knew a particular trait as Tammy and Burnet walked up from the lab bellow with a mortified expression, like they witness something they shouldn't have. "It is something about the pattern on her tail and the way she acts. Burnet, what happened?"

The matron of the house swallowed as Tammy wished to keep a secret, she thought of her words and wished to clear her mind. "Me and Tammy read something that... isn't meant to be taken lightly."

Lillie knew of the book and was curious as Tammy looked distraught. "The book called Hewa? With a name like that, it is certainly going to disturb someone, even adults. Are you sure it is a picture book like the others?"

Tammy nodded and thought of how to change the subject. "It... it would be better if I show it to you tonight. So what do I hear about an Eevee. Where is she going?"

Lillie has no idea and received a call. "It is in Hau'oli and it is going to be a group effort to capture her if she runs off somewhere else!"

She checked her phone and answered. "Hello Lana, you notice as well?"

Lillie listened and agreed as Tammy guessed what was happening and sent out her Pikachu Belle. "She is going to help us catch that Eevee?"

Lillie nodded and smiled to what Lana said. "Thank you for bringing Kiawe with you, Hau and Mallow are setting something up themselves to lure the Eevee out and if all else fails, Madison and her plan would do in a pinch." She finished her call and wished her a good day. "I will see you shortly."

Beep! Lillie adjusted her pony tail and raised her fists in the air as she promised Kukui. "We will have that Eevee when we get back! Tammy, would you like to help?"

The girl nodded and had her Pikachu on her shoulder as she thought of her own plan. "I know just the pokemon for the job in case she escapes."

She readied a poke ball and let out a Fearow that squawked, she whispered to him in caution. "Shh! Spear, we have babies sleeping. Would you like to help us catch a stubborn Eevee?"

The Fearow listened and perched on Tammy's left arm, eager to assist when needed. "I'll be at home... it's not complicated of a plan and this is a fail safe if this one fails!"

Lillie understood the plan and requested to the fellow professors. "We won't be gone long, keep an eye on Daphne and Leon while we do this!"

Kukui and Burnet wished the two good luck and promised they would, the mother and daughter left the house to another adventure together. Kukui asked his wife with concern. "What did you read?"

Burnet shivered and found a stack of more cheerful books. "An example what evil does and who ends up suffering because of it. Now, what to read to them if they wake up."

She found a book about an Eevee and a Pikachu that were presented to a variety of stones. "I Want to Evolve? I think Lillie told us about this."

She opened it in curiosity as Kukui picked up a note book and picked out a variety of names. "That water move isn't like anything I heard of, this could be a new discovery waiting!"

In Hau'oli.

Madison was dripping wet as her Emolga and Pikachu saw an Eevee with long, messy hair that was nearly dragging onto the ground. She leaped into a bush, without a care in the world as the Ranger guessed the movement pattern. "This one uses the city to her advantage. Pikachu, Emolga, go make sure she tries a different route to escape!"

The Pikachu saluted and ran into an alley way as Emolga flew up to the sky towards the town hall. She saw a woman with short blue hair that was tied to a fish tail, the woman wore a white vest that showed a one piece, dark and blue swim suit, complimenting her was long blue pants. She was talking to Mallow as Hau held Conia in his arms. "I can smell the bait, that Eevee won't be able to resist if she gets a scent of it."

She readied her fishing rod as Mallow presented her with a basket of various, deliciously smelling masaladas. Conia clapped and cheered. "This was Daddy's idea! Are you going to fish for the Eevee?" Lana giggled unaware of a curious Pokemon Ranger listening in. "Yes, Kiawe is getting a bit of music ready to lure her to the bait as we speak!"

The ranger hummed and voiced her part of the plan. "I have Pikachu and Emolga keeping her from just running back into an alley and once we have her surrounded, Genesect will help block the way towards the other side of the street once she locks onto her. Who else is in on the plan?"

Lana blushed for a moment and answered. "Professor Lillie is coming to talk the Eevee into coming with her so we can figure out what is swimming in that girl."

Hau admired the idea as Conia saw Lillie approaching with a Leafeon. "She the kindest person we know of in the whole region, that Eevee will listen to her."

The toddler waved hello to Lillie and was given a wave back, Lana noticed and took the basket. "There she is, lets get this plan started!"

In an alley way.

The long hair Eevee swayed in pride and left an Alolan Meowth impressed by a story of where she came from as festive, tribal music was heard. The Alolan Meowth recognized the beat, folded his arms and listened as a Pikachu sneaked behind the Eevee and attempted to spook her into going towards the noise. The Eevee leaped back at the Pikachu that puffed his cheeks and crackled them to look intimidating as the Eevee relaxed herself and bucked her paw, she gave a courageous smile and charged with a double edged tackle. The Pikachu rolled out of the way as the Meowth watched what was suppose to be a staged scare become a battle, the Pikachu cringed at a plan going wrong as a Emolga flew down to assist with nuzzling cheeks. The Eevee blinked at something, turned around and cloaked herself in flames. Using it as an intimidation tactic to scare the two off and for the Meowth to casually sigh and ask the two pokemon what was going on.

Out of the alley and to the other side of the city, the Eevee fell on her face at looked back to make sure she lost her pursuers. The festive sound slowly took her attention, a black Marowak with a bone that glowed blue danced with a dark skin man without a shirt, who's hair resembled fire giving off smoke. It was entertaining her and lowered her guard as a basket with a wondrous smell caught her nose, she walked closer to the basket and found a variety of round pastries, one that smelled of cinnamon was close to her as she attempted to take a bite. The basket moved away from her, leaving her with naught a taste and gritted teeth as she tried again, the basket tugged more. The Eevee was distracted as the music stopped, she didn't notice and followed once more, leading her to a corner of a fence and a blue hair woman that made herself known as she giggled.

The Eevee backed away from the deception and turned around to run, a Genesect blocked the way, alongside her was a blonde woman with green eyes, a white dress with blue highlights and a pony tail, the woman has a Leafeon by her side. The Eevee wasn't backing down and wasn't fooled by the gentle look nor the Leafeon that seemed friendly as more foot steps came from behind, following by a green hair woman joining with the blonde woman in trying to trap her. A more blunt woman, with a strange red uniform, asked the Eevee. "We are trying to help you out, go talk to Lillie."

The Eevee dare not lose focus on her surroundings as the Leafeon pleaded with her to listen. Lillie lowered herself, on her knees to the Eevee's level and with an apology. "I'm sorry we had to trick you, but you have caused quite a stir and it looks like you need a home," The Eevee trusted the words and became less tense as Lillie continued. "We heard that you have strange moves and that is the reason why many trainers tried to capture you, it is only going to be a matter of time until you get hurt by a more...overenthusiastic trainer. If you come with me and Cain, we will get to know you more and in turn, you will learn more about us."

The Eevee felt the words encourage her, Lillie looked to be ready for an embrace, the Eevee cheered and ignited in flames as she tried to tackle Cain. The Leafeon dodged the sorching flame and knew the Eevee was willing go through the more traditional way, like it always has been for a pokemon and a trainer, through battle.

"FEAROW!" The group were astonished by the shriek as a Fearow swooped down and swiped the Eevee with his talons, like an accurate sniper. Lillie's mouth was wide and realized who's Fearow that was. "Tammy... Madison, follow me!"

In the air.

The Eevee thrashed and tried to shroud the Fearow in bubbles. The beak pokemon gave her a quick prick with his beak to make her stop and quickly dropped her on a grassy ground. In what looked like a backyard. The Eevee growled at the perching Fearow as a Pikachu called for her attention, she turned around to face the shore and found a Pikachu Belle with a girl behind her. The girl had long brown hair that was in a knotted pony tail and a particular hair pin. Blue eyes stared down at her as the Eevee saw the girl in a white designer top with a green ribbon at the chest, a mostly white bordered flare skirt with a green zigzag stripe in the bottom and a pair of green, over the knee socks that lead to blue sporty sneakers. The girl was ready for a battle as she pointed to the long hair Eevee. "That is for giving Mom and the others a hard time when they are trying to help you! Now you are here, where there isn't any options to escape, don't try swimming, because Spear will just bring you back here! What is it that you want that will make you settle down?"

The Eevee gave a battle ready glare, telling the duo what she wanted, Nica stepped forward with her cheeks crackling as Tammy readied a poke ball. "A feisty girl, Nica lets start off with discharge!"

The Pikachu Belle dashed forward and spun as her cheeks crackled a discharge, the Eevee rolled aside to dodge and found her chance to ram the Pikachu with a double edged attack. POW! The Pikachu was knocked back into forming bubbles that popped and drew into the Eevee's wound from the recoil, soothing her as Tammy felt she was fighting something else. "What... Nica, use electro web!"

The Pikachu watched the Eevee ignite and charge for a tackle, she leaped above and shot an electrical web at her foe, leaving her wrapped up and for the next order. "Use icicle crash and dazzle her with signal beam!"

The Eevee struggled in the web as the Pikachu formed ice in her paws and froze the moisture in the air to form icicles, she slammed her tail at the ice and sent them crashing at the Eevee, causing her to flinch and be left exposed to the Pikachu flashing a sinister light at her eyes.

The Eevee was dizzy and laughed mischievously as the Pikachu landed, darkness formed from her shadow and surrounded Nica. PEW!

A burst of light erupted from the darkness underneath Nica and retracted to the Eevee to form a reflective barrier. The Eevee dashed in flame at the Pikachu that was knocked off her feet as Tammy ordered. "Nica, roll and finish her off!"

The Pikachu rolled to dodge the flaming Eevee and let loose a discharge that sent the evolution pokemon back, rolling towards Tammy and exposing her. The girl watched the paralyzed Eevee struggle, took pity and switched her poke ball to a heal ball. "This battle had gone on long enough!"

She flung the ball at the the Eevee and watched the ball drag her in. It fell to the ground and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy and her pokemon calmed down from the battle, the Eevee has been captured, the went to pick up the ball as it leaped out of her grasp and was frantic in its movement. The girl puffed up her cheeks and chased it until the backyard door opened, Lillie and her Leafeon arrived and saw a thrashing heal ball leap at her, the woman grabbed it in an instinct and felt she was being pushed against it as she let the ball open. A healthy, but irritated, long haired Eevee was before the woman's feet as Tammy had her hands at her hips to call her out. "Stop causing problems! Your safe now and we can start figuring out what you are. Mom, I'm sorry of Spear spooked you, he was ordered to bring her here should the attempt go wrong!"

Lillie didn't mind as the Leafeon growled at the reckless Eevee, telling her to calm down as a Pokemon Ranger arrived from the backyard shore. She waved someone goodbye as a Pikachu with a surf board followed her. "Thank you for the ride Supsha. Mission accomplished Professor Lillie?"

The tired Eevee was surrounded once more as an Emolga and Genesect flew from above. Lillie lowered her hand to the Eevee as Cain kept a vigilant watch. "Tammy captured the Eevee and it is now proven that this pokemon hates being in a ball. Thank you for giving Eevee that push needed, even if things didn't go as planned." The Ranger didn't mind and backed away from the Eevee, the mission wasn't truly finished just yet. "It didn't, but since Tammy is the trainer, this can be resolved in its own way."

Lillie agreed and let her daughter partake in the small project. "It can, Tammy, is there anything about this Eevee you found out?"

The girl nodded and lowered herself to the Eevee's level to slowly pet the long fur. "She has fought before and it isn't a style I am use too. She has three moves to go with double edge, a fire move, a water move and I think a dark type move. We should let Kukui see this soon."

Lillie agreed as the Eevee slowly relaxed and allowed herself to be picked up in the girl's arms. Madison felt a name coming for one of the moves and asked. "Professor, the fire move reminds me of flare blitz and flame charge... but it isn't as intense as the former nor does it give a boost in speed. While we are thinking names for the moves... what of... Scorching Tackle?"

The mother and daughter felt the name sizzle in their minds, Tammy took a deep breath and asked the ranger. "Can we save the names of the moves for after we have this girl settled down? We need to figure out where she came from and clean her up."

The Eevee wondered what the girl meant by clean up as the Ranger agreed with the question. "Sure, this isn't something you see everyday."

Lillie approved and stood up with her daughter, Tammy shuffled a poke ball to call her Fearow back and lead the way. "It isn't, I bet Kukui is going to be happy about this!"

Half an hour later at Kukui's House.

Kukui listened to the long story of the Eevee's capture as Burnet connected her behavior. "While the moves are new, I think there is one region where pokemon fight like that."

The husband agreed and went down stair to search for something as Tammy had the Eevee ready for a hair cut. Madison pressed fist on her forehead and felt like there was something she should remember. "Different fighting style... come on, why does that sound familiar?"

Lillie helped the ranger sit down with her partner pokemon and answered. "Maybe you visited that region as a job before you became a faller? I this confirms that such a region exists!"

Tammy agreed and trimmed the Eevee's long hair to where it is a short fringe. "There is another thing about her moves that seem familiar was well. A water, fire and dark type move that is related to-" Lillie clapped in agreement and concluded where the moves came from. "Three of her eight evolutions! Vaporeon, Flareon and Umbreon. Maybe this one has a mutation that ties her with those evolutions... hmmm! Why though?"

Tammy and Madison had no idea as Burnet found the Eevee to be dashing. "The circumstances don't matter now, do any of you have a name for the moves?"

Lillie heard foot steps and gave Madison credit for one of them. "The fire move, due to it being neither Flare Blitz or Flame Charge has been called Scorching Tackle. The water type move is related to bubbles and self healing, so how about... Quenching Bubble?"

Tammy felt it fits the move and named the dark type move. "Dark Barrier due to how it hits for dark type damage and sets up a reflect. What of-" Her eyes sparkle and asked. "Eevee, do you like the name...Neopolitan?"

The Eevee was given a mirror and tilted her head at the vision of herself, she liked the look and found the name meaningful as she yipped. Kukui returned with old looking files of a faraway region and was disappointed that he missed out on naming three of the moves, Lillie took a note book out and written the names down as she saw the frown. "We still have five more moves to discover and you might have that chance again. Tammy, do you and Neopolitan wish to be apart of this discovery?"

The trainer and pokemon took the offer without question, Tammy blushed and whispered to her partner. "You should meet Leucothia, Smasher and some of my other pokemon. They will show you what we do as a team... it's different from battling, but you got some talent waiting!"

The Eevee blushed back as Kukui continued with his discovery. "There is a foresight that this Eevee traveled all the way from a region called Ferrum. They have pokemon battles that are vastly different from what we are use to and it would explain how this Eevee battles if we observe her style. Neo, does that region sound familiar to you?"

The blushing Eevee looked like she heard it before, confirming their suspicions as Madison looked blank, a missing memory of a past life that she wasn't going to get back. "It might if we know more about that region's fighting style. Tammy is the only one to seen it!"

Burnet understood as she heard babies crying for someone, Lillie was ready to tend to her children as Tammy asked the matron of the house. "Since Rotom Dex is with Dad, do you mind if we watch a video on that? It might confirm our theory." The woman got on a computer for her answer as the door was let open by a brownish Malamar, many who partook in the capture had come to see what was discovered.

On Orre, in Phenac City.

Elio was trying to refuse something from Hermione, a Steelixite and a Scizorite. "I didn't win that tournament, it was stopped before it finished!"

The reporter agreed with him and insisted he take them anyways. "That maybe true, but you and the others save a lot of people and the only other finalist refused these stones. You still earned them!"

The Pikachu on Elio's shoulder wondered what they were for as the man took the offer hesitantly, placing them in his bag. "...I guess I did!"

With the prize accepted, the reporter had a microphone ready in regard to an interview. "Now that you are done with that Tournament and helping protect this region, please tell us a little about Stormy. How did you two meet yesterday?"

Elio heard a motorcycle revving, telling him to hurry up as he had to be quick. "He was in the desert for a while and nearly passed out at the cities borders. He hates being in a ball, there is more I want to discover about him that I am going to find out today. Miss Ocul, is there anything more you need?"

The woman shook her head and faced towards her camera man. "That would be all Mr. Sun, even the smallest of good deeds are not beneath you." Elio and Stormy were glad to have been let go and left the town for their duty, leaving the reporter to continue with her news.


	22. A Coordinator's Season!

In a contest hall in Snowpoint City. Pamela nervously signed in her Scizor and Clefairy to partake in the first half and for her Audino and Magnezone to partake in the second half. Her mother was in a thick, blue winter coat as she saw her daughter's frantic shaking and slowly embraced her. "Pamela, it's just a contest and there are many more before the Grand Festival. Do your best."

The daughter felt Jasmine's shadow looming over her and forced herself away from her arms, she swallowed and forced her doubts out. "...I'm sorry Mama, I know your trying to make me feel better."

Jasmine understood and felt the words to make her daughter feel better come out. "Pamela, you are a strong coordinator, you are gifted in the talent, you have many people who adore you for you. Show them in the way you know how."

Pamela felt motivated and readied her two pokemon as she went for the waiting room. "It's been months since we been in one of these together Mama, I'll show you just what I can do!"

Jasmine hoped her daughter's smile would last and signed her team up, Metagross and Skarmory are for the lead while your combination of Steelix and Magnezone were for the second half. "I know you will."

Pamela waited for half an hour, watching the various performances go underway. She kept her nerves strong as a premier ball opened to let out a Meltan that watched an Abomasnow with extra frost with a Glaceon that was in a gown, the frost tree brought in a hail storm as he shot ice shards at a dummy. The fresh snow pokemon blew a mighty blizzard that left the Top Coordinator of Johto impressed as the Abomasnow slammed the ground to let loose a stone edge.

The Meltan buzzed a question to the girl and was answered back. "Me and Mama get along, but it has been my goal to show her what I can do as a Coordinator, to tell her that she has taught me a lot and has inspired me to pick this career. In order to do that, I must beat Mama, it is rare for that chance to happen and maybe... just maybe, today would be that day!" She took out a sport ball and a moon ball, her hopeful smile widened as the Glaceon and Abomasnow let loose a shadow/ energy ball combination in the frozen pillar. It was a breath taking sight to see as she gave the ace trainer in thick, winter gear an applause.

It was her turn to go on, she let her Meltan down to watch as she left for the main stage. The many eyes watching her expect an event as she took her balls and tossed them up with grace. A Scizor with a knights cloak and green eared Clefairy with an eviolite and a sparkling wand entered the stage, Pamela ordered with energy firing up. "Manto, use swords dance! Fae, use follow me!"

The Clefairy spun a distracting dance as the Scizor danced frenetically, Pamela saw her rhythm and ordered. "Manto, charge with bullet punch! Fae, use calm mind!"

The Clefairy calmed herself as the Scizor vanished in high speeds and struck the dummy, he lifted it up in a brutal display and crunched it with his pincer for a bug bite as he tossed it in the air. Pamela appreciated the sync reading and ordered her Clefairy. "Fae, use moon blast while Manto jumps after that dummy and takes it down!"

The Clefairy hummed, glowed in lunar power and shot the energy at her target as the Scizor leaped in a great length. Pamela and Fae gave a small dance, like a helping hand as the Scizor used his pincers to slam the dummy down with superpower. The trio were in sync for the slam down and earned shock from the audience. The silence proved that much as a series of claps were heard in its place. Clap! Clap! Clap!

The trio felt their breathing to be heavy as they left for the waiting room. On entering, the Scizor felt a magnetic tug as the Meltan cheered for them. Pamela appreciated the praise as the Meltan slithered away from the Scizor and focused to keep him away from the magnetic power, the four looked up to find Jasmine entering, the sight caused the girl's heart to race.

Jasmine sent out a Skarmory and Metagross with a glistening shine, she ordered with a clear, strong voice. "Metagross, use bullet punch with meteor mash. Skarmory, use stealth rock and get ready for the timing!"

The Metagross vanished to one end of the stage as the Skarmory scattered the rocks, the iron arm pokemon readied a massive punch as the woman followed. "Skarmory, use whirlwind and tailwind! Metagross, let loose an earthquake and end it with an explosion!"

The Skarmory flapped her metallic wings and blew a strong gust of wind that blew at the audience, followed by a much stronger gust of wind that gave the Metagross a burst of speed as he punched the ground and caused a brutal quake. He glowed brightly and let loose an explosion, blowing the audience out of their seat as the Skarmory perched and used roost to recover. Like with Pamela, a pause was heard before praise was being given.

The girl clapped in admiration and tried not to feel the pressure as she petted her Clefairy and voiced to the Meltan. "That is why that goal is going to be difficult to accomplish. Mercury, Johto is just the beginning to my journey, not an end."

The trio kept watching until the performance round has ended. They saw the brackets shined and found Pamela going against a blonde, muscular battle girl. Pamela took a deep breath as she saw that she was the first to enter and left to find the battle girl, kicking the air. "Hiya! We are the force that will pierce through any wall!" She punched two poke balls and let out a Probopass with striking glasses and a Medicham with a yellow scarf and a matching bandana as Pamela's Clefairy entered the battle, the girl sent out her Scizor and watched the meditate pokemon clench her fist.

She knew what was coming and saw the battle girl. "Break the Scizor like a flaming meteor!"

The Medicham charged at Manto with her fists a flame as Pamela ordered. "Fae, use follow me!" The Clefairy whistled and jumped in the Medicham's way, taking the blunt of the pure powered blow as Pamela ordered her Scizor. "Manto, use swords dance and strike the Medicham down!"

The Scizor danced as the battle girl breathed out through her nostrils. "Probopass, pierce the fairy with a flash of steel!"

The Probopass's three proto noses hovered and spun together to shoot a beam of light at the Clefairy for super effective damage as Pamela looked to be in a dance of aggression as she and her Scizor punched in unison. Manto struck the Medicham in the speed of a bullet and knocked her out in one blow, like a technician. The battle girl sweated as her offensive strategy faltered and ordered. "Use... power gem on the Clefairy, we must keep striking!"

The proto noses shot various beams at the bracing Clefairy, nearly knocking her down as Pamela pointed at the Probopass. "Fae, use moon blast. Manto, finish it with super power!"

The Clefairy winked and shot a ball of lunar energy, it bounced off weakly, though that was the point as the Scizor charged at the exposed Probopass and knocked it into the ground with his pincer. The noses fell to the ground as the Probopass used its red magnet to close his eyes. Ending the battle round and earning a handshake from her opponent that called her pokemon back and calmed down. "Phew! Your stronger than you appear to be, I got a lot to learn about being offensive."

Pamela appreciated the compliment as the Scizor and Clefairy fist bumped each other. "Like a good shield to go with the sword. Thank you!"

On Orre, at the Aether Station.

Elio watched Luke, Mally and Yoshi manage the Meltan's as Lusamine finished talking with Nett about a minor complication. "Due to the nature of this project, we cannot let these Meltan be seen by everyone when we take them with us to Alola. They along with a Pikachu an employee of mine has rescued are coming with us!"

The man understood that as a Pikachu wearing a black base ball cap looked on at the construction sight, trenches were dug all around, two motor cycles drove their direction and parked. One was Gladion, who looked amused by something and the other was Wes, who had a more than trusting Espeon with him and a napping Umbreon. Nett guessed on what was going to be said and walked out of their way. "Thank you for being honest about it. By the time anyone would care, you along with those Meltan will be gone. Wes, what did Gladion tell you?"

Wes approached, chuckled arrogantly and asked the woman. "Do you really think those nine will uncover that big mystery?"

Lusamine doubted it and nearly laughed back. "That is the project, seeing how many Meltan are needed to trigger the evolution. Nine are clearly not enough and if I recall, there is at least one trainer that has captured one. But it is hers to do as she pleases unless it is needed to finish."

She thought about what it will all mean as Elio tried not to give a hint as to who told her, Wes realized the final result of the project. "Which is why your taking those nine in, you want to see them become Melmetal, just because you want to make that mark in recorded history. No one is stopping you from trying, but know that if you have a pokemon that rare, that takes that much effort to have-" he waited as Lusamine knew the warning. "Then someone will try to steal it away, it might be a fortuitous day for her if she is the only one."

Wes agreed with a taunting smile as he watched the construction at work and the Pikachu with Elio. "You're letting Melmetal become someone else's problem when it is all over? That's pretty selfish of you, can't complain for that trainer though, mythical pokemon are quite the catch."

Lusamine rolled her eyes and didn't deny what she wanted. "It depends on what happens, but that trainer would have had a bond with that Meltan and if I keep Melmetal, I would be taking that from her and possibly angering quite a few people. If I let it choose and it probably would choose, it would be much happier with that trainer and we would not have to worry about that potential thief! If you are here to give us that warning, we appreciate it!"

Wes didn't mind it as Gladion ask Elio. "Rui has an appointment with you and Stormy, do you have any free time to come along?"

The Alolan Champion thought about it and recap what was being done. "We are really just overlooking construction and Lusamine is given paperwork from Orre's government to legalize this since we might be stretching beyond our stations borders."

Lusamine hummed and finished the answer. "After how you made a name for yourself yet again, no intruders are going to come here without fear of provoking you. Mr. Sun, you are free to go while we manage the technical work."

Elio appreciated the freedom, picked up the Pikachu and went with Gladion as Lusamine focused on a list of problems the pokemon under Aether's care have. "Excluding the unwanted pokemon, who just need some motivation and shelter. The pokemon rescued yesterday has suffered from physical abuse in some way, psychological abuse if the Arcanine's behavior wasn't a giveaway, intentionally starved or for Kabutops, has suffered a combination of the various types. This is quite a daunting task!"

Wes realized which pokemon was going to be a field day and looked at the station with a serious tone. "There is no way in hell you would be able to care for pokemon with those kind of problems in a place that small. Especially a Kabutops!"

Nett and the employees backed away as Wes looked Lusamine in the eyes with a request. "Bring that pokemon out here! There is only one way to help a pokemon like that come to his senses!"

The Aether President cringed, readied an ultra ball and ordered Luke. "Go get that poor thing! Wes, the instant you lose control of this situation, Poppy is going to stop him. Things like this are not so easily fixed with one single meeting."

The outlaw knows this as the employee went into the station. "No, that is what you people are for! But maybe, just maybe, we can get it through his head that we are friends instead of the likes of those psychos. Believe me, I dealt with much worse than this!"

Lusamine believed it with a duty bound frown and backed away. "I know you have, long before treatment became simple."

In five minutes, the employee returned out with a net ball. "Alright, everyone, have a pokemon ready!"

Back on Sinnoh.

Pamela watched her mother make quick, but effective work over the ace trainer that had the Abomasnow and Glaceon. The Metagross knocked the Abomasnow out with a meteor mash, was knocked back by the Glaceon's shadow ball, punched the fresh snow back with a bullet punch, took a frost breath at point blank range and finished it's foe off with another meteor mash. The Meltan looked nervous on witnessing the kind of power Pamela talked about as the second half of the contest was about to begin. Fae floated to the moon ball and tapped the button for a call back as the girl readied a premier ball and an ultra ball. "Magno, Chiyu, we have to make this work."

BZZZ! She had a buzz to tell her to go on, the Meltan sat still and was content on behaving as Pamela returned to the stage and sent out her duo; Magnezone that glowed in a red, yellow and blue, by its side was a purple Audino that sensed tensed emotions and was worried for her trainer, the girl ordered without hesitation. "Thank you Magno, now spin in the air and use hidden power! Chiyu, use heal bell to make a song!"

The Magnezone spin towards the center in mid air with dark blue energy to compliment the tri attack as the Audino gave a soothing melody. Pamela clapped in a rhythm and gave the Audino the que to use helping hand, cheering the Magnezone that charged up a bright flash cannon and pelted the ground with a barrage of colors as the Audino let loose a hyper voice. Pamela felt the light shine bright and gave her last order as it faded. "Magno, use thunder bolt where that barrage was! Chiyu... aim at the the mark with fire blast!"

The Magnezone crackled his magnets as the Audino inhaled, they shot in unison at where the flash of light was and created a mixture of spark and fire. Earning a round of applause, Pamela giggled and had her pokemon follow back to the waiting room.

They found the Meltan to be nowhere in sight and worried as a door opened to let Jasmine in, she had the hex nut standing by her shoulder as she thought of what to say. "Such a creative use of moves, where did you get the rhythm though?"

Pamela smiled and offered her mother to take a seat. "It was something I thought of if the contest is really special. All moves work in a combination, some are better than others and it works like a dance."

Jasmine took the offer and saw the next performance being related to a Torkoal that brought in sunlight and a Cherrim that opened up, she gave a small smile and tried to think about what to say as her daughter swallowed and spoke first. "I'm sorry for my behavior at the beginning of this contest. I know you are trying to help."

Jasmine felt her smile leaving as she pointed to herself as she lectured her daughter. "My style in contests is not yours. The only thing we have in common in there is we both have steel type pokemon and I am a pure specialist. Compared to you, who have pokemon that counter those who would counter a steel type. Gem and Fae are pokemon that can and will, stop those pokemon," Pamela felt her mouth dry as her mother continued. "It is a common and very intelligent strategy to have pokemon that are able to do that. As strong as steel is, there are pokemon that will defeat even them. Taking a different approach towards your problems and your specialty is not the wrong way to do it, it is just a different way to get better at what you do. That is how you shine and stay strong."

The daughter understood as her mother felt a buzz. "Like... how your pokemon focus more on power and enduring? Compared to what you seen from me?"

Jasmine agreed and was hesitant to go as Pamela routed for her. "Mama, we came here to have fun and show each other what we can do since we only did it during the Grand Festival. Don't hold back." The mother felt dry inside, let the Meltan crawl off her shoulder and went to perform, the daughter watched on and felt herself confident toward her goal, the Magnezone buzzed a hopeful hum as the Audino patted her on the back.

Pamela watched her mother enter the stage and sent out her two most veteran pokemon. A Magnezone and a Steelix. The girl knew the pattern and saw the Magnezone hover high in the air with magnet rise as Jasmine shined a keystone on a bow that is on her bosom. The Steelix blew in a sand storm as energy poured into her body, the sand and energy mixed together in a display long expected, with in the shroud diamond spikes erupted from her side, her tail hardened into diamond and pieces of her skin rotated around her.

The Steelix roared with fury as the Magnezone shined in a discharge, the iron snake rolled into a gyro ball and crushed the dummy, Pamela's legs shook as she watched the Magnezone shoot a flash cannon in the sand, the Steelix slammed her tail into the ground and let loose a massive earthquake. Pamela felt the quake and saw the sand scatter, her breath became still, there wasn't much of a point in denying who is going to advance. Jasmine powered her Steelix down and felt the applause, the daughter respected what she saw and relaxed herself.

Back on Orre, at the Aether Station.

A Kabutops was let loose and lashed out on the first target he sees. A Metagross that looked like he has been through something similar and effortlessly took the bladed blows. Wes shouted at the shellfish pokemon. "Kabutops, these people are not like the ones that hurt you! We are trying to help you get a better life!"

The Kabutops let loose an aquatic veil and charged at the Metagross that effortlessly knocked him back with a zen headbutt. Wes shook his head and told the Kabutops where he stands. "Me and Omega can do this all day. You, however, are going to tire out before you can even scratch him! No one wants to be near you because you will chop them up when they try to do so. If they can't go near you, they cannot help you!"

The Kabutops shrieked, stomped the ground and let loose jagged rocks that erupted towards Omega. The Metagross rolled his eyes and let the stone edge hit him, it struck from underneath him, yet he hasn't moved or even shown a sign of pain, he growled to his trainer in impatience as Wes refused the request. "No, he needs to learn and you would destroy him if you actually tried."

The Kabutops gave an anger bound glare and wildly struck the Metagross, the Aether Employees found it hard to watch as the Kabutops kept shrieking. Lusamine had doubts that letting the Kabutops out was a bad idea and was about to order something when Nett stopped her. "I seen this before and that Kabutops isn't even close to the worse he has dealt with. Ultima was and that Metagross was the reason Wes was even able to help her."

DING! DING! DING!

Lusamine felt cold as the Kabutops kept attacking, she knows the behavior was beyond normal. "Kabutops are among the most predatory of fossil pokemon to date. They would strike at anything they consider prey in a swift manner and feast of the fluids. This is nothing but a crazed frenzy. To think the suffering he endured."

Wes heard it as the Kabutops panted, showed signs of exhaustion and slowed his strikes, the battle was slowly wearing thin as the Metagross showed no signs of damage. The shellfish pokemon kept attacking and looked to be wobbling, until he fell on his knees and tried to keep himself up with his scythe like limbs, Wes tossed a tamato berry at the pokemon and watched it drain it dry, like it was the first full meal it had in a long time. Mally slowly approached him with her Pangoro ready and whispered at the content pokemon. "We haven't gotten started yet, but we are here to take care of ya. If you try to be patient with us, we won't let you down!"

The Kabutops turned around with a less than hostile, but certainly not trusting look, Luke readied a net ball as Mally thought of a place that can work. "There is an oasis close to the forest that will help you cool down. Later on we can try and see how well you like tha-" She stopped herself and smiled as she asked her superior. "Hey Luke, do you mind if we try the Poke Spots until we get this place running for pokemon like this one? I never seen the Conservation Deck before, so I don't know how authentic we are going to make it!"

Lusamine wished the Rotom Dex was around as the employee found it difficult to answer. "It would be easier if we show it to you. It's going to take a little more than taking our word for it."

Wes saw the content Kabutops and told the native what she was in for. "It is built for pokemon, these people know what they are doing."

Luke remembered some old notes and knew the project was going to be worth it in the end. "Those are the only places in Orre that houses those pokemon and are part of the idea. Kabutops, you and the others will be brought there in a few hours. I hope one day you start trusting people again."

The Kabutops let himself be called back as Wes readied a super potion for his Metagross and answered the groups question. "Omega was a pokemon I snagged years ago, he and Ultima were among the hardest to treat, so much so that it took everything I got, just for Celebi to come down and actually do his thing for Omega. That Metagross has saved my life several times when I was treating that Tyranitar."

The group understood as Lusamine awaited for someone to come back. "I have seen a Mega Metagross and they are brutal even among Mega pokemon. Thank you for your assistance Wes."

The outlaw didn't care for much and faced towards the desert. "The sands blow in a lot of things out here. You just need to be ready for what tumbles around."

At the Contest Hall on Sinnoh.

Pamela saw the inevitable happen, the brackets shined and showed two who have proven their worth of winning. Herself and her mother, the Meltan slithered to the premier ball to hide in as the girl readied herself for the moment as her Magnezone and Audino followed. To the main stage, where their opponent awaited, Jasmine approached and gave a gentle nod as she readied her pokemon. "Go Steelix, go Magnezone!"

Magno and Chiyu readied themselves at the floating Magnezone and a Steelix that looked uncomfortable with what she was going to do. Jasmine looked hesitate to do something and slowly reached to her keystone. She took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on it. "Use sand storm while you mega evolve! Magnezone, use discharge!"

Power flowed out of her stone her signature pokemon, the Steelix blew a sand storm and roared from the power altering her body. Jasmine's Magnezone crackled and let loose a discharge that dealt nothing to the Steelix, dealt not very effective damage to Magno and caused the Audino to braced herself. Pamela took a deep breath and ordered. "Mango, use hidden power on Steelix, if we knock her out, we can win this!"

The Magnezone glowed hidden power and caused the the Steelix to back away from the damage, it was super effective, the Audino looked ready to attack as Pamela ordered her. "Chiyu, use fire blast!"

The Audino tried to inhale and felt her nerves refusing to move, she was paralyzed and couldn't move. Jasmine found it difficult to swallow as she took her chance. "Magnezone, use magnet rise. Steelix, use earthquake!"

The Magnezone hovered high in the air as Magno spun his magnets around in a panic, Pamela refused to give up and ordered. "Just keep with our plan. Magno, use tri attack!"

Magno charged a blue, red and yellow beam at the Mega Steelix that raised her head high, like she was going to smash the ground. Pew, pew, pew!

It barely phased the iron snake, it wasn't very effective. SLAM! BOOOM!

The Mega Steelix slammed the ground and caused an earthquake that send Magno flying towards the wall and the Audino to fall on her rear, exposing her as she shot off a fire blast at the Steelix. It was super effective, but the iron snake still stood with only scratches, Jasmine's gave her next order, wanting the ordeal to end. "Magnezone, use flash cannon, Steelix... finish this match with a gyro ball."

The Magnezone shot at the Audino as the Steelix rolled into a ball, engulfed by a sandy force as she charged at the pokemon that hears the inevitable. POW!

Chiyu was sent flying into a wall, she tried to force herself out and fell to the ground. Both she and Magno were knocked out. Pamela looked disappointed as she called her pokemon back. "It's... it's okay. I just... I just-" Her disappointment turned into a frown, Jasmine powered the Steelix down as the applause became a deft tone, what ever word was coming out of her mouth were halted. Pamela approached her mother with a sportsman stare, the eyes still showed disappointment as she raised her hand for a shake. Jasmine shook back and saw words were struggling to leave her daughters mouth. It was an awkward, hollow victory.

In the lush forest of Agate.

Elio and his Rotom Dex took a picture of Rui, Stormy, two Raichus and a Plusle playing together on the forest floor. Gladion leaned by a tree and watched the adorable sight as Elio asked the woman. "You actually want one of your Raichus to fight Stormy?!"

Rui nodded as a more jolly Raichu raised his hand up to volunteer, the woman answered with a cheer as the Pikachu in the black hat gave his distance and gave his foe a thumbs up. "It is a good way for you to know your pokemon and if that faint rumor is true, then this Pikachu might be more than meets the eye! Mu, doesn't battle much, but he can provide a fight if needed!"

Elio appreciated it as his Pikachu showed his light ball and sparked his cheeks as the Raichu readied himself for a battle as Gladion signaled the start of the match. "A Pikachu does have a realistic chance thanks to that light ball. Let's get this fight started!"

Rui tensed up and ordered. "Mu, use brick break and follow with iron tail!"

The Raichu readied and charged as the Pikachu leaped above his foe and spin to create a veil of water, he dived bombed to the ground and let loose a current of electrified water that knocked the Raichu back. Mu was astonished by the act and circled around Stormy for a brick break chop, Elio was impressed by the move and ordered. "That is like surf and discharge... Stormy, use Conducting Current again!"

The Pikachu crackled and jumped into the air like a bullet being shot and tried the move again. Mu readied the tip of his long tail and swung, the Pikachu rolled away from the tail and landed, knocking the Raichu out with a splashing current. Rui frowned at the sight as the Plusle went for her bag to pick up a revive, Elio picked his Pikachu up and asked Gladion. "This looks like a combination of surf and discharge. That is why I gave it that name."

The man agreed as the Raichu felt a jolt that woke him up, the Plusle pushed a reviving medicine into his mouth as Rui winked. "But what of that jump, that isn't a quick attack."

Gladion left it open to suggestions. "We don't know what that move does and lightning rod is an ability that Raichu has. Judging by the speed and nature of that move, it is comparable to a rail guns fire, besides that-" he smiled at Elio as he finished. "it looks like you made a friend, after the nightmare yesterday it is nice to have the company."

Stormy agreed with the man as Elio was suspicious of the cheery mood. "True, but this detour from work has kind of gone on long enough. Thank you for letting us discover something Rui, we will see you tomorrow?"

The woman petted her electric types as Mu waddled back into the pile. "Yep, it should be the last day before you fly back home. Wes should be finished handling that Kabutops and it is pretty cool that a new pokemon is being discovered. Anything you two ought to do in regards to those nine?"

Gladion imagined one scenario and forced it out of his mind as he answered. "They are a pokemon we are going to have a lot of in the future, the reasons behind why are pretty selfish of Mother and this might become a compare and contrast at best when one that gets to see the world meets the nine that are going to be sheltered."

Elio agreed with him and cringed at what is going to come. "Once Tammy's friend comes over to Alola for the holiday, that might end up happening. I also got something to wrap up for both of the girls, a Steelixite and Scizorite. Pamela knows about Mega Scizor and the only way to ever really master it, is for you to try it yourself and feel it. Wes's joke about Melmetal is also a warning since at least one Meltan is with a trainer, once the last of the legal issues are done, we should be getting out of Orre. We will see you soon!"

Rui waved goodbye to the two men and was given a goodbye back. "Thank you for visiting, good luck toughing out these last two days!"


	23. Reforging Pass Times!

In a room that was filled with pokemon plushies, Pamela stared at the ceiling like it was a hypnotic void. She felt like she came so close to her goal of beating her mother, yet she is so far. She felt her Clefairy and Meltan, desperate in trying to get her away from the depressing void. Is there any way to break the emotional cycle? RING! RING!

The girl heard a ring from her video phone and was pushed awake by Fae, she forced herself to get up and answer the phone, she recognize it an perkedup to answer. With a press of a button, Tammy was seen on the screen with a Pikachu Belle on her shoulder. "Alola Pamela! How are you feeling today?"

That question was one the girl wished she didn't have to answer. "I just came back from a contest I did with Mama... I lost."

Nica snapped her fingers in understanding such a hindrance towards a long desired goal, Tammy took a deep breath and asked. "You compete as coordinators and butting heads is going to happen. That Steelix is strong and hard to take down if you don't have a reliable way of doing super effective damage while keeping that appeal. Did you two try talking about it?"

Pamela shook her head and remembered her mother's guilt. "We tried before we fought each other... but we couldn't say anything and despite how she tried to give me that ribbon when we got back home. It feels hollow just being given that thing."

Tammy frown grew more as she asked. "So you didn't take the offer. That has to stink for both of you, but you have more than enough time to partake in another contest and make up for the lost ribbon. Unless she was acting full of herself when she was in that contest, she got herself stuck in a corner."

Pamela sighed and agreed. "She wasn't, she is my inspiration and I want to show her how far I gotten and where I am going. But it feels like she is has that shadow over me."

Tammy felt it to be a tough one to go through. "That is the worse part," she tried of keep a smile as she asked her friend. "Guess what me, Mom and a Pokemon Ranger have discovered?"

The girl raised an eye brow and realized something major has happened. "You had a better than than I have, what did you do?!" "VWEEE!"

Tammy turned around and showed Pamela an Eevee with a short fringe that played roughly with a fellow Eevee and a Pikachu Libre. "Neo! I have a friend that wants to say hi!"

The female Eevee growled playfully and leaped to the screen, Tammy caught her mid jump and felt energized as she showed her to a beautiful girl with reddish brown hair and grey eyes. "Neo is short for Neopolitan and she is a very special Eevee."

Pamela was astonished as Fae carried Mercury over to the screen to see an the energetic Eevee that was blushing, the girl asked. "What is it about this Eevee did you find out?"

Tammy answered with a list. "Neopolitan can learn eight very special moves that are tied with her evolutions. We found and named three of them, Scorching Tackle, Quenching Bubble and Dark Barrier. The last one I got to name and all three moves have been made official by Professor Kukui and Mo...I mean Professor Lillie. Apparently, Neo came from a region known as Ferrum and she is use to some rather vivid battles. Maybe one day... never mind. I'm going to tell Dad about this pretty soon."

The Eevee cheered adorably, tempting Pamela into wanting to pet her. "That is a wonderful thing to hear, what do you think the other moves are going to be?"

Tammy had no idea as Mercury and Fae gave their hello to Neopolitan, who was eager to say hello back. "We have Flareon, Vaporeon and Umbreon marked out. I know the grass move has to be physical since Leafeon is a physical attacker... but once I finish talking with Dad, I'm going to start training Neopolitan with Leucothia... or my stubborn Wingull. She needs to get use to the battle style around here and then we can get on with learning her moves."

She petted the Eevee and asked her friend. "Are you still in the mood for that... thing come Christmas? It sounds like you and your mom had a really bad day."

Pamela thought about it again and blushed. "I do more than ever, the next contest won't be until after the New Year and I want to see Alola. Do... you have any suggestions in how me and Mama can try and stop this cycle?"

Tammy had none and heard a door open. "It's obvious that you two care for each other, you are growing up and finding your own way of doing things. Maybe some time away from each other would do you good, at least until you get that... urge to want to beat your Mom out of your system. Professor Lillie is here, I got to get going."

Pamela considered the advise and let her friend be. "Alright then, take care Tammy. I love you!"

Tammy blushed as she, Nica and Neo gave their own goodbyes. "I love you too, see ya!"

"Pika!"

"Vee!"

BEEP!

The girl disconnected and heard a door creaking open, revealing Jasmine who looked to have been mentally resolved as she asked. "May I come in? I want to talk."

Pamela allowed it and sat on her bed with an apology forming as her mother stopped her. "You don't have to apologize for anything, what you are doing is a natural urge for anyone who is inspired. Your pokemon have done amazing in that contest, but they had a bad match up and generally bad luck. What could you have done differently, if given the chance?"

The daughter answered with a puzzle in her mind. "Have a pokemon that would be effective against that Steelix while having a pokemon that can do something against that Magnezone. Any that would fit against that Steelix, would be stopped by your Magnezone," She clapped to an idea. "I need to go to Stark Mountain! There is a rare steel type that is rumored to roam there!"

Jasmine gasped, stomped her foot firm and refused such a decision. "Pamela, no! A Heatran is at their most dangerous in that volcano, which is dangerous by itself! Think, is there any other pokemon you would want?"

The daughter puffed her cheeks and imagined a volcano erupting with her in it, she forced the image out of her mind and knew of two pokemon she should think about. "I already have a Bronzong... but there are two pokemon that become part steel type."

Jasmine hid a smile and was invited to sit with her daughter. "Riolu and Piplup? Those two are very special pokemon, what do you know about them?"

Pamela found it a silly question and started with Riolu. "Mama, I know you have a Lucario, Riolu evolves into that if you have a very special-"

On Alola.

Tammy placed her Pikachu and Eevee down and saw Lillie was carrying two sleeping babies. It must have been a long day for them, the girl offered to carry Leon as Lillie held onto Daphne. The duo went to the master bed room to place the babies in their crib and kissed them for sweet dreams, Lillie guided the girl out with a heart felt smile. "I just finished organizing a document for each of the moves. The ones with names, the ones without names and theories to what they are. How was Neo getting along with Eric and Sparkums?"

Tammy was about to answer as the phone rang, Lillie went to get it as she let the girl know that she was still listening. Tammy heard the Eevee give a mixture of an astonished shriek and a giggle, she found a Banette joining in on the fun as she answered. "She gets along with them and it looks like Pete got out of the basement after he heard of Neo doesn't like being in her ball. Dad should have a better story to tell compared to that nightmare yesterday. Why did I not realize Rachael was going to eventually snap?"

Lillie had an idea of why as she picked up the phone. "She was scared for that long and she had it with them. We are not to talk about it, we all have our darkside and sooner or later, it will go out of control and be unleashed."

Tammy scratched herself as she saw Elio on the screen, by his side was a Pikachu with his hat on that was captivated by Lillie. "Pi...Pikachu!"

He waved to the woman and noticed the girl beside her, a lot of new people to meet, Elio coughed and had much to announce. "A lot happened last night and even today. Lillie, Tammy, that project is going better than expected, especially after I showed the natives the idea we are making for the region. It it is estimated that we will be able to head home early after tomorrow. We might have to go back to Orre next month for... a few reasons, but it is minor in comparison. Checking construction, finishing those two pokemon and a few others. We are also bringing back ten pokemon of note, the first is Stormy!"

He showed the Pikachu that caught an eye of the Pikachu Libre and shouted even louder for a hello. Sparkums flipped and landed in Lillie's arms, the two were starting a conversation as Elio gave the Pikachu's story. "He came all the way from Almia, ended up in Orre for some reason and was wandering in the desert for days. That is when I found him nearly gone, gave him water and now we are friends. He also knows two moves that are not normal, one seems like a rail... something, the other is a move involving electrified water that I am calling... Conducting Current!"

Tammy's smile shifted to a duty as she went to get something Lillie gasped and smiled at more discoveries. "Kukui is going to be pleased by this, why are you bringing him with you?"

Elio sighed and answered. "Because Stormy, really hates being in a ball. The other nine pokemon are Meltans, this would make things interesting."

Lillie flinched as the two Eevees and the Banette, nearly causing something to fall in the background. The woman growled and kept her voice calm. "Neo, Eric, Pete, behave!"

Elio took notice of the first name as Lillie had something in her schedule. "The people of Orre are okay with this?"

The man nodded and tried not to joke about it. "All it took was for Lusamine to be clear to them that she want's to see those Meltan become Melmetal."

The wife shook her head and knew the region. "Selfish! Just, selfish. But anyone would want to contribute to that, I should warn Tammy about taking Pamela to Aether Paradise. It would take too much time at best."

The husband agreed as Sparkums shouted to the intimidated Eevee with the short fringe and the Banette. Pete picked Neopolitan up and said hello to Stormy as Tammy came out with a written note book. "I got the name and the description of the move written down Mom, I also overheard that warning. Aether Paradise is going to be... the third last place I am taking Pamela to anyways and whether Mercury wants to see Alola or not is up to him and his trainer. Me, Mom and a few others had a part in capturing Neopolitan... or Neo. She is a fiesty Eevee that is kind of like Stormy in a way, except she didn't have a near death experience... unless you count having Spear swoop her to me."

Elio's smiled turned to a frown as he voiced against what he heard. "Fearow is a bird of prey, that can make someone like Neo think she is about to get eaten. She... learns special moves herself?"

Tammy nodded as she picked the Eevee up in her arms, Lillie raised three fingers as looked at her husband with desire. "Scorching Tackle, Quenching Bubble and Dark Barrier are just three of those moves. You will call us when you arrive on Alola, I will make something very special for you. Keep up the good work love!"

Elio blushed as Stormy and Neopolitan tensed up with a rivalry being formed, the Alolan Champion was tongue tied as he was ready to disconnect. "I...I only have one more boring day and I'll be home. I got a lot to tell Gladion about, take good care of Neo Tammy, she seems to like you!"

Stormy and Neo gave a parting grunt as the women wished the man goodbye. With him disconnecting, the Eevee perked up to a potential battle partner as the girl called a time out. "Neo, we are going to start in an hour, Stormy is going to need some time to rest due to jet lag and if he is going to be out of the ball, Dad is going to make sure he behaves! The same can be said about you if you keep this up. But... that hat gives me ideas, do you mind if I take you to a rough side of Alola later today? They know what will match a renegade like you!"

Lillie imagined an Eevee dressed like a delinquent. "Try not to over do it. Thank you for recording Conducting Current. I have an appointment with Miss Wicke later tonight, there is something she needs to know."

Tammy appreciated the warning and yawned. "So I'll have to babysit? Sure thing Mom, I hope that meeting goes well. I'm going to lay down for a nap, this will be Neo's next part of her training... learning to calm down and relax when there isn't a battle to be near. Wake me up in an hour!"

Lillie let the girl go off to her room and was alone with her pokemon, she laid on a rug with her arms wide like she didn't have a care in the world. "Mommy is joining in on the fun!" Eric and Sparkums blinked at the awkwardness as Pete jumped into Lillie's arms for an hour of rough play.

On Orre, in Phenac City.

Elio felt a case of deja vu as Lusamine was quick on paper work and had a Mew at her hip. Stormy looked bored as the trainer was quick to lecture. "While you and Neopolitan are going to battle a lot, don't do it in the house and don't go battling everyone you meet. That is a good way to get hurt!"

Lusamine agreed and asked the man. "Neopolitan?!"

Elio sighed and answered her, expecting many questions being asked. "She is an Eevee with about as strange of moves that Storm has and just as much of a spark. At least they know the move now."

The Mew glowed and left Lusamine puzzled. "Splishy Spla... Isaac, what kind of name is that?"

Elio guessed what and was tempted to finish. "Splishy Splash is a name he is giving it, but I like Conducting Current better and we are sticking to that name instead. Neopolitan is able to use some pretty strange moves herself."

The Mew tilted his head and asked as the Rotom was recording new data. " _Sizzly Slide, Bouncy Bubble and that Baddy Bad move?"_

The man refused to say the names the Mew gave to them. "Kind of, but they have different names and if I say those, she is going to make fun of me all day."

Lusamine nodded and looked disapproving of what ever name the Mew whispered into the man's mind. "If they are as childish as the name Splishy Splash... no one will ever take you seriously again."

Elio imagined being mocked endlessly and sat down next to her. "I also told them, Tammy particularly, about the nine Meltans we have. Gladion is heading over to Gateon Port to check up on Rachael before leaving her be for the rest of her week. What ever Wes did with Kabutops seems to have settled him down, that bit of boring stuff is all that is left and then we have to pack up. What a week."

Lusamine kept writing and asked him with a trance like memory. "Indeed. A gentleman, a swordswoman, a little girl, a... monstrous beast and... what can be described as an angel. Do those sound familiar?"

Elio tried to shrug the random question and felt perilous screaming in his mind, rising fire and the abyss closing in. He shook it off and felt reality shrinking, he slowed his breathing and focused back to the question. "Can we not talk about that nightmare? Everything Gladion and I saw before we felt our minds go was nothing but pure evil. The worse of humanity, but the little girl was something I remember... she... tried to help me, Gladion and Selene. What... happened?"

Lusamine didn't wish to answer and described the creatures of the dream. "As you said, Patricia and I witnessed the worse of humanity. However, we encountered some strange entities that helped us. They gave those demons what was coming to them before they were able to harm that girl, one of those entities... turned into that thing from your dreams... that... Beast."

Elio's eyes widened and felt things making sense. "Manny and the others? Wow, even after not seeing them for that long they still care about me. I think I know who that angel is, it was a fusion of a dream version of Lost, a Volcarona named Embey and a dream version of Kalden. You're pretty accurate with what he is now. The girl however... I'm not telling you who she is or was, but she is close friends with the swords woman. I think that other thing you mentioned is related to Selene, since I don't remember that one."

Lusamine felt her spine chilled as she kept working, the Pikachu became curious of the work and looked so bored that he fell asleep. Elio went for his Rotom Dex and looked at the data he added, it was generally a boring hour.

At Gateon Port.

Gladion watched Rachael and Chrom fighting against a duo of Sailors. The girl sent out a Tyrunt as the boy sent out a Yanmega, the sailors sent out a Machoke and a Golbat. Chrom ordered his Yanmega. "Darner, knock that Machoke out with air slash!"

The Yanmega slashed the air and knocked the Machoke out in one blow as the more thin sailor ordered. "G...Golbat, use hypnosis on that Yanmega!"

The Golbat stared at the Yanmega and rolled his eyes in a hypnotic pattern, Darner flew around at the pattern and landed on the ground, fast asleep. Chrom frowned in annoyance as Rachael held his hand and ordered with stylish confidence. "Princess, use dragon dance and let that Golbat have it with rock slide!"

The Tyrunt danced with a dragons fury, gave a squeak like roar and swiped her tail to knock the Golbat down, the thin looking sailor ordered with himself in a corner. "Eek! Use confuse ray and buy ourselves a little more time!"

The Golbat shined a puzzling light at Princess and left her confused as he tried to fly into the sky, Rachael gave a subtle hint of annoyance and pointed at her target. "Princess, use outrage!"

The Tyrunt waddled in confusion and gave a sprint towards the Golbat's feet, she clamped down with her jaws. The panicking Golbat was held tightly and was flung down towards the ground, Princess continued with a more intimidating roar and beaten the bat down. Knocking the foe out as the Yanmega kept sleeping. The sailors slumped down in defeat and gave the duo a small sum of prize money as they returned to their day.

Chrom smiled and admitted to to Rachael as she was trying to calm down a thrashing Tyrunt. "You were right about raising Princess for a while, today is as perfect as any other to show that!"

The girl agreed and focused on her pokemon that's frenzies state wasn't calming down. "Yeah and for a Yanmega that you claimed was only captured and trained for... a week. He isn't that bad! Princess, listen to my voice, we won already!"

Gladion felt the Tyrunt's pattern to be familiar as the sun shined upon her, she began to glow in the radiant power, the man readied a poke ball and barked at the two. "Get that Yanmega and step back! Now!"

The boy leaped and called his sleeping pokemon back as Rachael slowly followed, Princess gave a more intense roar as she grew much larger. What was a size around the girls waist, became the size of a small building, the shock from the growth spurt knocked Rachael off her feet. The girl was petrified as the glowing stopped, a Tyrantrum stood in place of the tiny Princess, the despot pokemon felt her mind clear and gave a mighty. "ROOOOOAAAAAR!"

Gladion sent out his Silvally and readied a fairy memory on the sound of the roar as Chrom sent out an Empoleon to defend the girl. Rachael saw the Tyrantrum look down at her and give a very familiar, friendly panting. Princess wagged her tail and nearly knocked a rail in the water with her new power as she playfully charged at her. The girl flinched at the trampling force that was coming as Chrom ordered. "Empoleon, hold that Tyrantrum still while Rachael tries talking with her!"

The Empoleon obeyed and stood in Rachael's way, he braced for the impact and took the blunt of the stampeding charge with barely a budge. The girl tried to stand up, her blood heated up as the Tyrantrum stopped pushing, it wasn't the first time she had a close call. "Princess, stop doing that! Your too big to tackle me like that anymore!"

Princess blushed and slammed her tail down, causing a slight tremor and seeing a point being made as her trainer had the Empoleon retreat. She approached her and hugged her snout. "I love you and I am glad that you finally evolved, but we are going to have to make some life style changes when we get back. For now, get use to your new size... I got something to help make some of it easier while we wait!"

The Tyrantrum pushed back in affection and watched the girl walk away to take out a large bowel, one that was the size of her bag, she poured a bag of food in and took her distance. Princess saw what was happening and ate from the bowel, the trainer saw the lick take what is considered a light snack and gripped her fist in a mediocre plan. "...I'm going to need more food bags and when we get back, you need a larger bowel!"

She used the bag to overfill the bowel and faced towards the boy with an impressed blush. "Thank you for helping me manage that burst. No matter the size, she is still a Princess. It is going to be an all day project to help her adjust, but I can manage."

Gladion watched the Tyrantrum become satisfied by the second feeding as he placed the fairy memory away for a ground memory. "This happens when a trainer has to manage a large pokemon. Due to how recent she evolved, I would not advise bringing her to that tournament you two are going to. The stakes and the rarity of the prize are too high for anyone to go in without a plan. What are going to do?"

Rachael thought of it as her Tyrantrum yawned and looked drowzy, she called her despot back and voiced her list. "It is basic, but Houdini doesn't need teleport right now. He and Beth will be my lead, Chile... Vyram, Vespron and finally Megara. I... know what items to give them and I shouldn't hold anything back. There is another reason I want to do that tournament, though I only told Chrom part of it."

The boy petted his Empoleon and asked her. "This Miror B guy? You just don't want him of all people to have that Keystone."

Gladion nodded and leaned on a wall as he felt the boy should know. "He isn't an active threat and he is ridiculous if I heard right. But someone like him, really shouldn't have that stone. He has done horrible things, hasn't learned anything and if given the power, he would keep doing horrible things again. If we don't meet up when we leave Orre, I want give you two the best of luck in kicking his butt."

Rachael and Chrom appreciated it, the girl asked the man who has helped her out a few times. "Are you sure you don't want anything before you go? You looked like your going to have to put up with a lot when you get back and it is going to get worse."

Gladion refused and found a motorcycle parking, with a familiar man and woman arriving. He smiled and was ready to leave the duo for their day. "It is, but I just want to see that film you done by the time it is Christmas. If it is as good as the other films, then I won't be disappointed. See ya."

Rachael didn't wish to spoil it as he watched the man go off to his own life. Chrom asked the girl. "Do you want to go up the lighthouse for a view of the ocean?"

The girl looked even more tempted to do something as she kept control and answered. "Yes. My parents won't be back another hour and we can get away with this." Two faces blushed as they found the bridge available to them, towards a lighthouse or to a date?


	24. The Shadow of Doubt!

On a boat most familiar, Tammy, her Pikachu and Eevee were overlooking a marina with two adults, both had a baby in one hand. The adults looked to be in tears as the babies looked on in sorrow, such a guilt inducing feeling was something she expected, yet she wasn't sure why. The girl waved back with her Pikachu and Eevee as the boat sailed off into the unknown, Neopolitan jumped out of Tammy's arms and was eager to lead the way into a cabin, with Nica tugging the girl.

All the way into a well decorated cabin had a window with a view of the ocean forward. A whole world outside of the comfort of home, where she can make her goal of being a top coordinator realized. "Hoenn... it is kind of like Alola in how a large portion of the region is sea bound. Imagine what we can do with all your moves."

She clapped in realizing something and took out a quick ball to let a shiny Wingull out, she felt like the seagull should have evolved. "Leucothia, I heard Hoenn is a pretty common place for you around the sea. Maybe we can use that as part of your training."

The Wingull chirped in excitement at the window as the Pikachu turned around and became still, the Eevee was curious to what her partner was worried about as a loud, angry, masculine voice gave the answer. "Tammy, where the hell do you think your going?!"

Tammy felt the voice familiar and turned around to find two black figures, resembling a man and a woman. She felt to be in a petrifying panic and answered bluntly. "G...going to Hoenn to become a Top Coordinator!"

The feminine like shade glared at her in disappointment and hissed at her. "Oh that again and you're going to fail like you did at Johto! Especially if you think that Eevee is going to win you anything, I'll be your not evolving that Wingull either?"

The Eevee took offense as the Wingull flew towards the shades for the insult. SWAT! Leucothia was slapped into an iron cage and an frantically beat her wings as Tammy tried to reach for the cage. Only for the masculine shade to block the way and backhand her, Neopolitan glared and ignited in flame as Nica glowed a signal beam.

Neopolitan rammed at the male in a Scorching Tackle as Nica dazed the woman in a sinister light. Tammy felt her heart pounding in terror as the Eevee caused a roar of pain in the man. She went for the cage and tried to open it, only to find a lock most tight. POW!

Neopolitan was hurled towards the girl by the man as the woman rushed to Nica in blinding speeds, tore her Belle outfit off and pinned her to the ground with a thunder stone at hand as the man shouted at the girl and was reaching for the Eevee. "You wasted enough of your life doing this stupid crap! We are putting an end to that now!" Tammy looked helpless at the scene and shielded the Eevee, she felt like she was being yanked away from a path she chose.

A more gentle voice came in the mist of the chaos, the tug was much softer. "Tammy, Tammy wake up!"

The girl jolted awake in a familiar room, panting rapidly as her Pikachu sparked awake and the Eevee falling onto the floor. She looked around to find Lillie was worried for her, Tammy whimpered at the realization that it was all a dream. Something that recurs from time to time, she laid on the bed and cursed herself. "Damn it! Why won't those two leave me alone?!"

Lillie's eyes widened as she rubbed the girl's shoulder. "It is just a dream. Your safe here."

The girl listened to the words as a Vaporeon walked in and helped Neopolitan get back on the bed, she gazed upon the ceiling and looked stoic, like a life was wasting away. "...Mom, what am I doing with myself?"

Lillie tried to answer and stopped herself, it was true that outside of practice for Pokemon Contests, the girl has not done much, the silence proved a point. Tammy's eyes watered as she felt worthless. "That's what I'm amounting to by the end of the day. Just a freeloader mooching off of you and Dad!"

Lillie refused to call her daughter such a name, she watched Tammy hold back a sob and listened to more. "Pamela is out being an actual Coordinator, Rachael is a movie star, Pipi is training to be a Ninja and even Gina is heading out of Alola to make a name for herself out there. What am I doing with myself?"

The mother took a deep breath and kept trying to comfort her. "Your career choice is not on Alola. That is why you practice regularly when you are not busy, why you trained Vicky, Simulation, Mr. Kamu, Sephla, Tenac and so many others. Why you still spend time trying to train new pokemon. For when that day happens."

She closed her eyes, she was certainly hurt by the child's distress, Tammy couldn't bare the sight and forced herself up. It looked like she was about to curse something again when Lillie stopped her. "Tammy, you are not obligated to stay here! Hoenn is just a boat away and with the skills you learned, you will make it far and even achieve your goal of becoming a Top Coordinator!"

The girl felt the answers coming, even when she wasn't able to say them. She crouched into a ball as Lillie got out of her way, nothing was binding the girl home and she felt dizzy. "I...I need to get some air."

The mother didn't say but a word as Nica got on her clothes and the Eevee encouraged the girl to get out of the house, Tammy swallowed and decided on her pass time for the day. "We... we should go see if they have a Battle Royal happening. Those are fun to watch."

She got up, adjusted her hair and was about to leave for an adventure outside when the sound of babies crying where heard. Tammy was about to get ready to help with the chore as Lillie's gentle tone became one of authority. "Tammy, you are to ignore that and go out for the afternoon! I will handle them by myself!"

The girl sensed the air tense and went towards the front door as Lillie went to the master bed room. On exiting the house, she called her Pikachu into her ball and called a pager for her Charizard, Neopolitan saw the flame pokemon flying down and jumped into the girl's back pack. The sea breeze filled her with a resolve.

In the master bedroom.

Lillie was on her bed as she let Daphne and Leon latch onto her breasts, she felt them suck away as she made sure her platinum necklace was out of reach. She looked down on two little angels, innocent and free from the worlds worries, she whispered sweet nothings to them as she tried to hide her own guilt, having to force her daughter out of an admittedly, sheltering home, just so she can find something to accomplish. A Hoopa Ring appeared and let a Hoopa out, he didn't mind what he was seeing and whispered a suggestion to her. "You know that what people have to say about this is irrelevant."

Lillie agreed and gently rocked the babies. "I know, but it is nice and quiet in here! Lola is outside with Pete if you need to talk to them."

The Hoopa agreed and asked her. "That kid is a handful, once she heads to Hoenn, there isn't an easy way back home for her. Not after all this, is there anything happening that can have the kid work towards that big goal?"

Lillie was about to answer that there was none on Alola, her mind sparked an idea as she got up with her children in hand. "Hoenn is such a long trip, but there might be another place where Tammy can have that adventure she needs!"

The Hoopa agreed and opened the door to let the matron out, a plan was forming. "There might be, I sensed a few things from across the Pelago and I want to ask... was there anything that caused those doubts?"

The mother nodded and answered the Hoopa. "Little Horn, you know more than anyone why she still has problems. Her decision is perfectly logical and it just takes love for her to find that path."

The mischief pokemon nodded back and cracked his fingers as he went to P.C. "I know the region you are thinking about. Kanto normally has something going on, even when nothing seems to be happening!"

He typed and looked something up as Lillie pleaded. "Find anything for her, because she can't go on like this!"

The Vaporeon heard the plea and went to Lillie's side, with an male Eevee by her leg that suggested something to the Hoopa, an idea that was most understandable as the mischief pokemon continued. "Or any of those seven islands. Let me see if-" Click! His eyes widened and his teeth shined. "good guess Eric, one of the islands has something for Coordinators to do and the event is coming up next month!"

Lillie took a closer look, a festive resort found on Five Island that advertised a black ribbon with a striking red ruby, one of dark beauty. She adjusted her babies and used her free hands to take over, multi tasking as she found that tickets to the event are available. "Tammy needs this trip! That talent of hers, needs to continue growing!"

At the Battle Royal an hour later.

Tammy, her Eevee and Pikachu, watched a Metagross that was with a middle aged blonde nerd in blue, a Hariyama that was with a gangster, a midnight Lycanroc that was with a tan man dressed as a masked wrestler and a Sceptile that was with a blue skin man in a strange suit. They were the final four pokemon that were ready to go after one another as Tammy cheered for one of them. "Come on Dulse, push!"

The Metagross readied a bullet punch as the Hariyama faked him out, leaving the Lycanroc to protect himself as the Sceptile focused his power and aimed at the Metagross. Pew! POW!

The surprised focus blast annoyed the Metagross as Sceptile opened its maw and giga drained the agile Lycanroc for super effective damage. The Lycanroc punched the ground and let loose a stone edge on the Sceptile as pay back as the Metagross focused his will and rammed the Hariyama with a zen head butt, causing him to flinch as the Metagross rammed at the Sceptile for a bullet punch k.o and for the Lycanroc to use another stone edge to knock the Hariyama out.

Tammy growled as the crowd cheered for the Masked Royal, it was a frustrating battle to even watch as she picked her two pokemon and stormed out of the audience. "Annoying! He shouldn't have wasted leaf storm on that Dugtrio. Maybe...maybe-" She shook her head as she went to the main hall, where an energetic Zossie had a small green box, by the woman's side was a Flareon that was questioning what was with in. The girl took her chance and asked the Recon Squad member. "Hey, I know it is none of my business, but did you find something today?"

Zossie nodded as the Eevee focused on the Flareon that caught her scent. "I found something near Brooklet Hill this morning after watching a trainer fight Totem Araquanid. This has been a topic we studied on for years and now we are going to have an up close experience with it!"

Tammy stared at the box as she felt a small jolt of electricity in her arms, she cringed and placed her pokemon down as she asked. "O...You found a Z Power Ring or did you find something more specific?"

The girl felt dim witted and answered part of her own question. "I think if it was Z power related, you wouldn't have wanting to ask Dulse specifically."

Zossie didn't mind as a tired Dulse walked out, exhausted from what is considered an enjoyable pass time. "While we have studied the vast power the Blinding One has gifted to Alola, that isn't what I found. In fact, it is something that you are wearing right now," She looked on at Tammy's Mega Hair Pin and gave the clue to what she found, the girl was impressed as the Eevee and Flareon smelled each other. "You found a Keystone and are giving it to your friend. That is pretty sweet of you!"

She smiled to an unaware Dulse that was approaching as the Eevee took a stance for battle, the Flareon backed away with a forming smile at an accepted challenge as the older Recon Squad member asked. "Zossie, what is your report on the Totem Araquanid's activity?"

Zossie answered as she was ready to give him the box. "The totem pokemon was defeated by that youngster the instant he used a Flyinium Z with his Fearow. I found something the inhabitants of this region rarely talk about that could be useful to you once you find the matching stone!"

Dulse stared stoically and took the box as he asked Tammy about her Eevee. "I think I know what it is, thank you. Coordinator of Alola, is this Eevee recently captured?"

The girl liked how she was being addressed and saw sparkling electricity coming from Neopolitan, a faint smoke of flame was emitted off as Nica backed away. "Neopolitan was and she is kind of special, I think I know what she wants and this might help me and Professor Lillie with a project of ours. Zossie, do you want your Flareon to battle my Eevee? I think she forgot Scorching Tackle for something else."

Zossie was astonished by the busy girl and was quick to volunteer as Dulse backed away and was about to open the box, much to the awkward stare he was receiving from bystanders. Tammy guessed why and gave the man some advise. "Wait until two more days before you open that, it is part of a tradition we celebrate at this time of year."

The duo flinched at a memory as Dulse considered it. "The thing you call Christmas? It is a custom to do it on that day."

Zossie agreed and wished to make it go right as she readied for a battle and gave her Flareon a toxic orb. "HMMM! I been trying to get the other two to understand that three times and I always mess it up. I will assist you in your study, but don't expect Flareon to hold back."

Tammy imagined that because they were foreigners that were duty bound and don't celebrate the worlds holidays often. "Shoot that stinks, at least practice makes perfect. Nica stand back while Neo does her fight!"

The Pikachu Belle did as followed as the eager Eevee was ready to strike, the Flareon wondered where the desire came from as Zossie gave her first order. "Flareon, begin our protocol with flame charge!"

The Flareon cloaked herself in fire and charged at the Eevee that tried to roll out of the way, the older pokemon maneuvered to where she was heading and rammed her back. Neopolitan was knocked back, crackled and shot a spark of electricity at the foe. Leaving the Flareon paralyzed and the girl to feel energized. "That feels like a thunder bolt, but it is too blunt. I...I think that is-" Zossie's Flareon struggled to move and looked like a fire ball as the trainer ordered. "An critical error! Flareon, end this match with facade!"

The flame pokemon glared in bravado as Tammy cringed. "Oh... Neo try to fight back with double edge!"

The Eevee was caught off guard by the speed and power as she dashed out of the way and charged in a life risking tackle, the Flareon rolled towards the young pokemon and swatted her into a wall with her tail. Ending the match in a brutal manner as the Flareon fell on her knees, she toughed out worse, Tammy and Nica went to where the Eevee flung and heard a mixture of a groan and a joyful laughter. "V...vee!"

To what shouldn't be a surprise, the Eevee enjoyed the worth while match and tried to get up. Tammy picked Neopolitan up in her arms as Zossie used a full restore on the Flareon and took the initiative to name the electrical move. "As you said it is too different to be a thunder bolt, do you think that move has better chances of inflicting paralysis? If it does... then that spark is stunning... Stunning...Spark."

Nica listened and told her trainer to have the name memorized as she felt it had a meaning. "Stunning Spark, I'm going to write that down once the Nurse heals Neo up. Thank you for the match Zossie!"

The older woman appreciated it as she and Dulse were given an urgent call, they are needed somewhere as the older of the duo stated what has happened. "We are required at Aether Paradise with Phyco and Soliera. It is related to... you know what."

Zossie felt her heart heavy as her Flareon nuzzled at her, bringing the joy needed to push the dark after thought away. "Alright!" She and Dulse gave Tammy a parting sign, much like that of a screen, the younger of the duo wished the girl a good afternoon. "That Eevee is much stronger than we expected, we wish both you and the Professor the best of luck in your research."

Tammy appreciated it and let the two be as she gave Dulse a warning. "Try to find an opponent before you practice with Mega Sceptile, Mega Evolution is a pretty powerful thing to experience!"

The man took the warning to heart as he and Zossie left, Tammy was ready to leave for the pokemon center as she found Kukui talking with the nerd like friend, where is the Mask Royal?! "...Come on Neo, come on Nica, we need to find a place to write that move down and then bring it back to Mom!"

At home during the afternoon.

Lillie finished getting her babies ready for a nap and readied herself for a confession towards a deal she made as the Hoopa stared at the platinum necklace. "Lady, the only thing anyone suspects from Giratina is that those lunatics shout his name. The Renegade is serious business and believe me, he wouldn't approve of any of the things they are doing!"

The mother agreed as she gently closed the door, with her Z powered dress ready, she felt her heart racing. "I know, but now he has a plan of his own to stop them. A final solution that is most violent, someone needs to know and it is better those someones know the truth sooner than later. What did I agree to?"

The Hoopa glowed and smiled as he sensed someone coming. "To lay it on ya, you agreed to press the button. The only catch is that you of all people are holding it, believe me... the person both you and Giratina want out of the picture, deserves it. I wouldn't recommend telling that kid, it is still an extreme you're agreeing to."

Lillie agreed as she heard a familiar pattern be knocked. "The only reason why Elio does not know yet is because he isn't here and this is something only a select few should know. The instant I go though with the deal, would I lose a part of myself?"

The Hoopa shook his head and let the woman open the front door. "No, you're still keeping your soul along with everything else about ya! In fact, you got more to lose from not taking the deal, do it when you think it is right."

Lillie took a deep breath and made a vow of silence as she opened the door and found Tammy with her Pikachu and Eevee. The daughter saw the look of her mother's eyes and asked her. "You're heading out to do that thing?"

Lillie nodded and gave the girl a list of instructions. "Daphne and Leon just fell asleep, I gave them a change and they just ate. I made emergency formula in case they get hungry again and someone needs to watch over them. Tammy, would you do this for me until I get back?"

The daughter didn't and felt the tone to be different. "If they need to be entertained, I got a story to read to them... that one about a Hydreigon seems bizarre! Mom, is there anything you want to talk about after your done, I'm here!"

Lillie appreciated it and was ready to leave with her task in mind. "It is going to be complicated. There are few people in this world that makes me furious, I just want to have a peaceful life back. Just, if I scare you... please tell me to stop, like how you should when the parent goes out of hand!"

Tammy and her pokemon felt intimidated as the Hoopa followed Lillie out of the house. "On the plus side, you're going to get spoiled soon. Lillie, do you mind if I get a ring ready?" The matron doesn't as she blushed with a smile.

The Hoopa brought out a Hoopa Ring and let Lillie pass through. She found herself in a lab that had a security locked storage and six people talking about something. Among them was a purple haired woman in a tuxedo, her hair was in a long pony tail and she had purple eyes as she greeted the woman. "Hello Lillie, have you something to report?"

The woman nodded as she saw the Ultra Recon Squad and Wicke taken aback by her sudden arrival, they seem to have a blue print of an upgrade for the Aura Reader. One that resembles a head band that protects the cranium, Lillie didn't think much of it as she presented the platinum necklace. "Miss Anabel, if Interpol suspects Giratina to have had anything to do with Sanchao... or the name of these terrorists, this will prove the Renegade's innocence!"

The agent saw the necklace to be of unnatural origins and asked her. "He has made contact with you and given you that as a symbol of it or is it much more?"

Lillie inhaled and answered as Wicke looked more disturbed her clear cut attitude. "If I ever meet the man who is responsible for all the horrible things we have to endure and is the reason we are preparing for the worse, I am use to use this charm to bring Giratina over. A final solution to our problem, Miss Wicke... have you been told of what Shadow Deoxys is capable of?"

The chief scientist nodded as Anabel stood proud at the solution. "Yes Miss Lillie, an upgrade to the aura reader that should block out that psychic power. Miss Anabel has a particular pokemon that would aid us while me and the Ultra Recon Squad figure out a way to implement the power of the Dark Type into this device. Mr. Colress should be arriving in half an hour to help us theorize the many ways we can do so, if we can harness the power of a Darkium Z... we might be able to do it."

Phyco listened and twirled his mustache at a possible method. "We have acquired some of of the many pieces of the Blinding One for a possible experiment, through that, that light will shine even through the overwhelming shadow. This would require a volunteer that is willing to go through with a series of test when called for."

Anabel folded her arms and asked Lillie. "There is only one person we know that would be that willing. Miss Lillie, we are to talk with your husband before he volunteers wildly. Has he done this before?"

The blonde woman nodded with a scowl not unlike her brother's. "He has done memory related experiments with a psychic type. They were all done on himself without anyone knowing until he finally told me and my brother, if he is going to try this again, he is to do it in a much more controllable environment. I will talk to Elio and make sure he understands that we are all contributing, in the meantime, let Interpol know that Giratina is innocent... unless they will use that to suspect more."

The agent smiled at the Professor with a forming trust. "I believe you. My superiors know that Sanchao is just a terrorist group that seek to disrupt the natural balance of the world, we have had enough reports on Giratina to know that those two forces cannot, will not, cooperate. This will dispel all who would have thought otherwise, what does Giratina ask from you?"

Lillie took a deep breath and answered. "Nothing, save that I smash the necklace when I have the terrorist leader in sight. This, I need to talk to Elio about... because I know what I am doing."

Wicke formed a frown of her own as she answered the question. "You will be making sure someone dies. Miss Lillie, that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Lillie closed her eyes and tried to make herself look strong as Anabel listed the facts. "This man has organized several attacks on various regions, with the full intent on killing people en-mass. He has brought back Shadow Pokemon, which it alone makes him a threat. For the betterment of the world, we are down to two options. One of which is the easiest to deal with and it would be less of a hassle, the other would cause more problems if we do not contain him efficiently. If I recall, this man has attacked two people close to you and it is the reason for this meeting. Miss Wicke, this is not the time to be soft."

The Chief Scientist agreed with the agent as the Recon Squad realized the full scope of Lillie's solution, they kept silent as Wicke approached Lillie and embraced her for a hug. The woman returned it back and let go. "That is why we all need to be strong, for when we do have to make a choice like this. We need to remind ourselves just why we are fighting."

Lillie gave her farewell and turned to the Hoopa Ring as Wicke said her goodbye to the woman. "Just as long as we don't lose ourselves. We will call you when it is time to begin. Take care Lillie!"

The woman listened to the words and jumped through the Hoopa Ring, she was back home and was given a pat on the shoulder from the Hoopa. "When the time comes, just do what is right. Be careful when you enter the house though."

Lillie was curious to why as she opened the door and saw an empty living room, save for a Pikachu and Eevee resting with a Banette, a girl reading something was heard from the master bed room. The woman slowly walked towards an opening and listened. "I know where the pretties lilies are, they will make your rainy day the best. Said the Hydreigon!"

Lillie went closer for a look and saw Tammy on the master showing a picture of a Hydreigon that was trying to make a depressed Cottonee feel better to a duo of babies that looked to be in awe. The mother quietly walked in to join her daughter and wanted to listen as Tammy flipped the page and looked to be teary eyed. "Awe that's really sweet. You two give me one minute!"

She asked her mother with an embrace as the babies puffed their cheeks up in impatience. "They got woken up from Neo tripping something. I have something to tell you ever since I returned from trip. Me and Zossie found out another move she has, Stunning Spark. I tested it out on a couple Gumshoes some youngster was using on my way back and both times, they caused paralysis. I'm giving this credit to Zossie, she came up with the name while kicking my butt with that Flareon, Guts is a strong ability."

Lillie looked proud of her and agreed. "It is, especially on the likes of Flareon, Ursaring and Zangoose. It isn't my preferred strategy, but it has many advantages. Please continue your story." Tammy appreciated it and thought of the words to say in regard to the Cottonee offering to come with the Hydreigon, beginning a peaceful afternoon.


	25. Zipping off the Rails!

At the Pokemon H.Q Lab, Elio and Gladion carried out a spacious, comfortable carrier into a van as a Pikachu with a black base ball cap wondered what was happening. The Alolan Champ groaned in annoyance as Gladion yawned. "Do... don't die on me just yet. We have less than a day left!"

Elio glared at the building and picked up the Pikachu as he was ready to walk in. "I don't mind doing any form of work, we all agreed about the Meltans and she is finishing the last of the legal issues before we will finally be left alone. The problem is she kind of kicked me out of the office without really telling me and that crazy dragon lady isn't anywhere to be seen. I swear, if I get kicked anywhere again!"

Gladion looked around to find no sign of a Whismur and agreed with his in-law on the feeling. "As low key as today is, she is finishing up with the most boring part, you're not needed in that office and to her you got better things to do than standing there annoyingly."

Elio puffed his cheeks in annoyance as the Pikachu heard something waddling, the man closed the van door as he remembered what happened. "So she found one and asked you if you needed anything. It took me until now to figure out the real reason. Anyways, you said yesterday that Rachael was able to evolve that Tyrunt into a Tyrantrum, tell her I said congratulations!"

Gladion shrugged and saw a Whismur waddling next to a tree. "Similar with her story on that Hydreigon of hers, she learned the hard way that obtaining that power can come at a price if she wasn't careful. She spoiled that Princess and now they need to learn about size management. If she had the hidden ability sturdy, then she will have everything she needs to provide one of the strongest versions of head smash imaginable, with none of the draw backs thanks to what is now rock head. Elio, look at your three o. clock!"

The Alolan Champ turned around to see a Whismur under a tree and looked up to find a woman that was ready to pounce. He backed away as Zinnia leaped from the tree, landed in between the two men and give an energetic, if shaken smile. "Ha! Ha! You learned quickly! You really are planning to head out tomorrow?"

Elio nodded as his Pikachu said hello to the Whismur, Gladion voiced a few things to be done during the month. "We are since there is nothing else to do in this region and we have a group of pokemon that cannot stay here. Thankfully, you will be hearing from at least Elio again. There is a few things he needs to see finished along with my Mother making things go as plan in this region. You're staying here to make sure no one tries anything funny with Rayquaza and Ho-oh?"

Zinnia nodded as she watched Elio ready a poke ball and a beast ball, she licked her lips and readied two of her own as she answered. "Michael is one of the most idealistic people in Orre along with that duo of outlaws. No one will come here without someone noticing, Champion of Alola, you seek to settle some unfinished business?"

Elio nodded as Gladion backed away from an inevitable fight, the soon to be battlers walked towards a garden as a Salamence landed. Letting a particular duo off as Gladion volunteered to be the referee. "I saw you talking with Hermione about those two mega stones and you're not a fan of just being given things. This will settle that dispute for good."

Elio remembered his bruise as he heard a girl calling something back and cheering from behind him. "Morning Mr. Sun, did you hear what I managed to do!"

The man dare not take his eyes off of Zinnia, who squinted her eyes in enjoyment over something as he answered Rachael. "You evolved Princess and had her listen to you again. If you win that Keystone, you will be able to handle Houdini hands down. What did you and Chrom come here for?"

A masculine voice answered as Gladion realized how serious his in-law was taking the battle. "Rachael want's to show me the Battle Sim around here. Do you mind if we watch this?"

Elio didn't as Zinnia hunched up and posed like a feral animal, the battle was about to begin. The woman hurled her two pokemon and shouted. "Kingdra, Noivern, obliterate them!"

A Kingdra and a Noivern entered the battle as Elio sent out a Salamence with a dragon fang and a Mimikyu. The Alolan Champ had a yellow crystal with jagged edges that had the symbol of an angry Mimikyu shine on his Z power ring as Zinnia ordered. "Noivern, shoot his dragon with dragon pulse, Kingdra use yawn and make that Mimikyu think before she acts!"

The Noivern shot a beam from her maw and sent the Salamence back with super effective damage. Elio ordered with his chance shining. "SALAMENCE, TAKE THAT KINGDRA DOWN WITH DRAGON CLAW! LOST, PLAY ROUGH WITH THE NOIVERN!"

The Salamence showed his fang and clawed the Kingdra for a one hit k.o as the Mimikyu pounced on the Noivern that flipped in her attempt to dodge. Yank! She felt something pulling by her tail and was spun wildly until she was flung into the flowery garden for a k.o.

Elio fell a battle frenzy as Zinnia called her pokemon back and sent her next two, an intimidating Salamence with a mega stone and a Goodra with left overs. The woman shined the keystone on her mega anklet and looked like she was about to claw someone. "Salamence, mega evolve and knock that dragon out with dragon claw!"

The energy went into the Salamence and triggered mega evolution as Elio ordered with an upper cut. "LOST, PEPPER HIM WITH SHADOW SNEAK! SALAMENCE, TRY AND DODGE THAT!"

The Mimikyu landed and extended her shadow for a quick swipe on the mega Salamence that out sped the regular Salamence and hurled him to a tree for a k.o. Zinnia pointed to the Mimikyu and roared. "Goodra, zap that Mimikyu!"

The Goodra crackled from her gooey horns and shot the Mimikyu back, her disguise fell as Elio called his Salamence back and tossed a beast ball. Sending out a Naganadel with a white herb as he aimed to the sky. "CRYLATE! TAKE THAT SALAMENCE DOWN WITH DRACO METEOR!"

The Naganadel nodded as the Mega Salamence went into a frenzy and charged at him with a double edged attack, the Ultra Beast charged a sphere of energy and shot a meteor like barrage at the dragon, it hit and sent the Salamence crashing towards the earth as Elio twist his Z power ring and posed like a pixie. Radiant light flowed into Lost as she understood her target and winked at Elio. The Alolan Champion panted as the Naganadel ate the white herb and glowed an aura that enhanced his speed. "L...Lost, Let's Snuggle Forever!"

The Mimikyu leaped at the Goodra that dodged, the dragon pokemon was ready to charge a dragon pulse as rustling was heard. Zinnia realized the Mimikyu was leaping into the flowery garden, rustling was heard from all around and unnerved the audience as she asked. "That is the nature the move? What is Z moves?"

Elio answered her as he watched the Mimikyu pounce from the flowers and engulfed a terrified Goodra. "It's complicated, but it draws radiant power and power a pokemon up to use various moves!"

He gave the Mimikyu a thumbs up and watched her beat the Goodra up, the dragon was tossed out like a broken toy and landed on the ground with the powering down Salamence. Zinnia called her duo back and sent out a Tyrantrum and Altaria as Elio called back his tired Mimikyu and was about to send something something out. The Pikachu with the hat and light ball, jumped into battle, Elio was about to argue when he sparked an idea. "Actually Stormy, that is a good idea!"

He focused on the Altaria and ordered his Pikachu. "Use that electric attack you have. I want to see what it can do! Crylate, take that Tyrantrum down with another draco meteor!"

The Pikachu nodded, crackled and dashed towards the Altaria in high speeds, like a bolt of lightning. POW!

The Altaria was knocked back from a critical hit as the Naganadel roared to the sky and flew back, meteors rained down on the Tyrantrum and quickly knocked him out, leaving Zinnia to just her Altaria as she roared to the sky. The Altaria flapped and gave a similar roar, raining meteors down on the Naganadel. POW!

Crylate was sent falling to the ground and crashed into a crater, the two trainers called their knocked out pokemon as Gladion snapped his fingers to a name. "Rail Dash?"

Elio agreed and found one more test was needed. "STORMY, FINISH THAT ALTARIA OFF WITH ANOTHER RAIL DASH!"

The Pikachu nodded, smiled in a battle frenzy and performed the same attack, knocking the Altaria down at high speeds. Zinnia watched her Altaria fall to the ground in a thud as Gladion announced the winner. "And that settles it! Elio wins!"

The Alolan Champ felt relaxed as Zinnia did the same and called her Altaria back, Rachael and Chrom sweated at an intense battle. Elio admitted it to the woman. "This isn't exactly what was planned at Realgam, but I been wanting to do that for days. Good battle!"

Zinnia agreed as her Whismur went to her side with a whisper, one that the woman agreed with. "You see the similarities between him and that boy as well Aster?"

The group wondered what the woman was talking about as she approached Elio with a smile of respect. "It's no wonder many on Alola look up to you. We will keep watch for you and the others during the month you are gone."

The man appreciated it and expected to have to give an explanation to something as he closed his eyes. "Thanks for the help. Their is no way anyone in the building hasn't heard any of it. We still got a day before we have to leave, so we might see you a-" Smooch! Elio paused felt lips have pecked onto his forehead and opened his eyes to see Zinnia backing away and giving him a toothy smile without much a care. "Until we meet again!"

She and her Whismur walked off into the distance and left Elio confused as Gladion silently signaled to him that the woman might not be sane as the younger duo made a vow of silence. Elio wiped his forehead as the Pikachu asked Gladion something, the blonde man posed and answered. "They are right about you, you are much stronger than anyone expected from a Pikachu. Even with the light ball enhancing your power. Mr. Sun, I do believe Kukui and the others will be pleased by the two moves you discovered."

The in-law forced the embarrassment out and wasn't letting his superior walk away from the discovery. "Boss, you're the one who named the move Rail Dash and it wouldn't be fare. Rachael, Chrom, in case we don't meet again tomorrow, good luck at the tournament." The teenagers appreciated it as Gladion shrugged and lead the way in. "She should be done by now."

In an office.

Lusamine smiled and waved someone goodbye as Michael took a deep breath in satisfaction. "Finally he's gone! At least he didn't question the chaos outside too much."

The woman agreed and had one more objective in mind, her task was finally complete. "As I told him, if what ever was ocuring outside was important, we would have had someone running in to tell us."

She heard the door open and turned around to find Elio, Gladion and a Pikachu that looked like it was part of a fight, she asked Elio. "That noise was far from what ever task Gladion had for you, what was it?"

The Alolan Champ puffed his cheeks and answered brashly. "We were sending something to that van so they can get those Meltans ready for their ride when Zinnia showed up and we agreed to a battle. Mega Salamence, Draco Meteor and what is now named Rail Dash were all apart of that noise."

Lusamine took interest for a brief moment as Gladion shrugged the event off. "She is gone for now and she agreed to help keep an eye on the Lab while we are away. Is there anything else we have for today? You kind of threw Elio to me on a whim and everything else we have planned is back at home."

The woman had an idea form and licked her lips as Elio took a note book out and written down the name and description. "Rail Dash dash is kind of like quick attack in that it allows Stormy to go first. That is where the similarities end, it is an electric attack that either crits most of the time or always crit. Add the same type as Stormy, a light ball boosting his power along with all that and you got a move that can hurt fast pokemon and knock out any that are week to it. Anything new about this project we need to know Ma'am?"

Lusamine nodded and gave a summary of the location. "The facility is going to be primarily on the surface, save for a dome made for subterranean pokemon which will obviously be underground, it's length will be similar to the passage way Realgam has while the hall ways will have split ends, leading to the various domes, supply rooms, resting facilities, medical wards, ect. It will take months for it to be used for the pokemon we took in around here and it will be a full year before we have a fully operational facility. For now, our role has ended and we can focus on returning home. Should we celebrate in some way?"

Gladion guessed what his mother had in mind. "I never thought you would take a liking to that stand hanging around the outskirts of the region."

Michael remembered the place and admitted it. "It doesn't look like much on the outside, but the service and food is good. Once again, to all of you, thank you for your help to this region."

The group appreciated it as Gladion lead the way out. "It's nothing right now, but maybe in the future we can make even this region something for people to talk about. We will see you again Michael!"

On Alola at the house.

It was early in the afternoon as Lillie was trying to make silly faces towards her children, they were in a basket on the couch smiling as Tammy and her Eevee were left intimidated. Lillie noticed and apologized. "Oh my, I am sorry if I scared you!"

The girl didn't mind and tried to laugh it off. "What ever face your making makes the twins happy at least... even if that face scares me." She shivered as Lillie lowered herself down and allowed her children to play with her hair. "I'm sorry about that, are you excited about Christmas Eve tomorrow?"

Tammy nodded and felt proud of what her mother accomplished. "You and I did a good job around here and Dad should be back to a peaceful holiday. Wouldn't he be so tired that he wouldn't be able to do his...tradition on Alola? It's pretty weird and he doesn't have to do that," Lillie questioned how he would have the energy to do that as the girl asked her. "Mom... do you mind if I do that for him? Someone has to be the Delibird and it would stink if he gets put through more work. Thankfully, he had the gifts all packaged up and in the sac already."

Lillie didn't mind a her babies tired themselves out and fall asleep. "I should talk to him to make sure he doesn't insist on doing it anyways. Tammy, we need to talk about something now that your siblings are sleeping."

The girl was willing and asked first. "Are you finally going to tell me about that necklace? You treat it like you done something horrible to get it."

The mother took a deep breath and answered the girl. "That isn't what everyone is saying, it is what is needed. No, I know it is none of my business, but I noticed you and Burnet feeling more down and how you keep that... book close to you. Do you mind telling me about it?"

Tammy's smile became a frown as she thought of a better plan. "It was only a matter of time. You know where most of these stories come from?" Lillie nodded and cringed at what the book might have come from. "This is no different from the others, but as the name of the book implies, it came from a dark moment few wish to talk about. What is it about?" Tammy kept walking to her room and answered. "You and Dad told me about this, it... may or may not have matched with what actually happened. Just... please Mom... don't tell Dad, especially not now!" Lillie made a vow she would not and waited for Tammy to go to her room to search, when the girl came out, she presented her mother with the book called Hewa. Lillie adjusted herself as the girl opened the book and saw next to her, to give her a better view, Neo was tempted to have a look and smelled something suspicious, she followed to the basement and left the duo alone.

Lillie saw a well drawn, water colored image of a Mew frolicking in the forest. Immediately, she knew what was coming, her breathing slowed and her heart beats became rapid, Tammy saw her mother's pupils shrink to implications and turned the page to another gorgeous and serene image. The Mew was frolicking with a variety of pokemon, a Doduo, Yanma, Skiddo, Venonat and oddly enough a Dusknoir. Lillie took her turn and flipped the page, where the Mew wandered off from his friends in blind ignorance. With the lush forest becoming into a slightly darker shade, Tammy's forming frown gave away a dark secret that the woman asked. "...When I turn this page, that is when everything about this story becomes worthy of the name? The Mew use to live a happy, innocent life along with his friends, some of these pokemon... are just part of the story, while one of them I know Isaac really was good friends with."

The girl nodded. "I figured it was true since only one of those pokemon were highlighted to be more than just a pokemon the Mew hangs out with. There isn't anything stopping us now."

She turned the page to show an image that caused Lillie's eyes to widen, a trap made of darkness was sprung on the Mew. The new species pokemon was in peril as six black, purple like humanoids closed in.

Lillie went to the next two pages, one of the shades closed their claws onto the Mew and tortured it with shadow like tendrils as five more flew to where the Mew's friends were. The mother imagined the Mew struggling against an evil she was familiar with and had a flash back of a dark purple Mew with dead grey eyes that thrashed uncontrollably. She braved the image, forced it out and flipped the page to see the end result, the Mew was in a similar, but not quite accurate form of a dark purple color. The eyes were that of pure red and the shade had the Mew like a puppet under strings, in control of something most evil, Tammy felt disturbed by the image of the Mew and flipped to where a Dusknoir flew towards the shade in a protective desire. He looked to have used shadow punch with one hand and used another to try and yank the Mew away from the tendrils. The mother turned to another page and saw the sinister shade shift to a monstrous, but still human like form and ordered the Mew to do something, Tammy watched another page get turned at faster speed and saw Lillie horrified to the image of the Dusknoir that was tossed around effortless by the Shadow Mew as the monster focused more on corrupting the Mew.

The brave Dusknoir was hurled toward a collection of shades that were corrupting the other pokemon, at the none existent mercy of the creatures of pure evil. The Mew slowly distorted in the image as Lillie realized the scenery became much darker with each page, what was lush trees became purple and dead like, she turned the page and saw the Mew's eyes turn from pure red to pure black with a yellow iris. Insanity had taken over, Lillie turned another page and saw the Mew obliterate the monster with unholy power, in a crazed, desperate attempt to break free from its control. The darken forest became a lit in fire as the Mew looked to have given a shriek, Lillie's rapid heart beat became of thunder as the world turned to chaos, she flipped the last page to find the various pokemon going on a rampage against the corrupting creatures, the Mew causing the sky to darken and cause the surroundings to become one where trees were upside down, rivers where the natural structures should be and generally things becoming a glitch.

Lillie saw that to be the end of the story, she gently closed the book and laid on the couch without words. Tammy swallowed and asked her. "...That book hit home for you? Because this is how the book ends."

Lillie closed her eyes and let the girl take the book away, she needed time to process what she read, her mind drifted in a swirling void as she heard a basement door open, letting an Eevee out that dashed towards the front of the sofa and leaped on Lillie's lap. The woman puffed her cheeks and forced herself to reality as the eager Eevee was looking for a playmate, she held Neopolitan and whispered with mischief. "Got ya, you have a spirit that is unlike many Eevees I seen before!"

Tammy returned to the living room and saw two two playing roughly, she became jealous as she asked. "Mom... how was the story? It slowly builds into something of pure depressing horror."

Lillie answered as she had the Eevee secure in her arms. "If you witnessed some of the things related to that story, it is even stronger. Acerola and Mina don't know the details but they are close. The environment and the gradual shift into... pure insanity is in its own way... breath taking. Whether you like the subject or not. There are no words, but it isn't needed to understand what is going on. Tammy, make sure that Elio does not read this book alone."

The girl had the duty in mind and sat next to Lillie. "He won't have a reason if he doesn't know. Now, I have that tour to give Pamela. But what exactly are you and Dad giving to each other? Along with the babies since this is their first Christmas."

The mother blushed and started with her little angels. "I have a toy for both of them to play with when any of us get busy. I have a plan to take them out to see the neighborhood during this time after I finish giving Elio his... present. Must I say it to you? Because Elio most certainly will give that gift to me."

She blushed as Tammy answered with an annoyed frown. "You and Dad are going to have sex. Anything particular that is special about that? Or am I too young for that?"

Lillie knew her babies were sleeping, unaware of what she was talking about and answered the girl. "Nothing specific," she thought of a plan to make the experience enjoyable. "or maybe... thank you for the idea Tammy."

Ring! Ring! Lillie let the Eevee go and went to get the phone, if it is who she expected, she has much to talk about. Tammy yawned and watched the babies sleep as Lillie answered the phone and found Elio answering, with a Pikachu, Mimikyu and Mew playing in the background. The man sweated and looked like he had something rather spicy as he had good news. "We are officially done with Orre... outside of transporting the Meltan, we plan to head on out early in the morning and we will be back by the afternoon!"

Lillie hid her hidden desires and asked her husband. "Elio, do you think you would still have the energy to deliver the... surprise to all our friends?"

The Alolan Champion flinched at something he forgot as Tammy waved to Lillie, who had good news to share. "Tammy volunteered to do that part. Thankfully it isn't that much."

The man appreciated it and had the instructions as simple as it can be. "Each box has a label going to someone and she should remember these people. Rotom knows the details and should help out along with Lost, I miss all of you."

Lillie whispered back with a mixture of joy and sorrow. "I miss you too."

She puckered her lips and approached the screen for a kiss, Elio did the same and earned a scolding cough from the background, the man didn't care as Lillie squinted her eyes with an immense, lustful desire. "We will have something waiting for you when you return. Maybe if we are lucky, you might have a small gift early. It isn't much, but you will love it all the same!"

Elio knew what his wife meant and blushed back without shame. "Thank you, tell Daphne and Leon that Daddy is coming back home and tell Tammy that she has been a good sister for them. I got one more thing to say before I hang up, Gladion named a new move that Stormy used. Rail Dash! An electric type move that works like quick attack, except slightly stronger and it always lands a critical blow!"

Lillie had the move memorized as she told him of a move back. "Tammy and Zossie had a battle yesterday and Neo has shown yet another move. Stunning Spark, it is like thunder bolt except it always paralyzes."

Elio gasped and asked. "They used that on her Flareon?! That is a lesson learned in watching out for Guts, Quick Feet and anything related to that!"

Tammy wasn't amused as Lillie agreed. "Yes, but guts is a rare ability for a Flareon and Tammy has never really battled any of those four before. You earned that pay check you bright man."

Elio nodded and was ready to hang up when he realized people were smiling at him. "And just in time! I'll see you all tomorrow, take care Queen Lillie!"

The wife was red from the nickname and looked to be warm as she wished him goodbye. "You to Champion Elio!"

BEEP!

The matron of the house fanned herself and politely excused herself. "Just him working hard can turn a woman on. I'll be going to my room alone, if the babies need me, do not hesitate to knock."

Tammy felt embarrassed and watched the mother go to her private time. Leaving her alone with her sleeping siblings and her Eevee, they watched a cartoon about a Pyukumuku and Mareanie that were harassing a grumpy Octillery. "Thank goodness for Christmas. This is why we getting out of the house tomorrow Neo. Mom and Dad drive each other crazy!"


	26. Mega Pyrite Match!

During an early morning on a secluded airway strip. Elio was assisting an employee in moving a bed like container of Meltans into a private jet as Lusamine finished a call. "Excellent Miss Wicke, they will be more than pleased by their new living conditions when they arrive! We will see you in around five hours!"

She accepted a goodbye back and closed her phone as she heard something fast dashing towards air strip. A Dodrio with Gladion on his back, who looked liked he hasn't slept well as he yawned. "Ug! The motor bike is back at the mec shop and I said my goodbyes to Wes and Rui. Is there anything we are forgetting about in this region?"

Lusamine shook her head as Elio stepped out with a Pikachu in his arms and a Rotom Dex that finished recording an idea for a move. "The Meltans fell asleep Ma'am! Once our pilot gets ready, we will be ready to get going."

Lusamine understood as the gentleman stepped aside and let her in first, Gladion noticed his in-law looking exhausted and asked him. "Didn't sleep at all last night?"

The man nodded and called his Dodrio back with a long task done. "Stormy and Isaac spent a lot of time talking about another move, with names only they can really get away with saying. Zippy Zap and Buzzy Buzz... they are not being recorded and I'm not even sure what Stormy is even talking about with a flying move. I'm... also looking forward to what ever Lillie has in store for me. It's probably something nice."

Gladion blocked the image out and took the offer to go in the jet next. "Just relax Elio, it's almost over. You did your job more than adequately and with minimal complaints. We will talk about... what you are getting out of this tomorrow, after Lillie is finished with you!" Elio blushed and followed his brother in-law into the jet. The duo sat down on their seats as Lusamine was smiled at the secured Meltan's.

In half an hour, the jet took off and Elio broke his professional like facade to where it became an emotionally broken frown. "What a week, well... we gotten what we expected from this trip."

The woman's took her focus off the hex nuts as Gladion agreed with the man. "Yep, then the role kind of got reversed. In a few hours, we will be able to go back to our daily lives. Speaking of which, how many presents did you entrust to that girl? It's an awful lot to cover in one evening and you know this!"

Elio looked up to find it was safe to get off the seat, let his Pikachu down and sent out his Mimikyu and Mew. "Enough to cover Kukui, Burnet, Wicke, those that use to be Captains, my Elite Four, Nanu, Hapu, Hau, baby supplies for Plumeria and something for Guzma and his gang. The last one is just something to make that town most of them live in a little more bearable since Tapu Bulu isn't letting a professional restore that town. It's an instruction book on how to hook in windows. I'm still going to manage my folks and after what those two helped out on, I would be ungrateful not to. The trick is Tammy doesn't have to help me and she has a busy Christmas day anyways with giving her friend a tour of Alola."

Gladion shrugged and was about to adjust his seat as Lusamine asked her son in-law. "Using the Hoopa's power to make that happen? She seems rather attached to that friend of hers."

Gladion agreed and gave as vague of a description of the girl. "She is a girl with reddish hair that likes Tammy and is a Coordinator. Her name is Pamela and she is taking her career far from home, from Johto to Sinnoh!"

The woman found it enough information as Elio gave her a warning. "She is also the trainer with the first Meltan recorded, if you ever see those two girls at Aether Paradise... please leave them be unless they want to know more about what we are doing with these Meltans."

He stared at the ignorant Meltans as Lusamine let go of that curiosity. "If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened. The Meltan seem like a group of curious children the whole time they were at the station. If they do evolve from a mass gathering, then there is a reason for their simple mindset."

Elio figured as the Mew floated closely to the Meltan swarm to play with them. "As Melmetal, they are literally many focused into one and their intelligence is able to be combined into one. There are ways for them to learn, but like Isaac... an individual Meltan is never going to really grow up and knowing what we have at Aether Paradise, that might become a scary comparison if Mercury ever meets these guys at a time much later than just tomorrow. They are going to be living in a more monitored environment and won't be doing the things Mercury might have already done by then. Why would those difference behavior patterns show."

Lusamine imagined why and undid her seat belt. "Because this girl treats Mercury like an actual companion, rather than like babe that needs protection. I can't help but wonder if these pokemon making themselves known now... in these numbers, are a coincidence!"

Gladion agreed that it wasn't and guessed what has happened. "This is a mythical pokemon, they must have awakened. At the rate this is going, we might end up with more on our hands."

Elio had the idea of more in his vision, a part in the grand project. "Madison got busy from the Shadow Ho-oh attack, not a lot of people on Alola know of Meltan... but maybe... just maybe, there might be a few back home waiting. Somewhere few people are willing to go that has metal... like that old abandoned thrift store. Do either of you two object to me looking around that place after Christmas is done? It's only going to be a matter of time until the Klefki's get annoyed by them."

Gladion didn't as Lusamine got up from her seat with a request that was about to leave her lips, she stopped herself as her son asked the in-law. "They would and if Meltan's magnetic powers go out of control like at that odd shipwreck, then someone needs to get those pokemon out. Do that as soon as you can, if you find one, you are going to find many!"

Elio had a detour in mind as Lusamine gave a smile smile to the two men returning to their normal lives. "And that is finally over. This is because both of you have done wonderfully."

The Alolan Champ was about to ask what the woman was talking about and felt a pucker at the cheek, Gladion saw his mother giving his brother in-law a small kiss of affection and watched Elio feel petrified. "Wha...Mother, what are you doing?"

Lusamine focused away from an embarrassed Elio, ignoring the Mimikyu that was dumbfounded. "Once we finally land, we are to go back to our lives, save for what ever duty we have that brings us together. Even Lillie, though she isn't here, has done tremendously during the week. It would be ungrateful to not show the gratitude."

The son growled, closed his eyes and left his cheek exposed, he wants to get it over with. "Only because it is family!"

Smooch! The men were surely embarrassed the Rotom Dex had it recorded, Lost hissed loudly at him and ordered him to delete it as Lusamine backed away. Gladion and Elio sighed in exhaustion and adjusted their seats for a rest as the Champion spoke about the deed. "Thank goodness Lillie isn't here to see that. She would lecture us to no end!"

Gladion agreed and shrugged the embarrassment off. "That's what you get for being apart of this family. So long as that Dex had the scene deleted none of us would care. Mother, would you wake us up if we get closer to Alola?"

Lusamine nodded as a Mew and Pikachu jumped into her arms. "If you haven't been woken up by other ways. Before you two take your nap, there was something you two were talking about in regards to that young movie star, what is she getting herself into this time?"

Elio felt the sound of the jet lure his mind into the void and answered. "She is going to try and win a Keystone to mega evolve that Alakazam of hers."

The woman gasped at what was to come as Gladion looked to be forming a smile. "She managed more dangerous pokemon on her own, she would be able to manage that... providing that she wins. I wonder when that tournament is going to come today?"

At Pyrite Town Colosseum.

Rachael and Chrom arrived at the lobby and went past the rusted gate into waiting rooms. They oozed with confidence as they arrived in a worn down waiting room. Rachael gave a ruthless smile and wished to encourage the boy. "Chrom, no matter what, you are going to show these schmucks what it means to be a trainer. Who ever wins gets to reach to a new height that not even the news can report."

DING!

The boy saw that he was first and adjusted his hat. "This will help us learn more about each other! Wish me luck!"

He left to go down a small hall, leading to vast arena with metallic walls and a floor. The boy found a man in a bandana and blue vest enter the arena, one called Rendrick that smiled in a taunt. "You're in strange terrain, let's see how you adapt!"

He sent out a Delphox and a Gardevoir as Chrom sent out an Ambipom with a silk scarf and Bronzong with a damp rock. "I been through stranger! Ambipom, use fake out on that Gardevoir! Bronzong, use rain dance!"

The Ambipom cheered and dashed at the Gardevoir that traced levitation, like an eager technician.

CLAP!

The Gardevoir flinched as Rendrick ordered. "Set up psychic terrain and we will cook this goose!"

The Delphox took her wand and waved it in a circle, letting loose a weird power that shrouded the field. Purple energy flowed all around as the Bronzong hummed and caused a rift to flicker in the sky, rain poured down on the Colosseum.

The boy sweated and ordered with caution in the mind. "Ambipom, use u-turn on that Gardevoir!"

The long tail pokemon performed a forward flip as the foe ordered back. "Gardevoir, use ally switch and get Delphox ready!"

The Gardevoir glowed and switched places with her ally, the Delphox braced herself and took the charging Ambipom with ease. The Chrom readied his ball and sent out an Empoleon looked disoriented, causing the foe to cringe and order. "Well shoot! Hit that Bronzong with fire blast!"

The Delphox puffed her cheeks in annoyance from the rain and ignited her stick, the forming flame wasn't much as she shot at the Bronzong that hovered above the flame, Chrom saw his chance and ordered. "Set up stealth rocks and let Empoleon take care of this!"

The Bronzong spun and tossed out floating rocks as Rendrick had his Gardevoir calm her mind and called his Delphox back. He sent out a Bisharp as the boy called his Bronzong back and sent out a Beartic with a life orb.

The freezing pokemon felt the rain pouring and looked to be trying to play in it as Chrom ordered. "Take that Gardevoir down with icicle crash! Empoleon, use scald on that Bisharp!"

The Beartic nodded and dashed in the splashing rain, he leaped above the Gardevoir, breathed out a frosty mist and caused icicles to form. He swatted them at his opponent and knocked her out for a one hit k.o. Leaving the bandana man to order with vengeance in mind. "Bisharp, get some payback with iron head and watch the Empoleon!"

The Bisharp saluted and charged where the Beartic was going to land. POW!

The Beartic was knocked with his back on the ground and was unable to get up as the Empoleon shot scalding hot water at the Bisharp, leaving a burn. Chrom called his Beartic back and tossed a safari ball as his opponent called his Gardevoir back and tossed out an ultra ball. A Toxicroak with an expert belt and a Scrafty with a roseli berry entered the battle, Chrom squinted his eyes at the Scrafty and ordered. "Toxicroak, shoot that Bisharp with focus blast. Empoleon, use icy wind and slow that Scrafty down!"

The Toxicroak enlarged his throat and coughed out an orb of focused power, the Bisharp side stepped out of the way and watched it swerved uncontrollably towards him. PEW! The sword blade pokemon fell on the ground from the super effective blow, definitally knocked out.

The Empoleon flapped his wings at the Scrafty to slow him down, the annoyed man ordered to his hoodlum. "Hit that Toxicroak with your secret move! Let's see them get up from this one!"

The shivering Scrafty glared at the Toxicroak and dashed his head at him, it glowed with his will power and gave the toxic mouth pokemon a reason to leap out of the way. The foe was down to his last few tricks and sent out a Claydol Chrom took his advantage. "Alright, let that Scrafty have it with gunk shot! Empoleon, use scald to soften that Claydol up and then we have this match over!"

The Toxicroak landed behind the Scrafty and hacked out a wad of vile bile that sent the foe flying to a wall for a k.o as Rendrick ordered his Claydol. "Use rapid spin! Then we are letting them have it!"

The Claydol spun the scratching rocks away and dealt minor damage to the Toxicroak as the psychic terrain faded and the man switched to his last unknown pokemon. A Gengar with a seed, he smiled nervously and readied himself as Chrom knew what was coming. "Toxicroak, try another gunk shot at that Claydol while Empoleon finishes it off!"

Rendrick pointed at the Empoleon and ordered. "Thunder bolt him out! Claydol, be a darling and use psyshock on that Toxicroak!"

The Gengar crackled and aimed his hands at the Empoleon for a paralyzing strike as the Toxicroak missed with his next shot, the Claydol glowed and pelted the toxic mouth pokemon for a k.o. The Empoleon grunted and shot another stream of scalding water to knock the Claydol out. Leaving the bandana man to send his Delphox out, in a tight corner as Chrom switched his Toxicroak for his Ambipom. The chittering long tail pokemon knew what to do and faked the Delphox out as Chrom hoped his Empoleon would get that last blow.

BBZZZZZ POW!

The Gengar shot a critical thunder bolt at the Empoleon for a knock out as the Delphox regained her focus and readied her wand in anger. Crom called his starter back and sent out a Gallade that had a smile on his face and realized he was in an unfamiliar location, with spectators that wanted a brutal fight. He casually asked his trainer where they were and was given an answer as the trainer aimed his right hand forward. "We are in Pyrite Colosseum and we have a keystone to win. Ambipom, finish that Delphox with return!"

The Ambipom channeled his joyful affection and ran to the readying Delphox with his two tails. SLAP!

The fox pokemon was knocked out as Rendrick ordered his Gengar. "Get that Gallade with a shadow ball and we will end this show!"

The Gengar snicked and hurled a shadow ball at a more than ready Gallade that took the blow and glowed from something, Chrom relaxed at a finished battle and hummed. "The weakness policy has been activated! Psycho cut!"

The Gallade's elbows sharpened and glowed with psychic energy, he slashed it at the Gengar for a one hit k.o. Ending the match and leaving the crowd wanting more. The bandana man called his pokemon back and turned around silently, the boy's pokemon cheered together and high five each other as they took in the victory.

The trio returned to the waiting room and found Rachael to look on impressed, Chrom readied his pokemon for a call back and spoke to them. "Good work. I'll get you and the others healed up before the next match starts. We are going to have some tough ones here!"

The girl agreed with him and readied herself as she heard her calling. "You're someone who is reaching for the top and I know you're going to kick someones butt when they use a strategy like... what ever they used against you. You go and relax while I show them what I am!" Chrom placed his pokemon in a healing machine as Rachael went to the arena for her own opponent.

A blonde woman that went by the name of Drya; she dressed up like a magician in a top hat, tutu and was wearing all green was posed for the crowd. "For my first trick, I will make this opponent disappear." Rachael doubted that and sent out her Alakazam and Granbull; Houdini had a life orb in his hand as Beth had an assault vest on. The street performer tossed a nest ball and a friend ball in a spin. "Flora, Ana; be my assistance!"

Pop!

A Florges with a purple body and an Arbok with black sludge entered the battle, Beth and Ana intimidated each other and gave Rachael a reason to switch her fairy. "Beth, you done enough!"

The Granbull whined as she was called back, the trainer tossed a net ball and ordered her Alakazam. "Houdini, use psychic to take that Arbok out!"

Drya saw the Alakazam glow as she ordered her Arbok. "Ana, strike!"

The Arbok swipped her tail on Houdini's face, knocking him back with a sucker punch as a Durant with a steel gem entered the battle, the Alakazam aimed his spoon at the Arbok and flung her to a wall for a one hit k.o. Drya spun with and ordered her Florges. "Flora, use grassy terrain!"

The garden pokemon spun and caused the arena to glow in green energy, causing the grass to overgrow. The Florges consumed a glowing green seed as the older woman called her Arbok back and sent out a Tangela with an eviolite. "Parthe, our volunteer certainly has a knack for battles!"

The Tangela agreed and stood boldly as Rachael clapped her hands together, like she was hiding something. "Houdini, dazzle them!"

The Alakazam's orb glowed through a magic guard as the psi pokemon pelted the opponents eyes, Rachael opened her hands in that shine and ordered her Durant. "Vespron, bash the Florges with iron head!"

The iron ant glowed with his steel gem and shrieked as he charged at the garden pokemon that was floating away from him, Vespron leaped at the Florges with a hustling aggression.

POW!

The Florges was knocked onto the ground for a felling k.o as Draya aimed her wand at the Alakazam. "Parthe, use knock off!" The Tangela hummed and slapped the Alakazam onto the ground for a k.o.

Rachael felt a sense of satisfaction from her Alakazam and called him back with a plan in motion. "You three got us that push!" Draya called her pokemon back and wasn't going to go give up. "Quina, we will dish up this victory!"

An Lickilicky with left overs enter the battle as Rachael tossed a poke ball to the field, it let out a Glaceon that was in on a plan. The performer called her Tangela back and sent out an green Aggron that had red eyes. "Mechataurus, smash them!"

Rachael's lips stiffened up as she ordered her Durant. "Eh... use x scissor on the Lickilicky! Chile, set up the hail!"

The Durant pounced on the Lickilicky with a slash from his mandibles and missed in his hustle as the Glaceon blew a hail storm and disappeared. The Lickilicky drooled, inhaled and shot hot fire at the Durant; Vespron's red eyes widened as Rachael ordered. "Dig under, now!" The Durant burrowed under the ground, narrowly avoiding the intense attack as the Glaceon in the icy storm took her chance and blew a blizzard to chill the foes. Draya ordered her Aggron. "Use head smash on the Glaceon! It won't witstand this!"

The Aggron obeyed and rammed at the Glaceon, Chile kicked up the snow and dodged.

Rumble! Rumble! POW!

Vespron erupted from bellow the Aggron's neck and upper cutted him for a one hit k.o. The woman called her defeated pokemon back and sent out an Electrode as she ordered the Lickilicky. "With the power of nature, strike that Glaceon down!" The Lickilicky listened, his tongue glowed green as he slapped Chile back.

Rachael felt herself at the final advantage as the Electrode spun to bring in rain. "Phew! You know how to make a girl sweat! Vespron, take that Lickilicky down with iron head! Chile, frost breath that Electrode!"

The Durant charged at the Lickilicky and caused him to flinch as the Glaceon inhaled and dealt critical damage to the Electrode. Draya pointed at the Glaceon with her heart racing, the show reaching its climax. "Decoy, use thunder on that Glaceon! Could we be the ones who disappear?"

The Electrode's smile became one of doubt as it shot lightning into the sky and crashed it down at the Glaceon, Rachael ordered her duo. "Vespron, finish that Lickilicky off with x scissor! Chile, one more time!"

The Durant bit at the Lickilicky's tail and flung the foe aside as the Glaceon blew frigid air at the Electrode, both were knocked out. Draya's smile was still as she called her two pokemon back and sent out her last pokemon, a healthy Tangela that was cornered. Rachael saw something in her way and ordered. "Again!"

The Durant pounced at the rolling Tangela and missed as the Glaceon dealt the critical blow, knocking the vine pokemon out and cementing victory.

The Durant and Glaceon fell in exhaustion as the girl focused on them and cheered. "We did it! That victory was near flawless!"

She heard a pokemon get called back and tried to address the loser in a respectful tone. Only to find that she disappeared, she wondered where she went to and called her duo back. "One down, three to go!"

She left for the waiting room to find a bored Chrom that wished there was a way to watch the fights, he noticed her and asked. "How did the battle go?"

Rachael was clear as rain. "I had a good lead and I went aggressive to the end! How did your battle go? I know you won, but these matches can make you think."

Chrom remembered and answered. "I was able to set everything up, though psychic terrain stopped one strategy of mine from being used at its fullest. Unless I run into another one again, this next one should be easier."

Rachael cringed at the inconvenience. "Like your Beartic and Toxicroak's surprise moves. But, you were still able to win that."

She placed her poke balls in a healing machine and was blunt with hers. "You may not have tried this strategy, but maybe after your family's winter vacation is done, you should try and look at pokemon with intimidate. I know Staraptor is one of them, but that ability makes leads!"

The teenager agreed and scratched the back of his hair with a blush. "I have one, but he is mostly for flying... I'm training him to be a ride pokemon and I know of another pokemon that can help."

Simultaneously.

Gladion felt himself in a strange dream, he was laying on a grassy cliff that overlooked an ocean bellow, he felt he was in a pair of pants that were covered by chain mail while his bare torso was caressed by grass. By his side was Silvally who was enjoying a day of nothing and to another was a draconic Selene that had him under her right red wing. "The world is small bellow us, all of our worries are out of reach of us. Lillie sure did talk a lot about babies, do you think she would finally talk to Hau about that? Those two have been married for around three years and she kept asking me questions ever since I got pregnant."

Gladion blushed as he saw two black haired, green eyed babies underneath the wing covering him, a boy that was curious about the scales on his mother and a girl that huddled over to her father, in fear of the dragon. The man made sure his daughter was safe as he whispered to her. "Don't be scared Epiphany, this is just a dream and your mother has... been turned into a dragon. Penio doesn't seem that scared of her."

The baby daughter listened to the soft words, her fear of the dragon became that of wonder as Selene made sure Penio was secure under her muscular arms. "You're both brave, much like your knight of a father!" The man babbled, looked at his Silvally for a moment and looked back at his children, who have blue scales and looked to have rocky grey craniums under their hair. He was at a loss for words as Epiphany nibbled at her mother's arm along with her brother, being the knight and mate of the Dragon Queen has it's benefits, Selene growled playfully and saw Gladion had a contemplating frown. "It was pretty embarassing what happened before we dozed off, but at least she appreciates what we are doing. Do we still stick with the plan of keeping quiet about this? I saw you just let it happen." The man took a deep breath and answered her. "We are keeping quiet because that hasn't happened for years and while it was cute, it is embarrassing now." He crawled closer to Selene, wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her shoulder, then his children's foreheads. "You are looking forward to us coming back and your Aunt has been wonderful to you. Selene, I am going to stay behind on Alola next time! I shouldn't be needed and it is as simple as inspecting and finishing up on Rayquaza and Ho-oh. I forget how these two make us feel... calm." Selene blushed and wrapped her tail around Gladion's legs, like there was something she wished of him. "Because they are our kids and we want them to grow up with normal lives. Our shining lights in the night sky and it is like a whole different world with them. Don't forget about Christmas and all the stuff they will experience the first time with us." She poked Gladion on the shoulder taunted him. "At least until they fall asleep and Tammy takes Pamela on that tour, then you are I are going to wrestle out back!" Gladion took the dare and poked her on the underbelly to trigger a giggle from her. "You are on, you're as dirty of a fighter as you are a lover." The Dragon Queen blew smoke out of her nostrils and smiled at him with wide row of teeth. "Bring it on my knight and King! It entices the mood!" The husband smiled back as he focused back on the world bellow with his family, like he had everything he could want.

Back at Pyrite Colosseum.

Chrom had the final blow at hand against a man with spiky hair that had a Ludicolo and Exploud in battle. The rain trickled down as a laughing Toxicroak and a charging Beartic followed through, Folly cringed at a battle that went completely down hill and ordered his Ludicolo. "Shoot that Beartic with hydro pump before it attacks again!"

The carefree pokemon shot a hydro pump at the Beartic and was in horror as the freezing pokemon swam above him and had his paws clenched into a fist at the Exploud. "SUPER POWER!"

SLAM!

The Exploud had his face smashed into the ground by great power as Chrom ordered his Toxicroak. "GUNK SHOT!"

The poison mouth pokemon hurled a wad of vile gunk and knocked the Ludicolo out, ending the battle by a land slide and forcing Folly to call his pokemon back and flee. The teenage boy felt alive by the thrill as the Beartic whimpered at the rain stopping and the Toxicroak not caring much, he called the two back with a promise. "The next one is going to be more than that, just relax in the ball while I talk to Rachael about who she fought... it looks like she enjoyed it too much.

He went to the waiting room and felt the second round was nearing its end, he found Rachael to looked intimidated by something as she was petting a Salamence that was tired out "You, Houdini and Megara may have followed things too well. That runt had it coming, but-" She saw Chrom and wanted to change the subject with a joke. "Who was weak enough to lose to those two goons?!"

Chrom had no idea and gave some credit where it was due. "Having a dancing pokemon and an Oricorio that copies it will disrupt a battle flow. But just about anyone these days can look up that strategy since that pokemon is a pretty popular one to catch from the Alola region. Once Bronzong used rain dance and Beartic took that Butterfree down... the rest were swept. Rachael, you're acting a bit sadistic ever since you came from that battle."

Rachael blushed and felt something was wrong with her as the sound of destruction was heard from outside, woe to the trainer being on the receiving end. "I want that Keystone, there are two less people that I really don't want to have it in this tournament and this feeling is everything wrong with the place. I'll be honest Chrom, there is only one person in this whole tournament I would rather have win that Keystone if I end up losing."

The boy guessed it was himself and asked the girl with a rather assertive tone. "Could you stop flattering me and hating these people? Although if Miror B sounds like a nasty piece of work... who is the guy everyone is scared of?"

Rachael swallowed and had no idea. "This is the second time we heard that outside and every time one of us gets snacks, someone is running scared for their lives. We really don't need that kind of psycho roaming here for long!"

"RACHAEL! RACHAEL! RACHAEL!"

The girl felt her calling and readied her poke balls. "But the attention the people give when you show your strength, that is what they like. I'll be back!"

Chrom hoped so and wished the girl good luck. "That does get addicting, kick some butt!"

Rachael perked and ran to the arena, where a familiar dancer recognized her and was greatly amused. "Well I say, I do say, I always thought you would be tough enough to want to fight ol' me and get that stone for yourself!"

The girl rolled her eyes and was about to toss. "You bet I want that stone and I'm not letting you of all people have it! Houdini, Beth, let's dance!"

Intense music played as the Alakazam and Granbull entered the arena, Miror B performed a back flip and tossed out a Venomoth and a yellow Oricorio with Pom Poms. "HMPH! Oricorio, block them from messing our grove!"

The Oricorio felt energized and protected himself as Rachael ordered her Alakazam. "Hit that Venomoth with psychic, we need to disrupt the dance!"

Houdini agreed and shot the Venomoth back, he saw a focus sash break as the mother performed an elegant dance, the Oricorio copied the dance and posed with his trainer as Rachael pointed to her Granbull, like it was her own attempt to dance. "Pelt them with rock slide!"

The Granbull dug her hands into the ground in a rhythm and hurled boulders across the field, knocking the Venomoth down. Miror B called his moth back and sent out a Tentacruel, he stepped with his feet in a pattern and found his dance partner to have gotten in the grove. "Now your getting the music! Oricorio, hit that Alakzam!"

The Oricorio spun and pelted Houdini with a yellow swipe of energy as Rachael pointed at the Tentacruel with style. "Houdini, hit that jellyfish! Beth, use ice punch on that Oricorio!" The Alakazam glowed and shot the Tentacruel back, the jellyfish pokemon caught himself on a metal beam and spun around it, he flung himself back to battle with an odd grace and brought in rain as the Granbull clenched her fist and punched the Oricorio with freezing power. The Oricorio was left frozen, exposed as Rachael pointed in a beat. "Now shadow ball! We got this dance!"

The Alakazam aimed his spoon and shot a black blob to finish the Oricorio off, much to Miror B's frustration as he ordered his Tentacruel. "That ruins it a bit! Use sludge wave and knock them away!"

The Tentacruel flopped a thud and let loose purple liquid that knocked the Alakazam onto the ground for a knock out and the Granbull back, Beth felt woozy from the poison as Rachael called her ace pokemon back. "Ha! Good work!"

Her Alakazam was safe in his ball as she tossed a net ball out and let a Durant into battle. Miror B felt the rain was right and sent out a Ludicolo with a life orb. "You're going to need more than that to go against ol' me! Ludicolo, pump that Durant away!"

The Ludicolo flipped in the air and shot torrential water at Vespron, Rachael realized she may have made a poor decision and watched her iron ant get knocked across the field for a definite k.o.

The Tentacruel took its chance and shot scalding water at Beth, leaving a burn as the girl ordered. "Damn it! Beth, use rock slide, we need that Tentacruel gone!"

The Granbull agreed and tossed a barrage of rocks, knocking the Tentacruel out as Rachael resigned herself to her next strategy, she called her Durant back and let out a Glaceon as Miror B switched to a Jumpluff. The girl reached the peak in her annoyance and called her Granbull back. "Beth you did enough!"

She took a great ball and tossed out a Salamence with a red herb as Miror B pointed to the Glaceon. "I'll deal with that later! Jumpluff, stop that dragon with sleep powder! Ludicolo, wash that Glaceon away!"

The Jumpluff scattered a sleep powder as the Ludicolo shot a hydro pump, Rachael ordered in a jump. "Both of you, dodge!"

Chile dashed to the right as Arbitro flew to the left, with the chance needed, Rachael aimed her left hand to the sky. "Arbitro, use dragon dance! Chile, use hail!"

The Salamence danced with the fury of a dragon as the Glaceon shouted to the sky and brought in a hail storm, the Ludicolo was out of his environment as the Salamence was ready to strike. Rachael took a deep breath and ordered. "Arbitro, use fly and swipe that Ludicolo off the dance mat!"

The Salamence flew to the sky, ate his red herb and swiped the carefree pokemon into the ground for a K.O. As the Jumpluff tossed a sleep powder at the dragon, sending him into a deep sleep as Rachael ordered her Glaceon. "Chile, frost breath that Jumpluff. We are almost there!"

The Glaceon agreed and blew frigid wind to knock the Jumpluff out. Leaving Miror B to call his two pokemon back and smiled. "Well, you can keep up!" He danced like the smooth criminal he is and sent out a light green Venusaur with a yellow flower that shook his flower to the music. Arbitro was still asleep as Miror B. ordered. "Hit Chile with stun spore, then dance the day away!"

The Venusaur thrust his flower and let loose yellow powder that paralyzed the Glaceon in her tracks, leaving her exposed to a petal dance barrage that flunged her to a wall!

Critical Hit K.O!

Rachael called her starter back and tossed a premier ball, letting loose a green Hydreigon with choice specs. "You're done! Arbitro, wake up and help Megara take this beast down!" The Salamence stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to find the Glaceon missing and a Hydreigon in her place. Rachael folded her arms like an alpha female and ordered. "Arbitro, Megara, do the quadruple flame finish!"

The Salamence inhaled and shot a torrent of flame at the Venusaur for super effective damage as the hesitate Hydreigon inhaled all three heads and shot a Venusaur that didn't have a care in the world. The audience sweated to the inferno and were not disappointed at a Venusaur took the damage and fell on the floor, knocked out. Miror B. went limp, called his pokemon back and fell backwards on the ground. He flipped on his feet with a gruding tone. "That threw out my groove!"

Rachael took a deep breath and laughed like a diva. "Ho, ho, ho! You got served in battle!"

Miror B took his defeat with a groove and boasted. "But not in the dancing! I hope we don't meet again!" He posed and shouted. "Alright boys, lets go. Escape!" He turned around and ran, leaving Rachael to call her two pokemon back, she kissed the balls and walked out of the arena like a celebrity towards a satisfied crowd.

Where she found a confused Chrom that wondered what all the music was, snapped out of her pose and felt herself exhausted as she placed her poke balls in a healing machine. "That is apparently what Miror B. does, he turns a pokemon battle into a dance off! I been wanting to do that for a long time!"

The boy figured and readied for his battle as he asked her. "Now that you stopped him, what are you feeling now?"

Rachael watched the machine finish quickly, took her poke balls back on her belt and fell on a bench. "Tired, I really hate that guy, but he is a good dancer and that battle was fun. Just be careful with this next one, I don't know what we are dealing with and if the worse happens, call your pokemon back and run!"

The boy counted on it and left the waiting room. "I'll beat this lunatic and then leave the final round for you and me. That much I promise!"

The boy blushed and imagined what Rachael's wager of a booby prize was going to be. His hormones stirred as he walked into the arena and found a bald man slowly walking from the other side. The stranger looked muscular, with a white shirt, yellow pants, tank skin, tattoos that looked to be resembling the fangs of a wolf pokemon. Chrom saw a battle craze stare and readied his pokemon as the man laughed. "HA, HA, HA! Another mewling child has dared stepped into the Colosseum?!"

The boy sent out his Ambipom and Bronzong as the man sent out a Mightyena with a life orb and a Arcanine with charcoal as he continued boasting. "I am Sciore, face me if you dare!"

The two canine pokemon intimidated Chrom's pokemon, the boy felt his legs shake as he ordered. "A...Ambipom, F..Fake out that Arcanine!" The Ambipom nodded and faked the Arcanine out of an inferno of an attack as Sciore pointed to the Bronzong. "BREAK THAT BELL TO DUST!"

The Mightyena charged at the Bronzong and crunched into its bell with his mighty fangs as the boy tired to keep calm and ordered back. "Bronzong, just bring in the rain! Ambipom, use u-turn on the Arcanine and get of there!"

The Bronzong summoned rain as the Ambipom u-turned the Mightyena off his friend and retreated to his trainer. Sciore started to mock the boy as he sent out an Empoleon. "Yes! Fight like the coward you are! Arcanine, use wild charge on the Empoleon, Mightyena, strike the Bronzong down!"

The Arcanine crackled and charged as the Empoleon ate a wacan berry to brace the attack. The Bronzong was knocked down by the aggressive Mightyena and gave Chrom a reason to begin a switch. "Don't worry, you did what was needed!"

He called the Bronzong back and sent his Ambipom into battle once more. "Ambipom, fake the Mightyena out next! Empoleon, take the Arcanine out with scald!"

The Ambipom faked out the Mightyena that was about to strike the Empoleon as Sciore growled. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" The Arcanine charged at the Empoleon with wild charge and was knocked down by a torrential shot of scalding water. K.O!

Sciore called his Arcanine back and sent out a Manetric with a white herb as he glared at Chrom as he watched his lips move to order the dancing Ambipom. "Manetric, use thunder on the Empoleon! Mightyena, sucker punch the Ambipom!"

The Mightyena punched the Ambipom back as Chrom ordered with annoyance. "Finish that Mightyena with u-turn! I think I have a plan!"

The Ambipom kicked the Mightyena back for a k.o and retreated to his ball, Chrom sent out his shiny Beartic that relished the rain as the Manetric shot lightning into the sky and struck the Empoleon down for a k.o. Chrom called his starter back and sent out a Toxicroak as Sciore switched his canine for an intimidating Granbull. Chrom sighed and ordered his Beartic. "Use aqua jet on that Manetric, Toxicroak. Hit that Granbull with gunk shot!"

The Beartic erupted in a veil of water and charged at the Manetric for significant damage, the thunder pokemon shot the freezing pokemon back as the Toxicroak inhaled and pelted a wad of gunk at the Granbull for a critical, super effective blow. Knocking the fairy type out and forcing Sciore in a corner as he sent out a Houndoom with a choice scarf. Chrom saw his chance and ordered his duo. "Beartic, again! Toxicroak, follow it with a sucker punch finisher!"

The Beartic charged at the Manetric and annoyed it to where it tried to attack again. POW!

The Toxicroak sucker punched the Manetric for a k.o as Sciore was down to his last pokemon. "WHA...?!"

He stopped himself, took a deep breath and went from crazed to stoic as he ordered his Houndoom. "Burn the Beartic! This nonsense has gone on long enough!"

The Houndoom inhaled and shot a flamethrower at the tired Beartic for a k.o. Chrom expected something to come and called his ice type back for the Ambipom, Sciore sent out a midnight Lycanroc and flashed a white band. "...Ambipom, fake that Houndoom out. Toxicroak, use focus blast!"

The man twitched his eye in frustration as the Ambipom stopped the Houndoom and the Toxicroak snickered at a Lycanroc that had no guard, the poison mouth pokemon inhaled and shot a blast of focused energy to quickly knock the wolf pokemon out and leave the Houndoom exposed to the final blow from the boy. "Phew! Ambipom, use return!"

The Ambipom giggled and slapped the Houndoom away for a k.o. Sciore called his pokemon back and hyper ventilated, Chrom called his pokemon back and backed away as he watched the man pass out and fall over, what ever plan he had was finally stopped.

He walked back to the waiting room and found Rachael who looked concerned for him. "Sheesh! I looked up who was causing havoc and he is one of the last people I would let near you! You made it out of there without panicing... did you beat him?"

Chrom nodded and went to the healing machine. "Yeah and his strategy involved using mostly pokemon with intimidate. I think he was about to use a technique I might have heard of. It involves some band or something that shines."

Rachael took out her PDA and knew she has to wait for the final round. "A Z Ring and there is more to Sciore than that, he is an psycho that tried to burn this town to the ground and was a part of Cipher. He came from Alola of all places and he loves dog like pokemon. I think getting locked up damaged him and of course, Orre's justice system let him go when he started being more quite."

She winked to Chrom in respect. "Now you made it to the final round and I have no regrets who wins or loses now! How do you feel Sinnoh Champ?"

The boy blushed and was tongue tied, it looked like there was something he wanted to do, he tried to say something and failed as Rachael blushed back. She sweated and tried to approach him, uncertain of what to say as she thought of her next action, Chrom by instinct closed his eyes and puckered his lips, he knew what he was doing. Rachael felt her hormones screaming into her brain to take the chance; she puckered her lips, closed her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Smooch!

It was for a brief moment, Rachael felt like she crossed a threshold of no return and breathed heavily. She and the boy were frozen for what felt like an eternity as the healing machine beeped, Chrom gave a small smile and readied his pokemon as he wished her well. "What ever happens in there... I'm glad that it is with you!"

Rachael felt herself squirm and awkwardly dashed out to get ready, leaving the boy to try and calm himself down and focus on the coming finale.

Simultaneously in a dream.

Elio was in a jungle with his shirt off as he was spending time with Lillie. The woman looked to be part Serperior as she held Daphne and Leon in her arms. The twins looked to be in green vests and have green, serpent like tails to compliment light green scales, they suckled away at their mother's breasts as she coiled around herself. "Sssssh! Thissss issss just part of a dream daddy and I have... it makessss ssssense!"

The man nodded without shame of his deed and approached his wife from behind, kissing the upper part of her neck and embracing her from her waist. "It's pretty weird, but yeah Lillie... me and Gladion are finally heading home, we fell asleep after she... did that."

Lillie giggled and wrapped her tail around Elio's waist. "It's affection, Tammy is busy introducing Neo to some of her other pokemon after only letting her know Nica and that Wingull. Do you really expect Meltans to be in the abandoned thrift store?" Elio nodded and felt his soul connecting to his wife as he answered her. "Pamela found Mercury in an abandoned chateau, some Aether Employees found nine at an abandoned ship... that was in the middle of the wasteland. If it is left alone and has metal, then those guys are going to be living in there, I'm a bit worried about the likes of Klefki though, they really love those keys and since they are nothing but metal... a Meltan might prey upon them and won't even know."

Lillie shivered as she felt forked tongues tickling her nipples. "That is horrific to think about. Tammy's gifts have arrived and I will have Lakila ready. Dinner will be in the oven when you return home." Elio smiled silly over a tradition as a rustle was heard. Lillie saw a strange image that was stood in observing, it greatly resembled Anabel, tuxedo and all, except she had light purple fur all over her body, long pointed, cat like ears, a long tail with a split end and a red gem on her forehead.

Anabel was left confused at the scene of a human and humanoid that have clearly partaken in something private. "...Mr. and Ms. Sun?!"

Elio flinched, turned around astonished and asked the agent firmly. "Miss Anabel?! Wha...what are you doing here?"

The woman was about to answer as Lillie guessed by her question. "You're not part of the dream and now your... kind of in this messsss."

Anabel guessed so and analyzed the family. "It is clear this developed from a one off dream that you two enjoyed. Now you're enjoying every moment of what comes with two similar species of humans intermingling. I must have fallen asleep after my call from Looker, Interpol has heard about the recent discovery of Meltan and were informed of the Aether Foundation's... seemingly harmless endeavors to discover more about them. But more on that later, We would wish to talk to all of in regards to the threat of Shadow Deoxys."

Elio sighed and knew his part of the project. "It is about upgrading our gear and I'm going to have to deal with Isaac messing around with my head each time we test the upgrade out. Psychic type specialists are going to have a joy seeing me like that."

Anabel agreed, blushed and smiled in a calm manner. "The former chief branch scientist knows nothing of it and Miss Wicke trust overlooking the details to someone else who has had great experience with a psychic type."

Lillie smiled back, used her tail to rub her husband's back and asked Anabel. "She is trusting this to you! You have had great experiences with your Alakazam and I believe there is more to you than meets the eye."

Daphne and Leon finished suckling and saw the strange woman sit down on a forest clearing, Anabel was impressed by the vivid details. "I also communicate with an Espeon of mine when I am not at work. Mr. Sun, you seem to be concerned about a girl you and the others left behind on Orre?"

Elio nodded and was given Daphne as Leon played with Lillie's hair, the man took a deep breath and asked her. "She and a boy she hangs out with have pokemon that can Mega Evolve and are fighting to get a Keystone. I am more worried about Alakazam in comparison to Gallade, who from what I read in the Dex just becomes more zealous in protecting his trainer to where the trainer is the only thing he cares about during that frenzy. Alakazam's psychic powers seem to go beyond normal."

Anabel agreed with him and answered his concern. "While an Mega Alakazam becomes physically weak, their psychic powers are enhanced to where they will see everything of those around them. Past and future, only the strongest of will power will be able to manage that knowledge and the outcomes they foreseen. This Alakazam cares for his trainer deeply and that becomes the bond, it will be tested much like all of the first experiences a trainer and Pokemon will have when trying out Mega Evolution. You and Lillie had dealt with the more controllable ones compared to the people you know of."

Lillie figured and enjoyed having her hair tugged, she used her free hand to undo her pony tail and allow her long, blonde hair to fall down as she guessed the ones that have. "Gladion and Tammy more than the others. Charizard, Tyranitar and Vicky become their most extreme. Gene or my Mewtwo, is a different story... I feel... unbound when I mega evolve her... like that we are beyond what others see of us. Elio has experienced the feelings himself with his own pokemon."

Elio agreed and described some of them. "Like with me and Crimson or with the others where my mind goes into pure instinct. I wonder how those two kids are handling the tournament... Pyrite Town is the poster child of the things wrong with Orre and they might end up fighting some pretty nasty people if they are to get what they want... then each other."

Anabel coldly answered his question and caused the two to feel a voice whisper in their minds. _"The stronger trainer will take what they want, if the other loses... they lose!"_

At Pyrite Colosseum

Trumpets were blown, the audience cheered at the best battlers in the whole town gathering. On one end was Rachael, who looked to be flushing red and trying to deny who was facing her. On the other was a boy that looked determined and was blushing even more red. Chrom quickly sent out an Ambipom and Bronzong as Rachael focused on the battle and sent her duo out. An Alakazam and Granbull, the Ambipom and Bronzong were intimidated as the Alakazam glowed and tried to talk his trainer into reasoning. Rachael was slowly calming down as she called Houdini back and sent out her Durant. "Yeah, this isn't the best start! Vespron, lets get ourselves that stone!"

Chrom saw the iron ant and ordered his Ambipom. "Soften that Durant with fake out! Bronzong, like before, use rain dance!"

The Ambipom faked the Durant out as the Bronzong hummed and summoned rain, Rachael ordered her Granbull and saw two of the biggest thorns to her side. "Beth, play rough with that Ambipom and wait for that attack! Vespron, crunch that Bronzong!"

The Granbull punched the Ambipom with her left fist, yanked him by the tail with her right and hurled him across the arena as the Durant pounced on the Bronzong with a mighty crunch. Chrom felt his adrenaline flowing and ordered his Ambipom. "We need that Durant gone, u-turn out of there and keep the momentum!" The Ambipom knew what was asked, leaped at the Durant and kicked him off his friend as Rachael's eyes shined, that moment she longed for.

Chrom readied the Ambipom's ball and let his pokemon retreat as he sent out an Empoleon. Rachael ordered on her first chance. "Beth, thunder wave that Empoleon!"

The Granbull rubbed her paws together and shot a paralyzing wave at the Empoleon, the boy snapped his fingers to a hindered plan and ordered his Bronzong. "Two can play this game! Bronzong, use stealth rock, her Salamence and Glaceon won't be liking us soon!"

The Bronzong spun and let loose jagged rocks that disappeared, Rachael admired the boy's tactics readied a ball to call the Granbull back. "Excellent job Beth!"

She tossed out an Alakazam that's magic guard blocked the rocks as she ordered her Durant. "Again on the Bronzong, I'll admit... this guy really is a Champion tier trainer!"

The Durant hissed in agreement and crunched the Bronzong for a k.o as Chrom talked back. "I heard of the films you star in and some of them need you to think outside the box to be that role. Empoleon, shoot that Durant away with scald!"

The Empoleon struggled and shot scalding water to knock the Durant off the Bronzong, Rachael heard a frantic hiss and watched her iron ant land in a thud as the tired Bronzong's glowing eyes ceased. It was clear that the Durant was unable to battle as she called both pokemon back, Chrom followed and saw a Granbull and a green Hydreigon enter the battle as he sent a Toxicroak out. "Empoleon, use flash cannon on the Granbull. Toxicroak, use swords dance to increase your damage!"

The Empoleon failed to move as Rachael focused her eyes on the Empoleon. "Megara, use dark pulse on that Empoleon till he is out! Beth, try to ice punch that Toxicroak!"

The Hydreigon's choice specs shined as she let loose an aura of assertive thoughts to knock the Empoleon on his knees as the Toxicroak danced, the Granbull punched the poison mouth pokemon and was exposed to a point blank shot as the Hydreigon pulsed once more to knock the emperor pokemon out. The Toxicroak inhaled and shot a wad of gunk to knock the Granbull out. Chrom switched to his Beartic and gave a dorky smile at a battle turning in his favor as Rachael switched to her Glaceon.

Chile was carved by the stealth rocks as the boy ordered. "Beartic, we need that Hydreigon down! Focus icicle crash while Toxicroak takes that Glaceon down!"

The Beartic roared and used the water to jump above Megara, he formed icicles and crashed it down on her as Rachael ordered back. "Megara, attack that Beartic! Chile, dodge the focus blast and bring in a hail storm!"

The Hydreigon pulsed and knocked the Beartic on his back as the Toxicroak watch the Glaceon's movement and shot a focus blast where she was running towards. The energy came at her in high speeds and swerved out of her way, making impact with a wall as the tired Glaceon blew a hail storm that knocked the Hydreigon's central head and sent her falling to the ground. The girl cringed at what she done and called Megara back. "Sorry about that!"

She sent out a Salamence with a dragon fang that felt the rocks in his wings and ordered him. "Arbitro, use dragon claw while Chile blows in a blizzard!"

The Salamence readied his claws as Chrom ordered his duo. "Use sucker punch and aqua jet on that Salamence!"

The Toxicroak punched the charging Salamence as the Beartic shot himself like a watery missile. Barely slowing Arbitro down as he clawed the Beartic for a k.o and roared in arrogance as Rachael watched her Glaceon blow in a blizzard that knocked the Toxicroak away. Leaving the boy to switch to his last two pokemon. The Ambipom and a Gallade that looked more than eager to battle, Chrom took a deep breath and ordered his duo. "Ambipom, fake that Salamence out! Gallade, use close combat on the Glaceon!"

The Ambipom leaped at the Salamence and faked him out, causing him to pass out and fall limp as the Gallade dashed towards the icy cloak and swiftly beaten the Glacion down. Resulting in a double K.O and for Rachael switch them back to her last pokemon. "Houdini, this is not over for us yet!"

Chrom saw the Alakazam reflect the hazards and ordered his Ambipom. "Use return and that keystone is ours! Gallade, be ready!"

The Ambipom clapped his two tails together and leaped as Rachael ordered. "Shoot that monkey away with psychic, dazzling gleam won't take them both out!"

The Alakazam glowed and stopped the Ambipom in his tracks, he aimed his spoon to the left and flung the foe away for a k.o as Chrom snapped his fingers. "Shoot! I thought I had you in that trap! Gallade, use leaf blade instead! One crit is all we need!"

The Gallade agreed, sharpened his elbows into grassy green blades and dashed to the Alakazam for a slash that sent him on the ground. Houdini grunted from the pain and watched the hail wear down on his exposed foe as Rachael saw the finishing blow in sight. "Psychic again! This is over!"

The Alakazam aimed his two spoons as the Gallade readied another blow. PEW! He shot the blade pokemon off of him and knocked the foe on the ground, Houdini used his psychic powers to lift himself up and watch his foe try to get up. Gallade gritted his teeth stubbornly and felt himself fall back. Unable to battle. Chrom sweated and felt light headed as Rachael coughed, wiped her forehead and cheered with her tired Alakazam. "WE DID IT! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Houdini felt his legs wobble as the boy called his pokemon back in a hint of self disappointment. "...I still need to get better." Rachael approached the boy and wished to give him a hearty handshake. "That was a battle! Even if you lost, you were the best opponent I had."

Chrom shrugged and gripped the girl's hand with a firm shake as the audience went wild. "Thank you, two trainers meet and the end result doesn't matter. I... want to ask, was that... thing we did the booby prize?"

Rachael blushed and saw a muscular, elderly man enter the arena with a small golden trophy that had a pillow, on the pillow was a shiny Keystone. "Kind of... I wanted it to be a surprise for Christmas. Do you want to do it again, except... not stop?"

The boy blushed back and nodded. "You're a strong, beautiful girl, you're a bit selfish, but deep down you care. We should tell your parent's about this, if your Mom isn't heading here now to interview the winner!"

Rachael saw the man come closer to present her with the trophy. "Congratulations on winning the Pyrite Christmas Eve Cup! That was the best match in the whole season!" The girl took the trophy and thanked him. "That is what hard work can get you when you try!"

She smiled to Chrom and confessed what she thinks about him. "For a guy who is sensitive, you're strong, supportive, a dork and hot! Once we go back to Unova, I would like... I would like to see what you do." She raised the trophy high in the air and relished the glory as Chrom saw Hermione arriving with a microphone and what was a casual smile, turned to a moment of parental pride. It is going to be a long afternoon.

On the jet plane, two hours away to arriving.

Lusamine was writing down a schedule for her arrival as her son and her in-law were peacefully sleeping. What ever dream they have was certainly they are enjoying, Luna was whistling a tune to the Meltan playing with each other as Lost and Stormy were oddly enough, playing cards with each other. She felt a Mew looking down at her writing and petted him. "Are you excited to see Nebby and the others again?"

The Mew hummed and answered her. " _They are getting busy, Pop's is finding out about that project right now and Mum's is going to be very happy about the details."_

Lusamine wasn't going to question dream logic and asked the Mew. "Since he was still the whole time, it is safe to assume things are not going to go as feared!"

The voice in her head answered with a slightly irritated tone. " _That dirty back stabber is far away from this and Pop's is friends with the woman who is volunteering to help with the work. Anabel!_ "

That name was someone the woman trusts as a sharp snoring was heard, Elio felt his mouth dry and stirred awake. "MMMM. **Yawn!** What time is it?"

Lusamine answered him with a pleasant tone. "As of Alolan Standard Time, it is barely pass noon and we won't be arriving for two more hours."

Elio rubbed his eyes and went to get a bottle of water as he caught a glimpse of Gladion's peace becoming a cringe at chaos and one of wanting answers. "This is boring, Tammy sure did make some interesting friends during her adventure. Make's me wonder what she will find when she goes to Hoenn."

Lusamine wondered that indeed. "Rachael certainly has the blood of Orre in her veins... not that it is a bad thing. You told me enough about Pamela and it sounds like she has one more friend she is attached to."

Elio had a drink and answered the question. "While she has a couple close friends on Alola, two kids younger than her and a random Ace Trainer she hangs out with. There is another kid that Tammy has helped out that is doing her own thing, Pipi! I don't know much about ninjas other than they are quiet and you won't see them coming. That is all about her I am telling you and maybe if we are still alive in four years, we might see the four meet up again. Fate is going to do that because she likes the scenery."

Gladion grumbled and jolted awake, Elio felt something happened and asked his superior. "Did you have a bad dream boss?"

Gladion felt his vision returning, he glared sharply at Elio and wanted to say something, then stopped to think about it and smiled like he knew a filthy secret. "No... I wouldn't say that at all, what exactly do you even have planned once Christmas is over?"

The Alolan Champion thought of it and listed the few. "Besides work; getting ready for Title Defense once Kahili's kid is big enough, to where the mother can trust a baby sitter. Seeing how far Stormy and Neo can go, just spending time with Lillie and the kids. Being a grown up sucks when the really wacky adventures are already done and over with, though the new discoveries are nice."

Gladion agreed with him and felt like more was coming. "And the things you do find when something new happens. I'll bet Tammy is going to want to see that ribbon of yours and she might finally get the idea that... while being a sister to your children is nice, she isn't obligated to stay on Alola and she really needs something to do."

Elio felt wide eyed and took out his ribbon case, he was in awe of the Sapphire Ribbon and asked the Rotom Dex. "Dex, did you find anything going on in the world before we left? If it is something quick Tammy can do by herself without feeling like she left home early, tell me!"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and searched his data banks for a file he looked up. "BZZT! It looks like something is going to start up at the Sevii Islands. It's something only rich people go to, but the prize for winning this contest looks pretty cool! BZZT!"

He showed an extravagant resort that is very much Kantonian and news of a contest that reward a black ribbon with a striking red ruby. Elio and Gladion liked the design as the Mimikyu looked up to laugh. "What...ribbon... is...that?"

Gladion flipped the Rotom Dex towards Lusamine, who imagined someone cheering for such a prize. "The Mountain Heart Ribbon?! That girl needs a vacation away from Alola, as much of an oxymoron this sounds! If she isn't doing contests, she is wasting her talent and all her ideas with her pokemon are slipping with each one she captures and befriends!"

Elio agreed with her and recalled what pokemon his daughter has. "A Dragonite, pokemon with fire moves, those with ice moves and those with water moves. Tenac, as bitter as she is, is able to do gorgeous things. Nica, who is good at what she does with electricity... a shiny Butterfree that does good with sleep powder and dream eater. There are also many other's she shown and that isn't even the Vicki and Kumu combo that she does in battle. I need to talk to Lillie about this, because that girl needs a push soon!"

Lusamine agreed and heard the pilot give a warning about turbulance. She and Elio sighed as they called their pokemon back and readied for a shaky ride. The Pikachu was called to his trainer for security as Gladion was ready for the worse. "If she hasn't figured that out already. Speaking of one of the girls, depending on who won that Tournament at Pyrite Town will determine whether or not Tammy is going to end up having a call. She waiting a long time before she trust herself with that power while someone else would have tried it in a day. I hope Rachael is ready to stomach that power!"

At an appartment on Gateon Port.

Rachael shouted toward her parents in outragious disbelief. "I can't Mega Evolve Houdini because of what?!"

Hermione apologized to her daughter as Chrom felt someone is suffering a let down. "Because none of us have a Alakazamite! That mega stone is needed for Houdini to mega evolve, until then... that Keystone is a shiny bauble!"

The teenage girl tightened her grip and shouted to the ceiling in a tantrum. "I pulled beyond my limit and I still need to work to get what I want! Sheesh life is a biased bitch!"

The father agreed and shouted back at her daughter to stop her rampage. "At least you have the hard part of this done! Few people are lucky to even get the chance of getting a Keystone, least of all have one! Depending on how much you make, you can buy a mega stone. Not here or now, but you can! Now stop making a fool of yourself, you can't always get what you want all the time."

Rachael agreed with her father and sat down on a cough to pout, she grind her teeth and slumped forward in defeat. "Grr... it's still a load of Tauros crap!"

Chrom patted the girl on the back and looked at the golden trophy. "It is, but you don't really have that much longer to go, be glad that you got the hard part done."

The parents agreed with the boy and wanted to know what else happened as Rachael calmed down, swayed her hair and told them with a blush. "You're right. Mom, Dad... Chrom and I finally kissed!"

The mother was wide eyed and nearly squealed in excitement as the father looked at the brave teenage boy with respect. "That was from before you two fought each other?"

The boy nodded. "Yes sir, it was something we wanted to do at that moment. I hate to sound like I'm pushing it, but that battle felt... unusual compared to most I have done. I made a name for myself in Sinnoh and even the fight I had with my father and my teacher are nothing like that."

Hermione felt the feelings and fanned herself as she blurted what the feeling was. "When you and someone close to you have a battle with that much at stake, so much being built up to it, you will feel like it is something your parents should have told you about by now!"

Rachael's blush became redder and with embarrassing hormones as Chrom wanted to crouch into a ball in regret that he asked. The matron of the house offered to make dinner to brighten their moods. "It is like it because many trainers get to know each other better through battling. You two know the rules of this house... but if you two start playing around in other ways... I would be okay with it! Johnathan, you're cool with it?"

The man shrugged and was ready to head out the door. "You two are not sharing a bed, but I'm going to get us some desserts for Christmas Eve!"

The teenagers had a craving for something as Rachael remembered a particular cake from the Krabby Club, she licked her lips as the father announced her leave and her mother going to the kitchen. Leaving her alone with the boy as he took the chance and scoot closer to her, both of them hear each other breathing. Chrom smiled to an accomplished mission. "It's still long distance, but this might work."

Rachael agreed and felt her hands on his. "Your parents might take this differently, they are going to be pissed off over Realgam but they will know that we have been pretty good about this."

She and Chrom looked each other in the eyes, brown meeting brown, the boy took the chance like a man and kissed her on the lips. Rachael felt wild emotions flood her mind in something she desired for months and wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss. She reached for the boy's hair and felt his arms wrap around to feel hers, they broke the kiss as Chrom confessed to her. "I'm glad to have come with you Rachael! To think that when we get back to Unova, this won't be the end of it!"

Rachael nuzzled on the boy's chest and wanted to feel his heart beat as she agreed to an exciting thought. "My parents are cool with you and after this, yours might like this as well. Then it will be your turn to show me some cool things... like snow!" The boy imagined the snow waiting for them and cuddled up with her, enjoying a rather unusual and early present.


	27. A Sunny Eve!

On Alola, at the Champion's house. Tammy felt her mind blown by a dream Lillie described to her and wanted to change the subject. "You all have weird fetishes, you know that! Anyways, Neo gets along with Sephla, Kumu and Roscha pretty well and I need to find somewhere more... casual for Tenac and Vicky. Are you sure you don't need my help with decorating?"

Lillie shook her head as she overlooked her babies playing together with a Clefairy and a mellow Eevee. "I do not and the world is yours to explore... speaking of which, this arrived today."

She gave her daughter an envelope and explained what it is. "When you are ready to talk about it, I will be here." Tammy raised an eyebrow and opened it to find a ticket and a brochure, explaining the location in mind as she was left babbling. "A re...Mom, this is a ticket to one of the Sevii Islands and a pass into a co-" She asked her mother with her heart racing in excitement. "Are you saying we are going to this?!"

Lillie shook her head and pointed at the girl. "If by we, you meant you and your pokemon, then yes! Think about if and when. The next one of these events start next month." The girl blushed with tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

The mother wouldn't dare to think the word yes and answered no. "You are always welcome into this house, you're family and my daughter, the blood doesn't matter. I am suggesting you exercise your skills until you are ready for Hoenn!"

Tammy placed her tickets in a small pocket as her Eevee leaped onto her shoulder. "Thank you Mom, I'll be at the Observatory!"

The mother and daughter hugged each other and let each other go, to partake in their duty for the day. Daphne and Leon looked teary eyed as they watched their sister go and were comforted by their mother. "She will be back in a few hours, would you like to see Lakila and Vulca? They will make the house festive!"

The babies still kept their tears ready, they do not yet understand that their sister needs to eventually grow up, the mother readied a friend ball and rocked them until they are calm. "Don't cry, we are going to have our first Christmas together as a family."

At an observatory on a mountain on Ula'ula.

Tammy was talking to a black hair woman that had a tan and was in casual green clothes as a blue hair boy in grey clothes and a pink hair girl in pink clothes were giving an Eevee playful attention. "Hold up Miss Haley, Sophocles and Molayne found what?!"

The woman looked toward the building and was amazed at the efficient location. "Pokemon that we were going to have to look for when we get the chance anyways, around ten of them. We have a reason to look the other way and keep the location low key. At least until we find more and are reaching our goal for that big pokemon shown in scriptures, while the ones found on Orre are going to be fine at the base-" Haley tried to find the words as Tammy answered it for her. "All because Madison got a report on the trial site acting funnier than usual and one of the Elite Four got involved. They have better luck actually learning about the world instead of getting babied, that is what makes this interesting if you're into social experiments. Neopolitan, it's time you meet someone that is less nice than Carby and Calcy, I don't expect you to get along with Tenac and she is the only pokemon I have that can actually get pretty mean."

The Eevee perked up as the children let her go, she was battle ready as the girl asked her friend. "Tenac is still a meany?"

Tammy nodded and readied a fast ball as she had her friends back away. "Calcy, she is pretty anti social and she isn't one to show that kindness. Tenac, come out and meet our new friend!"

She sent out a Weavile with a closed right eye that stretched and enjoyed the cool air, Neopolitan gave a squeak like roar in an attempt to challenge her. "VEE!"

The boy backed away and shook his head. "Big mistake!"

Tenac placed her hands at her hips and looked down on the Eevee, she hissed out a question. "Weav?!"

The Eevee looked ready to fight as Tammy signaled a time out. "Neo, no! I just want you to say hello to Tenac and now she isn't in the mood!"

The trainer apologized to the Weavile and explained to her everything that happened, earning a respecting but still confused question. "Vile?!"

Tammy nodded and asked her. "Just take my word for it Tenac, Neopolitan is a lot stronger than she looks and she can learn moves that will catch you off guard. She is a feisty one and hopefully the two of you will... get along, I'm not counting on that though."

Neopolitan looked frustrated on being ignored as the Weavile gave an assertive growl at her, one that Haley understood too well. "The Eevee is going to have to prove that to her before she can even think of battling her. That is fair if you plan on doing contests again... which if what Lillie said is true, that will be rather soon!"

The Eevee listened and yipped to an interested Weavile, Tammy showed the ticket to show and tell them. "We are going to a place called the Sevi Islands in a month to do a contest. I don't know how long it is going to be, but I'm going to bring some of the best for this. New and old, it may not be now... but Neo might have a niche somewhere as much as you, Mo'o and a few others have! Are you in?"

The Weavile nodded and smiled in pride as the girl placed the ticket away. "Excellent, this will be like your last performance except it is solo... unless the rules say otherwise. Neo, you and Leucothea will be watching and learning... I want you two to be in a tough contest and I want you both to win!"

The Eevee cringed from the lecture and growled, causing a large stalk to erupt from the ground and drop a barrage of seeds that scattered into more, Calcy recognized the type of seed and asked. "Wow, that move makes a stalk that drops seeds that drop I think are... leech seeds! Tammy, how many moves does that Eevee know?"

Tammy and Tenac were astonished, the trainer raised four fingers. "Neo can use four moves at one time, but Professor Lillie and Kukui theorized that Neo can learn eight of them. This is number five... Leeching Stalk!"

She took a note book to write the name down as Haley looked up to find a white jet that was lowering itself closer to an artificial island. "You three discovered five new moves among other things. I think someone has officially arrived on Alola."

She took out a phone to begin a text as Tammy readied a lure ball. "I know what woman is going to find out, but like we talked about, if they are safe here... she would leave it be!" The woman nodded and watched Tammy sent out a Blastoise with an anklet that shined a stone, Tenac whistled as Neopolitan was taken back by a clear ace.

The trainer began introduction. "Vicky, say hello to Neo! Like how you were, she went through a lot of training and only recently, has reached her peak. With her and Kumu, they are part of the finale act... maybe one day you will also be part of one!"

The Blastoise blushed as the Weavile casually mentioned something that encouraged her. Neopolitan snickered and caused darkness to form, creating a burst of light that shifted around her and formed into a reflective barrier, the Blastoise tapped her claws together and faced away to begin a demonstration.

On a roof at Aether Paradise.

Wicke, two employees and Madison were ready to greet a group returning from a long trip. An Emolga was nested in the Rangers vest as the Chief Scientist saw a plane slowly landing. "Thank you for agreeing to escort Master Gladion home Miss Madison, he would appreciate it!"

The Ranger didn't mind and voiced what was planned. "Mohn is finishing up at the Pelago right now and is heading here as we speak with my friend! The we will tall them everything that is going on."

Wicke agreed as the plane skid across the airway, it made a full stop and gave the employees the que to get ready for transport as a large Skarmory flew to the roof, with a worried Mohn on top. "SKAR!"

Clink!

Madison watched the armored bird land and let the man off, he looked uncertain of what to say, it was certain that his son was mentally scared by what ever he witnessed on his trip in Orre and there isn't many words that would fix it.

The door opened and let Elio out first, he had a Pikachu in his arms as both gave a duty bound smile. Wicke saw the Pikachu wearing a black hat as Gladion was the next to exit, followed by Lusamine. A not so happy family was back home, the Aether President ordered the two employees with a tired tone. "The Meltan are sleeping and if their nursery is ready, then that is where they must go!"

The two saluted and went into the plane as Mohn was the first to greet them. "Welcome home everyone! We are glad that you are back!"

Gladion saw his father in open arms and calmly approached him as a Rotom Dex emerged from Elio's bag to show him a text. "Thank you father, if you known about what we are dealing with and why we have more work, then I apologize for this reunion not being cheerful."

He gave him a quick hug as Wicke explained good news. "We found a psychic type expert that has volunteered to assist us, Miss Anabel. Once we modify the aura reader to block the effect of psychic powers, we will begin testing again."

Gladion smiled at a plan coming together as Lusamine watched the two employees carrying a bed like crate that housed nine, squirming Meltans. They admired the sea and gave the woman ideas of how to stimulate them as she embraced both her husband and Wicke. "We are finally back home, how was your week?"

Mohn answered clearly as Wicke broke free to give Gladion a back rub. "Nothing interesting besides news about an Eevee."

Lusamine knew of that as Elio reported helpful news. "It looks like that thing in the thrift store was resolved before we got here, these people know what they are doing... so-" Gladion finished as Madison got on the Totem Skarmory and offered the man a ride. "So we don't have to worry about it, call these people when they are needed or write notes about it if it is something we need to know. You are dismissed Mr. Sun!"

Elio saluted as the employees entered the elevator with the Meltans, Wicke followed them and gave her goodbyes to the group. "In addition to the modifications, we have a second Snag Machine made. When you are ready to begin, call us!"

Gladion promised her that he will and got on the Skarmory, he gave his goodbyes next. "Mother, Father, enjoy the holiday when you can! Elio, tell Lillie we are all back!"

The Alolan Champion understood and readied a pager to call in a Charizard as he watched the Skarmory take flight. "Will do, I'm beat!"

A Charizard flew in as the man was the last to say his farewells. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow to say hello to Amaura and those Meltans. Have a good day!"

The Pikachu waved goodbye and giggled at the thought of flying as his trainer got on and made sure everything was secure, the Charizard roared and flew to the sky. Leaving Lusamine alone with her husband to ask. "Those two are finally free to enjoy themselves. Was there anything odd that you found at the Pelago? It must have been stressful, knowing what is going on in the world and still trying to care for those pokemon."

The man remembered one incident and answered her. "I met Zygarde and he spoke to me about a mass awakening of a particular pokemon that is happening. Do you think those Meltan are those pokemon?"

Lusamine nodded and held her husband's hand with a smile. "They have to be-" her smile gave a small shift in a realization and she dismissed it. "They are and the ones in this region... if they were found are safe and sound. Shall we greet the new arrivals?"

At the house.

Lillie sang a lullaby to her children, one that soothed their anxious souls and nearly lured them to sleep as she felt something fly by. The sound of a locked door being unlocked, told her everything she needed to know as the Clefairy whistled to his trainer and a Banette sneaked behind a potted plant. The drowsy babies heard the door knob twist and saw it open. A voice they recognized cheered. "I'm finally home!"

"PIKA!"

Daphne and Leon perked awake and gave a gummy smile as Lillie felt her heart jumping, a tired, but very well Elio holding a Pikachu that had a black baseball cap on. The Matron of the house quickly charged and embraced her husband, nearly squishing the Pikachu in between the two. He crackled his cheeks and gave the two a quick jolt to have them back away, causing the duo to yelp in pain and for Elio to let him go. "Ow! Alright Stormy! Just make yourself at home, while me and Lillie catch up!"

The Pikachu adjusted his fur as a sneaky Banette sneaked behind him to spook him. "Nette!"

The Pikachu leaped back and saw a friendly, if mischievously face. "Chu?"

The Banette nodded and offered to give him a tour as Elio and Lillie heard a cry for attention. The parents followed their instincts and went to their children's needs as the man asked the Banette. "Until I get Lost out, you show Stormy how the house works!"

The marionette saluted and guided the Pikachu to a basement as the parents went to the couch with the crying babies that stopped at the sight of their father.

Elio picked both of them up and sat on the couch with them, giving them a kiss on the back of their heads Lillie took the chance sat next to him and kissed him on the lips, giving off a warm feeling that made their souls toasty. "Welcome home love. We all missed you."

The Alolan Champion felt welcome and noticed the platinum necklace as he asked her. "Besides Ho-oh, anything happened at home I need to know about?"

Lillie nodded and didn't expect a certain girl to arrive until close to dusk. "Besides us finding Neopolitan and someone asking me for help, not much... though I will tell you about who it was that came after Christmas. Are you still sure you want to try and be the Delibird for our friends and family members? You and Tammy are going to be exhausted."

Elio assured his wife with affection and a whisper. "I'm having her and Lost do the simple job of flying all over Alola, dropping off the gifts and making sure they are received. I still need to give Mom and Pop's a visit... then we have tomorrow to look forward to. Is Tammy busy with her pokemon right now?"

Lillie answered back with her tired eyes closing. "Yes, I bought her tickets to an event that is happening at the Sevii Islands. In a month, she will be back out on an adventure." Elio closed his eyes as the babies calmed down and felt his mind drift. "I hope she does."

Click! "VEE!" The sound of a door and an Eevee broke the silence as the Clefairy greeted returning people. A girl came in to see her family sleeping and placed the Eevee down. "You got along with those two better than I expected, go rest up while I say hello!"

The Eevee found a substitute doll and pounced on it as Tammy joined her family on the couch. "Welcome home Dad! We all missed you!"

Elio yawned and felt more weight on the sofa as he greeted her tiredly. "Thank you! I won something back from Orre that you would like seeing."

The girl sighed, kissed the man on the cheek and picked up the Clefairy as she asserted her decision. "This is why I'm helping you out tonight Dad. You keep working, even when your body tells you to stop, not a lot has happened while you were gone... but those Ultra Recon guys got their hands on a Keystone and it is only going to be a matter of time before Dulse starts using a Mega Sceptile, that thing becomes part dragon on mega evolving and they know better than to just use that power blindly! By the way, where is Stormy?"

Elio answered her as his children fall asleep in his arms. "He is being given a tour of the basement, once he is out of the basement... expect a fight."

Tammy counted on it as the Eevee's playful growling was interrupted by a Banette arriving with someone. She turned around and watched an intimidated Pikachu shivering at what the Banette told him; one that caused the Rotom Dex to hover out of Elio's back pack with a ribbon case in hand. "BZZT! Pete is telling Stormy that Lost is the one in charge of what the pokemon do around here! BZZT!"

The Pikachu overheard and agreed as he squeaked. "Pika!" "BZZT! Lost might want to talk to me soon! BZZT! Just be on your best behavior and you will be fine kid! BZZT!"

Stormy hoped so as Neopolitan noticed him and was ready to pounce on a new playmate with a double edge. Tammy cringed and aimed a heal ball at her. "Neo, no fighting in the house!"

The Clefairy agreed and whistled to be the center of attention, the Eevee stiffen her fur at the sight of the ball as the Pikachu wanted to know fairy. Lillie turned around to answer him. "This is Galil and he is just one of the pokemon that live here." She and Tammy readied a few poke balls and let out a Pikachu Libre, a Pikachu Belle and an eager Eevee, giving the normally battle ready Pikachu friends to talk to.

Neopolitan began introductions as Elio looked at the Rotom with the Ribbon case. "Dex, do you mind placing that ribbon in the trophy rack for me? Settling down isn't as easy as it looks."

The Rotom Dex buzzed and floating to a corner of the room with various photos, ribbons and trophies, all of them categorized for the three residents of the house. Tammy felt satisfied at the group of pokemon getting along and turned around to watch the Dex take out a beautiful blue ribbon that had a sapphire center, it placed it in the center of a larger case with many colorful ribbons. The Rotom Dex made sure the trophy was secure and buzzed. "BZZT! It's going to be a whole week before that photo gets here. BZZT! It isn't something anyone around here would have expected. BZZT!"

Elio agreed without much of a care. "This would make Peony the first Ultra Beast I have to be in one of these. By the way, did you hear about an event on the Sevii Islands or did Lillie tell you already?"

Tammy felt excited and nodded. "I'll do that after the new year, Neopolitan showed off another move of hers."

She gave a note book to Lillie and explained what it is. "As we expected, these moves really are connected to each of the eight evolutions, Leeching Stalk is a physical grass move, much like how Leafeon is good at being a physical grass type pokemon."

Lillie read the notebook and was drawn in to more data. "Goodness and you theorize the seeds also afflict the opponent with leech seed?! With Dark Barrier and Scorching tackle, that will result in an opponent that will very likely, deal less overall damage than ideally and be left exposed for that super powerful double edge! Now we have three more moves... do you think maybe."

Tammy winked and knew how it can prove a devastating combination. "If... I find that rare Z crystal, Neopolitan would be able to initiate a countdown that she is capable of executing. Extreme Evoboost, with those three moves... will set everything up for a scary last resort. Neo... I think you are onto a good idea yesterday."

Lillie agreed at the potential and memorized a scheduled plan. "You need to show that your Eevee can fight against all eight of the evolutions. While Zossies Flareon is very tough, there are many others for you to meet in Alola."

Elio listed who has who. "Cain, Lola, Fridgette and Tiffany are pokemon you have. Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Jolteon. Soliera has a Sylveon, Dulse has an Espeon and Phyco has an Umbreon. While there isn't much that can be done with Zossie, the rest sound like something Neo can fight. Show that she can fight the ones the Recon Squad have and then come to us about the big four. That should be enough evidence to prove that she is tough enough to use that Z move."

Lillie agreed and saw the time. "You two have three hours before it is time for the Christmas Eve gifts. I'll go check on dinner, it is Crabrawler claw meat raviolis." The two humans felt their stomachs rumbling and salivated, it was going to be a jolly Christmas Eve.

In a back room of the Oreburgh Gym.

Bryon watched Jasmine place a silver necklace into box as Roark thanked his father for the help. "Thank you for having this made, Pamela is going to love it when she opens it."

The older man shrugged and questioned something as he looked at a small amount of colorful boxes. "Gems from Unova, a dozen lure balls, that tour of a region she hasn't been to before along with what else that girl has promised for her."

He smiled at a wrapped case that was in the center piece. "Then the Professor got her this. You said it is special even among the three he normally has with him?"

Roark nodded as Jasmine wrapped the box up. "Just that the parent had an unusual ability and that it has two special moves that work with it. Supposedly, Jasmine... are you sure about giving her that present? I know she would love it, but... it took you years to find the center piece."

The woman took a deep breath and didn't have any regrets. "She is capable of getting better as a Coordinator and this will help her become one of the greatest. Once it is late enough, we will sneak all of these into the house while Pamela is unaware."

With the small box placed in among the others, it was going to be a long wait for that moment as Jasmine recalled what else happened. "Pamela should be viewing Sunyshore City and envisioning that next contest that is coming right after the New Year. She just needs the other stone, which is much easier to obtain."

Roark folded his arms at a puzzle and asked. "Why didn't you get that already?" The woman scratched herself and felt her subconscious telling her it wasn't needed. "I... I think that would already be provided soon. She should be heading back here to tell us more."

The rock type specialist snapped in a realization and was ready to head to the front door. "If she asked, we are telling her we were having a family meeting!"

Bryon found it believable and covered the gifts with a tarp. "She won't think we are lying to her and she won't be disappointed!"

Back on Alola, during the beginning of dusk on the shore of Melemele.

Tammy felt fueled by the hearty pasta dinner, had a large sack in hand, an Eevee on her shoulder, a Pikachu Belle by her right side and a Mimikyu by her right as she was given the Rotom Dex that had a list of destinations. Kukui's house was the closest. Elio kept his energy up and sent out two of his Incineroars, one looking older than the other. "While Guppy, Brimmy and I give Mom and Pop's company, you just follow the list. It won't take more than an hour."

The girl saluted and went to the house on the shore as Elio and his Incineroars went to a blue house by the road, he saw a Kantonian Meowth and an Alolan Meowth with a blue collar talking the day away. Elio meowed to what is clearly his mother's Meowth to tell him good news. "I'm visiting for an hour, like it has been every year!"

The Meowth's understood as the older Incineroar went to get the door, opening it and giving a friendly growl as he embraced Patricia giving him a tackle of affection. The younger Incineroar went to the door on seeing Benjamin following, giving him a fist bump as Elio announced. "I'm finally home! Do you mind if I come in?"

The parents didn't and escorted the Incineroars in, Elio followed into a comfortable living room and the smell of something sweet, the parents enjoyed the pokemons company as the man sat next to his parents. Benjamin was the first to break the silence as Patricia got up to get something. "Good work on that job this week son, even after the stuff you put up with, how was the flight back?"

Elio sighed as the Kantonian Meowth entered, waving goodbye to a friend of his as the young man answered. "Long, the whole job was long, though it is ironic what actually happened out there. Thankfully, I'm done with that woman until the boss needs me for something."

The sound of something pouring gave the indication of what refreshment is being made as Patricia agreed with him. "Yeah, me and her had to bail you and Gladion out. Though if Rayquaza wasn't captured, all of that would just happen again in another unsuspecting place. There wasn't much of a choice for you two other than just doing what needed to be done, anything else happened?"

Elio nodded and answered. "I brought home a Pikachu that is pretty strong for a Pikachu. Stormy knows some special moves that... are part of the gift I sent to Kukui along with another that me and Lillie had ready a week ago. Information for his research, in addition... we have more Meltans being discovered and uncovered. Nine from Orre that are at Aether Paradise and they might let you see them if you ask, along with ten of them that were found on this very region that Moylane and Sophocles have. This makes twenty total right now and now we started."

Patricia brought over six cups of Tapu Cocoa that were filled with marshmallows and placed them on the table as she imagined what her son is going to be busy with. "Excluding that... saving the world thing, it sounds like your going to be busy making sure those people don't over do it with this pokemon! Anything you know about Meltans or was she trying to keep the details a secret from you and Gladion... if it was even possible."

Elio sipped at the warm goodness and doubted all those pokemon would have been left under the radar. "She didn't and I don't think she would have even been able to if she tried. An individual Meltan is simple minded and if they are in a comfortable environment, will mind their own while they explore the world around them. If you find one, you will find more, which Pamela might find out soon. I'll check up on the Meltan the Aether Foundation has in a week. They should be fine, but since there are a lot of pokemon in that facility, they are just another pokemon to care for."

Benjamin looked wide eyed at several possible locations and asked his son. "If more people look around and contribute to that, would the Meltans be out of that place sooner? Like... how many Meltan are we talking about?"

Elio guessed the amount needed to trigger evolution and frowned. "More than ten and Pop's, you have better things to do than explore dangerous places for a rare pokemon like that. If you do find Meltan's, then yes... they need to be in an safe environment and then gathered for that big mystery. Changing the subject, Tammy should be done with the Professors and is heading to Iki Town to give Hau and Mallow their present. A large bundle of rare berries to go with that poke block and poffin kit they have, enigma berries specifically! Then there is Ilima if he is in Hau'oli... if not then there is a bundle deal for him, Mina and Davinci. Rare paints, normal gems and a Jigglypuff doll. Hala is getting a book on Unova's history since traditions in that region has changed. Kiawe is going to have a device that will help his dancing carrier, I found a fishing bauble Lana would like, Olivia is getting a shiny pink diamond Diancie has made for her, Sophocles is getting a pretty cool toy anyone would like if they like building things. Molayne, is getting an encyclopedia on a pokemon that I haven't seen around in years... Klink."

Patricia knew thought was put into the gifts and asked him. "Despite the long list, the people are pretty close together. Kahili might be a problem depending on how busy she is. The route deeper into Ula'ula isn't too bad while Poni Island is going to be the quickest."

Elio agreed with her and went for his bag. "You two have a more detailed gift along with this!" He gave his parents two small silver wrapped boxes as he continued. "She is also making a quick stop at Aether Paradise and then she will be back home. Some of the gifts are different, while others are the same formula."

Patricia and Benjamin wondered what was inside as the elder Incineroar growled a question to his trainer, Elio guessed what it was and answered. "Lillie and I are going to come up with something for as many of you as we can. Guppy, in a couple more weeks, Daphne and Leon are going to graduate from knowing the smaller pokemon... to knowing the bigger ones. Brimmy won't be left out either... but I got a job for you specifically since you are my starter. Would you mind waiting until then for me to tell you?"

The elder Incineroar nodded as Patricia turned the T.V on for a view of an event ocuring in Unova, snow was blowing and many festive floats were driven down a street. She felt calm at her family at peace as Elio hugged the both her and his father. "I love you both, I hope that never changes."

At a beach near a grand resort on Akala Island.

Tammy gave a woman with long light blue hair, periwinkle eyes, blue golfer clothes and a baby girl with light blue hair, grey eyes that was in an egg white baby carrier a medium sized box. "You took longer to find than Olivia Miss Kahili, but I hope you and Nene get to enjoy this when it is a rainy day!"

The golfer wondered what was in the box as Nene was distracted by the Wingulls flying in the night, Kahili gave a small smile to her daughter and thanked the girl. "Elio normally has every thought intended with these gifts, Nene likes the beach and it calms her down when she gets upset from my daily schedule. Good luck on raising Leucothea, if she delivers results like Spear, Hoenn's contests will be no match for you!"

Tammy appreciated it and was about to take something out as Lost gave a small hiss. "Ne...Next...Island!"

The girl puffed his cheeks as Nene was tugging at her mother's hair, Tammy gave the woman a brief description of what made the Wingull special. "She is a shiny pokemon and maybe once I actually get started, you will see her. Have a marry Christmas!"

Kahili gave her a wave goodbye and went to the resort with her own. "You too, thank you for doing this!" Tammy called in a Charizard and readied her Pikachu, Eevee and Lost for a quick flight to Ula'ula.

The bag felt lighter as she made sure everyone was secure and felt the Charizard fly south. Towards Malie City, the girl felt a great accomplishment in her deed as her ride pokemon landed. The sun had set as she saw four people talking by a mostly restored Malie Garden, an police officer past his middle age, with bored red eyes was about to say something to Acerola, Plumeria and Guzma. Confient that four people on the list are so close together. "Hey guys, wait up!"

The four grown ups turned around to find a girl with a large sack and four pokemon helping out. The Rotom Dex crossed four more off the list as Tammy opened the sack and pulled a small box out for Nanu, Nica and Neopolitan picked out a just as small, but very delicately treated box for Acerola and Lost pulled out two boxes for Guzma and Plumeria, small and large box. The Mimikyu laughed rather joyfully at the two. "Congratulations!"

Plumeria picked up the box as Nanu shook his head at the deed. "How many times is that kid going to keep doing this? None of you are obligated to go around acting like a Delibird!" Tammy still gave him the box and winked to him. "Maybe, but the present might make your day bright! Acerola, your gift is specifically from Mom! As a thank you for all the books and because she is taking up a hobby. Guzma, Plumeria... they found out!"

Plumeria felt her kidney get kicked and guessed what was in the box with a smile as she took a small box out of a bag. "So this is for Pereski? Thanks, think fast!"

The box was flung, Tammy caught it in the sac and appreciated it as Acerola waved to the girl. "Thank you and Merry Christmas!"

Tammy wished them one back and tighten the sac as Guzma took the small box and asked her. "What do you think your getting out of all of this? No one asked any of you to do this!"

The girl shrugged and with an energetic smile answered him. "We are doing it because we feel like it. I expect some gifts tomorrow from my friends and I already sent something to a few of mine here. It isn't much, but they like hats. It looks like Tapu Bulu finally went around to heal the garden."

Guzma agreed and gave a smile with Nanu. "It is going to take more than a bird to beat us down! Hurry on to the bus if you want to finish up kid, it is going to be on its last run soon!" Tammy yelped and wished the group goodbye, with the pokemon following her west, she has a long choire to finish.

At a house on Panolia Town.

Gladion, Silvally and a Porygon looked at a small series of gifts, rather intrigued in what his sister and his brother in-law gave him as Madison sorted a large box that was labled. "From the Ranger Union."

The man asked the woman as a Genesect, Pikachu and Emolga were resting together. "It must stink for both of you, ever since Necrozma they practically assigned you to for Alola. They must miss you."

Madison agreed and felt tears flowing. "Yeah! While the locals wouldn't know, it feels nice that people appreciate how the small things you do contribute to something bigger. Is there anything you want to do tomorrow or do you want to sit around and do nothing all day?"

Gladion readied two ultra balls and let out a Chimecho and a Cacturne. "It is a mixture of both, Chimecho and Cacturne are both pokemon that need to be rehabilitated and this place will be a good start."

The Chimecho wanted to say hello and kept quiet as the Cacturne waved hello, Madison waved back and let the Chimecho latch onto a corner of the living room as she guessed their problems. "Chimecho doesn't want to say anything because as you called about, people tried to force her to use her voice as a weapon. Cacturne's PTSD is something else?" Gladion nodded as he went to take something out, a small pool of water for the Cacturne to enjoy himself with. "He hates being touched and as such, he might be friends with Porygon for... reasons."

Madison knew what it was as she took a deep breath and wanted to yell her frustrations out. "Pokemon that are not going to battle anytime soon, but are being kept here for personal reasons. Gladion, there is a big difference between what that Porygon has went through and what Cacturne and Chimecho went through."

Gladion agreed and pointed to an annoyed Silvally. "Even compared to Silvally who... did have a similar problem, one is just worse than the other. Thankfully, this can be mended in time... Hmm," He snapped his fingers with an idea coming. "There is a lot of reasons why I love this town, I think it is time to expand and make a backyard. What do you think? Something so Feraligatr, Weavile, Zoroark and any pokemon I have on rotation doesn't feel left out. They have the Pelago, but it isn't going to cut it for these guys!"

Madison agreed and asked him. "Those like Tyranitar, Porygon Z and a few pokemon I make friends with regularly might like this. I know it is early, but are you thinking that would be a New Years Resolution?"

Gladion watched the Cacturne place his right hand in the water and enjoying himself as he approached Madison and gave her a kiss on the lips. "That will be done by the start of Spring! Out of all people to talk to about this, I am glad it is you." The Ranger blushed and kissed her fiance back as she guided him to a couch for a comfortable night of relaxing.

At Aether Paradise.

Tammy was silent at a rather comfortable looking playroom with nine Meltans enjoying themselves as Lusamine finished scattering various metals around. "There we go you lovely babies, this will make you feel right at home!"

The girl backed away and left the room with the woman, the Eevee wanted to know what it was about as the trainer asked the adult. "I'm not complaining. Mohn and Wicke are at the manor, because the last few gifts are a bit personal. Do you mind?"

Lusamine doesn't and lead the way, to the elevator out of the Conservation deck and toward a garden leading to a white manor. The Pikachu Belle and Mimikyu saw the stars lighting up as the girl wanted to have a few thoughts out of her mind. "I know you and Patricia helped Dad and Gladion when it really mattered. Thank you for that, I also know you finally met Rachael."

Lusamine felt appreciated and asked the girl about what she knows. "You talk about your friends a lot, so you know them better than I had. What exactly did you send them?"

Tammy didn't find any harm and answered. "Besides the friends I have here that already have them or are able to get them once they are old enough. Challenge amulets, when they have time to do the Island Challenge and get some Z crystals... they will get started when they come, if they come! Rachael is a busy movie star, Pamela is getting a tour... Pipi might be busy with something else and by the time she is a Trainer, she will be doing the League Challenge over at Johto. The last time I heard of her, she became friends with Acanci. Thankfully, I got something to do next month and I will be able to at least have a good time and finally bring all that practice to use. I'm not saying anything about the gifts in this sac... but it is from Mom and Dad!"

Lusamine wondered just what kind of people the girl made friends with as she made it to the manor, inside was a central room with Mohn and Wicke talking about nonesense. The scientist asked out of nowhere. "What is that Hoopa up to?"

Tammy wondered and broke their question with a bag and a cheer. "Merry Christmas all of you!"

The two grown ups were startled as the pokemon took out three small boxes and the girl took out a rather large box. "PHEW! Each of the smaller boxes are for one of you while this big one is meant for the Conservation Deck and any other pokemon under your care!"

Thud!

The Mimikyu gave Lusamine hers as the Eevee and Pikachu gave two of the boxes to the other two grown ups. Tammy felt the sac to only have one box and a basket of treats as she was ready to get going. "Merry Christmas all of you! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The girl was about to leave as Mohn stopped her. "Wait, there is something I have for the five of you!"

He went to a table and took five green wrapped boxes. "It isn't much, but while you are here, this is from me!"

Tammy wondered from the various sizes what they were and placed them in the bag. "It's Christmas, any gift that isn't an insult is welcome!"

She tighten it and turned around to say her goodbyes. "I saw the Meltans and if I had doubts on bringing Pamela over, I don't anymore! Good night!"

Click!

Lusamine held onto what ever she was given and analyzed the size of the much larger box. "What ever is in there must have taken days and even a week to make. Tea anyone?"

Back on Melemele Island.

Elio and his Incineroars hugged Patricia and Benjamin goodbye. It was a nice hour of family time as the man promised the two. "If you see Tammy giving Pamela a tour, don't be strangers! Have a Merry Christmas!"

He gave his parents a kiss on the cheek as Patricia was about to cry. "Merry Christmas to you too you wonderful man!"

Benjamin looked crestfallen and wanted to escort his wife inside. "He really is! I hope the kids like the presents!"

Elio hopped so and watched them go inside as he and his two Incineroars went back home, to see many flickering lights strung up, flickering moon light shining and turning. They saw a Charizard landing to drop off Tammy and the three pokemon, it looked like they accomplished a great task as the man asked. "Thank you, those pokemon at Aether are going to love those golden poke blocks! Three thousand exactly and if used sparingly, it will last them a month!"

Tammy agreed as the door opened, Lillie was in a green, festive and yet modest santa outfit, her hair was in a pony tail that was dangling over to her chest as she cheered. "Welcome home! Come see what I did!"

The group obeyed and walked in to a living room that was very festive, a small fire pit with a circling Magcargo that was enjoying his time was in the left most corner, where the guest table was. Giving the group a warm feeling to counter act the cold right, where an Abomasnow was sleeping with a rather wide assortment of presents and an active Banette. In the middle were two Pikachus sleeping together on a rug with a Clefairy, Eevee, Leafeon, Raichu, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Jolteon and Mew. Tammy opened her sac and placed a basket of cookies a small black wrapped box and an assortment of green boxes as she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Some friends of ours wanted to give us a little extra. **Yawn!** Is there anything more you need?"

The parents shook their heads as Elio licked his lips to the cookies. "No, but be ready for the most fattening breakfast out there! Good night!"

Tammy nodded as her Pikachu and Eevee joined in on the pile, she placed the sac down and went to her room as the Mimikyu scurried to Elio.

Lillie admired the view and told Elio a secret. "Eclipse and Crepu are helping us in making the light outside most beautiful. Do you want to watch it with me?"

The Alolan Champion was about to say yes when he asked. "What about Daphne and Leon? This is only something that comes once a year."

Lillie agreed and whispered to him with a child like tune. "They were fed and fast asleep. We can afford some alone time whe-" "WAAAA!"

The sound of their children were heard from the master bed room, the Mimikyu giggled and signaled the two Incineroars to get some rest as she hissed. "You...can't!"

The parents wouldn't argue with the logic and went to tend to their childrens needs, they smelled exactly as they feared, Lillie pulled up her sleeves as Elio went to get the supplies need to change diapers. "I'll do the messy part. You get them ready for watching the light show!"


	28. A Holly Jolly Morning!

During an early morning, Tammy sneaked into the living room to look at the various presents under the sleeping Abomasnow as a Banette opened a ball over the fire pit to let out a Magcargo. Her heart beaten as she reached for a particular box labeled. _From Kukui!_

The girl swallowed and licked her lips as she heard a faint hiss from behind her, she turned around to find a Mimikyu looking in the master bed room by her lonesome, Tammy placed her gift down and sneaked behind Lost to have a look. The duo saw the big bed having a family of four sleeping together, Elio and Lillie were facing each other in blissful slumber as Daphne and Leon were in between them, sleeping safe and sound. By the foot of the bed was a Pikachu wearing a hat, Tammy found it to be a tender moment as Lost looked up and signaled her to be silent. The girl agreed and quietly back away, letting the Mimikyu close the door as they went back in the living room to find the Leafeon clan slightly stirring. "It stinks that you couldn't be apart of that, are you jealous of that?"

Lost answered with a faint. "N...no!" She blushed as the eyes in the cloak looked teary eyed, Tammy picked her up and gave her affection as she went to the pile of presents. "...Mom and Dad still love you and I agree, it is sweet to see the family like that. A Christmas morning free from all the chaos in the world."

The Mimikyu agreed and reached for the first present she sees, a small violet colored box labeled. _From Pipi_!

She gave it to Tammy and insisted she open it, the girl accepted and went to the couch. "Thank you for letting me have permission, it would have been rude to do it while everyone was sleeping."

Lost chuckled and didn't mind as she slithered off Tammy's lap and watched her open the gift, with in was a shiny stone, a sport ball and a letter. Pipi certainly put a lot of thought into the gift, Tammy opened the letter and found very fluent hand writing. "Dear Tammy, if you are reading this, then Merry Christmas! I only met you a few months ago when you were adventuring in Johto and they were some of the best days in the whole year for me. Because of you, I learned about the world beyond the region and the kind of people that await me when I became a trainer in a couple years! I can never thank you enough and this is but one of the ways I can. I don't know if you know any pokemon that evolve through a Shiny Stone, but maybe when you go to Hoenn and you find that Roselia, you would be able to evolve into a Roserade."

Tammy found it fair and took the stone. "Roserade is a pretty special pokemon and it might be a pokemon I should think about. I hear it can learn the move weather ball, Leucothea's drizzle will make that move a boon. Pipi thought of this pretty well."

She looked at the sport ball and kept reading. "Take good care of Hachi, she is a Combee with a slight attitude that will help you in contests, I hope you two make the best of friends!"

Tammy's eyes widened as she stared at the ball, how long was the Combee in that. "Did she really catch this from that contest?!"

She plucked the ball from the box, activated it and opened it, letting out a green web like affect and a Combee with a red mark on the forehead of the bottom face. She blinked and looked bored from a time in stasis as the shining light and strange house disoriented her to where she puffed her cheeks up. "BBBBBeee?!"

Tammy's mouth was wide open as the Mimikyu gave the Alolan greeting and hissed, Hachi looked to have calmed down and gave a moody buzz as she said hello back. The girl greeted her with the same greeting. "Alola Hachi! I know it doesn't look different, but you are on the Alola Region! Give us a few more hours and I will show you what it is!"

The Combee rolled her eyes and knew she was given as a present as she smelled a hint of pollen, she turned towards a photo of Elio and Lillie's wedding and found pink flowers to suckle on, Tammy guessed the nature with a smile. "That is one sassy tiny bee!"

The Mimikyu agreed as an Eevee with a fringe woke up from the pile and pulled herself out, she wondered about the Combee and was excited by the colorful wrapping. She leaped into the box to play around roughly, Tammy growled and went to get another. "Neo!"

Creeek!

A Pikachu in a Belle outfit waddled out of her trainers bed room as the Mimikyu gestured to the human to pick another. Tammy saw a box wrapped in black and took it from an awakening Abomasnow. "We are waiting until Mom and Dad wake up before we open another big present like... Hachi. Let's see what Plumeria got for us!"

She took the box and tore off the wrapping, to find a neatly contained box with clothing, she looked a little disappointed and continued opening it, until she found a small black shirt with a white crossing at the bottom, a black dusk mask with white highlights a white bandana with two black spots that resemble a skulls eyes and a metal necklace with a skull amulet. All of it an appropriate size for an Eevee. "Well well well! Neo, I think you got a reputation for being a trouble maker and someone thinks you should dress the part. Do you want to try this on?"

The rough Eevee popped her head out of the empty box and was presented with the new clothes, she thought of it, gave a playful growl and barked in a yes. Nica blinked, looked at the clothes and snickered as Tammy agreed. "You two will get along fine! Now Neo, stay still!"

At Rachael's place.

The girl was rather accepting of the lack of presents for her as she listened to why it was, Johnathan wondered about the small box he has. Hermione apologized to her daughter as she was hesitate to undo her gift. "You showed up here after we sent your gifts to Unova, sorry that it seemed we were stingy on the presents this year."

Rachael sighed as Chrom held a box and guessed what it was. "This was what Mr. Ocul's trip to the Krabby Club was all about, he was gone long for what was a simple walk in town. Kind of a last minute gift until we return home in the afternoon."

Rachael didn't mind and signaled to her parents to open them. "I know and I was aware of that. Mom, Dad... this might be something for both of you to know about Unova... just because it is pretty cool!"

Hermione became more curious and opened the box to find a black book with the title. _The Ideal's of the Hero!_ Johnathan found his to be a white book titled _The Heroes Truth!_ Chrom thought of what they meant and snapped his fingers to answer the confused parents. "Those books come in a set and this might be about the story of two brothers who first founded Unova with the Legendary Dragon."

Hermione's eyes shined to something she longed to know as Johnathan asked. "The Dragon that became Reshiram and Zekrom?! Rachael, did you give us this so we would know the kind of culture you are living in?"

The daughter nodded and smiled slyly. "Unova takes Truth and Ideals seriously, one doesn't exist without the other, no matter how many times they clash. Neither are wrong, nor are they right. I see them represent themselves too many times already on Unova, the people I met... the choices I made and where I am going in life. I'm still wanting to be a Reporter, just like you two... but then I turned around and picked up acting in movies while I wait for that day."

The mother understood and had a public smile set up. "Being a News Reporter far away from this region was your ideal goal, the reason why this family problem happened in the first place and the reason today is... going to be wonderful and heart tearing."

The father took a deep breath and knew the reality that was going to happen. "But things happened that brought you from Johto all the way to Unova and the only reason you came back for at least the holiday is because you're not heartless. If you want to keep on going with your career... you need to go back to that life, Rachael... thank you for coming over."

He faced his eyes away and looked like he was holding himself back from something, Rachael felt her lips dry and opened the last minute gift. "It isn't a problem and will never be a problem. I love you both."

She saw a shine underneath the lid and pulled out a small, golden, v shaped tiara with an empty socket, her eyes watered as she took out her keystone and inserted it in, it fit in like it was meant to be. "..." The girl was silent, placed the tiara on, it fits and was well hidden under her hair. She got up and didn't want to ruin the festive mood as she posed like a princess and asked her boyfriend. "C...Chrom... how do I look?"

The boy answered in seeing the girl's built up sorrow. "Like royalty, Johnathan... where did you get that?"

The man answered bluntly. "I knew a guy who works on gold around town and I splurged. I told him what Rachael won and he knew what to get her. The last thing that opponent sees before they know what is going to hit them!"

The girl hid a sniffle and kept a smile as she asked him. "Stop it Dad, you didn't have to do that after how I stormed out of here in the first place!"

Hermione refused to remember a long bitter argument as she tried to cheer for her. "Whoot! I can see you and Houdini giving what ever bad guy in a film what's coming to them!"

The girl's smile became weaker, her eyes poured tears, she sobbed and ran out of the living room toward her room upstairs. The boy tried to say something and stopped himself as the parents were left speechless, the gift must have had a different meaning to her. "I...I'll go talk to her!"

Hermione wished him the best of luck. "Chrom, we have argued with Rachael for hours on end when she told us she wanted to leave Orre for her career as a Reporter. We...both said things we regretted saying, it would help her if a third party tries saying something... anything!"

Chrom understood and followed the trail towards a simple, well kept room with a book shelf, desk and a red bed with a sobbing Rachael. The boy slowly approached and mustered the courage to ask. "What happened? Was there something wrong with what your parents told you?"

Rachael pulled her head up and shouted back. "Why are they being this nice to a selfish bitch?!"

Chrom was taken aback by the question and asked without thinking. "What happened between your parents? A trainer has to leave the comforts of home and make something of themselves. Orre isn't the kind of region to go out and explore, which is why going to a place like Johto makes sense."

Rachael's sobbing stopped, she rolled on her back and stared at the boy with a bitter urge to laugh. "Ha...ha...ha! That's what I said to them-" The boy put the puzzle together and realized what his girlfriend. "Then you said... that they were not letting you have that?"

The girl nodded and felt her breathing returning to normal, her eyes kept watering as she answered. "Except I wasn't nice about saying that, that is when my Dad went to get my ticket. The day after, when I left this region, my Mom told me that if I get on that boat... I'm not to come back here. Johto, as you know, didn't go so well and I only made it to Unova because Tammy bought my ticket for me, I still haven't paid her back."

Chrom shook his head and frowned at what he heard. "I get that feeling, you prefer actually earning the things you want, you called your parents after your first film and you didn't expect them to be having any contact with you. That is what is bothering you, the fact that you probably didn't deserve it?"

Rachael adjusted her hair and tried to get up, she liked the abrasive behavior as she answered. "Yeah... as long as I was doing well, they didn't regret letting me go. I... honestly didn't expect this Christmas trip to go that well and the mega tiara was too much for me to handle. I... am a selfish person that spends more time thinking about myself than for people who care about me." Chrom agreed and offered to help her off the bed. "That might be true, but sometimes you have to be selfish or people will take advantage of you. The fact that you did visit parents for the holiday shows that you're not as self centered as you think you are. Rachael, please get up, we are not done with the gifts yet."

Rachael took the offer and wondered what else was there as she blushed, her frown became nervous as she stuttered. "Y...Yeah, we shouldn't be talking about here... especially not here."

She looked to be in a nervous panic as the boy raised an eyebrow. "Why no...oh!"

He blushed back, backed away and stuttered. "I...I wouldn't mind it if we do it here, but... your parents will think we are doing something else up here."

Rachael nearly shouted and wanted to leave her room with him. "Tha...that's why we are not doing it here! We are to watch that film with them, then we will talk about... other things!"

Chrom agreed, held Rachael's hand and followed her out to confront the two adults bellow, to their surprise, there was only a note left behind on the table, the girl picked it up and read it out loud as she heard the sound of something being made in the kitchen. "We know you are not staying for the Christmas dinner, but we are going to make something big for your film and for your flight back to Unova. I hope your boyfriend likes pancakes." She squinted her eyes at small writing as Chrom looked up the ceiling with an even more red expression. "P.S. Look up!"

She did as instructed and found a tiny plant that dangled down, it had tiny white berries and revealed what it was: a mistletoe. The girl took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend in the eyes with confidence, Chrom looked at her back in the eyes with a proud, gentle smile. They puckered up and kissed, the feeling of togetherness binds them closer as they sat on the couch, they wished each other a merry Christmas and sent out two pokemon. A Glaceon and an Ambipom that gave a good morning and saw the festive decorations, the twin tailed pokemon looked up at where their trainers might have stood in. He giggled that his trainer made it official as Chile blushed, smiled and looked away. They jumped on the couch to even the levels of romance and earned a petting from their trainers, the beginning of a blissful Christmas.

Back on Alola.

Elio and Lillie were awake with their children in their arms and a Rotom Dex counting something down, the Leon was reaching for the rather playful Combee as Daphne looked to be trying to giggle at a particular Eevee, but was unable to make much of a sound save for a strange cry. Lillie observed the Eevee dressed up like a gangster and found it cute. "Neo, is that what Plumeria had made for you?"

The Eevee nodded and tried to give a battle ready smile that fit the image as Tammy giggled and took two boxes labeled. _From Hau and Mallow._ She gave them to her parents and wished them a merry Christmas. "I'm sorry that I was opening boxes before you all woke up, Lost said it was okay and neither of us wanted to disturb... that."

A Mimikyu near the girl's leg nodded as Elio adjusted his hand to take his gift and responded casually. "It's Christmas and any kid would do this!"

Lillie agreed and took her as the babies were looking at the various boxes. "That is understandable and Lost has that privilege to make certain things okay. Pipi had put a lot of thought into your gift and she is a good child."

Tammy agreed and heard the crackling of lighting outside. "She knows the more thought you put in a gift, the better the message comes out. Stormy, Sparkums and most of the sleeping pokemon are outside, leaving us to enjoy this. I wonder what you two got."

The parents wondered and opened their boxes to each find a necklace, Lillie's was a golden necklace with a golden flower as the center piece, glistening with in was a small pearl. It shined brightly and beautifully as Elio blushed at her and offered to help her put it on. "These are always nice to have, at least that platinum necklace isn't bothering you anymore. Do you need help?"

Lillie refused and placed her gift away as Elio pulled out a silver necklace with a chipped Lycanrocs tooth. "Not right now, I'll tell you where I got that necklace after breakfast."

She stared at the cookie basket as Elio placed his gift away and went to pick another present up, one labeled for Tammy from Rachael. "This looks interesting! Tammy, this is yours!"

The girl took the box and opened it, seeing an assortment of power gems; fire, ice, water, psychic, ground and a few others. She smiled at the potential. "These are one use... but that one moment can make a difference somewhere!"

Elio agreed as Lost pulled a rather small package that was labeled from Gladion of all people. "They are not Z moves and they don't need to be, that boost in power can win you that important contest or battle. She knows how to give when it counts! This... is for both me and Lillie."

The matron saw it and opened the package to find a note specifically for her and a disk, Lillie read it out loud and was smiling pleased. "Professor Lillie, it has come to my attention that you study about the various strategies and moves of pokemon, it would help to know more about the many styles out in the world. I have found information of a particular region you might have heard of by the time you are reading this. Ferrum and the various matches they have there compared to what all of us are use to. This would assist you in your studies and might provide some entertainment for Elio. With love, Gladion."

Lillie felt her heart flustering and remembered how long ago the package was delivered. "He seen this before that trip to Orre. Tammy and I saw a match from that region, but we still need to understand how they work. Elio, do you mind watching over Daphne while I pick another gift."

The husband didn't as Tammy saw only a few more gifts remaining, she felt her heart slowing down as Lillie picked up another gift for her. "This is from Pamela... though with her, this is only the beginning."

The girl took the present and opened it to find a box full of round, clear blue capsules and a case with various stickers. "There is a custom in Sinnoh about these!"

She placed the box down, took out a fast ball, picked a capsule, opened the capsule up and placed the ball in. Click!

She searched the variety of stickers and picked the ones resembling white smoke along with a central pink heart. The fast ball had a light blue color to go with the red color and yellow markings. "There we go, a custom appeal to go with the unique ball!"

She tossed the ball aside and watch it open, white smoke shrouded it as a Weavile appeared in a blue flash. The bystanders saw a cloud of pink hearts flicker as the sharp claw landed, they were greatly amused as Elio voiced his opinion. "Flashy! Since there is a limit on these things... for now, you might want to pick this for the pokemon you are going to use often. I... don't think a beast ball will fit because of those hinges. Did you find a particular gift yet or are you working on it?"

Tammy looked at the various green boxes, a purple box that was labeled to Lillie, two small blue boxes labeled for the adults, two small red boxes labeled for her and a small silver box that nearly alluded her "You put this in the last minute because it came from Orre? Dad, what did you find?"

Elio raised a finger and answered. "Something for both you and Pamela. I'll go get hers when we are done here!"

Tammy became more curious and picked the box up, she opened it and found a white marble with a blue marking, her mouth was wide open as the Dex scanned it. "BZZT! That is a Steelixite! BZZT!"

The girl looked excited as she took the stone out of the box and placed it by the side of the shiny stone and sport ball. "O...my... Dad, you're awesome! This was something you won at Orre?"

Elio hummed that it was half the truth and answered. "Kind of, things went down hill for everyone at the end of the tournament and I was given this and a Scizorite as a thank you for helping save everyone. I was going to sign up anyways since you need to experience more than one Mega Evolution and since Pamela is coming in... a couple more hours, she might want to be ready for it herself. Remember a Mega Blastoise is NOT like a Mega Steelix or Mega Scizor, know what your doing before you do something dangerous."

Tammy understood and listed the moves her Steelix has. "He has heavy slam, earthquake, curse and soon to be sand storm. Hey Tenac, we might have another partner very soon."

The Weavile remembered the Steelix and walked toward her decorated ball to tap on the button. "Weav!"

The ball called her back as the Dex translated. "BZZT! You can manage that one without me. BZZT!"

Tammy puffed her cheeks up as the Mimikyu went to give the grown ups the blue boxes. The girl sighed and readied another ball. "Well... you and Steelix are bad partners anyways! Let's see how Mo'o is going to like his!"

At a house in Violet City

Falkner and Janine enjoyed some tea as they watched their daughter tear open a series of packages; neatly placed to the side was an amulet that had a yellow, red, pink and blue color, two poke balls and a net ball in clear blue capsules that had a pattern of stickers. She opened the last one to find a set of dark purple gems. "...Mother, what are these?"

Janine looked and recognize them. "Those are poison gems, as the name implies, they power up poison type moves when you have a pokemon use them. Now Pipi, there is one last present from your father and me that you would appreciate."

A Poipole shrieked as he held a small, red and white box. Pipi quickly took the box in silent speeds and slowly opened it. "Thank you Sutikki, we will go on out to try the ball capsules later... I'm sorry I couldn't fit yours in, those yellow hinges get in the way."

The Poipole floated towards the balls in curiosity as Pipi opened her last box and found a purple, encyclopedia like device, she smiled wide, pressed a button and saw it open up to turn on. Revealing a selection of pokemon she hasn't seen before. "Is... is this a Poke Dex?"

She pressed a few buttons and saw the image of a Zubat along with a digital, feminine voice describing it. "Zubat! The bat pokemon! They emit ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in their way!"

She pressed the button down to find a larger, more menacing bat with visible eyes. "Golbat, the bat pokemon! It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood!"

She cringed at what one of her pokemon is to become. "...Is this why Komo eats fruits all the time? This sounds icky!"

Falkner nodded and sipped his tea as he answered. "It is part of a Zubats diet and it helps her learn that those around her are not just some snack when she gets bigger. The Pokedex is your tool for learning about the many pokemon out there in the world, big... small, the common ones to the rare and even legendary pokemon. We seen you ask yourself about these pokemon and when you meet one you haven't seen before, like Acanci or Hachi, it will help you know. Merry Christmas Pipi!"

The girl approached her parents for a hug and thanked them. "I love it already and I'm going to try them out! Thank you Father!"

She kissed Falkner on the cheek and went to her mother. "Thank you Mother!"

Smooch!

Janine blushed and let the girl pick up her poke balls and walk out the front door, with trust that her daughter would keep safe. "As much as she strives, she is still a child and she should enjoy this while she can."

Falkner agreed as the Poipole flew out to join on Pipi's. "Sooner or later she is going to have to leave the nest. But she would be more than prepared."

Outside, Pipi tossed a poke ball with large pink foam like stickers and a red musical sticker. Letting out an array of pink bubbles and a note as a Zubat flapped out with a burst of energy, she shrieked in celebrating something and was let on the girls shoulder for a nuzzle of affection. Pipi gave one back and showed Komo what she did. "I made your ball extra pretty! Munci and Acanci have extra special balls themselves!"

She tossed a poke ball with black smoke stickers, a black heart sticker and an orange music note, it opened to let loose a cloud that is mixed with floating black hearts, a shiny Trubbish exit the ball with a jolly cheer at the orange note. "Trub!"

Splat! Munci greeted the outside world as Pipi clapped. "That is so you!"

The Poipole looked jealous, puffed his cheeks and blew a raspberry, earning a tackle from the Zubat that wanted him to be respectful as Pipi broke the fight. "Komo, no! Sutikki, I told you why I didn't do it!"

She took out the beast ball and a ball capsule, she tried to place it in and like she said, the hinges got in the way and it wouldn't go all the way in. The Poipole folded his arms and gave a hiss as the Trubbish looked guilty about something, Pipi put her capsule away and petted Munci to calm him down as she scolded the Ultra Beast. "Sutikki, if it would have fit, I would have decorated yours by now. I'm sure if more people know about this, they would make something special for you. But that will take time, please don't be a jerk to the others!"

The blue eyes became puppy dog like and gave the Poipole a sense of deep regret, he wished not to make his trainer sorrowful and squeaked an apology to the Trubbish. The Zubat hissed in approval as the Trubbish forgave the beast, Pipi took out her net ball that had blue confetti like stickers and a blue musical seal and tossed it, it let loose a net that complimented the confetti, the musical note and a Mareanie that plopped. He casually cheered a hello as the Trubbish clapped amused.

The Zubat heard something flapping as Pipi giggled. "Pamela sent these capsules with all these seals, we will have so many ways to make the balls special while the special ones become even better. I also have something that will tell us about all the pokemon out in the wo-" She felt a faint breeze in the wind and looked around to find something or someone was approaching, her glasses gave her a keen vision of a purple moth with green wings that were scattering dust.

She took out her pokedex and had it scan the mother. "Bleep! Duxtox! The poison moth pokemon and the evolved form of Cascoon! When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar. It is nocturnal!"

The Zubat was ready to attack as the poison moth perched on a street lamp and gave a rather eager hello. Pipi tapped her head and checked on the description of Cascoon. "...Something doesn't make sense! This Dustox is out in bright daylight, maybe its pre evolution would connect this!"

The dex showed the image of a Cascoon and explained what the pokemon is. "Bleep! Cascoon! The Cocoon pokemon! If it is attacked, Cascoon remains motionless however badly it may be hurt. It does so because if it were to move, its body would be weak upon evolution. This Pokémon will also not forget the pain it endured."

Pipi listened and remembered an past incident, of a pokemon she and her Zubat encountered before being drawn by the scent of honey, she blushed and asked the Dustox. "Are you that Cascoon from the park I visited the other day?"

The Dustox hummed a yes and looked to be blushing at a pleasant memory, Komo lowered her guard, knowing the pokemon means no harm. Pipi blushed back and asked. "That is very sweet of you to visit me on Christmas Day, did you come here to join this family?"

The Dustox flew off the lamp post and was bold in declaring a challenge, one that the Zubat was eager to accept as the girl understood the pokemons intention and took a battle stance. "It isn't that simple? Komo, lets catch ourselves a Dustox!"

The Zubat flapped rapidly as the Dustox glowed and shot a psybeam. Pow!

Komo was knocked back from the super effective damage as Pipi ordered. "Daze him with hypnosis and strike!"

The Zubat flew in a hypnotic pattern at the Dustox, causing him to fall to the ground as Komo dashed at him like a brave bat. Leaving him flying in the air and for Pipi to take out a heal ball to toss at her next capture. "Go capture him!"

The ball flew in the air and tapped the Dustox mid fall, it dragged him in and fell into the ground. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Pipi heard the click and cheered as she went to pick up the ball. "We did it! Dustox is caught!"

The tired out Zubat agreed as the bystander pokemon clapped in congratulating the duo, the door opened to let out a proud if relieved Janine that tried and failed to pretend she wasn't scared of something. "Pipi, we heard you getting into a fight with something, what happened?"

The girl took a deep breath and answered with an aspiring trainers pride. "A Cascoon I helped a while ago evolved into a Dustox and came all the way here for me to catch him. Dasuti gave Komo a good hit before she struck him back. Is there something wrong mother?"

Janine shook her head and asked her daughter. "Did you use the Pokedex when you met it? It has everything you need to know!"

Pipi nodded and tossed the heal ball to let out a refreshed Dustox. "I was nice to him and he remembered that kindness, so I gave him a ball to call home!"

She realized something the Dustox may have done something to the Beautifly if it wasn't already captured and sighed. "Revenge is pretty common for a Dustox. I know Dasuti isn't a pokemon to have out in the house often because of the dust he gives, but-" Janine clapped and made herself look like a teacher to a student. "But it is another pokemon you befriended and captured. One day you will have to face a pokemon that might be more antagonistic and you will have to do more than kindness to prove that you are worthy of making it your friend. Hachi is just one of them."

The cheerful Dustox frowned on realizing the house rule as Pipi called him back. "Don't worry Dasuti, I will let you out here tonight. I'll make sure your ball is extra special later! Mother, when are we going to get back to training again?"

Janine watched the Dustox get called back and let her daughter back in the house with her pokemon as she answered. "We will begin at the start of the new year, you have done well in yet another capture, let us see what your friend has done in her movie!"

Pipi smiled widely with her glasses shining as her pokemon followed. "Rachael's film is all about prehistoric pokemon!"

At a house in Oreburgh City

Pamela and her Meltan looked in awe at the first two gifts she received. A dozen steel gems and half a dozen lure balls. "I know to use these sparingly!"

She placed them aside as Roark picked a case wrapped present. "Those are rare in Sinnoh, now... it may not seem like we got you much, but we have been thinking about possible pokemon you might want to look for."

Pamela wondered what was inside and neatly undid the wrapping to find a case with an egg, one with a dark blue top and a light blue bottom, the series of dots gave her an idea to what it is as the Meltan buzzed a question that the girl answered. "Mercury, I believe this is a Piplup egg! A rare water type pokemon that will eventually become-" she gasped at the realization and held the case closely to her. "Mama, Papa, thank you! I will take very good care of Piplup."

The parents felt glad she appreciated it as a Hoopa Ring opened from a wall, a Hoopa floated out to watch the final present remaining. "Well, well, well! Someone is pretty happy today, Tammy is almost done opening her gifts and it is almost past noon. Are you saving the best for last?"

Pamela nodded as Jasmine gave it to her and answered the Hoopa. "She focused on all the others and this one... this one is special."

The girl agreed and wondered why as she slowly opened the box. "This kept making Mama nervous."

She revealed the contents to find a shining silver necklace that had a flower pendant, in the center was a glistening marble that made the girl sweat, a Keystone. The Meltan looked to be drawn to it as Pamela readied a premier ball. "Mercury, this metal is not for you, I'll let you out soon!"

The Meltan tried to control himself and let the ball call him back in, leaving the girl to stare down at the pendant, her eyes shined with desire as she slowly reached for it. The source of great potential glistened as she lifted it out of the box and put it on, it took the span of minutes with the parents shaking in nervous silence as the girl struggled to make sure it was secure. "Come on a little-" Click!

She felt the click and stood up with vigor as she asked her parents. "H...how do I look?"

Roark looked at her and answered clearly. "Like you have taken the next big step in being a trainer."

Jasmine agreed and gave her answer. "Like no matter the pressure, you would not break!"

Pamela spun and looked at a mirror to see her reflection, the necklace complimented her as she picked up the egg case and told the Hoopa. "Now I am ready to go! Mama, Papa, I will be back at around Midnight! Thank you for the presents! They are lovely!"

She gave a thankful bow and walked into the Hoopa ring, away from hearing as the mischief pokemon asked Jasmine. "She would make good use of it, but are you sure you wanted to give something that big up. If she finds out, it might break her heart, knowing what you did."

The mother took a deep breath and answered with determined eyes. "Yes! She needs to grow up and know she can become the best, in spite of how I stress her out!"

The Hoopa agreed and hovered back to the ring. "Beating you is her biggest wish and if she doesn't do it with you at your best, it would be a hollow victory. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but try to find a way to make that happen before she finds out! We will be back!" He went through the ring and left Jasmine exhausted, she leaned on her husband and wished for her daughter's happiness.

On Alola at the Champions House.

The family placed aside a series of well made straw hats with appreciative feelings as Tammy looked at a ball that had a series of lightning bolts and a large blue star with pride. She hummed satisfied as her Pikachu Belle gave her the last box, the one labeled from Kukui. "This has been fun, now what has the Professor sent here?"

She took the box as Lillie went to the kitchen to get something. "If it is for you, then it has to be a surprise we might have expected. In a month, you will be going out to another adventure again and it must be the occasion! I'll go get some milk and we will finally have breakfast!"

Elio knows his wife was referring to the cookie basket as the babies looked at it with a curious craving, the father wished he would say yes and answered them. "Not until you are big enough to stomach something like them." The twins puffed their cheeks and it looked like they wanted to argue, they cried in their attempt to do so as the girl opened her box to find a familiar red screen and a poke ball.

The Rotom Dex smiled and buzzed. "BZZT! Did the Professor send you an assistant for your travels? BZZT!"

Tammy think he had as she placed the screen to the side and opened the ball, it let out a Rotom that gave a small crackle and giggled wildly. The screen looked enticing to it and gave it a reason to inhabit it, the screen came alive and gave a faint, feminine buzz. "Tzzzz! This is fun! Tzzz!" She flashed an exclamation point in realizing she can talk. "What...zzzz! Oh, this piece makezzzz zzzence!"

Tammy felt it was going to take a while to get use too as Lillie returned with three glasses of milk and the sound of crying babies. The mother wondered what happened as Elio asked her. "Are they even old enough to stomach solid food? Because they want some cookies!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks at her children and gave an assertive tone. "Daphne, Leon, your not big enough and you had your breakfast this morning... although mommy has a way to help you get some. Just... give me a few hours."

The babies pouted as Tammy went to get the basket and blushed. "I think I know what you meant and I would appreciate it if you two don't act like weirdos about it."

She took her new Rotom Dex and adjusted some buttons as the back door was opened by the Banette, two roughly playing Eevees zoomed in the house, one dressed as a gangster that was enjoying time with the other. "Grrrrr! Vee!"

Eric leaped back and nearly tipped a lamp over, earning a scolding from Lillie. "Eric, Neo! Don't play rough like that in the house! You know the rules!"

The tone astonished the Eevee and broke the fight apart as Tammy picked Neopolitan up and went to start with some short bread cookies. "You all had your food and now the humans have a morning to themselves now that this is done."

Lillie agreed and took a variety of cookies, peanut butter and chocolate chip, ginger bread men and various others. "We just need to wait for Pamela to come here, then we will clean up and enjoy the rest of our day!"

Nom!

Elio took his share of cookies and was about to take a bite when the door knocked, he got up to check it as a Pikachu wearing a black hat casually walked in with a Pikachu Libre and a Mimikyu. Stormy mentioned something that the elder Rotom Dex understood and answered. "BZZT! Flying press is a pretty tough move to understand unless you are a Hawlucha, but it might be a good idea to learn how it works! BZZT!"

Lillie tried to think of which move as Tammy asked. "I seen some weird things around here and the guy at the Surf Club said something about a flying Pikachu and I seen how it is done... balloons!"

The mother found it an idea most silly, yet she seen bizarre things. "It is another way to use a move."

Click!

Elio came back in with a wide smile and an egg case. "Tammy, someone is here to see you!"

The sound of foot steps were heard, a girl with reddish brown hair, grey eyes, a white dress and brown pants entered with a slightly nervous smile. Tammy recognized the feeling of being in a whole different region as she saw the Keystone on the girls necklace, Pamela took a deep breath and greeted them. "I am here for today, please to meet you all again!"

Tammy blushed and went to embrace the girl. "It's good to see you in person again Pamela, how was your Christmas?"

Pamela embraced her back, like it was a feeling she longed for, she answered bluntly. "Eventful, how was yours?"

Tammy showed the Eevee dressed as a gangster and a Combee that was chewing on pollen in her answer as she offered her friend some cookies. "Fun. When you took the offer, I have been waiting with your present the whole. If you give me a minute, I'll go fetch it!"

She gave her a small box and winked. "This is from Dad, now that you have a Keystone, something to compliment it would be nice to have. I... agreed to do a show for some friends of mine and you're invited to co-star in it."

Pamela wondered what as her friend went to her room to get something, she slowly opened it and found a small necklace that had grey marble with a red and black marking. A Scizorite, her heart beaten at the power she has as she asked the man. "Where did you get this?"

Elio answered with a champion's knowledge. "Got it from a Tournament at Orre, don't ask... it was a bit more complicated than winning it... though that was the idea everyone expected. While Tammy doesn't use her Steelix that often, she has a mega stone for that one... I don't know much about you and your Scizor, but this would make him much stronger if you know what your doing."

The girl's eyes shined as Tammy returned to give her another gift. "Thank you, I am aware that Mega Scizor over heats. Alola certainly looks different compared to Sinnoh, it is much warmer and more tropical."

Tammy agreed and gave her a small box. "It's league custom is also different from other regions, where you have to complete the four Grand Trials before you can partake in the League. That is how you earn these things called Z crystals!"

She showed her friend a Firium Z and continued. "Everyone at the age of eleven is given an amulet to tell others that they are partaking in the island challenge. Since the time it takes to complete them varies, you don't have to start now!"

Pamela opened the box and was given a challenge amulet, something for her to place next to her bag as she felt overwhelmed. "That is much to cover in one day!" Tammy nodded and assured her. "Which is why you're just getting a tour! Hachi, it's time to go in your ball!"

The Combee buzzed towards the girl in obedience and was called back in her ball as she asked. "Pamela, did you bring Mercury with you? If you did, it will help make my plan for that tour easier... if longer!"

Pamela nodded and opened her premier ball to let out a Meltan that was drawn to a metal spoon and was trying to restrain himself in an attempt to have manners, Elio offered it to him and was impressed. "We got plenty of spoons! So you're the Meltan that started it all? A lot of people would thank your trainer right now if they known."

The Meltan appreciated it, took the spoon and melted it down, the bystanders witnessed what the hex nut is capable of doing and watch it give a faint buzz as he asked something. The elder Dex took interest and buzzed. "BZZT! This kid gets some of it boss! Should we tell them? BZZT!"

Tammy answered for them. "There are two places on Alola that would be interesting for Mercury, one is at this observatory on Ula'ula and the other is in a floating artificial island nearby. In fact, all the islands have something for us, we will start on this island and then I'll explain more as we finish. We don't have much around here since it is Christmas time."

She and Pamela enjoyed themselves as Lillie left it up to her daughter. "Once you two leave, none of us will be stopping you. Have a good tour!"


	29. Holiday Tour Part One!

In Iki Town, Hau, Mallow and Conia were stuffed with gingerbread pancakes as they stared at a cloudy sky for a blissful afternoon. The woman cradled her swollen belly as she thought about what is to be for the new year. "This year was fun, I wonder if there is a Basil or a Tulip in here!"

Conia rubbed the belly and gave it a kiss. "I don't know, but who ever you are, keep growing in Mommy!... How did another baby get in there?"

The parents bliss was interrupted by the sudden question, Mallow's mind babbled as Hau tried to think of something a two and a half year old child will understand. "Because...because-" The attempt to answer was interrupted by the sight of two girls approaching them, Tammy had an Eevee dressed as a gangster and a Pikachu dressed as a Belle with her, they talked to a girl with reddish brown hair a white dress and brown pants that had a Magnezone and a strange silver blob like creature with a golden hex nut.

Hau saw the unknown girl holding a case that had a Piplup egg and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Tammy! How was your Christmas morning?"

Tammy noticed, approached him and gave the Alolan greeting back to the family. "Alola Hau! Alola, Mallow! Alola, Conia! It went really well and I just showed Kukui this!" A Rotom Dex hovered out of Tammy's bag and hummed a whistle. "Hello! I'm getting uzzze to underzzztanding zzzome featurezzz!"

The girl agreed and felt her assistant to be tolerable as she introduced the Kahuna and his family to her friend. "This is Pamela, she is a trainer that is visiting from the Sinnoh Region and is being given a tour of Alola."

Pamela felt her hands full and greeted the family. "Pleased to meet you, I was told a little about you. The Kahuna of Melemele and the one who answers to the legendary pokemon that protects this island! It must be hard work to manage all that."

Hau didn't feel like it was as Mallow explained what it meant to the girl. "A Kahuna is chosen by the Tapus to care for the Island, the ruins and its people, once appointed as one, they cannot refuse and are stuck in the position either for life or until the Tapu deems to replace the Kahuna. Like why Hau had to beat his grand father without letting half of his pokemon faint or with what happened on Ula'ula between Nanu and Guzma. It wasn't until around ten years ago that someone... took authority over the Tapus."

Tammy nodded and spoke of who. "That would be Dad and I sometimes hear his Dex give him the title Tapu Master. He lets them be in the ruins to do their duty and calls upon them when he needs them... or if they need him for more personal reasons. I'm not saying anything ill about them since the Tapus do help protect the region. Anyways, Hau is one of the most laid back of the Kahunas, maybe when we are done seeing the four islands... we can talk about more going on."

Pamela hoped so and saw a trail leading up a hill. "That way leads to the Tapu's ruins?"

Conia nodded and mimicked the noise of a thunder bolt and saw the Meltan. "Boom! It is over a bridge, who are the pokemon you have with you?"

Pamela appreciated an observant girl as the Magnezone beeped and the Meltan waddled forward to say hello. "This is Magno, he is my first pokemon and was with me throughout my journey in Johto. He is a powerful pokemon in electric and steel type attacks. Mercury is a pokemon I captured over a month ago that caused a chain event of a discovery."

The Magnezone lowered himself and used one of his magnets to shake hands with the girl as the Meltan shook hands with Hau, the Kahuna knew the events that happened because of the Meltan. "We still have a lot of people that are still unaware that this pokemon exists. Where are you all heading next?"

Tammy giggled and answered. "Oh, just a place on this island that is open all day. I know most of the shops are closed, but she would love this."

Pamela wondered what it was and felt excited as she wished the family goodbye. "There is a few places in Sinnoh that are hidden from the naked eye, for example, there is a cave bellow a cycling road that has two entrances, the one most hidden is the nest of a pokemon named Gible! Me and Tammy might have something to show you tonight, it is something we both do as Coordinators. It is scheduled on Ula'ula if it isn't too much of a hassle."

Tammy snapped her fingers to a short but effective stunt and smiled to her Eevee. "I think I got an idea for Neo's first stunt. Me and Pamela are also rivals, so everything you see from us is the result of us trying to outdo each other. Anything you three have planned?"

Hau had one that was a duty and a tradition. "I need to visit Tapu Koko, Mallow and Conia want to visit Elio and Lillie for something special."

The girls looked back the way they came in regret, Tammy warned them. "If they don't respond when you knock, that means they are busy with...something. We will see you later."

She smiled to Pamela, who clapped at an idea and wished them a merry Christmas. "Enjoy the rest of your day, I promise you three that you won't be disappointed! Come along Mercury, we have more to see!"

The Meltan turned around and looked disappointed that he didn't get to chat more with the people and slithered behind the group. Leaving the family behind to plan their day as Mallow realized what was happening. "O...Oh, that kind of busy! Hau darling, I think I know how to tell Conia in case Lillie and Elio really are... doing it! Go talk to the Tapu and get it over with, we might have a new family tradition if this works!"

She licked her lips at the thought of a recipe and was given a kiss on the cheek by her husband. Conia remembered her question and asked. "What are those two doing?"

At the backyard.

Elio held onto his children and watched the many pokemon he and his wife let loose playing as he had to tend to Lillie's disappointment. "We really shouldn't have had all those cookies, but the view of the ocean is nice!"

The wife agreed as she had a friend ball and great ball tucked away and watched her Hydreigon join in the play with the various pokemon. "Along with the rest of our family enjoying themselves. It would make it easier if we rest and let our stomachs do the rest."

She let her golden necklace shine, her pearl ear rings give an extra flare as she looked at her husband's tooth necklace with a lingering desire as she was given a similar gaze. "That necklace makes you look like a laid back man, in fact... a lot of women would want a few words with you if you bring that on the beach!"

Elio blushed and found his wife most shining. "I...it won't bring too much attention, guys do this all the time! Lana and Hapu gave some rather pretty gifts... though Lana went a bit too far with what she gave us!"

He felt dry as he flirted with his wife. "Those pearls make you shine brighter than the sea during the morning."

Lillie giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you, don't worry Daphne, don't worry Leon, Mommy will make sure you have those cookies. Just hold on for a few hours!"

The babies yawned, forgotten what they were mad about and closed their eyes for a nap as Elio asked Lillie. "It's a natural way to do it, you really like breast feeding them?"

Lillie nodded and felt her consciousness telling her that she needs to confess about something, she remembered and wanted to move on to her husband's question. "That is how I feed them until they are big enough for solid food. Elio, you know that platinum necklace was given to me and it was from someone you... might be scared of."

Elio wanted to know who, placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. "Who ever it was needed your help, its the right thing to do."

Lillie sighed and began her confession. "That someone was Giratina... he needed someone to talk to and help him deliver justice." The man felt an unusual cold and shivered. "That is what the necklace represents, was... there anything he asked of you or is it just you doing something when the time is right?"

Lillie answered with her soul exposed, one scarred by past experiences with evil. "I use the amulet when I find... the man that hurt you, Gladion, Zinnia and all those pokemon. Giratina would come and remove him, permanently. I told Wicke and Anabel about this," Elio understood why and looked at the ocean to try and let his worries fade. "Giratina got angry that they kept using his name when they do the horrible things they do and these kinds of people make you angry as well. It is something that needs to be done when a monster like that is trying to ruin the world we love. We sometimes have to do things we are not proud of to keep the world at peace."

He scooted closer to Lillie, who felt her doubts blow away into the sea as she took Daphne from her husband and watch the trickling light. "True... once I make my promise to the babies... do you want to try the... grassy wears Lana gave us? I think those are made for outside business."

Elio didn't hesitate to say yes. "They are and it seems pretty hot."

Click!

A Rotom Dex hovered out to buzz to the couple. "BZZT! Mallow stopped by for a visit, good timing too! BZZT!" The parents wondered what she wanted and got up to check.

In a meadow with yellow flowers.

Tammy watched her Pikachu, Eevee and Combee play around in the flowers as Pamela sat down on a ledge to enjoy the view with her Magnezone, Meltan, Clefairy and Scizor, she placed a necklace with the mega stone on Manto and observed him. "...Perfect! Soon we will experience this for the first time and know what it is like! Tammy, have you given the stone to your Steelix yet?"

The girl shook her head and opened a ball to let out a relaxed Steelix. "No, but I should!"

She took out a Steelixite in a ornament designed to latch onto large pokemon and had him lower himself down. "This will be new for both of us!" She placed it on his forehead and imagine the power she is going to give off. "When they see that, they will know who is coming!"

The Steelix agreed and coiled for a nap as Pamela saw the Piplup egg shake, the girl asked her friend. "Melemele Meadow is quite lovely, now what of the secret place you mentioned while walking me here? The cavern we saw on the way here didn't look too interesting!"

Tammy appreciated the question and walked towards a mountain to show a small tunnel. "Verdant Cavern has Digletts like I said, the Alolan cousins have a steel type to go with their ground type and I'm surprised your not interested in them. This however, leads to Seaward Cave... which leads down to a special shore."

Pamela became curious about the cave and looked at her egg, there was no room and too much of value to leave behind as she asked. "What is found down there?" Tammy scratched herself and answered. "A few ice types, a fishing hole where you can find Shellders and Remoraids. Kala'e bay has Mantykes swimming and at the shore, we have the only place in all of Alola where we can find Bagons. You are free to catch what you want!"

Pamela understood and politely refused. "I can't leave the egg behind and... I'm not a huge fan of ice types, they are pretty and their moves are powerful... but they are not for me. You said that the Cavern is a trial sight?"

Tammy nodded and showed a white crystal with a circle mark. "Yep! Where depending on the time of day, you fight either Totem Gumshoos, Totem Raticate or... both. Totem pokemon are more powerful than normal pokemon and can call in allies to aid them in battle. Trials are like gyms in a way and are part of the Grand Trial on the islands. Once you finish a certain number, you fight the Kahuna and if you beat him or her... then it is over and you go to the next island. Do you think you seen enough of Melemele for now?"

Pamela yawned as her pokemon looked bored and called them back. "I am... I would like to visit Ula'ula next, that place seems to have more to do for us compared to the others."

Tammy called her Eevee, Pikachu to her as her Combee buzzed to her with her mouth full of pollen. The girl imagined a pokemon her friend would like to meet as she called Hachi back. "We got more to explore still, but I think I found your training ground. Pamela, there are more steel types on that island... though Akala Island is home to a pokemon Mom has patrolling! Most of my friends live on Ula'ula... though I want to know where Gina went off too, she lives on this island and I haven't seen her since!"

Pamela picked up her egg case and wondered who her friend mentioned. "It sounds like you had a little bit of fame in this region. To think that one day you might..." She stopped herself as Tammy smiled widely. "I been showing off too many times and a lot of people are telling me that I need to take that talent to somewhere that it would matter. Thankfully, there is a place next month I'm going!" She guided her friend out of the Meadow and wished to take the tour to another island.

At Gateon Port

Rachael and Chrom felt full from a pleasant Christmas as they packed up their bags, the girl sent out her Salamence and finished a call from her phone. "Thank you Miss Skyla, we will be there shortly!"

Beep!

Johnathan and Hermione felt hesitate to see their daughter go and approached the duo, to give them both a hand shake of respect. The man shook Chrom's and wished him good luck. "I hope you are able to make it as a Frontier Brain, making it to the finals over at the Colosseum ought to tell you a few things about where you can get better on!"

The boy shook back firmly. "I need to raise a few pokemon that would help in double battles, there... might be a pokemon I need to look for while on this vacation. Thank you for letting us use your home for the week!"

Johnathan smiled at him with approval. "I wish you luck... try not to break Rachael's heart, long distant relationships have that risk of not working out."

The boy blushed as Rachael was willing to have his back. "It's cool! We both have our own goal and what ever happens, we will be fine!"

Hermione gave a firm shake on her daughter and had no regrets. "After seeing that film, the pay off has the potential of becoming amazing! I hope the both of you have a bright future!"

Rachael knew her mother was holding something back and helped Chrom on Arbitro. "Thank you Mom, keep doing what you love! I'll send you a message when we are back on Unova!"

She got on her Salamence and tried not to look back as she gave the order. "Fly us until you find plane. It is time to be going home!" The Salamence flapped his wings and took flight into the sky, he kept flying until he found a small plane not too far from the forest.

He landed near as Skyla walked out of the plane, the gym leader waved hello and asked the duo that were getting off the dragon. "How was your Christmas?"

Rachael let the boy off her Salamence and answered. "The week was long, but today was sweet!"

She showed off her mega tiara and impressed the gym leader as Chrom confessed to her. "Me and Rachael got to know each other pretty well and a few things happened that we want to talk about!"

Skyla wanted to know and awaited for them to come on board. "Once we are in the air, we can talk about it for the whole trip!"

Rachael appreciated it and pet her Salamence. "Thank you, because a lot of chaos has happened. Arbitro, it is time to go back in the ball!"

The Salamence whined like a child that has to stop playing and let himself be called in the ball. Chrom helped Rachael get on the plane, like a gentlemen. As they took their seats Skyla closed the jet door and let the duo fastened their seat belt. In a few minutes, the gym leader got on the pilot seat and started the jet engine. The passengers felt the plane drive across the ground and took flight, when they are at a high enough altitude, Skyla announced to the passengers. "Alright, we should be at Unova in a couple hours. I heard of the mess that happened in Orre along with the rest of the gym leaders. Hilda and Nate heard of a big project going on at Alola and we might have to tighten security until further notice."

Rachael took a deep breath and asked. "It is going to be a pain to get in and out of Unova? That is going to suck for that random traveler!"

Skyla agreed as Chrom felt a headache coming. "Or a family wanting to have a vacation. Does my Father know about this?"

The woman didn't wish to scare the boy and answered. "He... was the first person to remind me that you two needed to be picked up, despite that I had that scheduled. He and Miss Candice will be the first two people you are going to meet when we land, what they saw on the news scared them... a lot!"

Chrom took a deep breath and imagined being yelled at. "We knew what was coming and we had to do something or people would have been killed, my Father has seen some scary things through out his life and it is why he is over protective of me. What is going on is another grand scale crisis that is going to get worse later in the future! I can handle him, he knows Rachael and I can defend ourselves!"

The girl cringed at the thing she heard and corrected him. "Except Mr. Sun spoke of a Shadow Pokemon that can shut your body down, just by looking at you, which is why he and some people are making something right now so they can fight that. Your Dad is a well meaning pain in the ass!"

The boy agreed and tried to think of what to say. "That doesn't begin with what you and I did for the past few days, just let me do the talking and be ready for him to talk to you, okay?"

Rachael blushed and agreed back as Skyla focused on her flight to warn them. "It sounds like your journey is going to continue even after it seems to be over. What else did you two do?"

At Malie City.

Tammy, her Pikachu and Eevee, watched her friend marvel at the sight of the city and felt a little homesick. "This does resemble a city found in Johto!"

The brown hair girl in green agreed and apologized for giving the feeling as she saw a certain ace trainer near the garden; cheering at bystanders as she waved a couple pamphlets. "See the Coordinator of Alola and the Top Coordinator of Johto give the region a show to remember tonight!"

Tammy babbled embarrassingly as Pamela asked her. "Is this Gina?... How did she know about what we are doing?"

Tammy had no idea and approached an unaware Gina. "Wha...what are you doing?" The Ace Trainer flinched and turned around to find a trainer with two small pokemon by her side and another girl with brown redish hair by her side, she showed a pamphlet with a Pikachu Belle and answered with a blush. "I...I was about to surprise you with a Contest Challenge when you got to Iki town... then I saw you hanging out with this girl and I put together what was going on. So me and the others thought... maybe we should make the show bigger than just a trailer park worth of people?"

She introduced herself to Pamela in good will. "My name is Gina, are you Miss Pamela if I am not mistaken?" Pamela confirmed her question as she used her right arm to hold the egg and her left arm to shake hands. "You are not mistaken and thank you for the thought, how many people know of this?"

Gina counted and looked up a mountain. "At least... twenty people, Miss Sheryl and Miss Haley are at the Hokulani Observatory with their kids... getting something ready for you. Miss Pamela, the Observatory is taking care of a group of pokemon you might be interested in." Pamela blinked and realized which pokemon as she took out a premier ball to let a Meltan by her feet and asked. "Mercury? That place has Meltans?!"

Gina nodded, saw the energetic Meltan and looked down the road west to give more instructions. "If you keep going straight, you will find the bus stop for the Exeggutor Express, it will take you up the mountain. If you want to get a Z crystal, they are still working on a replacement for the last captain, but there is a hidden cave!"

Tammy scratched herself nervously, uncertain of where the place is. "The path is somewhere near the road leading back here. Your pamphlet idea changed a few things, but not by much, thank you for the help."

Pamela appreciated it and asked Gina. "What do you and Tammy do together? I was told that she comes to this island often and there is a lot of people she has ties to!"

The Ace Trainer's blush lightened as she smiled to her. "You are correct, she gets along with a group that keeps to themselves on this island. They might catch you by surprise, maybe later we can hang out."

Pamela appreciated it as Tammy didn't find harm to it. "We have until midnight and we just finished Melemele. It's around 2 P:M and we have plenty of time to finish this and Akala Island!"

Gina counted the time and considered it a blessing as she saw a bored looking police officer approaching. "There is a lot I want to talk to both of you about, I'll see you at 9:PM tonight for the contest!"

The girls counted on it as a slightly amused man asked. "That Eevee is part of a gang now? It is only a matter of time with all the trouble she causes!"

Tammy turned around and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Nanu! Neo sure is and she won't cause anymore trouble with me watching her!"

The Eevee twitched her ears and felt a dark shadow fade, she gave off a soothing scent that caught the notice of the group. She sparkled with a more courageous, less arrogant attitude and wanted to show something off as she faced away from the group and blew pink wind that became a mighty twister. It sparkled and swirled until it dispersed to give a soothing smell, Tammy snapped her fingers and knew what happened. "Neo forgot about Dark Barrier and learned... Soothing Gale, it looks like a fairy move!"

Nanu agreed with what he saw and guessed the nature of the other move. "That explains why she is a trouble maker, Dark Barrier is a dark type that relies on negative thoughts... like wanting to cause mischief," he shrugged and had another mystery solved as the more mellow Eevee gave a hello to him in a polite manner, Tammy thought about it and asked. "Because these moves are tied with the evolutions, you think maybe when she has the moves available, her mind alters depending on the nature of the type? Just... how did this even happen?"

Nanu didn't want to think about it for long. "You should talk to Professor Lillie about it when your done, I came here because someone complained about a girl shouting on the street."

Gina gasped and puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she signaled the two girls. "I got this, that is the only thing they heard?!"

Nanu rolled his eyes as the girls left for the rest of the tour with the Pikachu and Eevee. "Some people don't care about what you're trying to do. Some juveniles are getting more active on Akala talking about this event, the trailer park south is the source of all this trouble, you're just part of this."

Down the road, Tammy was rather startled by the well behaved Eevee as the Pikachu asked something, the trainer took out her Rotom Dex and asked her. "Please translate this for me! Behavior like... this, doesn't come at a flip of a dime!"

The Dex listened to the Eevee wondering about something and answering the Pikachu, Nica was astonished as the Dex answered. "I don't know the button for it, but Neopolitan felt her desire to cause trouble leave when she forgot about why she uses it. Now she wants to explore this island!"

Pamela scratched herself and saw a bus that looks Exeggutor themed by a stop. "She can change to those moves at will? Convenient, but it doesn't make much sense."

She showed Tammy her sport ball that looked light blue with a blue flame sticker and a purple petal sticker. "I'm sure we will figure out why later, did you try out the ball capsules? I thought it would be pretty cool to have if you are traveling around with a set amount of pokemon."

Tammy agreed and showed a poke ball with a green electric sticker and a blue confetti sticker. "I have and some I have to start over due to how often I switch pokemon, but for them and Nica, it helps make them feel a little more special! That is Mantos ball? I saw the effect and I bet you have him in a very special spot! My only complaint about those capsules is that they don't quite fit beast balls."

Pamela agreed as her Meltan scurried toward the bus. "That was what I expected and I got a bit scared showing them what a beast ball is for and it might take them a long time to make something for them due to how Kaguya scared them. People are like that towards what they haven't seen before. I didn't know Pipi sent you a Combee, they are found often in Sinnoh... but it is normally males!"

Tammy agreed and followed the Meltan with her friends until they reached the bus stop, where a drive was curious about the Meltan buzzing a question that the Dex blushed. "BZZT! That is rather polite! BZZT!"

The driver saw the two girls with their pokemon and guessed what was asked. "That pokemon was saying please before I let him on! Would you like to a ride to the Observatory?"

The group gave a polite nod of yes, Tammy picked Mercury up and let Pamela and the pokemon jumped on, leaving her last. They all found a seat to sit together on and waited as they saw some locals coming, Tammy blushed and knew what was to come. "I got a lot to do before the New Year starts, Hachi and Leucothea needs to evolve. Pamela, are you thinking about how to pull that contest off if Hau and the others come to this island for the event? I was thinking that we should make a smaller stunt for him and Iki town, but now we don't have a choice in where we perform. I think Neopolitan should get her feet wet in the world of contests and maybe Z moves. What's your plan?"

Pamela thought on one idea. "Fae can be that support, using helping hand, follow me and moon blast for what you have. That would be an appetizer for the main course of Manto and your Steelix!"

Tammy imagined it and placed a Normalium Z in her Z power ring. "This isn't the Z move I wanted Neo to know of first, but Breakneck Blitz is the poster child of Z moves."

Pamela saw more shaking in the Piplup egg and agreed with her. "That is the power of Z moves, that is why one does the trials in this region? To acquire that power?"

Tammy nodded as the Meltan tapped at the Z Power ring and explained what it is. "You need to find a Sparkling Stone or hope the Tapus are willing to trust you with that power. I'm not promising you will get one on this tour, but it is something to think about when you finish with Sinnoh and have plans to go to another region. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I am going somewhere next month by myself! To the Sevii Islands by Kanto!"

Pamela gasped and frowned as she warned her friend. "Those islands are some of the shadiest places in all of Kanto, the law is at its weakest there and while criminals are not common, it takes a while for anyone to do something about it! But you can defend yourself, what else has happened?"

Tammy felt a blue shine in her eyes as passengers entered and the bus started to move. "Dad won an amazing looking ribbon when he at work in Orre! I... I need to win the Mountain Heart Ribbon, the advertised prize, it is the only way to compliment that!"

Mercury looked at the window to find the bus climbing the mountain as Pamela became curious. "I need to see that ribbon, Mr. Sun certainly goes on strange adventures!"

They felt a turn as the Meltan saw a grassy ledge and buzzed, Nica looked with him and saw a blue metal arm floating towards the grass through a small passage way. "Chu!"

The Dex beeped and was astonished. "Oh my zparkzzzzz! I think they found something!"

Pamela swallowed and asked her friend. "If that leads where the Z crystal is... Tammy, I am going there alone and I won't come back out without that Z crystal!"

Tammy understood her friends wish. "If that is how it is, we still need to talk to Sophocles and Moylane! The former use to be a captain and is the shorter of the two, he has orange hair and is a tech geek. The later is older, blonde, wears blue and has blue glasses... he is part of the Elite Four! Once you finish, we have all the time in the world to see those Meltans! They been here for at least a day, but it would be nice to see more of Mercury's kind!" Pamela agreed and found a blue station in sight, so many things to discover on Alola and all the time to spend with her friend.

At the Champions House.

Lillie felt moderately annoyed in that she was denied something as she read a story to Conia, Daphne, Leon and even a shiny Comfey and a frustrated Banette. "The Rotom isn't in the fridge, said the Banette!"

She showed a funny picture of a Banette searching an orange fridge that resembled a Rotom, it was obvious where he was. Pete blushed embarrassed as Elio and Mallow came out of the kitchen with a look of amazement, the Alolan Champion confessed to the true cheif of the region. "I never thought give that Slowpoke tail a massage like that while in the spealon rub and then use the nomel juice. This might be our greatest work yet!"

Mallow agreed and felt impressed by the man's ideas. "Those herbs you added inside the tail will give off a refreshing after taste once it is all done, complimenting the flavors going into this! You learned a lot and it's no wonder Lillie is crazy for the food here!"

Lillie smelled the mixture of spices and drooled as Conia's young mouth wasn't prepared for what was to come as Elio blushed. "Thi...this idea didn't come from me, a friend of mine made one of the best dishes we tasted using a Slowpoke tail. Lillie, please tell her!"

The wife growled and sighed. "It was, but we were only able to taste it before an emergency happened and we left the thing unfinished. I'm both grateful for you doing this and annoyed at the timing."

Mallow wondered why as Lillie signaled that she get closer, the Banette covered Conia's ears as two Pikachus dashed from the chair to cover the babies ears. Mallow listened and blushed red as she listened to the forbidden details and gently pushed Lillie away. "Sorry about that, we thought we can have our families get together for a big Christmas feast."

Lillie understood and signaled the pokemon that they can leave the children be. "That is fine, I wanted to wait anyways."

Daphne and Leon smacked their lips and reached for Lillie bosom, they were hungry, the mother placed the book down and excused herself as she picked her babies up. "I hope I am able to fulfill that promise to you! I'll be out in half an hour!"

She took them to the master bed room for a private moment as Mallow rolled her eyes at Elio. "You spoil Lillie and you're going to spoil those kids if your not careful! Anyways, we will check on the roast in a couple hours and turn it. Do you think Tammy's tour is going well out there?"

Elio hopped so as he read the book about a Rotom and let his Rotom Dex read it with him. "I haven't had an emergency call, she and Pamela got their choices out there and if I guess... they are done with this island and are at Ula'ula, due to how many steel types live on that island and how two of Lillie's pokemon live there along with Gladion's Regice. She is just about equipped to go out in the world now that she has a Rotom Dex of her own... one that doesn't seem to be that bad."

Mallow listened and saw a Mew behind Elio, the man noticed something happened as the Pikachu with his hat called the Mew out. "Pika!"

Elio turned around and found the Mew caught, he hugged him in his arms and asked him. "Isaac, were you paying people a visit this morning? You missed the whole thing!"

The Mew blushed and looked down the hallway with a mixture of emotions, Elio realized what was happening and asked. "So Lillie's scheme to give them those cookies actually worked?"

The Mew nodded and glowed, the man felt his tongue taking in a mixture of flavors and ordered his pokemon to stop giving him a psychic link. "...It has. I bet they are loving that, hey Mallow... it isn't my business, but how long did it take for Conia to get weaned, this is only past the first month so we expect a year or more before we even think."

Mallow adjusted her breast in memories and recalled. "A year should be the time, but it might take a while for them to move over to solids. At the rate you are feeding Lillie, they won't quit that stuff until pretty late. If your children gets use to good cooking their whole lives, then their palets will be spoiled to where they will be picky over anything less!"

The child innocently looked at the book and whined. "But Mom, I always eat everything in my plate!"

The mother agreed with her and wished to finish her conversation with Elio. "It is important you do Conia. Hau should be heading here and if you called Gladion, we will have a full house soon for this feast!" Knock! Knock!

Elio went to get the door and agreed with the woman. "That is why I like this holiday, after everything that has happened, a nice big dinner eases the worry!"

At the Hokulani Observatory

Tammy held onto her friends egg and watched Pamela's eyes shine in admiration for the whole facility and a round electrical hedgehog. Sophocles was busy adjusting a device for a particular project as Molayne appreciated a fellow steel type specialist. "That is how those Meltans got here and that ledge is where one of the Totem Pokemon makes her roost. Now that your friend mentioned it, this island does have many species of steel types, Beldum, Skarmory, Togedemaru or Togemaru!"

The Togedemaru squeaked a cheer and spiked up, Pamela giggled and petted her as Sophocles continued where his cousin left out. "There is two more steel type pokemon that live near the Tapu Village, by the abandoned thrift store is a pokemon called Klefki and leading out of the village is one called Sandshrew!"

The Rotom Dex beeped as Pamela asked. "Sandshrew?! The ones found in Union Cave back at Johto are all ground types are they like Diglett in the sense that the ones here? Those have a steel type to go with the ground and are... interesting."

The Dex started with the picture of Klefki and asked her. "Have you found thizz pokemon on Zinnoh at all? Klefki, the Key Ring pokemon. Long ago it lived in mines, but once the minerals that make up itz diet became scarcer, Klefki began appearing in human settlements. It likes to steal keys although it is unclear why!"

Pamela wondered as Tammy guessed the reason. "It has prankster and it is part fairy, I think it does it because it likes that jingling noise they make."

Pamela agreed as the Dex showed a white mouse that resembled an igloo, very much reminding her of the Sandshrews back home, yet overwhelming her with adoration as she had her hands at her cheeks and her Meltan waddled towards Sophocles. "Oh my, so cute!"

The Dex described it as Tammy noticed Mercury being curious about what was going on and went towards him. "Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon! After fleeing a volcanic eruption, it ended up moving to an area of snowy mountains. Its ice shell is as hard as steel! Didn't you say that you are not a fan of ice types?"

Pamela blushed and stuttered. "T...this one is different, it looks so cool! ...I wonder what it looks like when it evolves?"

The Dex showed a light blue Sandslash with icicle spikes, the long slick claws gave the girl more to be a fan over, to the point that she felt light headed and remembered to breath as Tammy asked Sophocles. "What are you doing anyways?"

The electric specialist programmed something and scratched his head as he smiled to the Meltan. "The Meltan here get along with the Charjabugs and I am working on something so they will interact and learn, if you seen Festival Plaza, then you know what that something might be."

Tammy imagined what it was and took interest. "This place is filled with things they can learn about and it seems like Mercury might want to see another. Where are they?"

Sophocles answered as he pointed to the door. "If you go to the hall and make a right, they are in the play room for now. They and the Charjabugs come out at the same schedule and they like seeing the stars."

Pamela finished calming down and approached Tammy with a request. "Could you watch over Piplup for me, there is something I need to see for myself, Mercury... would you like to come along?"

The Meltan nodded and let himself be called back as Pamela ran out the door to a promising adventure. Tammy knew what was coming and stuck her tongue out. "She is going to get a Z crystal! I mean to ask, which one are we talking about?"

Molayne answered and imagined a difficult battle to come. "That one has a Steelium Z and Skarmory uses her power as a Totem Pokemon to her fullest, there is another steel type we should warn your friend about if you decide on bringing her close to Po Town."

Tammy cringed and know of one. "Bisharp and the Pawniards? Yikes those pokemon don't make the road safe! Anyways, Sheryl and Haley are in the play room with the Meltans?"

The two gave a yes as the door opened, two children were giving a wide smile as they organized a surprise party, Calcy signaled towards a coming group. "This way all y'all, we have a friend of a friend of ours you should meet!"

Ten energetic Meltans waddled out of the room and were curious about Tammy, who denied that she was who they wanted to see. "Sorry guys, she is busy at the moment! Though that is a lot of ya compared to Mercury!"

Carby puffed his cheeks at the ruined surprise as a pink hair woman in punk like clothes came out with Haley. "Seriously?! Just when we thought we got ya, is she heading towards that cave?"

On a ledge by the side of the road.

Pamela saw no rail to secure anything, but a walkway that was wide enough to walk through. The heights were overwhelming as she set out her Magnezone and held onto his magnet. "It's no wonder few people come here, this is rather dangerous on rainy days!"

Magno looked down and agreed as they traveled further on the ledge, until they found a small cave entrance, they walked in and found a rather spacious nest over a ledge downward, one made of sharp metals and with loose metal feathers, ahead was a pedestal with a grey crystal. The Magnezone beeped at the treasure and hovered closer as Pamela took a safe step down to observe. "They must be only recently talking about making a trial out of this, what would they make from this?"

The Magnezone wondered the answer as well as a sharp clash was heard from behind, they felt a threatening force behind them. The duo slowly turned around to find the light of outside was blocked by a majestic form, a large Skarmory that knew why they came into her territory. She stretched her wings and cawed. "SKAR!" The Skarmory flew around them and towards the Steelium Z, it was obvious she wasn't letting them leave without a fight.

Totem Skarmory's Aura flared to life!

Pamela sweated and ordered her Magnezone. "Magno, we need to take this Skarmory down and prove our worth!"

The Skarmory taunted and irritated the Magnezone to where he shot a thunder bolt, the Skarmory tossed a wacan berry in the air and flew at it to eat it. She glowed yellow, took the bolt with no problems and squawked for help! A Dugtrio with long blonde hair popped its three heads out of the ground with a combined grunt. "Trio, trio, trio!"

The Magnezone's magnets glowed in panic as the Skarmory nodded and watch the Dugtrio let loose an earthquake, having no affect on the totem pokemon and quickly knocking the Magnezone towards the wall for a one hit k.o. The Skarmory perched and rested herself to heal the damage as Pamela called her pokemon back and sent another. "Gem, that Dugtrio needs to go! Use hydro pump!"

The Starmie blinked her gem and shot a torrent of water to knock the Dugtrio out, forcing it to flee into the ground as the Skarmory took flight and blew a whirlwind. Sending the Starmie back in its ball and knocking a premier ball out of the girls belt, dragging a puny Meltan out. Pamela cringed as the Skarmory's wings glowed in the light, she flew at the Meltan for a mighty slash as the girl ordered in her attempt to gain control. "Mercury use... use thunderbolt!"

The Meltan was rushed into a wall and crackled from his hex nut. BZZZ PEW!

The Skarmory was felt the shock and flew back, she lost control of her wings and crashed on the floor, struggling from paralysis as the Meltan waddled back to his trainer, who had an order to follow. "Mercury, use tail whip!"

The Meltan wagged his red cord of a tail, making the Skarmory question why the girl would bring such a pokemon, the Totem Pokemon forced herself up and flapped a whirlwind, sending the Meltan back into his ball and forcing a park ball out. Letting out a green, web like effect that was complimented by purple petals and blue flame, a Scizor with a mega stone entered the ball and left the Skarmory in a corner as she called for help.

"Met!" A Metang flew into the cave and saw the opponent battling the Totom, the Skarmory tried to taunt and felt unable to move as Pamela activated the keystone on her necklace and let it shine, her heart beaten as she shouted. "Manto, stallant knight, take this power and dance with blades!"

The Scizor found the order to be over the top and felt great power flow into him, becoming larger, with larger pincers, blue glowing eyes and black metal on his abdomen and forehead. He snipped his pincers as the Metang tossed stealth rocks all around, Pamela felt a strange heat and ordered. "Manto, that Metang needs to go! Use bug bite when you finish dancing!"

The Scizor danced with vigor at the Metang with one of his pincers reaching for it and crunched into its armor with great ferocity, the girl felt the efficient feeling and felt she was tossing the Metang aside. The Skarmory cringed and taunted the Scizor that was focused on his target and was ready to strike, Pamela ordered and swung a heavy feeling fist. "Bullet punch, go!"

The Scizor dashed at the Skarmory and swung at her in heated aggression, forcing the iron bird to swipe a steel wing to shield herself.

POW! Another bullet punch tinted on the Skarmory as Pamela felt light headed, she was drenched in sweat as her Scizor's wings ignited into a blue flame, the trainer ordered in a panting frenzy. "M...Manto, finish her off with super power!"

The Scizor grabbed the Skarmory by the neck, leaped backward and hurled her to the ground, he flew downward at the iron bird that saw overwhelming power and smashed her down. CRASH!

The ground was cracked, the Skarmory was deep in, she tried to get up and felt her wings too heavy, she passed out. K.O!

Pamela felt her vision fading as the heat became much, she used the last of her strength to deactivate her keystone and powered the just as exhausted Scizor down. The girl and pokemon fell limp and passed out.

When her vision cleared, she saw Tammy shaking her awake with a mortal fear. "Pamela, Pamela, wake up!"

The coordinator felt much cooler and looked around to find the two men from the observatory, worried about what happened. Sophocles nearly shouted. "What happened down here?! You were gone for around an hour!"

Pamela tried to recall as a tan, black hair woman finished analyzing the injured pokemon. "Totem Skarmory was given a finishing blow expected from super power and should be fine. Molayne, do you mind if I take the Metang in? This is a pretty nasty bug bite to have from a Mega Scizor... which was the reason Ms. Pamela passed out!"

Molayne didn't mind and let the woman catch the Metang with a repeat ball as he asked in what is both a casual, yet fearful tone. "You use Mega Evolution as well? That can get pretty dangerous and it isn't well liked in this region."

Pamela nodded and saw her Scizor was drinking a bottle of water as she got herself up from her girlfriends arms. "This is my first time and I know Manto overheats if in battle while in that form. The problem was I was feeling the heat and that I was right there."

Tammy flinched and asked as she gave her friend a bottle of water. "You feel that too? I had that feeling with Vicky myself, but the reaction is different because Mega Blastoise is one of the safer ones compared to what Mega Scizor goes through."

Pamela chugged and felt her body cooling down as she approached her proud but shaken Scizor. "That... that explains a lot, it must be part of the phenominun."

Haley picked up her charge for the week and confirmed it was. "We sometimes have reports from Kalos and Hoenn, when a trainer and their pokemon know each other that well, the bond will develop into something... extraordinary and at the same time horrifying. Their minds become one and the trainer ends up acting like the pokemon they are tied to. If you know a few in this region that does mega evolution, they might tell a similar story."

Tammy felt well informed and listed the few. "Like Gladion with his Charizard, sometimes his Latios and even with his Tyranitar. Dad is sometimes like that with his Beedrill, his own Charizard and a few others... while Mom is kind of the same. Well Pamela... congratulations on beating your first... trial. Even though we didn't have anything made here yet."

Pamela looked at the crystal and finished her water as she understood. "Then by the rule, it is mine to take?"

Sophocles nodded and answered. "No one is stopping you, you proved yourself to the Totem Pokemon, right Big Mo?"

Molayne agreed and found it fitting. "The Steelium Z is all yours."

The girl appreciated it and approached the pedestal to see the grey crystal with a block symbol with in, she plucked it and raised it to the air. "I got my first z crystal!"

Tammy clapped as the Scizor blushed, closed his left eye and asked the locals something, the girl felt her bag shake and let out a Rotom Dex that understood and translated. "ZZZZ How doez it even work?"

Molayne took the honor and crossed his arms together, his fists by his head as he answered. "If your friend told you what is needed, you need to pose accordingly to the Z crystals type."

He moved his arms, looked like he was about to pound them together close to his chest and pressed his fists forward. "With this, you get to use the Z move Corkscrew Crash."

Pamela mimicked the move accordingly and placed the Z crystal in her bag as she finished. "Got it, phew! Now what?"

Tammy looked at the time and felt calm about her intended tour. "Time is not an issue and there is still something you and Mercury should see, we will talk about it on the way back if you want. Then we have the southern of the island to have a look at, I left Neo and the egg with Sheryl and the others. Let's get back and see how they are doing."

Pamela agreed as her Scizor finished resting and the Skarmory got up to see what has happened, she flapped her wings and flew out the cave, leaving the group to prepare for the long trip back.

At the Champion's house.

A Banette let in Gladion and Madison, who looked to have an eventful Christmas morning. Elio greeted his brother in-law as Lillie had her children smiling in their sleep. "Thanks for coming, this wasn't planned!"

Gladion smelled what was cooking and sat on a couch, he sent out his Silvally and smiled to the family. "It probably wasn't, but this day is just getting better. I take Tammy's wish of showing her friend Alola is coming to be? Some numbskulls were shouting an event all over Akala Island that something big is coming at Ula'ula tonight!"

Lillie nodded and pitied Elio for something. "Having time they haven't had in a long time, they might be on Ula'ula if Pamela is that interested in steel types, Akala only has Registeel and Digletts."

Madison guessed the girl was a steel type specialist and was amazed at the many reasons as she let an Emolga and Pikachu out of her jacket. "Ula'ula has more for her to have than just looking at a steel type, it has better variety, Solgaleo lives there and there is a cave that is guarded by Skarmory, those have a Steelium Z for any who want to fight her!"

Mallow saw a large Skarmory land in the backyard, looking like she sustained injuries as she let the Ranger know. "I think she just fought someone!"

Madison turned around to find her old friend and a Genesect with a douse drive making her feel better, she got up to do her part. "It takes a lot of thinking to beat her, electric types and fire types get caught off guard by her choice in friends and she will wear you down if you can't get that blow! I'll be back!"

She took her Pikachu and Emolga with her as Gladion told the group what the Ranger got. "She has small ranger station here on Alola, so now she can keep up to date with the Ranger Union without having to leave for Almia once a year. Anything else I should know before I wait for Hau?"

Lillie nodded and told her brother what she seen. "Pamela is able to use Mega Evolution and her Scizor has the stone. In addition... I told Elio about something you might have heard from Wicke."

The brother felt his joy slipping and approached his sister for a hug. "She told me everything and it needs to be done. As for the girl, someone would tell her about that power by now."

Elio wondered if the Skarmory coming to the island to like her wounds was a coincidence and wanted the joy back in as someone knocked the door, he got up to get it and thought of something humorous. "We sometimes have to do things we are not proud of in order to make a bright future. Hey Lillie, would you mind telling Gladion how you were able to make the kids be all over you while I check that?"

The wife blushed and let go as she gave a short description. "I promised Daphne and Leon I would share our Christmas treat. Who knew eating a variety of cookies can give them such a flavor."

Gladion blushed at the awkward statement and looked away to find Conia playing with a Munchlax. "No comment!"

He closed his eyes, readied a poke ball and let out a Silvally, when he opened them, he saw Selene with Penio and Epiphany; the Alolan Queen giggled at Mallow, who had no child with him. "If they can't eat those cookie, they will have to drink them up!"

Gladion smiled to his wife and wanted to tease her with a complaint. "Now they forgot all about me!"

Selene blushed and assured her husband. "They haven't, but sweets that good are to be shared! By the time that Slowpoke roast is done, everyone is going to have something from this feast!"

Gladion rolled his eyes at his wife and agreed. "Oh it will, once Hau is here, then this party is going to get interesting!"

At the Observatory in reality.

Sheryl and the two children were playing roughly with a brave Eevee as Pamela watched her Meltan talk with the ten that had much to say. The coordinator from Johto held her egg case as the pink hair woman showed her own Keystone with Haley. "It's cool that you mom gave that to you, yeah... you need to do something to stop that from happening again."

The Aether employee agreed and gave a suggestion for her. "Scizor as a mega pokemon, cannot stay in that form for long, find a way to end the battle soon and do it before you overheat. If you have that deep of a bond... maybe find ways to keep yourself cool while you have... Manto is his name?"

Pamela nodded and knew the rest. "Keep myself cool while Manto is undergoing that pressure and maybe only resort to him if I know it is going to be quick."

Tammy knew an idea and whispered to Pamela's ear, perking her up to a possibility as Mercury looked at the door, waved the ten Meltan goodbye and slithered to his trainer. Sheryl guessed where the plan came from. "You got that idea from something you saw?"

Tammy nodded as a group of Charjabugs crawled from the back room to buzz to the Meltans, starting a pleasant conversation as Sophocles and his Togedemaru enjoyed the sight. "Building up to the moment you mega evolve your pokemon? I remember seeing that, the difference is pretty scary. Mercury, did you like seeing more of your kind? It's hard to believe that there are so many of you!"

The Meltan blushed as Tammy lowered herself to call her Eevee to her, Neopolitan dashed towards her for an embrace as the Rotom Dex brought a counter. "Zzip! Eleven Meltans are documented, is there more of them around Alola for us to know?"

Haley nodded as Molayne let her tell them. "There are nine more that are under the care of the Aether Foundation, it is a bit more sheltered compared to what you see here, but if I had a poke ball for every time I see those nine having the time of... never mind! In fact, Miss Pamela."

She closed her eyes with respect and knew the words to say. "I personally thank you for what your discovery has brought to us, not just for the people I work with, but for trainers all over the world! Sooner or later, you will witness the end result of all this... Melmetal!"

Honk! Honk!

Pamela felt honored as the older steel type specialist had a warning for the girls. "The Exeggutor Express is going to leave soon, thank you for visiting and I hope you enjoy the tour!"

Pamela appreciated the good will and lead out the door with her Meltan and egg as Tammy thanked them. "This was fun for us, since there isn't a whole lot on Poni Island... yeah, Miss Haley... we might have time to visit that place. We will see you tonight!"

She took her Eevee and left, Haley appreciated the well intended child and felt she and her family overstayed their welcome. "It's no wonder those two get along. We finished posting that flier and if things go well, we should have a full house at that trailer park by tonight! Sorry if we inconvenience you!"

The two men didn't mind as Sophocles calmly assured them. "You didn't, is that girl really bringing her friend for a tour of Alola, there is no way that can be done in this time without rushing travel."

Molayne agreed and knew a few ways for the girls to travel. "They are nearly half way done, I hope we didn't cause too many delays when we told them about all the steel types!"

On the bus driving down towards Malie City.

Pamela felt sounds coming from her egg as she looked at the Dex description of Togedemaru, she nearly kicked her legs in excitement and coo'd. "So spikey! The route south leads to where they live? Mama needs to see one of these!"

Tammy imagined Jasmine being best friends with one and explained how they are going to travel. "I got a pager for a Mudsdale and once we are over these rocky hills, it is a straight towards that split. We are going to avoid Po Town because it is under repair until... it is repaired and Bisharp is a dangerous pokemon to meet! The lake of the Sunne however... is home to a pokemon Mom is close with and you should meet him once! Solgaleo, the Emissary of the Sun!"

The Rotom Dex showed Pamela a white lion, the majestic form overwhelmed her she knows a legendary pokemon when she sees one. "At this rate we won't have time for the other islands!"

Tammy sighed and kissed Pamela on the cheek as the city became closer, her friend tried to keep herself under control, she decided on something and had to let something go. "Or... I should focus on the pokemon that would have a niche. Instead of having the two of us ride that Mudsdale together, should I have Shirudo out while you have Smasher out? Us having a race together would be pretty fun."

Tammy shook her head and explained why not. "Shirudo might listen to you more, but Smasher is not bright, he would trample everything in his way without even knowing it. Once we reach Tapu Village, you have free reign to do what you want, nearby is a trailer park that is home to some gangsters. Team Skull, don't worry as much as they talk, they don't mean any harm. Let me do the talking if they ask. When you are done, we head to the lake, finish up and go to Akala Island. It doesn't have too much this time of year, due to how everything is closed for the holiday. But we will find something to do."

Pamela hummed and looked out one of the windows to find a large, icy mountain. "What of this island?"

Tammy counted the few that are available. "There is a library, a... attraction to get people into the idea of what a gym is... and it might insult your mom. Mount Lanakila is a place where those who complete the island challenge go to for a battle with the Alolan Champion. Dad normally beats them and until a few things happen, the Elite Four is going to be busy because one of them is being a mom and Dad has to settle business after Christmas regarding work. There is a meadow on the way to the Lake of the Sunne. We are half way done with the tour of the second island Pamela, how are you feeling so far?"

The coordinator felt interested and answered. "Like there is a widder world beyond what I was use too. Is there anything on Poni Island to talk about?"

Tammy nodded as the bus was reaching its destination. "Yes, the Altar of the Moone! The Kahuna keeps to herself and no one would object to us taking a look, that is where a pokemon close to Mom and Dad hangs around at. That will the second to last place on Alola I am showing you around, the other is an artificial island run by this group that takes care of pokemon. My Dad works for Uncle Gladion and they will let us explore the labs, I... hope you don't mind that I call Elio and Lillie my parents!"

Pamela understood why and felt the bus stop. "You also hanged out with Gladion so many times that he might as well be the Uncle you never knew and want to know about! Come on, lets go see what the south has to offer!"


	30. Holiday Tour Part Two!

On a plane that was flying towards an airstrip, Skyla announced something to Chrom and Rachael to wake them up. "We are landing in Mistralton in half an hour, thank you for choosing this flight!"

The duo stirred and saw that the city bellow was consumed by snow, they slowly descended and waited until the plane fully landed. Once they felt the plane land, Skyla gave them the signal that they can get up and leave, Chrom was the first to do so and politely held Rachael's hand as he thanked the gym leader. "We are finally back on Unova, I hope Father didn't give you too much trouble in reminding you!"

Skyla turned around and winked as she went to open the door. "He didn't, he should be heading here right now!"

The door opened to let in a cold feeling blowing in, one that caused the group to shiver as Rachael saw a familiar man and woman running towards the plane, she escorted Chrom out and thanked the woman. "Brr! This is when everything for that trip goes down hill! Have a Merry Christmas and thank you for the flight!"

The two got out, Chrom expected the worse as Candice charged at him and embraced him in a mothers worry, speaking a variety of questions in regards to her son's safety. Lucas saw his son blushing embarrassed and focused on Rachael with a cold question. "Did you ever think of telling Chrom not to go to Realgam Tower, knowing things would escalate as it did?"

The girl blocked with her hands to plead innocently. "He wanted to help protect those idiots as much as everyone else, there really isn't much I could do besides letting him. If it wasn't for him, people would have gotten murdered!"

Chrom was in his mother's arms and pleaded in his girlfriend's defense. "Father, do you really want us to stand around and do nothing as all this is going on?"

Lucas was taken aback by his son's behavior, took a deep breath and closed his eyes in remembering something, he exhaled and gave both a calming stare. "No, that is why evil is allowed to do what it does. If someone doesn't step in to stop it, who will?"

He looked at his son with pride as Candice let the boy go and asked Rachael. "Before we let you go home, would you like to come with us? Chrom must have had quite a trip in Orre!"

Rachael shined her Keystone and blushed. "Y..yeah, I'm not out of the woods yet, but it would be easier if I tell you two!"

Candice imagined what happened as Lucas opened a nest ball to let out a blue Gardevoir. "That is something we would like to talk to you about. We let our son go with you, without our supervision and in the eyes of your parents, who we don't even know!"

Chrom shivered in the cold and told his parents what he saw. "They are good people, though she did came back to them unannounced. They are able to make it up, but... it would be easier if we tell you the whole story. We been pretty good at keeping ourselves under control."

Lucas and his Gardevoir rolled their eyes as Candice put together the words, Lucas casually responded to his son. "Your mother and I have been teenagers as well. I believe you and more is going to happen. Miss Skyla, thank you for flying my son and his friend to Orre and back, it is appreciated!"

The Gym Leader accepted the thanks as Candice shook her hand and wished her good will. "Say hello to Elesa for me and I wish you a merry Christmas together!"

The Gardevoir glowed as Lucas smiled to the group. "Guardian, teleport us home!"

In the southern route of Ula'ula.

Pamela, her Meltan and an Eevee held on as they rode the back of a Mudsdale, with Tammy holding onto the reins as she saw a fork on the road. "To our right is Blush Mountain, home of a Geothermal Power Plant and to many electric type pokemon, Togedemaru, Elekid, even Alolan Geodude and Graveler, make themselves at home!"

The Rotom Dex showed Pamela a grey Geodude with what looks like rocky eyebrows and specs of hair on his head. By the images side was a grey Graveler with eyebrows, sideburns and hair on the arms, Pamela guessed why they have the rock like hair. "They have... magnetic properties and in exchange for ground they have an electric type to go with their rock type. This might be a hot spot for the likes of Magneton and Nosepass to evolve if such a magnetic pokemon lives here! This Alolan Golem like them?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and showed a Golem with a beard, mustache and a rail like growth on its back with a rock wedged in. "Yep! It zzzzhoots rockz that are charged with electricity, even if it isn't accurate, the discharge just needs to graze you to do zzzignificant damage!" Tammy agreed and knew of one particular. "Dad has one that has a rare ability in galvantulize, where normal type attacks are stronger and become electric attacks. The Chief is normally hanging around with a green eyed Jigglypuff named Hildetand along with several other pokemon, strong or weak. Are you sure you want to pass on Togedemaru?"

Pamela squirmed and saw they were about to leave the fork on the road. She took her Meltan, her egg and jumped off the Mudsdale with her mind changed. "I...I'll be quick, I didn't get Mama or Papa anything and those pokemon are perfect for them! May I borrow the Dex?"

Tammy let her do so and imagined what was going to happen. "Oh...actually, yeah! Roark is a rock type specialist, Alolan Geodude would be perfect against anyone who thinks a water type would help them, good luck!" Pamela felt the energy in her body and ran towards the power plant, where in her sights was many pokemon. Charjabug's glowing, Grubbins laying still and awaiting something, Dedenne that were crackling off of a socket from a building.

She took a first step into what is to her a wonderland as Mercury saw a group of suspicious looking grey rocks, they shook and erupted from the ground, revealing a group of Geodude that were munching on rocks. One of them, most distant and lonely, noticed the duo and grunted for a challenge. "GEO!"

The Rotom Dex scanned the pokemon and flashed an exclamation point. "Gee! These Geodudes have just burrowed up for the first time!"

She showed Pamela a low number and gave the girl an idea of which ball to use, she took out a nest ball and smiled. "This one is very young and inexperienced. Papa is going to be pleased by this!"

She tossed the ball and heard a whistle and the Geodude, it tapped on his forehead, dragged the rock pokemon in and landed on the ground.

SHAKE!

Click!

The watching Geodudes saw the capture and scurried under a truck to hide as Pamela placed the egg case down and picked up her catch. "Excellent, I will call you... Lode!"

She hugged the ball and deactivated it as the Meltan watch the egg glow. "BZZ!" The girl turned around and saw the egg shaking for a moment, then ceasing its glow. Sounds were heard from inside, the girl went to the egg case, took the small ball on top and knew what was coming. "It's going to hatch soon and we need to hurry. Mercury, Togedemaru is part steel type, could your ability be helpful in drawing one out?"

The Meltan's eye looked around to find none in site and focused, Pamela felt her necklace being tugged as she watched a truck was drawn towards her Meltan. To her surprise, a sleeping Togedemaru rolled from a nearby bush.

It stirred in its rolled up body, frantically stood its ground and raised its spikes. It gave an annoyed and angered glare at the Meltan that shook in fear as Pamela readied a quick ball. "Good work! Go quick ball!"

The ball was flung, the Togedemaru swung its tail and shattered the ball, the Rotom Dex scanned and was astonished as she warned the girl. "Thizzzz might have been a bad idea! She looks to have had some experience!"

The Togedemaru crackled her cheeks and let loose an electrical terrain, she glowed like lightning and charged in a zing zap as Pamela took an ultra ball and hurled it. The two round forms collided, the ultra ball crackled in lightning and shook mid air. Shake...shake...shake... click!

The ultra ball landed in a thud as the Rotom calculated the damage that could have happened. "A zing zap with that kind of boost would have proved a 93.8 chance to knock Mercury out in one blow! Mizzzz Pamela, iz it a good idea to use that Meltan in battle?"

Pamela picked up her mother's late present and shook her head. "No and I know Mercury is by all means a weak pokemon, but he knows what to do when it counts!"

 **Wiggle!** **Wiggle!** Pamela and her Meltan saw the egg was shaking once more, it glowed and looked to be cracking. The girl deactivated the ultra ball, lifted egg case and watched. Crack! Crack! POP!

The egg hatched, letting out a small blue penguin that was opening its eyes to the outside world. The Rotom Dex scanned the pokemon and smiled nervously as she showed Pamela the ability the Piplup has. "Defiant, when a stat is lowered, her physical attack increases! Check out the movezzz too!"

Pamela looked and saw two that caught her notice. "Power trip and agility?!"

The Piplup felt light on her feet and waddled towards a rock in significant speed, she boasted and swatted the rock, knocking it a couple inches and try to flex in pride. Pamela took the ball and approached the penguin pokemon. "Trident, this is just one part of the Alola region, which is one part of the world we are in. Would you like to come with me to explore the world?"

The curious Piplup saw the poke ball and chirped a yes. "PIP!"

Pamela tapped the penguin on the beak and watched ball open up, convert the Piplup into energy and let her in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The girl smiled at her present and looked at the nature with satisfaction. "I figured she was a naughty nature pokemon. So many things to do in one day, Mama and Papa are going to love these two. Now let's see the kind of people Tammy has made acquaintances with."

The Dex looked into her data as the girl placed her empty egg case away and let the Meltan lead the way. "There hazzz to be a reason why zzzhe likes that place!"

In a snow covered house in Icirrus City.

Rachael finished describing the biggest highlight of her and Chrom's trip to Orre. The boy's mother was left speechless as Lucas casually asked his son. "The final round against this girl... are you sure you didn't agree to kiss her because you like girls that are stronger than they look?"

Chrom blushed and answered as he wanted his father to not tease him. "F...Father, you know this has been going on before that happened. But yes, for a movie star, Rachael is pretty strong as a trainer, when she gets that Alakazamite her power is going to go beyond her limit."

Lucas knows his boy didn't need his approval as Candice tugged at her husband. "Should I tell them? Because a Colosseum tournament isn't the strangest romance story we know of!"

The man shrugged and blushed as he smiled. "One bad day turned into... an interesting one."

The ice type specialist agreed and started. "There is a route from Mount Cornet that leads all the way to Snowpoint City. There is a mountain lodge that is used when a snow storm is coming and we need to take shelter."

Chrom's blush became worse as he wanted her to stop. "Mom, I know this already, you and Dad got stuck in that lodge together and you started talking. When he opened up to you about some of his adventures and how you two became a couple. It isn't the first time that happened."

Candice nodded and embraced her son, embarrassing him to Rachael's amusement. "But our little boy is becoming a man, already he is finding himself a girlfriend!"

Lucas nearly smiled and asked Rachael as Chrom tried to push away. "I know you beaten my son and to be honest, he should learn from experience since he is only beginning his journey beyond what being a Champion would give him. Congratulations on the Keystone, now... what else has happened after that tournament?"

Rachael blushed and answered without fear. "Besides more kissing? Nothing much save for Christmas Eve and this morning... where I had a meltdown for personal reasons. Chrom is a decent guy to still want to go through with... that."

The boy patted her on the back and wanted to assure her. "I told you, it isn't a big deal. Father, we were expecting you to be much worse when we arrive."

The father forced himself to keep his smile and explained to the duo. "The things going on are beyond dangerous... but I dealt with somethings I probably should have stayed out of when I was around your age. If you seen some people on Sinnoh that have a G emblem in their uniforms or hang around at Veilstone City, they are the start of the things that changed me. I'm probably going to be called into a meeting with that man from Alola soon, I question why he isn't insane. I think it is time we get this talk done. Chrom, Rachael, you both realize this relationship IS going to be long distant in a couple months. You won't be able to really see each other for at least another year and your personal lives can make things... rocky at best!"

Candice agreed and continued the warning. "I have hopes this works out, but know that this shouldn't be the only thing on your minds! Not this early at least."

Rachael wiggled her finger around and flashed two. "I have to get back to my movie skit and think about how I'm going to do it. A horde battle that needs to be beaten in four turns."

Her eyes widened as she sent out her Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon yawned and stretched as her trainer asked. "Let's see what that horde is, if it is prehistoric pokemon... there might be one that would realistically come at us in a swarm... least a pokemon few would think about. Chrom, what are you going to do for your Battle Frontier team? Rain dance is a good move for them, but you need a faster way to get that rain down so you would use that time going loose."

The boy answered immediately. "A pokemon with the drizzle ability, besides a legendary pokemon, few have this ability. In fact, I know what pokemon can compliment that!"

Lucas watched and smiled as he and Candice looked outside the frozen window. Imagining just the kind of week that was ahead of them, Lucas calmed himself and wanted his son to have a warning. "I think you do, but before that... I need to tell you about Team Galactic and why those people bother me!"

Chrom blinked and allowed him. "What did they do and why would meeting those people have changed you?"

At The Trailer Park.

Tammy growled in disappointment as Plumeria had to tell her and Pamela bad news. "Guzma is at Po Town trying to fix it up with most of the numb skulls, if you wanted to meet him, tough it out till tonight! Do you two really think you can finish a full tour by the end of the day?"

Tammy looked at the time and counted. "Five and a half hours is plenty of time! How are you and Pereski doing?"

Plumeria rubbed her belly and gave a smile. "Fine! Pamela, if Tammy told you, she use to hang around at the motel for a few months, trying to live out on her own while she saved money for her big Johto trip. That was how she started to hang out with us!"

Pamela found it fascinating as she asked. "Why did she hang out here? Especially when she lives with Professor Lillie now?"

Tammy answered that question as Mercury became curious of the oasis and the Piplup leaped in for a swim. "Because if these two if these two assholes I have the misfortune of knowing found out what was really going on, it would have be trouble for Lillie and Elio least legally. I don't think they even care about the law, not with how often they take matters in their own hands. Anyways, Mercury is a pretty cool pokemon and he makes us think... how strong is he going to get once he becomes Melmetal?"

Plumeria shrugged and smiled as Pamela went to pick up her two pokemon. "That is what I need to know since everyone is making a big deal about it! You're spoiling your friend by bringing her here if she really likes steel types that much and I think something is going on at the route nearby."

Tammy agreed and saw frigid ice foarming to the west as Pamela was ready to get going. "Someone must be wanting to explore from the mountains and missed the winter!"

The two companions agreed and walked towards the cold ruins of an old village. A Nurse Joy was watching with Acerola as a Regice and Suicune worked together to make a snowy wonder, by them was a large Alolan Sandslash and a rather large amount of ice types; Sneasles, Alolan Vulpixs, Alolan Ninetails, Alolan Sandshrews Vanillishs, a Vanilluxe, a Froslass, a Glalie and many Snowrunts that were playing in the snow. Plumeria was left astonished by the random chaos and backed away as Pamela was watching the movement of the Sandshrews. "Yeah, I'll see you later tonight when this blows over! Good luck catching what you want!"

Pamela appreciated it as a rather large Sandshrew raced in the snow, one particular she wants as the Alolan Sandslash let the mouse know someone was coming.

The Sandshrew saw the friendly girl as the Meltan said hello. The Rotom Dex listened as Pamela let the hex nut down to explore the snow. "Thizzz iz the entire clan under Totem Sandslash?!"

Tammy knew she met some of the pokemon before as the Meltan enjoyed the cold, the Sandshrew scratched on his own cheek and asked. "Shrew?"

The Meltan nodded and explained a place he had been to before, one that the Dex bleeped. "ZZZinnoh has a place like that?!"

Pamela agreed and knew the place. "Snowpoint and the route leading to it is a haven for ice types, Sandshrew are you interested in maybe seeing more outside of the mountain?" The Sandshrew giggled and backed away in unusual speeds, he danced in vigor and initiated a battle, if Pamela wanted that Sandshrew, she is going to have to earn it.

Tammy sat down on a stone with her shivering Eevee and watched her friend take the challenge. Pamela ordered her Meltan with a strategy made. "This pokemon has to be faster in the snow or hail... Mercury, use thunder wave before he hits us!"

The Meltan crackled and shot a paralyzing wave, annoying the Sandshrew as he charged at him with an iron head. POW! The Meltan was knocked back in the snow and glowed his hex nut eye as the trainer ordered. "Ouch! Mercury, shoot him with flash cannon!"

The Meltan shot a flash of light at the Sandshrew that curled up into an igloo, let himself get shot back and used the slushy hail to leap above the Meltan in a frosty aura. He formed icicles and crashed them down, the Meltan leaped away and swallowed at the impact as Pamela ordered. "Now thunder bolt!"

The Meltan felt pressure and crackled. BZZZT ZAP!

A bolt of lightning struck the rolling Sandshrew towards the rock, the mouse tried to leap again, rolling in the air and stopping from his nerves, leaving him exposed as Pamela took out a heal ball and tossed it. "Now lets catch that Sandshrew!"

The pink ball flew and tapped the struggling Sandshrew by the tail, it dragged him in and fell into the snow. Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Totem Sandslash tapped his feet at what he saw as Pamela nearly spasmed uncontrollably at the pokemon she caught. "EEEEH! We did it Mercury! We caught an Alolan Sandshrew!"

The Meltan looked to be smiling as the girl picked the ball up and opened it, letting out a refreshed Sandshrew that apologized to the Sandslash, the Totem Pokemon didn't mind and gave a grunt. "Slash!"

The Sandshrew took a deep breath and asked the Meltan what else he and his trainer were looking for. The Meltan buzzed his answer to the Sandshrew, the mouse understood and lead the way south, Pamela wished to follow and waved Tammy goodbye. "I guess we are taking another detour-" Her eyes widened, she knew what the Sandshrew knows. "I'll be back after I catch my last pokemon in this region!"

Tammy wished her friend good luck as the Eevee shook the snow off her fur. "Go catch that Klefki while I... try to make things easier for our next stop!"

With the friend gone, she picked her Eevee up and sent out her Pikachu Belle, letting loose a barrage of green thunder bolts, white confetti and snow flakes. Acerola and the nurse were impressed as the Pikachu comfortably asked the Suicune for something. The Rotom Dex took pictures of the surrounding pokemon as the ghost type specialist gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Tammy! I see your tour is going nicely for your friend."

The girl agreed and shivered in the cold. "Brr! This came out of nowhere! Once she finishes up, we will have the last stretch to go before we head to another island. Suicune, do you mind helping us get to the Lake of the Sunne? Pamela wants to see Solgaleo, she is going to faint when she sees Registeel!"

The Suicune nodded and watched the snow as he asked Tammy to go somewhere, the Pikachu agreed and pointed to the Pokemon Center with the Nurse Joy understanding her perfectly. "The cafe has something that will warm you up! After all those battles, your friend is going to need to rest up sooner or later!"

Tammy agreed as Acerola followed in with her, for a quick trip to the pokemon center and to the cafe for a few cups of tapu cocoa. Tammy felt her heart warmed from her first sip as she asked the ghost type specialist. "How has the holiday been for you?"

Acerola felt warm and answered. "Fine, Uncle Nanu had to leave due to something going on and then... that happened. What kind of adventure did you two went off to?"

Tammy cringed as the chilly Eevee faced away with an urge to sneeze. "Adventures she went off to you mean? Quite a lot!"

"AAACHOO!"

The Eevee sneezed out two, icy black mists that landed on the ground and caused a small pillar of black ice to form. The Rotom Dex had it recorded as the girl went to thinking of a name for her report. "Neo showed me two moves today, Black Ice and Soothing Gale! We just need one more move to log a name for, Black Ice kind of looks like haze, a move that eliminates status changes... I need to see Soothing Gale again before I finish my report. Anyways, once we got to Ula'ula, Pamela done a few things without me interfering! She tried mega evolution, won a Steelium Z, captured two pokemon for her parents, her Piplup hatched and has interesting potential, then you saw her catch a totem sized Alolan Sandshrew. Just this island alone is going to tire her out; she really, really likes steel type pokemon, despite how she has a Clefairy, Starmie and even a Magmar. She is such a girl around the ones she hasn't seen before. I hope she has good luck with that Klefki!"

At the Abandoned Thrift Store.

Pamela gave a spray to her tired out Meltan and promised him as she shield him from the Haunters, Shuppets and Golbats. "This is the last pokemon we need, then we can enjoy the rest of the tour at peace. For what you are, you have done amazing!"

The Meltan felt his wound sting and heal as he blushed, the sound of jingling was heard. Pamela took out a dusk ball and looked around to find an annoyed golden Klefki with a blue body, it had a variety of keys, a golden hinge key that looked something like a sword, a key that looked like a bat winged sword, a key that looked like a black sword, and a key that looked like a white sword with a blue heart by the tip of the blade and golden highlights. The girl raised an eyebrow and realized what most of those keys are. "Oh by, you must be a fan of something! I think I heard of it!"

The Klefki carefully kept its collection away from the Meltan as Pamela readied the dusk ball. "I'm sorry in advance, but I need to capture you!"

She tossed the dusk ball at the Klefki and watched it drag the pokemon in with a shroud of darkness. Shake! POP!

The golden Klefki broke out and let loose a mirror shot at the Meltan. Mercury slithered aside to dodge as Pamela quickly understood why it didn't work. "I get it, you hate darkness. Mercury, dodge that mirror shot and use thunder wave!"

The Klefki giggled and shook its keys to let loose a thunder wave at the Meltan, causing paralysis as the hex nut shot a paralyzing wave back. The key ring twitched, unable to move as Pamela ordered. "Two can play this light show! Mercury, use flash cannon!"

The Meltan's eye glowed in light as he shot at the Klefki, causing the foe to have a slight head ache as it laughed maliciously and mocked it for something, bringing it to torment as Pamela readied a premier ball. "Now use thunder bolt and this Klefki is ours!"

The Meltan struggled and shot a bolt of electricity, the Klefki readied his keys and was ready to fly to play rough as Pamela tossed the ball. "Go premier ball!"

The Klefki swung his keys at the ball and watched it open. The ball dragged him in, fell onto the filfthy floor and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Pamela raised her fist in the air with another pokemon caught and gave the Meltan a cheri berry as she picked her last pokemon up and put it in her bag. "The Sandshrew will be called... Inuit while this Klefki will be called Ko'iko'i! Mercury, I should show you a few old games I have when I ever go back to Johto, those keys bring back memories!" The Meltan felt his nerves return and was picked up, it was certainly a long adventure.

At the Champion's House.

Gladion felt himself in reality as he looked at Elio in a judgemental stare. "You thought giving that girl the mega stone would help her get into Mega Evolution sooner, but if what that Skarmory said is true, that might have been a grave mistake!"

The Alolan Champ agreed that the results were pretty drastic as the Rotom Dex had a timer set. "She was sharing a bond with that Scizor that was so close, she felt what he was feeling, including being overheated. Mega evolution is scary stuff. At least Tammy and Pamela are alright still. I predict that they will be done with that island shortly, so Gladion... you and Madison are going to be making the wedding a New Year resolution starting some time next month! Congratulations!"

The in-law blushed as a busy Pokemon Ranger came back in with her Pikachu and a Pikachu with a black hat, Lillie enjoyed the sight of her children sleeping peacefully with Conia as she asked her brother. "Where is the honeymoon? Somewhere special?"

Madison perked and answered. "A special mountain near Almia that is home to some... old friends of mine that Gladion wants to meet. The Genesect Army."

Hau sat on a sofa with Mallow and asked. "Genesects? Those sound pretty dangerous!"

Gladion agreed at his friends concern. "They don't sound dangerous, they are! You seen how Blattron acts and he is a lone wolf, now imagine a pack that is able to work with each other! I been told that the Alpha of that pack is over protective, so if you be respectful then they won't be that much of a danger."

Mallow cringed and guessed who the Alpha is. "That Genesect has a different color compared to the rest. It's scary what those pokemon were created for and personally, I'm glad those pokemon are free from that."

Elio agreed as he picked his Pikachu up and saw the Rotom Dex received a message. "Team Plasma from what Hilda and Nate said, were nasty pieces of work. Stormy, did you like the surf off with Madison's Pikachu? He is a pro at the beach," The Pikachu in the hat nodded and looked to have remembered something as he cheered. "Pika!" The Rotom Dex buzzed as he showed a vivid picture. "BZZT! He heard of a surfing Pikachu that helped a lot of pokemon on Almia. That might explain where Conducting Current came from. BZZT! Boss, you got a message from Tammy! BZZT!"

The group saw the image of Tammy smiling with a well manner gangster Eevee, a Pikachu, Suicune. Next to them was Pamela; who showed a Steelium Z and had a Meltan, large Sandshrew, Piplup and to their surprise, a shiny Klefki with an odd variety of keys by her side. Gladion recognized some of the keys and was left with his mouth wide. "Pamela has certainly found a rare Klefki... in more ways than one. Why is Tapu Village in snow?!"

Lillie shrugged and guessed by the pokemon the girls befriended. "Must be an event the ice pokemon up the mountain wanted to do. If Suicune agreed to help them in their travels, they will be heading to the Lake of the Sunne in no time."

Elio smiled as he envisioned the Christmas dinner. "They are going to be tired by the end of their journey. I'm going to switch to some holiday toons to lighten the mood!"

At an ancient ruins that were on top of a lake.

A Suicune dashed through the water, with Tammy, Pamela and the gangster Eevee on his back. In the center of the open ruins, they found a Solgaleo that was looking bored and was about to go do something as the aurora pokemon barked for his attention. The Sunne pokemon turned towards a fellow legendary and saw the passengers on the Suicune's back, Tammy jumped off and gave a clear landing as her Eevee did the same. Pamela looked nervous, slowly got off and smiled in respect as her friend waved. "Alola! Solgaleo, I brought a friend over for a tour of the island and she really likes steel types! Pamela, this is Solgaleo!"

The Solgaleo roared a hello to Pamela, giving the reddish hair girl much to think about as she shyly waved back. "H...hello!"

She slowly approached in awe of the legendary and extended her hand to pet him, he felt as warm as the sun as she felt her urge to speak leave. She breathed slowly as Tammy took her Rotom Dex and marked the second island as finished. "We don't have a reason to visit Po Town, but we finished a lot on this island for a tour!"

The Solgaleo sensed the memories and agreed with a questioning growl, the Rotom Dex beeped and told what she heard. "He wantzzz to go vizzit a Nebby and Crepu at the Altar of the Moone and is offering to give us a ride, should we take the offer and rearrange our zchedule once more?"

Tammy sighed and approved of the choice. "Poni Island really doesn't have a whole lot besides the Altar of the Moone and if we spend our time traveling out, we would save ourselves another hour. Solgaleo, thank you!"

She smiled to the Suicune and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for making our travels easier, you have no idea how much you done for us! Go make sure Regice knows the show has to end soon!"

The Suicune agreed and wished Solgaleo a good time as he ran across the water and disappeared in the wilderness, the Sunne pokemon sat idly and waited for the girls to get on. Pamela felt her heart beating faster as Tammy took the initiative to help her up. "I know, riding on the back of a legendary like this is something few could even dream of. It's awesome and I'm glad to do it with you!"

The gangster Eevee leaped on the Solgaleo and climbed up to secure herself on Pamela as she held on, Tammy was the last to climb on the Sunne pokemon's back.

Solgaleo stood up, roared and flew in the air, away from the Lake and Ula'ula, towards the south western island of Poni. Pamela looked down to see a village off the coast made mostly of house boats. Tammy described the place as a mountain was in site. "That is Seafolk Village, one of two places in all of Poni that has people living there, the other is a farm near Poni Canyon that is home to the Kahuna Hapu! The rest is pure wilderness and the Battle Tree!"

Pamela found it interesting to know and asked. "Anyone else I should meet or is it a straight journey to the village port?"

Tammy answered with a firmly. "There is Mina, who is the best artist on Alola and a fairy type specialist. You two might get along!"

Pamela didn't mind as she saw two cosmic bats at an altar like ruins, one looked to be wearing prism as the other looked to be giving something of a lecture. "Fairy types are some of the most helpful of pokemon in battle, they are not to be underestimated... now what is happening?"

Tammy saw a Lunala and Dawn Wings Necrozma, she answered her friend to ease her confusion. "Nebby is talking with Eclipse... or Necrozma. Eclipse kind of needs Crepu for his therapy and he fused with her after helping save Alola from... I'll tell you in another time!"

The Solgaleo landed and roared to the Lunala and Necrozma, the passengers got off and greeted the Emissary of the Moone and the Blinding One. The Eevee cheered hello, regardless of what she was seeing as Tammy thanked the Solgaleo. "Thank you for giving my friend that fantasy she wanted! Hey Nebby, is Eclipse giving you trouble?"

The Lunala shook her head and gave a shriek at Necrozma, who looked confused at an ordeal, the Rotom Dex understood Nebby and flashed a question mark at what the prism pokemon said. "Izzz Eclipzzze not from here?"

Tammy nodded and answered the Dex. "He isn't. Nebby, you think something strange is going on?"

The Lunala scratched herself and wanted to ask someone for help as Necrozma looked tired from something, Tammy sighed at what was happening. "Eclipse enjoyed his time with the light and he... is actually wanting to talk to Mom to get separated from Crepu, just so he can get some shut eye while you investigate what ever is causing things to go down hill?" The Lunala nodded as Eclipse flew and lead the way north, annoying Nebby as she lowered herself and offered the girls a ride.

Tammy took the offer and asked. "Would you mind dropping us off at Akala Island? That island is the last one before I take Pamela to... that place, after which, we will be heading home to get ready for our performance!"

The Lunala didn't and gave the Solgaleo the request to follow Necrozma, she has the girls taken cared of, the four got on the Lunala's back with another island finished. The Rotom Dex marked Poni Island out as Pamela felt disappointed. "It is no wonder you wanted to do this one second to last Tammy. But it is nice to know what is on this island for that explorer."

Tammy felt the Lunala ready to take flight as she let the Dex in her backpack. "Or if you want to train pokemon. Hold on Pamela, this is going to be a long ride!" The girl did as followed as the Lunala felt a giggle in her mind, telling her where to go.

FLAP!

On Unova.

Rachael and Chrom were left astonished by who Lucas talked about, the girl was the first to speak out. "So those goons of Team Galactic tried to kill you a few times when you gotten annoying, then you found out this Cyrus guy tried to remake the universe into what he wanted. It's no wonder you started to have issues after you stop them!"

Lucas appreciated a stranger understanding him as he went closer to his son and patted him on the shoulder, he looked worried as he tried to apologize. "That is why I am hard on Chrom, even during times where I should have lightened up. I made a lot of mistakes, angered someone who no one should anger and paid the price with knowledge you are better off not knowing, I don't want you to make those same mistakes I made or have to go through the same thing. Son... I'm sorry for being an ass hole of a father to you!"

The son felt his eyes water in tears as he embraced his father. "You weren't, but that is why you always kept secrets from me until you showed me the Giratina you captured. With another terrorist group showing up and using pure evil to weaponize powerful pokemon and force them to go along with their plans. It looks like your attempt to protect me from that cosmic horror isn't going to matter much in the end."

Lucas embraced his son back and tried to keep himself strong as Candice rubbed his back. "That is something that is becoming more obvious. Rachael, I hate to ask this question, but do you know anything the common person shouldn't have to know?"

The girl nodded and remembered her terror. "If you saw that Magical Labrynth movie, some of the things are special affects... like all the magic stuff, while the very, very, very strange pokemon are in fact real. Like Guzzlord, did Elio told you about the Ultra Beasts and why they cause problems?"

Lucas nodded and let Candice have her turn with easing Chrom's worry. "They are the reason why me and everyone with a Pokedex... or PDA, were given beast balls. If the shock from falling out of home into... what would be eldritch for them wasn't terrifying enough, the people of the world would defend themselves to survive against those pokemon. To the beasts, the world is out to kill them while to the world they are a threat."

Chrom agreed and added his own philosophy about the Ultra Beasts situation. "But are the beasts actually evil? Do they cause problems because they want to?"

Lucas shook his head at his son and frowned, they were coming to an agreement. "Two of the most dangerous either doesn't have a brain and attacks you because it is a parasite, while the other would just keep eating if not stopped. Those two pokemon have to be captured and maybe sent back home if needed. As for the others, if they know people wouldn't want to hurt them and find people that teach them about the world... they would have a reason to be at peace and would get along with the average pokemon. But that takes time and it is easier to just send them back home. Now what is going to happen to someone who is that lost that ends up meeting someone with evil intentions? That is something more horrific to think about than the beasts themselves!"

Chrom agreed with his father as Rachael cringed. "That has actually happened and will keep happening as long as people that awful exist out in the world! That is the biggest horror of them all."

Lucas nodded and wished for the topic to end. "It seems more that we are protecting those things from that nightmare than just keeping balance in the world. Now Chrom, because I would rather focus on a more personal matter, there is something I would rather talk to you about alone. Rachael, do you remember the exact coordinates home?"

The girl nodded and wondered why she was being kicked out as she blushed and blurted. "You're going to be talking to him about problems like me?!"

Candice shook her head as the Gardevoir glowed. "You are not a problem, but you were the push he needed to go out beyond his normal boundaries! We will see you tomorrow Ms. Rachael!"

The girl was about to argue back as the Gardevoir used to spirit her away, Lucas changed his more shaken tone to one of paternal instinct as both his pokemon and the girl were gone. "Son, you and that girl took the chance and made out. You have been having her on your mind ever since Pamela gave you her number, even if what we said about long distant relationships are still a factor, dedication like what you did means a lot to that girl!"

Chrom was in a corner and blushed, proving the parents correct as Candice smiled to him in a mother's pride. "She is a looker, is pretty productive and she seems nice. You two have a few things in common as well." Lucas agreed and smiled widely to tell his son that he accomplished much as he warned him. "You don't need us to tell you who you shouldn't date. But until you get older, please understand that while kissing, hugging and staring is alright with us, sex isn't! Johanna would flip if she finds out that she is going to become a great grand mother because of you!"

The son had enough embarrassment and argued back. "I...I got to become a Frontier Brain first before I even think of doing that. May...may I be excused."

Lucas and Candice got out of his way and let the boy go to his room, one that was neatly intact. The parents heard the door closed and knew what he was going to do, Candice sighed and let Lucas lay on the couch. "Lucas... he is only thirteen!"

She laid on top of him and was given a kiss on the neck, Lucas felt his humor growing and closed his eyes, knowing his family is safe. "That won't matter when those two are alone together and get curious, he knows his limit and we are going to let him be a teenager!"

Pew! Candice saw the shiny Gardevoir return with a blush, someone must have seen something odd. "Young love, I wonder who else is experiencing this today?"

At a ruins by the outskirt of an island.

Nebby landed to let the girls off, for Pamela, it was her first step on Akala Island. Tammy recognized the ruins and began with the tour. "Thank you for the help Nebby!... You didn't land us here because it was a convient spot... did you?"

The Lunala shook her head as Pamela's premier ball glowed and snapped out of her belt, the girls and the Eevee turned around to find a pink, totem like creature that resembled a butterfly, she had black skin and strange blue eyes that had pink lines. The Lunala nervously backed away as Tammy addressed the deity. "Tapu Lele wanted a word from us?"

The Tapu nodded, glowed and let out Mercury as she gave an innocent smile to Pamela. " _You brought a lot to these shores just by finding him! We should thank you for bringing the best outcome to these pokemon."_

Tammy was about to ask as the Tapu stared at her to keep her quite. " _As you probably figured out, these pokemon are all waking up and someone needs to have them gathered before someone finds out how to use them. You think Mercury was the only Meltan that woke up in Sinnoh?"_

Pamela shook her head and snapped her fingers. "I guess I should do more on my part and find them, they are drawn to each other after all!"

Tammy counted thought of how to do her part. "I see a pattern from Meltan, a certain amount of them are found in a variety in a region and someone needs to make sure they gather together safely. I'm heading to another region in a month and I'll try to find some clues as to what I'm looking for!"

The Tapu was pleased as the Meltan buzzed to ask what was going on, Lele ignored the question and flung the ball back to Pamela with her request. " _See that it is done! You can all leave now!"_

The tapu shoo'd them away, Nebby flew to the west as the Meltan hurried to Pamela's side, it was obvious they were finished at the ruins. Tammy lead the way south, towards the outskirts, Pamela tried not to look back as her friend told her what she found out. "This explains why they are getting more frequent and as much as I didn't like how you were treated, the crap that is going on in the world make getting these guys to safety a big deal."

Pamela saw a graveyard ahead and saw a family of three placing a bouquet of red roses on the grave, with a young, red haired boy being given a bundle of white balloon from a large, strange, yet kind pokemon. An iron golem with seven red dots in a hexogonal formation and long black arms that flashed his many dots and beeped, a father with red hair wiped tears from his eyes and thanked the pokemon as a teenage girl with blonde hair gave it a kiss on what is assumed to be a cheek. "Thank you for helping us visit mother! It's a hard tradition!"

The golem beeped and let the griefing family leave for the west as Pamela approached to admire it. "A Registeel?! Is this Professor Lillie's?"

The Registeel focused on her with all but his central dot fading in their glow, Tammy nodded as the Meltan waved hello to the iron golem. "Yep and he, Regice and Regirock are assigned to three of the four islands. Regirock is on Poni Island having to tend to the wilderness while the other two take care of the more local islands, this comes with maintaining the peace and even doing something like this for the everyday person! Registeel, this is Pamela, she is a fan of steel types!"

The Registeel's dots shined, he waved hello and turned to leave for the west, the girls followed him as the Meltan slithered towards him. Pamela followed and saw a distant city with a gateway as Tammy coughed and continued the tour. "We are about to leave Memorial Hill, which is a graveyard to pass over if you are heading to the Ruins of Life. Tapu Lele is the most fickle of the four Tapus and depending on whether she greets you like a guest or not depends on her mood. We are heading towards Konikoni City, a city filled with shops and a photo club!"

Pamela snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Shoot, since this is Christmas, they are all closed!"

Tammy kept her determination high as they reached a route with a police station, Pamela saw the light house in the city to the west and looked north to find a tunnel. "What of the rest of the island? This is just the outer reaches and there has to be a lot more to find!"

Tammy agreed, took out two cans of max repels and sprayed herself and her friend as the Registeel offered to escort them through the cave. "And you are right, to the north is Diglett's Tunnel, which leads to Haehae City. There we will use as our marker as we travel the rest of the island, once we return to that city, we will head out to our last island. If that place even counts as an island!"

The group slowly entered the tunnel and found a variety of pokemon avoiding them, they journeyed deeper in as the Meltan buzzed to the many metal ores that was all around. Pamela asked her friend. "I see that artificial island, Aether Paradise, why are you hesitate to take me there?"

Tammy rolled her eyes and answered her. "The Aether Foundation is a group that is as you, a Pokemon Conservation group. They are constantly busy that island is their main base, it's running into their President I am worried about, while I doubt she is going to give us problems... she has an ego and might smother Mercury the first chance she gets. She is Lillie and Gladion's mother and there is a reason they don't talk to each other much anymore. Family drama and everything that has happened because that woman caused more of it, I have never been told the details... and I didn't need to."

Pamela frowned at the misfortune and saw the Registeel make a turn, they saw an exit towards their left and followed the light. "It's still pretty sad to hear."

Tammy agreed andwalked out to find Lana waving goodbye to Olivia. "Merry Christmas Miss Olivia! Tell Kahili and Nene to rest up!"

The Registeel stomped out and let Lana know of company. "Bleep! STEEL!"

The water type specialist turned around and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Tammy, who is your friend?"

The girl tried to introduce Pamela as the Eevee cheered hello and leaped out of her trainers arms. Neopolitan purred and rubbed her head on Lana's leg as the Meltan approached the blue haired woman, Lana petted the Eevee as Tammy tried again. "This is Pamela, my friend from Sinnoh! Pamela, this is Lana, a friend of Dad and Mom."

Pamela said hello back and asked. "Did we just miss the Kahuna of the island?"

The woman nodded and offered to lead the way towards a dirt road. "She went to another stream to check on Kahili. Pamela, I caught something pretty interesting that a Hoopa helped me move towards an Aether Station to the northern corner of the island. He said that if I show it to you, I get to bring the box home with me!"

The girls wondered what it was as Lana waved to a Registeel that was about to go back to his patrol. "Hey big guy, do you want to see the box yourself? It gets lonely out here you know!"

The Registeel stopped and wanted to come along as Tammy took out her Rotom Dex in preparation for a particular site as Lana lead the way. Pamela yawned and asked the woman. "Anything you do out here? I heard there is a shift from the Captains right now so the Island Challenge is a tad slow!"

Lana answered as she lead them to a dirt road and saw the Royal Avenue in sight. "I'm think of becoming a life guard as a part time job. Being a coordinator must be a really nice carrier."

Pamela agreed as Tammy asked the woman in sensing a depressed mood. "Did something happen? It's rare I hear you like this!"

Lana took a deep breath and showed Tammy two fishing baubles, both resembling a Phione. One had a red shine on its belly, the other was a light shade of blue with a yellow shine on its belly. "These two are hard to get without ordering months in advance and the shiny one is a limited addition one. When Elio and Lillie give that much and you give back is either nothing... or something... else, it hurts!"

Tammy pittied the woman and patted her on the back as they reached the Royal Avenue, she coughed and announced the large dome. "It does. The Royal Avenue is the largest hot spot in all of Akala Island for one reason, it is the place for the Battle Royal! A place where four trainers battle each other in a free for all, it is more difficult than it seems, due to how it really does become every trainer for themselves. Who ever knocks the most pokemon out by the time a trainer has three pokemon out, wins! Lana... do you want to come with us to visit Mom and Dad? I know you three are friends."

Lana spun her fish tail and without shame, answered. "Yes, my parents and sisters are all enjoying their Christmas while I am thinking about things. I don't have much left anymore."

Tammy couldn't stand the tone as Pamela and the Eevee looked at the fountain with pink flowers. "You still have a lot to work towards. Your gift to Mom and Dad... while pretty thoughtful, worked a little too well with everything else they gotten, Dad has a Lycanroc tooth necklace while Mom has some pretty ear rings and some jewlery that would... compliment the wears."

Lana imagined it and smiled as the Eevee sensed the lingering depression. The group reached to the other side of the Avenue and journeyed north, with a volcano by the side.

The woman coughed and explained what the volcano is. "This is Mount Wela, a volcano right here in Akala Island that is home to fire types, Kangaskhans, Cubones and a trial site!"

The Registeel saw two figures approaching, Kiawe was carrying a hula dancer on his back in a playful manner as they said goodbye to a blonde hiker. "By David, have a good holiday hike!"

Lana gave the Alolan greeted and cheered mellowly. "Alola Kiawe! You and your girlfriend are finished with your holiday?"

The hula dancer blushed as the fire type specialist gently placed her down and blushed with her. "We...we were about to head back to Panolia Town, what are you doing with these girls?"

Lana sighed and had a long story to tell. "I want to help them finish their tour! I found out more about where those Meltans ca-"

At the Champion's Backyard.

Gladion and Hau were trying to understand why a couple of Hoopa Rings apprived to drop out a Regice and Regirock, the two golems recognized their trainers and beeped in unison as Lillie ran out of the house with her babies in her arms and a green eyed Jigglypuff and a Munchlax by her side. She held onto a luxury ball as she coughed from too many spices and saw two Lunalas resting with a Solgaleo, they been on trip. Lillie sneezed and appreciated the family enjoying the time to themselves as she explained what happened. "Mallow took out that roast while Elio rotated it, those speleon berries have a kick! It looks like the three Regis are gathering here for the holiday, it must be very lonely for them, patrolling out there and keeping the peace."

Gladion agreed as his Regice gave a series of beeps to Regirock. "I still can't believe Necrozma actually went to you to have that separation done. It was about a week, but... wow!"

Lillie nodded and felt a growing pity. "He knows this is helping him and for that moment, in our time of need, he shined brightly as the legends say!"

Hau felt things changing and asked. "When do you think we will be able to do something like this again, having enough free time to get together and enjoy the peace?"

Gladion posed as his Silvally returned with Madison. "Besides next year... I think maybe in a month once we settle down."

Bark!

The Silvally let Madison off as Lillie looked down on her children, sleeping away. "If Elio hasn't forgotten his birthday... again, I'm going to have fun reminding him. To be honest, I'm glad you all have come, it makes today feel much more peaceful compared to our... other plan. Tammy would finally have fun again, we can focus on our research project on Neopolitan and Stormy if we have more discoveries. Maybe... a mini vacation to Pikachu Valley?"

Madison listened and felt it made sense. "Pikachu Libre, a Pikachu with a hat and special moves, a Pikachu that knows surf, most of us have a pokemon that resembles a Pikachu in some way. Gladion, do you want to come along?"

The man refused as splashing was heard, he turned around to find a Phione waddling to the land to give Lillie a hello, leaving the man to answer depressingly. "No thanks, I don't even have a Pikachu. I wonder when Elio is going to come out?"

The door opened to let out a teary eyed and sweating Elio, who felt like he couldn't wait any longer. "We got an hour and a half before the roast finishes cooking! Phew, Mallow should be out here shortly after she finishes reading a book to Conia."

Lillie felt awake and asked him. "Which one?" Elio blushd and remembered a particular story that he wanted to laugh at. "One about a certain pokemon asking a bunch of people if they are his parents! I'm not saying who, but its cute! All the books in there are pretty kid friendly to where no one but us knows the meaning behind most of them."

He stuck his tongue out as Gladion was reminded who and looked more stoic, a Banette and Mimikyu sneaked from the door and had him sit down. They cuddled to Gladion to make him feel better, the Alolan Champion realized what he done and tried to apologize as his in-law stopped him. "I get the joke of that book; Elio, you know we just got back from a taxing week and I'm surprised that you haven't really shown that fatigue."

Elio sat down next to him and admitted to him. "I just want to lay down for a while, but someone has to keep the holiday cheer going. Should... should we try talking with someone about this?"

Gladion thought about it and knew one person for the job. "Yes, because your hiding it and it is only going to make things worse when you get triggered and have a melt down."

Elio agreed and watched the ocean as Lillie scooted next to the two men to voice herself. "Elio, Gladion, I will call Miss Wicke if it is things you don't want to speak about. There is something I want to warn you two about, there is a book in the house that is far away from the others and if you find one that isn't so colorful... ignore it. Okay?"

The men heeded the warning and enjoyed the view of the ocean, thinking about their next year.

At an Aether Station in the northern corner of Akala.

Pamela and her Meltan were in the white building to marvel at a mysterious, black box that was opened. Tammy had her Rotom Dex take a picture as an energetic employee finished explaining what it was. "This was found in the water near the abandoned thrift store not too long after the local Ranger got those Meltan out of there! This looks ancient and we need a pro to tell us more!"

Mercury took a closer look at the box and buzzed at something confirmed, the Rotom Dex recorded it with a sense of discovery. "Yep, thizz iz zeemz to be the box thoze ten mentioned!"

Tammy reached to touch the box and felt the traces of sea water. "Found in one of the places on Alola that few would dare to look, because of those Frillish being one of the most dangerous pokemon to meet in those waters. Thank you Miss Heidi for giving us a look!"

The employee didn't mind and clapped to an idea as she pointed to two employees working. "George, Lucila, I gotta be somewhere and I'll be back in half and hour! Take over the shift until I get back!"

The duo saluted as the employee lead the way out, they found a depressed Lana with a gangster Eevee in her arms and a Registeel beeping by her side, Heidi asked the water type specialist. "I'll let you show them the jungle and Brooklet Hill, but I'll be at Hano Resort to help them finish. Do you need someone to talk to?"

Lana nodded and felt the purring Eevee to be comforting as she lead the way. "It's just that my friends are growing up and I'm thinking about my life! Thank you for the help!"

Heidi wanted to know what was in the womans mind and stopped herself from reaching further in. "Right, now that most of you captains are not really captains anymore, you all are having a hard time moving on from that and taking care of the Totem Pokemon."

Lana sighed and winked. "That is most of the reasons, see ya!" Heidi waved goodbye and left for the southern road as Lana lead to the west, the former captain looked on with a perking vigor as the Eevee wiggled in her attempt to lead the way. The woman held on and smiled mischievously. "You're feisty! But I'm on to your tricks!"

The Eevee tried to push away as Tammy saw the curve around the road. "She is called Neopolitan or Neo for short. I am helping Mom figure out more of her moves and we are down to just one more to see, the psychic type move!"

Pamela looked to her left and saw a small path that lead to a grand door to their right called Prehistoric Park. Tammy was blunt about the place. "And what is going to be the best attraction in all of Akala Island once Mister Domha has the place under control. Prehistoric pokemon were extinct for a reason and if no one said anything... who knows what would have happen. This is also how I met Smasher!"

The Registeel agreed and flashed his dots in a pattern that confused the Dex, she assumed the best of understanding. "He... patrolz here the most!"

The Meltan tapped the Registeel on the leg in thanks and heard frantic moving from behind. Scitter scitter!

The three humans moved out of the way in reflex of something, a fast moving Wimpod that sprinted towards their right, towards the sea. Tammy took a deep breath and explained what the pokemon is to Pamela. "This route doesn't have much besides traveling, a motel and a few pokemon to find. Chinchou and Remoraid are pokemon you can fish up, the others is Salandit... which only evolves if you have a rare female, this cute... if not dangerous pokemon called Stufful and finally, Wimpod! The last pokemon is one who runs at the first site of trouble, you are better off catching them with a net ball and they take a long time to evolve due to how weak they are!"

The Meltan blinked as Pamela guessed which pokemon Wimpod is akin to. "Like Magikarp, Feebas and Combee? Pokemon that Mercury can send packing with no effort and that wouldn't be a compliment. No offense Mercury!"

The Meltan folded his arms and didn't want to be reminded as Lana knew a benefit to catching Wimpod. "They often have treasures stored away under their claws, pearls and big nuggets!"

She pulled a glistening golden nugget that smelled like salt out of her bag and stuck her tongue out, impressing Pamela as she and the group take a path leading east, into the wilderness that was split into two paths, one leading towards a ledge and the other to a jungle that Lana explained about. "The Lush Jungle is also home to a trial site, Mallows specifically. Me and Kiawe normally gather there when there is a trial goer and we do the same gig with Mallow. She thinks of a new recipe, we look around the jungle for those ingredients and then the trial goer finds them for us. Mallow cooks the foor and lures Lurantis out. Right now, Mallow visits once a week and practices... maybe one day Conia will get into that... but she is just reaching the end of her terrible twos!"

Pamela gasped at the phrase. "Terrible twos?! I... don't remember being that horrible. Then again... I don't really remember it that well."

Lana looked Pamela in the eyes, like it was a horror unimaginable. "I have two younger sisters and I remember enough. Once you hit two, you are realizing that things don't revolve around you and you start acting on your own, that balance is the most destructive one in the whole household and it can either float or sink!"

Tammy blinked and dreaded what she is going to have to go through. "Pamela, be glad you are an only child! Daphne and Leon... are going to be fun once they get bigger! This route also leads to another Trial Site, one that Lana still goes to if she wants to talk to the Totem pokemon!"

Lana nodded and looked to be feeling better as she hide her mischief. "Wishwashi has a lot of friends and can give trainers a hard time!"

Tammy knew the trick and played along as the Registeel jumped down a ledge. "Lana has a point, Wishiwashi is pretty pathetic on its own, but he has an ability where he combines with many of his kind to make into a school form! You need to weaken him with a good shot if you want to bring him back to his single form or just knock him out!"

The Rotom Dex showed the tourist a picture of a tiny fish, she believed her guides and knew there was more to it than meets the eye. "A Totem Pokemon calls for help and will bring a pokemon that will prove a problem if I just go in recklessly, like if I bring Magno into that... it would try to take the hit and call for... a Seaking! That pokemon has lightning rod for a hidden ability!"

Lana felt her mood become even better as they reached towards a familiar dirt road and pointed to their right, towards a rocky road that lead to a pokemon center. "If your looking for Z crystals, just go down there and lure the Wishiwashi together! You're pretty smart for a tourist!"

The girl was tempted, imagined an Empoleon or Starmie performing a magnificent move and was about to go towards it when she stopped herself. "Wait one minute-" She clapped and knew of how to beat the fish. "I think I know how to beat that pokemon! I'll be right back!"

She saw the distant pokemon center as Tammy warned her friend. "Be careful about using mega evolution again! Especially around water!"

Pamela understood and ran off, leaving the Meltan behind. "Don't worry, I know the pokemon for the job, keep an eye on Mercury for me!"

The Meltan buzzed annoyed and folded his arms in a pout as Tammy picked him up and realized the trick went too well. "...I know Wishiwashi retired from that, how different is he from Araquanid?!"

Lana sighed and answered as she looked on with respect. "They battle too differently, but they are still hard hitting water pokemon that are in the rain. At least she is thinking before taking the bait! What kind of pokemon does she have?"

Tammy listed a few and sighed. "She is going to be mad after this, but that Magnezone isn't the only one, she has a Bastiodon, Bronzong, Skarmory, Scizor, Clefairy and Starmie that are battle ready. She also has a Celesteela if she even wants to use that... but she thinks she fighting Wishiwashi, though there is one pokemon she has that MIGHT actually help her out against that Araquanid, a Klefki."

Lana whistled and spoke out loud. "She is a steel forged trainer that is going against a tsunami! It's a good thing that contest of yours is going to be so late!"

Tammy looked at the Dex showing a timer and was content with the schedule. "Four hours left and that is still after covering the three islands! Lana, as... strange as that present of yours was, Mom and Dad appreciated what you gave them. But why?"

The woman answered with her blue eyes shining and her cheeks turning red. "I kind of want to help them to spice up their sex life, they were crazy before Lillie got pregnant and now that the twins are out of her, they can get back to some of the things they are use to."

Tammy squinted her eyes and wanted to call her out, then casually snickered. "They had probably put them to good use by now and are getting ready for the end of this tour. Speaking of tours, do you mind telling me about what happened to the last Trial Goer, I don't think playing those pranks on him was too good of an idea!"

At Brooklet Hill

Pamela rode on the back of a Starmie as her Magnezone made quick work of a red Gyrarados that chased a Wishiwashi down towards a stream. Pamela guided her Gem towards the other side and looked back at her progress. "That last Wishiwashi thought ahead... Magno, come back for now!"

The Magnezone spun his magnets and let himself be called back as the girl readied another premier ball. "Ko'iko'i, this is all on to you!"

She and her Starmie went towards the lake feeding into the ocean and felt it raining, the girl tugged to have her pokemon ride her closer to the water. They see a ripple in the water and felt a tense presence coming and found the collection of Wishiwashi forming, Pamela was about to toss her ball as another shadow rippled in the water, one that glowed blue eyes. The Wishiwashi dispersed in a frantic panic as the figure emerged from the water. SPLASH!

The girl was left surprised as spider legs raised up to drag out a menacing form, a large Araquanid that gave a bubbly roar. "Wahhhhtah!"

Totem Araquanid Appeared!

Pamela blabbered as the Araquanid's aura flared to life, she puffed up her cheeks and realized she was fooled as she tossed her premier ball and let out the shiny Klefki with the odd keys. "Why those devious! Ko'iko'i, use thunder wave and stop this Araquanid in her tracks!"

The Klefki giggled as the Araquanid's leg flowed with water and was ready to swat, the key ring leaped above her and let loose a paralyzing thunder wave. Stopping her from attacking and forcing her to call for help, an intimidating Masquerain flew from the forest to attack as Pamela had her Starmie guide her to a balanced rock she can stand on. "Heal block the Araquanid, I have a plan now!"

The Klefki followed the order and glowed, giving the Araquanid a less than refreshing feel. The Masquerain blew in a tailwind as the Totom Pokemon's leg flowed once more and back handed the Klefki aside, into the water for a one hit k.o. Pamela called her pokemon back and tossed another premier ball, letting out a Magnezone that beeped and crackled as the girl aimed for the moth. "Now that Araquanid can't heal, use thunderbolt to wipe that Masquerain out of the battle!" The Masquerain gave a scary face with its wings as the Magnezone shivered and shot a thunderbolt, knocking the ally towards a rock as the Araquanid tossed sticky web all around.

She used liquidation to knock the Magnezone for a one hit k.o.

Pamela called her partner back and sent out her Bastiodon, the Araquanid watched the shield pokemon land on shallow waters and was ready to bite as her nerves failed. Pamela stomped the ground and ordered. "Shirudo, strike with stone edge!"

The Bastiodon stomped the ground and caused a sharp stone to erupt from the water, striking the Araquanid in her abdomen and causing her to gasp in her bubble, it was certainly a critical strike. The Araquanid was in a corner as the Bastiodon looked ready, she felt the tailwind die down and called for help. A Dewpider came to assist the slowed Araquanid that failed to move, the small spider glared and shot scalding water at the Bastiodon, causing super effective damage and leaving a burn as Pamela clenched her fist and pressed it on her chest. "Now, use metal burst!"

The Bastiodon glowed his shield like face and shot blinding light back, knocking the Dewpider into the water and giving the struggling Araquanid the chance to strike the annoying pokemon down with liquidation. The Bastiodon was flipped to his side as the Totem Pokemon was at her final stand. Pamela called her Bastiodon back. She kissed the ball and glared sharply as her Starmie flew to battle and was tangled in web. "Gem, finish this fight with psyshock!"

The Starmie glowed and caused many psychic stones to form from under the water, they pelted the Totem Pokemon and sent her falling into the water. K.O!

Pamela breathed heavily and watched the shadow in the water swim towards the water fall, she won. Splash! She turned around with an urge to celebrate and saw a glowing Wishiwashi with a blue z crystal that had a water mark with in, along side was a blue fairy like creature with yellow sclera and blue iris's. His two antennae flailed in the water as he recognized the girl. "Miss Pamela, would you help me get to Papa? I got thrown off by a current!"

Pamela blinked and took the Waterium Z as she helped the Manaphy out of the water. "Your Mr. Gladion's Manaphy! What brings you to Alola off season?"

The sea faring pokemon answered, uncertain. "I... got a message, saying that Papa is really hurting, I'm going to go cheer him up!"

Pamela wondered why and thanked the Wishiwashi. "Then we should go to him as soon as possible! Make sure Araquanid is alright, that battle took a number out of us!"

The fish bubbled and swam to the water fall as Pamela got on her Starmie. "Gem, we would like a word with those two!"

Out in route 5

Lana shrugged without a care and smiled at Tammy's warning. "But that was the best part, when he thinks he knows he was being baited and still fell for it!"

A Hoopa Ring appeared and let out a Hoopa that waved hello to the group. "Hey Lana, Registeel, I got something to offer if you got somewhere to be!"

The water captain placed the Eevee down as the Meltan found someone approaching as she answered. "Where does the ring lead to?"

The Hoopa shrugged as he sensed a feeling of annoyance coming. "To the Champs place, I had Regice and Regirock take the offer because its been busy for them! That was where you were going once Tammy and her friend are ready for their next trip?"

The blue hair woman nodded as the Registeel beeped and offered to escort her. "What is the catch?" The Hoopa appreciated a smart human and answered. "I also had a message sent by Mew to pick someone up, since you and Registeel were feeling down, I thought I multi task in one go! Speaking of which!"

A feminine voice shouted loudly. "YOU TRICKED ME YOU...YOU... YOU TROLLS!"

Tammy cringed and turned around to find Pamela on a Starmie that shined a glare. The tourist had her cheeks puffed up, her eyes squinted and a Manaphy in her arms as Tammy answered with regret. "We...did you beat the Totem Pokemon?"

Pamela growled and showed the Waternium Z as Lana playfully teased. "We hooked you and congratulations, now you get to use Hydro Vortex!"

She crossed her arms in a pose and waved her arms together like flowing water, Pamela had it memorized as she got off her Starmie and called it back. The Manaphy saw the ring and asked the Hoopa. "Are you the one who asked me to come? Why didn't you do that when you called?"

The mischief pokemon sighed and corrected the Manaphy. "I wasn't the one to called you, but I was sent here to pick you up!"

He pointed to the ring as Lana placed the Eevee down and felt her hand being held by the Registeel, the Hoopa asked the Manaphy. "Past this hoop is Papa, do you want to come with us?"

The Manaphy nodded without hesitation and waved goodbye to Pamela. "Thank you for helping me! I'll see you soon!"

The girl waved back as Lana gave her goodbyes to the girls. "Just make a straight down the dirt road and you will be back in Haehae. Tammy, you know the rest!"

Tammy understood and waved goodbye back as Pamela placed the mythical pokemon down and reluctantly gave her goodbyes. "We...we will see you once we are finished with Aether. Take care!"

Lana appreciated it and went through the ring with Registeel and Manaphy as the Hoopa used a ring to get himself out of the way. "You're making pretty good time on the deal, now I got to finish a loose end. See you tonight!"

With the Hoopa gone, Tammy expected her friend to be angry at her as Pamela lead the way with her Meltan. "Lana makes it a habit to prank people like that and you did your part for that tradition?"

Tammy nodded and followed with her Eevee. "Yep! Sorry about tricking you into thinking Wishiwashi was still the boss of the lake," Pamela considered it a done deed as she placed her second Z crystal in her bag and adjust her hair. "Neither of you two lied to me at least. All I need is a Z Power Ring and I'll be able to give Hydro Vortex and Corkscrew Crash a try. Mercury, we are going to see more of your kind if these people are willing to let us."

The Meltan clapped as Tammy admitted it to her friend. "This is just a half day tour and you already gotten two of those crystals, that shows a lot when the Totem Pokemon are at their toughest! The Hano Grant Resort is the biggest tourist zone for when you are on vacation, it and the Tide Song Hotel. The view is gorgeous and if we are lucky, we might meet one of the Elite Four. Despite how serious Kahili is, she is a pretty nice woman!"

At the Champions House.

Lana felt her nose spoiled by a heavenly aroma as she watch Gladion and Silvally welcoming a Manaphy warmly. Lillie walked in from a view outside as Elio frowned at what he heard from Lana "Besides your folks, you're lonely with all your friends out doing something. The roast won't go to waste with we have another join in for dinner."

Lana appreciated it as Mallow hugged her to try and comfort her. "It's okay Lana, we are all moving on from our job as captains and it takes a while for us to find another purpose. We hope you got a part time job as a life guard."

Lillie agreed and congratulated her. "It is still an important job to do and many will thank you for saving their lives!"

The water type specialist blushed and closed her eyes to relax as Hau felt like it was a more lively household, he read a book to a bored Conia as he found the news given to be even greater. "Pamela has already beaten two totem pokemon, neither are easy. It was also nice of Manaphy to come visit Gladion!"

The blonde man hugged his child as Madison thought of who was responsible for calling him. "Someone Manaphy knows wanted him to be there for Gladion while he gets his life back in order. Who ever it was is a sweet heart for doing this!"

Elio agreed as he held Daphne and Leon close and watch the Mew taking a nap. "There is only one pokemon we would know of that will expect Gladion to need the company. If those girls are almost done, then they will have come at a good time. Dinner will be ready in half an hour! For half a day, they had quite an adventure so Lana... Lillie and I went a bit too well on the gifts this year... did we?"

The blue hair woman hummed and asked him. "You gave a woman and her baby daughter an old video game console that had an old classic golfing game, that woman absolutely adores golf and she might have had this game when she was child! What would you think if someone did something like that to you?"

The Alolan Champ tried to answer and stopped himself as Lillie sat next to him. "It was a console Elio had that was kind of a relic. Speaking of which, it was certainly nice of Registeel to be there for you, that wasn't part of the order, but it was very sweet of him."

Lana blushed in agreement as Mallow rubbed her back. "Now that family has gotten together to catch up, I hope those girls are hungry after that tour!"

In a white boat near Hano Resort.

Heidi was impressed as she ordered an employee to get ready to drive the boat. "When Totom Araquanid goes all out, she can knock even a steel type in one blow if allowed to! Using Klefki to bypass that speed was a smart move and if you had time, you would have shut her down completely."

Pamela held onto her Meltan as Tammy held onto her Eevee, they were more open for the advice as the Rotom Dex connected more moves that would work with prankster. "Toxic and heal block can do that in a pinch! Mizz Pamela, do you think that Klefki can be of help as a support?"

The reddish hair girl nodded as Heidi snapped her fingers and remembered that she need to overlook something. "Like in doubles? Me and Thor worked the top with all kinds of partners with that thinking! We will be at Aether Paradise in a few minutes, once there, I'll show you where we are keeping the Meltans!"

Tammy thanked the woman and watched her leave as Pamela imagined what to do with her Klefki. "Toxic, heal block, defog and dazzling gleam. He and Fae might become good friends!"

They felt the boat move as Tammy marked similarities. "Those pokemon sound like fairy type supporters through and through! Fae distracts and strengthens her fellow pokemon, Ko'iko'i however is more direct and can ruin teams when he is takes everything away from them. I'm glad that you enjoyed the tour Pamela, at the start of next month, you will be heading to ribbon number three with Manto."

Pamela blushed back and saw a white, artificial island out of the window as she envisioned her victory. "Inuit, Trident and Ko'iko'i will help me win many more."

The Meltan found the island closer and tried to tidy himself as the Eevee yawned and looked tired, in a few minutes they watch the boat enter the large facility.

DING! "We have arrived at Aether Paradise, head on over to the Conservation Deck and maybe you would find Libya active this time of day!"

The many tourists walked out of the boat as the girls took their turn, they exit the boat to find a clean looking facility that overwhelmed the Meltan to where he fell over and left the normally courageous Eevee nervous. Heidi stepped out with a busy smile and had the girls follow her, being rather open about the reason she brought them to such a place. "As you know, we now got all the knowledge we need to step this big project up, Mercury is just one of many and it is obvious that many are connected to its evolution. One day... we might need to call you over here again, you know why?"

Pamela nodded as she and her friends followed the woman to an elevator. "They might fuse and become Melmetal, I get why you are doing this, this is a mystery everyone wants to see done!"

Tammy agreed as Heidi looked tired from doubt. "Some want to make that mark in history, that is the reason the President is trying to back away from the ones we have... while making them feel at home. Once we have Melmetal whole, we got It is crazy, but since Mercury is yours we would be crossing it if we try to take him from you."

Pamela looked wided eyed as the group stepped on the elevator, Tammy agreed and imagined a secondary, less selfish reason to want to collect the Meltans. "But with some pretty horrible people at large that will hurt those pokemon the first chance they get, someone has to make sure all those Meltan are in a safer, happier environment. Then once they become Melmetal, then we find a trainer that is capable, take him in for that happily ever after. At the moment, we have only one trainer in the whole world that has a Meltan. They are able to work together despite the faults!"

Heidi agreed as the elevator went up, she confessed to Pamela and her Meltan. "That proves the point, if a trainer is able to care for a pokemon at their weakest and make a good combo, then that trainer has proven to manage that same pokemon when they become their strongest and become unstoppable. Steel girl, you and Mercury are needed and anyone here that tries to get their mits on your Meltan is going to have to deal with me!"

She puffed her cheeks, had her hands at her hips and looked quite intimidating as the Eevee whimpered and hid behind Tammy. The girl agreed and introduced her Eevee. "Thank you, because Pamela doesn't need to put up with that. If you heard of an odd Eevee that is causing a scene, this is her. Her name is Neopolitan... or Neo!"

Heidi felt frustrated at what she has to keep watch of casually greeted the Eevee. "Sup Neo, your the Eevee who has strange moves. If you come back here at a better time, we might help you out in understanding what is up with you...might."

Tammy appreciated it and gave a few terms. "I'll ask Mom if she can come along and help straighten a few things out, because the way these moves affect Neo are unusual!" She took out her Rotom Dex and scheduled it. "Say a day before the New Year?"

Heidi took a PDA and had it marked as the elevator stopped. "Oke dokie!"

The Eevee and Meltan looked around and were amazed at the many trees, ponds, what looks like beaches and even a desert as Pamela was left speechless. A purple hair woman in glasses and a thick, pink turtle neck that was complimented by a white lab coat approached with an astonished look that quickly became one most friendly. "Alola Miss Tammy! Miss Heidi, thank you for bringing our guests to Aether Paradise!"

Tammy gave the Alolan greeting as Heidi reported to the woman. "Not a problem Miss Wicke! They are here to see the Meltans!"

Mercury looked at the woman, had his hands at the lower portion of his hex nut head and buzzed uncontrollably, Pamela checked Wicke out and understood what was happening as she quickly responded. "Mercury, calm down, she is just here to give us a tour!"

The Meltan tried to and slithered behind Pamela to cool down, Wicke giggled at the cute moment as she introduced herself to the red haired girl. "Alola Miss Pamela, my name is Wicke, Chief Branch Scientist of Aether Paradise!"

She signaled the group to come with her and addressed the employee. "Miss Heidi, I have this, but you should still see our next step in this project. Was there anything specific we should know?"

The group agreed to follow her as Heidi reported. "Besides what you see, only one thing. We found a box that might have had Meltan in them and we should pass this info on to the others!"

Tammy pressed a button on her Rotom Dex as the Eevee gave the Meltan a push to follow. "It kind of looks like this, if you people find this open in a region, then that means Meltans are on the loose there!"

Wicke saw the black box to be most foreboding as she lead them to an Aether Station that was near the desert section. "I will have that recorded shortly."

She pressed a button and stepped aside with Heidi. "The nine Meltans we have came from the Orre Region yesterday evening and have not yet settled down. But compared to the one I see, I'm not sure if they would be like Mercury if they stay here!"

Pamela, Tammy, Neopolitan and Mercury went past the door to find a rather spacious play room, with various metal scraps, silver ware, plush toys and bedding all around. Very high standard living conditions that gave the girls hints of doubt as Mercury and Neo cheered. A Meltan crawled from a play box and buzzed rather docilely until it saw another of its kind, Mercury waved hello and buzzed courageously. Attracting eight more out of what seemed to be a nap, they blinked and approached the Meltan to say hello to the guests, it looked like they had quite a journey and wished to ask many questions.

Tammy smiled satisfied and whispered to Pamela. "You keep an eye on Mercury, I think I seen enough!"

The red haired girl nodded and lowered herself to the Meltans level as Tammy had her Eevee follow her out. Pamela started with her own introduction. "Mercury and I came from a distant region called Sinnoh!"

Slide! Tammy raised a finger and asked the two adults with exciting joy. "You knew you are going to get a lot of Meltans in the future and that is why the room looks like that! If I had doubts of bringing her here, those are gone now!"

Wicke and Heidi felt appreciated, the employee blurted the details as to why. "We have no idea how many we will have to take in, but this is something a lot of domesticated pokemon can only dream of living in! I think the President approved of a scheduled outing, where these guys are let out of that room to explore... when we don't have that many people! They have to be kept on watch so that they won't wander into danger by accident!"

Tammy whistled and gave the two a thumbs up as Neo smelled something and turned around to confront the source. "That makes it even better! Even if this still isn't the kind of thing Mercury has gotten, this is still something Dad, Mom and Uncle would like to see! If you see Lusamine, tell her I said she is doing a lot of good for these pokemon!"

A feminine voice responded back mellowly. "Why thank you, but would it be wise to even come to those conclusions so soon?"

Tammy turned around and found Lusamine in her usual white and golden dress as she answered bluntly. "We all know the real reason why they are here and yeah, it is only a day. But the instant people see this, they will have no complaints, I just about finished giving my friend a tour of Alola and she is in that room right now."

Lusamine felt her efforts were admired as she looked over to find a black Hippowdon being given affection from a handful of tourists. "What was put into those pokeblocks? They have been making the pokemon here much more friendly that usual and Libya of all pokemon is adoring people!"

Tammy remembered the berries. "Salac, Liechi, Ganlon and Petaya. They are some of the best berries out there, they are golden for a reason. If you wait a little longer, Pamela would like a word with you!"

The Eevee agreed and gave a courageous cheer, tempting Lusamine greatly as the door opened to let a girl and her Meltan out; Mercury waved goodbye as Pamela winked to the pleased Meltans inside. "I hope we get to meet you all again!"

Mercury turned around and gave a thankful nod, the others certainly told him about the woman. Pamela guessed who she was and politely introduced herself. "You must be the woman in charge of this place, Tammy told me about you! My name is Pamela!"

She and Lusamine shook hands, the Aether President felt charmed as she introduced herself. "You are correct, I am the President of the Aether Foundation, but you can call me Lusamine!"

The two stopped as Pamela looked around and found a trash cloak Wormadam that was crawling in a corner, she identified it and found it strange. "A Trash Cloak Wormadam, pretty unusual and interesting for a steel type."

Lusamine's eyes widened at the description and found the bagworm pokemon enjoying her time. "Polly and Libya were not from this region and were rescued from... I dare not call them trainers. You are a type specialist?"

Pamela nodded and showed a decorated sport ball that is in a capsule and two premier balls. "Mostly; my Mama and my Grand Pa are gym leaders that focus on that type."

She let out a Scizor that was let out in a stunning display of purple petals and a blue flame, a Magnezone that let out a display of electric bolts and orange petals and a shiny Klefki with odd keys, she described the three. "I have a lot more, but the Magnezone is Magno, he is my starter!"

The dazed Magnezone beeped and focused its central eye at the woman its trainer is introducing it to, Lusamine saw the girl wearing a keystone necklace and the observant Scizor was wearing a mega stone to match. Pamela continued unaware of the forming questions. "Manto is my ace and I caught him in a Bug Catching Contest as a Scyther, then there is Ko'iko'i, a Klefki I caught in this region... the keys are a bit special and even I don't know where he got them from."

Lusamine wondered about what the keys even meant as Tammy realized what she allowed the happen and tried to speed things up. "As I told you, Pamela and I are coordinators and even rivals! Pamela really likes steel types and the pokemon she has that are not... are oddly a fairy type, a normal type that can also become part fairy and a duel water and psychic type!"

Lusamine agreed with the girl in the false suspicion and shrugged. "They are not a coincidence, to date, there are only three types that have a real advantage over steel types, fairy, water and psychic can remove those counters. Pure steel types can also resist ten of the known types and are immune to poison types... save for a Salandit or Salazzle with toxic, which they have another type to manage them anyways."

The Klefki looked annoyed by the mention of that particular type as Pamela listed more advantages. "Steel also works wonderfully with so many types, like fairy. With more resistances and even another immunity."

Wicke silently signaled Heidi to go to the dock and get something ready as she smiled to Tammy in an apology, the girl agreed and saw Lusamine was about to draw out an a couple ultra balls. "Dark types wouldn't be effective and dragon types, mighty as they look, would have trouble against something so small!"

She sent out an Absol that sensed no danger and smiled along with an Altaria that looked tired from a busy week. "Cassandra and Nepha do have access to mega evolution, which is something I know you delve in."

Pamela scratched herself and nodded. "I only tried it once today and I will do it again tonight!"

Half an hour later at the Champions house.

Elio placed together a large feasting table as Mallow took out the Slowpooke tail roast. It looked sweating and golden brown. Lillie, Hau, Lana and Conia drooled as Gladion and Madison entered with a gaze of hunger. Lillie looked at the door with worry and asked. "What has happened out there? A tour in that place shouldn't take that long, at least for Pamela."

Elio agreed and was about to head out as a door was knocked and a Banette opened it, letting in a tired duo of girls. Tammy let a gangster dressed Eevee out of her arms as Pamela yawned with a Meltan that wanted to lay down, Lillie kept control of her maternal worry, in fear that she would wake her children that were sleeping in the master bed room. She asked the girls. "You two had a very long tour, the babies are sleeping right now, how was your trip to Aether Paradise?"

Tammy agreed and knew what the matriarch of the house really asked. "Me and Pamela saw the Meltans and then we ran into Lusamine, who she and Pamela talked for almost half an hour about type varieties. Steel bug, normal fighting, etc!"

She and Pamela smelled the food and drooled as Gladion rolled his eyes and pointed to two empty seats that were side by side. "That explains everything, how were those Meltan?" Pamela answered with difficulty describing it. "It is easier if you see it for yourself, but Tammy and I have nothing to complain about!"

The girls took their seat as Elio wished to start with carving the feast. "That is another thing to deal with in a couple days. We will talk about that adventure after we eat, Gladion... we should thank you for giving us the idea."

The in-law denied credit and saw the steam leave the food on the piercing of a fork. "You and Mallow are the ones who done this and you both know what you are doing. I'll admit, it looks good!"

The cooks appreciated the compliment as Conia was given the first piece, followed by Hau and the other guests. With everyone being given a thick enough slice of a roasted slowpoke tail, Gladion cut a small piece and took a bite, his eyes widened and his mouth felt like they traveled beyond the stars. "*Gulp!* Woh!"


	31. A Holiday Show!

During a coming evening in the Champion's House, the mass amount of guests looked incredibly satisfied from a dish they had. Lana patted her belly and teased the cooks. "You two overwhelmed our taste buds, you know that?"

Elio watched his Magearna beeping to a Meltan as he wondered why, Mallow realized what her friend meant and tried to laugh it off. "Lana, just because you taste something that good doesn't mean everything else will taste bad afterwards!"

Gladion signaled that he heard crazy talk as Tammy and Pamela were resting with an Eevee and Clefairy. "I heard that joke before and it is just blowing it over the top, the show starts in a couple hours. Tammy, Pamela, how are you going to do this?"

Tammy scratched behind the Eevee's ears and answered. "Neo starts off with Soothing Gale, then she uses Leeching Stalk to make a ledge to dash over, all the way to the top, while she does that she uses Scorching Tackle to try and set it on fire."

She showed her Normalium Z and left a full Lillie to imagine the finale move. "Then while at the ledge, Neo does a Breakneck Blitz to tackle the ground. Effective!"

The Eevee listened felt herself shiver and perked up with fiery energy, she was ready to take on even a show, Pamela wiggled her finger with her shiny Clefairy and explained her role. "Fae and I are the support, we are having a moon out to compliment calm mind, follow me, moon blast and helping hand!"

Hau knew what the stunt is and asked as he thought out loud. "That would have been the show for Iki Town if plans didn't change as it did, not bad of an idea. Helping hand would increase the power of the Z move... what kind of move is going to become that?"

Tammy answered and showed a poke ball in a capsule that was marked with a single small yellow star and many yellow confetti. "Double edge, I want that finale to make an impact. Thankfully, that is just an appetizer. Pamela, we have ice packs in the freezer if you need them, because then we are bringing a Mega combo."

Pamela sweated and readied her TM case as she excused herself. "If I am not going into contests, Manto has the moves swords dance, bullet punch, bug bite and super power!"

Lillie found the initial stunt to be an impressive idea and asked as she envisioned the main event. "But you have him learn certain moves to not only go with a theme, but still give him that edge in battle. Like double team as Elio and I seen from your battle against Tammy when you were in Johto!"

Pamela nodded and spoke of another move. "That is in place of swords dance, but I also have a plan to use aerial ace, it isn't as strong as super power, but it compliments bullet punch. I also have to switch bug bite for a less powerful move, fury cutter. X scissor would have been an option, but fury cutter benefits from technician for at least one turn."

Tammy shined her pager and asked her friend. "There is someone at the pokemon center on Mount Lanakila that can help us out, do you have the heart scales?"

Pamela nodded as Elio imagined the Scizor's end result. "Now I get what your going for, many illusions dancing away, being hard to hit and hard to dodge! Then we have mega evolution which as dangerous as it is, makes it a more filling main course than that Slowpoke tail!"

Madison agreed and guessed from Tammy's ball. "We combine that with a Mega Steelix in a sandstorm, we got the most destructive combo working together!"

Hau agreed and described it. "A large, slow pokemon that hits hard with a smaller pokemon that is a faster technician."

Pamela agreed and had her Meltan follow as Tammy felt her stomach had digested enough and had her Eevee follow her. "This is going to be a good show. We will see you at the trailer park! Neo, it is time we show them what we can do!"

The fiery Eevee growled in vigor and dashed out with her friends as a trio of Pikachus walked in, taking the place of the two girls. Elio readied himself and asked. "This was a good Christmas meeting, should we all get ourselves ready for this show?" The group agreed and were ready to leave, back into their usual lives.

A couple hours later after dusk.

It was night as a surprisingly large amount of people gathered together at the trailer park to watch a promised show. Gina felt her legs shaking as she and Haley lost count. "This worked too well, why don't we have contest on Alola?"

Haley shrugged and went to meet up with her family. "Because while we got the attention and approval the pokemon League, we don't have the attention of the Contest Committee. The only reason no one has done anything about this one is because people like the shows and someone does a festive Christmas show in some way! Having a Top Coordinator and a Runner up deliver this would be exactly what we need since last months stunt has only brought in viewers and no one important... yet!"

Gina agreed and saw a pink hair man with blue eyes that was dressed nicely, with a blonde woman with pink tips at her hair, at her nose and cheeks. She looked more messy, had grey eyes and two small cases with what looks like flowery ribbons, with a green cloth and pink, red, yellow and blue petals. The ace trainer saw the woman carrying a blonde baby on a baby strap and waved hello. "Alola Ilima, Alola Mina, Alola Davinci!"

The baby stirred awake and was curious about what was going on as Mina casually greet her. "Alola! It's been a month since this happened and I thought I make something!"

Gina guessed by the two ribbons and spoke of the name. "The Alolan Ribbon? You didn't have to do that."

Mina knew as Ilima described why it was made. "This is all done for the good sport of it and these are given out to those who perform to the best of their abilities, since this is a duet, Mina thought to make this event special for the occasion!"

Gina looked above, found a Charizard landing by Tapu Village from the icy mountain and appreciated the thought. "Those seem to be fun to have and that is why I'm heading to Kalos by the start of the New Year. I'm going to announce when the show is going to begin once we have enough guests and our stars come around! Thank you for coming!" The family took the thanks and left for the audience as Gina saw two girls approaching her, Tammy with her Eevee and Pamela with her shiny Clefairy.

The ace trainer waved hello and saw the girls determined faces. "We are going to have a full seat in a few more minutes! People from all four islands came along and even people that work at Aether Paradise want to watch. Are you excited?"

Tammy and Pamela nodded as they turned around to find many talking, their biggest performance in all of Alola. Tammy let out her Pikachu Belle and had gave her the order. "Nica, help Gina out once we are ready! We have a few more minutes until we can get started, do something to draw the crowds attention and they won't nit pick that you were not around despite being in the promo!" The Pikachu giggled like a noblewoman and assured the girls that all will be fine.

The moon began to shine as more came to see a promised show, Tammy and Pamela looked away and relaxed as many eyes were staring at them from near the motel. A Rotom Dex received a message and blushed. "We got a mezzage from the Alolan Champ!"

She showed it to Tammy who was stressing over the words. "Me, Lillie and the others just found our seats. Both of you do your best and I can't wait to see what you two do together, we are going to post this on the internet when we are done!"

She tried to calm down as Fae whistled and gave a dance, drawing the girl's attention away from the audience as the Eevee tried to comfort her trainer. Tammy let herself become distracted as Pamela patted her on the back. "We just have a few minutes until the sun sets and we will have the perfect night!"

Tammy agreed as her Eevee gave a glow and became that of a zen. "Y..*Huff!* Yeah."

Pamela sent out her Meltan and gave him the order to go with Nica. "Stay near that Pikachu where it is safe and help Gina announce what we are doing. It is almost time and we should not disappoint!"

The Meltan saluted and waddled toward a Pikachu helping Gina announce something. The duo gave a combined buzz as Gina took out a microphone and tapped on it to gain the attention of the audience. "Is this thing on!"

She saw the audience were focused on her as she announced. "Thank you all for coming. Many of you have already been familiar with our usual performer around here and once again, she has a stunt that will blow you away! Accompanying her is a very close friend of hers that was able to become a Top Coordinator in Johto. These two will be our entertainers tonight and I hope you enjoy the show!"

The ace trainer stepped aside with the Pikachu and Meltan, Tammy and Pamela stepped forward in front of the oasis. They felt many eyes were upon them as Neopolitan and Fae were ready to give it their all. Pamela gave a clap, her Clefairy became the center of attention as Tammy aimed her hand towards the vast distance. The Eevee gave a glow of psychic energy and pulsed, shining brightly in the night and letting up a light screen that surrounded her. Fae calmed her mind and watched her Eevee growl to bring out a giant stalk; Neopolitan ignited in a mixture of flame and psychic light and dashed across the stalk as the Clefairy glowed with the moon and shot a barrage of moon blasts to pelt the bombardment of hard seeds.

The stalk was on fire and the seeds exploded on contact as Tammy tried not to panic at the sudden change, she crossed her arms together and posed like a Z on seeing her Eevee on the top. Fae clapped and cheered as radiant light flowed into the Eevee, Neopolitan gave an adorable if not mighty roar and leaped from the tip of the burning stalk. Like a glowing meteor, the Clefairy kept cheering until the Eevee made contact with the ground. BOOM!

The impact caused the light screen to scatter in shining light and dust, the audience felt a vibration as they waited for the dust to settle. They saw the Eevee getting herself up, slightly shaken by what is considered a new experience, but otherwise undamaged, Fae made a gracious skip and cheered with her partner. Telling her to join in making a gracious bow, in turn, the audience gave a just as gracious series of claps and even several cheers.

The Clefairy and Eevee returned to their trainers as the coordinators gave their own form of grace. They retreated from behind the oasis to discuss what has happened, Tammy kept her smile and lectured her Eevee. "Neo, next time you want to switch to a new move, ask! Because that nearly threw everything off!"

The Eevee's ears lowered, she whimpered in fear of letting her trainer down as the girl continued. "But honestly, that came out better than planned especially with the Z power! Good work Neo!"

The Eevee's whimpering lightened as Pamela agreed and thanked her Clefairy. "Fae, you were an excellent support, especially with the moon light with us!"

The Clefairy appreciated it as they saw Gina approaching them with an ice pack, two bottles of water, an entertained Meltan and an impressed Pikachu. "I don't know how bad it gets, but this would help cool you down. Tammy, do you have a name for that opening move?"

Tammy shook her head as Pamila thought of the name. "Ra...Radiant Fortitude?"

Tammy found the name to work, ordered her Rotom Dex to record the move as she readied her poke ball. "That works since Dark Barrier is very similar. A psychic type move that gives off a light screen and a dark type move that gives off a reflect. That would make every single move Neo has, Mo...I mean, Professor Lillie would be pleased to know this!"

The duo were tempted to do something as Pamela took out her sport ball. "She would, shall we finish this show? I think I know how we can stick our landing!"

Pamela smiled with a smug tease and guessed the plan. "We save our flavor move for mega evolution. Manto has double team while your Steelix has?"

Tammy saw the rivalry in her friends face and smiled back. "Steelix has two moves that are not offensive, curse and sand storm. Once we give them the basic, that is when the fun starts! Are you ready?"

Pamela nodded as Gina got ready to watch. "I'll be at the audience with Nica and Mercury, break a leg!"

The duo felt their confidence surge, they signaled their pokemon to stay behind and watch as they approached the make shift stage. Tammy flashed her ball in a pop stars style to let out a relaxed Steelix that gave off a shower of golden stars and confetti as Pamela tossed her sport ball with a shining vigor to let out a Scizor with a display of a green net, blue fire and purple petals. The audience knew which pokemon has had more experience as Tammy ordered. "Steelix, use curse and get ready for the slam!"

The Steelix slowed himself and raised his head with a confident smile as Pamela ordered her Scizor. "Manto, use bullet punch and aerial ace to get some air!"

The Scizor charged through the stage in the blink of an eye and disappeared, he performed a back flip and was high in the air as Tammy clenched her fist and slammed it in her palm. "Now use heavy slam and earthquake!"

The Steelix got the que and slammed his head on the ground, creating a brutal epicenter, Pamela saw the vibration and ordered her Scizor. "Use fury cutter to finish that dance!"

The Scizor flew to the ground right after it ruptured and gave a quick slash with his pincers. A pause was heard and the audience were impressed, they slowly clapped as Tammy spun like the idol she is and tapped the Keystone on her hair as Pamela tapped her own Keystone and posed with grace. Tammy shouted. "STEELIX, USE SANDSTORM AS YOU MEGA EVOLVE!"

Pamela shouted with her. "MANTO, USE DOUBLE TEAM AS YOU TAKE THIS POWER!"

The Steelix saw the energy and blew a pillar of twirling sand as the power embrace him and the Scizor. Revealing two menacing forms of Mega Steelix and Mega Scizor, Manto split into an trio. Giving the audience confusion and awe at the illusions as Tammy ordered with a forming craze. "Ready it up again, curse, heavy slam and earthquake! They are not ready for this!"

The Steelix growled and readied his head again as Pamela placed her ice pack on her head and ordered with a forming heat. "Manto, use bullet punch and aerial ace! Let all of you dance!"

The trio of Scizor vanished in the blink of an eye and threw a punch, they merged into one and caused tension to rise. Manto vanished and stood on top of the rearing Steelix with slowly rotating metal plates, the Scizor's wings igniting into a blue flame as Pamela swiped. "Use...triple illusion fury cutter when the Steelix slams his head!"

Tammy agreed and smashed her left fist on the palm of her right hand, she ignored her pain as the Scizor leaped above the iron snake and split into three in the sandy wind. SLAM!

The Steelix used his heavy slam with earthquake and caused a massive eruption of earth and sand as the ignited Scizor trio saw their chance and flew down for a triple fury cutter, pelting the sand away. Tammy saw Pamela was sweating and her ice pack had melted. She signaled her friend that they should power down.

The two mega pokemon reverted back to their basic form and were left panting as the audience were recovering from being visually blown away. The Steelix looked to be regaining his senses as the Scizor fell on his knees, Tammy held onto Pamela to keep her from falling and awaited the judgement of the observers who might have something against what they did. Clap!...Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Whistle! Whistle!

The girls listened to the admiration and relaxed, they more than delivered the performance they promised. They saw Gina quickly approaching them from the audience, the ace trainer stuttered and took out a microphone as she asked. "Tha...wow! That was power, how are you two feeling?"

Pamela was cooling down and opened a bottle of water as Tammy answered. "Satisfied, that brought more to the stage than we expected and we would like to thank all of you for coming to watch!"

She heard a woman shouting from with in the audience. "You go girls, smash the haters!" A faint meow as heard as a man pulled the woman down, Pamela regained her voice as a Pikachu Belle, Eevee and Meltan scurried over to them. "Tha...that was fun! I'm sorry that we didn't have more planned, but I hoped this made your night spectacular!"

Ring! Ring! The sound of a bell was heard from above, the girls and their pokemon looked up to find a spec of green light floating above them, ringing in gratitude. Something dropped from the green light, a sparkling light floated downward towards Pamela, she reached out to catch it and saw it taking the form of something, a dark grey bracelet. The coordinator from Sinnoh was bewildered as it floated towards her left wrist, sliding in for a fit. Tammy and Gina were speechless as they saw the z markings, Pamela obtained a Z Power Ring, a white hair man from the audience shouted in annoyed rage. "OH COME ON, SHE GOT THAT AFTER ONE SHOW?!"

A pink hair woman dragged him down and whispered something harshly, calming the crowd from a dilemma as Tammy took her Rotom Dex and checked the time. "...We...we still have a couple hours before we finish, should... should we talk about this?"

Pamela stared at her Z Power Ring and agreed. "That would be smart, but first lets show the audience what they mean for us!" The two girls agreed as the Steelix and Scizor felt more even headed and stood by their side, along with the shiny Clefairy and the gangster Eevee. The group of six gave a bow to the audience in respect, Gina began her announcement to properly conclude the show.

At the motel, behind the audience.

Elio listened to what Guzma had to say, the Skull Boss gritted his teeth and calmed himself down. "She just got that thing after doing a stinking Christmas show. Why?!"

The Alolan Champion agreed that it was pretty fickle and answered. "Maybe the show impressed Tapu Bulu and he had a spare Z Power Ring, Tammy got hers after asking Tapu Lele and we all know there is a reason she did that!"

Guzma snorted bitterly and knew why. "Because it will lead to that!... Those girls are crazy enough to use two Mega Pokemon and that gave one hell of a show!"

Elio nodded and saw Lillie approaching with two babies that were crying about something, the mother cradled them in her arms and whispered. "Shhh we are going home right now!" She looked at Elio with confusion. "They smiled the whole show, including the scary earthquake combo and started crying when it was over."

The father smiled and went closer to his children to whisper. "Daphne, Leon, the show is over and that is the only bad part of things like that. We need to talk to your big sister and her friend once we have the chance!" The crying babies looked at their father with cheeks puffed, they wanted more, Elio took a deep breath as Guzma saw something floating behind them, something bizarre and strange. "...What the heck is that Pikachu doing?"

Elio and Lillie turned around to find a Pikachu wearing a black hat that was flying in the air with a bundle of balloons. Stormy looked like he was regretting his choice and crackled his cheeks to let loose a small spark of electricity to pop the balloons, he dived in a steep angle towards Elio and gave the man a reason to catch him in his arms. The Alolan Champion was knocked to the ground with the Pikachu, the pouting babies watched, their cheeks deflated and tried to clap in excitement as their father puffed his cheeks up. "Grr! Stormy, what were you doing?"

The Pikachu got off and tapped his fingers together to answer something that the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! I was trying to make a new flying type move and Sparkums idea wasn't for me. BZZT!"

Elio figured as much as Lillie thought of a name. "... By using balloons. A...Floaty Fall?"

Guzma shrugged without much of a care. "Yeah, lets go with that name! Now what are you going to do?"

Lillie listed a few things left to do for the night as she watched Gladion let a Regice out. "Tomorrow morning, I need to let Registeel back on Akala, then we need to put finish recording all the new moves discovered."

Elio hummed and had his answer. "I... got to head to work for something important, pay Amaura a visit and then come back home to lay down."

Lillie shuffled for a pager as Tammy and Pamela approached them with two colorful ribbons to call their own. They cheered in unison as they placed a collection of poke balls away. "Hello Elio, hello Lillie, hello Guzma!"

The Skull Boss wanted to back away from the cheer and smiled as a gangster Eevee and a Meltan stood by the girls. "So this finally finishes that long tour of yours? You got everything you wanted out of your system?"

Tammy looked content as Pamela saw a Lunala flying towards them. "Besides looking at the Sapphire Ribbon. How is Po Town currently?"

Guzma answered as he saw a tired Lunala coming. "We got the last of the junk gone. You got pretty lucky to have a Z Power Ring, you got the crystals to use it?"

Pamela nodded and listed two. "A Steelium Z and a Waternium Z! I have a lot to do when I get back to Sinnoh, maybe when I'm done-" She thought about it as she felt wings flapping, Lillie recognized the Lunala and gave her goodbyes to the Skull Boss. "Regardless, I hope you and Team Skull enjoy the rest of the night! Tammy, are you and Pamela ready to go home for the night?"

The girls nodded and left Lillie to give the order as Elio waved goodbye. "Then let us enjoy the last few hours in peace! Crepu, teleport us home!"

The Lunala glowed brightly and spirited the group away, leaving Guzma behind and at the mercy of Plumeria. She glared at him and began lecturing. "You know the Tapus do what ever they want! Those girls still didn't expect anything and you would sooner eat your glasses than tell them that the Eevee's present was your idea!"

Guzma shrugged and argued back. "I didn't make it, I just told a couple people I know what it was for! Now did you see that ball that Scizor was in?"

Plumeria agreed and smiled. "It's just a sport ball and Sinnoh makes those fancy capsules, too bad your stuck in this region!"

The Skull Boss shrugged and smiled back. "Maybe or maybe someone aught to change that! Especially now that bit of crazy is over for now!"

At the Champion's House.

Elio showed off the Sapphire Ribbon to Tammy and Pamela as a Mimikyu and Magearna looked proud of themselves. "Lost, Collector, Aigis and Peony were some pretty big stars in this. The fact they actually used a sapphire drew in a pretty impressive goon from this gang that would have used the gem for money."

Pamela glared in offense as the Meltan looked more eager for something, he buzzed to Aigis in congratulations as the girl growled. "Taking apart of perfectly good ribbon for a quick buck! What kind of person sleeps at night after doing that?!"

Tammy had no idea as she placed her Alolan Ribbon in her own personal ribbon case. "This isn't the worse thing a crook would do, but Dad was able to stop him! So now that you got a Z Power Ring, you are going to head to the top of Sinnoh with no problems!"

Pamela agreed, took her Steelium Z out of her back packs pocket and placed it in the rings socket, it shined as she looked at her ribbon case and went for a couch. "Thank you, there is a lot for me to practice with this along with Mega evolution! I caught Papa and Mama something on my tour and they will be very pleased!"

Elio agreed as Lillie came out from the master bed room with two clean, sleeping babies. "An Alolan Geodude and a Togedemaru are pretty good finds, your stunt is posted on the net. Your folks will be more than impressed. Just to tell you, you don't have to be looking for those Meltans, you done more than enough and what a Tapu says shouldn't matter to you."

Pamela sighed and agreed. "It shouldn't, but I am going to search for some clues after this next contest. Mercury should remember if he retrace his steps."

Knock knock! The Banette went to get the door as Lillie entrusted Tammy to an important task. "Would you mind looking after Daphne and Leon for us? They are changed, had more than their fill and are sound asleep! Elio and I's initial plans did not go so well and we need some private time!"

The girl agreed to the task as the Banette let in a particular mute woman, she had blue eyes, brown hair that were in side buns and had long strips of hair on each side. She wore a rather subtle red dress as she waved hello to the family, Tammy wondered who she was as Lillie explained. "Oh, Rosa... I should have expected you to come today, how was your Christmas?"

The cheerful woman remembered a pleasant event, clenched her right hand and pointed out her pinkie, index finger and thumb, she thrust it upwards for her answer as Elio blushed to what was going to be asked, Lillie was pleased as she asked her. "Would you like to come with us? I just need to get ready!"

Rosa nodded with her hands at her cheeks as Lillie asked Elio. "Shall we have another?"

The man nodded and went to the bed room as the matriarch apologized to the girls. "I'm sorry you have to hear all that, just enjoy your time together and the quite."

Tammy squinted her eyes and answered back. "We will and we are blocking this out!"

The adults wished the girls a good evening and left for the master bed room. Pamela held her Meltan close to her and watched a Mew sleeping with a Pikachu with a hat and a gangster Eevee. "You are right about Elio and Lillie being strange, they are pretty normal otherwise. Do you have Hachi with you? I need help in telling Lode, Quill, Ko'iko'i and Inuit about where they are going, someone who has had that experience should tell them what it is like!"

Tammy agreed and sent out a shiny Wingull and a Combee that looked like she wanted to spit out something. Pamela knew what was coming and asked of her friend. "Do you have a honey jar? This is the best part of having a Combee around!"

In a forest with colorful flowers.

Pipi was chasing her Dustox, Zubat and Poipole all across the flowers as a Mareanie rested in a pond nearby and a shiny Trubbish was enjoying a collection of torn wrappers. The young girl didn't have a care in the world and enjoyed a day of fun, as a child should. Sutikki tried to dodge the pouncing girl and blew a raspberry, Pipi dashed into a bush of flowers and left the Ultra Beast confused as to where she was at.

Rustle! Rustle!

The Poipole listened to his right and flew to to the bush on his left, exposing himself to a pouncing ninja that knocked him in the field with her. "Got you Sutikki! You got to know that a Ninja will trick you like that!"

The Poipole squirmed and squealed as the Dustox perched on a tree and was about to laugh. The Zubat screeched that the two behave, Pipi held onto the poison pin like a stuffed animal and puffed her cheeks. "Come on Komo, can't we have fun? We spent all day with the Pokedex and even longer with making Dasuti's ball look more pretty!"

The Dustox agreed as the stubborn Zubat flapped to remind the girl that she shouldn't lose focus on what is more important. The Poipole puffed his cheeks at the Zubat as Pipi agreed. "I have been focusing on my training for months and I am going to go back to that, how did you think I was able to out smart Sutikki, goofing off?"

The Zubat listened and hissed to a good point as she perched down in accepting defeat. The Dustox's sensed something with his antennas and screeched something as Pipi smelled something vaguely sweet and looked around to find an unusual sight. A blue ball of gas with a face that was confused by the odd species of pokemon that were in a colorful environment.

The Zubat was about to fly to battle as the Dustox casually said hello, Pipi wondered what the pokemon is and searched for a Pokedex, she took it out and found a matching description of a purple ball of gas. Bleep! Bleep! "Gastly, the gas pokemon! With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."

Pipi listened to the knowledge with excitement and reached for something, only to find no bag. The Gastly asked something out of curiosity and was given an answer from the Zubat that realized something was wrong. Pipi felt she understood what was going on and answered. "We always been playing, when we are not training for something. Where did you come from?"

The Poipole realized something as the sky darken to night, the forest was disappearing. Pipi saw the Mareanie and Trubbish to be gone as it all looked familiar, yet confusing. "...Wait a minute, we are not really in a forest! Are... are we dreaming?"

The Zubat and Dustox flinched as they disappeared, leaving just the Poipole and a Gastly that winked a yes. He glowed and inhaled, causing the girl to jolt awake. On a comfortable bed, the girl found herself in a room in the dark of night with a Poipole in her arms, they got up and looked around to find a blue Gastly in front of a window. He was taking in energy from a sweet and licked his lips. Pipi knew what move that was used on her and shouted. "You were trying to use dream eater?!"

She reached for a drawer as the Gastly stuck his tongue out and teased the duo, angering the Poipole to where he shot toxic liquid at the ghost pokemon. The Gastly felt the sticky substance splatter on his face and felt no effect as he laughed and flew through the window. The Poipole growled and flew at the window, not surprisingly he was stopped by the glass and tried to jab with his horns as Pipi ordered him to stop. "Shh! If Mother and Father hear us, they will panic!"

Click! To the girls misfortune, she heard a door open and a masculine voice ask. "Pipi, what happened?! Did something scare you?"

She and the Poipole turned around to find a frightened Falkner that wanted to know if his daughter was safe, followed by Janine who had just as much fear. The girl sighed and answered what she knew. "A blue Gastly came and ate a dream I was having!"

The mother flinched at the mention of the pokemon and asked. "That pokemon?! It is rather dangerous to have something like it visit you while you are sleeping! Are you sure your alright?"

Pipi nodded and glared at the window in annoyance. "I am, that Gastly didn't hurt me, but he is a jerk!"

The parents believed it, Janine sat next to her daughter as Falkner went to get something. "Ghost types by their nature are mischievously pokemon at best, I'll go get a fan!"

Pipi calmed down as her mother rubbed her back and hugged her. "If a Gastly came that close, then there must be an abandoned building somewhere. Did the Gastly try anything else?"

Pipi shook her head and felt disappointed. "He was talking to Dasuti and Komo when we saw him, then that was when I was waking up. I... found out I was dreaming when I had no poke balls with me."

Janine sighed as Falkner returned with an electric fan, he plugged it in and turned it on, causing a light breeze to blow towards the windows and bringing in a cool feeling. The mother smiled to good news about the Gastly. "Then he was as friendly as he can be, but like all ghost types, he isn't really welcomed unless captured."

Falkner rolled his eyes and spoke of more news. "Tough for him since we are not taking that risk! This will keep that Gastly from trying this again. Pipi, what was the dream about before then?" The girl had a faint memory and answered. "Me and my pokemon were playing in a pretty forest. Komo was nagging me about playing all the time while Dasuti was trying to tell her to ease up."

Janine guessed what the dream was and appreciated the knowledge. "Komo takes things seriously and doesn't hesitate to act in order to keep things in line. Regardless of what she thinks, you are still a child and it is okay to go out and have fun when you can. Speaking of fun, where do you want to go to soon? If there is anything you have been taking seriously on a regular basis, is your goals!"

Pipi scratched herself and felt her mother's words speak truth, that was something she has done nothing but focus on for months. "...Was that why Komo wants to keep reminding me? Is that why she takes it seriously?"

Falkner considered it a possibility and sat next to his family, content that his daughter was safe. "Pokemon tend to resemble their trainers in due time and Komo was with you since she hatched. There is only one way for her to ever take it easy now."

Pipi snapped her fingers and yawned. "I need to show her how to take it easy while not losing sight on what is important, because if I just goof off... that would prove her right along with just making her angry."

She looked like she was about to fall asleep, she leaned on her mother as her father agreed. "The problem is you are still a child that isn't old enough to be a full fledged trainer yet, the only way you can prove yourself like that is to find that balance yourself. Do you need us to get you anything?"

The girl closed her eyes and yawned. "No thank you, Merry Christmas to both of you!" The parents blushed and gently left their daughter be, she laid down and let the tired Poipole back in her arms, to dream of a tropical beach.

Back at the Champions House.

Pamela finished talking to an Alolan Geodude that looked forward to something and sparked as a Togedemaru fell asleep with a smile. She called the two back as her Klefki jingled a question and her Totem sized Alolan Sandshrew finished saying his goodbyes to a Combee that wanted to fall asleep. Tammy and her Wingull looked at the hallway to the master bed room as the twin babies sleep peacefully. A muffled moan was heard and left Tammy shaking as she looked at the Rotom Dex's that were downloading information, she asked. "How much longer until midnight? Dad, Mom and this Rosa have been in there for nearly two hours!"

The masculine Rotom Dex flashed a time and buzzed. "BZZT! In around five minutes! Should you two girls start to get ready? BZZT!"

Tammy nodded and smiled to her friend with pride. "If those three are still messing around, I won't be out there to see you go through that Hoopa Ring. First off Pamela, thank you for taking the invitation, this has been the best Christmas I had in my whole life and I am glad to share it with you!"

She licked her lips and puckered as Pamela did the same. Smooch! The girls kissed as they heard the sound of a door opening, Pamela called her Klefki and Sandshrew back as she gave her own confession. "I had a wonderful time on Alola, I got to meet so many people, try new things, know new things and even bring back a few things with me. Maybe next year... maybe next year we can travel a different region together, just the two of us."

The Meltan buzzed to ask where, Pamela aimed a premier ball to call him back. "I'm thinking maybe... Kalos. If Gina has any stories for us to look forward to."

Tammy considered it as she saw the three grown ups walking out with blushes, Elio looked like he had a whole world of worry forced out as Lillie stood bold and proud. Rosa yawned and looked to have asked the girls how their evening has been.

Tammy raised an eyebrow and answered her. "We are finishing up. Mom, may I see Pamela off?"

Lillie nodded and picked up her sleeping babies. "None of us are stopping you now, thank you for babysitting, I'll have Daphne and Leon in bed very shortly!"

Tammy appreciated it and held to her girlfriends hand as she escorted her out, leaving Elio to have less tension to a new tomorrow as he complimented Rosa. "I really didn't believe Lillie was able to recover like that quickly and be able to be the alpha of the three of us, thank you for giving us that push we needed."

The woman blushed and twirled her hair as she laid on the couch and invited the man who refused. "We already did that!"

Outside, on the sandy beach of Alola.

Tammy and Pamela gave each other one more kiss goodbye and watched the stars trickle at the distant shore. A Hoopa appeared from a ring with a proud announcement. "The Hoopa Ring back home is all ready, looks like you two had a good time!"

Pamela agreed with the Hoopa and stepped forward. "We have, thank you for making this trip possible! Tammy, would you let me know when you go to the Sevii Islands?"

Tammy nodded and waved her goodbye with a bittersweet smile. "I will, I hope you and your pokemon keep being amazing! Tell your parents I said hi!"

Pamela smiled back and waved back. "I will, I'll see you again soon!" She focused back on the Hoopa Ring and jumped in, back to a familiar house with two people who looked tired from waiting all day.

Jasmine was the first to announce with her arms ready for an embrace. "Welcome home Pamela! How was Alola?"

Pamela answered as she embraced her mother. "It was amazing Mama, Tammy brought me to all sorts of places. **Yawn!** "

Roark joined in the family reunion and asked her. "Was there anything you two did? Half a day isn't that much time for covering the whole region!"

Pamela agreed and took out a nest ball and an ultra ball. "I caught you and Mama two pokemon! Lode, Quill, these are the people I talked about!"

She sent out an Alolan Geodude and a Togedemaru that quickly saw the two adults, Roarks eyes widened as he described the Geodude. "The electric cousin to the Geodudes found in this region, the League has been telling me to start bringing some variety in case I battle a trainer with an advantage against rock types!"

The Geodude crackled and pounded his fists together with a hint of arrogance as Jasmine lowered her hand and let the Togedemaru smell her, Quill slowly accepted her and was picked up for a tender embrace. "You are a cute one! Pamela, you didn't have to do that for us, but thank you. We will make them right at home starting tomorrow!"

Bling! She saw the braclet with an odd crystal and asked. "There was a lot more that happened still, is that a Z Power Ring?"

Pamela nodded, backed away and flashed it in pride. "Yes, I have won two Z crystals from beating the Totem Pokemon. In addition, me and Tammy performed and showed our skills as Coordinators, that was why Tapu Bulu came to drop me this!"

She took out a ribbon case to show a well made ribbon. "This one doesn't count to anything, but together, me and Tammy knocked the audience out of there seats!"

She looked tired and was about to leave for her room. "Many have posted it on the internet, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow morning!"

The parents were impressed and respected the decision as they wished her a goodnight, the girl went up the stairs and to a familiar room. Where she placed the Alolan Ribbon on a display case and let out four pokemon, her Meltan, Clefairy, Klefki and Totem sized Alolan Sandshrew. The Klefki whistled at the colorful room as Pamela placed her accessories neatly to the side and invited them to join her. "Inuit, Ko'iko'i, I'll introduce you to the others shortly. But this is Fae, a Clefairy from Kanto!"

The green eared Clefairy waved hello and was given one back from the golden Klefki as the Sandshrew yawned, went to a plush laundry basket and curled up into an igloo for a good nights rest. The Meltan joined her trainer and Clefairy to wind down for the night, they certainly had an adventure!

Back on Alola.

Elio and Lillie finished tucking Tammy in, giving her too much affection to where she gave them a slight push away as she put her accessories away. "Yes Mom, yes Dad, it was a long day. I'll see you two tomorrow!"

She held onto a naked Pikachu and Eevee as she kissed the two good night. Lillie flicked the light switch off as Elio awaited to close the door. The duo looked at each other with a resolve and retired to the master bed room, where they saw a crib by its side with two sleeping babies. Elio took his shirt off as Lillie crawled into bed, undid her pony tail to let her long hair flow down and shifted around to where she took her Z powered form off and showed herself to be in a set of blue under garments. "Elio, we need to talk."

The husband went into bed with her and was ready to listen. "Is this about Rosa coming out of nowhere, us agreeing to a threesome as well as how I took a lot of punishment?"

Lillie shook her head and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat as she wrapped her arms around him. "If that is even called punishment! No, even after everything, your still going back to work to do more than just get that Christmas bonus and don't use Amaura as your excuse! You put the world on your shoulders and now your hurting, Gladion is hurting and anyone else who witnessed evil at its purest that day is hurting."

Elio was about to say something and felt his wife burying her head into his chest. "I love you and I will always be there for you!"

She adjusted his arm and made sure his hand was at her chest, making sure he feels her heart beat. "Do you feel it? That long bond we have since we were just under our teens?"

Elio felt it and blushed, his wife was right, the heart rhythm were in sync with each other. "Lillie, you're being strange again."

Lillie agreed, looked her husband in the eyes, like she was offering something to him. "I am, so have you. Do you mind if I come with you? I'll make sure the twins are safe with us as we settle business."

Elio sighed, kissed his wife on the forehead and closed his eyes. "I don't and thank you."

Lillie kissed her husband on the chest and fell asleep on him, when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a royal bed, a suit of armor was laying by a floor alongside a queens dress. By the side was a grand crib that looked most holy, the duo wondered what was happening and heard heart beats, in between them was a light teether and a small orb that gave a unified rythmn. Lillie looked at her knight and crawled closer to him with desire. "This is what I am talking about, we will always be together, to the very end." Elio agreed, blushed and kissed her on the lips, they surrendered themselves to each others embrace and felt their minds drift off into the void.


	32. Let's Go Buzzing!

During another day at Aether Paradise, Elio looked onto a paycheck he received in glee as he, a Pikachu with a black hat, Gladion and Lillie went down the elevator towards the labs. Gladion held into a Manaphy as Lillie was in her Z powered form. She held onto Daphne and Leon, who were sleeping soundly in baby harnesses, as Gladion voiced the plan they have. "We will take a look at what Wicke and the others are making. Then we Elio and I should ask her for some help... at least someone to talk to."

Lillie agreed as the elevator finished descending, she showed a master ball and voiced her part in the plan. "If we are correct, Anabel would be overlooking the details of the next big upgrade to the you know what. We will ask what she needs of us and any more modifications to the... things if needed!"

The Pikachu twitched his ear as Elio lead the way north. "Stormy, the thing we are working on isn't for public eyes and I hope you never have to see why it is being done!"

The Manaphy wanted to ask what they are doing and stopped himself as Elio found the door way to the lab and let the Aether Siblings in. They found Wicke, Anabel, Soliera, Phyco and Colress looking at four Z Power Rings and four Darkanium Z crystals, talking about the ways they can make a plan work as Gladion announced an arrival. "We are back and now I want to ask, what are you all doing?"

Wicke turned around and didn't expect such an amount of people and answered. "M..Master Gladion! Ever since that call a few days ago, we are working on the next upgrade for the Aura Reader, something that can block the effects of psychic powers. Another confrontation with Shadow Deoxys is a certainty and we cannot afford to waist any time! If you or anyone else is left exposed to that pokemon again, it would be absolutely fatal!"

The trio agreed as Gladion posed and asked them. "This upgrade is to be done by using a Z Power Ring... or a part of Necrozma, using the power of the Dark Type Z crystal and blocking it out? Who's idea was it to do that?"

Phyco twirled his mustache and answered boldly. "Zossie came with the idea, Z Crystals take an attribute of the various known types and convert it into that power. If we apply this with the Z Power Ring and create something from it, we can use that power in what ever shape we deem needed."

Elio and Lillie found the plan brilliant as Gladion warned the group. "Including the Aura Reader if we wish to make an anti psychic hood to better fight a shadow pokemon that happens to use psychic powers. Once this is all over it is going to be put away in a place no one... and I mean no one, will lay their hands on again. Good intentions and good ends doesn't change what all of this is!"

Soliera agreed with the man as listed a few things that need to be done. "All of these fragments were given to us by one of the Tapus with that promise made. We all know why this is conducted away from the public and it is becoming harder to ignore each time!"

Lillie agreed and saw the skeleton of another Snag Machine on a desk as she asked. "Is there anything you wish for us to help with? We are listening!"

Colress listed the things required for the devices they are creating in a bored yet accepting manner. "Each Snag Machine needs to be tested in order for us to be sure they will work to our desired standards, which is what Gladion had agreed to in regard to that Porygon of his. We also need to test the Psychic Hood to make sure it works."

Anabel agreed and asked Lillie. "Which is why you brought Mew here? You are also assisting with overlooking our... test subject for added security?"

The blonde woman nodded and opened the ball to let out a disoriented Mew that was calming himself down on realizing he is in a lap. "Yes, Elio is volunteering to have a psychic type pokemon mess with his mind and I want to make sure he doesn't get abused!"

The Alolan Champion nodded as the Mew glowed something to Anabel, telling her enough of a plan as the man asked. "What exactly are we going to do and how are we going to do it?"

Anabel answered efficiently. "Despite Isaac's appearance, his power is vast and without limit, it would take little effort for him to project any imagery in your mind. For example an image you would like to see!"

Elio was about to agree and looked toward his wife to find her dressed like a regal queen, in a pink and blue dress. A golden crown of most authority and two babies secure in strapped on baskets gave the man a sense of pride and confusion as he turned to face Anabel, who was in a full suit of chain mail armor and a purple mages hat.

The man blushed as he saw he was in the depths of a castle and wanted the image to end, his vision flashed back to reality as Anabel placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him. "The lasting effects would be minimal and at best, it would be something you would like to talk about?"

Elio squinted his eyes and tried to keep his more forbidden fantasies as just that, fantasies. "I don't see much of a problem with that, but keep the images normal and don't flood me with... other ideas!"

Gladion gave a firm cough, like he understand what some of them might be. "Like someone you are close to in another timeline and it becomes a whole different beast... or dragon, on its own!"

The Manaphy blinked and asked. "Why would you see Selene as a Dragon?"

Anabel was tempted to laugh as Elio answered the question. "It is a bit more complicated than that, but it depends on the stuff he is into. What Isaac just put in my head is kind of out there, everything was looking like medieval, Lillie looked like a queen and Anabel looks good as a magic knight! If this is what I'm going to have blasted into my mind every time the Psychic Hood fails to hold back, I'm not complaining! This is still me acting weird when I see something strange and someone is going to get a kick out of it."

Anabel agreed and voiced why it the experiment was beneficial to even him. "Some of us who know what you are seeing will be amused, but otherwise what you see is personal and we won't ask unless it is important. This might be embarrassing, but it is preferable to having your mind exposed to an actual threat that would destroy you. We will call you when we are ready to begin testing!"

Elio agreed and puffed his cheeks in defeat as Anabel faced towards Gladion with another report. "We have finished the second Snag Machine and we will be in the process of constructing another very shortly! Our end goal is to construct seven of them along with the Aura Readers. Would that be satisfactory?"

Gladion nodded and kept a frown as he answered. "Just enough, I also assume you are aware of another project we have that is more open to the public."

Anabel was and had something ring in an ear piece, one that interested her as she responded. "We have to contact the girl who found that Meltan that caused all of this, but the activity here is a non issue. Is there anything you would like to share with us?"

Lillie nodded with ill news. "You just missed her yesterday and Pamela is in Sinnoh being a coordinator. If someone you know is looking for her, is it a good idea to do that?"

Anabel was about to press her communicator as she answered. "If she knows how crucial it is to gather these pokemon, then all we need is her assistance. I know just the person to ask her!"

She pressed the button and addressed the agent across the line. "Looker, I want you to investigate the source of this discovery!"

Up at the conservation deck.

Tammy, her Eevee and Pikachu comforted a content Amaura and were ready to leave the tundra exhibit with a promise. "Dad will be up here soon to say hello, it's good that you are doing well. We will see you later!"

The Amaura gave a small song of farewell as the trio left for the central deck, Tammy waved her hair, felt her Keystone hair pin shine and let out two pokemon, a shiny Wingull and a Combee. "Leucothea, Hachi, this is the place I mentioned. It's important to know that when you are out in a public place that you are to behave. Leucothea, don't try flying where ever you please since it is easy for you to run into trouble. Hachi, there are a lot of flowers here and in a place with an event going on, flying off is a good way to get lost, stolen or worse! Your both pretty rare, so someone will start chucking balls at you the first chance you get!"

The Wingull flapped and caught something in sight as the moody Combee questioned why she was being taught this. Tammy clapped firmly as her gangster Eevee and Pikachu Belle shouted at them to prove a point. "No, focus on where we are going. We have a group of Meltan to visit and then we talk about how we are going to do contests! By the New Year, you two will know just what you are going to get yourself into."

The Wingull was very quick to listen and flew to her trainers shoulder as the Combee was hesitate, Tammy took out her Rotom Dex and showed her an image of the kind of pokemon she is. "Hachi, you need this more than Leucothea because as a Combee, you are weak on your own and you need some experience before you can evolve into a Vespiquen. Then we can begin training you for your moves!"

The Combee's three faces frowned, she buzzed and wanted to argue, yet the trainer had a point, she sighed as a group of nine Meltan waddled from a corner, playing with an energetic Wormadam as a familiar employee shouted. "You all are giving Poly a work out, we got another room up here that is kind of like that play room of yours, except this is more open and it is reserved for ice types!"

Tammy saw Haley was at work and stepped out of the way as the Wormadam scurried towards her direction, leading to a doorway towards a winter wonderland as the Combee heard familiar buzzing. A group of small bee flies were curious about her and gave a hello as the Eevee stopped a Wormadam with a cheer. "Vee!"

Poly stopped and hummed something about the Meltan as Haley saw the girl and waved. "Alola Tammy, now that Christmas is over, it is back to work! You might want to look at that video of you and Pamela from last night, you two hit a half a million already!"

Tammy was astonished by the news as the Meltan group saw the buzzing Combee and buzzed in curiosity, they were given a casual buzz back as the girl answered them. "It is part of social training, if Mercury didn't tell you, when you and a pokemon trainer go do a contest, they are going to experience all sorts of people and pokemon coming their way. Leucothea gets the idea now while Hachi needs to learn this. She came all the way from Johto... kind of like how you all came from Orre, except she was a Christmas gift and she is a bit easier to evolve."

The Combee sighed and fluttered to Tammy's bag in hope to find something, the girl agreed with her pokemon in what she needed. "I only got two rare candies and I need one more for you to have enough of a growth spurt to evolve. You finally decided to grow up?"

The Combee hissed and dare not admit that her trainer was right as Haley searched her bag. "Your friend knew what she was doing when she caught Hachi, female Combees are smarter than the males because they are expected to eventually be in charge of a swarm. Once a female Combee is far from home, that is when they start thinking for themselves."

Tammy agreed and searched her bag to find two candies with blue wrappers. "Pipi looked after Hachi and taught her how to follow orders, but now that this girl is with an actual trainer she needs to pull her weight and there is only one way to do it!"

Haley hummed and took out a rare candy. "Yeah, she needs to evolve!" The employee gave Tammy the third candy needed and went to open the door as the Wormadam wanted to watch the evolution. "Good luck, you got the talent to soar!"

The Meltan swarm felt a breeze and crawled to the chilly room with the employee, leaving Tammy to unwrapped the candies and give it to the Combee, one at a time. "Alright Hachi, once you evolve we are going to see what kind of moves you and only you can learn!"

The Combee felt a burst of energy from the first one and went for another as the Wormadam sensed someone coming and waved hello, the Pikachu recognized a familiar blonde woman in high heels and waved. "Pika!"

Lusamine saw an active group of pokemon, found the gangster Eevee to be adorable and approached as she saw the Combee. "Hello Nica, hello Neo... if you don't mind that I use your short name!"

The Eevee didn't as Tammy turned around to say hello. "Hey Lusamine, Mom and Dad are down at the labs if you want to know and they even brought the twins with them!"

Lusamine took the knowledge as coincidence as she saw the Combee had finished her second rare candy. "You're trying to evolve a Combee into a Vespiquen for your trip to Hoenn... or the Sevii Islands... or anywhere?"

Tammy took the words with a sting and blew out her frustrations as she unwrapped the third candy. "Yes and I know what you are about to say. Last night is another reason why I should get out of this region and I actually will next month, thank you very much!"

The woman nodded without a hint of denial and expected to witness something spectacular happening. "Finally, please show that talent in any region that has a contest, after last night you don't need to be coddled anymore. Vespiquen is unique among bug/flying types in that she has access to three... interesting moves. Attack order, defend order and heal order."

The Rotom Dex beeped as the Combee felt another burst of energy and began to glow, the two combs to the side split from the central middle and spun around her, looking like they are weaving something. "She uses grubzz under her command to do a lot of things and it workz especially well in clever conteztzzz!"

The small comb burst to reveal something bee shaped that was growing in a rapid pace, the two combs spun around her to form a queen's gown as Tammy took interest. "For attack, defenses and self healing. I get where the grubs come from, but what makes attack order special from any other bug type move other wise?"

The Dex calculated the numbers as Lusamine watch the Combee sprout wings and take a shape most like a queen. She flashed an exclamation point and answered. "Attack order hitz pretty hard and lands critical hitz more often than mozt movez!"

Tammy hummed as the two combs disintegrate, leaving behind a large queen like bee, the glow stopped and a Vespiquen took the place of the tiny bee. Hachi looked at her self and buzzed in a lively manner, like a girl cheering at getting something she wanted. The trainer was impressed and asked. "Congratulations Hachi, now we got some work to do still, like every pokemon that evolves from something weak... you got nearly every move that needs to go and in their place... you need something better."

The Vespiquen listened, looked to be in an annoyed mood and slashed the air, impressing the Wormadam and leaving the Pikachu and Eevee less than amused. Tammy felt her point was proven and continued. "Just slash isn't going to cut it, you need more omfth and that is our next thing once we are done here!"

The Wingull squawked something that the Dex asked. "Leucothea wants to know how much you are expecting from her and Hachi in a couple weeks. You seem to want them to perform big."

The Dex cringed as Lusamine rolled her eyes to a young pokemon that doesn't know her trainer yet. "She has made that possible with her other pokemon and eventually, she will make it possible with you."

Tammy puffed up her cheeks and signaled that she can manage her own as she warned her Wingull. "As soon as you evolve, your going to get similar treatment, your ability on evolving works with so many moves and as a Pelipper, you have a combo the crowd will love. Thankfully, you are not too far behind if we focus enough."

The seagull chirped with a lot on her mind as Tammy readied a quick ball. "Come back in the ball, you and Hachi managed to pass this lesson pretty well!"

With the flying type called in, the Cutiefly's buzzed the Vespiquen a question, one that Hachi casually dismissed as one less hassle to deal with. Tammy felt much more needs to be done and had her two pokemon follow as she gave her goodbye to to Lusamine. "Next time you see her, she will have something that will knock people off their socks... and maybe a ribbon!"

The woman smiled back, saw the distant elevator and waved goodbye. "Like how Nica and Neo have? That would be a delight to hear. Now Poly, there is a small swarm of pokemon I would want you to meet, would you like to come with me?"

The Wormadam hummed a yes followed the woman to leave Tammy for her own day. The girl went towards the elevator with her pokemon pressed the button to descend down to the labs as she asked Hachi. "If I just have you know the exclusive moves, people would expect that. If there is anything you can do without, what would it be?"

The Vespiquen thought of it as the elevator went down, she buzzed one thing she wouldn't care about, the Dex beeped and crossed Heal Order out. "Ztopping to heal izn't a good idea when you are slow and have to do that much under prezzure!"

Tammy agreed and thought of another way to make her Vespiquen stand out as she flashed her Z Power Ring. "If I use this on non attacking moves, you get some pretty sweet benefits. Simulation should help show you what I am talking about. You got attitude and that is why your going to be a queen of the show!"

The Vespiquen agreed as the elevator stopped, Tammy and her pokemon saw Elio, Gladion, Lillie with two active babies that wanted to go home, a Manaphy, Mew and Pikachu. The Alolan Champion stared at the girl awkwardly and asked her. "You're done up at the deck?"

Tammy let the group on the elevator and asked. "Do you got something to do up there?"

Gladion nodded as he was impressed by the Vespiquen. "Elio and I want to see the Meltan's living quarters for ourselves while Lillie needs to get Daphne and Leon home, it has been a while down here!"

Lillie agreed and asked Tammy as the babies looked tired of the sterile environment. "Miss Wicke also agreed to make therapy sessions for Elio and Gladion. Starting immediately when she finishes! Would you like to come home with me?"

Tammy didn't see why not and was ready to call the Vespiquen back. "I'll help you and the babies get home, then I got to teach Hachi some new moves and help her practice with them! Anything new I need to know or not out here?"

Lillie shook her head as she took a master ball out and let the Mew go into the ball as the Vespiquen felt bored and let the sport ball call her in. "No, aside from Miss Anabel coming along to talk to you about someone. She assigned Mr. Looker to help Pamela look for the Meltan she missed on Sinnoh. Even Interpol is taking this seriously."

Tammy saw Anabel approaching from behind and joining the group for a ride, the agent casually asked. "You know Miss Pamela more than anyone on Alola, is there anything we need to know about her to have her more cooperative?"

The girl answered bluntly. "Yes, if there is a city with a coming contest, she will be there. Also, have your buddy explain to her why it is important, she kind of knows already and she is smart enough to figure things out on her own. Even if she did fall for a prank Lana and I pulled by making her think she was going against a Totem Wishiwashi, she was ready in case it got smart and used some dirty tactics to manage electric moves."

Elio pushed the button to make the elevator go up as Anabel took the description of the event to heart. "She might, but her actions might also draw attention. That is what we fear will happen!"

Elio and Gladion cringed as the elevator reached the docks, the Alolan Champ asked his Pikachu. "That is a scary thought with how things would have turned for the worst on a flip of a dime. Just make sure Looker doesn't annoy Pamela and make sure she knows what is up! Stormy, go with Lillie and Tammy, we will be back home later today!"

The Pikachu with the hat pouted and obeyed as Lillie and Tammy got off the elevator, Anabel looked to have a bitter memory and promised the girl. "She will be informed if she hasn't already, she is more than an everyday Coordinator and this wouldn't even take away her time!"

The babies have no idea what she was talking about as Tammy walked away content. "Thank you. Dad, Uncle, I hope you have this sorter out in the end!"

The men hoped so as Anabel pressed a button to go up, leaving the girl with her adopted family. They went to board a boat to Melemele and took a seat for what should be a quick ride, the three pokemon chatted with each other as Tammy made her decision. "The event at the Sevii Islands starts some time after the first week of the New Year. I'll head out a day after the New Year and use that time to get use to the territory. Does that sound good?"

Lillie found it rather quick and asked. "Why that early? Is it a New Years Resolution or something?"

Tammy growled and forced her frustration out. "It is that and so people will finally calm down about where I am showing off. It's pretty annoying. At least I know I'll stop passing out when a move doesn't go as plan, now I don't have an excuse for not heading out."

Lillie realized what happened and frowned in mutual annoyance. "She of all people said that to you?"

Tammy answered as she felt nauseous from anxiety. "Not exactly but she along with a few other people keep saying that I should get off this region. While Pamela and I got a ribbon last night, they were not exactly won from a contest and I keep having that feeling that I am not doing anything with my life. I get sick of it."

Lillie hugged her daughter and agreed with her. "That feeling is what gives you nightmares and while I am angry at Mother... she and those people have a point. When we get back home, I will finish writing a log on Stormy and Neo's moves while you manage Hachi. Are you going to have her learn all three order moves?"

Tammy shook her head and felt a fire burning in her. "She doesn't want to learn heal order... attack order has a high crit ratio and the audience are suckers for moves that increase that crit before hand. Dex, can a Vespiquen learn focus energy?"

The Dex scanned and gave an X sign, she didn't hesitate to disappoint. "Nope, zhe can't learn that move! Maybe the move tutorz at the surf beaches will help with an alternative!"

Tammy hoped it does as Lillie know of one particular move. "...Laser focus? When used, the next move will always be a critical strike!"

The girl appreciated it, let go and asked her mother as she showed her Normalium Z. "That sounds like a normal type move... what will happen if I use it with a Z move?"

Lillie considered it worth experimenting as the boat horn was blown, they were going to arrive at the marina soon. "If laser focus is meant to go with an offensive move, then it will enhance her offensive capabilities and land a definite blow. Which would help considering that Vespiquen is mostly used as a defensive pokemon, you use trick room to compensate for the speed and this would be dangerous in doubles."

Tammy winked and knew the pokemon for the job. "Mr. Kumu has that and instruct... if Hachi doesn't hurt you the first time... she will a second time."

Lillie admired the brilliance and felt the boat stop, it was time for them to get ready to return home, less the babies loose their patience. "Once we get home, you are free to get that done while I make sure Daphne and Leon are settled down. Do you have a team of pokemon for the Sevii Islands planned out?"

Tammy thought of it and answered. "Give me a few days to figure that out!"


	33. Future Sight!

In a ruined lab that was far away from civilization, a Salamence landed to drop off Rachael and Nate. Where they see a flock of Archeops flying out in a panic, Nate's suspicions were confirmed as he lead the way in. "What ever is causing this outbreak is in there! Rachael, what do you think has happened around here?"

The teenager readied a poke ball as she guessed her answer. "I would say someone got their hands on a bunch of fossils and brought back so many prehistoric pokemon that we got an outbreak... or if that Tyrantrum was anything to go by... something more complicated than that."

Nate was suspicious of it all as thick vines covered the door. Rustle! Rustle! "GROWTH!"

A large Tangrowth stumbled from the left of the nearby jungle and swiped at at the duo, they dodged the attack as the man sent out a poke ball. "Go Baker, lets smash our way through!" The ball opened and let out an Emboar as Rachael heard vibrations from far away, she looked towards her right to find a swarm of five Yanmega coming at Nate. She tossed a poke ball and let out a Glaceon as she was ready for battle. "Chile, lets go blow some bugs away!"

Nate pressed his fists together with his glowing Emboar and roared. "Baker, use flare blitz!"

The Tangrowth took a pepper like berry and ate it on seeing the Emboar charge like a fire ball. The vine pokemon took the blunt of the damage and countering with sleep powder. Sending the Emboar into a deep sleep as the Yanmega swarm detected the Glaceon and flew all around in evasive speeds. Nate gritted his teeth on feeling overwhelmed. "Come on Baker, don't let me down!"

The Emboar kept sleeping as the Tangrowth slapped him awake for extra damage, Rachael saw the Yanmega swarm were about to let loose a barrage of air slashes as she ordered. "Chile, use hail!"

The Glaceon blew out a mighty hail storm and used the snowy cloak to hide, disrupting the aim of the Yanmega as they used air slash.

Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!

The snow cloak was pierced from all around, three caused nothing else as two caused a small yip, Rachael felt her Glaceon's anger and howled. "WIPE THEM OUT WITH BLIZZARD!"

The Glaceon inhaled and let loose a storm against the Yanmega. WOOSH!

Two of the Yanmega were left frozen and fell with the three that were knocked out. Nate wasn't focused on the battle in the background and ordered his Emboar. "Use another flare blitz and end this!"

The mega fire pig gave a slightly less bright glow as he rammed the panicking Tangrowth. SLAM!

The vine pokemon was knocked asunder and laid defeated as he receded the vines, the man cheered in confidence and turned around to find Rachael and her Glaceon about to deal the final blow. "Finish those two Yanmega off with another blizzard!" Chile let loose a frigid storm and knocked the remaining Yanmega out, leaving behind a pile of shivering Yanmegas.

The man was impressed for a moment as a louder buzz was heard, a gargantuan blue Yanmega was flying towards them, he cringed at the danger and shouted. "Quickly, to the labs before that thing gets in range!"

Rachael and her Glaceon saw the size and quickly obeyed, the four made a mad dash behind the labs doors as the gigantic Yanmega flew closer and was about to let loose a mighty bug buzz. The Defense Force member slammed his fist on a button and caused the door to close in quick speeds. THUMP!

The four heard a muffled buzz and the steel door vibrating, Rachael swallowed and wanted to go further in. "That isn't going to hold that Yanmega for long! Let's get going!"

The humans called their tired pokemon back and continued deeper, avoiding the scrapping noises when they can and reaching into a computer lab, Nate found a particular computer to still be functional and went to search as Rachael sent out an Alakazam to keep watch. In a few minutes, Nate's eyes widened and found out what happened. "A time machine?! Hasn't any of these people learn that you shouldn't mess with that?"

The girl rolled her eyes and answered. "But then all of this wouldn't have happened. That explains the feathered Tyrantrum and the spiked Aerodactyls, they haven't been revived, they were brought into this time directly. Now what?"

Nate took a USB drive and plugged it in as he answered. "If we keep having more of these pokemon show up, then it means that machine is still on. We need to find it and shut it down or we will all be overwhelmed in prehistoric pokemon!"

The Alakazam flinched and sensed something deeper in, Rachael held her urge to laugh bitterly and asked. "Or worse! There isn't anything stopping us now, so lets get going!" The man agreed, took his downloaded data and lead the way, into the center of the time ripple and the source of pure chaos.

After the show.

Nate and Rachael signed a series of autographs in the theaters lobby, a proud and admiring nerdy boy was asking many questions to the two. "That was awesome, were those pokemon real? How were you able to manage all that pressure? Do you know what is coming for the final film?"

Nate winked and pointed to a poster with an odd, yet menacing silhouette that vaguely resembled a Tyrantrum that seemed to have traces of various pokemon. "They were, that big Yanmega looked that big because of special effects altering the size. We just know what pokemon to use while under a rather strict time limit. We are not spoiling anything, but this thing is going to be our biggest challenge and it is going to be fun to take on!"

Rachael winked and placed her finger on her lips. "The things you can do when you usea malfunctioning time machine as a plot device! Thank you again for being a good fan Thomas!"

She blew a kiss and nearly knocked the boy out, he blushed and nodded as he saw Chrom leaving the theater with his family. "You're welcome Ma'am! I'll see the two of you later!"

He quickly ran out with joy as Rachael heard a man ask her. "What in the name of Arceus were those scientist thinking?! A time machine caused all of that?!"

Nate turned around, recognized the man standing next to Candice and the teenage boy and pointed his thumb at the poster. "Lucas, it is going to get much worse when you realize that this monster is the final boss, you know exactly what it is too!"

The man rolled his eyes and laughed in the futility of it all. "Instead of just one big dinosaur, you have the power of many prehistoric pokemon combined into one... strength that can surpass most legendary pokemon."

Chrom swallowed and considered it to be frightening enough without the implications as Candice asked Rachael. "How are you and Nate going to fight something like that? If it is part Rampardos, then it is going to have a devastating rock type move and that won't do Chile any good!"

The girl agreed and tapped her head. "It wouldn't and believe me when I say this thing would scare veteran trainers along with any kids watching. We have to bring three pokemon each and our objective is to beat this thing."

The parents hoped so as Lucas asked Nate. "Do you mind we talk about something... classified, it won't take long and you must have seen last weeks news."

The movie stars cheerful mode faded as he scratched his hair. "I don't and Yancy has been scarred ever since!"

The two men gave their goodbyes to the teenagers as Candice gave her farewell. "Chrom, we are leaving you and Rachael be for now. Call us if you two start going on a date later!"

The teenager blushed as Rachael slowly reached for his hand and asked. "...That is the best thing about being here, you and the locals get to see the latest film early while the rest of the world has to wait another week. What happened after Lucas teleported me back home?"

The boy calmed down and answered. "They gave me more of the talk. How was the rest of your Christmas?"

Rachael answered calmly as she guided him out of the theater. "Nothing too special, my parents sent me some pretty major essentials, most of my stuff from home... not surprising, I ordered some supplies needed for keeping Princess at home and a buddy of mine was accepted very well in his own Christmas meeting. I think he and the local Jenny are low key dating and neither are willing to admit that. When your potential girlfriend is a police officer, in a family of police officers and you have a shady background before coming to a new region to have a new life... that might make things awkward."

Chrom agreed as he watched a female Unfezant land nearby to drop off Hilda, who looked like she wanted to get something out of her mind. He coughed and asked his girlfriend. "Where do you want to go today? It's snowing all over Unova, so we have options!"

Rachael felt a shiver and adjusted her thick, pink winter jacket as Chrom looked comfortable in his blue jacket. "We just got back and if we take the Ferris Wheel, who knows what we would end up doing... with the sight of all that snow falling down."

She blushed as the boy admitted it. "It would be a pretty to look at and if we do it at night... then we won't keep it out of our minds. It would get pretty bad if we have that experience this soon and I won't say why!"

Rachael wanted to know what he meant and blocked the image out as she smiled with a tease, her brown eyes looked into his as she was ready to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for not saying it, I want to learn how to ice skate... do you know how to?"

Chrom saw his girlfriend coming close and was ready to out do her as he whispered. "You have to if you want to navigate Mom's Gym."

Smooch!

He kissed her in the lips for a quick moment and caused her to flush, she looked like she was going to squeak loudly as she sent out a Salamence and got on. "I...I...I...I see. do you want to fly on Arbitro with me? We have all day to practice!"

Chrom was about to get on as he saw a man with green hair dashing towards the theater, like he wanted to apologize to someone and was rather frantic, the boy tapped the girl on the shoulder and asked her. "Should we see what is going on? I don't think Miss Hilda came here just to watch that film!"

Rachael was about to tell Chrom to leave things be and cringed. "...She didn't, but why would she be bothered out of nowhere when Nate seems to be taking it well."

She rolled her eyes and got off the Salamence as she shouted to N, who was about to search a tree. "Slow down, Hilda went into the theater. What happened?"

The man looked at the theater awkwardly and answered. "The things we did and the words she said... why would she run off after doing that?"

The man found it illogical as Chrom asked. "What the heck did you do?"

N answered bluntly without much of a care. "Hilda wanted me to share an experience with her for the past two days and normally if two people put this on," He showed a faint glowing ring to give more hints as a door opened to let another group of people out, N continued with his conclusion. "then those two are considered life mates... did... I do something to scare her off?"

Rachael and Chrom's mouths were wide at what they were told, the girl was about to shout her mind as a woman came out and looked as puzzled. Rachael recognized Hilda and shouted to her. "What the heck did he do to you?"

The Hero of Truth blabbered and tried to keep calm as she answered the two strangers. "That isn't your business, but N didn't do anything wrong. We agreed to sign some paper work a couple days ago and are settling down in Nuvema with some orphans as of the afternoon. Three of them, a black hair girl named Astrid that likes flowers, a red haired boy named Balder that likes the ocean and a black hair boy named Colden... the most fiery of the three. That along with the Christmas excitement, over doing it on egg nog and some of our own issues... may or may not result in more being added to the family. I see you have a Keystone Rachael, where did you get it?"

Rachael's teenage mind processed the answer as she hesitantly showed off the stone. "I won it from a Colosseum Tournament in Orre and now I got to look for an Alakazamite so me and Houdini can get started."

N's guilty feeling frown became one of disapproval. "But what was wrong with your Alakazam before? Does he really need that power forced into him?"

Hilda was about to argue as Rachael answered bluntly. "Alakazam is fast and hits very hard, Houdini has magic guard to ignore damage from weather, hazards and even a life orb. Alone, Houdini is my ace and that is saying something since he lives with a Hydreigon, Salamence and one angry Durant. But where is the limit if we don't know it? If there is more for you to climb and force yourself through... would you do it to get what you want?"

N listened and kept his ground as Hilda searched her bag. "But is it something Houdini wants to do? Did you ask him?"

Rachael growled, took out a ball and smiled. "If he didn't want anything to do with Mega Evolution, he wouldn't have went beyond in that tournament with the others to win. But your right in that I didn't ask him, Mega Evolution is pretty dangerous and I don't know much of Mega Alakazam besides having a bigger mustache, a beard and five spoons!"

N felt a middle ground was coming as Hilda asked the girl. "You know it's dangerous, you don't know what it will do to Houdini and your still going to do it?"

Chrom took out a Pokedex and pressed a few buttons to get a description of Mega Alakazam. "There are two ways to find out since Mega Evolution is different from Pokemon to Pokemon."

The Dex flashed the picture and began a description. "Mega Alakazam, the psi pokemon! Having traded away its muscles, Alakazam's true power has been unleashed. With its psychic powers, it can foresee all things."

Rachael looked interested and knew the danger. "Houdini and I have a bond and physically... Houdini wouldn't loose much on taking that form since he is physically weak. His mind is what is powered up to where he can see the future, with all the messed up stuff happening... that is what will cause him to go out of control, a future of danger."

She let out her Alakazam as N guessed the kind of future awaiting. "A future where evil is trying bring nothing but destruction and suffering, the kind of future your pokemon would try and protect you from."

Hilda found something and took out a dark grey marble with a yellow and brown marking as the Alakazam sensed thoughts of doubt. The hero of truth gave it to Rachael and asked her. "Are you going to use the excuse, you know your own pokemon more than anyone? How many times have you nearly gotten yourself killed thinking that is the truth?"

Rachael shook her head and recalled her two events that were close to death. "Megara was one of them, another was when Princess evolved and didn't know her size on evolving. She tried to give me a love tackle at that size when Chrom and his Empoleon made it easier for me to talk some sense into her. Right now, I expect Houdini to need my voice to guide him to his senses or we will be dealing with an out of control mega psychic pokemon."

She gave the Mega Stone to her Alakazam and asked. "Is there anywhere we can try this without too many people having to see the chaos?"

Hilda nodded and pointed to the Alakazam. "That beach near Undella Town would work. Do you remember it?" Rachael nodded as her Alakazam held on the stone and glowed.

PEW!

The group felt the flash of light and found themselves on a familiar beach. The grown ups knew what was coming as Rachael tapped the stone on her tiara with her right hand and posed like a queen commanding a loyal protector and caused energy to flow to Houdini. "Mega Evolve and show us your power!"

The Alakazam felt himself alter and his mind expanding as he glowed, his limbs became weak as he meditated. His two spoons became five as he grew a beard, when the glowing stopped, the Alakazam floated in the air and showed a red stone on his forehead, his mustache and beard were white and he looked to be gazing at something. Rachael felt herself in a zen and asked. "How are you feeling Houdini?"

The Alakazam saw a prop and his trainer in a staged freight, he shared with the girl a matching vision. The various voices around them became dull, like the world outside was beyond them, Rachael forced herself out of the psychic hold and was amazed by the power. "This is what you are capable of? Cool, now... let me get back to reality, one of us has to see what is going on!"

Pew!

The girl felt herself back on the sands as Hilda asked her. "This is the first time he is experiencing this and it seems that so far, he is managing. But just having the pokemon be under control isn't enough when he isn't using that power!"

Rachael agreed and ordered her Alakazam. "Houdini, use psychic and pick as many Basculin up as you can!"

The Alakazam listened and raised his hands, his five spoons glowed as the water rippled, pulling up a whole school of red stripped Basculin and even a blue stripped one. The flopped and snarled as Rachael signaled the Alakazam to drop them back, the two were panting as they felt in control. Chrom was left speechless by the effortless power and smiled in admiration. "Cool! This is what a mega evolved psychic type is like?"

Hilda nodded and saw the possibilities. "When a psychic type has that much of a bond with his or her trainer, great things can come! If it is one as powerful as an Alakazam or greater, reality is at their finger tips!"

Rachael smiled smug and was about to say something as the Alakazam flinched to something, pushed the group out of the way and let loose a psychic blast at nothing causing a ripple in the sea. The the humans and Salamence were knocked across the sand by the pulse of power, Arbitro roared in anger as the Alakazam was panting, Rachael leaped back up shouted to her companion. "Houdini, what are you seeing?!"

The Alakazam looked annoyed at his blind trainer and shared a vision, one of a city being in peril, smoke and fire were everywhere. The girl saw a Blacephalon with an odd color, once of red, black and purple as it gave a most unnatural dance, it glowed a black aura and spun to let loose a shadow storm. Rachael was ready to turn off mega evolution as she saw a flash of light, taking her to what looks like a dark mist like void. High in the air was a black bird with red eyes and a yellow tuft around its neck, it glowed dark red and shined to that of a y. Rachael froze in mortal terror as a beam of energy was shot down at her and what looked like an older group of girls with a Mega Scizor, Klefki, Dragonite, Eevee, a light black Gengar and a Naganadel, she vaguely recognized the group as Houdini let loose a dazzling gleam in a desperate attempt to fight back the dark power. FLASH!

Her vision flashed once more to an image even more terrifying, her and the group of girls confronting a Shadow Deoxys that was in limp in in a spiked form, its pure red eyes glared in murder as it was about to attack with its tentacles. She shouted frantically as she reached for her tiara. "HOUDINI! THIS IS JUST IN YOUR HEAD I'M TURNING THIS OFF!" The tiara shined and caused the Alakazam to glow, the duo found their vision returning as Houdini reverted back to his basic form. He fell on his back and tried to understand what he foresaw as Rachael was on her knees.

The group were worried of what was seen as Chrom asked. "Rachael, what happened?!"

The girl panted, gritted her teeth and shivered, did she see a reality to come? She tried to get up and felt her fingers grasping on the sand as the Alakazam had little luck trying to get up, the boy helped his girlfriend get up. She fell on her rear and saw the two grown ups looking down on her disturbed, N asked her with his point proven. "You two delved into something you shouldn't have and went beyond your limit! Houdini bombarded the sea way when he lost control! You see now what you are toying with?"

Rachael glared and refused to admit anything as Arbitro let Houdini lean on him to get up. "We had it under control until Houdini started looking into the future! I...I think it involves shadow pokemon we have to deal with, either of you two seen a Blacephalon before?"

Hilda gasped and took out her Pokedex as she answered. "I seen the image and those are literal fireworks that dance, startle people and drain the vitality of others to survive. If it is like that naturally, then one turned into a Shadow Pokemon, one that is evil, would be a complete nightmare to deal with. Any others?"

Rachael nodded and crouched up as her Alakazam looked guilty of something. "Yes... a pokemon spoken of in legends and is an aspect of death... Yveltal. It looked much darker and was firing a... oblivion wing attack at me and I think some friends of mine. Then I something more scary than that, one that me and my friends are going to see in person, Shadow Deoxys."

The group was frightened by the names as Hilda guessed what went wrong. "It wasn't even that Houdini lost control of himself, but he gained the ability to see the future and was acting as he would in those scenarios. Scenarios where you and maybe those who would still be your friends in the future are going to have to deal with, events where you all are going to be mortal danger. He was trying to protect you and that is when he lost control. You sharing that vision with him didn't help, the bond is there, but there is a price in trying to look at the future if stuff like that is to come. Especially if it involves Yveltal. If the legend in Kalos is true, the destruction pokemon absorbs the life force of all living things that cross paths with it... if only because when it is near the end of its life it has to do that to be reborn."

N agreed with the terrifying image. "As... one of them, it causes destruction not because it is needed but because that is the only thing it has left in its mind... but what are we going to do?"

Hilda had one solution as she asked the teenagers. "Once we meet up with Nate, we need to spread this warning. We have no idea where this pokemon is, so we are going to have to deal with that eventually. A weapon of mass destruction... its pretty sad just what a group of evil people are forcing it to become."

Chrom agreed as Rachael felt more comfortable and stood up. "It is and the worse we can do while evil happens is nothing. Rachael, do you want to talk afterwards?"

The girl hummed as she asked her Alakazam. "Houdini, give me the stone for now, next time, we will be more than ready for your... problem!"

The Alakazam gave her the mega stone as Hilda had her hands at her hips and lowered herself towards them, like an moody teacher lecturing a student, she admitted to the young movie star. "You two have potential, but try not to let it go over your head. N, are you going to live these kids be with Mega Evolution, they know what they are doing and they need to learn through experience."

The man tightened his grip to something he was against and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "There is something I wish to see proven, Chrom... do you know where Nate might be?"

The boy nodded as he wished to help Rachael get on the Salamence. "He and my Father are meeting either at a rented cabin... or at Nate's place! No one is getting any slack from this and I'm kind of scared."

Rachael agreed with him and called her Alakazam back. "We all are, we will talk about this more Houdini!"

With the pokemon called back, the teenagers got on the Salamence as Hilda readied for her own trip. "Come on N, this day hasn't been our craziest!"

On Alola in the Champion's backyard.

Tammy, an Oranguru, a Wingull, a gangster Eevee, Pikachu Belle and a Vespiquen were all ready for a training session as a Porygon2 glowed in radiant light, converted into an electrical yellow, shot a charge beam and let loose a mighty discharge. Impressing them as a feminine Rotom Dex recorded the scene. "That iz Z Converzzzion at work! Mizz Tammy, is that why you have Hachi haz learn lazer focuzzz, air zlash, attack order and defend order!"

Tammy answered as a battered substitute doll was laid out to. "Yep, like with Simulation, Z laser focus is me and Hachi's bread and butter. Mom is out recording Neo and Stormy's moves while Dad is saying his goodbyes to his Dad before they go off to work, which leaves us alone to practice uninterrupted. We have a whole week to master this and I want to see what we can do with just this!"

She crossed her arms and posed like a Z as the annoyed Vespiquen saw radiant light flow into her, she gave a harsh buzz as the trainer ordered. "Hachi, use laser focus on the substitute doll and get ready for my order!"

The Vespiquen nodded as her gem like forehead shined on the doll, giving her a specific target as Tammy pointed. "Strike with attack order!"

The Vespiquen buzzed and aimed her abdomen, calling out a barrage of blind Combee grubs that flew at the doll, knocking it across a tree for a critical hit as Tammy signaled her Oranguru. "Kumu, use instruct!"

The sage grunted and gave the command, the Vespiquen gave a yell and an order as more grubs came out of her abdomen to tear a hole in the doll. Giving the trainer a sense of accomplishment as she and her Vespiquen sweated, the many grubs fadded to dust as the Oranguru approved of an earlier suggestion. "Guru!"

Tammy nodded and sweated she saw her Eevee hiding behind the analyzing Porygon2. The girl had her hands at her hips and was ready to continue her lecture as Nica tugged Neopolitan out of hiding. "That would be better used in a double battle, Hachi will instead set up her defenses as you set up trick room. With that, our opponents are going to get as destroyed as that doll the instant we set up. Neo, if you remember that show during Christmas, we are going to have to repeat that when we are in a show together. You won't have a helping hand this time, but you will still be that warm up for the audience. Getting them riled up for our final and at the moment, greatest stunt!"

She took a lure ball and tossed it out, showing a Blastoise with an anklet. "Vicky and Kumu's Mega Tank Barrage!"

The Blastoise grunted a hello and turned around as the Oranguru was ready for the act. Tammy activated her Keystone to trigger mega evolution as the Vespiquen flew out of the way. Vicky felt the power alter her body to where she had a large canon on her back and two wrist mounted guns, she aimed as the Oranguru got on her back. "Vicky, use aura sphere! Kumu, use instruct!"

The Blastoise aimed his large gun at the distant and fired a purple aura sphere, the Oranguru gave his instruction with his leafy fan, Vicky lowered her gun and fired another sphere. They both collided and gave a purple explosion as the girl's pupils shrank into a craze. "Dark pulse and calm mind! Let's get ready to annihilate!"

The Blastoise glowed an aura of destructive thoughts and shot pulses of dark power at the distant sea as the Oranguru glowed, Tammy pointed to the sky and barked. "FIRE THE SPOUT AND LET LOOSE THE STORED POWER!"

The Blastoise aimed upward and aimed all three guns to shoot a mighty water spout as the Oranguru fed a beam of stored power into the spout, giving off a purple rain that bombarded the sea. The sight left the Eevee, Pikachu, Porygon2 and Vespiquen mesmerized as Tammy powered the Blastoise down. The trainer and pokemon regained mental balance and turned around, Kumu got off of Vicky and gave a gracious bow with her. Tammy saw enough of a demonstration was done clapped for the Eevee's attention. "Now, do what you did during Christmas! Radiant Fortitude, Leeching Stalk, Scorching Tackle and dive down with Double edge! Go! Go! Go!" The Eevee leaped into action as the veteran pokemon stepped out of the way, it was going to be a long lesson.


	34. A Cool Agent!

During a shining day in Sunyshore City, Pamela, her Scizor and Meltan entered a contest hall to sign up for a Cool Contest that required one pokemon. They felt confident in their abilities as they stepped into the waiting room to recall their week, Pamela placed a red cloak on her Scizor, sighed in disappointment and hugged her Meltan. "We were only able to find just a faint clue at Mount Cornet and nothing else. Trident has found a good training ground and Ko'iko'i is a quick learner. Hmm," The Scizor watched the variety of electrical, fast and flashy moves as he snipped his pincers and shined his mega stone. Pamela took a deep breath and found some of the performances impressive. "We will save Mega Evolution for that battle, where your power will be shown through... brutal efficiency."

The Scizor watched a Drapion with a white, web like cloak perform a sharp dance; beginning with a night slash, followed by a cross poison clawing, a swipe from an aqua tail and a finale with fiery fangs. Leaving trio astonished as they recognized the trainer ordering the Drapion. A green hair man with a black vest that had orange markings and orange pants, Pamela leaped back and recognized who the man is a celebrity. "Aaron?! What is a member of the Elite Four doing here?!"

The Scizor was lost in the question and guessed as Pamela felt a buzz on her timer. "...You're right, doing a contest like the rest of us! Mercury, come back in the ball. We will show even him who is the Top Coordinator!"

The Meltan let himself be called back as the Scizor followed her to a stage, with an target dummy awaiting punishment. Pamela stepped aside and ordered her Scizor that gave a swift serious of dance moves. "Manto, let us begin with double team and then close in with bullet punch!"

The Scizor grunted, split into an illusion of three and readied his pincers, the three vanished in the blink of an eye and merged into one as they punched the dummy across the other end of the stage. Pamela swiped the air for the next move. "Now use aerial ace and combine that with fury cutter!"

The Scizor back flipped into a trio, they vanished and swiped through the target as one. The dummy fell over to signal the end of a performance, earning an excited applause from the audience as the Scizor stepped back with grace and to his trainers side.

The girl felt the attention most desirable and guided him back to the waiting room. Where they heard a man shooing someone away. "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm just here because Flint dared me, I'll let you know if I find anyone matching that description!"

Pamela hurried and found Aaron looking annoyed and shrugging off a distraction as he petted his Drapion. "What is the International Police doing here?"

The ogre scorpion grunted with no idea and turned his head backwards to find a girl with a Scizor that had a mega stone. He turned the rest of his body and roared for a challenge, the Scizor hissed and was ready to accept it as the trainers stopped them. The humans greeted each other with a respectful handshake, Pamela greeted him eagerly. "Hello, you are a member of Sinnoh's Elite four! It is a pleasure to meet you Aaron!"

The Elite Four member shook back and smiled arrogantly. "Well, it looks like someone knows a top tier trainer when they see one! What is your name?"

Pamela introduced herself and backed away as the Scizor and Drapion kept a glare at each other. "My name is Pamela and I seek to partake in Sinnoh's Grand Festival, this would be my third ribbon if I should win this!"

The round ended and the brackets were shining as Aaron wished her good luck. "I came here because someone dared me to and wanted me to get out of the League HQ for a while. That Scizor knows quite a few fast moves, fitting for a bug type!"

Pamela knew the kind of pokemon he specializes in and gave a competitive frown to him. "But he has the strength and durability of a steel type! Manto is my ace and he also has a special surprise for who ever he is fighting!"

She flashed her mega necklace as Aaron introduced his main pokemon. "Drapion is my top pokemon, do you think Manto has what it takes to beat him?"

Pamela took the challenge with a smile as the Drapion saw who was fighting who, he gave a rival like smile and taunted the Scizor. Aaron was astonished as Pamela turned around to see what happened. She saw her image next to Aaron's, the two were fated to battle. "We will have to see! This will be our first time battling a pokemon like Drapion and we saw enough to see him as quite nasty!"

Aaron agreed and let her leave first. "Drapion is nasty, mean and beautiful, don't think we are going to be easy!"

Pamela counted on a challenge as her Scizor sharply turned and followed his trainer to the stage. On entering, they watched Aaron approach them and brace the loving crowd with a Drapion looked ready for battle, the lights flashed, the battle has begun. Pamela activated her Keystone and posed like a strong maiden. "Manto, mega evolve and use double team!"

Energy poured into the Scizor and altered him to a larger, more menacing form, the Drapion looked ready as Aaron ordered. "That is a big bug, stop him with fire fang!" The Drapion's fangs ignited as he charged to the Scizor. CHOMP!

Manto squirmed in an overheating pain as Pamela sweated, she watched her Scizor split into many illusions and ordered her partner. "Manto, use bullet punch to get that Drapion to back off!"

The Scizor followed and punched the Drapion at fast speeds, the elite four member ordered his pokemon. "Get him with night slash! We didn't stay at the top this long to not show our bite!"

The Drapion agreed and slashed his right claw at the Scizor's thorax in a snipers precision, tearing a piece of armor open. Knocking Manto back to where he was light headed as Pamela shouted. "Use aerial ace and keep him from doing direct damage!"

The Scizor vanished, caught the Drapion off guard and slashed at him, Manto split into three and leaped back, annoying the ogre scorpion as his trainer saw the fast movement. "Fire fang him again!"

The Drapion charged at the right most Scizor and chomped, going through and illusion and leaving him exposed as Pamela saw her opening. "Now finish him off with fury cutter!"

The Scizor performed a forward flip and consummed one of the illusions as he readied his claw, the Drapion readied his left claw to try and block.

SLASH!

Manto and the Drapion were side by side, the audience felt a tension dropping to a still. Thud!

The Drapion fell over and struggled to get up, unable to battle. Pamela panted and powered her Scizor down as Aaron called his Drapion back and folded his arms. "I blew it! You still did a good job Drapion!"

Pamela and her Scizor looked to be shaking as the audience clapped and cheered. She approached the man to give a hand shake in sportsmanship and respect. "Phew! It's no wonder you are part of the Elite Four, to think that trainers have to challenge a whole team of powerful pokemon along with that Drapion!"

Aaron felt the sting of defeat and how he let his pokemon down. "Even then I wasn't good enough to win this, Flint isn't going to let this one die down!"

Pamela hummed as her Scizor saw a judge with a duo set of red ribbons approach. "That is another member of the Elite Four and is a fire type specialist. My team would have trouble against him just because I only have one pokemon that can fight against that!"

Aaron saw the Z Power Ring with the Steelium Z and knew the type. "You specialize mostly in Steel Types! Once you find that weakness in something so durable, the whole thing will shatter. But... where did you come from?"

Pamela let go and was ready to take her prize as she answered. "It is a long story, but I had a tour last week that would explain this thing!"

Half an hour later, by the gate out of the city.

A black hair man in a pair of glasses that had a fake nose and mustache hid under a brown coat and fedora for a mission most crucial. He waited and used a pair of binoculars to view a contest hall as he had a message from a device on his right ear. "Mr. Looker, it has been a week, have you found the girl with the Meltan?"

Looker responded with a calm mind as he saw a girl with reddish brown hair and a brown dress that had a Scizor with her, along side her was Aaron and a Drapion that gave the Scizor a promise. "You informed me that she is a Coordinator and she goes by the name Pamela. I will find her soon."

He watched the Drapion and Scizor push their claws against each other in aggression and earned a quick scolding from their trainers, the girl wished Aaron goodbye and took out a premier ball to let out a Meltan. Looker was astonished as Anabel instructed him. "Remember, she is a trainer and she should be approached like one, don't scare her away! She needs to be given this information if she is to be of assistance to this mission."

Looker understood as he watched Aaron warning Pamela, he reported back to Anabel. "I have her in my sights and she will be informed by the next hour!"

He raised up a news paper and waited until he saw the Meltan leading the way and the girl looked down at her ribbon, with the Scizor having a small scar on his chest. "Our next one is at the Grand Lake Hotel and only allows first stage pokemon... you might be able to finally partake in a Contest in a few days Mercury!" The Meltan buzzed in excitement as the Scizor smiled to him with wishful thinking. "Sciz!"

Looker looked around and readied something as he approached the trio. "Excuse me, I need a moment, or perhaps three!"

Pamela sharply turned with her guard raised and the Scizor vanished in the blink of an eye, the detective felt the pincer pokemon to be right behind him as the girl asked him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

Looker answered as he felt he was one wrong slip of the tongue to a swift blow to the head. "I am a member of the International Police, you may call me Looker!"

The girl's eyes widened and watched the man slowly pull out a badge, she signaled her Scizor to lightened up and answer. "Sorry about that, with all that is going on, we are a bit jumpy when someone surprises us like that! I know the place we can talk, but you are buying lunch!"

On Alola, by the Hau'oli Marina.

Tammy was in a top that had a Pikachu's face and had a hair band that looked like Pikachu ears as she waved a departing boat goodbye and felt more determined than ever to a choice she was going to make the next day. Her Wingull flapped on her shoulder as a Pikachu Belle and Gangster Eevee felt confident to a trip that was coming, a feminine, motherly voice shouted from behind. "Tammy, why did you run off without telling us?"

The girl turned around to find Lillie accented blue jeans, an aqua poke ball baby doll tee, a pair of mary jane shoes and an aqua sports cap. She had her hair in a pony tail as she had a matching aqua blue baby harness with a baby girl in red and a baby boy in blue. Tammy gave a small laugh and answered. "I wanted to see Gina off, she is heading to the Kalos region. Pretty funny how you decided to dress up as that today!"

Lillie blushed awkwardly and had a group of poke balls ready as she asked the girl. "I know, I'm sorry that I picked wears from Kalos at a time like this."

Tammy accepted it and kissed Lillie on the cheek, then to her adopted siblings. "We are going to Pikachu Valley, not just because you and Dad don't just have a Pikachu, you both have a Raichu, a Plusle, Minun, Azumarril and even a Mimikyu. Stormy would be the talk of that place. Do you think Daphne and Leon should know about these pokemon now?"

Lillie and the babies appreciated the affection, the mother answered as she embraced her daughter. "They will be with me and away from those cheeks. Perhaps if the people in charge of the park ask," TOOOOOOOOOT!

The sound of a boat was heard, Tammy blinked and finished the question. "If they ask for a show and if we can do one together! Sure, I hope Dad is able to finish up with work to come along."

Lillie remembered an early incident and puffed her cheeks as the boat was arriving. "He said he is going to have to see what is going on at the Aether House on Ula'ula. If some strings can be pulled, he might partake in this small vacation!"

Tammy hopped so as she saw Hau running to the port with his Alolan Raichu, the Kahuna waved and cheered. "Alola Lillie, Alola Tammy!"

The two women waved back as Lillie asked. "Alola Hau, thank you for coming with us to Pikachu Valley. Mallow and Conia are at Konikoni right now and are getting ready along with Madison and Gladion! Would you and your Raichu like to partake in a show?"

Hau scratched the back of his head and nodded with a smile. "Sure, I have a special Z crystal for the occasion!"

He took out a Z crystal with a thunder bolt that had what looked like a wire, Lillie recognized the crystal and had her hands at her cheeks. "An Aloraichium Z, it has been a while since I someone use Stoked Sparksurfer in!"

Tammy whistled at the move as she saw a group of people approaching for a ride. "That is one of the most useful Z moves out there as well, stronger than Giga Volt havoc and paralyzes! I...I kind of wish we have a pokemon with electric terrain now, that would have made all of this..." Lillie's eyes widened at a missed potential as Nica snapped her fingers. "Chu!"

The woman agreed and lead the way ferry terminal with a disappointing frown. "A Sparkling Electrical Show! Curse the luck! We will just have to do without!"

At a Seven Star Restaurant at the Hotel Grand Lake.

Mercury was enjoying a well polished fork and knife as Pamela enjoyed a feast of a lunch with her Scizor, Alolan Sandshrew, shiny Klefki, Clefairy and a Skarmory as they listened to what a Looker of a detective had to say. The girl wiped her face with a napkin and asked him. "That explains why those nine Meltan were not with Mercury at that abandoned house, they were somewhere else on Mount Cornet, it is a big mountain. But where in the mountain?"

Looker answered with a distant dread near. "A place that might have a connection to legendary pokemon. We need to find these Meltan and relocate them to Alola before someone with ill intentions finds them for their own purposes!"

Pamela looked at the image of a slice of dark chocolate cake and agreed with the Interpol Agent as her Pokemon looked half finished. "I know there are terrible people out there and that is why the Meltan need to be found. I already registered for the contest next week and I know of the place you are talking about, Spear Pillar. With Mercury and Magno, drawing them out of hiding will be easy... but how are we going to get them to Alola?"

Looker had his left hand under his chin as he thought about it. "The Poke Park is our clear shot to transport them off this region. A couple years ago a company has bought that place and used it to create a facility that is based on the Poke Pelago."

Pamela blinked and asked. "You are talking about the Aether Foundation? We should head to the mountain after lunch is finished! Me and a friend of mine have visited Alola a week ago and we seen the kind of living conditions that awaits those pokemon!"

She smiled and finished her lunch as Looker asked her. "There is also a report we have about a friend of yours that we need to question in regard her part in protecting Orre from a near crisis. Is there anything I need to know before I approach her?"

Pamela wondered and blushed to a few details. "If you wait tomorrow and tuned in to the Pokestar Channel, it will tell you all you need to know. I am not saying anything else other than she has a mean Durant!"

A waiter came to refill a glass of blukk berry juice and asked if the girl and her pokemon wanted desert, he was given an answer. "I would like a slice of chocolate malt cake, a set of cinnamon balls for Manto, dark chocolate ice cream for Ko'i'ko'i, strawberry sherbet for Inuit, lemon jello for Fae and Jet... and if you jab a spoon into the cinnamon balls, Mercury will love it!"

She asked a less than hungry Looker. "Do you want anything? We have a long trip ahead of us!"

In a Valley on Akala Island.

Lillie, Hau, Tammy and her Eevee were astonished by just the amount of Pikachus that were frolicking in the grass and the waterfall that poured a river that lead into the sea. The nervous Eevee stayed close to her trainer Lillie saw Madison, who's Pikachu was surfing the river, the Ranger was dressed up as a Pikachu with a tail included. Hau saw a certain blonde man was relaxing to the side with a ground type Silvally, a Manaphy, a shiny Feraligatr, an Emolga, a Genesect and a Cacturne that wanted to splash in the water. Nica saw an woman with orange hair that was dressed as a Pikachu, she frantic about something as Tammy approached to compliment. "This is a pretty nice place if you are a Pikachu fan!"

The woman appreciated it and looked at a Pikachu themed trailer as she agreed. "Pika thank chu! I would be careful going into the trailer, we have a dangerous pokemon that doesn't want to leave and is spooking the Pikachus!"

Hau listened and asked. "What pokemon is in there?" The woman answered as she saw an Emolga flying out with a pitiful frown. "A Mimikyu that is pretty angry about something, he isn't hurting the Pikachus, but if we don't find out his problem, he won't leave!"

Lillie considered it a problem as Gladion waved to the group in one of the most cheerful tones they heard from him. "Don't worry, Madison's Emolga couldn't quite talk him into getting out so I got a back up coming!"

He saw his sister to be looking like she was in an adventure and answered their coming question. "Elio should be heading here in a few minutes to sort that out! It looks like you all are planning to spend most of the day out here!"

Lillie agreed as Daphne wiggled in excitement at the Pikachus, Leon was taking caution and saw the resting Emolga. Gladion invited the family as he saw Mallow and Conia arriving, overwhelmed by the large amount of Pikachus as the young girl saw a tiny yellow mouse sneaking around a bush. "Is that a Pichu?"

Mallow nodded and let the girl go out to play as Lillie and Tammy took the offer, they sat next to Gladion to enjoy the sight as the top chief of Alola told them the news. "Elio is helping point a kid named Dan in the right direction in training a Mareep of his, he will be here shortly!"

The group appreciated it as the Emolga saw Leon was patiently reaching for him, the sky squirrel let the baby boy pet him on the head as Daphne looked anxious to meet an electrical rodent. Lillie took out three balls and let out a Raichu a Pikachu Libre and an Azumarril. "Until you calm down, these Pikachu would stay away in fear you reach for their cheeks! Daphne, this Raichu is named Shockums, the Pikachu in the outfit is her son Sparkums and this Azumarril is called Bouy, he is related to the Pikachu line!" The Raichu turned around and saw Daphne was reaching out, she gave the baby a series of high fives in a playful manner as the Pikachu Libre saw the Pikachu Belle and approached to ask what was wrong.

Hau was about to send something out as he saw Elio arriving in his black work clothes. He had a Plusle and Minun in his arms, a Pikachu with a black hat riding on the mans shoulders and by the mans side was a timid, brown haired, green eyed farm boy. "Mareep is pretty easy to evolve and if all else fails, there is a few bug pokemon at Melemele that can help you beat that Araquanid with a quick stun spore!"

The boy looked nervous of leaving a familiar island and relaxed to the peaceful valley of Pikachus, he saw a blonde woman in her stylish, blue, active like clothing; the beautiful green eyes and the ponytail caused him to blush. Elio approached the woman as he was about to ask the person in charge of the valley. "Sorry I'm late Lillie, this kid is having problems with a particular Totem Pokemon. Hey Miss, do you mind if we make a show after I finish work here?"

The woman shrugged as Lillie invited Elio to sit by her. Stormy looked overwhelmed as he saw Sparkums talking with Nica and joined in as Elio took the offer. Danny saw the duo having a matching ring, admired the woman and blurted out. "Professor Lillie, you are the prettiest lady in all of Alola and I hope you are having a happy life!"

Lillie blushed as Elio found the boy to have said something rather brave. "He is right you know! Boss, you told me about a Mimikyu in that trailer that needs to come out?"

Gladion nodded and asked him. "Did you bring Lost? She might know more than anyone what that Mimikyu's problem is!"

Elio took out a quick ball and let out a Mimikyu that was surrounded in a valley of Pikachus, she hissed irritated as her trainer asked her. "Lost, I know you don't like this place, but there is a Mimikyu in that trailer that is causing problems for these Pikachus and the people who run the place... could you talk him into coming out here? Just so we can see what is wrong and maybe help him."

The Mimikyu nodded and crawled to the trailer with a hiss. "It...will...be...done!"

She gave a que to Stormy and Sparkums to follow her in as Elio readied another ball, letting out an Alolan Raichu that was infatuated by the sights. "Surfer, we got another show scheduled and this will be the last one before Tammy goes to the Sevii Islands tomorrow! Everyone what is the plan? How are we going to give these Pikachu a show?"

Madison overheard and answered as her Pikachu flipped off the surf board, she dashed towards them as she showed that she was wearing something that looked like a Pikachu tail. "We all have our Pikachus, the Raichus, Plusle, Minun, Emolga and even that Azumarril do something for a stormy show."

Tammy knew what was coming and listed the various roles. "The Alolan Raichu's have psychic moves to alter the storm and with psyshock, make glowing rocks for the lightning to strike. Your Pikachu uses rain dance, surf and thunder to make the storm come."

Lillie thought of hers and raised her fists up as Gladion had his Manaphy come to him. "Sparkums will be the thunder bolt with quick attack, flying press and volt tackle! Shockums will use nasty plot, focus blast and giga volt havoc!"

Madison agreed, smiled in excitement and had something special for the Emolga. "You will bring the wind into the sky while the Pikachu Belle focus on the various lights!"

Tammy winked and knew how Nica was going to do it. "Electro web, discharge and signal beam are pretty in such a stormy sky!"

Elio didn't want to feel left out and was about to say something as he heard a faint sobbing inside the trailer, two rather sorrowful Pikachus came walking out to escort an older Mimikyu that was comforting a smaller one. The woman overlooking the Pikachus saw the depressed Mimikyu and asked with her cosplay act dropped. "What happened in there?"

Lost looked up to the woman with her true eyes and answered. "Dex!...Boss...Dex!"

Elio took out a Rotom Dex as Sparkums and Stormy lead the small Mimikyu to him, the wild disguise pokemon looked to have tears dripping in his cloth and mewed. "Mimi...!"

The older Rotom Dex translated with similar pity. "BZZT! What is wrong with looking like this? BZZT!"

Elio blinked and answered. "Nothing, because you use that cloak for a reason. Your real form is pretty scary, so you use that cloak to make yourself look like a pokemon people would go-" He realized what happened and had his hands at his cheeks in a feminine sympathy. "Oh no, did a trainer catch you thinking that you were a Pikachu?"

The small Mimikyu nodded and sniffled. "Kyu!" "BZZT! He said I should hide in a dumpster where I belong if I'm really that hideous! Mom told us about why we can't show ourselves. BZZT!"

The group felt sorry for the Mimikyu as Elio readied a luxury ball. "So you came here to see what you did wrong with your disguise and what made that jerk turn his nose!"

Lost and the two Pikachus gave the Mimikyu a hug as Nica and the surfer Pikachu joined in, Elio couldn't stand it and asked the Mimikyu. "I already have a Mimikyu, but... what if I introduce you to someone who would take you in and make you feel at home? You caused problems here and you just need to someone to tell you that you are fine just the way you are, just come into this ball and I will show you to her in a couple hours!"

The Mimikyu's eyes shined at the ball as Gladion realized who his enforcer was talking about and called his nervous Manaphy back. "You are referring to Wicke?"

Elio nodded and asked. "Who else could give him the attention he needs? Danny, do you want to catch this pokemon?"

The farm boy pittied the Mimikyu, was about to say yes and then shook his head. "I...I don't know if I'm ready for a Mimikyu, I heard they are a big responsibility."

Lost agreed with him as Lillie warned the boy. "Their disguise needs to be well kept because their true form is very dangerous, if you ever change your mind, come to us and we will help!"

The wild Mimikyu felt a small let down and let out a black tendril to tap the ball, letting himself be dragged in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Elio hugged the ball and deactivated it as he reported to Gladion. "I'll introduce him to Wicke after this show. Danny, you said your Mareep has a rather rare move in electric terrain... do you mind helping us out?"

The farm boy sheepishly tossed a nest ball to let out a Mareep that mildly rubbed at the boy to help him overcome that fear. Madison and Lillie were the first to initiate the order, the ranger asked her partners. "Pikachu, use rain dance. Emolga, use tailwind!"

The Pikachu nodded and perform a dance as Lillie ordered her Azumarril. "Bouy, use belly drum to bring some music! Shockums, use nasty plot as planned!"

The Azumarril patted his belly to bring a rhythm befitting of a storm as the Raichu snickered, the Pikachu Libre readied for a massive leap as the Emolga flapped her cap like membrane to bring in wind. The Plusle and Minun waited as the farm boy muttered. "M...Mary, use electric terrain!"

The Mareep charged her wool and let loose a field of electricity, the Plusle and Minun cheered in unison for a helping hand as Elio ordered. "Surfer, use nasty plot! Stormy, use floaty fall to get up in the air!" The Alolan Raichu giggled as the Pikachu with a hat blew up some balloons and floated up in the air.

Hau ordered his Raichu. "Use magnet rise to get up in the air with Stormy. Now it is up to the cosplay Pikachus!"

Tammy nodded and ordered her Pikachu Belle with a jolt of power. "Nica, use electroweb!"

Lillie ordered her Pikachu Libre. "Sparkums, use quick attack and leap into the air! Shockums, use focus blast!"

The Pikachu Libre leaped into the air as the Raichu focused and shot an orb of power in the air as Hau's Raichu glowed and caught the focus ball in a psychic hold. Madison saw what was coming together and clapped. "Alright, use surf with thunder! Emolga, keep the wind going."

The Pikachu shot himself up with a pillar of water and shot a lightning into the sky as Elio ordered his Raichu and Pikachu. "Surfer, use psyshock and help Hau's Raichu out with this psychic show! Stormy, now it is time to fall down and collide with Conducting Current and Rail Dash!"

Elio's Raichu glowed and summoned psychic rocks to feed into his fellow Raichu's psychic hold, creating an orbital mass as the Pikachu crackled, popped the balloons and charged against Madison's Pikachu, like a giant, conducted rain drop going against a spout of water. The lightning bolt returned down to the sky and let loose an electrical splash that scattered across the field and caused the Feraligatr to crawl out of the water, Gladion understood let the big jaw pokemon huddle near him. "This is a scary show, Lillie... are you sure that it is a good idea to have those two being so close to this?"

The woman looked down to find Leon huddled as back as he can and Daphne trying to hide in the harnass, she comforted them and whispered to them. "Don't worry, this is just a show and you are safe with me!" The babies felt their mothers gentle hands and calmed down as she saw her Pikachu Libre was as high as he can, she ordered him as her electrium z shined in her bracelet. "Sparkums, use flying press to gain control of your fall and come down with a volt tackle!"

The Pikachu Libre dived down and crackled his cheeks to become an intense bolt of lightning as Tammy ordered her own Pikachu. "Nica, jump up that web and use a combo of discharge and signal beam to feed into it!"

The Pikachu Belle obeyed, jumped into the net and let loose a discharge that was complimented by a flashing, rainbow array of lightning, Hau's Raichu caught the net and merged the signal discharge into the electroweb.

Creating a multicolored electrical net and gave it to the psyshock and focus blast. The Pikachu jumped off the net and was amazed by what looked like a celestial, star like map. Lillie finished comforting the babies as the Pikachu Libre crashed down like a lightning bolt. The mother crossed her arms, she posed like a lightning bolt and felt radiant light into Shockums as Hau used his Aloraichium z to give his own Raichu a boost. Shockums charged up as Lillie ordered. "End this show with a Gigavolt Havoc to that formation we were making!"

Hau saw what was coming and ordered as he saw a yellow light in the sky toss something sparkling. "Use Stoked Sparksurfer to join in that big blast!"

The Alolan Raichu crackled and surfed as Sparkums charged up a lightning bolt, she shot it at the colorful formation as the Raichu flew towards the formation at the same time.

BOOM!

A pillar of lightning was formed as crackling, electrical power shot all around the proximity of a ring. Obliterating the formation in a display of Z Power, the many watching were silent as the electrical power faded away and left the none electrical audience with their hair standing. They saw a show that was very much worthy of Alola. The Rotom Dex finished recording something and was uploading. "BZZT! Boss, I'm downloading this show because this is a once in a life time experience! BZZT!"

Elio didn't mind as Hau saw Mallow holding onto an shaking Conia. The young Kahuna asked. "Did we over do it?" Mallow was about to answer as Conia did it for her. "That was a Pikapocopysle!"

The woman dressed as a Pikachu agreed and wanted to have a date marked. "This needs to be an annual event! Thankchu for the idea!"

The group appreciated it as Lillie saw something falling down from what was an electrical explosion, it looked to be shining from prismatic power, she squinted her eyes to get a better view and saw it to be crystal shaped. "...What is that?"

Elio saw the glow and slowly walked towards it, he saw a small shape take form and slowly reached his hand as he felt something behind him, telling him to stop. He turned around to find Tapu Koko, wanting him to wait. The man asked. "...Is this a Z crystal that you tried to make?"

The Tapu nodded and gave a bird like call to Stormy, wanting him to come forward as the crystals shine died down. What ever the crystal was, it was meant for him, the Pikachu nerveously obeyed as Elio saw what was made, a yellow crystal with a large Pikachu tail shapped edge masking it, the thunder bolt like marking gave the Alolan Champion a reason to ask. "...Tapu Koko, what the heck did you make?"

The Tapu gave the man a still stare and pointed to it, telling him to pick it up, Elio did as followed and marveled at the sight. Obtaining the strange Z crystal and placing it in his bag, he was about to ask and saw the Tapu fly to the sky like a thunderbolt, giving the man a reason to grumble. "Thanks for not explaining anything! Stormy, it looks like we are going to have to figure this out!"

He turned to the Pikachu Cosplayer that was babbling at the Z Crystal, thought she knows and asked. "You seem to be a Pikachu expert, do you know what this thing is?" The woman shook her head and slowed her breathing as she flashed her own Z Power Ring and shined a yellow crystal that had the image of a Pikachu's tail. "N...No, I never seen that crystal before... could this be another Z Crystal for a Pikachu?!"

Elio looked at the Z crystal the woman has and know of the specifics. "Your's is a Pikanium Z, it turns Volt Tackle into Catastropika and it requires its own pose to-" His eyes widened as his mouth smiled agap to an idea. "Would that be what is needed for this one?"

The woman nodded as Lillie got up with the Rotom Dex and was quick to approach her with an urgent question. "Could you visit me at Professor Kukui's House on Melemele soon?! We need to know a visual study of the pose for Catastropika if we have any hope of discovering what this Z crystal can do!"

The woman saw the mass amounts of Pikachus that were going back to their lives and gave a promise. "I will visit starting tomorrow! Stormy, Nica and Sparkums seem different from a usual Pikachu I seen!"

Tammy listened as the three Pikachus showed their own light balls, the girl was about to say something, remembered another and had to tell her bad news. "Me and Nica are leaving Alola tomorrow for a vacation trip. I... can't really help!"

Lillie turned around and assured the girl with an air of authority. "But you have, even if you didn't show the exclusive move, Nica and Sparkums share the same battle style!"

The Pikachu Cosplayer knew what it was and cheered. "The Cosplay technique! Where a Pikachu dresses up and uses special moves! Where are you going Tammy?"

The girl answered with a booming confidence as the Eevee growled at the Pikachus in a rivalry. "To a Contest Event at the Sevii Islands near the Kanto Region! I got to get out and do something with my life, I guess Mom is going to be busy while I am gone?"

Lillie nodded and envisioned a daughter that won't be disappointed as Elio called his tired Raichu and respectful Mimikyu back. "We need to know everything about this Z Crystal! None of us are going to be slacking off this week! I swear it!"

Shockums, Sparkums, Bouy, the Plusle and Minun looked tired out and wanted to be called back as Gladion called a time out. "Lillie, all this happened after you all performed that stunt! Slow down and we will all have that discovery soon! Everyone, we need to clean up and get this out of our minds for now. Mr. Sun, you are finished here, get that Mimikyu to Miss Wicke as soon as possible!"

Elio saluted and wished the group goodbye. "Will do boss! I'll see you all later, Danny, good luck with your island challenge!"

The farm boy felt his confidence improving as his Mareep glowed, grew larger, lost wool and sat up, becoming a pink skin Flaaffy. Lillie heard the healthy baa and thought of how to wish him for luck. "Take Elio's advise and find that bug type, but with your Flaaffy and reliant electrical moves, you will be able to beat that Araquanid. I'll be routing for you!"

The farm boy blushed and was babbling, he called his Flaaffy back and ran out of the valley to cool down, Lillie realized what she done and fondled her pony tail nervously, she turned around to the group and asked. "We...we should start cleaning up!"

Madison agreed and whistled for his Pikachu and Emolga. "This is a lot to cover in one day, being a Professor that studies in moves can do that to you! I wonder what else is going to go on today?"

In a large, snowy mountain.

Pamela was in a thick winter jacket as she looked down from a considerable height, her Magnezone helped her keep balanced from her fear of heights as her Sandshrew caught the scent of someone. She was greatly annoyed by a plan Looker made as she used a pager to call in a Bibarel, she got on with her Meltan and gave her Sandshrew the order. "Search every corner until we find something. We should have known that if they were here, we would have found out. Right Mercury?"

The Meltan agreed as the Sandshrew got on the eager Bibarel's head and smelled the way forward, leading to a climbable mountain ledge for the ride pokemon to climb, towards a large patch of snow covered grass. They found a yodeling Loudred that noticed them and stomped at the ground, causing the snow to drop and for the girl to cringe. "Eek! C...could you please stop that, its way too dangerous this time of year!"

The Loudred didn't listen and shouted at them why they were up in the mountain, causing fresh snow to fall. The Meltan buzzed harshly and answered in an attempt to get the big voice pokemon to stop quiet down, the Loudred blinked and recognized him. He gave a high pitch grunt to ask what he was doing up in the mountain again, confirming Pamela's suspicion as the Meltan pointed to his trainer. The girl asked him. "Have you seen any other Meltan... or pokemon like Mercury?"

The Loudred shook his head and looked above, thinking of one place they might have been to, Pamela looked up with him to find she still have a long travel ahead. "Then... they have been up in the mountain and have not been in your territory?! Thank you Loudred."

The Loudred appreciated it and waved the Meltan to for a favor, one that Mercury agreed to. The Sandshrew smelled the trail leading to a cave and pointed the way, Pamela waved goodbye to the Loudred that returned to yodeling.

In the cave, they found a rocky ledge and a lake in the mountain with a passage way, Mercury stared at it as Pamela had the Bibarel use rock climb once more. "...Is that where you and your kin came out of?"

The Meltan nodded and tried to make a sign explaining what was with in, the girl imagined quite the adventure that was had before waddling into the Old Chateau. "That was where the box laid dormant, the question I gave to Looker is still there... what would have kept the Meltans attention for a whole month?"

The Bibarel followed the cave way, leading to the other side of the mountain peak and following the Sandshrew's nose up the mountain. They found themselves in another cave way that lead deeper in, she asked her Meltan with a lecture like tone. "Mercury, why didn't you tell me about them during the month we were together? We would have been here sooner and be able to reunite you with your kind under less... pressuring circumstances!"

The Meltan scratched himself, looked embarassed and buzzed his answer, Pamela sighed and felt she understood what was said. "You got lost coming down and you assumed the others would be fine since they were going up the mountain. Which is a path that only has one way in and one way out."

The Bibarel saw a light at the side and chattered, Pamela and her group of pokemon got off, the girl heard voices ahead. She signaled the Bibarel to stay put as her Sandshrew lead the way out of the cave, the girl and her three pokemon found themselves to be in ancient ruins at the summit of the mountain. They found Looker being cornered by a Stuntank that was under the command of a woman with purple hair that resembles a Medicham's head and a Purugly under the command of a red haired woman that was barking in an argument against the agent. "Classified information?! Grr! Typical of the International Police to ask and never answer, maybe you will talk after we-" The purple hair woman noticed Pamela and looked annoyed as she quickly put together who she was. "And you brought a child into this? Mars, come look at this!"

Mars turned around and gritted her teeth, she quickly calmed down and adressed her partner. "Maybe we will get our answers from her. Jupiter, make sure Looker doesn't try to get away!"

The purple hair partner felt she was missing out and kept watch as Mars approached, expected to be asked something as Pamela readied her Magnezone and shouted. "Who are you two and what are you doing up here?"

The woman chuckled as her Purugly was ready for battle, the trainer stopped her and gave her answer. "A contact of ours from Veilstone received information about a pokemon we should find and deliver to the Poke Park. This is the only place in Sinnoh no one has bothered to look! What are you doing here?"

Pamela kept her Meltan behind her and answered. "It depends on what you two are going to do, but Looker and I are looking for a particular pokemon. Is the pokemon you are looking for called Meltan?"

Mars nodded and felt someone might be useful as she looked at the tiny hex nut. "So you are the trainer who found this species? Jupiter, let Looker go. He wasn't helping us anyways!"

The partner had her Stuntank keep a vigilant eye on the agent and slowly walked away, letting the Agent have some breathing room as Pamela looked around in trying to understand the puzzle. "...Their is no way a group of exploring pokemon would disappear from here. Meltans are naturally drawn to each other."

Jupiter considered it useful information and sighed. "This is Spear Pillar, if those Meltan disappeared then the have-," Her eyes twitch for a moment as Mars considered it a possibility and called her Purugly towards her. "Did they-" She gave a frown in remembering something and wanted to deny it. "If it is... they are not here!"

Jupiter agreed and gritted her teeth as she had her Stuntank follow her to the cave. "I'll go to the base and tell Saturn that they are not here! Mars... go search that spring again in case they disappeared to... there!"

The red haired woman growled in being given a less than desirable task and followed her partner out with her Purugly. "GRR! Little girl, if you find something up here, go to Veilstone City. That is where Saturn is and he will help organize something."

She and her pokemon calmly walked out as Looker dusted himself and thanked Pamela. "That was a close one, I met those two women before. Mars and Jupiter were part of a group of criminals, they quit the team after their leader... Cyrus, disappeared in this place and the leadership of Team Galactic dissolved when their scientist, Charon, tried to maintain control in place and was apprehended."

Pamela sighed as her Meltan slithered around to look. "That person was you and they remember you getting in their way. At least they are making something different with themselves now. Mr. Looker, while I continue searching up here, would you meet up at Veilstone City and help secure something in case I find something?"

Looker looked down from the mountain and found a distant city that was isolated from the rest of the cities, put on a glider and gave the girl a thumbs up. "Of course, our mission isn't accomplished yet! Good luck!"

He jumped off the mountain and glided towards Veilstone City, leaving the girl alone to call her Sandshrew and Magnezone back. "Inuit, Magno, thank you for having my back!" The Meltan watched his partners be called into their balls and searched around as Pamela felt the confusion. "Disappear from here? How?" The Meltan searched behind a column, not understanding what happened to his kin as the trainer helped him searched. "...I know that this is where powerful, legendary pokemon that monitors reality have visited."

She clapped and theorized with a finger raised. "What if... those Meltan met that pokemon and went with it? This would make things much more complicated, but this would mean they are safe and away from the hands of someone evil."

Mercury considered it a possibility as he waddled toward the entrance of the pillar, Pamela followed with her well meaning heart pure. "Maybe... we should go to Celestic Town and search for any clues to reach them?"

The Meltan guessed so and was about to leave as a faint sound was heard, he buzzed to stop his trainer, who heard the sound as well. It sounded like an otherworldly melody, one that wasn't for a mortal to hear. She and the Meltan turned around on feeling a presence inviting them, they saw a glowing stair case. The duo were frozen by what wasn't their a moment ago, Mercury shook in fear of the unknown and felt something was calling to him. He followed his instinct and slithered to the stairway, Pamela followed and felt like she was leaving behind the world she knew. They kept ascending upward, seeing their surroundings become dim, with only stars and planets lighting the way; they heard the ticking of a clock and a collected buzzing. The girl felt more unbound and found it familiar. "Ar...are those Meltans?"

Mercury nodded and made a dash towards the end of the stairway that looked to have a faint glimmer, Pamela followed him and found the answer she sought, nine Meltans were playing around with a symbols of C, Cr, Ni, Mo and Va. They were merging them into one and formed a tube of stainless steel, they clapped in joy and were about to have a feast. Mercury was ready to say hello to them as Pamela looked ahead and found someone that was observing something. It looked like a white, horselike creature with a grey underside, he had a cross like wheel on his abdomen and had many plates of various colors floating around him. The girl swallowed and was silent as Mercury cheered hello to kin, kin that turned around and were eager to invite him to a meal of metal, the entities red pupils shifted towards the human and gave a shine. Like it was a visitor long expecting, he gave a smile and caused a voice to echo through the otherworldly hall. "Welcome, you are here to search for these lost Meltan?"

Pamela nodded and had the courage to answer. "Y..yes, I... I'm sorry for causing a fuss when I found Mercury. There is now a rush to gather the Meltan together for the discovery of Mel...Melmetal! Are you the pokemon they call Arceus?"

The Alpha Pokemon nodded and sensed something that caught his attention, he went back to his unknown activity and answered. "I am aware that many humans seek to see that done, whether for noble or selfish reasons, the many seek to Melmetals completion for its sake. Impressive of them, a long time ago Melmetal was being miss used due to his power over metal."

Pamela's eyes widened, she took a deep breath and found it typical. "That is why he was separated and became the many Meltan we see today?"

Arceus corrected her as he saw a matter most concerning. "That is why I had to seal him away in many places through out the world as the many Meltans you see before you. Melmetal will never be whole again unless humanity can work together in a sense of harmony. That is the intention of you and those humans, yet there is also humans of great evil that seek its power... for the sake of destruction and chaos?"

Pamela nodded and fiddled with her hair in fear. "That is what Looker warned me about and that is what a close friend of mine had had a close encounter with. A group of evil people seek to commit terrorism. That is why Melmetal needs to be whole and with a trainer who can protect him."

Arceus felt the answer to be pure of heart as the celestial hall shifted to a vast sea that shifted and turned in the tide, the observant tone became one of sorrow. "There will be a time when you will discover the vast knowledge of the universe and use it to survive out there in the world. The very concept of evil is, tragically, one that even a child like you will see one day. Ironic that something that originated for evil ends is used to undo this evil and bring salvation to those that suffered."

Pamela looked around and found the surroundings shift back to the cosmic void as she felt she understood what was going on. "Shadow Pokemon and if Tammy said it correctly, a Snag Machine. Are... are you going to do something about it?"

Arceus wished he was able to as the void twist into the image of a world most distorted. "If I am able to find these wicked humans, they would have wished they never existed. There is a much bigger picture that is... difficult to explain to, even for those who know of me. I... owe a child of mine an apology for rushing to conclusions."

Pamela asked the Alpha pokemon. "What did you do?"

Arceus glowed as the Meltan group shivered at the sight of the realm. "These humans commit great evil for no more than their own sick amusement, while shouting the name of Giratina. Contrary to what he is and how violent his behavior can be, he values the universe too much to advocate such chaos. I... came to his realm, ready to deliver justice for thinking otherwise and I would have if a human he was observing didn't step in his defense. The Renegade has made contact with a human that would help him set things right and through that human, he has seen what the forces of good are trying to do."

The human frowned shook her head as her Meltan finished the feast and came back to her. "From what I read about, an apology isn't going to make him forgive you. Now you two are just waiting for something big enough to happen that you would find it and act? That makes sense, but ultimately, it is up to us to stop this evil before the damage becomes devastating for us. Arceus, may I take these Meltan with me?"

Arceus chuckled and asked her as the distorted image returned to the cosmic void. "You are a pokemon trainer, are you?"

Pamela readied nine poke balls and showed them to the interested Meltans. "I am!" She placed the poke balls neatly in a row as Mercury explained to the nine what is happening, the nine blinked, turned around to buzz something of thanks to Arceus and slithered to the balls.

One by one, the Meltan tapped on the ball and let themselves be taken in. The nine shook in unison. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The nine Meltan were captured, Pamela placed the balls into a pouch on her bag as she and Mercury gave a thankful nod to Arceus. "Thank you, I promise you that we will try to keep the peace in the world. This has been an interesting experience!"

The Alpha pokemon agreed and returned to observing something. "It has been Pamela, may you and Mercury continue seeing the world!" The girl paused and wanted to know how Arceus knew her name, the Meltan tugged and her and pointed to the stairway down, it was a mystery best left untold as the duo walked down the stairway, back to a more familiar world.

On Alola, at Kukui's Lab.

Lillie observed the strange Z crystal as Kukui written down notes on what has happened. A shiny Malamar, a Plusle, a Minun and a Azumarril were waiting for a conclusion as the woman took off her hat, wipped sweat from her forehead and went back to observing. "If that dance that woman showed was what activates the Pikanium Z and if this Z crystal is related, then surely this one has a familiar pose that is needed to use it!"

Kukui agreed as he heard something landing nearby. "One that is different from any other, could it have been made for specifically Stormy? If so, how?"

Lillie had no idea and looked impatient as the door opened. The sound of heavy flapping was heard and the focus was disrupted by a bold squawk. "Pelli!"

Lillie flinched and turned around, she and the fellow professor were surprised by Tammy smiling smug with a smug, shiny Pelipper on her shoulder and a tired Eevee that went to a small bed to take a nap. "That Nugget Bridge gave us a work out. Leucothea finally evolved and we got a stunt you should see!" Lillie got up to approach and heard crying from two baskets on the couch. "That is good to hear!" She went to Daphne and Leon and smelled something most foul, Tammy didn't mind as she invited Kukui out with her. "Go take care of Daphne and Leon. Dad should be done with work in a few hours and we can talk before tomorrow! Kukui, do you mind if we talk outside?"

The professor didn't mind and followed the girl out to the shore. Tammy spun and winked to an imaginary audience as her Pelipper flew off her shoulder and caused rain to pour down. Tammy ordered with vigor building. "Leu, use stockpile and catch the rain! Then use swallow!"

The Pelipper opened her bill and collected the rain water, she felt her beak heavy and swallowed as the trainer followed and pointed to the distance. "Now use scald with hurricane!"

The Pelipper coughed, flapped her wings to blow a mighty twister and shot the scalding hot water into the wind. Creating a steamy storm that caused the girl to sweat, earning a clap from Kukui. "Not bad, that would work when you want the audience to not get blown off their seats at the moment."

Tammy agreed and readied a sour looking poke block for her partner. "Thank you, that is the plan for when I want to build up to something. She, Flamur and Steelix would be my trio for a tough contest and if I want to go with a water theme when the categories don't matter, Leu would be the perfect support for a tide!"

The rain died down as she faced to the sea in excitement. "It isn't going to be the stunt for where I'm going, but in a place like Hoenn, she would be ready! Mom is on her feet managing studies and being a mom, Dad is back in work and with Gina gone, I have no more excuses!"

Kukui felt a case of deja vu as he asked her. "Are you going to make that trip to Hoenn shortly after this one?"

Tammy spun and posed like a pop star. "Once I win those ribbons and get them back here, Hoenn is going to be a week after that! Pamela should be seeing me now!"

The Professor agreed and recalled a video he watched. "That Pika show took Alola by storm... literally! You think about your friends often, what do you think they are doing right now?"

Tammy knew a few ideas. "Pipi is being a kid when she isn't focusing on school, Rachael should be getting ready for her next film tomorrow. Which will be right around when we see the second film and Pamela won her ribbon by now. With that Scizor of hers, there isn't any doubt, in fact she is probably getting ready for her next crazy stunt. I hope she calls soon."

The Professor hoped so and heard a door opened, Lillie had two comfortable babies as she asked the group. "Daphne and Leon didn't put a fuss, is Leucothea ready for another round?" Tammy nodded and backed away with confidence that she would impress. "She is, Leu, one more time!"

In a large head quarters building in Veilstone City.

Pamela presented a man with blue, horn like hair nine unaware Meltans and finished explaining as much as she can. "That is when we kept searching and for reasons that are hard to explain, we met someone that was looking after these Meltan during the month we were doing our own thing. Now that they are found, we need to get them to Alola Mr. Saturn!"

The man looked down at the pokemon stoically and signaled to a female worker with short blue hair. "Go to the Poke Park and alert are contacts. Mr. Looker, I assume that you know your little mission has just begun, if many Meltans are needed for evolution, then you need to search elsewhere for them."

Looker agreed and kept a frown as Pamela readied a mass call back on the Meltan. "We need to find all the possible locations that have the mysterious Meltan box. I will be heading to Unova next after I tell the trainer of the roaming Meltan that they might become targets for Sanchao if they are not careful."

Saturn agreed and pointed to the girl. "Those targets might be Miss Pamela and... Mercury, it would be better advised to make sure they are secured from further trouble!"

The girl agreed and held onto her Meltan closely as she politely refused to be guarded. "I have done an excellent job in taking care of Mercury and I know to avoid traveling at night unless I am with a lot of friends. He is staying with me until we have word that we found all the Meltans."

The grown ups heard a firm answer, Saturn closed his eyes, pressed his fingers together and accepted the stubborn mindset. "It is obvious that you are close to that Meltan and that you wouldn't wish to part ways with him. The Poke Park is down the route south of Sandgem Town, our contacts from Alola would be more than pleased to see these results. I would recommend you keep an eye open, it would be foolish to ignore danger of this scale!"

Pamela readied her companion for a trip as Looker thanked the man. "Your cooperation is appreciated, I will investigate the possible locations once I leave."

Saturn was tempted to laugh at him and asked him. "Before you do, think of this. If a swarm of Meltan are active, where would they be? Is there any category for a place that few would go to by accident?"

Looker thought of it and theorized one as he and Pamela gave their goodbyes, on walking out to the city, the girl assured the man. "I know who to call, where do you think our next horde is located?"

The man wished to keep it classified and answered. "I'll answer when we get to the park! Do...do you have a flight path for Sandygem Town?"

Pamela sent out a Skarmory and winked. "Yes I do! This has been a pleasant adventure!"


	35. Out Seeking!

During an early morning at the Hau'oli Marina, Tammy gave a hug and a kiss to Elio, an aqua blue sport geared Lillie, Daphne and Leon as she and her Eevee saw a boat arrive. The girl raised her fist in the air and promised them. "I'll have a good time at the Sevii Islands. I'll call you when we land!"

Lillie was hesitate to let go as Elio patted her on the back, they watched the girl enter the station with her Eevee and were ready to watch a boat sail goodbye. "Don't worry, she will only be gone for a couple weeks! This is what she wanted to do for a long time."

Lillie agreed and whispered to her babies. "You heard your Daddy, your big sister is just going on a small trip!"

Daphne and Leon whimpered at a missing member of the family as Elio tried to cheer them up. "She is going to do those performances she has been doing on Alola and if we are lucky, we will see them on T.V. This is something to be happy about." He wiggled a finger and drew the attention of his children, causing them to smile as he booped them on their noses as he had an assignment for his Pikachu. "There we go, keep on smiling! Stormy, I got to get to Aether Paradise for some new arrivals and Lillie needs you to help with her study on that Z crystal. When I get the chance, we are going to try and work out ways on our own! Understood?"

The Pikachu adjusted the black hat and cheered as Lillie held his tiny hand. "Thank you, our initial study will not be much today. In fact, Kukui is going to let us borrow a Pikanium z for Sparkums, we are just going to analyze and see if we cannot find any clues!"

The Pikachu blushed as Elio gave Lillie a kiss in the lips, the married duo gave each other affection as Elio wished the group a good day. "Good luck all of you!"

He backed away and saw the boat depart, he, Lillie and Stormy saw Tammy with her Pikachu and Eevee waving goodbye. The three waved back until they couldn't see her any longer and were ready to part for their day. Elio used a pager to call a Charizard to fly over to work, Lillie memorized a dance pattern and took out a ball as she lead the way to her usual place. "He is such a wonderful man! Come along, we have a lot to talk about!"

On a high class boat.

Tammy went into her cabin and secured everything as her Pikachu Belle and Eevee leaped on a comfortable bed to break in. She imagined many things to come and opened a cased ball with a star, letting out a cloud of stars that signaled a Dragonite's arrival, she watched the dragon stretch his wings and sent out a pink winged, green eyed Butterfree as she had news to announced. "Mo'o, Rorscha, we are finally out of Alola and we are heading to somewhere pretty cool. A whole week to ourselves with the best of our skills to put to the test!"

She took a beast ball and let out a Kartana with silver hinges, shoulder blades and a black body as she thought of her plan. "For now, lets relax and imagine where we are going. All of us, from those here, to those in reserve, we are all going to play a part in making this big win happen!"

She took out her Rotom Dex and pressed a few buttons in hope she would have contact with someone. Bleep! Bleep! Pew! On the screen was an overwhelmed, but accomplished Rachael she showed off her mega tiara as she cheered almost smugly. "Alola Tammy, I expected you to have called, right when I was about to go out on a celebratory date!"

Tammy guessed why and showed her the inside of the cabin. "I'm heading to the Sevii Islands for a Contest event! We saw your film and I want to say, you and Nate are pros in the drama. What in the world is going to happen next when you two go after a malfunctioning time machine?"

Rachael didn't want to spoil it and swayed her hair as her Heatmor was snoring loudly in the background. "You saw the preview of the Temporal Rex, if Elio, Lillie or Gladion see this monster... they would want to fight it... maybe. It's pretty strong and it took me and Nate everything just to beat it!"

Tammy was wide eyed as she asked. "What did you two do?" Rachael recalled. "Nate had a Lucario as a lead, Baker as his runner up and a mythical pokemon called Keldeo while I had Beth, Megara and Houdini. That thing was wiping the floor with us even after being intimidated and slowed with paralysis, it also has eight moves! The rest is classified, me and Nate are going to get the fattest checks you won't even believe in around a week. I got another film I'm staring in a month that is pretty cute... but otherwise, I'm free to do what ever I want. Including treating Chrom to a date!"

Tammy saw the mega tiara and guessed how she was able to beat the Temporal Rex. "You had Houdini mega evolve and become that eleventh hour super power. Congratulations in being able to try that... how is it?"

Rachael remembered and made it clear. "When you have that much of a bond with a psychic type that at that point, can see the future... pretty scary, but once you get the hang of it, you are going to win battles! I saw you and Pamela's stunt online, holy Muk are you two smoking it. Those wimps at the Sevii Islands might as well give you that ribbon and save the time."

Tammy chuckled in pride and didn't want to feel flattered. "But then I wouldn't have earned it! Depending on how good I do, I will end up with seven trophy ribbons to show off if you get the chance to visit Alola!"

Rachael giggled and laughed like a spoiled diva as she agreed. "What fun is there if you didn't!"

She looked at the time and was ready to head out as she had her finger at a button. "You go knock them out! I'll see you very soon!"

The girls winked each other goodbye and disconnected, the Rotom Dex buzzed and had a phone signal on. "Ring ring! We got another call, thizzz one iz from Pamela!"

Tammy blushed and pressed a button to reveal a confident Pamela with a yellow ribbon and a Scizor that casually waved his pincer. "Alola Tammy! I won my third ribbon yesterday and I have quite an adventure to talk about!"

A courageous Meltan leaped in front of the screen and buzzed an eager hello, Pamela saw a Butterfree and Kartana floating closely behind Tammy as she addressed a more important topic to talk about. "Me and Mercury have journeyed to Spear Pillar on a rather important request from Interpol. I... need someone to who is use to strange things to talk to."

Tammy was willing to listen and guessed where it came from. "Mom and Dad were talking to an Interpol Agent by the name of Anabel and she made it pretty clear that all those Meltan need to be gathered. What happened?"

Pamela recalled the previous and smiled to her friend. "Me and Mr. Looker went to Spear Pillar to find any clues to where the nine Meltans are, we found some people that also were looking for them, but they decided to look elsewhere. Looker shouldn't have ran ahead if he didn't have a means of defending himself, he glided to Veilstone after that and left me and Mercury to investigate the rest of the pillar that is when we got invited by someone who let the Meltans play around until someone came to help get them to a more convenient place. Mercury and I... met Arceus."

Tammy let the Rotom Dex go in shock and was left speechless as Pamela continued. "We had a talk about a few things and why the Meltans needed to be gathered. Tammy, what kind of people are we dealing with... the ones that attacked the various regions, are willing to kill themselves to kill others and try to attack Rachael?"

The girl swallowed and slowly laid on a bed to clear her mind. "... We are dealing with complete psychopaths that just want to hurt people to get their way. I'm not saying much about Shadow Pokemon other than those pokemon are hurting badly, they trigger Dad's PTSD and it is the reason the likes of the Aether Foundation, Interpol and a few other people are working together to stop this. They are part of the reason why Anabel and Looker wanted you to help them find those missing Meltan. What did Arceus tell you?"

Pamela looked pale and remembered to breath as she answered. "That he and Giratina are trying to find the people responsible for this... in their own way. They don't get along and it seems Giratina is working with someone who knows what you all are doing."

Tammy suspected someone close to her had worked with the Renegade Pokemon and let her friend know. "...That must be who came to Mom, she and Giratina made a deal?!"

Pamela scratched herself and corrected her friend. "He has made a deal with her, I don't know the details of these horrible people, but I know Lillie is doing what is needed to stop them. By now, the Aether Foundation is having... special arrivals coming."

Tammy imagined someone she knows being busy and wanted to move to a more preferable topic. "Dad is working at Aether Paradise right now and he is going to be one of the first to know of them. Thank you for the help, now... did you see Rachael's latest film?"

Pamela gave a smile and nodded. "I have and what she and Nate are going to fight sounds horrific. But you're changing the subject, what do you call a moment where you meet... the pokemon that created the universe, find that... he is as flawed as all of us, where you know that he knows it and yet he tries his best still? What do you call... going to a place where you wouldn't even dream of and being able to say you have went there?"

Tammy answered as she watched Neopolitan dancing with her Butterfree. "That the creature of the universe is just as well meaning as the rest of us and thinks like the rest of us, the only difference is that... he has to work more. I don't think about that stuff. Seriously Pamela, you just topped most of us by meeting him and seeing the kind of person Arceus is. You should be proud that you and Mercury got to see it and Dad is going to have a field day if the... special arrivals, ever tell him. Now what is your next contest, where is it and when?"

Pamela took a ball and let out a Piplup as she answered the three questions. It is a Tiny Pokemon Contest, where you need two first stage pokemon to compete. Trident and Mercury are going to be those winners! It is at a Hotel by Lake Valor and it will start by next week. I don't mean to push it, but are you finally going to go to Hoenn after the Sevii Islands?"

Tammy grunted a yes and felt her mind day dreaming. "Yes, it will be another week or two after I get back. I need to get out there and I need to stop wasting everyones time. I'm feeling tired right now, its been a while since I made a trip like this."

Pamela apologized for taking her girlfriends time. "It is a hard feeling being that far away from home, have some rest and I wish you luck!"

The duo disconnected, the Rotom Dex recorded the information and asked. "Mizz Tammy, zzzshould I turn on zome zoothing muzic?"

Tammy closed her eyes and refused. "No thank you. If you can make a schedule for us to do during the boat trip and find something for us to do when we get there, that would be nice!"

The Rotom Dex began loading possible activities as Tammy felt her mind drift, to an odd dream where she was flying above the sea on a Pelipper.

In the Meltan Playroom at Aether Paradise.

Elio was left speechless from what his Rotom Dex translated, the nine Meltan that were most lively were buzzing in interest at the newest arrivals of nine Meltans that wanted to know of the new place they were in, he slowly walked out with his assistant, his task was long gone. Outside, Heidi stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and asked the man. "Pretty nice huh? Now we have eighteen Meltan all at home here along with the ten Molayne and Sophocles are watching over!"

Elio agreed and tried to speak of what the Rotom Dex translated, he found the knowledge overwhelming and signaled the fellow employee to come closer, he learned to her ear and whispered a secret that was overwhelming. Heidi was left frozen in shock as Elio went into some of the details, the employee felt she heard enough and pushed him away. "Mr. Sun, you are forbidden from speaking of that here! We are not meant to know that stuff!"

Elio agreed and had a poke ball ready as he was about to visit a pokemon he was close friends with. "Sooner or later, people are going to want to know where those nine have been."

A chipper, feminine voice from behind asked. "Where have those nine been?"

The man turned around to find Wicke with a small Mimikyu in her arms, he answered as honest as he can, as much as his mind could fathom. "Besides Sinnoh, they spent a whole month with someone I might have met before. I'll say who when we have another batch of Meltan that have been to places, it will blow your minds!"

Wicke found it adequate news as Heidi dismissed him. "If we have something like that and we need to know, we will ask you. Go cheer Amaura up Mr. Sun, she loves you!"

Elio saluted and walked off, leaving the employee to wander to her superior as she blushed. "So the boss passed you an invitation to his wedding as well?"

Wicke nodded and looked overwhelmed. "With how often Master Gladion and Miss Madison has been with each other, it was only a matter of time. It is like him to make the event low key. Speaking of which, it seems a lot of ghost pokemon are getting ideas to disguise themselves as something else to go near people. For what reason though?"

Heidi shrugged and was ready to go back to work. "I don't know, but someone needs to tell them people will take it the wrong way when they find out. I'll be back up in a few hours!"

At a children's park in Violet City.

Pipi perked up ready as she and her Mareanie listened to what Janine had to tell them. "In keeping yourself hidden from your target, you should also make it your best effort to stay hidden from others while on our mission, less they flush you out for what ever reason."

Pipi looked at the park with playing children and guessed the most obvious reason. "They wouldn't know what we are really doing here and you just need to tell them that you are looking for me. They would tell you without thinking why."

Janine agreed and was tempted to say something about it, she settled with a pat on the shoulder as she had a timer ready, one that looked to be five minutes. "I'll tell you why that can be a dangerous thing when you are older, even an adult will fall for that trick."

Pipi blinked and took her mother's word for it as she let the Mareanie on her back and was eager to get started. "Where someone is looking for another... but not for reasons I would think about. I have five minutes to find a place to hide?"

Janine nodded, turned around and sat down in a meditated state, she pressed the timer and pressed her fingers together. "Starting five seconds ago! Hurry!"

Pipi squeaked and silently dashed through the park, most of the slides looked to be crowded and not so convenient as the Mareanie served as the extra eyes and found one place that seemed well hidden. "Mar!"

Pipi turned around and found a tree with wooden ledges that lead into a tree house, the girl agreed and nimbly climbed up to find the inside to be mostly empty, dark and yet spacious. "Good eye Acanci!"

She took out a heal ball and let a Dustox out. "Dasuti, can you use string shot to make a ladder to the ceiling and then make a ledge? I'll do the rest!"

The Dustox went into action as his antenna twitched, he looked astonished and gave a flap of his wings as he spit a stream of silk on the ground, Pipi turned around to find something, or someone she didn't expect. A black haired boy with brown eyes, that was in a blue t-shirt that had a Totodile logo and a pair of purple shorts, she nearly squeaked as the Dustox quickly constructed a ledge in the corner with his silk and signaled that the girl starts climbing, she followed her instinct and took the advantage as she whispered. "Thank you Dasuti!"

The Dustox appreciated it as the girl called him back, took a small dagger and cut the string lose. The boy stared curiously, took the cut string and toss it out the window as he asked. "What are you doing?"

Pipi calmed herself and answered. "I am hiding from someone as part of a lesson...p...please don't tell anyone who might come here!"

The boy was about to ask why as Pipi and her Marenie heard someone climbing and stayed still on the corner, he faced towards the doorway and saw an adult woman with purple hair that greatly resembled the girl, she was dressed as a ninja and saw a boy. She asked politely. "Excuse me child, have you seen a girl anywhere? I need to pick her up and get her ready for an important lesson soon?"

The boy asked without hesitation. "Are you her mom or something?"

The woman nodded in her answer, the boy thought about it, clenched his right hand into a fist and tapped it on his left hand. "I think I saw her going to a hollow tree that is nearby before I climbed up here, it is near an old fishing pond and you can't miss it!"

Janine remembered a few details about the tree and thanked the boy. "That place is a Spinerak nest, I don't doubt in her abilities as a trainer, but it isn't the safest place to hide! Thank you for the help!"

The boy smiled sweetly as Pipi watched the deception. "Anytime ma'am!"

Janine nodded and leaped out the window in high speeds as the girl waited and jumped down with her Mareanie, her glasses shined as she asked in a harsh tone. "Why did you lie to my mother like that?"

The boy's smile lightened as he spoke in his defense. "It is the only way she would leave before she actually looks around, be happy that she didn't do that the first chance she got! What is your name anyways?"

Pipi answered as the Mareanie gave a light smile. "Pipi and what is yours?"

The boy answered wish a shrug. "Gaishin, what exactly are you and your mother doing?"

Pipi looked ready to leave as she answered him. "It looks like a hide and seek game, but it is part of my lesson in being a ninja. Where we need to wait in the shadows, not be seen and strike when they don't expect us. Thank you for the help!"

Gaishin didn't mind and took interest. "I don't know much about it, but your pretty fast like one!"

Pipi appreciated the compliment and sneaked to an open window. "Thank you, is this tree house yours?"

The boy shook his head and took out a handheld game console as he knew company was about to leave. "Not really, but I come where so I kids won't bother me. Good luck getting the jump on your mom, you only get one chance at this!"

Pipi nodded back, saw a branch bellow the window and jumped on it, she used it to slow her fall towards the ground and found a distant tree by the fishing creek. She made a quick dash towards a trash bin and saw her mother looking towards the other side in curiosity, she found a large stump near the tree and dashed towards it, she found her mother to be standing distracted and found it her chance. She readied her feet and charged at her mother in silent speed, tapping her on her hip and catching her by surprise as she leaped combat ready. "Ee...oh!" She recognized her daughter and calmed herself down, things didn't go according to plan as she tried to smile in an attempt to congratulate her. "You were hiding in that tree house and that boy either didn't see you or did and was assisting you in staying hidden?"

Pipi answered as she saw something shivering behind the webs. "Maybe, what did you find?"

Janine looked closer and readied a small dagger to cut through the web, it looked silver and had a copper nut for a head. "This pokemon seems to have wandered into this tree and got caught in a Spinerak web. Who was that boy?"

Pipi saw a blue, cord like tail on a blob like body as her Mareanie crawled off and wandered closer. "He is named Gaishin, he seems nice."

Janine figured and cut the pokemon free, the hex nut's fear was replaced with curiosity for the metal, he touched it and melted the tip of it off, absorbing it and crackling a charge as the Mareanie asked him something. "Reanie?"

The hex nut buzzed a yes and was slow to take an offer, one that Pipi felt she understood. "We have a house that isn't too far from here if you want to come with us, it has to be better than hiding here!"

The hex nut blinked as the Mareanie explained something to him that he might want to know, making the pokemon feel better and take the offer. Janine picked the pokemon up into her arms as Pipi picked Acanci up, they have a lot to talk about as the mother took a deep breath and lead the way. "We are going to have to make a call about this. Pipi, you done excellent in hiding and once I was exposed, I didn't see you coming!"

Pipi appreciated the praise and thanked her mother. "How I did it is a secret, who are you going to call though?"

On Alola at Kukui's House.

Lillie flashed her Z power ring, placed her hands together, raised them into the air and waved them to her waist as Sparkums performed a similar dance. She raised them back to the side of her head to mimic a Pikachu ears and adjusted her hands towards her cheeks, it looked like she was about to pinch them as Sparkums placed his paws on his red cheeks and caused them to crackle. The trainer finished the dance, straighten her hands and had her right foot raised as Sparkums did the same, radiant light poured into the Pikachu Libre and triggered a chain reaction. The Pikachu leaped in Lillie's arms as she wished him luck. "Sparkums, lets do this!"

She hurled him into the air and watched him reach the highest point as her strength allowed, Sparkums rolled up and became a ball of electricity that crackled. Lillie posed like she made a punch and shouted. "Catastropika!"

The Pikachu charged down at the beach and created a crater that sparkled lightning. An observing Professor, two curious babies and a Pikachu with a hat was watching from afar. The Pikachu Libre leaped out from the crater as Lillie sweated and was ready to give her partner a high five, Sparkums slapped his tail on the palm of his trainers hand as Kukui asked. "That was a complicated Z move to perform, with both the trainer and the pokemon having to partake in it."

Lillie agreed, took the Pikanium Z out of her Z power ring and gave it back to the Professor. "If that Z crystal we have is related to this one, the pose required would not be that different and both of us need to be in sync. Stormy, do you have any ideas of what will trigger it?"

The Pikachu adjusted the black hat and tried to think of one, a long pause was seen as the woman took a deep breath. "That is what we need to find out! We have all forms of possibilities to try if we-" "Mala!"

A shiny Malamar interrupted the thought and called Lillie for something, the woman pointed at herself and asked. "Someone has called and needs me?" The Malamar nodded and urged her to answer, Kukui picked up the babies as Lillie had the Pikachus follow. "Tell them I am on the way! Stormy, think about it before Elio comes back from work, you are his pokemon and you two need to be in sync!"

In the house, there was a video phone that was on, Lillie picked it up as Kukui placed Daphne and Leon on the couch. With everything secure, she answered to find a long distance friend of hers, Janine. "Alola, sorry for the wait, what has happened?"

The ninja waved back as Pipi approached with a pokemon in her arms and a Zubat perching on her hair. "We have a pokemon that you might know of. Pipi used the Pokedex to help us identify the name. Meltan!"

Pipi showed the odd colored Meltan that glowed to the sight of Lillie and waved hello, the Professor smiled warmly and explained what it is. "Meltan is a mythical pokemon and comes in many, they are drawn to each other by instinct. If you find one, you are going to find many nearby in the region!"

The Meltan blinked and crackled to try to say something, Janine guessed another possibility. "Or something may have happened to that many and this one was hiding. I should make contact with someone about the possibility, what do you suppose we do if we find the source of Meltan?"

Lillie answered with a worry for the pokemon. "They all need to be sent to Alola, I know a few people who would take care of them until we gather them all. They will merge and evolve together into Melmetal."

Pipi asked on hearing the name. "Melmetal? Why haven't any of us heard of him before?"

Lillie answered the child eagerly. "Meltan is a newly discovered pokemon and Melmetal is a pokemon we only know scriptures and pictures of. A lot of us wish to be a part of this discovery and it looks like you and your mother are to have that part!"

The girl appreciated it as Janine smiled to Lillie. "Until we find them, we are to watch over Meruta."

Pipi noticed a face short and asked. "Where is Tammy? Is she practicing?"

Lillie shook her head and had pleasant news. "She is taking a trip to the Sevii Islands right now to do an event being held!"

The girl's smile went out of control as she jumped out of view and cheered, Janine was tempted to an idea and thanked her. "She isn't too far away then, thank you for telling us. Before I hang up, what have you been doing with yourself?"

Lillie answered as Kukui went to get something. "Me and the Professor are studying a new Z crystal that is specifically for a Pikachu!"

She was given the odd Z crystal and showed it as the Pikachu with a black baseball cap jumped up to get attention. "We... haven't thought of a name for this crystal yet and I'm tempted to just call it a Pikachuium Z to differentiate it from its cousin."

Janine saw the eager Pikachu and asked. "Is this one yours?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, Stormy is my husband's along with the Pikachuium Z, he is busy with work at the moment and has let Stormy try to help us."

Janine was about to say something as the sound of a door unlocking told her who was home. "Maybe he can assist you in your research by being hands on with both the crystal and the Pikachu. Ask him when he comes back, I need to go now. Thank you for telling us!"

Lillie appreciated it and waited for her to disconnect. "Good luck and take care!"

Beep! With the conversation ending, she asked Kukui. "Should I ask Elio for more assistance? He already works a lot!"

The professor nodded as the two Pikachus started a play fight. "He and Stormy need to have a bond developed and the only way that can be done is through battling together. It maybe soon because the Pokemon League system is going to lose patience with us if we stay closed any longer. Kahili needs to someone she can reliably leave with a baby sitter, the League isn't going to be available... unless-" Lillie asked him. "Call Miss Kahili, three months is long enough!"

At a house in Violet City.

Janine was busy calling someone as Komo and a Poipole were making the odd colored Meltan feel at home. Falkner thought about a question asked gave a firm smile to his energetic daughter. "We got a whole week of no worries as long as Janine is okay with this," Pipi cheered as her father asked her. "How was your day?"

Pipi recalled her adventure at the park and how she was able to hide in a tree house, she looked to make sure her mother wasn't listening and asked her father to lower himself, she whispered to him. "I had Dasuti make a ledge with string shot and hid above!"

Falkner's eyes widened as he whispered back. "That's a pretty smart use of that move."

He backed away as Pipi nodded. "Then I met a boy named Gaishin who was hanging out in that tree house. I never really asked him about where he came from though."

The father wondered as Pipi told him the rest of the story, Janine finished her call with peace of mind. "Thank you Ethan, tell Whitney and Cooper I hope they have a good week!"

She closed her phone and cheered. "We are going to the Sevii Islands in three days. Pipi, are you ready to meet Tammy again?"

Pipi jumped all around like the energetic child she is and cheered. "I got a lot to show her! She is going to be very happy to see us!"


	36. Arriving at Seven!

During a pleasant day on Alola, Kahili agreed to something with an chubby Lillie that was in her Z powered form. The flying type specialist gave Lillie a baby that had light blue hair and grey eyes. The baby looked trusting of the woman as her mother gave signs of exhaustion. "It has been three days worth of challengers for Title Defense and only now does it seem we are going back to our regulars. We need one more day, just to make sure we are caught up, then we will schedule this for... once a month! Nene, Mommy is almost done with work, just hold on here a little while longer!"

Kahili gave an unusually goofy expression and caused the baby girl to break into laughter as Lillie promised her. "Nene gets along with Daphne and Leon very well and she enjoys being outside with us. Go finish up and maybe... we can talk again later, this is very usual!"

Kahili agreed and looked most serious as she wished her a good afternoon. "We should have a meeting with Mina and Mallow, this could be fun! I'll be back at the late evening!" Lillie waved goodbye and watched Kahili turn around, sent out a Braviary and got on to fly away.

Lillie gently closed the door and carried Nene to the living room, where Daphne and Leon were listening to a green eyed Jigglypuff talking with a Munchlax, they had a purring Skitty keeping them company as Lillie sat next to them and let the more active baby play with the pokemon. She took out a rattle and shook it to draw her babies attention as a Rotom Dex floated with a melody. "BZZT! This was from a video game! So, how are you holding Miss Lillie? That Battle Buffet helped. BZZT!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as an Incineroar growled at the rude Dex, she squinted her eyes and had no shame. "I'm having to feed for three and it was the best way to do so since Kahili breast feeds as well! Elio is going to be exhausted tonight!"

The Incineroar agreed and crouched as Nene babbled a language only a baby can understand, the Rotom Dex asked the matriarch. "BZZT! What are you going to do for him when he gets back? Your going to be pretty busy! BZZT!"

Lillie agreed and found the three active babies to be much to handle. "I have their food ready and that is what matters, I'll try to think of something! At least the Pokemon League is back in business."

On a Crystal Throne in a crystal dome ontop of Mount Lanakila.

Elio stood by his Pikachu as a Claydol was glowing, a blonde scientist in white clothes and green shades was questioning the man's insane logic. "You know that a Pikachu would do little to nothing against Claydol! You have certainly lost your marbles!"

Elio didn't care as his Pikachu adjusted the oversized hat, the man ordered. "STORMY, GET THAT CLAYDOL WITH CONDUCTING CURRENT! Seriously Faba, you should have taken the hint an hour ago when Lusamine came over and lost!"

The Pikachu surrounded himself in water and charged it as he splashed towards the center of the battlefield and washed the Claydol with electrified water, dealing super effective damage and leaving the clay doll paralyzed. Faba ordered as he saw a fire in the duo's eyes. "U...use earth power and knock that Pikachu out, there is no way something this small would be that strong, even with a light ball!"

The Claydol struggled to move as the Pikachu shined the yellow orb and revealed a small belt, Elio barked and felt light headed. "Use Floaty Fall and one more Conducting Current!"

The Pikachu let many balloons inflate, causing him to fly high in the sky as Elio watched, Stormy popped the balloons and charged down on the Claydol, causing a flinch that exposed it to a watery k.o. Faba switched and sent out his last pokemon, a Slowbro in a vest. "Wha...Slowbro, you are the last line of defense, don't fail!"

The Slowbro sighed ignorantly as Elio let his Pikachu crackle his cheeks and strike a thunder bolt, the Slowbro glowed and distorted the dimensions, causing a trick room as Faba smiled smug. "This should stop at least one of them! Use psyshock!"

Elio glared without a care and ordered his Pikachu. "Finish this with Rail Dash!"

The Slowbro readied an attack as the Pikachu charged with a burst of high speed electrical energy.

POW!

The Slowbro was knocked on his back for a k.o. Ending the match, Elio turned back to his throne and invited his Pikachu to sit on his lap. "And your number five today! Go back to work Faba, we both got a tight schedule today!"

The intern cringed, called his Slowbro back and turned back in shame, leaving Elio to sit on his throne with his more appreciated companion that asked. "Chu?"

Elio shrugged and saw the sun reaching to late day. "I don't know, two days ago we had ten trainers come in and those were not even all of them! The day after, twenty came and I nearly lost my voice shouting, now it is just the usual people with us just taking out the guy who is always a dick to me! You, Blattron, Nathan, Sharp Scale, Bumbo and Brimmy showed them what we got. Thanks for showing me how tough you actually are."

The Pikachu appreciated it as Elio let out a Genesect with a blue drive attached to his gun and a Golisopod with an assault vest, the man readied medicine as the Genesect asked. "The pipsqueak finished that loser off?"

Spray!

Elio nodded as the Pikachu looked too tired to argue back, the Genesect and the relaxed Golisopod felt a sting that revitalized them as the human answered. "Yep, I only did it because Faba made fun of Stormy."

Ring ring!

Elio took his phone and asked in a cheer. "We have another one coming?"

His cheer slowly dropped as exhaustion reached his soul. "The last one for the month? Well bring it on!" He closed the phone and looked up to the sky. "And I got to get dinner as well since Lillie is up in her neck in taking care of babies and baby sitting. Let's not forget this morning, when Anabel told us that Looker is heading to Unova."

The Golisopod foamed from the mouth and gave some advise to Elio, the man felt like his pokemon's words are understandable as he readied the net balls. "You're right Bumbo, we focus on one problem at a time. Work is done today and the money we got from beating these trainers would do more than pay for dinner!"

The Genesect tilted his head as he heard a teleporter activate. "That is why you are the Alpha around here boss! Now lets show them!"

The two bug types were called back as Elio took out a ball with a yellow star sticker, his Pikachu sat by and saw a familiar man approach. The Alolan Champ looked too exhausted to yell as he saw Guzma folding his arms and smiling smug. "Well it took you long enough to open this up Champ! You want to see what destruction looks like?"

Elio growled, forced himself off his throne and tossed a ball to let out a Garchomp with a slightly dark tone of dark blue scales and a life orb, not in the mood to play along. "I know, I'm looking at it in human form! Sharp Scale, lets finish this!"

The Garchomp readied his fins Guzma saw the mood and toss an ultra ball. "You were beating people up lately! Golisopod, mess em up!"

A Golisopod with a life orb leaped out of the ball and readied his claws, giving a good first impression to the Garchomp and struck him back, feeling the rough skin scrap on the claws and cringing as Elio ordered. "Hit him with stone edge and get him out of here!"

The Garchomp agreed, glowed with the orb and slammed his fins on the ground, striking the Golisopod back with a sharp stone and forcing him to make an emergency exit. Guzma readied the ball and tossed another, letting out a Scizor with a choice band. "Take him out with bullet punch!"

The Scizor vanished and punched the Garchomp in the stomach, feeling the rough scales scratch his armor as the mach pokemon fell backwards in a thud. K.O! Elio called his partner back and tossed out a pokeball. "Good work in getting rid of that Golisopod, Brimmy lets go!"

An Incineroar was let in the battle and gave a menacing smile as Guzma called his pokemon back. "Nope! Come back for now!"

He tossed another ball and let out a Volcarona as Elio took a deep breath. "I know you not dumb and no one would have a Scizor out against an Incineroar."

He flashed a red crystal on his Z Power Ring and posed like a rising beast, causing radiant light to flow into the Incineroar. The heel gave a menacing smile as he back flipped to the throne, glowing like a flame as the Volcarona fluttered all around to dodge, Elio used the last of his vigor to raise two fingers in the air and cheer. "TAKE THAT VOLCARONA OUT WITH MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!"

The Incineroar roared, leaped to where the Volcarona was flying and body slammed him back to the ground for a one hit k.o. Guzma called his moth back and sent out a Heracross with a mega stone. "That hurts, Punctchy, smash everything!"

The Heracross adjusted his eyes and saw Elio and the Incineroar, he waved hello and apologized as Guzma shined a keystone and looked to be in a frenzy. "Mega evolve and shoot pin missile, keep shooting and don't let up!"

The Heracross braced the power and glowed, growing bulbs around his arms, having a second horn at his snout and losing his back wings as he flexed. "CROSS!"

The Heracross's bulb like arms opened to reveal orange flesh with holes, many pins were fired out to gun the Incineroar down, knocking him into a distant crystal. Elio felt his brain wake up, he called his partner back in a feeling of mental pain. "YEOW! Brimmy, come back!"

He tossed a dusk ball and let out an Aggron with a mega stone that smiled to the eager Heracross, Elio activated his Keystone and raised it in the air with his own order. "Nathan, mega evolve and ram him with heavy slam!"

The Aggron felt the power and grew into a larger, bulkier, more metallic form as Guzma ordered back in a frenzy. "Beat em down in close combat and don't stop!" The Heracross charged at the Aggron and let loose a flurry of assaults, whether the Aggron's hide filtered the damage or not, it was a brutal beat down that caused Elio to cringe. He and the Aggron gave a combined roar, the iron pokemon caught the Heracross with his horns and slammed him to the ground, with Elio mimicing the behavior.

Pow!

The Heracross was knocked down as he swung back in a flurry of blows, knocking the Aggron off of him and causing him to revert back, knocked out. Elio called Nathan back and let his Pikachu jump into battle. "Stormy, thunder bolt that Heracross!" The Pikachu crackled with his light ball and shot the rampaging Heracross down for a revenge k.o.

Guzma felt his Heracross revert back and switched once more. "Pinsir, get rid of that rat!"

A Pinsir with a choice scarf came out of a ball and was about to slam the ground as Elio ordered. "Rail Dash, then we have this match over!"

The Pikachu nodded and charged like a rail shot at the Pinsir, doing considerable, critical damage. The Pinsir shrieked, swatted the Pikachu and readied his foot as Guzma followed, both gave a brutal stomp, the force from the Pinsir caused the ground to rupture and send the Pikachu flying back. Elio caught Stormy and tossed out a net ball. "Bumbo, wack him!"

A Golisopod with an assault vest entered the battle, gave a good first impression and struck the Pinsir down for a k.o. Guzma called his pokemon back and sent out a Vikavolt with a choice specs. "You're kind of losing it, how long have you been on that throne?"

Elio answered with a yawn. "I been doing this nearly non stop for three days! Bumbo, sucker punch that Vikavolt and Blattron will wipe them all out!" The Golisopod swallowed at the crackling electric type, sucker punched him and awaited for the opposing trainer who raised an eyebrow and whistled. "Damn! Vikavolt, zap em!"

The stag beatle shot a thunder bolt from his maw and quickly knocked the Golisopod out. Elio switched and took out another net ball, letting out a Genesect that downloaded and laughed. "Ha! This is going to be fun!"

Elio agreed and ordered with a smile. "Use flamethrower to wipe this Vikavolt out! Then we have two more of his bugs!"

The Genesect nodded and shot a torrent of flame to knock the Vikavolt out, Guzma switched back to his Golisopod and smiled back. "Like I'm going to let that happen! Come on we have him down to his last pokemon, use aqua jet!"

The Golisopod looked exhausted as the life orb glowed, he charged in a veil of water and pushed the Genesect back as Elio ordered. "Bug buzz and get that gun ready!"

The Genesect buzzed and shrieked the Golisopod back for a k.o, leaving Guzma to switch back to his Scizor, he wasn't one to give up and ordered. "Hit him with a bullet punch!"

The Scizor vanished and punched the Genesect in the face, giving little reaction other than a gun heating up, Blattron aimed at point blank range and taunted. "See ya!"

The Scizor cringed at the light as he was scorched by a flamethrower, ending in a complete sweep and for Guzma to take the loss well as he called his Scizor back. "Welp, that's that!"

Elio agreed, picked up his knocked out Pikachu and petted the Genesect. "Since your the last guy for these, it pretty much is until I get another call. Now to get home!"

Guzma agreed, gave Elio some prize money and left. "Try not to fall over dead yet, see ya!"

With him gone, Elio waited, cleared his mind and went to the teleporter to find Molayne, Oliva, Acerola and Kahili just as exhausted if not more so than he is. "When you got to a million things to do in a constant basis! Good work in managing the worse of them!"

Olivia agreed and yawned. "The children of Alola know how to put up a fight, never has this mountain been climbed so viciously!"

Molayne scratched himself in the head and explained why it happened. "The Pokemon League wasn't going to keep us in if we kept it closed any longer, we need to form a back up plan so this build up doesn't happen again."

Acerola agreed with him and looked dizzy. "One after another, least we can go home now. Miss Kahili, you said that you wish to go with Elio to pick up Nene?"

The golfer looked the most drowsy and nodded. "It's only been three days on and off with Miss Lillie and it feels like it has been too long! Nene will be very cranky if this keeps up."

Elio agreed and called his Genesect back as he offered to escort her. "It won't have to and I'm bringing dinner back home, do... do you want to stay at home a while to at least have something?"

The golfer took the offer and asked him. "I'll stay around for at least that, isn't there someone you expect to call home soon?"

Elio nodded as the Elite Four gave their goodbyes and started to leave. "Tammy? She should be at the Sevii Islands by now, I hope she is having a good arrival into that place."

At a small island that is connected to several smaller ones.

A boat dropped off a small collection of passengers, one of them was Tammy, who saw a gorgeous looking resort that was connected to a festive, red, contest hall. Her gangster Eevee and Pikachu Belle were amazed at the scenery and ran towards it with a goal in mind, register and spend the remaining week preparing. With in was a grey interior that had various photos of winning pokemon, each with an assortment of ribbons of various colors, at the reception desk, was an orange hair man casually wishing a blue hair woman good luck at a contest. He addressed the next person in a friendly manner. "Hello and welcome to Rainbow Contest hall, are you here for the Sevii Extravaganza going on?"

Tammy nodded, showed her pass and took a pen. "Yep, I came all the way from Alola to partake in this and I'm done Contests before at Johto!"

The man listened and realized who was standing before him. "..Wait, you're that runner up at Johto's Grand Festival?!"

She vaguely resembled a timid girl, the confidence in her eyes gave the man an optimistic whistle. "Wow, this has now gotten interesting! Sign this and we will see what you can do in a week! Our first one is a double cool contest, do you think you can pull it off?"

Tammy nodded and registered the names Cutlass and Mo'o. "The Mountain Heart Ribbon is as good as mine, is that the only ribbon being given out here?"

The man shook his head and looked overwhelmed by what might await the girl. "That is just one of them, the Sunset Ribbon, the Amber Ribbon, the Spring Ribbon, Sea Lapis Ribbon, the Twilight Ribbon, and the Midnight Ribbon. Phew! You are going to have to read about each of those contests on your own, some of them are more special than others!"

Tammy agreed and saw a catalogue, her Eevee ran to get one as the trainer remembered. "I been through some of them, the ones where Cool, Tough, Cute, Beauty and Cleverness doesn't exactly matter."

The Eevee had the catalogue in her mouth and returned to her trainer, Tammy picked it up as the man wished her luck. "And you have until the start of next week to prepare for all of them if you want the ribbons. If you can get to the first runner up, you can handle these! The hotel has you covered with the works if you wish to stay for the week, just visit the receptionist there and show her your pass!"

Tammy thanked the man and walked out with the catalogue listing the various ribbons, the Orange, Indigo and Violet colored gems had a listing that she expected and didn't expect. "The Sunset Ribbon is a single battle where anything goes contest wise, the Twilight Ribbon is... a rotation battle and the Midnight Ribbon is a triple battle. I think I only heard of those types of fights."

She felt something rustling from her bag and let out a Rotom Dex that was observing a distant rock pillar as she thought of each one. "...One where anything goes will all be on Neo. The rotation one will be Tenac, Flamur and Sephla, finally the triple one... Neo, would you like to help Kumu and Vicky in a certain stunt?"

The Eevee yipped a yes as the girl was about to head to her destination when something from the shadows leaped at Tammy. Thump! The girl was pinned to the ground and caught a glimpse of shining glasses, blue eyes and purple hair, the Pikachu crackled her cheeks and recognized who was on top of her trainer. Tammy asked. "Pipi?! What are you doing here?!"

Pipi answered with a wide smile. "I heard you were coming here, we have a cabin at Four Island if you want to come!"

Tammy smiled back as her friend got off. "Would I! How did you find out I was coming here?"

Pipi lead the way to a dock where Falkner was waiting with a Pidgeot, he gave a smile and waved. "Long time no see! Do you have a flying type with you?"

Tammy nodded and let out a Dragonite, she readied a T.M labeled fly and placed it in a video machine. "Mo'o, you don't need thunder wave right now. Falkner, Pipi, we got a lot of catching up to do." The Dragonite watched the image of a Charizard using his wings for flight and mimicked the movement, Tammy picked up her Pikachu and Eevee as Falkner helped Pipi on the Pidgeot and got on the bird.

SWOOP!

The group flew to the north west to a single island with a large mountain and a town, where they landed by a coozy looking cabin. Falkner got off the Pidgeot and readied a set of keys as the girls got off their pokemon, the man unlocked the door and let them in first, Tammy thanked her Dragonite, got off with her pokemon and called him back as Pipi got off the Pidgeot and walked in. The cabin was above average and it looked like luggage was recently laid out, Janine was calmly watching something with her Crobat as she noticed and stood up. "Welcome back Falkner, welcome back Pipi!"

The grown ups gave each other a small embrace and a kiss as Pipi hugged the two and told her mother who she brought over. "Tammy came to the islands, she has a lot to talk about!"

The adults let go as Tammy let her Pikachu and Eevee explore the house. "Not really since you heard from me not to long ago. I am taking a small vacation and doing this Sevii... what ever to perform and earn some ribbons. How did you all know I was coming here?"

Janine was about to answer as Neopolitan pulled her chain away from an odd colored Meltan. Tammy was smiling and cheered. "No way! I...I think I know how you did it, you called Mom when you found this guy?"

Pipi nodded and tipped her toes in a child's hope. "We did and Professor Lillie told us that there might be more lost in Johto, Mother called Mr. Gold."

Janine continued the answer with concern for the Meltan. "Who has made a search ring to investigate Johto and Kanto... hmm."

Tammy watched Nica buzzing with the Meltan as she asked. "You think that... those Meltan were taken by someone?"

Janine nodded as Pipi recalled the previous three days. "Meruta was absolutely scared when Mother found him... if it wasn't for a boy named Gaishin, would any of us have found him?"

Tammy blinked as Falkner answered. "Probably not because she was looking for you during that game. Tammy, do you know anything about where they are all going?"

The girl nodded as she watched her Pikachu and the shiny Meltan play with each other through electricity. "Aether Paradise, located in the Alola Region. Me and Pamela saw the place they are using as their home and... wow its awesome. But I see a problem coming if the Meltan from Johto were taken by nasty people... trust issues!"

Janine agreed as she imagined the complications. "Which would make them a burden on arrival. We know Elio works there and it might make him even more busy. Should... you call Miss Lillie soon and tell her that you arrived safely?"

Tammy saw the video phone and approached. "Yes and I wouldn't worry about it, Dad and a few others are great with pokemon in general. For now, it looks like you all made a friend, did you catch him yet or no?"

Pipi showed a poke ball and answered. "We tried, but he doesn't want to go in the ball."

Tammy assured the girl as she remembered the phone number and dialed. "When are you going to be an official trainer? Because this might be a good lesson for those kinds of pokemon!"

Pipi answered impatiently. "My ninth birthday isn't going to be for two months. I got over one more year, even though I know a lot!"

Tammy figured and showed her a level ball. "Sometimes, you got to use a different balls for the more stubborn of pokemon, I'll tell you when I am done calling!"

At Alola, in the Champion's House.

Elio, Lillie and Kahili finished a hot pizza dinner and were giving the food a moment to digest, the flying type specialist held onto her daughter and smiled to Lillie. "Nene is a very sweet girl and thank you for looking after her for the last few days."

Lillie found it no problem as Daphne and Leon were reaching for her nipples, she took her top off to begin breast feeding as she joked. "This was why I stocked up at the Battle Buffet... for three days in a row."

She saw Elio was falling asleep with his older Incineroar and Pikachu, the toned body gave her a feast for the eyes. Kahili felt Nene was reaching for her breasts, she adjusted her shirt, exposed a nipple and went to feeding as she appreciated the thought Lillie had. "It helps when you have to prepare for three hungry babies and a steady exercise will trim most of the fat."

Lillie envisioned herself as the sound of a phone was heard, Elio forced himself up and assured them. "I got it!"

He went to the video phone and answered the call to find Tammy on the line, she saw the exhaustion and asked. "Dad, what have you been doing?! You look like a mess!"

Elio frowned in frustration and answered. "Tammy, I been doing both work and title defense for three days with my only stop being for rest! You would look like a mess yourself! Did you make it to the Sevii Islands?"

She realized what she said to him, cringed in guilt and answered. "I did, Pipi and her folks rented a cabin on Four Island for me to use... I'm, sorry for being rude to you."

Elio accepted the apology and tried to smile. "I heard that Lillie had an important call from someone about a Meltan and that person was Janine, which means you and Pipi are hanging out again! I'm sorry for snapping at you!"

Tammy accepted it and felt an emotional hug as she told him what she has to get ready for, including the set of ribbons she wants to obtain. Elio flinched as Lillie took interest, the man knew a theme when he seen one. "All of those ribbons are based on a rainbow and the gimmicks sound familiar."

The girl agreed as she heard her Eevee whimpering. "Have you and Mom ever done a rotation battle or a triple battle?"

Elio shook his head. "I don't think we have and never in a contest. If you can win that, Hoenn would be easy. Looks like your set for the week!"

Tammy nodded and checked on her Eevee. "Neo, stay away from that Meltan if you don't want your necklace to get eaten."

She picked her up and had her finger at the disconnect button. "Thank you Dad, Pipi and I have a few things to catch up on. You and Mom take care of each other along with Daphne and Leon, okay!"

Elio promised that he would and felt like someone was checking him out. "We will, don't worry about us and enjoy your time."

Tammy wished him goodbye and pressed the disconnect button, leaving Elio to turn around and see Lillie giving him a lustful stare. The man signaled her that he wasn't interested at the moment as Kahili felt she relaxed enough and got up with her baby. Nene felt that her mother wanted to leave and cooed a goodbye to her friends as the flying type specialist nodded. "Thank you for dinner and thank you for letting me stay over for an hour, it's appreciated. Come along Nene!"

The baby girl gave a gummy smile and held onto her mother as she head to the door. The married couple waved the mother and child goodbye, with just a family remaining Elio fell on a sofa and closed his eyes. "This was a long day and now I got to give Wicke and the others a heads up on what might be our next wave of arrivals."

Lillie agreed and sat next to her husband, making sure his legs were under her weight so he would not escape, she used one arm to hold her sucking babies and used another to rub her husband's back, she pushed her hand under the man's shirt and felt firm back muscles. "Those three days at the League did a number on you! It put all that food you ate to good use!"

Elio blushed and refused his wife's request. "Not tonight, please!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks up and took her hand off Elio's back and smiled to her children. "Just to warn you, I will be taking a few walks around the island with the babies, it helps them see the world and will help me trim this fat off. It is good that Tammy is with her friend instead of just being with her pokemon."

Elio agreed and felt his mind drifting into the void of sleep as Lillie kissed her babies and said sweet nothings to them. "Daddy and I love you, you are the lights of our world."

At the Cabin in Four Island.

Pipi let a Dustox out as Falkner kept the Meltan safe, Janine wondered why Tammy ran off in a hurry to where she left a napping Pikachu and Eevee, she asked her daughter. "Would it be wise to go off and explore these islands right away? It isn't a place that many explore wildly unless they are veteran trainers."

Pipi frowned and shook her head in defeat. "Not really, but may Tammy and I go to the southern islands by ourselves? The stars are said to be at their best there! There is also a landmark on Five Island that even those people never touched. A grave site for an Onix... his trainer really loved him!"

Click! Tammy came back in with a sport ball, a poke ball and a Rotom Dex as she saw the well manner Dustox perching on a tree. "Pipi, I have been taking real good care of Hachi and I got something cool to show you, I also have a Butterfree named Rorscha, she and Dasuti might get along!"

She opened the balls and let out a Vespiquen that recognized Pipi and buzzed a hello, by her side was a shiny Butterfree that gave an elegant dance, she saw the Dustox and skittered. "Free?"

The Rotom Dex beeped and thought she got the translation right. "Rorzcha wantz to know where Dazuti came from. I think."

The Vespiquen nodded, told the Dex that she was right pointed outside to suggest to the bug types, the Dex was more certain and asked the girls. "Iz it okay for theze bugz to go outzide?"

Falkner and Janine allowed it, the ninja mother opened the door with a set of instructions. "If there is trouble, call your pokemon back and come inside, it should be a pleasant day out!"

The girls were the first to go out as the bug types followed, out in view of a sky with clouds, they sat down as the Butterfee saw a tree of flowers and fluttered their with the Dustox and Vespiquen. Tammy nudged to Pipi and asked. "So how did you catch that Dustox? I normally hear that they are grouchy pokemon, but this proves that rumors can be a load of baloney!"

Pipi remembered and started from the beginning. "We first met while me and Komo were looking for a bug type for your Christmas gift."


	37. A Date Under The Sea!

On a beach in Undella Town, Rachael was in a set of red diving gear as she waited for Chrom. She had a pager for a Wailmer in her hand as she impatiently tapped her foot, she saw her boyfriend stepping out of the changing room with a pair of blue diving gear and a pager in his hand, she asked him. "Did Cynthia really say that there is something hidden near this place?"

Chrom nodded as he head to the water. "North east of here are ancient ruins that hold some pretty big mysteries about the past. What do you think we will find?"

Rachael followed him and smiled. "If people have already been in there... not much anymore. But this might be pretty cool... and better than my idea of a date!" Chrom used a pager and called a ride Wailmer as he promised her. "We will try sun tanning when we are done, I promise!"

Rachael used her own pager and got on the ride Wailmer as she put her diving mask on and muffled. "Lead the way!"

Chrom tugged the Wailmer and had him swim, Rachael had hers follow them out in the vast sea until they found what looks like deep enough water, the boy warned Rachael about what he has heard. "Once we go into the ruins, we have a short time until the ancient booby trap pushes us out of. Follow me and if you have any suggestions, find a way to give them!"

Rachael nodded and waited for him to place his diving mask on, they tapped the Wailmers and have them dive down, into an underwater world that had ruins buried in the silt, the Wailmers swam towards the closest entrance and brought them into a world without light, Rachael and Crom tapped a button on their suit and caused a flash light to shine as they journeyed in. They heard a click that echoed and swam twist and turns for what felt like a eternity, like something was guiding them in the void. They found a writing on a wall that was difficult to read and swam closer; Chrom tapped on the writing and saw something was rumbling, the wall slid open, the boy signaled the girl to follow down the path, to what looked like a deep end. Rachael looked up and tapped Chrom on the shoulder to point up, leading to another floor. The girl thought about the maze from before and knew there was no way she and Chrom would guess the correct path on their own.

By the corner of her eye, she saw a spoon floating in the hall. She followed it, much to Chrom's protest and reached for it, it slipped through her hands and floated deeper in the hall. She chased it to catch it and found it pointing towards a hall to her left, she knew someone was guiding her as she looked down to a pokeball, Chrom found the girl to be holding at nothing and shook his head, a thought came in his head. " _Did she put her gear on properly? She is wandering off!"_

Rachael looked back at Chrom with an annoyed glare. " _Houdini seems to sense something in here, I should try to tell Chrom what I fo-"_ Their eyes widened, Rachael looked astonished as a thought came. _"Wait, is he hearing that?!"_

Chrom nodded and thought of his answer. " _But ho...your Alakazam is doing this?"_

He felt a slight current, like it was slashed, leading to their left, he looked at a ball of his and trusted his companions vision. " _Gallade also senses something, alright. Let's let them lead the way."_

The two continued their swim, Rachael felt the illusionary spoon leading the way through various twist and turns, until they reached a dead end with purple writing, Chrom felt a flash in his eyes and took out a pager for a particular pokemon. " _The Unova Ride Pokemon Committee trained some Frillish to assist us in lighting under water caves for divers like us!"_

PEW!

A green Frillish appeared and floated aimlessly, Chrom tapped his flash light and waved it to tell the pokemon to to use flash. The floating pokemon glowed and let loose a flash of light, the wall moved away from them and left a passage deeper in. Rachael wondered as Chrom dismissed the Frillish. " _Why would our pokemon be trying to help us like this? We just came here to explore together after all."_

The spoon stopped forcing itself as Chrom swam to the right. " _It must be something important, psychic types like Alakazam and Gallade are pretty expansive with their minds."_

Rachael agreed and followed Chrom towards another passage way up. They found themselves in another floor, Rachael felt the spoon leaning forward, they followed the direction and felt a leaning to the left, then towards the right. The girl nearly giggled in her mask as they swam and took a left. " _I wonder if anyone has ever been this deep before!"_

Chrom thought of it and looked to the left to find another dead end. " _Probably, but the harder to reach places has to have something pretty valuable!"_

He lead the way to the dead end and felt his Wailmer kept swimming, it pushed with all his strength and made a passage way towards another floor. The duo swam to a final floor, composing of just one room, they looked around for potential treasure as Rachael saw glowing lights to her right, one red and one blue. She swam to it and found a box with a glowing white poke ball symbol and two sides giving the red and blue glow. " _Wha...Chrom, I think we found a big one!"_

Chrom followed and felt a dull sound coming close, the water around them shook as he examined the box. " _That we have! But how are we going to get it out of here?"_

Rachael took out her poke ball and sent out an Alakazam that was holding his breath, she pointed at the box and gave the order as more noise was coming. " _Houdini, if you can, please teleport us back to Undella town!"_

The Alakazam glowed and gave off a flash of light. When the groups vision cleared, they found themselves back by the beach, on top of their Wailmers in the water and by them is the mysterious box.

They saw Nate talking with a Looker of a man in a brown trench coat and noticing the Alakazam with the box. The teenagers swam towards the shore, got off the Wailmers and dismiss them as they pulled their masks down. Nate recognized the two and waved. "Well look at here! You two were in on the fun before we got to start, this is going to be easier now!"

The group saw Hilda walking out in diving gear, she was about to put her mask on and saw the box, she ran to it in amazement and asked the teenagers. "You two went into those ruins and found this?! Looks like N and Cheren were right after all!"

Chrom sent out a Gallade that was hesitate to explain how it was done, the trainer answered. "Me and Rachael went exploring for the fun of it when Gallade and Houdini were guiding us across that maze. You were coming here for a similar reason?"

Hilda nodded as the man in the trench coat showed a badge and answered. "Hilda and Nate were about to be assigned to a mission from the International Police. It seems you found what we suspected to have been waiting in the Abyssal Ruins."

Nate approached the box and felt the sea water as he explained what it has. "If he is correct, this box is where a species of mythical pokemon are sleeping, Meltan! We need to help them gather in one place so they can become Melmetal."

Hilda agreed and had her fists close to her bosom as she cheered. "That is one reason this started, the other is for security reasons. Because of this, they need to be going to Alola! Now... how are we going to open this box?" The Alakazam looked at the white glow in the center of the lid and tapped at it, it caused the box to slowly shift and slide. Mist was left loose as white light shined, they heard an ancient hum from with in and readied themselves.

THUD!

The box was opened and the Gallade sensed something was waking up, sensing that many were walking up. Ten Meltan, slowly adjusting themselves to the light, crawled out of the box and plopped unto the sand, they heard the sound of the tide flowing in and out, mesmerized by it. Rachael and readied a poke ball as Chrom stopped her. "No, not yet. This is the first time we seen this pokemon."

The swarm of Meltan waddled closely to the water and felt the tide flow, the cool, salty water caused them to giggle, clap and splash. Nate got on his knees, his brown eyes glistened at an ideal. "Aw, they like the water. Hilda, Looker, do you mind if I bring these guys to Alola? If we just hand them over to the people at the Poke Canyon, they will miss out on seeing the sea."

Hilda agreed and saw the truth in the matter. "These pokemon are like curious children. It would be wrong to disrupt this... Mr. Looker, Nate doesn't have anything else better to do and he can provide an escort for them all the way to Alola."

The agent was willing to allow it and gave his farewells. "So long as they are there as soon as possible. They do require being transported though!"

Nate had it covered and readied ten dive balls as he asked the Meltan. "Hey, would you guys like to come with me to meet the rest of your friends? They are all heading to Alola right now!"

The Meltan looked at the watery balls and chattered in unison, the man placed them down and waited. The ten slowly thought of it and one by one, they tapped at each individual ball. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Nate picked the ten up, put them in his bag and sent out a Swanna for a quick flight. "I need to let this clerk know that we found what we were looking for as well as tell Yancy what happened, then I'll call Skyla for a ride! I should be done with that region in a couple weeks tops!"

Hilda rolled her eyes and laughed. "You might as well bring the family over since your going on a vacation!"

The man admitted that he was caught and wished the group goodbye as his Swanna readied her wings. "Good idea, we ought to pay someone a visit pretty soon anyways. I'll see you later!" Swoop!

Hilda went back to a changing room now that the conflict was done. "I need to get out of this wet suit. Looker, you can take the box since it is visual evidence of what we are looking for! Rachael, Chrom, thanks for the help!"

With her leaving, Rachael felt satisfied as Looker thanked her and Chrom. "I need to take this box to the H.Q for examination, you and Chrom done a lot for us! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

The man took the heavy box and struggled to move to the pokemon center with it, leaving the two trainers and their pokemon to enjoy themselves, the boy asked with a brave blush. "I'm going to get my swim trunks on, Rachael... should we get a tan together?"

Rachael squinted her eyes and blushed back. "Yes I will, I need to make a call to someone. I want to brag!"

At Four Island.

Tammy and Pipi nearly fell asleep from the serene peace of counting clouds and seeing their pokemon in harmony as they heard a door creek open. "Pika!"

Tammy woke from her daydreaming and nudged Pipi awake. "Hey, we need to call our pokemon back and get inside."

Pipi rubbed her eyes and yawned as she whistled sharply, Dasuti fluttered from a tree with a stripped and towards his trainer as Tammy called for her duo. "Rorscha, Hachi, its time to go back in your balls."

The Vespiquen gave a regal yawn and was called into her sport ball as the Butterfree fluttered to Tammy and perched on her back, the girl signed and called her companion back Pipi giggled and lead the way in. "Your pokemon sure like you!"

The girls walked in and listened to Janine chopping something as Falkner watched the news and asked Tammy. "It is pretty rare that you actually get to sit down and do nothing? This island is like that."

Tammy nodded and felt her head aching as her worries return to her. "There is only town and Icefall cave, we have nowhere else to travel to on foot and no one to really cause trouble for long. Just to warn you, I'm going to bring out Mo'o and Cutlass to practice and while the later is pretty cool headed, he is also pretty sharp!" She showed a poke ball and to no surprise of Falkner, a beast ball. She let out a Dragonite that felt happy to be out and a shiny Kartana that looked to be in a meditated state until a phone rang.

The beast looked around and skittered like an energetic child as he asked something the Rotom had no understanding of. Tammy answered and made herself look energized "We are on a place called Four Island, the Sevii Islands is part of the Kanto region, it is pretty far from Alola and we have a contest to do in four days. Make yourself at home."

Pipi slowly approached and used her fingers to shake the Kartana's flat hand. "My name is Pipi and my family rented this cabin!"

She pointed to a calmed, blue hair man that was in blue clothes. "This is Falkner, my father, he is a flying type specialist and runs a Gym in Johto!" Falkner waved hello to the Ultra Beast and earned a friendly wave back as Pipi pointed to a purple hair woman in casual clothes that was chopping food. "This is Janine, my mother. She is a poison type specialist, a ninja and she runs a Gym in Kanto."

The Kartana flew closely to what Janine was chopping, a thick, white, radish. The ninja mother smiled to him and addressed him. "Cutlass, I am aware that you are incredibly sharp and do not like heat. I wouldn't suggest you help with cooking."

The Kartana flinched and slowly backed away as Pipi readied a beast ball. "You are not the only Ultra Beast here! Sutikki is a pokemon that is part of the family as well!"

She let out a Poipole that saw a familiar aura and floated closely to the Kartana, the two looked at each other in curiosity and gave their own version of a hello. The Kartana felt a slight tug and felt himself being subtly drawn towards an odd, blob like creature with a copper nut. Pipi took a small nut and gave it to it to slow the magnet pull and addressed the friend. "This is Meruta, he is a Meltan that absorbs metals and creates an electrical charge. He... hasn't been caught yet and even with Tammy's advise, he doesn't want to go into a ball yet."

The Meltan and Kartana exchange stares, Meruta buzzed a hello and asked Cutlass something, the Rotom Dex beeped and told them what she heard. "He wantz to know how Cutlazzzz met Tammy."

The coordinator opened her mouth wide at the question and heard a phone ring, Falkner went to pick it up and looked puzzled. The Kartana began his story as Tammy heard a familiar, feminine voice. "I stirred those two more than I liked. Mr. Falkner, I have been told Tammy is hanging with you and your family while she is on vacation, is that true?"

The man nodded as Tammy looked at her Kartana to find it safe to talk. "Yes Miss Rachael and we saw your latest film, I hope the finale doesn't give Pipi nightmares, because that film is becoming out there from what we are use to!"

Rachael cringed and warned him. "The silhouette of that monster is going to scare you, it is scary once you all see it in a couple days and to make it worse. It might scare trainers who have been through tough battles much more compared to a kid who never battled a pokemon like it."

Tammy wondered what it was and joined in the conversation. "You told me that already. What did you have to show Mom and Dad? Because no one likes spoilers!"

Rachael focused on an image past Tammy's shoulder and saw an odd colored Meltan, she smiled and announced. "Chrom and I found a box with ten Meltan after taking a dive into the sea. At first, I wanted to brag to Mr. and Ms. Sun, but that didn't go so well when I told them Nate is going to be on Alola in a few hours. Where did you all find that Meltan?"

Tammy let Falkner answered the question. "Janine found Meruta when she was playing a game with Pipi. At the moment, Ethan and Red are searching Johto and Kanto for the others... we suspect something has happened to them."

Rachael looked riddled with guilt, like she should have kept quiet, Tammy guessed how Elio reacted to being told more was to be done. "Dad had to spend three days doing Title Defense and work. Being told now, when all of that is over, must have caused him to short circuit... at least he knows. What is special about these Meltan? The ones Pamela found in Sinnoh have a reason for being smarter, because they spent a month with someone that knows a lot."

Rachael hummed as her Granbull, Glaceon, Heatmor and Hydreigon were playing in the background. "They were found in a box that was under the sea and they really love the ocean. Alola is a region that is islands and sea... they are set. Mr. Sun said something about his boss calling Lillie and I think this might make things more complicated when each of the groups of Meltan have different wants. Who did the Meltans from Sinnoh meet?"

The coordinator answered boldly. "Arceus. Dad is able to find out about it and this is information that can blow someones mind if they think about it deeply!"

CHOP!

Falkner and Janine were left speechless, the ninja mother stopped her chopping and tried to say something as Tammy found it visual proof. "See what I mean? Then we have Mercury, who just met that pokemon with Pamela. Thanks for letting him know and thank you for letting us know! We will see what the big deal is with the ending of your film. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Knock, knock!

Rachael hoped the knock was important and shook her head. "No, hopefully that big food bowl is here so I can be able to have Princess around again. I'll talk to you later and I hope you all find those Meltan soon!"

She disconnected and left Tammy to face the grown ups with a smile. "That is what we are getting ourselves into! At least with this Meltan and the ones around the two regions, the growing problem is going to become someone else's."

Falkner agreed as Pipi watched the Kartana and Poipole playing with each other. "By the end of the day, Alola will have how many of those pokemon?"

Tammy answered as she watched her Pikachu and Eevee playing hide and seek with the Meltan. "Thirty eight, Neo... I need to get that chain off you or it isn't going to be a fair game!"

At an office in a mansion at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine blinked at Gladion, who looked like he was concealing an important detail on some of the Meltan the Aether Foundation were caring for as he finished telling of a crucial detail. "These Meltan have a thing for the sea compared to the ones that came from that desert! Do you really think that play room will suit that need?"

Elio tried to keep himself awake as his sore limbs jolted in pain. "Twenty eight Meltans, that is a big number Ma'am. Next thing we know, we will be having Meltans from Kalos that will be into Sky Battles."

Lusamine agreed and looked disappointed in something as she placed her hands together. "And due to Meltans childish nature, having them use the lakes at the deck would not be enough!"

The Alolan Champion asked without thought. "You want someone to take them out for a daily run at Alola's beaches?"

Lusamine nodded and stared at Elio as Gladion tapped his enforcer on the shoulder. "That someone would be you Mr. Sun and it is going to be insane if you were proven right and we have to deal with sky obsessed Meltans."

Elio growled and puffed his cheeks in an agreement. "That and everyone on Alola would know Nate as a big time movie star. Those Meltan need to know they are going to be safe and Nate might have more reasons to come to Alola than just dropping them off."

Lusamine agreed with him and felt a migraine forming. "Which is going to trigger a chain reaction, if he is anything like Hilda... he would want to know what is going on as a whole!" Gladion nodded and gave a smile. "He should, this does involve him, but unlike Hilda, Nate is more accepting of people without having to be over protective of someone. He will be here late tonight and I'll be the one who picks him up! Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, is that fair Elio?"

The Alolan Champion nodded and looked like he was about to fall asleep. "It would, thank you! ZZZZ!"

A Hoopa ring appeared in front of the door and shined, letting a Hoopa out as he signaled Gladion to do the deed, the in-law nodded and gently pushed on Elio. "Don't sleep just yet, you been busy for three days, go home and rest!"

Elio followed without much thought and sleep walked into the Hoopa Ring, Gladion felt the man fall, loose his grip and disappear with in. The Hoopa smiled and explained what happened as the ring shrank. "That ring went straight back home and on his bed, Lillie will take care of the rest. So lady, this isn't going exactly as planned, but that is what you get when you have a pokemon that is many different thinking individuals. Do you still think you all are going to manage this?"

Lusamine gave a smile to the Hoopa and winked. "We don't have a reason to hide this pokemon from the public and it confirms a small theory some of the scientists have in regards to how each Meltan thinks. They are like a pokemon that functions in a swarm, where they travel as a group... or individually, will determine their growth. What they have learned before coming here. Gladion, what did the Meltan from Sinnoh see? Who did they meet besides Pamela?"

The son refused to answer and asked her. "There is a reason none of us are telling you. But it explains why those Meltan are more into learning about Alola's history and its legends compared to the ones we personally brought here. The ones that traveled in a harsh land and prefer living in a sheltered place. How many of those pokemon do you think we are going to keep watch over?"

Lusamine counted and gave a quick answer. "Over forty and if it is beyond fifty, I'm just going to assume that there are a hundred of them... maybe even more. What...what do you think is going to happen when they do become Melmetal? When those many individuals stop being individuals?"

Gladion's eyes widened, he snapped his fingers to an interesting question. "Either they become a new individual all together and erase them all from existence, one with the strongest will takes over and turn the rest of the Meltan into parts of his body or, the one we are all hoping for, all those individuals become one mind. A collection of everything they gone through. There might be a pokemon we should... talk to that has had similar experience. I'll look for Zygarde tomorrow if Elio doesn't do something to draw him out."

Lusamine nodded and had two phones ringing at the same time. "O...See that you do, because this is a pokemon we still do not know much about."

Gladion turned around and left the office, finding Wicke, who had Mohn with her to announce something. Gladion took a deep breath and asked his father. "Alright, I saw you working on something the instant we heard of new arrivals. What did you do?"

Mohn gave a cheerful smile and answered. "I made an expansion for their play room, it is a small pond they can use to splash around when no one is around to show them the beaches!"

The son appreciated it and gave his father a long hug, Wicke watched Mohn give one back asked the younger man. "Master Gladion, what are we to do if the employees ask about the Meltan that met Arceus? If Madam Lusamine finds out... when she finds out, we will never hear the end of it!"

Gladion lightened his hug and answered. "Keep quiet about it, it is information that doesn't matter much anymore besides explaining a quirk some of the Meltan have over the other. Expect Nate to be brought down to the Aether Labs, I'll be heading to Poni Island!"

He and Mohn let go and were ready to part ways. Wicke sighed and continued her conversation with Mohn. "What you planned for Lusamine isn't much regarding a date, but a film is always nice to see."

At Aspertia City.

Rachael stood ontop of a mountain and watched her Tyrantrum scarf down a kiddie pool's worth of food. She relaxed to a sun setting as she saw a man with a scar looking more at peace with himself. He saw the mighty pokemon and approached with a whistle of respect. "So you were not exaggerating with your power? Impressive for someone your age!"

Rachael agreed with the man and kept a smile. "Yep Gough, now that I can have Princess here when ever I want, we can start training for the next film. Chrom should be here soon to watch the view with me... he found some pretty sweet treasure at the abyssal ruins today."

Gough sent out a Totem Sized Alolan Marowak for a meditation session as he asked her. "What did the two of you find? I know you two went down there together."

Rachael was about to answer as a teenage boy come up with a Ambipom, Chrom saw the Tyrantrum was well behaved and slowly approached to hello to the man. "Hey Gough, what are you doing today?"

Gough was ready to clear his mind as he answered. "I like sitting out here, Miss Jenny offered to take me on a trip to the Battle Subway later tonight. I know you and Rachael went exploring, what did you find?"

Chrom took out a blue poke dex and showed the picture of Meltan. "A box that had ten of this pokemon. Meltan, alone... they are not impressive, but if enough are gathered, they might become Melmetal!"

He showed the cryptic picture, Gough lost interest and grunted. "A group of weaklings form together to become something stronger... someone is having a joy in this. Where are they now?"

Chrom answered and went to Rachaels side to have a closer look at the Tyantrum. "Heading to Alola. My father and mother had a word with me about what me and Rachael did, they are impressed."

Gough smiled and let his mind drift, leaving Chrom alone with Rachael; the boy licked his dry lips and asked Rachael. "I... heard they have auditions for the next film once this latest one reaches live. I head it is a Love and Battles series."

The girl lowered her eye lids as the Tyrantrum gave a small chuckle, Rachael asked. "It depend on if you can act, are you wanting to do a film with me?"

Chrom nodded and scratched himself. "Since you do a lot of them pretty well, it wouldn't be the end of the world if I don't get a spot with you."

Rachael agreed and patted him on the shoulder as Princess sat down and watched the snowy distance. "Acting is different from the Battle Frontier, I was given rumor of this script and... I'm going to be pretty nasty. I'm asking as a friend, are you sure you want to try to do this to impress me? You do that already."

Chrom nodded and tighten his grip stubbornly. "I do. Speaking of the Battle Frontier, I need to find a Poliwag with swift swim and if I can't find one here, I am going to have to either wait until I can go back to Sinnoh... or search for a Pelipper."

Rachael guessed why as she and Chrom started holding hands. "Okay, don't take it personally if I go too far. You want to get a pokemon with drizzle, Politoed has that as a hidden ability and is more rare, while Pelipper is more common. You do you!"

Chrom took a deep breath and watched a cloud of snow trickle down in the distance. "Thank you. My parents don't mind if you come over to hang out with me, they are pretty cool with you." Rachael accepted the offer and gave a wide tooth smile as they watched the Ambipom calm down and watched the view with them for a blissful afternoon.


	38. Flying to the Islands!

At Poni Plains, the star lit sky shined down at Gladion, who was keeping a pose. His Silvally and Manaphy saw something coming from the distance, a small plane. It slowly landed and stopped at a skid, chasing the many wild pokemon away as the man waited and watch Skyla tip toed out of the plane with a cheer. She opened the door, letting Yancy and Hudson out first, followed by an eager Nate that smelled the air and held the various luggage. "AH! So this is the only legal landing strip on Alola?"

Skyla nodded as Yancy kept Hudson close to her. "Yep, as long as you two use a repel and journey south, you will find the road to Seafolk Village. Good luck in delivering the cargo Nate!"

The man appreciated it and waved goodbye with his family, Yancy saw a familiar man and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Gladion! You are here because you heard of what my husband has with him?"

Gladion nodded as something emerged from his shadow, a Marshadow that walked ahead of them to the south. "This is also the only place on Alola where you can find a place to land that isn't owned by someone. Welcome once again, how are you all feeling?"

Nate answered with an ideal vision. "Tired from the jet lag. We rented a room at the Tide Song Hotel to use for the week we are staying. I'll come along with you to check Aether Paradise out and let you know about the Meltan once we settle down!"

Gladion had his Silvally guard the families and picked his Manaphy up as Yancy sent out a Spinda to help protect. The woman asked as the group traveled. "Nate didn't want to take a boat because of how important these pokemon are, how are you doing Gladion? A lot has happened since the World Tournament ended."

The plane took off as Gladion blushed in a smile. "Madison and I are finally getting married after next week, my sister has given birth to some of the happiest babies on Alola and Elio is working hard. In fact, that is the reason he isn't greeting you all right now!"

Hudson asked the man as they entered a small grove. "He worked a lot as Champ? Daddy has to do that, sometimes right after a film or worse, before a film!"

Gladion saw a smart boy as the Marshadow scared away the Raticates. "Yep, he had to get back to that, he and his Elite Four put up with a lot of challengers, myself included, for three days. Then he had to deal with work, he works directly under me and makes sure the Aether Foundation stays in line along with Miss Heidi and a couple others. He has a bigger job starting tomorrow that is all about those Meltans. Nate, how have they been doing?"

The movie star answered as he saw ruins and a small farm in a clearing. "They seem alright with coming to a new region when they heard of a tropical beach and the dive balls help settle them down. I got word from Lucas about the chaos going on and about this Sanchao terrorist group causing trouble, I want to see what you all are doing because for a pokemon conservation group... you people are doing questionable things to try and keep the peace!"

Gladion agreed with him and signaled silence as he saw Hapu tending to a crop field with a Golurk. "Good, because I want you to question us! Now, how exactly did you gain access to that box in the first place? I was told more people played appart, but Elio didn't tell me." Nate adjusted his cap as he saw a village in a port. "It happened when someone was exploring the ruins before Hilda and I had a chance to-"

At Five Island during the night.

Tammy, her Eevee and Pipi were let off the boat as Falkner gave the girls a clear set of instructions. "The grave site is south of the contest hall. Don't wander off and be back in an hour. Tammy, watch over her!"

The older girl saluted in respect and took out a lure ball as she lead the way pass the neon lighted contest hall as Pipi saw the stone small passage. Tammy let out a Blastoise that jumped into the water and floated, Tammy helped Pipi and the Eevee get on and followed as she felt two cans jingling in her bag. "So this is what makes it a land mark, a trainer buried his dead Onix on an island south from here. That Onix is nicknamed Tectonix, his trainer normally leaves behind his favorite drink as an offering, lemonade. You know that this isn't our pokemon Pipi, we don't have to do this."

The girl knew as the Blastoise swam forward and turned right towards the stone pillar. "We don't, but it would be nice to pay respects for the dead. A pokemon should know that there are many trainers in the world that show kindness to others, not just one! Does Elio do something like this as well?"

Tammy shook her head as Neopolitan saw something odd in the distance. "He never said that he did and I don't think any of his pokemon are going to kick the bucket. I should ask him if that ever happened. However, he does nothing but pay respects to the legendary pokemon he comes across... or any pokemon that does a lot of good in the world when he gets the chance. Mom told me that."

The Eevee yipped and alerted the girls to a visitor, the Blastoise stopped by a small beach and let the trio off to journey towards the memorial hill. Pipi saw a boy she recognized that was with a brown hair, grey eye woman that was in a purple top and a pink dress skirt. They were talking to an Onix that was looking forward to two cans presented to him as Pipi shouted. "Gaishin?! What are you doing all the way here?"

Gaishin flinched turned around with a startled face that slowly became a smile of mischief, like he knows something they don't. "Me and my mom like coming to places like these and giving respect where it is due!"

The woman nodded and introduced herself with a friendly smile. "Oh, hello Pipi, my son told me about you. My name is Shijo! Who is your friend?"

Pipi took a deep breath and introduced Tammy. "This is Tammy, a coordinator that came from Alola to partake in that contest event going on and someone who I made friends with when she visited Johto!"

Gaishin and his mother waved hello, Tammy was about to shake hands as Neopolitan whimpered and shook at her leg, the girl picked her up and saw a Drifblim floating nearby as Pipi went to her friends bag and took out two cans of lemonade. Shijo's mouth was open wide from shock as she asked with good will in her voice. "I didn't expect you girls to come all the way out here to leave that!"

The Onix blushed and appreciated the thought with a mighty growl, Shijo agreed, placed a small bowl down and opened the four cans, she used them to fill it up, Tammy stepped back and asked with a cold feeling in her spine to a secret that was hidden in plain sight. "Wait... this Onix can't be the one that is buried... can it?!"

The Onix drank from the bowl and savored the sour, yet sweet drink as Gaishin pointed to the Drifblim. "Barun flew us to where we needed to go and this Onix was here when we arrived."

The Onix finished his drink, smiled to the group and let loose a mighty roar in a thank you. He gave a faint glow and disappeared in light, confirming what the girls suspected, Pipi felt her legs shaking at the scene. "Tha..tha...that Onix was actually a ghost?!"

Gaishin placed his right hand under his chin and thought of it. "He has to have been to be out here without a trainer. Rock types like him hate water after all. Now that we solved this mystery, how are you doing Pipi?"

The young girl was astonished by the casual reaction and answered. "F...fine until a moment ago. Me and my parents are using a cabin at Four Island if... you want to come visit?"

Gaishin looked eager to take the offer as Shijo stopped him and apologized. "We only came here to pay our respects to Tectonix, but we do have a place at Six Island if you want to come later. Gaishin, is that okay?"

The boy took a deep breath and answered. "Yes Mom, though it is a bit awkward." Pipi looked disappointed and gave her friend a wave goodbye. "It is, but it has to make some sense! We will see you there when we get the chance?"

Shijo waved goodbye back along with her son, both giving a calming smile as the mother answered. "That would be lovely, it is on an island north when you go by boat."

Gaishin agreed and remembered something as the girls were about to turn back. "It is best to go to at night, we will get a view of the stars since we are far away from any city lights!" Pipi and Tammy considered the timing, the older girl promised the boy. "Then count on us being there, see ya!"

The girls went back to the Blastoise and took a ride back to the main island, Tammy saw doubt in her friend and wanted to cheer her up. "Gaishin is a pretty cool kid and while his mom seems strict, it seems she has a reason. You said you met him in a tree house somewhere?"

Pipi nodded and slowly smiled back. "Near Violet City, by the play ground. It's...it's still spooky to know that we found an actual ghost!"

Tammy agreed as the Blastoise made a turn to the left towards the main island. "I know, but it was pretty nice to know he likes the gifts... and we have empty metal cans for that Meltan. Now lets get back and see what Janine and Rotom Dex are planning for us."

The Blastoise crawled to the shore and jogged to the port, where Falkner was looking up to the sight of a Driftblim and was given a cheer. "We are back!" The man was startled and saw the girls had an adventure. "You are back earlier than expected, what happened?"

Pipi answered with rosy cheeks. "We should tell you when we get back to the cabin. It's strange."

At Aether Paradise.

Nate saw the well kept play room with the sleeping Meltans and let the ten out of the blue balls, they looked disoriented as they found a small sandy pond to splash in, the man lowered himself and winked to them. "Well, I got you to where you need to be, as promised! I'll check up on you tomorrow to see how you are all handling this, take care!"

One of the Meltan buzzed, turned around and waved back in thanks, giving Nate the peace of mind to an ideal departure. He left the room to find the rest of the Conservation Deck to be busy as he thanked Gladion, who had Manaphy with him and a Marshadow keeping a stoic watch. "That was what your father was working on when he heard of what these guys like? It was nice of him to put this together at a notice."

He gave Gladion the ten dive balls and asked. "This is in case they get scattered around, now do you mind showing me what you all are doing?"

Gladion nodded and escorted him to the elevator, where he pressed a button leading down to the lab as he gave a mellow smile. "With that, this makes twenty eight here and thirty eight that are secured. Those ten might get feisty even with what is provided here. I promise you, I know someone who will be great with them if their love for the sea is as you claimed."

The elevator stopped at the disturbingly sterile labs, Nate followed Gladion towards a specific one and was let in, where he found familiar strangers in blue and white suits, a pink hair man with blue skin and an orange hair woman with blue skin. They were talking to a very familiar blonde scientist, Nate's friendly mood jolted to some bitter memories as he asked. "Wait, why is Colress here?!"

Colress turned around and was astonished by who he met. "Long time no see Nate, it's been a few years!"

The movie star regrettably said hello back as Gladion saw a startled Anabel, Wicke and Lusamine that were questioning something sudden when they saw who was brought to them. Nate saw a yellow, glove like device being built and beside it was a black head band that was slowly being made, the Manaphy and Marshadow stared at the work as the movie star asked. "Now what the heck is going on here?"

Lusamine took a deep breath and answered. "If you haven't been told, that terrorist group is confirmed to have the means to create and use Shadow Pokemon. You are familiar with them?"

Nate shook his head and cringed. "I heard of them and I hope I never meet them or the monsters responsible for that happening! Now it makes sense what you all are keeping secret, you're making Snag Machines and... an Aura Reader? This guy I know told me about them being used to find and steal Shadow Pokemon."

Lusamine nodded as Zossie explained what the band is. "We are also trying to upgrade the Aura Readers to protect the wielder from the psychic powers of a very dangerous Shadow Pokemon that we need to track down and neutralize, Shadow Deoxys. This should also work against any psychic types that try to attack your mind!"

Dulse followed with their current process. "We are still trying to get started and we are uncertain of how long this project will take!"

Nate quickly accepted it and gave an optimistic smile. "It makes sense to make them and if it can rescue those pokemon, you won't get any arguing from me! Colress is here because this sort of thing has been proven ineffective to him a long time ago... it's complicated!"

Colress agreed and closed his eyes with a eerie smile. "In addition to the excess cruelty for the process of creating a Shadow Pokemon, that pokemon would also be in an unstable mental state and they would have as much potential as a ticking bomb. It would be more productive to separate that pokemon from the people controlling them and then treat the pokemon of this aliment."

Anabel nodded with a frown. "Those evil people are also the reason why Looker is out there in the various regions, assisting in speeding up the process of gathering the Meltans. Assistance that you are to thank for along with anyone else."

Gladion confirmed with an agreement and asked. "Orre, Alola, Sinnoh and now Unova... which one is next?"

Anabel asked him back. "What of... Kanto and Johto?"

Wicke coughed and answered. "We have a report of an active Meltan that was made known to the Battle Legends of that region. We know nothing of the Meltans whereabouts in Kalos and we have a scientist assigned to that region that would have every reason to be apart of this."

Lusamine remembered the name and gave a wide smile. "Mr. Philip... he would desire to witness such a once in a life time event!"

Gladion remembered the name and gave a hopeful smile. "He is also in charge of the Kalos team for the first half of the year. Wicke, if you can call him soon, he might make things easier for Looker."

Wicke gave a salute to assure him the task will be done, Nate saw nothing wrong with what he was seeing and thought out loud. "Looks like you all have this under control for now... Hilda would like to hear of this."

Anabel agreed and asked of him. "We need word of this spread to the rest of the Battle Legends, it is assumed Lucas knows of this... due to his son witnessing the scope of our threat. With Brendan and Calem only knowing the bare minimum. They should be informed of this, do you have connections with them?"

Nate nodded and imagined how both would react. "Brendan would be pretty quick when trouble is coming and Calem... I doubt he is going to take this well. Anything else you need from us?"

Anabel shook her head and answered. "Not really we will call you if anything sudden comes up."

Gladion lead the way out with a farewell to the group. "The Meltan are exactly as we expected and I know just the person to provide them with that need. Manaphy, do you want to help Papa watch over some of the Meltans?"

The Manaphy nodded and giggled. "Sure thing, he looked like he was going to fall over last time!" Nate followed out with the Marshadow looking back in an emotionless stare before focusing on the door.

Leaving the group to focus back on their late night project, Nate's smile faded as he, Gladion and the Marshadow reached the elevator. "I don't like where all this came from, but you sometimes got to make hard choices to keep making the world peaceful. I'll meet up with Elio tomorrow when he starts doing work... now you said there are ten more Meltan on Alola being taken cared of by someone else?"

Gladion pressed the button and gave him a yes. "Houkalani Observatory, I also need to warn you... my friend Hau has a pokemon you are familiar with and since you of fallers."

Nate's eyes widened as he finished. "He has what would be a one of a kind pokemon around here! Got it, thanks again for showing me around."

Gladion appreciated the thanks as the elevator stopped, he lead him to the boat with good wishes ahead. "Enjoy your vacation, I'll see you tomorrow!"

At the Alolan Champion's house.

Lillie was on the grand bed, in black, sport like under wear as Elio agreed to her desires. He took his shirt off to show his muscular, but slim body and held Lillie's feet down. He watched his wife place her hands on the back and performed sit ups in a vow. "I am going to sweat this fat off and use the exercise to turn this," She showed her exposed, flabby belly and listened to Elio counting. "One, two, three. Into muscle. Four, five!"

Lillie slowly felt the burn as she agreed. "*Huff!* Nene was fussy for the first day and that was because her mother had to leave for her work. If you seen how she was after she settled down, she is a sweet baby, she was actually laughing too!"

Elio looked at the bassinets and asked her. "That is going to be what they are going to do soon. I...hate to sound like a jerk, but when can we move the twins over to a crib in that room we made together? They can learn a lot from watching us and I don't know if this is appropriate for them to see."

Lillie mentally counted to ten and kept going. "Some time during February, it is going to be past Valentine's day... do you have any ideas for that day since our... usual activity isn't going to happen this time?"

Elio thought of it, smiled and kept counting. "We do this sort of thing everyday, but I... know one way we can have that moment. You just did twenty sit ups and you don't look like your tiring out."

Lillie felt her stomach to be on fire as she guessed what the date was going to be. "We are going out to a nice Dinner at Mallow's and then we are to enjoy a moment at a beach?"

Elio nodded and marveled at the exercise as he pretended to look guilty of something. "Aw, I wanted you to be surprised. We still got a few weeks before then... I'll think of a way to make that a surprise."

Lillie breathed deeply in, puffed up her cheeks and kept going, a cell phone rang, she heard the tone and let her husband know. "Someone is trying to call you."

Elio got off to check his phone, found out it was Gladion and answered it. "What's up boss? Did you pick up Nate?"

The man behind the phone sounded relaxed as he answered. "Yep, he is with his family right now and it is exactly as we expected with the Meltan from Unova. Tomorrow, you are to report to the Conservation Deck for a special assignment in making sure the Meltans don't get bored. You work hard even with the League tossing itself at you, keep it up!"

Elio firmed up and appreciated it. "Thank you, I won't let you down!"

Gladion laughed and knew someone he can count on. "I know you won't, tell Lillie I said goodnight!"

Elio heard his boss hang up and placed the phone on the side as Lillie looked all tired out. The Alolan Champ kept count and went up as he went back to spotting his wife. "Ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine."

Lillie looked like she was about to scream as she made one final sit up and exhaled. "One hundred!"

She let herself drop on the bed with a sweat and laid to her side, inviting Elio to hug her from behind and smell her scent, the wife pulled the blanket over herself and her husband as she whispered. "Gladion is going to have you watch over some Meltans?"

Elio closed his eyes and licked his wife's neck, causing her toes to curl as he answered. "Yep and I know a few places to take them to... maybe even introduce them to two pokemon that are tied to the sea. Tapu Fini and Levi... if it is okay for the later."

Lillie brushed her husband's leg with her foot to stop and asked. "Not without my super vision, Elio... didn't you say no for tonight?"

The man stopped and whimpered. "I know, it still is the case... but you had a work out and you are sweaty, a sweat rag is all the way in the bathroom. Do you want to go get it?"

Lillie relaxed and giggled as she took a bottle of water from the night stand and had a drink. "You really like being punished, I'm not leaving to do that, but do drink some water of you are going to do something like this." Elio took the offer and went back to licking his wife's neck, teasing her for half an hour.

At the Cabin in Four Island.

Janine closed a room Pipi, Tammy, Nica, Neopolitan and Komo were using and was going to the adult bed room with her husband, letting their minds wander off to a boring day as she had a ring from her phone. "...Ethan?!" Beep! "Hello? Did you find something?"

Ethan answered over the phone with a tired, yet hesitate tone. "I think I found just what you were talking about at the Ruin's of Alph, I found some strange box along with foot steps along with some broken glass outside. Someone came here and took what they wanted in a hurry. Silver also has some news about where they might have been taken too after he beaten up some thug with a Nosepass. They were taken on a boat and might be somewhere in the Sevii Islands."

Janine's flinched in shock as Falkner saw the shiny Meltan slithering into the room, either wanting comfort or because he over heard? Janine asked her old friend Ethan. "Who was that crook working for or do you not know?"

The man over the phone had no answer and alerted her. "Me and Silver will be heading to One Island, if the box is found by some ruins... would that be connected to something similar?" Falkner quickly nodded as he picked the Meltan up, Janine snapped her fingers and assured the man. "I think I know where you are talking about. Kanto has no ruins to speak of... but the Sevii Islands do. I'll meet up with you tomorrow, tell Whitney I said hello!" Ethan clicked his tongue and promised her. "I will, good night!"

Beep!

The Meltan buzzed and wiggled to Janine's arm to ask a question, the ninja got off the bed went to change into her ninja gear. With a purple scarf dangling down and a Meltan in awe, the ninja told her husband where she was going. "I am going to Six Island, it is one of two places around here that we can find more Meltan and I need to hurry. Meruta... would you like to help? You need to hold on and follow my instructions!"

The Meltan nodded as waddled closer, the woman placed him on her shoulder as Falkner got up and gave Janine a kiss for luck. "Be careful, if we are dealing with another group of poachers... or worse. Then it is very dangerous for you to go there."

Janine kissed back and gave him a thumbs up. "The night, while everyone is sleeping, is the perfect time to go. I'll be back!"

She quickly left in the dark, like a shadow, on leaving, she found a brown hair man in a red base ball cap and a white, sporty shirt. He looked frantic about something and was more than pleased to see Janine, the ninja recognized him and approached to ask as the Meltan held on. "You know of where Meruta's kin are being held Red?"

The man nodded, showed five fingers with one hand and a single one with another, he used sign language and pointed one hand from each hand up and pointed to the yonder, finishing it off by giving a signal of seven and a signal of an N. Giving Janine enough information to know as she sent out her Crobat and got on. "To the north of Seven Island! Thank you!"

Red gave her a smile for luck as he gave her a great ball and flashed a Pokedex to show a Natu, Janine smiled and had her Crobat get ready for flight. "I will be at One Island shortly. Tell Celio what we are going to need of him!"

Red nodded as a green Fearow flew down to pick him up. SWOOP! He vanished in the black of night as Janine's Crobat flew to the south, to begin a special mission!


	39. A Rescue Mission!

On an island most south of the Sevii Islands, a Crobat landed to drop Janine off. She found a brown hair woman in a black, once piece dress with a hint of blue that knocked out a thug in black that had a symbol of a rainbow R. She turned around and gave a still smile as she recognized Janine, her shadow twisted to reveal a Gengar that looked to be hiding a mutual joy as the woman readied a ball. "The Trainer Tower seems to be their hideout and they will know one of us is coming! Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Janine took a deep breath and whispered. "Leaf, you go in and cause as much havoc as possible while I infiltrate!"

She called her Crobat back, dashed into the shadows and left the woman to her plans, Leaf ran to the north with her Gengar following and found many goons concealing themselves by the beach and on boats, she ordered her Gengar. "Go use hypnosis, they are not taking those Meltan before we get to see them!"

The Gengar winked and disappeared in darkness. One by one, the unaware goons felt a chill and turned around to fall asleep, leaving a clearing as Leaf sent out a Dewgong to swim into the water, she jumped on her partner and ordered. "Swim, we are going to make a lot of noise!"

The Dewgong obeyed and in silence, rod the woman to the other side, to an old, concealed tower that had faint lights, by the door was a male and female grunt that stood bored and tired. The man fell under hypnosis from the Gengar and caused an alarm from the woman. "Who is the-" the Gengar stared at the woman and waved his hand in a hypnotic pattern, causing a sense of relaxation in both and knocking them out. Leaf landed on the shore, called her Dewgong back and readied a safari ball as she ran to the entrance in wild abandon, to a restored interior that looked black and red as a black haired grunt ran down a flight of stairs and shouted with a glare. "Hey, you are not suppose to be here!"

Leaf kept her smile and tossed the safari ball to let out a Kangaskhan without a child. "I heard you are hording a pokemon and I want it! Kangaskhan use sucker punch!" The Kangaskhan gave an elderly grunt and charged at the grunt, initiating a break in.

Outside of the Trainer Tower!

Janine and her Crobat laid in a bush and looked up, there was only one convenient way to sneak around and it was up. She placed the Meltan on her Crobat and gave the order. "Crobat, fly to the top of the tower and look for any security, find a way to shut it down! Meruta, assist him if you can!"

The Crobat gave a small hiss as the nervous Meltan held on, the bat flew toward the top of the tower at high speeds and perched bellow a balcony, waiting for movement. Tap! Tap! Tap! "Why do I have to miss out on the fun?!"

The Crobat used her four wings to stealthily crawl to the roof and found a patrolling goon, the Crobat looked at the Meltan with glowing, hypnotic eyes and signaled him to give a small buzz, drawing the goon towards her and exposing himself. Thud!

The Crobat saw two cameras, one each were on a pole on both sides, she let the Meltan slide off and asked him to do something. Meruta crawled to the pole on the left and ate enough of it that it fell off the ledge, while the Crobat bit down hard on the other pole to sever it for its own fall. The Meltan clapped in cheer as the Crobat flew down to get something, leaving him alone and to give a buzz of hope.

He relaxed in knowing he found a helpful human as the Crobat returned with Janine, the ninja jumped off of her, called her back and took the Meltan. "Good work, you can leave the rest to me!"

She saw a stairway down and dashed in silence, she heard noise, stopped in the stairs and listened to what is a collective buzzing. She popped her head over and found a duo of goons that were focused the other way, with an Arbok and Seviper that were ready to use glare, Janine took out a small orb, tore a tag and rolled it their way. The Meltan wanted to know what was happening as the ninja signaled he stay quiet, the orb went in between the four and gave a small hiss. PUFF!

It exploded in green powder and knocked them out, giving Janine an urgent urge to dashed towards a barred cell that secured a glass box that had a large swarm of shivering, terrified Meltans, unaware of what was even happening. Janine ordered her partner as she saw the door lock. "Eat the lock and we can go in!"

The Meltan leaped on the lock and did as followed as Janine let out a quiet Natu, the door creeked open and tilted inwards, the ninja slowed its opening and gently placed it aside as Meruta jumped off the lock and found a tight metal lock on the glass box. He leaped on the next lock and ate it away down as Janine heard foot steps coming and something closing, she readied the Natu as the lock was eaten and the glass box opened, letting out the horde of Meltan. The woman went to them and ordered the Natu with the image of a small town with a pokemon center of great importance in mind. "Teleport us all to safety!" The Natu glowed and gave off a flash of light.

Pew!

Simultaneously.

A duo of strange Rocket Grunts, a flamboyant man with short blue hair and an assertive woman with long, red, snake like hair were cowering as Leaf watched her Gengar and Kangaskhan make quick work of a Weezing, Arbok, Gourgeist, Mr. Mime, Yanmega and a Carnivine. The duo were in white uniforms and called their pokemon back, the woman growled. "See James, I told you should have taken the other job!"

The man agreed as he saw a door out has been forced shut, he panicked and warned his partner. "Jessie, if we don't get out of this room that smarty pants in charge is going to lock us in with this mad woman!" Leaf wasn't going to let them leave as she focused on a Meowth that was holding onto a smoke ball, the trainer took out a dusk ball and offered. "You are a rare pokemon, would you be mine?"

The Meowth refused and hissed as he slammed the ball down and oddly enough, talked. "I'm not going to spend one more minute with you! Jessie, James, we got this woman trapped like a rat!"

POOF!

Thick black smoke covered Leafs eyes as she heard a trio running away and laughing in unison. "I love it when our back up plan works!"

Leaf saw a faint glimpse of the trio running towards the stairs up for a get away and to see the doorway forward close. She closed her eyes as the Gengar whined at a bad situation, the trainer agreed and called him back. "We knew this was going to happen, good work!"

Her Kangaskhan asked with an uncertain growl, the woman guessed what the trap was for. "This tower doesn't have anything lethal, because a dead body would be extreme, they are trying to hold us up until someone of authority comes here. Though... what is Team Rocket doing here?"

She hugged her Kangaskhan, gave her a kiss on the cheek and called her back. "Thank you for being efficient with your punches!"

She sent out a Clefable and gave her an order with a small town with a grand looking pokemon center in mind. "This is why I let you have that old move, Clefable, teleport us out of here!"

The Clefable listened and performed a small spin of a dance. "Cleffff!"

She skipped toward Leaf as the back door opened up to reveal a black haired woman in glasses, head phones, dark clothes and a small symbol of a rainbow R. She pointed at Leaf with a defensive shout of triumph. "Those three are good at distracting and all is going according to plan! Game over burglar!"

Leaf turned around with a stoic frown her Clefable finished her dance, the Rocket Woman was puzzled by the dancing as the fairy glowed and gave off a flash of light. PEW!

Leaf opened her eyes and found herself and her partner in a island matching the vision. She saw Janine, a Natu and a wide collection of Meltan that were disoriented from the ordeal. She saw the pokemon center being guarded by a black hair man in a yellow hat, a red shirt and black pants along with a man with long red hair that wore dark clothes. The man in the yellow hat looked impressed at the find. "Well what do you know Silver, we were right!"

Silver gave a sarcastic smirk and agreed with him. "It is always pointed back here Ethan, now lets wait for the others to finish up."

The pokemon centers door opened to let out a man with light brown, spiky hair that was wearing a black shirt and brown pants, he gave a respectful salute to the woman and asked Leaf. "So there were Meltans being stored somewhere! Did you get them all?"

Janine counted quickly and nodded. "Looks like it Blue, twenty of them! Your wife did an excellent job at distracting them, but we still need to hurry before they find out!" Blue agreed and went out of the way, the shiny Meltan was curious about the building and buzzed to his doubtful kin to follow, with the woman safeguarding from behind. They entered to find a man with light green hair, glasses, a light cyan shirt and a busy mind as he was making contact with someone. "The Transfer should work and send the Meltan over to you Molayne, then they will be out of danger and eventually towards their destination!"

Red stood by the man and turned around to find the Meltans, he tapped his shoulder and pointed to them as Blue let the man known. "Celio, we got them!"

Celio turned around pleased and told Molayne. "We just need to have them in their balls while I begin transfer. That won't take too long!"

Janine let Meruta down and lowered herself to him. "Alright little one, this looks to be when we depart, tell your kin what needs to be done and you will all be safe at last!"

The Meltan hummed and buzzed to them as Leaf placed down twenty one poke balls, the smallest, most docile of the group slithered to one, tapped a button and watched it open to drag him in. The rest followed with their own balls and allowed themselves to be dragged in. Shake...shake...shake... click!

The twenty Meltan caught themselves as Leaf tossed a luxury ball at Meruta, the Meltan dodged the sudden throw and hid behind Janine, the ninja petted him on the nut and calmed him down. "This is goodbye, you have to go with them little one!"

The Meltan looked red in a blush, spun his nut in an affectionate thank you and waited as Blue cringed and asked Leaf. "Darling, don't go tossing balls at him out of nowhere, especially after the adventure he been through."

The woman took a deep breath and readied another luxury ball. "Then I'll try the other approach. Are you ready to go? Alola is a gorgeous region to be in."

The Meltan nodded, waddled to the ball and tapped at the luxurious ball, letting himself be taken in with a comforting mind. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With the last of the Meltans caught Celio went to a large machine that had a large tray meant for poke balls and asked the group. "Get the balls in while I ready the destination for Alola! Molayne, you should have them sent to you in ten minutes!"

At the Hokulani Observatory.

Sophocles finished calling someone and watched a machine with an empty tray glow. "I just called the Aether Foundation and they sent a usual to pick up these twenty one Meltan's. That is a lot Big Mo!"

Molayne agreed as he watched a group of ten Meltan reading about a variety of planets. "These ten are a handful and twenty one that have been through a rough time are beyond what we can handle."

The machine gave a shine and out of a vent, materialized twenty poke balls and one luxury ball, Molayne finished his call to Celio as Sophocles put the balls in a box. "The Meltan are here with no troubles! Thank you for the help!"

The man across the screen nodded back. "Not a problem, this marks a big threshold, sixty Meltans are now confirmed to be out there! Let me know if something new happens!"

The two waved each other goodbye and were ready to disconnect, with the steel type specialist said his farewells and had his finger on the button. "I will, tell the group responsible for this that they done amazing!"

BEEP!

Sophocles neatly organizes the balls in the box as a swarm of Charjabugs crawled in into the room, carrying with them a catalogue for Lunatone and Solrock, the Meltan looked in awe as the electric specialist smiled with a plan. "These Meltan have been interested in space and I have been working on something for them."

The door opened and let in a female Aether Employee that looked to have had a long day. "*Yawn!* Good evening Molayne, good evening Sophocles, something happened for you to want to call us!"

She saw the box of poke balls and was eager to listen as Sophocles explained what they were. "Thank you for coming Miss Haley. Someone from the Sevii Islands sent us these pokemon as part of an emergency rescue, twenty one Meltan. It is going to take a while for them to recover."

Haley took the box and found it a strange occurrence. "Like what happened a couple months ago when that girl discovered this species, if that one Meltan was not found by a bystander that cared, this Butterfree effect would have never happened. It kept things more interesting compared to our usual routine."

She looked down on the observing Meltan and had no regrets as Molayne agreed with her. "It is amazing what can happen when many people work together towards something. Do you need help getting back to Aether Paradise?"

Haley shook her head and turned around to leave. "No thank you, I'm good. Let us know if you are going to take those Meltan on an exciting adventure, if they want to go to space... that might happen."

The Meltan gave a combined buzz and giggled to each other as Molayne and Sophocles waved goodbye, the electric type specialist promised the woman. "They would like that, take care of them Haley! The one in the luxury ball is named Meruta."

The employee promised the two that she would and left with a proud package, Sophocles sat down with the Meltan and began telling them about the two pokemon. "Solrock and Lunatone are pretty cool pokemon, they come from outer space as a meteor."

At a Cabin on Four Island.

A woken up Pipi that had a Zubat on her head glared at her mother as Tammy was shaking from something while holding onto her Eevee and Pikachu. The young girl shouted in immature anger. "Mother, you didn't even let me say goodbye to Meruta. Why?!"

Janine took a deep breath and answered as she noticed the older girl having self doubts. "I am sorry for this being that sudden. Friends of mine from Johto found something while a band of Battle Legends did their own part in this investigation. We had to get Meruta and his kin off these islands as soon as possible with no time to waist. Tammy, what is wrong?"

The older girl was breathing slowly as she felt her blood boiling in anger. "I wave having a nightmare before Pipi woke me up. It was about two, excuse my language, ass holes coming to the event while I am performing to ruin everything and cause the audience to laugh at me, make fun of me. The worse part was those assholes joining in and never stopping."

Janine knew who Tammy was referring to, gave a mutual feeling of anger and hugged the girl. "Shh... they will not be there and if they try, they will be kicked out, one way or another."

Tammy slowly calmed down and blushed embarrassed as she asked. "I think I know the people you and this...Leaf, were crashing down on. You say their emblems had a Rainbow R?"

Janine let go and answered her. "Yes, they look and behave exactly like Team Rocket. Which was why I didn't have time to tell you or Pipi before I let Celio and the others send those pokemon away."

Tammy appreciated that the group did that and scratched herself. "Now that you mentioned them, I understand why. Those crooks are not just Team Rocket, but a branch of something called Team Rainbow Rocket. I don't know the details other than several months ago, they tried to raid Aether Paradise using the power of something called Ultra Wormholes. The power to travel to other universes and take things from other universes. I think Giovanni left some of his goons of this universe behind to keep the influence of that group alive. I... think I know what they wanted with Meltan and none of it is good, they either wanted them for their own schemes or study them as part of a multi dimensional scheme to get a Melmetal for Giovanni. Who knows what he would have done with that information."

Janine nodded and knew what the scheme would have been. "Obtain power. Now they are stopped and will have to take their work elsewhere. These islands are so far away from Kanto that it is practically lawless."

Tammy looked nervous as she asked. "That is what I'm scared of, did anyone see you?"

Pipi answered with a lesson on ninjas. "If you are seen while prowling in darkness, you are doing something wrong as a ninja or something went wrong during the mission."

Janine smiled to her daughter in pride and described how she was able to escape. "A man named Red had lend me a Natu to use for teleporting out of there once we freed the Meltans. No one was around to see me and thus no one knows, they will not know so long as I make myself more casual and stay quiet about tonight."

Tammy gave Janine a thumbs up in respect as she admitted to Pipi. "A modern ninja. Your mom is pretty awesome, she and a group of awesome people just did all of that in one night. Dad and the others are going to be busy with forty nine Meltans!"

Pipi agreed as Janine wanted to correct her daughters friend. "But none of this would have happened if Pipi didn't befriend that trouble maker of a boy that pointed me to where Meruta was. One small event has lead to this."

Tammy remembered and patted Pipi on the shoulder. "You and Gaishin are to thank for all this! He is a pretty interesting kid."

The Eevee asked a question that was answered by the Pikachu as Tammy felt motivated once me. "Yeah, we should get some rest. Forget what anyone has to say about us, we are going to be awesome next week! Good night both of you!"

The girl left the mother and daughter alone, Pipi hugged her mother back in pride and kissed her on the cheek. "This is why I wanted to be a ninja, going out to do good in the world from the shadows. I heard Two Island has a game corner... may we visit that place tomorrow? We don't have anymore worries now!"

Janine nodded and felt a great burden was lifted. "We should, we have a couple days of nothing really productive. Go back to bed Pipi, you have a fun day waiting for you tomorrow."

Pipi let go and went to her room for the night, leaving Janine to stretch and return to her room, where Falkner looked at her with a hint of desire and tapped on the bed. "Most impressive, we should organize a play date with Pipi and Gaishin soon. That boy has a good heart."

Janine locked the door and took off her ninja gear, revealing a naked body. "He does. Falkner, the night is far from over and I hope you are prepared!"

At a house on Alola.

Lillie puffed her cheeks and felt tickled as she pushed Elio away from her armpit. "Stop! You already did my back and it is getting gross!"

She gave him some water, blushed as she watched him drink and asked. "What sort of adventure are you planning to take those Meltan to?"

Elio swallowed, felt the refreshing taste and shrugged. "Alola has a lot of beaches and if Gladion is correct, this is my new job until further notice or until it is time for me to help test that upgrade tot he Aura Reader. We have been getting so many of them that we need to organize something, less they get out of control... but I might show them something pretty cool. What of... Ultra Space wilds? There is a world that is mostly of water."

Lillie gasped and was about to order no when she thought of it, she looked worried and embraced him, she felt his heart beating in the same rhythm as hers as he understood the silent question and explained what he was thinking. "They will obviously be in their balls during the ride. I got the idea after hearing about who that other group of Meltan met. That might be something both groups can enjoy, seeing the water and seeing the big mystery of Ultra Space."

Lillie kissed him and asked. "That is a lot for a pokemon like Meltan to experience, is there anyone here on Alola they should talk to in regards to their fate? Once we have enough, that is when they become Melmetal and will most likely go with Pamela."

Elio agreed as he was about to fall asleep to what is still a strong odor. "Finally finding Legion? I'm going to check Resolution Cave on my free time. Lillie, you still smell strong, are you sure you don't want me to get back to-" BBZZZZT! "CHU!"

The couple were jolted awake from the noise and whimpering was heard from the tiny bassinets, Lillie got out of the bed and heard loud crying as Elio went to the living room to investigate. The man saw a Pikachu in a hat thrashing and fighting desperately in his sleep, sparkling high voltage of electricity as a Skitty puffed her cheeks, leaped at him and slapped him awake with her tail. The Pikachu saw the room around him that was scorched and was panting rapidly as Elio picked him up. "Stormy, stop, you are just having a nightmare!"

The Pikachu whimpered at the damage he caused and felt a warm embrace, his trainer thanked the Skitty and invited her. "Lillie and I were not doing much, do you two want to come to bed with us? I'll get this repaired in the morning!"

The Skitty took the offer and followed Elio to the master bed room as a Rotom Dex buzzed awake and flashed an exclamation point. "BZZT! What happened? BZZT!"

Elio had no idea as he saw Lillie tending to two grumpy babies, she had her top off and started to breast feed as the Alolan Champ gently placed the pokemon on the bed. "Stormy had a pretty nasty nightmare, Stormy... do you want to talk about it?"

The Pikachu shook his head and looked to have forgotten about most of it. "P..ika." "BZZT! You saw a yellow light before the nightmare began and become something hard to describe? BZZT! That is... strange. BZZZT!"

Elio agreed as Lillie had her hands full. "What ever it was, I'm glad that it is over."

The man was thankful for that and asked the Pikachu. "Are you ready to make some new friends tomorrow? They love the sea and we are going to look like beach goers!"

The Pikachu wondered what his trainer met and looked forward to it as he gave a toothy smile. "Chu!"

Lillie smiled in peace in knowing an ordeal was over as she knew her children were safe. "A lot of friends, I love you all, once Daphne and Leon are finished, we should rest up. It was a long day."

At Aether Paradise.

Wicke, a Mimikyu and Wormadam asked an astonishingly large group of Meltans to come into the play room. The scientist pleaded. "We are not going to hurt you, this is where all the Meltans are to go for the night, you have been through a lot and you need to be in the same schedule as the others!"

The group buzzed in refusal, the shiny Meltan buzzed back to try and reason with them, he looked lost at something and nervously apologized to Wicke about something. The woman agreed with what he was trying to say. "We have heard what they have been through and this is common for when we have to take in a pokemon that have had a close encounter with horrible people. Especially if they just came here right when they were rescued from those places. Meruta, what do you suppose we do?"

The Meltan shrugged and buzzed to the group as Wicke tapped on the door and caused it to open, showing them a pleasant looking room that awaited them. The group saw sleeping Meltans huddled together and walked closer, they looked tempted and backed away in hesitation. The Wormadam hummed to the group in a suggestion and saw a familiar woman approaching, she smiled and waved hello. The Meltan swarm turned around to find a green eyed woman with blonde hair that was at her shoulders. Wicke appreciated the timing and reported. "Madam Lusamine, it seems the report on how these Meltan were held captive are proven true."

Lusamine gasped and saw the shiny Meltan trying to persuade the group to go into the play room as enough evidence. "They wish to not be bound in a cage or anything that might resemble one ever again. If given time, they will learn that this room is simply shelter... but not tonight."

The shiny Meltan listened and chirped a question to Lusamine, the woman was tempted to an idea as Wicke had an estimate. "We don't know how long they were caged. The quick movement and the poke balls are contributed to a case of claustrophobia."

The Aether President agreed and gave a sharp whistle that snared the swarms attention, she gave a request as the Wormadam glowed and closed the play room door. "All of you, come! This will be an alternative until you all get more comfortable with being here!"

The shiny Meltan signaled to the swarm that they follow, with Wicke, the small Mimikyu and the Wormadam encouraging them to follow. They gave in to peer pressure and followed, Lusamine waited for the group to get on and pressed a button down. She guessed by the shiny Meltan's behavior and kept a gentle, indifferent smile. "I have been told that one of these Meltan was partly responsible for alerting a local from Johto, who in turn alerted a search team. Meruta, was that Meltan you?"

The Meltan nodded as the elevator finished descending, the woman lead the way and was greatly impressed. "You were rather brave for helping rescue your kin. If that isn't love-" Wicke saw where Lusamine was leading the Meltan and adjusted her glasses for a scolding question. "Madam are you sure the mansion is a good idea to let these pokemon roam freely?"

Lusamine nodded as the Meltan were lead out to a long, star lighted pathway. "I know a place they can use and the Conservation Deck is no place for a pokemon with such curiosity to just roam where ever they please. They would keep putting themselves in danger."

Wicke agreed as she saw the group reached the manor, Lusamine opened the door and let the group of pokemon in first; Meruta thanked her and lead the way in, where he was pounced by a Herdier that licked his cooper head in excitement. "Ruff!"

The group of Meltan leaped back from the sudden pounce, Lusamine turned to see the Herdier, tried not to giggle and ordered the loyal dog. "Argos, that isn't how you greet guests and you know it! Could you... show them that old room?"

The Herdier heard the tone and backed away from the slobber covered Meltan that wiped himself, his eye gave a tired look as he buzzed hello and asked his kin to follow in, the Herdier lead towards a stair way to the right. The Meltan blinked to each other and followed, leaving Lusamine to leave to the kitchen as Wicke, the Mimikyu and Wormadam followed her. The scientist watched the blonde woman picking up various silver ware and asked her. "I think I know which room you were talking about, but why?"

Lusamine answered with uncertainty in her voice, one that sounded slightly bitter. "Neither of my children are going to use them ever again and we didn't expect another swarm of Meltan to arrive so soon after the ones from Unova. Gladion and Elio should know of this."

Wicke understood and let Lusamine go towards the stairway, up to where she found a Herdier and shiny Meltan working together to guide the Meltan swarm into a well kept room that have several plushies the Wormadam picked for the guests, book shelves and a large pokemon bed that the Mimikyu placed in the corner. The mass of Meltan played around to their hearts content as Lusamine went in to place the metals in various locations and walk out, she saw the shiny Meltan hesitate to go in as the Mimikyu and Wormadam left the room. She lowered herself and whispered. "Well Meruta, this was a lovely meeting. If you need anything, let me or Argos know."

The Meltan buzzed in joy and went in, Lusamine left the door opened and wished them a good night. She and the remaining pokemon went down stairs with a mission accomplished and to a teary eyed Wicke, Lusamine calmly ordered the Herdier and Wormadam. "Poly, you are to make sure that if any Meltan leave that room that they are not to get lost. Argos, you are to alert me if they gotten into something they can't get out of."

The Womadam followed the order as Lusamine picked up the Herdier and gave Wicke a back rub. "Sixty of them. Do you really think that is all of them or is there more out there?"

The scientist concluded without a doubt. "Those came from two regions and it is not a coincidence that the mysterious boxes came from ruins or places that are sacred to a legendary pokemon. Like how the abandoned Thrift Store use to be a place sacred to Tapu Bulu and why that box was found in the water nearby. I'll leave you be for the night, but expect another busy day tomorrow!"

Wicke left Lusamine alone to think about the few known regions that haven't been searched. "So many secrets in the world, come along Argos, this has been eventful."


	40. Aw Hex Nuts!

The next day at Aether Paradise, Elio was given ten dive balls as Gladion shouted in astonishment at Wicke. "Mother did what?!"

Wicke answered back as the small Mimikyu whimpered. "She took the twenty one Meltan that arrived from the Sevii Islands into the manor and it will be until they get over their claustrophobia."

A Pikachu with a black hat asked something in a hasty outrage, Gladion was about to leave for something as Elio placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him. "Boss, let this go, we will check in a few days. We have sixty Meltan that have woken up, we are expecting a hundred or more Meltan to exist in total and if we keep this up, we will have a Melmetal to deal with in a few months. We just need to know where to look."

Gladion took his enforcers advise and was willing to give things the benefit of the doubt. "Alright. Besides the Tower of Mastery, what place in Kalos would have one of those boxes hidden?"

Wicke felt herself in a puzzle, with no clear answer. "With Kalos being so far away, we need to focus on that region for a proper search. With how the last two groups of Meltan were found, I'm sure they will be found eventually. Mr. Sun, I know Haley and Heidi normally give you orders, but you are to not allow those Meltans out of your sight. Take them to anywhere they like to go and if you wish to surprise them at all, ask us first."

Elio saluted and had Stormy follow him out. "I'm not going to do that yet, but once they get to see everything... I will tell you the craziest adventure they are going to have. Hapu is doing me a favor right now and is trying to find Legion while I am at Route 1's beach."

Wicke gasped as Gladion spoke it out. "You are talking about the Water World, since these Meltan are some of the most curious of pokemon in this whole facility, I'll allow it... on one condition. Make sure, they stay close to you and if it isn't the Water World, don't waist time, get out!"

Elio turned around to leave and was stopped by a scene that left Gladion embarrassed and Wicke to nearly giggle. Lusamine with two Meltan on her shoulders, six in her arms, a shiny one on her head and twelve all around her, the Aether President forced herself to smile and wish the group good morning. Any doubts Gladion had were gone as he watched his mother step out of the way to let Elio and the Pikachu through, the man gave a wave of good day as Wicke asked her boss. "How was your morning madam?"

Lusamine answered as Gladion was feeling amused. "They woke me up and they were playing with everything. At least now I can show them around, how are the others?"

Gladion answered her with a smile. "I have three employees I trust take them out for a trip, the ones from Sinnoh are at the Library, the ones from Unova are heading towards a beach right now, while the ones from Orre are at Akala Island. We are going to need to do this when we have more Meltans with different quirks."

A Meltan was waddling to an Exeggutor splashing on the water and was reaching for its tail, Lusamine gasped and tried to stop him. "No, that tail is the most dangerous part of them!"

At the Grand Lake Hotel!

A Piplup was falling over on her feet as a Meltan shot a combined beam of thunder bolt and flash cannon. Pamela helped her Piplup up as Jasmine applied a bandage to the Scizor. "Beating Aaron's Drapion, that pokemon is known for being aggressive and that man lets his pokemon go loose in their primal state when it is time for battle. Pamela, Mercury really is staying with you... but you know you are going to be called when those people find enough of them."

Pamela nodded as the pouting Piplup kicked her feet in frustration, the girl calmly instructed her. "We are doing this one pokemon at a time, Trident use agility again and use water fall at the end to elevate yourself, Mercury use tail whip on the dummy!"

The Piplup relaxed and dashed towards the road leading to a pool, she enveloped herself in water and dashed like a water fall, she pressed her foot down and made a leap, leaving behind a ramp of water as the Meltan wagged his tail cutely. The Piplup growled as Pamela finished the order with a chop. "End it with power trip!"

The Piplup let herself fall to the ground in a boast and slapped a substitute doll towards a bush. Pamela was impressed as she ordered her Meltan. "Mercury, charge up your electrical power with thunder wave and combine it with thunder bolt and flash cannon."

The Meltan crackled, his head glowed with a faint power, he shot a weak electrical wave and shot a mixture of light and electrical sparkles from his eye, the thunder wave gave an accent that Jasmine clapped to. "Creative, now how are you going to make Trident and Mercury work together? Those are two sets of moves that would end in your pokemon hurting each other if you are careless."

Pamela agreed as the two pokemon stood side by side to await orders, the Piplup folded her arms worked up and sparked an idea as the girl took the doll and placed it up. "The more you are powered up, the stronger power trip becomes. Your ability makes it so you become stronger each time a status decreases. What if... you two start with a warm up. Trident use work up and agility, Mercury use tail whip!"

The Piplup worked herself up and relaxed her muscles as the Meltan waged his tail at the dummy and glowed his eye. the Piplup jumped in the air with a mighty water fall as the Meltan timed his shot and let loose the flash thunder beam combo. Letting loose evasive destruction as the Piplup dived down and punched the dummy down in arrogance, Jasmine and the Scizor saw the power and were impressed the two small pokemon as Pamela felt she can put in more. "Good... but... should we try putting Z Power in this... or save it for the battle round?!"

Jasmine knew her daughter hasn't really done Z Power before, neither has she, Pamela closed her eyes and placed in a Waternium Z. "The battle round has to be when it is done, there is too much going on with our combo for the move to be helpful. Trident, since you can become faster, you will be that push we need once you power yourself up. Mercury, in the battle, you will be the support unless we go against something that needs an electric move. Do we have a strategy?"

The Piplup panted and chirped a yes as the Meltan looked jealous, Pamela called a time out and took out a bag for a trip into a changing room. "Both of you stay with Mama, we will practice after we have a swim at the pool."

She smiled to her mother and nodded. "Thank you for staying just a little while longer, Papa should be here for this mini vacation from work."

Jasmine appreciated it and let her daughter go as she admired what the three pokemon have. "Trident, even if you win this contest, you have a long way to go before you can become as strong as a steel boat. Mercury, thank you for being Pamela's friend, I wonder how your friends are doing on Alola?"

The Meltan hoped they were doing fine as the Scizor snipped his pincers and asked Jasmine of something, the woman nodded and answered. "I can't stay in this region for that long. But should Pamela win those five ribbons, I will be there to see her Grand Festival."

The Scizor folded his arms and smiled proud, in a few minutes, Pamela walked out in a two piece, pink swim suit. "Mercury is a bit dangerous for you to be in the water after all that exercise. Trident, we will begin swimming lessons!"

The Piplup snickered and followed her trainer as Jasmine picked up the Meltan and let the Scizor go with his trainer, the mother looked up to the sky and found Wingulls cawing.

At a beach on Melemele.

Elio, a Pikachu with a hat, a Rotom Dex and an Incineroar were watching a group of Meltan playing in the water as Lillie came to his side with Daphne and Leon. The mother took a deep breath and asked. "So this is your job right now? Babysitting?"

Elio listened to the shore as Stormy saw a Meltan losing balance from the flow and ran to pull him to safety. "Yep, we have so many Meltans from different places that this is needed. How is your research coming?"

Lillie sat down and knew her children were interested in the Meltans as she answered. "Until you find out more of the Pikachuium Z, Kukui and I are studying the Ferrum Region and how the battles in there are... different. You actually spoke about Ultra Space Wilds again? Please tell me you didn't tell them about that!"

She puffed her cheeks, Elio cringed and answered as the Pikachu came back with a group of curious Meltan. "I was talking to Gladion about the Water World in case it is needed. Stormy is going to learn on how to help me out."

He offered Stormy a fist bump with his right arm, the Pikachu leaped up and bumped his fist as the Z Power Ring flickered, the Pikachu gave Elio a high five with his tail. The Pikachuium Z shined brightly in response, leaving the group mesmerized as the man froze still, the shine died away as the Rotom Dex recorded. "BZZT! Miss Lillie, is this the pose we have been looking for? BZZT!"

Lillie nodded as Elio tried to hide a blush. "But it is not a complete pose. Elio, if you were one move away, you might have brought this discovery... and caused an explosion that would have disturbed the peace between water types!"

The Alolan Champion guessed he did as his Incineroar warned some roaming Inkays that they leave the Meltan alone, the man was in thought as he spoke. "I was going to try practicing at my free time, which is why I put that Z crystal on. So a fist bump and a high five like that are part of it, with how the crystal was shining, we have one more move after that to cause a trigger."

The Meltan stared at the Z Power Ring as Lillie gestured the Inkays that they were invited. "Think about what that is. Guppy, it is okay for the pokemon here to what to know the Meltan."

The Incineroar purred and relaxed as he saw two families approaching, he roared. "Incin!"

Elio saw Nate, Yancy, Hau and Mallow approaching with an energetic Hudson racing with Conia, the children saw the Meltan and ran faster to reach the group.

Hudson cheered and asked in an accent fitting of Unova. "Mr and Ms. Sun, are these the same Meltan Pop caught?!"

Elio answered the child with a mutual cheer. "Yes they are and these pokemon are pretty friendly! Just make sure any metals you have are put aside before you jump in!"

The boy showed he had none and slowly went in to play with the Meltan and Inkay swarm as Conia saw a shiny Malamar enjoying the show. "Illithid is here. Mr. Sun, isn't this suppose to be work for you?"

Elio nodded and invited the Malamar to join in. "These guys got to know about Alola and this makes a good first impression after having to be moved all the way from Unova. So Nate, how is your vacation so far?"

The Hero of Ideals blushed as he felt the wind blowing. "Nothing right now, though the family and I are heading to Konikoni City for some dinner. Why didn't you tell me that a Kyurem fell out of a wormhole?"

Elio tried to think of something to say as Hau answered for him. "That Kyurem was bringing a harsh winter and it escalated when he came out. Kyurem and I came to an understanding and we get along, when we need to protect Alola from those that want to hurt it or other great dangers."

Yancy was impressed by the story she heard as she watched her son having the time of his life with the pokemon. "Everyone has a story... so do you want to know what Nate has done before he left the region? This movie, Timegate Catastrophe, has quite the climax."

Mallow puffed her cheeks and whispered to her. "Shh! We haven't seen it yet! I hope it is as good as the build up has been. Me, Hau and a few other people were invited to a wedding that is coming up in around two weeks. A lot is happening this month."

Lillie smiled in excitement at who. "Gladion and Madison are finally doing it, I also know of two other people that are getting married this week. By the time that is resolved, Elio would be able to finish business on Orre and be back with two pokemon that need help recovering."

She felt an idea coming as Elio felt it was mutual. "If Rayquaza is willing, then I might help Sophocles and Molayne out. I'm not making any promises."

Two of the Meltans backed away from the rough housing and saw two babies that looked tired, Lillie let the Meltan come close as Nate looked on to the sea and sat down to let his vision of a future shine. "To make that world... so anything else happened before we came here?"

At Four Island, by a Daycare Center.

Tammy finished listing a category for five contests on her Rotom Dex, she felt her breathing slowed as she made sure each one was in order. "Cool is a single double contest. Tough is three rounds with my pick of three pokemon. Flamur, Dig Dug and Steelix will be those stars. The Clever contest is another one that is two rounds and needs one pokemon each Rorscha and Kumu will have to do. The Beauty contest is a double, single round match and I should try something new here. Simulation and... and-" She felt light on her stomach forced herself to finish. "Nica... two electrical beauties. Nica will use her electro web with Simulations psyshock and... add icicle crash to make it special. What do you think Nica?"

The Pikachu Belle saw signs that her trainer was stressing out and tried to tell her to relax. The girl didn't listen as she sent out an Ursaring and blue Miltank. "Dipper, Betsy, I need your help to teach Neo on what she is to do. They don't have a cute contest in this event and you two are pros at combos!"

The Ursaring backed away as the Miltank sat down, moo'd and pat the patch of ground next to her, offering Tammy a place to sit down as the Eevee whimpered and let loose a soothing gale of pink wind to refresh the girl. Tammy felt her legs shaking weakly as she refused and asked her Eevee to listen. "Soothing Gale is nice, but it isn't what we...what we..."

She gagged and rushed to a trash can to throw up, a girl shouted from behind. "Tammy, we are all ready for Two Island and its Game Corner, do you-" Tammy felt a hand reaching for her back and rubbing, the girl's stress lessened, she was pulled from the bin and wiped her face to find Pipi with a shiny Trubbish, both were worried for her health. "...I...I have a couple pokemon that might like them. There is a jump rope game that allows small pokemon that jump, a game with for a trio of Dodrios, a karate game for fighting type pokemon, a scavenger hunt where a pokemon with a strong sense of smell has to guess a scent and look for treasure. It even has a diving game for the water types. It should make it up to some of them for not using them in a battle or contest in a long time."

Pipi saw the Ursaring and Miltank trying to tell her more was going on, the young girl asked the five. "Come with me, Tammy... are you nervous about next week?"

Tammy and her pokemon followed on instinct, the coordinator took a deep breath and answered. "Uh huh. A whole week of contests, I can't afford to mess up and I plan ahead."

Pipi understood that and lead the way to the port, where Falkner and Janine saw the sickly look on Tammy. The ninja girl signaled they talk about it on the island, the group got on the Sea Gallop towards a small island with market stands and two buildings. In a better location, Falkner asked Tammy. "Do you need to lay down?"

The closed her eyes and felt her mind drifting into an abyss as she answered. "When we get to the Game Corner."

She felt herself being guided until she heard a door open and the sound of a country like accent cheered with a loud meow. Snapping her out as a black hair country girl with brown eyes was with a pink hair woman in white clothes, the girl had a Meowth with her as she asked the casually cheerful woman. "Ma, do you have any pokemon that want to play?"

The pink hair woman was about to answer as she turned around and recognized the two adults coming. "Oh my, hello Falkner, hello Janine! I reckoned you all are still here!"

Falkner shook the woman's hand as Pipi and Tammy became curious of the girl. "Hey Whitney, you brought Copper here to play a few games while your husband is out on these islands?" Whitney nodded as Tammy offered to watch the younger girls. "I'll talk to these two and see if we can't get some fun going on. Okay?" Janine took the offer and requested to Pipi. "If Tammy gets sick again, have her lay down and come find us!"

The grown ups left the game corner as Tammy called her whimpering Ursaring and carefree Miltank back. "Don't worry, I'll start our training again shortly. So your name is Copper?"

The country girl nodded and had a cute peace sign raised. "And you are that Coordinator that reached second in Johto! Your friend is...Pipi?"

The ninja girl nodded and shook Coppers hand with a smile. "Tammy is a friend of mine that is visiting from Alola. What game were you about to play?"

The man in charge got out of the way as Copper answered. "Pokemon Jump! To play, you need a small pokemon that is capable of jumping! Do you have that?"

Munci jumped a great height to prove he can as Tammy had her Gangster Eevee ready. "We do, lead the way Copper. This could take a few hours."

The girl winked and lead them to a vast park, where a duo of Venusaurs placed their vine whips together and were ready for something. By them was a black hair boy a that has brown eyes and was in purple clothes and a black hair girl with light brown eyes that was in cyan clothes. The boy had a Growlithe barking in joy as the girl had a Jigglypuff humming, Copper let them know. "Indigo, Cyan, we got some girls that want to play with us! The older girl is Tammy while the smaller one is Pipi."

Indigo turned around, saw the new people and waved. "H...hello, wha-" he sounded like he was mumbling as Cyan asked more loudly and with her hands at her hips. "Sorry about that, my cousin is use to being in a quiet home and he talks too softly for his own good! What pokemon are you two bringing to this game?"

The Eevee growled and howled as the Trubbish grunted a hello as Pipi introduced her own pokemon. "This is Munci and he is a pokemon I caught in Unova with the help of a friend. He is a nice Trubbish!"

Indigo looked interested in the poison type as Tammy pointed to her Pikachu Belle. "Nica is my starter and she is a special Pikachu that has learned to cosplay."

The Pikachu gave a hello that left Cyan wanting. "That is from Hoenn... but what about the Eevee?" Tammy got to her other pokemon and saw a duo of good hearted trainers. "Her name is Neopolitan and she knows some unique moves among the Eevees... this looks like skip rope!"

Cyan agreed as the Jigglypuff and Growlith got in between the Venusaurs. "It pretty much is. Me and Indigo have more small pokemon that will take these two's place if they get tired out. I got a Phanpy and Tyrouge while Indigo has a Yungoos and a Crabrawler from Alola. What do you have?"

Pipi showed a beast ball as Tammy imagined more. "I have an Alolan Raticate and a Marrill I haven't used in... ever!" The kids didn't mind as the Eevee, Pikachu and Trubbish joined the Growlithe and Jigglypuff for a game, the Venusaurs readied the thick vines and swung it gently to give the group a slow start.

In a Snowy Cabin on Unova.

Lucas gave his son a motivational pep talk with a decision he made. "You actually asked Rachael if it was okay for you to star in a film. Chrom, you know staring in a film is pretty big business and your doing this for a girl that... you say it yourself, is pretty selfish. She tells you that herself and at her turf, she won't hold your hand! If you want to keep doing this, me and your mother will support you and if you need anyone to talk to if she gives you trouble... we are here!"

Chrom blushed and smiled as he gave his father a hug. "Thank you."

Lucas hugged back for what felt like forever, he patted his son on the back and let go, the boy yawned and went to his room. "Yesterday tired me out, someone else found a bunch of Meltans at around the same time me and Rachael did. I'm going to take a nap, tell Mom when she gets back." Lucas resided himself to a couch as Chrom felt himself alone, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes to let his mind drift.

He felt himself in a chill as he opened his eyes to find his Gallade looking around in a forest of snow, the sound of a croaking panic was heard. The boy went ahead and caused his easy going Gallade to follow with a suggestion to ease up, Chrom moved through a bush and found a pond of Poliwog, Poliwhirl and a green Poliwrath that were freezing in the cold, what looked like a crater was barren and frozen. The Poliwrath punched her way through a block of ice that was barricading a cave, Chrom ordered his Gallade. "Slice the ice with psycho cut! These pokemon need our help!"

The Gallade's elbows sharpened and glowed, he swiped at the ice and cleaved it in half, the Poliwrath blushed and muttered something stubbornly. The Gallade smiled and gave a polite bow as he asked what was wrong, the Poliwrath pounded her fists and shot a stream of scalding water at the lake, answering the Gallade. She croaked to a Poliwhirl to keep the army of tadpoles warm and walked into the cave, Chrom guessed what was going on and wanted to follow. "This was a hot spring until it dried up... or something is clogging it. If we don't do something, those pokemon are going to freeze to death!"

The Gallade agreed and heard something, he dashed ahead with a sense of good will in mind, Chrom heard a feminine bickering and followed. It was one of great protest as the voice shouted. "I have no idea what is going on and if you think Chile is responsible for this, I'll freeze this rain right now!"

Chrom and his Gallade entered a chamber to find a yellow stone that was pulsing with strange power, one that seemed unnatural and is bringing intense cold. In the chamber was a blue Politoed that was arguing with a brown haired girl that was dressed like an icy witch, by her side was a Glaceon that was searching for a weak point in the stone. Chrom babbled on seeing the stylish blue hat and stuttered. "Ra...Rachael?!"

Rachael turned around and saw the boy and his Gallade, to one corner of the chamber was a green Poliwrath that observed and croaked to the stubborn Politoed that the girl wasn't responsible. The witch asked the boy. "C...Chrom?! Oh thank you, could you take a look at this stone? It's giving me the creeps!"

The Gallade glowed as Chrom quickly stared. "...That stone is the cause of the hot spring above not working. Can we get rid of it?"

The Gallade shivered and was ready to strike the stone, Rachael figured much and stepped aside. "We need to get rid of it! Chile, hit it with shadow ball!"

The Glaceon leaped back and charged a black blob as the Poliwrath charged her mental focus and formed an orb of focused energy, they tossed in unison at the stone for an clear hit. BOOM!

The stone cracked and gave a mist of black, reddish energy, the Politoed croaked and cheered at the Gallade for a helping hand, Chrom winked and ordered his partner. "Obliterate that with close combat!" The Gallade obeyed with a zen mind and charged at the stone, punching, kicking and slicing the stone into rubble; the yellow stone bubbled dark power and enveloped into a mist that gave a shriek as the group felt thermal heat. A yellow eye opened and gave a soul piercing glare to the group.

The humans shivered in fear Rachael was about to order with her wand. "Now blow this evil away with the coldness of winter!"

The Glaceon inhaled as the shadowy cloud saw the Politoed and flew at him, the frog backed away and shot scalding hot water at it, causing it to shriek and enveloped the bold frog. The Politoed thrashed and gave a croak like roar as he tried to force the power out, the frog went out of control and glowed a black aura as he was about to sing. The Poliwrath charged in swimming speeds and chopped at her partners throat to stop the dangerous song, Chrom ordered his Gallade in an attempt to show courage. "I hate to do this, but use leaf blade to knock the Politoed out and get that evil out of him!"

The blade pokemon glowed his arms green and sliced at the Politoed, knocking him back and causing him to lose consciousness, the black mist flown out and was about to attack the Poliwrath as Rachael ordered with a cool grace. "Chile, use frost breath and blow this thing back to the nine circle that spawned it!"

The Glaceon yipped, inhaled and blew a frigid wind at the cloud, causing it to thrash and howl. The Gallade felt the frost and slashed a psycho cut at it, cleaving it in half and causing the shadows to dissipate. The humans and Glaceon sweated as the room's heat risen, Chrom signaled that they should get out as the Poliwrath carried the unconscious Politoed. They returned to the pleasant chill of the winter wonder land and found a hot spring pooling, the Poliwhirl danced around in joy as the Poliwag brought a kings rock, a strange cable and a water stone. The army of tadpoles saw the knocked out Politoed and were quick to come to his aid and carry him towards a relaxing steam pit, the Poliwrath apologized to them for the wait as the woods rustled, more Poliwhirls and Poliwags came to partake in what looks like a ritual, an initiation of some kind.

Chrom sat down and was amazed by it all. "So that is what the springs are for! The Poliwag play around, but the Poliwhirl go into the hot water as an endurance test?!"

Rachael didn't look interested and asked bored. "What makes you say that?"

The boy invited the witch to sit down next to him as the Glaceon went towards the snow and the Gallade kept a vigilant watch. "Poliwags evolutionary family consist of cold blooded pokemon... because they are tadpoles and a frog. They wouldn't survive out here unless they have a way to keep warm."

Rachael understood and felt her icy blue outfit was melting into a dark blue. "Now I get the endurance part, this hot spring is fresh out of the vent and it is hotter than you or me would expect."

The tadpoles jumped into the spring as Chrom nodded. "While it is pretty warm out here, the ones who can endure the worse of the heat can... for example, endure the worst of the winter when it comes. To be able to provide for the army, the group, of Poliwags and their kin, that is why the kings rock and water stone are here. The two that stay the longest, gets to evolve into a Politoed and Poliwrath. The many Poliwhirls that come with their Poliwags are rivals to the current army."

Rachael looked astonished and impressed as she watched the Poliwags jump in, swim to the other side and jump out. "That is pretty cool, now I get why that Politoed was pretty upset about me... an ice witch, being in that cave. What do you think that stone was?"

Chrom didn't want to know, took his shoes off, rolled the legs of his pants up and dipped his feet in the water, he looked relaxed as the Poliwhirls jumped into the water and gave a similar expression. "Ohhh...yeah! This feels warm, Rachael... do...do you want to have a dip in this?"

The girl looked tempted, blushed and refused. "No, but it looks like you're in heaven. Although, I want to know, what happens to the Poliwrath and Politoed that lead them here in the first place? Obviously, the winning Poliwhirls are going to become competitors and fights for being the alpha are going to happen!" Chrom didn't want to assume the worst as the shiny Poliwrath carried a shaking Politoed, the Poliwrath gave a thankful croak as the shiny Politoed felt himself regaining his mind and letting out an apologetic croak.

Rachael didn't mind, took off her hat and looked glad that he was well. "You didn't have to rush to conclusions, but that stone and its power really messed you up. I'm glad you are alright."

She realized something and asked the two. "Hey, if you two don't mind. Do you want to come with us? It looks like once this ritual is done, this army is going to have new alphas. Do you two want to settle that dispute?"

The Politoed croaked, looked at the group and felt satisfied with what is happening, a cycle repeats itself. He jumped off the Poliwrath looked teary eyed and croaked a question, the muscular tadpole agreed and lead the way, inviting the four to come with them. The two humans and their pokemon took the offer, Chrom got his feet out of the water and grabbed his shoes, the Poliwrath lifted him up as Rachael held the Politoeds hand. Guided towards a snowy road that was leading somewhere.

The four dreamers closed their eyes on a job well done and found themselves in a grassy, yet chilly clearing. Rachael felt it most familiar as she was in a set of red and black pajamas, Chrom was confused as to where he is as the Glaceon sighed in annoyance and the Gallade looking at the northern forest. The boy asked. "A...are we dreaming?"

Rachael nodded and felt the forest was calling to them. "Yes... and I think we still are. We are in a place called the Entralink, I...I been here once."

Chrom scratched the back of his head and followed his Gallade to the forest. It was a clearing with two pokemon he had met, a green Poliwrath and a blue Politoed, the boy felt something in his hand and looked down to find a pink ball as Rachael and her Glaceon followed. They found the Poliwrath looking at the sky in bliss and the Politoed croaking in what sounds like an arrogant tone, Rachael felt something round in her hand and saw the dream ball, she smiled to her boyfriend and tossed it at the Poliwrath. "First pick!"

The ball spun in the air as the two water types noticed the people, Chrom looked like he was about to say something as he tossed the dream ball to where the Politoed was about to hope towards. The Poliwrath punched the dream ball and saw it open to drag her in as the Politoed tripped and was dragged in the other. Both balls fell onto the grassy ground and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The duo felt excited and went for the balls as Chrom started an argument. "Seriously Rachael, the first chance you got?!"

The girl went to where the Poliwrath was and picked it up with an excited smile. "Conzon did amazing and she is going to be a star. Besides, I heard pokemon from here have hidden abilities, like swift swim!"

The boy realized what he caught, gave a smile and ran to his capture, he picked the ball up and raised it in an excited laugh. "HA! That means this Politoed has drizzle! Yes, yes! One step closer to reaching that dream. But Rachael, don't change the subject, you know you have a lot of dragon types and that you wanted to have diverse pokemon."

Rachael didn't deny it, blew a kiss to tease him and pointed her finger to the sky. "Yes I do, when you reach to the top, you want to know just how higher you can get!"

Chrom rolled his eyes, agreed with her and approached her with a blush and his lips ready. "We both have to keep climbing to reach that far." Rachael saw the boy closing in for a kiss and puckered her lips with a heated blush. Close closed his eyes and went in, feeling the softness of a pillow. Smooch!

He woke up to find himself in his room, sweating and blushing. He got himself out of bed and found a dream ball in his hand, he opened it and saw pink mist being let out, energy that revealed a blue Politoed that puffed his cheeks up and croaked in a moody manner. The boy shouted and reached for his Pokedex. "WOOH! No way?!"

He took the dex and used it to scan the Politoed, revealing a sassy nature and the ability he expected, drizzle. The Politoed tilted his head confused as a door knocked. "Chrom, I'm coming in!"

The boy cringed and opened the door to let his father in, Lucas looked bewildered as he saw the shiny Politoed and leaped back. "WHAA... Chrom, where did you get that Politoed?!"

The boy called the Politoed back and answered his father. "I...I think I caught him in a dream I had... Rachael was in it and we were helping an army of Poliwags find a hot spring. The Politoed and Poliwrath went with us to a place called the Entralink, if I am correct... Rachael has the Poliwrath and that thing is a shiny too."

Lucas found what his son said to be insanity, he placed his fingers on his temples and thought of something as he had his son follow him. "The Dream World? I remember talking with miss Fennel about that. We need to talk about what this means, you are not in trouble."

Chrom looked embarassed and asked him. "You were wishing I was doing something else?"

Lucas nodded as he went to the living room and sat down on a couch, together alone, the man calmly asked. "I kind of do, as gross and strange as it is, because that is more normal in comparison to this. But since this happened instead, I am going to ask, do you know anything else this pokemon has besides drizzle? Because this pokemon has advantages that some of your pokemon do not have."

Chrom agreed and showed him the information. "Scald, helping hand, perish song and encore. I'm thinking that he should learn icy wind in exchange for perish song and then I have better rain support, this also makes me exposed to electric types if I am not careful with him. Meaning that I need to find a ground type that would work in the rain... I know of one that I can catch that I will be able to work on. Tympole... I am going to have to separate my everyday team from my Frontier Team if I am to get those golden prints. I need to talk to Empoleon and Bronzong about that."

Lucas agreed with his son on the feeling. "I know what it is like to do that, your pokemon are going to have broken hearts and will think they done something wrong, when they haven't. Politoed and Seismictoad would make your rain team complete, Ambipom and Gallade would be back up in case a full rain team plan isn't the best solution."

Chrom agreed and knew why. "Beartic would be fast in the rain and would destroy grass or dragon types, Toxicroak has dry skin, Gallade would beat steel types, other grass types and is my big ace if I know I am fighting someone who wouldn't care of the rain. Ambipom hits hard, fast and annoyingly. A Seismitoad would hurt electric types pretty badly."

Lucas snapped his fingers to an idea that would work as the door knocked, the man went to check and let in someone. "Keep that in mind, but don't go to conclusions about catching a Tympole just yet. Remember, this conversation is between us guys!"

He opened the door to find Candice with grocery bags, the woman cheered to the group. "I know just the thing for a snowy day! Lucas, Chrom, do you remember the chili back on Sinnoh?"

Lucas was wide eyed as Chrom drooled, the man helped his wife with the groceries and knew what to do. "We know the tradition, Chrom, you are helping us make this!"

The teenager looked like he was about to cheer and helped his mother out. "This is going to be so good!"

At Melemele's Beach.

Elio and Lillie felt a world of bliss as they, their children, Guppy and Stormy watched the many Meltans and Inkay singing together in harmony. Lillie held onto Leon and kissed Elio on the cheek as he was holding Daphne. "It's been a few hours out here, this isn't getting anything done."

Elio agreed as he heard something dashing, he turned around to find a green canine coming towards them. "I'll head back to the base as soon as I talk to Legion."

The Zygarde approached with high speeds and made a quick stop, he gave a bark that Elio agreed with. "That is why I want you here, sooner or later, we are going to have to tell these guys. Is today a good time to talk, because this is going to be a big deal for them in the end and we don't know what their evolution will be like!"

The Zygarde broke apart and let his cells scatter, revealing a tiny, squishy core with a multi colored center, he gave a tiny, squishy cry that the Dex translated. "BZZT! We think alike and we think as one. That is the same for them contrary to how many of them come from different parts of life. BZZT!"

The Zygarde core gave a smile to the curious Meltan and waddled over to join in the play as Lillie felt the words make sense. "Like parts of the brain. The frontal lobe is how we think, the parietal lobe helps us respond to senses, the occipital lobe helps us see the many things we see, the temporal lobe helps is mentally organize things. Or a conscious that helps us control our thoughts, the parts of ourselves that we are aware of... and a subconscious that houses everything else. These Meltan will be fine."

Elio listened, agreed with her and concluded about what he is being a part of. "Because the things they remember now will still be theirs. Just that... they need to get use to acting as one, Pamela should be able to guide Melmetal into regaining his... selves. Anything about Melmetal we can guess on power wise?"

Lillie theorized what Melmetal is like as Leon became fascinated by the collection harmony. "It looks big, therefore he has to be a physical attacker. Meltans, as we see, generate electricity... so as a steel type, it has access to electrical moves like... thunder punch!"

Elio imagined more to be said. "Or part electric type when the Meltans become Melmetal. A big physical steel type with that body has to have something like iron head to go with it... or meteor mash, a much rarer move."

Lillie gasped and asked her husband. "Or... another physical steel move if it it isn't those. We know which move remains!"

She saw Daphne was reaching for something, Elio gave the baby to his wife as he felt more excited. "Heavy slam is the only other steel move than makes sense. Rotom Dex, get those recorded! We need to be ready for any possibilities when that day comes, if... Melmetal has a special move like most mythical pokemon, we might be the ones who record it!"

Lillie felt Daphne and Leon telling her that they were hungry as she left for Kukui's house. "We might and it would make sense, thank you for your theory. Aigis knows Fleur Cannon, Darkrai knows Dark Void, Marshadow knows Spectral Thief and those are just a few of those pokemon. Come inside before it gets too hot."

Elio promised that he would as the Inkay finished their game with the Meltan and gave their goodbyes, the squad of revolving pokemon floated into the sea and left the ten hex nuts with little to do. Elio thought of more he can take them to and felt the heat of the day taking its toll, he had his Incineroar and Pikachu get up as he asked the Meltan. "This has been long, hey guys, do you mind coming with me to the shack for a cool down. I know the Professor has spare bits lying around for you." The Meltan listened to the fatherly like voice and cheered a yes, following him into a house that has a breath taking aquarium that is home to a Clawitzer, Dragalge, Cloyster, Kingler, blue stripped Basculin, many Luvdisc along with a blue Corsola. The swarm made a collective dash to see the pokemon as Elio and his pokemon sat by a couch and watched, the Rotom Dex buzzed and headed towards a room up a ladder. "BZZT! Maybe you should let these guys meet Aigis soon. She hasn't done much besides the occasional battle lately. BZZT!"

Elio agreed and saw the P.C as he thought of more adventures for the Meltan. "Illithid and the Inkay were a good experience for them. At least until that Malamar went to the basement to help Kukui and Molayne work out. I should ask Aigis and Kalden, today has been a pretty fun day."


	41. On With The Shows!

At a Contest Hall in the Sevii Islands, Pipi cheered as her parents were ready to take her to the audience seats. "Good luck Tammy, Mo'o and Cutlass are going to be amazing!"

Tammy appreciated it as Cyan was holding onto the Gangster Eevee with a favor to ask. "Knock us dead! Indigo, it is just a contest hall and Copper is waiting for us."

The boy agreed and shook out his doubts as he saw Red approaching with a questioning face, Indigo nodded and held his fathers hand as he guided him to the crowd. Tammy went to show her registration and went into the waiting room, with a wide variety of contestants that looked nervous to be there. Tammy felt her blood heating up as she watched the variety of electrical, fast and even fiery moves be used in combination. One particular was a spiky red haired teenager with red eyes and green clothes that ordered a gracious Swanna and and an eager Lucario with a particular stone on what looks like a belt. The Swanna blew a tail wind as the Lucario used extreme speed to make the wind look like it was giving him a push to greater heights, the boy shouted with extreme vigor. "Jackal, use high jump kick with blaze kick! Hakucho, use defog and wait until he lands to finish up with air slash!"

The Swanna flapped her wings to blow a strong gust of wind to work with the tail wind as the Lucario crashed down and ignited like a fiery missile. BOOM!

Tammy saw the smouldering crater and the Swanna slicing the air to give a better clearing of a Lucario that was crawling up to give an eager, arrogant smile. The audience roaring didn't help, she swallowed and calmed her mind. "Just... do as you practiced!"

She held onto her cased poke ball with the starry stickers and a beast ball as the red haired teenager with entered with his energetic, playful Lucario and arrogantly boasting Swanna. "*Huff!* **Huff!** That took all week, you two did great out there!"

He noticed the girl having a mental break down and approached her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Tammy looked up to find red eyes that have a concerned, yet competitive stare and answered. "Yes, I have some issues when I go perform in public like this. I'll... I'll be fine. What is your name?"

The boy introduced himself with a vibe of energy. "Lewis, whats yours?"

Tammy gave her own introduction. "Tammy, that Lucario of yours has a mega stone... does that mean you have a-" Lewis showed a keystone on his wrist and gave an arrogant smile. "Yep, like how you got one on your hair! Are you going to use it with the pokemon in that fancy ball you got there?"

Tammy took his words as a challenge and glared. "I don't even think Cutlass can mega ev... no! The other ball is Mo'o, my Dragonite!"

She shined a Grassium Z on her Z Power Ring as she felt a buzzer ring, Lewis gave her a silent wish of luck and went out of her way. Tammy ran ahead to the stage to hear the crowd cheering, a woman with long black hair, thick glasses, a blue vest and long blue jeans announced to the crowd. "Now give it up for Miss Tammy, being a runner up of Johto, she is going to show what that hard work and experience will bring today!"

Tammy readied her two poke balls and tossed them into the air, letting out a cloud of stars that signaled the coming Dragonite that took flight, to his side was a sparkle of other worldly energy that let out the shiny Kartana. The Ultra Beast flew around the roaring Dragonite as Tammy gave her first order. "Mo'o, use dragon dance! Cutlass use detect and dance around him!"

The Dragonite spun high into the air with the Kartana by his side, giving a glow of power that reached to the ceiling, Tammy pointed to the dummy with a precise order. "Mo'o use extreme speed, Cutlass use smart strike!"

The Dragonite vanished and charged towards the dummy with the Kartana flying behind with a sure strike, the audience saw the Dragonite's tail and the Kartana's blade glowed. "NOW SHOW THEM AN IRON TAIL, SACRED SWORD COMBO!"

The Dragonite performed a forward flip as the Kartana's tiny limb became a blade of energy. SMASH! SLASH!

The dummy was smashed into the ground and was sliced at the legs as the Dragonite roared into a rampage and let loose an outrage, demolishing the dummy with his mighty claws as the girl crossed her arms, shined her Grassium Z and posed like a blooming flower. The Kartana flew back and out of the Dragonites way as radiant light flowed into him, he gave an other worldly shriek that alerted the dragon to jump out of the way. Mo'o leaped behind the Kartana and gave a mighty thud as Tammy ordered. "Now show them a BLOOM DOOM!"

The Kartana's blades glowed in an overwhelming green light as he slashed at the target with his left blade; it caused the dummy to be covered in a bamboo like forest as the beast slashed with his right blade. Causing a the vegetation to explode in flowery energy. The audience and announcer were taken aback by the ferocity as the Kartana and Dragonite panted, the audience clapped in cheer as the announcer sweated. "O...Wow, that is a show of power!"

She turned around to find a trio of judges looking very pleased as Tammy cheered back to the audience. "YEAH! THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!" The disoriented Dragonite regained his senses as the Kartana whispered something to him, the dragon approached the girl and tugged her out of the stage, wanting the show to continue.

At the waiting room, Lewis was speechless and impressed as the Swanna ignored the pokemon and the Lucario was trying to say something. Tammy petted her Dragonite on the shoulder as the Kartana casually greeted the Lucario, the girl coughed and talked to the boy. "I heard you were practicing for a long time and I hate to tell a secret, but I do that myself. Just the other day I had my blue Miltank show my Eevee the substitute, milk drink combo along with my Ursaring using a rest and sleep talk combo. Cutlass is a special category of pokemon called Ultra Beasts... a pokemon from another world that can only reliably get caught in a beast ball."

Lewis whistled and pointed to his Lucario. "Jackal came from an egg I got from a guy in a fancy blue set of clothes, while Hakucho was a pokemon that got lost at Seafoam Islands. I'm not worried about losing the performance round, but you really have done this before. I like it!"

Tammy appreciated the compliment as the brackets started to shine. "Thanks, your stunt was pretty intense and if that got used with a mega Lucario... that would be scary!"

Lewis saw the Lucario talking with the Kartana as the Dragonite looked at the brackets and show the point total being added, the trainer agreed with his potential rival and tried not to show his fear. "I managed to connect something with Jackal a month ago, I don't know what pokemon you mega evolve... but I hope someone like you never tries a Mega Lucario without intense training. Their aura goes completely out of control and if a Lucario doesn't listen to you during then... someone is going to get hurt."

DING!

Tammy and Lewis turned around to find they are to battle, the girl called her two pokemon back as the boy did the same. Their friendly manner became a glare of rivalry as they left. They entered the stage as the announcer voiced what was happening. "This was a way to start our week, the Pop Star of Alola and the mysterious Ace Trainer from Kanto are going to duke it out! Who will stand tall?"

Tammy sent out her Dragonite and Kartana as Lewis sent out his Lucario and Swanna, the aura pokemon closed his eyes in a cringe as Lewis was hesitate to activate the keystone, he raised it in the air. "Jackal, mega evolve and show them our power!"

The Lucario saw the energy flow out of the stone, go into his body and cause him to glow. His black appendages on the back of his head grew longer and flowed, his fur grew out of control, spikes grew on his ankles and wrists. PEW! The Lucario stopped glowing and showed red paws, black streaks on his fur and his pupils gave a red glow, the boy ordered his Lucario. "Get that Kartana with a blaze kick! Hakucho, use tail wind!"

Tammy cringed as the Lucario readied his foot, she and ordered. "Cutlass use detect, Mo'o use dragon dance!"

The Kartana flew out of the way at the astonishingly fast Lucario that kicked at him with an infernal foot, the aura pokemon glared at him in murder as the Dragonite spun in a dance and glowed in power. Lewis ordered his partner. "Just as we expected, take that Kartana down with a high jump kick! Hakucho, use ice beam on the Dragonite!"

The Lucario jumped into the air and left the Kartana shaking as Tammy sweated. "Oh my... Cutlass, try to dodge that and hit him with sacred sword! Mo'o, outrage!" The Lucario slammed down at the Ultra Beast with cold precision. SWOOSH! CRASH!

The Kartana flew out of the way and watched the Lucario crash into the ground, causing it to erupt into a crater; the beast screeched an other worldly shriek in a frantic mind as the Swanna shot a beam of ice at the Dragonite. The dragon's multi layered scales took the damage as the claw hid a slip of paper, the Dragonite glowed and roared an outrage; he charged at the white bird pokemon and beaten her down as the Kartana's limbs glowed; the beast slashed at the Lucario with a glowing blade for an opportunistic knock out, causing the aura pokemon to revert back as he landed on the ground. Double K.O! Lewis looked shocked and was about to shout something as the announcer whistled. "*Phew!* That was fast, intense and would have gone either way in a flash! Tammy is the winner!"

Tammy felt light headed as the audience clapped, Lewis called his pokemon back and stormed off in a fury, leaving the girl to question what happened as a blue haired woman slowly approached with a pillow that had a trio of black ribbons that had a striking ruby in the center, the Mountain Heart Ribbon. The Dragonite and Kartana smiled to each other and complimented each other on a job well done as Tammy forgot her worries and cheered in a shine. "YES! We did it!"

At Hano Beach, by a Grand Resort.

Elio had sun screen on as he, his Magearna, Incineroar and Pikachu watched the Meltan swarm playing with a huge ball and making friends with a Pyukumuku. Squirming towards them is a Zygarde core that was enjoying his time with them as a familiar light blue haired woman that was holding a familiar light blue haired baby approached him. Elio noticed and waved hello to Kahili. "Alola! How are you and Nene doing?"

Kahili set up an umbrella and placed down a beach chair to sit on, she looked less stern with her child and answered. "We are back in order now that we have a plan for the League next month. Ms. Lillie is excellent with children."

She saw the Meltans playing and tripping, the Magearna beeped and helped one up, the swarm blushed and mimicked Aigis's dance like movement as Elio continued the conversation. "She is and she has taken your advise on losing weight to heart. If you heard the rumors, nearly all of these Meltan are doing something. One group is taking a trip to Iki Town to meet the actual locals, another can't get enough of the Library on Malie City and I might have to double shift for a special trip. My boss, Gladion, has something scheduled for tomorrow specifically with these guys, because they most likely will get along with Manaphy. Sophocles is making an astronaut suit for who ever is going into space with the ten he and Molayne are looking after. Then there are the twenty one that are always at Aether. Lillie and I are making some pretty good theories about Melmetal and how he will be like in battle."

Kahili's relaxed mood became stern again as she asked. "She has more data on that pokemon's moves?! But we don't even know of Melmetal actually exists! What have you and Lillie found out?"

Elio looked at Kahili like she was someone who battled him on a regular basis, his face tensed up as he answered. "Only a local or a really ignorant jerk would deny that Melmetal is a thing, though you do got a point that I shouldn't talk about him out here if I want to avoid those people. Melmetal is a mythical pokemon, what do a lot of those pokemon have in common with each other?"

Kahili answered like it was obvious. "They have a special move, the legendary pokemon I see you and others use also have special moves that are unique from other pokemon. What move do you and Lillie expect?"

Elio answered back with his theory present. "We found some ideas out just by seeing the scripture and guess it is either a move unique for it or a physical steel type move. Heavy slam, meteor mash and iron head. I'm also helping my wife out on another research project on a special Z crystal we found, we need to figure out the last step towards triggering a reaction and record it. If me and Lillie are able to do that, then her carrier as a Pokemon Professor would sky rocket. We all know she is stronger than me despite how she hasn't battle much since she gave birth."

Kahili agreed with him in regards to Lillie's strength and asked him. "It would be an amazing feat, but I want to warn you. You know that your children will have much over them because of you and Lillie? We know your connections and the locals who stay on Alola will know."

Elio cringed and knew where that was going to go. "That is something I want to avoid. People are going to put that pressure on them and I rather they grow up to be their own person instead of just being the Champion's daughter and son... or the Professor's daughter and son. I seen things like that happen and I seen my friends break down because of that and worse, are you worried about that?"

Kahili nodded and saw her daughter was entertained by the many pokemon playing as she asked. "Nene may suffer that pressure as well, especially with my sport being a large part in her interest. We couldn't get enough of that gift from you... how long did you have that Nintendo 64? It worked like it was new!"

Elio heard the grateful tone admitted with hints of regret. "That was technically my Mom's, who gave it to me when I was seven. We treat ours games like they are the most important thing in the house. Mario Golf was something... I honestly didn't expect you two to enjoy that well, not when the real thing is nearby."

Kahili relaxed and smiled as she and her daughter stared at the Wingulls. "It is the thought that counts and you thought well. Now, what do you know about the girl who has a Meltan with her? She has to have done more than just guard him."

Elio answered and felt his mind drifting to the shore. "They did more together on their tour of Alola and Meltan is a pretty weak pokemon. I'm sure they are being partners in another big event right now!"

One of the Meltan was making friends with an annoyed Pyukumuku that was grabbed by a youngster and chucked into the sea, startling him to where he waddled toward the shore. Elio woke up from his day dream and went to get the Meltan out of potential danger. "No, this happens all the time here for a reason!"

At a Contest Hall in a Resort on Sinnoh.

Pamela sat next to her eager Piplup and smug Meltan as Jasmine and Roark wished them luck, the father took a deep breath and went to the audience with parting words. "Remember, this is like the little cup, expect trainers to bring just about anything that is a first stage evolution!"

Jasmine agreed and assured her husband. "Pamela has more than enough skill to out do herself! Good luck!"

The parents left for the audience, the girl perked in confidence as the smug Piplup and determined Meltan high five each other, the trainer had her last set of instructions as she guided them to a gorgeous looking waiting room. "Remember, lets do our technique, we work up that power and let it loose!"

The pokemon agreed with the plan as they entered to find a teenage girl with short, blue hair and brown eyes that had a Budew and a red Vulpix with her. The girl puffed her cheeks, adjusted her hair and posed fabulously. "Alright you two, we got one more ribbon before we can hit that Grand Festival! Are you excited?" The Budew nodded moderately as the Vulpix gave a mild whistle, the girl saw Pamela and approached her to wave. "Hello, I kind of expect you to be here are you Pamela?"

The coordinator nodded and saw a pokedex in the girls hands. "I am, you must have heard of me because of Mercury? What is your name?"

The kept her spirit up and answered. "The name is Patti... or Platti and I saw you on T.V when you were doing a Grand Festival in Johto. That Meltan does look pretty cool!"

The Meltan blushed as Pamela appreciated the compliment. "Thank you Platti, I heard you are aiming for the Grand Festival yourself and there are quite a few contests before the Grand Festival, we are going to be ready early at this rate!" BUZZ! Pamela felt it was her turn and left with a parting. "I'll be right back, it looks like you have an interesting combo there!"

Platti smiled at the compliment as she let the girl take her pokemon and journey towards an open roof stage, the stage looked to be on a grassy field. Pamela had her two pokemon ready themselves and step forward. "Trident, Mercury, lets do this!"

The Meltan saw the dummy over yander as the Piplup relaxed herself, Pamela ordered boldly and true. "Trident, use agility and work up! Mercury, use tail whip on the dummy!"

The Piplup relaxed and increased her speed as the Meltan wagged his tail cutely at the dummy, the Piplup cheered herself up and readied her feet to the next order. "Now use water fall and charge, Mercury, let loose a thunder wave and combine a thunder bolt with a flash cannon!"

The Piplup charged like a roaring river and jumped high above as the Meltan let loose an electrical wave and glowed his eye. PEW!

The combined beam of crackling light shot at the back of the water fall as the Piplup dived down on the dummy, the girl finished her order with a swipe. "Use a power trip finisher!"

The Piplup boasted and swipped at the dummy side ways, knocking it off its stand with great power and earning an applause. The group took it in and left for the waiting room, Platti looked impressed as her Budew and Vulpix looked regretful at something, Pamela wished her potential rival luck and asked of the two pokemon. "They are for contests like these?"

Platti nodded and watched the cute performances go underway. "I have a few pokemon I bred and raised for the Little Contests if I have to do one. Bubby and Kitsune are one combo. Jelly... a Tentacool, Spite... a Misdreavus. Then the last two of the small pokemon, Wu Kong... a Chimchar with a special ability and Jingle, a Chingling. I did this thing before and I lost pretty bad at the Grand Festival, as my mom likes to say about it. No need to worry, just get up and try again!"

Buzz!

Platti felt it was her turn as Pamela gave her a high five. "Good luck! I know you are going to be amazing!"

Platti left with her pokemon to the stage as the Piplup asked Pamela what it was about, the Meltan spun his nut in trying to correct her as the trainer sat down and tilted her head to answer. "Everyone has their reason to compete and there is no reason to be a jerk. I think I know what Platti is doing and it is going to be amazing, something only a coordinator with experience would pull off!"

The Meltan agreed and whistled a tune as he saw Platti enter the stage with her Vulpix and Budew, the Piplup shrugged and sat down to watch. Platti ordered her Vulpix to let loose a sunny day and for the Budew to absorb the sunlight and grow, Pamela looked drawn closely and waited. The Vulpix let loose an intense heat wave that set the dummy on fire as the Budew glowed in light and let loose a solar beam, shooting the dummy off its stand and leaving it exposed for the Vulpix to stare at it and pelt it with a hex; the Budew glowed in synthesis and coughed up a sludge bomb as the Vulpix glowed with energy from the surrounding grass and pelted the dummy with energy ball. Letting loose an explosion of sludge and green energy. Pamela clapped in her entertainment and gestured that her point was taken. "See, she is amazing and she should be respected as a Coordinator!"

Platti came back with a sweat and posed with confidence with her Vulpix and Budew. "Phew! That can set up the heat! My Mom is a Contest Judge and my Dad... might get something from Grand Pa Palmer pretty soon. I have a lot to work towards, what of you?"

Pamela sighed and showed her Keystone. "My Mama is a Gym Leader from Johto and my Papa is one from Oreburgh City. Jasmine and Roark. I want to one day beat my Mama in a contest as a thank you for all she has done, but a friend of mine beaten her during Johto's Grand Festival and I have a long ways to go still!"

Platti sighed and sat next to her to watch the rest of the contest go undisturbed. "We got our reasons to be like this. No matter what happens, no hard feelings?" Pamela had none and smiled back. "No hard feelings!"

The performance round ended and the brackets shined, Platti and Pamela found it no surprise that they were next. The Piplup growled and gave a small wish of good luck to the Vulpix and Budew as the Meltan clapped to the thought of being at the climax of his first contest. The girls called their pokemon back and left to get ready.

They entered the stage, facing each other with a determined look in their eyes. Pamela readied a two ball cases and tossed them high in the air, the poke ball let loose a cloud with rain drops as the premier ball let loose yellow lightning; revealing the Piplup and Meltan with in. Platti tossed her two balls, one opened to a flurry of blue and red petals as the other let loose red and blue fire; letting out a Budew and Vulpix. Platti ordered with a sure victory in sight. "Kitsune, use sunny day! Bubby, use growth in case this doesn't work as perfectly as we expect!"

The Vulpix let loose intense sun light as the Budew grew, Pamela knew what was coming and ordered her duo. "Trident, like before, use work up! Mercury, use flash cannon on that Budew and make way for Trident's main move!" The Piplup worked herself up as the Meltan shot at the Budew with a beam of light from his eye. Platti ordered as she posed like a star. "Kitsune, scorch them in heat wave! Bubby, blast that Piplup with solar beam!"

The Budew glowed as the Vulpix inhaled, Pamela pointed and shouted. "Trident, take that Budew down with power trip! You and Mercury need to avoid that move!"

The Piplup dashed to the Budew and readied her flipper.

SLAP!

The bud pokemon was knocked across the stage and was knocked out as the Vulpix leaped back and blew, the sun and breath scorched the grass. The Piplup rolled to the Vulpix's side as the Meltan tried to waddle out of the way.

WOOSH!

The heat engulfed the Meltan and left him to lay unconscious. K.O!

Pamela and Platti called their pokemon back, the blue haired coordinator folded her arms and taunted. "Ha! That showed them! Kitsune use energy ball!"

Pamela saw the Vulpix glow and shoot the Piplup back in super effective green energy, leaving the penguin pokemon light headed as her trainer, flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like flowing water. Radiant light poured into the Piplup and gave her a surge of energy. "We are strong enough to endure the fire of battle! We are strong like a steel dam, now we open the gate and let loose the river! TRIDENT, END THIS BATTLE WITH A HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Piplup chirped and dashed in a waterfall, she ran a circle round the Vulpix that tried to aim and closed in, she shot herself in the air and let loose a tornado of water to elevate herself. The Vulpix was thrashed asunder as the audience were left amazed. PEW!

The tornado shot the Vulpix out and sent her to the ground for a k.o. Ending the battle and leaving Platti with her smug face wiped out. "Wow! That was what you were saving?! Where did you get that? I heard it is from Alola!"

Pamela saw her Piplup loosing control of her elevation and was ready to catch her from the fall, the girl grabbed her penguin and approached her rival for a sportsman like hand shake. "I been to Alola last month as a Christmas tour from a friend! Phew, you and your pokemon are strong!"

Platti agreed and called her Vulpix back. "Thank you, this gives your pokemon a taste of what they are going to go towards if you want them to evolve later!"

Pamela agreed and let out her Meltan, Mercury slowly came through as a judge with a set of three white ribbons with an poke ball like center approached. The rival backed away and waited as Pamela looked on in excitement. "Or with your pokemon, pokemon being trained for the little cup is not uncommon! Would you like to watch a movie with me tonight? I have one more night at this resort and I want to see how a friend of mine is doing."

Platti took the offer and guessed what movie her new friend was talking about as she watched Pamela take the three ribbons and gave two to the Piplup and Meltan. "The Timegate Catastrophe? Sure!"

During an afternoon on Four Island.

Tammy and her Eevee were left frozen still as Lewis was giving a scolding from a beautiful red hair woman that was in a one piece, black dress that had icy blue highlights and a set of glasses that gave an intimidated and gracious chill. "You lost that battle and she won fair and square, now set things right like how a good sport should!"

Lewis whimpered and looked guilty as he turned toward Tammy and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for storming out when I lost, you did earn that win."

Tammy shook the boy's hand in forgiveness. "It's alright, that fight would have went into your favor if your Lucario's high jump kick connected! Are you doing the rest of that event as well? There is six more days of this left!"

Lewis gave Tammy a faint glare and remembered his mother was watching as he took the challenge. "I am and I won't lose next time! Your Eevee better push herself, because Charyb won't hold back!"

Tammy smirked and promised him. "Oh Neo will, you will see what she can do tomorrow! Are things going to be okay between you and Lorelei, I didn't know she lived here!"

Lewis promised her as he turned around to find her easing her frown. "This is home when I am not exploring Kanto, see you later Tammy me and my Mom need to talk about a few things!"

The two rivals parted in respect, Tammy gave a respectful nod to Lorelei. "Your son is a pretty amazing trainer. I hope you enjoy your afternoon!"

The woman felt her son had enough punishment and adjusted her glasses to give an appreciative smile. "He is a good boy, but he doesn't take losing well. Lewis, I heard that movie is going to start soon, you're excited?"

Lewis tried to make himself look cool and brushed his hair. "Let's see what this Temporal Rex can even do!"

Tammy picked up her Eevee and walked away to the cabin, where Falkner and Janine were readying a bowel of snacks; Pipi sat close to the T.V with her Mareanie and Poipole as Copper, Indigo and Cyan sat to the side with an Alolan Ratatta, a Growlithe, and a Vulpix in their arms. Tammy sent out a Pikachu Belle and took the middle row as she explained to the kids about an actor she known. "Rachael is a friend of mine that stars in these films and I'm not spoiling what she told me. If this is as good as she claims she is... I'll pass a favor along for you three. She is also friends with Pipi kid you not!" Pipi turned the T.V on and saw the end of a comercial about love balls as the logo for Pokestar Studios shine.

The groups hearts beat as one as they saw the insides of a lab that was distorting in energy. Tropical plants, primordial pits of lava, a mighty storm and a lake that looked like a primal sea twist and turned. In the center looked like a yellow machine that was ready to implode, the heart of the catastrophe that is collapsing time. Nate charged into the lab with his Lucario as Rachael followed behind in a panic, she pressed a button that closed a door as a screech was heard. THUMP!

Rachael felt her heart racing and was assured of one danger gone. "Those Kabutops are fast!"

She was in awe at the chaos as Nate saw the center of the room. "That is the time machine and look at what is happening, it is shifting reality to various points in time. We need to turn that thing off before it spreads out of here!"

Rachael saw the surroundings distorting to where they were at a point in time. Sulfur, water, jungles, she was about to say something as the rift crackled. She heard something growling as Nate was about to approach, she pulled him back by his shirt and warned him. "Don't, something is comi-" Slash!

She stopped herself as she saw a long, scythe like talon reach out from the rift, carving into the ground, it twisted and pulled as another came out, pulling what ever was on the other side. A yellow, feathery, reptilian like head was the next to come out. It had the cranium of a Rampardos, the slit eyes of an Omastar, the physical structure of a Tyrantrum, around its neck were pink tentacles and flowing down his back was the sail like thrill of an Aurorus. Nate was left paralyzed with fear as the creature looked disoriented and gave the humans a glare, followed by a smile that had rows of razor sharp teeth. He pulled more of himself out and showed more of his Tyrantrum like body, his scythe like talons were complimented by large, Aerodactyl like wings, the creatures back had a thick Carracosta like shell and the tail looked like that of an Armaldo's. Rachael was breathing heavily in pure terror and was reaching for a poke ball in desperation as the Temporal Rex gave a mighty, combined.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"

The sounds of many pokemon coming together was too much for the reporter to bare as she grabbed the ball and tossed it. "AAAAAAAAAH! Beth, get out here! Please!"

A Granbull entered the battle and gave an intimidating glare that caused the Temporal Rex to side stepped and planned, it gave a deep growl, looked her in the eyes and readied something as Nate order his Lucario. "Hit him with a bullet punch, this monster isn't going to let us turn that thing off!"

The Lucario vanished and punched at the Temporal Rex's chest, causing it to cringe from super effective damage as he enveloped himself in water and swiped his talons to splash a tidal wave.

Washing the Lucario off of its body and knocking the Granbull and two humans towards a wall. SLAM!

The Lucario laid still in a knock out as Rachael coughed water out and ordered. "Beth, hit it with thunder wave, we need to slow this thing down!"

The Granbull agreed, crackled and shot a wave of electricity that caused the Temporal Rex to shake in paralysis, it roared in anger as Nate called his partner back and sent out an Emboar. "Baker, it is your turn! We need to keep attacking, bit by bit!"

The mega pig stomped the ground as Rachael ordered her Granbull. "Beth, use play rough and don't stop!"

The Granbull charged at the Temporal Rex that stepped out of the way as the unstable rift caused a tremor, Nate ordered as he saw his chance. "Use low sweep and we will be able to circle around it!"

The Emboar charged at the Temporal Rex and gave it a swift kick to injure it. The monster rammed its iron hard head at the Granbull for a knock out. Rachael called her fairy back and tossed out a green Hydreigon. "Megara, lets shoot this thing back into that rift!"

The Hydreigon looked disturbed at the Temporal Rex and combined the fire power of her three heads to shoot a dragon pulse, knocking the monster back as the Emboar was ready to land a final super powered punch. The Temporal Rex gave a faint snicker, jumped to the side, slashed at the Hydreigon with a dragon claw for a one hit k.o and ran at the Emboar with its wings. POW!

Both pokemon were knocked out, the trainers called their pokemon back and were about to send their next duo out as the thing took a deep breath and exhaled freeze drying wind at them. The humans made a dash towards the side to dodge, Rachael grabbed her last ball as the many points in time were going wild, the lava erupted, the water risen like a tsunami, the jungle she jumped in snared her with thick vines as Nate saw the ground become crag like. He took another ball and was about to toss it as the Temporal Rex stomped the ground and caused it to erupt in a stone edge. Nate felt the stones sending him flying and gasped as he dropped his ball, he was in a lot of pain; the Temporal Rex's jaws drooled in sadistic pleasure as it went in for the kill. Pop! The monster opened his maw to devour and was unaware of the faint glow of yellow light.

Jab!

A blue furred colt with a majestic red mane and a single horn stabbed the Temporal Rex away from his friend, the colt tossed it towards the rift with all his might and stood in between it and Nate. The man felt thankful and tried to climb up. " **URG** **Huff!** You are quick Keldeo!"

The Temporal Rex forced itself up as he saw Rachael break free and sent out an Alakazam, it felt itself in a corner as it glowed green and inhaled at the Keldeo to knock it out with a giga drain and readied his talons for an x scissor at the foe behind him. It heard something activate and glitter. "HOUDINI, MEGA EVOLVE AND END THIS THING!"

The Temporal Rex heard a voice of power turned around to see an Alakazam had mega evolved, Houdini meditated and hovered his five spoons; the Temporal Rex charged with his talons ready for an x scissor as the Alakazam float to its side with eyes glowing. Rachael felt her mind had expanded and raised her right hand with her Alakazam, like she was giving an order through a single thought. Houdini shined in dazzling light and sent the Temporal Rex flying into the rift for a lethal finisher. The monster tried to force itself up and felt it was dragged deeper in, it gave a desperate roar and clawed wildly as its wings and thrill faded. It seemed to be coming apart as it sank more into the rift, giving off one last roar that faded in time, the tremor became worse as the Alakazam glowed and Rachael aimed her hand at the machine, she clenched it like she was crushing something. Nate watched as the Alakazam clenched his fist and crushed the machine into a ball with his psychic power, causing a strong shine of light that blinded him and gave the children watching the movie a reason to squint their eyes. PEW!

When the vision cleared, the chaotic scenary returned to a dusty, old lab. The Alakazam was powered down and fell over with Rachael, both looked have had a mental strain. The man saw his Keldeo giving a weak smile and petted him. "Good work boy!"

He called his partner back and went to Rachael to get her up, the reporter looked to have her mind clearing as she saw her Alakazam and limped to his side. "...We...we actually stop that!"

Nate agreed and went to a wall to sit by as he readied to call someone. "I'm... I'm going to see if this is all over, wow!" He felt contact was coming as Rachael helped her Alakazam up and stared at the wreckage of the time machine. "This all started because someone was messing with something as delicate as time. I hope all those pokemon are back in their own time."

Nate heard a contact of his reaching to him. "...Yes, the mission is accomplished, how are things outside?"

His eyes widened as he heard good news and smiled. "Back to normal?...Yes, me and a friend of mine are fine if not shaken."

He felt his wound sting as he asked his mission control. "Could you send a copter here? This... thing we fought gave us a beating!"

He heard an answer, relaxed and felt he can close his eyes as Rachael offered to help him up. "If help is coming, we need to get out of these labs, Houdini doesn't have teleport with him at the moment."

The man took the offer as Rachael extended her hand, she lifted him up and guided him out, into a a world brought back to a stable time.

The film ended, the group viewing it were left speechless. Tammy tried to think of something to say, she got up and asked the two grown ups. "May I use the phone? Because that... that was awesome!"

Janine didn't mind as the kids slowly got up to stretch. "The plot was basic... but that battle," She shivered as Pipi agreed. "I don't want to be someone who has to battle that Alakazam, he tossed that thing out like it was nothing!"

Tammy went to the phone and dialed as Falkner gave his critic on the actors. "Nate is a natural like always and he did a good job in making himself look hurt, Rachael however... you are right about what she has."

The screen flared up with an eager Rachael that was watching a pokemon having a wrestling contest and shushed them. "Beth, Conzon, I have someone that wants a word with me."

She smiled at Tammy, Pipi and the three kids incredibly smug and asked. "Hey Tammy, hey Pipi... you saw that film and you are here to say something?"

The two girls nodded as Cyan shouted. "That film as a whole was awesome! It got really good towards the end!" Indigo agreed with a nodded and blushed as he muttered. "Keldeo, Houdini and the others were good actors."

Copper whistled and confessed. "You, Nate and your pokemon sure made that show!"

Rachael took the compliments and blew a kiss to three new fans of her work, sending Indigo in a flurry of wild thoughts as Pipi asked. "Now everyone gets to see how great you all are! What are you going to do next?"

Rachael coughed and answered her friend with a less than excited smile. "A Love and Battles skit that Chrom is risking his dignity just to do with me. Even though this one is different from the usual. I'm going to be a very nasty person and an example of the kind of person you should not date! I really don't want him to get abused."

Indigo looked defeated and asked. "C...Chrom?"

Rachael flinched and saw a broken heart, she took a deep breath and answered with an attempt to be gentle. "He is my boyfriend, though someone like you looks and acts like a sweet heart. Keep being that and a nice girl will make your day very special."

Indigo sighed and gave a gentle smile in thanks as Tammy wished her luck. "If Chrom makes it in and does a good job, that would be a decent thing to talk about. Do you have any plans after that is done?"

Rachael nodded and looked disappointed at something. "Yes, in a couple months, Chrom will be back in Sinnoh to fulfill that big dream of his of being a Frontier Brain and I will be left by my lonesome. This sort of thing is good for the heart. I will be able to cut a break for most of the spring if this film goes well and I have a region I want to visit, just so I can... give some thanks to the people who helped me."

She pointed to Tammy as Pipi felt her Poipole floating by to say hello, the Coordinator of Alola blushed and thanked her back. "You might visit Alola for a vacation? That region is going to be open for you. I might be in Hoenn if I'm not there so you might be on your own for that tour. Oh!"

She took out a ribbon case and showed Rachael the Mountain Heart Ribbon, leaving the movie star greatly impressed. "Nice, your shining like a star too!"

Tammy nodded and spoke of a larger goal. "I got to get six more ribbons to make a complete set, this will be my final warm up before I go to Hoenn." Rachael winked and wished her good luck. "I seen you and Pamela on the internet, if you can get a lot of those ribbons, then you will knock Hoenn out with no problems! How are you doing Pipi, you haven't called me in a while to catch up."

The young girl answered and looked at her parents who had a rule of long distance calls. "I didn't want to bother you, but my mother and me found a shiny Meltan... which resulted in my mom and several people rescuing much more. It would be better if I show you what I have been doing if I get the chance... it worked with Tammy pretty well."

Rachael imagined what it was as she heard a frigid yip that wanted to get her back to her schedule. "If it is what I think it is, then your mom is a pretty good teacher! I got to get going, I'll see you both later. By the way to my fans, what is your names?"

Cyan, Indigo and Copper introduced themselves and watched Rachael write something down. "Those are pretty names and... done!"

She showed the three a list with a Thomas among the few names. "Just so I won't forget about you. You three stay fresh!"

The trio looked at the movie star in respect and let her disconnect, Cyan couldn't believe it as she squeaked. "Oh my, this actor is awesome!"

Indigo and Copper agreed as Tammy took a deep breath and relaxed. "Thank you for saying that. You said your parents are hanging around at the Pokemon Center for something?"

Cyan nodded as she, Copper and Indigo called their eager pokemon to them, the girl waved her hair and was ready to head out. "They need to investigate something about what is going on out here! We will see you tomorrow for the next contest, have a good evening!"

The four waved the three goodbye and felt they ended a fulfilling day. Tammy envisioned a few people that would have different reactions and readied Mo'o's and Cutlass's ball. "By the time this week is over, I will be able to come back home with some photos. Cutlass should have calmed down from that Lucario incident, do you mind if I have him out?"

Janine didn't and was ready to start dinner. "So long as he is well behaved. He and Mo'o were most impressive!"

Tammy let out a Dragonite that looked tired from a hard day of work and a shiny Kartana that cheered and showed off his ribbon, the Poipole looked at it in curiosity and asked about what it was like as Falkner change the channel to a documentary about a Rowlet. "This should help us settle down after that film, I heard a lot of interesting things about Rowlet that makes him different from most bird pokemon. It shouldn't bore you two that much."


	42. Little Rascals!

During a morning in a certain manor, in a white room, Lusamine escorted a group of disturbed Meltan out of her kitchen and locked the door. "No, the kitchen is off limits and now much of it is gone!"

The shiny Meltan looked guilty of allowing it to happen as the Herdier whimpered loudly, Lusamine nodded as she heard a door open. "Argos, it is easy to get distracted, especially with how I made the mistake of letting them watch... that!"

A masculine voice asked out of nowhere. "Mother, did you seriously let them watch that film Rachael was in? Of course they would be scared, knowing what our end goal for them is!"

Lusamine turned around to find Gladion with a Manaphy on his back and Elio with a swarm of ten Meltan, a Magearna and a Pikachu with a black hat; the woman was in a corner and smiled sarcastically. "If they haven't put in that much effort to make the Temporal Rex real, that wouldn't have happened!"

Gladion gave a glare at his mother as Elio called a time out. "Enough! Let me say it to these guys."

He called to the twenty one Meltan to listen to him as he crouched down, they slithered as the humans watched silently, the man coughed. "Ahem! I know that we are trying to get enough of you so you can all fuse together and become Melmetal. That is how you evolve and we all want to see that, you all are sweet hearts and I know even as that big lug, you are capable of doing great things. The Temporal Rex however, in his brief existence, choose to cause chaos. He chose to attack those people out of nowhere for what ever sadistic reasons he had to do so, that is what an evil monster does and he got what was coming to him! That thing isn't you or any other pokemon that might be made of other pokemon and it isn't ever going to be you. Don't let it scare you!"

The Meltan looked at each other in on listening to the mans wisdom and calmed down. Gladion and Lusamine felt the words to be good enough, the Aether President took a deep breath as Elio risen himself up and had the ten beach loving Meltan ready for a trip. "Gladion and I have to get to Brooklet Hill so we can socialize them more with Manaphy. Lusamine, are you sure this is the worse thing that came from these guys? They eat metal and a kitchen has nothing but!"

The Aether President was about to answer and nearly burst into laughter. "Oh, ho! A kitchen is where you store food and prepare food! Besides those two incidents, they have been well behaved. Especially Meruta."

The shiny Meltan blushed as Gladion had a parting warning for the woman. "As big as this place is, these Meltan need to go out and explore beyond the shelter. They will be able to express themselves more."

Lusamine took the idea to heart and thought of the many as Elio readied the dive balls and called the beach loving Meltan back. "Anywhere they would like to go to would be nice. Are we good for now boss?"

Gladion nodded and was ready to leave. "We are! Wicke will call us if something is going on!"

The two men gave Lusamine a goodbye, the woman thought of one place and readied a phone. "I know just the place you all will love! Someone very dear to me manages a small collection of islands and it will give you the exercise you crave!"

At a beach in Undella Town.

Rachael was in a one piece swim suit and sun glasses as she instructed a stubborn Poliwrath. "Just hear me out since you don't like using most physical moves! Depending on if I ever get a rain dancer, you will be a pretty dominating pokemon in those conditions!"

STOMP! STOMP! "ROAR!"

Rachael turned around to find her Tyrantrum tiring herself out from a game of tag with her Salamence and a Heatmor that was sun bathing, the girl whistled to one of her pokemon for a needed lesson. "Princess, mama needs you to help Conzon with something!"

The Tyrantrum went towards the two with a panting and an eager, bark like roar as Rachael ordered. "Conzon, use bulk up! Princess, use dragon dance!"

The Tyrantrum spun a mighty dance as the Poliwrath croaked and bulked her muscles up, Rachael nodded and shouted. "Princess, use outrage, Conzon, use ice punch!"

The Tyrantrum roared and let herself loose in a brutal outrage, she beaten on the Poliwrath that clenched her fist, gave an icy chill. POW!

The Tyrantrum was knocked back and was frozen solid, Rachael took out an aspear berry in a point most maid and placed it by her Princess's jaws. "See what I mean Conzon, you can better withstand an attack like that and pack a punch against dragons and slower grass types... least in the rain where you can go first. A call I had with Tammy gave me a potential idea so even focus blast will become reliable. I don't know how often you use that move, but it misses often for most people; for now, we use that move as a last resort when scald and ice punch won't cut it."

The Princess thawed and ate the berry as the Poliwrath folded her arms and thought of the warning. Rachael agreed with the thinking as she saw a Staraptor flying towards the pokemon center. "Alola has Z Crystals and ways to use them. That film from yesterday became a world wide hit! But we can't slack off, we need diversity, we need to adapt to reach higher. One day, you, Princess and even Arbitro, will become big time stars. We need to stay on the top or everything is going to be for nothing! After this next film, I will be taking my managers advise in taking a vacation to Alola."

She went to a beach towel and looked on at the sea as her Tyantrum sat next to her and asked something, Rachael knew it was in regards to a film and gave a malicious like smile. "You and I are going to be at our worst, school bullies that are use to getting what we want. I hate to be the poor boy who is going to have to put up with that."

The Salamence snorted out fire in agreement as the Tyrantrum saw a familiar boy in a pair of blue swim trunks, Rachael didn't see anything past her large Tyrantrum and perked up as a voice excused himself. "Do you mind if I sit by Rachael?"

The Tyrantrum didn't as Rachael felt herself blessed to the image of Chrom wanting to sit next to her, the girl snickered in a taunt and rested her head on her right fist as she asked. "You have been busy. So you found out that the Politoed came with you and now you had to explain it to your parents how that happened?"

The boy nodded and tossed a ball to let out a blue Politoed that recognized the Poliwrath and joined with her to croak a pleasant melody, Chrom blushed and asked. "Are you going to be grossed out by what I am about to say? Because my father had difficulty understanding how it happened himself and the dream I had with you... sounded a lot like another dream that could have happened."

Rachael wanted to know what and nearly gagged as she realized it. "Ew!... You're not wrong. Anyways, has anything else happened?"

Chrom nodded and smiled. "I found out my Father is getting me a Tympole that is going to have special moves. It is a water ground type that can have swift swim for an ability and it would cover my teams biggest weakness, electricity. Since this is going to be doubles, earthquake isn't an option due to how it will affect all pokemon. With one, I will be able to beat the Frontier Brains at their strongest, I... also signed up for an audition in that film."

Rachael nearly gasped and flashed a smile. "You are pretty brave to do that... when you go back to Sinnoh and you battle those guys, do know I am cheering for you!"

She sat up and took her chance to pucker her lips as Chrom saw it and puckered his. Smooch! The two had each other in their arms as the boy promised. "I will send you some photos when I am done with them."

Rachael gave an aggressive expression of good will as her boyfriend checked her body out. "You look amazing by the way!"

The girl appreciated it and poked her boyfriend in the arm pit to tickle him. "You too!" Chrom felt the jolt and tickled back, causing the girl to laugh as he laughed, turning an early morning trip to the beach into a moment a bonding.

At the Contest Hall in Five Island.

Tammy had her Gangster Eevee on her shoulder, they were ready for a new contest as they entered the stage. The announcer looked interested and shouted in the microphone. "And after that amusing stunt with the that Rotom's thunder wave and hex, give it up for Tammy and her...Eevee, Neopolitan! Why does she have that name?"

Tammy thought to answer their question as the Eevee growled for an eager fight, she crawled on Tammy's right arm as she tossed Neo to the stage. "Neo, start off with Dark Barrier and Leeching Stalk!"

The Eevee snickered and caused the stage to grown dark, light erupted from under the dummy and shifted toward the Eevee to make a reflective barrier; the Eevee squeaked and stomped the ground to cause a massive stalk to erupt and bombard the dummy with explosive seeds. The announcer nearly dropped her microphone as she saw a leech seed wrap around the dummy, Tammy barked to her Eevee. "Now use Scorching Tackle and get up that stalk!"

Neopolitan ignited and growled, she leaped up the stalk and had it set on fire as she climbed to the top. Tammy finished the order with a shout. "Now, jump off and use Double Edge to ram that dummy!"

The Eevee saw the stalk falling apart and used it as a way to charge at the dummy, like a bullet of flaming light. POW!

The dummy was rammed into a wall for a brutal end to the performance, earning a mass applaud from the audience as the announcer swayed her black hair and muttered to herself. "Me and my big mouth!"

She went back to a more public face and whistled. "So that is the mystery behind this Eevee?! What marvelous destruction from such a small thing!"

Tammy agreed and called the bored Eevee back. "Neo, come to me, you did a good job!" The Eevee cheered and dashed to the girl's arms, nearly knocking her back as she gave a bow to the audience and went back to the waiting room.

She felt content at a coming victory as she gave the Eevee a substitute doll to play with. "Here is the plan... unless we are dealing with a ghost type like that Rotom, in that case we still have a plan. You set up Dark Barrier from the start and if the pokemon resist that hit, we use Scorching Tackle to finish peppering them up for the Z move finisher!"

She shined a Normalium Z as she watched the T.V to see a particular performer entering the stage. Lewis, with a lure ball in hand. "Charyb, lets start this!"

The ball opened up to let out a shiny Kingdra, the boy ordered with a burning fury. "Use dragon dance and use a waterfall, iron head combo on that dummy!"

The Kingdra danced in power and let loose a veil of water, she charged at the newly placed dummy with her head shining like iron. POW!

The dummy was torn off the stand from the sheer power as Lewis finished his order. "Let loose your power with outrage!"

The Kingdra roared and caused the water around her to flicker off her body, she used she tail to kick the dummy in the air and leap to follow. Brutally beating it down with a flurry of blows and ending it with a slam to the ground. Tammy's mouth was wide in awe as she clapped, her Eevee's eyes perked as she cheered. "Vweee!"

The girl agreed as she heard the audience cheering louder. "Lewis wasn't kidding! We can still win this if we go with the plan!"

They watched the teenager call his exhausted Kingdra back and left the stage. The girl patiently waited as they saw a calmed down Lewis enter, the Eevee taunted him into letting something out and was held back by her trainer. "Neo, no! Sorry about that, but if she has Dark Barrier with her as a move, she gets more aggressive. That Kingdra was pretty sweet!"

Lewis appreciated the compliment and brushed his spiky hair as he thought of a compliment to the Eevee. "You were right about Neo being special, where did you get that idea?"

Tammy answered with a pleasant memory. "We did a similar stunt before, only with Dark Barriers psychic cousin, Radiant Fortitude... it sets up a light screen. Neo and a Clefairy a friend of mine has did a stunt together, this time I have Neo do it on her own."

Lewis guessed what the Clefairy does as Tammy took her Rotom Dex out and showed a video. "It is right here if you want to see it."

Lewis considered it and kept his main objective in mind. "I will once this contest is over! Has that Eevee battled?!"

Tammy nodded and remembered two particular times her Eevee battled. "One was against Nica when I caught her, another was against a Flareon a... pretty interesting woman had. Neo is also pretty strong for an Eevee, she can knock a few pokemon out if allowed and if I can... search for an Eevium Z after having Neo fight the evolutions, then she will be an absolute nightmare! What ever pokemon you have besides that Kingdra and the two I saw yesterday?"

Lewis lost count and narrowed them down to his most used. "A Jynx as my psychic and ice type, an Aerodactyl and a Magmortar. Charyb is my starter, she has been with me since I started over a year ago and she always will be. It took me forever to find someone I can trust to help me evolve her."

He saw the last trainer perform with a Nidoqueen and watched the screen flash to tally up the points as Tammy agreed with the feeling. "A shiny like that is rare and there are some pretty scummy people out there you shouldn't trust!"

Ding, the two saw that they were to compete. Tammy picked up her Eevee and gave her rival a determined glare. They parted ways for the stage and saw the many cheering as the announcer sweated. "So the boy with the sea dragon and the girl with the Eevee are ready to fight! Let's go have a match!"

Lewis sent out his Kingdra as Tammy tossed her Eevee to battle, the boy ordered with a goal to win. "Charyb, use dragon dance like before!"

The Kingdra looked behind her and gave a whistle that she would do as told as she spun in power, Tammy ordered with her plan coming. "Neo, use Dark Barrier and get ready for a Scorching Tackle!" The Eevee nodded and felt thoughts of an opposing rival, the Kingdra saw darkness and felt light strike her from bellow, forming a reflective barrier around the Eevee.

The boy gave a snap from his fingers, the Kingdra charged like a mighty waterfall at the Eevee that rolled out of the way and ignited in flame. The Kingdra leaped to the side as the Eevee charged and struck with a waterfall once more as the Eevee tried to ignite again. POW!

The Eevee was flung back and flinched from the blunt attack, Tammy cringed and flashed her Normalium Z. "Uh oh! Neo, it is now or never!"

She posed like a Z as the Eevee got up and felt radiant light flow into her, Lewis smiled and liked a rival that kicks back. "I heard of this! Charyb, wait until Neo lets loose, you know how this battle is going to end!"

The Kingdra grunted as Tammy ordered. "NOW, BREAK NECK BLITZ!"

The Eevee dashed towards the Kingdra's side and charged at high speeds, the dragon looked to be in a zen and used her tail to leap above the Eevee right before she made contact. The Kingdra's calm look snapped into a frenzy as she roared, crushed the Eevee with her tail and swatted her back to her trainer. The Eevee landed on her back and skid from the brutal blow, she tried to get up, determined to keep battle. "Ee..." Thud!

She fell back and passed out. "Vwee!"

The announcer was about to say something on watching the battle method and pointed to Lewis and his calming down Kingdra. "There you have it ladies and gentleman, Lewis is the winner of the Sunset round! Give him an applause!"

Lewis folded his arms and smiled at his pride and joy as Tammy growled, picked her Eevee up and approached the boy to congratulate him. "That Kingdra of yours really is strong!"

Lewis agreed and focused on the beaten up Eevee. "Neo actually put up a fight and made good use of her speed, that is why I have Charyb use dragon dance to become faster and stronger than that reflect! It is still a good battle!"

A judge came with a duo of orange jasper ribbons that have a black cloth as Tammy felt the sting of a rivalry coming. "Oh next time you see Neo, she will be a whole new worry for you! Meet up by the lake on Four Island if you really want to know what me and my friend did!"

Lewis took the offer and winked to her in a taunt. "Another Coordinator? Well don't mind me knowing!"

Tammy winked back and left the stadium to shake off her disappointment, she found Pipi, Indigo, Cyan and Copper that were eager to make her feel better. The young girl asked Tammy. "There goes that set, what now?"

The coordinator rolled her eyes and answered. "There is always next year for that, but I got to get Flamur and the others ready for the tough contest tomorrow. I'm going to call someone once I finish... showing that jerk just what Pamela and I did."

At a House on Oreburgh City.

Pamela, her Meltan and Piplup looked at their group photo in pride as Roark admitted it. "You three made a good comeback in the end. The next contest is in two weeks at Jubelife City, a three round double battle where anything really goes. Are you excited?"

Pamela nodded as she saw Jasmine finishing some paper work with a Togedemaru wondering what it was. "I need to start training Trident and Ko'iko'i very soon! They along with Kagu, Fae, Belle and Blade Wing will help make this big event special. I know where to go for that, I'm going to my room while you and Mama settle this. Does she really have to go back to Johto tomorrow?"

Jasmine listened and nodded with a strong frown. "I do because the League Season is going to start and I need to be there. This is going to be a long day."

Pamela agreed and carried her two pokemon with her, she went up stairs and into her sanctuary. She let the two pokemon jump on her bed as she took out a premier ball. "Trident, we need you to evolve soon and learn how to work with Ko'iko'i, he is a prankster and he might help you in ways your offenses would fail."

She let out the golden Klefki with the strange keys and asked. "Defog clears all hazards away and makes the foe less evasive. As an Empoleon you will have more reliable, offensive ways to power yourself up in a passive manner, which will contribute to heavy damage from power trip. Do you think we can make it optimal in around one and a half weeks?"

The Piplup had her flipper at her hips and stood proud as the Klefki jingled and asked of his part. Pamela winked and answered. "You will be mostly on the supportive, with toxic, heal block, defog and dazzling gleam. We will have quite a show!"

Ring Ring!

Pamela picked up her Meltan and checked her phone for a text from Tammy. Revealing a number and a warning. "This is the number of a cabin I am sharing with Pipi and her folks. Just a heads up!"

She saw her video phone ringing with the matching number and answered it to find Tammy and Pipi together. She greeted them hello and asked. "This wasn't expected! How is the contests?"

Tammy showed the Mountain Heart Ribbon and saw the odd ribbon on the Meltan. "I won that yesterday and I...lost to some jerk I made a rivalry with. I showed him our stunt from Christmas and he was impressed."

Pamela sighed and responded in a tune. "You win some and you lose some! I gotten my fourth ribbon yesterday and now I have one more to get. Then I need to wait for the Grand Festival in over two months. Have you seen that film yesterday?"

Pipi nodded and gave an energized smile. "Rachael and Nate really did make that happen! Did you like it?"

Pamela nodded as her Meltan buzzed a question, the coordinator from Johto felt she understood and answered. "Mercury, that thing is just a computer generated movie monster. In that film, it wasn't attacking them out of a blind rampage, it knew what it was doing was wrong. The action was very spot on, besides that contest. What else has happened?"

Tammy listed two important ones from the back of her mind. "Twenty one Meltan are on Alola and now we are reaching to sixty. Take your time on Sinnoh, but expect to be called to Alola when we need you there. Besides that, Pipi and I might go pay a visit to friend of ours the night after tomorrow. Gaishin is a pretty cool kid, as strange as he is."

The Meltan buzzed amazed as Pamela agreed with him. "That might be sooner than expected. I should look into that before it becomes late. I had an Interpol Agent visit me out of nowhere and I don't want that to happen again!"

Pipi agreed and asked her friend. "You don't like being startled like that... is it okay if I do that to you though? I want to show you what I learned while we were away."

Pamela growled and answered with a gentle frown. "I would rather you don't. But I would like to see that someday. Tammy, who is this jerk that have been giving you problems?"

Tammy answered with an awkward blush. "A guy named Lewis and I think I know who both his parents are since his Mom lectured him-"

At Alola on Brooklet Hill.

Elio was at the lake going directly into the sea, watching the Meltan play with the Manaphy in the shallow water as Lana concluded what she heard. "Gladion is getting ready for that catch next week and you two are worried about how all these Meltan are going to affect you?"

Elio nodded as his Pikachu and Magearna watched and waited. "At first, I was worried that all those Meltan were going to be sheltered, then we have some specific Meltans that prefer something a facility like that can never recreate. Then the big guys got the idea to do more for them. We have a pretty big field trip tomorrow and maybe... I can pull some strings to make sure they will get a trip out of this world. I'm already going to do that for the ten Sophocles and Molayne have at some point. What do you think? Good idea?"

Lana listened and gave him a sly smile. "You're going to spoil those pokemon and they are not staying forever! You are going to get yourself hurt when you do have to let them go." Elio agreed and relaxed. "I am, I know the trainer Melmetal is going to go with will take very good care of him. But when you have pokemon this curious!"

He looked at a Meltan that was caught in a resting Araquanid's bubble and went to pull him out to prove a point as the water type specialist nearly laughed. "They will get bored and you might as well have not bothered. Is there something else your worried about?"

Elio nearly got sucked into the bubble as he pulled the Meltan out and nodded. "Twenty one of the Meltans we have had to be taken to another shelter because they have claustrophobia... stinking poachers cramming them in those boxes. We trust the conditions of the new place enough to allow the change to happen, but people are keeping an eye open. I'm not really worried, but it is going to drive us crazy!"

The Manaphy placed his head in the water, saw something and pulled himself out to shout. "Papa, papa! Someone is coming up here!"

Lana watched a small fish pop his head up, a glowing Wishiwashi, followed by many of its kind. They bubbled something that a Rotom Dex Translated. "BZZT! They heard from the Inkay about a group of pokemon that need someone to. They want to know if those are them. BZZT!"

The water type specialist nodded and pointed to the Meltan. "Those are them!"

The Totem Wishiwashi thanked her as the Meltan took interest and started a long conversation, Elio kept watch and was looking forward to a coming day. "To be honest, this is a pretty fulfilling job despite how boring it looks!"

Lana agreed and thought of a joke. "You are being that Daddy they didn't know. You are a dad anyways and you treat those twins like pearls!"

Elio agreed back and felt homesick. "Lillie is being a good mom despite being busy herself. Growing up sucks, but it has a lot of rewards to look forward to."


	43. A Tough One Out In The World!

The next day, Tammy was at the Contest Hall, readying a poke ball in a case that had a blue flame, a poke ball in a case with the words dig dug and a poke ball with white glitter. She found Lewis getting ready to go to the audience hall and asked him. "You're not doing this? The Amber Ribbon has a pretty yellow shine."

Lewis answered with a disappointment to a coming disappointment. "I don't have enough pokemon that can do well in a tough contest. What exactly do you have?"

Tammy sighed in hope for a more interesting contest and described the three balls. "I let Neo go with Pipi and the others, so these are pokemon I am bringing. The one with the flame is Flamur's ball, he is an Alolan Marowak that is huge! Like the ones you seen in Kanto, he has a thick club and can hurt very hard with it. However, he has a ghost and fire type instead of ground. The other with the letters, Dig Dug, is an Alolan Dugtrio. Slower, but has a steel type to go with it and if hit by a contact attack... he can slow the opponent down. However, his his cousin from Kanto, he is frail."

She flashed a brown Z crystal on her Z Power Ring and showed him her secret, the boy nearly gave a laugh. "Ha! The opponent won't be around long enough to deal with that."

Tammy agreed and described the one with white confetti. "The last one is a Steelix I got from a trade she mega evolves." Lewis gasped and was about to smile as he turned around to leave her be. "Enough is said, go kick someones butt!"

Tammy counted on it and went to the waiting room, she opened the flaming ball and let out a Totem Sized Alolan Marowak that spun his bone and readied for a dance. The girl agreed and explained the plan. "Sorry I had to make you forget flare blitz, but that is because fire punch works a little better for this contest. Flamur, we are doing things a little differently from last time, use fire punch to light your fist on fire and then use shadow bone to channel the flame to a great spark. You will know the rest."

The Marowak grunted and pounded at his chest with his free hand as Tammy felt a buzzer. She called him in his ball and went to the stage to begin her performance, with the announcer wanting the audience to cheer. "And here we have our first contender of the day. She is tough enough to come here and even tougher to get back up! Give it up for Tammy!"

Tammy felt the eager audience and sent out her Marowak, giving a good first impression of haunting flame as the black bone keeper readied his thick club. She ordered him. "Let's do as we planned it! Use fire punch!"

The Marowak tossed his bone in the air in a dance and ignited his fists ina blue flame, he spun on one foot and caught the bone mid fall with his hands a flame. Tammy followed with her own spin. "Now feed the flame to a shadow bone!"

The Marowak spun his bone and gave the audience a visual of a blue flame creeping to the edges of the bone, becoming a purple flaming glow. Tammy stopped her dance, she and her pokemon were ready for a toss. "Finish this off with a bonemerang!"

The Marowak tossed the haunted bone across the stage, the audience and announcer were drawn to the purple, other worldly glow that returned to the dancing Marowak, he caught the bone and gave a pose, signaling that he is done. The judges were wide eyed and the audience were clapping and cheering. The girl was ready to turn around and return to the waiting room. Fulfilled, they exhaled and were giving stares of admiration and envy from the competitors, Tammy thought to herself. "That was easy, I wonder how Dad is doing right now."

She held onto the thought and waited for what felt like a couple hours, until the brackets eventually shined to show the many who are allowed to go in the next round, she found her own image by what looked like a swimmer and readied her Marowak. They went back to the stage and found a tan, brown hair man that tossed out a dive ball. "Cubo, we got a Marowak to wash out!"

A Tentacruel with green orbs came out of the ball and readied her many tentacles in a menacing pose as the man ordered. "Scald him out!"

The Tentacruel inhaled and shot scalding hot water at the Marowak, causing a cringe in pain from being wet as Tammy ordered. "Take it down with bonemerang!" The Marowak hurled the bone at the Tentacruel and watched it make a mighty twack, it spun towards the wall and flung back to smack the jellyfish for a quick k.o.

The swimmer looked like he was drowning in his defeat as the announcer pointed at a winner. "That was fast. Tammy won and gets to go to the next round! Give her a round people!" Tammy listened to the applause and went back with her Marowak, what more challenges await in this contest?

On Alola, at Poni Island.

Elio was at the end of Vast Poni Canyon and was given nine poke balls from Haley, who had specific instructions for him. "You know the legendary better than any of us combined and this would be fun for these nine book worms! I know you are going to ask Nebby for a ride if these Meltan want to, so try to be quick in there if you are going!"

Elio showed his bag of ten dive balls as his Pikachu stood on his shoulder. "I'll try to make it a quick one if they want to go. I'll be at the pokemon center in the village in a few hours!"

Haley nervously smiled at the humor and turned around to leave. "I thought I try, I'll see you soon!"

Elio appreciated it and walked towards the ancient stairway. Stormy asked his trainer with his ear twitching, the man didn't need a translator to understand his partner and answered. "Nebby is a pokemon close to me and you seen her enough times. As a Lunala, she and Solgaleo have the power to travel to other worlds, other dimensions. If we do end up taking a trip into Ultra Space Wilds, then be ready for one of the oddest trips you will see!"

The walk up was long, the duo saw an older Lunala puffing her cheeks at a younger Lunala flying off, Elio sighed and cheered. "Alola Nebby, Crepu is heading to Lillie to continue Eclipse's therapy?"

The Lunala turned around and saw the two, she nodded and looked to be complaining about something as Elio placed the bag down. "I know it sucks, but Crepu agreed to help Eclipse and this is one of the only ways she can. Did I come at a bad time?"

The Lunala shook her head and perked up to a more cheerful mood as Elio took nine poke balls out of the back and let the nine Meltans out, the man coughed and began introductions. "Okay everyone, this is the emissary of the Moone and a close friend of me and Miss Lillie, Nebby... or Lunala!"

The nine Meltans squirmed out and spun their hex nuts of a head around at the sight of the Lunala, a pokemon of great power is to be respected. They approached in a cheer and looked to be asking a flurry of questions, Elio appreciated the fact he left the Rotom Dex with Lillie and took out the ten dive balls in apology. "Sorry about this, these guys met someone at Sinnoh and they really love anything relating to the legends of a region. Here are ten more joining in!"

He let out the less excited Meltan that were interested in the Lunala, they buzzed to Elio for a question and were given an answer back. "This is Nebby and you are part of this field trip too! If I can, then there will be more to this field trip than what it seems. For now, stay a while and listen."

The ten sea loving Meltan whined disappointed and saw something appearing behind Elio, a purple, fish like totem that opened up to reveal a blue haired, black skin humanoid. Their shocked expression gave way to something wrong, Stormy was the first to turn around, he flinched and caused Elio's hair to stand as he turned to find someone that would help. His grey eyes meeting Tapu Fini's strange, blue eyes. "O...Oh, hey Fini! You're here because I might misuse Nebby's power for a field trip and want to make sure I don't do anything dumb?"

The Tapu nodded as the ten Meltan casually asked her a question, Elio heard a faint whisper, like that of the calming sea. " _Yes, my temple is right by the sea. Elio, where exactly are you taking them to?"_

The Tapu Master signaled that she comes closer, in whisper distant, the stoic expression became one of shock as the trainer explained more, when the man finished, Fini backed away and answered. " _Don't lose a single one of them for many will want your head if you allow it to happen!_ "

Elio agreed and had the balls ready. "If they get anywhere close to danger, I'll call them back."

The Lunala finished explaining something and gave a faint glow that excited the nine Meltan, Elio guessed and asked Nebby. "You are thinking what I am thinking as well?"

The Lunala nodded, all nineteen Meltan gave a combined cheer as Elio readied the balls, starting with the ones closest. He hoped he had each dive ball memorized and aimed. "Alright, when you are out, we will have so much water we wouldn't know what to do with them!"

The water loving Meltan let themselves be called back, two by two, leaving the Meltan remaining disappointed in that they won't be able to see if the legends are true. Elio promised them as he focused on calling them back. "It is pretty dangerous for all of you to be riding on Nebby's back during her flight through Ultra Space, stay in the balls while Nebby and I sort this out and... we will show you something cool!" The Meltan took Elio's word for truth and let themselves be called back.

It took half an hour for the mass call back as Fini gave her parting. " _Good luck and come back in one piece!_ "

Elio felt his heart racing as the Pikachu nerveously suggested against going, the Alolan Champion placed the balls in his backpack, placed his hat on the Pikachu and approached the Lunala. "I already promised them I show them the cool thing Stormy, now are you sure you don't want to be in the ball? The danger also applies to you if you don't hold on!"

The Pikachu nodded as Nebby lowered herself, the Alolan Champ placed his partner on first, close to the Lunala's back neck. Elio got on next and made sure his bag and the Pikachu were secure, he whispered to the Lunala. "Nebby, lets go to the Water World!" The Lunala flew high in the sky, glowed her third eye and formed an Ultra Wormhole to fly in, towards another adventure beyond the worlds border.

Back at the Contest Hall.

Tammy had her turn once more and entered the stage as the announcer worked up the audience. "From an Alolan Marowak with an exotic yet brutal dance to her next stunt! Give it up for Dig Dug!"

She expected an Alolan Dugtrio and was pleased to see the girl open the ball to let out the blonde Dugtrio and the words spelling out his name. Tammy ordered and punched in the air. "Dig Dug, use work up and let loose a rock slide!"

The Dugtrio cheered in unison for an adrenaline boost, the two shorter heads burrow into the ground and hurled a barrage of rocks into the air as Tammy clapped. "Now use iron head with earthquake!"

The Dugtrio burrowed into the ground at the scattering rocks, one of the heads from three corners popped out of the ground and shattered each one while whistling a tune, the audience felt the ground shake in a rhythm with each Dugtrio head and felt themselves stomping in a beat as the announcer lost herself. With a massive stone falling down as a finisher and a merged Dugtrio popping out of the ground in unison to give a mighty tremor. The boulder shattered at the combined might and the audience adored it, Tammy felt the praise feeding her ego as her Dugtrio gave a combined smile. "Trio!"

Tammy agreed as the announcer adjusted her glasses amused and spoke in the microphone. "And there you have it, another fabulous performance! Now lets make way for our next contender!"

Tammy called her Dugtrio back and went back to the waiting room, where she was caught by surprise at a visitor, a Gangster Eevee that had something wrapped up in a leaf like present. Tammy petted her Eevee and opened the gift to find a gorgeous set of pearl ear rings, she blushed, placed them in her bag and hugged her. "Thank you Neo, that is very sweet of you!"

She let her Alolan Dugtrio out and was about to watch the competition as the Eevee licked her on the cheek. The mole pokemon appreciated that the two were giving each other affection and asked about the plan, Tammy took a deep breath and answered. "It depends on what we are going up against, if it is a fighting type... we are going to have to use the Z move and hope for the best. Anything else that isn't super effective, we are going to use work up and see what they bring!"

She focused on the screen to watch and felt herself poked from behind, astonishing her to where she found Pipi behind her with an apology. "Neo sneaked off while we were all distracted by Dig Dug. Sorry about that."

Tammy didn't find it a problem as the Eevee growled a purr. "She went and got me something pretty while waiting here, so all is good. I'm still bringing Dig Dug and Steelix into these last two rounds. Neo, Pipi and the others are watching over you for a reason. We don't really know the ins and outs of this place or the people, so getting lost isn't the issue. When it is time for me to battle someone, you are to let Pipi bring you back and you are to behave... unless you want to be in your ball... which I know you don't!"

The Eevee lowered her ears and whined that she didn't, proving her point as the Dugtrio watched a Golem use a simple, but effective display of using body slam with stone edge and earthquake. They saw the point tally up and once again, Tammy was to advance to the next round with oddly enough, a brown haired gardener woman. "Wha..." She called her Dugtrio back and promised her Eevee. "Once we are done, we will be back on Four Island to celebrate and get ready for the clever contest. Let me take care of this!"

Neopolitan felt content with that and went with Pipi back to the audience, the young girl wished her friend good luck. "Go show them what you are made of!"

Tammy took the confidence boost and went back to the stage to find the gardener with attractive green eyes and a nest ball sweated. "Your pokemon must have grown up will to get this far! Ferrothorn, lets show ours!"

Pop!

A Ferrothorn emerged from the ball and planted its metal tipped vines on the ground as Tammy sent out her Dugtrio. "Eek! Dig Dug, use work up!"

The Alolan Dugtrio cheered and boosted their vigor as the woman ordered with a hard worked sweet. "It is up to something, use power whip and roll up in a gyro ball!" The Ferrothorn took one of his vines and back handed the Dugtrio, her vine was tangled up in blonde hair as she rolled into a ball to break free and charge, Tammy ordered on seeing the sharp barbs. "Dig Dug use rock slide and try to avoid that!"

The Ferrothorn rolled side to side as the Dugtrio tried to make an aim, it burrowed its heads into the dirt and tossed a barrage of rocks. Ding!

The rocks landed and threw the rolling Ferrothorn off, causing her to flinch and give Tammy the moment she needed as she flashed her Z Power Ring, spun, placed her left hand on the ground and faced her right fist up, causing radiant light to flow into the mole pokemon as the Ferrothorn readied its attack. The girl shouted in her valor. "Let this thorn pod know the strength of the earth. BURY IT IN TECTONIC RAGE!"

The Dugtrio grunted and sank their heads into the ground, causing the earth to split open and swallow the Ferrothorn whole, Tammy, her opponent, the announcer and the audience felt the ground rumbling as the center of the stage crumbled. BOOM!

The ground erupted with a pillar of lava and the Ferrothorn was sent flying towards the ceiling, the Dugtrio popped its heads out of the ground and closed the fissure to await a landing. THUD!

Ferrothorn crashed into the ground and went limp as the eruption ceased, the hole closed up and left a mess as the announcer declared the winner. "W...Woah! We have another winner that is going to the final round! What will Tammy bring as her main attraction?"

The gardener called her Ferrothorn back and wished the victor good luck as Tammy spoke of her pokemon. "Dig Dug was with me when I did the island challenge, saying that he grown wasn't too far off. Do...you want to see my big one before you go off?" The woman nodded and let Tammy lead the way to what is going to be a pleasant teaser.

Simultaneously

Flash! Flash! Pew!

Elio and his Pikachu closed their eyes at the flashing blue lights and found themselves in a cave with flowing water, where a shallow end was leading to many marvelous waterfalls. The man thanked the Lunala and got off, with his Pikachu leaping at his shoulder. "Nice flying Nebby! Now let me continue this field trip!"

He took the poke balls and let the nine Meltan out, they were astonished by the world around them as the Lunala explained where they are, Elio went for his ten dive balls and let out the sea loving Meltan, who's many black eyes shined in awe at the cave like. The Alolan Champ coughed and announced to them. "Welcome to Ultra Space Wilds, a place where many Faller Pokemon gather and survive. We are in what I call, the Water World. As the name implies, it is home to pokemon that love being in the water!"

The Lunala flapped towards one end and offered to let the group come see, nine of the Meltans slithered to the right while ten went to the left and splashed around without a care.

Elio went in front of them and spoke more with fanfare and praise. "I know, that is what Nebby and Solgaleo is capable of, traveling between many worlds... many realities. While this is fun, it is also pretty dangerous due to what we will find in our travels. Some worlds that are not of the wilds are inhabited by pokemon known as Ultra Beasts."

He pointed to the Lunala as an example. "Nebby and Solgaleo are special categories and won't cause problems. But some of the others might."

He focused on the more observant Meltans and continued. "One day, I might show you what they are, but we have messed with one danger today!"

Stormy agreed and felt nervous, like the group was being watched, the Lunala saw a Meltan that was splashing waddling towards the waterfall and saw a yellow light approaching. She gave a shriek to get it to stop. Elio flinched and slowly turned around to find the Meltan laying on its back, with his eye staring blank as he saw the yellow light. In the center was a yellow skin pixie, with a yellow cranium that looked like a brain, its two tails had a red gem and the forehead had one that matched.

Elio nearly shouted as he saw eyes that were closing. "A...A Uxie?!"

The Being of Knowledge looked hostile and was ready for battle as the Pikachu jumped off Elio's shoulder, the Lunala glowed and caused the trainer and the Meltans to hover, the man took a deep breath and flashed his Pikachuium Z. "Thanks Nebby, Stormy and I have this!"

The Pikachu crackled his cheeks as Elio ordered. "Let's start this off with Conducting Current!"

The Pikachu slammed his electrically charged fist in the water, causing a wave of conducted water to wash over the Uxie and leave it paralyzed, the knowledge pokemon looked annoyed and glowed for something as Elio gave another order. "Okay, use Floaty Fall and bring it in a paraflinch!"

The Pikachu blew up a series of balloons as the Uxie gave a relaxed smile, Stormy crackled his cheeks as the balloons took him high in the sky. Pop! The Pikachu dived down and knocked the Uxie into the ground, once more, there was barely any damage. The Uxie set up a reflective barrier as Elio realized what was happening. "We are not doing that much damage to him and... oh no! STORMY, USE RAIL DASH AND WATCH OUT FOR FUTURE SIGHT!"

The Pikachu crackled and charged at the Uxie like a rail, doing critical damage that wasn't much as the Uxie set up a light screen. The water rippled as the Pikachu braced himself, he saw a flicker of light, blinked and opened his eyes to find a ball of energy charge at him from out of nowhere. Knocking him to the ground. Stormy dashed back to battle in a pant as Elio went forward and let his Z crystal shine, he readied his fist and asked. "Stormy, are we ready? We got nothing else besides using another pokemon and this is a good time to try this!"

The Pikachu jumped up to fist bump Elio and give him a high five with his tail, causing the Pikachuium Z to shine in radiant light. The trainer and pokemon punched the air with their left hand, causing the light to flow out and into the Pikachu. Stormy crouched ready as the ceiling became shrouded in a dark, stormy cloud. He jumped into the clouds like an ascending thunder bolt as the Uxie's smug smile became a frown, the knowledge pokemon knew a move of great power was coming and tried to fly away. The Pikachu absorbed power from the storm and chitterred. "Pika kakaka. PIKA PIKA!"

BZZT!

Elio, the Lunala and Meltans watched the Pikachu shoot out seven lightning bolts, each of a different color, like a rainbow. They all homed in on the Uxie and made impact, letting loose an gargantuan explosion of electrical power that shot into a pillar that pierced the ceiling. Leaving the group horrified as Elio felt the Pikachu fall on his shoulders, the explosion cleared and a twitching Uxie fell onto the water, Elio readied an ultra ball and hurled it at the knowledge pokemon. "Go catch it!"

The ball gave a whistle and tapped the Uxie to drag him in and spin into deeper water. Shake! Click! Elio's heart beat like thunder as the tired Pikachu cheered, the man agreed as the Lunala watched the water bubble for a moment and deemed it safe to place them back down.

Elio went to pick up the ball as the Pikachu tended to the dazed Meltan that looked around and was amazed by the water all over again, Stormy sighed and explained it to him as the Lunala shrieked in a lecture. Elio knew he was in for it and placed the ball in the bag as he readied for a mass call back. "I didn't expect things like that to escallate, but think about it Nebby. That was the push Stormy and I needed to pull... that move off. A Ten Million Volt Thunderbolt! Lillie and the others are going to be pissed off since I should have expected this to happen when we came here... but we... finished a discovery." The Meltans calmed down and gave a buzzing cheer at the man as the more amnesic Meltan spun his head. Elio agreed with them and concluded. "The good outweighs the bad and these guys learned enough to tell their friends when they get back. Are you all ready to go back home?" The Meltans give a nod and organized themselves in two separate lines as Elio separated the dive balls from the poke balls. "Alright, lets start one at a time, you all been good today!"

An hour later at the Tough Contest.

Tammy felt undecided as she entered the stage and sent out her Steelix. The announcer was in aw and shouted. "Well, this is a big one to finish this darlings show! Let's see what she is going to do!"

Tammy growled and snapped a snarl as she activated the Keystone on her hair and let it flow into a Steelix that smiled to the plan. "USE SAND STORM AS YOU MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Steelix spun parts of her body and caused an eruption of sand as she gave a mighty roar, the sand showed a faint glow of a Mega Steelix in the sands and gave a feeling of terror as the girl ordered. "Now use curse and ready the heavy quake combo!"

The Steelix slowly raised her head and smashed the ground with a heavy slam, causing the ground to explode in sand and bits of earth, giving a show of sand forcing itself around the damage and ending the short, yet effective stunt. The announcer was knocked off her feet as the audience felt the intense shake, they went wild in a cheer as Tammy powered her Steelix down and was ready to call her back. "Thank you, you are all great!"

The announcer and force herself back up and saw speechless judges trying to make themselves look professional. They slammed a button to give a perfect ten each. She gasped and felt herself hesitate to agree. "Tha...that was amazing! But I know this contest isn't full of quitters. Let's see what the next one has to bring!"

Tammy turned around to return to the waiting room and found a mirror to give herself a pep talk. "Alright, you, Flamur and Dig Dug got you this far and now Steelix had everything perfect! Just follow with the plan, mega evolve, use sand stream for the appeal and smash who ever is in your way!"

She sped up her breathing and tried to feel calm, wild thoughts rushed in her mind, the audience is counting on her, but what if she lets them down? She felt something in the back of her mind whispering something and spoke to herself as she felt a warm presence nearby. "Just let loose and see what happens. I am giving this my all." She perked up and waited for the remaining contestants to finish, when it was, she saw the brackets flare up to tally Tammy and a bald black belt.

She returned to the stage and found the man showing no fear as he sent out a Sawk. "Kyoku, let us strike!"

Tammy took her ball and spun to reveal a Steelix that was impressed at the Sawk looking at at her as Tammy activated her Keystone once more. "Steelix, use sand storm and mega evolve!"

The Steelix felt energy pour in as the black belt closed his eyes and ordered. "Kyoku, use focus energy and ready yourself!"

The Sawk took a deep breath and focused, he readied his fists as he saw Steelix shroud herself in a pillar of sand and transform into a Mega Steelix, with pieces of her skin rotating floating away to rotate in the sand, giving the Sawk a small pelting. The Black Belt upper cut and ordered. "Close combat strike!"

The Sawk leaped at the Steelix's blue like edges and beaten down on her for critical damage, Tammy felt a building rage and roared with her pokemon as she slammed her foot in the ground. "END IT WITH HEAVY SLAM!"

The Steelix leaped back at the exposed Sawk and pounced on the foe to slam him down. CRUSH!

The Sawk was underneath the slithering Steelix and passed out from the sandy force. Ending the contest and for the man to kneel over in defeat, the announcer callously shrugged it and pointed to the winner that powered her Steelix down. "That is what you get when you fight the toughest of the tough! Give Tammy and her Steelix some love, they earned it!"

Tammy felt tired from it all and let out her Marowak and Dugtrio that saw what was done, the Steelix closed her eyes and blushed as they saw someone approaching with four black clothed ribbons with yellow amber gems. The girl felt proud of herself and envisioned a few more cheering for her as she whispered to her pokemon. "Thank you, I couldn't have done this without you all!"

On Alola at Kukui's House.

Elio nearly hid behind his Pikachu as an angry Lillie yelled. "You did what and fought who?!"

The man tried to ask his wife to quiet down in fear of waking up the babies, Lillie noticed she was making noise, pinched Elio by the ear and excused herself as Kukui was taking care of a resting, shiny Uxie. "We are going to argue down in the basement. Watch over Daphne and Leon!"

She dragged her husband down to a lab in the basement, let him go and asked in a shriek. "Elio, you know going into Ultra Space was a dangerous thing to do. Especially for something so... so... minimal as a field trip. Why did you stay that long?"

The man answered back with a throbbing ear as he tried to show no fear. "Because the Meltans were having that much fun, one group was learning about the big world... and the world beyond, the other were splashing by the water. Least they were until one of them met Uxie and looked him in the eyes. Thankfully, he only forgot the first bit of the trip."

Lillie puffed her cheeks up and growled. "Elio Sun, those pokemon are not yours, yet you spoil them like they are!"

Elio didn't deny it as his Pikachu came walking down with a Rotom Dex, the man thought of a way to save himself from a lonely night on a couch as he continued. "I do, but that isn't the only thing we found out. I found out the pose for the Z move the Pikachuium Z can make."

He made sure the crystal was out of his Z Power Ring as the Dex began recording, the Pikachu went to the mans side, jumped up and was given a fist bump from the Z Power hand, followed by a high five from the other hand. Lillie saw the Pikachu use his tail as Elio readied for the next step, he and the Pikachu posed with their right fist pressed forward, like they are ready to fight. Lillie's anger became fascination as she asked. "What happens after that?"

Elio answered with a memory of energy. "Stormy jumps up into the air and shoots seven thunder bolts, each one is a rainbow color, at the foe. Resulting in a huge explosion. Uxie was bouncing off everything we were throwing at him before he set up light screen, since that thing was a finisher of everything else... it probably has a high crit ratio. The catch with this moves power is that Stormy has to let go of a light ball to do it... but he is stronger than most Pikachus."

The Dex finished recording it as Lillie gave a satisfied expression, her tone became suggestive. "That is good to know, we will have that logged immediately."

She saw the redness of the ear and feared she over reacted as Elio ignored the pain and apologized. "I over did it on the trip, but we got a lot done and it is one less faller pokemon trapped in that world. Gladion is still going to be pissed."

Lillie apologized back her husband, embraced him and was ready to lead him back upstairs. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and dragging you down here by the ear. Was anyone angry when you came back to report on your field trip?"

Elio shook his head. "Not really, the ones who knew of me knew it was coming and the Meltan overall were happy about the trip. So they don't have a reason to make it as a concern outside of one of them having part of the memory wiped out."

Lillie hummed as the three followed her up. "Besides a lost memory that could be recovered. You have done an excellent job in protecting them during that field trip. Are you ready for something... special tonight?"

Elio realized what his wife had planned and silently nodded, when they were back up the main floor, Lillie had good news to Kukui. "We have more research and another Z move to record. Elio, do you have a name for it? You used the Pikachuium Z after all."

Elio took the honor and named it. "Ten Million Volt Thunderbolt!"

Kukui took out a piece of paper and written it down. "That sounds strong already. Congratulations on this discovery." Elio appreciated it as Lillie went to a ladder leading up. "Thanks, this was a busy day. Now what do we have to do now? Try that move again so more people can see it?"

Kukui nodded and let Elio sit next to him. "If it can be done again, then we all like to see it. What are you going to do with Uxie?"

Elio answered with a sound mind. "He is going to be with me when I have to get to work at Aether, we have an example of a Faller Pokemon that people can approach. After that, he has a Pelago full of pokemon he can get along with. Which is convenient since I was given a warning that we are needing to test the you know what tomorrow."

The professor saw a busy man and heard from above, Lillie was calling to the Alolan Champ. "Elio, do you want to come up with me, you worked hard today."

Elio took the offer and left the Pikachu and Dex behind to find Lillie with Daphne and Leon sleeping in her arms, the wife invited him to sit on a couch bed with her, the man approached and sat next to her with a question. "You heard of that, did you?"

Lillie nodded and let Elio hold Daphne as she nuzzled close to him. "I can't leave these two alone for that long and I know who to ask for babysitting. There is something I want to try so Daphne and Leon don't have to drink that formula should I?"

Elio guessed what it was and nuzzled to her. "If it helps, do it. I'll try to not make it awkward." Lillie appreciated it and blushed. "Thank you, I will show it to you tonight."


	44. The Expanded Mind!

In a house on Panolia Town, Gladion felt his mind drifting as he and Madison were cuddled up together in a bed for a warm embrace. After hearing news about where Elio went off to, he would rather confront the issue with a sound mind, after all, his brother in-law has agreed to partake in more potentially dangerous events. He felt his vision shift, he was in a different house, in a different life and was confronting a woman he was most familiar, Selene. A mixture of fear and anger roared out of his throat as a Pikachu in an odd red hat that had something of a flower on top hid under a couch with a Manaphy. "Selene, why did you go with your plan to go into Ultra Space!? Once was enough and the Wilds have way too many stray pokemon that, as you written down, are dangerous on a catastrophic scale!"

Selene pressed her fingers together and answered. "I thought those beach going Meltans and those Meltans that like legendary pokemon would love it. A world of mostly water and a view in what Nebby can do, he told me that I was going to get it. Stormy and I had an excuse to try and use that Z crystal. Lillie was pretty impressed," She started to frown and finished. "She wasn't happy about where I went thought!"

Gladion agreed and felt the iron was hot as he argued back. "Of course she wouldn't be, we all get worried about you! To make matters worse, it was Uxie, a pokemon that can wipe your memory clean and leave you wandering that place without a clue as to what home was!"

Selene puffed her cheeks up and stood in her defense. "It was either I catch him or he is stuck in that place forever. Lillie agreed to babysit Penio and Epiphany while we are down at the labs, she said they didn't like the formula... so I need to get this thing done so they don't have to drink that stuff!"

Gladion realized what his wife was going to do and blushed. "Y...you are actually going to do it?"

Selene let her breast bounce and had her hands over her hips as she let her knotted pig tails dangle. "Either now or never, I hope I give out a lot. I would be like a Miltank."

The husband gave a smile and pointed at the breasts, wanting to start a new argument. "You would and after how much you scarf down a couple days ago, those wouldn't be the only things that are huge! Look at your thighs and see what I mean!"

Selene took offense, gave a malicious smile and pulled her white jeans down to reveal muscular thighs. "You noticed? Title defense can burn those calories off a woman! I bet you were slacking off while I was working on that!"

Gladion puffed his cheeks up, took his shirt off to show a muscular torso that was complete with abs as he barked back playfully. "You think this is slacking off? Don't make me laugh you wonderful queen. I noticed you were having quite a time in what ever fantasy world brewed in your mind thanks to that Mew! You still didn't tell me what you saw!"

Selene was ready to take her shirt off as she answered playfully. "You really want to know you sexy man?"

Gladion taunted her in a balk. "Are you going to keep teasing me?"

Selene growled and took her shirt off to show an upper torso that looked muscular, an orange bra that held large breasts and a belly that was toned with abs as she answered. "You looked like an epic viking chief! Anabel... wow, she looked like a shaman and she would have knocked your socks off!"

The husband had the image of his wife as a bold and proud shield maiden as the Pikachu and Manaphy scurried to the master bed room to leave the lovers be. Gladion felt a flurry of hormones rush into his brain as Selene embraced him and had a feel of his muscles, she looked at him seductively and went in for a kiss in the lips, her tongue going wild as his parried and danced. Selene broke the kiss and whispered to him dirty. "I love it when we argue like that, neither of us were backing an inch and you come back at me stronger than a Tauros."

Gladion tugged Selene towards a couch and laid on it, inviting her to something most intimate. "You are as beautiful as the moonlight and mighty as a tide. I am serious about where you take those Meltans. If me, Lillie or any official that matters say what you are doing a bad idea, please listen."

Selene crouched on top of him and gave him a firm embrace as she licked his chest. "Don't worry, they don't want to do that again and the next trip is to the Ruin's of Hope. Are you going to milk me after we have some fun?"

Gladion embraced his wife, kissed her forehead and fondled her hair in loving affection. "If that is what you want, I'll make sure the pump is working and we will have all night to do this!"

He and Selene closed in on each other for another make out, he and the Alolan Queen savored each others flavor with a passionate heat. It felt like minutes until Selene felt a poke bellow and gave Gladion a look most perverted. "Someone is wanting in on the fun, shall we settle this somewhere more private?"

Gladion gently pushed her off and got up as he closed his eyes. "Let's settle this in the bathroom, then we will get to work."

He felt himself in a place most soft and opened his eyes, with a hot feeling that tantalized him, he saw his fiance in the present reality, Madison, sleeping peacefully, he felt he was looking forward to something and kissed the woman in the back of her head, he whispered to her ear in affection as he returned back to sleep. "You are a good person, stay rested." ZZZ!

The next day on Five Island.

Tammy signed up her Butterfree and Oranguru up to a Clever Contest, with the image of an emerald ribbon belonging to her as Janine held onto an Eevee. "You have used those two before, why?" Tammy answered and thought of her plan through. "Rorscha has a predictable, but very good gig of using sleep powder with dream eater while dancing. Kumu however, I am working on a different gig... you will see it since instruct is kind of useless."

She placed a Ghostium Z in her Z Power Ring and flashed it, the ninja wished the girl the best of luck and left her be. "Clever, we will see you shortly since this isn't as long of a contest!"

Tammy hoped so and went to the waiting room, where several psychics, scientist and nerdy people waited, with the variety of psychic and ghost types to keep her company. She let out her shiny Butterfree and waited with a chipper tune, she felt a buzzer and didn't hesitate to enter the stage, with the familiar announcer looking like she knew something. "Welcome to our Clever Contest everyone, lets start off with our winner from yesterday! Give it up for Tammy and her Butterfree Rorscha!"

The girl felt herself pumped and pointed yonder. "Rorscha, use quiver dance and let loose the powder!"

The Butterfree gave a gracious dance that earned confusion from the audience, the butterfly skittered and flickered green powder all around, sending the audience, the judges and the announcer to sleep. The woman felt she was staring at a Butterfree shaped ink blot that glowed a graceful, yet unnatural green, she knew what it was meant to be and went to her microphone. She felt a minor head ache, forgot what she was doing and looked up again to find the blot flapping its wings and giving off a loud buzz that jolted her awake along with the rest of the crowd. Spooking them as Tammy kept her smile, the announcer was about to yell when she saw genius and used her microphone. "Our lovely Butterfree used sleep powder to send us all into that dream and used dream eater to mess with us, then she used bug buzz to wake us all up. What an odd, yet smart way to be pretty at the same time!"

The audience agreed and gave a clap as the judges awakened in shock and looked on with a greatly respectful, yet criticizing stare, Tammy let her Butterfree perch on her shoulder and saw good numbers of all eight as she was ready to leave. The Butterfree stared at the announcer as her trainer went back to the waiting room.

The girl sat on a couch and cheered. "If it wasn't broken, don't fix it! I wonder what we are going up against next. If it is a psychic or ghost type, we won't have much problems taking them down!"

The Butterfree agreed and asked something, the girl understood and asked back. "Do you think something is fishy about this place?"

The Butterfree was hesitate as she thought of it and nodded a yes, she tried to mimic someone announcing something and gave her trainer a clue to what was. "You sense something in that announcer?"

The Butterfree nodded as Tammy took her time observing a series of mind boggling performances. "I came out of nowhere for them and they know we are pros, having both Z Power and Mega Evolution helps..." Her eyes widened in suspicion as she pieced together what might be going on, there was no way a place like a contest hall would just ignore the events that were transpiring. "Hmmm. I smell something odd."

The Butterfree agreed and watched a cheif with Heatmor that is black on the head, wrists, feet, pipe like bands of skin, with a dark red color on every part of its body. "Connie, use taunt and sucker punch!"

The Heatmor taunted the dummy and sucker punched the dummy, leaving it exposed to a quick finisher. "Now combine flame lash with giga drain!"

The Heatmor glowed, flicked his fiery tongue and lashed at the dummy, savoring the draining in a way and leaving Tammy and the Butterfree unnerved as the performance ended and the chief took a bow with his Heatmor. The performance round ended and the judges tallied the points, the brackets revealed just as Tammy feared, she was and her Butterfree were going to have to confront the Heatmor. "Damn it!"

She switched her Ghostium Z for a Psychium Z and voiced her back up plan. "We can still win this, just one good hit is all we need!"

She and her Butterfree went back to the stage to confront the cheif that was expecting an easy win as the shiny Heatmor gave a flaming lick with his tongue. "The spring ribbon is as good as ours! Heatmor, let us end this in one lash!"

Tammy growled at the sight of the Heatmor readying himself and ordered her Butterfree. "Rorscha, get that Heatmor sleeping with sleep powder and follow with a quiver dance!"

The Butterfree flew above the Heatmor and scatter him with green dust, sending the ant eater into a deep sleep as the butterfly danced elegantly. Tammy crossed her arms and flashed her Psychium Z, she placed one index finger from each hand at the side of her head, took her right hand and aimed it at the Heatmor with her legs standing firm. Radiant light flowed into the Butterfree to trigger the power of a Z Move, much to the amusement of the announcer that kept quiet as Tammy shouted. "Rorscha, knock this Heatmor out with SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

The Butterfree glowed, gripped the Heatmor in a psychic hold and hurled him across multiple psychic barriers, until the foe was slammed against one that gave the audience a visual of reality shattering and the Heatmor spinning towards the ground. In a flash of light, the reality went back to normal and the Heatmor was knocked out. The chief cringed at the massive turn around and wanted to scream in disbelief as Tammy put herself in a casual pose and extended her right arm to let the Butterfree perch, the announcer pointed to the girl in confidence. "Trippy, we have our... both expected and unexpected winner! This shows just how tactics can win over a bad situation!"

Tammy agreed as the chief gave a whimpering expression and called his Heatmor back, another foe that she overcame.

At the lab in Aether Paradise.

Lillie felt her breasts were sore as she had a Mew with her and watched Elio place sit down on a chair and placed a black, head band like device. Gladion and Wicke felt they said enough to him as Anabel began a count down. "One the count of three, Isaac will try and project an image into Elio's mind. With Colress and the Ultra Recon Squad busy in the other room studying Uxie, this will be a perfect opportunity to start the test slow."

She raised the first finger and signaled the Mew to glow to better prepare, the second finger gave Elio a reason to feel nervous, on the third finger, the Mew began. Elio felt nothing happening and confessed. "Those Meltan really were quiet last night after all that?"

Wicke nodded and gave a small smile. "They seem content with what they saw and those ten Meltan love you. Your overall contribution to Lillie's research on Z moves is also appreciated."

Elio closed his eyes in pride and opened them to find himself in a more medival place, Wicke looked like a maiden in a white dress that was complimented by a pink underdress as she continued. "You are still going to explain to the Ultra Recon Squad what happened and how you got a Uxie like that in the first place."

The Alolan Champ gave a confused, yet respectful nod as Anabel looked to be in a mage knights armor, causing him to blush as Gladion, who was in a black knights armor, realized what happened. "He is seeing something else. But what?"

Lillie was in a white and blue queens attire as she watched her brother become amazed at a vision he was having. "The Psychic Hood didn't hold for long. When are we going to turn this off?"

Elio was about to suggest something as the door open to another visitor, Lusamine, who was in something just as vivid and impressive. A set of a white and yellow priestess robe that was complimented by a metallic golden hood, shoulder pads that had a matching golden point along with hints of green wings, the hips have the same gold, at the highlights were green lines that stood out. Elio dare not say anything as the Mew turned the vision off and caused him to see things normally. The man casually asked. "What's up, how is Meruta and the others?"

Lusamine looked tired, yet satisfied as she answered unaware. "Better, they are a lovely handful and just maybe I will take them for a tour of the Poke Pelago soon."

Gladion didn't mind it as Wicke written down notes and marked an experiment as finished. "You just missed our first experiment with the Psychic Hood, it is able of holding off psychic power, but not for long. It needs to be brought back in the works and I think I know how."

Elio took off the band and gave it back to Wicke as Lusamine considered it a predictable result of a prototype. "See that it is done. Mr. Sun, I mean to ask, what did you bring here today to make the Ultra Recon Squad so anxious for studying?"

The Alolan Champ frowned in concern of being called out as he answered. "A shiny Uxie that may have been the result of a field trip yesterday. That is all I'm saying since everyone else said it better."

Anabel agreed and asked the Aether President. "And it brought more benefits as a whole. It was reckless, but useful information was provided as a whole. Is there any updates on the Meltans besides that?"

Lusamine shook her head as the Mew floated around her in a playful manner. "I think we have adjusted enough but we will eventually have to sort the Meltan out better if we have more transported in the same type of balls as the others. There is good news from Kalos in regards to the Meltan project, Philip might have found a possible location the box might be. It is in a place near Genosenge Town, by ancient ruins that seem to have crumbled recently compared to most. An oddity in itself!"

Gladion gasped and signaled a time out. "Recently ruined?! There was something that happened fourteen years ago that explained it perfectly, a group by the name of Team Fla-"

Back at the Contest Hall.

Tammy looked to be in a meditative state with her Oranguru as she took out a Psychium Z and replaced it with a Ghostium Z. The two watched a moderately chubby nerd in a Dusclops T-Shirt that was ordering a Banette with a mega stone. "Use taunt and sucker punch!"

The Banette taunted the dummy and swatted at it with his hands as the nerd gave the next order. "Now finish it off with a shadow claw and destiny bond!"

The Banette clawed at the dummy and cackled at it as he fell limp in a disturbing manner, the announcer sweated as the Banette jumped back up and gave a bow with his trainer in appreciating the appraise. "That was unsettling, give it up for Nigel and his Banette!"

Tammy felt a buzzer and called her Oranguru back in a ball that was in a capsule that had a golden star. She went to an anxious stage as the announcer was tempted to ask something and kept it professional. "And our returning veteran has another surprise for us for this round! Let us watch and see what she is going to do!"

Tammy took out the ball and tossed it with eager grace, letting out a cloud of stars and an Oranguru. The girl took a deep breath and ordered. "Kumu, use psychic terrain and calm mind!"

The Oranguru glowed and caused the stage to glow in a weird, purple light, he kept calm as the audience wondered what was going to happen. Tammy looked to be ready to toss something that wasn't there in sync with her Oranguru, who was charging up a shadow ball in the palm of his hand, he hurled it at the dummy and kept himself calm as Tammy looked to be ready to scatter something. The Oranguru readied his fan and shot out an intense beam of stored power that glowed brightly from the psychic terrain. It scattered into many and bombarded the ground, causing a ripple in the psychic terrain and exciting the audience as the announcer agreed with them as the cheered. "Wow, a slow build up to a fake out and then finishing it up with the real deal! Just what else is this girl going to come up with next?"

The girl and Oranguru appreciated the audiences love and went back to the waiting room to wait out the point tally. They saw the nerd with the Banette was in a higher value compared to them and found themselves following behind as the ones who will advance to the next round. They were about to go back when the Oranguru sensed something and turned around to find a Meowth that was hiding, Tammy noticed her pokemon's uneasy emotions and thought of her words. " _We will talk about this, but not here!"_

The Oranguru agreed to the thought and lead the way back to the stage, where a confident Nigel let out a Banette that was shouded in black smoke.

He activated a keystone to mega evolve the Banette. "Let's get us that ribbon Finster!"

The Banette felt energy pour into his body and altered into a black doll with more zippers, two from his hands, opened up to form long purple claws, readying for the next move from the trainer. "Use taunt and it will be over!"

The Banette giggled maniacally and taunted, irritating the Oranguru as Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a rising spectre. "Nice try, Kumu, lets give these people the surprise they were looking for! NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

Radiant light flowed into the Oranguru, the sage let loose a dark shadow that engulfed the stage and surrounded the Banette, catching the audience by surprise and for Nigel to cringe in regret as dark hands emerged to drag the Banette down into the darkness. BOOM!

An explosion of darkness blew the crowd away and left behind a Banette that was reverting back to his basic form, ending in a K.O as Tammy admitted to Nigel. "There was no way any of us would predict each other, so I just use the crystal and hopped for the best! You got a pretty spooky Banette."

The nerd appreciated the praise and shook Tammy's hand in sportsmanship. "Thank you and congratulations on winning the Spring ribbon!"

The nerd walked away as the announcer admitted it without realizing her microphone was on. "A mega Banette is a mind game for everyone and who ever did that move over the other would have won."

She noticed people were listening and changed the subject on pointing to the winner that let out her Butterfree. "And we have Tammy win another contest once again! Tell us, has Rorscha and Kumu done this before?"

Tammy nodded and confessed in the microphone. "They did a Clever Contest back in Johto and were able to give you all something new! I'm am happy to be doing this again."

The announcer agreed with her as someone came with a pillow that hold a trio of black cloth ribbons with an emerald center in each. "We all love talent like yours around here, keep up the good work!" Tammy blushed and was ready for her next prize along with more adoration from the audience.

Back at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was left at a lose for words as Elio and Lillie watched a Mew, Uxie and Pikachu playing around. Gladion finished his explanation of the mysterious ruins. "Then according to Calem, Lysandre blew the whole H.Q up with himself in it. Since the weapon is right on top of that place, there is two locations for that box, buried so deep in the rubble that we need an expedition team just to find it or somewhere else."

Anabel took a deep, frustrated breath and casually stated the facts. "Do any of us know what those boxes can withstand? I doubt someone would hide it there."

Wicke agreed and found a certain group of scientists were returning to continue their work. "Which means that the ruins are a false lead... isn't there another place in Kalos that would also be hidden from the world?"

Lillie took another location out of the list. "The Pokemon Village... a place where mistreated pokemon run away to, isn't a place for such a box... so maybe the clues lead to the capital of Kalos. Lumious City. We know of the war that happened long ago... so maybe deep within is the key."

Elio's eyes widened and asked. "A network of something the city was built o-" He stopped himself and realized Lillie had found a possible idea. "There was, wasn't there?"

Lillie nodded and found it logical. "A lot can change in three thousand years and that city wasn't built out of nowhere."

Gladion snapped his fingers and gave a request to Lusamine. "Mother, I think you sent Philip over to the wrong place."

The Aether President agreed and felt a smile forming. "I will correct that mistake as soon as possible, thank you, all of you!"

She made a dash out of the lab and left Anabel to guess what the hidden location is. "It could be possible with that war that many grave sites were built. Not just the one near Genosange Town."

Wicke gasped and guessed what might be under Lumious City. "Like a catacombs? Such a place would be that important that few people would be allowed in."

Anabel agreed and was ready to get back to work. "That would be the hardest part, lease of all finding the box. Gladion, Lillie, we still request something of Elio before we let him go off to his day. Thank you for helping us in deciphering this puzzle!"

Gladion and Lillie appreciated the thanks and were ready to leave, the Professor called the Mew back and left the Uxie and Pikachu with her husband. "Not a problem. Elio, I will see you later tonight, I have something special planned since I have a day off!"

Gladion gestured and wished the group goodbye for the day. "I'll be out of here shortly, keep up the good work!"

With the two gone, Elio saw three more people arrive, Dulse, Zossie and Colress, the blonde scientist was impressed by the unlocked potential and asked. "Just about anything can be found in Ultra Space Wilds, Mr. Sun, are you sure that Pikachu is just an ordinary one?"

Elio doubted it as the Uxie gave a thankful tune, Zossie tried to keep her excitement in check and focused on the Psychic Hood. "So how was the first experiment?"

Wicke gave the group her report and saw Dulse looking stoic as he responded. "We are making progress, this can be improved upon if we adjust a few things."

In a dressing room, far away from Alola.

A black hair woman in glasses let her hair flow messy, she undid her dress and put on a casual red T-shirt that thad the image of a Porygon2 on it along with a pair of matching red shorts. She took out a laptop and pressed a few buttons for a certain schedule for the next day. "Jamming Ultimate Decision Gaming Entertainer. Reset the contest for tomorrow we have one more basic Contest to wrap up before we can do the Rotation and Triple Battle Contests!"

The laptop shined and let loose a blue ray, bringing out what looked like a hologram of a blue haired woman in a judges outfit. "Beginning sequence, 70% of the Coordinators here have provided the masses with exceptional entertainment. Miss Lindbeck, might I suggest we look for full time stars to drawn in a steady flow of an audience?"

The woman blew at her hair in a pout like mood and agreed. "I might have out did myself in making you the ultimate Judge. Even with that girl showing up, you didn't discriminate at all compared to how I would have yesterday when I found out who she was."

The J.U.D.G.E tilted her head and asked her creator. "Bleep! Reset complete, Miss Tammy's performance is genuinally high quality and it cannot be marked down due to what you see in her."

Lindbeck agreed and gave a half malicious smile. "That was because I suspected that she was the reason we lost all of those... Meltan the boss wanted us to send over to him. He wasn't pleased and I wanted to find out how all of that happened."

She rolled her eyes and hissed at herself. "I'm was an idiot for thinking that. How can a girl from nowhere, find out that fast, work with that woman with a plan, sneak in while we were distracted and pull that plan off flawlessly?"

The J.U.D.G.E searched for the statistics as Lindbeck answered for it. "Exactly, she wouldn't have. That Eevee of hers is something I'm suspicious of. I need to look up where she came from."

Click!

The hologram turned around to find an eager Meowth, accompanied by a man and a woman in casual clothes. The Meowth reported with news. "Guess what we found while at trash duty!"

Lindbeck looked less than amused as James cheered in glee. "That twerp you were suspicious about has a gold mine of pokemon and one of them is that Eevee Archer mentioned that was missing from Ferrum!"

Jessie gave a charming winked and asked. "We already have a plan to snatch that Eevee by the end of the week, the boss is going to love us for it!"

The Meowth was about to fantasize as Lindbeck asked the him in a faux polite tone. "Please close the door. I want to make something very clear to you three!"

The Meowth went to do that and was the first to realize he and his human companions are not going to be praised. With the door closed, the other two's eager smile became a cringe in fear as Lindbeck pressed her fingers together and dismissed the J.U.D.G.E. "I want a few words with these people, alone."

The program understood and vanished, the programmer quickly snapped in refusal to the trios request with a sharp shout. "Was that what Archer was making a big deal about?! That was suppose to be our mascot and our idiots over at Ferrum allowed that Eevee to escape to stinking Alola! No, going after that Eevee would be more trouble that she is worth. She and the pokemon that girl has have talent that was learned because of that girl. I know we are all stuck here so listen up. Ignore that girl and ignore her Eevee, if things go according to plan and we are lucky, we might and I mean we might, have a package deal that will result in that girl working for us willingly and without suspicion as to who we are. Since you three are good at snooping around, did you find out where those Meltans went to?"

The trio shook their heads and proved their superiors point as she pointed to the door. "And they are long gone by now. I'll be doing some research. You three should just focus on keeping the place spiffy and setting up the decorations for tomorrow... did you do that before coming here to bug me?"

The Meowth answered with an attempt to keep the moral. "It's so clean that it is like this place just opened! The decorations-" Lindbeck's eyes widened as she ordered without mercy. "Do that and I will come out to inspect, then I will be done with you."

The trio swallowed, gave a salute to hide their fear and scurried away, leaving the woman to a splitting head ache. "I'm stuck here baby sitting these idiots... at least they are good at something once I get it through their heads." She went to her lap top and began searching for any clues to fine, less the work she and her team had went though would go to waist.

At a Pokemon Center on Four Island.

Tammy marveled at her Butterfree and Oranguru in shiny new ribbons as she placed another ribbon in her ribbon case. "Phew, good work you two!"

The Butterfree blushed as the Oranguru gave a small smile, the girl was ready to call the Butree back with a whisper of good night. "You two had your dinner. Rorscha, get some rest while I get Simulation ready for tomorrow!"

The Butterfree gave a chirp of good night and was called back as the drowsy Eevee yawned. Tammy used a P.C to store the Butterfree's ball and take out a dream ball with an idea in mind. "Alright Neo, we need to talk about a particular contest we are going to do in three days."

The Eevee was willing to listen as the girl opened a lure ball to let out a Blastoise that gave a mellow growl, Tammy had the three follow her out of the Pokemon Center as she couched to a plan. "Neo, Vicky, Kumu... a triple battle is exactly as it sounds like, where the three of you have to work together. I think I know a way to keep that stunt we all worked hard to pull off and make it even better. Neo, this means you are going to be the support along with Kumu and Two Island is needed so you have have helping hand!"

The Eevee was listening as the girl wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, she and the person where knocked to the floor. They scurried up and looked each other in the eyes, Tammy saw Lewis with a Magmortar that was swaying his head in the air and a Jynx that looked to be ready to sing a fun tune to show off as her trainer stopped her. "Not right now, you will ruin the surprise!"

He got up and helped the girl get up as he tried to look cool and asked her. "Did you finish another contest?"

Tammy nodded and looked at her Oranguru that wore an emerald ribbon in pride as she showed the ribbon case with the Mountain Heart Ribbon, Amber Ribbon and the Spring Ribbon. "You are doing the beauty contest tomorrow and it involves your Magmortar and Jynx, that sounds pretty cool. I'm not spoiling anything, but fire and ice is a combo I always like to see." Lewis took interest and asked her. "Did you try something like that?"

The Oranguru and Blastoise gave a grunt of yes as Tammy remembered in pride. "I have an Octillery named Sephla, she was my big ace and is known for making an ice cannon and firing an Inferno Overdrive, the fire type Z move, out of it after some fanfare, Nica helps out with that sometimes."

Lewis had difficulty believing that and remembered the burst of Z Power before. "...After the contest, do you want to show me that, it sounds too out there to be true. Where did you get that idea?"

Tammy answered with a fond memory. "The two people on Alola that adopted me think outside the box... especially the man I call Dad now. He is kind of crazy when he wants to be."

The boy looked wide eyed and asked. "Who are the two that did that for you? My Mom use to be part of the Elite Four from what she told me and my Father... he isn't around much, but he is busy at the League when someone beats him and refuses the title."

Tammy couldn't believe it and blurted. "Your dad is actually Lan... that makes sense why you take losing seriously. The two that took me in is a black hair man named Elio and his wife Lillie, who is a blonde, green eyed woman with a pony tail. At the moment, I am staying with Pipi and her folks until I am done here."

Lewis blinked and asked. "Elio... that is Alola's first Champ and is still one for ten years and counting! I also heard of Lillie, she is one of Alola's Professors!"

Tammy couldn't believe it and scratched the back of her head. "Mom also gave birth to two beautiful, wonderful twins a couple months ago, so she really is a Mom!"

The boy felt backed into a corner and asked her. "Wow that sounds like a full family. Do you know any friends besides Pipi?"

Tammy nodded and listed a few. "There are these two kids on Alola called Calcy and Carby that were adopted by these two ladies, Sheryl and Haley. Then there is Gina, who left for Kalos to be a coordinator. Another I have is Rachael, who you saw in that film the other day. The other is my long distance girlfriend Pamela, who I met when I was adventuring in Johto."

Lewis remembered that name. "Wait... a girl with brownish red hair that is a bit quiet? I met her at Mount Moon, you didn't just call her your girlfriend for nothing, did you?"

Tammy shook her head as the pokemon introduced each other casually. "No, she really is my girlfriend!"

The proud blush speaks it all, Lewis felt a small pain in his chest and felt calm in knowing as he gave a more respectful smile to hide the pain. "That takes guts to say that without shame. I kept you held long enough, I'll be getting that ribbon tomorrow and I need to focus. See you later!"

Tammy felt the verbal punch on the shoulder as the Jynx and Magmortar gave a wave goodbye along with a warning. The Eevee puffed her cheeks up as the Blastoise and Oranguru felt they found a healthy rivalry."

The girl growled and signal the pokemon to keep following her. "Jerk! Anyways, here is what I am planning for the Triple Mega Tank Deluxe."


	45. Beautiful Growth!

In a route on Sinnoh that is intersected by a stream. Pamela had a worked up Piplup ready herself against a Chansey. "Finish her off with another power trip!"

The Piplup boasted and charged at the Chansey for a one hit k.o, knocking her into a bush and relishing in her victory as she flexed. "Pip!"

Trident gave a glow and grew larger, pleasing Pamela as she saw a more regal form take the place of the tiny Piplup. Pew! A smug Prinplup saw she grown and had her flippers at her hips and glowed her flipper like metal, Pamela saw the potential and ordered. "Trident, use metal claw!"

The Prinplup swiped in a spin like dance, impressing her trainer greatly as she was ready to travel down the road. "Like that style... at least for now, there is a better move I might have you learn when you evolve again, but for now, this is the idea."

The Prinplup looked forward to it as Pamela saw a town to her left, the girl let out a totem sized Alolan Sandshrew for her next part of the training. "Now lets focus on you Inuit, you are too strong for this route, you are going to have to evolve soon if we are to finish your training."

The Sandshrew stared at Pamela awkwardly, like there was a detail she should have known, he took a stone and pointed to it to help his trainer understand something. The girl noticed, looked down on the Sandhsrew with a dumbfounded feeling and asked. "You are different from the Sandshrews here... does this included your evolution?"

The Sandshrew nodded and saw his trainer feeling more like a fool, the girl cringed and guessed what the stone was. "...You need a stone to evolve unlike your cousins and it is something like... an ice stone!"

She knew a place in Sinnoh where one was possible. "I am going to check the route to Snowpoint City and see if I cannot find one there! Your moves are pretty in sync with each other." The Sandshrew agreed and gave an vigorous swords dance, followed by a hail storm, the Sandshrew curled in an igloo and dashed across the road to perform a jump and shot an icicle crash to the ground. Pamela was impressed as she and the Prinplup ran to try and catch up, where they found a handful of entertained children clapping.

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes asked Pamela. "That is a big icy Sandshrew, is that yours?"

The girl nodded and apologized. "Sorry about this, Inuit got excited over wanting to perform in a contest! He is a Sandshrew I captured from Alola and those are different from what you are use to."

The small girl became curious about the foreign pokemon, recognized the girl and tried to keep her excitement. "Y...you're the trainer who discovered that pokemon that was all over the news!"

She panicked and looked at the pokemon center, she remembered something and held Pamela's hand. "S...someone is looking for you and you should go meet her!"

She gave a small tug that the Coordinator followed, they went into the pokemon center where they found little of note, save for a woman in black that had long, flowing blonde hair. She was reading a news paper and was giggling at something as a Garchomp noticed someone and gave a bark, the trainer placed the paper down to show a comic about an Alolan Persian and revealed her grey eyes as Pamela knew who she was brought to.

The woman saw the small girl and was astonished. "Heather, I was going to look for her eventually, thank you."

She got up and introduced herself. "Hello Miss Pamela, my name is Cynthia! What brings you traveling again?"

Pamela swallowed and answered in an attempt to not sound shy. "I was training Trident for a contest in the next couple weeks. My Mama went back to Johto and Papa has had a good winning streak against trainers that tried to use a water type, is this about Mercury?"

Cynthia nodded and held back a tempting question. "Every living thing has their own lives to experience, the Meltan you found in Sinnoh have one that seems interesting to know. But yours has a life different from theirs."

Pamela agreed and let out her Meltan that was wearing a ribbon as she answered. "All ten of them met... someone important. But Mercury has been able to do a lot of himself, he knows what to do when it matters and he has even partaken in a contest."

Cynthia agreed and felt comfortable with asking the girl. "Why he went to try and explore Sinnoh? Why he went where the others have not? Was there a deeper meaning behind that choice?"

Pamela and the Meltan shook their heads in unison, the girl answered her. "He just wanted to know, Mercury and I met by chance."

She went closer to Cynthia's ear and whispered knowledge best kept secret, the woman became more fascinated. "That is where they went?!"

Pamela went back and nodded. "That why I have been thinking about these things. Me and Mercury's part in this... not so grand scheme is pretty much done until we are needed to finish it all."

Cynthia didn't find any problem with the mindset. "That answers a few questions many were trying to find an answer to. Where are you going now?"

Pamela looked at her Prinplup and Alolan Sandshrew with her own plan in motion. "I am going to the route towards Snowpoint to get Inuit an ice stone for his evolution... and maybe...maybe, use Celestic Town as my next hub. Ko'iko'i... my Klefki, needs to learn his role soon."

Heather listened with a poke ball in hand. "This sounds like you have a lot of work to do in such a short time. Miss Cynthia... should we help her out?"

Cynthia took a deep breath and answered the child. "Pamela is a specialist in a particular type, like her father and especially like her mother. There is a house I am using as a type of boarding school if you think you want to learn more."

The Meltan spun his hex nut head and turned to Pamela to ask, the girl agreed with him as the Prinplup stubbornly felt they didn't need the tips. "That is where Chrom went to when he was traveling Sinnoh? He turned out rather strong and he is reaching for the stars."

The Sandshrew tapped his trainer at the hip and asked something that made the girl decide her mind. "We will take the offer, is there anything we have in this town though?"

Heather nodded with her own plan. "I'm going to search Solaceon Ruins to study an odd pokemon that lives there, then we can go."

Cynthia admired the eager plan and let the girl go off. "Unown are a fun pokemon to study. Pamela, since you specialize in steel types, you know what most of them are capable of doing and what will give them problems. What else do you have?"

Pamela took out a moon ball and let out a shiny Clefairy with an eviolite. "Fae, Gem and a Magmar I bring for long travels in between towns are my other pokemon. Gem is a Starmie and is a dependable pokemon."

The retired Sinnoh Champion saw what talent the girl has learned. "I know the Magmar is not a battling pokemon, but a Clefairy like this means that you know how to use a support pokemon, while a Starmie can handle what would be a problem for steel types."

Pamela agreed as her Clefairy appreciated the praise, the trainer continued with a long talk ahead of her. "Fire, fighting and ground types are a steel type pokemon's three primary weaknesses."

Cynthia readied a poke ball and asked the girl. "Depending on the secondary type, either more weaknesses are added, some get worse or they improve. What do you have that can... for example, go against a Lucario?"

Pamela knew a battle was coming and readied a sport ball. "Shall we take it outside? Manto hasn't had a battle all week!"

At the Contest Hall on Five Island.

Tammy listened to the beeping of her Porygon2 and her rolling Pikachu Belle as she watched a performance underway. Lewis's Magmortar and Jynx gave a rounding duet that captivated her, until the teenage ordered. "Yuki-onna, bring in a hail storm! Inferuno, have a will-o-wisp dance in the frigid cold!"

The Jynx spun in elegance as the Magmortar let a spectral wisp out of his vent like hands to join in, ice pelted from the ceiling as the flame gave an eerie glow, his pokemon reposition themselves with their side facing their master and back to back as they aim, the trainer gave the order with a vision to win. "Ice and fire, the most opposite of elements, two sides of the same coin. Let loose a yin-yang wave!"

The Jynx inhaled as the Magmortar aimed his arms, letting loose two sides of a wave, on the Jynx's was a frigid blizzard, on the Magmortar's side, was a heat wave. The teenager back away and ordered. "Spin, spin, spin!"

The two pokemon moved around in a circle, the screen changed to an upper camera and gave the view of flame and snow swirling. The Jynx gave a glow and added psychic rocks into the swirl as the Magmortar let loose a clear smog, adding to it in a completed, gorgeous move. The Porygon2 scanned the view as the Pikachu Belle felt a lot of soul was put into the performance. At the end of the stunt, Tammy was left clapping. "That was awesome! Simulation, Nica, we need to top that and we can! Just follow our plan!"

She felt her buzzer ring as Lewis came to the waiting room with his joyful Jynx and proud Magmortar. "Phew, that storm was worth it."

He saw Tammy and asked with a wish of good luck. "What are you planning this time?"

Tammy called her two pokemon back and answered him. "I'll show you!"

Lewis counted on it and watched the girl leave for the stage, he sat down to watch with a respectful mind. "I don't know what happened, but she knows how to step up her game!"

He watched his rival enter the stage and toss her two pokemon in, a Pikachu with a shower of thunder bolts and snow flakes along with another ball that let loose pink mist and a series of 1's and 0's. Tammy gave the order loud and true. "Simulation, use conversion, Nica use signal beam to let loose a barrage of light!"

The Pikachu spun in front of the glowing Porygon2 and charged an orb to shoot a multi colored beam. In a flash, the Porygon2 went from red to an electrical yellow, Tammy posed with grace and continued. "Simulation, use charge beam while Nica uses electroweb!"

The Pikachu crackled her cheeks and shot an electrical ball that scattered into a net as the Porygon2 shot an electrical beam to push the net higher. He glowed brighter and formed psychic rocks to keep the net floating, much to Tammy's approved as she focused on her Pikachu. "Make some special icicles while Simulation keeps that thing on hold! Then get on his back for our finisher!"

The Pikachu winked and flickered six snowflakes at the stones, turning them into glowing icicles that kept the audience breathless as the Belle got on the virtual pokemon's back. The Porygon2 flew above the net and towards the center, he and the Pikachu crackled as Tammy spun and posed with a rather pleasant tune in her voice. "Shine like the stars you are with a discharge finisher and let the net drop!"

The Porygon2 and Pikachu crackled in unison and let loose a discharge of electricity, the icy edged electrical net was let go and crashed onto the ground, giving off a faint flicker of psychic power as the audience were dazed in light. The trio were given a round of appraise as the announcer relaxed and looked like she couldn't see anything else greater than the two stunts she saw. "First Lewis and his union of two opposites, now we have something so... other worldy! Keep giving these coordinators the respect they deserve, now lets move on with the show!"

Lewis certainly agreed and watched Tammy leave the stage as he spoke with his Magmortar and Jynx. "She is good, but we are not losing to her, you both know what needs to be done!"

The two pokemon looked at each other with a plan as Tammy entered the room with a confident smile and asked. "Well? Did that answer your question?"

Lewis nodded and watched a Lilligant dancing with a pink Oricorio. "Your good, very good. It's pretty original and it is one of the many, many ways you can use a Porygon... you ever consider evolving Simulation?"

He went to his bag to look for something as the Porygon2 shivered and shook his head, Tammy politely refused. "No, but if I ever get another Porygon, I might have that become a Porygon-Z. That might be my next contender for a Cool Contest."

She hugged her virtual partner as Lewis found a purple disk case of dubious origins and gave it to her. "Alright, I will respect that. I would still keep the option around when you do. Where did you get Simulation?"

The girl blushed in a fond memory and was hesitate to tell him, least she come off as weird. "It's out there, way too out there, promise you won't laugh at me?"

The boy shruged and gave a taunting smile. "I would have laughed at you already last night. I could go for a good story!" Tammy nearly laughed at the joke. "Ha! Well, it started when I was dreaming about-"

At the Poke Pelago, during the afternoon.

Lusamine sat still and watched the Meltan scurry into a mine by themselves, for a pokemon like them, it is the equivalent to an amusement park. The shiny Meltan looked tempted as he asked Lusamine if she was going to be alright by her lonesome and was given a gentle shoo for his troubles. "This is island Aphun, a place where pokemon go to if they or a trainer want something dug up. There might be some treasures waiting for you in there if you look."

The Meltan turned around in believing the information and waddled into the cave, for the vast, metallic wonders that lurk with in. She felt it was good enough of a time to let out her Altaria, with a set of instructions. "Nepha, fly over the the island with the legendary pokemon if the Meltan are finished in there! I will be back!"

She went to get on a raft and make a quick sail to an island that had a perching Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, an island where Mohn was most busy tending the three birds. She saw a dormant Regigigas that was covered in sea blown dirt and went to get a bucket as she knew someone was watching her. "Hello Isaac, what brings you to this island?"

A Mew floated around her and answered as he went to fly towards Mohn. " _I saw you come here! Feeling pretty silly in thinking that old ruin in Kalos was a hiding place for one of the boxes?"_

Lusamine nodded and took a sponge out of the bucket and started with the Regigigas's legs. "It was a sight for a large blast, nothing would have been able to survive that. Now we are talking about a catacombs, an ancient burial ground that is obvious important to the people of Kalos and we would be lucky to have easy access to. Philip was still eager to look into making a search team, but that will take time for him to figure out a plan so no one would get lost."

The Mew agreed and tapped Mohn on the shoulder, showing him what was happening as he went took out a fold up ladder. "Oh, hello dear! Regigigas gets irritated if he wakes up and finds out someone touches the moss so be careful!"

Lusamine looked at the green moss and sighed at a futile effort. "He has slumbered for so long during those ancient times that parts of his body will forever struggle to function, unless someone tries to restore him to his primal glory. I will tend to the lower half my love!"

Mohn appreciated it and readied the ladder for a climb up the Regigigas's shoulders. "It isn't much, but he loves the though when ever the Regi Trio come over to wake him up."

Lusamine felt the brief sense of accomplishment as the Mew whispered something in her mind. " _That war on Kalos if Grand Pappy was correct, was pretty nasty and people died by the thousands. The big city we see today hides the final resting place. I think ghost pokemon visit the place and it is tied to the Spirit World, even with people that know how to explore... would a ghost pokemon let them go in freely?"_

Lusamine shook her head and saw the salty dirt coming off. "No, a ghost pokemon, by their mischievous nature, would go through great lengths to inconvenience someone, spite them or make a prank that only they would find funny. Unless they seek the companionship of someone that is, then they will try to make friends in what ever way they see fit. This might take Philip and the others time to accomplish."

The Mew agreed to that and thought of another region one of the boxes is hidden in. " _We are not going to have much luck in Hoenn either, there isn't a whole lot of places people know about there."_

Lusamine corrected the Mew on one detail as she felt a sweat forming. "Except for two, the legend of two forces of nature we are familiar with and the story of the three Regis." She snapped her fingers to a possibility. "The writing of their legend is all in braille, few would know of them and thus if we are to find any clues from Hoenn, it would not be easy."

She finished the Regigigas's legs and went to his belly as the Mew blinked and watched an otherwise redundant chore. " _Nothing like that ever is and not a lot of people know that sort of puzzle exists."_

Back on Five Island.

Tammy and Lewis were on the stage, ready to give it their all, the girl sent out her Porygon2 and Pikachu as the boy sent out his Jynx and Magmortar. "Yuki-onna, set up a hail storm. Inferuno, use heat wave to scorch these two out!"

Tammy cringed and ordered as the Jynx and Magmortar gave a unified dance. "Nica, get on Simulation and use electroweb! Simulation, fly out of that scorch zone!"

The Pikachu performed a flip and shot out an electrical net as the Magmortar was about to aim, the Jynx danced out of the way as her partner was caught in the net and misfired. Tammy flashed her Normalium Z and posed like a Z, letting radiant light flow into her Porygon2. "Perfect! Simulation, use Z Conversion, become an electric type!"

The Porygon2 glowed and changed from red to yellow, the duo flew in all directions as the girl ordered. "Simulation, Nica, use discharge!"

The Porygon2 flew towards the panicking Magmortar and Jynx with a crackling storm. BZZT POW!

The Magmortar was knocked back and was struggling to move as the Jynx kept her footing, Lewis saw the Pikachu was about to let loose and ordered back. "Yuki-onna, use round on that Pikachu! Inferuno, finish Nica off with your own."

The Jynx focused on the chaos and gave a song that nearly yanked the Pikachu off the Porygon2. The Magmortar listened and joining in the song, one that was most hopeful and louder than the Jynx's.

The Pikachu was knocked off the Porygon2 and fell to Tammy's feet with a thump, she was knocked out and left the Porygon2 alone. Tammy kept her confidence and pointed to the Magmortar with a desire to win. "Shoot Inferuno down with a charge beam and we will end this in a bang!"

The Porygon2 looked back at the Pikachu and then back at the Magmortar with his beak charging. PEW!

The blast pokemon was knocked out by an electrical beam that left behind a left over charge, Tammy saw it as her chance at a sparkling finisher as Lewis looked up to the hail storm and ordered. "It is now or never, Yuki-onna, blow back with blizzard!"

The Jynx inhaled and blew a blizzard at the Porygon2 that was about to let loose a discharge.

WOOSH!

CLINK!

Simulation was blown back and landed on the ground, frozen solid.

Tammy's heart raced as she yelled in her vigor. "COME ON, THAW OUT AND USE DISCHARGE! WE WILL WIN THIS!"

The Porygon2 slowly struggled to break out as Lewis took advantage of a turn in battle. "Wow, Yuki, use psyshock and then we will be able to finish him off!"

The Jynx glowed and danced, causing purple rocks to form in the icy cloud, much to the disbelief of Tammy and the Porygon2. The human shaped pokemon stopped her dance and posed elegantly to bring the rocks down, knocking the virtual pokemon back as she winked in apology and end her song with another blizzard that knocked the Porygon2 out of the ice and sending him flying to Tammy's feet along with the Pikachu. Ending in a victory for Lewis as the announcer hid a regret and declared the winner. "That one move always turns a battle! Lewis is the winner of this Beauty Contest and the winner of the Sea Lapis Ribbon!"

The trainers were panting tired as they saw a judge with another black clothed ribbon with a sea blue, lapis center piece in each of them. Tammy called her two pokemon back and had a text message from someone as she congratulated her rival. "You know your stuff. I got something to do with Pipi and the other kids, see you tomorrow at the Rotation Contest!"

Lewis gave a blush as he saw the girl leave and helped his Magmortar up in preparation for the ribbon award. "I'll see you tomorrow."

In a rather spacious building in an old town on Sinnoh.

Pamela shivered from a trip into an icy mountain and had bad news to give to Cynthia, Heather and an older orange haired, teenage boy that had brown eyes. "I couldn't find an ice stone and the storm was getting pretty bad."

Cynthia didn't mind it as she was ready to begin a lesson. "There is always next time. Miss Pamela, in all forms of battle, a support pokemon can help the rest of your team manage even the most impossible odds you will face. Not just in double battles, but single battles as well. Floro, could you explain what one of your pokemon specialize in?"

The boy nodded and sent out a closed bulb Cherrim that gave a muffled whistle and a Tangela. "Cerasus has a special move called healing wish that helps when Viney is really hurt and has something like a burn."

Heather thought of it and asked why it was viable. "Doesn't that move cause Cerasus to faint? How does it help if it does that?"

Cynthia answered an observant student. "It does and that is the price for using it, however, like Floro said, if you have a powerful or durable pokemon at the edge of fainting, healing wish will restore their health greatly. If it is a pokemon you have that is difficult to take down or has done enough damage to your opponent that you need to have them back in battle, would your opponent be able to get that far again or would they react to it in time?"

Heather felt a good point was made and knew of another example. "Like how you use memento for a pokemon that hits hard and you need time for them to be gone?"

The fellow student nodded in agreement as Pamela tossed a premier ball and let out a shiny Klefki that took Cynthia's interest as the coordinator had a few examples of her own. "Or toxic with heal block and defog for anyone who sets up screens, spikes and stealth rock! They will no longer have support and will be crippled if they don't do something! Ko'iko'i's ability helps greatly, prankster!"

Heather agreed and gave a small giggle. "Unless your opponent is a dark type, then you are stuck with only moves that can help you. Au...Miss Cynthia, what type does Klefki have? It looks like he is part fairy."

Pamela's mouth was wide as the woman answered her student. "Fairy and steel. I don't think Pamela has to worry about a dark type unless it is a Houndoom or Incineroar. Heather, could you send out your Murkrow as another example?"

The girl nodded and let out a small Murkrow that flapped his wings in an assertive manner as he cawed and showed off an eviolite. "Krow!"

Pamela felt comfortable in wanting to know more. "Support doesn't mean you just benefit the team, but it can come in the form of crippling the opponent in some way. What does your Murkrow know?"

The darkness pokemon squinted his eyes arrogantly with a mean look as Heather answered with an equally sly look. "Oh... just mean look to keep an opponent from running, perish song for a three turn count down and... roost to keep himself up. He also has thunder wave in case he is going against a fast pokemon that needs to be slowed down if anything else won't work."

Floro pressed his fingers together and admitted it. "Like Prickly, my Cacturne. Pamela, do you still have Fae with you?" The coordinator took out a moon ball and let the Clefairy out, knowing she has quite a long study day ahead of her.


	46. Rotating Between Shifts!

At Iki Town, Hau came to an agreement Lillie had as he watched her holding Daphne and Leon in baby harnesses. "You are worried that he is going to be so caught up in work that he is going to forget his birthday next week? He has done this four times already," Lillie nodded and felt annoyed as a thunder storm was forming in the sky. "And he is going to keep doing it because it is always this time of year something happens that needs him! I'm going to stop doing this surprise party if he forgets again, because it gets old and he needs to learn!"

Rumble! Rumble!

Rain drizzled down as Hau invited Lillie into his house, where Conia was dancing with a Ludicolo and Maractus by an open mat. The kahuna took a deep breath and asked Lillie. "How are we going to surprise him? We don't have the kind of time to goof around."

The woman agreed with him as she heard knocking from the front door, Hau went to check it and let in Patricia, who was sheltering her Meowth from the storming rain. "You realized something was coming up as well?"

The woman in the floral dress nodded and stood to dry. "If he forgets about his own birthday again, we are going to stop bothering with this. It's clear he doesn't care about that."

She looked to have tears forming in her eyes in a bittersweet memory. "But he keeps remembering all of ours and does something for us. That is the worse part."

Lillie agreed with Patricia and was uncertain of the cold plan. "Something that is settled by now, he spends plenty of time with me and the babies, he goes to work... sometimes it doubles as an adventure, he comes back home, spends more time being a fantastic husband and a father. I don't want to have a repeat of what happened when he spent half a week in title defense."

Patricia looked at her grand children and laughed at her daughter in-law. "Well tough luck, he is a grown up with all those responsibilities on his shoulders, he can't act like a kid anymore. Should we... just make it a small one? Let him know that we are not going to remind him again after this!"

Lillie felt disappointed and agreed as she heard a polite knock, Hau went to check and was surprised by who was there. "Wha-" He looked at the women awkwardly and slowly opened the door, letting in a wet Elio that had a Manaphy on his back, a Pikachu in his arms and a Rotom Dex by his side. "Today was pretty light and the Meltan seem to get that they cannot wander into any form of water when they see it. Least they run into any of the dangers that lurk... and strong tides. The thunderstorm also helps with another lesson they need to learn, one that Manaphy and Stormy helped teach them."

The Manaphy agreed and spoke of what the lesson was. "Water conducts electricity and especially in sea water. It's dangerous out here."

Elio nodded with more warnings. "Due to it being a thunderstorm, some of us are assigned to each of the islands to make sure no one gets hurt. But to be honest, few wild pokemon, baring electric types, are willing to go out during this weather."

Conia stopped dancing and knew another thing about thunderstorms. "They can also cause wild fires, what are you going to do?"

Elio pointed his thumb at the door with his answer. "I need to get my rain gear, but that isn't the reason I came here... I almost forgot about a special day that would make Lillie flip a table if I forget... again."

The group listened as Elio announced. "I don't want a whole lot for my birthday, maybe a cake to come home to when I get back from work. Lillie, everyone, I'm sorry that I keep forgetting about that for the past couple years. My birthday isn't a holiday, so work ends up coming first."

The babies had no understanding of what their father was talking about besides the birthday as they felt their mother approaching Elio for a tearful embrace. "Thank you for telling us, that is all we need to hear."

The babies watched their mother and father hugging each other and tried to join in, Patricia looked to be going under a fainting spell and sat on a couch with her Meowth. "You still worry us son, so now that Gladion made Hau the best man of that wedding, what are you going to do?"

Elio answered as his Lillie was kissing him on the neck. "Nothing much, Hau is helping Gladion take care of some of the details of the wedding while I make sure nothing stupid happens. Gladion picked a pretty sweet place for it to happen, Hau'oli beach. We still got over a week of being on standby and it is pretty stressful."

Hau agreed with him and offered a place for his friend to sit down. "They are, is there anything else you are thinking about?"

Elio nodded as Lillie let go and guessed. "We know Tammy is doing well and if she was having problems, Pipi and her family would call. She will be finished with her trip in two days and will have a lot to tell us about when she comes back. I hope she is making more friends."

At the Contest Hall on Five Island.

Tammy saw the rotation platform and a two buttons for her to step, one that has a clock wise button, the other with a counter clock wise button. She took her three balls and let out a Weavile to lead, an Octillery towards the back left and a Marowak to the back right. She felt she was about to enter a dance off as she gave the order to her lead. "Tenac, use icy wind, I think I got this!"

The Weavile closed her working eye and spun in an elegant dance to bring a dazzle of an icy twister as Tammy pressed the counter clock wise button in a beat and bring the Marowak to the front. "Use bonemerang with shadow bone and feed it into the twister!"

The Marowak danced, caused his bone to glow purple and tossed it into the twister, matching the rotation and causing the twister to move with the bone. The audience watched the glow alter the wind as Tammy tapped the coutner clock wise button again and ordered her Octillery. "Sephla, use signal beam on the wind and give it that extra glow!"

The Octillery puffed its cheeks and shot a weak beam that was glowing blue and green, it caused the twister to give off a glow of purple, blue and green as Tammy readied an icium Z and tapped the button all over again. The Weavile knew what was coming as Tammy flashed her Z Powered Ring and pointed her arms upwards in a cross, acting like a forming ice burg. "Tenac, jump on the bone and be ready to finish this!"

The Weavile leaped at the bone coming back and spun elegantly as radiant light flowed into her. Tammy ordered boldly as the audience saw the shining twister radiate in beauty. "NOW USE SUBZERO SLAMMER!"

The Weavile readied her fist in a frenzied crazed manner and punched the bone into the ground with a beam of ice that glaciated into a swirled pillar. Only the faint glow of the bone remained as the Weavile landed on the pillar with grace. Much to the dismay of the Marowak as his partner jumped back into the spot. The announcer looked on at the event in pride and spoke to the audience. "It is hard to understand the rotation, but once you do, the result is magnificent!"

The audience certainly agreed as they clapped, the girl winked and ordered her Octillery. "Sephla, we are done here, but use fire blast and help Flamur out, he needs that thick club!" The Octillery obeyed, gave a helpful whistle and shot a fire blast at the pillar as the Weavile leapped off. Causing the thing to melt enough for the Marowak to ignite himself in a flare blitz and charge at it with his rocky head, shattering it and exposing enough of the bone for him to pull it free. Tammy readied her balls and felt she had a vigorous experience as she called her pokemon back. "I had no idea about this battle format! Thank you for tolerating this guys!"

With her pokemon safe in the balls, the girl went back to a waiting room with a tired Lewis that congratulated her. "Nice work, a lot of coordinators either chickened out or fumbled when messing with this, but not us!"

Tammy agreed and watched the points tally up. "Your Swanna's tail wind, with your Aerodactyl's rock slide and the finisher with a mega extreme meteor dash with your Lucario to smash those rocks make it all intense and gives a feeling of danger. I just love it!"

Lewis smiled back arrogantly and saw two polls that are at its most highest. "Well, that is why we are the best at what we do. There isn't a shame in admitting that."

Tammy saw her image by Lewis's side and swallowed nervously. "I'm... I'm still not giving up, odd things happen in battles on the blink of an eye."

Her rival agreed and was ready to leave the room. "Let's see who lady luck is going to smile on this time. I'll see you very soon!" Tammy glared at him back and left for her battle, it was an odd feeling to have such a rivalry.

At the stage, the two approached their respected side and sent out their pokemon. On Tammy's side was a Marowak leading the front, a Weavile in the back right and an Octillery in the back left, on Lewis's side was an Aerodactyl leading the front, a Lucario with a mega stone in the back right and a Swanna in the back left. Lewis brushed his hair as his red eyes shined. "Rodan, use tailwind and give us that speed we need!"

The Aerodactyl gave a fierce roar and blew in strong wind as Tammy ordered with a spin. "Flamur, hit him with a shadow bone and get it out of here!"

The Marowak glowed his bone and leaped at the Aerodactyl to smack him down, the fossil pokemon nearly crashed and flew to the ceiling to regain control as Lewis ordered. "Use rock slide and close in for the finishing blow!"

The Aerodactyl spun and formed multiple rocks to hurl at the Alolan Marowak, knocking him back with the super effective damage as Tammy saw her finisher. "That is pretty high up, Flamur, take Rodan down with icy wind!"

The Marowak closed his eyes in a passion and spun his bone to create an icy gale that caused his airborne foe to flip and fall to the ground, knocked out. Lewis pressed the clock wise button with his foot and brought in an angry Swanna that had a vengeful squawk. "Hakucho, knock that Marowak out with scald!" The Swanna shot scalding hot water from her beak and knocked the Marowak out, Tammy pressed the clock wise button and shifted to her Octillery that tilted her head. The boy ordered with a temptation to laugh. "Use defog and get everything ready for Jackal to do his thing!"

The Swanna blew and made a circle around the Octillery as Tammy pointed to the Swanna. "Wash her out with hydro pump!"

The jet pokemon inhaled and shot a torrent of water at the Swanna's bosom for a critical hit, knocking her out in one blow and astonishing Lewis as the tailwind died down. "Damn sniper can hurt when it does!"

He stepped on the clock wise button once more and activated his keystone, his Lucario looked tired from his allies being beaten as he readied for the change. "Jackal, mega evolve and knock that Octillery out with high jump kick!"

The Octillery's eyes widened as she nearly inked herself at the sight of the Lucario transforming into his mega form, the aura pokemon gave a cold stare that can be felt for miles and leaped above in the air as Tammy tried to order something. "C...Sephla, use fir-" POW!

The Octillery was knocked into the ground by the blinding fast Lucario that back flipped and was keeping himself under control as his trainer looked to be having a head ache. Tammy switched to her Weavile, closed her eyes and ordered. "Damn it. Tenac, use ice punch we need to keep pushing it!"

The Weavile snickered and dashed towards the Lucario with her fist glowing in ice, the aura pokemon blocked with his face and saw the sharp claw pokemon aim for his torso, giving off an icy discharge that dealt little effect. The Weavile saw it and looked the Lucario in the ruthless looking eyes to give a taunt, the aura pokemon responded in kind by kicking the Weavile back and listened to Lewis's voice. "Jackel, finish this round with meteor mash and the Twilight Ribbon is ours!"

The Lucario vanished towards the Weavile's side and looked to have a fist ready as he charged at her like a meteor.

POW!

The Weavile was punched in the stomach and was about to vomit something as she was sent flying against a wall. Ending in a victory as Lewis powered his partner down and relished in the glory. "Tha...that ends it!"

The observing announcer agreed as the audience looked to be relaxing from the moment. "A display of power from both sides clash, but only one would stand above the other. Lewis is the winner and soon to be the proud own of the Twilight Ribbon! Give him a round ladies and gentleman, we have a big event to talk about to finish our Sevii Extravaganza. By midnight tomorrow, get an early shut eye and save up your energy folks!"

A judge came with four black cloth ribbons that have azurite centers, giving an indigo blue like color as the Aerodactyl and Swanna slowly got themselves up. Tammy called her three pokemon back and felt more determined than ever for her finale. "Yeah... Lewis, I hope you are ready for my big one tomorrow! It's fitting for the final show in this event."

Lewis counted on it and watched his rival walk out with hope she would keep that part of the promise. "I hope you bring it." He was ready to accept the ribbons and reveled in the glory more.

Out in the contest hall.

Tammy felt disappointed by her second lose as she saw Pipi running to her with a gangster Eevee in her arms. The young ninja asked her friend. "This is the third time you lost to that guy, do you have anything that can beat him?"

The girl nodded as the Eevee leaped from Pipi's arms and to her trainers shoulder. "I have it all planned out and you are going to love it!"

She saw Indigo, Copper and Cyan followed out with a wishful hope, Cyan had her hands at her hips and she asked Tammy as she was getting close to her personal space. "What are you going to do to beat that jerk? Indigo and I have been in one before and those are a pain if you don't get your position right."

Tammy was feeling overwhelmed as she saw Lewis passing by with the Twilight, Sea Lapis and Sunset Ribbon in his case, she stopped in silence as Indigo saw the teenager and tugged at his cousin to get her to back away. The coordinator asked the three with a promise. "I will show you tomorrow night at the contest. I just need to calm down and think about how I am going to do it... I have issues."

Cyan understood as she gave her goodbyes. "We will all be routing for you, we will see you later Tammy. Pipi, you are a pretty cool girl, don't give up your dreams, no matter how tough it might seem!"

The ninja girl blushed with a cute smile as she and her friend waved the two goodbye, Indigo gave a smile back and waved goodbye as he guided his cousin out. Pipi knew a particular place for her and her friend to go to and whispered. "There is a forest in Six Island that not a lot of people go to unless they are passing by. Do... do you want to spend some time there with me?"

Tammy nodded as she saw Falkner and Janine approach them, ready to return to the usual cabin for the day, the flying type specialist noticed the coordinator stressing out and thought of a pep talk for her. "Don't let losing get to you, there is a reason why you make it as a runner up these last two contests and there is a reason why you won three of these seven."

Tammy listened to the words, took a deep breath to calm down and blew out her frustration as she agreed. "Thank you, so we have one more day to go before you all can get rid of me. This has been a fun vacation at least."

Janine rolled her eyes at the harsh words and lead the way out. "You have been a good friend to our daughter and you have helped at the cabin when you can. None of us want to get rid of you, but once this event is done, where will you go from there?"

Tammy answered boldly as she followed. "Back home to show some of the stuff off and then ask Mom and Dad about my next goal."

Pipi wished the moments would last longer and asked her parents. "Tammy and I are going out tonight, is that okay?"

Falkner look a quick look at Tammy and answered. "We will talk about it at the cabin, but I don't see a problem."

On Alola, on a stormy beach bellow a cliff.

Elio puffed his cheeks and pushed a stubborn Slowpoke into a cave as his Pikachu sat by a corner to take in the bolts of lightning that crash down, the Manaphy gave the same expression as the human and was pushing an even more stubborn Slowbro.. "Come on! It's dangerous and scary out here!"

The Shellder on the Slowbro's tail was shaking in fear from the lightning and bit down hard on its host, giving the Slowbro an delayed jolt of pain that prodded him into going in the cave. Elio picked up his Manaphy as another bolt of lightning was shot down from the sky at the duo, the Pikachu raised his tail to draw in the lightning and felt the jolt of energy as it struck him, the Alolan Champion thanked him and gave him the order. "It's way too dangerous to be flying here. Stormy, follow me into the cave, we are going to have to walk on foot!"

The Pikachu was quick to follow the man in the cave, where he shook off the wetness in his fur and saw a strange light flickering, Elio noticed and readied himself as a Lunala teleported herself before him and gave a shriek to ask a question that caused the Rotom Dex to fly out of Elio's bag and translated with a shiver. "BZZT! Are you okay? Lillie got worried when she saw the weather report. BZZT!"

The trio were annoyed by how over protective Lillie was being and were startled by the intense sound of thunder outside, followed by a lightning strike that caused a delayed reaction of fear in the Slowpoke and Slowbro that were in a corner of the cave together. The Manaphy asked the man. "Papa, are we going to ask Crepu to help us? We searched everywhere and the only other pokemon that was in trouble was a Hawlucha that shouldn't be out in this storm."

Elio agreed and remembered as he was thinking about the offer. "That wrestler really thinks he can handle a storm like this and Stormy had to demonstrate how quick a bolt of lighting can hit him. He is at a pokemon center waiting it out once he woke up. Crepu, take us where Lillie is. We are officially done here!"

The Lunala glowed in a cheer, causing the four to see a faint flash of light and finding themselves in a familiar house with a worried Hau and Conia that were relieved to see them and a frantic Lillie that was calming down as her babies were scared of the thunder storm outside. "Phew! Thank you Crepu, I'll take it from here."

The Lunala chirped to Lillie like it wasn't a problem as her trainer called her back in her ball, Elio expected the worse and was about to say something as Lillie sat on the couch and invited him. "How was your patrol?"

Elio took the invitation and answered his wife. "Good, most of the pokemon here besides a few electric types knew what to do and hide the storm out. There was a pokemon that was risking his life, but that was stopped... and then we had a Slowpoke and Slowbro that were doing anything but hiding. Lillie, you don't have to worry about me that much, I'm normally prepared for things like that."

Lillie knew that as she held onto her babies and rested her head on her husbands shoulders. "I know, Patricia left when you went out for work. Is there anything else we should do before we head home. This storm is going to get worse and I don't want Pete and Makuta to be left alone like this."

Elio thought of one and thanked Hau. "Besides a making sure people are going to be okay during this, not really. Thanks for letting us come over Hau, tell Mallow we said hi!"

The Kahuna appreciated it as Conia spoke of what happened. "Mommy is coming back home now after we saw the weather man tell us of a... hur...hur...hurri-" Lillie knew of the warning and answered the girl. "Of a hurricane. Elio, we need to be sheltered as soon as possible."

Elio agreed and opened the door, letting in Mallow by accident as she dashed in the house. "Huff! This weather is a recipe for disaster, Elio, Lillie, are you sure you don't want to stay and wait this storm out with us?"

The duo nodded and explained why, giving the family a reason to focus on protecting themselves as Elio signaled his Pikachu to follow him out. "Come on, we got one heck of a day ahead of us!"

In a lush, bush like forest on the Sevii Islands.

Tammy and Pipi found the forming night sky to be gorgeous as Gaishin explained what the place is. "The Pattern Bush is pretty strange in how the thicket has pretty bare patterns. Some of the locals say this has a secret of some kind."

He shrugged, found a bare patch of grass and laid on his back to observe the bright stars as Pipi sent out her Poipole, Zubat and Dustox to play with her. "It is said to be where Elygem is found depending on the time of night. Tammy, are you going to show us your triple stunt soon?"

The Coordinator was lost in the night sky with her Eevee on her shoulder as she sent out her Oranguru and Blastoise. "Yeah, I should get started."

She had the duo's attention as Gaishin watched a listening Oranguru and a Blastoise that was distracted by the moon, the boy looked interested and asked the Coordinator. "Is this what you are doing for tomorrow night? How are you going to have these three pokemon work?"

Tammy appreciated the observant boy and answered as the Oranguru got on top of the Blastoise. "It's easy when you know who to use."

The Eevee readied herself as her trainer tossed her to the Oranguru's back, Neopolitan landed and had a grip on the sages fur as Tammy envisioned the pose and asked the Eevee. "Go a little to the right shoulder and we will be ready to begin."

The Eevee growled a whine and followed her trainers instruction, uncertain of what the plan even was as the Coordinator placed a Fairium Z in her Z Power Ring and turn around in a pop star style as she continued to be that idol. "The Ultra Mega Tank Combo Deluxe should be my best stunt yet. I had Neo learn Helping Hand along with the moves, Dark Barrier, Soothing Gale and Black Ice."

Pipi found some of the moves interesting and heard something, she looked towards her left and to a tree as she asked. "The three elemental moves sound like they are there for flavor and support... but how does that add to the whole?"

Tammy was happy that Pipi asked as the Eevee laughed with pride, caused the forest to darken and surrounded her partners and herself with a reflective barrier. "They give a flavor to each of Vicky's attacks while Kumu powers up and unloads to add her own."

The boy found it logical as he looked to where Pipi was observing, the ninja caught sight of something shining and the bush giving a faint rustle as she aimed her Zubat. "Komo, brave bird!"

The bat heard the noise and dashed towards a space in between the unwary bush and the Eevee, a mechanical, paw like launched out from the shrubbery and was forced into a miss by the brave ramming Zubat. Causing three voices to give a muffled panic as the trees were pushed aside to reveal a large, black and green mecha that resembles a Meowth with a tinted limb and a Rainbow R in the center. A scratching, accent that had an attitude was heard from within. "Hey, twerp with the glasses, what is the big idea to get the jump on us like that when we were suppose to do that!"

Komo returned to her battle ready trainer as Tammy signaled her friends that she has the situation under control. "Team Rainbow Rocket! What the heck is something like this doing out here?!"

A trio laughed and opened the hatch to reveal a flamboyant man with short blue hair and a rose on his lips, by his side was an assertive woman with long, red, snake like hair and in between them was a Meowth that boasted arrogantly. "Ain't it obvious, we are here for that special Eevee you got! That was meant for Team Rocket before it wandered off from Ferr-" The man and woman stopped him to keep him quiet, in a panic that they might tell the kids more than intended, the woman frantically warned him in a hush. "Meowth if you tell them, you are going to have to tell the boss about this!"

The man agreed and tried to move his rose in hand. "Do we need to make him more angry at us?"

The Meowth readied his claws and forced himself free as he took charge. "He isn't going to be if we pull this gig off! Jessie, James, it's motto time!"

The rocket duo jumped out of their bickering and began their motto, with Jessie leading the it with a confident, sinister smirk. "Prepare for trouble!"

James posed stylishly and continued the phrase. "Make it double!"

Tammy found it a free opportunity and tapped the keystone in her hair stylishly. "How about a triple, Vicky... mega evolve and shoot them out of here!"

The rocket trio cringed at the sparkling energy and retreated into their mecha as the Blastoise mega evolved and roared, nearly throwing the Eevee off as the Oranguru held on, the Meowth within the mech shouted in a microphone bitterly. "Grr, no one interrupts the motto and gets away with it! Take this!"

The mecha shot a net out of its left hand as Tammy ordered. "Neo, use helping hand to help Vicky out! Vicky, water spout!"

The Eevee winked, cheered and clapped her paws to give the Blastoise a confidence boost as she aimed her cannon on her back and let loose a mighty stream of water, tearing the net apart and pounding the machine to where many dents were exposed. Jessie pressed a button and caused the rainbow chest to open, revealing a readied crate that would close in when launched. "Oh that's it, a pretty water show like that isn't going to stop us!"

The coordinator agreed as her Blastoise aimed for the exposed weak spot. "But a full blast would launch you. Kumu, use instruct!"

The Oranguru glowed, waved his fan and pointed with a command. "GURU!"

The Blastoise aimed her gun with her wrist mounted cannons and shot a massive jet of water as James realized what was about to happen. "Jessie, why did we expose the weakest point in this mech?"

The woman realized her folly and was frantically slamming her fist on a button to undo it. "Oh...oh no!"

The jet collided with the core and pierced the robots heart. Causing the machine to crackle, blow a fuse and explode.

Resulting in the Meowth like head to fly off into the sky, with a trio shouting. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The group heard the wail of despair and saw the sky shine as the rubble flew off into the distance. Tammy and her Blastoise felt satisfied with a mutual thought, the girl tapped her keystone and powered her partner down as her heart beat loudly. "Ha! That was random. Pipi, thanks for the good eye, I wouldn't have noticed them until after they snatched Neo."

The ninja girl appreciated it as Gaishin looked at the smoldering rubble and asked. "They would have, but now we got to get rid of this junk littering the place... any ideas?"

The girls brains stormed as a frantic woman shouted in shriek at the sight of the destruction. "OH MY... GAISHIN, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The boy gave a shiver of fear that Pipi saw in his eyes, the boy faced the voice and found his mother Shijo approaching him with worry a mother would have. She held her son in her arms and was chattering gibberish as Pipi told her what happened. "Some crooks tried to steal Neo and paid a heavy price for it once they were exposed. They were foolish to keep trying."

Shijo froze at the thought as Gaishin pushed himself free. "They won't be trying this again tonight, Mom... is Barun around to help clean this up?"

The woman nodded as a Driftblim floated from the east. "We are placing this junk near our house, we will have someone come take the trash out tomorrow morning."

The Driftblim saw the damage, glowed and lifted the rubble with psychic powers, Shijo closed her eyes and smiled to her partner. "Thank you darling, you are a great help."

She turned around and asked the girls. "Do you think it is a good idea to stay out here after that? Who knows what else is going to happen out here in the woods."

The two sighed in annoyance as the Dustox flapped his wings in protest and shrieked something that Gaishin paused to and pleaded. "We were about to see Tammy practice for tomorrow night, you know we are like Noctowls and we won't get a preview."

The mother listened and saw the many pokemon that were hopeful to something. "...Keep an eye open and be done shortly, I'm going to make sure Barun gets home safely. I'll see you again when it is time for you girls to head back to that cabin."

Gaishin tried not to look embarrassed and promised his mother. "We will be done in half an hour, please go home."

The woman ablidged and left the children be as the Dustox perched on Pipi's back and the Poipole floated to the trio of pokemon in curiosity. Tammy continued where she left off and posed in grace. "As you saw, that triple combo is my big finisher for the show, helping hand increases the power of Vicky's already powerful water spout and you add that with instruct... the power would just repeat all over again. I'm going to try some new touches to Neo's moves to work with Vicky's on an aesthetic stand point. Kumu's is pretty basic, using calm mind, shadow ball when needed, instruct if to make Vicky repeat a strong move... which most of her moves are, finally... stored power which when combined with two uses of calm mind and a water spout... Mom says its good."

Gaishin figured it would and stoically corrected her. "As a double, but with a triple you have another pokemon that needs to work or it is going to stink. You are working towards a finale, I want to see it!"

Pipi was shocked at her demanding friend as Tammy took the challenge. "Alright, I think I know what you are wanting. Neo, use Dark Barrier while Kumu uses calm mind and while Vicky uses dark pulse!"

The Blastoise glowed black with egocentric thoughts and shot a pulsing beam of dark energy into the distance as the Oranguru calmed himself and the Eevee snickered and caused the surroundings to go black, Gaishin and Pipi saw the burst of light erupt from the darkness and surround the trio, like a tank that was arming its defenses. Gaishin looked on like a critic, waiting to be amused for the night.


	47. The Midnight Show!

In a basement on Alola, Lillie readied a set of candles and cradled a series of balls as Elio held a dusk ball and love ball close to him and finished a call. "I have Manaphy safe with me Gladion, focus on keeping yourself and Madison safe for the afternoon."

Beep!

The Alolan Champ stared at a doorway in the basement, a resting Cofagrigus in the corner and assured the group of good news. "Even though we never used it, it was a good thing I had that back up bathroom installed down here a couple years ago. We are going to need it if this hurricane lasts longer than we want it."

Lillie agreed as she watched over two portable baby beds that had a stalwart Banette guarding them. Right next to them was a Pikachu in a hat that was sleeping the storm away with a Leafeon, Raichu and Pikachu Libre. She sent out a Rotom that was possessing a microwave oven and gave set of instructions. "And we are having to make due with what we have. Troy, we might have to depend on you in case the power goes out."

The Rotom buzzed, danced and was startled by the loud noise outside he went into Lillie's arms for comfort and shivered. "SZZZT!"

The Rotom Dex was downloading entertainment options and agreed with his kin. "BZZT! This is going to last all night. We are stuck here! BZZZT!"

Lillie hugged the Rotom oven and gave it a kiss to calm him down. "We are stuck here together at least. Nebby, Solgaleo, Crepu, Eclipse, Registeel, Suicune, Manaphy and Crimson are safe with us. Elio, are you going to settle down?"

Elio nodded and sat next to the small baby beds with the Banette. "I am, everything is boarded up, we are in one of the safest places in this house, everyone we know is doing the same idea and now we need to survive down here, which is pretty easy to do."

SLAM! "WAAAAAAH!"

The sound of something making impact with the house woke Daphne and Leon up, sending them in a crying fit as their father picked them up from the beds and comforted them. "Shh! It's just a storm and it will be gone by tomorrow."

Daphne and Leon held into their father as Lillie took out a book and went closer to them. "Your Daddy is right, we are stuck here for a while and nothing is going to hurt you."

The babies where quick to calm down as their mother showed them a picture book about a Munchlax, Rapidash, Scolipede and Mantine having an adventure. "Do you want to hear about the adventurous Munchlax and his friends?"

The babies looked to be soothed and were giving a gummy smile in a yes, Lillie began to read as Elio was thankful for one thing. "Least Tammy isn't putting up with this, today is number seven and she should be heading back after that."

Lillie agreed and imagined a girl that has gone over her depression as she began reading. "And she would have a lot to talk to us about in regards to her adventure. Once upon a time-"

At the Contest Hall on the Sevii Islands.

It was late at night as Tammy readied her three pokemon, her Eevee stood proud on her shoulder as she looked down on a lure ball in a case with a star marker and a poke ball with yellow confetti as an anxious Pipi wished her luck. "Gaishin said he would watch this but why did he have to be so secret about it? Anyways, I didn't expect him to have good points with what he had to say about your practice."

Tammy agreed and went to the waiting room with her planned formed. "It is mostly about whether I should pick Soothing Gale over Black Ice and how to use it with Vicky's moves. I'm not having rapid spin being used, so Black Ice would work with Aura Sphere. I'm going to beat Lewis again, he has had enough of a win streak over me!"

The Eevee cheered in agreement as Pipi saw her mother and father finished with their business and were calling to her. "I hope you defeat him Tammy."

Tammy went to the waiting room with a handful of like minded coordinators that wished to obtain the violet Midnight Ribbon. She found an impatient Lewis with his Lucario and asked him. "So are you ready to finish this? What do you think about all these people being here?"

The rival answered as he looked full of himself. "They can try to win, but we all know who is going to be the top of the show."

The girl and her Eevee looked the duo in the eyes with a rivalry in mind. "Yeah, we know. What are you doing this time?"

Lewis gave a rivals glare to Tammy and answered. "Jackel is getting on Charyb to cause some damage to the obstacles Rodan is going to provide. It would be easier to show it to you." BZZZT! Tammy felt her buzzer go off and stormed out to the stage.

Where the roof top was opened to reveal a beautiful, starry sky as the announcer spun and greeted the audience. "Hello you Noctowls, welcome to the triple deluxe finale of the Sevii Island extravaganza. Tonight, you will be amazed at the combined power of not one, not two but three pokemon giving it their all!"

She saw a certain girl let out a Blastoise that let loose water flown stars and an Oranguru that entered in a scatter of confetti, the sage got on the Blastoise's back as Tammy took her Eevee and tossed it at Kumu's back. The announcer saw the formation and asked outloud. "This is an odd formation for a triple round. What is our runner up going to do this time?"

Tammy posed like a pop star and tapped her keystone. "Vicky, mega evolve and lets start this with a dark pulse! Neo, use Dark Barrier when the pulse makes impact, Kumu, use calm mind and build up for our next combo!"

The Blastoise saw the energy and mega evolved, her two side cannons became one and her wrists formed cannons as she thought of how she was the best of the best. She let loose a triple dark pulse from her guns as the Oranguru glowed and the Eevee thought of people being envious, causing the stage to grow dark as the energy made contact.

BOOM!

The dark pulse shot with an explosion of light that shined and flow into the trio, creating a reflective barrier that caught the audience by surprise in the darkened stage.

Tammy pointed to the sky and continued. "Neo, add some Black Ice to Vicky's main gun while she charges up for an aura sphere!" The Blastoise glowed a purple aura as the Eevee climbed down from the Oranguru's back and placed her paw on the base of the cannon, causing an icy glow as Vicky fired the cannon, letting loose a purple sphere that gave off a misty veil. The Oranguru aimed at the sky as Tammy approved. "Now use stored power before that explodes!"

The Oranguru shot a built up beam of purple energy into the air and watched as the misty aura sphere solidified into a crystal of black ice that gave an inner glow.

POW!

Crack!

The beam made contact and scattered into black mist and many shining crystals as the girl smiled and finish her order. "Neo, use helping hand and cheer Vicky on! Vicky aim a water spout into the sky."

The Eevee started to give an energetic cheer Blastoise aimed her cannons to the scattered, purple crystals and let loose a massive spout of water that obliterated them and gave off a flicker of purple that faded in a second. The audience felt the beautiful power and watched the water rain down as Tammy gave a swipe in the air, the Oranguru grunted and waved his fan in an order as the Eevee kept trying to help. The glowing Blastoise fired again, letting the audience see the raw power of the mega water spout once more and bringing down more destructive, yet beautiful water show.

Tammy powered her Blastoise down and waited for the moment, her heart beat in the same rhythm as he audience slowly gave a round of applause and cheer. They were satisfied by their idol as the announcer was about to say something and saw the judges giving a pause, like they were not expecting a performance that grand. They pressed a button and gave three tens as the announcer agreed wholly with them. "It is no wonder she got that far. What a way to begin tonight! Everyone, calm yourselves down, we haven't even gotten to the rest of this feast for the eyes!"

She focused on Tammy and admitted it. "The audience love you darling, in each contest you gave us something that would wow us!"

The girl agreed and gave a gracious bow as the Oranguru helped the Eevee off the Blastoise and was ready for a call back. "Thank you, I practice a lot."

She signaled her pokemon to follow her back to the waiting room, where many of the would be contestants have left and Lewis was trying to not dare stroke his rival's ego. "...I can do better!" Tammy, Neo and Kumu took it as a challenge as the boy felt a buzzer and signaled his Lucario to follow. The girl wished to calm herself down and sat on a bench as she guessed where the others went off to. "We pulled it off a little too well and we caused a lot of people to worry if they are going to top that off." The trio of pokemon figured so as they watched T.V and see Lewis enter the stage with his Lucario.

He tossed two balls with a cool grace and sent out a pink Kingdra and an Aerodactyl. "Jackal, use extreme speed to get on Charyb in a cool manner, Rodan, use tail wind and support our speed!"

The Lucario vanished and was found on the Kingdra's back as the Aerodactyl flapped his wings to blow in a strung gust of wind, the Kingdra spun a dragon dance and gave a glow as Tammy looked mesmerized. "He is building up to something."

Lewis ordered his Aerodactyl without any doubt. "Rodan, use a combination of aerial ace and rock slide to scatter them across the stage!"

The Aerodactyl flew into the sky with a spin, forming a circle of rocks as he disappeared, a pattern of rocks were scattered across the stage in an reverse L pattern as the coordinator followed his order. "Charby, use waterfall with iron head, Jackal, assist him with meteor mash!"

The Kingdra lowered himself, shined his head, surrounded himself in water and charged at the rocks head first in high speeds as the Lucario readied his fist and punched through the left over rocks in a brutal display of power. The Kingdra made a quick turn to his left and left behind a waterfall in the shape of the letter, the Lucario back flipped from his steed and readied his foot next to Lewis as he stepped aside. "End this with a blaze kick landing! The rest of you, return to me!"

The Lucario ignited his foot and crashed down by his trainers side in a fiery, dramatic effect. The Aerodactyl performed a barrel roll to his trainers side as the Kingdra made a mighty jump, landing next to the Lucario. The judges readied to press a button as the audience cheered and clapped, the announcer saw the judges vote an all around ten and sweated. "Phew! That is another triple performance worth talking about! Mr. Lewis, what is your secret to this?"

The boy brushed his hair and called his Aerodactyl and Kingdra back. "I just think about how awesome we are and how to show it!"

Tammy heard the words and growled with her Eevee, the girl felt more energized to beat her rival and whispered to herself. "I'll make him eat those words!"

The Oranguru hummed and warned Tammy about something, the girl turned to face her sage and agreed. "I'm not going after him blindly, that Lucario hits hard, especially when he mega evolves. That Kingdra will give all of us problems when it dragon dances... and I believe that Aerodactyl has ways of stopping your support, so we are sticking with our back up plan!"

Click! Tammy saw Lewis return with his Lucario, all smug as he shrugged it off. "See, I hope you are ready to lose again Tammy?" The girl inhaled through her mouth in an irritated mood and exhaled from her nostrils as tension rises. "What makes you think that is going to happen? Just because you beat me two times in a row doesn't mean you will get off with another!" The boy folded his arms at the challenge as he looked up to find a triple team of an pink Oricorio that looks like a hula dancer, a Bellossom and a Venomoth. "...There is only one way to prove that, sit down and calm yourself down. This will take a whole hour!" Tammy folded her arms back and went to a bench to watch. "Fine!" The Eevee scoffed the boy and faced away from in a mutual agreement. "VWEE!" The Blastoise sighed and sat with the Oranguru to watch the rest of the show.

Back on Alola, with in a basement.

The storm kept raging as Elio and Lillie huddled together, with their heads on a Hydreigon as they held onto their sleeping babies and watched a contest through the Rotom Dex. Lillie admitted it as she used her will power to stay awake. "Tammy's months of practice has come to this, it worked really well."

Elio agreed as he kept Daphne, the Manaphy and a Banette close to him and watched a Latias meditate for a brief moment. "It has and she has some pretty big competition. Lewis is pretty good at this."

Lillie felt her son giving a faint kick as she expected a huge day coming. "She will call us when she is heading home, you are going to be needed to help repair the damage this hurricane has caused and we need to prepare for Tammy's return."

TAP! TAP! The sound of debris banging on the door nearly woke the babies up, the parents soothed them with a gentle whisper and calmed them down as they watched the rest of the contest.

An hour later at the Contest Hall.

The final performance of a dancing Clefable, Pinsir and Mr. Mime left the crowd amused and satisfied as the announcer had news for them. "That was pretty charming. Now lets see where our points stand!"

A screen appeared to show the many contestants that participated and bars to represent points, most were average length while others were rather high, the competition was stiff as two bars stood above them.

DING!

The announcer saw the image of two familiar children and shrugged like it was expected. "Well, there you have it folks, our two heated coordinators that will battle for the Midnight Ribbon and the last night of this extravaganza!"

She checked the time and found it perfect. "At the throes of midnight, give a round for Tammy and Lewis! Our best of the best!"

Half of the audience were chanting Tammy's name as the other chanted for Lewis's. Lit up by the stars and the moon, two figures approached from the opposing doorways, Tammy with an Eevee on her shoulder and Lewis with a Lucario by his side. They looked at each other eye to eye as they gotten on the stage, the final show for the seven day event. Tammy tossed her balls with grace as her Eevee crawled to her hand and leaped off. The Blastoise was in the middle, the Oranguru was at the Blastoises left and the Eevee landed to the Blastoises right. Lewis calmly let out an Aerodactyl to his right, a shiny Kingdra to his left and let his Lucario walk to the middle. The announcer saw brutality was about to begin and blew a whistle. "Alright, let this show stopper begin!"

Tammy and Lewis activated their Keystone with glee, style and power showed.

"Vicky!"

"Jackal."

"MEGA EVOLVE!"

Energy poured into the two pokemon, a Mega Blastoise formed and roared as the Mega Lucario kept a focus on a potential threat, the Oranguru and Eevee leaped on Vicky's back as Tammy ordered. "Neo, use helping hand with Vicky! We are washing this battle away!"

The Eevee cheered all mellow as Lewis ordered smug. "Rodan, use rock slide and pelt them with rocks! Jackal, we need to take out their support while Charby uses dragon dance!" The Aerodactyl spun and flung a barrage of rocks at the stacked tank, Kumu covered the Eevee and was knocked off as Vicky was pelted by the rock and glared annoyed.

The Lucario charged towards the duo and readied his fist like a meteor. POW! Neo was knocked off of Vicky and was nearly slammed into a wall, much to Tammy's horror as the Oranguru tried to get up. "Eek! Vicky, wipe them out with water spout!"

The Blastoise aimed her gun into the air and fired, letting down a massive, watery barrage that knocked the Aerodactyl to the ground and sent the Lucario flying, with the Kingdra pushing back in anger. The Oranguru stood up as Tammy ordered him. "Instruct Vicky to fire again! That Lucario needs to go!" The sage agreed and flapped his fan as the Eevee kept cheering.

"Guru!"

"Vee!"

The Blastoise fired again at the recuperating Lucario and shot him towards a wall, knocking him out and causing him to revert back as Lewis found himself in a corner. "Uh oh! Charby, use outrage and pumble them all down!"

The Kingdra roared and charged at the Blastoise, beating her down into the ground for a brutal k.o as Tammy flashed her Z power ring and posed like a pixie, causing radiant light to flow into the determined Eevee as the Blastoise was powered down. "Neo, lets show them your sparkly power! End this with a Twinkling Tackle!"

The Kingdra turned towards the Eevee and charged as the evolution pokemon caused the stage to be engulfed in pink mist, she flew above to dodge the swipe of the tail and floated with a giggle. She spun around the Kingdra in an arrogant taunt as the Oranguru waved an apology to the dragon. The Eevee circled behind the Kingdra and tapped him on the back, sending him flying to a wall for a super effective k.o.

Ending the battle round and causing Lewis to grit his teeth as he called his three pokemon back as he listened to the crowd cheering for Tammy. "...Ho... I need to get myself a Z Power Ring! I will beat you next time!"

The girl felt her legs shaking as she wanted to cheer, she and her Oranguru helped a recovering Blastoise up as the announcer tried to conclude the event. "And that is how it ends! With a Z move finisher, this ends our Sevii Island Extravaganza and now we have just one more thing to finish it up!"

The Judges agreed and were ready to give Tammy black cloth ribbons that have a violet, amethyst gem center, the girl made sure the Blastoise was stable and wanted to approach Lewis for a hand shake, the boy accepted and swallowed his pride in admitting it. "You are a strong coordinator, good battle!"

Tammy nodded and complimented him. "You too. Do...do you want to come with me to Alola? That is the only place you can find Z Power Rings and those crystals?"

Lewis was about to say yes, then considered the consequences as he let go. "...I would consider going to that region another time. Enjoy the ribbon, you earned it!" He turned around and kept his dignity in a cool manner as he walked off, leaving Tammy to an adoring crowd, her proud pokemon and a ribbon to add to the collection.

In a hall way, by a closet.

A Meowth popped his head out of a closet he and his cohorts were hiding in and saw someone was coming. He silently closed himself in as he saw Jessie and James with a small net. "So lets go with plan B, we snatch that Eevee when the twerp is close and haul it to that diva we are stuck under!"

Jessie gave a faint giggle as she heard foot steps. "Such a simple, yet genius plan! It is fool proof!"

James tapped Jessie on the shoulder and whispered. "But what if that isn't her? Our last plan was spotted and washed away before it launched off!"

The Meowth growled at a good point and cringed at something behind his partners; a young, black haired boy that was wearing a blue Marrill themed t-shirt and purple pants, his brown eyes stared at the crooks stoically, his left hand pointed at them as his voice asked with a dull tone. "What you people doing?"

The adults flipped and panicked at the boy, they pointed at him and shouted in unison. "How did a twerp like you get in here?!"

The boy saw the net and ignored their question. "Are you trying to stalk my friends friend again? Don't you have anything else better to do?"

The Meowth hissed and readied his claws as he answered. "That isn't any of your business!"

He opened the door and gave a grumpy expression that failed to intimidate the boy. "Get out of here! This isn't a place for you!"

The strange boy was greatly amused and was about to laugh as he saw a teenage boy with a confused Lucario, he watched the duo silently walked away and stated what he seen. "Your plan stinks, you would have just angered a trainer with a much larger pokemon that would beat you all up. Go home!"

The trio were outraged that a child was telling them what to do, they folded their arms and faced away from the boy stubbornly in refusal, Jessie tried to keep the upper hand and muttered. "Like you would know! Where are your parents?!"

The boy tilted his head to look the woman in the eyes and had a wider smile. "That is something I want to know myself, but met someone that has been nice enough to take me in and teach me a lot."

The light bulb flickered as the door closed, the trio felt a chill in their spine as the boy gave a laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! She is coming for you!"

Flick!

They saw the flicker and the boy disappeared in a flash, in another flicker they saw a malicious looking Mismagius that shrieked. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

The trio squealed loudly, tore the door open and ran out as they shouted in unison. "We didn't sign up for this! Looks like we are running off again!" The Mismagius popped her head out of the door, gave a cackle and floated through a wall, her job was done.

At the Contest Hall.

Tammy saw the impressive photo of her standing by her three pokemon that were in a formation that resembles a tank and was given an offer from the announcer that nearly made her cry. "Thank you for telling me that me and my pokemon have great talent and that we should move up higher. But that place isn't here."

The announcer felt disappointed and reached into her pocket to get something. "That is a shame since your talent would drawn in big crowds and the big bucks, but if you are going to a place like Hoenn or Kalos, you are heading towards the best time of the year to do it. This is from me since you done all the contests here!"

She took out a black cloth ribbon that had a clear prism. "It is obvious, but we call this the Prism Ribbon to go with the theme of these contests."

Tammy took it and marveled at the rainbow shine as her Eevee wore her ribbon in pride. "Th...thank you!"

She took out her Ribbon case and added it to her collection. "Mom and Dad are going to be happy about this. Maybe next year I will come back and try for the others. This has been a fun experience!"

The woman thought nothing of it and asked. "You look like a girl that been through some pretty hard times and it still bothers you. Do you mind if I give you a hug before you go?"

The girl didn't mind, placed her case in her pocket and gave the woman an embrace that lasted for a moment as Pipi came walking out with Gaishin, a tired duo of Falkner and Janine, along with the three kids Copper, Indigo and Cyan. The announcer left the group be as the young boy cheered at the Coordinator. "You and your three pokemon were amazing with that... that... what would you call that stunt with black ice and aura sphere?"

Tammy thought of the name and posed with a shine. "The Shining Crystal Shatter! Whelp, we got another long day tomorrow. Thank you for being an audience."

Janine didn't mind as she saw four people she knew coming. "Not a problem. We will pack up and see you off in the morning. Thank you for the show."

Tammy appreciated it and looked tired. "You're welcome. Tonight has been pretty fun!"


	48. Packing Up and Cleaning Up!

During a beautiful morning on Four Island, Tammy finished packing up her four photos, her spare clothes and the supplies she brought with her and was ready to head out the door with Pipi and her family. "Sorry about taking so long, we are all multi tasking this morning and I got lost in a daydream."

Falkner didn't mind and kept the door open. "We all got to get back home today and it isn't far away. Once you leave on the boat, we will head back to Johto. Mr. Sun and Professor Lillie are going to be proud of you."

The girl looked forward to the smiles as her Eevee jumped on her shoulder and cheered. "Vwee!"

She followed the group out to have one last look at the island and went to the port to find a familiar boy looking at the sea, she asked the group she was with. "Do you mind if I say my goodbyes to Lewis? He made the contests fun."

Janine allowed it and guided her family to the docking station. "The boat will arrive in a few minutes, finish your business with him and we will see you off!"

Tammy appreciated it and approached the calm Lewis. "Alola, I'm heading out! Thank you for giving me a challenge at the festival. It made it pretty fulfilling."

The boy was broken from his tranquility and turned around to keep himself looking cool. "Next time is going to be different. I heard you got another ribbon for participating in all those contests."

Tammy hummed and showed her Ribbon Case, with the Mountain Heart Ribbon, the Amber Ribbon, the Spring Ribbon, the Midnight Ribbon and the Prism Ribbon. "Five of them, that is four more than what Mom and Dad expected!"

Lewis looked disappointed and had a closer look. "Yeah, but would they find it awkward that you are not coming home with a complete collection?"

Tammy shrugged and answered. "Not really, especially not after they see the photos."

Lewis imagined what kind of people took this girl in and reached for his pocket. "True, those looked as awesome as the coordinator and her pokemon!"

He pulled out a ribbon case and took out the Sunset Ribbon first before Tammy responded to the compliment. "I don't want to admit it, but this is what I think about your skills."

He saw a space in between the red and yellow ribbons and placed the orange ribbon in. Looking like a matching set as he took out the Sea Lapis Ribbon. "I don't know who Pamela is, but she is pretty lucky to know you."

The girl was about to blabber as the boy placed the blue ribbon after the green and had a final vision as he took out the Twilight Ribbon, the indigo color to go with the blue and violet. "That might be why I am doing this. What do you think?"

Tammy saw the Lewis trying desperately to not blush at her and stopped him from placing the Twilight Ribbon in between the blue and violet colored ribbons. "Are you doing this because you have a crush on me?"

The boy showed his blush, tried to deny it and gave up his reasoning as he answer. "Yes and I'm trying to get over it, why did this become worse when you told me about that girl?!"

Tammy found the words to be insanity as she answered. "I don't know, but there has to be a better way to do it. You earned those ribbons and do you really want to give them to me?!"

Lewis agreed and asked. "I have earned, but I want to get this out of my system. Do you want the ribbons?"

The girl nodded. "If it can calm you down, yes I do."

The boy placed the Twilight Ribbon next to the Sea Lapis Ribbon and the Twilight Ribbon, completing the case to where eight colors complimented it. The colors of a rainbow and the prism that gives off a matching shine, Tammy and her Eevee looked at it and found it to be a beautiful collection as the boy tried to leave. "Have a safe trip Tammy! Thank you for making things fun!"

The girl stopped him and closed her ribbon case as she had her hands at her hips, she rolled her eyes and gave a smile. "This is because you are a decent person."

She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, something that left him petrified as the girl backed away and opened her eyes. "Something to remember me by! Thank you, I hope we meet again!"

She walked into the station and left Lewis to clear out his emotions, he smiled in something, brushed his hair and walked back home. "I hope we meet again too."

At the port.

Tammy petted her Eevee as she saw a boat coming by and finished explaining what happened. "If I didn't do it, he would stress himself out worrying if he did the right thing! He is smart enough to over it with on his own, but anxiety is a killer if he think he messed up the landing!"

Falkner found it insane thinking as Janine agreed with the girl. "His heart had to be broken sooner or later and you did it gently. Now you have a full collection of ribbons to show off?"

Tammy showed them the ribbons that caused Pipi's eyes to sparkle, the Coordinator sighed and answered. "Yeah, I'll have to tell Mom and Dad what happened."

Her frown became a smile as she closed the case and gave a respectful bow. "Thank you for letting me stay over with you. I appreciated the company."

The family gave a small bow back as the young ninja waved her goodbye. "Thank you for coming, I had fun hanging out with you. Tell Meruta we wish him well!"

Tammy promised her that she will and was ready to show her ticket to a sailor guarding the doorway. "I will, I have a lot of things to do when I get back home. Take care everyone!"

The family waved her goodbye and gave the girl little regret, leaving a friend is always hard, she showed the sailor the ticket and was let on the ferry. She was given keys to a cabin and went to a familiar, well kept room. She locked the door, let her Eevee off her shoulder and let out her Pikachu Belle. "Phew! What a week. Neo, Nica, we got work to do when we get home. We need to set up all these prizes we got, visit Aether Paradise to see if we can get a Porygon to have evolve into a Porygon-Z, check up on those Meltan... and then focus on having things settled down for a trip even longer and more rewarding than this one!"

She laid on the bed and took out her Rotom Dex to give an order. "Dex, would you call the home phone! Mom and Dad need to know I am coming back to them!"

The Dex buzzed in obedience as the Eevee and Pikachu leaped on the girl and tried to relax her. "ZZZZure thing, you have accomplizzzhed a lot mizz Tammy!" Beep boop!

On Alola, at a house that wit stood a mighty storm.

A Kartana sliced apart a severed tree branch for Lillie to place into a trash bag, they looked on at a blown over backyard that was free of clutter in pride as an Audino and shiny Comfey walked out of the house to let the woman known of something. The Kartana skittered in relief as Lillie gave her instructions before going in with her pokemon. "Thank you for your help, go inside before the wind picks up, I'll follow and tend to Daphne and Leon."

She went to the master bed room and heard a faint crying, her babies knew their mother was busy but couldn't help themselves. Lillie took a deep breath, spent half an hour changing and cleaning them and ended her morning by having them latch onto her breasts and watching them smile. Ring ring!

The busy mother went back to the living room and watched her Audino answer the video phone for her, she heard a familiar voice shouting. "Alola Medic, is Mom and Dad busy at the moment?"

The Audino turned around to find his trainer and winked towards screen. "Aud!" He stepped aside and let Lillie have a look, finding Tammy laying exhausted with her Pikachu and Eevee, the matriarch found it to be a different location as she heard her adopted daughter announce. "I'm heading back home and I got a lot of things to show you!"

She showed her ribbon case and revealed an assortment of gorgeous ribbons that left Lillie speechless. "Goodness, you were working for those!"

Tammy closed her left eye in doubt and pointed to the orange, blue and indigo ribbons. "If you were not watching, these three ribbons were given to me by a boy that was being a rival to me and won them. Is it wrong for me to accept these kind of gifts?"

Lillie was astonished as her babies fed away. "Why did he do it?"

The girl sighed and looked embarrassed to answer, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and confessed. "He was trying to let go of a crush he had on me and being cool about it. Boys are weird!"

Lillie agreed with her and chimed a tune. "They are and you seen Elio. At least you have a complete set. Sorry if I looked busy, a hurricane passed by last night and I just finished cleaning up the mess in the backyard."

Tammy jolted astonished. "A hurri... what was the damage? Are you all alright?"

Lillie let the girl know the danger had past and explained what happened. "Our house wasn't too damaged save for what was blown over, but it took Elio and I all day to clean everything up. He cleaned the front yard, the roof and removed the boards,that didn't even begin the fact that he was called to work an hour ago while helping in the house. Me and Shockums managed to get the power back on and bring the house back to normal."

The girl smiled greatly impressed and was worried about one more thing. "But this would mean that Dad is going to be late for work and will have to deal with that. Sheesh this is a mess!"

Lillie agreed with her and felt a sweat trickling down her neck. "It wasn't an emergency, but he is helping keep the peace in Prehistoric Park while they make repairs from the hurricane. We will get ready for your arrival, you must have a lot to tell us about."

Tammy tried to keep herself under control and was ready to disconnect. "I got a lot to show off and I got a lot to do. I'll tell you what they are when I get back. Have a good day Mom!"

Lillie wished the girl a good day back. "I look forward to hearing it from you. Try not to get bored!"

Tammy hoped she wouldn't and disconnected, leaving a mother that felt like her heart was slowly breaking. "She is growing up each and everyday."

Burp!

She looked down at Daphne, who finished her fill was reaching for her mother's hair. Lillie smiled in pride as Leon finished and gave a whimper, Lillie patted him on the back and whispered. "You and Daphne are growing greatly and soon you will be able to do a lot of things on your own."

Her son looked unnerved from something took a deep breath to keep something in and opened his mouth to let loose a louder burp. Lillie went to the couch to think of more affectionate words for her children as the shiny Comfey floated behind her and helped undo her pony tail, letting her hair fall down and her tied locks of hair to dangle down. "Thank you Comfey. Daphne, Leon, your big sister is coming back. Are you excited?"

The babies gave a gummy smile and played with their mothers hair, answering the question in an infants innocence. Lillie felt warm in the soul and let her mind wander. Knowing a young bird is returning to the nest.

In a park on Akala Island.

Elio let a dragon type Silvally talk to a blue Tyrunt into staying put outside of a damaged pen and overlooked his Genesect herding a flock of Archens back into a repaired aviary as Olivia summarized the chaos. "Most of the roads and buildings all over the island took the worse of this storm and it took a great effort to have these pokemon grow accustomed to using poke balls for shelter. Thank you for coming to assist in restoring order."

Elio didn't find it a problem as the Genesect dashed out of the large cage, shifted from jet mode and closed the cage for an assistant to finish locking. "Not a problem, a tropical storm comes when it pleases and there isn't much we can do about it once it is coming. It does seem that the pokemon here have managed."

The large, metal pen was finished being repaired as a worker waved to the Kahuna. "Miss Olivia, everything is ready for Titan."

Olivia listened and lowered herself to the fascinated Tyrunt's level. "Okay, its time to settle down for the day. You and the others have had a long night!" The royal heir gave a cheerful bark and growled goodbye to Kalden, who growled his own and wished him for a good day.

The Genesect approached Elio and asked his trainer. "So boss, what else do we have to do around here?"

The man summarized the situation and looked disappointed in himself. "Because I came to work late, everyone at work is doing their part all over Alola. This was all they had left and once this is done, we got a large amount of pokemon heading to the deck since the stations can't handle every pokemon that had an accident from this storm. It is going to be crammed and we are going to be more busy there for the next couple days. Wait a minute!"

He looked around at the park and felt an idea shine. "If it gets too crowded, we might be causing more harm than good in helping these pokemon. Especially since some of the pokemon are going to have to get use to living with so many others and toughing it out... pokemon that might have problems with that. I think I know a pokemon that is going to get scared of being overcrowded we don't do something."

Kalden tapped his claws in knowing which one as a Pikachu came running out of an aquarium and cheered good news as a Rotom Dex followed him to translate. "Pika!" "BZZT! Boss, I think Domha is thinking about making another building. BZZT!"

The Dex showed a schematic for an enclosure that can create low temperatures, Elio was about to agree with what he saw and voiced a problem. "I know a pokemon that might be happy to know of this, but she would just end up being alone if I go through with it. We got to get back to base once Olivia says we can leave and we can use that time to ask." He let the Pikachu jump on his shoulder and watched the Kahuna petting and kissing the Tyrunt goodbye, she left the pokemon be and exit the pen to thank the man. "That should be the last of them. Thank you for lending a hand Elio!"

The man appreciated it and called the Genesect and his Silvally back as the Rotom Dex went into his bag. "Not a problem ma'am. Anything else you or Domha need?"

Olivia shook her head and let out an Aerodactyl for a ride. "I need to get to Heahea and meet up with Mallow, Lana and Kiawe for an update. What of you?"

Elio raised a pager to call down a Charizard for his own ride. "I got to get to base and see more of this hurricanes damage. I'll see you later, tell Madison I said hi!"

The two flying pokemon flew into separate directions, going by for their own part of the day. The Charizard landed on the wet, white floor of Aether Paradise and let Elio off. "Thank you, I got it from here!"

He left the Charizard to fly off and went into the facility to find many busy employees running about. He found the elevator had descended to let down Gladion, Madison, an Emolga and an Amaura that looked relieved to be out of somewhere. "What... hey guys, what happened up at the deck?"

The pokemon ranger turned around as Gladion had a poke ball ready. "It is overcrowded, a lot of pokemon lost shelter because of this storm and some of the pokemon living up there are handling it worse than others. Some of us volunteered to look after some of these pokemon while this is sorted out."

Gladion nodded as the Amaura tapped her nose on the ball and let herself be called in. "You being late was a blessing in disguise because she would never want to leave you if you took her in. The Meltan quickly got the message across that going out right now is not an option and we can use all the help we can get up there. Think you can do it?"

Elio saluted and answered him boldly. "Will do boss, by the way, did Nate get back to Unova or did the hurricane changed plans?"

Gladion sighed and followed Madison off the elevator. "Completely, it is going to hit the next land mass in a few days and it is the only quick pathway from Alola to Unova without asking the Hoopa. Nate came by the lab to observe more of... something and is going to tell Hilda the first chance he gets. Madison and I are going to check Poni Island with Hapu and make sure nothing major happened there. We will see you later!"

Elio hoped so and went on the elevator to ascend, up at the deck, he and Stormy found a place filled with injured pokemon. They saw Heidi giving orders to the various employees as Haley was listing off what was done. "I want those Stufful calmed down ten minutes ago! Dry up the Geodudes and Rockruffs asap! I don't know how that Mantine keeps getting out, but he needs to learn to stay in the lake!"

She noticed Elio and was about to blow a whistle as Haley stopped her and had a job for him. "We have a Magmar to the north west that has a sever case of PTSD from a close encounter with a rampaging wave. Go talk to her and let her know things are going to be alright."

Elio questioned the chaos in disbelief. "Why was a Magmar in a beach in the first place? Especially during a storm?"

The Aether Employee didn't have patience and answered. "Probably out of a rite of passage or a way to brag to her kin. She was lucky we found her before she was completely swept away by the sea!"

The man took the order without complaint. "Sheesh, I'm on it boss!" He gave his superior a salute and walked off to a busy day.

At a room in a Contest Hall at the Sevii Islands.

A trio of a man, woman and Meowth cringed at an annoyed woman that was about to channel her frustration out on them. "You three tried what?! If you tried to swipe that Eevee in here of all places, it would have ruined everything."

The Meowth blabbered in questioning Lindbeck. "B...bu...but, that Eevee was what we were looking for. Why would stealing her mess things up?"

The woman answered with an authoritarian pose. "Because people get suspicious when a bunch of crooks cause trouble in an establishment and if no one working here bats an eye! What is more, I know what a girl like her can do, she would have hunted you down and find out that this was a hideout. We lost those Meltans, that Eevee is better off with that girl, we are stuck having to change up the Contest Hall for the next holiday and I'm losing my patience with this dead end job!"

James whimpered and tried to make the irritated programmer feel better about her disposition. "L..Look at the bright side, you're not working at the bottom and we at least found out this mystery!"

Lindbeck sharply glared at him and caused the man to squeal in fear. "I know, that bottom is you three and just being in charge of you isn't a real achievement! If I don't find those Meltan soon, I am done! Stuck with you three, for the rest of my life. Having that girl be our big show girl would have made this Contest Hall the biggest hit in the world. But she decided her goal in life, back on Alola where she is going to work towards her big break and show her wings."

She quelled her rage and asked. "Wait... Alola?" Jessie raised an eyebrow and asked. "That tropical region, what does that have to do with us?"

Lindbeck was lost in her thoughts and opened a lap top as she let the trio know she was focusing on them. "Nothing now... think, there is a place on these islands where captured pokemon can get transferred in the blink of an eye. I know this, I would have hacked it if Celio isn't frequent on the security... that is how those Meltans disappeared! Someone took them, used a pokemon with teleport to go there... and Celio transport those Meltan to a place far away from here."

The Meowth felt the scheme forming and answered the forming question. "Did they hand them over to someone that works on Alola?"

Lindbeck nodded and saw a website that had a golden symbol. "...Yes... you three are amazing in making me think! What if that someone is with this pokemon conservation group or knows of them."

James eyes widened and asked in a near cheer. "The Aether Foundation, they have plenty of pokemon fo... that is where they took those Meltan to?"

Lindbeck pressed several buttons in a rapid speed and copied a report. The sound of printer was heard as she rapidly deleted something. "You three are quick learners but you don't think ahead. What is on that list will answer everything, my trip to Alola along with some remaining grunts have contributed biggest raid Team Rocket made in years. A raid at the Aether Foundation, if we just go back again, they will stop us in our tracks and we won't be able to get a third try."

She heard the printer finish and found several sheets to read over as Jessie saw the scheme coming. "Are...we going to go get our Meltans back?"

Lindbeck hoped so and quickly read it over. "Maybe, but since the boss has universes of this opportunity... I don't really know! Now Amaura... Toucannon-" She gave a chuckle at a confirmed piece of data. "well, well, forty nine Meltans. Someone has been busy collecting these pokemon." She took a lighter and set the paper on fire as she asked the three. "You want to do something that can really help me? It isn't much, but it is a better job than what I have been giving you."

She typed away as Meowth hid his frustration and asked. "What is it this time?" The programmer pressed a button and brought out a hologram that resembled a blue haired female contest judge. "J.U.D.G.E is a super computer program I designed to run this place, schedule everything and judge contest performances fairly. It can do this without my input, but someone has to make sure the public does not know who J.U.D.G.E really. Someone, needs to be the public face to keep the audience and contestants happy. I did too well and gave it what is close enough to free will that it will get lonely."

J.U.D.G.E looked at the trio and asked its creator. "Miss Lindbeck, are you going somewhere?"

The woman nodded tried to hold something back and answered. "I am going on a mission, you have done amazing for your first big event and surpassed my expectations. Can you... keep this place running while I am out? I promise these three will help you."

The J.U.D.G.E clapped its hands together and gave a cute, if unnatural smile. "It is more complicated than that, as you said, this facility needs people to thrive. Can these three maintain that up keep?"

Lindbeck held onto the virtual hand and promised it. "They might be dummies when it comes to Team Rockets more... advanced, goals, but they are good company. Go schedule a Valentines Day event while I finish up."

The J.U.D.G.E flickered and promised her. "I know just how to make the theme work. Even for those that are not couples!"

Pew!

Lindbeck tried to hide tears of joy and gave the trio their instructions as they realized what kind of responsibility and power they are being given. "Okay, J.U.D.G.E can sustain itself for a really long time unless someone smashes the computer to bits. If it is going under a bug, I can fix it with this laptop right here with no problems and I have so many codes for its system that by the time a hacker tries to go after it, I can do something to protect my baby. My three orders are as is. Guard the computer in the basement with your lives and use any dirty trick imaginable to keep that dirt bag away from my baby, you have the pokemon to do it and I will give you access rights to a security program that I haven't named yet. It will close off every door in this place and with this access, the security would not hurt you. Second, talk to J.U.D.G.E and help it out when it feels down, you were told the reasons. Finally J.U.D.G.E holds the keys to the facility and you are to respect it like it is your own boss. You will get some perks when I leave that will make your lives here easier. It would be like you own home to call your own... so long as you know what this is for."

The bumbling trio realized the kind of responsibility they were being given and tried to stand firm as they shouted. "We will treat this place like it is our own!"

Lindbeck looked like she appreciated them as she smiled. "Thank you, I will show you what you set yourselves up for while I go... take care of things from my own higher ups. Who knows, we might be able to get somewhere!"

The door opened as the woman lead the way, towards what treasures that await the loyal?


	49. A Bird Returns to Her Nest!

During a shining day, a boat blew its horn to announce its arrival to its destination. TOOOT! "We will be arriving at Hau'oli City shortly!"

Tammy woke up, readied her bag and had her Pikachu and Eevee with her as she left her cabin and saw a tropical region most familiar. "Phew! It is good to be home again, right Neo, right Nica?"

The Eevee and Pikachu nodded in agreement as the boat sailed to the ferry terminal. A Rotom Dex hovered behind the trio and listed the schedule planed. "We zhould be zettled at home in an hour! Letz get a move on."

The trio agreed and felt the boat made a full stop, they made their way onto dry land and found a familiar woman with a Meowth by her side, Tammy waved and approached her for a full embrace. "Alola Ms. Patricia!"

The woman looked pleased to see her and gave her a welcome hug. "Alola girl! You looked like you had a adventure." Tammy gave a tighter hug and asked the woman. "What is the occasion?"

Patricia felt the girls strength and answered with a smile of arrogance. "I met up with Lillie this morning and she told me you were coming. My son is so busy that he couldn't pick you up, so I thought I come to do that."

The two let go and were ready for the walk home, the smell of Alola's salty air and the relaxing breeze made the girl feel at home as she asked Patrica. "So Gra...Ms. Patricia, how is Mom and Dad doing with themselves?"

The woman shrugged and lead the way towards the cities outskirts. "I don't know the full story, but they seem to be managing well after that hurricane the last couple days. Daphne and Leon are going to be happy to see you and if what Lillie said is true, she is readying a small surprise for you! Anything special about your vacation you want to talk about?"

The girl nodded and spoke of the many things she and her friend Pipi has done, including mention of the mysterious boy Gaishin, the last one left the woman puzzled. "Someone like that just showed up to Pipi... weird. What are you going to do once you settle down?"

Tammy voiced the biggest part of her schedule. "I need to get another Porygon to evolve into a Porygon-Z, Simulation doesn't want to go through with it and I got an idea of another partner for cool contests and it is all about Z Conversion."

Patricia looked amazed and asked her. "Z Conversion, thunder bolt, dark pulse and something else. The problem is that Porygon is a pretty rare pokemon and your options of getting one is going to involve your Porygon2 and a Ditto."

Tammy groaned in frustration. "Come on! I have to really go out there and find a Ditto just for that?"

The woman nodded as she realized she and the group made it out of the city, she turned to the right to a familiar bridge and asked her. "I know those people have... a lot of Porygons that could do better with themselves, is it really a good idea to up and ask them?"

The girl sighed and followed the woman. "It would probably waist my time in the end, but it is like you said, there should be more for them and that is why I am going to do that instead of just breeding for one."

She saw a familiar house and kept up the speed as Patricia saw a door creak open. "I'm not stopping you, I think someone saw us."

Tammy guessed so and had her pokemon ready in case the worse has happened. "Yeah and I'm not risking that, Nica, Neo... be ready!"

Patricia had her Meowth ready as Tammy took the lead with her pokemon, the Pikachu Belle smelled something sweet being baked and went in first. Followed by the rest, who saw a house in peace, a Banette that greeted the three pokemon with open arms and Lillie, who looked to be resting from putting something in the over. She saw Tammy and greeted her. "Alola Tammy, welcome home!"

Tammy nearly dropped her luggage, was filled with joy and charged at Lillie to embrace her. "Thank you Mom! I'm happy to be back."

Patricia folded her arms with a sly smile at a family reunion as she watched the girl give Lillie a kiss on the cheek, the matriarch of the house thanked her mother in-law for the assistance. "You didn't have to escort her here, but thank you for making her feel welcome again."

Patricia shrugged as her Meowth waved a goodbye to the Pikachu and Eevee. "I didn't want her running into trouble when she got back, we will be leaving you two be. Take care!"

Tammy appreciated the help and gave her a warm smile that was more than rewarding. "We will Grandma. I will tell Dad that you said hi!"

Those words struck the woman's heart, caused her to cover her mouth, her eyes to water and for her Meowth to give her a small nip at the ankle to get her to move. The adopted grand mother gave an overwhelmed smile and agreed with the girl. "Yeah, we will tell him."

With Patricia and Meowth leaving the house and closing the door, Lillie gave Tammy a kiss on the forehead. "That was one of the nicest things for you to call her. I just had some cookies made and in the oven, you must have had a long three days of traveling."

The girl blushed as a Banette floated in between and wanted to break the moment apart, allowing Tammy and Lillie to have better control of themselves as she readied her luggage. "I'm going to go set up all my stuff, then I will go say hello to Daphne and Leon again. How have they been?"

Lillie answered and heard a faint crying in a room over. "They were sleeping, I'll go get that and call Elio when I get the chance. It is good to have you home again." Tammy felt glad and carried her bag over to the trophy table, like she has made a milestone.

At Aether Paradise.

Elio was giving a pep talk to a Magmar as his Pikachu was playing around with ten Meltans. "These ten play in water all the time and it doesn't get as bad for them. You however, as a Magmar, should just take shelter in the volcano the next time something like a hurricane happens, instead of trying to boost your ego over something that dangerous. Would you like me to help you in case one of your kin tries to do that? I think you can be taught a couple useful moves that would work, he searched a T.M case for a move labeled sunny day and placed it in a video machine. "I think you can learn this naturally, but it is very useful when a stormy day is coming."

The Magmar trusted the man and watched a video of a Bellossom performing a dance that would cause sun light to intensify, she mimicked the dance and felt extra heat from the windows above as the man approved and patted the Magmar on the back. "There is another move that can go great against water, I need to ask if I can take you to a move tutor, thunder punch is a good move to have."

The Magmar grunted a plea without a second thought and saw a purple hair scientist in a thick lab coat that looked to have heard everything, the Pikachu and Meltan cowered as the woman shouted. "Mr Sun, what are you doing this time?"

Elio flinched, turned around and found a confused Wicke that looked to be trying to maintain the peace, he tried to keep calm and answered. "...Helping Magmar so we don't have her or her kin go through the mess that brought her here. Am... I going too far?"

The scientist took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, there isn't anything wrong with helping a pokemon become better equipped to protect others and themselves. Just remember why these pokemon are here before you go this far for them. We need to talk with you down at the lab, do you have a minute?" The Magmar tried to assure Wicke that she knew what Elio was doing and further proved Wicke's point as the employee apologized to her. "Maybe later, but sunny day is a good start. While I am busy think about how that move can be used to help at Mount Wela."

The Magmar gave a hum of trust as Elio ordered his Pikachu. "Alright Stormy, lets get these Meltan into the play room, we got to go back to the scary business."

The Pikachu obeyed and spoke to the Meltan to have them ready to settle down, the ten looked at Elio and jumped on him, refusing for their day to end, the man swallowed and apologized to Wicke. "Tell the people down stairs that I am going to take a while."

The scientist had it noted and turned around to do her part. "Take your time Mr. Sun."

She went to the elevator and pressed a button to descend down to the labs, where she saw Gladion having a brief argument with a familiar girl. "It isn't that I don't trust you. Far from it, but these Porygon have to be here to monitor our data banks and the Porygon2 that takes care of them was already upset that the one I use agreed to be a part of that... project you know of. Besides, if Simulation is scared of becoming a Porygon-Z, what makes you think that the next Porygon would want to be apart of that?"

Wicke recognized the that asked the man. "Each pokemon is different, you have a Porygon-Z yourself, what is it like?"

Gladion was about to answer as Wicke gasped at the sudden arrival and interrupted. "Miss Tammy, you are back from your vacation?!"

The girl turned around with astonishment and answered the woman. "I am and I want to focus on my next big goal, taking a trip to Hoenn by... the end of the month! I thought I ask before breeding for a Porygon since I want to try something new. Mom is pretty thrilled to have me back, how is Dad doing?"

The scientist answered as she saw a trainer that has grown over the week. "He is finishing business up at the Conservation Deck and is going to be just as pleased to see you. Your trying a new technique because?"

Gladion posed and answered with a relaxed smile. "Because if she does the same stunt over and over again, people will catch on and get bored. Some of the ribbons she had were kind of given by some kid that thinks he is being cool over a crushed heart, but we should have a look later after we finish business. Tammy, do you wish to see what we are doing?"

Tammy nodded and signaled that her lips are sealed. "I know why it is happening and I want to see how far you gone."

Gladion was about to lead the way as he saw the elevator ascend to pick someone up, it descended back down to reveal Elio, who had ten singing Meltan and an annoyed Pikachu following him. The man looked surprised to see Tammy as he apologized to his superior. "I tried to tell them, but they didn't want to leave me yet! I'll keep these guys under control while we see the... thing."

Wicke held in something she wanted to shout about and quickly let the man know. "We are going to have a long talk about how you have been treating these pokemon. You spoil them like they are your own and you should know why this would present a problem." Gladion called a time out and lead the way to the lab. "This isn't a problem with Elio, but we have a... specific problem that has been growing and it has been a concern for all of us. Mr. Sun, have you noticed anything unusual that has been happening around here?"

The Alolan Champion nodded and tried to keep a smile. "You and Wicke have seen odd things happening between those twenty one and her. We need to be sure she gets the memo about these pokemon, although they seem to be happy with her."

Tammy realized who they were talking about as Gladion opened the door and let the group into a quiet lab that had one person with in. "Meruta and the others are spending a lot of time with Lusamine because you all had problems with them adjusting to that play area and someone had to take them in?"

Wicke closed the door behind them as a familiar woman answered. "So long as the Meltan are secured and comfortable, none of us are in an obligation to intervene. The end results are no different from what I am looking at right now!"

Elio saw the woman and recognized Anabel as the Meltans yipped a question. The man petted the one closest to his shoulder and answered them. "The problem is Lusamine can get over protective at best and controlling to where she goes to extremes at worse. Miss Anabel, how is the Snag Machine project coming?"

The agent showed a yellow glove like device on the table and marked another one finished. "This would be our third operational Snag Machine that has been finished. It needs to undergo the same test as the other two before we can label it as such."

Gladion sighed and knew the routine as he showed the Porygon's ball. "This pokemon is going to have to undergo a battle with what ever trainer is holding back and that trainer needs to capture it," He thought of something and asked Tammy. "You want to know about what makes Porygon-Z different from Porygon2? Because there was a reason why we were using a Porygon for this experiment."

The girl took out a Rotom Dex and type in the name. "Porygon is as smart as they are programmed, if they know no actual harm is going to come to them, then they wouldn't think the bigger picture. Porygon2 however, as I learned from Simulation, thinks about what is actually being done to him or what it all means. Porygon-Z, just because I remember seeing you battle with it, is scrambled in the head."

Gladion agreed and had a sharp, lecture like tone. "The program the original engineer made wasn't met with anyone's approval, hence the name of the item, the dubious disc. It was suppose to enhance it further from its upgraded form, but a Porygon's behavior becomes unpredictable! Mine is a loose canon and is rarely out of its ball without my permission, Porygon-Z trades some of Porygon2's bulk for more power and it has two abilities to watch out for. Download and adaptability. Think of raising one like you did with... Cutlass, but slightly worse."

Tammy found it interesting and felt her eyes widen at the stats. "Wow! So what does this have to do with this Snag Machine."

Gladion looked around and saw the three grown ups to understand a similar idea. "Just a way so the tests don't become repetitive and so Porygon can have more to do with himself than just going through with battles that were handicapped to make it even. Miss Wicke, is there anything we can do so we can keep this a secret?"

The scientist knew of one way and readied a box for the Snag Machine. "I do believe Philip has made something to try and out phase the need of trade for certain evolutions. It proved to be a success and can assist us in evolving the Porygon... but we do not have a dubious disc."

Tammy went to her bag and searched. "No you don't, but someone by the name of Lewis gave me one!"

She took out a disc case in a purple container. "Let's ask the Porygon and try it out. I think I know what you are trying to do Gladion, if I want that Porygon-Z, I'm going to have to earn it." Wicke finished putting the Snag Machine in an inconspicuous case and offered to lead the way. "I know where it is hidden and it isn't too far from here. We will be back shortly Miss Anabel."

The Agent didn't mind and asked. "May I watch? This is the first time I heard of such a machine."

At a house on the outskirts of Melemele.

Lillie was fascinated by a collection of photos on display, along with the eight ribbons as she watched an Eevee fall asleep with a Glaceon. "She has quite the talent."

A watching Banette agreed and heard a door being knocked, Lillie went to get it and checked to find an unexpected visitor, Burnet. "Just give me a moment."

Click! She opened the door and joined the woman in a welcoming embrace, Burnet asked Lillie as she was let in. "Miss Patricia told me that girl came back today and called her Grandma."

Lillie imagined Patricia to be taking it deeply let Burnet on the couch to answer her with a blissful tone. "It was nice of Patricia to help her get home. Ever since Tammy came back, we have been talking none stop about contests until she left to try and get a new pokemon to experiment with. I know she is going to leave again for Hoenn in a couple weeks... its hard seeing her go."

Burnet agreed as Lillie sat next to her, knowing what she is feeling The dimensional researcher wiped away a few tears of memories and calmed herself down. "It is. So now that is done, what are you going to be doing now?"

Lillie saw the potential, closed her eyes in hesitation and answered. "If Tammy does not go out there into Hoenn and prove to herself what she is capable of, we are going to have a continuous cycle of the nightmares she has. I'm going to have to give her that push in case she thinks of an excuse to stay around for that long again."

Burnet became curious as the Banette was drawn to the doubts. "A push? What do you mean by that?"

Lillie tried to focus on good memories as she answered. "It is a bit complicated, but we know Elio has to go back to Orre to finish business with Rayquaza and Ho-oh... along with any work related reason he has to be there. That would be Tammy's excuse to herself as to why she should stay home and wait, to help me manage things since Elio wouldn't be here to do his part. If I tell her that she doesn't have to do that, that she should keep going after that dream without me weighing her down, that she isn't something that belongs to me. She can keep doing amazing things."

Burnet saw the problem and saw a rather grand photo that had a trio of pokemon stacked on top of each other. "It is how you will say it to her that is the problem. Sometimes you have to be tough about making a point across."

That much brought a storm of possibilities into Lillie's mind as she saw the smiles in each photo, something to keep happening. "Right now, she just came back and we have a lot to do before that becomes an issue, at least two weeks before then. This week, my brother is having that wedding and I need to be there for him."

Burnet imagined a busy week and made herself more at home. "I wish the best for him, is today going to be a special occasion or is it returning to the same old?"

Lillie blushed and wished to speak of something most forbidden. "Mostly the same old until later tonight. Elio was working hard again and I want to treat him, you see-"

At a lab at Aether.

An observing group of people uncovered a machine that resembles part of a trade machine, with a screen that circled around a cable like beam. Colress was present to ready a teleporter as Gladion gave a naive Porygon an upgrade disk. "Alright, this would be the last major part in your... volunteer work. If this machine works, you will upgrade into a Porygon2 and then... we have one more evolution for you to go through, are you ready?"

The Porygon stared at the machine in a scan and hummed as it floated to the center with the disk case in its polygon flipper. Wicke pressed a couple buttons and feared the worse might happen as she pulled a lever and watched a tube case surround the virtual pokemon. A tube feeding into a computer began to glow as the Porygon's container glowed with it, Elio, the Meltans, the Rotom Dex and the Pikachu watched as the pokemon inside floated in mid air, Anabel saw a small orb shoot through the other tube and trigger a beep that caused the energy to fade, the Porygon floated down with a confused look at the sensation as the upgrade disk gave a glow and was injected into it.

The Porygon gave a glow and chirped, his blocky like form faded and gave way to a more high resolute skeleton that rearranged itself into a round form. PEW! An amazed Porygon2 was before them and spun in joy. "Pory, pory, pory!"

The Rotom Dex translated with equal curiosity. "BZZT! That was fun, thank you for trying this master unit! BZZT!"

Tammy readied the dubious disc as Gladion asked him with a poke ball in hand. "It worked with no problems, now-" he let out a Porygon-Z that spasm and twisted its head, it saw the Porygon2 and chirped in a friendly tone. "Zyorp!"

The Porygon2 chirped back in a mutual, if uncertain greeting, it realized something and asked Gladion. "Gon?"

"BZZT! You are wanting me to evolve into this? BZZT!"

The Porygon2 beeped with another question. "BZZT! Is this part of the tests with those strange machines? The machines that take me into those balls? BZZT!"

Gladion nodded as his Porygon-Z flew around the machine in curiosity. "That is the idea and that is the reason why I took you in the first place. We needed a pokemon that wouldn't think too much about why we were having them go through those experiments. For that... I'm sorry for allowing that to happen."

The Porygon2 saw his masters regret and panicked with an apologetic cry. "BZZT! It wasn't bad, but... why did it need to happen? BZZT!"

Elio stepped forward and answered. "Because bad people are hurting pokemon in ways you don't want to think about and we needed functional Snag Machines so we can get those pokemon away from them. That is why you had to go through all those battles as a Porygon."

The virtual pokemon listened to the answer and looked at the irrationally behaving kin. "Gon?" "BZZT! And you want me to evolve into that because? BZZT!"

Tammy took out a dream ball and let out a Porygon2 that was amazed at the lab as she answered. "Because Simulation is scared of evolving and I wanted to get a Porygon that wouldn't mind it. I want to bring a pokemon like you into a contest, to do things in ways Simulation cannot. Do you want to go through with it?"

The test subject saw a potential rival as Gladion listed a condition. "This is part of the experiment, but if you want to go with her, she is going to have to earn the right to bring you to those places. Would you consider Simulation, a Porygon2, to be that opponent?"

The test subject squinted its eyes and spun in its answer. "BZZT! I will master. Give me the disk and turn the machine back on please! BZZT!"

Gladion didn't hesitate, called his Porygon-Z back and spun the repeat ball as Tammy gave the test subject the dubious disc. "Alright, hold onto this and be ready!"

She took the empty upgrade case and stepped back as Wicke turned the machine back on. "This might be a different evolution from what we saw."

The tube went back down and gave a familiar glow as Elio calmed down the scared Meltans. "This machine does what we expected, it simulates the effects of a trade which can trigger items or mutations. I wonder why we don't talk about this machine."

Wicke answered with an anxious tone. "We only tested this a few times and it is only meant for moments where evolution is needed. For example, evolving Porygons, we don't want this machine to be exploited and over used." Anabel watched the glow and gave a vow of silence. "This is a secret between us. It seems humane for what it does."

The Porygon2 was bathed in the mysterious energy as the small orb was shot across the tube leading into the computer, causing a beep as the energy faded. The tube case containing the Porygon2 raised up as the dubious disc glowed and inserted itself into its body, causing a reaction most different. The Porygon2 became still, its eyes sparked and became yellow as it gave a more glitched beeped, it glowed and spasm uncontrollably, the head flipped upside down, the body shrank and stood upward with the tail facing forward into what looked like a foot and the flippers became long limbs. PEW!

A Porygon-Z was in place and spun around in what seems to be proud joy, the head spun clockwise as the body spun counter clock wise. "Nogropy!" The Rotom Dex cringed and translated as Gladion readied the repeat ball. "BZZT! Change is good and I'm ready to do the funny fun again! BZZT!"

Gladion ordered in an attempt to calm him down. "N...not right now!"

Colress considered the machine interesting enough and pressed a button on his sleeve to activate the teleporter. "It is often best to ignore what a pokemon like that talks about. They mean well, but they are under the effects of the program from the dubious disc."

Simulation swallowed and gave a nervous laughter of denial as it encouraged its trainer to go in first, Tammy hoped she was doing the right thing and went in with her partner. "The Frigate is far away from this places jamming system. Gladion, I hope you are ready for this fight!"

Gladion went to his T.M case and promised her as he watched the duo disappear. "I'm going to get Beta ready. Are all of you ready to watch?" Wicke covered the machine in a tarp and promised him. "When you are ready!"

At a large boat in Alola's Sea.

Tammy gave a pep talk to a nervous Porygon2 as her Rotom Dex calculated a percentage. "Ha! That is why I didn't have you go through with that when you didn't want to. It doesn't look painful at least... in fact I think the Porygon evolution into Porygon2 was more drastic in comparison."

Simulation agreed as he watched someone walking out the door. Elio with the Rotom Dex, Pikachu and Meltans, the Hex Nuts were excited about the metal boat and the sea as the man stopped them. "Yes, I know its gorgeous, but we are here to watch a battle unfold... this is the kind of thing we had Beta go through regularly."

He saw Tammy and waved her good luck, the girl blushed and placed a Normalium Z in her Z Power Ring. "Our plan is pretty easy, just use Conversion Z and use the boost to take it down!"

She took out a luxury ball as she watched Wicke, Anabel, Gladion and Colress enter the audience. The chief scientist approached the girl with the box that contained the Snag Machine. "Here you go, when you put it on, all you have to do is place a ball of your choice into the glove and it will charge it into a Snag Ball."

Tammy got it and placed the machine on as Gladion looked ready for battle, Wicke backed away and watched the man pose, he tossed the repeat ball and shouted. "Beta, lets see what these two are made of!"

Out of the ball came a Porygon-Z that flew into the air and tilted its head side ways as Tammy ordered her Porygon2. "Simulation, lets try this thing out and snag us a Porygon-Z."

The Porygon2 floated to battle and analyzed its situation as Gladion flashed his Z Power Ring and posed like a Z, radiant light flowed into the bugged program as the man ordered. "With this power, convert into an electric type!"

The Porygon-Z gave a pulse of power and glowed, turning its red skin into yellow as Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a Z. "Simulation, get ready for Z Conversion, I knew he wasn't going to let us get an easy capture!"

Radiant light flowed into the Porygon2 and gave him a burst of power as he glowed and became yellow and blue. Gladion looked amused and pointed his fingers at the Porygon like a gun. "Beta, strike it down with thunder bolt! You still have the greater power!"

The Porygon-Z's body floated to the ground and crackled to shoot a mighty thunderbolt that left a sting on the Porygon2, Tammy felt irritated and ordered back. "Shoot back with a charge beam and be ready for the next move!"

The Porygon2 shot a bolt of electricity from its beak and pushed the Porygon-Z's body back, Gladion saw the foe glow from the electricity and snapped his fingers. Beta's head charged and shot a hyper beam at Simulation. POW!

The Porygon2 was sent flying towards the base of a sail, Tammy felt her heart beating hard as she saw her companion pushing himself out of the mist, gravely injured and light headed, the girl ordered back as she placed an ultra ball into the Snag Machine's glove. "Use psyshock and we got this!"

The Porygon2 glowed and caused psychic rocks to form around the tired Porygon-Z's head, pelting it downwards to the spinning body to where both landed in a thud on the ground, Tammy felt the ball glow and tossed it at her prize. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ultra ball spun and opened to let out a hand that grabbed Beta and dragged him in, the ball landed on the floor and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy and Gladion took a deep breath at a successful test as the Porygon2 landed on the ground with a wheeze. Wicke looked pleased with the results as Tammy took off the Snag Machine. "And... like that, Beta is my pokemon now?"

Wicke agreed and put the machine into the box as Anabel approached to tell the girl what she done. "The Snag Ball overrides the pokemon's Original Trainer I.D and replaces it with your own. You have-" she quoted with her fingers to get a point across. "stole it from Gladion. It is recommended that you keep quiet about how this pokemon was given to you, can you think of something to say if anyone asked?"

Tammy winked and answered. "I won the right to have Beta with me. Gladion, do you want to talk to him? We might be going through this again when another Snag Machine gets made."

The man scratched his head and guessed so. "At least give me a moment to tell him what is up."

Tammy opened the ultra ball and let out a battered Porygon-Z that was beeping in an incoherent manner. Gladion petted him on the head and soothed him. "Shh, you did very well and that is what Tammy needs for her contest, let her teach you a few things, this could be a new experience for her too."

The depressed Porygon-Z whined and floated up to an idea as the Meltans looked to have tired themselves out, Elio offered to take them back through the teleporter as he asked Wicke. "Shall we head back to base and pack up for the day? We got a lot done for the time we spent here."

The scientist nodded and took the man's offer to go in first. "We should, then you can take an early day off!"

Back at the house, an hour later.

Burnet and Lillie were cradling two babies that were happy to see a familiar face and saw it was late in the afternoon. The matriarch felt she had a finished day and whispered to the girl in her arms. "Daphne, we are going to have another wonderful week ahead. Leon, we should try something fun soon."

She gave a silly face to both of them and started entertaining them as a door knocked a familiar pattern and slowly opened to let in a tired Elio who had an equally tired Pikachu and a accomplished Tammy behind him. "I'm home Lillie and I found out Tammy is back."

Lillie saw the looks on their faces and invited them to the couch. "My goodness you both had a long day."

The girl agreed and sat next to Burnet as Elio sat next to Lillie and observed a particular set of ribbons and photos. "Wow, even if some of those ribbons were given to you, they match a set nicely!"

Tammy appreciated the compliment and showed off an ultra ball. "I _won_ a Porygon-Z after having a battle with Uncle Gladion. Beta can be a pretty cool pokemon once I figure out how his head is working. I'm glad you never evolved Sony Mom, Porygon-Z is a different pokemon from its pre evolutions by a lot."

Lillie appreciated the fact she didn't evolve her own Porygon2 as she gave a silly face to entertain them. "That bug makes them into unusually quirky pokemon and kind of dangerous. Welcome home Tammy, we all missed you."

Elio agreed and repeated what was said. "We really do, I hope your hungry, because I got a zesty dinner plan ready if we are all like tacos."

The girl felt her belly rumbling and puffed her cheeks as she smiled. "I'm definitely back home. Alola, Daphne, Alola Leon, your sister is back from her trip!" The babies gave a gummy to their sister and tried to reach for her, the two women handed them over to the girl and watched her give them a sisters affection, it was good to be home.


	50. Patience!

At a frigid route in Sinnoh, Pamela and her Prinplup were confronting an Abomasnow that blew an icy wind their way, causing Trident to shiver and defiantly pushed forward as her trainer ordered. "Trident, use agility and upper cut this Abomasnow with metal claw!"

The Prinplup relaxed her body and charged at the Abomasnow for a slash from the shining tip, the frost tree swiped the Prinplup back with razor sharp leaves as the girl finished her order. "Trident, knock her out with power trip!"

The Prinplup gave an arrogant smirk and back handed the Abomasnow for a k.o. She folded her flippers and grunted like she thought herself superior and glowed, becoming larger and more regal, with her beak extended upward to resemble a trident like crown.

Pew!

An Empoleon took the Prinplup's place and stood mighty in the snowy forest as the Abomasnow came through, panicked in fear and ran for the snowy hills. Pamela searched around for something, only to find no luck. "Shoot, nothing here either! Despite being an icy mountain, there isn't even one ice stone for miles!"

The Empoleon saw another hill and lead the way as Pamela shivered in the cold and suggested to her pokemon as she felt the frigid wind becoming stronger. "Trident, we have been out here training and searching all day. It is getting cold and we are going to be caught in this snow storm if we don't leave."

The Empoleon tapped her foot stubbornly and followed her trainer back into a cave like route, the girl asked her partner. "We still have a lot to do before the contest. You and Ko'iko'i now need to be in sync with each other, I also wish for you to learn a move that is stronger than metal claw and could be more useful."

She took out a T.M labeled Steel Wing and placed it into a video machine, an image of a Skarmory slashing at a log with metal wings shined. The Empoleon watched, dashed ahead and glowed with her full flippers.

SLASH!

Pamela was impressed by her pokemons quick learning and explained what steel wing does. "Unlike metal claw, which is weaker and increases you attack occasionally, steel wing increases your defense at the same rate."

She looked at her bare Z Power Ring, folded her arms and mimicked the pose used to activate the Steelium Z. The Empoleon surrounded herself in water, slide further to the other side and leaped with her wings in front of her, she spun like a drill and made a small dance as Pamela saw a familiar boy walking in and immediately stepped aside to dodge the Empoleon that landed. "Woah! Watch where your going!"

The emperor pokemon cringed at what she was doing and blushed embarrassed as Pamela came to apologize. "Sorry Floro, we gotten pretty excited to try something out. How are your studies?"

The boy answered with a chilled vision. "I want to catch a Snover, it's ability is good and its type is unique, Heather also wants to study a strategy to use in the hail. Aurora veil."

The Coordinator looked guilty about something and warned her friend. "There is a snow storm coming and now isn't a good time! Sorry for giving the bad news."

The boy didn't mind the disappointment and had a change of plans. "That stinks. Hey Pamela, do you want to show us what that Z Power Ring can do? We read that it helps your pokemon use some powerful moves."

Pamela took the offer as she lead the way to the boarding school with her Empoleon. "I know a few things of Z Moves, but I do not have enough crystals for a demonstration. There might be someone we need to call to know more of those moves!"

Floro guessed who and looked nervous of where his pursuit of knowledge was going to bring him. "I... I know that Z moves can be used for more than just one strong move. Do your pokemon know any status moves aligned to those crystals?" Pamela shook her head and knew a particular person that can help. "We should ask Miss Cynthia if we are allowed to call an expert."

She reached the building and opened the door to let the two in, she followed them and found Cynthia agreeing with a question from Heather. "Why yes, in this case, Porygon2 would be better used over its evolution because of that eviolite, but I heard of a technique that originated from Alola that would give Porygon-Z a unique edge over many pokemon."

Pamela remembered the region and suggested to the group. "Should we call Alola's Professor for more information? This can be useful if we see it."

The teacher stood up and went to the video phone for her answer. "This is but one thing a trainer needs to learn out in the world."

She dialed the number and waited, picking up was a face she didn't expect but was most pleased to see; Lillie. She greeted her like she was an old friend of hers. "Alola Lillie, do you have a moment to help us with a lesson I want to teach the students? They want to know about how Z Power affects status moves."

The Professor was about to accept as she saw something appear next to her. "I think I know how to do it. Give me a second to ask a dear friend of mine for better assistance!"

Cynthia waited and heard Lillie talking with someone much smaller, Heather asked Pamela as she waited. "You been to Alola before, do you know anything about Miss Lillie?"

The coordinator answered with her memory most alive. "She is aiming to become Alola's regional Professor in the future and is a very nice woman. She adopted a close friend of mine and is a mother to twins."

Floro imagined someone that was looked upon greatly as he heard a voice give a request. "Tammy, the milk is in the fridge, if Daphne and Leon get hungry, use them to calm the two down." A young girl confirmed the order as the children saw a ring open up and give a glow within.

Pew! Jumping off was a blonde woman with an ultra ball in one hand and a Z Power Ring at its wrist. Floro saw the hair to be in a long pony tail, the sporty white and blue dress, along with the green eyes, left him tongue tied as Cynthia began her lesson. "Everyone, this is Lillie! She is here to show us something about Z Moves."

Lillie gave a gracious bow and placed her Grassium Z into her Z Power Ring as she began. "Hello everyone, if you have not already known, Z Moves occur when a pokemon is given power from a Z Power Ring, how it affects the pokemon depends on their move and if it matches the crystal. For example-" She let out a shiny Comfey that looked on at the new friends and gave a pleasant aroma, the woman from Alola looked at the questioning Empoleon and continued her lesson. "if I have Comfey use energy ball when I pose, I will be causing the move Bloom Doom to happen. If I have her use a non attacking move, it will apply an additional affect along with the move, who's Empoleon is this? I need a volunteer to demonstrate!"

Pamela stepped forward and stood by partner's side. "Trident is with me, shall we begin?" The Empoleon nodded and stepped forward to a clearing with Lillie guiding the Comfey.

Pamela followed her pokemon and stretched herself to better prepare herself, Lillie crossed her arms, shined her Grassium Z and posed like a blooming flower. Causing radiant light to flow in the Comfey, Lillie ordered with confidence as the children observed. "Comfey, use Z Grassy Terrain!"

The posy picker spun and caused the surrounding to glow green, Pamela and her Empoleon saw their foe glowing in the Z Power as they thought of a plan. "Trident, use agility and then strike with steel wing!"

The Empoleon spun and sprinted as her wings shined like steel. SWIPE!

The Comfey was struck back from the super effective damage and gave a smile as Lillie taunted. "Comfey's increased defenses allow her to take an attack like that more easily! Now, use energy ball and let them know we mean business!"

The Comfey channeled the power from the grassy terrain and formed a ball of green energy to pelt at the Empoleon, giving her a head ache and did not wish to under perform, she flexed in power as Pamela saw her chance. "Defiant is an amazing ability! Trident, finish that Comfey off with waterfall!"

The Empoleon surrounded herself in water and slide on her belly to knock the Comfey into a wall, Lillie saw her pokemon barely able to float and ordered once more. "Again, finish her!"

The Comfey glowed and shot another energy ball at where the Empoleon was sliding to.

PEW!

Trident was knocked on her back and flew to a wall, she was left dazed and unable to battle. Ending the demonstration as Lillie took out a hyper potion for the Comfey and a max revive for the Empoleon. "Phew! There you have it, if it was not for that increase in defense from Z Grassy Terrain, Trident would have won, easily!"

The Comfey felt the stinging heal and her vision returning as she watched Lillie apply the max revive into the knocked out Empoleon's mouth. Trident felt revitalized from the taste and swallowed, she came through and looked embarrassed as Pamela helped her up. "You did good work Trident! Professor Lillie has been through many battles and knows a lot of these kinds of moves."

Trident blushed as Lillie had a verbal example to give. "Every status move has a different effect, for example, Z Parting Shot will restore the health of which ever pokemon takes the users place, or Z Conversion which is something a girl I know has used. That, boosts all stats in addition to the change in type, it can easily be compared to mega evolution in how drastic the transformation can be in every aspect!"

Heather got that. "Like how Porygon-Z can make itself stronger and kick someones butt if added with adaptability?"

Pamela blushed as Lillie nodded. "Most certainly, the results can be most devastating with all that power and there will be nothing we can do to stop it save for removing that boost in power! Although a Porygon2 with analytic can make use of that boost if given the right environment."

Cynthia agreed and asked of one particular move. "Then there is the move Extreme Evoboost, a move that is exclusive to Eevee."

Lillie knew of it and spoke from experience. "That is something my husband uses with an Eevee he uses for battle. When you do that with baton pass, it will make the next pokemon that comes very dangerous in battle. Pamela, your Empoleon has power trip for a move and if all six stats are boosted by two stages, she can knock out nearly anything in one blow! However, the Eevium Z is incredibly rare! If you wish to use Z Moves yourselves, you need a Z Power Ring."

Pamela shined hers and contributed to the lesson. "As well as earn Z crystals, a feat that is another kind of challenge!"

The two students written down notes as the coordinator thanked Lillie. "This was a new experience with this type of battle style, thank you for showing us Lillie!"

The woman from Alola found it no problem as she head to the Hoopa Ring with her Comfey. "It is something you should experience, thank you for inviting me Miss Cynthia!"

The teacher appreciated it and shook her hand in respect. "It has been a honor, tell Elio I said hello."

Lillie winked and jumped into the ring with her Comfey, back to Alola as the students watched the Professor appear on screen to smile with her teeth wide and disconnect. BEEP! Floro found his chance and confessed. "She is pretty and strong. Miss Cynthia, are we going to visit Alola one day?"

Cynthia found a chair to sit on and made herself look cool as she answered. "Maybe, trainers from many regions have their own kind of skills. It is a good idea to know them all, for you might run into a trainer you don't know anything about."

Knock, knock!

Heather went to check the door and found a Delibird flying away, she opened it to find a box labeled for Pamela from Roark. "Wow, Pamela, your Dad sent you something!"

The coordinator went to get the small box and wondered what was inside. "I'll check this tonight after I wright down this lesson!"

At Aether Paradise.

Elio had to break up a jealousy fight between two Meltan clans. "I brought them to that ship because I was multi tasking and no one likes it when we intrude on another persons place, even if it is kind of suspicious."

He turned around to see Nate, Yancy and Hudson playing with three of the Meltans as he apologized. "Sorry to break the news that Colress is helping us with... the you know what."

Nate didn't mind as he thought of where everything was going towards in the end. "He told me that he was going to turn over a new leaf and he has, at least in priorities. Are you sure about taking them to that beach near the trial site? Frillish is a dangerous pokemon to be near."

Elio was sure of it as his Pikachu was brushing up to Hudson in affection. "Stormy would take care of that, he was able to manage a Uxie after a field trip gone wrong. I think it is time they know about Lost as well as the ghost type, it should be a nice change of pace compared to the usual beaches they been in."

Yancy agreed as she saw the door open, to reveal a tired, blonde, middle aged woman. "Taking care of all these pokemon isn't as easy as it seems, but it looks pretty rewarding."

Elio agreed back, unaware of the Meltans seeing terrified kin. "Like how your career as an international idol isn't all fun and games, especially if you got family to take care of. But the end result and the world you are making for them is why we go through with struggling."

Nate found the words beautiful as the blonde woman interrupted him. "Mr. Sun, I am here to remind you that starting next week, I am going to Orre to oversee the beginning construction of the second Aether Paradise and I require you to make sure the more ill intended individuals know who they are going to have to deal with. You also have something scheduled this month."

Elio turned around to find a tired Lusamine with twenty one equally tired Meltans, the shiny one was clinging to Lusamine's leg and didn't want to let go. "That is all after Gladion's wedding, which is a pretty good time to do it. What happened to these Meltan?"

Lusamine felt more of the Meltan crawling up to her leg and carried as many as possible in a gentle, mother like fashion. "They had a nightmare that has been recurring. Is... there something I need to be aware about?"

Elio thought of it and thought of one idea to discard. "Gladion kept that Darkrai in its ball for a reason and if it was Darkrai, they wouldn't have been waking up. Shouldn't these Meltan be fine after seeing that film with the Temporal Rex and hearing things from me?"

The Meltan gave a collective, child like chatter to trying to explain something in a chant, Elio took out his Rotom Dex and asked. "Could you translate this?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and found the chant to be most puzzling. "BZZT! Beware the yellow light in the void. BZZT! Boss, do you know what that is? BZZT!"

The man felt too disturbed to want to remember and answered. "...Do I have to figure that out? What ever that yellow light is, that is what gives these guys night terrors. Is this what happens most of the time?"

Lusamine thought of it and feared what was happening. "Have they ever seen something like it that would bring that kind of terror?"

Elio hesitated to answer with memories of Team Rainbow Rocket as the Pikachu felt the description familiar, explained and stopped himself. "Pika?"

"BZZT! Boss, I think I seen that. It is the last thing I see before things became-" The Dex flashed a question mark as Elio finished the answer. "That is when things become so messed up that you let loose thunderbolts in your sleep. Lusamine, I think those nightmares have a connection and I know who to call."

Nate guessed who. "Professor Fennel and Professor Burnet? They both studied dreams and it might lead to more clues into this mystery."

Elio gave a hopeful smile and readied the dive balls with markers. "Just so this can stop, alright my little Beach Nuts, your ready to see something spooky today?"

The beach loving Meltan lined up in order for a group call back as Lusamine realized one possibility. "...No, that can't be possible." Elio looked up and went to calling his Meltan in their balls as he asked. "Something you found out?"

Lusamine nodded and pointed at him with an order passing through her lips. "You actually saw that light before and you don't wish to talk about it in front of these people! I... I need to say it when we visit Burnet."

The Alolan Champ flinched as Hudson looked tired out and was paying attention to what was being talked about. "Is something scary and dangerous happening that you all are trying to stop?"

Elio's iris and pupil shrank, his subconscious is screaming that the child needed to shut up. He held his tongue and tried to keep himself calm as Nate saw the eye language and carried his son up. "...Yes and we are going to let these people work it out while I plan something for our return home. Yancy, are we done here?"

The mother nodded satisfied and followed her husband out. "We need to be ready in two days. Thank you for taking us on a tour Mr. Sun! Miss Lusamine, you have a cool facility built here!"

The Aether President stood out of the way to let the family go as the ten remaining Meltan offered the swarm surrounding Lusamine a chance to play with them, to take their minds off of something as Elio picked up his Pikachu and asked the woman. "Do you really think it involves Olili?! That... thing they turned him into is a monster and if it is attacking pokemon in their dreams, we are in huge trouble!"

Lusamine saw the building up anxiety and ordered him. "Mr. Sun, go focus on work. We will talk about this later today when we go meet with Burnet... if she is in the mood to talk." Elio glared and slowly walked out. "A lot of people know what is going to happen if they ignore it, so she will help us out. What are you going to do here?"

The woman gave an innocent smile at the Meltan that were slowly calming down. "The past few days have been miserable for them and only now have we found out what was wrong. They need to know someone is here to protect them from those horrors and know someone is there for them."

She saw the Pikachu that knew what she was really saying and used him as an example. "Like how you managed Stormy, do be careful if those Meltan get curious about Lost's cloak. Otherwise, you are doing a great job!"

She pressed a button and closed the door on the duo as Elio knew what she said. "Also known as, you are going to spend an hour playing with those Meltans. Typical. Come on Stormy, lets get to work."

At the lab bellow Kukui's House.

Tammy was lost at what her Porygon-Z was doing, it flew upside down when trying to follow her orders and was aiming its thunder bolt towards the left instead of the right. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

She turned around to find Lillie reading a book to Daphne and Leon, the adult was smiling like she was given respect she longed deserved. "It sounds like Pamela is doing good with herself, I'll bet she will be a stronger trainer by the time she is done with that school. Mom, do you think you are going to have a problem with some of the boys around here? This is the second time one looked at you funny."

Lillie flipped a page and nearly laughed at an image she found most familiar. "PFFH! But how will the Kartana outsmart the crafty trainers? Especially when they are all thinking like the Hoopa?"

She showed an image of a Kartana hiding behind a tree, away from a group of three boys and one girl, the babies considered it a good question and awaited what was going to happen next as their mother answered their sister. "Floro was as respectful as Heather, even Danny, bless his heart, was giving the same amount of respect."

Tammy nearly laughed and pointed at Lillie. "Have you look at yourself? You're beautiful, smart, a strong trainer, one of the nicest Mom's a kid would want to meet. It isn't uncommon for those boys to see that in you. Olivia, Kahili, Mallow, Lana, Mina and Madison have all been given those kinds of looks for being gorgeous women. Have you heard the gossip around town about what people have to say about some of the guys."

The mother blushed at one particular and agreed. "Hau is a looker and Mallow falls over heels for him. Then there is Elio," She drooled and focused back on her story, where one of the trainers saw the Kartana and noticed. "Uh oh! It looks like the Kartana has been spotted!"

She showed the picture of a Kartana being spotted as Tammy got over another blush. "Kiawe, Ilima, Kukui and lets not forget Uncle Gladion!"

Lillie blocked the mental image out and quickly stopped Tammy. "That is my brother. Speaking of him, it was nice of him to let you have Beta, but it seems you are having problems with getting him to listen to you."

The adopted daughter agreed and saw her pokemon being disappointed in something. "He was okay with knowing that I am his trainer, I think this has less to do with Beta not listening to me and more to do with what he is." She soothed him and thought of an idea as Lillie took out a ball and let out a Porygon2 with an eviolite. "Tammy, the dubious disc causes Porygon's programing to become bugged. This is the reason few people bring one out in public compared to Sony or Simulation."

Tammy agreed and sent out her own Porygon2, that was observing the aquatic tank as his trainer continued. "That is what the problem is, he IS trying to follow my orders, that is what his body language is saying, that is what his feelings are saying. But I need to figure out how his actions and intentions are going to match."

She snapped her fingers to an idea and turned around to the sporadic Porygon. "How to be in sync?"

She mimicked the Porygon-Z's spinning towards the right with a spin of her own, she moved her arms like how Beta was doing it and felt like she was thinking the way he is as she pointed at a punching bag and ordered. "Beta, use thunderbolt!"

The Porygon-Z crackled and shot at the target in sync with his trainer. Tammy felt she was onto something potentially great as she asked Lillie. "Mom, this might take a while to get use too, but what do you think of this?"

Lillie was impressed and wished for the girl to make it her own choice. "Every trainer does things differently, every pokemon is different. Gladion obviously used his Porygon-Z for battles only while you and Beta intend to take this to contests, somewhere more social. What do you think that dancing will do for the two of you?"

Tammy gave a confident smile and took out a T.M labeled thunder wave. "The audience would love a trainer and their pokemon being in that much sync together, it also helps with exercise... Mom, do you want to try this with me? I think you are still trying to shed some pounds after Dad's big Pokemon League carbo load."

Lillie was greatly tempted to take the offer and knew two pokemon to assist her. "Sol and Skitters are excellent dancers, let me finish this story and I will join in on the fun. Now why are you having Beta learn thunder wave?"

Tammy found it odd to answer and placed it into a video machine. "It's more practical than hyper beam and thunder wave can go good with dark pulse and thunder bolt! Beta, let's make history!"

In the office of research lab on Haehae.

Lusamine silently feeling a lingering scorn while holding onto a Pikachu with a black cap as Burnet readied a video phone and listened to what Elio had to say. "A yellow light before a nightmare is something both Stormy and the Meltan have endured? Elio, is this connected to something you know?"

The Alolan Champion wished to not remember and answered. "Maybe, the biggest reason we are working on... something something away from the public eye is because of a Shadow Pokemon that is out there in the hands of those monsters. Shadow Deoxys, I remember seeing that light before I saw the form appear for a brief second. If it is affecting these pokemons dreams, we need to talk to an expert and figure this out."

He pointed to Lusamine to state an additional fact. "She kind of knew that Deoxys and it is how we started doing these shady things in th first place."

Burnet believed it as an image picked up to reveal a female scientist in long, messy, dark hair, she had blue eyes and a Musharna by her side as she gave a shaking and exhausted hello. "L..long time no see Burnet, what is the occasion?"

Burnet answered her fellow scientist and long distance friend. "I... don't wish to alarm you, but have you had reports on strange dreams lately?"

Fennel wished Burnet didn't ask as she saw Elio giving a humbled hello. "Some anomalies have been recorded and two teenagers found a recurring theme in dreams me and my sister have on and off. It involved a strange orange stone that was causing problems until it is shattered. Sometimes energy from that stone affects the pokemon in the dream and it causes them to go on a rampage. On the rare occasion some clients I have told me of a yellow light appearing in their dreams before it becomes something of a nightmare."

The Alolan Champion raised an eyebrow and felt the stones were familiar. "Sh...Shadow Synergy Stones?! That is weird and... pretty disturbing. Has anyone else been having dreams about those?"

Fennel recalled one moment as the Pikachu looked uneasy. "One particular, Hilda has talked to me about it, each dream with those, she has focused everyone on destroying those stones on sight with some... thing that tries to help her. Does it... have any connections to that yellow light?"

Burnet wondered that as Elio scratched himself and Burnet confessed. "I don't want to find out, but Elio has seen light like that, it is an omen connected to something called a Shadow Pokemon... it is hard to explain what they are, but it is connected to a terrorist group you heard of and the pokemon goes by the name of Deoxys! Do you know of it?"

The scientist shook her head as Elio took a Rotom Dex out of her bag. "Only from a Pokedex and there is knowledge even those things would not provide."

The man agreed and pressed a few buttons as he remembered someone and asked. "So... we need to find a trainer that might have one? I... remember one from a World Tournament a couple years ago that had captured and used one. Brendan."

Fennel and Burnet gasped at the mention of the name, the dream researcher asked. "The Champion of Hoenn?!"

Burnet remembered and answered. "Oh... yes, he did use a Deoxys when he was battling Gladion for the final round of a Prime Cup! But how he got it is a mystery, do we have contact with him?"

Elio felt much was to be done as he answered them. "We do, but would it be a good idea to go call him about something like this? Would showing off a pokemon like that for study be considered a good idea?"

Lusamine was calming down the Pikachu and felt an idea spark. "It wouldn't if Deoxys has that high of a profile, but we know someone who is available and trust worthy to make contact with him!"

Fennel wondered who was listening as Burnet felt a mutual idea and turned around to the blonde woman with an agreement. "Miss Anabel? That... is a smart and safe choice if any others are not available!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and stilled her tongue as Burnet felt she wanted someone to ask questions, Elio politely asked. "Shall I take this in the other room while you and Fennel catch up? It looks like she needs someone to talk to."

The dimensional researcher allowed it. "I will because she looks to have experience those nightmares."

Lusamine understood the plan and followed Elio towards the elevator, leaving the two women to talk about current events as her son- in law summarized what is to happen. "This isn't something that can wait, we have two things to worry about in Hoenn that requires two people and every person we know is going to be busy with something. Both of us included."

Lusamine agreed and let the Pikachu on the floor. "Indeed, one has to find Brendan and ask him for information about Deoxys so we can delay Olili's... potential attacks. The other has to search for clues about Meltan, if they haven't been found by now... then perhaps the ones on Hoenn are sealed away? In a ruins of some kind that is connected to a hidden legend found in that region?"

Elio wanted to know how she was able to learn that information and shrugged it. "That... makes sense when the last ones were hidden in pretty out there places. The Kahunas are bound to the region, there isn't a whole lot of people we know that a scholar can't really trust out of the blue."

Lusamine hummed in a business like manner and removed the remaining options. "Gladion has a wedding in two days. Lillie is busy helping the Professor and is a mother to two babies that are not even a quarter of the year old. We have no options to consider without taking anyone's time!"

Elio thought of a final candidate and felt a frown coming. "Unless we find a skilled trainer we can trust to accompany Anabel and do that double mission. I might know someone, but Anabel is going to be pretty picky and the person I am thinking about might get angry if I drag her into this."

Lusamine guessed who and knew the bitter conclusion. "I am aware that girl came back to Alola a few days ago, but this is critical and much needs to be done at once."

Elio nodded and looked down in his Pikachu in questioning something. "Tammy has had a recent adventure, that is the problem... but this isn't the first time Interpol was okay with something like this."

He tried not to glare bitterly at Lusamine as she confessed to him. "And I am most of the reasons that happened. But are the circumstances of this task that dangerous?"

Elio shook his head. "Unless she runs into trouble that is happening at Hoenn, this is as safe as a treasure hunt. Just... when we are done here, please tell Anabel about what is happening, Olili is becoming a looming threat that is reaching to levels that would make Eclipse... even at his worse, preferable. We have no idea what is going on in our dreams and I would rather Tammy doesn't have nightmares thinking about this bigger picture."

Lusamine extended her hand for a deal to make. "A sweet girl like her shouldn't have to worry about that. Anabel should will know the greater scope of why they might be going to Hoenn together soon."

Elio took the deal with his conscious relaxing. "And Tammy will at least be going to Hoenn to do her own thing. I'll see if that will happen when I get finished with work."

Lusamine noticed Burnet looking worried for her friend and watched the two women get ready for a disconnect. "Ideally, this will be finished after my son's wedding. For business needs to be settled regarding the... project." Elio hummed as Burnet finished and was walking towards them. "Two are out in Orre and three are finished. We are making good time."

Lusamine was about to say something as Burnet interrupted the conversation with a question. "You both were right, this all seems suspicious. What do you know about this Olili... or Shadow Deoxys?"

The Aether President saw Elio hiding dreadful memories and started for him. "Not much save for he was a Deoxys that I met during an odd dream he was having-"

At the boarding school in Sinnoh.

Pamela opened the package and found an icy blue stone with a snow flake within, her Sandshrew's eyes glistened as Cynthia, a Meltan on her shoulder, Heather and Floro looked on. The woman asked. "How does a Sandshrews biology develop differently on Alola compared to the ones you will find in Wayward Cave?"

Pamela guessed as she remembered a particular mountain. "I heard they had to flee from hostile, volcanic activity and were driven up to Mount Lanakila in olden times. Sandshrews are normally ground types, so a mountain that cold would be no place for them, which might explain how they became part steel as they evolved over generations."

The Sandshrew jumped up to try and get the stone as Heather felt a chill in the air. "They adapted through that so they can eventually become hardy enough to survive the cold, then over the years they become use to the cold and lose the ground type. Your dad dug that ice stone up just so you can evolve Inuit, are you going to do it?"

Pamela saw her Sandshrew most willing and lowered it down. "Inuit seems to want to and he is fast in the hail, Inuit... are you ready?"

The Alolan Sandshrew tapped his nose on the stone and caused it to shine, energy covered the mouse as the stone slowly shrank. He grew larger, his front paws grew two long, sharp nails each, his feet grew sharp toes and his back erupted into many large spikes. PEW! In the large Sandshrew's place was an even larger Sandslash that gave an icy pose and nearly broke into warm joy. "Slash!"

Pamela looked like she was about to swoon as she had her hands at her cheeks. "So cute! We are going to do a lot of great things together."

The Sandslash couldn't get enough of his trainers cheer and leaped at her for a hug, it sounded like he was saying a lot of things as Floro asked Pamela. "Are you going to be using him for that contest tomorrow? This is a long double battle format contest and it might be your chance to use a mono steel team like you wanted."

Pamela was about to laugh with her Sandslash as she looked regretful at a celebration cut short. "Not tomorrow. I am still going with my plan of starting off with Belle and Blade Wing, my Bronzong and Skarmory. Then use the second duo of... Ko'iko'i and Trident, finally... you will see why I don't use Kagu often... but she works well with Fae!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow and asked the disappointed Sandslash. "Would you mind sitting this one out? Fae is an excellent support and she is meant for Kagu... who is-" She flinched in a memory. "That Ultra Beast that appeared back on Unova during the Gym Leader Tournament?!"

Heather looked puzzled and asked. "U...Ultra Beast?"

Pamela nodded as the Sandslash let go and went to a chilled corner for a nap. "Yes, a pokemon that comes to this world through an ultra wormhole, a dimensional rift. They are dangerous in how they fall into an unknown world and not many trainers take owning one lightly, Kagu is a species called Celesteela... a rocket like pokemon that is by far the heaviest of the known Ultra Beasts! She relaxed with the rest of the group quite nicely and especially so after she did her first Contest with Gem."

The Meltan chirped and asked Pamela for something, the trainer took a deep breath and showed a beast ball. "I can, but we are to do it outside. Try not to be scared by Kagu's size Mercury." She took out a moon ball and let out her green ear Clefairy as the group were ready to go out with her.

Out in an otherwise empty town for its time of day, the Sandslash, Clefairy stood by Pamela's side as the Meltan jumped off of Cynthia. The coordinator stood strong and bold as she tossed the ball and let out a creature most over worldly, a large, feminine, bamboo like rocket that had two exhaust like arms that were separated from her body. The aspiring trainers were in awe as Cynthia saw the rocket face towards them and give what looked to be a smile of greetings, Mercury saw what his trainer meant by the beasts size and hummed as he spun his nut like head. The Clefairy picked him up and fluttered to the many ledges on the Celesteela's body, until they reached to the top of her crown like head. Floro questioned the type with an impressed smile. "This is a steel type?! She looks like a bamboo shoot."

Pamela nodded and explained what the other type is. "And flying! Some of my closest friends have a pokemon like this and they are strange!"

Heather agreed and looked up to find Fae guiding the Meltan for a view of the whole town, the Celesteela looked to not mind as the girl asked. "I think I know what you are going to do, Kagu launches herself and does things in the air while Fae uses helping hand, moon blast and other moves to help out?"

Pamela nodded and signaled her Celesteela to stay put. "Calm mind, follow me and an eviolite would make Fae a dangerous nuisance."

Cynthia imagined what the coordinator was planning to do and was impressed. "A space ship and the moon. Neat, what of your other groups?"

Pamela readied an old duo of poke balls and answered. "Blade Wing and Belle is a more tactical, but effective combination of trick room, spikes, stealth rock, whirlwind and... something something. Ko'iko'i will use something similar to Belle but he will have his own tricks to go with Trident's steel wing and her more offensive moves-" She gasped to a plan as Heather asked. "Do you want us to come with you to Jubilife City tomorrow? It sounds like you are going to be having a lot of fun."

Pamela nodded and nearly squealed in excitement as Cynthia tried to hide her own and looked up to find the Ultra Beast having fun with the two pokemon playing on her head. "You have a lot going on and Inuit evolving shows how much you are going to give to us as a Coordinator. It is pretty cool to find out where you are going in your life."

The Coordinator agreed as she saw her Celesteela being more focused on enjoying time with the smaller pokemon. "From Johto, to Sinnoh and many more places. If I win my final ribbon here, I will have all the time in the world to prepare for the Grand Festival that is coming in a month, then I need to reach higher... less that a friend if mine is caught ahead of me. Things won't be fun for her if me and my pokemon do not refine ourselves! Miss Cynthia, may I explain to the two what else I know about Ultra Beasts? It is needed in case a wormhole opens up and drops out one that would be much more wild!" The woman gave her permission and watched the coordinator show the beast ball, beginning the next lecture of the day.

At Kukui's Lab on Alola.

Tammy watched Lillie with a sea blue dress and a pink skirt let her all of hair down and re tie it into a long, relaxed braided pony tail. With the ending tip being straighten out and looking most regal, the woman put on a white lab coat and turned around with confidence as the adopted daughter had naught a criticism for the style. "Wow! All you need is a lab of your own Professor Lillie."

The mother took a gracious bow and heard a door open up from above as she head the way upstairs. "Professor Kukui said that I have more than earned the title and position of one and me going to help those students was the final test. I should ask Elio if we can make some arrangements to the house... or at least an extension. Do you think I am over doing it by making myself look more professional? This is the fourth time a boy has had a crush on me."

Tammy was about to ask who when she realized what Lillie was talking about. "Hau and Elio when you three were at that age?! But to be honest Mom, you are pretty... you might want to watch out for Dad, he spoils you a lot."

Lillie wholly agreed and went up the stairs to find Elio being answered something that left him confused, Kukui looked at the woman with respect as the Alolan Champion turned around and was love struck. "Lil...I mean, Professor Lillie?! Wow you let yourself blossomed into the most gorgeous flower in the region!"

Professor Lillie took the compliment with a blush and as Tammy saw a tired man and a Pikachu climbing up a ladder to a loft. "Welcome back Dad! How was your day?"

Elio was about to answer with hope when he stopped himself in hesitation. "...Kukui, do you mind if I answer that alone? This is going to be tough to ask."

Kukui felt the tone and followed the Pikachu. "I'll let you know if your children wake up and I will try to delay the uproar."

Elio appreciated it as he answered Tammy's question. "My day was pretty busy and A LOT is happening again. Miss Anabel might have to go on a mission to Hoenn to find Brendan and talk to him about the pokemon species Deoxys."

Lillie gasped and asked her husband. "This is about that... thing we are fighting, is it?"

Elio nodded and continued his question to Tammy. "While at the same time... we need someone in Hoenn to help make a proper investigation in regards to finding Meltans and we suspect them to be somewhere very hidden. Someone everyone can trust to that information and someone reliable in that they will send those Meltan to Alola once they are found. This shouldn't get in the way of you and your goals... but it might rush it. Would you like to help and maybe go with Anabel for this mission on Hoenn?"

Tammy gasped, looked at the loft and pleaded her adopted father to reason. "D...Dad, why are you asking me this?"

Elio took a deep breath and answered. "Because I need to be in Orre soon regarding both work and to pick up those two pokemon and because we need all the help we can get out in Hoenn!"

Tammy and Lillie found it logical, the girl tried not to stutter. "But... that would leave Mom alone with both work and taking care of Daphne and Leon. Is it a good idea to do... that."

She looked dumbfounded at her own words as Lillie hugged her from behind and promised her. "As both a Professor and a mother, I can manage both tasks without your assistance. But this task Elio is offering is great and is so soon after you came back."

She looked at Elio questionably as the man agreed with her. "It is. Tammy, a kid like you shouldn't be pressured into doing this and only two people know that this is happening. You have until tomorrow before we tell Anabel the full plan and make the trip a final choice."

Tammy agreed back and tensed up as she looked Elio in the eyes. "You are saying this because something similar happened to you two... a lot!"

Elio nodded and recalled. "It actually started right after I became Champion when Interpol sent someone to do something of Ultra Beasts that were let loose. Looker didn't want Anabel to get killed and I offered to go on those missions in her place... it was pretty stupid and the urgency left me with little choice."

Tammy figured it was and felt comfortable as she thought her decision through. "Dad, if they are going to have me do something more dangerous than finding a bunch of Meltans, you would have told me by now. I'll do it because Hoenn isn't that far away."

Lillie felt proud of Tammy's bravery and gave her a kiss on the back of her head as Elio appreciated it. "Thank you, however... there is one catch. Anabel wouldn't be so pleased to know a child is coming with her unless she knows that kid is tough enough to handle what ever is being thrown at them. She... might want to know that from you in case something happens to her and you are the only one to jump into action."

The girl felt her blood heating up in determination as she knew who to bring. "I have to beat her in a pokemon battle. Alright."

Lillie warned the girl and envisioned the adrenaline. "Anabel is also one of the strongest trainers out there." Elio agreed and wanted Tammy to be well warned. "Very much strong, your fight with Lusamine came out of nowhere and you were barely able to beat her. Anabel would make her look like a joke in comparison, she has an Alakazam, Snorlax, Mismagius, Salamence, Weavile, an Espeon for a pet and three pokemon I am not speaking of."

Tammy felt she was going to go up against a top customer and knew what to bring. "This means I need to bring a team just as strong. I'll have my team ready for her tomorrow, when is this trip happening?"

Elio had no idea and gave an estimate. "I need to go to Orre by the start of next week, so Anabel isn't leaving until after Gladion's wedding in a couple of days. If you can impress someone like Anabel, then this can be scheduled at your own time. Time for you to get some things finished before you make another long trip. She is an elitist, so impressing her is going to be difficult and once you begin battle... there will be nothing we can do to stop what is to happen."

Tammy understood and went to the P.C for a switch. "I got it, she won't be nice about it. Thank you for asking me Dad!"

With her busy, Elio took another look at Lillie and was checking her out, a view of something who has long earned respect and is now to be respected as someone far more than how they were respected before. The Professor gave a spin to let Elio see everything and thanked him. "That was a better way to persuade her than what I was going to do, her dreams are waiting and they shouldn't fade. Elio, I have finally did it. I'm officially a Professor in title."

She took out a certificate with her name on it, her husband was tongue tied as he tried to congratulate her. "Y...You're years of study have paid off. This was why you changed up to... your Professor form?"

Lillie swayed her braided, blonde pony tail and felt the name worked. "It is, I had a really eventful day today. Little Horn came by earlier and helped me teach some students in Sinnoh about special Z moves. That was when Kukui had my certificate ready."

Elio guided Lillie to a couch and was eager to listen. "What kind of special, exclusive ones or status moves?"

Lillie sat down with him and saw the eyes of someone who was admiring her. "Status moves, Z Grassy Terrain from Comfey. It was because of the defense boost and the terrain that I was able to win, though one of the students have a strong Empoleon."

Elio listened clearly as he saw Kukui coming down with two excited babies. "That is all it takes to get that edge and win the fight, who was that student?"

Lillie was about to answer as she saw Kukui with her young, Leon looked happy to see his father as Daphne was having a difficult time visually recognizing her mother. Such a drastic change! Elio held his son without hesitation and kissed his forehead as Lillie greeted her daughter with a silly expression that only babies can love. Daphne gave a gummy smile on recognizing the behavior as her mother answered. "That student is Pamela. Elio, do you think I overdid my form change? A lot of our friends will be shocked to see this."

Elio shook his head and saw his daughter resting up in Lillie's arms, he saw a brilliant woman and a wonderful person making herself known to the world and a sweat heart of a daughter that was routing for that person. "They know your name Lillie and everyone out of the region will know one day!"

Lillie appreciated it and kissed her daughter on the cranium. "Maybe, it just feels satisfying to make it this far."


	51. A Steel Forged Will!

In a modernized city that was bustling with people, a contest hall opened its doors. Pamela let her Meltan go with Cynthia as Roark, Heather and Floro wished her luck. The Meltan gave a yip in his own good will as Heather cheered. "Go knock them out Pamela!"

The Coordinator felt many were counting on her as she went to sign up her six pokemon for the three round contest. She saw the theme of the dressing round was regal went to a dressing room to sent out her Skarmory, who had white confetti scatter around and her Bronzong, that had many musical notes surround it. The armor bird chirped passively as the Bronzong sensed his trainers wishes. Pamela opened an accessory kit and took out a knight like badge, a red feather, make shift spikes for shoulders, a crown, a blue robe and a glittering boulder. The Skarmory had the feather placed on the back of her head, the badge at her chest and the spikes on her shoulders, looking stunning. The Bronzong had the crown placed on its head, the robe was put around him and the boulder was held underneath by psychic power. Pamela saw medieval royalty as she felt her buzzer ring and called them back in their balls. "Alright, lets do this!"

She walked out of the dressing room and into an open roof stage with many watching, she tossed the two balls and let out a Skarmory and Bronzong that looked quite regal as the trainer ordered. "Blade Wing, scatter your spikes while Belle uses trick room!"

The Skarmory took flight and spun in the air with an imposing stance to scatter the spikes all across the dummy as the Bronzong rung its bell and distorted the dimensions, causing it and its partner to move in faster speeds, Pamela felt things were going according to plan as she shouted. "Belle use stealth rock, Blade Wing, use whirl wind!"

The Bronzong flipped and tossed floated rocks as the Skarmory flew back and let loose strong wind, so strong that it knocked the dummy towards a wall. It bounced back and was torn by the spikes and rocks as Pamela hummed with her Bronzong and posed like a bird, the Belle calmed its mind as the Skarmory soared into the sky. The girl posed elegantly yet strong, to give a silent command, the Belle shot the dummy into the air with a peculiar extrasensenory power as the Skarmory dived down towards her prey with her head shining in iron. Pamela's eyes watched in precision.

POW!

SLAM!

The dummy felt the flying force on an iron head and was knocked into the earth, the audience looked satisfied and gave a round of applause.

Pamela took a deep breath, thanked her two pokemon and called them back. "Phew! That was just the appetizer. Good work!"

She walked back to the waiting room and sat down to watch the many shows to see, she sent out her Skarmory and Bronzong to congratulate them. "You two did perfectly, we shouldn't have too much trouble. If we win this, what should we do for the rest of our month? We don't have anything to really do."

The Skarmory and Bronzong thought of it as Pamela was lost for a whole hour of various combinations, when the performance round ended, the brackets shined and showed the many who would advance. The girl looked satisfied as she saw her own image among the ones to advance to the next round, she petted her duo and readied to call them back as she saw her opponent to be an teenage boy with dark, orange, spiky hair and fiery clothes. A foe she worried that she is going to have to battle. "Oh my... a fire type specialist."

She called them in their balls and calmly walked to the stage, where the boy shouted in the air like a rockstar wannabe. "Alright all of you, Shortage is here to light this show up!" He spun and sent out a ball that let out bright fire and a eager Infernape along with another that let out a storm of lightning and a light green Eelektross.

Leaving Pamela astonished as she calmed down and sent out Blade Wing and Belle. "This might be salvageable. Let's do this!"

The Skarmory readied her wings as the teenager ordered. "Flamy Kong, charge that Skarmory with flare blitz. Slither Zapper, charge up!"

The Infernape danced and dashed at the Skarmory like an inferno, knocking the bird back with all his might towards a wall as Pamela ordered. "Blade Wing, fly up and strike when Belle tolls our plan!"

The Skarmory felt the heat and ascended to the sky as the Eelektross charged energy from his maw and shot at the Bronzong for electrical damage. Belle glowed, distorted the dimensions and calmed himself as the Eelektross floated to the side with his own, charged glow and listened to Shortage's order. "E...Burn it up with flamethrower and we will take that bird down!"

The Eelektross inhaled and shot a charged torrent of fire at the Bronzong as the Infernape dashed all around in an attempt to evade the swooping Skarmory. Blade Wing barrel rolled in an unpredictable pattern and readied her talons for a sure strike that, knocked the Infernape to the ground. Pamela saw her advantage on hearing the Infernape pass out and ordered her pokemon. "Belle shoot that Eelektross with extrasensory while Blade Wing follows with iron head! We have this match over!"

The Bronzong glowed and shot the Eelektross back. The foe and his trainer refused to go down without a fight, the teenage laughed without a care for loosing. "Get that bird out of here with thunder bolt! This is getting good!"

The Eelektross shot a thunder bolt and knocked the Skarmory out of the air for a k.o. Pamela and the teenage called their knocked out pokemon and were at the final stretch, the girl calmed herself and ordered. "Let's try this again, use calm mind to resist that flamethrower, then repeat your last attack!"

The Bronzong gave a more stoic hymn as the Eelektross gurgled and shot again, doing less damage to his foe as the bronze bell shot back for a finishing blow. Pew! The Eelektross was knocked to the teenager and sent him off his feet, he was disoriented as the announcer declared the winner. The Bronzong looked back at its trainer and flapped its limbs in an eagerness to ask something, Pamela agreed and approached it for a kiss on its plant like symbol. "I am, you and Blade Wing did good work."

The teenager gritted his teeth and gave an accepting smile as he called his pokemon back. "You are a metal girl, good luck with your band!"

Pamela appreciated it in sportsmanship. "Thank you, Belle, its time to switch out and get the next two pokemon ready. I have something wonderful planned when we are done!" The Bronzong looked to be in an affectionate mood as he turned around and nuzzled his metal body against his trainer, Pamela hugged back and guided it off the stage, for the next two contenders.

On Alola, during a bright morning in Aether Paradise front deck.

Elio held onto an Eevee and Pikachu as he watched Anabel look down at Tammy, a girl that has had only few meaningful accomplishments and is a performer at heart, the woman asked the man. "Mr. Sun, you are not considering letting a trainer this weak come along for a mission like this?!"

The Alolan Champion cringed as Tammy readied a lure ball and looked the woman in the eyes. "I'm doing this for a lot of reasons and if you think you don't need me." She tossed out the ball and let out a Blastoise with an anklet in a bold attempt to challenge the agent. "Prove that you don't!"

The agent's eyes widened at the girls courage and stoically took out a ball of her own. "Alakazam, we don't have time for this!"

She tossed out an Alakazam that wore a bow tie with a mega stone, Anabel flashed a badge that had a keystone and shined with with ruthlessness as Tammy posed and activated hers, triggering mega evolution, the Alakazam transformed, readied his five spoons and glowed as the Blastoise mega evolved and readied her guns with thoughts of arrogance. Two blades of grass grew in between Vicky's feet, twisted around it and slammed her to the ground for super effective damage. Vicky growled as she aimed her right wrist and main gun at the Alakzam. Tammy agreed and ordered. "Vicky, take it down with a mega launcher dark pulse!"

BANG!

A pulse of dark power shot the Alakazam and sent it flying towards the building, landing above the door and reverting back to his basic form and falling in a thud. Anabel called him back and sent out a Lucario that sensed an aura and irritating the Blastoise as Tammy looked to be aiming. Anabel nodded to her partner and watched the Lucario, charged a purple sphere of aura and shot it at the Blastoise, causing her to flip on her back and revert to her normal form. Tammy called her knocked out Blastoise back and sent out an Alolan Dugtrio as she sweated. "Phew that was a brutal first shot!"

Anabel agreed and called her Lucario back. "I'm just getting started, Salamence, this is going to be easy to deal with!"

She sent out an intimidating Salamence that caused the trio to shiver as Tammy felt a tough one was coming. "Well so am I! Dig Dug, use iron head!"

The Dugtrio burrowed into the metal ground and rammed the Salamence in the underbelly, the dragon jumped back and ignited his fangs to quickly knock out the Alolan Dugtrio out with a quick, brutal snap of his jaws. The dragon was left tangled in the hair as Tammy called the Dugtrio back and sent out her Dragonite. "Come on Mo'o, lets take it to the top!"

The Dragonite understood and spun for a dance as the Salamence clawed into his thick, multi layered scales. Tammy roared with her goal in sight. "Take it down with outrage. We got to chew through four more of her pokemon!"

The Dragonite felt his mind in a frenzy as he charged the Salamence and brutally beat him down for a k.o.

Anabel switched to a Weavile that was just as unimpressed. "I heard that you have fought more difficult battles and this isn't showing anything."

The girl watched the Weavile toss an ice shard at the Dragonite for a k.o, took deep breath and switched to a Fearow that perched and made the woman question even more. "You are trying to do this with weak pokemon out of your ego, you do know that is dangerous when out alone in a region on the kind of missions we are going to. Weavile, crush him with icicle crash!"

The Weavile jumped into the air with claws of ice and caused icicles to crash down as Tammy ordered. "Spear, dodge that and let that Weavile have it!"

The Fearow flapped his wings and flew to the side to dodge, he inhaled and caught Anabel by surprise as the Weavile cringed and leaped back from the ice. PEW! A fire ball was shot from the Fearow's beak and made contact with the Weavile, engulfing her in a fire blast for a quick k.o. The agent's stoic stare became something of a battle ready smirk as she called her scorched Weavile for her Snorlax, that held a life orb. "Clever girl, Snorlax use double edge on that Zoroark!"

The Snorlax barreled at the Fearow as Tammy cheered in a tease. "Mea hou! Use nasty plot and let hit him with night daze!"

The Fearow puffed in smoke to reveal a Zoroark and braced itself for the intense blow as he smiled maliciously. POW! He countered with a pulse of darkness that blinded the Snorlax and sent it into a rampage as Anabel ordered. "Snorlax, knock them down with earthquake! Our opponent is doing this on purpose for a reason!"

The Snorlax backed away and fell on his back to let loose a quake that sent the Zorark flying towards the sea, Tammy called him back and sent out her Pikachu Belle, that came in a snowy storm and with a radiant light ball. "And I hope this works, Nica take him down with icicle crash!"

The Pikachu felt her trainers will and inhaled as the Snorlax rolled a flip and forced himself up, the Pikachu exhaled to shot ice crystals in the air above the Snorlax, it formed icicles that rain down and knocked the sleeping pokemon his stomach for a k.o. Anabel called the Snorlax back and sent out a Mismagius that sensed a determined trainer and whistled as the agent ordered. "Shoot that Pikachu with a shadow ball and be ready for any of her tricks!"

The Mismagius flew around the Pikachu that was circling around, she hurled a black blob and sent the mouse nearly tripping as Tammy ordered back. "Nica, use electro web and then discharge her!"

The Pikachu nearly landed and shot a ball at the Mismagius, it opened into a net and snared her in an electrical shock. The Pikachu leaped at her, crackled and pulsed, sending the magical pokemon onto the ground and paralyzed as Tammy stood on her left foot and blew a kiss with her partner, ice was blown above the struggling Mismagius. Anabel watched an icicle form and crashed to knock another pokemon out. The agent was down to her last pokemon. "Lucario, it is time to end this. Take that Pikachu out with exteme speed and we have just a Fearow!"

Out of the ball came a Lucario that saw a panting Pikachu, she vanished and kicked Nica towards Tammy for a finishing K.O. The girl caught her partner and tossed a ball to let out a flurry of feathers and a Fearow. Anabel finished thinking her theory as she watched the girl place the Pikachu down. Tammy folded her arms for a pose, she slightly flapped her arms like a birds wings, crouched down and shot her fist in the air, the Flyium Z poured radiant light into the beak pokemon as the girl shouted. "We don't need anyone telling us that we can't be partners, not after how much we do together! Make the sky know what we are, SPEAR USE SUPER SONIC SKY STRIKE!"

The Lucario cringed and punched the ground for a stone edge as the Fearow flew to the sky for a complete dodge. Anabel and her Lucario saw watched the Fearow pierce the clouds and dive down. The sharp beak pokemon crashed down on the aura pokemon and caused the woman to brace herself. She felt her hair blowing in the wind as the bystanders were left watching the climax of an intense battle. In the mist, the Fearow flew out and surveyed the damage; a knocked out Lucario laid still on the ground as Anabel looked impressed, laughed smug and called her Lucario back. "Fufufu! Nicely done!"

Tammy picked her Pikachu up and congratulated her Fearow as Anabel answered Elio's question. "Mr. Sun, she is more than strong enough to assist me in my investigation. Her pokemon made things more fun compared to what I am use to, we will begin travel after Gladion's wedding. May I have a word with the girl privately?"

Elio didn't mind as Tammy over heard, called her two pokemon back and answered Anabel. "It's kind of a long story and I probably should have used pokemon that would have had better odds in beating you instead of taking this risk." The agent nodded and signaled her to follow. "I would want to know why, we will talk about what you can do in Hoenn after I hear everything!"

Elio let the Eevee go with her trainer and promised his daughter. "Don't worry, Anabel is a professional and knows the ins and outs! I'll be at the deck if you need me!"

Tammy appreciated it and felt she was crossing over to a new height as the agent escorted her to an empty, but well decorated break room. Anabel sat on the table and had her hands pressed together as she invited Tammy to a seat, with the girl and the strange Eevee sitting on the other end together, it left the agent comfortable enough to smile and ask. "Every trainer is different and the pokemon they choose are irrelevant so long as they can get the job done. Elio warned you about me and you rightfully assumed the worse, but why did you prepare like you did?"

Tammy took a deep breath and recalled bitter memories. "It started when I became a trainer and when these two that were my-"

Back in Jubilife Cities Contest Hall.

Pamela was in the dressing room and looked at the theme for the next dress up, magical. She put a pearl necklace that had a blue bead on the Empoleon along with a black cloak as her Klefki went into the accessory kit on his own and put on many blue belts and a green vest. Pamela looked at the sword like keys and found it adequate as she showed a ball case with the many snow flakes and another with what looks like yellow orbs and a heart. "I know what those keys are and you look like you would belong in that game you like." She readied for a call back and envisioned her plan. "With the light and the mighty tide, our hearts will shine together!"

She pressed a button to show that she was done and waited a few minutes before being called to the stage, she sent out her Empoleon, who was shrouded in snow to compliment the necklace and cloak, along with a Klefki that shined in light and flickered hearts. Certain audience members cheered loudly at the Klefki as Pamela ordered her duo. "Trident, use agility for your speed, Ko'iko'i use reflect and light screen!"

The Klefki floated to the ground to raise a reflective barrier and a screen of light, giving a shine to the Empoleon that made dramatic poses in a faster pace. Pamela saw her empress shine her steel wings and ordered. "Use steel wing with a waterfall charge at the dummy while Ko'iko'i readies himself with defog!"

The Empoleon spun and shot herself in a vertical angle towards the dummy like a shining torpedo as the Klefki blew a strong gust of wind to push against the dummy, the key ring gave a smile as Pamela understood. "Ko'iko'i, wait until Trident has power trip ready, then let loose a dazzling gleam to feed into the missile!"

The Empoleon was closing in on her target and readied an arrogant strike as Klefki shot his keys and let loose dazzling beams of light that flickered into the missile, water and sparkles captivated the audience as it made contact, dazzled and shoved the dummy into a wall in a display of power. With it finished, the audience clapped and whistled, with the judges looking impressed.

Pamela and her pokemon took a bow and readied themselves for a break. She called her proud pokemon back, went to the waiting room and watched the next contender, a purple haired female ace trainer that had a brown Staraptor with a silver tip at his crown feathers and a black hood and blue Meowstic that has a wand and a hat. The constraint pokemon got on the Staraptor and let loose a light screen like a prankster as the predator pokemon vanished into an illusion of many worked up birds. Pamela thought of a pass time to keep a monotonous month as she gave a text to a friend of her's, Rachael. "I'm trying to win my fifth ribbon and if things go well, I will be ready for the Grand Festival. I saw you're film and I want to know if you can top that again?"

She waited and had a text back, with an image of her with her blushing Scizor as an avatar, a message loaded, showing Rachael giving a peace sign with her eager Glaceon. "Don't give up girl, get that ribbon and keep climbing. I just got my script for the next film starting next month and I not sure if you want to know."

Pamela raised an eyebrow and texted back. "Is it bad?"

The star over the line answered. "No, but I want to ask... would you date a school bully that is a big bitch to everyone?"

The girl shook her head and answered as she lost focus of the competitor. "Heaven's no! Your character is going to be excessively cruel?"

Rachael texted a winking symbol. "That is the idea and I think I know how to make her real, the writers of this plot really want someone to be real. I got just the pokemon to help me be that bully, Beth and Conzon. A Granbull and a Poliwrath, two pokemon that are tough muscles!"

Pamela agreed as she saw the aftermath of a performance and points tallying. "I'm already envisioning it, but how are you going to get through that? I heard some actors can become really disturbed by what they have to do as villains."

She saw herself at the top of the tally as Rachael answered. "I think I can make it work by using the kind of people I seen back on Orre. Hey Pamela, when you are done with the Grand Festival... do you want to try and surprise a few people with me? I want to see what Alola is like."

Pamela saw she was to go against the ace trainer, she put her phone in her pocket, took her poke balls and went to confront a quiet girl that seems to have calculated everything as she sent out a Starpator with a shine of leaves and a Meowstic with a flurry of clouds and a sparkle, Pamela sent out her Empoleon and Klefki that were ready to take on another foe. The Staraptor gave an intimidating prescence that caused the Empoleon to squawk defiantly as the ace trainer calmly ordered. "A Klefki with prankster, Cheshire fake him out while Sturnidae works himself up and deals the finishing blow!"

The Meowstic leaped at the Klefki and startled him out of a move as the Staraptor readied himself with work up, Pamela looked annoyed and ordered her Empoleon. "Trident, use agility and charge that Staprator with steel wing!"

The empress relaxed her body and was ready to charge as the foe pressed her glasses and ordered. "Use reflect and soften that damage! Sturnidae use close combat!"

The Meowstic glowed a shine as Pamela ordered her Klefki to do the same, both birds were given a reflective barrier and beat each other with their wings. Trident swiped with her metallic wings and parried a beat down of close combat as the ace trainer ordered. "Stop that Empoleon with thunder wave, that is the bigger threat if she is allowed to use power trip!"

The Meowstic crackled and shot a thunder wave as Pamela ordered. "Trident, dodge! Ko'i'ko'i use defog on that Staraptor!"

The Empoleon rolled out of the way of the thunder wave as the Klefki dashed towards the Staraptor and swiped his keys to create a strong gust of wind that blew away the reflective barrier. Exposing the predator pokemon to Pamela's next order. "Finish that bird with water fall! Ko'i'ko'i use light screen just in case!"

The Empoleon charged the Staraptor down like a mighty river as the Klefki shined a screen of light. The Meowstic and ace trainer looked annoyed at a hopeless situation, the teenager ordered. "There goes our strategy, just use psychic on that Klefki."

The Meowstic sighed and shot a psychic blast that barely did damage as Pamela ordered. "Ko'i'koi, soften that Meowstic up with dazzling gleam while Trident uses agility one more time and make sure we have no obstacles in our way!"

The Klefki shined dazzling light as the Empoleon dashed back and readied for the finishing blow, the Meowstic set up another reflective barrier and watched it get blown away by defog, leaving him to face the full blunt of the flipper. SWIPE!

The Meowstic was knocked back to his trainer who took her defeat with stride as she held onto him and called the Staraptor back, she nodded in sportsman ship and left Pamela to feel that step was made. Now she has one more thing to be concerned about she petted her duo. "Thank goodness there is a dressing room for large pokemon. Kagu and Fae are going to be amazing!" The energetic Empoleon was disappointed that her fun was over as the Klefki jingled to her the bright side of their efforts, something that she listened to as she followed her trainer off the stage.

At Aether Paradise.

Anabel's mood became stoic as Tammy finished the blunt of her motives. "And that was why I used Nica, Spear and Dig Dug. Because if I didn't pull through with them when I battled you, I would just be proving those dirt bags right."

Anabel agreed and stated what she saw. "You were able to prove your point to me. If you know danger is coming, you would be efficient enough to do something about it."

She coughed and asked the girl. "If you agree to this, you are to accept that the mission is a priority over an everyday trip. Find the location of those Meltans and obtain them while I search for the trainer that has a Deoxys with him."

Tammy had her left fist used to elevate her head as her Eevee felt concerned of the ordeal. "Since neither are things we need to blabber about out there... I might pass off as a coordinator and make my way towards anyone who might know about Hoenn's secrets while you go find that trainer. If that person is Hoenn's Champion-" Anabel agreed with the forming plan. "If that champion is like the many we know of, they are in an everyday location that few would think of searching. You have already taken the career as a coordinator so blending in would be second nature."

Tammy nodded with a smile and winked. "I just came back from a contest event and I want to make a name for myself out there. I don't know a lot of Hoenn besides its map," Anabel felt something needed to be done and extended her hand to make a deal. "You have nothing to lose and everything to gain from this. I will need a few days to organize our transport and secure our entry to Hoenn."

She saw potential as Tammy shook on it. "By then, Dad will heading to Orre, Mom would have a week to herself and would be happy that I am doing this. I think this might be good for me, by next week I will have meet up with some of my friends and show off some of my stuff, then I won't have any regrets in going on another adventure. I'll do it Miss Anabel!"

The agent appreciated it and placed her finger on her lips. "Remember, what you heard is kept between us along with Elio and Lillie. In just a year they helped a girl like you become something great."

Tammy took a vow of silence and picked the Eevee up as the agent went to open the door. "Go find your Dad and tell him that I want to talk to him next. He needs to know that this will be more than something simple."

Tammy ran out in obedience, leaving the agent alone to contemplate a regret she should revolve. "They should know what that girl is getting herself into."

In the late afternoon in Jubilife City.

Pamela finished adding blue, star like pixie wings on her shiny Clefairy and let her flutter down as she took out a large paint brush and used the time she had to paint red flame marks on the Celesteela arms. "Other worldly... and this is all I can think of Kagu. The paint will wash off, but I'm not sure how I can go with that theme besides Fae and her ball."

The Ultra Beast didn't mind and saw the timer go down as Pamela worked eagerly to make the arms look real. "Perfect, I asked the people in charge to reorganize the audience just for safety reasons."

She placed her Steelium Z into her Z Power Ring and took out a moon ball with butterfly stickers to call her eager Clefairy back. "But it will be worth it, our finale for them all."

She took out a beast ball, called the patient Celesteela back and tapped the button to show that she was finished. Once more, she felt her buzzer ring and went to the stage to find an audience that was moved up a couple seats, away from potentially dangerous flames. With grace, she tossed the beast ball and held the audience's hearts when they saw the strange pokemon with the flame painted jets, Pamela tossed the moon ball and let out a Clefairy that matched the mist of the moon and illusory butterflies, creating an added effect as Fae skip toed on the Celesteela and perched on her head as her partner spun her limbs playfully. Pamela backed away and ordered. "Fae, use follow me and draw everyone's attention. Kagu, use flamethrower and begin your flight!"

The Clefairy whistled and wagged her finger to get the audiences attention as the Celesteela straighten her limbs and ignited her jets. She engulfed the stage in flames and launched herself into the air, high enough for all to see. The Clefairy tapped at the spike on the Celesteela's head with one hand and glowed with another hand to form a moon blast orb. The beast aimed her horns and shot down with a flash cannon barrage to compliment a radiant moon princess. Pamela saw the destruction and ordered. "Alright, Fae help Kagu put these flames away!"

The Clefairy nodded and cheered a helping hand as the beast stopped her jets and spun her exhaust to let loose blades of air that cut the flames down to smaller levels, Fae held on and felt her large partner fall down to the ground in a landing.

THUD!

The audience saw the scattered fire and craters that showed a magnificent aftermath and went wild in appraise. Fae thanked the Ultra Beast and jumped off into Pamela's arms as she slowly approached to relish her accomplishment. The Beast looked to be blushing at the many who were adoring her and her partner as she listened to her trainers voice. "Kagu, it is time to go back in the ball. You done amazing and I couldn't ask any better from you!" The Celesteela looked to be overwhelmed and flinched to something as Pamela aimed the beast ball and called her back.

She went to the waiting room and went back to texting. "I just finished my round with Kagu and Fae, they done amazing!" A text returned, Rachael gave a smiley face. "This is the second time I heard of someone actually doing this with one of those pokemon. They really do bring out a charm few can match."

Pamela agreed as the Clefairy watched an impatient male construction worker with a Garchomp and Probopass enter the stage. The Garchomp let loose sand to smother the flames as the Probopass aimed his many noses and let loose a light show, Pamela ignored it and answered. "You seen Sutikki and Cutlass before. Did someone try to do that?"

Rachael texted back. "Totally, Elio made a light show you wouldn't believe with this pokemon called Blacephalon along with a mythical pokemon called Magearna."

Pamela blushed and remembered a poke ball colored marvel. "Aigis is a beautiful machine. Ultra Beasts are very powerful pokemon and it takes a lot of patience for them to adjust."

She watched the Probopass rise itself from the ground and the Garchomp stomping the ground to let loose a stone edge as she saw the next message. "You like steel types of all kinds, even those beasts. I can appreciate people actually connecting with those pokemon and making them feel at home, though I wouldn't want to deal with one. I wish they air those contests when the Grand Festival isn't the big thing. Anyways, this is my big idea, once I finish this film, I am going to visit Alola. Do you want to do that as well?"

Pamela smiled and finished her text. "There is a lot of Alola that I wanted to do but I never had to chance to due to the nature of the tour. Once the Grand Festival is over, that is the end of my journey in Sinnoh and a perfect time to think of something else to do, it is also where I need to go once needed for Mercury."

She watched the Probopass let loose a lightning bolt and the Garchomp let loose an earthquake to compliment it as Rachael agreed with her. "Just think about it and let me know, we might make a surprise together for Tammy."

Pamela took the advise to heart and watched the construction worker fold is arms in pride to a destructive aftermath, the brackets shined and showed the two who would partake in the final battle round. Pamela and the construction worker.

She readied the moon ball and called Fae back with a promise. "Let us win that ribbon and make everyone proud!"

She went to the stage to see the sun was setting and to see her opponent shout to her in a blunt accent. "Oi, are you ready to get twacked by my buddies?"

He sent out a Garchomp and Probopass that were dressed to be more machine like as Pamela sent out her Celesteela and Clefairy. The man pointed at the Ultra Beast and shouted. "Hit that rocket with thunder bolt and fire fang pronto! Garchomp, follow with a good stone edge!"

The Garchomp's fangs ignited as the Probopass sparkled his mini noses, Pamela ordered her Clefairy as she watched the foes attack. "Fae, use follow me and draw in some attention!"

The Clefairy waddled in front of the opponents and wiggled to distract them, being bit by flaming fangs as the Celesteela aimed her jets. Pamela agreed and ordered. "Kagu, use flamethrower on that Probopass and get ready for Fae's assistance!"

The Clefairy jumped on the Celesteela's neck and watched her friend use both jets to scorch the Probopass, leave a burn and take flight and dodge a stone edge. Pamela flashed her Z Powered Ring, pressed her fists together and pushed forward as Fae leaped off and wished her friend luck. The beast flowed in radiant light, looked down at the Probopass like it was finished and spun wildly as her trainer shouted. "TAKE IT DOWN WITH CORKSCREW CRASH!"

The Probopass panicked and flew above to dodge the Celesteela flying at him like a screw. POW! He was spinning as he felt the sharp spike drill into him and was sent flying from the intense force as the worker's eyes widened. "Wow that was a whack! Garchomp, smash that Clefairy up with earthquake! Probopass, you sit in here!"

He called the falling, knocked out Probopass back and watched the Celesteela keep a boosted glow as the Garchomp slammed the ground and knock the Clefairy back with great force. Fae landed on her feet with grace as Pamela ordered. "Fae, use calm mind. Kagu, use air slash and flash cannon when you need to!"

The Clefairy calmed herself down as the Celesteela landed to spin her exhaust and slashed at the Garchomp that charged at the beast with a fire fang. Tink!

The bite caused the beast to flinch and burn, but it wasn't deep, the Clefairy glowed from the coming moon and pelted the Garchomp off for a k.o. Ending the match with a dumb founded man that awkwardly called his pokemon back and shrugged. "Well that's that. See ya!"

He walked off and left the three to listen to the many cheering. Pamela took a bow and sent out her Bronzong, Skarmory, shiny Klefki and Empoleon that realized what happened. The announcer declared the winner and a woman came with a collection of seven ribbons that had a golden poke ball insignia. The coordinator winked to all of them an wished to thank them all. "This is going to be a big photo shoot, this might be difficult, but if you all stand still, I will take you to a special park in Hearthome City where we will watch the stars with Mercury and the other students. You all done excellently and I couldn't be more proud!" The group of pokemon appreciated it and awaited a long celebration.

At the break room.

Elio had his hands pressed together in a professional manner at what Anabel told him. "If she wants to be apart of that, I am not stopping her. But I know working for Interpol has a lot of risks, you are responsible for what happens to her. Please make sure nothing bad happens to her, okay."

Anabel gave a promise to him as she watched a Pikachu sleeping. "I will explain the details of our operation before the wedding. She will be equipped in case she runs into danger and she won't stray far from me."

Elio's eyes shined in hope and parental love as he thanked her. "Please do, she was a girl that was pressured by her parents to do what they want her to be to where it became abusive. She needs to keep making her own path. What exactly do you want me to do before seeing you two off?"

Anabel answered with a respectful, yet beautiful smile. "Besides doing your job at Orre, I am taking two of the Snag Machine's and two of the Aura Readers with me and you are to explain to Miss Wicke why it is needed. In case we have this Sanchao group attack us out of nowhere. Besides that, you should not have to worry about Tammy, she will be safe under my watch."

The man took a deep breath and got up to get the door. "I'll go tell her right now! Lillie is going to need to talk to us soon so she doesn't get startled by all of this, Tammy being apart of Interpol... that is actually pretty cool to think about."

Anabel agreed and warned the man as he was about to open the door. "It will take a few years before she is considered a high ranking member, but if she accomplishes this, it could be an opportunity for her. If this is what you and Lillie's care for that girl resulted in with in less than a year, imagine just what kind of people your biological children will become?"

Elio agreed back and opened the door, unaware of Gladion being there with a Manaphy in his arms. "All it takes is love, understanding and letting them be themselves to bring out the best of them! I'll see you later Anabel!"

He turned around to find his brother in-law seeing the aftermath of a heart felt talk, Gladion smiled and asked him. "I know you two are talking about Tammy and the next adventure she is going. If you are finished, there is something I want to address to you and Mother."

Elio guessed what it is as the Pikachu leaped on his shoulder. "Me and Lusamine did a little too well with those Meltans. Once you and Madison get hitched and we all go across the world, they will be wondering what happened to us. Work is never finished."

Gladion agreed and let the three pass. "Work always happens here. Miss Anabel, thank you for giving Tammy a purpose to go to Hoenn and not let the comfort of home hold her back, where are you going now?"

The agent felt satisfied and answered."She proved herself capable of many things. I'll be telling Lillie while Elio finishes his business here with you, this has become interesting potential."


	52. Hitching a Ride!

At the Beach of Hau'oli, during a morning most beautiful. Gladion and Madison were at a beach in a tuxedo and brides gown as Elio served as the sermon to finish helping them make vows while Hau, a Manaphy, Silvally, Genesect, Emolga, Pikachu, a Totem Sized Skarmory, Mr. Mime, an Alolan Meowth with a blue colar and a group of Pokemon Rangers were eager to wait the finale along with a handful of the invited. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you as Husband and Wife! You may now kiss!"

Madison tossed the flowers to Lana, Acerola and two blonde athletes, they scurried to get the flowers as Gladion took the initiative to kiss the Ranger and carry her over to a small table with a well made cake. Gladion looked to be having a wide smile as he announced to the many invited, trial captains, family members and close friends. "Thank you all for coming here, this means a lot to us for you all to be here! Even some of Madison's friends from the Ranger Union have came to witness this event and they promised to take us to our honeymoon by late afternoon! For now, enjoy the party... I guess!"

The invited classed in joy as splashing was heard from the shore, a light blue Mantine was most thrilled to a good friend of hers having the happiest day of her life. Madison went to talk to the Mantine and left the newly wed husband to wait on the cake, the ranger petted her and whispered. "Thank you Supsha! You and the others have made this day better by coming here!"

She nuzzled to the kite pokemon as the invited relished the moment, among them was Lillie, who had her children in her arms and Tammy, who looked on in bliss. "Nothing like a well planned wedding in a place that really matters, doesn't it Mom!"

Lillie agreed and saw her brother giving a warm smile like none before, it felt like there had never been a frown on his face. "The next step to the rest of their lives. Tammy, I am still surprised that you took that offer, this will be the first time you are working under someone and that makes it interesting." Tammy felt surprised in herself as she held the Gangster Eevee and the Pikachu with the black hat. "Calcy and Carby know what is up and like kids, they think it is pretty cool. Mom... are you sure you can manage things by yourself?"

Lillie nodded and gave an air of parental authority. "Elio would only be gone for a week and you shouldn't let us hold you down, you are not obligated to stay."

Tammy listened and agreed as she saw a tired Elio approach and pick up the Pikachu. "Lele had me be the guy who gets the couple married because of my position as the Tapu Master. If things are timed well, Gladion and Madison will be going off on their honeymoon, bring their pokemon with them and then we can see you off. Anabel was nice enough to delay this as long as she did."

Tammy agreed on that and watched Gladion talking with Lusamine, Mohn and Wicke; the Aether President looked relaxed about something and was staying put, bringing another concern into her mind. "Then that leaves you with the more lonely trip. Are you serious about bringing... those pokemon with you?"

Elio listed the justifications as Lillie saw Madison finishing her business with the Mantine. "They will all be in their balls when it is work time, Phenac City is our hub and is so gorgeous with water that the beach loving Meltan with have the time of their lives and twenty one will get to see some of the sights. I swear that woman has implanted a magnet or something onto herself to make them that close to her."

Tammy and Lillie imagined a more logical explanation, the girl voiced it first. "Or because a person helped them and they end up meeting another person that took them in and treated them pretty well." Lillie found it a blessing and asked her husband. "Do you mind if we talk about this soon? Once that happens, those Meltan will do nothing but love you two."

Elio snapped his fingers to an idea to prevent a case of overly clingy Meltans. "And Lusamine is nearly smothering them! But if I can take those twenty one off of her hands at Orre while she manages paper work, they will learn that they don't have to rely on her to get on with there lives. In fact... that should be something I ought to ask about before everyone heads out. I'll be right back."

The two realized what the man gotten himself into and left him go, he over heard Gladion shrug something with a smile. "I'll go tell Elio once he gets the chance!"

The newly wedded turned around to find his brother in-law approaching and appreciated the confidence as Madison was finished with the Mantine. "Elio, while I am gone, you are to make sure those thirty one Meltans going with you understand how to act by themselves. When they learn, they all will learn!"

Mohn agreed with the mind set and put his own input. "It's like taking care of the pokemon at the Pelago, they need to try all sorts of new things on their own while someone watches theme!"

Lusamine considered it and spoke about the bittersweet conclusion. "One day they will leave and it is about time they grow up without me holding onto them."

Wicke was left speechless, like it was something that didn't need an argument as Elio let Gladion go off to his wife and wished him luck. "I think I know what to do. Boss, leave theses worries behind and enjoy your wedding! Let us know when the cake is cut!"

Gladion appreciated it and gave his goodbyes, going to a world of bliss as Elio voiced the three pokemon to help him. "I'm bringing Aigis, Lost and Stormy with me mostly for the Meltans, things will take its course from there while I have Blattron, Kalden and Crimson with me for protection purposes! That is a lot of pokemon to look after, what made you come to that conclusion so soon?"

Lusamine had pleasant memories of watching the playful Meltan and answered with hidden bitterness. "Because they are like children and what do children do? They grow up, leave and go on with their lives. We need to reschedule many things with the Meltan staying behind at Aether Paradise. Miss Anabel has a brief appointment with us before she leaves, we have to settle matters before we ready for our duty."

Elio accepted the truth and looked out to the sea. "Everyone is busy and we don't know what the next day will bring. Make's you wonder what kind of adventure happens each and everyday."

At Eterna Forest.

Pamela looked at her complete ribbon case and giggled at a well earned accomplishment. "After all our hard work, all five ribbons are mine. We just need to wait for the Grand Festival."

A Meltan was on her shoulder and congratulated her as a Scizor was enjoying the view, a day off and wandering around does wonders for the soul. Pamela closed the case and took out a ball with snow flakes as she thanked her pokemon. "Mercury, Manto, we have a whole region to ourselves and we need to practice for the Grand Festival. Inuit is the only pokemon besides Smoker that has never been in a contest. Manto, would you like to be his partner? He is very good but he can be better."

The Scizor snipped his pincers and leaped ahead to find a spot to begin training, encouraging his trainer to follow, she dashed through the forest with a ball in hand and heard strange grumbling along with Manto hissing in shock. Pamela wondered what happened and saw a sight to behold, a large stone tower was in the middle of the forest, one she had never seen before. Her Scizor stood guard as the Meltan looked in awe, the girl had her hand at her hips as she had Manto calm down. "This is strange, but nothing dangerous!"

A brick shifted and revealed a blue eye that caused the girl to leap back. "EEK!"

The Scizor heard a curious, collective growl and relaxed as the Meltan yipped a hello, resulting in many bricks to flip and reveal their blue eyes, like it was saying an uncertain hello. Pamela remembered something she heard of and gasped. "Oh my this is a Stakataka, are you lost?"

The many eyes kept a stare that the trio translated as a yes, Pamela searched her bag and was disappointed in what she couldn't find. "Shoot, I never asked for Beast Balls."

She took out her phone and called someone of great importance. "Hold on, Cynthia normally knows what to do."

Pamela heard a feminine voice from her phone and listened. "Hi Pamela, how is your walk?"

The girl answered in her attempt to keep the beast calm. "Good, but... I found a strange pokemon and it is easier if I show it to you!"

Cynthia became curious and promised her. "I'll be there shortly, where are you?"

The girl answered her location and sent out her Skarmory. "We are at Eterna Forest, Blade Wing will see you before you see her and she will guide you to us."

Cynthia appreciated it as the Skarmory took flight. "I will be there shortly, thank you!"

Beep!

Mercury brushed up against the Stakataka as Pamela heard squawking, the girl was impressed by how fast the flight was and watched a Togekiss land with Cynthia on his back. The woman was astonished by the beast as the Skarmory landed to let Pamela know the job was done. The Stakataka slide its many eyes back in its body and shifted the bricks on its corners to use as legs. Mercury looked up and found many blue eyes under a hollow body, he leaped back and was picked up by Pamela as they watched the beast slowly walk to the north, the girl asked the woman. "Is there anything we can do? We know that if an Ultra Beast is seen around here that they need to be home or caught in a ball."

Cynthia sighed and had bad news to bare. "Lucas is away and he is the only person with beast balls I have easy contact with. But this pokemon doesn't seem to be intending to cause problems, we shouldn't treat it like it isn't welcome here... but what should we do?"

Pamela thought of it as the Stakataka knocked many trees down without a care, a moment of brilliance came to be. "We can't do anything to get him home right now, but what if we try to make him feel at home so he doesn't knock anymore things down?"

Cynthia called her Togekiss back and sent out her Garchomp with her answer. "So you are saying we follow him and see what he wants?"

Pamela agreed precisely and had her Scizor follow the beast. "We need to let him know we are here to help him. Those people are right in why an Ultra Beast is a danger here!"

CRASH!

Cynthia heard more trees fall and saw the forest was walked over as she got on her Garchomp's back. "They bring destruction without even knowing. Get on your Skarmory, we need to heard the Stakataka to a controllable environment!"

Pamela obeyed and secured her Meltan. "I'll follow him from the sky while you catch up with Manto and make sure he doesn't turn around!" SWOOP! Cynthia tugged at her Garchomp to make a dash and leap off the ground for low ground flight.

At Panolia Town.

Elio, Lillie, Hau and Wicke watched Gladion with a bag of his belongings, jump into a large hover jet with his Silvally and Manaphy as Madison had her Emolga, Genesect and Pikachu awaited them. Wicke was the first to shout out. "Enjoy your honeymoon Master Gladion!"

Hau shouted even louder as Gladion looked forward to something. "Stay safe at the Hidden Reserve and watch out for the Genesects!"

The man waved goodbye with a charming smile. "I will Miss Wicke, take care everyone!"

The jet closed with everything done and took off, leaving the four behind as Wicke held on to a pair of keys and asked the group. "I will be keeping the house in order while he is away. I would like a word with you three as soon as Miss Anabel arrives with Tammy."

Lillie saw a Salamence and Dragonite flying towards them and felt she knew. "The most important people for that project are going to be missing in action for a week and we need to change our plans a little bit."

Wicke nodded as the dragons landed to let Tammy, who had an Eevee on her back, and Anabel off, it looked like they were having a pleasant conversation as they called their dragons back. Tammy waved and spoke of good news to Lillie. "Patricia is babysitting Daphne and Leon as we speak, now, what are we gathering here for?"

Wicke opened the door and let the group in, for an answer best kept from the public. Within, Wicke saw Anabel take out an inconspicuous box and began her answer. "The construction of the next Snag Machine and the upgrade to the Aura Reader is still going to continue, though with the absence of people, it can only reach a certain point." Anabel opened the box to show a yellow and red Snag Machine with Aura Readers as Elio asked with something burning in his heart. "These are coming with you two in case you run into something out there that results in you needing them. We got to be more careful these days and speaking of which-" He let something slither from his bag and turned around to find the Zygarde core calling nine cells to form a body. "this is another thing I need to have done, Legion!"

The Zygarde formed into its canine like body as Elio gave Hau a trusting glance. "The last time Gladion and I were off the region, some psychos attacked Alola. You are to keep watch on the region while I am away and if you find anything, get the Tapus involved! Hau, Legion is going to be your buddy when I leave!"

The Kahuna of Melemele flinched at the sudden duty as the Zygarde barked without question, Hau smiled widely and had his hands at the back of his head. "Thank you, we will keep Alola safe together!"

Lillie assured Elio and showed him a luxury ball. "Gene, Eclipse, Nebby and Solgaleo will be ready to protect this region again."

She approached her husband and kissed him passionately, Elio returned the passion, a white. The agent coughed to interrupt and continued the assignments for all. "Mr. Sun is correct, we need an increase in security. Ms Wicke, make sure Lusamine has the Aether Foundation secure before she leaves for Orre."

The scientist assured that she will as Tammy watched Elio wrap his arms around Lillie and reach for her soft looking, braided pony tail, the girl found it difficult to look away. "So... when are we leaving Miss Anabel?"

The agent looked at the unbreakable passion with a stoic face and was ready to lead her out. "In an hour our jet will arrive. We all know our part to play, good luck all of you!"

The girl and agent were about to leave as Lillie flinched in forgetting something and broke the kiss, she and Elio took a deep breath to cool their hormones as the Professor readied four balls. "Tammy, wait! There is something I forgot about that you need to do, if you are going to do Contests in Hoenn, you need to finish this!"

Tammy raised an eyebrow and gasped, she smiled in vigor and petted her Eevee. "You are right Mom. Neo needs to fight Cain and the others... Dad, could you do me a favor?"

Elio was on it as he was about to dash out the door. "I know where the Ultra Recon Squad are right now, you fought a Flareon and Neo should know about the rest of them!"

With him gone, Anabel's stoic expression broke to an smile of wanting as she let Lillie take the lead. "If that Eevee really is special, then she would hold her own against most of them! Lillie' it has been a while since I seen you battle!"

The Professor raised her fists in the air and held the girls hand as Hau wanted to watch. "Cain, Lola, Fridgette and Tiffany are at their best. I wish we have something to make this special."

Anabel agreed with him and guided the remaining two out. "An Eevium Z would compliment the Eevee. But it would be worth watching!"

By an iron works factory near Eterna Forest.

A group of workers were tapping their equipment at a strange stone tower in annoyance and curiosity, causing a brick to shift and show a blue eye that flared to red, the Stakataka reared up and roared at the people. Causing a mass panic as he was about to stomp the ground.

POW!

PUNCH! A Garchomp and a Scizor parried the legs and gave the workers enough time to run away. The Stakataka saw a familiar blonde woman riding the Garchomp, backed away and ignited his aura for battle as he felt something perch on top of him. A small jab from a metal beak got his attention as a girl shouted. "Stop! You shouldn't be wandering to places like this!"

The Stakataka thrashed and saw a Skarmory with the same girl from before on top of the bird, Pamela tapped her steed and ordered her to perch on once more as the Ultra Beast kicked all around. The Scizor to hit the legs back in order to keep the beast in place as Cynthia got off her Garchomp and ordered. "Maybe if he feels like he is in familiar territory he would listen to us. Garchomp use stone edge north of here and make some pillars!"

The Garchomp was on it and slammed her fins to the ground to cause two massive pillars of stone to erupt, she dashed to them to begin trimming the stones as the Stakataka flung the Skarmory again and was perched on, with no hope of shaking the bird off as Pamela saw the jagged stone edge be trimmed into rectangular pillars. "The..these people just want to do their work in peace and attacking them isn't the answer, please, stop!"

The Stakataka made a small leap and caused a tremor as his red eye saw the pillar most matching. The red eyes became a calm blue, he stopped fighting as the Garchomp saw a finished work and growled to him with a question, the beast slowly crawled to the pillars and laid his body down, his legs went back to his sides and flipped many panels to look at the life forms that were trying to help him, the beast was listening as Cynthia approached it. "You are a stubborn one! Welcome to our world. We don't have a quick way to get you back home and we have to make due until we can!"

Pamela nodded as her Meltan jumped off to try and explain something to the Stakataka, something that the foreigner understood, the bystanders waited as the two pokemon had a conversation, a conversation that lasted until one of the Stakataka's right panels flipped to an eye that focused on Pamela.

The girl gasped and asked. "Wait a minute... are you a steel type?! You looked like a rock type though!"

She sent out a Klefki and apologized. "This might sting, but if you resits Ko'iko'i's dazzling gleam... then it is true! Do you mind?"

The Rampart pokemon rolled his eyes without a care, the Klefki shined radiant light that barely did much to it, confirming enough. The girl looked at the beast with adoration. "You are a rock and steel type! Shirudo will love to meet you!"

She kept control over herself as Cynthia asked the beast. "Would you mind staying out of trouble until we can find someone to help you? This might take a couple weeks for us to do!"

The Meltan wondered who the woman was talking about and pointed to the east, the Stakataka looked to be thinking about something and was more content with staying put. The Scizor's eyes widened as the Stakataka shifted its panels and gave a unified snoring. Just like that, the beast was asleep and neutralized as a threat, Cynthia thanked the girl and the pokemon involved as she saw the curious workers that needed to know what was going on. "Once he understood us, he settled down. I'm going to make sure these people know to leave this Stakataka alone. Is there anything you need to do before you head back to the boarding school?"

Pamela nodded and approached the beast to give him a hug of affection with her Meltan. "I just want to let him know we will be there for him if he gets lonely! We will be back at Celestic Town soon!" The Scizor blushed with light embarrassment and complimented the Garchomp, who in turn gave one back and went with Cynthia to ensure security.

At Alola, at the dirt road of route 6.

Lillie stood bold and battle ready as Tammy dared not to show fear, her Eevee was ready as a Leafeon looked at the small one slightly impressed and yipped a faint apology. The Professor felt like she knew the words and ordered. "This isn't personal Tammy. Cain, use swords dance and strike Neo down with leaf blade!"

The Leafeon danced as Tammy ordered her Eevee. "Neo, now is our chance! Use Scorching Tackle and follow with Black Ice!"

The Eevee dashed to the Leafeon's side, ignited into a fire ball and charged at him. Leaving a burn as the Leafeon slashed with a leaf on his forehead, in a counter attack. SLASH! Neopolitan was sent flying back from a critical slash and landed on her face, she was gasping as she forced herself up and looked to her left to find Cain had leaped to her side and was ready to pounce, she shot a mist of ice from her paws at the Leafeon and watched Cain solidify from the ice. Pew! The ice shattered and knocked Cain to the ground, he tried to get up determined, with his eyes losing consciousness.

Thud!

Cain fainted and marked two out of seven that were thought, Lillie readied a revive for her Leafeon as Tammy sprayed a max potion on her Eevee. "Phew! That is why Mom is the toughest on Alola, who is next?"

The Leafeon felt himself coming through and crawled up as Lillie sent out her Vaporeon. "Lola, Neo wishes to fight you next! We have a long hour ahead of us!"

Lola saw the recovering Leafeon and calmly stared at the eager Eevee, Tammy gave her order with a hidden joy as the Eevee jolted in a battle ready. "Neo, hit Lola with a Stunning Spark!"

The Eevee grunted, crackled and shot a bolt of electricity that left the Vaporeon paralyzed, Lola readied her shot under Lillie's silent command, scalding water gushed at the skittering Eevee, knocked her of her feet and left a burn. Tammy cringed and ordered the Eevee. "Ow! Neo, use Soothing Gale to keep the damage coming and sooth that burn!"

The Eevee spun and let loose a twister of sweet smelling wind that pushed the Vaporeon back and healed the burn, Lillie looked up to the sky in wishful thinking as Lola did the same. Tammy swallowed and ordered as she saw Lola struggling to keep movement. "Neo, use Leeching Stalk and we can use our secret move!"

The Eevee kicked into the dirt and caused a mighty stalk to grow from the ground and bombard the Vaporeon with explosive seeds that scattered and wrapped around her, draining her of her health as a wish came true and restored her health. The Eevee sweated as Tammy spun with grace. "Neo, use last resort! We got to keep hitting that Vaporeon!"

The Eevee agreed, leaped at Lola with the glow of a golden star and knocked her back. Lillie gave a frigid glare with Lola, the Vaporeon shot an ice beam at Neo and froze her solid. Causing Tammy's heart to leap as she saw sparks crackle with in, Neopolitan broke out of the ice and charged a Stunning Spark to knock Lola out.

An observing Anabel had the two victories marked as Hau counted. "That Flareon Neo lost to, Cain and now Lola. She is able to beat two of her evolutions and she has to be tough."

The agent agreed and looked amused by the effort. "Neo can keep up with them, but we need to see her against the remaining five!"

Lillie used a revive on her Vaporeon and gave her a kiss on the cheek, gently nudging her to the side as she let out a vain Glaceon that wasn't impress as Tammy used another max potion, the Professor ordered as she saw the Eevee to be battle ready once more. "Fridgette use hail and freeze Neo with blizzard!"

The Glaceon swipped her ears and let loose a hail storm as Tammy ordered her calmed Eevee. "Uh oh! Neo use Stunning Spark again and Radiant Fortitude!"

The Eevee shot the Glaceon into the misty snow and lost track of her as she glowed in light, a mighty blizzard was blown to knock Neo off her concentration and near to fainting as Tammy saw something faint in the snow and pointed. "There, use Scorching Tackle and don't stop!"

The Eevee ignited and charged at the storm, knocking the Glaceon out of, the fresh snow tried to jump away and felt her limbs failing her, much to Lillie's dismay as Neo charged again for a k.o.

The Eevee nearly fell over and felt another spray as she watched Lillie use one more revive, the woman swayed her braided pony tail and admitted it. "Tammy, you and Neo are strong together! You should be proud of getting this far!"

She sent out a Jolteon and waited for the hail to stop as Tammy readied her fists. "Alright, three out of four is pretty darn good! Tiffany is going to be a hard one for us Neo, we can't just paralyze her and be done with it!"

Lillie agreed as the hail stopped and the Jolteon quickly said a friendly hello to Neo, who gave one back and wished for the best of luck. The woman aimed her fingers like a gun, Tiffany gave a faint crackle as Neopolitan rolled to dodge. Pew!

BZZT! Neo was left paralyzed and tripped as Lillie ordered. "Tiffany, use hidden power and make it quick with thunderbolt!"

The Jolteon glowed and pulsed with strange, hidden power as Neo struggled to move and was left exposed to a thunder bolt that certainly knocked her out. Thud! The Eevee passed out as Tammy looked disappointed in herself and picked her partner up. "We over did ourselves!"

The Jolteon gave a boast to herself and went to her kin as Lillie took a max revive and approached to give it to the Eevee. "Perhaps, but you and Neo still fought very well!"

She saw a Elio running down the road with a smile of good news and four people in strange suits that followed him, the Alolan Champion saw the aftermath and asked. "Alola everyone! What is the tally?" Lillie saw Phyco taking out a ball and twirling his mustache in temptation as she gave the ratio. "If we count Zossie's Flareon, we have three victories and two loses! We have three more challengers, Captain Phyco... may you start?"

The Captain let out an Umbreon that looked sleepy and was annoyed by the sunlight. "Ho, Zossie has informed us of this Eevee's power and we wish to see it first hand!"

Zossie agreed as Lillie let her sent out a Flareon, the youngest of the Recon Squad warned her captain. "Neo is very unpredictable. Professor Lillie, may Flareon and I watch with Cain and the others?" Lillie allowed it and stepped out of the way as Dulse and Soleria joined with her as an audience.

The Captain walked toward the other end of the road and faced his adversary, Lillie signaled that they may begin as Tammy ordered with a risk and a charged up Eevee. "Neo, use Stunning Spark and then Soothing Gale if this Umbreon has Synchronize for an ability!"

The Eevee shot a quick jolt that left the Umbreon struggling to move, he gave a glow and left the Eevee falling over as the captain found part of his strategy pointless. "I assume Soothing Gale remedies status conditions! Umbreon, use wish and then we will... as Nanu calls it, fight with a foul play!"

The Umbreon wished for a clear victory as the Eevee struggled and blew soothing wind that eased the numbness, Neopolitan can move again. Tammy was half impressed. "Wow, part toxic stall! Neo use Leeching Stalk before that Umbreon's wish comes true! We should slow this down as much as possible!"

Neopolitan agreed and caused a massive stalk to grow and bombard the Umbreon with sapping seeds, the moonlight pokemon glared and kicked the vine down on the Eevee for a strong, yet foul strike. Umbreon felt his wish come true as Tammy ordered. "Neo, use last resort and don't stop!"

The Eevee glowed like a star and tackled the Umbreon back, Phyco watched his partner struggle to move and get struck again. "Keep playing foul, it is our best course for victory!"

The Umbreon got that, bit the Eevee by the tail and slammed her to the ground as more of his vitality was drained, Neo forced herself up and landed one more in her final stand, knocking the Umbreon out for a victory. Lillie took another revive and gave it to the Umbreon as the captain was pleased by the results. "An interesting battle! You done well Umbreon."

The Umbreon took the medicine and wished to keep himself distant from the group of Eeveelutions as he stood by his trainers side, Phyco went to the audience as Dulse sent out an Espeon and waited for Tammy to heal her pokemon, he saw the Eevee give a mischievous smile and felt he had an understanding of the Eevee's main trick. "It can switch in between those moves at will... have... you tried that during battle?"

The Eevee panted from stress as Tammy shook her head. "No, it wouldn't exactly be fair and I don't think that is a good idea with how she has to focus to do that."

Lillie looked on in faith for her daughter as she watched Dulse order. "An understandable theory. Espeon, use calm mind and finish this fight with psychic!"

The Espeon gave a glow as the Eevee gave a pulse of radiant light that chipped at the Espeon, Neo set up a glowing screen around herself and stood ready. The Espeon Neopolitan skidding across the road with a psychic blast, the light screen took in half the damage and left an Eevee that gave an aggressive roar, Tammy stopped her and ordered. "No, use Stunning Spark! Then Dark Barrier!"

The Eevee growled, crackled and shot a bolt to paralyze the Espeon. Leaving him exposed to a dark shadow that formed under him and erupted in a pulse of light that surrounded the Eevee. Neo charged as Dulse ordered. "Again, we are strong and we will show it!"

The Espeon shot a psychic blast that the Eevee charged through, Neo glowed like a star and went to his last resort!

POW!

The Espeon was knocked out and laying still, left to Lillie's care as the stoic man stepped out of the way. "So close. This leaves Soleria, good luck!"

The last of the Recon Squad gave a warm smile as she sent out her Sylveon, who was enjoying the bright day, Tammy used her last max potion and felt her ego talking. "Five out of seven, do you think we can beat another Neo?"

The Eevee saw the Sylveon, her malice became that of exhaustion as she felt she can do one more battle.

Soleria went into a battle frenzy and was about to yell as Tammy ordered. "Neo, use Radiant Fortitude and we will have the advantage!"

The Eevee jumped to battle and glowed a pulse of light as Soleria taunted. "That will be your only advantage Coordinator! Sylveon, use misty terrain!"

The Sylveon felt the light sting and blew out pink mist, Tammy snapped her fingers and ordered. "Well there goes that. Neo, use Stunning Spark and Leeching Stalk!"

The Eevee shot a bolt of lightning at the more confident Sylveon as Soleria ordered with a forming scream. "Use calm mind and scream hyper voice!"

The Sylveon calmed herself as the Eevee let loose another stalk to pelt the intertwining pokemon, the Sylveon and trainer screamed in unison, with the pokemon's voice becoming that of a pink shine. Neo dashed towards the noise without fear as Tammy saw her Eevee endure the blunt. "Finish this streak with last resort!" Neo rolled and formed a star, knocking the Sylveon to the ground for a k.o. The audience were left clapping as Lillie readied another revive.

Elio thanked the Ultra Recon Squad and approached Tammy to raise her hand in the air. "And we have six out of eight! Got to admit, all of you are pretty tough!"

Tammy agreed and picked her Eevee up as she saw a jet plane coming from the distance. "And we finished just on time! Phew, now all Neo needs is Evoboost and she will be amazing!"

The group moved out of the jets way as Anabel took out something from her pocket. "That was what you were trying to prove this whole time? You two go quite well together."

Hau agreed as Wicke realized what the agent was going to do. "With the two of you together, you can become a team!"

The jet slowed down and gave a landing as Anabel approached Tammy with something glittering, a brown crystal with a symbol of an Eevee's tail. The girl flinched at the sight and asked. "Wait... where did you get that?"

Lillie and Elio saw the Eevium Z as the agent placed her finger on her lips, a secret for another time. The jet landed and let out a pilot that had a badge, he gave a salute to Anabel. "We finally got here Miss Anabel! Are you ready to go?"

The agent nodded and signaled Tammy to follow. "All preparations are made, Miss Tammy... are you ready for your mission?"

The girl turned around to find Elio and Lillie watching on, holding back many painful, yet joyful emotions, she nodded, placed the crystal in her pocket and picked up her gangster Eevee. "I am Miss Anabel! Mom, Dad, I'm finally going to Hoenn!" She smiled widely with joyful tears trickling down. "When you next see me, I'll be at the Grand Festival and as Top Coordinator! Tell Daphne and Leon where I will be so they won't worry!" Lillie gave a whimpering laugh and waved goodbye. "We will, be the best you can be!"

Tammy followed Anabel into a well kept jet, the Agent promised the girls adopted family. "She has great potential! I will contact you when we arrive."

Elio wished the best of luck and shouted. "Knock Hoenn out of the park Tammy! We are all routing for you!"

Tammy looked like she was taking too many emotions at once as Anabel gave her goodbye and closed the door. The pilot went into the cockpit and began the jets next flight. WOOSH!

With the plane flying away, Lillie couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears of joy, Elio comforted her and listened to her sobs. "She is...she is flying out of the nest once again!"

The man hugged her and rubbed her back as he whispered to her. "I know, she is going to do amazing things!"

Zossie approached them with a clear understanding of the feeling. "She left home to explore a whole new region out there. She will be back to share stories of her exploration."

She patted Lillie on the shoulder for comfort as the rest of the Recon Squad were looking forward to the end result, Wicke looked at the time and whispered to Hau for an idea to cheer the group up. The Kahuna of Melemele agreed with her back. "This is something to celebrate. Who want's Masaladas?"

In the jet.

Anabel relaxed as Tammy was falling asleep with her Eevee. "We will be arriving near Mauville city in a few hours, we have rented two apartments to use at our leasure and we will spend the first day getting use the shift in time zones. You know what your mission is!"

Tammy felt drowsy and nodded. "S...Search for anything leading to Meltan... maybe that company I heard of might have clues we need."

Anabel agreed and described the location. "Devon Corp, located in Rustboro City in the far central west of Hoenn. I will search south for the Deoxys trainer... Brendan."

Tammy felt her Eevee was having sweet dreams and voiced her part of the plan. "I heard the town leading to Rustboro, Verdanturf, has a contest hall. I will be quick with my business there and I will get some info on where to search. I'll try not to goof off. Mom and Dad will be proud by the end of this."

Anabel agreed and had her hands pressed together. "They will be and they know you will accomplish this."

She slightly daydream and blushed as Tammy noticed and asked her. "Thanks for telling me that, sorry that they... acted up in the heat of the drama."

Anabel didn't mind and kept her thoughts under control as she picked her words. "They are two of the most powerful trainers on Alola that are bound together, it's natural they they show it. I like that."

Tammy realized the undertones and giggled as she let her mind drift. "That is why you like those two, I don't want to know the rest. What else do you do besides being an Agent Miss Anabel?"

The woman wished she knew and remembered the battle tree. "I look for strong opponents worth my time. The next time we battle, I won't hold back and neither should you." The girl felt her mind drift as the image of a flying Pelipper came in her mind, having that freedom she craved.


	53. The Sense of An Agent!

During a late afternoon, Elio and Lillie were in their home trying to unwind from a tiring day. With two babies sleeping in the other room, a Pikachu resting by a Leafeon and his kin, as well as a Banette giving Lillie a back rub, there was much to talk about. Elio broke the silence, hugged his wife and comforted her. "She finally went out to do her dreams again. If things go a certain way, we might call that girl Agent Tammy!"

Lillie imagined the girl as a secret agent, wiped the last of her tears and was charmed by the humor as she kissed her husband. "That is quite possible. You are going to be rather busy tomorrow in preparing all those Meltan for that trip to Orre. I just hope Mother isn't being all talk."

The duo don't feel like it would be as Elio appreciated a lot of things. "If you get lonely while I am away, do know that you have a lot of contacts in the neighborhood. Just because Gladion is away doesn't mean the region is empty."

Lillie knew some friends that would enjoy a tea party and looked at Elio in temptation. "Thank you for the advise and thank you for ordering dinner. Elio, while we wait, would you like to pass the time outside and work up that appetite?"

The man blushed and left to get ready. "Of course love. I hope you are going to be ready for another big friend to be here when I come back from Orre. Ho-oh means quite a lot to you and now you have one of your own. Though the one you know might be bummed out!"

Lillie didn't mind and unbuttoned her lab coat, revealing a white and pink outfit. "He would understand, you also have a Rayquaza to tend to and they both need time to recover after all that treatment. Just... don't go flying off with Rayquaza without telling us."

Elio knew he wouldn't and went to the master bed room to search for something. Lillie went to get the back door and thanked her Banette. "You are sweet Pete, I'll be quite busy... so if the food comes, the money is on the counter and you know how to greet people!"

Her marionette saluted and let her go off to the backyard, where the lush grass helps set the mood. She picked a spot and sat seductivally as she saw a door open to let out Elio, who was slowly taking his shirt off for his wife's pleasure. He intentionally put his fingers in his pants and adjusted them to give Lillie a tantalizing view of anticipation as he sat next to her, on his knees, ready to fulfill her every wish. Lillie invited him to be more assertive and let him lean closer to smell the breath of her lips. "I love you, you are my shining sunlight!"

Elio kissed Lillie in the lips and had her lay on her back as she wrapped her arms around him and heard him whisper. "I love you too, you are the moon light of my night!"

Smooch!

Lillie guided him towards her dress and wished for him to take it off of her. "Let us show the world what we mean to each other."

At PokeStar Studios on Unova.

Chrom patiently sat in a waiting room full of young actors, most were teenage boys at his age. Many became intimidated from pressure and many fled on reading deeply in the script. The boy looked down on it and felt both nervous and confident that he would be able to do it as he was called in, to a room with a large green screen. He saw a director that was regretting a decision and was asked. "So you think you can handle this kind of writing? I probably shouldn't have thought about writing my villain like this, not a lot want to put up with that."

Chrom looked to be understanding why, tensed up and sent out a Toxicroak and shiny Politoed. "HEY! LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!"

He looked like he was ready to fight and left the director half impressed. "And now you got her attention and she has said a lot of rude and hurtful things that struck close to home! Her pokemon are ready to beat you up, what do you do?"

The Toxicroak swelled his throat and coughed out gunk as the Politoed clapped an encore as Chrom gritted his teeth and barked. "HOW ABOUT YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

He gave a tone most cold and asked. "Or are you going to just hide behind your pokemon?"

The director felt the question chilling and gave him a thumbs up. "And now she took that as a challenge. Perfect, that is what I am looking for. Rachael, are you happy about this?" A teenage girl approached from the shadows and smiled slyly. "I told you that he wanted to do this and I am grateful that you gave everyone a fair chance. Do you mind if I warn him of what he is getting himself into?"

The boy dare not give an inch and shouted. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM THAT YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS?"

Rachael went into her act, rolled her eyes and readied her fists. "A pretty boy like you wants to know?"

She went dangerously close and looked like she was about to throw down with him. "You will know when I knock your teeth out and ruin that look of yours!"

Chrom nearly yipped intimidated and readied his own fists as the direction stopped them. "And cut, there is our potential!" The couple lessened up, Rachael felt comfortable and warned him. "If you think the script is scary, I'm going to make that much worse."

The director hoped she does and written down the boys name. "Think about that by next week. Remember, you are the meanest girl in the whole school and would have a criminal record if you can get away with it."

Rachael agreed and folded her arms. "A heart as hard as diamond and as cold as ice. Thank you for giving Chrom that chance Syndey."

The director didn't mind it and was ready for the next potential actor, an orange hair girl with a yellow dress and short white skirt, a lass that was slightly aware of what awaited her. "I...I am here to be the school girl?"

The director looked regretful and politely asked her. "Wendy... if that is who you are. Do you have an idea of what it is like to be bullied so badly that you are on a breaking point? To be in a position like that?"

The girl nodded as Rachael tried to distant herself from what she was about to do. "Not personally... thank Zekrom, but I know how bad the bullying can get."

Sydney took a deep breath and sat down to watch. "Then you know how it went for these people, Rachael, Wendy... it's time to begin."

The lass stepped on the green screen and pretended to be holding onto something as Rachael casually stepped in front of her and pretended to be interested. "Nice ribbon, you got that from the swim club?"

Wendy yipped in shock and looked on with pride. "Thank you. It took me a whole year to work for this."

Rachael looked down with a stoic looking expression as she slowly reached for it. "I like the shine on this." She took the imaginary object without permission, Wendy tried to take it back as Rachael pushed her back by the head. "Really nice and earned, I'm taking this!"

The girl was astonished and was frantic in trying to get her prize back. "Wha...hey, that's mine!"

She flailed her arms and slapped Rachael, earning a sharp glare as she tossed the imaginary object like trash grabbed Wendy by the arms and acted like she knocked her to the ground. The younger girl tried to kick back as Rachael acted like she blindsided her with her foot, causing her to roll on her stomach and was left exposed as the bully leaned down, acted like she was yanking her by her hair and gave an angry snarl. "Typical of an Unovian! You listen to me, your just a small Magikarp swimming in a big pond and now you met the Gyarados! What the Gyarados wants, she gets."

Wendy tried to fight back and was giving a really convincing whimper as Rachael yanked once more. Chrom stepped in and repeated his line. "HEY, LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!"

Rachael looked up with an unimpressed scowl, dropped the girl like she was nothing and sent out an intimidating Granbull and a Poliwrath that looked ready to beat someone up. "And what if I don't? What is a pretty school boy like you going to do about it?"

The Toxicroak and Politoed readied themselves and mimicked jumping out of a ball as the whimpering girl watched helplessly and scampered to get something. The director called it a cut and felt enough was done for an audition. "That is enough, Rachael... where did you get that from? Because this was more horrifying than I expected."

Rachael helped Wendy up and answered. "I seen worse happen when I was growing up. Yikes I was scary."

The fellow actress agreed and felt an idea coming. "If I know where we are doing this, it could make it even better. It's no wonder a lot of the boys were scared of doing this, they have to stand up to someone like you!"

The movie star gave a wide, arrogant smile at something she believed in. "And the worse thing they can do against someone that scary is do nothing as I have my way with you. Isn't that right Chrom?"

The boy blushed and gave a tense glare. "And I get the kind of person I am fighting. Is this everything you wanted to see Ms. Syndey?"

The woman nodded and pointed the door out. "Yep, you were all amazing I'll call you back here in a week and a half."

The two trainers called their pokemon back and followed Wendy out, the girl felt excited and waved the two goodbye. "Wow, acting is much harder than I expected."

Rachael agreed with her and pointed to the sky as Chrom saw a familiar brown hair woman that was watching a black haired boy playing roughly with a familiar brown haired boy. The movie star boasted. "No matter what goes down on you, there is only one place to go! Push that jerk off of you and reach for the stars!"

Wendy loved the pep talked, thanked Rachael and went on with her day as the brown hair woman approached, Rachael recognized Hilda and Hudson as she guessed the other boy. "That is Colden? Also is Nate back?"

Hilda nodded as Hudson was playing cowboys with Colden. "Yes and he asked me to babysit while he checked out the next film. Colden, these are the two I told you about?"

The young boy looked at the two with playful blue eyes, he cheered like he couldn't have enough fun. "Oh! That is the mage from that Labryinth movie!"

Hudson noticed and agreed as he sneaked an imaginary shot. "Bang! Daddy likes her talent."

Rachael appreciated a fan as Chrom gave his goodbye for the day. "I'm going to tell Father and Mother about what I did, see you later."

The girl waved her boyfriend goodbye and focused on Hilda. "I should go ask Nate about his vacation, we knew this was coming."

The woman swayed her hair and saw Nate leaving the theater. "You can ask her that yourself, we got a call from someone regarding you and we are pretty impressed by what is being offered. I worked with Looker in the past to help round some people up and it... is going to be a pretty big honor for you to be apart of this. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Rachael didn't mind and envisioned another way to make a name for herself. "I got all day!"

Hudson saw his father and went to tackle his leg, the man picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride as he spoke of good news. "Sorry for leaving you like that, did you have a good time with your friend?"

Hudson held on and answered with a son's love. "Colden is a fun kid. Daddy, what are you and Aunt Hilda going to ask?"

Nate answered his son as Hilda caught Colden my surprise and gave him a piggy back ride herself. "We need to talk about this privately, son... would you promise to not tell anyone besides Yancy?"

The innocent boy made a vow. "I promise!"

Colden felt his adopted mother having no problems carrying him and innocently asked. "Are you having the mage do something to save the world with you?"

The Hero of Truth nodded yes. "You can say that! Lead the way Rachael."

By a city built in a building, in a far away region with a volcano in sight.

A jet plane landed in a nearby forest to let out two people. Leading first was Anabel, who saw a route with a garden and small ponds, followed by Tammy who had her Eevee in her arms and a Rotom Dex by her side. The agent gave her protegee a semi strict order. "We are spending the day settling in the city and we will journey out in the morning. Once you go back to this route, you are on your own."

Tammy appreciated it as her Dex shined an image of a humanoid creature with two flowery hands. "That is pretty fair. I'll look up my first contest here and plan ahead while you do you Miss Anabel!"

They journeyed to the indoor city, Tammy and her Eevee were left amazed as they went up the stairs and found two neighboring doors, Tammy took our her key and asked her superior. "See you at the food court later?"

Anabel nodded. "I'll see you there!"

The two went into their rooms to relax for the afternoon, Tammy found her apartment most well kept, with bedding, a T.V, a kitchen and other things needed for everyday life. She sent out her Pikachu, shiny Pelipper and Weavile as she locked the door, felt like she was her own and cheered in good news. "Well, we are finally in Hoenn!"

The Weavile looked around, impressed by what looked like a suit as the Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation point. "We have Verdanturf iz ztarting a contezt tomorrow and we have until the end of next month to get five ribbonzzz!"

Tammy perked up and didn't find a problem. "We can do this, the route we came from is the best place to find this pokemon I want, Roselia. Beautiful and poisonous. What is the theme for this contest Dex?"

The Rotom flashed a one and a cute logo. "Itz just a cute contest! It zoundz like an easy win if you azk me!"

Tammy knew the pokemon for the job and went to the P.C for her pep talk to her pokemon. "With how little time we have, we cannot afford to slack off. Everyone, we are here for our own reasons, but starting tomorrow, we have a mission to find this particular pokemon!"

The Dex shined with the image of Meltan, giving the group a basic understanding as the Pikachu asked a question the girl understood. "I don't know, but Rustboro City has people that can give us a lead! **Phew!** "

She went to a couch to lay on and turned on the T.V to watch some cartoons. This jet lag is a killer, but Mom and Dad know we are fine. This is going to be a fun adventure."

In the next door apartment.

Anabel had her supplies neatly placed away and began a log. "Day one! I have arrived in Hoenn with a skilled trainer that has potential to be a new agent. It had no complications and in an hour, I will contact her family to know of our arrival."

She undid her pony tail to let her hair down, took off her suit to reveal more casual, purple clothes, sent out an Espeon to pet her and went to a comfortable bed to nap in. "Our retrieval mission is scheduled to last for at least a month. I will contact Looker in regards to our progress on Kalos. Anabel out!"

She closed her eyes and felt her Espeon nuzzling at her, the soft velvet fur was most soothing for a busy agent. In half an hour, her mind drifted and she found herself in a jungle with her partner looking at her strange, she found a lake and looked down to a reflection, she had the fur, tail and gem of an Espeon. A form that was most amusing as she asked her companion. "Do I look weird like this? To dream that I am like you."

The Espeon shook her head and heard frantic chirping nearby, a noise she and Anabel were drawn to. They followed their instinct and followed to find a monster most familiar, the upper body was a white scaled, blonde woman with green eyes, a relaxed braided pony tail and the lower body of a Serperior, in her arms was a Taillow that was having its wing tended to by a spray bottle. "There you are you sssweet Taillow, now fly back to your family!"

The tiny swallow calmed down, blushed embarrassed at the monster woman, gave her an appreciative nuzzle and flew off to the distant mountain, the woman turned around and revealed more of herself, her bare torso that lead downwards, Anabel took a deep breath and greeted her. "Hello Miss Lillie! I was going to call you to let you know me and Tammy arrived on Hoenn safely!"

Lillie closed her eyes in relief as her serpent body coiled to a more comfortable position. "Thank you for letting me know Miss Anabel. Tammy is a good girl, how is she so far?"

Anabel swayed her tail and long hair as she answered certain. "We just arrived and so far so good. You helped set that girl towards a great path, how is life at home so far?"

Lillie blushed and swooned. "Elio and I made wonderful love, we had dinner and spent time with our children. I told them a story about five ditto that nearly made them laugh before they fell asleep. Then Elio and I took a nap!"

She gasped to an idea, she raised her fists in the air, puffed her cheeks and gave Anabel a challengers glare! "Then we found ourselves here, dreaming. Elio went off because he heard a group of pokemon in peril. He must be getting them home and that leaves you and me. Have you ever known what it was like to be in a battle?"

The agent took the challenge, her tail aimed to the sun and her eyes glowed. "Have you? For this is the most thrilling part!"

The Espeon backed away as Lillie aimed her tail. "It is complicated, but I was an Alolan Vulpix traveling in an unknown world. But this is a new experience entirely! Are you prepared?!"

Anabel saw Lillie aim a leaf storm and leaped out of the way, she psyched herself up to the increase in power as she taunted. "Nice try!"

She her mind let loose a psychic blast as Lillie gave a similar glow and set up a light screen to deflect half the damage, it pushed her against a tree as she gave a mighty, armor piercing gaze. She shot another leaf storm, directly where Anabel leaped to.

POW!

The agent was knocked to the ground and laid on her back, a firm attack that left her dazed and unable to battle. Lillie slithered towards her challenger with a smug smile and helped her up, she waited for Anabel to come through and apologize. "Using psych up was a great strategy, but I was faster to act. Anabel, if you are looking for Brendan, you should look in a place called Littleroot Town. That is where we saw him when, back Elio and I were in our honeymoon."

The agent felt sore as she found the information to be useful. "That will be my first destination tomorrow, thank you. Tell Elio when you get the chance!"

Lillie assured the agent she will and heard a rustle, walking out was a sight most unusual for them, Elio with a Leafeon's tail, grass like fur and leafy ears, otherwise, he had a black set of messy hair, grey eyes and a pair of grey pants. Lillie showed a blush in her scaly cheeks as she saw him with no shirt. "What...what did you find?"

Elio noticed what happened and answered. "Some Bidoofs that needed help!"

Anabel knew what the two have done in the waking world and kept herself secret, the group blinked and found themselves in another strange place, they were all human and were in a royal bed room that had armor on the floor. Lillie was a queen in a night gown, Elio was in just his pants, Anabel was in purple robes, from awkward dream to another. The faithful knight would rather stay faithful and asked the mage. "I think all this came from after everything me and Lillie did in the past hour... we did more than have sex, we made love. Anything special on the first day or is it just a calm before the storm?"

Lillie invited her knight to sit by herside and answered. "Mostly that, but I told Anabel about Brendan and where he might be. You missed out on a battle we had... who knew it can be fun!"

Elio snapped his fingers at a missed opportunity as his wife glowed and formed a golden orb of magical power. The man felt small tendrils of light guiding him to a pillow as Anabel voiced another part to her plans. "If Brendan shares this knowledge quickly, I will join Tammy in her search for Meltan, I'll leave you lovers be."

Lillie saw the woman was about to leave and insisted. "Anabel... would... you like to join us? We are all here together and this could be fun."

Elio gave a submissive blush that tempted the mage knight as she had her Espeon leave the room. "Go keep watch. On one condition!"

The man asked. "What is it?

These dreams get pretty out there." Anabel raised a finger and asked him. "Do you let your wife have her way with you all the time? I want to see how assertive you can be."

Lillie slowly undid her night gown as she confessed. "He spoils me, but I like it a little when he doesn't act submissive. But how are we to do it between the three of us?" Anabel was about to take off her clothes as she answered. "We both use magic and one of us is a knight, we can... battle each other and see who is left standing, who ever wins gets to be on top. Are we ready?"

Lillie gave a moon lit glow as Elio felt himself more free to act. "And we are all doing it naked?"

Anabel nodded as she and Lillie were in their under garments, she gave a glow and aimed her hand at him. "Think fast!"

Pew! A small, ball of energy was shot at the man and prompted him to roll and dodge, he knew a game when he sees one and took his pants off, a sun lit spark shined with in his eyes, the three way battle has begun.

Out in the waking world.

Tammy heard from the news about a rowdy Roselia that was causing trouble, scattering spikes all across a field of flowers. Her Weavile walked out of the room with an objective her trainer agreed with. "Someone should teach that Roselia some respect and we know how to do it! Tenac, Leucothea, Nica, Neo... your thinking of a getting our capture done now?"

The group of Pokemon cheered a yes and followed the girl out of the apartment, down the stairs and to the western route, they found many gardeners with injured, bleeding fingers. Tammy whistled and asked a nearby man. "That Roselia is making things hard on you all?"

The gardener nodded and looked over to a garden over by the pond. "We can't tend to it if that Roselia stays in there! Do you have anything that can help?"

Tammy tossed a lure ball and let out a Blastoise. "Vicky has rapid spin to get rid of the spikes. If I just have Nica or Neo attack, we might scorch those flowers, but I got a plan! Vicky, are you ready?"

The Blastoise nodded and followed Tammy to the flowery garden, where they found a Roselia with a long leaf covering her body. She refused to move and kept guard of the field of flowers. Tammy gave the order to her Blastoise and called her bored Weavile back. "This is beneath you Tenac. Vicky, use rapid spin! Then we can leave the rest to Nica!"

The Blastoise curled in her shell and spun at the Roserade, feeling pricked by the spikes and sending them into a lake. The Roselia bumped off and scattered stun spore to paralyze the Blastoise. Nothing Tammy didn't already dealt with as she called her Blastoise back and had her Pikachu enter the battle. "Nica, use signal beam and get that Roselia out of those flowers!"

The Pikachu charged a beam and shot the thorn pokemon out of the field, the Roselia puffed her cheeks and raised her hands in the air, performing a pose to let loose intense sun light to feed into her flowers. Tammy called her Pikachu back and let her Pelipper go in next. "Leu, lets stop that solar beam, fly in and let your ability take hold! Then shot her up with scald!"

The Pelipper flapped and caused a cloud to block the sun, slowing the beam down and exposing the Roselia to scalding water that burned her, she fired a weak beam and attempt to counter with sludge forming in her petals as Tammy took out a luxury ball and tossed it at the thorn pokemon. "Go catch her!"

The luxury ball spun in the air and tapped at the Roselia, it dragged her in and fell in the flowers. Shake...shake...shake...click! Tammy raised her fist in the air and picked up her prize, earning a small praise to the observing gardeners, the woman from before clapped and asked. "Nice work, where are you from?"

Tammy answered as she saw a windswept town that smelled of sweet grass. "Alola, I'm here to do the Grand Festival since that region doesn't have any and I need to sign up for tomorrows Cute Contest!"

The Gardener gasped and let the girl on her way. "Then you need to hurry, there are five more contests remaining, you cannot miss this!" Tammy appreciated it, called her Pikachu and Pelipper back and dashed to the contest hall with her Eevee as the Roselia's ball faded to the P.C. With in, Tammy found a P.C, placed her Pelipper's ball into storage and took out a great ball as a receptionist asked on seeing the festive dress. "Are you here for the Cute Contest?"

Tammy nodded and showed her Contest Pass. "My Mom gave me a pass for Hoenn's Contests and I am signing up my Miltank for this!"

The man took the pass, slide it and typed away. "And... we are good! Place the ball on the shining button and we will finish up!"

Tammy did as instructed and waited as the Eevee saw a round man with a pair of sunglasses, brown hair and a blue, tropical shirt. The man finished talking to people and noticed the busy girl. By the look of her clothes, the perky Eevee and attitude, he found a trainer. "How long have you been traveling here?"

Tammy turned to find the stranger and answered. "I just got here an hour ago and I have been wanting to come to this region for months! Why did you ask?"

The man answered and took interest. "I'm just asking, I look for strong trainers. How often have you done this?"

Tammy listed two events particular. "I went to Johto and made it as a runner up and I went to this event at the Sevii Island's a couple months later. I'm not a competitive battler, but I have battled strong trainers! Dex, back me up!"

The Rotom Dex buzzed with her record. "Mz Tammy had to beat zomeone to get a free ride to Hoenn! The rest izz clazzified!"

The man respected the vow of privacy and introduced himself. "My name's Scott, if you were able to get that far as a Coordinator, then I think I might have found what I was looking for. It takes strategy to win a contest, devising a strategy is one way of becoming a better trainer I say." Tammy took the compliment to heart. "I always wanted to hear something like that. You won't be disappointed tomorrow!" Scott hoped so as the receptionist finished registering the Miltank and realized what was happening as he gave the pokemon back. "I hope you don't, when Scott see's a trainer with talent... he isn't wrong. It sounds like you have a story before you came here!"

Tammy placed the great ball away as her Eevee cheered. "Vwee!" The Dex had a translation that she found true. "Actionz do zzzpeak louder than wordzzz!"

The girl was ready to get going as she winked and asked. "And we will do that! Betsy is a pretty special Miltank, I see you tomorrow Scott!"

The Eevee appreciated the low key praise as the man waved farewell. "I'll see you then!"

On leaving the hall, the girl was ready to call her Weavile back. "Miss Anabel will flip when she finds out that I went out early. Come on. we got a new friend to introduce to the rest of the family and I know just who to introduce Rosey to." The Eevee looked forward to it as the girl walked into the Pokemon Center for a quick heal before going back to Mauville City.

At an apartment in Aspertia Town in the Unova Region.

Rachael was staring down at a badge given to her by Nate and asked Hilda as two children were playing with a green Hydreigon, a purple Hydreigon, an Emboar and a friendly Heatmor. "You want me to join WHAT?!"

Hilda closed her eyes and answered the girls question. "You have had close encounters with terrorists, seen Shadow Pokemon and as you vowed to do, you learned to defend yourself! We seek to ask one other to join us when we are given the chance, but we would like to ask you to be with the International Police. We need more experienced people for all the messed up chaos that is coming."

Rachael swallowed, laughed in denial and tried to plead the two in reason. "I...I'm just a selfish movie star! I only care about my carrier and even Gough is more dependable because he doesn't have anything to lose. Ha! Ha!"

Hilda knew lying when she heard it. "But you showed time and time again that you care for others. When things are thrown down, you will protect those you care about. That is why we are asking."

Nate agreed with the Hero of Truth and didn't want to pressure Rachael. "It helps make the world peaceful, one step at a time."

That much Rachael agreed as she gave a smile to some memories. "Least enough so people can sleep easily. Even Orre doesn't need to deal with all the troubles I seen and heard."

She reached for the badge and thought more about it. "...My next film is going to be my big break before I can unwind and focus on my life choices. I'm in!"

Nate turned off a recorder and thanked the girl. "Since you are pretty young, we won't be asking for much until we have something that needs you. You came a long way since that film you stared in with that guy from Alola. Why did you leave Orre in the first place?"

Rachael rolled her eyes and answered innocently. "To be a news reporter. I still got a couple more years before I can qualify... in fact I need to study on journalism when I get the chance. What do you guys think? Kind of funny how I am a kid from nowhere that has more than her share of this... grand scale ho-ha!"

The two Heroes look at each other awkwardly, Hilda raised a finger to answer. "That is how those stories get made, the kinds that are passed down in history."

Nate join in the answer. "That hero few knew of that does something against the storm of evil! We are going to call the higher ups to see this is made official. Welcome aboard!"

Rachael felt proud of herself and got up to get the two something to drink. "You two know where to find Gough, this could be a big break for his life. Hudson, Colden, would you like anything?" The two boys listened and nodded yes, with the two heroes being given some hospitality for the rest of the hour.

At Mauville City in Hoenn.

Tammy was giving an apology to a calmer than usual Anabel. "I went ahead of you, caught the Roselia and signed up for the Contest tomorrow. I also gotten the attention of a guy named Scott, but I never mentioned you!"

The agent didn't mind and lead the girl towards a grassy center of the building, where a food court awaited the two. "Thank you, at least your path is cleared for tomorrow."

She looked around and saw no one listening as she had a lesson to give to the girl. "When you go undercover, you never mention that you are with a partner. In fact it might be wise to use a different name when you communicate with someone in a long distance."

Tammy thought of one and whispered to Anabel's ear. "What if I call myself Pretty Stunt Gull? Like Wingulls when they are in a flock. I can just call you... The Awesome Battle Maiden. Or T.A.B.M."

Anabel thought it would work and approved in silence, Tammy tossed a ball and let out a Roselia that looked furious at her and shunned her. "Rose!"

The girl imagined it happening and made it clear as her Eevee jumped off to get the Roselia's attention, Tammy took a deep breath and told her new pokemon what was happening as she opened a sport ball to let out a Vespiquen that gave a moody buzz, the Roselia had her hands at her hips as she puffed her cheeks, the trainer started. "Rosey, I captured you as a partner for some contests and I know it is going to take a while for you to get use to me. If you need something, ask me first because I have something that you might not want now!"

The Roselia asked annoyed and was given an answer from the Vespiquen, the Eevee nodded as Tammy showed a shiny stone. "This, you need this to evolve into Roserade. But your not in the mood for that!"

The Roselia agreed with her on that as the Eevee yipped and signaled her to follow into the food court, Tammy put the stone in the bag and was ready to call back the Vespiquen as she readied two particular balls. "Hachi, I want you to be Rosey's training partner until she can stem her bad behavior. After the contest tomorrow, we are training on the road!"

The Vespiquen let herself be called back as Anabel warned the girl about the food court. "You have to defend your seat in there if you have any hope of eating, do you have pokemon that can wipe out the contenders?"

Tammy hummed in arrogant pride. "The Ultra Mega Tank Combo Deluxe! If someone tries to come at me in numbers, they will meet that and it isn't just my greatest stunt in a contest, but it is a powerful one. A Mega Blastoise with water spout, that is ridden by an Oranguru that supports the fire, followed by Neo giving a hand when it is needed."

The Eevee felt a head ache as Anabel wished to witness that power. "You might only have to use that combination once, Pretty Stunt Gull! Come on, lets get some dinner!"


	54. The Cute, The Strange And The Cyborgs!

In a Contest Hall at Verdanturf Town, Tammy let out her Miltank and felt her role was as easy as they can be. Her Eevee yipped as the trainer guided her pokemon to a waiting room. "It's just a one round contest and we are able to make pretty good time. Anabel is taking the longer walk compared to ours. Betsy, do you know what we are doing?"

The blue Miltank mooed in faux innocence as she saw the the announcer on the T.V starting the contest. In the span of an hour, many cute pokemon have performed a series of stunts that entertained the trio. BZZZT!

Tammy felt her buzzer ring on seeing a splashing Marrill and gave her Eevee a simple order. "Stay here Neo. Let's so these kids what a professional can do!"

The girl called her Miltank back in a ball that had a single, but large, heart sticker, walked to the stage, posed like a pop star and tossed her great ball, letting out a flurry of hearts that complimented a blue Miltank that blew a kiss to the audience. The girl blew her own kiss and ordered with her desire to win. "Betsy, use substitute and milk drink!"

The Miltank pressed her hooves together and puffed in smoke, she vanished and left behind a still Miltank to hide behind. Betsy squeezed her udder and drank her milk for a recovery, giving the audience a concept to appreciate as the coordinator clapped and made a heart sign with her hands. "Betsy, use heart stamp on that dummy and then return!" The Miltank mimicked the pose and moo'd sweetly, a small pink heart formed between her hooves and was shot at the dummy, giving the Miltank an opening she needed to charge at the target and channel her affection into a strong punch.

The audience gave a combined sigh of. "Aw!"

Tammy and her Miltank found they accomplished their goal, took a bow and went back to the waiting room, where the Eevee was accepting a petting from a small, dark skinned, purple haired girl in a chocolate brown dress and a smile that was complimented by dark blue eyes. "You are the cutest renegade I seen in my life!"

Neo blushed as Tammy looked impressed at the new friend. "That's Neopolitan and she is a special Eevee!"

The girl turned around and found an older girl that reminded her of mint, chocolate and vanilla. "Neopolitan? Like the ice cream?"

Tammy nodded as she heard a buzzer ring, a potential foe for her. "I'm not using her here, but she doesn't like being in the ball. What's your name?" The girl answered and imagined a trick most sweet. "Buruberi! Me and Kirb have one more ribbon before we can go to the Grand Festival! I'll be right back!"

Neopolitan watched the young girl leave for her stunt and was picked up by her trainer. Tammy watched the show as she thought about how she was going to present herself to Devon Corp. "Anabel has a point, the only person who would know about the secrets of Hoenn would have better time spent besides dealing with me. How are we going to get Steven's attention?"

The Eevee and Miltank thought of it as they watched Burberi enter the stage and toss a poke ball upward. "Come on out Kirb!"

Pop!

A green eyed Wigglytuff with dark pink fur entered the battle and waddled lazily, the young girl ordered. "Rest up Kirb, we practiced this all night and I know you are tired!" The Wigglytuff appreciated it and fell asleep, Burberi tip toed closely to her partner and whispered something into her long ear, the balloon pokemon snored and mumbled something in her sleep, she dazzled in light and let loose a gleam. Tammy was wid eyed and admitted it as the Wigglytuff woke up and saw what she did. "Aw, that is cute! But seriously, how are we going to tell them? They won't just let anyone in... not in these times"

The Miltank clapped her hooves as the brackets shined, she mimicked a stoic samurai and acted like she was slashing at something, Tammy cringed and was about to yell no when the Rotom Dex showed an image of a particular pokemon doing that behavior, a certain Kartana that had hints of black. The girl's eyes widened as the Miltank nodded, the Eevee agreed with the milk cow in a cheer as two brackets shined above the rest. The new foe entered the waiting room and motivated her Wigglytuff. "We can get that ribbon with no problem if we work together!" She saw who she was going to fight as Tammy gave a competitive smile. "No hard feelings! You're stunt was amazing and your Wigglytuff is adorable!"

Burberi took the compliment well and giggled. "I can say the same thing about you. May the cutest win!"

The two girls called their pokemon back and left the behaving Eevee with the Rotom Dex. To a stage with the many cheering at the two girls. Tammy sent out her Miltank and nearly revealed a shine as Burberi sent out her Wigglytuff, Betsy wagged her tail as Kirb puffed her cheeks. Tammy began her order. "Betsy, use heart stamp and get ready for Kirb's tricks!"

The Miltank blew a kiss and shot a psychic heart that bopped the Wigglytuff back, causing the foe to look drowsy as her trainer ordered. "Kirb, take a short rest and when you wake up, Betsy will be knocked out!"

The Wigglytuff fell asleep and looked to be building up a snore as Tammy shrugged. "Use return, take the hit and then use milk drink!"

The Miltank channeled her affection into a mighty punch and was forced back by the loud snore, the Wigglytuff mumbled and glowed in dazzling light at Betsy drank from her udder and healed herself. Tammy saw the light pelt her Miltank and taunted. "Nice light show, now let me show you mine!"

She flashed her Z Powered Ring and revealed a Normalium Z as she posed like a Z. Radiant light flowed into the Miltank that gave a cheer of victory. Burberi wanted to know what was about to happen as she was amazed. "Wow, what are you doing?"

Tammy appreciated a good question and answered. "I just posed for a Z Move! Betsy, this bouncy wall has met her match! KNOCK HER OUT WITH BREAK NECK BLITZ!"

The Miltank charged at break neck speed and sent the Wigglytuff flying to a wall with a full body tackle. Kirb bounced from the wall and landed on the floor, she gave a sigh of bliss, to a better dream. Ending the match and for Burberi to hold back her cries as she called her pokemon back. "Aw! That stinks!"

Tammy and her Miltank held hands and raised them in the air in joy, the victorious girl apologized to her defeated foe. "Z Moves are pretty powerful. Hey, do you want to know what it is?"

The girl nodded as a woman approached with two pink ribbons. "...Sure, I don't get how they work."

Tammy accepted the ribbons, placed one on her Miltank and raised the other in the air. "It feels like yesterday since I talked to someone about this. Z moves need a few things to work, but it is easy to do if you visit Alola. First, you need a Z Power Ring-"

In a simple town basking in amid nature.

A tan man with blue eyes, in a red shirt, black pants and a white sac hat was enjoying a pleasant time with a brown hair woman in a one piece orange dress that was complimented by black shorts and a green bag. A little girl that had brown hair, blue eyes and a set of sapphire blue clothes was playing with a Swampert and Sceptile as the woman warned her daughter. "Watch out for Sceptile's seeds June! Brendan, can this day get anymore peaceful?"

Brendan smiled widely as his Swampert gently showed June a trick with water and dirt. "Only way this can get ruined is if a problem comes out of nowhere. May I heard they are about to reopen the Battle Frontier again and add a contest hall, its been a long time since we went there. Do you think June is old enough to watch us?"

May nodded and quickly established a golden rule. "One of us has to watch over June, but we can make this vacation work! Head over to Mossdeep City and finish work before we make our plan!" Brendan was about to do as his wife said as he saw a purple hair woman in a black tuxedo that seemed to have found what she was looking for, the man sighed in disappointment. "Problem is coming out of nowhere!"

The woman approached him and flashed an Interpol Badge. "I am Anabel and this is a matter of national security. Brendan, do you have a moment to talk alone?" The Champion of Hoenn nodded as May had her Sceptile ready to escort herself and her daughter home. "I do, Swampert. Come back in the ball!"

He called his starter back and was kissed on the cheek by May. "Good luck!"

June gave her father a hug on the leg and asked. "Is... something scary happening?"

Brendan have no idea and answered. "Maybe, go with your Mom and let me take care of this!"

The young girl didn't know what was going on and hesitantly left with May, leaving Brendan to look the agent in the eye and asked. "What is it that you want?"

Anabel looked around and asked him. "I am aware that you have a pokemon called Deoxys and I would like to ask a few questions about him along with seeing what he can do."

Brendan raised an eyebrow and walked north. "And that is why you didn't just call me. There is a pokemon center in Oldale Town we can use to talk about Heli. Why?"

Anabel followed him and answered. "We confirmed that a terrorist organization to be using something called Shadow Pokemon to have there way and have with them a Shadow Deoxys! We need to know what we are fighting in order to fight this threat!"

Brendan's pupils shrank for a moment as he hurried up. "Yeah... I remember those lunatics charging at everyone important... if Maxie and Archie didn't see that when me and Dad were talking-" He stopped himself and warned Anabel. "I keep Heli with me for his own protection and so government agents won't come after him. Do you want to tell me what has happened?"

Anabel nodded and answered professionally. "If I must, much is being done to counter this particular threat and anything would help."

The man mustered up his courage and kept walking. "That stuff, I want to know. What a crazy world, but it isn't the strangest thing to happen to someone today!"

In a Ranger Station, near a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

Gladion and Madison were heading out with a small group of pokemon. A Silvally with a Manaphy on his back, a Pikachu and Emolga that were on the rangers shoulders and leading the way was a Genesect that calmly gave the man a warning. "The border into our territory isn't far away and there is a marker that is there to warn travelers not to delve further in. If one of us was able to be a challenge for an everyday trainer, imagine four!"

Gladion imagined it, knew no one would be that stupid to try and asked the Genesect. "Anything you five do here? It sounds like your pack doesn't take kindly to trespassers."

The Genesect hummed and saw a steel post with a red glowing center. "It depends on what the traveler intends to do, the Alpha is the one who is always on guard. Thankfully, he will not harm you if he knows that you know me."

PEW! BOOM! ZOOM!

Madison heard something being shot and dashed to the north east, with the others following to see the damage. They saw blown apart trees, a frantic flock of bird pokemon escaping the destruction and three Genesects causing it. One of them, a red one, was swiping something off of a screeching purple one as two more were shooting something in a defensive frenzy. Madison saw a faint silver blob with a hex net for a head. It was running for his life and confirmed what was going on to the ranger that readied her stylus. "This has gone out of control! Capture on!"

Pew!

The two the Genesects turned around and saw a top like device encircle around them. It quickly formed a beam like circle that enclosed on them, making them tame and for the Genesect on the left to buzz to an enraged Alpha that was about to shoot the tiny creatures. "We...have visitors!"

The Red Genesect sharply turned and heard the Genesect on the right panic and shout. "Bad time! Bad time!"

The Alpha saw familiar kin with a familiar human and signaled his pack mates to calm down. By the Ranger's side was a man with what clearly looks like an artificial pokemon and a Manaphy that used surf to try and put out the fires. The Red Genesect's blue eyes shined as he let out a sharp, yet awkward sounding voice. "...You came at a wonderful time! We have pests around here and I want them gone!"

Madison wasn't going to comply and aimed her capture stylus as her partner Genesect pleaded. "S...slow down! What has happened?"

The Red Genesect dare not keep his sight off of his surroundings as he stepped aside to show a Genesect in pain, melted wounds were all over him. "A swarm of pests, that eat metal, attacked Delta! They are small blobs with hex nuts for a head."

Gladion's eyes widened placed his hands at his hips and answered. "Those are Meltan and... we might have a common goal that would benefit us!"

The Genesects were not in the mood to listen to the man as Madison supported her husband and asked the Alpha. "These are pretty basic pokemon that require us to gather many of them into one safe place. Sixty are confirmed to be out there and this means more are right here. Come on, lets get Delta to the Ranger Station for his repairs while my husband and I take care of the Meltans!"

The Beta and Gamma went to carry the injured Delta as the Alpha agreed to follow. "Just as long as this doesn't happen again. You brought someone that has a pokemon like us?"

Madison nodded as Gladion explained why Silvally is. "My partner, Silvally, is an artificial pokemon much like you. He requires a specific item that affects a move of his as well as a type," The man saw a watery blue cassette drive in the Red Genesect's gun as the Manaphy jumped on the Silvally's back, Gladion found something he can use to give the Genesect something to connect to. "kind of like you and techno blast. I came along because Madison and I are on our honeymoon and I want to see if you four were real."

The Red Genesect looked toward the road bitterly as Madison's Genesect answered Gladion in a soft, stoic manner. "You do now. Downloading recommendations for the extraction of Meltan before the Alpha loses his patience!"

Madison hoped for a viable solution and snapped her fingers. "That might not be needed! Gladion, how many balls do we have?"

Gladion gave a smile and answered. "More than enough, what are we doing?"

Madison saw the station ahead and went to get the door. "It's pretty simple, but I seen those Meltan back home enough times to know what to do. Let's get these Genesects somewhere safe and we will talk about the plan. Sorry that this honeymoon went this far."

Gladion didn't mind and let the Genesects in first. "It isn't your fault and it was good that you were there. It's tough having to do something like this out here, but at least you are not alone."

At Celestic Town.

An Alolan Sandslash danced in a hail storm with a Scizor that vanished and struck at a pole with aerial ace. Pamela ordered with her Meltan on her shoulder. "Manto, use bullet punch while Inuit uses iron head! Strike together!"

The Scizor backed away and readied his pincers for a mighty punch as the Sandslash dashed through the hail. POW! The pole was nearly broken in two, the girl panted with a sweat and readied some water for them. "Phew! Good work; Inuit, your precision to the order is absolute and now we need to talk about possibilities. As a steel and ice type, you and Manto have a crippling weakness to fire types, which would mean that we have to try something different from our practice when the Grand Festival comes!"

The two pokemon drank their fill as the Meltan saw something emerging from the western cave, the eager Sandshrew asked his trainer who she is going to partner him with. Pamela tapped her forehead in frustration, unaware of anything else. "Gem is our best option since he can remove your weakness in a fast pace. It is either that or we do a solo performance early in the Grand Festival. Manto... Ko'iko'i and Magno will have to do. I just need a month to think about this."

The Scizor placed his pincer on his trainers shoulder and asked her to calm down, they are so ahead that stressing would do no one any good. Pamela agreed and tried to relax her mind as Mercury's pupil shrank to something approaching and tapped on her neck, he spun his hex hut head in a panic. The Alolan Sandshrew saw what was coming and took a battle ready stance, the Scizor let his trainer go and was ready to defend her against the coming threat. Pamela turned around and saw the same Stakataka from the day before, standing by the road and giving a grunt like hello. He moved his legs up into his collective body and fell down for a mighty thud.

Resembling a tower at the side of the road, one of the panels flipped open to reveal one of its blue eyes. Pamela guessed the rampart pokemon's intentions and approached him, she sat in front of him and asked Inuit and Manto. "Go find Miss Cynthia. I'll keep him company."

The protective Scizor questioned the choice as the Sandslash felt the moment to be awkward, Pamela insisted once more. "I'll be fine, if Stakataka was a danger... I wouldn't have asked you."

The two pokemon looked at each other in hesitation and ran to the boarding school, leaving Pamela and Mercury alone with the beast. The Meltan waved hello and chirped, resulting in the beast's many panels to shift and reveal many eyes, they gave a combined question to the hex net, one that Pamela answered. "...Me and Mercury met in an Old Chateau that isn't too far from where we met you. Kind of like you, he went far from home before I had him come along with me... we have caused a discovery to happen and now many of his kind are being gathered into one place. Soon, Mercury and those Meltan will become one... into Melmetal. A steel type spoken of in myths. Now that Lucas has told me about you... you and Melmetal have a few things in common. Lucas should be here by tomorrow to help us."

The Stakataka stared down without much thought as Pamela took out a premier ball. "The help might involve something like this. Mercury, shall we demonstrate?"

The Meltan nodded and let the girl call him back, she opened the ball to let him back out. "It would make it easier for us to get you home if you are in one of these and we heard that there is only one kind of ball that can work with you."

She petted the beast as she saw someone approaching them, her two pokemon along side an urgent Cynthia. "I want to ask, will you stay in this town and behave until Lucas comes? Going off on your own scares us."

One of the side panels shifted to an eye that found Cynthia looking concerned and shouting to the girl. "Pamela, be careful near that pokemon!"

The girl let the woman know she was and slowly stood up. "I am, but this might be a problem. Is... there anything we can do for him right now?"

Cynthia looked at the Ultra Beast that seemed interested in both and folded her arms. "Not right now, but I think I know why that beast came here. Do you?"

Pamela realized why and turned around to the beast. "Well no wonder! Stakataka, will you do as I asked?"

The beast's limbs glowed and shifted the whole body, he was grunting a yes, Pamela looked wide eyed and appreciated it. "Thank you, I'll be back later tonight to introduce you to another friend of mine. Shirudo. Rest up Toride, you had a long journey."

The beast looked teary eyed as Cynthia let the trainer go with her three pokemon. "Toride... that is a fitting name."

The beast growled in disappointment over a departure as Cynthia assured him. "Those connections one makes with another, they can touch even those born from a different world. Thank you for sharing this with us." The Stakataka appreciated it and flipped his eyes back in his body, Cynthia turned around to leave the beast be, the conflict with him has been resolved.

At a tunnel connecting Verdanturf Town to another route.

Burberi was satisfied by the knowledge Tammy provided for her. "Wow, you worked pretty hard for those Z Crystals. Your next contest is in Fallarbor Town and it is a long tough contest! Do you have the pokemon that can do it?"

Tammy raised three fingers in the air for her answer. "Smasher... my Rampardos, Leucothea... my Pelipper and finally my Alolan Marowak Flamur. Smasher is going to have the Rockium Z."

She saw the light at the end of the tunnel and walked out to see a large city ahead, Burberi felt like she made a friend and gave Tammy her phone number. "Good luck Tammy, we are routing for you!"

The older coordinator gave Burberi her phone number after registering and wished her a good day. "Thank you, I'll be at Mauville City by the end of today if you want to catch up!"

The young girl licked her lips and turned around to a plan. "Thank you for letting me know! See you later!"

With the two parting ways, Tammy journeyed with her Eevee towards a city of industry, Rustboro City. Dashing through the streets and towards an industrial building as a Rotom Dex beeped her part of the plan. "When you have the prezident in the building interezted. I will zhow him what we are talking about!" Tammy gave a thumbs up and ran into the front door, where it slide open to let her in a lobby that have a glass floor in the center.

The many fossils under the glass nearly distracted her as she went to the receptionist, an elderly woman that was calmly counting something. The girl coughed and readied a beast ball as she asked the woman innocently. "Excuse me ma'am, I have caught a pokemon and I have no idea who he is. I... think he is a steel type, but there is only one person I know of that would know."

The unaware woman pointed to upward with a helpful smile. "Sure, Mr. Stone is at the top floor and he has free time!"

Tammy gave a grateful nod and winked. "Thank you! I'll show you that pokemon very soon!"

She left to ascend the second floor as the Rotom Dex was looked disapproving of the deed. Neopolitan whimpered in guilt as Tammy felt her chest was on fire from what she did. "I know, but we need to talk to him as soon as possible and if it helps in the long term, I can deal with the consequences until I tell that woman the truth."

The many machines they found in the other room caught their eye as they went to the next floor, an office that had a glass table with many fossils and stones. By the other end was a desk with a very handsome man in his forties, he had light steel blue hair, matching eyes and was in a business suit as he finished writing down something.

He looked up in anticipation of something, looked surprised at the girl and greeted her. "Hmm! Hi, this is the first time we met. What is your name?"

Tammy was blushing and fought her gaze as she answered. "My name is Tammy and I came here to talk to you about an important pokemon!"

She showed the beast ball and let out the shiny Kartana, a pokemon that was most impressive. "Cutlass isn't that pokemon! But he was what I can think of as an excuse since I heard you like steel types! Your name is Steven?"

Steven nodded and liked the sharp edges of the well behaved Ultra Beast. "You didn't have to lie about that, but let's tell her that you did came here to show me this pokemon. What pokemon do you want to actually address?" The Rotom Dex showed the picture of Meltan and hovered to him as Tammy answered. "I am working with the International Police to help them gather a species of pokemon that is hidden in this region. Meltan! This is all the information we have about them, will you help us?"

Steven spent an hour reading the data and had his left hand under his chin. "These connections are no coincidence. There might be a few places in Hoenn to consider searching if you want to find that box; in this part of Hoenn, we have Granite Cave and Meteor Falls."

He remembered more of Hoenn and knew of more secrets. "There is a cavern in Hoenn's eastern sea that use to dwell an ancient pokemon. Seafloor Cavern!"

The Dex had each one recorded as Tammy asked. "That is a pretty big stretch of sea out there. Do you think that might be where it is?"

Steven answered with a feeling of uncertainty. "It is a place that is out there. But if you go to the land bound route to Lilycove City, you will find Mount Pyre while you head there. Out in sea, you will have two other places to search, the Cave of Origins in Sootpolis City and in the north of Pacifilog Town, you will find Sky Pillar."

The Dex finished marking the locations on the map and asked the girl. "Iz thiz enough placez for uz to look for?"

Tammy nodded and thanked Steven. "This means a lot for us."

She looked at the markers and saw a location most close. "Just south of here through the woods is a dock that would take us to Granite Cave, neat!"

The Kartana gave a faint whistle that Tammy agreed with. "Right, I did promise that woman that I would show you to her. Just so I don't get caught in a complete lie; Steven, this is Cutlass!"

The Kartana pressed his limbs together and waited for Steven to shake hands with him, the man found the beast friendly and saw someone entering from the stairs.

A teenage boy in a casual wear of grey clothes. He had medium length brown hair, steel blue eyes and a smile in regards to something he found. "Dad, I found something near Granite Cave that is pretty cool!"

The Kartana let go and turned around to where Steven was looking at, Tammy turned around and found a boy most handsome as Steven addressed him. "What did you find Alexandre?"

The boy coughed and took out a strange colored marble that looked to be something most familiar, Steven's asked. "Is that a Keystone?"

Alexandre think it was and looked to be barely containing his excitement as he gave it to his father. "I found it in a lake underneath the cave! Should we find out if it is authentic?"

Steven took a look at the stone, polished it and asked the girl with a keystone of her own. "Tammy, do you have a pokemon with you that can mega evolve?"

Tammy does and let out her Blastoise, who had an anklet holding a mega stone. "Vicky does. If her stone reacts to that, then it is real."

Steven hoped it was, looked at the two stones and gave the Keystone a tap, causing a shine of energy to resonate with the mega stone. Alexandre was breathing heavily at his find, his father gave the Keystone back to him and looked proud. "Congratulations on finding your Keystone!" The boy took the stone and was in a sweat as he tried to think of the many ways to use one, he fainted and fell down, causing a ball to open and reveal a silver colored Beldum.

Tammy lifted the boy up and as the Beldum found a chair and pushed it towards them. The girl placed him on the chair, waited for him to come through and asked him. "Don't get too excited, as sweet as this is. Hey Alex, have you went into those caves today? Because I am looking for something in this region."

The Dex showed the black box with the red and blue glow, the boy came through and looked puzzled at the box. "I was searching for rare pokemon and found nothing like this box."

The girl growled as the Dex took a marker away. "Shoot! Well, thank you anyways. What pokemon did you catch?"

Alexandre found himself able to breath and opened a poke ball to let out a Mawile that flamboyantly gave a hello. The Eevee squinted her eyes as the deceiver took interest in the Kartana, Tammy had her beast follow her as she gave her goodbyes. "That is pretty nice, are you looking to be a type specialist?"

The boy nodded and blushed without shame. "Steel types are cool and I love how they look! Mawile has a rare type combination of fairy to go with his steel type."

He tossed a dusk ball to show a quiet Nosepass, a species that Tammy knows about. "Nosepass evolves into Probopass when you take him somewhere with a lot of electricity or strong magnetically. Nice, hey Steven, after I finish covering up my... lie, do you mind if I help your son out?"

Steven didn't as he was going back to work. "You showed me Cutlass, that is enough truth to get by. Alexandre, once you have something to use that Keystone with, we are going to have a talk, least before your mother calls and finds out."

Alexandre's blush became one of embarrassment. "Dad, can we keep this quiet from her! I had to beg her to let me go to Hoenn alone."

The father question if he should and warned his son. "She is going to find out, one way or another. She means well, but I see why you would want some distance from her. Go have a good time, you are already starting out strong."

Alexandre appreciated it as Tammy called her Blastoise back and had her floating duo follow. "I want to know who is your mom. How bad is it with her?"

Alexandre went close to the girls ear as Steven looked away to leave a teenager be. "My Dad and Mom use to be champions. If you see this woman named Diantha... that is her. She isn't bad to me, but it is something I will talk to you later about. That mega hair pin looks nice on you, did you pick that your-"

At a pokemon center in a town within a forest.

Anabel observed a Deoxys multiplying into many clones and Brendan ordering his partner. "Heli, that is enough for now!"

The clones vanished and the Deoxys swayed his tentacles as the man called him back, Anabel found the knowledge useful and listed what she saw. "He uses his psychic power in an aurora, a form of electromagnetic power. His ability to make clones takes a tremendous amount of focus and from what you said, he has the power to regenerate."

The man nodded and felt uncomfortable in thinking about the implications. "I think the electromagnetism is how Heli is able to see things from a distance. That... might also be how that Shadow Deoxys was able to mess those two up, he messed up their brain waves and overloaded their minds. Is this what you wanted to know?"

Anabel nodded and was ready to escort the man home. "More than enough, I apologize for taking away your time."

Brendan didn't mind and let her follow him home, to where May and June were walking with a large man with a brown beard, May turned around to notice and waved to her husband. "Welcome home Brendan, do you someone to talk to?"

The Champion of Hoenn nodded. "Yes, because I am kind of scared. I'll see you later Anabel"

Anabel watched the man return to his family and sent her Salamence out. She was shaking in fear on realizing that she and those close to her are fighting more than just a Shadow Pokemon. She got on the dragon's back and flew Mauville City, she wanted to make contact with her allies on Alola and report her findings.

SWOOP!

She landed by the pokemon center and called her Salamence back in his ball, where a man in a tropical blue shirt was exiting the pokemon center and dropped his sun glasses, revealing a pair of astonished grey eyes. "N...no way!"

He approached Anabel and waved hello with a cool looking smile. "It's been a long time no see Anabel!"

The agent looked at the man blankly and asked. "...Do I know you?"

The man was about to answer, saw a look that really didn't know, he played it cool and looked like he was mistake. "...I guess not. The name is Scott!"

Anabel waved back and slowly asked. "H...how did you know my name?"

Scott had his hands in his pockets as he wished a conversation to end. "I must have heard it somewhere, trainers tend to become very famous and their names come like the wind. I'm sorry for taking your time."

Anabel found it no problem and wished him well. "You didn't, it is just awkward. I got to get going!"

She and the man wished each other a good day and parted ways, she quickly ran towards the stairs leading up to the apartments and found Tammy wish a teenage boy that was showing off a pin badge that sparkled a keystone. "Marvelous. Tammy, you got a good eye for finding things I would want."

The girl giggled like it wasn't a problem as her Eevee looked on. "You have a good taste in style Alex. I'll see you when I go to Meteor Falls have a good day!"

The boy walked away and waved hello to Anabel on passing through. Tammy noticed her and pass the Rotom Dex to her. "She has everything you need to know. How was your day?"

Anabel answered as she felt exhausted. "Informative and your contest?"

The Eevee cheered as Tammy readied her key. "An easy win, but the next one is going to be difficult. I'll see you in the afternoon Battle Maiden! Should we try searching tonight and get things done early?"

Anabel considered it a good idea and let the girl go to her apartment as she went to her own. Alone in the room, the woman felt like she needed a nap, she sent out her Espeon and much like before, changed out to something more suited for rest. "...I'll call them again when I get this anxiety out of my system! Come on Espeon."

The sun pokemon joined her trainer on a bed for a quick rest, their minds drifting, until they found themselves in a lonely, but well decorated room that was filled with books, strategic maps and a magic staff. She was in a mixture of armor and robe as she and her Espeon got up to travel in the castle, they heard noise that lead toward a garden, where they saw a knight being given warm affection from his queen, who in turn was given love to two babies. Lillie kissed Elio on the cheek and whispered something of pure love, Anabel politely intruded and asked. "Have I come at a bad time?"

Elio shook his head and kissed Lillie on the cheek. "No you have not, Lillie was busy all day helping trainers pick a starter and I just finished the last of my work before packing up. By tomorrow, I'll be in Orre! Did Brendan show you his Deoxys?"

Anabel nodded and told them everything, from his powers and to how they work. Lillie gasped to one particular. "That is how Olili... or Shadow Deoxys was able to hurt Elio and Gladion. By driving their brains out of control to where they feel only fear. This will be useful when Elio reports to Miss Wicke tomorrow. How was Tammy today?"

Anabel answered with satisfaction. "Efficient, she acquired possible locations for Meltans box and we should have a thorough search over the following month."

Elio expected a busy month and held onto Daphne with a calmed mind. "Nice, it will keep her busy in between contests. Now that you are about finished on your part, what will you do?"

Anabel's eyes shifted away, she was uncertain of something. "Someone recognized me despite how secret I can be with my name. I'm slightly worried."

Lillie asked who it was and was given a description that they vaguely recognized. "Scott... I think he runs the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. But what does that have to do with you?"

Elio shrugged and answered. "Anabel is a Faller who lost her memories, maybe... those are connected? Like Madison who was a Pokemon Ranger and got her job back or Mohn who use to take care of Pokemon and does it again."

Anabel found it logical and felt her mind in a blank. "...The mission comes first, I will visit the Battle Frontier once Tammy and I finish our search. What else is new?"

Lillie was about to answer as Anabel felt her vision fading. "Nothing much, though my brother should be enjoying himself b-" The woman woke up and felt herself still as her Espeon nuzzled to her peacefully, the Rotom Dex buzzed and admitted it. "You look pretty when you are zleeping mizz Anabel! Zhall we get ztarted?"

She showed a map of Hoenn and many marked locations, with the south western corner being crossed out. "Hmm! We should see if there are places on the map he hasn't known! But for now, we have made significant progress!"

She took the Dex and written a information log about Deoxys, straight to the specific details. "And sending it over to Wicke!" The Dex shined an email being sent. "It is done!"

She let the Dex go and fell on the bed, letting her mind drift into a relaxing void.

By the Ranger Station, in a faraway land.

Madison laid out scrap metal and went into a bush that hid Gladion, Silvally and Manaphy. They waited in silence and in patience until saw something slithering down from a tree, two pairs of Meltan that were shivering scared, they saw the metal and spun their nut like head to make a sirens song, drawing eight more to them that noticed the metals, they cheered and waddled off the tree as Madison readied her capture stylus, they circled around and were exposed to a silent shot, a top spun to them and let loose a beam that left the ten curious. Madison twisted her wrist and spun it around them, hearing a childish cheer as a circle formed and enclosed on the swarm. The Meltans glowed and certainly became more willing to listen as they faced the group. Gladion was the first to approach them, with an ultra ball in hand, he asked them. "You all have a pretty rough time here with the Genesects. I get why you jumped on one of them, you have to eat. Would... you like to come with me? I promise I'll take you away from here so you can have a better life than this."

One of the Meltan looked around and stared at Gladion, he seems trusting, he slithered to the lowered ball and tapped on it, the ball opened, let the Meltan in, closed and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

With that Meltan caught, the others became curious of the ball as Gladion readied nine balls with a yellow helix marker and placed them down. "With that, this would make the repeat balls easier to use. What say the rest of you?"

The nine Meltan wiggled and were skittish on picking a ball, the husband and wife watched as each went into each ball. Shake...shake...shake...click!

With that done, the Meltans were captured, Gladion took out a bag and placed the balls in as he asked his wife. "Tell the Genesects that the Meltans are taken cared of! I'll have these transported to Molayne shortly and have them heading to Aether Paradise!"

The Ranger approved and went to the station with her husband, she went inside the building as Gladion typed at an outdoor video phone and pressed a button to let out something to place poke balls. Bleep! He saw the screen flare up and Molayne looking tired, like he needed something to do, Gladion waved at the convenience "Alola Molayne! I got something heading your way and I need you to send this to Aether Paradise as soon as possible! It's Meltans!"

The P.C manager of Alola perked at the sudden news and readied himself. "I know who to call!"

Gladion placed the ten in the poke ball transport system and smiled. "This makes seventy total, think about it... we are all this close to making a discovery."

Pew!

The man agreed and heard the noise had arrived, he went to check and left Gladion to hear balls opening along with many chirps. Gladion heard a door open that let in more chirping along with Molayne voicing his enjoyment. "This was a quick welcome."

He came back with a swarm of Meltan all over him, the P.C manager gave the Gladion a thumbs up and thanked him. "Do you want me to tell the employee your name?"

Gladion shook his head as he waited for his contact to disconnect. "Keep it anonymous, they will flip if they know! I'll see you again soon once I am done with my honeymoon. Take care!"

Molayne wished him well and disconnected. Gladion felt pride in his accomplishment as he heard a door open and was broken out of his solitude as a harsh voice asked. "So they are gone now?!"

The man nearly leaped and turned around to find the Red Genesect glaring at the screen. "Wha...yes! They are gone and you won't see them again! Thank you for letting Madison and I resolve this for you, this is less messy than... what would have happened!"

The Alpha gave a dry laugh and warned him. "We don't take orders, but your idea worked."

Three more Genesect, with shining repairs, followed out. The three shifted into jet form and flew off into the mountain, leaving the Alpha to give his gratitude. "Give a warning when you come out here again. Thank you for helping us Gladion!"

He shifted into jet form and flew off as Madison came out. "And that is done. Who knew this would happen?"

Gladion agreed and yawned. "The Genesects are not the most social outside of their kind, but they are interesting. At least the Red Genesect is reasonable."

He and the ranger embraced each other for a passionate kiss, Madison asked with a blush. "Do you want to take this in the bunk room? No one is around here to stop us!"

Gladion knew what his wife meant and smiled. "No, but we have a lot to talk about. Are the pokemon settling down in the other room?"

Madison nodded and gave a small flex, knowing it entices her husband. "They have been resting up with Silvally and Manaphy. Let's finish this night tough guy!"


	55. Crudelitas

During a night in Celestic Town, Pamela had a Magmar set up a fire pit to keep a Stakataka warm. "Thank you Netsu!"

She gave her Magmar a blukk berry poffin from a basket and sat next to the beast. With her Meltan by her shoulder and her Bastiodon keeping watch, she enjoyed the warmth as she stared at the night sky. "It is so pretty out here Toride, are there stars like this back in your world?"

The Stakataka sprang up to answer yes, he looked homesick and was staring to the distance, to a realization. Pamela saw the look of questioning and asked him. "You are wanting to go home?"

The beast focused his eye back to the kind human, he was hesitate to say his answer, Pamela took out a spicy red poffin and gave it to him. "Sometimes that is the best thing to do after a journey like what you been through. I'm not from this region myself, I came all the way from Johto."

The Stakataka flipped a panel to reveal an opening, the girl tossed the bread in heard a crunch within, the beast looked comfortable with a decision and relaxed as the girl scooted closer to him. "There is something I want to do in this region before I think of going home, Mercury, shall we demonstrate?"

The Meltan nodded, jumped off the girls shoulder and aimed for the distance, he crackled and shined from his eye as he wagged his tail like a fuse. PEW!

A mixture of electricity and light was shot across the distance, complimented by a thunder wave making something of a funnel, the Magmar clapped amused as the beast asked what that move was for. The Meltan answered with a series of chirps as Pamela became most tempted. "Toride... it takes more than just watching another pokemon perform to fully master it. Netsu, go ahead and use a will-o-wisp and lava plume dance!"

The Magmar obeyed and spun elegantly, causing sinister flames to scatter around him, he aimed his face to the sky as he glowed in flame and let loose a pillar of lava that complimented the wisps. Pamela and her Meltan clapped in approval as the beast flipped his panels to show his many eyes, he looked confused at it all and proved the girls point as she pointed to her Bastiodon. "Shirudo, show him more! Use curse with heavy slam and end it with a stone edge!"

The Shield pokemon slowed himself and leaped at the road with his heavy weight, causing many sharp stones to erect. The beast got the point and tried to stay still as Pamela finished her explanation. "This takes a lot of effort to learn, this is what it is like to perform in a contest."

The Stakataka felt he understood and looked satisfied as he looked on yonder, he growled to something most unusual. The Meltan looked up to find strange yellow light flickering in the sky with a dark aurora forming. A sense of wrongness creep into their souls. Pamela felt her instincts telling her to run as the light flew close to the Ultra Beast, the girl swallowed and gave an order to defend the Magmar, Meltan and Bastiodon were ready for battle as Toride stood up and flashed his eyes red, he gave a mighty roar and was ready to fight what was coming.

The light shined and in the blink of an eye a black, humanoid creature with two sets of two tentacles on each side, a black tentacle and a light blue tentacle, a strange face looked to be a matching light blue, a glowing yellow chest and pure red eyes appeared before them; something that looked alien, yet evil. It readied its tentacles at the Stakataka as the girl was about to order something, the alien gave a deep hum that caused the girl and her pokemon to feel numb. They fell over and felt themselves unable to move, a deathly fear took hold as Pamela heard many voices giving a laughter of pure evil. She tried to move in fear for her pokemon as the alien reached out for the Meltan first, the Stakataka shivered, glowed in a bright aura and charged at the Deoxys for a gyro ball. POW!

The alien shifted its black membrane and took on a more round form. It took the blunt of the damage, shifted into a spiked form, grab the Skataka in a tight grip and tried to abduct the petrified Meltan as a feminine voice shouted in peril. "LUCARIO, STOP THAT DEOXYS WITH BULLET PUNCH!"

PEW! Something zoomed at the Deoxys in high speeds, the foe vanished in a flash of light with the beast. Cynthia went to the girl that was curled up in a ball, Pamela heard the Stakataka screaming in her mind and saw the woman trying to say something to her, only to hear nothing else besides the many voices. Cynthia looked on in terror and realized what was wrong, she called someone as the girl's vision faded to a red mist.

When the mist faded, she found herself tied to something and to be in a dark cave, with the visions and ravings of evil men, preparing for something. A dark skin man in grey and yellow robes was watching a Stakataka struggle in bindings, he jabbed an orange stone into the beast and laughed in orgasmic joy. "Mihine servietis nobis forti feram? Et erunt mortiferæ, et vastitatem clamito!"

The beast cringed in tremendous amounts of pain and fought to try and break the stone as Pamela looked around and realize what her bindings were. She was hoisted on a cross and looked to be her pokemon were all tried to the cave walls. The girl saw darkness enveloping the Stakataka and thrashed to try and do something, she was about to shout as hand reached to her face and muffled her, she heard a depraved whisper, dangerously close to her ear. "Puella satis: vigilate!"

Her eyes were forced open and she watched in despair, she wanted to plead that they stop, but it is clear they are denying her that for their own sick amusement, the Rampart pokemon looked to be losing his mind as more corruption took hold. Changing his bricks to a black color, his blue glow became that of red, the beast howled in a desperate frenzy and tried to kick his way free to no avail. Tears were forming in the girls eyes as the robed man turned around and gave a twisted smile, the beast gave something of a whimper, that were replaced by cold silence. The Stakataka was dragged down in a broken stance, the many panels slide open to reveal pure red that was complimented by a white iris, something without a soul. The robed many approached Pamela and caressed her face, the girl felt a hand reaching to her leg, he whispered in clear English. "You, your world, will all be mi-" PEW! BOOM!

A flash of holy light shined and shot the man off the girl, with a tornado of sweet air blowing the group away. A fast image of purple blasting the bindings away from her Meltan, Magmar and Bastiodon. Pamela was shivering at what was happening and saw a sight she didn't expect in such a dark place, but one that was of most relief; Tammy, who had an Eevee and a Starmie with her, the trio glowed in holy light as the coordinator from Alola glared sharply at the man and undid Pamela's bindings. The younger girl lifted Pamela up and let tendrils of light shined at the three pokemon, spiriting them away as the hooded man crawled up with his men and howled to the shadow Stakataka. "Et miserum comminuet eam!"

The Stakataka was shaking violently, in an attempt to refuse the order, a red aura coursed through him and caused it to howl in an unnaturally, hellish roar. Tammy felt the echo and asked Pamela. "Just, close your eyes! I got this!"

The older girl saw the Stakataka charge in a black aura and closed her eyes. A collective roar of blood lust was heard, followed by nothing. Pamela heard her friend whisper. "Phew that was a close one, you can open them now!"

The girl opened her eyes and found herself to be in a rather comfortable living room that was complimented by stars out a window, the Starmie flew at Pamela and was worried for her, giving a strange blink in a question as Tammy felt her angelic glow fading and tended to the disoriented pokemon. "It was a good thing I was napping when... he needed me. Are you okay?"

The girl looked Tammy in the eyes and shouted in anger and tears. "TORIDE ISN'T, WHO SENT YOU AND WHY DIDN'T HE DO SOMETHING FOR HIM?!"

Pew! A very familiar light shined, a voice shouted in a mixture of heart break and fury. "IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME FOR ME TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS UNTIL I THE DISTURBANCE REACHED TO THE LEVELS IT DID. IT TOOK EVEN LONGER FOR ME TO FIND A WAY TO SEND SOMEONE TO YOUR PRESENCE!"

The group were nearly blown back by an Arceus appearing with what looked like tears in his eyes, his legs were shaking uncontrollably with grief as Tammy petted him. "...I know, that is just evil. Pure evil. Pamela, you need to call Dad immediately when you wake up. They need to know about this. Pamela, are you alright?!"

The coordinator from Johto shook her head, she wanted to speak of what she saw and started sobbing. "Wh...wh-" she broke down harder and broke Tammy's heart, the girl let go of the Alpha pokemon and went to comfort her friend. "Shh... they won't come after you... I promise! Arceus, could you explain to Pamela what you are going to do... least so she can rest easy!"

The Alpha pokemon nodded as a pink plate flickered into existence and glowed, it floated in between the girls and scattered, the girls saw a faint line in between them, Arceus explained what it does as he calmed down. "In case those monsters try to attack you in your dreams, you will be sharing your dreams together unless either of you two deem it unnecessary. If there is anything you two wish to do together, now it is a good time to talk about that."

The two girls agreed to it and closed their eyes to focus, they heard the sound of a beach and opened their eyes to find themselves on a shore most familiar. Arceus slowly sat down and watched as the Eevee saw a familiar house across a bridge. "Vwee!"

Tammy blushed and sat down on the sands, she invited Pamela to lay her head down on her lap, with a friends smile. "Come on, you had a bad night."

Pamela took the invitation and felt her friends warmth. "Thank you Tammy, you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do if you were not around."

Arceus disappeared in light as Tammy rubbed her girlfriends head in affection. "I love you girl. I want you to always have that smile, I promise you... we will rescue Toride." Pamela hoped so and closed her eyes. "But how, we need to know... how...how is Mr and Ms. Sun?"

Tammy answered with a crimson blush. "Mom has a certificate to make herself an official professor instead of just being called that. I'm at Hoenn and I won my next ribbon, to make it better... I met a boy you might like!"

Pamela nuzzled at the girl's lap and was about to say something as a frantic, masculine calling was heard. "Pamela...Pamela!"

The girl felt herself awake, she saw a tear ridden Roark saw that that she was awake. He gave her a father's embrace and whispered to her as the girl found herself in a boarding roam. "Oh thank Arceus!"

Pamela hugged back and saw her Starmie, that was waking up a Bastiodon, Magmar and Meltan that were sleeping by a wall. "Thank him indeed. Papa, I...I need to make a call, it's very important."

In a house on Melemele's outskirts.

Elio was putting on his work clothes and was getting ready for a small night shift, he asked his Pikachu. "Wicke made a pretty strange call tonight, something happened today that I need to look at and after that... I need to get ready for tomorrow. What did you suppose happen?"

Stormy shrugged as the video phone rang, the man went to check and found the I.D most strange as he answered it. It revealed an emotionally distraught Pamela that looked anxious to say something, Elio asked her to calm down. "...What happened?!"

Pamela tried not to shout in an outburst as she told Elio everything that happened, from the Stakataka, to its abduction and her descent into a nightmare. The last one caused Elio to look visibly sick. "You saw that Stakataka get turned into a Shadow Pokemon and they tried to...oh...oh my."

He gagged and rushed to a basket to vomit, the noise caused Lillie to rush out from the basement. She had worry for her husband's health and helped him up. "Elio, what happened!"

The Alolan Champion looked weak at the legs and wanted to run out. "...I need to tell Wicke about this, we have a code red emergency on the horizon. Lillie, please talk to Pamela while I am gone! I'll be back!"

He took his Pikachu and went out the door as Lillie saw Pamela's face, something terrible has happened. The girl repeated what she told Elio and was given a response that was little better. Lillie's lively face drained as she looked like she wanted to hug the girl. "By the Tapus and legends... this is ungodly."

The girl agreed and looked nauseous. "If Tammy wasn't there to be my angel," she looked like she was about to cry again as a boy and girl approached her from the sides and gave her a hug, comforting her as she steel herself and asked Lillie. "Professor Lillie, please tell me that someone isn't trying to deal with this alone!"

The Professor assured her that no one is fighting alone and saw the girl realize a grander scale, Pamela was breathing heavily. "...This... this is why you all are in such a hurry to gather those Meltans?! This is why Interpol is involved?"

The girl's friends calmed her down as Lillie answered her with a near stoic tone. "Yes, we are trying to protect these pokemon from those... monsters. Pamela; Stakataka, by its nature as an Ultra Beast, would cause destruction if he is not captured... but you and the others knew this. I watched my husband use one in battle, this beast is extremely slow and durable. It makes up for that speed with trick room... those are the major signs you need to watch out for if you see... Toride again."

Lillie was about to cry as a Banette hugged her from behind, she looked overwhelmed and wanted to lay down, she kept herself strong as Pamela knew what needed to be done. "Lucas was coming to Sinnoh anyways and I need to talk to him next. Professor, please keep yourself and your family safe! These are terrifying times."

Lillie hoped so and asked the girl. "Are you with friends and family right now? I don't advise being out alone."

Pamela nodded and looked to be wanting something. "I am and Mama is on her way here, she will arrive soon. Please help Elio, he isn't taking this well."

Lillie promised that she would and let the girl disconnect. Leaving the woman alone and to go to a couch, to lay on it and weep. The suffering she has heard was overwhelming to know, she held onto Pete tightly and felt like she was helpless to stop it all. "WAAH!"

A combined cry was heard from the master bed room, Lillie listened and gave a bitter laugh as she tried to motivate herself. "I'm the mother, I need to act like one!" She went to the bed room and smelled what needed to be done, it was going to be a busy night for a mother of two babies.

At a manor in Aether Paradise.

Wicke had Elio lay down on a couch and asked him to breath slowly. He and the Pikachu breathed in unison with Wicke, clearing the mind and for Elio to realize how irrational he was in public. "...I'm very sorry for screaming in gibberish, what I had to say is very important and... it bothers me."

Wicke sat on a chair and asked him. "What has happened?"

Elio slowed his speaking and answered the scientist. "Those terrorists we are fighting, they are active again and have gotten their hands on a Stakataka through that Deoxys. That Shadow Pokemon attacked a girl in the same way he attacked me and Gladion, it wasn't pretty to hear."

He felt himself despairing and shaking his head on a couch pillow. "That girl was making friends with that Stakataka and they turned it into a shadow pokemon right in front of her, just to torture her. What...what kind of monster does that?!"

Wicke sighed and answered. "I don't know, but it is disturbing to think about. Should you alert the trainers from the other regions about this?"

Elio nodded and took out a Rotom Dex to send a text message as a door open, letting in a confused Lusamine who had a terrified swarm of Meltan by her feet, a shiny Meltan in her arms and oddly enough, a Mew that looked to have as much anguish as Elio.

The Aether President saw the man and asked. "Therapy again?"

The Alolan Champion nodded as the Mew flew to his side and nuzzled up to him, letting him know that he isn't alone Elio tried to speak what he knew as he answered. "I think Isaac had a call from someone to try and help protect these Meltan from those... nightmares. Miss Lusamine... it's Olili, we were right and it is much worse than we imagined."

Lusamine nearly gasped as Elio snapped his fingers to an idea, he got up and was quick to leave as the woman pointed back to the couch with an order. "Go back on that couch! Now!"

The Alolan Champion let his idea out without much regard to the order. "There is no way we can travel with fifty nine Meltan and ones we are leaving behind need protection in case Olili attacks them in their dreams again or worse, personally attack! Collector would work until we make something that blocks electromagnetic waves from their play room."

The Aether President looked impressed by the thinking, but still pointed to the couch with her order. "A Spiritomb would work against a psychic type like that, but we all know what is motivating you to go to these extremes. Please, lay down!"

Elio felt himself in a tug from a psychic hold and did as told, he held onto his Pikachu as Wicke asked. "What you said about electromagnetic waves... that has everything to do with Deoxys's powers? Miss Anabel sent me a message about that a couple hours ago."

Elio nodded and knew of where the idea is going to. "That is going to be added to the psychic hood and be used to block out Olili's power. If do make that, then the next time we see him... we can actually have a fighting chance! We can fight back against Shadow Deoxys."

Wicke took out a note book as Lusamine asked him. "If we have that made, we just need to capture him. Elio, you know those terrorist are going to do every trick imaginable to make that rescue dangerous, you know what is needed to guarantee a capture, right?"

The man nodded and felt more calm as he answered. "Kind of like what we tried with Eclipse... we need to find a master ball. Just... please don't do anything crazy to get one."

Lusamine was about to say something stopped herself, there wasn't a guarantee that she wouldn't go wild in this endeavor and she knows it, Wicke suggested to the two people. "Let us focus on one thing at a time for this threat. Elio, we do not have the time for us to make the upgrades for the shelter, so you are going to have to have your Spiritomb stay behind and protect the Meltan you and Madam Lusamine are taking with you... if you still wish to do that!"

Elio looked at the Mew without fear. "Isaac can sense what is coming a mile away and knows what to do. Thank you for making me sit down, now to get back to the subject. We have more Meltans arriving from somewhere and those guys... they prefer forests."

Lusamine wanted to know about why as Wicke let Elio excuse himself. "Where they came from was a mystery, but that leaves two more regions to investigate. Once you finish at the Conservation Deck, you are excused for the rest of the night. We will see you tomorrow morning."

Elio gave Wicke a thumbs up, picked up his Pikachu and left, with the Mew being left behind to give a faint glow, the shiny Meltan nodded in agreement as Lusamine took her turn with the therapy couch. "Everyday this goes on, it became more difficult."

Wicke agreed with her and placed her notes away as the Meltans leaped on the couch with the blonde woman. The Mew hovered over to the scientist looked at it all with a fear of the unknown as Wicke began her usual session. "Madam, you know that trying to speed our preparations would make things worse and now the danger of Olili, as much as we all want to save him, has taken a turn to where we might have to result to drastic measures if needed." Lusamine cringed in refusal to the idea as the Mew insisted that she listens to the plan, a fail safe should all else fails.

At the boarding school on Sinnoh.

Pamela looked up to a tired Lucas that gave her a hug, she suffered enough for one night. "That is why we are all trying to get ready, so this can finally stop!"

He let go and presented the girl with five familiar balls. "Take these beast balls in case you find Toride or any pokemon like him. That girl really did save you?"

Pamela nodded and wiped her tear driven face as the door opened, letting in a very familiar woman that was breathing heavily, Jasmine's eyes burst into tears as she ran to her daughter, she gave her a warm embrace and was nearly sobbing as she whispered. "It's...it's going to be okay! It's all going to be okay."

Pamela felt her mothers tears and hugged back. "It isn't... but, thank you for coming."

Lucas saw Roark coming in with Bryon to see a mother and daughter breaking down in sorrow, the veteran let them in and was ready to go out to meet someone. "Be there for this girl, I'll be back after I tell Cynthia what is up."

The two men were on it as Lucas went out to give Cynthia the news, he saw her looking at the sky with her two students and broke the silence. "I gave that girl the beast balls and I'm going to let Saturn know what is going on. Then I will search around to make sure something like this never happens again."

Blip!

Lucas had a text message most secret, his eyes widened as he decided what to do. "Helpful, once I am back here, we need to talk about how we are going to keep the peace." Cynthia awaited it and readied her phone. "I'll call the rest of the Gym Leaders, Roark is here and Candice is at Unova?"

Lucas nodded and sent out his Staraptor. "Yes and I'm going to let her know so that the others there would know. This is what we are suppose to do when evil is committing things like this, we need to do something to protect others and we need to find a way to stop this. Cynthia, thank you for helping that girl." Cynthia nodded and let the man fly off, much needs to be done to protect the good of all.


	56. Mysteries of The World!

During the night in the northern route from Mauville City. Tammy and her Eevee looked behind in memory of a deed they have done. They smiled and focused on the road, for a mission most crucial. Anabel had her Snorlax smash the rocks ahead and saw a fork in the road, to the right was a desert blowing in a sandstorm, the other lead towards the base of a volcano, the agent placed a pair of goggles on her head and gave Tammy her orders. "I heard that there is a tower that occasionally appears in the desert along with ancient ruins. Go ahead to Fallarbor Town and search anywhere that looks important."

The girl saluted. "Will do Battle Maiden!" She took out an ultra ball and let out a Rampardos to use as a steed as Anabel looked tempted on the fun, she looked away and let the girl charge to the volcano, leaving her alone to investigate the vast desert as she called her Snorlax back. She found sand as far as the eye can see and traveled to the southern reaches of the desert. " _If Tammy's dream is true, then we need to hurry."_

In the distance, she saw a sandy tower, an entrance bellow invited her in to welcoming shelter. The inner workings were not much as the woman explored and found a stair way up the next floor, where she saw a hall way with a loose looking floor. She observed and knew she needed to be quick in order to get across, she took out a quick ball and let out a Latios that sensed what was ahead, lowered himself and gave his trainer the suggestion to get on for a quick flight past the rocky floor and to another set of stairs that lead to another floor. In the way were rocks that looked breakable. "Shoot them out of the way, this tower isn't that tall!"

The Latios inhaled and shot a pulse of power from his maw to shatter the rocks. With the obstacle gone, he progressed further up with his trainer on his back, to what looked like a final floor, with something most unusual in the center, two slabs, a red one on the right and a blue one on the left. Each with what looked like a pattern of dots, they were kept in a separate pedestal away from each other and look as if they are one movement away from collapsing the whole place, the woman gave a smirk and asked her partner. "If we take one of these, this tower would come apart. Latios, take the blue tablet on the count of three."

The Latios followed the order and waited for Anabel to ready herself. "One!"

They readied themselves to seize the interesting objects. "Two!"

Their hands were in reach. "Three!"

Swipe! Anabel and the Latios obtained the two slabs and watched the pedestal turn to dust, the duo placed the treasure in a bag and readied themselves. Anabel got on the Latios's back and saw a wall fall apart and leaving a gaping whole, a chance to escape. "Go there and we will be out of here!"

The Latios grunted, flew out and looked back, to find the tower fading in the sandy wind, Anabel turned her head and saw yet another mystery of the world as she saw ruins bellow. "Let's land over to some shelter and have a look at those slabs, things don't appear out of nowhere without a purpose!"

The Latios agreed, flew Anabel to the entrance of the ruins, composing mostly of a cave with a deeper entrance. The agent took out the two slabs and saw they go together into a click, she read the scripture and recognized what the language is. "...This is all braille...hmmm. That Rotom Dex would decipher this if she is allowed the time. Latios, should we rendezvous with Tammy, or should we let her investigate on her own? We have Fallarbor marked on the map and we can have an easy way getting back through flight." The eon pokemon suggested a quick meeting, if to sooner have the mystery of the slabs solved.

In a small farm town with gardens and a hall. 

Tammy looked astonished by two shiny Beldum glowing together, forming a metal body and placing their heads on each side as Alexandre watched in aw. PEW! The two Beldum fused into a Metang that gave a mighty roar. "METANG!" The Eevee was speechless as the boy turned around and tossed a candy wrapper in the trash. "That took a whole week of training and my Dad said that if I want to go to New Mauville, I am going to explore this neck of the region and get some badges. Why are you heading towards Meteor Falls?"

The girl shrugged and answered him. "I'm looking for a very rare pokemon that I heard is either in there... or elsewhere in the region. You already helped me out by checking Granite Cave. Do... you want to come along? You just need to find that box I showed you in one part of the cave while I search deeper with my Marrill using surf and waterfall."

Alexandre was about to accept without hesitation as he saw a Latios landing near the Pokemon Center, with a beautiful, purple hair woman in a black suit, he stopped and answered. "S...sure, should we search tonight?"

Tammy questioned if it was a wise move, unaware of her superior listening from behind. "I got to ask my boss if I can start early today since the last time I did it... there were complications that excuse it... but if I do that often, it will cause problems between me and her."

Alexandre looked at the girl and didn't wish to offend what ever skills she had. "If you are out in a professional work... it is mostly better to listen to your boss. My Dad is pretty nice to his employees and they do what he says, but I hear sometimes in business, the employer and employee don't see eye to eye and it gets pretty bad."

Tammy nearly cringed at stories Elio told her. "My Dad puts a lot more pressure on himself than his boss in that, I'll go wait out in the Pokemon Center if you want to talk more and maybe, you get to meet him if the timing is good!" Alex found it a good time as Tammy turned around with her eyes widen at the sight of Anabel calling her Latios back and looking up to the sky in feigning ignorance, thankfully no one was around to witness that.

She calmly walked into the Pokemon Center past Anabel, who pretended to not be interested. Bleep! She went to a Nurse Joy to have her pokemon healed from a long journey and let her Eevee jump to the nurse that was giggling. "I'll get you checked up! This will take a moment ma'am!"

Tammy heard the door open as she gestured that the nurse takes her time. "No worries, I got something to do while I wait!"

She found Anabel entering the building, with a wave that greeted her and a question to ask. "Stunt Gull, have you found anything on your journey here?"

Tammy shook her head and looked a little disappointed. "There was a passage way in the side of this fiery path that I took on my way here. I found nothing and I... did take a detour to a place that makes pretty glass flutes out of ashes. I'll try and do that after we are done with our assignment here Battle Maiden! What did you find?"

Anabel took out the red and blue braille tablet and asked her. "I require your Rotom Dex to translate this. It might not be anything important, but we might never know if we don't investigate."

Tammy took out her Rotom Dex and asked her. "Dex, could you help Battle Maiden out?"

The Rotom Dex looked at the writing and blinked blankly. "What iz thiz Ztunt Gull? Thiz iz juzt a bunch of dotz!"

Tammy understood that much and answered her. "I know, that's braille and blind people use this to read. Can you translate this?"

The Rotom Dex looked an encyclopedia up and was even more puzzled. "I can, but thiz might take a couple hourz!"

Anabel gasped and thought of Tammy's next assignment. "We have pleanty of time, Stunt Gull, while I monitor this, go search Meteor Falls. You can bring that boy if he is still in town and you can tell him more about the pokemon we are looking for, but do not tell him why we are looking for that pokemon!"

Tammy was ready for the mission as the a bell dinged, she saw the Nurse was finished healing her pokemon and had a happy Eevee with a decorative, jingling bell. "There we go, we healed your pokemon to full health. What I heard is confidential and will not leave this center!"

Tammy went to get her pokemon and thanked her. "As you heard, that tablet is probably nothing important. I'll be back soon, come on Neo!"

The Eevee followed the girl out of the center and found the bored boy to be ordering his Nosepass. "Boussole, use power gem and knock that can out, lets try your ability out!"

The Nosepass glowed his nose and shot the can, it drew itself to him and confirmed what the boy wanted. "Nice, we just need to keep practicing until we find that next pokemon!"

Tammy saw the practice, waved hello and stopped his training for a moment. "Magnet pull might be helpful later, do you still want to come with me? It's going to take a couple hours!"

The boy didn't mind and found it a great time to talk about a pokemon that might interest the girl. "Tonight is a perfect time if you want to look for Lunatones along the way, they are pretty interesting pokemon if you are into the extraterrestrial!"

Tammy and her Eevee looked at each other with a tempting interest, the girl answered the boy with a frown of hesitate refusal. "We might find one while looking, but we are not that interested in catching one!" Alex snapped his fingers and lead the way ahead, Tammy followed to the mountain for a rather long adventure in Meteor Falls.

In a reserve In the middle of nowhere.

Gladion and Madison were cuddling together, under the stars and under a tree with a view of a forest as they felt satisfied by an otherwise uneventful honeymoon. The man voiced part of his plan for the next day. "I'm going to see if Silvally and I won't be able to meet that Genesect again. Where exactly do they nest?"

Madison pointed to the mountain and imagined something that left her nervous as the Pikachu, Emolga and Manaphy were sleeping together. "I...don't know exactly where they live in that mountain and I'm not sure if searching for the Alpha is a good idea. If you go after one, you go after them all."

Gladion petted his Silvally that had fiery highlights and felt prideful to a wish of his. "I'm sure they will understand that I am not here to capture any of them. I just want to see how strong their leader is in a pokemon battle."

He found the vibrant nature surrounding him to be beautiful and almost unsettling, was it because he knows what lives here? Madison rolled on top of her husband and nuzzled at his chest with a question bubbling up, she chose to save it and answered some of his unspoken questions. "That mountain has a few tunnels that the Genesects make into a home and it is pretty easy to get lost. This was one of the first places I revisited after I got back to Almia... I still haven't thanked you all enough for helping me retrace myself enough to get my life back when I fell into that Wormhole. Do... you think it is pretty early for me to ask you about...about-" Gladion knew what his wife was asking for and nudged that she gets off. "I wouldn't mind having kids-" he hid a smile at something he wants. "In fact, if that is what we both want, I'm more than okay with it. We have the rest of the week to think about... seeing that happen, one way or another. As for the Genesects, you are suggesting that I wait for them to come to me before I ask the Alpha for a pokemon battle?"

Madison nodded and wasn't too worried of the decision. "If they are interested, Epsilon likes this trips more than the others, she hangs out with her pack and shows them what she seen from the world beyond this place. She always come back happy."

She wondered about when her companion is going to return and asked her husband. "Are we going to adopt or are we going to do... the long part?"

Gladion's eyes widen for a moment as he sat up to list a couple terms. "It depends on if the kid needs it, because Lillie told us about how she met Tammy and why she adopted that girl. Otherwise, we can go either that route or traditionally. The question though, when?"

Madison tried to think of a good time and gave up on reasoning as she blushed. "Soon... like...less than a year soon."

The Silvally sneezed in shock from the bold request as Gladion blushed even more red, parenthood is a great responsibility that few were prepared for. He gave a small pose to calm himself and think about it. "... We will start when we are finished for tonight! No games, no second thoughts... we are going to do it and hope for the best!"

Madison can live with that and gave her husband a kiss on the lips, one that Gladion returned with a wild passion. ZOOM! The couple felt the wind make a sharp blow and broke the kiss, the sleeping pokemon were stirred as the humans saw four Genesects landing in jet mode, making way for a red Genesect that was making a landing. The five shifted out of jet mode in unison, the Alpha called Gladion out and kept the Silvally in sight. "Gladion! Is that yours?"

The man got up with a desire for battle as he answered. "Yes, Silvally is my partner and has been with me since the beginning. Epsilon told you about him?"

The more timid sounding Genesect waved hello in apology. "The Alpha wanted to know about you since it is rare Miss Madison brings humans here, even most from the Ranger Union are unaware this place exist. I told him everything he needed to know!"

The Alpha agreed and gave a battle ready growl, one of excitement and curiosity. "Exactly everything I needed to know! Of course that ranger would invite someone like you! You are with a pokemon that isn't that different from us! I want to see where that went!"

Gladion and his Silvally looked happy to obliged that wish, the man gave a smirk as he posed for battle. "Created to be a weapon, bound by someones expectations... freed from those bindings! Now see what he is. Silvally, lets go!"

The synthetic pokemon leaped to battle and looked to be analyzed, the red Genesect stepped forward as the ranger backed the waking pokemon away. "This is going to be brutal and quick."

The Epsilon agreed and have the rest of the pack back away. "The Alpha is doing it again, the percentage of either outcomes is... questionable!"

The pack didn't like the sound of it as the Genesect in the middle growled. "The Alpha is our Alpha for a reason! He will wipe the floor with this new guy!"

Gladion doubted it as the Alpha charged at the Silvally with an iron head, pushing him backwards as he aimed his gun and gave a blue glow. The man gave a simple swipe the Silvally understood, the claws glowed in flame and were ready to deal a quick blow. SWIPE! The pack watched their leader get flung back with a scorching wound, their leader being tossed aside to the forest floor.

K.O!

The middle Genesect cringed at the fact he was proven wrong and was given a push from the other two into helping the Alpha off the ground. Gladion gave credit where it was due. "Silvally is pretty balanced for what he is and you couldn't just download a boost easily, so you were going for a flinch and a finishing blow with a water type techno blast. That is pretty smart, I want to ask you...Alpha, how long have you and the others been living here?"

The Alpha was coming through and knew he was beaten as he gave an estimate. "...Fourteen years. Do you really think that one battle and a handful of trust worthy humans is enough to make me want to leave this place?"

Gladion shook his head as his Silvally went to pick up the awoken Manaphy. "It's never that simple and you all are free to choose where you want to go in life. I get why you prefer this place, its far away from people."

The Alpha agreed to that. "A wild pokemon comes and goes as they please here, would you let that Silvally out in the wild?"

Gladion was about to answer and felt he understood the deeper meaning to the question. "I wouldn't, not because I doubt he would survive, but because he is something people would exploit if given the chance, without any regard to his free will. That is why you four still isolate yourself to here? With the only piece of human contact being that station? The Epsilon... as much as she can remember, went with Madison because she was more trusting among other things. Aside from a handful of friends that have an idea of where I am at, I'm not going to tell random strangers where you all are."

The Alpha agreed as he felt himself let go, one of the two observing Genesect looked up to have a view of a gracious moon as Madison spoke of past experiences. "The Genesects also help keep the ecosystem around here in balance, pokemon come here to live in peace before moving on elsewhere, the Genesects scare off anyone else. Every so often, the Ranger Union sends someone here to scout, get an update on the conditions of this place, make sure no explorers get themselves hurt and make sure the Genesects don't go overboard against poachers. This isn't much of a place for a honeymoon... but its a special place I wanted you to see."

Gladion appreciated it and saw the moon light to be beautiful for a watch. "Nothing wrong with getting away from everyone. Alpha, what else do you do here besides living life?"

The Red Genesect looked up to the moon and stared up with his pack. "It depends on if the stars and the moon are out. How long are you and the others going to be here?"

Gladion raised three fingers for his answer. "This many days. Once the honeymoon is over, we will leave you be." The Red Genesect gave a shrug and exchanged respectful nods with Silvally as he and the group enjoyed a pleasant night.

At the deepest cave of Meteor Falls.

Tammy and her Eevee gazed upon an open roof that dropped a Bagon into the floor ahead. THUMP!

It was a sight she wished she had a camera for as her energetic Azumarril found the underground lake to be most beautiful, Tammy agreed, let her partner dive into the water for a search and watched the disappointed Azumarril emerge. "Lana, its pretty clear that the Meltan box isn't here. We searched everywhere and found nothing besides Zubats, Golbats, Lunatones and that Bagon. Let's get back to Alex!"

The Azumarril pouted and went the other way to an underground river, the girl got on for a quick swim to the other side of land, had her Azumarril follow her through twists, turns and a jumpable ledge towards a passage way that lead to another river that was complimented by a large waterfall. "I hope Anabel is having better luck than we are, but this really was good site seeing and you even evolved!" The Azumarril agreed and let Tammy ride on her back once more, for a swim down the river and a jump down the waterfall.

The group found a disappointed and doubtful Alexandre with his wet Metang flying back from a ledge bellow with a report of nothing. "Not even a star piece."

Splash!

He turned around and looked like he wished he had something to talk about, even a petty report was better than no report. "We...did you find anything up there?"

Tammy wished she did. "If I had Rotom with me, I would have. You were right about this place, it is out of this world. Did you find anything? Even the water has something if you search."

Alex knew that and had his hands at his hips to tell more about the ill news. "I had Robot do that while I was up here, not a single thing resembling a box and not even any special stones."

Tammy snapped her fingers in disappointment, called the tired Azumarril back and lead the way they came from. "This is another place we can mark off. Thank you for making this quicker."

Alex appreciated the thanks and followed her out to a long, arduous path that was complimented by the moon and stars. "You told me that you are a coordinator and that you want to partake in the Grand Festival, that is a pretty nice reason to come to this region. The next contest is in a couple of days and this might prove fun!"

Tammy agreed and knew the pokemon for the job. "Flamur will be the pokemon I will introduce the crowd to, Leucothea will go second and let loose a scalding storm and finally, Smasher! I hope you listened to what I had to say about Z moves!"

She shined her Rockium Z, catching the boys attention to where he asked. "A Rampardos like that... wow... you said that you have a friend of yours you want to beat one day?"

Tammy nodded and felt worried for her potential new friend. "That is why I am going beyond my normal limit. My friend is named Pamela, kind of like you... she is a Steel type specialist. Right now she has won all five ribbons and is going to partake in Sinnoh's Grand Festival. It is a good thing she finished early, because some scumbag hurt her pretty bad and she needs time to recover."

Alex gasped and asked. "What did they do to her?"

Tammy felt her blood heating, her fist clenched as her Eevee gave a growl to the boy, some questions are better off silent, Tammy answered in an attempt to keep cool. "I know that you care, but I don't want to talk about it."

The four were down the rocky path and heading towards a bridge north as Alex realized the scope of the damage and apologized feverishly. "Oh my...I am so sorry for bringing that up!"

He tried to change the subject and imagined the kind of trainer Pamela is. "Your friend sounds like she is a very good coordinator, I hope she does well after that."

Tammy hoped she does as well and crossed the bridge as she gave a silent prayer, then another for the unaware boy, she gave a mellow smile and thanked him once more. "Are you going to be staying around this town to train and watch me... or do you have a place of your own because of your Dad?"

Alex answered in dread of having to walk in on his father talking with a particular person as the town and Pokemon Center are in sight. "...I have that option, but I am not taking it. Until I can get strong enough to beat Dad, I need to be out on my own."

Tammy raised an eyebrow as she saw the pokemon center in sight. "You have some family issues?"

Alex shook his head and blushed embarrassingly. "No, Dad works in Hoenn and I spent most of my time with Mom... she is great... but if she hears any of the things I done here... she will either route for me to keep on trying if it is something I am lacking in or she will be vocal about how I am doing well. Regardless if people are watching or not."

Tammy felt the pain as the Eevee whistled in pity. "Wow your Mom sounds like someone who tries to make you feel better about yourself and only just embarrasses you without realizing it."

Alex nearly yelled his frustration out. "Thank you, someone gets that! I need to show her that I am growing up and that I don't need to be babied anymore, if you are staying in town... would... you like to talk again sometime?"

Tammy reached the Pokemon Center's door and promised him. "If Battle Maiden is okay with that! Remember, what you are going to hear in there, should only stay in there!"

She opened the door and found Anabel writing something down with an exhausted Rotom. Alex followed in, made sure the door was closed and listened to Tammy giving a report. "We found nothing important to us in Meteor Falls Battle Maiden! How are you doing in the translation?"

Anabel was focused on her work, without much attention to the outside world as she felt she was about finished. "And... done!"

She took a deep breath as the Rotom Dex complained. "Braille takez a long time to tranzlate."

Anabel agreed with her and noticed the arrivals, she swayed her pony tail and gave her answer. "Then that means our box isn't in this half of Hoenn. These tablets have a riddle that sound a bit interesting."

She saw Alexandre as he called his Metang back, a teenager that looked to be wanting to keep silent. "Ahem! To link between the earth and beyond! To unify the powers as one and open the way! The way to many, in a place most sealed!"

Alexandre was left without a word and asked. "That was from that tablet?! What does it mean?"

Tammy shrugged and thought of what might be. "Unify... many... Battle Maiden... I think this is a puzzle for something. We shouldn't rush to anything, but we should keep this around!"

Anabel agreed, folded the paper and placed it in a secure bag with the tablets. "You are correct Stunt Gull, information like this has a purpose!"

She got up to leave with an order to the Dex. "You can go back to the girl now. I'll go back to Mauville and prepare for further exploration. You are going to finish your business in this town Stunt Gull?"

Tammy stepped out of the way and let her Rotom Dex hover into her bag. "I'll be done in a couple days, then I just need to mark Slateport City for a quick flight back when it is time. Then I will hurry along with you to Lilycove City... for a lot of places we need to explore."

The two ladies give each other a thumbs up and parted ways as Alex realized who the two were. He gave a wide smile and zipped his lips as Tammy went to the nurse for rental keys. The boy followed her as the Nurse winked to them and gave them one each. "Have a good night, you two get along well and I hope you two become good friends!"

The duo thanked the nurse and went to a hall, realizing what was said as Neo jumped off the girls shoulder in shock, Alex quickly denied what he was thinking. "You... you did say you already had a girlfriend, so that would be weird if people see that from us."

Tammy was dry mouthed and wanted to finish her conversation for the night. "It would and I turned down another guy for those reasons. Just so you know, I... got taken in by two great people that I call Mom and Dad. Some time tomorrow... do you want to meet them? I think we might catch Dad before he leaves... but we are more likely to just be calling Mom. When you do... could you make a promise to me?"

Alex vowed he would. "You met my Dad while you were out doing... secret work so it is fair. The woman who adopted you is pretty?"

The girl blushed and imagined the teenagers reaction. "Yes and I would appreciate it if you try to keep yourself under control. After that... what do you want to do tomorrow?"

The boy answered with a polite tone. "I'm going to challenge Flannery and get the heat badge. Boussole is going to have to be my key since I am at a huge disadvantage!" Tammy gasped and knew who he was going up against. "Even with that Nosepass, she is going to cook you alive if she uses a Numel! Ground moves are not fun to deal with!"

Alex whined with his doubts being shown. "And I can't find a pokemon I want that can do anythi-" He stopped himself and took out a small device that linked to the internet. "...I need some time alone, I'll see you tomorrow Tammy, thank you!"

He went to his room and left Tammy to rest in her own for the night. With the door locked, she let her Eevee jump in first and joined with her. "Phew, what a long day, Pamela having... that earlier, didn't help. We should get some shut eye and have our pokemon ready in the morning."

She and her Eevee closed their eyes and felt their minds drift, until they found themselves on a beach with an unusual sight, Jasmine with Pamela resting on her lap, the mother was singing a lullaby that made the girl feel at peace as a Meltan and two Magnezone's were joining in a hymn like hum. Tammy approached Jasmine and said hello. "I kind of expected you to be with Pamela after that. How is she doing?"

The steel type specialist answered with signs that she cried. "Better, she told me that you made an oath to protect her from those... nightmares."

Tammy sat next to Jasmine with a yes as she heard something across the shore, a Pikachu practicing a combination of moves with an eager Roselia that did one of her own, an elegant spray of sludge bomb, followed by a sprinkle of stun spore. Tammy looked on like a critic and called to the two. "Nica, Rosey, come here!" The Roselia's joy became scorn as the Pikachu nudged to her to come at her trainers call, Rosey did as instructed and looked up to asked something in a harsh tone and swayed her roses like she knew what she was doing. Tammy raised a finger and answered in an assertive tone. "Rosey, I know you are doing well, but you listen to me, because we can be better together. Please listen to me and we can do this!"

The Roselia was listening as Tammy asked her. "While those moves are good, they need to be in a theme... a combination that works together. She took out a video machine and two T.M's labeled Toxic and Venoshock. "This is a basic one, but it is good and once set up, can win a lot of battles!"

She placed the Toxic T.M in first and showed a Gloom spraying toxic liquid at a dummy, it interested the Roselia as the trainer asked. "Forget about stun spore, you won't need it."

The thorn pokemon reluctantly agreed, aimed her blue flower and shot toxic liquid at the ground, Jasmine knew what was going to happen as Tammy turned off the machine and switched to t.m labled venoshock and turned on the machine to show that same Gloom shooting a different colored liquid from its flower. "Forget about sludge bomb and shoot at that puddle you make. It's going to be pretty cool!"

The Roselia aimed with her red flower and shot out a pink liquid at the puddle, watching a caustic reaction that bubbled and sizzled, Jasmine was impressed and complimented the act. "This is one of the most basic of combinations, but in a contest, it can work with a variety of other moves, like hex or a move a Roserade can learn."

Tammy knew the move and lowered her tone. "Venom drench, it is another liquid like move that weakens the opponents offenses and speed if they are poisoned. The only reason why I am having Rosey use toxic over toxic spikes is because most of the contest battles don't have pokemon to switch to. That would just leave a grass move that would do better that solar beam, since we are talking about keeping yourself up while the toxins do the work."

The Roselia scratched herself and blushed embarrassingly as Jasmine asked her. "Do... you want to remember how to use that move? It is as simple as focusing on an opponent rich with life and taking a deep breath."

She took out a juicy berry out and placed it on the sands for the thorn to see, she inhaled and swallowed, Rosey followed the instructions and inhaled, draining the berry of its nutrients and absorbing it into her body. Earning the approval of the observing that clapped, Pamela slowly stirred and saw Tammy with a wide smile, the Coordinator of Alola noticed and gave a gracious bow as the Meltan stopped humming and slithered to the Roselia with a question. One that made the thorn look regretful and apologetic as Tammy whispered. "See Thorn, we are trying to help you become amazing."

She searched her bag for a watmel berry and placed it towards the shore with a vision. "Thorn, I am not going to push you into evolution, so we are training on your time. If you focus on your aim in a pattern with each attack, it will give that hook... like... a dance. Mercury, what has Pamela taught you?"

The Meltan had his blob like hands at his hips, aimed for the sea and charged a thunder wave that was matched by a mixture of thunder bolt and flash cannon, Tammy saw every attention to detail and gave it where it was due. "Creativity like that is what we can do together. Rosey, lets start. A one, two, three and one, two, three!"


	57. A Heated Forge and A Sheltering Oasis

During a morning at the roof of Aether Paradise, Elio answered to a question from Wicke as he watched a plane get loaded up with supplies. "Collector is pretty easy to manage since he understand most of my orders, as long as no one irritates him from his job, he will be fine where he is. He does like spicy food, so if you want to give him anything, that would be a good peace offering."

Wicke understood as she looked at the bag of dive balls Elio has. "That will be noted, I will also talk to Professor Lillie about the ten Meltan that arrived last night. They seem scared of bothering the other pokemon and they should learn that they are will be fine!"

The man thanked the scientist and watched Lusamine and Mohn flirting with each other and wishing each other the best of weeks. "Pretty weird, but they must have ran into a very angry pokemon and needed to be rescued. Once Lillie comes up here, we will be able to leave without much regrets. I need to give her some last minute warnings."

A Pikachu in a black hat asked Elio of something, looking incredibly bored, the man answered and let him jump on his shoulder. "It's mostly work and it should be a boring week outside of Ho-oh and... Sratos... or Rayquaza. I'll think of something to do."

An employee came out of the plane and let a finished Lusamine know they are ready for flight, she and Mohn gave each other a kiss goodbye and parted ways as the elevator opened and revealed Lillie, who had a Rotom Dex with her as she walked to Elio with good news. "I had Rotom download something very special for your trip, just so you would not get lonely."

The embarrassed Rotom flashed an image of a certain bed room, that had a Banette looking on and waving hello. Elio blushed and thanked the Professor with peace in mind. "I will use this when we settle down on Orre. I would be far from home, but never really far away with this."

Lillie saw her husband appreciated the gift puckered her lips, closed her eyes and asked him. "Would you like take a kiss before you fly off?"

Elio stopped her for a moment, placed his hand on Lillie's chest and felt a heart beat as she asked. "Before that, do you want to feel heart beats?"

Lillie sighed and reached for Elio's chest to feel a beat that was in rhythm to her own, she envisioned a bond so close. "I will always be there with you. Don't forget that."

Elio vowed he would not, closed his eyes and gave Lillie the kiss she desired, the two wrapped their arms around each other for a tender moment. Wicke gave a small cough to break the moment and requested to Lillie. "I will show you what your husband has done and give you the ten Meltan that you agreed to watch over for the week."

The couple let go and parted ways, Lillie agreed to follow Wicke and waved goodbye to Elio. "Take care my sunshine!"

The man waved goodbye and escorted a quiet Lusamine to the jet as Mohn joined in for his own goodbye. "Good luck in helping those Pokemon, it is going to sound fun!"

The Aether President listened turned around to give a goodbye and gave a whisper to Elio. "We are going to have a talk when we reach Orre, by all means, you go in first!"

The man went in unaware as the Rotom Dex turned off the camera function and the Pikachu went to take his seat first. Elio sat next to his partner, helped him get his seat belt on and settled in himself. He waited until Lusamine entered, the door closed behind her and the man saw a look of appreciation and futility. "Ma'am... what happened?"

Lusamine went to take her seat and wanted to wait for the plane to take off. "I was told that Lillie finally became a certified Pokemon Professor, but I did not know she was making herself look the part."

The plan started its engines as Elio sent out a master ball. "She has a lab coat for when she is at work, but where she got to shows what hard work will do."

That much Lusamine smiled to as the plane made a turn and drove straight, the passengers felt the plane leave the ground and in an hour, it was safe for them to take their seat belts off. Elio opened the master ball to let out a Mew that was sensing a feeling of selfish depression, Isaac glowed and stared bored at the woman. " _Grams, Mum's had grown up years ago without you and she doesn't need you. Get over it."_

Elio heard the words and smiled silly. "Lillie called that look her Professor form and she has been pretty good for helping new trainers start out, teaching them about various moves and teaching them about Z moves. That makes you feel pretty old right now, huh?"

Lusamine squinted her eyes in annoyance and defended herself. "I'm over fifty, I'm not that old."

Elio and the Mew gave the woman a stare, she was hiding something. The stare lasted for a few minutes until she gave in and confessed. "Lillie blossomed into something most beautiful and she has reached that peak at a young age that most women could only dream off."

Elio agreed with her and went to get some water. "One of those most... was you and that is the last thing you wanted to accept? She beaten you in battle more times than I want to count, she has gone through a lot of things... including child birth... and she holds on like nothing happened."

Lusamine felt her wrinkles exposing the aging truth. "While I caused ugly things to happen at my prime and now I am withering."

Elio shrugged as his smile became more mischievous. "True and undoing that isn't going to happen, you are stuck with your choices. On the bright side, you are looking like a cute granny nowadays. The pokemon at the facility like you, a lot of us seen that change in you and while I need to talk to Lillie about this-" Lusamine knew the question that was coming, her eyes glistened she wanted to say yes, then she stopped herself. Elio closed his left eye in an attempt to think of how to keep the idea alive. "Just... know that you are a guest. Act like one and if they want to come near you, that is fine as long as both me and Lillie know."

Lusamine was left to think about it and opened a case with twenty one poke balls, she picked up a premier ball first and let out a shiny Meltan. "I..will, Meruto, we are heading to Orre and I want to speak to you and your kin about your safety for when this man keeps you on a watch."

The Meltan turned around to see Elio wave hello and was ready to open ten dive balls as the Mew glowed and open the twenty. Many that were curious to where they are as even more joined in, many child like pokemon that were eager to listen. "Orre is a region very different from Alola, Kanto and Johto-"

In a Gym on Hoenn that was filled with steam. 

Tammy and her Eevee watched Alexandre take on a calm, yet fiery woman that had red hair that matched her personality, her black top and green pants gave an attractive feel as she readied a poke ball and sent out her first pokemon. "Go Slugma, lets demonstrate our hot moves." A Slugma plopped into battle as Alex sent out his Metang. "Robot, we just need to take down as many of her pokemon as we can, it is a three on three! Use... confusion first!"

The Metang glowed and gave the Slugma a confusing headache, Flannery sweated and ordered with fiery passion. "Slugma, you have to use overheat if we want to knock that Metang out! Don't give up!"

The Slugma listened and glowed in flame, she tried to ignite and coughed hard to let out a misfire, hurting herself in confusion and giving the boy that chance he needs. "Thank you! Robot, use bull doze and knock this fire type out!"

The Metang punched his fist in the ground and sent out a shock wave that knocked the Slugma off the ground and landing by her trainer. K.O! The gym leader called her lava pokemon back and tossed her next ball. "Numel, we still have our heat! Take him out!"

The Numel grumbled as the Metang sensed his trainers thoughts and punched the ground for another bulldoze, the Numel tripped and looked to be ready to cry as Flannery ordered in a gentle tone. "It's going to be okay, use lava plume."

The Numel whimpered, forced herself up and gave a intense stare of courage as she aimed her hump and erupted lava to knock the Metang out. She breathed deeply and cheered proud of herself as the challenger tried to comfort a Metang in pain with a pet and a whisper. "Ouch! Robot, come back. You did great."

He called his Metang back and sent out a flamboyant Mawile. "Trap Jaw, finish her off with bite!"

The Mawile charged and flipped his large maw on the back of his head for a quick chomp on the Numel, he shook her around and tossed her back to Flannery, leaving a knocked out numb pokemon at her feet. The woman called her partner back and tensed up in a fury. "DON'T THINK YOU WON! ME AND MY TORKOAL WILL BURN YOU TWO WHERE YOU STAND!"

She sent out a Torkoal that was spinning in her shell and letting loose intense heat that brought forth drought, an awesome display of what was to come. Alex knew his Mawile was going to get scorched, whimpered and ordered his partner. "T..Trap Jaw, use fake tears. This is going to hurt!"

The Mawile agreed in a whimper and pretended to cry, causing the Torkoal to hesitate for a moment and pop out of her shell, she looked sympathetic and ate a white herb, causing the Mawile to feel true sorrow as Flannery ordered. "Knock that Mawile out with earth power instead. We got one more pokemon to burn through!"

The Torkoal nodded and stomped, causing an eruption of power to knock the Mawile on his back and for a k.o. Alex was down to his last pokemon and felt his heart racing. "Trap Jaw, come back. Boussole you can do this!"

He switched for a Nosepass that stared silently and waved his nose as Flannery stretched herself. "Phew, you are not making this easy! Torkoal, charge up and use solar beam!"

The Torkoal glowed from the power around him as the boy and Nosepass were nearly outraged, Alex ordered in desperation. "Boussole, use thunder wave and then lets use earth power ourselves!"

The Nosepass crackled from his nose and shot a stunning wave of electricity that caused the Torkoal to struggle. The coal pokemon let loose a beam of solar light that sent the Nosepass flying back, barely at an inch. The compass pokemon countered landed on the ground and caused an eruption from underneath the Torkoal. Flipping her upside to her shell and leaving her exposed as she tried to counter with her own earth power and failed to move, Alex pointed with a finishing blow in sight. "Shoot with power gem and we will finish this fight!"

The Nosepass glowed his nose and shot a beam that sent the Torkoal rolling to a rock and flipping on her stomach for a dramatic landing. Thud! She laid still, unable to battle. Flannery felt the defeat, called her Torkoal back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew! You took the heat and managed to put me out. You got the potential to have an even hotter spirit!" She took out a badge that looked like a wisp of flame. "Here you go, the heat badge!"

Alex kept a level head in his excitement and accepted the badge with pride as his Nosepass waddled to his side with exhaustion. "Tha...thank you!" With the badge in hand, he raised it to the air and gave a dorky smile as Tammy left the audience seat for a trip to the Pokemon Center with her Eevee on her shoulder.

Out in a town by the foot of a volcano, she saw a hot spring by the side of the Pokemon Center and petted her Eevee with one goal in mind for the day. "Wow Neo, he thought tooth and nail to win that. Give him a month and he is going to get all the badges in this region, he already beaten Roxanne and Brawly, so it shouldn't be too hard for him. Should we call Mom? I kind of made that vow pretty serious."

The Eevee thought of it and looked down at Tammy's pocket in a suggestion, the girl agreed, took out her ribbon case and opened it to see a pink ribbon she won. The Rotom Dex popped out of Tammy's bag and asked. "You mizz her and zhe lovez hearing of your adventurez. Zhould you call?"

Tammy nodded with her mind decided. "Yes, for all we know, she has been getting information from Battle Maiden and it would be nice to talk to her!"

She heard the sound of a door opening and turned around to find Alexandre with a sent of balls ready, he went to the nurse joy to ask her to heal his pokemon as Tammy waved. "Hey, if you want, I'm about to call Mom, do you want to meet her?"

At the Champion's House.

Lillie was breast feeding her babies as Patricia was holding onto ten Meltan, the older woman finished an update. "Those two were practically angels."

The Meowth meowed in agreement as a Skitty was looking up to the babies in admiration, the mother felt at ease in what was going on. "And with Elio and Tammy gone, this house feels too quiet. But sometimes the quiet is needed."

Ring! Ring!

The Skitty dashed to the video phone, saw the I.D to be coming from a Pokemon Center far away and leaped at the button to turn it on with a desire to help. BEEP!

Patricia saw the image of Tammy, who was waving hello as an Eevee and Rotom Dex looked pleased to see them. "Alola Grandma!"

The woman loved the name, gave a mellow peace sign and greeted her back. "Alola Tammy!"

She stepped out of the way for Lillie, who saw a glowing smile and cheered. "Alola!"

The feeding babies looked at the screen, recognized the girl and stopped their feeding to give a loving smile, Lillie noticed and encouraged them to get back to eating. "Mommy has this, Miss A...Battle Maiden said you were a great help and it looks like you are doing well with yourself!"

Tammy nodded and showed Lillie the pink ribbon, leaving the mother impressed as she told her daughter the news. "Elio is off to Orre, Hau is keeping watch of Alola with Zygarde... oh and I agreed to watch over these babies!"

Patricia showed the ten Meltan and explained what they were. "These were found recently and they get pretty scared of other pokemon. I give them a week with Lillie before they are over that fear." "We have restorted your pokemon to full health, we hope to see you again!"

Tammy looked to her left and saw someone coming, she stood to the side and let a brown haired boy with steel blue eyes have a look. He looks respectful and charming as the girl introduced him. "Mom, Grandma, this is Alexandre. He is a boy that I am hanging out with until my next contest, which is only two days away, Alex... do you want to introduce yourself."

The boy coughed nervously and explained more about himself in a polite, semi sophisticated manner. "I am a starting trainer that wishes to become a steel type specialist and I already won three badges. Once Tammy is done with her Contest, I'll go battle the Mauville City Gym and Petalburg City while she goes out and explore the region. I... think Lilycove City is the place for her next contest, a beauty contest specifically!"

Patricia nearly burst laughing at who Tammy caught as the boy saw the Meltan and looked to be trying to hide excitement. "So those are the pokemon I was told about, they look pretty cute."

Lillie nodded as the Dex showed a scripture of Melmetal. "I am taking care of a few until further notice, we are trying to uncover the secret of Melmetal."

The Dex floated in front of the boy to show him the image and fascinated him. "...Now I understand whats going on... and what are your names?"

Patricia introduced herself first as her Meowth crawled on her back. "My name is Patricia and I'm kind of Tammy's Grandma."

Lillie wanted to shorten the long story and introduced herself. "Patricia is the mother of my husband, Elio. If you heard of him, then you know that this family is a bit deep. My name is Lillie and these babies are Daphne and Leon!"

Alexandre saw who was who by the color of their clothes. "And you have twins, so you actually are a mother. I heard of Elio, Alola's first and only Champion who has had that title for a while."

He looked to be blushing and caused both women to cringe at another teenager that surprisingly, was still most behaved. Patricia asked him. "I'm his mother and that man has done a lot of great things with his life, who are your folks?"

Alex looked dry in the mouth, swallowed and answered them. "My Dad is the President of Devon Corp, Steven Stone. My Mom is a well known actress from Kalos...Diantha."

Patricia heard the names and nearly leaped back as Lillie found it interesting, she looked more at him and felt foolish for not knowing. "I met those two and you look quite alike. What else do you strive to do?"

The teenager thought of his goal and tapped at the side of the Rotom Dex with nothing coming to mind. "...I...I am not sure. I'll... think about that later. Miss Lillie, Miss Patricia... what do you two do?"

Lillie answered as she heard Leon burp. "I am one of Alola's Professors and I help study moves with Professor Kukui."

Patricia answered as the Meltan became more use to Meowth. "I don't do a whole lot besides enjoy life and occasionally battle. You're young and got a whole life ahead though."

The boy was charmed as Tammy wanted to finish the call. "Once I finish this contest that is coming up, I'm going to try and kick my habit of calling home that often. Daphne, Leon, try not to be hard on Mom, she works pretty hard for us. Mom, Grandma, take care of yourselves. I will see you again in a month!"

The two women gave their goodbyes and watched the girl hang up, Patricia whistled and wanted to get the baby baskets ready. "Tammy found another boy and that one looks like a keeper."

Lillie agreed and went back to focusing on her babies. "This sounds similar to Lewis, but I think he was more interested in us."

The older woman gently placed the Meltan down and went to do her part of the chore as she chuckled. "He will get over it. Hey Lillie, when these guys settle in, should we introduce them to Makuta? He is going to be a milestone that will help them kick some habits that might have gotten them into trouble in the first place."

Lillie found it suitable and wanted to make a schedule. "They will meet him shortly. Little ones, there is a pokemon in the basement I should warn you about." The Meltan huddled together and were ready to listen to the words of the motherly woman, there is much they do not know about.

In a desert on Orre, during an afternoon.

A plane that had parked was covered in a tarp as Lusamine kept insisting to Elio. "You need to check on Rayquaza and Ho-oh, while I check the station... or what was the station. I will see you at Phenac City."

The man was hesitate to do so and let out a Dodrio as his Pikachu twitched his ear and wanted to see the new place. Elio allowed it as he placed a bag of poke balls in his backpack and got on the Dodrio, a shiny Meltan on Lusamine's shoulder waved goodbye as a Mew floated on the man's lap. Elio gave a tug to his Dodrio to start running as he asked the Pikachu. "Stormy, you stay close to Lusamine and don't go near the pokemon at the facility, some of them were abused and one of them is aggressive as hell! Cumustrich, lets go to the H.Q. We don't need to get the Motorcycle this time."

The Dodrio listened and dashed through the desert, in half an hour they entered a forest and quickly found the Lab to be intact. Elio got off the Dodrio and ordered him. "Stay here and run to the lab if trouble comes to you!"

The three Dodrio heads squawked in obedience and let Elio walk towards the H.Q Lab. It seems rather peaceful with the on and off trainers exercising with their pokemon, the Mew saw a small tent outside and sensed a strong sense of anxiety with in the building. " _Pop's... that crazy woman is still here!"_

Elio appreciated the warning and took out his Rotom Dex and went through the door, remembering where the Purify Chamber was, he went towards a lab and saw Michael pushing out Zinnia. "I told you, we have two more days before the chamber finishes. But you are right, this is taking way too long and we might need this to be more available if things escalated."

The dragon type specialist looked to be shaking and was trying to calm down. "Rayquaza is so close, every day, every hour, every minute... every second makes me feel restless."

Elio overheard and yelled out. "Sheesh lady, calm down! Michael, anything you want us to do besides wait?"

Michael turned around and was astonished by the sudden man. "Wha...There is something I want to talk to the Aether Foundation about after this is done, we need to upgrade this old machine so we can make this go faster for the XD Class shadow pokemon. I got a call the other day about Sanchao getting their hands on a Stakataka, is this true?"

Elio nodded as the Mew floated towards Zinnia and tried making funny expresions to cheer her up. "Yep and the girl those people attacked after taking that Ultra Beast suffered beyond what I want to talk about."

Zinnia blew a raspberry with the Mew and asked Elio. "That is why you are taking this more seriously than you are showing Hero? But what can you really do to restore the balance? You don't have any real power here besides using your pokemon to battle."

Elio admitted it as he saw a Whismur waddling out towards the woman's feet. "If your talking about me just going to HER of all people and letting her anywhere near this, it isn't as easy as you think it is. But letting her know is needed since it is the only way to get the Aether Foundation to really do something this big. Now for you, how... long have you been camping out there?"

Michael answered bluntly, with difficulty comprehending the insanity. "All month and she is getting worse as the weeks go by."

Elio sighed and readied a love ball as he asked the woman. "Zinnia, Stra...Rayquaza and Ho-oh are going to be fine. They are guarded, do... you want to come with me to Phenac City? You did a good job keeping watch, but even you need a break!"

Zinnia nearly busted into laughter as the Whismur tapped on her leg with a worried tone. "M...Mum?"

The woman listened and picked the pokemon up. "I..I know Aster, our duty isn't complete yet! We will take the offer Hero! See you outside!"

She dashed towards the exit and left the two men behind, Michael took a deep breath of relief and smiled to a good month. "She has been pretty watchful here and besides a group of outlaws, no intruders came here. But it would be nice for the locals to have a break from her. We are aware of what Shadow Deoxys can do and have people on guard for anything suspicious. If Rotom has a timer, then we just need to wait a little while longer."

The Rotom flew into the lab to collect some data as Elio let out a Latias that whistled a lovely tune and nuzzled him in affection as her trainer asked her. "I need your help, there is a lady I need flown to Phenac City and I don't want her wandering in the desert alone or... want her near my personal space. Do you want to see who I am talking about?"

The Mew and Latias exchanged telepathy, giving the eon pokemon an idea of who the human was talking about, she puffed her cheeks up and went out the door. Elio let the Mew cling on his back as the Rotom Dex came out with two markers on a list, one labeled Rayquaza, the other Ho-oh. "BZZT They were not kidding, the door to their hearts are going to open soon! BZZT!"

Elio appreciated it and signaled his assistant to follow him. "Excellent, they will be happy to hear of this. I'll be back in a couple days, if you need me, you know where we will be!" Michael appreciated the alertness and waved goodbye. "We will, tell Miss Lusamine I said hi!"

That was something Elio was worried of doing as he went out with the Mew on his back and saw Zinnia admiring the Latias. "You truly love that man, don't you Crimson!"

The Latias blushed as Elio gave a sharp whistle to call his Dodrio to him. Crimson knew what needed to be done and let Zinnia and the Whismur on her back. Elio put the Rotom Dex in his bag and got on the Dodrio with his order. "Alright, lets get to Phenac!"

At a building that was connected to many hall ways.

Lusamine walked out satisfied with an inspection as the Pikachu was trying to escape from an affectionate Arcanine. Mally gave the Aether President a documented report as Yoshi went to ready the truck. "And that is how far we got! All of that for three domes... but they sure are worth seeing!"

The Aether President smiled at her and agreed. "Like a lush oasis in a harsh desert. More needs to be done to make that a reality. Thank you for your hard work!"

The shiny Meltan on her shoulder agreed with a spin of his hex nut as Lusamine nudged to them that they follow her into the truck. The ride felt smooth as she asked the Pikachu. "Stormy, what do you supose we should do to pass the time? We are going to be here for a few days."

Stormy had no idea and took the hat off to think, Meruta thought of one and asked the Pikachu. Lusamine saw the many gestures and dismissed the idea. "We don't have time in between a Colosseum match, letting the Meltans have exercise and work. One of those choices has to go and we are doing what is considered productive."

The two pokemon looked disappointed in the idea, the Pikachu asked something more bold, without much of a concern as to who he was talking to. The woman felt she understood what was asked and answered. "If it is in Phenac City... maybe, but that is something you need to talk to your trainer about! I brought Argos with me for added company along with the rest of the girls, but it would be boring if all we do is business."

The three felt the truck stop and waited for an employee to open the door. "And here we are Madam! Is there any further assistance you need?"

Lusamine shook her head, picked up the Pikachu and answered. "No need, I'll call you when I am finished with the paper work." She walked out and waited until the vehicle drove of to have a look at the oasis like town.

She saw Elio, a Dodrio resting by a Mew, a Latias and an odd woman with a Whismur. Elio was about to thank the Latias when he noticed Lusamine approaching, the man watched his Pikachu squirm free, dash to his side and asked "Chu?" "BZZT! Boss, do you have anything for us to do, it's boring out here. BZZT!"

Elio shook his head and apologized with naught an idea in his mind. "Nope and we are not having anything good at the Colosseum! Besides showing the Meltan around later, we got nothing to do."

He began introduction of the two women. "I don't think you two actually met outside of that meeting we had after... that island! Zinnia, this is Lusamine! The woman I am tasked to bodyguard and hopefully NOT have to get rescued by this time."

The two gave each other a suspicious stare, neither trusting each other as Elio continued. "Lusamine, this is Zinnia... she helped Gladion and me rescue Rayquaza at least and just because she was going through an extreme to keep him safe, I invited her to this city to have some rest and time in civilization. You two can ignore each other if you get on each others nerves."

Zinnia approached Lusamine closely and gave off an obvious odor that caused her to back away. "...You really are that dedicated to Rayquaza... interesting."

The Draconid woman gave a smile, almost like she is tempted to laugh about something. "He is still hurting, but he is almost finished being healed!"

She went to the pokemon center with the Whismur following. "Come Aster, I need to get the smell of a month off of me!"

With her gone, Elio picked up the Mew and called his Dodrio back as he asked Lusamine. "The guys at the H.Q lab might need us to lend a hand. It involves the you know what and making things faster so we can take care of you know whats sooner."

The woman had it mentally marked and asked. "This is after the … thing is empty? These people need additional man power and technology to make those upgrades. The sooner we can treat those poor pokemon, the better!"

Elio winked as the Mew looked to be resting peacefully. "Thank you, I'll be letting the Meltans out shortly Ma'am."

Lusamine appreciated it and readied opened a ball to let out a Herdier that was about to bark happily, realized the place he was in and hid in between the woman's legs, she realized what she done gasped and picked him up. "O...oh my! Argos, there is nothing here that will hurt you, lets talk about it at the Pokemon Center. I have made a mistake."

Elio was about to ask what and cringed. "Cr...Crap, he this was the place some loon sic him at me. This region sometimes."

Lusamine felt a mutual sting, walked to the center to calm down the loyal dog and left Elio with a swarm of Meltan to let out. "What a nightmare, alright everyone, lets begin our tour of the town!"


	58. Rampaging For a Ribbon!

At Fallarbor Town's Contest Hall; Alexandre, a Gangster dressed Eevee and a Rotom Dex were sitting with the audience as they watched many pokemon performing tough looking moves. A Swalot inhaled in a stockpile and spit up a gunk shot, impressing the two as an overweight looking trainer posed in pride with his Swalot looking more liquid from an acid armor. The audience gave a clap and watched the two leave, in their place was Tammy with a ball in hand, Alex expected a show and asked the Rotom. "Flamur sounds like a pokemon Tammy uses in a lot of her contests... what makes this Alolan Marowak special from the others?"

The Dex was about to answer as Tammy tossed the ball and scattered a blue flame that complimented a Marowak as large as the girl. "Thiz Marowak iz Totem Zized! Otherwize Flamur fightz like any Alolan Marowak."

Flamur spun his bone and blew of icy wind that seemed less than impressive, until the audience saw a glow of blue flame that creep to the two sides of the bone. The glow shifted to purple as the girl gave a shout and tossed something in unison with Flamur, the bone was flung like a boomerang and let loose a display of supernatural flame that gave a chill in the crowds bones. Earning an applause from them as the first of the performance round was finished. The duo left and brackets shined. Among the many, Tammy was to advance to the next round. The Eevee cheered in confidence for her trainer and saw a familiar man in a seat not too far from her, Scott of all people.

He looked half impressed and half bored, like he was looking for ones potential rather than just for a show. The battle round started and Tammy was the first to return, with a ball in hand as she was going up against a brown hair woman with two hair buns and two long strips of hair, the woman wore a black dress and had pink leggings. Alex recognized the woman and swallowed. "Tammy is going to need to do a lot on her strategy if she is to beat Roxanne. That gym leader is leading strong this time."

The Eevee lost focus on Scott and watched a cute teacher give a respectful bow to Tammy. Roxanne sent our an Aggron with a particular stone on her chest as Tammy sent out her Marowak. The woman activated a stone that was on a book and raised it in the air, energy flowed into the Aggron and triggered mega evolution. A large, bulky monstrosity that slowed herself down and earned commentary from Alex. "Mom told me about Mega Aggron, they lose their rock type for the ability filter. It makes super effective attacks deal less damage... Tammy is in trouble even with that Marowak's thick club."

Tammy looked nervous and barked something to her Marowak, the bone keeper ignited his thick club and charged at the Aggron for a fire punch. The iron armor pokemon braced herself, filtered the damage and cringed from a burn. Roxanne gave an order with a teacher's grace, the Aggron gave a roar the audience heard and slammed her tail, knocking the Marowak back with an earthquake. The bone keeper's bone glowed in purple as Tammy swung in the air, Flamur charged and hit the Aggron in the stomach with a shadow bone, leaving behind a purple glow on the Aggron that stomped the ground and caused jagged stones to erupt. Tammy shouted something quick and the Marowak rolled to dodge the stone edge, Flamur had his chance and tossed his bone like a boomerang. Knocking the Aggron back and leaving her exposed to the return that knocked her on her stomach and caused her to revert back. K.O.

The Marowak caught the club and punched the ground for a dramatic pose as Roxanne called her Aggron back, Tammy approached and gave the woman a handshake in sportsman ship as Alex confessed. "Tammy is pretty strong to get out of that mess. It has to be tough, organizing everything on point."

The Eevee agreed and jumped off his lap to find someone, the boy and Rotom Dex got off the chair and followed her towards the strange man in sunglasses and tropical shirt. Who finished a soda and looked impressed by what he watched as the Eevee said hello. "Vwee!?"

The Rotom Dex understood more than a hello as Scott noticed the Eevee and lowered himself to pet her. "Hey Neo, I was stopping by for a show before I go off to work. How are you doing?"

The Eevee pointed to Alex and jumped on an empty chair by the man's side, the boy picked Neo up and apologize. "That seat probably belongs to someone! I'm so sorry Mr."

Scott didn't mind it. "That seat was empty, it's all good. That Eevee's trainer trusted you to look after her?"

Alex nodded and was hesitate to sit down. "Y..yeah, Neo hates being in a ball and wanders off if on her own... so I am told."

Scott shrugged and saw a bug catcher entering the stage to let out a Flygon. "I talked to Neo's trainer the other day, Tammy is pretty good as a coordinator, but it takes a lot to be fantastic as that or a trainer. She was able to beat a Mega Aggron with good timing of her moves, but this contest is meant to be harder than most of the others coming this month."

The boy agreed and realize who the man is. "...If she is able to impress you... that would mean a lot. She told me about a Pelipper she has along with an Rampardos."

Scott took interest as he watched the Flygon dance and spun a sandstorm. "Nice choices, she showed up in Hoenn at a late. She cannot afford one mistake because if she misses one ribbon, she can kiss that Grand Festival goodbye."

That Alex hope doesn't happen as he and Neo watched the show. "No wonder she puts pressure on herself. I need to ask her something when she is done." Scott went back to his soda like it wasn't his business as he watched the Flygon let loose a mixture of outrage and an arena of stone edge, such brutal talent.

At the reserve in a faraway land.

Gladion and Madison finished packing up as a Manaphy, Emolga and Pikachu jumped into a jet. The man couldn't believe what he and Madison managed to do and was given a kiss on the cheek from his wife. Smooch! "These last couple nights were fun! If anything happens the next few months, I'll let you know!"

Gladion blushed and felt proud at what he committed. "Thank you, I'm just glad you enjoyed the fun part! Once we get back home, I'm going to visit my sister and see how she is doing. Then we will go back to what we were doing before hand, Chimecho, Cacturne and Amaura need to be cared for. By now, Mother should be in Orre and I will make contact with Elio when we settle down just so he can have the peace of mind that he isn't alone. We just need to wait for Genesect and we can get out of here."

Madison looked over at the mountain and saw a small Genesect leading the way with a pack of four, with the Red Genesect keeping a distance. "It was also pretty nice for you and the Red Genesect to try and know each other, even for a little bit. Are you excited to see each everyone again?"

Gladion gave a smile of a yes as his Silvally saw the Genesects coming and leaped into the jet. The man saw the five made a landing and the Red Genesect saying something to the Epsilon that made her cheerful and eager to go. She nodded to them, waved goodbye, shifted into jet mode and flew into the plane, the husband and wife saw that the four Genesect's waving goodbye and felt much was to be discussed about. They went into the plane last and buckled up in preparation for the pilot to begin flight. The doors was closed and they felt the plane take off, in half an hour the Manaphy broke the silence and asked the Epsilon. "It... was nice of them to see you off like that. What was the Alpha saying to you?"

The Genesect looked to be happy about something and answered with a bitter sweet feeling. "That the humans I made friends with are good people, that he is glad that I got to know them and that he hopes I continue to do well with myself. Miss Madison, shall I organize our schedule for when we return to Alola."

The Ranger nodded as Gladion and his Silvally felt what they heard. "We will be landing near home and we have a few things to have done. We need our house keys back before we can spend the rest of the day settling down. Once that is done, we are scheduled to continue rehabilitating those two pokemon. Gladion is still planning making that sand storm team work; Ferrorthorn, Mamoswine, Dugtrio and Stoutland... right?"

Gladion agreed and answered her. "I train those four at my own time with Silvally and Tyranitar helping out. They get along well with each other and once I establish something with them I might want to consider my options for a potential rain team. All of this is meant for tournaments. Alola is going to be a bit empty since Elio and Tammy are gone, but once we settle down, I'm going to check up on Hau."

The Silvally growled a question that Gladion answered to with a more friendly tone. "It's mostly so we can work together to keep the peace. Maybe have a battle together after I tell him of some of the things we saw. Then... I need to talk with Wicke to get those house keys back and then talk to the Ultra Recon Squad and Colress to see if we can get the Snag Machine Project back online. I know Anabel and Tammy have two with them and Elio and mother are not stupid to go out in Orre without one of them! I hope things stayed peaceful while we were gone."

His subconscious told him to text Wicke as Madison cringed. "When you say that, it normally means something big happened while we were away. Do you really want to get back into that reality?"

Gladion nodded and started texting. "The honeymoon is over and it would be... funny... if we come back to more grief. I just hope people we know are having a better time than we are!"

Madison hoped so as well and gave her husband a back rub. "Easy, they probably are. Your not alone and you don't have to hurt like this alone." Gladion appreciated it and saw his message get sent, in the faint hope that things are not becoming worse.

Back at Fallarbor Town's Contest Hall

Alex and the Pikachu finished watching most of the battle round when a hiker had a Golem slow himself down and slammed on the ground for a stone edge, earthquake combo. The next to enter was an annoyed Tammy that the boy believed shouldn't have waited that long for her stunt, the girl tossed the quick ball let out a green Pelipper that was surrounded by green feathers. The water bird let loose a drizzle of rain across the stage and stockpiled on the water, gaining the audiences attention as they watched her swallow, flap her wings and began to form a hurricane as she coughed scalding hot water out to create a steaming vortex. Alex felt himself sweating as Scott admitted it. "That's an original use of that ability. She has been doing this for a while."

The boy nodded as the steamy twister broke apart and the girl extended her arm to let the Pelipper land on it. "She has and she told me that she wanted to try something different with Leucothea. Have you seen her do this before?"

Scott saw the girl walk out and the point tally beginning. "Just the other day she was with a Miltank and they used a technique native from Alola to win. It's a nice change of pace around here."

Alex agreed as the Rotom Dex was recording the contest. "I wonder when she is going to use that?"

Scott shrugged and saw Tammy's shining next to a few others. "Kid, in battle, you save that move for just the right moment. It can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Have you heard of the move last resort?"

The Eevee perked and answered yes, the Dex spoke of what she knew. "Neo has that az a move when zhe finizhez zetting up. It iz powerful and iz uzable when all other movez are uzed up!"

Alex wanted to know what kind of moves an Eevee like her was able to use as he saw Tammy returning to confront the bug catcher. "Which is why she mentioned about some of those odd moves."

Tammy sent out a Pelipper as the bug catcher sent out a Flygon, catching Scott's interest as he expected the mystic pokemon to blow a sand storm to get rid of the drizzling rain. Tammy looked to be cringing on a realization and ordered her Pelipper to ready an attack as the Flygon flapped his wings and did as predicted, sand covered the stage. "The problem is lasting long enough to do that. But with the right combos, it would hurt. But you and your trainer are use to fighting out of your element."

The Eevee nodded as the Pelipper shot scalding hot water at the dancing Flygon and stockpiled to brace for an attack. The Flygon slammed his tail and caused jagged stones to strike from the ground, hurting the Pelipper as she shot more scalding water, leaving a burn that caused the Flygon to faint. Alex used what he saw as an example. "Like using another weather move to get rid of the rain Leucothea brings in. Without that, she can't use hurricane and water moves are less strong."

The Rotom agreed and stopped her recording. "That iz why you alwayz have a ztrategy for thiz. What are you going to do once you and Tammy part wayz and you win that badge?"

Alex answered that question with a hopeful smile. "I need to ask him if it is okay for me to visit New Mauville, it has a power generator that powers Mauville City along with most of this region. Could that be a place where a Nosepass would evolve and a Magnemite to explore?"

The Dex was about to answer as Tammy let the Pelipper perch on her once more and took a bow, Scott snapped his fingers and smiled to a pleasant memory. "You specialize in steel types and that will get you into trouble when you fight someone that can beat it with ease. You're prepared to battle through that?"

Alex nodded and scratched himself over the pokemon he wants to capture. "I know the types you are talking about, a ground type pokemon can ruin my day if I don't find something to handle that. I heard there is a move tutor that can help Robot learn ice punch."

His pin badge shined a keystone as Scott saw more potential and raised his thumb. "Keep working to the top kid! You will get there someday." The next performance round was about to begin, they watched a fisherman send out a Huntail, what sort of potential is going to be seen this time?

At the H.Q Lab in Orre.

Elio entered the Purify Chamber with his Rotom Dex and felt himself in a virtual world as he heard a combined hymn of many pokemon. Some familiar, others were not. " _Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of here once I press the button."_

He went into the second chamber to find the corrupted Ho-oh being bathed in green light and a blue button shining. He pressed it, watched the chamber glow to let down a green light. The light caused the shadow pokemon to twitch, its blacken feathers became red and its tail feathers became green and prism like. Pew! The red eyes returned to what would be a normal color and a Ho-oh collapsed in exhaustion and relief. The Rotom Dex scanned the pokemon. "BZZT! Ho-oh opened the door to his heart and regained a naive nature. He also regained the moves; burn up, sacred fire, sky attack and recover! BZZT!"

Elio felt dry in the mouth and pressed a button to have the Ho-oh stored into an ultra ball. "Gapper, Harux, Carly, Krell, Prissy and several other pokemon had to spend a month cooped up in here just to make this happen! They will be happy for a break and Lillie is going to be pleased when she knows Ho-oh is doing fine. Now for Stratos!"

He went to the chamber labeled one and saw the corrupted Rayquaza glowing in similar light, the man pressed the button and caused a reaction as the Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Stratos? I know you are keeping this pokemon, but how are you going to keep this pokemon a secret from everyone in this region? BZZT!"

Elio sighed and couldn't find a reason to. "I don't know, but he and Ho-oh need time to recover from this and I just know how to make him feel better. Tammy has the idea of how to brighten our day if Rayquaza needs it."

Light shined down from the ceiling and engulfed the corrupted Rayquaza, the bronze scales became green, the eye became yellow and what was a red glow in the lines became yellow. Rayquaza gave a small growl on realizing something happened and fell limp in exhaustion. The Rotom Dex scanned the Rayquaza as Elio pressed a button to call him back in his ball. "BZZT! Rayquaza had opened the door to his heart and has regained a hasty nature. He has also relearned the moves. BZZT!"

The Rotom Dex flashed a question mark and looked up the unknown move. An exclamation point was seen. "BZZT! V...V create?! That is a rare move! It is a fire type move that deals insane damage, but leaves the user exposed to a beating. BZZT!"

Elio looked impressed and asked. "Must be a reaction like last time, when these pokemon learn some strange moves after this treatment that they would not learn. What of the others?" The Dex hummed and spoke of the others. "BZZT! Dragon ascent, dragon dance and draco meteor. BZZT! This pokemon doesn't need a mega stone to mega evolve, so I'm guessing... one of its moves helps it do that! BZZT!"

Elio turned around to leave the chamber and felt proud of himself. "That might be something we should try at least once, but only after Stratos recovers from things like PTSD."

Pew!

He and the Rotom exit the chamber to meet with Michael and a fresh smelling Zinnia that were at ease from witnessing another pokemon being saved. The woman looked around Elio and felt disappointed as the man promised her. "You will see Stratos when I get back to Phenac City. So Michael, Interpol really did sent over a contract that is turning this into a group project?"

Michael answered yes and had a letter for him to deliver. "Yep, this is going to require a few people present so we can get started on upgrading the Purify Chamber, speaking of which, if you have a moment, we need to get our pokemon out of there!"

Elio agreed, took the letter and went out as Zinnia volunteered to deliver the letter. "I'm going to make sure she knows, j...just so this doesn't happen again."

Elio sighed and waved the letter to her. "Remember, this is for her eyes only... but I know it is just an invitation. Crimson is out front if you want a quick ride."

Zinnia accepted it and waved goodbye as she went to make her exit. "Me and Aster will be at Phenac while you empty the chamber. We still got a lot to work on before we can part ways."

Elio agreed and found a P.C nearby. "A lot, but it is mostly boring things that I have no idea how to make it work. Once I'm done here, I'll be at the city as well to try... something fun. You and the townsfolk can watch if you want, it is meant to help cheer up a lot of pokemon I'm taking care of."

The woman looked more grateful and waved off. "I think I know what you are doing show boy! See you soon!"

She winked and left the man alone to go about his business, Elio activated his P.C and asked the Rotom Dex. "What do you think? Having Aigis and Blattron give off a light show?"

The Dex nodded and felt a link was sent to him, he smiled mischievously and buzzed. "BZZT! Looks like someone is being a star today! Do you want to watch after we are done here? BZZT!"

Elio knew who he was talking about and answered as he emptied one of the chambers. "Tonight when work is done. If Tammy is having fun, I'll be glad for her!"

At the afternoon in Fallarbor's Contest Hall.

Alex was more than pleased from a Machamp that bulked himself up, used a no guarded bullet punch with a close combat beat down and a stone edge finisher as he felt someone was being annoyed. He looked at Neo and saw a scowl of impatience that he more than understood. "This is the third time in the row that Tammy had to wait this long, even with the finals being here. She is probably getting all tired out."

The black belt flexed with his Machamp and left the stage, letting the next contender to arrive. Tammy, who looked confident at a decision she was making as the Rotom Dex was filming. "Thiz iz going to be zo good!"

She realized there was more to it than just performing, the scowl on the girl's face gave much away. "Zhe iz up to zomething big. But what?"

A faint shine from her Z Power Ring gave the hint away as the girl tossed an ultra ball with a rock sticker, letting loose an illusion of shattered boulders and a Rampardos that leaped to the stage. Tammy screamed something and stomped the ground in her frustration, the Rampardos crackled his fist in lightning and punched the ground to let loose a brutal earthquake that gave a sheer forced sparkle. Impressing the audience as Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring, flexed and faced her back towards the front, with her left leg straightened and her right knee bent. Radiant light flowed into the seemingly out of control Rampardos, the girl shouted in a bellowing rage that the audience have certainly heard. "I'M MAD AT THAT MACHO JERK! CALLING ME GIRLY! SMASHER, USE CONTINENTAL CRUSH AND SMASH SOMETHING HARD!"

The Rampardos leaped into the air, raised his small hands to his front and caused many rocks to erupt from the ground to form a massive boulder in front of the head butt pokemon. Tammy stood up and saw what she was doing, she gritted her teeth and butted her head in the air, the Rampardos roared and smashed his skull into the boulder, sending it crashing down in high speeds towards the ground.

CRASH!

The boulder make impact, caused the ground the crack and gave the audience a feeling of every sound. The Rampardos landed on his feet, he looked ready to charge again at the boulder, the girl quickly ordered him to do something and watched the Rampardos charge his skull in lightning. Smasher yelled and charged at the boulder for a thunder head butt and shattered it all around, an explosion of electricity and stone that left the audience speechless before the pokemon's might.

With the performance done, Tammy took a deep breath and tried to walk towards her partner, Smasher noticed something was wrong, went to her and lowered himself down, letting her ride on his back. She whispered something sweet to him and made her departure, leaving the judges to give a point tally and for the Eevee to muttered. "Ee...Eevee!"

The Dex agreed and translated. "Holy Grimerz!"

Alex felt his words taken from his mouth as Scott guessed what has happened. "This is common around these Tough Contests. Most pokemon are of the roughest types around and the trainers normally match save for a few of them, a girl like her doesn't look like the kind that would come here. But what do they know." The boy agreed with him and felt Tammy's frustration. "Looks are not everything and there is a reason Smasher reused thunder punch again. I think Tammy told me that this pokemon has sheer force."

The brackets were seen and to no ones surprise, Tammy was the next to advance, along with a certain black belt with a Machamp, Scott smiled smug and knew what was coming. "Because that last move isn't really a tough move... but that is using her head against a fighting type!"

Tammy returned to the stage on the back of her Rampardos and confronted a black belt that looked like he owed someone an apology as the girl jumped off. She pointed to him in a macho taunt and encouraged him to send out a Machamp that looked ready to fight. Tammy barked something and to the audiences surprise the Rampardos focused his will power into his skull and charged at the no guarded Machamp.

POW!

The sheer force of the zen head butt knocked the Machamp to the ground for a smart, one hit k.o. Tammy realized what kind of move she did and froze nervously, much to the confusion of her opponent and the judges as the announcer declared her the winner. Scott looked like he seen enough and told the boy what happened. "Normally if you use a move that matches the kind of contest you are in, it makes the audience grow more excited. For tough contests, cool and smart moves are alright, while beautiful and cute moves are less than welcome."

Alex saw Tammy being hesitate to let out her Marowak and Pelipper, he didn't mind the finishing blow. "But zen headbutt is a Clever move and it isn't that big of a deal, it won her the contest."

Neo whimpered and saw her trainer about to throw up. Tammy kept her cool as a woman was ready to present her with four ribbons, Scott agreed to the feeling and summed up what it was. "This sounds like her problem, she didn't break any rules and she showed herself to be great at what she does. Is there anyone she knows that she can make contact with to talk her problems out?"

Alex know of one and blushed. "Maybe, but she kept telling herself that she is going to try and call them less often... should I talk to she?"

Scott and Neo watched Tammy shaking and placing a ribbon on each of her pokemon, before placing her own ribbon in the case. The man saw the signs and recognizing the signs. "You should, before she makes herself sick."

Alex took the advise to heart, picked up the Eevee and had the Rotom Dex follow him. "Your right, I should! Thanks for the company Scott, I'll... try to let her know who you are, she is going to flip."

The man took the thanks and looked on at the stage, the climax of an entertaining show. "Maybe, I need to get the Battle Frontier ready for the end of this month and this investment I made a couple years back is something she might want to hear about."

At Phenac City, during a sun set.

Lusamine was in a black jacket with a yellow dress shirt and white jeans as she questioned what Elio was doing, with the thirty one Meltan playing by the water, a Pikachu guiding them through play, a Mew on the man's back and a dusk ball in his hand, chaos was about to ensue. "Lillie should have Ho-oh by now and this leaves me with Stratos. It is something for us to do while we wait for tomorrow."

Lusamine shook her head as the Mew agreed with the man, the woman backed away and sat down on a bench to focus on a call. "For you to do! This is just nonsense!"

Click!

The pokemon center opened its door and let out Zinnia and a Whismur, who wanted to witness a grand event. The draconoid woman sat next to Lusamine and waited as Aster asked in a whimper, Zinnia petted the pokemon in agreement. "Depending on how Rayquaza is feeling dear Aster, this is the heroes job... not ours."

Elio over heard as a familiar woman came from the store, with many water bottles and supplies needed for an excited event. The man smiled as the woman flickered to a Latias and let him know everything was ready, the champion took the ball and tossed it in the air, letting out a Rayquaza that was coming through, that was seeing the warm sun for the first time. The Meltan swarm saw the mighty dragon and hid behind the Latias for protection as Elio asked the legendary pokemon. "He...hello, you are finally safe now. Do you like the nickname Stratos?"

The Rayquaza looked down upon the man and had a faint memory of seeing him, a memory of violence, of evil, the dragon's eyes faced away from Elio in a sense of guilt, something the man couldn't stand as he approached him and embraced his serpentine body. "Stratos, those bastards forced you to do those horrible things. You never had a choice to do them, there isn't anything for you to be sorry for when you were as much of a victim to this evil as the rest of us."

The Pikachu saw the legendary pokemon feel even worse about himself as the Mew sent a message to the man. " _Pop's, that doesn't change that he was trying to kill you and all those people, without much of a thought as to why it was evil."_

Elio understood that and moved onto the next point as the Rayquaza tried to fly back from him. "I know, this is related to the other thing I wanted to talk about since Stratos is a Faller."

He looked up to the Rayquaza with tears trinkling down. "I know you had a rough time being stuck in Ultra Space with the many pokemon stuck there, you coming into this world and meeting some of the most evil people I seen didn't make your life any better."

He extended his hand in and offered forgiveness. "I'm sorry you went through that, together... we can do a lot of good in the world. Would you like to?"

The Rayquaza listened to the question, flew his snout closer to Elio's hand and caught his scent, he looked confused as to how he was able to, the man saw progress and signaled the Pikachu have have the Meltan back away. "I know of one way we can start, its pretty out there... but we need to be at Alola to make it work. Until then... do you want me and some friends of mine to cheer you up?"

The Rayquaza looked nerveous and nodded a yes, Elio readied a luxury ball and a net ball as he stepped back. "Aigis, Blattron, lets start up a light show!"

Zinnia was admiring the scene she saw as Lusamine gasped and stopped Elio. "Mr. Sun, it is far too early to be doing that!"

Elio turned around as the colored Magearna sensed sadness in the Rayquaza and the Genesect looked like he didn't have to listen to her. "What does she know about this gig Boss? People liked it when Aigis and I were shooting in the air instead of running away from us."

The Alolan Champ gave the Genesect a warning glare and realized what Lusamine was suggesting. "...Right, we need it to be in the dark of night for the laser show to really stand out."

He looked up to find the sun slowly setting and turned around to find a Latias comforting the Rayquaza as Lusamine finished her call and looked eager to wait. "You're care for these pokemon is what makes you shine. Is this... what you have planned for the rest of the week?"

Elio thought of a lot of ideas and clapped his hands to more. "Yes and I think I know how to make this work for the next four days. I'm trying to find some time for Guppy and Brimmy to learn how to make the kids happy, those two love them... but I heard the twins are coming at the time where they will start laughing. Then I got a spark show with Stormy and Surfer, the other two... I'll leave it a surprise."

The Rotom Dex wondered what it was and buzzed a message. "BZZT! Special message from Tammy, we also got a video from the new girl about her latest contest. BZZT!"

Elio took a look and had a moment where his heart melted. "That's pretty sweet, two ribbons down and three to go."

That made Lusamine curious. "She is enjoying herself in Hoenn? I heard she finally made it to that region."

The man flipped the Dex and showed an image of Tammy smiling widely outside of a contest hall; she was on the back of a victorious looking Rampardos, had a shiny Pelipper on her shoulder that looked cheerful and had an Alolan Marowak standing by them with his bone in the ground and his arms folded. An image most wild and free that left Lusamine startled enough to speak. "I haven't seen that girl so happy in over a month!"

Elio agreed and kept waiting for the sun to set. "You haven't really seen her since around a month ago. But yeah, she is doing good with herself and she just needed the motive to get out of the nest. If you want, Rotom Dex had a link to a video of that contest, do you and Zinnia want to watch?"

Zinnia looked to be more interested as Lusamine invited him to take a seat. "We have an hour before night comes, I want to see how she was able to win with those pokemon."

At Fallarbor Town's Pokemon Center.

Tammy felt her legs shaking as Alexandre stated something that was crawling under her skin. "Even after that, you really forced yourself to smile like that. Why?!"

The girl snapped into an outburst at the boy. "Because I want Dad to know I...won this. Even if it wasn't as perfect as these people wanted."

The Eevee growled and barked at Tammy to calm down as Alex agreed and looked the girl in the eyes. "You still won fair and square, who cares if it wasn't how someone else wanted you to win? Did you have any other move that would have knocked that Machamp out? Because he sure had some that would have knocked Smasher out!"

Tammy felt the question sting, felt like a fool and twitched her eyes, she calmed herself down and looked at the two apologetically. "...No one should, I get scared of failing and even if this seemed like an easy way to win, it was a fair win. What matters is I got my next ribbon and my next contest is in a week."

She sent out a Dragonite and got on his back with her Eevee as she offered him a ride. "Do you need a flight to Mauville City right now? There is a good steel type nearby if you want to catch one."

Alex thought of it and appreciated his friend finding reason. "There is and Skarmory is a cool pokemon, but every steel type specialist I heard of uses one and I want to be different."

He decided and got on the Dragonite's back with Tammy, the girl gave a tug and let Mo'o take flight to the building like city once the Eevee was secure and the Rotom Dex in her bag. Swoop!

The Dragonite made quick speeds towards the city in the center of Hoenn and landed, with the two finished, Tammy thanked the boy. "You were pretty good company, I'll see you when I am done at the east. Good luck on evolving that Nosepass and catching that Magnemite!"

Alex thanked the girl back and head to the Pokemon Center. "Thank you for letting me come along. I'll try to meet up with you at Slateport City once I am done gathering badges! Also, if you see Scott again, he is the guy you need to talk to if you want to get to the last contest of the season. It is at the Battle Frontier."

Tammy remembered the man and expected a lot to be required. "The one that is going to be as tough as this one. Thank you for letting me know, I'll see you soon."

The two high five each other and parted ways, Tammy called the Dragonite back and heard a familiar voice address to her. "Stunt Gull, I saw your contest on T.V. An impressive display of power, would you like me to tell you about where we are going soon?"

Tammy turned around to find Anabel looking pleased. The girl nodded and lead the way to the apartments. "I know where we are really going and we are going by foot. The travel is going to be raining... so we need umbrellas. What else do we know?"

Anabel followed Tammy to the upper floor of the city with her answer. "There is a cave near Fortree City that is off the side of the road that I will personally investigate."

She looked around and made sure no one was listening as they were at the apartments. "You are to focus on the journey to Mount Pyre for any clues. The tablet said in a place most sealed... so perhaps we are looking for a tomb."

Tammy thought it made sense. "Maybe and with the right material, no one would be able to go into one and wouldn't do so without feeling guilt. I'll see you tomorrow Battle Maiden."

Anabel wished Tammy a good night and let her be. "I'll go get us some supplies for our travels. We will leave early in the morning."

Tammy went to her apartment, locked the door, took a deep breath to enjoy the quiet and let her Eevee off her shoulder. "All that rain is going to make your clothes wet. Thankfully, Mom had me pack these up," She took out a pink rain coat that was fit for an Eevee and a green rain coat fit for a girl like her. "Tomorrow morning, after break fast, we are going to be in these!"

She let out a Pikachu Belle that looked bored and annoyed at something, the girl understood and asked. "The next contest is a two round double format and I need to brain storm. Would you and Simulation like to try that gig again? Sephla and Neo will be part of the other one and I have no idea who is going to be in which round. Neo, we need you to have Helping Hand, Radiant Fortitude, Stunning Spark and Black Ice when we get there and start practicing for a contest stunt... are you excited to finally do this again?"

The Eevee nodded as the Pikachu cheered and gave a peace sign. Tammy let out her Dragonite, Rampardos, Pelipper and Marowak to thank them on a job well done. "I wouldn't be able to make today happen without all of you, I'll go get dinner made and then we can talk about where all of this is going at the start of next month."


	59. Downpour!

In a backyard in a certain house on Melemele's outskirts, Lillie was tending to a Ho-oh who looked tired from a month of treatment, a Lunala was telling a sorrowful rainbow pokemon that all was forgiven as Necrozma looked on in a sympathetic stare. The woman whispered to the bird. "Shh... you are safe here. That is all that matters, rest up Hope!"

She heard cooing nearby, gave the Ho-oh a kiss on the beak and left him in the care of the two pokemon. "Nebby, Eclipse, make sure Ho-oh knows that he has nothing to be sorry about."

She went to a basket that had Daphne and Leon babbling to each other, picked them up and found it a marvel. "Your finally trying to talk. Amazing job both of you."

She swayed back and forth to give her children as much love as she can as she saw a Charizard approaching the back yard to drop off Gladion. It looked like he had a wonderful honeymoon and came to say hello, his cheerful mood faded when he saw the Ho-oh, a pokemon that has suffered much. Lillie wanted to cheer her brother up with a hello as Daphne gave a rather loud coo to Gladion, with her trying to wave her hands, it was pretty obvious what she was trying to do, Leon gave a more quiet wave and it was enough to cheer Gladion back up again. The brother gave the Alolan greeting and cheered. "Alola Lillie, I'm back from my honeymoon. It looks like Ho-oh and Rayquaza are finished with their treatment in Orre and Elio sent your capture here?"

Lillie greeted her brother back and answered her. "Alola! I was given a text that Ho-oh was coming my way and I am helping him recover. When one of these pokemon start to cry, you know they are still hurting. Are you going to settle down from your jet lag? Because something happened while you were away."

Gladion took a deep breath, posed and signaled his Charizard ride to stay put. "I will... did something happen on Alola while I was gone?"

Lillie shook her head and looked around to make sure none were in hearing. "Besides Hau and Zygarde having an encounter with this... Ditto Five, nothing has happened here. But something did happen on Sinnoh that we need to talk about and I am scared of how to say it."

Gladion asked his sister in a gentle, polite tone. "If it is, then I need to hear it. I promise I won't yell. Not here."

Lillie closed her eyes and told Gladion everything she knew of Sanchao, how they took a Stakataka and what they did to Pamela, something that made Gladion feel numb and cold. A Banette with a Cofagrigus and ten Meltan pushed a chair over to the man for him to sit down, Gladion took the offer and covered his face with his hands in silence. "... That is just evil. Now I know I need to go talk to Wicke about more than just keys, we need those Snag Machines ready and I think I know what their next target is the first chance they get."

Lillie guessed who as the Cofagrigus scattered gold scraps towards the Meltan. "These Meltan?"

She worried for them as Gladion answered her. "It's obvious that we are gathering them in one place for their evolution and it takes just one piece of scum to want to ruin what would be a good day. What are we going to do?"

The sister thought of it and found an idea. "That will be the reason why we keep our pokemon close to us, preferably psychic types like Nebby or a few others. If those monsters try to hurt these sweet hearts, we will be ready and we will stop them! Go tell Wicke about this, I will organize a meeting here for how we are going to defend our selves and maybe... snag that Deoxys. We get that pokemon out of their hands, then their entire plan would be stopped and we will bring them to justice!"

Gladion gasped, tried to say something and calmed down. "Yes... that is why Nebby is there, our triumph card so we can try something. I want to change the subject to something else. How are the twins? Because it sounds like they are trying to talk."

Daphne babbled up to Lillie as Leon looked worried for Gladion. The matron of the house answered him. "Fine, I... gave Elio a program on the Rotom Dex, so he can have a cam meeting with me when it is late for him. We try our hardest. How was your honeymoon?"

Gladion looked to be feeling better about himself and answered with an attempt to smile again. "An good experience, those Genesects are different from Blattron in a lot of ways, but they found a place in the world they belong into. Also... expect to have a niece of nephew sometime by the end of the year."

Lillie squinted her eyes at Gladion and knew what he really said. "You and Madison were busy. I wish the two of you luck."

The ten Meltan crawled up the chair and looked thankful to Gladion as he appreciated the blessings and picked them up to give them affection. "Thank you, I'll take these Meltan off your hands when Elio gets back. How were they doing?"

Lillie looked at the Cofagrigus that was smiling at the less than scared hex nuts and started. "You see, I introduced them to Makuta a couple days ago once they started making friends with Onua, Melrakka and some of my more intimidating pokemon, they went after that Cofagrigus's gold and-"

At Phenac City, during the night.

Elio looked up to the sky to find stars illuminating, with a Rayquaza, Latias, Pikachu and Mew eager to watch, a few towns people trying to understand what the insanity was, thirty one Meltan looked on. Lusamine and Zinnia realized the man really was going to perform a stunt and looked like they are to have a word with him. Elio ordered with his Genesect and Magearna back to back of each other. "Aigis, use shift gear while Blattron gives out a bug buzz."

The Magearna clicked as the Genesect buzzed to the sky and give of a technological hymn, an appetizer to the main event as the Magearna aimed her right hand on top of the Genesects gun in fast speeds. Elio aimed in the air with a mutual understanding. "Now use a thunder bolt, flamethrower combo! Then combine your flash cannons!"

The Magearna shot a thunder bolt in unison with the Genesects flamethrower, giving a visual combination of fire and electricity sparkling wildly in the air and capturing the audiences full attention. They shot a flash cannon at the same time and sparkled the sky with light, leaving them open to a finisher Elio envisioned. "Blattron, use that chill drive and fire an icy techno blast while Aigis uses fleur cannon. We got this audience right where we want them!"

The Genesect agreed and fired an ice like beam in the sky as the Magearna switched to her left hand, opened it to show something flower like and fired a pink beam to work in conjunction to create a mixture of ice and pixie like sparkles. BOOM!

The beams exploded and let loose a mixture of beautiful destruction in the air, the Rayquaza looked less depressed as the masses clapped entertained. Elio approached Stratos with a dusk ball in hand and a tired look. "*Huff* That was fun, I'll let you out tomorrow and introduce you to the rest of my pokemon. I bet that made you feel better."

The Rayquaza looked mellow and nodded, he let himself be called back as the Meltan swarm cheered and were about to use an attack in unison, only to let loose weak sparks and what was barely flashes of light. Elio cringed and stopped the group. "No guys, this is something professionals do. You need to spend a little bit of time training in order to do this."

He took out the dive balls first and whistled. "Alright, those of you beach goers, its time to settle down for the night first. Line up."

Ten of the Meltan did as followed and awaited a mass call back as Lusamine took out twenty poke balls and asked the shiny Meltan. "Meruta, help your kin get ready to settle down, this was entertaining."

The shiny Meltan hummed and told the twenty what was happening, the masses looked tired out and let themselves be called back as Zinnia looked on at where the Rayquaza was. "Give it more time and they will be good partners," She yawned, picked up her drowsy Whismur and head off to the Pokemon Center. "Night, I'll see you in the morning."

With her gone, the Latias sighed in relief and watched the mass call back with the Pikachu and Mew, Elio took ten minutes to finish his call back, placed the balls in a bag and offered to help Lusamine out, who was down to her own ten. "That was a fun time waster, do you need help with those?"

The woman gave the man a stubborn squint from her visible eye as the shiny Meltan was brushing at her calve. "I can do this by myself, you are dismissed for the night. We have a busy morning tomorrow at the Lab over that machine and what we are to do with it."

Elio sighed and was ready to call back his Genesect and Magearna next. "You know the rules, I can't really leave you alone out here due to how you are target number one. Aigis, Blattron, it's time to settle down for the night."

The Magearna took a bow and let herself be called into the ball as the Genesect flinched on a realization. "Boss, I don't think she is the only one out here with a bulls eye on her back! Your boss isn't here to back you up and you got all of us!"

Elio cringed and aimed the net ball on agreement. "...You're right! Damn it."

He called the Genesect back and felt his Latias hugging him from behind to comfort him. Lusamine was another quarter finished as she realized how right the Genesect is. "If that... thing, was able to attack that girl from out of nowhere, then that would make the both of us a target for them..."

Elio agreed with her and asked the Mew. "Isaac, don't let her out of your sight, if you see anything looking like yellow light or sense anything hostile coming to her, you do everything possible to alert us! Do you follow?"

The Mew protested and asked Elio. " _But what about you? Collector isn't here, Crimson would just be a bigger target knowing how sick those terrorist are in the head. That is what we are worried about!"_

The man showed the Megearna's luxury ball for his answer. "Aigis doesn't really sleep and I can get Lost from the P.C if I need to. That Mimikyu would give a lot of people nightmares, is that good enough?"

Lusamine saw the disturbed Meltans and called the last of them back as she answered firmly. "No, it isn't! What happened, the last time you fought that Deoxys?"

Elio remembered perfectly, picked up his Pikachu and wished the woman a good night. She held him by the sleeve, she was far from done with him. " _Reckless!_ Why do you care that much? Why you are putting yourself in that much danger again!"

The man struggled to free himself, felt the grip to be tight and answered quickly. "Because that is my job! Besides the pokemon here that need our help, give me one good reason why I would come back to this region?"

The woman answered with a firm tone. "You don't have one, you would live your life with Lillie and the people you two have a close bond with in peace, far away from this wasteland and far away from the troubles that exist in the world. But here we are and its clear that you are not risking yourself out of obligation."

Elio glared at her and rolled his eyes on giving up. "...So you are doing that?"

He presented her with the Latias ball and asked her. "Crimson's powers are different, but please borrow her for the next couple nights. I... have no idea how are we going to defend ourselves until we finish that project."

Lusamine hesitated, let go, took the ball and gave a small smile as she got up and walked to the Pokemon Center. "Come, Wicke just started making a fourth... you know what and I brought something in case we have to deal with this."

Elio was wide mouthed and was about to ask when she kept going ahead of him, with the Meltan tapping at her neck to ask what was going on, the man followed her into the center and to a rented room with a guarding Absol and Herdier. The woman gave a small smile and went under the bed to pull a case out. "Here, everything you need is in this box. As you can see, I have Cassandra and Argos with me should any intruders try to attack me and Crimson can sense psychic energy just fine. If something were to come, she would wake you up while we are doing something about this!"

She let out the Latias that sensed the woman's well meaning thoughts and flickered to the image of Rosa. The illusionary woman gave Elio a kiss on the cheek and let him know that she will be fine, the man hesitated and was slow to leave the room. "O..okay, yell of you need my help! I'll see you two in the morning."

Lusamine gave a small wave and assured him as she slowly closed the door "We will, worry about yourself more. Goodnight Mr. Sun."

Click!

Elio, his Pikachu, Rotom Dex and Mew were left out of the room and head towards their own room to settled down for the night. With in an well made room, Elio opened the box to see a blue snag machine and a modified aura reader as he looked exhausted. "I hate it when that woman is right."

He placed the snag machine on his left arm and the aura reader on his head as the Mew took a shivering Rotom Dex out of the back pack. " _The problem is how she is trying to tell you she cares. This stings more than it helps."_

Elio agreed as the Pikachu jumped on the bed and curled up to rest, the Rotom Dex flashed and shined his camera to reveal Lillie, who was about to cheer hello as she saw her husband in the gear. "...Elio, what happened?"

Elio answered his wife with an attempt to hide his frustration. "Lusamine had a good point about how exposed we are out on Orre, so we are tightening security and I need this Snag Machine with me. How are you doing?"

Lillie was about to answer and heard babbling by her, she went to pick something up and showed Daphne and Leon giving a gummy smile. They cooed a hello and caused Elio feel that all of his troubles melted away, he waved hello to them. "Well look who is learning to talk. Sorry that Daddy is working far away from home, I'll be back in a few days. How was your day?"

Leon babbled something that the man tried to understand and look like he was as Lillie nudged. "That is correct, Gladion is back from his honeymoon. One less reason to worry about Alola. Ho-oh... or Hope, is recovering from his treatment right now. Nebby and Eclipse are helping him know that things are going to be okay."

Daphne babbled to Lillie about something and was given a kiss on the forehead. "I'll tell you about who Daddy is trying to protect when I can. It looks like she is trying to do the other way around regardless if that is what he wants, that is why Daddy is so upset."

Daphne looked to be worried about something as Elio assured his daughter. "You are pretty smart to find that out. I just need to put up with your Grandma until then. Lillie, did you find out the kind of moves Ho-oh has?"

The mother nodded and winked. "Burn up, a rare move that causes the user to sacrifice their fire type for a massive attack. It can be useful and once Hope recovers, I'm going to study that move to know everything about it. Did you really nickname Rayquaza Stratos?"

Elio nodded and answered. "Stratos... Stratosphere, like parts of the sky it lives in. I'm trying to cheer him up, he... remembers the things he was doing and that can keep hurting him if nothing is done. Is this the same for Hope?"

Lillie thought so and nodded. "That has to be the reason why he refuses to move. I think I know how to cheer him up. A show from Onua and Levi would do the trick, have you seen that contest Tammy won?"

Elio nodded and was unaware of the Mew playing with his hair. "I have and she is doing awesome. I wonder what her next stunt is going to be."

During a dream about a relaxing beach.

Tammy thanked Jasmine for some needed assistance as Pamela and her Meltan were eager to watch. "I saw your contest and you were amazing. What are you going to have Neo and Rosey do today... or tonight?"

Tammy posed in grace as her cheerful Eevee hummed and her Roselia cautiously aimed her red rose to spray toxic liquid on a large berry. "There we go Rosey, use toxic while Neo uses Soothing Gale, you are the center piece!"

The Roselia shot the toxins as the Eevee blew a gale of sweet smelling wind, it almost felt like flowers, she aimed her blue rose to shot of venoshock as the Eevee cheered in a helping hand. The liquids mixed and the sizzling became much more caustic to where the fruit started to dissolved. The Eevee kicked at the ground and let loose a large stalk that dropped down leeching seeds. Leaving it exposed to the Roselia inhaling for a giga drain, reducing the berry to a husk that melted away.

Pamela clapped amused as Jasmine asked. "And because of things you are keeping a secret, you are heading to Lilycove City? I remember being at Fortree City and I should warn you that occasionally, there is a pokemon called Kecleon that likes to hide in plain sight and block passage across the trees."

Tammy sighed and asked. "So if I bump into something that isn't there, that is a Kecleon. It is going to be a long day of traveling in the rain, so it is good to know. Jasmine, how long are you going to be watching over Pamela?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and looked at her daughter with a mother's joy. "Until after the Grand Festival, at least. Are you not worried that these people are going to attack you as well? You did go after them and they might... know of you."

The girl cringed and tried not to worry. "That is why I got equipment and my pokemon to protect me. I know enough signs to get out of there before it gets worse. Thank you for being concern."

She looked concern about something as Pamela asked with her own. "Don't get into a fight you cannot win, we know how dangerous these people are. Is there someone you are worried about back home?"

Tammy shook her head and dismissed the concern. "Not really, Gina is going to arrive so late into Kalos that she might miss the contest season and is stuck having to get ready. That stinks since she has potential."

Pamela felt pity and sighed as her Meltan buzzed a question his trainer agreed with. "Yes Mercury, but if she practices enough, she will shine next season. Mama... when the Grand Festival is done, should... we visit Alola? If Tammy is heading back there by the end of her trip, then... I want to see more of that region. It would also be a good place to stay around until the last of the Meltans are found."

Jasmine rubbed her daughter's back and answered. "It might get boring, but sure. Tammy, you say that seventy Meltan are now found and if the rest are confirmed to be hiding in Kalos and Hoenn, then that means... we do have a month left. Are you excited that you are going to contribute to that discovery?"

Tammy nodded and was about to answer as a loud ring was heard. Causing the vision to distort, she found herself in her apartment bed and hearing the sound of intense rain outside, her Eevee and Pikachu grumbled by her side and saw the alarm clock that was set to early. Tammy tapped it off and readied a poke ball. "Nica, you stay in here until we find a clearing of rain. Neo, it's time to get into your rain coat!"

The Pikachu yawned and let her trainer call her back as the Eevee jumped off the bed and went to a closet, Tammy searched a drawer for a simple set of black clothes to wear under her rain coat and went to a bath room to change. The Eevee found the rain coat, took off her gangster wear and changed to better suit her day.

She went out to look in a mirror and found herself adorable. "Vwee!"

Tap! Tap! She heard something from out of the window and saw a cloud like creature with a raindrop for a head, a Castform that looked to want to get out of the rain. Neo jumped to the window seal and used her nose to try and open it up.

Click!

Swipe!

The window unlocked and opened up to let the Castform in, she flew in and shivered in disgust as she spoke in a language only a pokemon can understand. "Bleh! I hate the rain!"

Neo agreed with her with the tongue she can only speak with. "It's annoying and Miss Tammy had to give up her popstar look just so she can travel. I miss my gangster outfit already."

The Castform looked out of the rain and wanted to dry up. "What does your trainer do for a living? It looks better than what I do."

Neo answered as a Rotom Dex woke up and saw the Castform. "Tammy does contests. You help predict the weather?"

The Castform looked nerveous and felt she needed to get back to doing something as she answered. "That is what the Weather Institute say about me and the others, but I got lost and I don't like being wet."

Neo sighed, jumped into her trainers back pack and took out a poke ball. "Do you want to be in here until me and Dex tell Tammy?"

The Castform saw the ball and hovered to the button naively. "Hey, I heard of one of these!" She tapped it, caused it to open and was converted into energy to be dragged in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The Castform was caught as the door opened to let out steam and a girl in a rain coat that saw an open window in the dark of early morning and an Eevee in the rain coat. "Neo, no! We are walking down and traveling through there!"

She closed the window as the Rotom Dex pointed to the ball and buzzed. "Neo let a Caztform catch herzelf in a poke ball! Zhe hatez the rain and wantz to be brought back to the Weather Inztitute."

Tammy gasped and let the Eevee on her shoulder as she picked the ball up. "A Castform that is picky about weather? I heard of stranger things. Come on, lets get going before Anabel gets impatient with us!"

She left her apartment and found Anabel outside stretching herself in a purple rain coat, the woman had two umbrellas with her as the girl waved hello. "Good morning Battle Maiden, we got a long day ahead of us."

Anabel agreed, gave Tammy an umbrella and a set of instructions. "Once we finish breakfast, we are heading east. If there is a point at the road you think we should split, let me know."

The girl giggled lightly and wanted to tell her superior about that. "That... is the case, I'll tell you while we are eating."

At Violet City in Johto, during a cloudy morning.

Pipi finished writing down the last letter to an event that was coming up. She put it in an envelope as Janine walked in to ask. "You remembered your birthday that is coming up in two weeks?"

Pipi turned around and had a set of letters ready. "I'm inviting Indigo, Cyan, Copper and Gaishin to celebrate. Mother, do you know where they live?" Janine nodded and answered. "For most of them, Indigo and Cyan might be traveling while I know where Copper's family lives in Goldenrod City. This leaves Gaishin, he and his mother only really travel at night, so I never get the chance to talk to Shijo. Do you want me to send these letters out?"

Pipi took the letter she finished as her Poipole looked excited to see a new day. "I do, may I deliver this one? Gaishin normally hangs out in the park."

Janine allowed it and escorted the duo out of the house and to a play ground not to far away. "I'm not letting you run out that far by yourself, but once you finish, I'll do my part in this delivery. Good luck."

Pipi and her Poipole giggled as they made a dash towards a series of trees, the girl popped a smoke bomb and made a clear getaway from her mother's sight, towards a hiding place she would rather keep secret. An old tree house that looked climbable. "This is going to be fun, I never had a birthday like this before. One more year and we get to travel together Sutikki."

The Poipole was about to squeal and reminded himself that he needed to be quiet as the girl climbed up the ladder, into a familiar darkness. Where she found Gaishin wearing a Mudkip T-shirt and playing a handheld game, unaware of what was going on as Pipi slowly crouched and caused a creek on the floor. The boy turned around and gave a smile to her. "Hey Pipi!"

The girl puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Shoot, I thought I would finally get the jump on you!"

She gave the boy a purple envelope and asked him. "I want to invite you to something very important. Do... you want to accept?"

Gaishin took the envelope and slowly read it, his smile became more genuine as he read each word. "Nice hand writing. Where is this party going to be?"

Pipi looked around and gave a wink. "In the most hidden place in the whole city, here at night. No one besides my parents and the other guest will know."

The boy became most eager and accepted the invitation. "Well shucks, I'll tell my Mom about this when I get home. You are a pretty nice girl for doing this!"

Pipi nodded and was about to dash out as the Poipole heard rain drizzling, he stopped the girl and asked that she listen. The dripping noise became more intense and heavy, causing Pipi to feel disappointed. "Aw man, looks like I'm stuck here for a while."

Gaishin sighed and pitied the girl. "It's just rain, it will go away soon."

Pipi agreed and sat down to listen to the rain. "I guess so, but this is worse than knowing that not all of my friends can come to this birthday party."

The boy knew who. "You mean Miss Tammy?"

Pipi nodded and spoke of two more girls. "As well as another coordinator named Pamela and that movie star Rachael. Have you seen her films?"

Gaishin nodded and shivered in fear. "I have and that Temporal Rex was a monster. Do you have any ideas of how to invite those three?"

Pipi shook her head and pouted even more. "I wish I do, but Pamela is the only one that has a reason to come back to Johto and I don't know when she will."

The boy thought of how he can help his friend, clenched his left hand into a fist and pressed it on the palm of his right hand. "Then let them know, asking them probably won't do anything. But if they know, then they will wish you a happy birthday on that day."

The girl felt her mood shine to one of hope. "You're right, I'll let them know tomorrow."

The heavy rain lightened to where the girl can make a quick dash home as she gave the boy a thumbs up. "Thank you for being there to help me out Gaishin, you are a good friend," she looked hesitate to go and asked. "do you want to come with me? It has to be lonely out here."

Gaishin didn't mind and went back to his game. "I like this place, but if you don't hurry up, that rain is going to come back! I'll see you later Pipi."

The girl squeaked in how little time she had and went out the door to jump off, with the Poipole following her down and back to the park. Pipi found her worried mother taking shelter under a roof and approached her with good news. "Gaishin said yes! Mother... may I call Tammy and the others when I get the chance? I want them to know about my birthday."

Janine looked up to find more rain coming and answered her as she held her daughters hand. "You can borrow my phone, for now, lets get back home before this rain gets worse." Pipi looked above, heard thunder and saw flashing in the sky, she and her Poipole squeaked as they followed their mother back home.

At a Weather Institute in Hoenn.

Tammy and her Eevee looked back in a tropical forest that was under heavy rain and wind, the girl held onto her umbrella as Anabel ordered her. "Stunt Gull, I will be going ahead of you while you settle things with the Castform. Our rendezvous will be at Lilycove City once you explore Mount Pyre."

Tammy understood and went into the building in the middle of the forest, where things were much more dry. She and her Eevee dripped as they saw many scientist being busy with something. They searched around to find anyone in charge of something in particular, they found a man with long red hair, glasses and a lab coat that was particularly red. He had a list up and was marking something down as a group of four Castforms were giving a report of something. "I see, one of you went missing due to the wind and you hope I, Maxie, have a way to find her?"

Tammy heard the semi smug tone and answered him as she let out a Castform that recognized Maxie and cheered hello. The man flinched, turned around in a panic and tried to keep himself under control as the girl explained. "They are lucky she turned up elsewhere, because she flew far past her route and got lost in the rain."

Maxie tried to remain professional as the Castform nodded that it was true, the man casually explained what was wrong. "This pokemon has had... difficulties in tolerating the weather patterns in this region."

Tammy figured that much as the Eevee looked nervous and asked something the Rotom Dex found questionable. "If we juzt give her back to you people, zhe would just be mizerible here. It rainz more frequently in thiz route than anywhere elze in thiz region."

That much Maxie agreed to as he gave the Castform a small petting. "That is agreeable, child. You have captured this Castform and she is yours to do as you please." He crossed the number off the list and went back to the group that started a conversation with their departing kin.

Tammy puffed her cheeks up, thought of an idea and let the Castform say her goodbyes to her kin. "She is and you are going to have to explain to your boss how this happened. I'm aiming to be a coordinator and even though I already decided on my pokemon for the next couple contests. But I know some kids might want to know of contests and move combos."

Maxie shrugged and and asked the child. "It's still better than what she would have here. Is this all you have to show me?"

Tammy guessed so as the Castforms cheered together. The odd one out asked to be let in her ball as the Rotom Dex finished looking something up and took interest in something. Tammy took the ball out and let the Castform take shelter as the Eevee let her trainer know that they can leave. The girl took a deep breath and smiled. "It is, thank you. I'll be getting out of here then if there isn't anything else here." Maxie gave a silent thanks and let the group out of what felt like a detour.

Outside in the rain, Tammy asked the Dex. "Is there anything special about this place to explain all those Castforms? They are so rare on Alola that we are lucky to even see one of these." The Dex hummed yes and showed a brief history of the pokemon. "Caztform izn't a pokemon that waz dizcovered, it waz a zpecies that waz created. In thiz inztitution!"

The girl looked wide eyed and crossed a bridge that lead north. "Really, wow! Now it makes sense, they help detect the weather and it is their ability to alter their forms that they are able to do it. Still... it seemed that guy was more close to this Castform than he was letting on."

The Dex found it a mystery that wasn't to be solved as they made a turn north and saw a city nearby, one that was frolicking with nature, most of the houses were build on top of the trees.

The girl took a moment to see the site and let out her Roselia to join in with her in watching. "Wow. This is something the people back home need to see... in fact," She walked towards a particular ladder, let the Roselia stand by her feet and gave a cute pose in the rain to practice. "Dex, take this photo! No one is saying we can't do this!"

The Dex counted down and adjusted her lens with glee. "Will do Mizz Tammy. One, two...three!"

Tammy gave a cute peace sign as the Eevee yipped in the rain and the Roselia posed with her right rose in the air, they cheered cheese and saw the flash. The Dex recorded the video and admitted it. "That waz a cute picture! It izn't every day that you come to a place like thi-" The Dex stopped herself and looked towards the ladder, a Kecleon was covering his eyes and changed his color to yellow and then to black. Tammy cringed and was about apologize when the irritated Kecleon readied himself for battle, the girl ordered fast on her feet. "Rosey, use giga drain and then toxic!"

The Roselia inhaled to drain the Kecleon and caused him to change his color to green, the color swap pokemon readied his claws and swiped at the Roselia. Rosey puffed her cheeks and aimed her blue rose to spray toxic liquid that left the Kecleon badly poisoned. The angry Kecleon shot out a psybeam that gave the thorn pokemon a head ache as Tammy took a deep breath and ordered her. "Okay, finish this Kecleon off with venoshock and then we can get going!"

The Roselia agreed and aimed her red rose to spray a liquid that caused the Kecleon to shriek in pain from super effective damage and to pass out, unable to battle. Tammy found it a minor victory and let the Roselia jump on her back as she took a revive and placed it in the laying Kecleon's mouth, causing a reaction that jolted the pokemon back to consciousness and to flee. Tammy climbed up the ladder and journeyed through the many rope bridges as the Rotom Dex flew ahead and was taking pictures of the city, the Roselia scratched in confusion and asked the girl something she understood. Tammy watched her footing and went from tree to tree as she answered. "Kecleon was just hiding and he got angry that we flashed light at his face, we defended ourselves... but we can't leave him laying around. This is a habit I got from watching Mom. You should meet her one day."

She found herself on the other side of the city and climbed down the ladder as the rain lightened. "We just keep going south until we reach a sea edge and then we need to find a an island with a mountain. Mount Pyre is a place where people go to bury the dead and it is a place Battle Maiden said we should look." The group traveled to a bridge and journeyed south through wet lands for half an hour. Where they saw many Oddishs dancing in the water, smelly Glooms giving off a stink, a foraging Linoone and a Tropius flying above.

Tammy smelled the sea and felt she was heading towards a curious adventure. "Thank goodness that we just need to fly back once we are done."

On Alola at the Aether Labs.

Gladion looked at the parts of a green snag machine and of an aura reader as he placed his house keys in his pocket and answered a question from Wicke. "Yes, this next one needs to begin. With all of our Snag Machines out there, we need to keep working away. Were you surprised where those Meltan came from?"

The scientist nodded and was impressed by what the man has done. "I wouldn't have guessed you and Madison had something to do with those ten, it was something that came out of nowhere... but it was helpful."

Gladion agreed and watched the woman begin construction as he thought more of the future. "Should... should we begin making contact with that one Meltan trainer and tell her what is going on? Every piece of that project is almost done."

Wicke nodded as she looked at a schematic and heard a door open. "We will begin the final preparations, starting tomorrow."

The duo saw Colress enter with supplies needed as his smile became less than enthused. "We are beginning the construction of our forth Snag Machine and soon, we will have on less pokemon to be concern about... or one hundred less to be concern about. Gladion, I finished building a device that should keep the Meltan protected from that Deoxys if it tries to attack here, permission to begin testing it?"

Gladion signaled that he can. "Show us when it is ready. Ms. Wicke, have you heard from Lillie or her kids lately? They started their baby talk and it is pretty cute." Wicke had no knowledge of that and felt some joy in such a stressful time.

At Hoenn, with in a mountain on an island. 

Tammy was with her Eevee, Pikachu and Roselia as they finished searching an inner grave yard. The Rotom Dex looked disturbed by Duskulls floating by as Tammy went to her right and lead to the outside world. Where they saw they had much to climb over. "So far, nothing save for ghosts and trainers that came to grief."

She felt a rumble in her stomach as Nica dashed up the stairs, leading more and more to a holy mountain with gravestones marking the way. "We have been traveling for most of the day, once we finish, Mo'o will fly us back to the route leading to Lilycove City and we can catch up with Battle Maiden."

The Pikachu agreed as she and the Eevee saw something shine up at the summit and dashed forward, with Tammy following behind to find two startled, young girls in blue, tropical robes that looked down at a green slab, they tried to say something about it as the Pikachu Belle and the Eevee in the raincoat yelled something to them.

The girls leaped, turned around and saw the group coming to them. The one on the left, with tan skin and long brown hair asked. "Wha...what are visitors doing so high up here?"

The girl on the right, with tan skin and short brown hair thought of why. "Are these the ones the star child spoke of?"

They kept guard with balls in hand as Tammy saw the slab familiar, looked around and confessed to them. "I am with Interpol and I am looking for clues about a pokemon that might be hidden in this region, my boss showed me two slabs that are familiar to this one. May I take a closer look?"

The girl on the left squinted her eyes in distrust as the one on the right saw truth in Tammy's eyes. "This is writing that they without eyes can understand! You are with eyes though, how can you read it."

The girl agreed that she couldn't and pointed to the Dex in her answer. "This is why I have a translator, the hidden pokemon we are looking for is called Meltan and it is important that we find them soon, how long have you had that?"

The girl on the left picked up the slab and felt the words be true of heart. "Just recently, would you believe us if an unexpected visitor came to give us this and flew away?" The girl on the right continued with the question. "He told us to give it to a star that would rise above the mountain?"

Tammy took it as a challenge and a riddle. "A rising star... I...am trying to be a pop star. Star... Nica, lets start with signal beam in the air and then jump as high as you can."

The Pikachu Belle charged a ball of light and did as asked, she glowed in ice, jumped in the air, kicked down and caused a platform of ice to form mid air. Tammy had the riddle in mind and thought that is how she is to solve it. "Nice, now jump again, use discharge and then electro web!"

The Pikachu jumped again as icicles formed and fell to the ground, she crackled her cheeks and let loose a flare of electricity, shining like a star as the electricity bend and formed into a net that was shot higher above. The two girls were entertained, the one on the left to the green slab with and approached Tammy in congratulations. "That was fun to watch!" The girl on the right caught the falling Pikachu and gently placed her on the ground to let her go back to her trainer. "You are pretty smart to figure that out, so you are smart enough to figure this puzzle out... when you translate it. We know it is braille and that is everything we do know."

Tammy took it and placed it in her bag as she realized what it meant. "...That visitor might also be responsible for the two my boss found."

She sent out her Dragonite and asked the girls. "What are your names?"

The girl on the left introduced herself with a graceous spin. "I am Seishin, she who lets the spirits of this grave have their joy as they rest!"

The girl on the right gave hers with a most observant stare. "I am Hogosha! She who watches the grave for the spirits that rest."

The two girls saw a brown hair woman in long blue skirt that had white flower markings, a midriff exposed and pink decorative flowers on her head coming with boxes of food. They broke out of their duty and cheered. "Mom is back with lunch!"

Tammy turned around and saw the woman's blue eyes, she remembered hearing about her and gasped. "No way! Phoebe is your mom?!"

The two girls dashed from behind and charged at a cheerful woman with a loving embrace, nearly knocking her down, Seishin told Phoebe in joy. "This place is beautiful, thank you for letting us take watch!"

Hogosha gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "We love the honor and what comes with it!" The woman gently pushed her daughters aside and gave them their lunch. "Relax girls, it was only an hour since I left."

She saw Tammy calling her Roselia back and letting the Pikachu and Eevee get on the Dragonite's back, the woman saw a question trying to come out of the girls lips and asked. "You have a reason to come here and you found it?"

The girl nodded and asked Phoebe. "How long have your girls been here today? It looked like they were taking this pretty seriously."

The woman answered as she watched her daughters eat. "Just a few hours today, they both want to become ghost specialist and I took them here where I trained. Ever since the mountains previous guardians passed away, it became our duty to protect the dead."

Tammy respected that choice and wished the three goodbye as she got on the Dragonite's back. "After the lives they lived, these souls should have that peace. If you want to meet up again, I'll be at Lilycove City. Dex, we still got to finish this day up in. Come into the bag and lets get out of here!"

The Rotom obeyed with her wave of goodbye to the family. "Keep up the good work!" She flew into the bag and the Dragonite readied his wings for a flight to a route north, to the last stretch of their travels.

In a Pokemon Center in a city that was at leading to the sea.

Anabel was having a conversation with Looker over at a video phone with disappointment in her eyes. "I haven't found many clues myself and who ever hid the boxes did a thorough job in making sure no one finds them!"

The detective agreed as Anabel saw the inside of an Aether Foundation facility in the background. "The Luminious Catacombs is a complicated maze even with the equipment obtained. How much longer are you and that girl going to be working together?"

Anabel answered with a tired smile. "As long as it is needed, I searched the Scorched Slab and an Ancient Tomb to no avail. Tammy should be heading to this city right now to tell me about her progress! I will contact you again if she has anything useful. Battle Maiden, out!"

The two agents disconnected as a door opened, Anabel turned around with her belt of poke balls and presented them to the Nurse Joy. "Wow this was long! Neo, its time for our usual treatment while me and Rotom show Battle Maiden what we found."

The Eevee leaped across the counter to the Nurse's pleasure as the girl asked her. "Could you heal my pokemon for me, they had a long journey getting here!"

The Nurse nodded, placed the five balls in the machine and was ready to give the Eevee a check up. "We will have your pokemon healed in no time, give me a moment!" Tammy nodded and thanked her. "I know you all work hard for us trainers and I appreciate everything! I'll be back shortly."

She went to Anabel with a report and a green slab. "I think I know how you found those slabs. I found this thing on Mount Pyre!"

The agent gasped and was given the slab as the Rotom Dex began scanning. "Excellent job Stunt Gull, what else did you find on your way here?"

Tammy shrugged and answered. "Nothing interesting beside information on Castform, it has nothing to do with our mission. What do you want me to do next Battle Maiden?"

Anabel took out a pen and paper as she answered. "For now, you are free to do what ever you want, but be ready for when I call you."

Tammy saluted as a bell was rung. "Then I'll pick up my pokemon, get back to Mauvile to change up and come back here. That was a long walk in the rain and I feel wet!"

Rumble! Rumble!

Anabel heard Tammy's stomach and had a promise for her. "Go wash up while I get us some lunch, this will take a while deciphering."

The girl went to pick up her pokemon and asked about the Nurse Joy, who was looking weak in the stomach. "Battle Maiden... could you get something for the Nurse as well? All this work built up an appetite for her!"

Anabel saw no harm as the girl put her belt back on and let her Eevee jump on her back. "It has and this calls for a little celebrating if this knowledge proves valuable! I'll order something shortly!"

Tammy went out of the Pokemon Center and left Anabel to have the Rotom Dex pick from a restaurant. "Reliable girl."

The Nurse called for a break and got off her desk as the agent went to a couch to rest up. "You told me that girl is also in this region to be a coordinator. This Beauty Contest is going to bring out the best in a lot of us. My sister from Fortree City is coming to compete, there is a sandwich shop available if that is what you are considering."

The agent felt like her mind was read as she let the nurse know the rest of her plan. "Me and that girl are to settle in this city once she comes back. We are also to prepare for the last of our investigation in this region, in the vast sea of Hoenn. Miss Joy, what do you know of it?"

The Nurse remembered a place close by and answered. "If you are needing to search the sea, this man that runs a cruise has spare gear for deep sea diving if you ask him. He will battle you the first chance he gets though."

Anabel saw a menu for many types of berry sandwiches and looked eager for battle. "Nothing I won't be able to handle. Everything is going according to plan."


	60. Muscling Your Way Through!

Somewhere is a school, an orange hair girl near her teens that was in a blue uniform with a white skirt, was skip toeing to her locker as she held onto an extravagant, purple ribbon, something she worked hard to win. She went to a padlock and twisted away, unaware of someone approaching. An older girl with short brown hair, reddish eyes and a slightly torn uniform looked to have noticed her, the smaller school girl yipped in shock and tried to say hello. "E...ek! He...hello! Who are you?"

The older girl gave a smile and answered with a deep voice. "Rachael, are you this Wendy girl I heard about?"

Wendy nodded and showed off her ribbon. "Yep, the top student of this schools swim team and I finally have something to prove it!" Rachael saw the gorgeous ribbon and slowly reached for it. "Nice ribbon, that was the prize for the swim tournament?"

Wendy gave an nervous smile of yes as Rachael saw her chance and snatched the ribbon away, the smaller girl gasped and was frantic to get it back, the taller girl gave a stoic expression and held Wendy in place with a hand pressed against her face. "I like the shine of this, really nice and well earned. I think I'm keeping this!"

Wendy became more desperate and flailed wildly, slapping the ribbon off of Rachael's hand and angering the girl to where she gave a sharp glare, grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. The young girl was on her back and saw the bully approaching, she tried to kick back and was blind sided by a swift kick to the stomach, it caused her to roll on her stomach and yelp in pain as Rachael grabbed her long hair and gave it a yank. The bully snarled and growled at her whimpering victim. "Typical! Listen up, you maybe a good swimmer, but you are still a Magikarp that swam to a bigger pond! Now you met the Gyarados!"

She yanked harder, causing Wendy to be in tears as she tried to shout for help and saw someone approaching, a black hair school boy with brown eyes, he was in an unimpressive uniform as he looked on in shock and glared at the unaware bully that was giving a boast. "And what the Gyarados wants, she takes!"

"HEY, LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!"

Rachael lightened her grip on being yelled at, dropped Wendy like she was nothing and turned around to find a boy that was foolish to get in her way. She gave an unimpressed scowl and sent out an intimidating Granbull and Poliwrath as she taunted. "And what if I don't? What is a pretty school boy like you going to do about it?"

The school boy tossed two balls and sent out a Politoed and Toxicroak without a show of fear, Wendy saw her chance and scurried past him. "I...I'll go get help! Chrom, don't get hurt!"

Rachael glared at the boy as the Politoed croaked at the death like glare from the Poliwrath and the Toxicroak gave a croak to his trainer, like he made a big mistake. The boy tried not to sound scared and assured his pokemon as the Politoed brought rain into the hall. "I know, we just need to fight back for a while or beat her! Toxicroak, use sludge bomb, Politoed... wait for these three to make their move!"

The Toxicroak swelled his throat as Rachael ordered with an obnoxious laugh. "If there is anything left of ya! Conzon, use focus blast and splat that Politoed! Beth, use thunder wave and play rough on that Toxicroak!"

The Poliwrath focused and formed a ball of energy to toss at the Politoed, it swerved and made contact, pushing the frog back as the Toxicroak shot a wad of sludge at the Granbull for super effective damage. The Granbull crackled and let loose a thunder wave that caused Crom to side step. "Dodge that and hit her again! Politoed, use encore on that Poliwrath and then use scald on the Granbull!"

The Toxicroak tried to leap out of the way and was hit by the paralyzing wave as the Politoed clapped at the Poliwrath to make her do the same attack again. Rachael growled and watched the Poliwrath hurl another focus blast, only to watch it miss and explode on a wall as the Granbull charged at the paralyzed Toxicroak and played roughly with him. Beating him up much like her bully of a trainer would a victim. Rachael muttered something under her breath in bitterness, Chrom saw it and yelled at her. "Anything you got to say?"

The bully rolled her eyes as the Politoed shot scalding hot water at the Granbull for a knock out and the Poliwrath hurled another focus blast to knock out the Toxicroak. Rachael growled out words of venom in hope for a reaction. "Just seeing a boy acting all tough, it would have made me laugh if I wasn't pissed off right now! How long are you going to keep that act up?"

Chrom glared and taunted her. "HOW ABOUT YOU SAY THAT RIGHT TO MY FACE AND BE DONE WITH IT! Politoed, I'm sorry... but you need to use that move!"

The Politoed dreaded hearing the order and let loose a grim song that brought mortal terror to the Poliwrath. Rachael's eyes widened as she readied her fist at the foolish boy. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Chrom answered and expected things to get violent. "I had Politoed use perish song, give it a while and neither of us will have anything to hide behind if you still want to fight!"

The girl twitched her right eye and looked like she was at the peak of her fury. "ARE YOU STUPID?! CONZON, KNOCK THAT POLITOED OUT BEFORE THAT SONG COUNTS DOWN TO ZERO!"

The Poliwrath croaked in panic and was quick to charge another focus blast, the Politoed leaped out of the way and shot scalding hot water at the Poliwrath as Chrom asked her back with his brave face faltering. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Politoed, just keep dodging and use encore again!"

The Poliwrath readied her fist in an icy hue and punched the Politoed for not very effective damage as she was brought into another encore. The two water types were in a panic as the perish count down tolled. The two pokemon exchanged blows once more and felt drained by something, they fainted and fell to the ground in a mutual K.O. The two called their pokemon back and looked to be ready for a fight, Chrom looked to be shaking his legs as Rachael was about to throw a punch when she saw Wendy coming down with a black hair man that was dressed in a principles uniform. She cringed and cursed. "Damn it! You haven't seen the last of me you runt!"

She ran down the hall for a get away and left Chrom to pick up the purple ribbon, it was a little dirty, but not beyond repair. Wendy saw the aftermath and gasped. "Oh my... Chrom, are you okay?"

The boy looked to be falling on his legs from an adrenaline overdose as he sighed. "I am... thank goodness you came back with help! Principle Cheren, do you need an explanation about what happened?"

The man nodded, stiffen his tie and asked him. "You know battling in the hall way isn't allowed, but neither were the things that girl was doing. You and Wendy need to come with me to the office, because that girl you mentioned was a transfer student that had been causing problems that seemed minor... until now."

Wendy helped the boy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That had to have been scary, thank you for helping me. Now it is our turn to help you." Chrom gave a small blush, shook it off and was on his feet as he followed towards an office, what more can be done to resolve this bully problem?

At Rachael's apartment, half an hour later.

She, Chrom and Wendy were in their more casual clothes, enjoying a hearty lunch from a job well done as the older girl took off her contact lens and revealed her brown eyes. "I got to say it Chrom, you were pretty good at being a brave idiot. The people that watched that love it and think, that is going to be seen all over the world."

Wendy slurped up noodles as she agreed with her and swayed her orange hair. "Sydney said we did marvelously and Cheren was nice enough to let us borrow his school for the shot. Thanks for getting us out of there when the paparazzi and the fans became much! Poor Thomas."

Rachael agreed as she heard a door knocking. "He gave me enough breathing room to get Houdini out and he insisted that I leave him behind. I'll go get that."

The movie star got up as Chrom thought about what else to do while keeping a close eye on a blue egg with black circles. "My father left for an emergency calling to Sinnoh and I hope he tells me about what is going on. I get scared when he tells me nothing." Click! Rachael slowly let in Hilda, who was trying to keep calm as she was placed on the dining room table. "Alright, I have friends, but they should keep this information to themselves. What happened?"

The Hero of Truth coughed, kept herself looking strong and answered with a sense of duty. "I'm not saying you and your crew should rush things. But we need an agent at Alola some time next month to help with that Meltan project I been hearing about. Mostly, having a strong trainer keep them safe. It is going to take a while, but the higher ups think it would be good to send in someone who would defend those pokemon without hesitation and be quick to get rid of intruders. That person... from looking at her records... is you."

Rachael gasped as her eyes shined and was about to accept the offer when she stopped and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Does... this mean I get a free ride to Alola? Travel is pretty expensive."

Hilda gasped, gave a scowl at what the girl asked and nodded. "If that is what you care about. Yes, your transport into Alola is paid for by Interpol. It took a lot of string pulling from Nate, but you have until this Love and Battle's season is over before you need to get going."

Rachael denied that a ride was the only thing she cared about and adjusted her shortened hair as she accepted. "I know why they are having me go guard those. Me and Vespron are pretty aggressive when in a corner. I also want to thank a couple people I met for what they done for me. Tell Nate I said thank you."

Hilda's scowl lightened, the woman winked and thanked her back. "Me and Nate are stuck in this region until further notice. You three were interesting in that film. Anything you want to spoil me about?"

Chrom saw the egg move as he gave Hilda a warning. "I started a fight with a bully who got away, she isn't going to learn without... getting help. That is when the plot makes a turn that isn't too different from what I heard normally goes on in that series."

Wendy began to frown in pity and spoiled one more part. "This isn't going to be a happy ending, but it might be bittersweet. Rachael... sorry for kissing your boyfriend like that."

The movie star didn't mind it and went to the kitchen to get something. "I'm the bad guy here, I don't expect anything close to a happy ending and I wouldn't have blamed you if I was in your position. Hilda, do you want anything?"

The woman felt a little nauseous and answered. "Maybe a small cup of noodles before I head back home. N is showing the kids Pinwheel forest and I got to start thinking about school for them. So Chrom, are you excited for that Tympole?" The boy looked satisfied with his gift and smiled wider. "I need to thank Father when I get the chance."

Ring ring! Chrom looked at his phone and gave a wider smile in his fortune as he answered. "Yes Father?"

His smile stopped into a gasp of immediate peril. "Is Pamela okay?!"

His father answered back ill news as Hilda felt more sick, Chrom protested back. "B...but I just started a film series and I can't really stop until two weeks from now."

He closed his eyes in fear of something as the witnesses heard a more gentle tone, Chrom relaxed and looked thankful. "Then mother and I will be ready in two weeks, thank you. I'll tell Rachael the news."

He excused himself, went to the kitchen to find his girl friend readying a pack of noodles for boiling broth and told her the news. "I got a call from my father. We...we got two weeks before we have to go back to Sinnoh."

Rachael turned around as her Heatmor was helping chop some mushrooms. "So soon? Why?"

Chrom was worried his girlfriend will over react with hot food in hand and answered. "Those terrorists attacked Pamela! Cynthia and one other person stopped them before it became worse. But now we have to worry about a Shadow...Stak...Stakataka and Pamela is under guard."

Rachael nearly spilled something on impulse and yelled. "THEY DID WHAT?! Is Pamela okay?!"

Chrom scratched himself nervously and nodded. "She is and Sinnoh needs to be on watch so this doesn't happen again. My Father is handling the league politics, but he wants me and mother to be safe and at home. I'm...I'm sorry that this happened."

The Heatmor grunted in trying to warn Rachael that she was going to spill the noodles, snapping her out of her anger as she forced herself to smile and gave Chrom an air kiss. "It isn't your fault and it looks like we are going to have to make the best of things while we can. This explains why I am given that job... go tell Hilda that if I had a reason to back off on it, I don't anymore."

The boy gave Rachael a kiss on the cheek and left her to her thoughts bubbling. "...I hope the other girls are okay, this is way too scary than what I want to deal with. Vyram, put the mushrooms in and check on the boiler. The Chansey egg should be done by now."

At a Pokemon Center in Lilycove City, during a coming evening.

Anabel and the Rotom Dex finished translating a green slab and looked confused at what the puzzle meant as she read the translation out loud. "To link between two worlds, between the living and the dead. Deep in a city, the dead rest forever more, their tears ever flowing. Through a bond everlasting, the living will stride over the river and connect many into one."

Tammy and her Eevee were in their usual wears as they listened, the Pikachu tilted her ear and asked the Rotom of something. "P...Pika?" The Rotom Dex shrugged and buzzed. "There iz nothing in my data bankz about this riddle! There izn't a city we know that haz a grave like that."

Anabel tapped her head and realized what part of the riddle meant. "Not... in this region. But what of-" She went to the video phone to make contact with someone on realizing what the puzzle meant. "Stunt Gull, if you have pokemon that can battle. Go to the Lilycove Harbor before that cruise ship departs. I'll join with you shortly once I report to Looker! Dex, we need you to transfer this riddle over to him!"

Tammy had her Pikachu and Eevee follow her out. She shined her Normalium Z and readied a as she made a dash to the harbor and saw tourists leaving what seemed to be a pleasant cruise, by the station was a tan man dressed as a pirate that had an anchor attached to a chain. By his side was a tan woman in a pirate attire. She was at her forties and had long black hair that had strips of blue. She approached and asked as she saw a pretty extravagant boat floating. "Excuse me, do you people have things for deep sea diving?"

The man turned around in shock and gave a hearty laugh. "You are off season girlie! That is reserved for the summer, when all those water pokemon are frolicking and when the Gorebyss are away!"

The woman saw the girl with a determined look and warned the man. "Archie, I don't think she cares about that!"

Archie saw the look and took out a ball with an idea creeping in his mind, he gave a wicked looking smile as he asked. "Shelly, isn't there a policy we have around here about these kinds of trainers?"

The woman nodded and gave an intimidating smile as she readied her own. "Yeah, if they think they can make those rules, they are going to have to prove that they can! Prepare yourself kid!"

Tammy was about to throw the ball as Anabel came rushing in, nearly out of breath. "S..Stunt Gull, I got your back!"

Archie and Shelly gasped at the random woman and tossed their balls out first, sending out a Crobat and a Starmie as Tammy sent out her Porygon2. "Simulation, lets get ourselves some scuba gear!"

Anabel took out her own ball and shouted. "Raikou, show them our power!"

Pop!

Tammy and the two water type specialists were astonished by the Raikou and realized where the battle was going to go. Archie shouted. "Argh! Crobat, use brave bird on that Porygon!"

Shelly followed with her own. "Starmie, use hydro pump on that Raikou!"

The Crobat flung itself at the Porygon2 and sent it rolling back as the Starmie shot a torrent of water at the Raikou that stood there. Anabel gave a swift order. "Use thunder bolt on the Starmie while Stunt Gull readies the Z Move! Then we have this match over!"

The Raikou nodded and crackled a mighty bolt of electricity to knock the Starmie out as Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a Z, causing radiant light to flow into the Porygon2. "You heard the Battle Maiden! Use Z Conversion and sweep with discharge!"

The Porygon2 glowed and changed his color to an electric type as Shelly switched to a Muk. "Oh no you are not! Shoot him down with gunk shot!"

Archie agreed and ordered his Crobat. "Get rid of that annoyance with cross poison!"

The Crobat flew at the Porygon2 and slashed for what was barely a scratch as it crackled in a discharge and shoved the Crobat across the room, knocking it out brutally and leaving the Muk paralyzed as Anabel stared at the sludge with her Raikou. Extrasensory power was shot out of the Raikou and caused the coughing Muk to flinch. Archie switched to a an intimidating Mightyena and wasn't bound to give up. The bite pokemon saw the more injured foe and sucker punched the Porygon2, causing it to weave in exhaustion as Tammy watched. "Again! We are like a super nova that consumes everything!"

The Porygon2 questioned if that phrase was hopeful and crackled again, knocking the Muk out and leaving the Mightyena exposed for the Raikou to knock him out with a thunder bolt. The man and woman switched to their last pokemon, a Sharpedo that jumped into the water and a Barbaracle that readied her claws. They knew they were down to their last stand, Archie activated a keystone on his anchor and raised it up. "Ah to hell with it! Sharpedo, destroy that Porygon! We didn't come this far to stop!"

He gave a laughter of energized joy as energy poured into the Sharpedo through a mega stone on a gold crown, causing him to cringe and alter to where him became larger, have more scars and spikes at his snout. He charged out of the water and spun with bladed water. The Barbaracle dashed at the Raikou as the Porygon2 closed his eyes and crackled again, knocking the two water types out, the Sharpedo was sent back into the water and reverted back as Archie and Shelly were standing their ground, even in defeat. They called their pokemon back as Anabel did with her own, Tammy petted her tired Porygon2 and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You have done amazing Simulation."

She looked at the two waited and explained the reason for the diving gear. "Me and my superior are going on an investigation across Hoenn to find a pokemon that is rumored to be hidden somewhere in region. We are not explaining all the details as to why, but we expect it to be in places like Seafloor Cavern and any other hidden corner of the sea. That is why we needed them in a short notice."

Archie wondered who the two were working for as Shelly saw a flash of a badge. "Wait... are you two part of the International Police?!"

Anabel nodded and showed her badge to establish her authority. The captain gave a snicker and asked them. "Well, that explains a lot! What kind of pokemon are you two looking for?"

Anabel looked around to make sure no one was around and answered them. "A box that holds a mythical pokemon called Meltan. Will you assist us or not?"

Archie said yes without hesitation as Shelly took a note pad out and had something scheduled. "Bwahahaha! That makes it even easier, when are you heading out there?"

Anabel gave the number of seven. "Right after Lilycove's Beauty Contest. You can return to your routine until then!"

Shelly asked as she looked up to the ceiling and found the battle pointless. "Why not now if you went this far to battle us?"

Tammy waved and posed like a pop star. "Because I want to become Top Coordinator of Hoenn and I need to be here for the contest!"

Shelly gave a sinister smile to taunt at her. "Back of the line princess! Everyone is wanting those ribbons, especially those who only have one more to go!"

Tammy pointed at the woman and giggled. "Like you? I'll take that challenge!"

The two exchanged a glare of a rivalry as Archie looked amused. "Well then, we got a deal! We will see you two in a week then!"

Anabel put the badge away and thanked the two as Tammy let the Pikachu and Eevee jump on her shoulders and called her Porygon2 in his ball. "Excellent, we thank you for your co-operation!"

The two visitors left, Shelly calmed herself down and went back to work with a lingering feeling of a regret that wasn't familiar. "That kid has the nerve. Archie... do you think that we would have taken the offer for different reasons?"

Archie was about to answer and felt an echo in his mind. "If...If Maxie was asked of something like this, he would have argued with them. Who knows what kind of pokemon lurk in the deep!"

At Lilycove City's pokemon center.

Tammy had her Porygon2 taken in for treatment as Anabel went back to a waiting Looker that recorded information. "I'll go finish up. Excellent work Stunt Gull!"

The girl appreciated it as the Rotom Dex came to her, the Pikachu and Eevee rested up as the trainer asked her assistant. "This was a crazy afternoon to end a crazy day. Who knew Battle Maiden had a Raikou with her."

The Dex buzzed and shrugged. "Not me!"

Tammy agreed and looked at Anabel in admiration. "She is pretty strong. Hmmmmm!" The Dex looked at the girl's doubtful face and asked. "Iz there zomething on your mind? We are making progrezz here!"

Tammy placed her finger on her lip as she was lost to a new puzzle. "A trainer like her... doesn't come out of nowhere. Where did she come from besides from a wormhole? Think Dex, what did Dad told us about a faller he knew?"

The Dex showed an image of Mohn, happy at the Pelago and the image of Gladion, Lillie and Lusamine. "That he found out thiz guy iz part of thiz family and the champ had to knock him in the head to make him remember!"

She showed the image of Madison in a bikini on a beach along with a variety of pokemon rangers, an image that made Tammy blush as the Dex continued. "Or how the Alolan Beach Queen waz a Top Pokemon Ranger!" She flashed an image of Madison in her uniform.

She looked at Anabel and flashed her image. "But zhe haz no connectionz I can think of."

That much Tammy was at a lost for. "But who knew her before she became a faller?! Someone, somewhere, must be missing someone like her!"

Anabel was finished with her call as Looker was eager to begin another expedition. "Good luck, we are one step closer to solving this mystery."

Beep! Anabel let out her Espeon and went to Tammy with a cheerful mood. "We have the whole week to ourselves! This calls for a small celebration. I heard there is a sale going on at the department store and it might be worth checking out!"

The girl looked tempted and chose not to destract herself as she asked. "Battle Maiden... Miss Anabel, I know you don't remember what happened when you fell into an Ultra Wormhole and you don't know anyone. But... do you think someone might have known of you... of your past life?"

Anabel's cheer lessened as she closed her eyes and tapped her head. "That... is a good question. It could be possible... but-" she remembered a particular encounter she had the other day and opened her eyes. "Maybe that man knows... you told me of someone who watched your two contests before going off to do mind his own business. Scott... what does he know?"

Tammy shrugged and placed her Pikachu and Eevee into a carry basket, looking adorable as she looked disappointed. "Maybe... he seen you before and knew of what you use to do. But he is over at the Battle Frontier and who knows when we can ask him."

Anabel looked curious and dismissed the feeling. "We will when we can and... we don't have a reason to yet. I heard of the final contest before the Grand Festival takes place on that island, if you can win these next two... it would be worth checking out."

That gave Tammy her motivation as she got up and followed her boss. "Then I won't let you down, lets see what that store has for us. It could have something cool for us."

Anabel felt hopeful and spoke of what she heard. "It has a sale on clothes and those who are interested in secret bases, there is a cute plushie I want to see."


	61. An Alolan Ace Hops Into Kalos!

In a distant region with a sea bound town, a boat arrived to drop of a group of passengers from Alola. Among them was a brown hair, ace trainer in blue clothes. She looked on with her brown eyes and took a deep breath at what is considered her first big adventure into an unknown region. "Alola Kalos!"

She stepped off and found an extravagant contest hall up a hill. She ran to a monorail station and took a small ride as one of her balls wiggled. The teenager took the pokeball out and let out a totem sized Salazzle that was enjoying the smell of the region, she smugly hissed and looked out the window. "Salazz!"

The ace trainer agreed and petted her. "I know Toxin, this region looks gorgeous. We spent a whole month training on that boat and you, 3 Volt, Metric, Tank, Fungi and... maybe Puffy are going to be stars soon!"

The Salazzle placed her hands together with a calculated plan as the ace trainer took out a Trainer I.D that had her name, Gina Pua. When the monorail stopped, she and her Salazzle exit the station and went to the contest hall to try registering, where a male receptionist was looking most eager for a coming even.

He noticed her and waved hello. "Welcome, are you here to partake in the Courmarine Beauty Contest?"

Gina nodded and took out her I.D. "I would like to register for a contest pass please!" The man gasped, took the I.D and typed away as he had bad news. "You arrived too late to really start. You need five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. You missed out on so many that you are better off waiting until the next season that starts at the end of summer."

Gina flinched, her mouth wide as she gave a whine. "Seriously?! That isn't fair with how long I sailed to get here!"

The man agreed and gave a sigh of sympathy as the Salazzle looked to be pouting. "It really isn't fair, but look at the bright side, you have a lot of time to get ready until then!"

He gave her the Contest Pass and the I.D as the girl look annoyed with nothing to do. "...Yeah, I guess. I heard of a battle club in Lumiose City I can use to get by. Thanks for helping me start out!"

The man nodded and realized a recent event was happening. "If you hurry, you might be able to partake in a festival this month that celebrates Valentines Day. It is due to two weeks!"

Gina blinked and asked. "Two weeks? Toxin, what do you think?"

The Salazzle shrugged, it was better than nothing. The girl thanked the man, placed her belongings in her wallet and turned around to leave. "Thank you for the idea. I know what to do for that stunt, come on Toxin."

The duo left the building and went south to a route with red clay, it was barren save for a grand city in the far distance. Gina let out a Dedenne and let her on her shoulder as she thought of what to say. "This trip didn't go so well, but we are not giving up. We are not going back to Alola until we try the Grand Festival out, we just need to get that rhythm and hope we don't run into harsh critics. 3 Volt, do you and Toxin want to be those performers?"

The Dedenne jumped off the trainer and lead the way, the Salazzle saw a rumbling in the ground heading towards 3 Volt and gave a warning shriek as a Gible leaped out with his maw snapping. The Dedenne glowed and swapped places with the Salazzle, leaving her to dodged the bite and for her to to wag her finger in a teasing mood. The Gible had a small gap on its dorsal fin to show he is male and looked up to an alluring toxic lizard, he blushed and gave a complimentary bark as the Salazzle shooed him away. He wasn't worth the trouble of attacking, the Gible moaned and burrowed into the ground for a getaway as Gina continued down the route with her idea. "Like that, 3 Volt is the support to make you flashy than what you would have done by yourself. You are also perfect for something like Valentines day since it is all about people showing their love for each other."

The Salazzle agreed to that, gave a snicker and a glance to the Dedenne that was staying close. Gina took out a PDA and looked at the map of Lumiose City and was confused at the entire complex of her destination. "Where is where in this city?!"

At Agate Forest.

Elio looked up at a relic with his Pikachu, Magearna, Latias and the thirty one Meltan that looked to be relaxing to the sounds of the forest. He day dreamed of pleasant times and heard his Rotom Dex buzz. "BZZT! We have a cam coming from Lillie boss! BZZT!"

Elio stood firm and let the Dex show him, showing an eager Professor in a bed room. She was whispering to a chatty baby boy. "I am doing this because Daddy is lonely in Orre Leon!"

The son looked at the camera, smiled and babbled to his father as Daphne was picked up and looked to be watching something behind Elio. "PFH! B...ii."

She tilted her head back and forth as Elio greeted his family. "Hi, it may not look like it, but Daddy is at work making sure these guys are seeing this pretty place!"

The Dex faced towards the many lush trees and caught the twins interest as a shiny Meltan saw the Dex and chirped it for attention, the Dex faced towards him as Elio lowered himself and introduced his children to the pokemon. "This is Meruta, he is kind of the leader of this Meltan swarm when no one is around. Meruta, say hello to Daphne and Leon."

The Meltan waved hello as Daphne cheered in excitement and Leon looked tired out, Lillie rubbed her son on the shoulder to sooth him asleep as the daughter blinked in astonishment and shouted gibberish. Elio apologized, had the Dex show the children the relic and straighten himself up. "Agate Relic is a land mark in Orre and while... I'll never take you two into this region, this is one of the most gorgeous places around here!"

Tap!

Tap!

The man felt his left shoulder was tapped and faced the direction, deserving laughter from Daphne as he felt his other shoulder being touched. He knew he was being played with as Stormy broke into laughter and the Magearna beeped a plea for someone to stop. The man turned around and saw a faint green flicker, confirming who was fooling with him as he heard his daughter ask something. "Pbloap!"

Elio answered on pretending to understand her. "Good question and I wish I have a picture of it. I think you saw a pokemon called Celebi, a mythical pokemon with the power to travel through time."

Lillie focused back on Elio and giggled. "Tee! Hee! Did she?"

Daphne tried to say something about it, puffed her cheeks up and looked to have forgotten about it as she huddled to her mother's and rested by her hip, Lillie rubbed her head in affection as Elio answered to her. "I'll be finish with this in half an hour and by then we would have all the major paper work done to legalize fixing that chamber. I'll be home in at least two days! I miss all of you."

Lillie felt her children curling up for a nap as she wished him good luck. "We miss you to, just hold on a little longer. I'll use this again when it is the afternoon."

The family waved each other goodbye as the Rotom disconnected, Elio went back to day dreaming as the shiny Meltan asked about something. The man answered as he felt a faint wind blowing. "Because I love them with all my heart. I'll do anything for them, no matter what the task may be. Now, I got to talk to Guppy and Brimmy about a stunt they should do. Using two of the same pokemon for a contest isn't normal, but two awesome pokemon adding to the stunt."

He sent out two Incineroars, one looked older and was more relaxed than the younger but more order ready heel, they listened to their trainers request. "...I know I shouldn't practice here, but how can the two of you work together to make a stunt that is amazing?"

The younger Incineroar got on his father's shoulders for a boisterous pose. Elio envisioned a flaming tornado and clapped. "Yes Brimmy, like that! Guppy, can you handle that weight?" The older Incineroar winked and adjusted balance, showing the man a concept of an idea that would make a day memorable.

At the center of Lumiose City.

Gina gawked at a brown haired man in a blue jacket, blue jeans, a tone body and grey eyes, she asked as she was losing her breath. "You are in charge of this event?! I heard all about you Calem, the Champion of Kalos and a big named celebrity found in the modeling magazines!"

The man nodded and swayed his hair in a charming way as a Gothic woman with long purple hair and a goofy look on her eyes was playing patty cake with a four year old black hair girl with stunning blue eyes and was in a green sweater. "Oui! It is such a lovely event, where romance flies in the air. Do you and your pokemon have what it takes to bring that charm in the peoples hearts?"

Gina swallowed nervously as her hormones are raging out of control, she calmed herself down and breathed normally for the sake of the man's family. "I...I-" She asked her large Salazzle. "Toxin, can we do this?"

The toxic lizard flicked her tongue, placed her hand on Gina's shoulder and whispered something most tempting, like it was both flattery and genuine praise, the Dedenne nodded and agreed, cheering at Gina to take the offer. "I...I...I won't let you down Calem!"

She approached the Gothic mother and had many things to say about her. "You made that website about ghost types and the super natural? Magdoline, it is an honor to meet you!"

Magdoline stopped her game and shook Gina's hand as she gave a wide, open mouthed smile. "I see you are from Alola! Alola!"

She gave the Alolan greeting as the girl mimicked it silently, she tilted her head innocently as the Hex Maniac eased her daughter's worry. "Corva, this is another fun one from that fun region! You can say hello to people mommy and daddy are okay with!"

Corva nodded and waved hello. "Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

Gina had no idea what the girl said as Calem answered his daughter. "She must have arrived so late for something that she needs to find another reason to be here. But we can always go for more talent. Miss Gina, care to show us what you know?"

The teenager looked embarrassed as her Salazzle ready for her stunt, and the Dedenne waited by a lamp post. "O...Okay, Toxin, lets start with toxic! 3 Volt, use ally switch!"

The Dedenne glowed with the inhaling Salazzle and switched places with her, startling the observing family as she coughed toxic sludge at the ground and spewed an intense venoshock that bubbled. The group heard the distant Dedenne cheering in a helping hand as Calem watched the girl order. "Toxin, use fire blast and shoot that puddle! 3 volt, use electro web right when Toxin in hales and shoot it with her!"

The Salazzle was about to use her attack when Calem called the group to stop. "Enough, I see what you are doing... but you don't know how Contests work in this region, do you?"

Gina and her pokemon stopped as Magdoline sent out a Chandelure. "Wispy, use will-o-wisp and dance with me!"

The Chandelure obeyed, flickered many wisps and waved his limbs around as Calem kept Corva close to him and watched. Magdoline copied the dance and waved her arms like liquid, her hips swaying, more bystanders watched on as the Chandelure charged a shadow ball with its wisps. Magdoline aimed her arms upward, the Chandelure shot the shadow ball and wisps into the sky, hypnotizing the crowd as the ball burst in the air and scattered the wisps.

Gina felt her legs like glue as she asked. "...I have to do something like that with my pokemon?!"

Magdoline nearly fell over and balanced herself, her carefree smile became a stoic expression. "Yes, the coordinator has to dance with their pokemon, they are part of the show... they are in sync."

Calem agreed and adjusted his red hat as he gave an apologetic smile. "What you have looks good, but you need a dance if you want to excel around here. There is a dance club to the south west of this city for those that wish to learn, do you wish for me to tell you where? It is easy to get lost."

Gina refused and sweated. "I...I can do this by myself, thank you for letting me know ahead of time!" The family stepped out of the way as Gina called back the self disappointed Dedenne and the Salazzle that crossed her arms in a foul mood. The girl went off to the south west with the vision of a festive event as her goal.

At Phenac City.

Elio arrived on the back of his Dodrio and found Zinnia on a bench, looking up to the sky with her Whismur. He got off, let his Pikachu jump on his back and gave the Dodrio some water as he approached the woman and waved hello. "You disappeared this morning, how are you feeling?"

The woman turned around with her companion and gave a toothy smile. "Like the wind is blowing, what brings you back here?"

Elio sighed as he adjusted his backpack and answered. "The Meltan's got tired of Agate and wanted to take a nap. I found out Wes and Rui are heading to some region I never even heard of for a month and she thinks she can kick me out of the H.Q Labs while she signs things. Jokes on her, as soon as I test this stunt out, I'm going back and doing my job!"

He tossed two poke balls to let out the Incineroar duo, the younger one jumped on the older one as the trainer ordered. "Guppy, Brimmy, do the double lairat spin! Brimmy, jump up after that and charge down with a flare blitz while Gummy tries to collide with you with his own!"

The Incineroar duo spun into a combined twister of flame and raced around the fountain, Guppy gave a push and Brimmy leaped high in the air. The younger Incineroar performed a cross chop in the air to regain control, turned around and charged down at his father in a flare blitz. Guppy bulked himself up, ignited and charged back at his son, giving the bystanders a view as they felt the intense heat, the water let loose some steam and Elio smelled smoke, he raised his fist in the air and cheered. "Yes, like that! Stratos is going to love this."

The Dodrio and Pikachu agreed as Zinnia crossed her legs and asked. "Now you are done with that, are you going to tell that woman what you think about her excluding you?"

Elio showed his energy as his two Incineroars patted him on the back. "Yeah, I got a contract I signed and I'm fulfilling it!"

He called the two back, picked up his Pikachu and got on his Dodrio's back. "Thanks for listening to me, I needed an open place to tell my frustrations out!"

Zinnia appreciated it and watch the sky in bliss as Elio had his Dodrio run out of the city, across the desert and to the H.Q. Lab. Where Lusamine and a lawyer were sitting in the waiting room to await something, Elio got off his Dodrio and walked in. "Are you even done yet? You know I got a job to do."

Lusamine's eyes widened, she tried to say something, stopped and invited him to sit with her. "Mr. Michael is now managing his part and that won't be for another hour. You really are stuck here no matter how hard you try?"

Elio accepted that fact, let his Dodrio rest and took the offer with his Pikachu. Stormy saw news of misfortune to be creeping from the woman's lips. "Chu?"

Lusamine took a deep breath and answered. "All of the suggested upgrades to that machine that will contribute to faster treatment of Shadow Pokemon is going to take a couple weeks. If we... ever have to manage those things soon, it is going to have to be manually. Is there anything you-" She faced her eyes away in regret as the man vaguely remembers what she was talking about. "An XD Class Shadow Pokemon... without that chamber, cannot be purified through any means. Me and Lillie didn't use them until after their treatment and for good reason. The rest of the pokemon... I think they were not fully evolved and were easier to manage. I don't know how Wes does it with the pokemon he has."

Lusamine imagined such an outlaw has more simple means. "He has admitted that it nearly cost him his life when he had to tend to that Tyranitar of his. That man has ways of connecting to that pokemon's sealed heart... but would any else we know be capable of doing things the way he does it."

The lawyer written something down as Elio answered calmly. "Not easily. It's like Libya, if we let a pokemon like that out in public, we are risking lives."

The woman looked silently as Elio took out his Rotom Dex and looked at a few videos. "We only have a couple more days stuck here until we can go home, we toughed out worse." He found one particularly funny and started it, drowning out the dread for what felt like a long hour.

At a Dance Studio in Lumiose City.

Gina nearly stumbled her dance moves and felt she was getting a rhythm as her Salazzle, Dedenne and Cinccino joined in the beat. A large man with black hair and a t-shirt that had a Vanilluxe logo looked impressed at the potential. "If you focus and take some lessons, you and your pokemon would be in sync in no time. Meet us back here tomorrow if you are interested."

The trainer thanked him with a hand shake as her Cinccino lead the way out. "Thanks Tierno, being a coordinator is harder work than I thought, it is still pretty fun. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

She walked out and saw her Cinccino and Dedenne catching a scent of something, she asked her two mammalian pokemon. "Puffy, 3 Volt... what did you find?"

The Salazzle took a deep wift and hissed as she and the two pokemon by her side asked Gina to hurry with them. The pokemon made a dash through the city and the trainer followed behind, to what looked like an alley way that had two odd sights. A large, pumpkin like creature with orange, hair like limbs, was singing in joy at a small, frog like creature that croaked in agony and tried to shoot against the haunted pumpkin with ineffective bubbles.

Gina gasped and ordered. "Oh no you don't! Toxin, scorch that Gourgeist with fire blast, 3 Volt, get that Froakie out of there!"

The Salazzle agreed to the order as the Gourgeist turned around in shock and was met by a toxic lizard that shot an all consuming flame. BOOM!

The Gourgeist was sent flying as the Dedenne sneaked to the curled up Froakie and lend a hand up, the bubble frog saw the large group and leaped above the antenna pokemon for an attempt to escape. It tried to land, slipped and landed on her stomach. Her Cinccino gasped, whimpered and picked up the injured pokemon, the trainer felt her pokemon's sympathy, trainer took out a heal ball and tapped it on the Froakie's forehead. The bubble frog converted into energy and went into the ball, giving the girl a feeling of a strong shake. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Gina felt her good deed was done for the day as the Gourgeist got up, froze in fear from a Salazzle that was focused on her and ran away, down a passage way. Gina thanked her pokemon and lead to a pokemon center south of the city. "Let's see what more we need to do to help this pokemon, hopefully we don't get lost again."

It was a short trip as they went into the center and found a Nurse Joy looking bored, Gina gave the nurse the ball and asked for help. "Miss Joy, could you check this pokemon for me? It is a Froakie that got lost and was being attacked a Gourgeist."

The nurse gasped, took the ball and placed it into a machine for a medical examination, she looked sorrowful and watched the data scan. "Thank you for doing something when you saw trouble. I'll be finished shortly."

The girl appreciated it and had her pokemon join her on the couch; Gina sat down first, the Cinccino and Dedenne rested on her lap and the Salazzle laided on the couch like a diva. The trainer cleared her mind from her productive day and petted her pokemon. "Well, we are in Kalos now. We got a lot to learn if we have any hope of making it to the top, do you think we can do it?"

The Dedenne nodded with a crackle from her whiskers as the Cinccino curled up closer and the Salazzle hand waved that they would be fine, the nurse came to them with the Froakie's ball and opened it to show a bubble frog that was gaping wide at them and with an embarrassed blush.

Gina whispered to her. "Hi there, sorry about catching you like that, but I couldn't just leave you there. Nurse, what do you know about this pokemon?"

The nurse answered as she gave the Froakie a pet on the back of her head. "This one has the hidden ability protean and has the egg move power up punch. Besides that, she is just a Froakie, a rare pokemon that is now yours."

Gina smiled and whispered to the Froakie. "Nice, if you like the name Pahee, that is Alolan for Slippery."

The Froakie bubbled the foam on her neck in anger, readied her fist and slipped once more, Gina caught the pokemon in her arms and tried to calm her down as she gave an apologetic whine. "I didn't mean that as an insult. Your bubbles look slippery... that is all."

The Froakie whimpered and was placed in the soft lap of a Cinccino that was glad she was safe, the trainer asked her. "Pahee, I know you had an close call, would you like to stay by me and learn how to get stronger so that doesn't happen again?"

The Froakie cuddled up to the Cinccino and croaked yes, Gina smiled as the scarf pokemon wrapped her tails around the new friend, the nurse saw the beginning of a beautiful friendship and went to a kitchen to get something. "I'll go get some tea for you. If you want to call home, you can use our phone at your leisure."

Gina considered it, picked up her Dedenne and answered. "I'll do that, my family is going to be happy that I am on Kalos and if I am lucky, Professor Lillie might be available so I can talk to her about Froakie and protean. It is a rare ability where the pokemon takes on the type of the move they use, Pahee needs a lot of training if she is to master that." She went to the video phone to began a call that would announce the beginning of her Kalos journey.


	62. One Slip Up and It's Over!

At Lilycove City, during high noon. Tammy watched her Pikachu Belle feel a head ache and gave a slight glow, causing two blades of grass to twist in a knot, the girl gave a frown and nodded in approval as the Eevee and Octillery watched them snap on sync with the trainer's snap of her fingers."And bam, that ground type is gone! Good work!"

The Pikachu Belle heard Tammy's tone and wanted to know what was wrong as the sky became cloudy and heavy wind was blown, the girl felt she was taking something too seriously and tried to calm down. "Sorry Nica, but it took me until this morning to realize what some of our opponents are going to bring in that contest, a ground type will ruin us and we cannot afford to make any mistakes."

She heard thunder and cringed as she ordered the Octillery and Eevee. "Sephla, Neo, we still got time before we have to go back in the pokemon center. I got this idea in my head, an idea I want to let out. Get ready and lets start... with a black ice beam combo."

The Octillery slithered forward as the Eevee scurried behind her, the jet pokemon sighed, puffed her cheeks up and charged cold energy as Neo gave an icy hue and tossed a mist of cold haze in front of her partner. The Octillery fired and shot an ice beam that mixed in with the haze, becoming more misty as it froze the ground in black ice and made contact with the ground. Tammy saw the mixture become a misty blackness that formed into a crystal of black ice. "Neo, use Radiant Fortitude to surround you and your partner with light. Sephla, use signal beam with that light and fire at the ice!"

The Eevee focused her will and pulsed in psychic power that formed a light screen as the Octillery shot a multicolored beam through the bending light. The girl and Pikachu squinted their eyes at the flash of mixed light light and watched it make contact with the black ice pillar as the Eevee spun in a dance of sweet smelling wind and let loose a soothing gale. The Octillery shot out an all consuming flame, creating fire that smelled sweet as it made contact with the ice. Tammy watched the ice melt as she finished her stunt. "Neo, it's time to use helping hand and help Sephla with a mega hydro pump!"

The Eevee cheered and chanted at the Octillery that inhaled deeply and fired a massive torrent of water, it shattered the melting ice and brought a trail of destruction.

It looked to be enough, the girl looked more confident to win as she picked up her Octillery and lead back into the pokemon center, her Pikachu and Eevee felt their trainers desire and were concern about what she was doing. With in, the Nurse Joy finished cleaning her desk and asked the girl. "Did you get your frustration out of your system? Sometimes it is good to relax."

Tammy nodded, placed her Octillery down and sat on a couch as she waited for someone. "I just realized that this contest is going to be harder than I thought. I wanted to have something established between Neo and Sephla before I continue practicing and now I need to think about how Nica and Simulation are going to adapt now. That shouldn't be too hard to do since Nica learned grass knot in exchange for signal beam. Battle Maiden left to try and get permission to enter Sky Pillar for our search."

She took out her Rotom Dex and look on a calendar date. "Then there is that thing Pipi called me for. I know just the birthday present since that girl's day is right after the Clever Contest."

The Nurse nodded, placed her elbows on the desk and had her hands on her cheeks as she was willing to listen. "I heard you talked to Rosey about that, those guys that watch those shows really love seeing toxic at work along with anything related to fighting dirty. But you need a second pokemon for the other round, who is it going to be?"

Tammy knew the nurse was interested and knew how to show off. "Ironically, a pokemon Pipi gave to me during Christmas. A Vespiquen called Hachi. In fact it is going to be even more funny if Rosey decides on evolving since that stone... was something Pipi sent as well."

The nurse spun a finger on her left hand as the girl went to the P.C. "What goes around, comes around. Pipi sounds like a good kid."

Tammy nodded and told the nurse what she needed to know. "She is, she is training to become a ninja like her mother and she specializes in poison types. That makes Rosey a needed center piece since her entire gimmick is fitting for a poison type," The girl pressed a few buttons and took out a sport ball. "That is the best thing about next week, all that travel out in the sea gives me the time to make these ideas real. I'm still not pressuring Rosey into evolving since leech seed is another option from venom drench and works well for the grass type she is." The nurse agreed and went bellow the desk to get something. "There are a lot of benefits to keeping that Roselia the way she is, have you heard of the eviolite?"

Tammy answered with a pleasant memory. "Yeah, it's a stone that helps pokemon that are not quite at their final stage. My girlfriend Pamela has that stone for her Clefairy and it makes that fairy a pain to take down and in double battles, she isn't the one you should be attacking, but she will make you follow her anyways while her partner gets ready."

The nurse imagined the strategy, found something and took it out, an eviolite on a small necklace. "And against Roselia, you are likely to be taking more residual damage, than you would dealing damage. It is a rare stone, but it is often sought after," She presented it to Tammy. "it's always good to have those options. Do you want to try this out?"

The girl was astonished and stopped herself from opening the ball, she was about to reach for the stone as the Octillery was the first to see the door open and let in Anabel, who looked wet from the rain as she watched the girl take the stone. Tammy giggled thanked the woman as she turned around. "Nice, I'll go ask Rosey as soon as I can."

She saw Anabel and looked astonished. "B..Battle Maiden! How was your mission?"

The agent answered as her pony tail dripped. "Wallace has given us permission to search Sky Pillar. How goes your practice?"

The Nurse pointed to the back room and gave a request. "Should you go take a shower and dry up before you start reports like that? This flash storm is going to last a while." Anabel didn't mind the interruption as Tammy answered her. "I got an idea out and it is working. We should talk about how we are going to save time when we get the chance."

Anabel folded her arms with an idea coming as she took the nurses offer. "We will discuss that shortly, I'll be back."

With the agent going to the showers, Tammy placed the eviolite away and let out a Vespiquen that buzzed a moody question. The girl answered her with hope of productive criticism. "Sorry that we haven't been to places you like, but I want to show Miss Joy what we have planned for the contest after this weeks. Would you like to do that?" The Vespiquen had her hands at her hips and asked the girl to order away, lightening the nurses rainy day.

At Lumiose Cities Dance Studio.

Gina, her Dedenne, her Cinccino and Salazzle were having slightly better luck in their dance moves, Tierno looked impressed as he finished up. "And..." Tap! "Not bad for your first day! Become more in sync and then we can start using moves!"

Gina felt her heart pumping as her pokemon were tired out from the dancing, she called them back and took out a heal ball. "Huff! I want a minute to talk to my next partner about being a part of this dance. Do you mind?"

Tierno didn't and wanted to see what more the trainer had in store. "Let's see what your friend can do, let it out."

Gina opened the ball and let out a chipper Froakie that croaked hello, the trainer asked the bubble frog. "Pahee, do you want to learn how to dance with us?"

The Froakie tilted her head and was eager to listen, Gina took it step by step and watched Pahee follow the pattern. SLIP! The Froakie tripped and fell, Gina picked her up and tried again. "One, two, three and swing a power up punch!" The Froakie danced, clenched her fist and tried to swing, only to slip again.

The Froakie whimpered and bubbled in shame as Gina took a deep breath and helped her up. "Pahee, you are pretty clumsy... Tierno, do you know anything about Froakies?"

The man shook his head and knew who to ask. "I never trained any, but I know someone who has raised this pokemon to be a starter."

He flipped a closed sign on the front door and lead the way to a lab at the south of the city. With in, Gina's eyes were blessed with another attractive man, a black haired professor with grey eyes that finished seeing a youngster off on his adventure, with a hedgehog like pokemon with green chestnut shoot like hide. "Take care of Chespin and good luck!"

The visitors got out of the child's way as the professor noticed an old colleague. "Good afternoon Tierno, what is the occasion for you visiting?"

Tierno has hesitate to answer as Gina presented the Froakie and placed her on a desk. "I just caught Pahee a day ago and she is kind of a klutz, is this normal?"

The Professor looked down on the Froakie in pity as Tierno answered what he knew. "Froakie evolves into Frogadier and relies on speed for its attacks, as a Greninja they are even faster and have a lot of uses for their water attacks. What do you think Professor Sycamore?"

The Professor looked the Froakie in the eyes and saw a feeling of shame, he petted her and answered. "Every pokemon have their own quirks that make them different from each other. Miss-" Gina introduced herself and allowed Sycamore to continue as he went for a pokeball. "Miss Gina, would you care to bring Pahee to a battle. I want to see where this will go."

Gina nodded and let the Froakie jump to the labs floor as the professor walked towards a corner and let out a Bulbasaur that grunted a mild hello, Gina and the Froakie looked on in doubt as Sycamore insisted. "Just give Pahee an order and we will see what happens."

Gina swallowed, tensed up and ordered. "Pahee use power up punch and become a fighting type!"

The Froakie readied her fist and leaped at the Bulbasaur with a battle croak, punching him in the face for not very effective damage and feeling an adrenaline boost as the professor gasped, tensed up and ordered. "She has protean. Bulbizarre, ultiliser un terrain herbeux!"

The Bulbasaur pulsed and caused the surroundings to glow green as the Froakie giggled in mischief and licked the Bulbasaur, causing the seed pokemon to cringe, knock her back with a vine whip and charged with a tackle as Gina ordered "Pahee... use pound and then finish her off with lick!"

The Froakie landed on her back, flipped up, nearly slipped, looked to be in a normal mood and leaped at the Bulbasaur that rolled out of the way, watched the foe land and charged a tackle that knocked the Froakie to a wall. Pahee gave a haunting whimper, stuck her long tongue out and licked the Bulbasaur, leaving her paralyzed and exposed as Gina ordered. "Okay, use pound again!"

The Froakie leaped and punched the Bulbasaur for a k.o. She blushed in embarrassment and ran behind Gina's legs as Sycamore took the loss and called back the disappointed Bulbasaur. "Tu as fait fantastique!"

He looked at the Froakie and evaluated what he seen. "Pahee is as strong as any Froakie with protean, but she needs training. You are capable of doing this, what are you going to do?"

Gina looked down at the Froakie with a gentle, encouraging smile and answered. "This might take a while, but Pahee can do well in battle if we try to find a way that she can use her good speed without endangering herself. Miss Lillie said that kindness goes a long way and I am a believer of that. Pahee, will you and me find a way to make this work?"

The Froakie nodded and crawled up the trainers back as Tierno thought of an idea to give. "If one way isn't working, try another one until you find something that works."

Gina thought of one idea and turned her nervous frown into a wide smile. "I know a custom from Alola that Pahee should see. Thank you for the help, I'll be back at the dance studio tomorrow for the next lesson and hopefully, Pahee will slip up less!"

Tierno smiled in good will as Sycamore asked the teenager. "Are you trying to partake in the Valentine's Day festival?"

Gina nodded as she went to the door for her exit. "Yes, I came too late for the Grand Festival, but this would be excellent practice!"

Sycamore wished the girl luck and had advise to give. "In the north west of this city is some move tutors that would be happy to help you if you ask. I will be looking forward to what you have to show!" Gina blushed and went out the door as she gave her thanks. "It will be worth it, I promise you!"

Outside, Gina relaxed and asked her companion. "I think I know a move you can use that will help if we go against a grass type again. Pahee, do you want to see some of Alola's dances and see if it can give you some ideas? I think I know what is wrong, you have an issue with hand eye coordination and that is why you are kind of clumsy. You have trouble controlling your leaps." The Froakie felt it made sense as Gina began their trip to the north of the city. Nothing an ace trainer like her wouldn't be able to handle.

At Phenac City.

Many people gathered to watch an unusual sight. Elio had a Rayquaza, a swarm of Meltan and a Latias watching. The man let his Pikachu jump off his shoulder and gave the request. "Alright Stormy, lets give these people one more show before we leave tomorrow, we are pretty much done."

He tossed a ball and let out an Alolan Raichu that cheered hello, the Alolan Champion smelled the air and pointed to the sky. "Stormy, use Floaty Fall. Surfer, use Nasty Plot a wait until Stormy gets high enough."

The Pikachu let loose many balloons he was tied to and floated up in the air, the Alola Raichu snickered and watched his partner reach higher than the Colosseum north. Surfer glowed, caused psychic rocks to form around the Pikachu as Elio saw his chance. "Stormy, use Conducting Current with Rail Dash and crash down! Surfer, feed those rocks into the current and then use thunder bolt!"

The Pikachu surrounded himself with ionized water as the Raichu moved the stones into the water and shot a thunder bolt at the wet stones. The Pikachu charged himself, popped the balloons and crashed down to the ground, like a glowing, electrical rain drop. PEW!

The water splashed and gave a display of electrical beauty that caused the audience to clap. Elio gave a bow with his Pikachu and Raichu and felt proud of himself as Crimson felt a disturbance. She looked to the east and squinted her eyes, she gasped and shouted something to Elio as he noticed his Aura Reader activating. The man's joy stiffened as the Meltan swarm saw something and scurried to the Rayquaza, Elio looked up to find something feminine and rabbit like with blacken legs, leaping into the air. He saw the dark aura, recognized a mega Lopunny and saw her crashing down at him, Crimson glowed and pushed Elio and the two mouse pokemon out of the way. CRASH!

The towns people were shocked and ran for shelter as the man and his two electric types saw the crack on the ground and the Mega Lopunny giving them a glare of death, she charged at them as Crimson got in the way and let loose a dragon pulse. Pew!

The Lopunny was knocked back and leaped at Crimson for a swift kick, sending her flying to a pokemon center as Elio felt mortal fear and shouted. "SURFER, STORMY, USE A DOUBLE THUNDER BOLT! NOW!"

The Pikachu and Raichu crackled their cheeks and electrocute the Mega Lopunny, sending her into a frenzy and for her to try an attack once more. BZZZT PEW! A weak thunder wave was shot from where the angered Rayquaza is and stunned the Lopunny, a shiny Meltan was glowing his eye to show what he done as the Lopunny fell to the ground and thrashed against her nerves. Elio signaled the Rayquaza to hold and took out a fast ball with tears of pity dripping. "Stratos, no! This pokemon is hurting!"

He fed the ball into the snag machine, let it charge and toss it at the Lopunny, he watched a hand emerge from the ball and drag the shadow pokemon with in. Shake...Shake...Shake...Click!

Elio sweated as the pokemon center opened and let out three figures, Lusamine, her Absol and a Mew that was scared for the man's life and flew at him with a dozen questions. Elio held the Mew and comforted him in a whisper. "Shh! I got that Lopunny in the ball!"

He went to get a revive and tended to a Latias that was laying against a wall, injured, but nothing fatal. Lusamine saw the aftermath and shouted at Elio. "What happened?!"

The Alolan Champion fed the crystal to the Latias and tried to hide his fear as he looked to the east. "A Shadow Mega Lopunny came out of nowhere and tried to kill me. Isaac, do you sense anything nearby that is responsible for this?"

The Mew shivered and answered with telepathy. " _I sensed it in a nightmare... that...man in the robes, took you being out here as an opportunity and struck from where ever he is hiding. I...think I sense his name. Vlad. Pop's...Grams... we need to get out of here, now!"_

Lusamine felt her heart racing and asked the Mew. "We have our flight scheduled for tomorrow, can it wait until then?"

Isaac shook his head and felt a presence coming by, a Hoopa Ring appeared to let out a Hoopa that was given a faux smile, hiding feelings of urgency as he told them what happened. "I just made a deal with that crazy woman for a free ride out of this region. I send her to Alola so she can help Zygarde out and help with Rayquaza. How are you all going to get yourselves out of here in secret though?"

Lusamine sighed as she watched Elio heal the Latias, call the Raichu and Rayquaza back and moved to the Meltans. The man gave a fake cheer as he requested to them. "Okay everyone, water lovers in the front first! We are done for the day."

The woman went to the man's back pack and picked out marked poke balls, started with the courageous shiny Meltan and joined in the call back. "Meruta, its time you and your kin rest in these balls, we are done in this region."

Elio heard the woman and watched Crimson reach for his bag, the man growled as his Pikachu picked up the Lopunny's ball and asked something. "Chu?"

A Rotom Dex in the bag translated. "BZZT! What are we going to do with Lopunny? We can't have her at home. BZZT!"

Elio gasped and answered the Pikachu in a harsh tone. "Stormy, I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, but letting that thing near anyone is the one thing I am smart enough to not do! Get it in the bag and we will talk to Wicke when we get back home!"

Lusamine and the Latias heard the tone and continued calling back the Meltan, the Aether President asked the Hoopa. "What if we pack up, go into the jet and then you use the Hoopa Ring to take us back to Alola? On the roof of Aether Paradise and not where ever you want."

The Hoopa took out his Hoopa ring and let it enlarge to where the group than travel and settled on the deal. "Yeah, you might want to let the people who work for you, know what is up. We got to rush out of here fast!"

Lusamine agreed, finished the mass call back and went to the Pokemon Center. "Mr. Sun, pack up your things, we are going home!"

Elio cringed and thanked the Hoopa as he and his group followed the woman. "Keep that ring up Little Horn, this is going to be pretty crazy."

The Hoopa whistled and waited patiently. "I know, you're day is going to be a wild ride!"

At the roof of Aether Paradise.

Wicke and Mohn were standing out with a Haley keeping watch of a Meltan swarm that was oddly and gently being chaperoned by a Spiritomb with a crown. Mohn seemed suspicious about a detail and asked Wicke. "There is a reason Lusamine and Elio are coming back early and they were being quiet about it for a reason. What do you think happened?"

The scientist looked wide eyed in fear as she answered. "An emergency of some kind that required them evacuating from Orre. Mr. Sun had given an in depth report of our efforts on that region and we have much more to do. We are to have our answer shortly."

Haley saw a Hoopa ring appear in the distance and cringed as it enlarged and let out a plane that was driving out. "What ever it was, it required that Hoopa being involved."

A Hoopa ring appeared from in front of the woman and let out a Hoopa that was looking anxious. "So many places to be and so little time! Be ready for a field day down there!" The plane slowly stopped and let out Lusamine, Elio with a Mew clinging on his back, a Pikachu in a black hat and a Herdier that was shivering and staying close to the blonde woman. Elio approached Haley as Lusamine gave an embrace to Mohn and Wicke, the Alolan Champion gave the employee a bag with thirty one balls and requested politely. "These guys had a good time on Orre and they need to settle down. Would you get them to their room please?"

Haley took the bag and nodded. "Sure, once you are finished with business here, you are excused for a couple days."

Elio stood firmly and saluted as he went to the elevator. "I'll be down at the labs with the other pokemon we have that needs our help! Take your time everyone!"

He walked out on the group and went to the elevator to descend down, aware that Lusamine and Wicke were left horrified by a realization. The man dashed with in and pressed a button in quick speeds to leave the group be, finally alone with his thoughts. He slowed his breathing and tried to calm down in knowing what he was doing. "They are going to be pissed off, but I need to see how much we need to do for this Lopunny."

He felt himself distant from his surroundings as the Mew whispered to him. " _Pop's, they are not, but the instant Grams tells them what is in that fast ball, they are going to be scared for you."_ Elio nodded as the elevator reached the bottom, he and the Pikachu ran out and watched it ascend up, he ran to the lab door, pressed the code and journeyed in to find himself in a familiar place.

He took his Snag Machine and Aura reader off to place on the desk and went to the pen to ready something. "The last time we used this, we had a Hippowdon that was half way a shadow pokemon. This might be different from her and I don't want anyone coming in here and getting themselves killed! Both of you, stay back."

He took out the fast ball and tossed it, letting out a still Lopunny with a dirty necklace with a mega stone. She looked around for something, Elio called out to her and took the necklace off. "Lopunny, can you hear me?"

The rabbit pokemon twisted around and saw two targets, she dashed at them and readied for a swift kick to the man and Pikachu. The Mew cringed and stopped her with a psychic hold, forcing most of his will power to keep the shadow pokemon from breaking out, the rapid movement of her eye and the stare of pure hatred was much as Elio called her back. "It's okay, you are safe here and we can reach to you."

He forced many dark thoughts out of his mind and sent out his Rotom Dex to let him scan the ball. "Letting her out of this... bad idea. Dex, what are our options?"

The Rotom Dex cringed and listed the choices made. "BZZT! I heard that pokemon can still hear what goes on outside of the ball. So we can reach to her through that until she opens up more. BZZT!" He showed a purple bar that was slightly bellow full and showed that much needed to be done as the door opened to let in Wicke, Lusamine and a most concern Mohn.

Elio gave the Alolan greeting, placed the fast ball and mega stone on the desk and gave report. "Sorry about running ahead. I'm glad none of you were here to see the worse part."

Mohn looked at the fast ball with dread and asked him. "But you are going off on your own for that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elio nodded, his frown became more dead and his grey, distant eyes gave way to what lurked. "I'm trying not to think about how this happened, what this Lopunny has went through or what we are going to see when we actually see her. Miss Wicke, unlike that Hippowdon, this is a genuine Shadow Pokemon and if an employee lets her out of the ball, people are likely to get hurt or worse. Until she becomes stable, we just need to connect with her through the ball or let her out to eat. That is all that should be allowed."

Wicke looked at the ball grimly and took a note book out. "I will have the selected know of this. Elio, your Spiritomb is up at the Conservation Deck and is waiting for you. Pick him up and then you can head for home. We will call you for work in a few days."

The Alolan Champion nodded and did as told. "The Snag Machine is on the desk, it did its job well. I'll see you later. Come on Dex, come on Stormy, lets go see how Collector has behaved."

The Pikachu agreed as he and the Rotom Dex followed him out. Leaving the older trio alone to contemplate what they are to do, Lusamine held a great ball in her hands and focused on the work at hand. "Has anything happened while we were away Wicke?"

The scientist nodded as she took the fast ball, placed it in a secure case and went to another to show a partially constructed Snag Machine. "It is slow, but now we can get back to work."

At Elio's House.

Lillie was in the living room, cradling an ultra ball, dusk ball, two luxury balls, Daphne, Leon, a Clefairy and a Comfey. She sang a melody of harmony as she heard a door knock a familiar pattern, Pete heard it and floated to check, he opened the door and cheered hello, letting in an enthusiastic Elio that gave him a welcoming embrace. "Thank you for getting the door! I'm home everyone!"

Lillie gasped and heard something drop by herself, a Hoopa that was resting up, Daphne waddled towards her fathers direction and babbled in joy as Leon was giving a loving smile. Stormy and Isaac joined the family on the couch with a little room for him as the matriarch of the house asked. "You are home a day early, what happened?"

Elio wanted to block out the events of his day, sat on the couch and looked at his wife with nerveous fear, his soul laid to bare. "I almost got killed by a Shadow Lopunny those terrorist sent after me. Me and Lusamine got the clue that we shouldn't stay out there any longer and got out when we can. Little Horn is to thank for that."

Lillie reached out to her husband's cheek and drew him closer to her, she looked him in the eyes and gave him an assertive glance. "Which is why you are panicking. You are safe here my love, I'll make sure nothing like that tries to harm you or the children here."

The man was about to say something as Lillie's soulful stare gave him the feeling of safety. "B...poth!"

The parent's moment was interrupted by a curious Leon that looked worried, the Mew understood and translated. " _Leon wants to know if Elio is going to be alright."_

Elio and Lillie gasped, the father picked his son up and answered him with a silly face. "I am, I'm just a little tired. It looks like you and Daphne had a great time while I was gone, did you?"

The Mew stopped glowing as Daphne and Leon babbled away, Elio looked to be listening as Lillie answered. "Those Meltan were cute and sweet hearts, Makuta had been very friendly with them once he got over what they did with some of his gold. Have you seen that video about Tammy's Tough contest?"

The man looked over to the basement with an appreciative smile and focused back on his family. "I have and she was awesome. I hope her next one is just as good if not better."

Lillie hoped so as well as Daphne saw the back pack move and let out a Rotom Dex. She wanted to reach for the buttons to watch something, Elio understood what she desired and pressed a few buttons to show a video of a particular event. "I have this saved and recorded, we can watch this and then... see what is going on at Alola. Lillie, I need to warn you... a woman named Zinnia is loose on Alola because we didn't want to leave her alone on Orre... especially with who is out there. She is pretty crazy."

Lillie sighed as she felt the dusk ball wiggle, she whispered to it sweetly. "We will see what has changed shortly Nebby. Let Elio rest up and we will talk about this later."

At Lilycove City.

Tammy looked up at the aftermath of the storm to find a rainbow as Anabel was in more casual wears. Neo and Nica watched as the girl sent out Rosey and showed an eviolite and a shiny stone. "Come on out Rosey, I want to talk to you about your training for the contest later on this month!"

The Roselia had her roses at her hips as she turned around to find two items of notice, Tammy coughed and asked. "After this beauty contest, we need to start your training. As a Roserade, we have that combination with toxic, venoshock, venom drench and giga drain, to do a lot of damage after setting up and keeping yourself up. As a Roselia, the eviolite makes you difficult to take down and with leech seed instead, you are going to be amazing in being that slow but deadly rose! The thorn they cant pull out!"

The Roselia agreed as Tammy placed the two items down and asked. "Will you make that choice today?"

The thorn pokemon looked interested, examined both items and thought about it, she tilted her head at the options ahead, slowly gave a scowl, scoffed at the eviolite and walked to the shiny stone.

She tapped it with her rose and felt a glow of energy coursing through her body, making her grow larger, her roses became bouquets, her thorny head opened to show a rose, her upper face was covered in a leafy mask and her grassy dress became a long cape.

Pew!

The newly evolved Roserade spun and posed with style. "Roserade!"

She gave a wink that drew Tammy in as she picked the eviolite up and smiled. "Sweet! I'll have you come with me to Fallabor Town shortly so you can learn that special move."

She turned to Anabel and asked her. "Hey Battle Maiden, do you want to try and do one of these contests as well?"

The agent gasped and shook her head. "Contests are not my style! But thank you. The end of the week is going to be interesting!"

Tammy agreed and sent out her Porygon2. "It is, Battle Maiden, I want you to be honest about this next stunt! Nica, get on Simulation and we will show her a trick that worked pretty well last time!" The Porygon2 lowered itself and let the Pikachu Belle on its back, ready to give a demonstration of their hard work.


	63. A Beauty in Everything!

During a gorgeous morning in Lilycove City, Tammy was shivering nervous in a waiting room with her smug, light ball wielding Pikachu and her beeping Porygon2. "So...many...people! So many that are known in this region."

Nica rubbed her trainers leg and helped her calm down, the girl regained a normal breath and watched Shelly perform with a Walrein and to Tammy's expectations, a Whiscash. The Walrein summoned hail as the Whiscash danced like a dragon, Tammy watched the ice break pokemon blow a blizzard at the Whiscash that swiped the wind away with a mighty aqua tail and slammed its fin on the ground. An eruption of earth power sparked as the Walrein let loose a surfing wave to complement the fury of the sea. Tammy calmed herself down and smiled at the possibilities as her Rotom Dex smiled. "Even if you fight her, there iz an average chance you might beat that Whizcazh along with that Walrein."

Tammy agreed and thought of how to defeat the duo. "T..this is why I had Nica learn grass knot! She deals as much damage as possible against that that Whiscash while Simulation gets a good shot with psyshock. Then we pop Z conversion and zap that Walrein away!"

The two pokemon agreed to it as Tammy swallowed and calmed herself. "It took a lot for us to convince Battle Maiden to come, with how serious she is... I didn't think she would."

The Porygon2 chirped at the girl's doubts, Tammy took a deep breath and knew what was said. "You're right Simulation, she is just my superior, who is looking after me so I won't do anything dumb. If...anything-" She looked guilty of something as she felt her buzzer ring, it was her time to shine. "I should ask her if I really am slowing her down. Come on, lets show them what we can do. This is like our last gig together, but grass is going to be used as a visual!"

She called the two back and entered a glamorous pop star stage, where she posed and tossed her two balls, the poke ball let out a series of snow flakes and a Pikachu Belle as the dream ball let out a series of 1's, 0's, pink mist and a Porygon2.

The girl gave an elegant dance as the Pikachu Belle glowed green and caused two vines to grow from the ground, dancing all around the Porygon2 that gave a glow into a more electrical color, with the vines adding to the transformation. The Belle jumped on the Porygon2 that glowed and caused many psychic rocks to form above them as Tammy ordered. "Nica, use electro net while Simulation uses ice beam to freeze the rocks in place!"

The Pikachu crackled and shot a net at the psychic rocks to give a glowing effect as the Porygon2 shot the rocks with a freezing beam and flew above the net with a spin. The Pikachu joined in the dance and scattered snowflakes around the frozen stones, causing icicles to form with a purple glow as Tammy finished her order with grace. "Both of you use discharge and let the net drop!"

The Pikachu and Porygon2 gave a faster spin and gave a faint sense of a crackle, their electrical power went wild and became like a star as the net dropped and spun, crashing down and giving the audience a show of color. They clapped loudly, showing the trio that they have accomplished much, the girl signaled the two to follow her back to the waiting room and await for the rest of the first performance round, with unanswered questions to be held.

At Aether Paradise.

Elio was in his work clothes, helping tend to a group of Psyducks with a cheerful Latias, a Mimikyu and a Pikachu with a black hat as a masculine voice called to him. "Hey Elio, do you have a moment?"

Elio turned around to find Gladion with an Amaura by his side and gave a signal to his pokemon to follow him. "I do, I just finished with my morning shift."

He approached the two and jumped over the rail with his Pikachu and Mimikyu getting along and following him, he saw a face questioning something and guessed what it was. "You heard of the pokemon we brought from Orre and why she is down at the lab. No one is allowed to be near that ball unless they know fully what they are getting themselves into, it takes a team of three just to get her to eat and I am not really allowed down there when she is out of her ball. It's going to take a while for her to open up under those conditions, but it works."

Gladion appreciated the report and petted the Amaura as he asked his brother in-law. "It was also the reason why you and Mother came back earlier. I didn't intrude on you because you were settling back into life. Now you're back at work and we need to talk about what we are going to do if these attacks end up reaching somewhere."

Elio called his Latias back, let his Pikachu and Mimikyu on his shoulder and followed Gladion. "That is kind of what I am scared of having to put up with. Isaac got the name of the monster behind all of this, Vlad needs to go down and he needs to go down hard!"

The blond man agreed as the elevator ascended, an female employee with short orange hair and glasses was about to enter as she noticed them and waved. "Heya, you need a lift down?"

Elio appreciated it and nodded. "Sure thing Aoi, I was about to leave anyways."

The group entered the elevator and the employee pressed the button down, Gladion called back the Amaura and gave thanks to the employee as he focused on the current topic. "And he will! But we are dealing with one problem at a time. The... next test on the Aura Reader is going to happen shortly, with different material and a Darkinium Z, this might improve our protection against... that thing we are dealing with?"

Aoi found the vague description a bit disturbing and asked. "What thing? I heard of some pretty nasty terrorist attacks going on and everyone in the know is being a bit on edge."

Gladion looked at Elio with suggestions in mind, felt his own answer forming and sighed. "Depending on if we come at a good timing, we should show you what we are dealing with. Those terrorist have a pokemon with them that they turned into a weapon and that pokemon is one of the reasons some of our most secret work is kept a secret."

Aoi raised an eyebrow as Elio gave his part of the answer. "I don't want to talk about the details, but the pokemon they have has been hurt in ways beyond what you want to think about and a pokemon we do have in the labs is in a lesser... but pretty scary state. If you heard of Shadow Pokemon, then we really need to have a word with the people who know of this."

The employee was about to snicker, realized how serious the situation is and pointed to him. "You were the first one to tell me and there is a pretty good reason why you don't talk about it."

The men nodded as the elevator reached the bottom and lead the way into a lab, the employee closed her eyes in an attempt to look away, heard the sound of typing and opened them to see a door opening. Gladion invited her in with a grim tone. "Come and see."

The group entered and found a sight that caused the men to feel cold. Lusamine in a pen with the Lopunny that was giving a still expression to her. Gladion gave the silent order for Aoi to stay back as Elio let his Pikachu jump off and readied his Mimikyu. He approached the pen as the woman was rubbing the Lopunny's ears unaware, it seemed to be triggering a reaction that caused a spark to set in the pokemon's eyes, a glare of violence that was met with a half annoyed, half caring stare. "Me and the others are trying to help you and this is taking a long time with you being in that ball, listen to-" The Lopunny spun and kicked the woman in the face, sending her against a wall and clenched her fist to ready a brutal shadow end as Elio opened the door and ordered. "LOST, BLOCK THAT LOPUNNY!" The Mimikyu dashed in front of the Lopunny, took the blunt of the kick and let her disguise soak the damage; she growled, pounced on the shadow pokemon and pinned her down.

Lusamine tried to get up, fell back, took out the fast ball and used it to call the Lopunny back. "Enough!"

The beam snarred the rabbit and dragged her thrashing into the ball. Lusamine felt the ball shaking violently and deactivated it, she felt sore and tried to cradle it as Elio was on the verge of shouting, he felt someone coming, picked up his Mimikyu and let Gladion shout, anger and fear was built up in his voice. "MOTHER, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

Lusamine gave an annoyed glare to Gladion, tried to get up and felt her back not allowing her that, Elio nearly cursed under his breath and went to get a love ball as the woman ordered him in a shout. "I don't need your help Mr. Sun! Let me-" She felt a sharp jolt in her back, regained control of her legs and forced herself up as Gladion shouted to her. "You know that Lopunny isn't allowed out of her ball! Why did you do that?!"

Lusamine answered to her son without hesitation. "It's been three days and her treatment was making this take way too long! Libya would have taken a month if I didn't try something like this!"

The mother gave an assertive glare as the son gave back one just as sharp. "And we told you that this was a full fledged shadow pokemon, unlike Libya, who was half way into that! At least your still alive after that... I guess."

He got out of her way as Elio let his Rotom Dex out to scan the ball and asked. "Just... please ask us and have someone present if you try doing that again. We don't want anyone getting killed."

The Dex whistled and showed the result of one of the four bars. "BZZT! The door to her heart is opening up. But when she goes crazy like that, is it really worth rushing this? BZZT!"

Elio shook his head and folded his arms. "No, it isn't. Lusamine, do you need an ice pack? That Lopunny hit you pretty hard."

Lusamine politely refused and walked out, only to feel her back aching once more, Gladion took a deep breath and helped his mother carry herself. "Easy, do you want me to get Wicke so we can talk about this?"

The mother tried to keep herself steady out of stubborn pride, gave in and let Elio have the fast ball. The two silently walked out and left Elio alone with his pokemon and an employee that was speechless at what she saw until she was certain of no witnesses. "Have... there been family issues?!"

Elio nodded and placed the fast ball in a case. "Yes and as an in-law, I know most of the details. Besides that... do you see why we were keeping this a secret from new people like you?"

Aoi nodded and wanted to forget what she saw. "What the hell happened to make a Lopunny of all pokemon that much of a psycho?"

Elio took a deep breath, signaled the employee to get her ear close to his mouth, the woman obeyed and was whispered of many things, things that left her horrified to where she wanted him to stop. "Yikes! And I thought pokemon trafficking was a problem!"

Elio agreed and remembered of a few minor instances. "It is, but those kinds of people are easy to deal with and are forgotten about by the end of the day. When you leave, please don't tell anyone about about this, otherwise keep up the good work around here."

The employee saluted and was let out of the lab, she closed her eyes, moved her left hand around her body to show a holy cross and forced herself to forget what she saw as she went back to work. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

She looked over to a scientist that had a Porygon2 and a flock of Porygons, felt her eyes shining and went to volunteer in what ever project was going on, something to brighten her mood. "Oh my, oh my, oh my! That is so cute!"

At Lilycove's Contest hall.

A Nurse Joy had a Gardevoir and Masquerain perform a dance involving psyshock, calm mind, hyper voice, heal pulse, quiver dance, rain dance, bug buzz and hydro pump. Earning a round of applause. The brackets showed the many who were to partake in the battle round, when they showed, the spot lights shined to two door ways, on one end was a teary eyed Shelly that looked proud to be advancing, on the other was a confident Tammy that skip toed to the stage to confront her adversary. The older woman snapped out of her ego and focused on a foe she must beat. "Don't think winning is going to be easy kid!"

She tossed out the Whiscash and Walrein as Tammy sent out her Pikachu and Porygon2. "I know, that Whiscash is my biggest priority! Nica, use grass knot! Simulation, use psyshock to go with the dancing grass."

The Pikachu glowed green with her light ball and caused grass to grow underneath the Whiscash as the Porygon2 glowed, Shelly ordered her Whiscash. "Use mud sport and cover everything up! Walrein, use swagger to stop that Porygon!"

The Whiscash splashed mud all around as the Walrein boasted at Simulation, angered him and left him confused to where he formed a psychic rock and pelted himself by accident. Tammy was wide mouthed and gave a respectful smirk. "That's pretty smart! Nica, take that Whiscash down with icicle crash!"

The Pikachu agreed as the Whiscash performed a back flip and tried to slam his tail, Nica leaped above him, formed ice and punched an icicle at him, knocking the Whiscash onto the ground for a k.o and leaving Shelly to give a malicious smirk as she called her partner back. "I knew you were going to use a grass move on him! Walrein, hit them with blizzard!"

The Walrein inhaled and let loose a snow storm, the confused Porygon2 flew above in a zig zag like pattern as the Pikachu landed and tried to jump out of the blizzard. WOOSH!

Nica was blown away by the frigid snow and was knocked out, Tammy took a deep breath, flashed her Z Power Ring and caused radiant light to flow into her Porygon2 that was feeling its vision clearing. "Simulation, use Z Conversion and take the boost to beat this Walrein!"

The Porygon2 glowed and became an electric type as the girl called her Pikachu back and felt it was right to order. "Use psyshock and watch out for that Walrein's next trick!"

The Porygon2 spun and formed psychic rocks to pelt the Walrein as Shelly gave a spin with her partner. The ice break pokemon took the damage, bounced up and blew frigid wind in the air, causing hail to fall down as Tammy joined in the dance off. "Now use discharge and try again!"

The Porygon2 let loose a discharge of electricity that was muddled down, it knocked the Walrein back as Shelly ordered. "We are losing to this brat! Use blizzard again and then use surf!"

The Walrein inhaled, blew frigid wind leaped in the air as the Porygon2 was spun backwards. Simulation glowed as Tammy ordered. "Finish her off with psyshock and get us to the next round!"

The Porygon2 formed another barrage of psychic rocks as the Walrein formed water around herself.

POW!

She was knocked to her side and landed in a thud, she tried to get up and laid limp. Ending the round in a K.O and for the audience to clap in applause as Shelly puffed her cheeks up, called the Walrein back and was in denial. "Y...you just got lucky kid!"

Tammy petted her Porygon2 and admitted to her. "Probably, but using mud sport along with swagger was a pretty good call. Good battle!" Shelly squinted her eyes and calmed down as she gave a more friendly smirk. "You too, don't lose this!"

Tammy called her Porygon2 back and left the stage for the waiting room, she found Anabel in her casual wears and with an appreciation for something. The agent waved with a smile. "Not bad of a battle. Do you have your strategy for Neo and Sephla figured out?"

Tammy nodded and felt an early question forming. "D...I'm going to do the signal beam and radiant fortitude combo first, then the combo with black ice and ice beam, along with the rest. Miss Anabel... am I slowing you down by doing this? We spent most of the week here instead of... doing what we came here for."

The agent heard the question, felt her smile fading and placed her hands together with a cold thought in mind. "This... isn't getting us any closer to that goal and if we might have done a search in Hoenn's seas a couple days ago if you didn't have a reason to stay here."

Tammy took a deep breath and asked. "I'm just mooching you of your time?"

Anabel thought of it and shook her head. "No, not really. The time we spent here was also used for thinking of our plan. Your journey into the Seafloor Cavern is going to be a long one, you might need a pokemon with surf to get around and who knows what lies beneath the surface."

Tammy understood and knew the pokemon for the job. "Lana can swim and Mo'o can move things around. Thanks for not sugar coating it."

She watched the next battle round and asked. "How do you think things are going on at Kalos? If they take that long without results... they might need help after we are done in this region."

Anabel shrugged and focused on watching. "Perhaps, that riddle points towards the Lumiose Catacombs and someone might decipher that into something. Is there anything else you want to talk about Tammy?"

The girl watched a Nurse Joy begin battle against a dragon tamer that sent out a Altaria and a Kingdra. The nurse sent out her Gardevoir and a Masquerain and activated a keystone for to trigger mega evolution on the embrace pokemon and ordering a double knock out hyper voice, freezing Tammy solid in fear as she stuttered. "Y...yikes. A friend of mine is doing something interesting in a film and I want to know what is going on next. I think she is staring in another film tomorrow."

Anabel blinked without much awareness and remembered something. "Among other things, when you are done here, you have an hour to call that girl. After that, we are continuing our investigation."

Tammy wondered what the agent knew and watched the Gardevoir quickly knock the Altaria out with a hyper voice. "Rachael likes to brag when she can, so I'll wait until she calls. Miss Joy was right about her sister, this is going to be a tough one to battle!"

At Lumiose City's central town.

Gina and her Froakie were hula dancing together as a youngster with a kick dancing Chespin issued a battle. "You think that klutz of a Froakie is going to win? Ha! Ercou, lets do this!"

The Chespin readied for battle as Gina ordered. "Pahee use lick and get him with an ice punch!"

The Froakie gave a mischievous smile, stuck her tongue out and licked the Chespin, she pulled herself in as the youngster ordered. "I know you are using protean, Ecrou, use bite and toss a seed bomb at her!"

The Chespin bit hard at the Froakie and caused her to pull her tongue back in pain as she readied her fist and gave an icy hue. POW!

The Chespin was punched in the stomach and felt a chill as he was knocked on his back, the Froakie was flung from the recoil and flapped her arms wildly in a panic as she landed on the youngster. Knocking him on his back as the Chespin passed out, Gina cringed and went to pick up her Foakie. "Oh m...I'm so sorry about that!"

The bubble frog flinched and tried to get off as she felt something growing, she glowed, grew larger and her bubbles formed into something long a scarf. The youngster realized what was happening as the glowing stopped, he was both amazed and amazed as the Frogadier backed off from the boy and was frantic in her apology as Gina found her partner too big to carry and focused on helping the youngster up. "Sorry Joey, Pahee still has issues with controlling her jumps. Are you okay?"

The boy dusted himself and called his Chespin back as he admitted defeat. "Nothing a pokemon center won't fix. You said you were looking for the Champ? He is at Rouge Plaza at the Looker Bureau this time of day... doing something."

Gina appreciated it, said her goodbyes and went north with her partner, the Frogadier kept some balance and tried to think about what has happened as the trainer cheered. "You evolved, so we are going to have to adjust for your bigger body before we try dancing again."

The Frogadier croaked annoyed as they went to the left and found a Bureau with the name of the place. Within, they found Calem talking with a looker of a man, a woman in a high tech suit and an Aether Scientist that looked to be lost in thought underneath his mask. "We tried as you suggested and we just kept walking around in circles without any clues. I suspect that riddle involves a mega evolved water type, what pokemon do you suppose that could be? It sounds like a fast one... so," Calem suspected a few candidates and dismissed them. "Besides...Sharpedo and a mega Swampert in the rain, none of them had that speed and its awfully specific with the term stride. Magdoline thinks the super natural is at work down there and spirits are pretty tetu! Emma, what have you found?"

Emma pressed a button on her suit and shook her head. "Nothing but ghost pokemon activity, that is the force keeping us from exploring deeper in the Catacombs. To link between the living and the dead... that must be why those pokemon are eager to kick us out."

The Aether Scientist noticed Gina and recognized her, he gave the Alolan greeting and cheered. "Alola Miss Gina! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The girl found it awkward as the man noticed the Frogadier and marveled at her. "I heard you caught a Froakie and now you raised her until she evolved! This kinds of pokemon are the ones that reach a juvenile stage."

Gina gasped and recognized the man. "Philip!?" She ran to him and shook his hand with glee. "Oh my Tapus! I never expected you of all people to be here! Pahee, this is Philip, he is a scientist that is part of a pokemon conservation group. He studies pokemon evolutions, how they work and he likes all kinds."

She realized what was going on and asked him. "You are here specifically because there is a pokemon you want to see evolve?"

Philip nearly broke out of his professional behavior and answered in an attempt to control his joy. "Oh my yes! Mr. Looker, permission to tell Miss Gina what we are doing? She can keep a secret."

Looker thought of it and allowed it. "What is spoken of is not allowed leave this building."

Philip inhaled and answered Gina's question. "We are looking for a box that has the pokemon Meltan. We are so close to gathering enough to trigger an evolution and I want to witness it!"

The trainer nearly broke into a laughter with her curiosity satisfied. "That part of you doesn't change. A friend of a friend of mine has that pokemon. Do you need help finding it?"

Philip faced his eyes away from Gina, the girl knew he was going to have to refuse her offer as Calem answered for him. "Je suis desole, unless you have a fast water type that mega evolves, you are going to end up like us. Dans un puzzle!"

He saw lingering confidence in the duo and excused himself. "I will be back, there is something I want to ask Gina outside regarding an event coming up!"

Looker and Emma gave him permission to leave as Philip waved to Gina. "If you want to visit us while on the road, check route 8 west of the city!"

The girl promised she would and followed Calem out, the Kalos Champion saw she was about to send the rest of her pokemon out and stopped her. "You look to be practicing and learning. How has your dance technique been doing?"

Gina backed away with her Frogadier and hula danced, her partner mimicked it and stuck her tongue out to lick the air, it looked soothing to watch until the girl gave a smirk of mischief, gave a back flip and spun. Pahee back flipped with water forming around her, spun to give a veil of a water pulse, clenched her fist with a glow of ice and slammed it to the ground in a combination. Water pulsed and froze into a ring around her as Gina punched the ground with satisfaction. "Oh yeah! That is what we have been trying to do all week."

Calem looked impressed, the Frogadier croaked in pride and felt her hand slip from the ice. Plop! Gina gasped, blushed and picked Pahee up as the man clapped amused. "I was told that Pahee's behavior is a quirk, there is nothing wrong with that. If you made talent like that, then you are in."

The trainer's blush became more red as she admitted it. "I been practicing with 3 Volt, Toxin and Puffy for a while. I just need to get Fungi ready for the night along with Metric...th...thank you to telling me this. Wha...what exactly are the Catacombs of Lumiose?"

Calem placed his hand under his chin and answered the girl. "It's a necropolis that is found deep in the foundation of this city, it was built during the aftermath of a war from three thousand years ago," he gave an assuring smile to her. "don't let this be your problem. Have fun and I hope to see more from you two, let me know if Pahee is showing signs of evolving again. Becoming a Greninja is a pretty big feat for this pokemon."

Gina imagined it and wished she had a pokedex. "I know who to call if I need those tips. Professor Lillie and Professor Sycamore have been a great help. I'll see you soon. Come on Pahee, lets get some poke puffs before we go back to the pokemon center. We got a lot to do still!"

The Froakie blushed and followed her, leaving Calem to think of a way to solve the Catacombs puzzle. "Between life and death...maybe...maybe he would know."

At Lilycove's contest stage.

Tammy was at the stage with an Octillery and a gangster Eevee that was on the head of her partner, more confident to an anxious crowd as the girl ordered. "Sephla, charge signal beam in the air at the same time Neo uses radiant fortitude!"

The Octillery puffed her cheeks as the Eevee charged a pulse of light, the audience felt the flash and a multicolored beam complimenting it as Tammy clapped. "Neo, use black ice! Sephla, shoot the mist with an ice beam, then wait for Neo to use soothing gale!" The Eevee flickered an icy mist as the Octillery shot the mist with a frigid beam and watched it become black, it made contact with the distant ground and froze into an erect pillar of black ice. Neo shook her fur and flapped forward to release a soothing wind as Sephla waited and inhaled to shoot a massive fire blast, complimenting the aroma with a burning heat and melting the ice as Tammy gave a dance and a clap. The Eevee sang a tune in assistance and energized the Octillery to shoot a fast moving hydro pump, shattering the ice and scattering blast mist all around. They heard the audience roaring for them and bowed in pride as Tammy adored her audience, she picked the Octillery up and let her on her back as the Eevee fell into her arms.

They returned to the waiting room, where Anabel finished a conversation with two familiar girls, the one with long brown hair was wearing red casual clothes as the one with short brown hair was wearing green casual clothes. The agent spoke of an idea given and said her goodbyes. "I would consider it if we don't find anything this week. Thank you!"

The two girls saw Tammy, giggled and walked off, leaving the two humans alone once again. Anabel saw Tammy with the pokemon on her back and answered her unspoken question. "We might have a new hub if we our exploration proved to be empty handed. If it is, we would require packing up for our trip to an island that has the Battle Frontier. It is there where we will consider locations that are off the map."

Tammy scratched herself confused and thought of a possibility. "I...heard this region has places we can't really walk to and we need to get to them in other ways. I think Dad told me about a trip Uncle Gladion had a while ago that might help... I should call him when I get the chance."

Anabel thought of it and felt like the girl should know. "You... should ask them. Any form of knowledge would help."

Tammy heard something dinging and turned around, she whined as a blonde woman in a purple dress finished a performance and called her pokemon back. "Shoot, Glacia had some pretty pokemon!"

The brackets shined and showed the top winners for the next round. Tammy and a Nurse Joy. The girl calmed herself and was ready to face her next opponent. "For duo like Illumise and Bellossom, they are pretty effective in a contest like this!" She swallowed and exit the room as Anabel wished her good luck.

Tammy felt the lights flash and entered the stage, where a Nurse Joy approached from the other side, stood her ground and gave the girl an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, I'll heal your pokemon after this battle!"

She sent out an Illumise with yellow curls and a mischievous hum along with a Bellossom that closed her eyes and wanted to dance. The Nurse gave her order in quick speeds. "Illumise, use sunny day while Bellossom protects herself!"

The Illumise flew to the air and shined like the sun as the Bellossom shielded herself, Tammy shrugged and ordered her Eevee. "Neo, use radiant fortitude on that Illumise! Sephla, you scorch her out with fire blast!"

The Eevee got on the Octillery and gave a pulse of light that knocked the foe back, the nurse saw the light screen form as the Octillery shot a fire blast at the shining pokemon. "Dodge that and use confuse ray on that Eevee, Bellossom, use petal dance!"

The Illumise barrel rolled out of the fires way and aimed her posterior at the Eevee to shine a beam of confusing light as the Bellossom danced and knocked the Octillery across the distance with a storm of petals, the light screen blocked some of the damage and left the jet pokemon angry.

Tammy inhaled and ordered. "Neo, help Sephla out while she shoots that Bellossom with an ice beam!" She aimed her finger at the Bellossom as the Eevee was in a dazed and cheered to give the Octillery a confidence boost, Sephla shot an ice beam at the dancing Bellossom and knocked her out with a frigid shot. Leaving the nurse exposed as she gritted her teeth. "Curse the luck!...Luck...Illumise, use silver wind on that Octillery and follow with a bug buzz!"

The Illumise flew down with silver dust and pelted the Octillery, the firefly pokemon glowed a radiant boost as Tammy ordered. "O...Oh no! Selpha, shoot her down with fire blast! Neo, we need you to use black ice, now!"

The Eevee glowed in ice and felt it go out of control, causing a block of ice to form next to her and trip her as the Octillery shot the Illumise with a fire blast and missed, exposing her to a loud bug buzz that knocked her out. The Eevee felt her mind in balance and saw the Illumise scatter silver wind on her, annoying her to where she flung mist at the foe, causing a block of black ice to pelt her and evaporate the glow in a haze.

The nurse looked impressed and posed with grace. "Illumise, use confuse ray again! That got us a good advantage last time!"

The Illumise shined at the Eevee and scattered her mind as Tammy spun and felt her heart beating with another. "Neo, use soothing gale and snap out of it!" The Eevee spun around fire fly and let loose a twister of sweet smelling air that cleared her mind and pushed the Illumise back, the nurse aimed. "Nice counter, use bug buzz!"

Tammy jumped up stylishly with her Eevee and watched her glow in radiant light as the Illumise let loose a loud buzz. The audience were blessed by the clashing forces pushing against each other, neither are giving each other an inch.

The two pokemon pushed each other back and were ready for another clash of blows. The Illumise flung silver wind as Tammy found her chance and flung with her Eevee. Mist was shot at the Illumise and like before, pelted her and angered her to where she readied one last bug buzz. Tammy landed in a spin as Neopolitan done the same, endured the noise and in the spin, flung a soothing gale that blew the Illumise to the ground. The fire fly was dazed and passed out as she laid still.

K.O!

Tammy and her Eevee panted in exhaustion and fell on their knees as the Nurse let out her knocked out Bellossom and took out a bag with medicine. "Tammy, send out your Octillery, Porygon and Pikachu. They need to be in top shape for the reward ceremony!"

The girl heard the clapping towards her, she readied her balls and rubbed her eyes. "Y...Yeah, this was a pretty fun contest!"

At a lab on Alola.

Lillie was at an important call with a contact of hers, she gave a wide smile and congratulated a trainer that was in a pokemon center. "Congratulations on evolving Pahee Gina! You have quite a ways to go before she evolves into a Greninja, they are fast pokemon that strike with compressed water!"

Gina looked down at her Froakie that was playing with a yellow Octillery and asked Lillie. "Which... is how Greninja is able to use the move water shuriken, it is an attack that hits multiple times and is weaker than some... but as a trade off, it goes first. It can break substitutes and still keep the damage going. I'm in no rush to evolve Pahee since the Valentine's festival doesn't require battles, but if we keep training, she will evolve soon. Do you think there is more to that riddle than just mega evolving a pokemon? Something about it feels strange."

Lillie wondered and hated to disappoint. "I do not, but bonds that deep will become something that you will only see once in a life time. It can make miracles happen, even in when it seems impossible. Keep guiding her and she can do amazing things with you."

Gina appreciated it and thanked her. "Nothing a little patience and kindness won't solve. I'm going to introduce her to some of my other pokemon in the morning. You are good at giving advise, I'll call you again later!"

Lillie watched the girl disconnect and turned around to a couch that had a Hydreigon babbling with his three heads to two entertained babies. The mother joined with the group with as much love as she can give. "Thank you for your help Ghorchi!"

She gave the Hydreigon a kiss on the main head and felt her babies tugging as a door opened, Elio entered with a bag of groceries and cheered. "Alola everyone!"

A Pikachu with a black hat rolled in with a mutual cheer. "Pika!" Lillie and her babies looked at the man with amused joy, the Hydreigon flapped his side heads and flew at Elio for an affectionate tackle as the woman took the groceries and put them away. "You are back from work. Kukui had... to help the Mask Royal out. How was work!"

Elio nearly burst into laughter in his play with the Hydreigon, felt the question and pushed the "brutal" pokemon away to answer, with a hint of anger in his mind. "Me and Gladion had to stop someone from getting herself killed by that Lopunny and hopefully she learned her lession. How was your work?"

Lillie answered as she closed the fridge and went to the couch to invite him. "Tammy's friend Gina called. She is raising a Froakie she caught."

Elio took the offer and made funny faces to entertain his children as he took out two poke balls and sent out two Incineroars. "That's pretty cool, those kind of pokemon take a while, but it is worth it in the end. Daphne, Leon, it's time to play with Guppy and Brimmy again!"

Daphne gave a babies squeal and reached for Brimmy, wanting to play with his whiskers as Leon reached for Guppy quietly, the two Incineroars laid down and let the humans place their babies in their arms, an afternoon of play has begun.


	64. A Bond Across Regions!

In a School Yard that shined in high noon. Chrom finished exercising with his Toxicroak and was about to head back to class when something came from behind a door, a familiar, short hair girl at his age that looked both frustrated an unaware. The boy recognized Rachael, tugged at his Toxicroak to follow him to another way in and counted down in his mind what was coming. "3...2...1!"

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

The Toxicroak croaked nervously and heard a ball pop, a fiery grunt was heard as he and his trainer turned around to find the bully and a Heatmor with a fire gem. Rachael growled as her ant eater flickered his fiery tongue aggressively, The bully taunted the boy with an assertive pose, her arms folded as she snarled with her eyes locked on. "I wasn't going to bother you, but you annoy me pretty boy! Vyram, kick his butt!"

Chrom flinched, he was trapped by a trainer custom; with no choice but to fight he ordered his Toxicroak. "U...Use sludge bomb on that Heatmor before he attacks! We got ourselves in a battle!"

The Toxicroak inhaled his throat and shot sludge at the Heatmor that braced the damage in an intimidating way, he felt the caustic sludge splash on his arms. Rachael heard the sizzling noise and her partner whimpering in pain as she cringed and ordered him with a slightly softer tone. "That has got to hurt. Vyram, take that Toxicroak out with fire lash!"

The Heatmor inhaled, glowed with his gem and slapped the Toxicroak to a fence with his fiery tongue, Chrom watched his pokemon's lay limp and his dry skin sizzle as he readied a call back. "Ouch! Come back!"

Rachael gave an arrogant smile to the boy and asked. "So what pokemon are you going to use to save yourself pretty boy?! There isn't a Principle that is going to save you this time!"

The boy blushed and wished the bully would stop calling him that as he sent out a Politoed. "W...what is your problem this time?! Don't you have something better to do than this?"

Rachael felt rain pouring and answered him with a blunt, semi flirtatious manner. "I don't now, it's just... something about you makes me want to beat you up."

She called her Heatmor back and tossed a great ball to let out a Salamence. "Arbitro, lets mess him up! Use thunder fang and tear your way through!"

The dragon landed on the school yard, looked down at the puny Politoed and charged his fangs for a super effective, flinching, electrical bite. Chrom felt his legs shaking in fear as Rachael balked. "I knew last week was a fluke! You are not so tough if you can't use perish song! You and the rest of this region are a bunch of weaklings."

The Salamence bit down at the Politoed in pain for a K.O, tossed him aside and roared on an overconfident boast, Chrom whimpered as Rachael looked ready to beat him up, he gave courageous, defensive stance and sent out a Beartic with purple paws, purple claws and a darker shade of fur. He roared in the rain as the boy made himself look more assertive. "I'm giving you one last chance, tell me what your problem is, before I become that problem!"

Rachael blew into a burst of obnoxious laughter, without a care for the rage building up in Chron. "How are you going to do that?! Arbitro, tear at him with dragon claw!"

The Salamence readied his claws and charged as the Beartic leaped in the air in a swimmers speed, punched down at the Salamence and sent a barrage of icicles crashing down. SLAM! The Salamence was knocked out in one blow as the Beartic landed in front of Rachael with a glare.

The bully gritted her teeth, backed away, called her Salamence back and readied another ball. "WHA! How did-" She called the Salamence back and tossed a net ball with a determined bark. "Vespron, we are kicking this boys ass!" An angry Durant leaped out of the ball and gave a loud shriek at his target as Crom ordered. "Beartic, use rock slide on that Durant, we are not letting this bully get what she wants!"

The Beartic dug his paws into the ground and hurled boulders at the Durant to cause a flinch, the boy punched in the air and watched his Beartic close on the Durant in an aqua jet for a shove on his back as Rachael yelled at her partner. "VESPRON, GIVE HIM A WACK WITH IRON HEAD! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE WEAKLINGS HERE! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!"

The Durant flipped on his feet and charged at the Beartic in his hustle, the freezing pokemon dodged to the side and was ready for a mighty swing as the boy ordered. "Bash that Durant with super power, this has gone on long enough!"

The Beartic swung and sent the Durant flying into a wall, the stubborn bully watched her iron ant fall limp in a knock out, Rachael called Vespron back and with a brief hesitation, sent out her injured Heatmor. She tried to order something as Chrom gave her a cold stare and stopped her. "End this with aqua jet, I have the rest taken cared of."

The Heatmor shivered, felt his tail blowing out smoke and tried to run as the Beartic surrounded himself in water and ram his foe for a k.o. The bully felt herself shaking at her legs as she called her Heatmor back and readied her fists, she was ready to try and wrestle the Beartic. Chrom felt he seen enough and called his partner back as he saw Wendy exiting a building and gasping in fear, the boy signal her that he has it handled and asked Rachael. "Please, you can tell me what is wrong. Something has to be going on to make you this mean and... I want to help you."

He extended his hand and caused the Bully to look at him strange, then down at the hand, she tried to say something and felt what ever venom she had sting in her mouth. "I...I-" she felt her anger rising and hit herself in frustration as she asked the boy. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you really think a bunch of words is going to make me open up, you're a...a-" she felt herself hesitate to finish, roared and ran to flee the school grounds.

Chrom felt his heart go cold as Wendy ran to his side with worry for him. "Did that bully hurt you?! Are you okay?"

The boy didn't feel sore and asked the school girl. "I am, but that girl has issues and she needs to get help! Go tell the principle what has happened, I'll get her back here while we set something up!"

Wendy realized where the boy is going and stood in his way to stop him. "Chrom, do you really want to chase a person like her? You are just going to put yourself in danger! I heard of the region Rachael came from and it isn't a nice place to live in."

Chrom nodded and took out a ball with a blade sticker. "It isn't that I want to, but she still owes you an apology and she wouldn't be able to make up for that if something happened to her. If she tries to battle again, I have the pokemon to fight back. I'll be back soon, this is going to be hard to explain to my parents if they know what I am doing!"

Wendy sighed and stepped out of the way. "I'm not going to cover for you if you miss todays test, come back safe!"

Chrom promised that he would and chased after signs of a bent trash can, knocked over benches and persue the bully, can he be able to reach somewhere in that heart of ice?"

In a cruise ship at Lilycove Harbor.

Tammy and Anabel were in a bunk bed cabin, getting ready for an adventure out to sea as the girl finished a conversation at a video phone, with Pamela cheering with her Meltan. "I have decided to go for a mono steel team! Inuit, Magno, Kagu, Ko'iko'i, Trident and Manto are going to love this! Mercury; you, Fae, Gem, Chiyu, Netsu, Shirudo will be with mama and Papa while they for me!"

The Meltan chirped as Tammy wished her good luck and closed a Ribbon case that had a blue ribbon to go with the pink and yellow. "Practice makes perfect and just maybe, we will both be winning a Grand Festival! It's good to see you recovering and if me and Battle Maiden... or Miss Anabel, find what we are looking for," She blushed and gave a wider smile. "We get to meet up in Alola again, this time you will have more than just that lousy tour!"

Pamela blushed and looked forward to it as she was ready to hang up. "There is so many places we need to explore and things we need to do. Good luck on your adventure and I hope you win that next contest!"

The girls winked and gave each other a charming goodbye as the Meltan and Eevee cheered their own goodbye, Tammy disconnected and felt proud of herself as she gave instructions to Neopolitan. "Okay Neo, since I will be going down in the sea, where I can't really take you with me, I want you to go help Anabel search Sky Pillar."

The Eevee giggled, realized her trainer was serious and gave a questioning whimper that a Rotom Dex translated. "Are you going to be alright down there?"

Tammy nodded and petted the Eevee behind her ears. "That is why Dex is coming with me. I'll be fine, if your good... I might get something for you when we make it to Slateport."

The Eevee lowered her ears as Tammy helped her relax and asked Anabel. "Do you mind if Neo helps you out? She is pretty handy when she needs to."

The agent didn't mind and looked at the gangster like wear, an idea came into mind as she answered. "I'll take your word for it. Neo, you have traveled a lot for someone apart of that small gang back on Alola, do you think you can become more than just a delinquent?"

The Eevee rolled on her back and barked that she might as the Rotom Dex received a call. "Blip! Incoming mezzage from Mizz Rachael!"

Tammy allowed the Dex to take the call and approached with a wide smile, only to find her friend with shorter hair, a hint that she has been exercising. Rachael was in a short top and had a toned arms as she greet her friend. "Hello! Sorry about the change, my film kind of needed me to exercise and look like a bully. You should be seeing the first film shortly after a few hours."

She looked around and noticed Tammy was on a boat. "Wow, what are you doing this time?"

Tammy answered in a pose and make sure Rachael sees Anabel. "I'm not suppose to say why, I am here for more than just shows, but I won three ribbons."

Rachael looked around and showed a Interpol Badge. "You can tell me since I know you are hanging out with Interpol. When I am done with the last film for the month, I have to go to Alola to make sure no one goes after those Meltans. Your looking for the ones hiding over there?"

Anabel gasped and joined in the conversation to warn the movie star. "That is our mission and its odd that they take someone like you. Our missions are best kept classified, even in between calls."

The movie star realized why, cringed and quickly changed the subject with some fast talk. "And enough about putting us in danger. I made a new friend in the show business, if you see this red head lass called Wendy, ask her for an autograph, she is pretty good for her first time acting."

Tammy had it noted and snapped her fingers. "Hey Rachael, are you covered for where you are staying on Alola or just the trip?"

The movie star answered and scratched the side of her head. "I could abuse this privilege and book a hotel, but I'm going to Alola for work... not a vacation... though it would feel like a vacation. I'm sticking to a Pokemon Center on this... Hau'oli City for convience purposes," She heard loud snoring in the background and smiled even more sweetly. "Vyram really made today's film special."

Tammy knew her friend was distracted and asked her. "A place I live at has an extra bed room if you want to use that for your stay. I just need to call Mom and Dad to see if that is okay."

Rachael heard those words, gasped and looked at her friend like she was giving too much. "That is your family, I'm not apart of it, they don't really know me and they don't have to do that!"

Tammy wondered what kind of person her friend really is and assured her. "Mom and Dad are pretty cool people and as long as you don't take advantage of them, they really don't mind since you are my friend. Someone needs to introduce you to Alola's culture and they are the people I would trust to do that."

The movie star was about to laugh the offer off, snapped her fingers to an idea and gave a more calm smile. "Actually... that would be a good idea, you said your Mom is a Professor that likes to study moves? Well... there is a move she might like to see from Vyram while I do my job, if I let her study him and flame lash, I won't have to feel like a freeloader. Would that be a problem?"

Tammy didn't mind as the Dex logged the data in. "It would be the first time she seen that move so close since Heatmors are not native to Alola. I'll let Mom and Dad know shortly."

Rachael winked and thanked her. "They won't be disappointed. Good luck with getting those last two ribbons Tammy, I'll be routing for you."

The coordinator was flattered and was ready to disconnect. "Thank you, tell Chrom I said hi... I can't wait to see how he acts!"

The movie star blushed and wanted to say her goodbyes. "It's a good timing for us to do something together before he goes off to Sinnoh. See you later girl!"

Bleep!

Tammy looked to Anabel impressed and asked her. "Did you know Rachael got taken in as an agent? This is a first time I know of this."

Anabel shook her head and watched the Dex fly to a T.V. "Same here, who knew a child from Orre would make it that far? We got an hour before we reach the cavern, once we reach there, we are going in separate directions."

Tammy saw the logo for PokeStar Studios shine and was ready to unwind. "I know, I have an escape rope for a trip back to the surface. What else do we have after those two places?"

Anabel answered on seeing a film about a school. "Sootopolis City, a city built in an extinct volcano. Once we have time, you should alert Elio and Lillie about their visitor." Tammy saluted and looked excited to watch, a school girl with a ribbon was going to a locker and walk into conflict.

At Violet City's park.

Pipi was leaping up to a tree house with her Mareanie as she called Copper up. "I come here all the time and nothing bad happened! Gaishin is normally around here and I want you to know about him before my birthday next week."

The city girl raised an eyebrow, shook her head and followed. "I'm doing this because it sounds like the two of you are pretty good friends."

She slowly climbed up and entered to find Gaishin looking out of the window in ignorant bliss, Pipi whistled and cheered. "Good morning Mr. Loner! I brought a friend!"

The boy leaped in shock and was quick to relax as he gave a small wave. "P..Pipi, don't scare me like that."

He recognized Copper and smiled more friendly. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Copper squinted her eyes and answered to him. "Good, my Ma beaten another kid at the gym and Pa is heading off to work again. Have... I seen you before? Before that big show at the Sevii Islands?"

Gaishin wondered where the question came from and shook his head. "I don't think we met before then."

Copper felt something suspicious and dismissed her feeling as she asked him. "In around two years, we are going to be old enough to become trainers."

She asked her friends. "I'm going to see if I can make it far with normal types, if I can get all the badges in this region, then I'll ask my Ma if I can't learn to be a gym leader. Pipi, are you still going to focus on poison types?"

Pipi nodded and took out a great ball to let out a Dustox. "I have a head start in pokemon. Komo, Munchi, Acanci, Sutikki, Dasuti make a balance team! Gaishin? What about you? Do you want to become a trainer like the rest of us?"

The boy thought of it, gave a wide smile and envisioned a partner of his own. "Yeah, yeah that would be fun to do! Hey, do you know of any handy psychic types around here?"

Cooper does as Pipi took out her Pokedex to show three pokemon of notice, the city girl whistled and the options. "You might be in for some luck, at the south of Goldenrod, there are two pokemon that show up all the time with another that comes in outbreaks."

Pipi agreed and showed the three, a Drowzee, Abra and Ralts. "I know, Drowzee is more common, kind of dangerous of a pokemon due to him using hypnosis and dream eater. Abra is more rare, has teleport to make him harder to catch, but my friend raised one into an Alakazam that became strong enough to take down the Temporal Rex. Ralts depends on the kind of day, but it can become a beautiful Gardevoir or a sharp Gallade, both are very strong."

Gaishin squinted his eyes at the Drowzee and focused on the others. "I like Ralts... but I should get real, I'm more than likely to be stuck with Drowzee... I'm not a fan of that pokemon."

Copper sighed and wanted to clear the superstition the boy has. "The worse a Drowzee would do is knock you out and eat your dreams, the same goes for Hypno. The ones I met that were raised by trainers are nice pokemon, but the wilds ones are kind of dangerous. What exactly do you want to do on your journey or you haven't decided yet?"

Gaishin blushed with a confession in mind. "I...want to go visit Kalos one day and meet this woman I heard about. Magdoline knows a lot of the super natural and maybe... she should make a business out of her detective skills instead of making it into a hobby."

Copper and Pipi agreed as they wondered about that particular type, the aspiring ninja searched the Pokedex with her Mareanie and Dustox perching on her back to watch, Pipi found a particular pokemon that interest her. "Like... how this pokemon is able to happen. Honedge."

Gaishin looked closer and found the blue scarfed sword to interest him. "Wow, whats this pokemon's story?"

In the outskirts of an old town with a castle.

Gina was facing against a brown haired, blue eyed rich boy that gave an arrogant chuckle with his Honedge. "You got lucky on your fight with the first nine trainers ma belle dame! But this ends now!"

The trainer from Alola readied her Frogadier and braced herself. "Pahee, knock that Honedge with water pulse and close in with lick!"

The Frogadier croaked and let loose a pulse of water at the Honedge, knocking it back and leaving it confused as the rich boy started to blush at the girl's lack of nonsense. "O...Honedge, tranche notre ennemi avec un es aerien!"

The confused Honedge unsheathed itself and tried to swipe, only to wedged itself on a stone by accident in its confusion, the Frogadier snickered that a slip up wasn't her own and stuck her tongue out for a quick lick, leaving the sword paralyzed and struggling to move as the rich boy realized the ability and gave a pout. "She has protean?! Pas etonnant qu'elle ait continue a gagner! Honedge, fight it and strike her down with shadow claw!"

The Honedge forced himself out of the stone as the Frogadier was distracted, Gina cringed at the dark glow and ordered. "Pahee, dodge that blade and finish him off with another water pulse!"

The Frogadier listened and performed a back flip as the Honedge made a dash to her, the bubble frog tried to land and tripped against a fence, landing on her back and exposing herself to the Honedge's slash. She was knocked into a wall as the Honedge tried to keep himself a float, Gina saw the brutal blow and watched her pokemon fall off limp. K.O.

She went to pick her partner up as the rich boy pitied his pokemon and called him back. "Tha...that was the first time Honedge had to go beyond that limit."

Gina closed her right eye and didn't want to admit it. "That should be your wake up call, if I was allowed to deal that final blow, it would have been over. Still, good battle."

The rich boy agreed and offered to escort her to a pokemon center. "You too, I wish you luck on your Valentine's Day show."

The two trainers went to a pokemon center and found an odd sight, a Hex Maniac that was holding onto girl familiar to Gina and having tears in her eyes as she finished talking to a nurse joy. "And that is the last thing Connie said before going to Lumiose City to try and help us out, this is harder than I expected."

Gina called her Frogadier back and approached with the rich boy to say hello. "Hey Magdoline, hey Corva, how are you two doing?"

The hex maniac sniffled and felt her daughter hugging her out of sympathy. "Corva is doing fine, we went to visit my mom and dad today. My sister wanted to visit us."

Corva nodded and asked her mother. "Why doesn't Aunt Connie visit us often?"

Magdoline was breathing heavily as the rich boy stood out of the way, the hex maniac looked the trainer from Alola with sane looking purple eyes. "Gina... are you sure you want to know?"

The teenager questioned the logic and asked Magdoline. "I don't know much about your family, but its clear you care about her. Is she trying to help with... that thing your husband is trying to solve?"

The Hex Maniac nodded and offered to sit on a couch with her as she held her daughters hand. "She is. The last time I saw Connie was after my wedding, she said that she didn't come for a visit... but for something important."

Gina wondered what was happening as the nurse gave her the two balls. "Family matters are hard to talk about, Gina, if you can give that boy his pokemon back please."

The trainer accepted the favor and joined the duo with a trip to the couch, she gave the rich boy his pokemon back and wished him a good day. "I'll see you again later. Take care...eh," The rich boy cringed and felt ashamed to call himself a gentleman. "M...My apologies, the name is Winston. I'll see you again soon!"

He politely thanked the nurse and went off, leaving Gina to help Magdoline change the subject as she sent out her recovered Frogadier. "Something happened between you and Connie and I understand if it is hard to talk about. I wish there is something I can do to help out... but I barely know anything about this region to be of a help."

Magdoline sighed and calmed down as she watched her daughter ask the Frogadier to play with her. "You go on with your life and see what fate has in store for you."

Gina raised an eyebrow at the word. "Fate? I'm not really a believer into that, most of us do things because we do and what happens is a result of that."

Magdoline's melancholic frown became that of an innocent smile. "If it isn't decided by someone or something else, then what happens is just that, a coincidence. But who knows if it is, like how you changed the fate of this Frogadier when you and your pokemon were just minding your own business. That coincidence might turn in your favor."

Gina looked at her Frogadier blowing bubbles at the entertained child and agreed with the Hex Maniac. "I still don't like the concept of fate, if what happens to you is decided on by something beyond your control... then what ever is deciding that has got some screws loose."

Magdoline tilted her head back and forth in a whistle. "Or wants to make a story about our lives. Have you decided on the pokemon you are bringing to the festival? There isn't a limit to what pokemon you can bring there."

Gina took a deep breath and had her schedule. "For the morning, I'm having Metric and 3 Volt do the initial dancing because he gives that heavy feeling. For the afternoon, Pahee and Tank are doing a kind of water show and for the night... for that moment that really sets the mood. Toxin, Puff and Fungi are going to be the best of them all, especially Fungi since I taught that Shiinotic how to blow a flute. I'm going to go west and make my way back to Lumiose City by the end of the day, traveling is pretty fun."

Magdoline agreed and envisioned what was going to be done. "Wow, that might be pretty. Gina, is there anything that happened on Alola before you came here? You have to have a few stories to tell?"

The teenager was willing to give Magdoline the pleasure of knowing and started. "Well... I haven't done any spectacular besides the island challenge, but my family life was pretty good. I got the idea of becoming a trainer after-"

Out in Hoenn's Sea, by a circle of an island

Tammy was in a set of aqua blue diving gear and was in the bottom of the boat as Archie, Shelly, Anabel and Neopolitan were watching. The girl closed her eyes as Archie explained what the suit is. "This should be where the cavern is, since you don't have a pokemon with dive, your suit should have a communicator for us to make contact with you! Are you ready to explore down there scamp!"

Tammy adjusted her helmet, pressed a button, a radio made noise and projected her voice. "This... this is my first time going into the sea like this. I'm pretty nervous."

She looked to be shaking and calmed herself down as she sat by a ledge of exposed water, she looked at the Snag Machine she was wearing and asked Anabel. "The hardest part of this is going down there, Battle Maiden, what made you think putting these on is needed today?"

The Agent showed a yellow Snag Machine and answered her. "We are going to be separated for a while and it is better to be prepared for the unexpected. Me and Neo will fly out once we confirm that you are in the caverns!"

Tammy gave agent a thumbs up and counted down, she let herself fall into the water and was blessed to see under the sea, the light of the world above trickled down as a feminine voice asked from over the radio. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Tammy agreed and let herself sink deeper. "It really is Shelly."

She looked bellow and found a trench that lead deeper into the darkness of the sea, she found an under water cave and swam closer. "I think I found the entrance, I'll have Lana, Mo'o, Cutlass and Rotom out once I get to land!"

Shelly understood and waited. "It is like a maze in there, we will be in contact as you go down deeper in." Tammy swam into the cave, saw a passage of light and swam up to find herself in a vast cave, she swam to the shore and sent out her Azumarril, Dragonite and Kartana, the three wondered where they were in as Tammy opened her bag to let her Rotom Dex out and spoke from under her helmet. "Here we are, lets get started. Lana, when we find something we need to swim through, that is what I'll be needing you for! Cutlass, Mo'o, you clear any rocks that get in our way. Understood?"

The Kartana gave a silent nod as the Azumarril bubbled a salute in obedience and the Dragonite lead the way. Tammy ordered the Rotom. "Dex, mark everything we come across and use that Rotom Stealth you have to make sure any wild pokemon down here stay away from us."

The Rotom flashed the image of an unaware Zubat and beeped as she shrouded the group with a covering cloak. "Will do, our expedition has officially began."

On the boat.

Anabel listened and let the Eevee jump on her shoulder as she readied the ball, Shelly heard crunching and slicing as she looked at a radar. "The kid is in and we can begin this. Anything else you need to oversee...Battle Maiden?"

Anabel shook her head and was ready to head out. "By the time I finish in Sky Pillar, she would have done a thorough search and be back to the surface. Keep watch of her until then!"

Shelly was focused on the radio as Archie promised Anabel. "You have our word, no harm is going to come to her!"

The agent appreciated the cooperation and went to the deck to send out her Latios for a flight, she placed the Eevee on first and got on second. "Neo, we are going to encounter Claydols, Dusclops, Mawiles, Sableyes and Golbats while in Sky Pillar, what do you think is needed should they be our primary problem?"

The Eevee gave a faint crackle and snickered mischievously as the Latios took flight south, Neopolitan saw a pillar on an island that they were heading towards. As if the name couldn't have made it obvious, it was a pillar that reached high into the sky.

SWOOP! The Latios landed and the duo got off, the woman petted her dragon and called him back, she took out a super repel and sprayed it on herself and the Eevee. "Should any wild pokemon try to get close, they will have to be very foolish, come Neo, I'll lead the way in."

The Eevee followed her into a pillar with ladders leading to a variety of floors, in the center was a mural panting of a great legend. "E...Evue?"

Anabel went to the left with her answer. "The Cave of Origins is the last place in Hoenn we have not looked and it will be our last place for the day before we sail to Slateport."

The Eevee went to the right and searched in between the crackes of the pillar to find nothing of note, save for a Sableye eating a rock and scurrying into a hole, Anabel had little luck herself and only found a Dusclops slinking away from her. The two journeyed to a ladder in the center floor and were ready to climb up, Neo jumped onto Anabel's shoulder and felt the agent climb to the next floor. There was less places to search, yet they kept on exploring, the woman readied another can of repel and spoke to the Eevee. "Your trainer is finally living that dream she wanted, I haven't heard much from her until she insisted to come on this mission. Coming to this region meant a lot to her."

The Eevee agreed and kept an eye out for anything suspicious as the woman climbed to the next floor and found nothing. The duo kept searching, higher and higher until they found the roof close, Anabel wondered more and asked the Eevee. "She strive to become someone greater than what her biological parents tried to mold her into, but where is she heading in the end?"

Neo wondered as Anabel reached another set of ladders and found a short walk way towards more ladders that lead to the summit of the pillar. Anabel envisioned many possibilities and confessed to the Eevee. "Where ever she is heading, it's going to be higher than even this pillar. Do you think it might be better for her to keep searching after this journey? Everyday, I feel like there is something in my life that is missing and I hope she never has that same feeling." The Eevee imagined Lillie crying and doubted if it was a good idea as Anabel made one final climb, to the top of the pillar, far above the clouds.

The duo searched around once more and found nothing. Anabel took a deep breath and was about to send a pokemon out as the Eevee sensed something, turned behind the woman and found a faint flicker of yellow light. "V...VWEE!"

Anabel tried to turn around as the Eevee saw something charge out of the light, a frenzied Gallade with enlarged blades and a cloak like growth. Anabel's aura reader activated to reveal the Gallade as a shadow pokemon as she saw a man in a black cloak, a long, grey beard and hate in his eyes. He sneaked behind the shadow pokemon and cursed at the woman. "Bitch mori!"

The Gallade slashed as the Eevee brought a shroud of darkness and pulsed light underneath the mega Gallade for a knock back. Anabel's Aura reader activated and revealed the Gallade to be a shadow pokemon.

Neo jumped off the womans shoulders and was ready to fight, the man took out a kind of bolt launcher and aimed at Anabel, shooting a shadow synergy stone for the woman to dodge. Anabel gave a glare and sent out an Alakazam that was cloaked in reflective light, the agent flashed her badge, activated her keystone and mega evolved her partner with an order. "Alakazam, use psychic on that Gallade, Neo... hit him with Stunning Spark!"

The Alakazam aimed his many spoons and knocked the Gallade back as he tried to charge at Anabel for a fatal slash and was deflected by the brave Eevee standing in its way. Neo took the damage and shot back a paralyzing spark as Anabel felt something charging behind her. "Neo, Alakazam, dodge!"

She rolled out of the way along with the two pokemon, they saw a Conkeldurr trying to hurl a concrete pillar at her.

It missed them entirely and rolled towards the astonished terrorist that tried to get out of the way, was crushed by the heavy pillar and caused something to trigger.

BOOM!

They saw an explosion set off and a red bits fly around as they tried to avoid the rampaging muscle pokemon, Anabel took an ultra ball, fed it in her snag machine and tossed it at the Gallade as she ordered the Eevee. "Neo, paralyze the Conkeldurr and watch out for its ability, if it has guts it will hit even stronger!"

The Eevee shot at the Conkeldurr to inflict paralysis as a hand emerged from the ultra ball and dragged the Gallade in, it fell on the ground and shook as the muscle pokemon felt his nerves falling and gave a crazed bellow. He readied his fist and vanished, aiming at Anabel once more as the Alakazam flew in the way and took the blunt of the blow, the reflective barrier mitigate the damage as the agent ordered. "Alakazam, use grass knot to trip this pokemon. Neo, use Radiant Fortitude and land us another capture!"

The Alakazam glowed green and caused vines to trip the Conkeldurr, exposing him to a shining Eevee that blinded him and set it into a blind rage as the woman took out a heavy ball, fed it into the snag machine and tossed it, it whistled and let out a hand that dragged him in. Shake...click!

Anabel looked relieved as she powered her Alakazam down and the eager Eevee fetched the two balls for the agent, Neo looked disturbed as the woman thanked her psi pokemon and called him back. "E...ev?"

Anabel felt that she understood the Eevee's question and agreed as she picked the balls up. "We need to make contact with Michael about these pokemon, it looks like they found us!"

The Eevee felt her heart racing as she jumped on Anabel's shoulder and barked something, the agent shushed her and sent out her Latios. "Tammy is in danger and we need to get back to the boat!" She jumped on her eon dragon's back and with a thought, the Latios understood and took a flight north.

In Seafloor Cavern.

Tammy ordered her Dragonite to smash boulders and her Kartana to slice them apart as her tired Azumarril wanted to take a nap, the girl aimed a ball and called her back with satisfaction. "Thank you Lana. When we are done, we are going to enjoy the rest of this trip out to sea."

She tapped a button and gave a report to Shelly. "Nothing here either and I'm going to keep going deeper!"

The woman behind the line felt a little disappointed and followed. "You are not that far away from being done, you are heading into a heated lava zone, so be careful if you have a grass type."

Tammy puffed her cheeks as the Kartana flew behind the Dragonite in a whimper. "No one is crazy enough to put a box like that in lava, but we will look around anyways. So you and Archie tried to stop that Maxie guy from waking up Groudon? What was he thinking?"

Shelly heard a voice from behind, had an agreement and answered the girl. "That expanding the land would help people. That was a mistake that bit him and the rest of Team Magma in the rear."

Tammy imagined it and sighed as she went into a room that had heat. "I met that guy, he is dedicated to his work and seems decent of a guy. But the worse part is he thought waking up a legendary like that was a good idea when it was beyond stupid, especially when it caused Groudon to go out of control. Thank goodness this Brendan guy stopped that pokemon."

Shelly was thankful and felt a lingering regret she doesn't understand as she asked. "...You are a smart kid, if any of us were to have done something similar to what Maxie have done, would you ha-" Tammy heard a faint buzz and kept walking down, it interrupted the question, she pressed the button again to reset connections and apologized. "Sorry about that, if you and Archie were the ones who have came here to wake up a pokemon like Groudon, I would be just as mad. I'll get over it since he seemed to have gotten the message!"

Shelly felt a slight relief in knowing who she is working with as Tammy reached the end of the cavern and found a pit of lava, she looked across it as the Dragonite flew above to have a closer look. The Rotom turned around, faced her camera and zoomed her lens to help out. "Could someone really be able to put that box there?"

The Kartana was irritated by the heat and looked bored from a dull adventure, he sensed something coming and focused his eye back the way he and the group came, he saw a dark cloud of spores, flew off the girls shoulders and sliced the blow, startling her to where she faced where the Kartana flew at.

PEW!

Cutlass and Tammy dodged what looked like an orange stone, her aura reader under her helmet activated to reveal something most grim, a large mushroom with a poke balls color that was glowing a black aura, by its side was a light skin man in black robes that was snarling at her and the Ultra Beast. Tammy readied her snag machine and yelled as the Rotom Dex flashed the image of a poke ball and placed her limbs on the snag machine, giving a cheer. "Roto catch haz been activated!"

Tammy gave her Dex a thumbs up and focused on the danger. "Thanks Dex. Mo'o, we got company! Cutlass, hit that Amoongus with smart strike and-" Bleep! Bleep! Tammy's aura reader went wild at something charging at her from behind her and dodged a large, chest nut like hedgehog that tried to bash her with a spiky shield. The Kartana flew above the shadow Chesnaught and launched himself at the Amoongus for a clear strike, pushing the mushroom back and for the man to call it back and send out an Aromatisse.

Tammy's Aura Reader revealed another shadow pokemon and left the girl shaking in anger as her Dragonite struck the Chesnaught in the face with an iron tail, the girl ordered. "Wha...Cutlass, hit that Aromatisse with a leaf blade! Mo'o, keep that Chesnaught off me and watch out for what this psycho has!"

The Dragonite had a small glance at the Sanchao agent as the Kartana glowed his blades and sliced at the Aromatisse for a critical strike, the man barked in a murderous frenzy. "Uti in umbra legumina pulso cupavit pelle mea si non propheta. Chesnaught, Finis frangere umbra Draco!"

The Aromatisse glowed a black aura as the Chesnaught swung again, Tammy ordered and backed away from the lava pit. "Cutlass, dodge that while I get ready! Mo'o, use dragon dance and hit the Chesnaught again!"

The Kartana flew behind the Chesnaught as the Aromatisse pulsed in dark energy that healed its fellow shadow pokemon and sent Tammy flying back to a wall with a brutal pulse of pain. Mo'o's multiscaled hide took the damage as he watched his foe heal and swing, the dragon dodged as Tammy placed a dusk ball in her snag machine, gasped for air and heard Shelly shouting something in a mixture of annoyance towards someone and urgency. "Tammy, hold on for a moment, help is coming!"

The girl felt annoyed as she charged her machine and hurled the dusk ball, it opened and let out a hand that yanked the Aromatisse in. "Archie didn't do what I think he did?!"

Shelly answered the girl with a mutual feeling. "He did! Do what you can to get out of there!"

Tammy agreed as the Sanchao agent sent out an Amoongus that regenerated from its cut wound, the Dragonite swiped the Chesnaught with an iron tail as the Kartana struck at the Amoongus once more. The terrorist readied another shadow synergy stone as the Amoongus shot black sludge at the ultra beast, Tammy ordered on seeing it. "Cutlass, use detect and slice that machine, Mo'o use one more iron tail while Rotom and I take care of this one!"

The Kartana vanished as the terrorist tried to shoot. SLASH!

The man's firing mechanism cut in two by the Kartana that was giving him a glare, the beast back flipped as the Dragonite swung with his tail and missed, Tammy readied another dusk ball, fed it into the snag machine with the Rotom's power and tossed it at the crazed Chesnaught. A hand emerged and dragged it in the ball. Shake...shake...shake...click! Tammy watched the evil man lose himself in rage and charged at her, he tossed his jacket off and showed a bomb strap as he tried to reach for a trigger. "Faciam te in inferno miser!"

SWISH!

A Kartana reappeared and stood in front of him with his back against the still man and a stoic expression. Tammy was about to thank her partner as the Dragonite roared and beaten the Amoongus back in an outrage, the girl felt her situation was under control.

Plop! Thud!

The terrorist's head fell off and the body went limp, Tammy's confidence became something of absolute shock, she looked like she was about to throw up at the sight of the pooling blood as she saw her Dragonite was about to deal a final blow to the Amoongus, she fed an ultra ball into the snag machine and tossed it. "M...Mo'o, it's time to stop!"

She heard a whistle and watched a hand emerge to yank the mushroom. She gave the Kartana a glare of disapproval as she heard a shake and a click. "C...Cutlass, what did you do?!"

The ultra beast turned around without a care for the corpse and gave a chirp along with a small nod, the girl didn't need a translator to understand what he said. "You...you still killed this guy! That wasn't what I ordered or even wanted."

The Dragonite agreed with his trainer and looked down at the bomb strap, he asked something of the three, the Dex translated. "What are we going to do now? Thiz can't be overlooked."

Tammy agreed as she searched the body for anything of note, found nothing save for the weapon and went to get the poke balls, her legs were shaking and her mind in a vortex of guilt. She tried to clear it, felt herself about to pass out as she saw the glimpse of a familiar, black haired gentleman in a tuxedo that looked regretful at the mess. " _This was an unfortunate end, but could that have been avoided and if so, were you in any power to stop that?"_

Tammy felt an eerie, yet calming presence as she felt something logical in her mind. "That guy was going to blow himself up and kill me, it was his choice to do that. Cutlass was trying to protect me from him."

The Gentleman agreed with her as the ultra beast heard someone coming and took a battle ready stance. "A _nd he did it in a way he deemed best. You are not to blame for the demise of one who brought this outcome on himself. You have a friend coming that you should talk to if this is still eating at you."_

Tammy agreed, picked up the balls and placed them in her back as she heard foot steps coming, the Gentleman disappeared and she asked her Kartana. "We have someone coming to pick us up, Cutlass... we are still going to have a talk about this. Thank you for protecting me."

The beast saw mixture of guilt in his trainer and tried to look away, with self doubts forming as the Dragonite tried not to look at the mess. Tammy saw a battle ready Archie charging to the aftermath with a poke ball in hand and a keystone ready. "If you hurt the scamp Sharpedo is tear you a-" He saw the mess, stared awkwardly and tried to look heroic as Tammy called her partners back and readied an escape rope. "We haven't found any of the Meltans, but this guy wanted me out of the picture... should we get out of here?"

Archie heard flapping in the ceiling and agreed with the answer. "Aye, what ever happened down here, the Golbats will clean up the mess. Do you need to talk?"

Tammy nodded as the Dex went into her bag. "At the boat. Thank you for coming for me when I got in trouble, it's the thought that counts."

On the cruise ship.

Anabel and an Eevee were in a panic as Shelly told them what happened. "That is when she didn't respond, she got into a fight down there and we are getting her out. You ran into this group as well?"

The Eevee nodded and looked nervous about the future as Anabel petted her and answered. "Yes and it is the reason why Tammy and I are going to Sootopolis together. Then we will take a straight trip to Slateport."

Shelly agreed and heard the door open, Tammy was let in first, out of the suit and moments away from falling over as her Eevee dashed to her and barked her worries, a Rotom Dex flew out of the girl's back pack and agreed with the Eevee. "Neo wantz to know what happened down there, zhould we tell her?"

Archie called a timeout and was blunt about the incident. "Some murderous sleazebag tried to kill her and it ended with that Cutlass living up to his name."

He asked Anabel as loud as he can. "Lass, what do you know about them?"

The agent took a deep breath and answered them. "Sanchao... as we call them, is a terrorist group that have been causing chaos all over and utilized Shadow Pokemon among other things to get there way. They are a sick group and needs to be stopped before they harm anymore people and pokemon."

Archie had a grim memory as the boat began to move. "I think they tried to kill a good friend of mine a couple months ago! That is why you are searching for that pokemon you all want?"

Anabel nodded and offered Tammy a seat. "We are trying to evacuate these pokemon so they do not fall in their hands!"

Tammy nodded and felt herself calming down as she held onto her Eevee and took our three balls for Anabel to confiscate. "Because they would turn those Meltan into Shadow Pokemon, I don't want to talk about the details, but it is a pokemon that got forced into evil. Like what happened to these three pokemon, Battle Maiden... you snagged any that they sic at you as well?"

Anabel showed her two, took the three balls and gave a faint smile to the Eevee as she reported. "A Conkeldurr and a Gallade. Stunt Gull, are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head and felt she was going to be given a scolding. "Not physically, but I need to have Cutlass be in better control of himself when he tries to protect me. Where to next?"

Anabel felt the girl's fear, placed her hand on her shoulder and helped her relax. "What Cutlass did wasn't an Ultra Beast going out of control, it was a pokemon that loves you doing what he can to protect you from someone that was attacking you. You done nothing wrong and I promise that I will keep quiet about the details to your parents. We are going to Sootopolis and investigate our last area for the day, we are to talk to Wallace for permission to search the Cave of Origins, then we can go back to worrying about that contest."

Tammy felt the lingering worry and wanted Anabel to not be concern. "Th...thank you, I'll be fine and I won't slow you down. Neo, you are going to have to stay here while we dive down, I heard that is the only way to get into that city besides flying in."

Shelly looked at the gangster wears on the Eevee and asked Tammy. "I think I know how to keep this cutie out of trouble while you are gone. Neo, do you want to check something we have? It is something we do for anyone with pokemon like you."

The Eevee tilted her head as Tammy allowed what she was hearing. "Neo got these clothes from a friend of ours, she can go for a lot of styles if that is what you are wanting to do." The Eevee flinched and became more eager to try something new as a boat tooted its horn, they arrived at the cities borders. Tammy and Anabel placed the pokeballs containing the shadow pokemon away and left for another adventure.

Shelly's smile became a lecture like glare at Archie. "The next time someone is in danger like that, ask before you jump in! Neo, you stay here while I get the clothes, its going to look pretty cute on you!"

She left the room and Archie was looking down at the Eevee that thought of a trick to try out. "Vwee?"

The captain shrugged and dared her. "If you are that good in a contest, show me what you can do!"

The Eevee's mischievous smirk became something more soothing, she let loose a pulse of light and bubbled up, for a stunt that can make even the hardest of sea dwellers can enjoy.

At Alola, in a house by the outskirts of Melemele.

Daphne as sleeping with a warm, full smile and cuddled up to a Mimikyu as Leon was slowly drinking from a bottle Elio was holding for him. "Lillie is out with her friends, she will be back soon. She takes really good care of you while I am off doing work and feeding the both of you isn't even the least I can do for her."

Ring! Ring!

The sound of a video phone woke Daphne up and caused her to cry, Elio picked his daughter up and soothed her as he went to check the phone with both babies in hand. Lost extended a tendril and was ready when Elio approved. "...Sootopolis? Lost, turn it on!"

The Mimikyu pressed the button on the phone and was astonished to see a disappointed Anabel with a disappointed Tammy, Elio was wide mouthed and asked in a light tone. "...What happened?"

Anabel took a deep breath as Tammy answered. "A lot, we searched everywhere by foot and boat, we haven't found any Meltan box or anything. What we did find is two guys from Sanchao that tried to kill us and for some reason, the Purify Chamber is under upgrades while we have five pokemon that need to be treated! Dad, is there anything we should do?"

Elio gasped and tried to control his voice. "There isn't any place in Hoenn for that and we have our hands full with a Lopunny. Just...just hold onto them until we have that chamber available again or until you can get back to Alola. Anabel, are you and Tammy okay?"

Anabel nodded, gave a small smile to Tammy and reported. "We came out of it unharmed, but Tammy's pokemon had to defend her from a terrorist that tried to kill her. The best way to stop a suicide bomber is to stop them before they blow up near someone. We are heading to Slateport and we will focus on the next phase of our search. Mr. Sun, have you heard of Mirage Spots?"

Elio shook his head and lured his children to sleep. "No. But I know Gladion has been through something like that thanks to Azure. That Latios might know... what about them?"

Tammy answered with a raised eyebrow. "Those are the only places in Hoenn we have left to look and that box has to be there!"

The man smiled to the two and promised them. "Say no more, by the time you get to Slateport, I'll have a close friend of mine come and help you out. Both of you, please be careful out there, I question why these... people are still going at it despite how many of them have died."

Tammy agreed with grimness in her voice. "It's scary and kind of sad that they don't care about that. Tell Mom that I am doing fine and I'm sorry for taking your time. Hey dad... if Rachael visits Alola early and needs a place to crash... would you and Mom invite her to stay at home?"

Elio nodded as the Mimikyu's tendril was at the button. "You didn't and sure we will, I'll let the people at Aether know that we might be having more pokemon under our care. Stay safe and good luck!"

Anabel nodded and smiled to him in respect. "We will, thank you for your assistance. We will see you later."

She pressed at a button for a disconnect and left Elio with a shroud of thoughts as a Pikachu with a hat came with an odd flute. "Chu?" The man nodded and went to the back door, Lost opened it for them and hissed. "They...are...busy!"

Elio agreed, found his Silvally sleeping near a baby basket and placed his children in as Stormy held onto the flute. The Alolan Champ took it from him and thanked him. "You are correct Stormy, this Eon Flute is helpful when Crimson is out of her ball and enjoying herself."

He went to the center of the backyard and blew a melody, the Mimikyu felt a breeze in the wind and looked towards Ten Carat Hill to find a crimson dragon flying towards the yard. Crimson landed and sensed urgency in her trainer, she was ready for duty and asked what was wrong, Elio gave his order like how a champion should. "Crimson, Tammy and Anabel need your help to search for the Meltans. They are wanting to search for Mirage Spots and I want to know if you know."

The Latias nodded and was ready to fly as she asked for more instructions, Elio approached and gave her the coordinates. "They will be at Slateport City soon. Remember, stay close to them for your own safety and don't be a stranger to them, okay!"

The Latias saluted and was given an affectionate hug, she blushed, kissed Elio on the cheek to get him to let go and gave a confident, mischievous smile as she flew off. The man sighed and went back to his family for a moment of bonding, he went to the basket, kissed his babies on the forehead and whispered. "Daphne, Leon, thank you for being there and being my reason to not go nuts and scare you. Kalden, we have a long week ahead of us if what Lillie said is true, the Tapus are going to be upset that I let Zinnia on Alola, life is crazy."


	65. A Clean Slate For The Week!

At a beach overlooking the southern sea of Hoenn, Alexandre showed seven badges and gave vow that left Steven in shock. "Once I finish at Sootopolis City and get my final badge, I'm going to try and become a part time Coordinator! These contests look fun and Robot wants to give them a try!"

The father saw the shiny Metagross with the small crown that held a mega stone and tried to think of something to say. "I don't know where you got idea that from, but it is more complicated to do than what you saw on T.V. It's pretty late in the season, but after the Grand Festival, Lisia normally looks for those who have the potential to make it big. You are having tough luck in finding more steel types?"

Alexandre sighed and nodded as he let out a Mawile, Magneton and Probopass. "Yes Dad, I can't really find one in this region that... works with me and any others I heard about are off this region. Hmm-" He recalled a few pokemon that he was curious about and asked his father. "Should I ask any trainers that been from another region if they have any Steel type pokemon that are unique around here? I might find them a pokemon they would really like and would trade for it."

Steven shrugged and looked out to the sea with curiosity. "It's a good way to make friends, know more about the world beyond Kalos and Hoenn as well as know about that pokemon. I would say go for it, you never know what that person might bring. Alex... your mother called again and I can't keep making excuses to keep her away, especially with the progress you are making. I hope you are ready to show her that you grown up when she comes."

Alex blushed in envisioning embarrassment as he felt the wind blowing. "I still need to battle you first, then her."

He looked at his Metagross and readied a poke block, only to find nothing. "Me and Robot are going to the market to find some berries to use, I'll be back."

The father and son parted ways to their day, Alex got on his Metagross, called his other pokemon and rode it to the northern market, he found a few things of interest and heard a boat horn in the distance, his Metagross growled a suggestion and looked up to his trainer. "Meta?"

Alex listened, took a deep breath and petted his partner. "That girl did mention a few pokemon from Alola and if she wants, we know Whismur is a cute pokemon to consider and Explouds are good for concerts. I didn't think she would be here by now."

The Metagross looked at the position of the sun and chuckled, like his trainer should know better, Alex looked up and admitted to his partner in hesitation. "Y...your right, it's almost evening. If she is done with her trip, then she would be back here by the end of the day. We should see what pokemon she is willing to trade for an Exploud, then... we should show her what we are working on as a performance."

The Metagross obeyed the suggestion and walked towards the harbor, where they found Anabel, Tammy and an Eevee talking with a Latias that flickered into the form of a beautiful woman with brown hair buns, the agent signaled the woman to follow her to a Pokemon Center and left Tammy to look on in awe of the city, imaginging what awaited her as Alex saw the Eevee dressed as a pirate in blue and white. "Aw, that's pretty cute!"

Tammy turned around, was astonished by the silver Metagross with the golden cross and waved hello to the boy as the Eevee yipped loudly. The girl took out her ribbon case and showed him what is with in. "Hi Alex. I won my third Ribbon and I got two more to go! How is your badge quest coming?"

Alex took out a badge case and showed a variety of seven badges, he closed his eyes and answered in confidence as he got off the Metagross. "I need to beat Juan at Sootopolis and that can be done later, how is your journey?"

The Eevee frowned as Tammy answered. "I had a close encounter with a danger and Cutlass got me out of it. What are you doing now?"

Alex closed his badge case and placed it away in his answer. "I was wanting to spend time with my Dad since he isn't busy today."

He hesitated to ask, took a deep breath and asked the girl. "Do... you have a steel type pokemon that you are willing to trade for? I promise you that I will get a pokemon that is worth the heart ache when we do trade."

A Rotom Dex forced her way out of Tammy's backpack and asked. "What pokemon are you talking about?"

Alex answered with a business like tone. "An Exploud! A pokemon that evolves from Whismur, which is a pokemon found in one place."

Tammy felt the boy really meant business and refused. "I'm not giving Cutlass up. Steelix was a traded pokemon and admittedly, is very strong, she is staying with me as well. Dig Dug, my Alolan Dugtrio, has a history with me to where I wouldn't dare trade him for even a shiny pokemon. But thank you for asking and putting thought into the offer."

Alex snapped his fingers and asked the girl. "I heard of Alolan Dugtrio, its slightly slower than the Dugtrio's I seen here... but it is part steel type. Hmm. Could you help me out with something else instead?"

Tammy was willing to lend a hand. "And as the name implies, there is only one region where you can find this Dugtrio. What are you doing with yourself now? Raising an electric type to take down Juan? He specializes in water types."

Alex gave a respectful nod and answered her with a request. "Y...Yes, Ion is a pokemon I captured a week ago and is a Magneton now."

He let out a beeping Magneton that glowed at the Eevee and spun its many magnets in an odd hello, Tammy felt her hair stand as the boy sent out his Probopass. "Boussole evolved when I visited New Mauville to look for that Magnemite. Now I have a rock and steel type."

The Compass pokemon's mini noses floated around and spun around the trio, he gave a hearty smile and muttered a grunt that caused the Dex to blush. "Oh my, he certainly haz mannerz for a rock type!"

The mini noses returned to the Probopass as the Metagross gave him a slight tap on one with his claw, Tammy saw a story that was unsaid as Alex continued. "Tammy... would...would you teach more about being a Coordinator? I think I know how moves flow together, but I have a lot to learn."

The girl gasped in shock, took a small bow of pride and answered. "Sure, Battle Maiden and the Crimson Sweet Heart are busy talking about... something hidden in the corners of Hoenn and I am left to do what I want. Do you mind if I have a talk with your Dad to see if it is okay for me to do so...I...never taught anyone anything before in my life."

The Metagross lowered himself and let Alex climb on, he offered Tammy a lift up. "On y va?"

The girl picked her Eevee up, let the Dex go in her bag and took the offer. "...Sure, you won't believe the kind of week I had. Lilycove City is a pretty amazing place."

The Metagross felt little on his back and walked back to the beach, with the Magneton and Probopass following them, Tammy felt a whole day was complete as the boy spoke of his plan. "My Dad is trying to warn me that sooner or later, Diantha might come visit this region to see how I am doing... would... you promise not to laugh if she overreacts?"

Tammy promised and imagined the kind of relationship the boy has with his mother. "There is much worse out there than a Mom that gives affection without realizing that it might embarrass you. While it's obvious I got adopted, Lillie tends to be pretty emotional when ever I go on trips like this... but she is there for me when I need it."

Alex blushed as he saw his Metagross reaching the beach and towards a relaxed Steven. "Elle est à la fois belle et une personne merveilleuse."

Tammy had no idea what the boy meant and stared blankly, Alex apologized and scratched his hair. "Sorry, what I meant to say is that not only is she beautiful, but she sounds like a wonderful person to have taken you in."

The girl blushed and patted the boy on the back to tell him bad news. "She is and she is already married."

The Metagross stopped and lowered himself once more, letting the two off as Steven noticed the girl and waved. "Hey, how goes your journey?"

Tammy took a deep breath and answered him. "As of lately, kind of scary. Your son said he wants to learn how to be a Coordinator and I'm going to teach him what I know."

She took out a sport ball and let out a Vespiquen that saw the beach and buzzed in joy, Tammy snapped her fingers to gain the beehive pokemon's attention and was ready to begin as she asked Alex. "So, what do you know about Contests?"

During an afternoon on Alola.

Elio opened the front door and let Lillie in, the woman had an assortment of new baby clothes, squeaky baby toys and five more children's books, one in particular caught the mans eye. "Hooked Ya?!"

Lillie showed a book about a trickster fisher woman that was playing pranks on the unaware as she went to a couch that had two sleeping babies. "Yes love, me and the ladies have been out at the mall and Malie City."

She sat next to Daphne and Leon as she readied a ball and let out a Cinccino and Skitty to join with her, the smell of something cooking filled her nostrils as Elio told her what he had done. "I got a roast in the oven, I got my pokemon fed and right now, we have the evening to ourselves. I gave Wicke a notice on more... of those pokemon, Tammy and Anabel got into a close encounter and I'm worried for them."

Lillie gasped as a Rotom Dex gave her the list of pokemon, a Gallade, Conkeldurr, Chesnaught, Amoongus and Aromatisse, she felt rage building as Elio rubbed her back, the matriarch asked her husband as she felt her inner fire cooling. "A woman was brutally murdered and had a Conkeldurr stolen by these monsters. That is no coincidence. Elio, it is sounding more and more dangerous for Tammy to be out there and we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Elio agreed and heard something ding. "I know, I sent Crimson to help that girl and Anabel. They are going to have someone to watch her back. I'll go check on the roast."

He left for the kitchen and left Lillie alone with her two fuzzy pokemon and her stirring children, Daphne and Leon woke up to gave a gummy smile and a combined blabber of hello. Their mother embraced them and whispered to them. "I'm home my sun shines. I was having a day off and having some time for myself." She took out the book _Hook Ya._ "I'm sorry for being selfish, but I brought back some gifts."

She opened the book and found a trainer going to Brooklet Hill, where a blue haired fisher woman was finishing in bliss, the Rotom Dex hesitated to interrupt Lillie and gave her more news. "BZZT! Miss Lillie, we are going to have a visitor stop by to crash for a couple weeks! BZZT!" He showed a picture of Rachael enjoying her fame and being adored by her fans, Lillie wondered why as the Dex explained. "BZZT! She has something coming up and I'm sure she will answer when she gets here. BZZT!"

The woman nodded in an understanding and looked at the couch with a plan. "Any friend of Tammy's is a friend of ours and she will be treated like any other guest. What else has happened here Rotom?" The Dex shrugged and smiled to the babies that want to hear another story. "BZZT! Besides these two being cute, nothing much. BZZT!"

Elio returned from the kitchen with his lips licking. "Dinner is going to be good tonight."

The Skitty scooted out of the way for the man to sit down, he asked Lillie with a puzzle in mind. "I told Sophocles about how I have a Rayquaza that can help us get those ten Meltan into space. It's going to be a while until Stratos is comfortable with that, but around here on Alola, everyone is here to light the way. Do you have any objections about me flying into space?"

Lillie gave Elio a sharp stare and answered. "You can if you want to satisfy those Meltan, but after that I am going to spoil you for a change! I am going to spoil you so much that you won't be able to walk properly for a few days."

She challenged him with a dominant smirk. "That is if you plan anything for Valentines day!" Elio placed a finger on his lips in a vow to keep it a secret. "If I go with Stratos after that day, then... that might be something I am going to have coming." He envisioned Lillie having a moment of absolute happiness as he gave her a hint. "It was Nebby's idea and I might disappear for a while exploring the corners of Alola. The rest I am keeping a secret." Lillie blushed and looked at her husband in a tease. "You have sealed your fate if it is as wonderful as I think it is going to be. Ahem! In a trial site on Akala Island, there lurked a trial captain most tricky!"

At Slateport's Beach.

Tammy gave an order to her Vespiquen on seeing a bellow average performance from the Metagross. "That combo with zen headbutt and meteor mash isn't going to win you a lot. Hachi, use defend order and then confuse ray!"

The Vespiqueen shined in an odd light and shook her abdomen to stir many grubs into surrounding for a visual effect, she concentrated in a laser like focus and pointed to the marker. "VESP!"

She gave a loud buzz and aimed her abdomen to shoot out a swarm of grubs to bombard the ground in precision, Alex felt embarrassed and observed as Steven asked the girl. "Laser focus makes the next move a critical hit, guaranteed unless the move lucky chant or the ability battle armor is taken into account. How are you going to add to that?"

Tammy showed her Z Power Ring and the Normalium Z for her answer. "Z Laser Focus! With this power, a critical hit from Hachi can mess you up."

The Metagross had doubt in that and annoyed the Vespiquen as Alex wanted to say something and felt an idea coming. "...I think I know how Robot is going to win their hearts."

He took out a t.m labeled aerial ace and placed it in a machine, Tammy questioned how a heavy pokemon like Metagross would be able to use a move like that. "How does a pokemon that heavy even-" She remembered a move Metagross can learn that would compliment the speed and gasped. "Agility and aerial ace as a combo?!... Not bad, but how are you going to add to that?"

The Metagross analyzed the image of a nimble Ninjask, relaxed his body and vanished, he appeared into the center of the beach and readied his fists as Alex ordered. "Robot, use meteor mash and then use thunder punch!" The Metagross swung his left forearm and punched down like a meteor, giving the bystanders a feeling of the impact as the iron leg pokemon used his right forearm to crackle electricity and punch again, giving the visual of a lightning bolt striking.

Tammy slowly smiled and asked the boy. "It's still going to take more than just that Metagross to win you anything, but you are getting to a good start. I... think I know about a few steel types that might make adventuring out in the world worth it. Dex, do you have a list?"

The Rotom Dex flashed a list of the various steel types and floated to Alex as Steven felt a lingering joy. "To experience the mysteries of the world. Miss Tammy, you are going to use that Vespiquen for the Clever Contest this week?"

Tammy winked and readied a luxury ball. "Yes and this will be my second act... maybe. Rosey, its time to show them something we been working on."

She let out a Roserade that gave an elegant pose, the girl was about to order something as she felt someone coming, she turned around and found Anabel with an idea of a mission barely being contained. "Or not today, I promise though, it is going to be worth it. I'll see you later!"

The Roserade puffed her cheeks up and was given a pat on the shoulder from the Vespiqueen as the Eevee suggested they follow Tammy. Anabel saw the people the girl was talking to and approached to give her greetings. "Looks like Stunt Gull is having fun, do you need a moment?"

Steven and Alex shook their heads as Tammy apologized for wandering off. "Me and Alex haven't talked in a while and there was a lot to catch up on. Sorry that I disappeared on you like that Battle Maiden."

Anabel didn't mind and asked of her. "Me and Crimson have came to an understanding with our investigation and you might consider this to be most pleasing. Go to the pokemon center and wait for me."

Tammy saluted and went north with her pokemon, Steven flinched on seeing more of the agent and asked her. "Battle Maiden?! Is that a nick name you are using?"

The agent nodded, looked around and gave him her name. "My name is Anabel and I work for Interpol," She saw familiarity and asked him. "Have... we met before?"

Steven nodded and asked her. "Did you run into a man named Scott? It seems that he remembers you more than you remembered him, I heard you disappeared several years ago and caused a stir for some time."

That information triggered something in Anabel, she felt a head ache and answered with a confused frown. "So... he does know me and chose not to say anything? Interesting, I will need to look into that," she nodded in gratitude and wished to head north. "Thank you for this information, it would make things after next week interesting."

She left for the north as Alex felt tempted to ask his father what he knows. "Do you actually know this woman?"

Steven scratched himself in a memory. "I thought I have, she acts like that girl I heard disappeared over a decade ago. The problem is if she even remembers... maybe if more is done she would."

He concluded about something and wanted to change the subject. "But enough about her, you are getting better at your pokemons appeal, but that girl has a point."

Alex knew valid criticism and shrugged. "I know, in battle it makes more sense to use something other than aerial ace, but the audience like things that look good. I think Trap Jaw might love what I have planned for him."

He was ready to send another pokemon out as Steven looked forward to it. "He might, I heard he has done much for your team."

At the Pokemon Center.

Tammy looked concerned for her chief and agreed with her. "It's pretty strange how Hoenn's former champion seems to recognize you. I think you met them before... Battle Maiden, are you sure we should use the Battle Frontier as our final hub?"

Anabel answered quickly, with a sharp hint of frustration that would have left a sting. "More than ever, if I have been kept away from here all this time, I am going to have a word with the people that should have known about this!"

The girl felt the sting and imagined the woman when she is angry, the Eevee whimpered and scurried to the Vespiquen that was teasing the Roserade as the Latias tapped Anabel on the shoulder and reminded her of something. The agent took a deep breath and let out a Latios that greeted Crimson politely. "This is the next phase of our assignment, all around Hoenn are places called Mirage Spots, these are places that only a Latios or Latias can see in a distance and with that leaves another hidden mystery in this region."

Tammy understood and asked what her assignment is. "While you search for them on Latios, I will search on Crimson? That sounds fair, when are we going to get started?"

Anabel swayed her hair and tried to keep calm, despite her frustrations. "Starting tomorrow, the mirage spots change daily and we only need to make our patrol that often." Tammy listened and guessed what else was in the puzzle. "That riddle said something about linking between the earth and beyond, if we find anything related to that box, it would be pretty obvious. If I find something, I'll call you and we can solve it together."

Anabel looked Tammy in the eyes and asked her. "How does that relate to what we know? The Earth and Beyond?"

The girl thought about it, looked at her Z Power Ring and guessed. "Beyond this world... Ultra Space? I heard that is where the power of Z crystals came from, could that be one link?"

The agent considered it a possibility and snapped her fingers to another source of power. "As well as a phenomenon called Infinity Energy, which came from the life force of pokemon and is what allows mega stones to work."

The girl gasped and smiled at the mystery being solved. "That is a power from the earth itself and that is the link, those two powers mixing together. But where are we to do that?"

That Anabel does not know as she shrugged and felt an appetite forming. "A place that is most sealed, somewhere... in this region... that has been isolated from the world. Where few would know about and few would be able to reach because of it. Could the Mirage Spots be that place? Sealed off from the world?"

Tammy felt a rumble in her stomach and answered her Chief. "It makes sense to search there. They really are places that are blocked off from the outside world. **Phew!** Today made me hungry." The agent agreed, smiled and was ready to conclude a busy day, closer to their goal.

In a cave that had a reflecting shine

Gina listened to her Cinccino singing a song as a Shiinotic took a flute out, played it and glowed like the moon. Shining across the cave and radiating the crystals to where they looked like stars, the girl had doubts at something and called a time out. "Would any of this matter in a city like Lumiose? With so many lights out... it would make the starry sky pointless."

The Shiinotic stopped his flute play, looked annoyed and swayed his head as a waiting Salazzle asked her trainer if she can think of something that is better. Gina looked around and snapped her fingers to an idea. "What about that route south of the city, where we have less street lights getting in the way? What if we make that our place to perform, without anyone getting in the way, we will make the night ours."

The Cinccino imagined it, blushed and had her paws at her cheeks to an idea she thought was wonderful, Gina sent out her Frogadier, Dedenne, shiny Octillery and Metagross to ask. "Pahee, 3 Volt, Tank, Metric, you are going to be a test audience... I'm not the best singer, but this is what I want to do at the end of Valentines Day."

The Metagross folded his legs into his head and gave a mighty thud, he gave a grunt of approval as the Frogadier, Octillery and Dedenne backed away and huddled together to watch. Gina stepped in front of her performing trio, imagined her four pokemon like an audience and cleared her throat. The Cinccino began with her song and danced with her slapping tails as the Shiinotic played with the flute and glowed, the Salazzle waited patiently as Gina saw the star like shine and gave a song in praise to the moon. It was a pleasant melody that became more vibrant as the Salazzle let loose a sweet scent and the Shiinotic let loose spores, the audience felt calm as the visuals became more beautiful and the ceiling glittered like it really was a night sky. The Shiinotic shined at a crystal and caused it to reflect light towards the Salazzle, like a spot light, Toxin crawled to the center and with the Puffy, danced with Gina. The Salazzle gave a hint of flame to compliment the dance as the Cinccino's tail flowed like water and swayed the flow of the sea to go with the fire.

The Metagross and Frogadier's eyes widened in emotion as the Octillery was left without words. The Dedenne gave a wide smile as Gina went back to finishing her song and raised her hands to the false moonlight, the Shiinotic stopped his glow, took the flute out of his mouth and signaled to the performers that they take a bow of respect to the audience. The Metagross sniffled as the Frogadier bubbled more than usual and was sobbing, the Octillery agreed with the bubble frog and nearly coughed out an hydro pump in an attempt to say something as the Dedenne leaped into Gina's arms with a wide variety of praises. The trainer appreciated it and whispered to her. "It really is a finale for day like that, we are all going to be busy today an-" She saw something in the corner of her eye, a gothic woman was giving a silent clap in amusement and looked to be praising the crowd, she noticed she was seen, awkwardly smiled and turned around to leave. Gina followed and found a dead end, causing the Salazzle to ask something, the trainer was spooked and shook herself awake. "I'm fine, we just need to be careful about mixing Fungi's spores and your pheromones in an enclosed space, they can make you high."

The Salazzle took offense as the Shiinotic denied what he done, Gina giggled and felt all was forgiven as she was ready for a mass call back, baring her Dedenne. "We traveled pretty far for the day and Shalour City is nearby. We need to visit the Tower of Mastery soon and learn about Mega Evolution, Metric... if we are going to be the best one day, we need to get over the rumors we heard."

The Metagross swallowed nervously and let himself be called back along with the others, the Frogadier signaled she didn't want to go into the ball yet and croaked something. Gina had her follow and answered. "Mega evolution is something not a lot of people on Alola partake in, it is when a pokemon transforms and becomes stronger, I heard the bond between a trainer and their pokemon is what keeps it under control... but the things I heard about are scary."

The trio walked deeper into the cave and found a way out, to a city by the seaside, where they found a blonde woman in white and red roller skating clothes, she had a pony tail and two hair bangs sticking out of her helmet as her light grey eyes looked down on a blonde boy that was in black and blue knee pads, elbow pads and a similar helmet. He looked to be pouting as he asked the woman. "Mama, I would rather go practice roller skating at the Gym, what is so important about that boring tower?"

The woman gasped like she was hurt by those words and lowered herself to the child's level. "Colosse, the Tower of Mastery holds the history of Mega Evolution and it has been passed down in our family for generations. You may find the place boring, but it is where many trainers go to if they wish to know about the technique."

Colossae saw the hurt look of his mother's eyes and whimpered. "Ma...I...I'm sorry for saying what I said." He hugged the woman on the leg as Gina approached and asked. "Did I come at a bad time?"

The woman hugged her son in forgiveness and knew a trainer when she seen one. "No, I was just showing my son something he needed to learn. The name is Korrina, did you came here to learn about Mega Evolution?"

Gina nodded and explained what she knew, the woman's eye lids lowered. "You are from Alola? It is pretty common for people like you to be scared of it and you kind of have a point, Mega Evolution isn't for everyone. Colossae, do you want to watch me and Lucario battle? I think seeing Mega Evolution in action might do better than just being told about it."

The boy figured so and pressed his fingers together in hesitation, Gina let her Dedenne jump of her shoulder and gave a request to the two pokemon. "Pahee, 3 Volt, get the kid to the side while me and Metric show Korrina what we can do."

Her legs were shaking as the Frogadier and Dedenne helped the child reach to a bench as Korrina flashed a keystone on a glove on her right hand, she sent out a Lucario that glowed in an aura and sensed fear, he questioned if the opponent was worth the effort as Gina sent out a Metagross that was nearly shaking his legs at the sight of a mega stone on the foe left wrist. Korrina felt energy flowing through herself and activated the keystone. "Lucario, its time to mega evolve and show our power!"

The stone shined as the woman raised it into the air, energy poured into the Lucario and triggered mega evolution, the observers felt the pulse of energy as the Metagross readied himself for battle. Korrina and her Lucario placed their hands together and pushed back, like they were about to use a move together. "Lucario, use aura sphere on that Metagross!"

The Lucario's paws glowed and formed a ball of blue aura, one brighter than Gina expected as she ordered. "Metric, use agility and hit that Lucario with meteor mash!"

The Lucario gave a glare and shot the sphere at the Metagross, pushing him across the street. Metric felt the thud, relaxed his body and dashed across the street to punch the Lucario back, Korrina and her flying Lucario placed their hands together and readied something. The aura pokemon landed on his feet as he pulled his hands to show a bone of energy, Korrina ordered with ferocity building. "End this match with bone rush!"

The Lucario vanished and dashed at the Metagross with a bone spinning, Metric skid to the side in quick speeds and watched his foe swing brutally, Gina swallowed and ordered. "Now, finish him off with zen head butt!" The Metagross made a dash at the Lucario's side and knocked him onto the beach, the group watched the Lucario revert back to his basic form and pass out.

Gina fell on her knees and gave a faint laugh of relief as Korrina went to Lucario's side to check on the wounds, Colossae was shivering next to the Frogadier and shouted out loud. "That is mega evolution?!"

Korrina petted her Lucario, gave him an embrace and called him in his ball as Gina's Metagross let his body fall, the boy held the Dedenne tightly as the mother got up and went back to the group. " **Phew!** It isn't common that someone is able to beat Lucario, you and that Metagross work together well enough."

Gina appreciated the compliment and tried to get up as she noticed fear in Colos. "Metric and I go a ways back on Alola, even though I don't have a Z Power Ring, he and I gathered a lot of Z crystals together. Korrina, I think that battle was a bit too intense for the people watching."

The woman turned around, saw her son whimpering and went to give him a piggy back ride, something that was making the boy feel better. "Me and Lucario fight more ruthlessly together, someone is going to be beaten while the other is going to lose. Colossae, this is why you have a long way to learn before you are ready for Mega Evolution, it takes everything to master it."

The boy held onto his mother's shoulders and agreed. "Y..yeah, it's pretty special. Gina, what are Z moves?" The trainer had her Dedenne and Frogadier ready for travel as she saw a pokemon center nearby, she took out her bag and showed the mother and child many crystals. "It's something I use a pose to activate and from what I seen, allows the pokemon to use some amazing moves. Do you want to talk about that? They and Mega Evolution feels similar, its easy to get use to them the more we understand."

That Korrina agreed with as she followed the trainer and her pokemon to the center. "That is true since I seen people get taken aback by what they seen with those moves and I know there is more to them than meets the eye."


	66. A Show of Wits!

During a rainy day in Slateport City, Tammy was in a waiting room in a contest hall, looking confident at herself as her Vespiquen admired a Gardevoir that used hypnosis with dream eater. "Vesp!"

Tammy agreed and felt a surge of confidence and many counting on her. "Pipi is going to love this birthday present, seeing you and Rosey perform would be the ultimate thank you for what she has done for us."

BZZT! Tammy felt her buzzer ring and called back her partner, in a sport ball that had a purple flower sticker. "Battle Maiden is with Neo right now while Dex is with Alex and Steven. I won't disappoint them!"

She ran to the stage and felt many were cheering for her, it was a routine she was use to and adored, she took her ball and tossed it out to reveal a Vespiquen that gave a regal pose as the girl ordered. "Hachi, use confuse ray to daze them and use defend order!"

The Vespiquen shined her red gem forehead and gave a shine that the audience followed, they felt dazed as Hachi took the chance and surrounded herself with flying grubs, giving a protective barrier as Tammy finished her order and glared at the dummy. "Now, while they are dazed, use laser focus and aim an attack order!" The Vespiquen glared at the dummy with her trainer and aimed her abdomen to send out a swarm that flew through the dummy and tore a hole. Such a display of precision that the audience appreciated, the duo heard the claps and felt the love.

The duo returned to the waiting room, gave each other a high five and waited for the performance round to end, the girl showed her Z Power Ring with the Normalium Z and sat back on the bench. "Confuse ray works for that dramatic scene, while defend order becomes like a transformation scene you see in shows. Think about it Hachi, after this... we just have one more ribbon to earn before we can go to the Grand Festival. This was worth leaving home."

She blushed in pride as she felt a warm, motherly embrace that wasn't there, along with cheering that was soon to be. The Vespiquen looked up at the t.v screen and found a blue eyed Lunatone glowing. "Quen?!"

Tammy looked at the rock type and cringed as she saw it empower itself in cosmic power and let loose a hypnotic mixture of ancient power and psychic energy. "Wow, shows how much we still don't know. Speaking of which, its been a week of searching with Crimson and we still haven't found anything in the mirage spots, I appreciate her sneaking into the audience to watch though. Let's see the rest of this round before we get in trouble." The Vespiquen shrugged and buzzed in amusement to what was going to be an eventful day.

At a harbor in a distant city.

A rough looking girl was kicking at a wooden pole in frustration, her teeth gritting as she howled to a sunset. "Need help... NEED HELP?! Ha, what does he know about help!" She took out three balls and boasted. "I got all the help I need right here!"

Tap! Tap! She turned around to the noise and was in disbelief at seeing a familiar school boy had followed her, she barked at him to try and scare him off. "I am sick of seeing you Chrom, can't you just settle for driving me off?!"

Chrom gave her a determined, brave frown as he saw the balls and readied three of his own, he sent out an Ambipom to the left, a Gallade in the middle and an Empoleon to the right. He pleaded to her. "Rachael, I just want to talk, something has to be bothering you, why you have been a jerk to us."

The bully hurled her trio, to her left was a green Poliwrath, to her middle was a green Hydreigon and to her right was a Tyantrum. "Conzon, Megara, Princess, kick this nosy pest in the rear and hurl him back to the school!"

The Poliwrath croaked loudly as the dragons gave a brutal roar, Megara inhaled and tried to shoot a fire blast as Chrom ordered. "Ambipom, fake that Hydreigon out! Gallade, take her out with close combat while Empoleon blows icy wind!" The Ambipom leaped at the Hydreigon for a fake out and left her exposed to a Gallade that charged in and beaten her down for a k.o.

Rachael barked as her Tyrantrum glowed brown. "CRUSH THAT GALLADE WITH HEAD SMASH, THEN WE WILL CRUSH THIS BUG WHERE HE STANDS!"

The Princess roared and charged at the exposed Gallade, knocking him to the street for a quick k.o, Chrom watched his Empoleon blew icy wind to slow the despot down, he and Rachael called their knocked out pokemon back. The Poliwrath sensed the Ambipom's movement and focused her will as the boy cringed. "Oh m...Ambipom, take that Tyrantrum down with low sweep! Empoleon, use substitute!"

The Ambipom slide bellow the charging Tyrantrum and used his two tails to trip the Princess down, she gave a heavy thud and was knocked out as Conzon hurled a focus blast at the long tail pokemon to knock him out. The Empoleon hid behind a still image and left Rachael annoyed to where she shouted. "Are you seriously going to make this take all night?!" She gave an aggressive smile and lowered her eye lids in a mocking flirt. "You really did pick a romantic place to have an all night date pretty boy!"

Chrom blushed, stuttered and ordered his Empoleon. "U...Use toxic and we will have this battle over."

The Empoleon switched places with his substitute and shot toxic liquid at the Poliwrath to badly poison her, Rachael felt she found a place for her dagger like words to pierce as she ordered. "Mind reader again, this boy really likes danger! Let's see how well he can handle us!"

The Poliwrath sensed the Empoleon's movement as Chrom looked disgusted. "Seriously Rachael, you have issues! I heard you came from a different region, what happened there?"

Rachael ignored his question and watched her Poliwrath shoot another focus blast, Chrom rolled his eyes and ordered. "Use protect to block that!" The blast was shot and the Empoleon protected himself, Rachael's smirk faded as the blast made contact with the barrier and done nothing, she gave in to Chrom's question. "W...Wow... okay, I came a region called Orre. Unless you are privileged to live in one of the nicer places, you would meet all sorts of people that would make me look like an angel."

The Poliwrath felt weaker from the poison as the Empoleon blew in more icy wind, the boy shook his head and hissed. "That doesn't give you an excuse to hurt people! When you attack others, you are no better than those people!"

Rachael felt something sting as her Poliwrath hurled another focus blast and missed, becoming as light headed as her companion as she blabbered. "D...Don't compare me to...to-" She looked like she was being a dim wit. Chrom gestured and pointed the way back to the school. "You were bullied yourself and that is why you are doing this? We have people at the school you can talk to, it's better than what you are doing now... you kind of lost and soon your Poliwrath is going to faint. Don't you think this is kind of pointless?"

Rachael tightened her fist and didn't want to give up, she looked bitter and asked the boy. "Wh...why do you care? Haven't your parents taught you about what you do with...with-" she felt filthy as Chrom answered. "You have been pretty awful... but I think you just need help getting away from the trash that was holding you down."

The Poliwrath fell on her knees as the Empoleon squawked that she gives up, Rachael looked down and saw little point to continuing, she took out a dream ball and called her partner back with an apology. "Sorry for wasting your time Conzon." She looked at the boy, then at the sea, she laughed dryly as she asked. "You still didn't answer me, why do you care?"

Chrom approached the girl and answered with a warm smile. "Because people do that when times are tough and I can't stand seeing someone waist their lives," He extended his hand in an offer of friendship. "I promise we won't be angry at you for going back and getting help, it might be tough at first, but maybe we can call each other friends in the end."

Rachael slowly took the offer and blushed as she asked. "...Have any of the girls started having a crush on you? Because if you do this sort of thing for any of them... you might have worse problems than me."

Chrom didn't think so and whispered to her. "Seriously, stop that... after everything that has happened... it's kind of creepy."

The girl gave a casual, warm, friendly smile as she took the boy's offer. "Well, I tried."

The duo held hands, Chrom thanked the girl and called his Empoleon back. "Thank you for having my back Empoleon. Come on Rachael."

The starter grunted and yawned as he let himself be called back into the ball, the two humans walked back to the school and found a Principle that was judging and Wendy, who stuttered. "I...I'm glad you two came back in once piece. We have the school school counselor ready to talk with you."

Cheren agreed and looked at Rachael, like she made the more responsible choice. "We will discuss what we are going to do afterwards, call me if any of you need more help."

He lead the way in and for Chrom to lead in first, Rachael looked guilty on seeing Wendy trying to help her, took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm...I'm sorry for beating you up earlier."

The younger girl appreciated it and guided her in. "You hurt me pretty badly, it isn't okay... but thank you for saying that." The older girl took the bitter truth and followed, hopefully to learn of a more ideal future.

At Slateport's Contest Hall

Tammy entered the stage with her sport ball and saw an average blue haired scientist that looked confident in a victory. "This ribbon is already mine! Lunatone, lets orbit around these two!"

He let out a shiny Lunatone as Tammy opened her ball and let out her Vespiquen that gave a hearty buzz. "I like to see you try!"

The Lunatone took it as a dare as the scientist ordered. "Make them fall asleep with hypnosis and these two will be gone!"

The Lunatone hummed and rolled in a hypnotic pattern, the Vespiquen was drawn to it and forced herself to cover her eyes as Tammy ordered back. "Hit that Lunatone with confuse ray and give us that chance we need!"

The Vespiquen shined her gem like forehead and let loose a confusing ray of light that left the Lunatone dizzy, the scientist cringed and went back to a confident mood. "No matter, Lunatone, let loose your ancient power and make even this queen kneel!"

The Lunatone glowed in agreement, tried to focus and let loose ancient rocks to pelt the Vespiquen down. Hachi regained control of her wings and gave a heated growl as Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a Z. "I hope this works. Hachi, take this power and focus on your biggest attack yet!"

Radiant light flowed into the Vespiquen as she gave a sharp, focused glare at a Lunatone that looked radiant like the moon, the audience saw the glow in Z Power and the scientist was whezing his thoughts, the Lunatone tried to focus and sent himself rolling back. The Vespiquen saw her chance and aimed her abdomen at the foe to let loose a swarm of glowing grubs that brutally slammed the meteorite pokemon to the ground. Given a shocking knock out as Hachi posed in authority, scoffed at the bested foe and returned to her trainer, the audience slowly gave a clap as the announcer declared the winner. The scientist called his Lunatone back and felt he and his partner were humiliated as he turned around to leave. "...Okay, I over estimated you!...Yikes that move was a lot."

Tammy ignored the man and was ready to call back her exhausted Vespiquen. "Go calm down in this ball, it's Rosey's turn to show what she can do."

Hachi felt sore and let herself be called back as she appreciated the cheering. Tammy walked back to the waiting room and saw two unusual visitors, a woman with brown hair buns and an Eevee in a black tuxedo. The girl placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at the Eevee in the woman's arms. "Neo, what did I say about wandering off?"

The Eevee rolled on her back and yipped, the woman agreed with her and showed Tammy a small, heart shaped wrapping. The girl guessed why and placed it in her bag. "Thank you, I'll see what this is tomorrow morning on Valentines day. Chief Battle Maiden isn't going to be happy that you wandered off, but thank you for coming to route for me."

She let out her Roserade and watched the rest of the battle round with her, the bouquet pokemon focused herself and asked something to the group. Tammy answered as she watched a green haired woman in blue, witch like robes, send out a Spiritomb. "I'm going to be a bit lonely, but I have ways to keep myself entertained. Rosa, once we finish up at the contest... I want to get back to searching the Mirage Spots again. It's getting annoying that we are having nothing to report and I'm sure how much longer Battle Maiden is going to keep her patience." The woman agreed that the urgency isn't making matters help as she watched the Spiritomb taunt the audience at him, the group gave in to the distraction and were caught off guard by a visual of a sucker punch.

At Mahalo Trial.

Elio watched his red flamed Chandelure survey the bridge as a Lunala was blushing to a special event to come. The man swallowed and smiled with the moone pokemon. "I know Nebby, this would set the mood perfectly under a night sky! This place has always meant a lot to us."

He heard a distant roar and looked up to find a Rayquaza enjoying himself and approaching them in moderate speeds. Elio felt the wind blowing and greeted the Sky High pokemon. "Hey Stratos, enjoying Alola's skies?"

The Rayquaza nodded and nuzzled his head towards the man as Nebby chimed, Elio pushed the dragon back and spoke of what he was doing. "I'm getting ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow. Lillie and I show what we mean to each other all the time, so we make things extra special for Valentine's Day. I bet she, Stormy, Dex and the others are planning something for me while I am busy."

Bark! Elio turned around to find a Zygarde with Conia on his back and Hau following behind him. The Kahuna was breathing for air as Elio stopped the Zygarde and waited, Hau gave the Alolan Greeting and cheered. "Alola! I was told you were going to be here and Legion has been busy keeping that woman from wandering off. Are you here to make that surprise for Lillie?"

Elio nodded and petted the Zygarde. "I am, what the heck did Zinnia do this time?"

Hau carried his daughter off and answered with innocence. "Nothing much, she found a place at to stay at Poni Island until Sophocles finishes the gear for a trip in space. But why though?"

Elio listed two reasons as he felt his phone ring a buzzer. "Zinnia likes dragon type pokemon and she is a specialist so she might want to see Jangmo-os. She is also pretty devoted to everything related to Rayquaza, that is why she can watch Stratos and I make that trip into space. I got to get to the Aether House on Ula'ula and teach those kids something about trading pokemon. What are you and Mallow going to be doing tomorrow?"

The Kahuna sweated as the Rayquaza lowered himself for Elio. "Mallow is going to be busy tomorrow, but Conia and I have plans to make her day special."

Conia gave an energetic cheer to the surprise. "We are making a special masalada breakfast for her, I'm giving Dad the ingredients!"

Elio imagined the smile on Mallow's face as he petted his Chandelure in thanks and got on the Rayquaza. "That's pretty sweet of you two. Flicky, it's time to go back in your ball. We will go talk to Sophocles later when we are off break!"

The Chandelure whistled in hope a plan comes together as the Lunala sensed something and was ready to fly south, Elio gave a request to the Lunala as he wished to finish business. "Nebby, you don't have to ask me. Legion, meet me at Houkalani Observatory, we have to settle things with those Meltan sooner or later!"

The Lunala flew off as the Zygarde went to Conia, licked her in the face and gave a bark of farewell, he broke down into many cells and sneaked to the many corners as the Alolan Champ tapped the Rayquaza. Stratos roared and flew off into the distance. The girl giggled and asked Hau. "Dad, when are you going to talk to Elio about Legion? That pokemon is very nice to us and is always at work."

The Kahuna agreed and gave his daughter a piggy back ride. "I'll ask him after tomorrow. Let's go get the groceries while Mallow is busy."

At the Contest Stage in Slateport City.

Tammy stood proud with her Roserade and gave a refined dance to lure the audience in. Tammy pointed at the substitute dummy with her left hand and the Roserade mimicked the movement to shoot toxic liquid. The girl and bouquet lowered their arms down, they gave a slightly sadistic smile and aimed their right hand in unison. Rosey sprayed a drenching venom and placed her flowers together as her trainer did the same with her hands, giving the audience a small, semi impressive sight of more liquid being shot at the dummy and causing it to go into a sizzling venoshock. The trainer and pokemon finished their dance and posed with their hands back to their side, they inhaled in unison and gave the crowd the sight of the Roserade draining the dummy with giga drain. Earning an applause that went wild, the duo gave a gracious bow and left for the waiting room, where Rosa and Neo awaited them with praises. The woman gave the duo some water and closed her eyes in questioning, Tammy drank her fill and wiped from her mouth. "Rosey and I thought to make that stunt more stylish, toxic is a pretty cruel move... but the things that go with it make these nerds love it more!"

The Roserade drank deeply as the Eevee saw someone entering, a less than patient Anabel that quickly asked her. "Neo...Rosa, you know we can't afford to be out of each others sights around here. Not with the danger going on."

Tammy closed the lid to her bottle and spoke in the two's defense. "They are with me, it's fine. Hey Chief-" Anabel placed her fingers on her forehead and tried to keep a polite smile. "I know, the Contest Hall at the Battle Frontier is a three round cool contest and at this point, is there anything that will stop you?"

Tammy denied that was what she was asking and promised her. "No, I'm wasn't going to talk about that. Chief, if the Battle Frontier was something important to you... do know that I have your back, okay? Even if you don't remember anything about it while others do, I'll be there for you."

Anabel felt the words and looked to be expecting much as she sat on a couch and watched a blue hair witch in green robes send out a Dusclops with an eviolite. "...Thank you, if we time this right, we will be able to make contact with Scott and organize our voyage. I heard you are being a mentor to a boy that wants to be a coordinator, is this true?"

Tammy nodded and watched the Dusclops calm its mind. "Alex has it down, but I want to show him more techniques if he wants to keep going down that career. Lā, though I don't plan to use that Castform for anything serious, might be a pokemon who would help me teach people like him. I'll ask him when we are done if he wants to come along or go to Sootopolis to finish the gym challenge."

Anabel didn't mind the idea and watched the Dusclops glow for something, let loose a will-o-wisp to burn the dummy and cast a hex, ending the performance with a flash of a future sight that knocked the dummy out of its pedestal. Tammy widened her mouth in shock and confessed. "Okay, that is pretty awesome."

Anabel agreed as Rosa patted the two on the back and the Eevee gave a helpful cheer, the Roserade went to tap on the ball to prepare for the next battle. The chief waited as Tammy felt she can beat such a pokemon. "A pokemon like Dusclops, with that stone, would be nearly impossible to take down unless you have a dark type. But Rosey and I can manage." The group kept watching the many performances, if to calm themselves before a busy week.

At the Houkalani Observatory.

Elio directed four children to a large computer and asked Sophocles. "Could you explain to them what this machine does. It's pretty important for them to understand how global trading works."

The electric specialist agreed and explained the machine with pride. "This is the Pokemon Network Center of Alola. Big Mo made this to connect P.C accounts with the regions all over the world and allows trainers to make contact with each other if they are interested in trading."

A black haired girl with grey eyes raised her hand and asked. "We read about a distant region called Galar, what do you know about it?"

Sophocles scratched the back of his head nervously and tried to keep professional. "We... haven't made contact with the P.C manager of that region. We will be doing that one day though."

Elio found a group of Meltans playing together with a Zygarde core as he helped finished the lecture. "While it does mean we won't be seeing many of those pokemon that would be new to us, it does leave us open to guess what kind of people we will meet one day. I heard it is close to Kalos... so we might have some ideas."

Elio ordered the Zygarde. "Legion, would you keep an eye on these kids for me while I talk to Sophocles? It's nothing too important."

The core wiggled yes and let the two men go to a back room to discuss matters, the former trial captain knew what was being asked and pressed a button to cause a box to elevate, revealing an astronaut suit and a large box with a window, an oxygen tank and other necessities for short term space travel. "We just need around three more days and the suit will be ready for a trip into space. With Stratos, we can make that happen."

The Alolan Champion was impressed and asked him. "Once they see space for themselves, they won't have any regrets when the last of their kin is gathered and they have to meet up. We can't really do this sort of trip with a Melmetal... that pokemon looks way too heavy."

Sophocles agreed and was willing to let Elio do what is needed. "Once it is finished, I will call you to make these Meltans dreams come true. Thank you for volunteering."

Elio gave Sophocles a thumbs up and head back to the door. "No problem, I'll be ready when you call."

The two went back to the children that were joining in a tune with the Zygarde and the Meltan, Elio had a warning to give to the students and continued the lecture. "Thank you Legion. Sorry about the interruption kids, there are many benefits to global trade, but it can also be pretty risky depending on who you are trading with. It requires a lot of trust and if you have a pokemon that evolves through trade... you might have someone that would take advantage of you."

A blonde, blue eyed boy raised a hand and knew of a particular pokemon. "Like trading for a pokemon that evolves through trade, but that jerk gives you one with an everstone. That is why you be careful with who you are trading with."

Elio agreed and continued his lecture. "Yep, social ques are important. However, if you are trading with a decent person, you might get more than what you were looking for and obtain some cool pokemon." Sophocles sent out an Alolan Golem that gave a stern grunt, a visual aid for what pokemon await the aspiring who dare

At the eve of Slateports Contest.

Tammy found herself confronting the mage like woman that waved her ball like a wand as she looked back in congratulations. "Such an effort to make it this far, who will win this day?"

Tammy tossed her luxury ball to let out an eager and smug Roserade as the mage sent out a Dusclops with an eviolite. "Who ever does is going to be the biggest star here! Rosey, hit that Dusclops with toxic!"

The Roserade kicked the air with her left foot and shot the Dusclops with her right flower, leaving the foe badly poisoned as the woman gasped and ordered. "Dusclops, use calm mind and bring the future crashing down!"

The Dusclops calmed his mind as Tammy winked. "I don't think so, Rosey, use venom drench!"

The Roserade danced, stood on her right foot and aimed, splashing venom at the Dusclops and dulling her mind as he glowed and foresaw an attack. Tammy pointed and ordered. "Rosey, use venoshock and watch for Dusclops next attack!"

The Roserade aimed both flowers and caused the Dusclops to shrug off the damage, the beckon pokemon closed his hands together and tossed out a will-o-wisp to burn Rosey. Tammy knew what was coming and ordered her bouquet. "Rosey, use venom drench again and weaken that Dusclops, then get ready for the hurt of future sight and hex!"

The Roserade splashed more venom as the Dusclops gave a haunting glare and knocked his foe back. Wind blew and in the blink of an eye, a blast of psychic energy sent Rosey flying, she was on her knees and was gasping as she saw her foe wearing down from the built up toxins, Tammy felt she saw her chance and ordered. "Use giga drain, we nearly have this pokemon down!"

The Roserade glowed, drained the Dusclops and felt a brief relief as the foe glowed and fell over. K.O! The mage looked drained as the Dusclops gave a pleading grunt and was called back. "Shh... it's over. Good battle!"

She tossed something to the ground and vanished in blue smoke, leaving Tammy and her Roserade to listen to a crowd praising them, the girl sent out her Vespiquen and gave a gracious bow with her pokemon. Her pride felt nurtured, the Roserade gave a faint fragrance and soothed her burn and the Vespiquen gave a hearty laugh at a victory, they watched a judge walking to them with three green ribbons.

Out in the contest hall.

Anabel put on a rain coat and hid the Eevee with in as Rosa saw the rain to be pouring even harder. Alex and Steven walked to them with a Rotom Dex that had an email address ready. "And... it iz zent to Pipi'z parentz! Are you two zure you want to fly out in the rain like thiz?"

Alex didn't mind as Steven readied a ball and answered. "It's a quick flight to Rustboro City! Once Alex finishes at Sootopolis, we will talk about what else he is going to do. The badges are just the beginning."

Alex nodded and tried to hide his excitement as he saw Tammy approaching them with a ribbon case of four, the girl whistled to her Chief and Rosa. "Are we ready to get going? It's going to get even more wet soon!"

Anabel nodded as she made sure the Eevee was secure and took out a rain coat for the girl. "Yes, we need to hurry before Scott leaves. Once we are at the Battle Frontier, we have our assignment to continue."

She gave a small smile with a compliment forming as Tammy saluted. "Understood Chief Battle Maiden! Alex, I guess this is goodbye for a while, good luck in beating Juan!"

She and the boy shook hands and were ready to part, Alex wished her luck with her preparations. "I'll try to get there before the contest, take care"

The two parties waved goodbye and parted ways, with the females running out in the rain and reaching the harbor, where Scott was in a rain jacket and was about to head in when he say them. He waved and signaled they go in the building, where a small boat awaited them. Inside, Tammy was the first to ask. "We finished exploring the land of Hoenn and have more to do still, may we have a ride to the Battle Frontier? I got my fourth ribbon!"

Scott had a sailor move out of the way and invited them in. "You're just in luck, we got room for three more passengers, excluding the pokemon that get on for free."

The Eevee giggled as Anabel gave gesture of gratitude. "Thank you, we have much to talk about on the way to the island."

Anabel, Neo, Tammy and the Dex went in first as Rosa skip toed in and gave a feeling of pleasant thoughts. Scott smiled content and went on the boat last with a plan in mind. " _Don't say a thing if this doesn't ring any bells to her, she has her own thing to do there._ "


	67. Love Across The Regions!

In a boat heading towards an island, Tammy felt her heart racing as her chief tried to calm her down. "We...are actually coming here! Battle Maiden, how long have we been in this region?"

Anabel counted and answered her as the boat tooted a horn. "Around three weeks and we have made good time. We are to focus on settling down for the night and waiting the rain out. Tomorrow shouldn't be too special besides continuing our search."

Rosa tried to keep Tammy from passing out as the boat reached its destination, Scott went to get the door and found the drenching rain to be intense, he shouted out to the tourists that were waiting to be let out. "And we have arrived at the Battle Frontier, I'd give you a tour, but its raining so hard you would think someone is practicing water spout somewhere! All of you get to the pokemon center in the south of the island and the tour will begin tomorrow morning!"

He signaled that the group are to start running, the many dashed out to what looked like a grand amusement park, with a dojo, a tube like building that resembled a Seviper, a stadium, a factory and in the center piece was a grand tower. The Rotom Dex took a picture of a palace that was under modifications as the group reached a grand pokemon center that very much resembles a hotel.

On entering the center, the masses felt relief that they are out of the rain as Scott entered last and took out a microphone. He tapped to check if it was on and spoke. "Sorry for the hurry, thank you for coming, whether it is to watch amazing battles, be in those battles or the Cool Contest this week. I'm your host, Scott. I own this place."

He coughed heavily and continued. "In the mean time, enjoy your stay at the resort, Miss Joy will have your keys ready for your room if you all line up! If you need me, I'll be at my quarters, its the second building west past the Battle Tower."

The crowd did just that as the man got on his rain coat and left. Tammy remembered the directions as Anabel noticed the line becoming shorter and shorter. "He knows how to run this place."

In less than ten minutes, the group met an eager nurse joy that had two keys ready, she asked the group. "If you would sign your names I can address you by name."

The trio signed away as Tammy gave a request to the Nurse. "I would like to share a room with Rosa during my stay here, I don't like being lonely."

The accountant gave the girl as the Eevee jumped out of Anabel's raincoat and followed the two females with the Rotom. The nurse gave the agent the next key and wished her a good night. "It gets busy this time of year, but this makes the job worth it, see you tomorrow!"

Anabel wished the woman a goodnight and followed the room number to a room that was right next to Tammy's, she felt a case of deja vu as the girl opened the door to let the three pokemon in. "Once you are inside Rosa, you can drop the disguise. What a day!"

Anabel agreed and opened her own door. "Enjoy your night Stunt Gull, you have just a little ways away." The chief went into her room for the night and left Tammy to go into her own.

The room was well decorated, with two beds, a t.v and quite a few luxuries, like it was made for those who worked hard to reach where they are. The Rotom Dex closed the door and the girl let out her Pikachu Belle to tell her the good news. "Nica, I got my fourth Ribbon and we are at the Battle Frontier, do you know what this means?"

The Pikachu flinched and asked. "Pika?!"

The Dex buzzed in translation. "It meanz that we are at the lazt leg of our trip?"

Tammy took off her rain coat, helped the Eevee out of her own and fell on the soft bed, Rosa flickered and revealed herself as a Latias as she took the other bed and laid on it for a nice long rest. Tammy moaned in relief and let her Pikachu and Eevee jump on her. "Oh yeah, we earned this! So many things we have left to do still."

She closed her eyes and yawned as the Pikachu took the remote and tuned for a Pokestar film, setting in a school yard. Tammy forced herself to see and laughed. "Ha! I wonder if Rachael and Chrom are holding up for one more day, tomorrow is very special for couples like them."

She saw Chrom and his Toxacroak as she envisioned what was to come. "They are getting ready for tomorrow already, knowing Unova's time compared to Hoenn. So...many...counting...on...zzzz."

The girl felt her mind drifting asleep and felt her head on the lap of a girl she was familiar with. Pamela looked slightly heartbroken as she, her Meltan, Scizor, Klefki and Clefairy were playing on a shore most familiar, the Coordinator of Sinnoh apologized to her friend. "If I don't get the chance, happy Valentines Day tomorrow. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you."

Tammy reached up and booped her friend on the nose. "It's fine, guess what I did?"

Pamela guessed what it was and waited. "Something amazing that you worked hard on?"

Tammy nodded, heard moody buzzing and a rose like fragrance. "Yep and Pipi has her birthday present after tomorrow. It works for everyone in the end, doesn't it?"

Pamela saw a Vespiquen and Roserade resting on the shore and agreed with her friend as Mercury waddled to the duo and rested up. "You don't reach for the stars by being lazy. Tell me more about your adventure."

In a route south of Lumiose City, during the start of a new day.

Gina set up a post with relief that she got to avoid something and sent out a Metagross and Dedenne, who gave a combined cheer of good will to such an event. Gina shivered and posed like a flashy pop star in preparation. "A lot of people in that city are acting too lovey dovey for Valentines day and I don't want any part of that. But we got to perform and hopefully don't get anything gross coming our way."

She tapped her foot to get a beat and began her dance, Metric relaxed his body and danced all around in agility as 3 Volt rolled to the floor with electrified cheeks and gave a faint spark of energy, drawing in a few bystanders that became interested in their movement. Gina pointed at the Dedenne, rolled to the floor towards the Metagross and ordered. "3 Volt, use ally switch and helping hand! Metric, once you switch places... use meteor mash with thunder punch!"

The Dedenne glowed, moved rapidly in her dance and switched with the Metagross, the onlookers were impressed as the Metagross readied an electrical fist and the Dedenne cheered in a helping hand. Gina back rolled, got herself up and watched her Metagross punch the ground with intense force. More of the audience became drawn to her as she repeated the dance again, among the audience was Tierno, who's eyes shined in joy at the use of agility and ally switch. "It's a dance of speed and heavy power... but what is it?" The Dedenne used helping hand again as the Metagross used a thunder mash once more.

They noticed the large crowd, stopped what they are doing and tried to think of what to say. Gina had the Dedenne stay close to the Metagross as she approached the audience and apologized. "Sorry about that, Lumiose was getting crowded today, so we made this place our dance studio for the Valentine's Festival. I call this dance... the Metric 3 Volt bash! Those are the nicknames I gave to my Metagross and Dedenne respectively!"

The Dedenne waved nervously as the Metagross stood in pride, Tierno gave a clap of respect and cheered. "That is a good name for a dance like that!"

Gina recognized the odd man out and spoke to the audience. "This is just my morning dance, I have a different one planned for noon and the best of them all is at night. I... didn't expect so many of you to come here."

She saw a variety, from couples to those single, they looked interested in seeing her perform more dance moves as Tierno asked. "People are drawn to the things they like to see and the romance you saw in Lumiose is not what everyone considers. What are you going to do to make today special for us?"

Gina answered as her Metagross stepped forward and told the Dedenne that they were performing well. "We still got an hour before they start serving break fast, so I guess me and my friends will keep this up for half that time."

She gave a glance to her two pokemon, they are to go back to dancing. "My name is Gina Pua and I am from Alola! Thank you all for coming and I hope we are making your morning special. Metric, 3 Volt, its time to bash!"

During a morning on Unova in Nimbasa City.

Rachael was blushing to something Chrom was offering to her as she gave him a similar gift. Small boxes of chocolate that were in a heart shaped box, the boy blushed back and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day Rachael, I'm sorry if I am making things awkward by having me and my Mother's flight happen today."

Rachael kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and didn't mind as she opened the box and made her pick. "I don't mind, if you delayed that trip any longer, Lucas would end up flipping. Congratulations on evolving that Tympole into a Palpitoad."

Chrom opened his own box and started eating as he lead the way into a big stadium. "Thank you... and thank you for letting me star in that film with you, it was pretty fun acting."

Rachael followed and thought of her plan to make the day more special. "You have talent and it looks like Wendy and Thomas are talking to each other, we are going to watch a soccer game like you want to and after that I want to go on the Ferris Wheel before you go off to Sinnoh. Once that is done, I'll leave you be."

Chrom found it fair and wanted to think of how to keep his girlfriend from getting lonely. "A...and you said you are going to take a trip to Alola after seeing me off? What do you plan to do there besides... something something?"

Rachael thought of it and looked to the rising sun for an answer. "I think I know how to keep myself from causing drama. Tammy offered to let me stay with her family for the time being, but if these people know who I am-" She whistled and finished her chocolate as Chrom did the same and guessed what will happen. "They won't leave you alone and some of the ties you have would make it worse."

Rachael agreed with him as she tossed her empty box into a trash bin. "Exactly and I tolerate the paparazzi until I can't take it anymore and have Houdini use teleport."

She gasped and snickered as she readied a phone. "Actually, Hilda said it is going to take a while before my flight gets there. I have a change of plans in how I want to arrive on Alola, Houdini's mega teleporting trick!"

The boy imagined it and looked like he was about to kiss her again. "That is a good idea, but doesn't it require a memory of the place for it to work?"

Rachael winked and kissed the boy in the lips, she felt the taste of chocolate and enjoyed it more than she should, Chrom felt the taste and wanted to break the kiss. His mind was flooded in hormones as he requested to his girlfriend. "Let's not do that after we had chocolate."

He finished his box and tossed it to a bin as Rachael knew who to make contact with. "I'll ask Nate if he can help me out. Come on, lets see who is playing against who!" The boyfriend agreed and lead the way into the sports dome for an event that would last for a few hours.

On Alola, during a blooming morning in a backyard facing the sea.

Elio and Lillie were watching the sunrise with their children as a Pikachu, Mimikyu, Clefairy, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu were enjoying the silence. The husband and wife blushed with passion at a deed that they argued over, Lillie took a deep breath and apologized first. "I'm sorry for trying to push you out of the kitchen, I know you were just trying to make me breakfast and I wanted to make something special for you today."

Elio apologized back with guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry for being a bossy asshole when I should have known better. I know you wanted waffles, so that is what I'm making for you... do you know how controlling that sounds?! It's too creepy."

Lillie squinted her eyes and raised her voice. "Elio, that wasn't why I was upset! You know how much we mean to each other and you were once again doing all the work! You spend time with your family, do the choirs, go to work and when you come back you mostly make dinner."

Elio felt his mind click in assertiveness and raised his voice back. "You take care of the kids, be a professor, help so many kids get started on being trainers and then you do things with your pokemon. There is a reason why I spoil you."

Lillie growled aggressively, raised her finger and wagged in a scolding. "That is why I spoil you back, do you think you are my slave or something? Answer me!"

Elio answered back even louder. "No I am not! I just want today to be special for the both of us and-"

"Waaaaaaa!"

Daphne and Leon cried loudly and made the couple stop their arguing, Lillie picked them up and apologized as she took her top off and let her children feed. "Shh... Daddy and I are just trying to make today work. It's Valentines Day and it is one of those days where we do something more than we normally do," Elio looked even more guilty, Lillie rested her head on his shoulder and comforted him. "We are just butting heads at our own ideas for Valentines Day, it is a holiday when people show how they love each other. But this is just another way we are expressing it."

Elio agreed and sat next to Lillie, he took a deep breath, calmed down and asked. "I checked the weather and there is something cool I want to do with you and the kids tonight with the sky shining."

Lillie calmed herself down and answered. "Thank you and we will go, after that, there is a movie we should watch together, it is a rerun of that Love and Battles film. Would that settle things for this Valentines day?"

Elio nodded, readied his pager and he kissed his wife on the cheek as in apology. "Yes, because we bickered a lot this morning."

He scratched his children's ears as Lillie giggled. "Arguing is a sign that things are healthy, though it was pretty petty."

She kissed Elio on the cheek and wished him the best of luck at work. "Stay safe at the lab Elio, you only have a small job today, good luck."

Elio raised his fists ready and aimed his pager high to call in a Charizard. "Wicke said that Gladion is going to help me out on my assignment, I will be back by the evening. I promise that you won't be disappointed."

Lillie watched the Charizard land and Elio getting on the ride pokemon's back as she gave a wish to him. "Have a great day at work, I love you my sun shine!"

Elio gave Lillie a thumbs up and called to his Mimikyu. "Lost, its time to get going. I love you too my moon lit flower, tell Burnet that I am sorry for giving you trouble today!"

The Mimikyu jumped on the man's back and gave a faint chuckle. "You... are...going...to...get...it!"

Elio expected to as he secured the Mimikyu and ordered the Charizard to take flight, leaving Lillie alone with a black hat Pikachu that was frustrated that he was left behind. "Chu!"

Lillie agreed and invited Stormy to sit next to her. "I promised Burnet that I would share some news and potential research, she knows everything that goes on in this house and if there is something I don't want to talk to Elio about... for any reason, she is the first person I would talk to." The Pikachu found it fair as a Banette flew out of a window to alert Lillie of who arrived, there is going to be much to talk about.

At Aether Paradise.

Elio asked a puzzled Mohn and a Herdier what they were doing and snapped his fingers to an answer as the Mimikyu looked bored. "She disappeared at around the time you arrived, left Luna to care for those Meltans and only she Argos knows where she is? A translator isn't needed."

The man in the straw hat gasped and agreed. "That's sweet of her to visit the Pelago, I was coming here to pay her a visit... guess I should check the deck while she is out there."

He looked up the elevator and blushed as Elio gave him a promise. "I'll go check that place when I'm done, this holiday is pretty crazy and people have their own ideas for it."

Mohn agreed as the elevator descended down. "Take your time down there, try and talk to Lillie better about your plans later today, arguments like that happen when you two try to make each other happy."

He and Argos got on the elevator and ascended up as Elio saw Gladion approaching with a Manaphy in his arms and a more social Cacturne that was dancing over something. The in-law readied a ball and called the scarecrow back with a promise. "Once we finish business down at the labs, I'll let you back out."

Elio waited for the elevator to come back down and asked Gladion. "Anything you know about what we are doing down there? It's gotten pretty hectic the last couple days."

The in-law nodded and was let on first. "It would be easier if I show you, Wicke said this was an on and off problem and with more... you know whats coming our way, we need a better solution to managing the problem."

Elio followed and asked. "They are making that same machine used on Orre to treat those pokemon? That would be handy."

Gladion shook his head and pressed the button down as the Manaphy answered with a question. "If they were, why did they have people work on that machine in Orre? Making one here after all that doesn't make sense."

The Alolan Champion felt like he asked something dim witted and asked Gladion. "We are just making something in case the people are Orre take longer to make the upgrades than we thought. Who came up with the idea to do this?"

The elevator descended down and Gladion led the way into a lab, where Colress and an employee Elio was familiar with were typing away at something, Wicke was observing and noticed the two men and the pokemon they were carrying. "Ah, thank you for coming. Mr. Colress, could you explain what we are doing here?"

The scientist pressed a button and showed a screen with a dormant Lopunny that had two bars empty. "This is something we made that should speed the treatment up and provide for any...excess we are to manage. Aoi has programmed quite a few things in the ball chambers that would be pleasing for us all."

The employee was lost in her focus and picked a tune that brought a small tear in her eye. "This one is beautiful to listen to. Seven melodies coming together should make even this girl open up."

Elio asked with little thought. "Seven Melodies?! Isn't that at lot for one pokemon to listen to?"

Aoi gasped, turned around to notice the new people and tried not to give a sharp glare at Elio. "You never heard of the game that song came from?! Are you serious?!"

She stopped herself and gave a respectful, apologetic nod. "Sorry. It is an old game, so you really didn't hear of it. This machine is something of a relaxer, pokemon can hear just about anything from outside of their balls and like you expect from the name, the relaxer lets them here what ever music would reach into their hearts."

Gladion felt it made sense and looked at the ball with hope. "Which means by the time this girl comes out her ball, she isn't as much of a danger to those around her. That's helpful."

The Manaphy looked doubtful and asked. "Isn't it still dangerous to let that pokemon out of her ball? You were mad about the last time someone got hurt."

The Mimikyu chuckled in bitter humor as Elio agreed with him. "It's still a Shadow Pokemon, we still need to watch out for Hyper Mode when she reaches a breaking point. Thank you for making this Aoi, who knew you were good with computers."

The employee blushed on receiving the compliment and looked at Colress. "This wasn't my idea, Colress started this and made the adjustments while I program the minor details. Miss Wicke, what is our next job?"

The hired scientist appreciated the credit as Wicke asked Elio. "For now, you are to wait until I call our contact from Hoenn. Mr. Sun, I will tell them about the update while you give them instructions on what they should do for Lopunny and the others. I will call Miss Anabel shortly."

The Alolan Champ saluted as Gladion saw a door open to let in a familiar enforcer of his along with two men, one with purple hair and the other with orange hair. An enthusiastic woman waved with cheer as the door closed behind her. "Hey boss, Cictri and Vitus agreed to help out and keep quiet! It feels weird keeping all this behind everyone."

Gladion gave a small pose and agreed. "I know Heidi, Mr. Sun... you may begin."

Elio swallowed and gave a respectful nod to his staff. "Thank you, what we are asking from you is very important for the treatment of these pokemon."

He went to the container to take out the ball and went to the pen for a demonstration. "it's easier to show you, but I won't blame you if it hurts to watch."

In the sound of a pop, a stoic Lopunny was looking more lively, though the look in her eyes gave the observing enough knowledge that something was wrong. Lost took out a sweet poffin from Elio's back pack and gave it to the hazed Lopunny. "You... are...with...friends."

The trainer joined in the affection and petted the Lopunny behind her ears. "That's right, we are here for you. Just let your true feelings out."

The Lopunny was shaking from her stillness, smelled the sweat poffin and took a bite, perking up more as Heidi signaled her assistants to get closer. "Stay close and observe, this is the worse part."

The orange haired employee was about to ask as the Lopunny's attempt at delight twisted, she held her head in a pained frenzy, gave a loud shriek and tried to kick Elio in the neck. She was stopped by the Mimikyu that quickly knocked her to the ground and had to manage a psychotic thrashing. The employees cringed at the lesson and the duty they have to partake in.

At the souther exit of Lumiose City.

Gina sent out her Frogadier and shiny Octillery as the sun reached to high noon. A small group of people came to watch the start of a hula dance, the Frogadier stuck out her tongue and joined in the dance. The Octillery felt a forming rhythm, tapped his tentacles and puffed his cheeks, he shot out an mixture of a hydro pump and an aurora beam into the air as the Frogadier formed a pulse of water around her body and clenched her fist with a veil of ice, her carefree eyes sharpen intensely Gina performed a back flip with her partner and readied her fist for a punch on the ground as the Octillery shot a charged beam that was cloaked in flame. Pahee punched and froze a circle with the pulse of water. Her arms tensed up with muscle as the audience watched the combined glow and felt it most romantic, Gina thanked them, got up and felt a story is to be told. "Hula dancing is pretty common on Alola. It was something I always wanted to do and it is something I used to help trained Pahee. But this isn't even the best part."

She saw her buffed Frogadier and her glowing Octillery as she went back to dancing, drawing the crowd more close to a repeat of the pokemons moves, ending in a heavier, icy punch and a radiant flame thrower that earned a series of claps, among them was Calem, who was carrying his daughter Corva in a piggy back ride and Magdoline who gave a more mellow clap. Gina blushed as the man approached and thought of what to say. "Bien Joue! I heard from Tierno that you were performing south of here and you have drawn a crowd. How are you adjusting to Kalos now?"

The teenager answered with a building confidence. "M...much better, Pahee hasn't slipped as often as she use to, Metric and I learned a few things about Mega Evolution and after today, I need to get ready for the next part of Pahee's training. She is showing a lot of strength and might evolve in a couple days."

She looked excited at the nervous Frogadier that tried to back away, tripped and was caught by the Octillery that muttered something of good will. "It's like when she evolved the first time, she has to adjust to a new body and everything, along with the special moves I heard about. With that speed and protean, she is going to be amazing."

The Froakie croaked on feeling the responsibility and tried to laugh it off, Gina gave her a tense stare to stop the laughter. "I am serious Pahee, if we adjust water shuriken and dark pulse with your punches-" She tried not to over reach her expectations as the Frogadier blushed and expected embarrassment

Corva sighed and felt like she knew what Pahee was feeling. "Evolution isn't the problem, Greninjas are fast and go... pew pew. What if one slips while trying to be cool?"

The Octillery felt a small whimper and patted Pahee on the back as Calem agreed with his daughter. "It would make her seem like the odd ninja out, but there is no shame in her being her."

Gina agreed and had an idea that might work as she lowered herself and offered to help her friend. "I see how well she can adjust and then teach her a technique if that becomes a problem. Pahee, what do you think? If you are worried about tripping over that, we can trip together and try something new."

The Octillery's eyes widened and gave a small sigh, Gina knew what she said and had no shame as the Frogadier stubbornly accepted it and grunted something, Corva giggled and assured her. "She doesn't have to trip herself, but we know what she is saying."

Gina knew she embarrassed herself and was ready to get back to her dance. "R...Right."

She apologized to the crowd and went back to dancing. "Sorry about that, we got a whole hour left and we are only getting started. Pahee, Tank, are you ready to start again?"

The Frogadier felt her muscles relax and stood by the Octillery, Gina counted down and clapped. "A one, two, three, a one, two, three." She and her pokemon went back to their dance, letting Calem return to Magdoline and to watch a pleasant show with his family.

During a morning at the Battle Frontier.

Tammy shined with a green shard necklace as she finished performing a sporadic dance with her black Porygon-Z. Finishing with a leap into the air and a cheer. "Beta, end this with a dark pulse and hyper beam combo!"

The Porygon-Z glowed with an aura of unstable thoughts and shot into the sky with an empowered hyper beam and an adaptable dark pulse that radiated. Neo, Nica and Rosa were shaking their legs at the sight of such cool power, drawing in a few bystanders as a Rotom Dex whistled. "Yozah that iz going to rock next week. Are you sure that is going to be your introduction?"

Tammy looked like she wanted to whine and closed her eyes in a tease. "Mo'o and Cutlass are going to be so good that it is a hard pick. With Z Conversion, Beta would give us that lead we deserve!"

Swoop!

A Latios flew down to drop off Anabel, the chief was half disappointed as she asked the girl. "Stunt Gull, were you able to search for a mirage spot?"

Tammy broke out of her tease and saluted to her chief. "I have and the one to the far north of here only had Magbys and Darmanitans."

Her secret agent Eevee and her Pikachu Belle jumped on her shoulders as Anabel sighed and spoke of her own trip. "This one north of Fallarbor Town has nothing but this pokemon called Unown... nothing my Keystone revealed. Dex, mark these two places please."

The Rotom did as instructed and asked the Latios. "Are you zure that you and Crimzon can only zee one each during the day? Thiz would make our trip take longer than we want."

The Latios nodded and looked as bored as Rosa suggested something and pointed to the tower, the Chief refused and felt something ringing in her ear. "We don't have time to spend battling in these facilities... as exciting as it would be to face the challenge," she pressed a a button on her ear piece and answered it. "Yes?"

Her eyes widened, she readied a ball to call back to Latios as she asked Tammy. "Stunt Gull, go to the P.C at the Pokemon Center and be ready, we have an assignment from Alola that needs to be done."

The girl understood, called her Porygon-Z back and went into the center with her pokemon. She went to the P.C and felt herself daydreaming of a contest to out do the others, she sighed in bliss and waited as she asked her pokemon. "I kind of wish Pamela is here to celebrate Valentines Day with me... but I'll bet she is practicing with her pokemon for that Grand Festival of hers."

She envisioned her friend performing a wonderful stunt with her mega Scizor and earning the adoration of millions, something she herself was apart of. She nearly puckered her lips, smelled a sweet scent and felt small jolt that woke her up. Her hair stood as she let her partners off her shoulders. "Ow! Nica, don't do that... but you two are right. Right now, we focus on making our own way to fame. We didn't make Mom cry just to let her down."

Zip! Anabel came into the center with Rosa and a Rotom Dex. She reached for a small case, she spun a coded lock as Tammy heard a call from a video phone. The chief agent rushed to get it and pressed a button to reveal Wicke, the Aether Scientist took a deep breath and waved. "Sorry to interrupt Battle Maiden, but we have made something that would assist us for the time being and we require you and Miss Stunt Gull to transfer... the five."

Anabel opened the case to reveal the five pokeballs. "That will be done since we do not have any easy options to treat these pokemon. Rosa, give these to Tammy, Dex... give her the P.C link so she can transfer them."

Rosa took the five and went to Tammy as the Rotom Dex apologized and showed her codes to a link. "Do I need to explain it?"

The girl shook her head and typed away at the P.C, revealing a bank storage with the Aether Foundation's golden logo. "No, you don't."

She placed the five balls into a slot and watch them fade into data, the image of a Gallade, Amoongus, Conkeldurr, Aromatisse and Chesnaught were seen in the box as the Dex signaled to Anabel that it was done. "All ready Chief Maiden!"

Wicke heard it and signaled someone to do something. Tammy watched the five pokemon in the P.C disappear and turned off the machine as she wanted to ask something, she walked towards the video screen and asked the scientist. "What did you make back home? Something that would take care of these pokemon for us?"

Wicke nodded and heard struggling from behind, she was tempted to turn around as a familiar, masculine voice stopped her. "We have Lopunny under control! Don't worry about us."

The scientist sighed and obeyed. "Of course Master Gladion."

She faced the callers and answered. "It is something to help treat these pokemon of their ailment and ready them for... a remedy we might have on Alola."

Tammy guessed what it was with a proud smile. "You are going to have someone ask Tapu Fini when those pokemon are ready to open up? Some of these pokemon are far more dangerous than a Lopunny and it is going to be a while before they can be themselves again. Tell who ever is doing the dangerous work that I said thanks."

Wicke had it noted as Anabel felt relief to a task finished and concluded business. "We will report back to you if we find anything else to transfer, we thank you and the others cooperating. We will see you again soon."

Wicke winked and was ready to disconnect. "I will alert our team about the new arrivals shortly. Take care."

Beep!

Tammy giggled and asked her Chief. "Dad and the others are doing a lot of work while we are out here. Battle Maiden, I heard the Battle Dome is starting up a tournament soon and it looks fun to watch... should we?"

Anabel shrugged and smiled back. "We don't have anything else better to do and I want to see just the kind of trainers that run those facilities."

She lead the way as Tammy and the others were ready to follow, the Dex shined and showed a man with violet hair and extravagant clothes. "The Dome Ace Tucker? He iz the biggezt zhow off in the whole Battle Frontier!" Tammy agreed as her Pikachu and Eevee cheered with a day of enjoyment awaiting them.

At Nimbasa City.

Rachael and Chrom felt sore in the throat from excessive cheering and were eating popsicles to sooth the pain. Chrom lead the way to Nimbasa's Ferris wheel and saw a massive line in the way. " **Huff!** That was a long game."

Rachael agreed and felt she was able to talk again as the line of couples moved forward. "Yeah, it started off a bit boring, but it got exciting towards the end. It was no wonder that Sawk is the teams main player. Thankfully, this line goes by pretty quick. Did you enjoy your time on Unova?"

Chrom nodded and took another step with his hand holding Rachael's. "I enjoy every winter I come here... you made this one the best I had."

The girl blushed and felt the line getting shorter, part of her didn't want to let the boy go. "Thank you, you made my last couple months some of the best ones I had in my life."

The duo found themselves moments away from reaching the ferris wheel, their hearts beat as one as a satisfied couple left a kart empty for them to get on. They walked in and sat side by side, holding onto each other as they waited for the cart to go up, Chrom noticed Rachael gritting her teeth at something and asked her. "Is something on your mind?"

Rachael felt the cart rising up and tried to calm down. "The time we spent together was the best I had, I don't want it to end."

Chrom rubbed her back, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't either, but despite the long distant travel, this thing between us isn't going to end. It always hurts when we have to part ways."

Rachael hugged back, had a memories of departure and shed a few tears. "Ha, it does. It's no wonder some of my friends take this so hard."

She wiped her tears away and asked Chrom. "No matter how hard it seems at the Battle Frontier, do not give up! You got a dream to reach, you have to earn it... but that hard work is going to pay off!"

The boy saw that he and the girl were high in the air as he made a vow. "I won't, when you get to Alola, don't worry about me. I'll try to call you when I make it to Sinnoh."

Rachael took the vow and watched the beautiful sight, her worries felt like they blown away as she readied a great ball. "Same, your Mom is waiting at Mistralton City and it would stink if you have to walk all the way there by yourself. Would you like to fly there with Arbitro and me?"

Chrom saw the cart returning to the earth and accepted the offer. "Sure, it would help."

The cart reached the bottom and the duo got off hand in hand, Rachael sent out her Salamence and offered to let her boyfriend on first, Chrom got on and felt Rachael holding onto him tightly as he heard the girl whisper. "Arbitro, take us to Mistralton City."

The Salamence gave a hearty roar and flew to the north west, towards the city with a runway, where Candice was talking to Skyla about something. Arbitro landed and earned the notice of the two women, Candice saw her son jump off and showed him the plane. "Happy Valentine's Day, did you enjoy your date?"

The son nodded and felt someone was looking on, he turned around to see Rachael smiling at him and answered his mother. "We have, Dad should be less anxious when he sees us. Rachael, I promise we will meet again!"

The girl rolled her eyes and shouted at him. "Stop torturing me and get on that plane already! I will be here for you when you come back."

The boy leaped in shock and ran in as Candice readied the bags and saw the girl's hidden sorrow, she smiled at her and nodded in respect. "Thank you for making this day special for my son. We will see you again soon. Skyla, once I am in the plane, I will be ready."

She walked in and left the pilot to give Rachael a salute. "They will have a quick and safe trip to Sinnoh, are you sure you don't want to borrow the plane for your... trip to Alola?"

Rachael refused as she had a better position on her Salamence. "No thank you, I have my own way of getting to Alola."

She showed her pass port, Skyla wondered how and hopped into the plane. "Okay then, I'll see you when you get back."

Rachael looked on and waited for the plane to begin its take off, the boy she loved is going back to his normal life, she closed her eyes and felt her heart speaking truth. "If I have everything I want as I want it, then wouldn't be reality. Arbitro, fly me back home, I got to pack up."

The Salamence flew off south to an apartment Aspertia City, where Nate and Hilda were waiting outside, Rachael knew what they were going to say as Arbitro landed next to them. "Sorry I'm late, I want to settle Valentine's Day early and finish things with my boyfriend."

Hilda didn't mind, folded her arms and asked with a questioning frown. "That isn't why I'm think things are getting weird. Why didn't you take that plane?"

Rachael petted her Salamence, called him back and wanted to get her stuff. "Because I don't need to take one, how far can an Alakazam teleport? If it isn't as far as Alola... then what if I amplify that power?"

She showed off her mega tiara to prove that question and went in. Hilda, gasped and growled on realizing what the girl was going to do. "Nate, are you sure you want to help her go through with that? From here, all the way to Alola... that is a tall order for any pokemon to go through."

Nate didn't mind and had a memory of a certain beach in his mind. "It depends on if it is needed, I visited Alola pretty recently and it is still a fresh one. Once Rachael is on Alola, I'll be back."

The door opened up and Rachael came out with a bag of supplies, she sent out her Alakazam, locked the door behind her and made sure everything was sealed. "Houdini, I want you to see how well Nate remembers Alola and then tell me whether or not you can teleport that far. Nate, I... need to borrow you to make this work."

The Alakazam walked over to Nate, felt the memory of the beach and raised his hand to the west, he grunted and shook his head. Rachael and her pokemon took a deep breath and readied for something, Rachael tapped her tiara and let it shine, energy poured into the Alakazam to trigger mega evolution. The two adults felt the power pushing against them and watched the Mega Alakazam meditate. Rachael felt her mind in sync with her partner. "I'm sorry to do this Houdini, can you reach Alola?"

The Alakazam felt salty air and the sound of a wave that became real, Rachael and Nate felt a flash of light shine and felt themselves on a beach, with a house that had a large rock flying off the roof. Nate adjusted his hat to a plan that worked and pointed to a bridge leading to a small island with a house. "Down there is where Miss Lillie lives, if she isn't there... then she is at Kukui's lab helping out with research. Good luck on your mission Rachael!"

The girl gave the man a thumbs up and felt herself sharing a vision with Houdini. "Thank you, have a happy Valentine's Day with Yancy."

Nate appreciated it and felt another flash of light, back in Aspertia city and back to Hilda, the hero of truth thanked the Alakazam. "That takes a lot to do something like this, thank you!"

The Alakazam hummed with a zen like control and teleported back to Alola, to where Rachael was feeling a strain. The girl tapped her tiara and powered her partner down, they nearly fell on their knees, Rachael felt light headed and admitted it. "That was a lot of use of that power, but we reached Alola."

She breathed air in and heard an other worldly roar, she and her exhausted Alakazam looked to the sky and found a white lion that resembled the sun, running in the air and looking at the duo, the lion looked at the Alakazam for a moment and ran off to an island with an icy mountain. Rachael adjusted her bag as her Alakazam felt like he was welcomed and felt his muscles working again, the girl lead the way to the house in the far outskirts as she felt some common sense in her mind. "If Lillie was letting two babies near that noise... then someone needs to talk to her about parenting. So she isn't there. Come on Houdini!"

The two made their short journey to the pleasant looking house with plans for their mission, Rachael went to knock the door as she continued. "Let's get this jet lag out of our system, then we will go visit the Aether Foundation."

Her smile became one of expecting conflict as the door opened, showing Lillie, who was in a white dress shirt and pink pants, a hint of pink lipstick was seen on the woman's lips, she looked like she was expecting someone else and took out a wet clothe to wipe herself. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be here this early Rachael. Do come in."

The girl faced the woman, knew someone was preparing for a Valentines day date and took the offer with her Alakazam. "Thank you Miss Lillie, Houdini used a mega boosted teleport to get here. Tell us the house rules and we will try to stay out of trouble."

Lillie guided the two to a living room, where a Magearna was dancing for the amusement of two blonde babies, a Munchlax and a Pikachu. She pointed to an empty couch and instructed the girl. "Our only other room is used for the babies room so for now, this couch will be where you sleep on. Respect our privacy and all will be well."

Rachael went to lay on the couch as her Alakazam found a corner of the living room to meditate. "You don't have to worry about anything. You and Elio are getting ready for a big date tonight?"

Lillie sat on the couch her children were on and adjusted herself to where they and the pokemon are given all of her attention. "Yes and it is somewhere very special. Elio's mother, Miss Patricia, is going to baby sit the babies while we are out on our walk."

She introduced the baby in blue first. "This is Leon-" The baby boy looked uncertain of Rachael and cling tightly to his mother as a baby in pink blabbered something to the stranger, Lillie introduced her daughter. "and this is Daphne."

Rachael found the babies cute and waved hello. "Daphne and Leon, those are darling names. My name is Rachael Ocul and I am a friend of your sister Tammy. Don't mind me."

Leon babbled something as Daphne looked to the Alakazam's shining spoons, Houdini faced away as the girl warned the baby. "No, those are Houdini's. Miss Lillie, once the jet lag is over, I will do my part of this agreement. Vyram is a nice pokemon, he also helps me when I cook things back home. Maybe we can cook something together one day?"

Lillie considered it, imagined what the girl's life at home was like and asked the Magearna to stop dancing as she grabbed a remote and turned on the T.V. "Maybe you should ask Elio about that, make yourself at home."

She saw a documentary about a colony of Durants in a burrow, Rachael was drawn to the show as the matron of the house asked. "You know a lot about... Vespron, could you tell me a little about him?"

Rachael was willing to answer with vivid memories. "Vespron is my most aggressive pokemon and one of my most handy. He isn't a pokemon I am letting out in this house until he is adjusted to life around here... unless Durants live in this region, do they?"

Lillie shook her head. "They do not, Vespron needs a guiding hand to learn about this region."

Rachael knew one place she can help her Durant and rested up. "I can do that when I am out doing my job. Thank you Miss Lillie."

At the south of Lumiose City, during the late evening.

The mass of audience were in awe at Gina's song to the moon, the glowing Shiinotic playing the flute, the Salazzle danced with the singing Cinccino. The Shiinotic winked and let loose moon blasted spores as the Salazzle let loose a sweat scent. The audience relaxed as Gina danced with Toxin and Puffy, a spot line shined on the duo and they became the center of their attention. Gina finished, broke apart from the dance and the Salazzle inhaled as the Cinccino lended a helping hand, the teenager raised her hand to the sky and ordered. "Toxin, finish this with a heated shine to remember!"

The Salazzle shot out a fire blast that gave a burst of radiated light, the many watching gasped in amazement and clapped wildly. Gina and her pokemon felt adored as they took in their fame, the teenage waved in her gratitude. "Thank you, enjoy the last of your Valentine's night."

She had her pokemon follow her as the masses split off back to the city, among the audience staying was Sycamore and a beautiful brown haired, middle aged woman. The woman waved hello and smiled. "That was an amazing show. My son Calem told me about you, the name is Grace."

Gina approached and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, my name is Gina. I think I got the hang of what I am suppose to be doing in contests. Sycamore, I'll be at the east of this region tomorrow to continue Pahee's training. I think she isn't scared of being a Greninja anymore."

The professor looked forward to it and felt a kiss on his cheek as Grace wished the girl good luck. "You are pretty quick in raising your pokemon," She gave a small laugh. "Perhaps you will out do us all by the next contest season!"

Sycamore nearly joined in the laugh and reached for his pocket. "Perhaps, I have heard from Lady Korrina that you are interested in mega evolution, oui?"

Gina nodded as she yawned from an all days work. "Yep, me and Metric want to reach the next step and if Korrina's Lucario was anything to learn from, that power is reaching our absolute limit."

The professor agreed and took out a blue marble with a yellow marking. "That would be a first step, while you are on your own with your search for the keystone. But this would be something to consider if you have the opportunity."

Gina knew a mega stone when she sees one, nearly lost her breath and took the stone. "A Metagrossite?!"

She was quick to put it in the bag and thanked the professor. "I will let you know when I get a Keystone. I need to learn about this, enjoy your date Professor."

She walked off to the city with her two pokemon and left Sycamore with Grace, who looked him in the eyes with a lustful stare. "That was rather kind of you, have I mentioned you looked handsome in the moon light?"

The man blushed and smiled at an enticed mood. "Vous avez l'air encore plus beau au clair de lune Grace!"

On Alola, during its evening.

Elio adjusted his hair and placed a red hat on as he looked around at Iki Town, the moon light shined and his Chandelure floated to the bridge with an order in mind. He found a Lunala that landed on the center arena and let Lillie off, the woman was floated towards the moonegeist's head and she nuzzled her on the forehead. "Thank you Nebby, I appreciated the ride here."

The Lunala blushed, placed Lillie down and flew high in the sky to give a romantic shine of moon light as Lillie approached her husband, she looked tempted to do something and held off of it. "You look nice. Shall we walk off that dinner you made?"

Elio saw the faint hint of pink lipstick, held his wife's hand and lead the way. "Flicky should have the candles ready and thank you for letting me go ahead. I didn't expect Rachael to come to Alola so soon, but its nice to have more people around. I hope Mom doesn't mind her too much. You look gorgeous."

Lillie blushed without shame and followed her husband to a beautifully candle lit bridge, she gasped and slowly embraced her husband. "You know how to make this event magical."

The duo took the sight and crossed; feeling many pleasant memories in their minds, how they met, how they departed and how they agreed to an eternal bond. The woman nearly cried in nostalgia and wiped her tears away. "This place has always been important to us, thank you for picking it. Next year I should try picking one instead."

Elio blushed back and apologized. "Sorry about being a bit cliché, how was work?"

Lillie shrugged and answered. "Nothing interesting, though Rachael agreed to help me study fire lash. How was yours?"

Elio answered with bright hope. "Lopunny is dangerous work. A machine was made to help make treatment a bit easier, Tammy and Anabel sent us five pokemon that needed treatment and we have each of them on schedule. It's pretty sad that it came to this, but it will be worth making them smile again. Gladion and Madison are out on a date to Poni Plains as we speak, getting away from that drama for one night. After this walk is done... is there anything you want to do?"

Lillie felt the romance and was disappointed in being denied something, she swayed her hips and was about to answer as she saw a flock of Pelippers flying high in the sky, the sky became cloudy and she warned Elio. "...We need to get moving to the Ruins... now!"

Elio wondered why and felt rain dropping, the Chandelure at the end of the bridge flinched and shrieked that the group hurry. The couple ran the last stretch of the bridge as the Chandelure flinched and aimed at something, Elio knew it was Flicky refueling from something of pure evil as Lillie didn't wish to look back. The rain became worse as they rushed into the ruins, they breathed heavily and felt wet, Elio readied a level ball and watched his Chandelure suffering in the rain. "Flicky, come back in the ball... you done good."

Lillie watched the call back and her husband cradling it to give a whisper. "You are a sweet girl. Lillie, those Pelippers were not part of this walk."

The Professor had more nostalgia as she watched the heavy rain and smiled. "...I wouldn't have mind if it was, this isn't the first time we got wet in the rain."

She puckered her lips and aimed for her husband's cheek.

Smooch!

She backed away and saw lip shaped lipstick where she struck. Elio licked his lips, aware that Lillie kissed him for more than just affection. "We haven't been on that island in a while, but we are stuck here until it stops raining."

Lillie agreed and watched the Pelipper get chased off by a Rayquaza, its presence pushed the rain cloud away in an air lock and in place of the clouds was a Lunala, completing the duo's moment of mixed nostalgia. Elio kissed Lillie on the cheek and whispered to her. "You are my best friend in the whole world. I'm glade we made today work."

Lillie kissed him in the lips and whispered to him back. "We have gone through many battles together and today is just another. I love you." Nebby arrived and gave a mighty shriek into the sky, the couple went on with a Valentine's night concluded.

At Elio's House.

Rachael felt intimidated by Patricia's casual manner to a girl like her as a Meowth chatted away with a Munchlax, Pikachu, Heatmor and Banette. The babies adored their grand mother as the guest of the house complimented the woman. "I didn't know you were that much of a battler Miss Patricia... you might give some people back on Orre nightmares with that Gengar... maybe."

Patricia cradled the two babies and appreciated the honest words. "A lot of things happened that ended that carrier, Chrom sounds like a pretty nice guy and... you are not the only one who has issues like that. Benjamin called from home and gave me one of the cheesiest poems you can think of!"

She blushed as Rachael felt better about herself. "If it comes from the heart, then that is love at its best. Those people at Aether are going to hate me when they know who I am."

Patricia laughed and gave the girl a subtle, indifferent stare. "Your films are good, but they are not that good. Don't be a show off and they wouldn't have a reason."

Rachael gasped and gave a mischievous smirk. "Everyone has something to climb and if they keep on climbing, I can respect that." "Mahina-a-ahhh!"

Click! Elio and Lillie returned home with a faint dampness and what looked like vows remembered, Patricia giggled at the kiss mark on her son and got up. "You're kids have been nothing but angels and Rachael is a pretty cool girl."

She gave the babies back to Lillie and called to her Meowth. "Call me again if you need someone to babysit them. I'll see you later."

The older woman left the family be as the Meowth said his goodbyes and followed out, the family united on the couch and felt peace coming. Elio let his Pikachu jump on his lap as he asked Rachael. "Do you mind if I tell the people at work that you are in this region and you will show up soon? That way we won't have anyone butting heads with you."

The girl didn't mind as her Heatmor came to her lap and wanted affection. "It would help, just what kind of people and I going to meet?"

The couple looked at each other in deciding an answer as Rachael petted the Heatmor, Lillie started with the one she thought Rachael would detest. "If you see a blonde, tall man with green glasses, that is someone known as Faba. He has been demoted to the lowest position for quite a while and he more than deserved it. He hates children and if he knows where you have gone, he would just make himself miserable in bitterness."

Rachael marked a person she would avoid at all costs. "I'm like a queen diva to him. Anyone else?"

Elio knew a few people at work that would be better company. "Faba aside, most of the people are pretty nice... if busy. They love hearing stories about trainers and their pokemon from far away lands, Haley especially since you are from-"


	68. Surprises In All The Right Places!

During an afternoon in a city built with in an extinct volcano, Alex looked confident in a plan and readied his balls. "Start with Ion and change strategy depending on what he uses."

He raised his fist in the air as a Wailmer floated in the sea water next to him, the boy turned around, petted her and whispered. "I know sub, but I got a treat for your hard work when I am done here, I promise. Stay here!"

The Wailmer shot water out from her spout as Alex went into a gym that had three slopes, leading to a floor covered in ice. A Gym guide whispered a tip for him. "If you want the stairs to show up, you got to crack every bit of the ice."

Alex listened and went to take his first step, the ice looked like it was going to shatter under his feet, he walked a pattern until every corner of the platform was shattered and found himself by the slope that became stairs. He walked up to a bigger platform and knew how to solve the gyms puzzle, in a few moments, he cracked the platform and repeated with an even bigger one, until he found himself at an arena that had rocky platforms and a wide, chilly pool. On the other side was an elderly, yet suave man in a blue suit, he had grey hair and blue eyes. He readied five balls and politely greeted the boy. "Ah, the son of the Devon President has finally arrived! You are here to challenge me for the Rain Badge?"

Alex readied his ball and looked him with determination. "I fought my way through the rest of the gyms in this region so I can prove something. Just think of me as Alex, I'm ready when you are Juan!"

The Gym Leader accepted the challenge and tossed out a poke ball to send out a Lapras that splashed and sang a tune as Alex sent out his lead pokemon. "Go Ion, lets zap this Lapras to kingdom come!"

A Magneton was let out, it spun its magnets, buzzed and shot a thunder bolt to deal super effective damage to its foe. Juan ordered with a grace that would calm the storm. "Lapras, shoot back with hydro pump, this child is going to have to do more than rely on electric attacks to defeat us!" The Lapras agreed, inhaled and shot a torrent of water to knock the Magneton back.

Alex pointed his fingers like laser guns. "Finish the Lapras off with flash cannon, I think I know what Juan is going to send out next!"

The Magneton wondered, beeped with his central eye twitching and shot a combined beam of light to knock the Lapras out, Juan gave a chuckle of respect to the observing trainer. "Fufu! I'm sure a steel type specialist like you would know why you are at a disadvantage."

He called his Lapras back and tossed another ball. "Whiscash, shall we show them?"

A Whiscash jumped out of the ball and swam into the water, Alex was about to order something and shook his head in a realization. "No, that is why he used hydro pump... Ion, use screech and get that Whiscash ready for our ace!"

The Magneton stopped its spinning and let loose a loud screech, the Whiscash in the water stopped, gave a wiggle of pain and prompted the gym leader to order. "Let us not waste the energy, remove the Magneton with water pulse!"

The Whiscash in the water popped his head out and shot a pulse of water that knocked the Magneton onto dry land. K.O. Alex saw the Whiscash in pain, called his partner back and sent out a shiny Metagross with a mega stone bracklet on his front left leg. "This is where it ends."

He took out his mega pin, tapped it with his pinkie and raised it in the air. "Robot, mega evolve and crush that Whiscash with zen head butt!"

The Metagross closed his eyes and felt the power rushing through his body, he floated and altered to having more limbs, his mind became cold, his cross became blue and a spike erupted from his chin. He opened his eyes to see a target as good as gone, Alex felt his heart beating hard as he watched his starter charge at the Whiscash with a zen and knock it out for a brutal k.o.

Juan felt the force pushing back against him and called his flying Whiscash back. "Oh my," He sent out a Kingdra and kept a gentleman's smile. "You are strong, but you will have to do more than that to defeat us!"

The Kingdra puffed its cheeks as Alex ordered. "Use thunder punch and zen head butt! Crush anyone that gets in our way!"

The Metagross flew above the water with his four front claws crackling lightning. POW! The Kingdra was flung back across the pool as Juan ordered. "Kingdra, use rain dance and strike the Metagross with hydro pump!"

The Kingdra performed a dance and caused rain to drop as the Metagross charged at him like a bullet, the dragon swim in higher speeds and shot at the Mega evolved foe.

SLAM!

The Kingdra was pushed against the pool's edge and was flung to a wall.

CRASH!

Juan watched his partner fall out of a formed hole and the Metagross flew back to his trainer. The duo gave a glare of ruthlessness as the Gym Leader recognized what he was seeing, switched Kingdra and sent out his third pokemon. "You two have a strong bond, but this is your first time. Walrein, finish that Metagross before he becomes out of control."

A Walrein came out of the ball and land in the water as the Metagross and trainer roared in unison, the Metagross charged a thunder punch and punched the Walrein into the bottom of the pool, Jaun felt the impact and ordered. "Finish Robot with surf!"

The Walrein pulsed and shot the Metagross out of the pool with a wave, the iron arm crashed on the floor, reverted back to its basic form and left Alex with his frenzy calming, he nearly fell on his knees and was relapsing, he slowed his breathing and held onto his chest to calm down. He knew a battle was going on and called his Metagross back. He tossed his third pokemon, a Probopass that readied his noses, the Walrein leaped up with the reforming water, splashed down and pushed the compass back with rain boosted damage. Alex aimed with cool determination. "Boussole, use power gem and send Jaun down to his last pokemon!"

The Probopass glowed his nose and shot the swimming Walrein, the ice break pokemon flopped to his back and floated knocked out. Juan called the Walrein back and asked the boy. "Even after that, you are able to press on. Tell me, what are you going to do when you are finished with me? Improve on the art of Mega Evolution?"

Alex considered it a good idea as the gym leader sent out a Crawdaunt. "I need to better control what is going on between Robot and me or that will happen again."

Juan had a faint memory and aimed his hand in style. "I seen this before, the first time is always the worst. Crawdaunt, use crab hammer, he is a fool to go four against five!"

The Crawdaunt agreed and leaped from the water with his right claw, smacking the Probopass in the face and knocking him out of the pool. Alex took a deep breath, called his Probopass back and sent out his last pokemon, a Mawile that saw the mighty foe, turned around with a blush and roared with the jaw like growth on the back of his head. Intimidating the Crawdaunt and leaving Juan in a corner. "Most excellent. Crawdaunt, again!"

The Crawdaunt was shaking his claws and swung at the Mawile that realized he wasn't fooling him. The deceiver took the damage and jumped above as Alex saw victory near. "Trap Jaw, end this match with play rough!"

The Mawile readied his jaws on landing and bit at the Crawdaunt's shoulder, the ruffian thrashed and tried to swat Trap Jaw off, only to be beaten at the face until he was knocked into the water. Bubbling was seen and the Crawdaunt floated up the the surface knocked out, ending the gym battle and for Juan to call his last pokemon back. He adjusted his suit and took the defeat with sophistication. "Excellent, I knew you had the skill to over come this."

He walked back from his side of the stage and around the pool to meet Alex, with a badge of three raindrops that formed into a triangle. "Take this Rain Badge, you have earned this."

Alex looked to have a shine in his eyes, took the badge and looked down on it, his Mawile cheered in congratulations. "Maw!"

The boy was giving a small smile as he agreed with his partner. "I know, we did it. Now we got to swim all the way back to Slateport, then get to Rustboro and tell Dad. We still have a lot to do before we can even battle him. Thank you for the challenge Juan." He picked up the pokemon as the gym leader looked surprised. "You didn't bring a pokemon to fly you?"

The look on the boy's eyes say he did not, the man shook his head in pity and wished to escort him out. "Then you have a long journey ahead. What do you have to do until that day?"

Alex took the offer and followed out. "I should try looking for another steel type, but the only other options in Hoenn are Aggron and Skarmory. I already have a rock type and Skarmory... I like the pokemon, but I would only want to capture one if I have to."

His eyes gave a small hint of a realization, he swallowed and confessed to the man. "Once my Mom finds out I won all eight badges... she will take a plane to Hoenn in a heart beat. That is going to be my biggest challenge here."

Juan remembered the woman and went to the front door to open it for him. "Miss Diantha? That is what a mother would do when she realized how far her child had come."

Alex agreed and went to get on a bobbing Wailmer. "There isn't anything stopping her now. Tell Wallace that I said hi."

He got on the ball whale as Juan imagined what was going to happen to the teenager. "I will, good luck when your mother arrives!" Alex and the Mawile gave their goodbyes and had the Wailmer swim them to a pokemon center, for a heal and a trip back out to sea.

In Johto, at a tree house during the night.

Pipi, her Zubat, Dustox, Poipole and Mareanie enjoyed unwrapping a series of gifts from Indigo, Cyan and Copper. A poke gear, apriblender and a strange video game about capturing dead spirits. "...How is a game about a watch fun to play?"

Copper shrugged as she whistled. "I don't know, but I heard it is a fun game to play. … Why did your Ma and Pa leave you here?"

Pipi shrugged as Cyan snapped her fingers. "They are going to try and surprise us with something! Hey, when is Gaishin coming, you said he was going to be here. It's your birthday today and it stinks when a guest doesn't show up."

Indigo agreed and saw someone climbing up the ladder, Gaishin was holding a present that looked rather grand, it was wrapped in black and purple. He looked to be struggling to climb up as he placed the gift inside. He finished getting into the tree house, breathed heavily and apologized. "Pipi, I'm sorry that I was late. I had some difficulty trying to get this all the way here and everything was in my way."

Indigo hummed and offered a seat, the boy politely refused and placed the gift next to the pile. " **Huff!** I'll tell you later, this was the best thing me and my Mom could find. I hope you like it Pipi!"

The birthday girl approached the box and undid the wrappings, unraveling a gift that made her smile even wider, a large, black Gengar plushie that gave a silly smile, Pipi nearly lost control and blabbered. "Oh my, this is a limited edition shiny Gengar plushie! How did you know I would want this?"

Gaishin smiled, shrugged and sat to a lonely corner in a circle of party goers. "You like poison types, Gengar is special for a poison type and I told my Mom that we should get something special. Now what are we doing?"

Pipi watched the Poipole fly around and the Trubbish feasting on the wrappings as she answered. "It... depends on what Mother and Father are doing, they never been gone from my birthday parties. They won't let me in strange places by myself."

Copper figured that and stuck her tongue out in bliss. "Parents wouldn't want you to be that far away from sight, this is our fist time spending a birthday party in a tree house. Gaishin, are you sure this place wasn't yours?" The boy nodded and looked comfortable with the many kids. "I'm sure, it was here when I found it and it is a sturdy place."

The Zubat and Dustox heard something, looked to the door and saw something small tossed at them.

Puff!

Smoke was seen from all around, startling the group and for their vision to be clear, a well made birthday cake with nine lit candles was on the floor, by the side was a letter. Pipi and the others went closer and realized the surprise as Copper saw Gaishin giving off a small blue veil and trying to hide it. He was about to come closer as the girl realized something. "...You look like that kid from that anime I watched."

The boy stopped and nervously asked the girl. "That is something silly to ask, what gave you that idea?"

Copper wasn't fooled as Cyan noticed something. "Because you got the dark hair and eyes as that guy, he is the calm member of this group of kids that solve mysteries about the super natural. If you are hiding something, please tell us."

Gaishin blushed, scratched the back of his head and tried to say something as Pipi noticed another odd thing. "...Is... that why you don't really stay close to me? Come on, it can be a secret between us... right everyone?"

The suspicious kids nodded and awaited, the Dustox sensed a faint sweet smell and coughed as Gaishin looked regretful and warned the group. "I wouldn't recommend keeping this a secret, it would ruin the best part. I think Dasuti found out, but the rest of you are pretty smart. Pipi, I wish you a happy year and I'm sorry for making this weird and playing longer that I should have."

He went closer to the group, gave a mischievous, carefree smile and puffed in blue smoke. Revealing to the group, a purple Gastly with blue gas, giving a smile that matches what was before. The group were astonished as foot steps were heard, Pipi looked the most shocked as she recognized the Gastly. "Y...you were that pokemon that visited me in that-" She puffed her cheeks up and took out a great ball as the Gastly winked, inhaled, blew out the candles and tried to fly away. Pipi tossed the ball with great force and shouted. "You are not getting away this time! Go great ball!"

The ball gave a whistle, the Gastly did a barrel roll and dodged the ball, sending it crashing into a wall as the Dustox blabbered and shot out an electrical web.

The Gastly flew out the window and narrowly avoided the web, he gave a goofy laughter that faded away into the night as the aspiring Ninja dashed towards the window and looked around, she raised her fist in a child's tantrum and shouted. "I swear I am going to capture you Yo-kai!"

She gave a growl and heard someone pulling himself up even faster, a familiar, fatherly voice asked. "Pipi, what happened?!"

The girl turned around to find the rest of her friends speechless and her father noticing that one more child was missing, Pipi was about to answer, looked back at the memories and nearly burst into laughter. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Gaishin was really a Gastly the whole time, not... not just any Gastly, but the same one I met weeks ago."

The Zubat hissed out the window as the Mareanie asked his trainer something. "Reanie?"

Pipi went back to her friends with pleasant thinking. "I think Yo-kai really meant the things he said besides anything related to his trick... I think I know who his... Mom is. A Mismagius."

She looked at the Gengar plushie, reached for it and felt it real, Falkner gave a subtle glare out the window as he asked. "Are any of you hurt?"

The group shook their heads, Copper answered as she looked at the dim cake. "No, but that Gastly blew Pipi's candles... what are we going to do now?"

Pipi answered as she took the letter and opened it, to find her father's hand writing and a wish of a happy birthday. Her smile became even wider as her glasses gave an unusual joy. "I have another year to go and we still got cake."

She took out a small knife and cut the cake in even pieces, one for each of the children and one for each of her pokemon as Indigo muttered. "You...you are not mad at that Gastly?"

Pipi shook her head and blushed. "Kind of, I don't get ghost pokemon or why they do what they do. But... it was fun and if Yo-kai was just trying to mess with me, he wouldn't have done the things he did. I am going to catch that Gastly the first chance I get, Father... tell Mother that I want to do that alone... as a Pokemon Trainer should when they meet a pokemon they want."

Falkner looked his eyes away awkwardly as he felt someone sneaking from behind, Janine arrived with a tempted smile of pride as she had one last gift to announce. "Even with what that Gastly has done, you have that as your resolution as trainer. Pipi, we will talk about that... trip tomorrow, but this is something Tammy has had recorded for you. Do you recognize this pokemon?"

She showed her daughter laptop and readied a video, she saw a Vespiquen Tammy was using and cheered. "That is Hachi! What did Tammy do?!"

Cyan shrugged as she and the group watched the event. "She seemed to have her doing a contest. Let's see how well she is doing." The poison types nudged closer in, glad to see how their friend is doing.

In a sea route pushed aside by the current.

Alex tried to keep his Wailmer under control in a current they got caught in. It moved them in all directions towards a clearing, he and his Mawile were in a daze and used a poke navigator to see where they are. "Route 134... we are close to Slateport at least. Come on Sailor, we have a little longer to go."

The Wailmer spewed from his spout in a whine and looked down in the water in curiosity. "Wail?" Alex looked down with him. "You think something is down there in the water?"

The Wailmer nodded and grunted something that tempted the Mawile, Alex shrugged, called his Mawile back and ordered the Wailmer. "We got the time, Sailor, use dive."

The Wailmer inhaled and dived into the sea, Alex closed his eyes as his ride saw a tunnel south that lead towards something. He swam in fast speeds and found a writing on a wall with dots, he wondered what it was as Alex grunted for something, the Wailmer looked above, found a surface of water and risen up. The boy gasped and opened his eyes, finding himself in a strange cave unlike any he have seen, it had unusual pillars that had dots written on them. The boy was in awe and sent his Mawile back out. "...Trap Jaw... do you know what this place is?"

The deceiver pokemon did not and saw a passage in a wall at the end of the chamber. "Maw?"

Alex saw it and agreed. "A chamber that is sealed away from the rest of the world... with the only way into this place being the middle of nowhere... in a hard to reach place."

He was trying to control his breathing and explored the corners of the chamber, he saw more pillars with dots and the wall having those same dots, the knew the pattern when he saw it. "This is all braille... I wish we have a way to translate this."

He and his Mawile signaled the Wailmer to stay put as they walked towards the next room. Where they found more detail that it was ancient ruins, Alex was shaking in his legs and felt like he was a part of history. "Wha...what happened here?"

The many writings were of the unknown and the boy looked overwhelmed. "We...we need to talk to Dad... he...he has to know what this place is!" The Mawile swallowed and agreed as he let himself be called back, Alex ran back to the Wailmer, with a plan to continue his studies.

At an office at Devon Corp.

Steven blushed as he was talking with a beautiful woman with brown hair that was in a sun like bun, her blue eyes shined as she wore a black trench coat. "Shining Alex has shown himself to be growing up. It is a shame he is having that kind of difficulty finding those last two pokemon. When do you think he is going to be back? Sootopolis is a long ways away."

Steven wondered and answered the woman. "He will probably arrive in the morning. Diantha, darling, you know he is a trainer now and he has had a reason to begin that carrier outside of Kalos, right?"

Diantha looked heart broken and tried to control herself. "I know, but he is always going to be my baby. I just want to see how he has grown up."

Steven smiled and was about to tell his wife the news as he heard rampid stomping and someone familiar shouting. "D...Dad, I found something that you might know off! **Huff!"**

Steven's eyes widened as he saw his son exhausted, he helped him on a chair and calmed him down. "Easy, what did you find?"

Alex was panting and was given a cup of water, he cleared his throat and answered. "Dad, do you know of a chamber sealed away in the sea of Hoenn? I found them while coming back and when I did, I came here as fast as I can."

Steven gasped and eased his son. "Tha...that is the Sealed Chamber, that place is rumored to be connected to the legendary titans that were sealed away in Hoenn during ancient times. I think Brendan had captured them... so if there was anything to discover, there isn't anymore."

Alex sighed in disappointment and felt his head spinning. "Ah man, I really wanted to have discovered something."

He readied a badge case and showed his father what he done. A complete set of eight. "I...I finished the gym challenge, Dad... may we go visit the Battle Frontier?"

Steven looked impressed and thought of what to say. "It is a place only a selected few go to, but I can get some stings pulled with Scott. You only have four pokemon you battle with, so be careful who you battle there... you came at an awkward time."

Alex saw a screen shining and swallowed. "You were talking to Mom when I came here?"

Steven nodded and offered his son the chance to do the honors. "If you have something to say to her? Do it now."

Alex stood up with his legs shaking and approached the screen, Diantha saw a long day in her son and asked him. "Did you really travel through half of Hoenn's eastern sea and all the way to Rustboro in a day? Why didn't you catch a flying pokemon?!"

The boy answered on hearing a well meaning tone. "Because the only one that would fit me is a pokemon I really don't want to catch right now. I'm fine... Mom-" He showed her the badge case, Diantha gasped and gave a cheer. "You beaten all the gym leaders in Hoenn?!"

She looked like she would have reached over from the screen to embrace him if she was able to, Alex blushed in reflex as the woman calmed down and continued. "You have made it into your own, be proud of yourself."

The boy appreciated the praise, smiled back and heard something pop, a flamboyant Mawile jumped on his back and said hello to Diantha. "Maw!"

The mother waved back and asked on realizing something. "Hello Trap Jaw. Alex, have you made any friends at Hoenn? It has to be lonely being out there with just your pokemon."

The boy was willing to give his mother the answer. "One... it is a girl named Tammy and she is trying to become the Top Coordinator of Hoenn... her show at the Battle Frontier's Cool Contest is why I want to go there," He took a deep breath and asked her. "I'm not stopping you from coming to Hoenn... but please promise that you won't embarrass me. My friend might think it is awkward."

Diantha sighed at her growing boy and vowed. "I promise, what have you and Trap Jaw been up to besides that?"

Alex showed his keystone and was blunt. "Trap Jaw has been a good travel buddy through out the sea travel. I had Robot mega evolved. How do you and Dad manage that power? Me and Robot nearly lost it when we were going all out against Juan."

The parents were shocked, Diantha took a deep breath and let out her Gardevoir as she answered. "The bond between you and Robot is that strong, this is common with me and Gardevoir, the trick is to keep a calm mind and not let your pokemon's enhanced mind overwhelm you. Think of anything that would distract you and then forget about it."

She knew how and cheered. "You can do it, you are a gem!"

Alex cringed and tried to ignore his mother as Steven nearly chuckled to an effective lesson. "A gem that shines brightly, you can do it!"


	69. A Star and a Gem

During a morning at Aether Paradise, Lusamine was watching a group of Meltan playing with Luna and Argos as she tried to focus on an everyday task at hand. She felt a Ribombee playing in her hair and watched an Oricorio that was dancing good morning to everyone, something caught the corner of her eye. A very familiar girl that was in a set of burgundy clothes, had sun glasses, short brown hair and a black beach hat, by her side was a Durant that was keeping close to his trainer and a Glaceon that looked to have had a pleasant conversation with someone. The girl noticed Lusamine, pulled her sun glasses down and revealed brown eyes that were giving a better look at something, she approached as Lusamine asked to herself. "They didn't send a child here to do something like this?"

The girl reached her and kept a close eye on her Durant as she waved. "Hello again Lusamine," She took off her sunglasses and gave a half smile. "It's been a couple months and it is kind of a short story, but I am here to make sure those pokemon right there are kept safe. I also need to make contact with the people in charge of... what ever is going on down there, just so they know. How are you doing?"

The Aether President and her Clefable noticed the Meltans becoming curious to the Durant that was readying himself for battle as the Glaceon and Herdier stood in between the groups. Lusamine answered the girl with something drifting in her mind. "Nothing to special, its been two days since Valentine's Day and I still can't forget what has happened."

She blushed a deep red and greeted her. "Welcome to Aether Paradise Rachael. If you wish to know, the people you should be talking to are down bellow in the labs, if anyone objects... tell them I sent you."

Rachael thanked the woman and asked. "Is the guy you are with someone that visits on occasion as well?"

Lusamine wouldn't call it that and looked to be flaring out of control. "My husband, Mohn, works at a place called the Poke Pelago. A place where pokemon caught by trainers go to when put into P.C storage. Due to his busy we are with separate duties, we have little time to spend with each other, he seems happy over there."

She closed her eyes and regained control of herself as Rachael looked at the Meltans with joy and guessed the rest of what happened. "Then something happened at Valentine's day that spiced things up between you two. I got that, Vespron, those Meltan should leave you alone. Do you think this will help you get use to Alola?"

The Durant dare not give the Meltan a blind eye, the Glaceon felt enough was enough and growled at him to back away, the iron ant sighed and scurried away to the elevator, Rachael followed him and gave her goodbyes to Lusamine. "I still got some jet lag, but I'll be around. Chile, lets keep Vespron close to us until we are told to leave."

She left the woman back to her bliss and went on the elevator with her pokemon. She pressed a button and felt it descend down towards a lab. Rachael closed her eyes and asked the Durant. "Elio told me of a bug type specialist that lives in this region that might be the kind of guy you need to meet, at least so you don't have to behave as I want you to. Do... you want to look for him with me when we have the chance?"

The Durant nodded as the elevator reached its destination, the girl and her pokemon went towards a lab and found a coded lock, Rachael tapped her foot and explained the rest of her plan. "We wait until they are done in there and introduce ourselves, let them know why we are here and see if there is something we can do to help. No sense loitering around."

The Durant and Glaceon agreed as they heard something splashing in the distance, a man that had a description she recognized, looking uninterested as he cleaned the shining floors. Rachael chose to ignore him and focused on her task, a questioning voice from the direction she was facing away. "What is a child doing down here?"

The Durant looked at Faba with a bored expression that scared the janitor back, Rachael answered the man with even less of a care. "Because I have to be here, why would you care about someone being down here unless they are messing around?"

Faba tried to think of something to say, knew he wasn't in much of a position to say against it and finished with his spot on the floor, he left to do something else and left Rachael with her pokemon. The girl heard the door open, turned around and expected to be questioned why she was loitering, only to be greeted by a more welcoming question. "Woooh! Are you the movie actress?! Rachael Ocul?"

The girl and her pokemon saw a strange, orange hair woman with blue skin that was amazed at her, approaching by her side was a pink haired man with a stoic, depressed expression. "Zossie, calm yourself. We need to meet up with Soliera and Phyco as soon as possible, we are to witness what should be a milestone in our technological advancement."

Rachael saw the strange white and blue suits and explained to the two. "I'm sorry for trying to intrude... but I am the agent Interpol sent to help keep things secure, may I come in?"

The man looked suspicious of the girl as a familiar, masculine voice ordered him. "Dulse, let Rachael in, she knows enough."

Dulse obeyed, stepped out of the way and apologized to the girl. "Of course Gladion, we don't know all of your acquaintances. Miss Rachael, it has been an honor to meet you."

Rachael felt charmed and let the two on their way. "It's good to have fans from all kinds of places. I'll be out of here in a while."

Zossie gasped to an idea and dashed towards the elevator, with Dulse following behind, Rachael adjusted her hat and sun glasses as she lead her pokemon into a lab that is glowing with activity.

She found Gladion smiling at her in respect and offered her a seat as a purple haired woman in a white and pink lab coat closed the door. "I knew you were coming when Elio called me. Sorry that you came at a busy time."

Rachael took the offer and sit down as her Durant and Glaceon stared at a screen that showed six balls that had various pokemon, Gladion began introductions and gestured to the purple haired woman. "Rachael, this is Miss Wicke, she is very close friend of mine and I hope the two of you get along."

Rachael appreciated it and introduced her two pokemon. "It is nice to meet you, the Glaceon is named Chili and is my started since she was an Eevee and the Durant learning about Alola is Vespron."

She and Wicke shook hands in a professional manner, the Aether scientist asked Rachael. "I'm glad we have trainers like you helping us during this close time, do you need an explanation as to what all this is?"

The girl shook her head and answered. "It involves pokemon those Sanchao guys had hurt and you don't want people seeing this. This place is where anything related to Shadow Pokemon and how to fight back against those things are brought up. That... isn't my job."

Wicke sat on the other side of the table and asked the girl. "You came down here, just so we will know that you are here. How often are you going to be at Aether Paradise?"

Rachael answered with a finger raised. "A couple times a day, if I am not exploring Alola. If either of you want to hang out, I'll be at Elio's place resting up. Right now, Lillie is recording the details of fire lash... as we agreed to. It feels nice to not be planning for that big act in the films... who were those two people that left?"

Gladion took his seat on another end of the table and looked the girl in the eyes with a semi playful taunt. "You really want to know? You haven't managed well the last time you met something that is out of this world."

Rachael gave a smug smile and showed her teeth to taunt back. "Compared to the Temporal Rex or that Guzzlord? Please! I can take it."

The man answered with a smile of his own. "Those two are part of a group called the Ultra Recon Squad, a four man team that came from a world that had no light. They came to us regarding a pokemon called Necrozma, a pokemon responsible for that light being stolen and a pokemon that was becoming a looming threat for around ten years, Necrozma isn't a problem anymore and more needs to be done before their world can have their light restored. Right now, they are helping us deal with our problem, as best as they can. They are alright people."

Rachael looked even more charmed and sang a tune. "And one of them is a fan of my films. But seriously, if there is anything you need my help for, know I will be around. What is there on Alola I need to know about?"

Gladion answered and looked to be tempted to partake in something. "There is the Island Trial's if you are wanting to do that, but there really isn't much of a point if you don't have a Z Power Ring. There is the Battle Royal though, a four way match between trainers, do you think you can handle something like that?"

Rachael was about to answer, stopped herself and cringed. "I think I would rather watch, there is something I want to do for Vespron's sake... Elio spoke about a bug type specialist on Alola before he went off to work. Do you know of him?"

Gladion flinched as Wicke answered for him. "You mean the Kahuna Guzma? That might be an unwise move, he runs a small gang that tries to keep Alola safe... but he is rather prone to anger."

The only man in the room nearly laughed as he saw the door open to let in Colress, Aoi and a trio of employees. "Rachael is also from Orre, so Guzma wouldn't scare her compared to what she has already seen and know. Rachael, do you want to get out of here and see Alola?"

The girl nodded and called her pokemon to her. "This was most of today's schedule, darlings its time for us to see the region! Thank you for making me feel welcome Miss Wicke, I'll see you tomorrow."

Wicke waved goodbye and let the group out, Aoi dismissed it and went to the computer to analyze some charts. "This is a pretty slow start, but we need to be ready to get going once it is time. Wicke, tell us which pokemon we are letting out first!"

At the Battle Frontier.

Tammy and Anabel finished reading something on the Rotom Dex and were interested in what was made. "That uze to be the Battle Palace before the Palace Mavern Zpenzer died of old age. Now it iz reworked to be the ztage for zome cool movez at contzt! It iz held az a zacred place in hiz honor, zo there are zome rulez for tourizt!"

Anabel wiped something from her eyes with no knowledge as to why and gave a smile. "Minding the litter is one of them. Stunt Gull, are you ready to get going for our patrol?"

Tammy nodded as her Eevee jumped on her shoulder and a Latias lowered herself, she saw someone coming from the corner of her eye and recognize him, Alex was dashing towards the two. The girl asked Anabel with a salute. "Permission to talk to him Battle Maiden?"

The chief allowed it and sent out a Latios. "I will be searching inland of Hoenn, report back to the Pokemon Center when you finish."

Anabel got on the Latios and flew off, leaving Tammy to looked at Alex smug as he reached her and panted. " **Huff!** I...I got the badges... Dad bought my ticket... and I am here to cheer you on for your contest chéri."

The Rotom Dex flared up, hid in Tammy's back pack to look something up, the as girl asked the boy. "Do you still need help finding two more steel types or have you found them?"

Alex shook his head and asked the girl. "N...No, that was why it was so hard for Dad to talk to Scott. Are you going off to your mission?"

Tammy nodded, got on the Latias and tapped on her rear. "Yeah, but the Mirage Spots are home to some pokemon not normally found in this region. I could use some help in searching for that box!"

Alex blushed, took the offer and got on. "Thank you Tammy, thank you Crimson." Tammy tugged at the Latias to get her to fly off, she saw something glitter in a distant city to the north and flew, towards an active Lilycove City, where she found a distant island that had a place to land.

ZZZOOOM! The group were on a mountain that had small bridges and a patch of grass north. Alex saw a strange path west and went for his bag to pull out a foldable bike. "I'll search over here while you look around, I'll catch up when I can."

Tammy winked and went north. "Will do Alex, Crimson, stay here." Alex got on a bike and cycled across the narrow path, he performed a wheelie and jumped to across the ledge as Tammy went to search the bush, she found nothing of notice save for a grunting noise. The Eevee smelled something of slime and leaped off of her trainer to search, they found a Forretress approaching a paralyzed Kricketune and were ready for action, Tammy gasped and went to her bag for something as she ordered. "Neo, hit that Forretress with Stunning Spark. Alex is going to love this!"

The Eevee crackled as the Forretress looked in a relaxed stare and wondered what was happening.

BZZT!

A jolt of electricity tickled the Forretress and left him unable to move, annoying the bag worm to where he closed his shell, flipped to his side and slowly rolled with to use gyro ball. He shot at the Eevee with great power to knock her back as Tammy aimed her finger. "Now, use Scorching Tackle and we have this bag worm caught!"

The Eevee rolled towards the Forretress's left and charged with flame, causing the bag worm to bellow in pain and to roll again, Neo skid to the right to dodge and left the foe exposed to Tammy. The girl tossed the net ball and watched it tap the Forretress, it dragged him in and landed on the grass. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy raised her fist in the air in a cheer as the Eevee looked worried for the Kricketune and let loose a soothing gale, healing it of its paralysis. The Kriketune got up, looked relieved and rubbed his left forearm on his chest, creating a lovely melody as a thank you. Tammy and the Eevee blushed in appreciation of the song, the girl asked the cricket as she picked up the Forretress's ball. "You were lucky that Neo and I were here, I heard Forretress are quick to gulp you down if given the chance, watch out for them better next time, okay!"

The Kricketune heeded the warning, buzzed his wings and flew off in style as the duo made a last minute check, they found nothing of note and returned to the Latias. Alex cycled back from the path way and presented the trio with a pink scale and an assortment of yellow and green shards. "I didn't find a box, but this was pretty."

Tammy's disappointment became worse as she got on the Latias with her Eevee. "It might as well have been nothing, Alex... I got a surprise for you when we get back."

The boy placed his collection in the bag and frowned back. "I like finding things. When we get back... I want to talk to you about something kind of personal and I don't want someone laughing at me."

He got on as Tammy promised him. "If it is family issues, I won't laugh. Crimson, take us to the Battle Frontier, there we can settle things!" The Latias sensed a mixture of love, embarrassment and pride, she gave a faint cry to Alex that he will be fine and flew back south. What does the boy have to confess?

At rustic city built around a forest.

Gina ordered her Frogadier with confidence as a blonde boy with grey eyes and gothic clothes sent out a grey bark Trevenant that had red leaves. "Thank you for the match Alfar. Pahee use ice punch and watch out for its attacks."

The Frogadier clenched her fist and glowed in an icy hue as she leaped at the Trevenant to give a frosty punch, Alfar gave a strange laughter and ordered back with a haunting pose. "Ent, crush this foolish frog with rock slide!"

The Trevenant clenched from the pain and dug his claws into the ground to dig up a collection of rocks, he slide them off and caused the Frogadier to panic, she backed away and slipped, falling off her back for a rather narrow dodge. Gina ordered on seeing her chance. "Finish that Trevenant with lick. Get us our fifth win!"

The Frogadier croaked in a giggle and shot her tongue at the Trevenant to knock him on the ground. K.O. Alfar gave a dramatic sigh and readied his ball. "I am sorry Ent, I should have expected the Frogadier to move like a klutz."

The Frogadier puffed her cheeks at the words and watched the foe get called back, Alfar gave a bow of grace and smiled at her. "You are getting stronger, perhaps I will see you later."

He tip toed and skip towards the woods, Gina got her pokemon up and congratulated her. "That guy was weird, but you took down that Trevenant and showed that even a grass type cannot beat you. I think you might be getting close to evolving, do you think we should take a break in this city and start traveling again tomorrow."

She sent out her Dedenne and walked to a clothes store for a plan in mind. "I think I should check out Kalos's fashion, the girls I see around here look pretty."

Bump! Gina wasn't watching where she was going and knocked someone down, falling on top of the stranger and was panicking as she forced herself up and apologized. "O...s...sorry, I wasn't watching where-" She stopped and recognized who she bumped into, a brown haired celebrity that was in stylish black clothes, her hat was to the side and the woman was helped up as the girl panicked even more. "O...I'm so sorry Diantha I..I-" Diantha stopped her and recognized the girl. "Don't be, I heard about the song you sang during Valentine's night, it was an old Alolan song that worships the Emissary of the Moone. You must be Gina."

She stood in a graceful pose as the Dedenne picked up the black hat and gave it to her, Gina swallowed nervously, found a bench to sit on and calm herself down. "I...I am, it was just something for the holiday. Wha...what are you doing out in Laverre City?"

Diantha joined her on the bench, had the Dedenne in a gentle embrace as she took her hat back and sighed. "I am getting ready for a trip to Hoenn, my son has completed the Gym Challenge and I want to tell him how proud I am of him. Alex is trying to show me that he is growing up."

She closed her eyes and had wonderful memories as she continued. "We use to come here and there is something at the gift shop I want to get for him. What else do you have to do besides training your pokemon for next seasons Contests?"

Gina listened to the wind and answered in bliss. "Nothing much. It sounds like he is going to be happy to see you when you come."

Diantha sighed and giggled. "Perhaps."

She opened her eyes to see flowers blooming and felt she sat around enough as Gina let her be and wished her well. "Thank you for not getting mad at me. I hope you and Alex have a good time together."

Diantha let the Dedenne back to her trainer and got off the bench to continue her day. "Accidents happen, enjoy the rest of your day."

Gina watched woman walk to a gift shop, blushed and giggled. "Oh...I can't believe I met Diantha of all people!"

The Froagadier croaked casually as the Dedenne chittered something of a taunt, Gina knew and lead the way to the clothes store. "I know, one day we are going to be famous like the many people we know back on Alola. Come on, lets see what we can find in fashion."

At the Battle Frontier's pokemon center

Alex held onto a net ball as he watched a Forretress chew away at food he ingested. "Tha...thank you, you didn't have to catch me a pokemon you know."

Tammy, her Eevee and Rosa insisted that it was something the boy wanted anyways, the girl explained why. "You wanted a pokemon that was different, Forretress is bug and steel type who is good with rapid spin, setting up and using his slow speed. That was something your team... now you mention them, lacks outside of that Mawile. Now you need one more pokemon to complete it all. Hey Hard Case, do you want to be with Alex? He could get along with a pokemon like you."

The Forretress cheered up, hummed a yes and smiled at the boy. The Rotom Dex translated with glee and enjoyed the noise. "He gave me food and he zoundz like he has friendz I would like."

Alex was willing to fulfill that wish and send out his Mawile. "I have a few pokemon that would like to be yours... if you don't mind Ion and Boussole's magnetism or Robot's humor. Trap Jaw, what do you think?" The Mawile gasped and admired the thick, sturdy shell, giving a flurry of compliments that made the Forretress blush.

Tammy saw a quick friendship and Alex's smile fading to a hesitate request, the boy asked the girl. "My mom is coming to Hoenn soon and you are going to see why I have been trying to avoid her. Promise that you won't laugh at me, because she can become embarrassing and affectionate at the same time."

Tammy vowed to him. "I won't laugh at you, as long as she isn't being... no offense, an asshole about it, there really isn't much wrong with a Mom trying to show her kid that she cares about him and that she is happy for him."

Alex was astonished by the word and agreed with the girl. "There isn't, but she is never like... that word. Why would you say that?"

Tammy felt a bitter memory and forced it out of her as she answered him. "Because my... actual parents, were assholes that wanted me to be what they wanted me to be. That was why Lillie and Elio adopted me, I would rather not talk about it because every time I remember, I get angry and I sometime have nightmares."

Alex was even more concerned and rubbed his friend in the back. "That had to have been horrible to go through! I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Tammy didn't mind as her Eevee played with Forretress and rolled him towards the Mawile. "It's fine, I am free as a Pelipper and no one can tell me who I am going to be. If Diantha is coming by plane... because of how far away Kalos is from Hoenn why would she take anything else. We got a couple days to get ready for her, I got your back if she starts becoming smothering."

Alex appreciated it as he saw Anabel entering with more built up frustration and a woman with long back hair, a midriff and a look to be a motif to Seviper. "Another spot that has nothing, how much longer is this going to continue?"

The woman shrugged and noticed the duo. "I have no idea Anabel, but with how important this whole thing is, it isn't something that should be taking that long or we are going to have more chaos happen. Talk to me again if you needed someone to yell to."

The Chief thanked her and parted ways. "I will Lucy, Tammy doesn't need to see me when I am angry."

She approached the duo, Tammy wanted to ask something and dismissed it. "No sign of the box and anything we did find was personal stuff that has nothing to do with the mission. When you are getting annoyed by this, then it is really is annoying. Are you okay Battle Maiden?"

The woman nodded and kept her cool. "I wanted to battle someone to let out that frustration and Lucy had what I needed. The mirage cave west of Rustboro has been searched and Dex has marked your location?"

The Dex marked Anabel's past location as Tammy thought about the puzzle. "A place most sealed... is... there something we are doing wrong?"

Anabel shrugged as Alex wanted to ask something and kept it to himself. "I don't know, you are bringing Alex with you because you wish to assist him in his own goals?"

Tammy nodded as the boy confessed. "It makes the team diverse for a mono steel team. Anyone hungry?"

Tammy felt peckish and went to a counter. "I'll go get us something, then we can go back to our lessons on Contests. It's time you see more of what a Z status move can do for even a pokemon like Castform!"


	70. A Goal Out of This World!

On Alola, during an afternoon at a police station near a walled town. Nanu was taking a nap and was woken up by a cheerful noise. "Uncle Nanu, we have someone visiting Po Town and she needs a warning for what she is walking into."

The lazy police officer woke up and turned around without much of a care and saw Acerola having a Durant rubbing his head on her leg in affection, behind them was a brown haired, teenage girl in rather stylish clothes. Nanu yawned and spoke to the girl. "That town is under reconstruction and isn't safe for tourist to go to, you... come back at another time."

Acerola saw the disappointed look in the tourists eyes and sighed. "Nanu, Po Town has only barely been improved and Rachael wants to go see the Kahuna because her Durant wants to see something."

Rachael nodded and addressed her greatest reason. "Vespron wants to see some of the bugs Guzma has and contrary to what you may think, I been to places that wouldn't be too far off from a place like Po Town. I came because some of the locals at the trailer park had emphasize it enough that this isn't a place for tourists, I wanted someone to know I am there in case things go wrong."

Nanu listened, grumbled, got up and lead the way out. "Fine, but stay close, Team Skull are not exactly careful in there and injuries are common. Acerola, would you mind keeping an eye on the Meowths?"

The ghost type specialist tip toed and spun, drawing the attention of affectionate Meowths as Nanu escorted Rachael out, the girl thanked the man and signaled the Durant to follow. "I know what is going on in that town, construction can get pretty dangerous. I'm trying to get Vespron use to Alola since he has never been here and he can be very aggressive in protecting me."

Nanu looked down at the Durant crawling close to his trainer and figured that was the reason as he lead the girl to a doorway in Po Town's wall. "Durants come in a swarm and he is far from the burrow he calls home. I seen this all the time with the people that come here."

Rachael opened the high tech door and expected something to pity. "The kids who end up here are like that. Don't worry about Vespron, he is fine as long as no one tries using a Heatmor on him."

The trainer and pokemon stepped into a rainy town that looked to be in shambles, many buildings were not working properly, windows were broken and a central, shady mansion looked to be in the worse conditions. Nanu followed them and guessed what the girl was feeling. "The Tapu wouldn't let them hire someone to fix this town, it use to look much worse."

Rachael cringed in an agreement as she saw Scraggys playing roughly with each other and two gangsters in black clothes and skull like bandanas, they looked to be at around her age. "Worse?! V..Vespron, lets go find Guzma and get out of here as soon as we can."

The Durant agreed and scurried across the street, Rachael followed him to what looked like a well kept or restored, Pokemon Center. They entered and found a group of five gangsters waiting in anticipation and what looks like a trio of men in casual clothes smiling, Rachael found the place dark to her liking and heard a rough looking voice announcing something. "And-" Flick! The Pokemon Center lit up, showing a series of sleeping bags, a high tech screen, healing machine and what felt like the most comfortable environment in the whole town. A white haired man in dark clothes, a white shirt and a set of sunglasses folded his arms and gave a snicker. "Po Town's Pokemon Center is finally back!"

The gangsters; boy and girl, teenager and adult, gave a series of poses and cheered. "Woot!" "Yeah, we are awesome!"

The Durant looked around and gave a curious hiss, drawing attention to a young girl with a tan and blue hair. "Wha...thi...tourist are not suppose to be here!"

The rest of the gang turned around to see what looked like a celebrity, a teenage boy recognized Rachael and was quick to act. "E...Especially someone like Rachael, she doesn't have any business to be here!"

He approached and was giving a frantic apology as he tried to push her out, the Durant leaped in between and stood his ground, the trainer harshly whispered to him. "Vespron, no! I know what he is trying to do."

The door behind her opened again, Nanu came in and earned the attention of the man by the switch. "Guzma, you got a visitor."

The gang leader growled bitterly and ordered the teenager. "Henry, all of you, get out of the way!"

The gangsters obeyed, Henry whimpered in humiliation and stood out, he wanted to say something to Rachael and was so ashamed that he hid under a hoodie, the movie star pitied him as Guzma asked her with a half intimidating, half dumbfounded tone. "Why? Why would someone like you, want to come here?"

Rachael tried to think of an answer and clenched her first. "I just wanted to find this Bug Type Specialist and I was told this was the place I could find him."

She saw a hint of a ring on his finger, saw the attitude matching a description she heard of and pointed at him dramatically. "That Bug Type Specialist is you!"

The Durant growled and earned a hint of humor from Guzma. "This ain't no film, you don't have to act like a big shot, but you're right! Why though?"

Rachael looked him in the eyes and answered him. "I want to know about Z Power and you are the one who knows all about the Buginium Z, it's obvious you know since that is your main type and it is more obvious that a Totem Pokemon and a trial is the key for me getting one. Tell me where it is, me and Vespron will take what we want!"

Nanu cringed and looked away as Guzma gave a malicious smirk and chuckled. "You got me there, but if you are looking for a way to use that crystal, you are looking at the wrong place! What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

He backed away and readied an ultra ball, Rachael knew a battle was coming and braced herself. BOOM! BZZZZ ZAP! Lightning was heard, the power had went out, the many grunts were in a panic and the boss was eerily calm. Rachael looked out from a window and saw fighting going on, Guzma noticed and yelled at the top of his lungs in fury. "What the hell are these two fighting about this time!?"

The gang leader charged out and nearly caused Rachael to trip as she stepped out of his way. She followed him out and watched a large glowing Scrafty with green skin shedding and yellow scales doing battle against a large glowing Vikavolt. Rachael saw a scorch mark on the Pokemon Center and Guzma tossing his Golisopod out. "THAT'S IT! GOLISOPOD, LETS BEAT THESE TWO UP!"

Rachael leaped at the Golisopod getting ready and saw the electric type as a threat. "V...Vespron, lets handle this Vikavolt and show this guy that we are not fooling around!" The Durant agreed and dashed behind the Golisopod, facing the Vikavolt as the Golisopod faced the Scrafty, vanished and sucker punched the hoodlum back as Rachael saw her foe charging and aiming for the rainy sky. "OH CRA...Vespron, hit that Vikavolt with rock slide, stop him from using thunder!"

The Durant dug his mandibles into the ground and hurled a barrage of boulders at the Vikavolt, striking it to the ground and causing a flinch as the Scrafty glared at the Golisopod and danced like a dragon. Rachael ordered on seeing her chance. "Vespron, finish that Vikavolt off with x-scissor and then we can take on the other one!"

The Durant charged at the Vikavolt, his limbs glowed like scythes. SLASH! The stag beetle was knocked towards a worn out truck and passed out, Guzma shook his head and ordered his partner. "We don't need any help with this punk, use liquidation and get ready for the move!"

The Golisopod readied his claws and formed a watery katana, he slashed at the Scrafty and was crunched back. Guzma watched and marveled at his hard scale pokemon charged the Scrafty with an aqua jet, knocking him out and ending the match. The Vikavolt came through and saw the Durant glaring down at him, Rachael whistled sharply to call Vespron off as the Scrafty came through, scoffed and leaped on a roof top to make a getaway into a cracked hole, Guzma shook his fist at the Totem Pokemon and balked. "Yeah, SCRAM!"

BZZT! BZZT! FLICK! A dark skin gangster came out of the Pokemon Center and shouted good news. "We got the power back on! What happened?"

Guzma barked at him with signs of an anger induced break down coming. "What does it look like Bulmer?! Those two got at it again and Vikavolt shoots lightning."

The Vikavolt blushed, flew off the ground and buzzed in apology, Guzma shook his head and yelled at him. "Next time, watch where you are aiming that! What do you want this time?"

The Vikavolt buzzed and flew to a nearby car to pick up a red Charjabug as Nanu walked out to watch. "It's that time of the week where Vikavolt gathers his swarm for a trip to that power plant. Rachael... don't you have something to say?"

The movie star agreed and felt the rain pouring down on her hat as she gave an assertive smirk to Guzma. "If you think I just let things get handed over to me, you don't really know me. Do you think Vespron and I proved our selves worth knowing?"

The Skull boss stubbornly grumbled and gave in. "Fine, if you want a Bugium Z, here is what Vespron's got to do... find it. I have a room full of them and I'm too busy to get it myself."

Rachael felt it was an easy task and realized the man's words. "Wait... Vespron has to be the one to find it?"

Guzma nodded as the Golisopod and Durant were exchanging stares. "Yep, you are staying here. If you really trust that Durant to have your back, you would let him do the thinking. That's my trial for ya!"

The girl pressed her fingers together on her forehead and allowed it. "Fine, Vespron, go find that Z Crystal, I'll be at the pokemon center while you search!"

The Durant grunted, looked around and found the manor to be an obvious place, he crawled towards it and left Rachael to go into the pokemon center with the group. Inside, the movie star splashed the water off her hat and towards a potted plant as she apologized. "I came out of nowhere when you all were finishing a project, I heard you all are trying to make this town a better place to live in, because it really is the only place most of you have right now."

Henry nodded and pressed his fingers together. "My parents left for Kalos on a business trip when I became a trainer and they never came back when I couldn't beat the island challenge. I came here a few months ago and I heard Team Skull was trying to fix everything wrong with this place for years."

Rachael saw that as Guzma stated why all they focused on the Pokemon Center. "This place is the hardest thing out of everything in this town, if we can make this work again, we can make the rest of this town work again."

Rachael smiled and was impressed by the story. "There is only way to get what you want in life when all these people are at the bottom. Keep climbing until you get out of the dirt-" she snapped her fingers, placed her hat back on and took her sun glasses off, she faced the group with in with an expression of respect and turned to Nanu, like he should be eager to heard the news. "This is just in, a local group of everyday people has done the impossible after so much hard work. They restored what was a broken down Pokemon Center back to its peak and is using this as welcomed shelter for those who think they have nowhere else to go. Guzma, what do you feel in organizing this milestone?"

The Skull Boss looked at Rachael more confused and answered. "Something."

Rachael agreed and thought of the word. "Something...something... that something came from you and these people doing something. Eh...Nanu, when is this rain going to stop? I need to think of something to make this more meaningful for them."

Nanu gave a small smile back and answered. "When the Tapu decides on it. You are doing this for fun?"

Rachael shook her head and approached the confused yet encouraged gang. "I left Orre to try and begin my carrier as a news reporter, things didn't go as plan... but I'm still not giving up on that dream. Showing people what goes on in the world and making them think how they can make it better or letting them know people are making the world better so they would hop on to do that. My stay on Unova has made me think about that meaning when I am not busy being a Movie Star."

Guzma and Nanu looked at each other and came to an agreement, the police officer understood what the girl was talking about. "Unova values Truths and Ideals so much that it would make you think deeper than that. You are wanting to use Z Power for your acting carrier? These grunts.. nearly all of them, have seen those films because a friend of theirs keeps talking about you."

Rachael nodded as Henry took a small book and was wanting to ask something. "Y... you and that Alakazam made the final blow on that freaky dinosaur look so cool! W...would you sign this!"

He opened the book to be one for autographs, Rachael felt charmed, took out a pen and was eager to sign away. "Mega Evolution is deep between pokemon, if it looked like me and Houdini were battling as one, then that was we were let me-" She signed her full name on the page and gave it back to the grunt. "There we are! I keep seeing friends of of mine use Z Power to make their stunts absolutely divine, so I want in on that power."

She heard a door open and to Guzma's surprise, an eager Durant was holding a lime green z crystal with a bug symbol. Rachael turned around to notice, cheered and clapped. "Yes, that is the crystal we were looking for!"

She picked the crystal up, raised it in the air and watched it shine. "Yes! Vespron, you done good for Mama!"

The Durant blushed as Henry posed like the gangster he is, closed his arms and asked. "M...Ms Rachael, yo...you need to learn how to do the pose to make that crystal work."

He posed like an insect and faced his arms to his right, crossing them to where they resemble antenna." Rachael placed her crystal in her purse and mimicked the pose. "Like this?! Thank you Henry."

She had something to remember and took out her own notebook. "And... just so I don't forget."

The Skull Grunt blushed in realizing what the celebrity was doing. "Wha...why are you writing my name down on that?"

Rachael answered bluntly. "I'm always, I have a lot of fans like you and as such I will end up forgetting these moments when I have more come and go. So, I made this note book so I won't forget about them. Being forgotten hurts."

Henry agreed and drew in more of the young skull members. "That would!" "That is pretty nice of you to do that!" "Do you want to know our names?"

Rachael appreciated the praise and was ready to write down. "Sure! I got all the time I need before I need to get going, let's start one at a time." She tried to pick a Skull Grunt to start the line as Nanu and Guzma walked out.

Outside, the police officer sighed. "Bringing her here probably wasn't a good idea."

Guzma questioned if it was and didn't mind. "That girl is full of herself, but she has a good heart. What's her deal?"

Nanu shrugged with the little knowledge he knows. "She is friends with a kid the Champ took in and everything she told us about has truth in it."

Guzma agreed and turned around to think about the details. "..." He realized what it was and held his hands on his head in an outburst. "She isn't here because she is on a vacation! What the hell she came to this region for?!"

"Guzma, do you have to ask something that dumb?!" He heard the noise from behind and turned around to find Plumeria, with a swollen belly a foul mood and a matching ring, she looked at the working pokemon center half impressed and felt a kick. "Pereski, you're mama is calling your numb skull dad out. Think, where in all of Alola would this girl have business with?"

Guzma gasped and yelled out. "Holy Grimers, you are right! I'm going to give the champ a piece of my mind and ask him whats up, he has been keeping things secret from us long enough!"

He charged out of town and left Plumeria to roll her eyes. "Someone has to because this involves all of us. Nanu, I had a chat with Lillie and she told me everything I need to know about Rachael, what is that girl doing with my lil brothers and sisters?!"

Nanu was about to answer as the door opened, Rachael backed away and looked down at a full page, she looked to be shedding tears of joy and placed it in her bag. "Those are the most chilled fans I met in my life, here of all places."

Her Durant crawled out with an expression of shock and saw a more intimidating woman looking at his trainer, he clicked his mandibles nervously and had his trainer notice. Rachael was blushing out of control, her emotions running wild as she tried to explain what happened. "T...thank you for giving me a heads up on this place. These are very good people and I wished they had better luck then what they gotten."

She looked like she was about to laugh, with her tears going out of control, Plumeria folded her arms and gave a poisonous smile. "I did it because you coming here would have made their day, that was before I had meeting with Lillie to help a new kid with a female Salandit. Why the hell are you with Interpol and the Aether Foundation?"

Rachael wiped her face as the rain lightened. "I took the offer Interpol gave so I can do more to make a difference in the world, especially with all the danger going on. It is kind of boring at Aether, why is that a problem?"

Plumeria held back some bitter memories and answered. "It doesn't matter anymore, now that you got a Z Crystal, you need a Z Power Ring... that is going to be harder to get since only the Kahunas can really give you those and it depends on the Tapus mood."

Rachael understood and looked to be ready to go. "I need to talk to someone about that, but one problem at a time."

BZZT! Rachael felt a buzzer and turned of her phone. "I need to get back to my job, Plumeria... if you know more of these guys that are fans of me, tell them I am at Elio's place." Plumeria had it remembered as Nanu escorted Rachael and the Durant out of town, the rain lessened to where it felt strangely pleasant.

On Kalos, by a lost hotel.

Gina looked offended at an arrogant green haired punk with a Victreebel, her Frogadier was crying at something as her trainer shouted. "Pahee can't help it and she is much stronger than that Victreebel can hope to be! Come on, Pahee, prove him wrong!"

The Frogadier whimpered and readied her fists as the punk snorted. "I want to see that pathetic clown try, Victreebel, show her how she is going to fail as a Greninja!"

The Victreebel plopped in front of the Frogadier and was ready for battle as Gina ordered. "Hit him with lick and watch out, I seen Victreebel's pull odd tricks!"

The Frogadier looked disturbingly depressed as she shot her tongue at the Victreebel for a lick that left it paralyzed, the punk cringed and ordered. "A...use sunny day and obliterate this frog with the suns power!"

The Victreebel posed and caused the sunlight to intensify and was about to cough something as Gina placed her hands together and moved them like she was launching something, she shook her hips in a mood and the Frogadier understood as she gave a similar dance, calmed herself like water and let loose a water pulse as the Victreebel shot a ball of energy into the sky. Pew!

The water pulse dealt insignificant damage as the weather ball fell from the sky in a fire ball, pelting the Frogadier as Gina readied her left fist like an upper cut. "Pahee, lets finish this!"

She gave a spun and synced the Frogadier to clench her fist in a cold, icy hew, the bubble frog spun in a dance and looked like an icy missile. POW! The Victreebel was punched in its stomach and was knocked limp into the ground. K.O! The trainer and Frogadier back flipped in unison and stood upward with their arms folded Gina balked. "Yeah! What did I tell you?"

The Frogadier nodded and felt herself glowing, literally, Gina watched in pride and with a smug smile as she watched her partner grow larger, grow webbed feet and have a tongue that grew so long that it wiped away the bubbles and around her neck. Pew!

A Greninja stood proudly and tried to give a ninja pose, she slipped and nearly fell, with her trainer easing her balance as the Punk spit at the ground they were and called his Victreebel back. "And everyone will see how much of a joke she is when she slips a water shuriken!"

He left and raised a middle finger, the Greninja looked more depressed and felt ashamed. Gina flipped the punk off with a hateful glare and eased her partner. "Shhh, forget what that prick said. Pahee, you finally evolved... be proud and know you are going to get even better."

The Greninja closed her left eye, formed a water shuriken and tossed it to a wall, she felt a surge of confidence at her accuracy as Gina asked her ninja. "See, we need to go to Lumiose City and tell Calem, we got a bit more of your training to go over... but it isn't much. You need a new move to replace lick and I know just the one."

The Greninja croaked a question and was given the answer. "Dark pulse, with your speed it will be a powerful move and with water shuriken," She looked emotionally flustered as she envisioned it. "you will look amazing. Eeek!"

She hugged her pokemon and caused Pahee to blush, Gina lead the way west towards the grand city. "Lets go get some poke puffs, Toxin and the others are going to love seeing you now! You are out of this world!" The Greninja felt better about herself and agreed, she took it slowly and followed her trainer with hope of a bright day ahead.

At the Houkalani Observatory

Hau and Legion were keeping an overly excited Zinnia from tackling an astronaut that was holding a high tech box that had excited Meltans and a Rotom Dex. Sophocles held a radio and spoke over it as a Rayquaza lowered himself to get ready. "Testing, one, two, three. Testing, one, two, three! Elio, do you hear me through this?"

The astronaut pressed a button and cause an answer to go through. "I hear you loud and clear!"

He got on the Rayquaza as Zinnia shouted. "Rayquaza can fly so high in the sky that you will see the world from a different view! Don't waste that moment!"

Elio gave a thumbs up as the Whismur calmed Zinnia down, the radio spoke. "That is why Dex is taking a camera, this is going to be amazing."

He tapped Stratos on the back and let him know he is ready, the Sky High pokemon coiled and flew at high speeds, Elio held on and felt his heart racing on a realization of what he was doing, once more he was going to witness wonders from beyond the worlds limits. The blue sky eventually became that of blackness. In even less time, the Rayquaza stopped and roared, the Meltan with in the box were left breathless as Elio saw it all. The void of space, the stars that would take beyond a mortals life time to reach, the moon and even in the distance, a red spec, Elio regained his breath from the wonder and pressed his button to ask. "D...Dex, do you have this recorded?"

The Dex hummed as one of the Meltans nearly passed out and was reminded to breath. "BZZT! Yeah boss, this is something people wouldn't dream of paying big bucks for because of how pricy it is. BZZT!"

Elio agreed with him as the Rayquaza slowly turned. "I know, its beautiful, to think that a lot of pokemon we know of come from outer space. From beyond the stars, to beyond an Ultra Wormhole... where are we going?"

The Dex had no idea as the Rayquaza faced towards the Earth, Elio, the Meltans and the Rotom Dex saw the blue shine. Little words were able to describe the beauty of the place they call home. CLICK! "BZZT! Things start becoming small when you see how big the universe is. It makes you wonder how much we all mean. BZZT!"

Elio had no idea and readied the box. "We might not mean much on a grand scale, but what we mean to each other is what makes it worth it. Stratos... I think we seen enough, take us back to the Observatory."

The Rayquaza followed the order and flew back down, in more moderate speeds that made the man appreciate the world he was apart in, in moments, they reached back down to the Earth and to an Observatory of witnesses that were curious of what was seen. Stratos snorted and let Elio know it was safe for him to get off, Hau saw his friend about to loose his footing and kept him steady. "Easy, you only been gone for half an hour, how was it?"

Elio pressed a button on the box, lowered it and let the Meltan out, they crawled out and were praising the man in thanks as the Rotom Dex flew out and showed the three humans what was seen, Hau's mouth was wide and Zinnia was grinning wildly as Elio took his helmet off and let Sophocles know. "That is something few people get to experience. I'll go put this suit away and leave you be for the day, now that the Meltan got to experience space, once the day comes close, you and Molayne won't have any regrets to what I will have to ask of you." Sophocles didn't mind and was drawn to the photos of outer space. "We won't and you have our support for this project... even if you didn't have to do this."

Elio went to the building and left Zinnia to embrace the Rayquaza. "You made these Meltan very happy Stratos, thank you."

The legendary pokemon blushed as Hau asked the electric type specialist. "What do you think is going to happen once this long Meltan project is over? I heard that Elio volunteered to finish part of something and the results were a breakthrough."

Sophocles wondered as the Meltan crawled on him and looked at the pictures, they looked more excited as Hau found one answer. "Life... would be going back to a routine beside trying to deal with that Deoxys. If we can get that pokemon somewhere safe and get rid of that evil plaguing him, then we can rest easy and enjoy our lives again. I should ask Elio when he is back out."

The Rotom Dex noticed the door to the observatory opening and letting Elio out, he placed a red baseball cap on his head with a confident smile and went back to the group to speak of good news. "Basics this... me and the guys at Aether tested the Psychic Hood again, its ready and we are working on making more of them for our team. We can finally fight back against Shadow Deoxys... we just need one more thing to ensure a complete success in that rescue. A master ball."

Sophocles closed his right eye and scratched the back of his head. "You are going to need a lot of luck to get that like everyone else, including me, but if any of the captains win one at Festival Plaza or the lottery, we will let you know. What are you going to do now?"

Elio readied the Rayquaza's ball and asked Zinnia to get off. "Go home, tell Lillie the news and get ready for another day. Stratos, you done good, its time to go into your ball for now, I'll let you out tonight."

The Rayquaza smiled and let himself be called back as a bus arrived, Elio asked the group. "Should we have a ride back to Malie City? This was a lot to go through for one trip."

Hau politely refused and got on the Zygarde's back. "I have my own way of getting back home. I'll see you at the city soon! Let's go Legion."

The Zygarde dashed down the mountain as Zinnia sent out her Salamence and picked up her Whismur. "I'll be at Poni Canyon, thank you for letting me see Stratos fly Hero. Let me know if you want another battle."

Elio promised her he would and watched the woman get on the dragon for a flight away, leaving him with Sophocles, who let the Rotom Dex go and gave his goodbyes as he carried the Meltans with him. "I'll see you later Elio, have a good day."

Elio wished the man a good day back and got on the bus with his Rotom Dex. Left alone on a seat, the Dex flared up a message. "BZZT! We got a video from Tammy Boss, do you want to watch it? BZZT!"

Elio found no harm to it and let the video play, where Tammy and a Castform looked ready for something. "Hi Dad, Hi Mom... if the both of you are watching right now. I got a new trick I want to show you. Okay Lā, fly to the sky and let me get the pose ready."

She flashed her Firium Z and gave the pose to activate it as the Castform flew into the sky, Elio looked amused at what was to come as he saw radiant light flow into the forecast pokemon. "She is going to trigger a Z Sunny Day and make Lā extra fast... this is going to be pretty cool."


	71. The Bond That Breaks The Seal!

At the Battle Frontier's pokemon center, Alex was shivering with his recently captured Excadrill as Anabel quickly lectured him. "While you having a full team is a priority for you, that isn't why we were searching all over Hoenn. Did you find a box or not?"

Alex shook his head. "N...No Ma'am."

Anabel looked like she was about to let loose her frustration and calmly ordered Tammy. "Stunt Gull, you are in charge of marking our locations, this is getting us nowhere."

The girl obeyed as she and her Eevee stiffened up, the Battle Maiden left for the hallway and for the girl to begin marking things. "Alex, I am glad that you caught Percer and I know people who care would want to know you have a team of six... but don't waste Battle Maiden's time by like that. This mission has been going on longer than it should and it is annoying me as much as her."

Alex apologized and called the Exadrill back in a dusk ball. "I...I'm sorry, it is just I heard so much about Exadrill."

He asked the girl. "But you and Miss Maiden are right, if this keeps up, we all are going to get irritated. Tammy, what kind of clue were you two following?"

Tammy shrugged, typed away and answered. "A braille text from combined slab Battle Maiden picked up. To link between the earth and beyond! To unify the powers as one and open the way! The way to many, in a place most sealed! We tried every place that would be sealed away from the world and Crimson didn't fly all the way to Hoenn to waist her time. Look at her."

Alex turned his head towards a Latias napping on a couch and thought of the puzzle. "A place most sealed...braille..."

He realized part of the clue and asked Tammy. "What if that sealed place... wasn't a metaphor? What if-" He smiled to more and asked. "Tammy, I think we really were searching the wrong places."

Tammy was willing to listen. "Sealed wasn't a metaphor? Where in Hoenn haven't we looked?!"

Alex looked around and whispered to her. "It would be hard to say it out here... but I would make a bet if I am wrong."

The Latias stirred awake as Tammy asked for the wager. "How confident are you to bet that you are right?"

Alex looked Tammy in the eyes and held her hand in a vow. "If I am wrong, when my Mom comes and greets me in a way you think is embarrassing, I want you to have that Rotom Dex of yours record everything and post it online for the world to see, so they can laugh at me."

He blushed as the girl refused the wager. "Alex, I would never do something that cruel. But I trust you, the places we are looking at have nothing important and anything would provide a better solution. We have a day before the Cool Contest, we have the time the look. Give me a moment to talk to Battle Maiden and we will get going."

Alex was willing to wait and let the girl take her Eevee and walk down the hall way, to where Anabel's room was, she knocked on the door in a pattern and waited for the door to open. Anabel was in her casual wears and was with her Espeon as she calmed herself. "Tammy, I apologize for yelling at you and Alex, there wasn't much of an excuse besides frustration."

The girl didn't mind and asked. "I'm annoyed too... but Alex might have figured something out that might actually help us."

BZZT! The Eevee turned around and saw a Rotom Dex with a location on her map, somewhere in Hoenn's sea route. "Alex may have found zomething big!"

She floated to Anabel and Tammy gave the order. "Dex, while me, Alex, Neo and Crimson go out on our trip, you stay here with Battle Maiden. Just so she knows where we are. It isn't far away and it isn't out of reason to check." Anabel saw the coordinates and typed in a time. "You have an hour or until Crimson senses danger, you have the Snag Machine and you know what to do if danger comes."

Tammy showed Anabel the snag machine on her arm, an aura reader head band and showed that she was ready. "Neo, Nica, Rosey, Cutlass, Beta and Mo'o are with me. I'll let you know if we find... them."

Anabel understood and felt something tugging at her mind and giving her a sense of adventure. "If you do, we are going to celebrate after the contest. Good luck Stunt Gull."

Tammy sighed and went back to the lobby, leaving her chief to her own devices and to find Alex looking more confident. "Well, are we ready to get going?"

The boy nodded as the Latias lead the way out. "I'll guide Crimson to where we are to go, I hope you are good at holding your breath, because the place really is out there."

The Eevee knew that meant going under water and hid in Tammy's back pack, the girl closed it up and promised her companion. "This bag is water proof, just breath slowly and we will be there shortly. Lets get going!"

At a small cave near Courmarine City during midnight.

Gina was in the middle of a dance with her Greninja, Salazzle and Dedenne. Each making their movements in sync, the Salazzle snickered and swiped her tail at the tribal dancing Greninja to make her trip. Thud! The Greninja fell on her back and groaned as the Salazzle looked smug and hissed. "Salaz!"

Pahee puffed her throat up as the Salazzle offered to help her up, Gina sighed at the lesson. "This was what me and Toxin agreed with, this dance move requires so much movement compared to the hula dancing that you will trip if you are not careful and Toxin is here to give you a reason to make your own rhythm. If there is anyone who is allowed to be the jerk, it is her."

The Greninja took the Salazzles hand and was on her feet, Toxin apologized and went back to a tribal dance, spewing fumes, fire and sludge as the Dedenne crackled, switched places with her and lend a helping hand. Pahee glowed an aura of annoyed thoughts, formed a water shuriken and let loose a pulse, she tossed the star to the ceiling, punched her fists together and gave an icy hue as her movements became that of a beat.

Gina felt her heart thrilled and felt the needed to sit down. "W...wow, Pahee if we can sync that better, it would be beyond what we thought we would do. Pushed beyond our limits."

The Dedenne agreed as a small noise was heard outside, Gina was tempted to reach for her balls and stopped herself. "...No, lets keep this going, it was probably nothing. Metric, Tank and Fungi will have their shot later in the morning. Puffy is going to have to wait for her turn."

She thought of her dance, flipped, spun and pounded her fist to the ground with her own rhythm. She ordered her pokemon. "Again! Lets do this together!"

The pokemon were about to do that as the Salazzle noticed something wiggling its way into the cave, she hiss her trainer at the presence of the intruder. Gina turned around and saw something slinking away. "He...hello?!"

She readied a ball and with her toxic lizard, looked outside to find nothing. "...Must be a wild pokemon that got spooked by us. She went back to her pokemon and clapped her hands to start another dance. "Let's try this again!"

The pokemon danced with her trainer and felt focused with their goal in mind, the Dedenne performed a back flip and saw something crawling onto a ceiling; something yellow with an odd multi colored glow, glass like and has what looked like tentacles. "Deden?!"

The Greninja and Salazzle noticed the creature dangling from the ceiling and alerted Gina, who slipped in her dance and fell on her rear. "Ow. What did you do that for?"

The Greninja pointed up, Gina looked and saw the faint glow. "What is..." PEW! The group were blinded by a dazzling gleam and covered their eyes, Gina rubbed hers and had the glimps of a yellow jellyfish dangling down towards her, the girl tried to get up and run. "Is tha...eek!"

The creature pounced on her as her pokemon's vision returned, the trio were in a state of horror as the jellyfish latched onto Gina and wrapped its tentacles around her, Gina screamed in a panic. "AAAAH! GET IT OF! HELP!"

The Salazzle was on in and inhaled as the Greninja readied a water shuriken and tossed them at the jellyfish, causing the thing to wiggle and shriek as the Salazzle shot a fire blast at the bell, the jellyfish raised a tentacle and shot a beam of light to block the fire blast as the Dedenne charged with a nuzzle. SLAP! 3 Volt was slapped to a wall by a tentacle as Gina felt her mind acting strange and became more desperate, more unhinged. The Greninja readied her fist and leaped at the attacker. The jellyfish gave a glow and reached for Gina's back pack, absorbing a variety of Z crystals into its body and pushing the ninja back towards the Dedenne with a power gem beam, knocking the two out. The last thing the two saw was the Salazzle trying to pouce and the jellyfish growing, they heard their trainer screaming even louder, until it too faded.

They woke up and saw the aftermath of a struggle, Gina, Toxin and the strange creature were gone. The duo got off each other and the Greninja tried to dash outside, she tripped and fell on her stomach, croaking in tone that only a pokemon would understand. "...Ow, why do I keep doing that."

The Dedenne felt her blood grow cold and chittered. "Save the tripping for later, that thing got Gina!"

She jumped on the Greninja's back and motivated her. "Come on, we got to follow them out, Toxin is good at leaving a trial behind." She smelled a faint scent. "They went towards ours left outside, I think towards the city with the boats!"

The Greninja got up, focused and dashed out. "Courmarine City? Got ya!"

She leaped from rock to rock until she reached towards a coast line that was covered in scorch marks, sludge, blown apart trees and pokemon hiding in fear, they saw the city nearby to be in smoke and feared what has happened, Pahee croaked and stuttered. "Wa...was Toxin still trying to fight that thing?!"

The Dedenne nodded. "When Gina is in trouble, Toxin would do anything possible to protect her, including fighting dirty!"

The Greninja followed the trial of destruction towards a coastal city that was on fire, a Salazzle was fighting claw and fang against a woman in a high tech, black suit, Toxin glowed a strange aura and looked to be in an aggressive craze. POW! PUFF! The woman was knocked to the ground as the Dedenne shouted to the Salazzle. "Toxin, what happened!"

The toxic lizard sharply turned around and gave the duo a glare of murder, she hissed in rage. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU KNOCKED THAT THING OFF!"

She leaped at the Greninja that glowed an aura of doubt. Pulse! Toxin was sent back and hacked a sludge bomb at the Dedenne, Pahee blocked the blow and readied a water shuriken. She tossed the first one and slipped, missing the Salazzle that became more bitter. "AGAIN YOU MISSED! THIS IS WHY GINA IS IN DANGER, SHE KEEPS HELPING YOU SO YOU WON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF!"

She shot a fire blast at the Greninja, the Dedenne leaped off and glowed, switching places and taking the blunt of the flame, Pahee breathed heavily from the stress as 3 Volt cheered for her. "Don't listen to her, Toxin isn't herself. If anyone can knock her to her senses, it is you!"

The Greninja tried again and tossed her first shuriken, it knocked the Salazzle back, the second one brought her near an edge. Once more, Toxin shrieked and looked to be in tears, she snapped and shot a flame burst at the Dedenne, knocking her out and giving a slight scorch on Pahee, she glowed in regret and pulsed, knocking the Salazzle down to the ground, her aura stopped glowing and she curled into a ball, sobbing over a feeling of helplessness. "I...couldn't get that thing off of her."

The Greninja picked the Dedenne up and watched Toxin's turn to a more passive, sorrowful mood. "P...Pahee, 3 Volt?!"

The Greninja croaked ill news. "You knocked her out, what happened?!" The Salazzle whimpered and looked to the south. "Pa...Pahee, you are...our best chance of saving Gina, please!"

She tried to move and felt pain as the woman got up, saw the aftermath of a battle and readied medicine for the three. The woman recognized the Greninja and used a revive to wake the Dedenne up. "Pahee, something has taken your trainer and is heading to Lumiose City. Can you and 3 Volt do something to stop it from hurting more people?"

The Greninja nodded as the Dedenne saw the chaos, remembered what she needed to do and jumped on the ninja's back, Emma promised them as the Salazzle was given a revive and struggled to move. "I'll take care of Toxin and we will catch up to help any of Gina's Pokemon that are affected by that power. Hurry!" The Greninja leaped from rock to rock, up a hill and saw something flying through a desert, they are to pursue if they are to rescue Gina.

In a Sealed Chamber in Hoenn.

Splash! Crimson flew out of the water and saw what Alex meant, the humans and Eevee got off to examine the Sealed Chamber. Tammy asked the Latias. "Crimson, stay close to us, this place is strange."

The braille writing connected to what the girl knew, she confessed to the boy. "Alex, you are on to something. This is the same writing in those slabs."

She saw the hole in a wall and ran ahead towards what looked like a temple, her Eevee followed to the center of the room as Alex stepped in and recited the riddle. "To link between the earth and beyond."

Tammy placed in her Normalium Z and gave her instructions. "The earth is where the power of mega evolution came from, beyond is where Z Power came from. Alex, activate your Keystone while I use my Z Power Ring, ready?"

Alex took out his mega pin and had his pinky ready as Tammy crossed her arms and posed like a Z. The boy tapped his pinkie at the stone and watched it shine, energy from both poured out and danced together, the girl's smile was forming as she watched the energy shoot into in the ground. The ground shook and caused something to erect from the ground; a black stone box that had a red and blue glow at its sides, in the center was a white glow that resembled a pokeball. The four smiled widely and reached for the box, the Latias sensed something from behind and turned around to find a yellow light, she gave a faint cry and alerted the three.

Tammy and her Eevee turned around with a mixture of fear and a protective stance. The girl readied a ball and whispered to Alex. "...Get a pokemon out, we have something coming!"

The boy was about to turn around as a beam of black ice shot out of the yellow light, it was aimed at Alex. The Eevee leaped in front of the boy and let loose a radiant fortitude to block the beam's damage as the Latias calmed her mind and readied for her next attack. Charging out of the light was a pale skin Sanchao agent, a Cyrogonal and a Mega Glalie that flew at them with an explosive glow. The face pokemon tried to fly into the group as Alex tossed a ball and sent out an Mawile. "Trapjaw, help us stop that Mega Glalie!"

The Mawile leaped out of the ball and intimidated the crazed pokemon for a moment, giving Crimson enough time to shoot a thunder bolt that shot the Glalie down and left him paralyzed, unable to move. Tammy's aura reader activated to reveal the two ice types as shadow pokemon, she thanked the Latias and fed a dusk ball into the Snag Machine to charge it up. "Crimson, keep that man from trying to attack us. We need to take him alive! GO SNAG BALL!"

She tossed a ball that opened up to reveal a hand that dragged the mega Glalie in. The ball rolled and shook as the Latias shot a beam of stored power and separated the terrorist from the Cyrogonal, sending him into a panic as he sent out an Avalugg that gave a glare of murder. Tammy's Aura reader revealed it to be another shadow pokemon as the ball holding the Glalie made a click. Alex took his chance and ordered. "Trapjaw, charge the Cyrogonal with an iron head and get Tammy ready for her next capture. What are we to do about the Avalugg? They hit hard as physical ice types."

The Mawile charged at the Cryogonal as the Avalugg roared and charged at them, Tammy ordered her Eevee. "Neo, use Stunning Spark on that Avalugg."

The Mawile bashed the crystalizing pokemon and left it laying on the ground, Tammy placed another dusk ball in her snag machine and charged it as the Eevee shot electricity at the iceburg and stopped it in its tracks, it fell to the ground in a thud and thrashed as Tammy tossed the ball at the knocked out Cryogonal. "Go Snag Ball!"

The ball flung and opened to let out a hand, the terrorist aimed a shadow synergy stone launcher at Tammy and was met with a dragon pulse, shaking his aim off and giving the girl the time needed to charge another dusk ball into the snag machine. She tossed the ball and both pokemon were in their balls, struggling from with in and leaving a click. Tammy focused on the man, folded her arms and shouted at him. "NO MORE, YOU ARE COMING WITH US AND YOU WILL TELL US EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR PLANS! Then you will actually face justice for the things you all have done!"

The man laughed and taunted as he placed his teeth over his tongue. "Non habeo os loquendi nisi infidelis non diffundet in orbem terrarum sancta cha-" JAB!

The man was stopped, he felt himself gasping for something, the group were shocked to see a sharp, blue tentacle that pierced the mans heart. His smile became one of shock and horror as he was tossed to the side like garbage, emerging from the light was a creature that left Tammy and the Latias frozen with fear. Shadow Deoxys, Crimson flew in front of the children and was ready to defend, the alien gave the group a soul piercing glare and heard foot steps coming from behind. Crimson inhaled to shoot a dragon pulse as Tammy felt the glare focused on her, she and her Eevee fell limp and the Deoxys disappeared, Alex was in shock, the Latias felt Tammy and Neopolitan's minds being yanked somewhere and glowed to keep a hold on them. The boy was screaming to get the girl as Anabel entered with the Rotom Dex, she saw the scattered balls, the Meltan Box and downed girl, the agent shouted. "What happened, why is Tammy hurt?!"

The Latias glowed and showed Anabel a hellish image of Tammy being yanked away by a shadowy hand, a femine voice shouted in her mind. _"We need to get Tammy out of here! What do we have that will ensure a quick removal?"_

Anabel readied a ball and let out a Natu. "An agent's greatest tool is having a means of escape. I will gather the balls and have Natu teleport us and the Meltans out of here. Crimson, keep Tammy and Neo with us for as long as possible, we are rescuing her!"

The Latias felt a strong tug and focused her will power as Alex muttered and helped gather them. "Wha... what was that thing?"

The Rotom Dex didn't want to know and answered. "It zoundz like a zcary pokemon, at leazt no one iz having it worze than us."

In a dessert route on Kalos.

Pahee dashed across the land with 3 Volt on her back, they saw monumental ammounts of destruction scattered across, many injured pokemon and trainers were laying on the ground, struggling to get up. They even saw a Garchomp flying away from a moonblast that was shot at him by a glowing Shiinotic that whistled in a daze and tone that only a pokemon would understand. "Stay away from lady Gina!"

The Dedenne saw a floating, yellow creature flying towards Lumiose City and chittered. "Fungi, let us pass, please!"

The Shiinotic turned around and looked at them with a friendly, but stubborn stare. "Not until we stop these pokemon from hurting Gina! Would you help?"

The Greninja shook her head and croaked. "Fungi, look around you, you are hurting every single pokemon you come across. This needs to stop." The Shiinotic whined and pleaded. "They would have hurt Gina! Don't you get it?"

The Greninja sighed and readied his fist, the Dedenne whimpered and apologized. "Fungi, this will only sting for a moment, we have help coming!"

The Greninja nodded and dashed to the Shiinotic in a dance, punching him and buffing up as the Dedenne nuzzled at him, the illuminating pokemon struggled to move and was shocked, he tried to beg the duo. "Stop, you don't know what you are doing! Please."

He shook and shot spores, the Dedenne leaped off the Greninja and glowed for an ally switch, taking the blunt of the spores and falling into a deep sleep. Pahee readied her fists and punched again, dealing super effective damage and causing her friend to whimper in desperation, he glowed and inhaled, taking the Dedenne's dream and absorbing it for a heal. Pahee shook her head and looked regretful in dealing the final blow, she closed her eyes and punched the Shiinotic again, knocking him to the ground and for his vision to clear as his aura faded, he saw the many pokemon laying on the ground and was shocked. "Di...did I do this?!"

The Greninja nodded as a blue haired woman in a white uniform was rushing out of the city to bare witness to the aftermath of chaos. She saw the Greninja, gritted her teeth and shouted. "Did you cause all this?! You are among the-" she stopped, saw the Greninja without the aura and apologized. "No...you were not. The pokemon that girl has have fallen under the influence of ultra energy and are under the control of the parasite. This Shiinotic, for example, attacked ground type pokemon because he thought they were a threat to his trainer, when really he is taking out a Nihilego's greatest weakness."

She took out a full restore and sprayed it on the sleeping Dedenne, the Shiinotic gave a pitiful chuckle and let himself pass out, in relief that someone was going to help those he injured. The woman watched the Dedenne wake up and rushed to the Shiinotic's side, she looked sorrowful as the woman promised the two pokemon. "I will make sure this Shiinotic and the other pokemon are alright, if you are trying to stop that Ultra Beast, you need to hurry, it is going on a rampage across the city."

The Greninja croaked loudly, the reality of the damage being done hit her like close combat, the Dedenne realized it, jumped on Pahee's back and chittered that they need to continue. The Greninja dashed, nearly tripped, regained balance and rushed towards a city that has significant amount of noise. Pahee entered the gate and saw civilians running for their lives, sludge corroding various metals and smoke, chaos was ensuing. They saw a Claydol shot across the distance my a massive hydro pump and a man in white clothes similar to the woman they met, trying to hide behind a car as he called the knocked out Claydol back. Pahee and 3 Volt saw on the sidewalk, a glowing yellow Octillery that was attacking a Grumpig trying to guard a trainer. The Octillery inhaled and shot the Grumpig out with a critical hydro pump, the trainer tried to hide with his Grumpig as 3 Volt and Pahee agreed in unison. "Tank needs to be stopped!"

The Greninja jumped form tree to tree while the jet pokemon was distracted and jumped on him with a power-up punch. POW!

The Octillery was knocked to the road and growled in his haze as he focused on them. "Shoot... back...enemies!"

3 Volt sighed with a more regrettable frown. "He doesn't recognize us. Pahee, lets get him back to us."

The Greninja agreed as the Dedenne ran to the Octillery and nuzzled him for paralysis, the Octillery struggled and shot a charged beam at the Greninja. Pahee took the damage, rolled to the side and channeled an aura of regret as the Dedenne helped with thoughts of shame. POW!

The Octillery flinched and landed on the other side of the road, he tried again and Pahee formed five water shurikens to toss at her friend, causing him to fall over and fade in his aura, he came through saw his friends and asked to himself. "What...was...I-" his eyes widen in a realization and he went limp in unconsciousness, a detective came rushing towards the hiding bystanders and gave them orders to evacuate.

Looker saw the Greninja that was giving a faint flow of water and asked her. "Pahee, your trainer is in Centrico Plaza. Calem and Philip are trying to separate Gina from Nihilego, but we fear of a complication. That Ultra Beast has a Keystone, a key to mega evolution, are you and 3 Volt ready to fight this?"

The Greninja and Dedenne looked ready, Pahee leaped back on the roof, did better on controlling her footing and leaped towards the center of the city, where she and her partner heard the frantic screaming of a trainer they recognized. Pahee and 3 Volt hoped they were not too late. " _Hang on Gina, we are coming."_

At a hotel room in Hoenn's Battle Frontier.

Alex tried to make sense of what Anabel told him and felt he was having a head ache. "You are saying that Tammy and Neo are being kidnapped by that Deoxys. What is more, the people behind that are some of the sickest bunch I have ever heard of. It's no wonder you were not telling me about this."

The Chief nodded as the Latias struggled more in her psychic hold. "That is right and I am going in there to rescue this girl."

She sent out a Latios and an Alakazam and gave her instructions. "Latios, help me get into Tammy's psyche so we can fight at the source. Alakazam, guard the Meltan box, Alex... you are to call this girls parents and tell them of this emergency. The Rotom Dex as their phone number!"

The Rotom floated to the boys side and lead him out as the Alakazam stood ready, Alex watched Tammy and the Eevee giving a slight twitch and wished Anabel luck. "Please, get her out of there." Anabel smiled in confidence and laid on a couch. "I deliver results, this will be no different."

Alex went out the door, locked it and left Anabel to close her eyes and let her mind drift. She felt her mind in the void snapped away by a swirling vortex of chaos and opened her eyes to find herself in a twisted forest, by her side was a Lucario that awaken and felt intimidated by the pure evil. Oddly enough, a Pikachu Belle and a Roserade were huddled together, frightened at the unknown. They heard frantic screaming of a trainer dear to them and the yelping of an Eevee.

Anabel asked the two pokemon as her Lucario dashed to the noise ahead. "Nica, Rosey, your trainer is in deep trouble, do you want to help save her?"

The Pikachu and Roserade gasped in unison, Rosey went towards the noise with vane pride as the Pikachu followed with her cheeks crackling, Anabel followed them towards an entry into a cave, where Rosa was holding onto Tammy, who in turn was holding into an Eevee that was trying to shoot a stunning spark at a red, energy like hand. The girl noticed her saviors and had a smile of relief. "Nica, Rosey, Anabel?! Thank goodness, help!"

The agent was on the order and took out her mega badge to activate it. "Lucario, mega evolve and use aura sphere!"

The energy went into the Lucario and caused a flash of light to trigger the transformation, the Lucario gave a blue glow and charged an aura sphere, Tammy and the Latias felt another yank. SLIP!

The girl lost her grip and tried to cling to the ground, she slipped and was dragged into the cave with her Eevee. The Pikachu dashed to the cave and was swatted off by a forming shadow.

The shadow twisted and formed into a trio of human like fiends, they glared at Anabel and the group, aimed a wrist like weapon and tried to aim. PEW! SMASH!

A beam of light shot down at them from above as a crimson figure with a flexible metal shield dashed at friends and crushed them into the ground, leaving them to sizzle and be dragged off into a fiery pit. The Anabel looked above to find a black shade that resembled of a girl, who's hands were aimed at where the fiends were. Nica got up recognized the crimson figure; it looked like a familiar girl with long, reddish brown hair, her body was covered in a slick, red exoskeleton, her hands were like large pincers and her wings are that of flames. The Pikachu twitched her ears and asked. "Pika?!"

The girl nodded and blushed as her wings cooled down. "It is so weird, I was practicing with Manto and his mega form for a while and after that, I took a nap and the next thing I know, I am part Mega Scizor... I think this came from how often we over heat. This girl told me Tammy is in trouble. We need to save her."

The metal shield shifted into a Meltan on her shoulder, agreed and gave a crackle of electricity as the shade floated down and pointed the way. "Two of my friends on their way, if we hurry, we will be able to get Tammy and Neo out of here before they become scarred for life."

She flew into a cave and left the group, Pamela flapped her wings and asked the agent. "Shall me and Mercury go in and fight what ever gets in our way? We will do that while you focus on finding Tammy."

Anabel nodded as the Pikachu, Roserade and growling Lucario were ready to go in. "Lead the way, but do not stray far! It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Pamela, you were girl who started the whole Meltan project!" The girl's wings ignited as the Meltan secured himself, the coordinator lead the charge for the group to follow, down into the den of evil and to attempt a rescue.

In Lumiose City

Pahee and 3 Volt arrived to the prism tower and found Calem and a scientist looking on in horror of something. Scattered all around were injured pokemon that tried and failed to stop a glowing, out of control Metagross that was protecting something shooting beams at a group of employees that ran and hide, it was a large yellow Nihilego that swelled with a black fluid, has white membranes around the bell and the many tentacles resembled limbs. Each one having an eye that ha crystal like iris, in the center was an image that left the two pokemon as terrified as the humans. Gina; her hair was blacken, her eyes were in a gold like yellow and at her bosom was a Keystone. She shouted at the group in what is a mixture of her own voice and something alien like. "GET AWAY! METRIC, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

The Metagross charged and tried to ram at the remaining humans, Calem readied a ball as Pahee jumped in the Metagross's way and let loose a dark pulse to knock him back. The Kalosian Champion was astonished by the Greninja and sent out a Blastoise with a mega stone. "Diecu merci. Pahee, can you and 3 Volt do something about to keep that Metagross at bay? I think we got a way to separate Gina from that thing, Philip can you cover me?"

The scientist sent out a green Huntail that flopped around. "And the only other person with a strong enough psychic type to do it is on a plane to Hoenn since yesterday. We just need to beat that Nihilego. That Metagross attacks anything can comes close to that Ultra Beast. Huntail, use shell smash and wait for our opening."

The Huntail slammed his body and slithered increased speed as the Greninja readied a water shuriken and the Dedenne cheered a helping hand. Calem readied his mega ring and shined it in the air, triggering mega evolution. "Launcher, mega evolve and use water pulse!" The Blastoise felt energy pour into his body and transform, he aimed his large gun as the Greninja pelted the Metagross back with water shurikens for a knock out. Leaving the beast exposed, the Blastoise shot a pulse of water as the Huntail shot himself up with a water fall, Gina saw the two attacks coming at her and flew out of the way, she looked to be whimpering and caused something to shine in the beasts body, the Metagross's mega stone activated. Calem's eyes widened as he shouted to the group. "Everyone get down, we have a Mega Metagross in coming!"

A multicolored energy flowed out of the Nihilego and poured into the Metagross. The Greninja jumped back and slipped, landing on her rear as she watched the iron arm pokemon roar and alter into a multi limb Mega Metagross that gave a glaring glow and crackled his fists.

POW!

The Metagross charged the Blastoise through a building like a lightning bolt, caused light to flicker and resulted in a knock out, leaving Calem exposed as he tried to reach for a ball and was met with a speeding Metagross coming at him. Pahee leaped in the way and glowed an aura of dark thoughts, the Metagross dodged the pulse, skid to Pahee's side and punched her with his tough lightning claws, knocking her to the ground and for the Dedenne to roll off as the Huntail tried to use water fall. Gina cringed and crackled in lightning. "L...LEAVE ME ALONE! I...I...I...AAAAAAAAH!"

She struck the Huntail with a thunder bolt and sent it's knocked out body into a fountain. Gina thrashed in glowing agony as the Greninja tried to keep herself conscious, she stood up with her body aching and tried again. The Metagross glared at the Greninja and punched her down, giving Calem the chance to send out an Aegislash. "Calibur, we need to get that one strike or this Metagross would overwhelm us."

The Aegislash shined, sensed the cold, calculating anger and readied his kings shield, the Metagross looked less than amused, flew into the air in agility and drilled down on the Aegislash that was trying to keep a stance. BZZT CRASH!

The Metagross thunder punched the Aegislash to the ground and focused his will in a zen, he flew at Calem and a stressed out Philip with the intent to brutally finish them off.

Pew!

The duo were swapped and were where the Dedenne was, 3 Volt took their place and slide underneath the Metagross. Metric missed and flew at a cafe, creating a gaping hole. Pahee tried to get up again as Philip sprayed her with a full restore and watched Calem trying to throw a ball while dodging a power gem. "Shh, we are all in a pickle. Just, lay down until we can think of something."

The Greninja whimpered and heard a femine voice in her mind. " _Pahee, please don't give up! Me...Metric can be beaten."_

The Greninja looked around and heard the voice ring louder. " _I just want this to stop, please make this stop! You can make this stop!"_

The Greninja recognized the voice and faced her eyes towards Gina, who's limbs and actions were speaking differently from her eyes, a stare of confidence towards the Greninja. " _Give it your all! Don't give up, you can do this!"_

The Greninja's felt something warm in her heart as she got herself up to battle again. The Metagross punched out of the building and had his claws aimed at the Dedenne that was shaking her tiny feet. POW! The Greninja shot a barrage of water shuriken and caused the Metagross to miss and hit a side of the prism tower, Pahee heard the voice in her mind again, routing for her. " _You and 3 Volt can do this, you can stop me... please."_

The Greninja felt her surroundings swirling in water and a surge of power through her body, her eyes gave a brown glow and gave a mighty croak, water erupted into a pillar and left the group startled. Gina watched and became still, her terrified face became that of relief, Calem noticed and shouted to the girl. "Gina, are you in there?"

The girl looked like she was trying to answer, the Nihilego's eyes faced towards its host and gave a strange growl that caused Gina to snap into a frenzy. She and the Metagross gave off a bright glow and let loose an ear splitting howl, nearly knocking Calem on the ground and for him to ready his next pokemon. "Hang on, we are getting you out of there! Goo, bring that Beast down."

A Goodra plopped out of the ball and gave a gurgled roar as the Metagross saw the threat and attacked. The watery tornado burst and out came a figure most astonishing.

PEW!

The Metagross saw something trying to strike him and dodged what looked much like the Greninja before, Philip's jaw dropped from underneath the helmet as he searched his bag. The Greninja's ears looked like brown hair, a strip on her head became light blue, her skin became light blue and on her back was a massive watery star.

Pahee felt a mind in turmoil and was ready to fight a Metagross that lost its mind. Metric charged with a thunder punch as 3 Volt glowed and switched places, the Metagross ceased his crackle and punched the Dedenne with a meteor mash, sending her flying towards Calem. The Greninja thought of a desire to stop a fool and pulsed a dark pulse to knock the Metagross back, the Kalosian Champion was knocked to his knees by the Dedenne as the Goodra charged the Ultra Beast, the Nihilego hurled a ball of sludge and was struck back by an aqua tail as the Greninja grabbed her giant star and hurled it at the Metagross. Striking him three times and knocking him on his back, Metric reverted back to his basic form and stopped glowing. "M...Meta." Thump!

Pahee nodded and faced the Nihilego that closed its tentacles together and let loose a dazzling gleam, knocking the Goodra onto Calem and leaving him trapped under. Philip pulled out a Z Power Ring and sent out a Rhyperior as he watched the Greninja jump towards the charging Nihilego. Pahee readied her fist and punched the beast in one of its eyes, she felt more buff and caused Gina to cringe, the girl saw the scientist placing a black crystal and looked hopeful as the Greninja tossed three water shurikens at the sides. The Nihilego felt the cuts and shot a lightning bolt, the bolt missed the Greninja and was drawn to an unaware Rhyperior that felt nothing from the lightning, Philip readied a poss and asked the Greninja. "Pahee, I have a theory in how we are going to knock that thing out, are you willing to test it out?"

Pahee was willing and gave the scientist a thumbs up, the Scientist lowered himself and rose like a beast, causing radiant light to flow out of the ring and into the Greninja. Pahee felt the surge of power and saw Gina looking afraid of something, the Greninja whimpered as Philip ordered. "Use Black Hole Eclipse! With enough force, that Nihilego won't be holding on for long!"

Pahee felt hesitate to do it as the voice in her mind asked. _"P...please, is there really any other way?"_

The Greninja sighed in defeat, charged a black orb and toss it into the air, the orb reached high into the sky and expanded, causing the beast to try and fly away as Pahee back flipped, landed and slipped on her rear. The Nihilego pushed against the pulling hole and grabbed onto a tree as Gina closed her eyes in expecting the inevitable. The tree was pulled from the ground and the Nihilego helplessly flailed as it was drawn into the black hole sucking loose debris in.

BOOM! The Nihilego was shot out of the black hole and was sent crashing towards the ground, it deflated and Gina looked tired within, she tried to force herself out and felt her arm free. The Greninja glowed a veil of water and returned to her basic form as she went to pull her trainer out. "Gre...Gree-" Plop!

The Greninja pulled Gina out and watched the Nihilego shrink down to its more bell like form, it spit out the keystone and the many z crystals, it tried to crawl away as Calem took out a beast ball and tossed it at the beast. "This thing caused enough problems, go beast ball!"

The beast ball gave a whistle, tapped the Nihilego by the bell and dragged it in. It fell on the ground and shook.

CLICK!

Philip watched and took a deep breath as he and Calem went towards the sludge covered girl, Gina was holding onto her Greinja and didn't want to let go. Her mind was distorted and everything felt dim. "P...Pahee...yo...you were amazing...you are-" She felt herself drowsy, tears were dripping, she clenched onto her partner and felt her mind drifting into a void, she grip lightened and she let go. Pahee was shaking in grief as Calem readied a phone. "BEEEP! 911, what is your emergency?"

The man answered with an urgent tone. "I have someone that needs to be in the hospital as soon as possible. It's...it's hard to explain."

In a lair of pure evil.

Pamela and a mega Lucario struck at a group of fiends without mercy as Rosey, Nica, Crimson and the girl shot at root like tendrils. Clearing a way to a chamber familiar to Pamela, she watched a sight most heinous ocure, a prophet was playing with puppet strings and was on a platform above a skimpily clad Tammy and above an Eevee who's flesh and fur was twisting and turning to resemble her many evolutions. The prophet was forcing them to dance for the amusement of a group of men that were showing sick pleasure. The specter like girl and Anabel agreed with Pamela's thought, the specter pointed in the middle and shouted. "MANNY, ISABELLA, END THIS!"

The fiends turned around to notice intruders and were unaware of a shadow from underneath that released a Slaking like monster and a cloaked woman with a fiery sword. A pulse of the abyss sent them flying to the wall as the Spectre ordered to the group. "Get Tammy, don't worry about."

She twisted and turned, taking on a form most eldritch, like a dangling collection of dark tentacles, she, the woman and the Beast spun towards each other in a mutual dance and let loose beams of light, fire and darkness to pelt the friends. Pamela vanished in high speeds, she appeared before the prophet and readied her fist with her Meltan crackling a beam of light. They knocked him off the platform with a punch and a beam, she looked down at him with a glare for death. "Get your hands off of my friend."

A mega Lucario leaped from behind her and readied an aura sphere at Vlad, he looked around and clapped, letting loose a yellow light that shot a ball of energy. The duo jumped out of the way to dodge and watched a Shadow Deoxys appear, Vlad chuckled and howled. "We will make all your efforts for naught, as we made her efforts for naught, her whole life, made meani-" The two steel types didn't want to hear it and attacked against Tammy and her Eevee fell limp, they tried to get up and were approached by Anabel and the group. The Deoxys let lose two clones and sent them at the group, Crimson shot a dragon pulse to obliterate one as Nica and Rosey worked together with a combination of electro net and giga drain to destroy another clone.

The Deoxys grabbed Pamela and the Lucario by the throat with its tentacles as Anabel and the Latias reached to Tammy and glowed.

PEW!

They felt a flash of light and found themselves on a calming beach. Rosey and Nica saw a whimpering Eevee shivering and comforted her as Pamela found herself as a full human, Crimson on the ground panting and a Lucario that reverted to his basic form and flickering in pink mist.

Anabel heard a young toddler crying and looked around to see a brown haired toddle bawling her eyes out.

Pew!

A gentle light shined and revealed Lillie, who was holding two babies of her own and was shocked by who she recognized. "Tammy?!"

The toddler cried even louder and cling to Lillie's leg. "M...Mom!"

She was shaking in anxiety as Anabel tried to say something, Lillie looked her in the eyes with an understanding. "It's...it's going to be okay Anabel, we will talk about it when it is morning. Thank you for rescuing her, thank you all."

Anabel and the Latias looked concerned and faded in pink mist, they woke up. Pamela felt herself fading and asked Lillie. "Ho...How did you get here?"

The woman sat down, placed Daphne and Leon on her lap and invited Tammy to join. "A boy named Alex told me and when I finally fell asleep... an angel sent me here, knowing that Tammy needs a families love."

Tammy waddled to Lillie's lap and was embraced by her Daphne and Leon, the mother promised the girl. "I'll take care of her from here... thank you."

Pamela blushed and appreciated it. "N...No problem Professor, I'll call you later when we get the chance."

Pew! She faded in pink mist and left Lillie alone with her children, the mother promised the oldest girl who was whimpering. "Shh... no matter what happens, I will always love you. Daphne and Leon as well, you have done much for us and have come so far. Just keep trying and never give up."

Tammy looked distraught, like she let someone down, Lillie embraced her even more and let her pony tail wrap around her children. "What happened wasn't your fault, remember that."

The children became more soothed as the Pikachu and Roserade relaxed Eevee into a deep sleep, Tammy went to Lillie's top and in an instinctual desire for nurturing, pulled something down, Lillie allowed it to happen and saw her daughter reaching for a nipple. "If you are hungry, go ahead."

The toddler looked hesitate and reached for it, she sucked away and embraced her mother. Daphne coo something and faced away in a pout as Leon reached for the other nipple, Lillie apologized to the baby girl. "I only have two of these but once they are done I will get to you, I promise. This is going to be a long dream."


	72. A Cool Boy Shows his Talent!

During a morning at the Battle Frontier, Alex put a willing Rotom Dex in his bag and was in a panic to something as he saw Anabel and the others fast asleep, it was almost time for the Cool Contest and there wasn't much time to prepare. Alex looked anxious and reached for Tammy's belt to get two things, a beast ball and an ultra ball. "I...I'm sorry Tammy, I will make sure you have that dream come true."

He went for Tammy's wrist and took her Z Power Ring, his consciousness felt guilty as he put it on and sent out a Mawile to give an order. "Trap Jaw, make sure the door is locked when I leave and keep these people protected. I'll be back later today."

The Mawile saw what was done, hummed in a teased and obeyed. Alex ran out of the room, out of the center and went to the Contest Palace with his contest pass ready. Inside, he found a receptionist and placed his pass down. SLAM! "I would like to sign up for the cool contest!"

The receptionist gasped at the quick words and let him sign up. "We have one more spot open today, good timing!"

Alex signed his name and the name of the pokemon he registered and went to a waiting room that looked most relaxing, he felt anxiety and knew if the pokemon he borrowed were left out in the stage, they would protest. He took out a Rotom Dex and opened the beast ball first, letting out a Kartana that became stoic on seeing the boy. The Rotom Dex scanned the beast to list the moves as Alex pleaded. "C...Cutlass, Tammy has gotten hurt and couldn't come to this contest. She needs this ribbon and this is the last contest in the season before the grand festival, I borrowed you and Beta because I only have Robot for this kind of contest. W...Would you be willing to work with me, for Tammy's sake?"

The Kartana gasped and gave an eager nod as the Rotom Dex showed Alex the beasts usual performance of charging into a dummy with smart strike and slicing the dummy apart with sacred sword and leaf blade. Alex breathed in and asked the Kartana. "I can work in that order. But... maybe we use leaf blade before sacred sword. Would that work?"

The Kartana looked at a screen and was willing to tolerate it, Alex felt a buzzer ringing and called the Kartana back. "Okay Cutlass, lets do this."

He walked out of the waiting room and to a stage with in a temple, a place of most honor to be had, a male announcer grabbed a microphone and cheered in the most extravagant way. "Hello everyone and welcome to final contest of the season! I'm your host, Supo Kusu and today we are going to see something cool! Let's start with Alex and his strange partner Cutlass!"

Alex took out the beast ball and tossed it casually, letting out the Kartana that enjoyed the audience's attention. The boy pointed to the dummy and ordered clearly. "Cutlass, use detect to dance and follow with smart strike!"

The Cutlass detected and performed a barrel roll, he vanished and flew at the dummy with his right bladed limb, giving an effective stab as Alex jabbed the air with his right elbow. "Leaf blade!"

The Kartana's blade glowed green and he flipped the dummy aside with an upward slash, he used his left as Alex copied the jab. "And Sacred sword!"

The Kartana positioned himself and let the dummy land on his glowing limb. The audience were surprised by the brutality of the dummy being impaled and dropped without a care. They gave a round of applause. Alex and Cutlass appreciated the cheer and went back to the waiting room. Alex asked the more trusting Kartana. "Tammy raised you pretty well... do...do you think that she can tell me more about you and those like you? You are an interesting steel type pokemon and I would have never guessed that you were."

The Kartana skittered and chattered many things, the Dex flashed an image of a several unusual creatures that looked like they didn't belong in the world. "Read away Mr. Alex, thiz izn't clazzified information theze dayz."

Alex looked at the many and saw the types, some were expected while others seemed appeasing to him or strange. "Naganadel?! This looks like another bu-" he saw the type combination of poison and dragon, a whole world had opened up to him. "...What other of the beasts are this strange?"

On Alola, during the early morning.

Elio looked on at his sleeping wife and babies as a Mew glowed to him what has happened. " _Tammy got into deep trouble and she needs Mum's. They are going to be sleeping for a bit longer than usual."_

The man sighed and accepted facts as he put on his work clothes. "I'll stay around until noon. Keep an eye on them while I go get things ready." The Mew understood and floated to Lillie's side, along with a sleeping Skitty, Munchlax and Jigglypuff. " _It's a long sleep, try not to get bored."_

Elio promised that he wouldn't and walked to the living room, where he saw Rachael wide awake with a hint of terror, she, her Granbull, her Glaceon, a Mimikyu, a Rotom Dex and a Banette were staring at a T.V screen as they noticed the man of the house approaching her. Lost took the remote and turned it off as she asked. "G...good... morning...Boss... where...we...going?"

Elio didn't fall for the deception and asked Lost. "What did you all see?"

The Granbull looked away to feign ignorance as the Glaceon tried to tug a shaking Rachael into reality. The girl stuttered as the Banette asked the Dex to show an image, Rotom agreed and buzzed. "BZZT! Boss, something big happened in Kalos that might bring back bad memories. BZZT!"

He flashed an image of Lumiose City being attacked by something, Elio's blood became cold as Rachael tried to calm him down. "The good news is that it isn't Sanchao or some psycho wanting to ruin everything. But the bad news is that... I have no idea what this is. It freaks me out."

Elio looked at the Rotom Dex that showed the image of something going on a rampage, it looked golden and the tentacles were very familiar, he gasped and saw more of a jellyfish that had a panicing teenage girl with in. "Oh my Tapus, is that Gina?!"

Rachael sighed and asked the man. "Was Gina someone you know?! What in Reshiram's and Zekrom's name is that thing?"

Elio asked the Rotom to show Rachael a picture of Nihilego and answered the girl. "Gina was a close friend of Tammy's. The pokemon that attacked her is a Ultra Beast called Nihilego, a parasite that latches onto people and drives them crazy, its complicated... but its scary what someone can be like at their most extreme without any mental filters to keep themselves under control. That thing is what it turns into depending on the circumstances... I hope Gina is alright."

Rachael's mouth was wide as she asked. "Where the heck did you see this happen and how?"

Elio sat down next to Rachael and looked her in the eye. "Someone we knew went beyond crazy to go after that beast and the drama she caused is the reason she is keeping her distance away from Lillie and Gladion. This person was so off the deep end that she merged with it and tried to attack Lillie and me. That nearly cost this woman her life, she is better now... but the damage she has done is going to last for life."

Rachael guessed who and kept quiet of the name. "She was lucky she even had that second chance. But now lets talk about Gina, the news said she is stopped...but all that venom cannot be good for you!"

Elio shook his head and wanted to block the memory out. "It isn't, Gina doesn't deserve this. Nihilego is the one Ultra Beast that I do not let near this house above all the others, the thing you watched and the fact that they act on instinct alone are the reasons why they are never allowed here."

Rachael agreed and wanted to focus on something else. "Pokemon or not, that thing will get me killed. Too many freaky things out there. Do you want to make break fast together? Me and Vyram know how to make a mean plate of hash browns."

Elio didn't mind and imagined what would go great with such kind of food. "Maybe at noon, Lillie and the kids are not going to wake up until then and they would love the surprise."

At the Contest Stage at the Battle Frontier.

Alex entered the stage to confront a man in a green ranger outfit. The ranger adjusted his hat and tossed a ball. "Come on out Jungle, lets win ourselves the next round!"

Pop!

A blue Sceptile leaped into battle, folded his arms and closed his left eye to taunt the boy with the strange blue ball, Alex dared to not show his intimidation and sent out the shiny Kartana. "We will see about that. Cutlass, she is counting on us to make her dream come true!"

The Ultra Beast flew out of the ball and was stared down by the Sceptile, the Kartana looked back up with a stoic expression as the announcer cheered. "The blue forest from Little Root Town verses the tiny blade from another world, who will come out on top?"

He posed like a wannabe rock star and screamed. "Get it on!" The ranger ordered without a second thought. "Use focus blast on that Kartana and follow with dragon breath if it misses!"

The Sceptile charged a shot as Alex ordered. "Cutlass, use detect and close in with leaf blade!"

The Kartana gave a shine of his eye and flew above the Sceptile that fired a ball of energy.

SWOOSH!

The Kartana dodged and slashed the Sceptile from behind with its blade, the forest pokemon rolled to the side and let loose a gust that sent the beast to the ground and struggling to move. The Sceptile tried to aim a focus blast again, pew!

The energy flew directly at the paper thin beast that thrashed. FLASH! BOOM! SWISH!

Dust was scattered and the beast leaped from the dust with his blades ready. The Sceptile's leafy wrists sharpen and glowed green, he was ready to parry as the trainer ordered. "Watch out and use another dragon breath, this pokemon doesn't look like he can manage these kind of attacks!"

The Sceptile agreed and inhaled as Alex ordered the Kartana. "Cutlass, finish him off with smart strike!"

The Beast took another dragon breath, flipped and vanished. SLASH! The Sceptile was struck down and laid still on the ground. K.O! The audience were pleased by the cool, flashy display as Alex let the Kartana land on his shoulder and waved to the audience with glamor and fanfare, he blew a kiss to them as the announcer declared the winner. "Wonderful, flashy and out of this world. Cutlass has won this by an edge!"

The ranger called his Sceptile back and congratulated the boy stubbornly. "By an edge. Still, good luck with the next round."

Alex closed his eyes and gave a smile that caused a few teenage girls to whistle as he appreciated the compliment. "I got more where this came from. Cutlass, do you want to lay down in the ball?" The Kartana nodded, having paralysis annoyed him.

Alex gave the beast its wish and left for the waiting room, where he readied an ultra ball in a case with 1's and 0's and let out a Porygon-Z that moved sporadically towards a wall, with its head pressing against a T.V screen. The boy remembered how Tammy commanded the Porygon, stuck his left foot out and pointed his right hand towards a couch. "Beta, Tammy is injured and couldn't come to this contest, so we are buddies for now! I know you communicate better through dancing, I got my own to tell you the moves."

The Porygon-Z's head and body reunited, Beta looked willing to listen. Alex, stood bold and proud. "This will be for Conversion, when I use the pose for the Z Move, you will use the Z version."

He posed like a Z, Beta looked on and whistled as Alex fell to the ground and punched his fist on the surface. "This will be for dark pulse."

He lifted himself up and pointed his finger to the ceiling. "This will be for thunder bolt... and finally," he slammed his hands together, his hands came together as he finished. "This will be a hyper beam finisher! I...don't know how Tammy is able to tell you to combine all those moves, but we can make it work. Do you think you can do it?"

The Porygon-Z nodded and was distracted by a bug catcher with a fast Ninjask. "Bzztzzz!" A Rotom Dex emerged from Alex's backpack and buzzed on being entertained. "I know, theze fazt zpeedz are pretty cool."

In a dream about a beach.

Lillie felt her children napping by her side as he watched a Roserade and Pikachu Belle taking a nap with an Eevee. Daphne and Leon were giving peaceful smiles as a toddler Tammy was still giving a frown, Lillie rubbed their heads and whistled a tune of harmony at the sea. Causing a faint ripple in the sea to shine in silver and distract the mother, Lillie focused back and found the toddler to be grown into the age she was. Tammy was laying on the sand and had her head rested on Lillie's lap. The girl opened her eyes and saw Lillie in the shining light, she nearly sprang up on impulse and was calmed back down. "Shh, you are safe here. Do you remember anything?"

Tammy felt a blank memory along with a memory of wicked laughter and taunting. "...After Pamela and Anabel rescued me... not really, those people...those monsters... were taunting me and taking joy in crushing my big dream. Along with forcing me to do things I don't want to talk about and torturing Neo."

Lillie rubbed her daughter's cheek and tried to hide her anger with a warm, motherly tone. "Shhh. If they try to go near you again... they will be scared of me. I'm sorry that your contest didn't go as planned, I know it hurts."

Tammy agreed and whimpered. "I worked too hard to get to Hoenn and this happens. But on a plus side, we finally found the next Meltan box... Alex put together that puzzle and it was in a place none of us could have guessed. The Sealed Chamber. We are done with Hoenn and we have just one more known region everyone is investigating. I'll talk to Chief Battle Maiden when I wake up."

She reached up to her mother's cheek and smiled. "Thank you for letting me talk, thank you for being here for me Mom."

Lillie appreciated it and wanted to say something, words looked to have come out and yet a different noise came. Tammy felt herself on a bed and closed her eyes in realizing what was happening.

She woke up and found herself on a bed with her Eevee. With signs that two people left, she found why, a Mawile was watching a show and cheered a good afternoon. Tammy felt a lingering depression and looked at her wrist, she noticed something wasn't there, her Z Powered Ring. "Wa...Trap Jaw, what are you doing here?"

The Mawile smiled nervously as the Eevee smelled something and pointed at the belt of poke balls and an opened bag "Vwee?!"

Tammy noticed saw three things missing, a Rotom Dex, an ultra ball and a beast ball. "Alex didn't!"

The Mawile watched the screen and saw Alex entering a stage with an ultra ball in hand, Tammy saw the hint of a Z Power Ring and yelled. "HE DID! WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

She gasped and realized what she done, she sighed and went to get a door, as expected, Anabel was about to knock and was astonished by a mixture of rage and hope. "S...Stunt Gull, you woke up, what happened?"

Tammy answered and showed Anabel her bare wrist. "I'll tell you what happened, Alex... well meaning as he is, took Cutlass, Beta, Rotom Dex and my Z Power Ring, he is doing that Cool Contest. What was on his mind?"

Anabel shrugged and was let in, she saw Alex on the T.V, basking in glory and letting out a Porygon-Z. The two ladies watched the boy begin with a bold pose and the Porygon-Z made a pose that resembled a Y, he glowed and became a color of black and white. Alex pointed towards the ceiling and let himself drop, he fell to the ground and clenched his right fist for a punch. The Porygon-Z shot a combination of a dark pulse that crackled dark lightning that caught Tammy, Neo and Trap Jaw by surprise. Alex forced himself up, pressed his hands together and pointed his fingers together, Beta shot a hyper beam at the ring, obliterating it and causing a mixture of darkness, lightning and energy. The onlookers watched the flashing lights and clapped in unison. Tammy blushed as she watched her Porygon-Z fly back to Alex. "Show off... Battle Maiden, when should we open that Meltan box?"

Anabel looked at Tammy with a hint of hope. "After Alex is finished and he is back here. My Alakazam is guarding that box with Crimson. If this boy wins... you know what this means?"

Tammy nodded and was slowing her breathing. "That would mean our mission is accomplished and we get to stick around for the Grand Festival... if Alex is going to give me the ribbon... which is why he stole my pokemon and my stuff. Battle Maiden, is there anything you done while I was out? I had a pretty strange dream about Mom."

Anabel took a deep breath and focused her interest on the contest. "I heard the Battle Tower's attempted Brain quit a couple months ago due to stress. Perhaps... I can talk to Scott about qualifying, I heard he is normally the one who spots people, so it is worth asking."

Tammy shrugged and went to enjoying the show. "You becoming a Frontier Brain? That would be a nice carrier to try out. I hope Alex is able to pull this off."

At the Contest waiting room, an hour later.

Alex watched the end of the second performance round and watched the brackets shined, among the first was him and Beta shining above the rest. The boy couldn't believe it and laughed as he readied the ultra ball. "That didn't just work, that was fantastique."

He activated the ball and waited as the Rotom Dex asked him a question. "What are you going to do once thiz round iz over? Thiz iz the lazt of Tammy'z pokemon that helped you out."

Alex showed his mega pin off and answered. "Me and Robot are going to be that finale, with a certain combination we worked on, combined with mega evolution, we won't be beaten. This is the least I can do for Tammy after the time we spent together."

The Dex found no harm in that and shrugged. "It might, zhe iz already taken big boy, but zhe would be your best friend forever!"

Alex agreed as he felt his buzzer ringing. "I don't mind that, a lot of people at home are scared of my connections or see me as Mom's son."

He left the waiting room and entered a flashing stage, where a male, blonde haired bug catcher with a set of head phones on his head awaited him. "I think I seen your pokemon with someone else, why are you borrowing them?"

Alex tossed an Ultra Ball that had a Porygon-Z along with a series of 1's and 0's. "I am winning this ribbon for a friend of mine and two of her pokemon were kind of needed! Are you ready for this Beta?"

The Porygon-Z beeped, cheered and spun his body upward as the bug catcher gave a smile and sent out a Galvantula. "That's pretty nice, but you are not going to stop me. Currachnid, lets take these two out!"

The elespider looked at the Porygon-Z with her compound eyes and rubbed her mandibles together over a simple fight, the bug catcher ordered. "Use thunder wave and we have it down in an electro ball!"

The Galvantula buzzed and paralyzed the Porygon-Z as Alex flashed the borrowed Z Power Ring, crossed his arms and posed in a Z, radiant light flowed into Beta as the boy shouted. "Use Z Conversion!"

The glowing Porygon-Z gave a random shriek and converted into a dark type, the bug catcher wanted to order something and shook his head. "Nah, use electro ball like planned and then shoot the buzz!"

The Galvantula agreed and shot a ball of fast electricity that pushed the Porygon-Z back. Alex fell on the ground and punched it. Beta felt the order, had a flow of malfunctioning thoughts and twitched violently in his adaptable glow.

PULSE!

The virtual pokemon let loose a massive pulse of dark power that caused the Galvantula to leap up and try to dodge. SWOOP!

The pulse hit and sent him flying to a wall, the bug catcher watched in a slight fright as his partner slowly slid off the wall. Galvantula fainted. Alex watched the Porygon-Z going into a glitched frenzy and called him back in his ball. "That is enough Beta. We did enough."

The bug catcher agreed and called the Galvantula back, he gave a hint of a pout and congratulated the opponent. "You got to net one more performance round and it is off the final thrashing. Good luck."

Alex appreciated the wishful thinking and went back to the waiting room, where he took out a poke ball and whispered to it. "Robot, lets make this a cool event to remember."

At home.

Lillie was awake and at a video screen, calling an Aether Employee that wasn't astonished in the results. "You have a way to send that medicine to us? It is going to take at least for Bill to arrive on Kalos to treat that girl."

Lillie nodded and looked at the P.C. "Hope is going to be that fire for Gina, if she doesn't have those neurotoxins out of her system soon, she will die in a few days and the ashes would help with her recovery. Philip, you and Calem need to be there for this girl." The scientist agreed and was ready to hang up. "We will and we will know if you are able to deliver those ashes."

Beep! Lillie went to the P.C to take out an ultra ball and went outside. "It stinks when Elio and Rachael are out doing business. Pete, watch over the kids, this will be quick."

Click!

In the backyard, Lillie was about to toss the ball as a ring appeared next to her, letting out a Hoopa that knew the wish and had a yellow pouch in hand. "You want me to give these ashes in a quick delivery? I can do that with no questions asked."

Lillie appreciated the deal and let the Ho-oh out, the rainbow pokemon smelled the salty air and raised his wings as he let out a mighty squawk.

Lillie asked the Ho-oh. "Hope, I need your ashes to help a girl that is very sick, would you lend me some?"

The bird turned around on hearing the request and gave a small shake of his plumage. The Hoopa saw a sprinkle of multi colored ashes flung aside and caught it in the pouch. "Got it!"

He flipped the ring to a green glow and smiled goodbye. "One quick medicine coming right up. I'll be back in an hour!"

He flew in and left Lillie alone with the Ho-oh that asked if that was all, the woman approached the Ho-oh and embraced him. "It is, thank you. It is up to Bill to save Gina... that girl was lucky to have had a Greninja that brave, now we just need a prayer to work."

The Ho-oh sat down and stared at the sea, wondering what he had committed to as Lillie thanked him. "This isn't the first time a pokemon like you has done this for me. I am forever grateful, I'll stay out here for an hour and then I'll let you have your exercise."

The Ho-oh appreciated the gratitude and watched the sun shining in the sea. Daydreaming of peaceful times."

At the Contest Stage, during the late afternoon.

Alex entered for his final performance round and sent out his Metagross in style. The announcer's glasses dropped at the sight of the shiny, he asked the audience. "And this looks like to be Alex's signature pokemon! The Metagross known as Robot, how is something that heavy able to be that cool?"

The Metagross faced his eyes to the man with a sense of humor and joined with his trainer in a laughter, Alex answered. "I'll show you! Robot, use agility and vanish with aerial ace!"

The Metagross relaxed himself and skid in high speeds, he disappeared, had his arms folded into his body and spun in an aerial ace slash. Alex ordered with his fist tightened. "Now slam down with a thunder mash!"

The Metagross sped across the stage, crackled in lightning and punched the dummy like a meteor, giving the audience a sight of sparks that they adored. The duo heard the clapping and smiled smugly, Alex thanked the Metagross and called him back. "That is all it takes, Robot... lets get ourselves ready for a finale!"

The Metagross grunted and faded into the ball, Alex went back into the waiting room and saw a nervous Rotom Dex shaking, the boy agreed with the feeling. "We are all this close, if I slip up... all of Tammy's hard work is going to be in the gutter. But I think me and Robot killed that crowd."

The Dex was breathing deeply and buzzed. "That izn't why I'm zo nervouze." She coughed and smiled at Alex with a sense of pride. "No matter what happenz, you are doing zomething amazing for zomeone in need and if you azk me, Tammy would love what you are doing." Alex shrugged like it wasn't a problem and watched a green hair ace trainer send out a blue Gallade that performed a dance and sliced in various cuts. "This guy is the last one before the end of the battle round, if he goes into that round with me and Robot, we won."

The Rotom Dex saw a necklace on the Gallade and warned the boy. "I wouldn't be zo zure about that, thiz one iz able to mega evolve!"

Alex's eyes widened as he watched the Gallade finish and earn a round of applause, the bracket scores shown and as expected, it was Alex and the ace trainer that were meant for battle. "I still got a strategy for this. Rotom, watch and see."

The Dex saluted and let Alex run off, towards a stage that had a faint breeze, the announcer saw the boy and the ace trainer approach each other and knew words would not describe what was to happen. Alex sent out his Metagross as his calm but arrogant foe sent out a Gallade that had his blades ready. "Well if it isn't Steven's kid, this should be a fun challenge before earning that ribbon!"

He raised his fist, activated a keystone and raised it into the air as Alex took out his mega pin, tapped it with his pinky and held it high in the air. "We will see about that! Robot, mega evolve!"

Energy poured from the keystones and into the mega stones, triggering mega evolution. Alex ordered his Metagross. "Robot, use agility and then aerial ace!"

The mega Metagross enhanced his speed as the ace trainer ordered. "Gallade, hit him with night slash and beat him down in close combat!"

The mega Gallade dashed towards the Metagross's side for a quick night slash. Robot cringed in pain, vanished and struck the Gallade back. The ace ordered. "It is all or nothing, use close combat!"

The Gallade obeyed and punched at the Metagross with reckless fury as Alex focused his mind in a zen. "End it with thunder punch."

The Metagross grunted at the blunt pain, crackled his upper left claw and swung.

POW!

The Gallade was given an upper cut and laid on the ground. He shined and reverted to his basic form, ending the contest, Alex powered his Metagross down as the ace trainer growled and groaned. "OH COME ON!"

Alex felt his mind back in control and agreed with the feeling. "That was pretty close. Good match."

The ace trainer guessed so, called the Gallade back and nodded. "True, I'll see you around."

He turned around to leave as Alex petted his Metagross and readied the ultra ball and beast ball. "That was fun, let's all get ready for the ribbon ceremony. Robot, you are keeping the ribbon you earned!" The Metagross hoped so and saw a woman with a pillow that had four red ribbons, a reward most fitting.

At the Pokemon Center.

Tammy couldn't believe what she and the group watched. The girl was breathing in heavily and fanning herself. "I...He...he won that! He... actually did that?!"

Anabel agreed and smiled with the Mawile and Eevee. "Indeed, this would make your fifth ribbon and with that marks your entry into the Grand Festival at Slateport City. Once he returns, we shall open the box, capture those Meltan and send them along with those Shadow Pokemon over to the Aether Foundation. We will have at least one more week in this region until the festival comes. Then we will return to Alola," Tammy blushed as Anabel folded her arms impressed. "Stunt Gull, you have been more than an adequate assistance. Well done! After we are done with the Meltans, we are going to celebrate."

Tammy showed a poke ball and knew how. "Mo'o never had the chance to do this contest, so I'll show the people what they might have missed out... and then some!"

Knock! Knock!

The Mawile heard a knocking and went to get the door, letting in a flushing Alex that had a Z Power Ring, two cased balls and a red ribbon in his hands, he apologized vigorously as a Rotom Dex flew to Anabel's side. "I am sorry for stealing all this from you. Please forgive me!"

Tammy saw the ribbon, took out her ribbon case and got up to get the prize first, she was lost in words as she took her Z Power Ring and placed it on her right wrist. "I...I-" She spit at a trash can and took her pokemon back, she licked her lips as she put the balls to the side and gave Alex a kiss on the lips. The group were shocked by the act, Alex's eyes twitched around at an act most forbidden. He closed them and savored the kiss for a moment.

"Vee?!"

Tammy heard the sharp hiss and broke the kiss, she thanked Alex once more. "You have no idea what you done for me and this was the only thing I can think of. Alex, I got a surprise for you after the Grand Festival is done... would you... like to come to Alola with me? There is a close friend of mine that you might get along with."

The boy gasped, scratched the back of his head and answered. "I... I will think about it. I... got someone I want to settle things with once we open the Meltan Box. Are we all ready?"

The group were, they went over to Anabel's room, where the box was being guarded by an Alakazam and Latias, the chief signaled the two pokemon to move out of the way and gestured to the two children. "You found the box, you do the honors."

Tammy and Alex nodded and went to open the strange box, it gave off a white mist on opening and gave an ancient yawn on opening.

Thud!

The lid was removed and the glow stopped, Neo jumped by the ledge and looked down to a rather satisfying sight, twenty Meltan were waking up and giving a collection of chirps on seeing the wide world. Tammy took out a collection of poke balls as Alex was nearly running out of air. "I...I...these are Meltans?!"

Tammy nodded and gave the boy half of the balls. "Yep! These guys are pretty cute." One of the Meltan wiggled out of the box and looked around to what is a strange place, Tammy asked the leading Meltan. "If you and the others go into these balls, we can send you to a place none of you have been to before. Alola! Would you and the others like to take that offer?"

The lead Meltan looked down and asked the others, the Meltan swarm chirped yes and readied themselves for a mass capture. Tammy cheered and started with the one furthest in the back. "Sweet, when you all come out of these, you are going to meet all sorts of pokemon like you!"


	73. A Bond Between Life and Death!

In a hospital in Lumiose City, Calem, Philip, a Greninja and a doctor looked down on a young woman that was on life support and in a comatose state. The doctor placed a bag of mystical ashes by the stand and had good news. "She is barely there, but she is alive. All that Z energy, mega energy and neurotoxins have dealt a number on her body, we need to extract the rest of the venom out of her and Bill said he will be here tomorrow. Where did Professor Lillie get the idea in the first place?"

Philip answered the doctor with his hands placed together. "She has had to see to that with someone she knew. This girl has gone through similar if not identical from the other. That Ultra Beast came out of an Ultra Wormhole somewhere in Kalos and must have explored by following its instincts. Calem, it is going to take a while before we can begin our investigation again, just because of the destruction that thing caused."

Calem agreed and wanted to escort the group out as he saw Pahee holding onto Gina's hand. "This would set us back a week, but what is important is none of the people are hurt. We need to be there for this girl, should we talk about this outside? It is disrespectful."

Philip nodded as the doctor opened the way out. "This girls pokemon are safe with us and will be given back to her when she wakes up. Pahee, you have outdid us all in saving her, now it is time we do our part. We will let you know when Bill us here."

The Greninja croaked in a melancholic tone, Philip signaled the two to leave and leave him be for a moment. The Aether Scientist had the chance and embraced the Greninja, he understood the feeling. "She will be fine, that bond that developed between you and her became something of a miracle. I wonder how that was even able to..."

He stopped himself out of respect. "Never mind, it is a habit of mine to want to study phenomena like what I saw from you. I will ask Gina to help us run some tests regarding you if she wants to. We will have 3 Volt and the others ready to see you in a few hours, the effects of that Ultra Beast has left them more injured than most and 3 Volt is the only one that might be healed early. We will get you something to eat shortly."

The Greninja appreciated the hug, the man pulled up a chair for her and left her be with her trainer. Pahee took a seat, yawned and closed her eyes, feeling her mind drift off into a void.

At a Pokemon Center at Hoenn's Battle Frontier

Tammy, Alex, an Eevee and Rotom Dex watched a P.C account full of twenty Meltan, a Glalie, Avalugg and Cyrogonal disappear. In a few moments, Anabel was given thanks from Wicke across a screen. "We will have the Shadow Pokemon in the relaxation boxes and the Meltans sent to their play room."

The Chief approved and watched a familiar Alolan Champion being given a bag of balls in the background by an orange hair woman. "Champ, you get the fun job while I go sort these pokemon out! This is getting fun!"

Elio agreed and went out with the bag. "I know, we are ten more Meltans away before we need to get ready for the coming of Melmetal! I'll be at the deck with Rachael Miss Wicke, tell Anabel to tell Tammy that we all thank her and Alex!"

Wicke had it noted as she watched Tammy and Alex approaching the chief. "As of now, we can declare you mission in Hoenn to be completed and we await your return when you have the chance. Miss Tammy, Mister Alex, you have done a service to pokemon researchers as a whole and we will have something to thank the two of you should you visit Aether Paradise."

Tammy appreciated it as Alex blushed. "Thank you, we were happy to help."

Anabel nodded and continued her conversation. "We will be back on Alola in a weeks time. We will see you soon."

Wicke hoped so and was ready to disconnect. "Take good care of yourselves."

Beep! FWWTH! The screen disconnected and Alex turned around to see a familiar, brown haired woman that was in a stylish black jacket, the boy recognized his mother, froze nervously and formed the confidence to make the first move. "Mother!"

Tammy and Anabel turned around to see Diantha surprised by her son's approach, the mother smiled and readied for an embrace. "Alex, you are shining more than ever!"

Alex took a deep breath and embraced his mother, who embraced back, the bystanders watched the moment and Tammy approached to introduce herself. "You must be Diantha, it's good to finally meet you! I met your husband and I met your son during my trip into Hoenn."

The woman heard as Alex let go and introduced the girl. "Mother, this is Tammy. She came from Alola to continue her carrier as a Coordinator and she has also helped me finish making my team."

Diantha and Tammy shook hands in a greeting, the woman greeted her back. "I heard about you, I'm charmed to have finally gotten the chance to meet you."

Tammy appreciated it and winked. "Your son helped me get that last Ribbon I need for the Grand Festival, he is a pretty cool guy and there might be someone I want him to meet. Wo... **Huff!** Would you like to see a stunt that wasn't able to make it to the cut because of my injury?"

Diantha wondered what it was as Alex confessed. "It was one of la dame de Alola's pokemon that I... didn't borrow to make it work. A Dragonite."

The woman gasped with her eyes sparkling. "Oh? She must have had a marvelous concept."

Tammy nodded and took out the Dragonite's ball. "I have been using Rotom Dex to try and understand what you both were saying, a few people actually speak the native tongue of their region and Kalos's language has that feel to it. Battle Maiden, is there anything you want to do before we goof off for the day?"

The Chief nodded and was ready to leave. "I need to go ask Scott for something, this places sounds like it would provide me with that second life. I'll be back."

She walked out on the group and remembered the direction to go, to the second building west of the Battle Tower. She entered to find a tidy office and Scott finishing paper work. "Another one got bored and left."

The Chief coughed and asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

Scott nearly jumped off and saw Anabel looking interested in something, he answered as he pressed his sunglasses back on his head. "N...No. Are you here to ask me something?"

Anabel nodded and sit on a chair as she made a request. "I seek to ask about a position among the Frontier Brains, what is required?"

Scott felt his heart beating heavily and went to finishing his paper work. "I normally spot people with talent and I ask them. I've seen Lucy and a few others battle you, you do not cut anyone any slack."

He placed the old by the finished folder and readied a contract. "You showed you can take just about anyone. Read this and sign if you want."

Anabel looked like she wanted to and was offered a pin. "The Battle Frontier is seasonal and once this mission is over, I will be back here when it is. Thank you for offering Scott."

The man watched and waited. "No problem, what made you decide on signing up?"

Anabel answered on reading the lines carefully. "I want to have more with my life besides being an Interpol Agent and this sounds like a way to let loose the power of me and my Pokemon. The people here were also welcoming of me and Stunt Gull... or Tammy. This might take a while to read through."

Scott didn't mind and gave a smile. "This is a good place to let that power loose, I got an idea of what to do with the Battle Temple, but that is going to depend on what happens in a week. Do you and Tammy have a reason to stick around Hoenn for that long?"

Anabel nodded and felt like what she was doing was right. "Yes. The Grand-"

At Lumiose City's Hospital during the night.

Pahee felt herself waking up from a lucid dream by a loud electrical. "BEEEEEEEEP!"

Pahee's heart was racing by what the noise of a flat line and found her trainer to be missing. She looked around and heard a voice from far away. " _W...what is this place?"_

Pahee recognize the voice and felt something guiding her, she went to open a window and jump out, following her senses across Lumiose City to where she found herself on a familiar alley, she felt a passage way calling to her and crawled down into the tunnel. It had a dry feeling and ahead was a sobbing Gina in a hospital gown, she looked pale and was having head aches. "Wh...why am I wandering here?!"

The Greninja hurried to Gina's side, the trainer heard rapid noise, cringed, curled up into a ball and was cowering with a wail. "Don't come-" She stopped herself and saw her Greninja, she whimpered and sobbed hysterically. "Pahee, I don't even know what to do anymore!"

She tried to run deeper into the tunnel and was held on her left hand by the Greninja that croaked a plea to stop. Gina tried to break free, felt weak on the knees and fell down in a slip. On the floor, she slammed her right fist in an unstable tantrum for what felt like half an hour, the Greninja kept patience and waited for the girl to calm down. Gina slowly stopped and asked her friend in confusion. "Pahee, I want to go back to the hospital, but something down here keeps calling to me. W...would you come with me and look?"

The Greninja nodded, helped the girl up and lead the way. They journeyed into the tunnel and made twists and turns in what felt like a maze. Deeper in, they found a strange shadow creeping, the Greninja sensed what was with in, it looked like a trio of Duskulls that were floating towards Gina. The girl felt uneasy at the coming darkness as the Greninja stood in front of them and channeled an aura of sorrow. The Duskulls giggled in a unified tone both understood. "Ye who is between two worlds, do ye seek to travel among the realm of eternal rest?"

Gina blinked and stuttered on hearing the pokemon talk. "Between two worlds?! What are you talking about?"

The middle Duskull covered his mouth and answered. "You are crossing between theme. One you have been traveling since you were born, the other you will travel when your journey is over."

The Duskull on the right shared in a laugh. "You are so close to that journey, a journey into eternity."

The Duskull on the left agreed and focused his red shining eye on the Greninja. "Come, ye will have each other in the peaceful dark." The three faded back into darkness, the dark itself faded to reveal a clear passage.

The duo progressed and found a set of stairs, Gina wondered what the Duskulls meant and stayed close to her partner, they descended down the stairs and heard a haunting song that gave the Greninja chills. Gina knew the voice and felt herself unable to turn back. "Th...those are Gourgeists?!"

The Greninja nodded and stepped into the room to find a duet of Gourgeists, singing to a shelf full of bones. Pahee stopped and Gina hid behind her, the Gourgeist on the left turned around and gasped. "Huh! Those Duskulls had let someone of the living down here?!"

The Gourgeist on the right turned with a spin and recognized the two with joy. "Well, one that is mostly alive! The other looks like she will be joining us soon!"

The duo sang a tune at Gina. "Join us, join us, lets have some fun and go trick or treating!"

The girl felt cold and collapsed in a cry of pain. The Gourgeist kept singing and irritated the Greninja to where she let loose a dark pulse and knocked Gourgeist on the left to the shelf. The other jumped in shock. "Wha...why did you do that? You loved my song!"

The Greninja glowed in a veil of water and transformed to resemble Gina, the Gourgeist was wide mouthed and puffed her cheeks up. "Critic!"

She spit out a seed at the ninja, Gina tugged weakly and the Greninja dodged. Pahee pulsed again and knocked second Gourgeist on her back. Pahee watched the two pumpkin pokemon pushed themselves up. They wailed as one. "She is worse than a critic. Run away!"

They flew towards the passage, leaving the duo alone in a room that leads to another hall way. Gina, felt her pain lessening and looked around. "S...so this is the Lumiose Catacombs."

She gasped and gave a small smile that her Greninja felt thrilled to see. "Pahee, I think we crossed the thing that was giving Calem and the others t...t-" She felt dizzy and nearly passed, Pahee lifted her up and placed her on her back in an understanding. She walked towards the hall as the girl asked her partner. "S...should we go explore this place? We might be able to find that Meltan box if we keep going deeper." The Greninja agreed and entered the hall way that had bones and skulls as far as the eye can see. It was going to be a dreadful descent.

On Alola during a pleasant day.

Rachael was trying to calm herself down from an eventful memory as she watched her Hydreigon and Salamence flying in the sky and her Heatmor laying on a sands of a beach, in a blissful slumber. She snapped out of her trance and shouted to her pokemon. "I'm going to get us some masaladas. Keep yourselves out of trouble darlings."

The dragons noticed as the Heatmor snored, Rachael went to Hau'oli City and checked the Masalada shop out. By the shop, she found a particular family enjoying the treats, Hau, Mallow, Conia, a Decidueye and Tsareena. Hau was the first to notice and cheered. "Alola! You are in luck, they have special, golden masaladas available!" Rachael drooled at the knowledge she heard. "I heard those are the best out of all of them!"

She stopped herself and let Hau know of extra news. "I'll go get some for all of my pokemon, Elio has pretty big news to share when he gets the chance. Besides Tammy getting her fifth ribbon... she and a friend of hers found something pretty awesome and now we got one more box of the you know whats to find. Elio will tell you when he gets the chance."

Hau munched away and vowed in secrecy. "We are close to a big discovery over a pokemon only told in scriptures. A lot of us want to see this and I should have a meeting with the other Kahunas about this."

Mallow finished hers and warned her husband. "If you are having to go to Aether Paradise, this might be a problem with Guzma."

Hau wondered why as Rachael tried to keep something to herself. "He never likes talking about them. Rachael, enjoy the rest of your stay on Alola."

The girl nodded and kept her smile. "I'll go talk to him when I get the chance, enjoy your day."

The family waved goodbye and let Rachael go into the masalada shop for her order, she caught something in the corner of her eye, a familiar purple haired girl in a set of glasses. The girl was munching on a sweet looking one as a Zubat, Trubbish, Mareanie, Dustox and the most out there of pokemon was enjoying their own. Rachael saw a Poipole munching away and saw a line coming. She sent out her Alakazam and gave him some money. "Houdini, order seven golden masaladas while I catch up... I don't believe this!"

The Alakazam obeyed the order and felt it ridiculous to not believe what was seen as he stood in line. Rachael walked towards the girl and asked. "Pipi?! What are you doing here?!"

Pipi looked behind her, gasped and gave a girlish squeal with her surprised Poipole. "EEEEK! R...Rachael! What are you doing here?"

The movie star answered as Pipi had another question to match with the answer. "I...we...Something impo-" The Zubat growled and hissed at the two, telling them to knock it off, the Dustox casually swallowed and asked Rachael to speak first, the older girl appreciated a well behaved Dustox and answered. "Well, I got a job that needed me to be at Alola. Where is Janine and Falkner?"

The young girl answered with an attempt to contain her excitement. "They are north of the city, checking out this... Trial Site. I heard that is kind of like a Gym." Rachael agreed and was offered a seat, she sat down and placed her hands together as she guessed the rest. "They are and they are more fun to do compared to that tourist spot in Malie City. I got my hands on this thing because I sort of did a trial."

She went to get the Buginium Z out of her bag and showed it. "I had to show Guzma that I mean business. So now... why are you and your folks here?"

Pipi answered and seeing the Alakazam making a purchase. "We are on vacation and I want to surprise Tammy when she gets back from Hoenn. She won a clever contest with Hachi along with a Roserade... I gave Tammy a light stone for Christmas. Now I want to thank her for showing how she thanked me."

Rachael considered it sweet and asked her friend. "Then maybe we should work on that surprise for her... we are on Alola... so just getting her something now would be counterproductive. Do you mind if I work on getting that surprise while you do you?"

Pipi didn't and saw the Alakazam approach with a bag. "I don't know what you are planning, but I want to know what Tammy likes to do around here and Professor Lillie might have good advise. Once my parents get back from their trip, we are going to visit the Professor next."

Rachael heard a grunt, found her Alakazam and was given the bag. "Thank you Houdini, I... think I know of a idea. But that is a big maybe," She got up and wished her friend a good day. "Enjoy your breakfast Pipi, I got to get back to the beach before Vyram wakes up. Come on Houdini."

The Alakazam followed her out and left Pipi to enjoy the rest of her time with her pokemon, the girl asked her Mareanie. "Acanci, now that you are back home... I want to know if there is any places on Alola that might sound fun to visit." The Mareanie was ignorant of the crumbs on his face and tried to remember, he shrugged on giving up. Pipi hummed bored and let her mind wander to the many activities to do.

In the Lumiose Catacombs.

Gina and Pahee felt like they were down in the labyrinth for hours, the twists, turns and occasional ghost pokemon had left Gina with a chill. "How deeper does this place go?"

The Greninja shrugged and entered the next room, to find the catacombs and what looked like a structure with a wide flowing river that was fed by water dropping down from eye like openings, on the far end was another passage way leading somewhere, on their end was an entry and a small dock that had countless bones and skulls that seem to be looking at them. Gina felt the calling to be from the other side and asked her partner. "Pa...Pahee, that is where we need to go. Do you think we can cross over to the other side?"

The Greninja with the battle bond thought she could try and approached, she was stopped by a faint hiss. "Ssssstop!" Pahee felt the presence and found one of the skulls moving around, Gina caught a sight of two shining eyes with in the eye holes and watched the skull crawl towards them.

She recognized the pokemon and asked. "A Mimikyu?! What are you doing here?"

The Mimikyu in the skull extended tendrils and answered. "I like it here, it is easy to hide and the dead don't mind me. This isn't a place for you, turn back."

Pahee refused as her Greninja felt a hint of regret and a duty. "S...something down here is calling for me and we are not leaving until we find it. Would you please let us pass?"

The Kalosian Mimikyu sighed and looked ready for battle. "I cannot, only those who passed on are permitted. Unless you prove strong enough to cross the river of mourning. Are you?"

The Greninja placed Gina to the side and readied herself, the trainer laided on her side with her answer. "Yes, we seen your kind before on Alola. That skull is your disguise and I know of some pokemon on Alola being different from those anywhere else."

She was tempted to capture it and searched her person, only to find nothing. "Shoot! Pahee, we got to beat this Mimikyu."

The Mimikyu chuckled and readied itself for battle. "I don't think you are able to capture me down here! But thank you for the thought."

The Greninja readied the star on her back as Gina ordered. "Pahee, use water shuriken and watch out for this Mimikyu's tricks."

Pahee groaned and tried to toss, the Mimikyu sneaked its shadow and scratched at her. Annoying the Greninja as she tossed the first shuriken, causing the skull to become cracked and sending the Mimikyu rolling back, the second and third one caused a grunt of pain. The eyes in the skull glowed and the Mimikyu dashed head first, the Greninja leaped above to avoid the rough play, Gina chuckled and ordered. "Now use dark pulse and finish this Mimikyu off!"

The Greninja pulsed the power of disappointment and pushed the Mimikyu in the ground, the disguise pokemon growled and leaped like a bullet, smashing his head at the Greninja's stomach and knocking her to the ground. Pahee was dazed and tried to get up as the Mimikyu fell to the ground in fatigue. The Mimikyu fainted, Gina was amazed by what the Mimikyu had done. "Was that head smash, now I really wish I have a ball to capture you with... and potions, Pahee needs time to...to-" She felt her light headed and looked down to the ground, the world felt darker and much more cold.

"Magi!"

"Dreavus!"

A Mismagius and two Misdreavus floated from the ground in the sense of something fleeting. The magical pokemon focused on the Greninja as a Misdreavus focused on the human and another on the Mimikyu. They shared their pain and felt light headed, Pahee felt her legs wobbling as the Mismagius ordered her coven. "That would let them cross the river with few problems. Go to the other side and make a cleansing circle, the strider and the human need all the rest they can get if they wish to fight the Vigilant."

The Misdrevus sang and followed the order in unison. "The Vigilant knight that watches over they who rest and protects them with his mighty shield!"

They floated to the other side of the river as the Mismagius asked the waking up Mimikyu. "Are you fine? We heard from the Duskulls we got visitors and we have been waiting a long time for someone to figure that riddle out."

The disguise pokemon groaned and wanted to slink away in the bone pile, only to be stopped by a tone well meaning. "Come on, we are all friends down here. Don't shun us."

The Mimikyu knew the words were meant with kindness and giggled. "I know, what are we going to do if these two were able to... do what ever they were suppose to do?"

The Mismagius shrugged and focused on the Greninja carrying a healthy looking Gina. "Then we can finally get out of here, your people included. Ye who are between the worlds, cross the river and do not let it consume you! That is where our less than... friendly guardians lurk. They will drag you down and never let you see the surface world again."

Gina gasped and asked the Mismagius. "Is it because they are Frillishs and Jellicents?!" The Mimikyu nodded and slinked into the skull pile to put on another skull. "Yep! They are not as friendly as the rest of us. Good luck."

The Mismagius nodded and floated past the river. "Good luck travelers!"

With the ghosts leaving, Pahee took a deep breath and let the girl hold onto her back, Gina gave the order on having a firm grip. "This is what they meant by stride. Pahee, just run and do not stop."

The Greninja croaked walked to the river and readied herself.

PEW! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Pahee dashed across the water and tried not to slip, Gina heard a faint, cry in the river. Tiny tentacles reached up try and grab the Greninja, the trainer yipped and whispered to her partner. "Yikes! Those Frillish are active, Pahee, keep on going!"

The Greninja obeyed and saw the other side of the river becoming closer. The coven of ghost pokemon finished chanting something and brought a shine, the traveling duo felt their hearts racing in how close they are, so much that they felt light headed.

SPLASH!

Something large emerged from the pool and readied its tentacles. The Greninja saw a menacing pink Jellicent as Gina nearly slipped her grip on fright to a different image; a bloated, yellow Nihilego that looked ready to engulf them. "AAAAAAH! PAHEE, USE WATER SHURIKEN!" The Greninja disregarded the random order and shot a dark pulse instead as the Jellicent tried to inhale a giga drain and was knocked back for a flinch. Gina kept screaming at her partner coming close to something. "Pahee, you know dark pulse isn't going to do much on that beast! What are you doing!"

The Greninja gasped, clenched her fist and leaped out of the water for an ice punch, Gina held tightly and closed her eyes in panic as her partner punched the Jellicent in the face, knocked her into the water for a k.o and landed by the other side of the river. Gina felt steady ground and opened her eyes, she turned around to find the Jellicent and felt an apology forming. "I...I thought that was something else, sorry for screaming Pahee."

The Greninja accepted the apology and went to the cleansing circle with the girl, they felt soothed as the Mismagius tipped her hat. "Eeh he he he! This would numb the pain and bring you to full health after a short rest. Then you just need to keep going until you find the Vigilant, he is you penultimate obstacle before you find the treasure of the catacombs. Good luck!"

The Mismagius and her coven flew through the ceiling as Gina closed her eyes and felt her mind going into a void. "I...I'll be napping her for a while. Pahee, wake me up when you think we rested enough." The Greninja croaked a mellow tone and let the girl fall asleep, both listening to the silent peace of the catacombs. It is no wonder it is undisturbed.

At the Battle Frontier

Tammy watched her Dragonite spin a dragon dance, charge at a substitute doll in extreme speed, swatted it with his tail and sent it flying in the air. The girl ordered with her move clear. "Mo'o finish this stunt with outrage!"

The Dragonite roared, charged at the dummy and viciously beat it up. Alex, Neopolitan, Crimson, a Rotom Dex and Diantha watched the Dragonite hurl it to the ground and land before a crowd that were drawn. Many were fascinated by the cool desplay of power. They clapped entertained as Tammy posed to earn a cheer. "This is why we are the best."

The dizzy Dragonite leaned on a lamp post to recover as Diantha smiled to the girl. "You really do have the talent. Now that you are done at the Battle Frontier, what else is there to do?"

Tammy looked at the Latias and had the first objective in mind as she answered. "Once Battle Maiden finishes with her business, there isn't much need for Crimson to be here. She can go back to Alola if she wants to."

The Latias was hesitate to do and asked something back, the Dex translated and shined her eyes. "But don't you want more people to zee you at that Grand Festival?"

Tammy didn't mind and answered. "I'll be fine and you can go ask Dad if you want to watch with them. Alex, is there anything you want to do during the week... or do you want me to keep my friend a surprise and hang around? You got a full team of pokemon to train."

Alex scratched the back of his head and answered. "It... is going to take a while before I can fight Mom or Dad, I just gotten Percer and they all need to be stronger so I'll stick around and route for you during the week. It sounds like your friend is rather nice."

Tammy blushed in response as the Eevee saw Anabel approaching them proud. "Oh she is! Miss Diantha, any family matters I should know about?"

The woman shook her head and sighed. "Not really, but it sounds like you and my son became good friends for the short time you known each other. Thank you for being that friend."

She hesitated to ask, swallowed and felt grace in her soul. "If Alex wants to bring you over to our place for anything, you are more than welcome."

Alex blushed and accepted what was said. "We didn't need the approval, but thank you. Tammy, it is normally boring at home, so don't expect much."

Tammy didn't and saw Anabel arrived. "I'll tell you the pokemon I am bringing to the Grand Festival, it is the best for last and some of my top performers are coming. Neo has a trick up her sleeve and it will blow your mind, I hope you like mega evolution as well."

The mother and son became more curious as Anabel announced herself. "Stunt Gull, I have a new title to go with my new job when I am off of work. You may call me the Salon Maiden!"

Tammy gasped and giggled. "I like Battle Maiden better, but still, congratulations. Which facility is yours?"

Anabel pointed to the Battle Tower and folded her arms. "The Battle Tower is mine and I will begin once everyone's mission for the you know whats is finished. Crimson, your mission is accomplished and you have performed admirably! If you wish to return to Elio, you have our permission!"

The Latias hummed a thank you, said her goodbyes and flew off to the east, the Eevee cheered goodbye as the group waved. With the partings finished, Tammy asked Anabel. "Battle Maiden, shall we get to Slateport City? We are heading all the way back to Mauville for the week... right?"

Anabel nodded and lead the way with Diantha. "I need to finish paper work in regards to everything that has happened, including your overall performance. Stunt Gull, you have a bright future ahead of you."

Tammy nearly lost her mind at the promise of great things and called her Dragonite back. "Mo'o, we will continue our practice later. Diantha, its a bit complicated why me and Battle Maiden came here in the first place, we will talk more when we get to Mauville City."

Diantha imagined it and looked pleased. "You have quite a story, it feels that you have a long journey and maybe-" She gasped and thought of something, she kept silent as the group reached the harbor for a trip back to the mainland of Hoenn, to prepare for the concluding week.

At the Lumiose Catacombs.

Gina felt the sound of a flowing river and woke to her Greninja enjoying the silence, she got up and felt her legs filled in a stable strength as she asked. "Tha...thank you for watching over me Pahee, lets keep going. ...Do you know who the Vigilant is? I know it is a pokemon, but what could be living down here?"

The Greninja had no idea and carried Gina on her back towards the next hallway, leading to a chamber that looked more regal, like it was a place meant for celebrated heroes. The duo looked around to find undisturbed coffins, pristine medieval weaponry and a shining golden door that had something keeping it blocked, a large Aegislash that floated in front of the door with his shield ready, watching over the dead. The duo wandered in without caution or thought at such a wondrous place and were stopped by a deep echo. "Halt!"

The two heard it come from the Aegislash that was looking down at them, they stopped and felt an air of authority. The Aegislash floated towards them with a question. "You are the two connecting between the two worlds, to journey towards a world where the living make their final travels. I have been waiting a long time for this moment." He blushed and looked excited about a fated encounter. "I have only heard tales of your kind Greninja! A pokemon who has developed a bond with its partner, one so strong it alters them. That bond... must be tested. Do you wish to begin?"

Gina nodded, looked at the door calling to her and got off her partner. "It is the reason why you are not letting us go pass that door, that is what you all are guarding and I think it would help a lot of people if Pahee and I find this secret. S...something pretty bad happened to me, but if it helped us get down here, this far... we can make a difference in the world."

She pointed at the Aegislash and dramtically accepted the challenge. "If we are to challenge you, then let our skills fight fate!"

The Aegislash looked like he couldn't take anymore excitement and flipped to his sword stance, his shield on his left cloth and his blade giving a shine. Gina squinted her eyes at the shine becoming stronger, like an aura most familiar, the Aegislash aimed his bladed body at the duo with a taunt. "So be it, let me be your trial!"

Gina punched her fist and ordered. "Pahee use water shuriken and advance close, don't let him get that charge."

The Greninja took the watery blade on her back and tossed it at the Aegislash that flipped to a shield stance and blocked the blows, he yelled to the corners of the room. "Allies, we have finally been tested! Come to me!"

The corners gave a purple glow and coming out was a flock of five Haunters with metal helmets and two sets of Doublades, they gave a unified chant of battle and were ready for battle. The Haunters charged a barrage of shadow balls as the Doublades glowed and slashed for a fury cutter, Gina backed away and tried to dodge the attacks with her Greninja, they slipped and fell to dodge the barrage. They were exposed with no guard from the Duoblades fury cutters and one from the Aegislash. Slash, the Greninja was sent flying back as Gina felt the cuts, both glared and focused on the Duoblades, the trainer ordered. "Pahee, use dark pulse on the left one and no matter what, tough them out!" The Greninja glowed an aura of fear and knocked one of the Doublades out.

The Aegislash readied his shield for protection as the other Doublade slashed again to bring the Greninja to near fainting. She and Gina were light headed as they performed a back flip to dodge the shadow balls. The Greninja was in the air and pulsed to knock the swords out. The Aegislash saw his companions fall and glowed his blade black, he flew at Pahee and slashed. Gina and the Greninja rolled to the left to dodge the slash and readied for another attack. "Use water shuriken again."

The Greninja tossed her watery stars at the exposed Aegislash, first one sent him backwards, the second one hit him at the hilt and the last one struck him at the eye, causing a brief hiss of pain and causing the royal sword to swing out of control. Gina found the chance and ordered her Greninja. "Pahee finish it with dark pulse and we can finish this trip!"

The Greninja shot a pulse of pride and knocked the Aegislash down, earning a victory as the Haunters stopped their attacks and lifted the pokemon up. The challengers regained their footing and watched the Aegislash rub his eye. "GRR! That stung!"

He looked at the two impressed and signaled the Haunters that he can float on his own, he was amazed by the visitors battle. "For thousands of years I have waited and that was what I waited for? You have earned the right to cross the door into the heart of the Catacombs."

The Aegislash went to a large keyhole, inserted its blade like body and twisted, causing a click that resulting in Gina being more drawn to it. The Aegislash pulled out of the hole and turned around to call to them. "Go beyond this door, you are not far. Haunters, ease their burden for the finale of their journey!"

Two of the Haunters understood and shared the duo's pain, giving them the energy to continue. Gina thanked the Aegislash and approached the door with her partner. "If we are nearly done, then all there is left is to go into that room and see what awaits. What will you do now that your job is done?"

The Aegislash looked around and thought of a new purpose. "I...I do more than just guard this door, but it has been a long time since I seen the sun. Maybe if you are satisfied with what you seek... it might be time for us to see the light of a new day."

The Aegislash floated to the coffins to inspect and dismissed the group. "You may go. We await your success." Gina and her Greninja appreciated it as the Haunters clapped in congratulations and let them push the door.

THUD! The two sides of the door made contact with the walls and caused a heavy vibration to be felt, the duo felt many waving them good luck and progressed down the hallway, towards a place with few if no bones. The two felt themselves advancing more and more, until they reached an old chamber that looked like it was not disturbed since it was built. They saw at the end, a gate way towards something and in front of it was a black box with a blue and red glow. Gina gasped and cheered. "I...I...I don't believe it, there really is a Meltan Box down here. P...Pahee, we need to get this back to the surface!"

The Greninja agreed and approached the box, she sensed something in the shadows and paused, she and Gina looked around to find an image forming in the darkness.

It looked like a Dusknoir with strange, yellow, glass like tentacles wiggling out of its back. Gina cringed at the sight of the tentacles and hid behind her partner. "A...What the heck is that?!"

The Greninja sensed something cold and readied for battle, the spectre opened its maw and let loose a barrage of tentacles to try and seize Gina.

SLASH!

Pahee tossed her shurikens, cut the tentacles back and felt a mortal relapse in her heart, Gina grasped on to her heart on a realization of what the creature is and denied what she was seeing. "...No, I'm not going, not now! Pahee use dark pulse and finish it off with ice punch!"

The Greninja pulsed the power of defiant thoughts at the Spectre of Demise to cause it to flinch, she clenched her fists, rolled to where the Spectre was in position of the gate and punched it in with a veil of ice. Gina ran to Pahee's side in paranoia and felt the darkness closing in, she held on to her courage and saw the gate shake. Grumble! Grumble! The Spectre of Demise crawled out the gate and swelled to an enormous size and gave a cold yawn that let out a collection of large, limb like tentacles that had an eye on each, the crystal like pupils gave Gina flash backs and left her paralyzed in terror. The Spectre punched its fist into the shadows and separated the duo with a punch, leaving Gina exposed to one of the tentacles that reached out for her, another shot a beam at Pahee to send her back. The girl dodged the grasping limb and watched her partner toss a trio of water shurikens to sever the tentacles.

The Spectre howled and spewed sludge out of the wound and at the Greninja, Pahee and Gina dodged and watched another stub send out a rain of acid. Pahee returned to Gina and blocked the rain. Gina felt her partners pain and ordered with a spark of life in her soul. "Use a combo of dark pulse and water shuriken, that will hit him where it hurts!"

The Greninja agreed, took her shuriken out and caused it to glow in darkness as the Spectre slammed his fists in the ground and caused an earthquake, knocking the two across the wall and leaving them exposed the tentacles shooting a combined thunder bolt. Pahee tossed the shurikens at the maw again and caused the creature to cringe, it thrashed and caused the ceiling to drop massive stones stones that block the tentacles sight. Gina and Pahee dashed behind one and felt their hair stand to the sound of thunder bolts being shot. Pahee took it as her chance and flung another barrage of dark pulsing water shurikens, the Spectre took the damage and reeled in pain. The tentacles retreated and the Dusknoir like body became limp, its maw looked like it was going to throw something up.

SPLAT!

Out of the maw came a pulsing mass that resembles a large, battered Nihilego that had a red wisp glowing in the center. It flailed its tentacles and slid towards them in an attempt to attack, Pahee took her chance and punched it back with a power-up punch. Gina saw the muscles on her pokemon swell up and swung her right fist. "Now use ice punch and power-up punch again. We have this thing beaten."

The Greninja raised her fists and punched the creature again, cause it to freeze in place and be left exposed to another power-up punch, Pahee flipped back, nearly slipped and tossed a trio of water shurikens. The Spectre was pushed back, thawed and hurled a sludge bomb in a fit of rage, it splashed the stubborn Greninja back. Gina felt light headed, she thought of a life on the surface and people cheering for her. "We...we have this thing done for! Pahee, are you ready for the combo again?"

The Greninja croaked with a mutual thought and tossed a dark pulse, water shuriken combination, the first one sliced through the Spectres bell, the second one angered it to where it slide towards them again, the third and final one caused the bell to burst open and extinguish the wisp. It throed and collapsed into a wet mess, fading away in darkness and leaving a chamber that looked like nothing happened. Gina felt more dizzy and fell to the ground, her vision was fading and she caught sight of a purple haired woman that was looking at her with a gentle smile. A faint whisper was heard and it caused the Greninja to relax. "You two have traveled far, rest and you will be safe."

Gina tried to refuse, the woman approached her and offered to let her rest on her lap. "Sssh. You will be fine. You have much to do before it is time."

Gina sighed and took the offer, the woman's lap felt soft, the girl watched her Greninja approach the box and closed her eyes. "We...still...need...to...get...this...back."

She felt her mind drifting to a peaceful darkness that felt like an eternity, until it was broken by the sound of something crying and hoping. Gina woke up and found herself on her hospital bed. A Salazzle, Octillery, Shiinotic, Dedenne and Metagross were worried deeply about her, Gina nearly fell off the bed in shock and shrieked. "AAAHK! What...how did you all get here?!"

"Gren!"

The girl turned to her left and found her Greninja in her basic form, sitting on a familiar box with a blue and red glow. Gina blabbered and her EEG going out of control from the confusion. "Wha...how...how did that get-" Click! The door opened and let in Calem and Philip, the Kalosian Champion asked with urgency. "What is the emerg-" He stopped and lost focus on the box as Philip guessed what it was. "That box... could it be? Miss Gina, what happened?!"

The girl told the two about her journey into the Lumiose Catacombs and how her Greninja came to her when she wandered off, the two were confused by it and felt calm in one fact. Calem smiled with an appreciation on life. "That sounds like quite an adventure, are you and Pahee injured?"

Gina shook her head and looked excited over the box, Philip readied ten great balls and knew what to do. "I'll go awaken these Meltan and get them ready for their journey to Alola. Calem, once the doctor comes, tell him what has happened."

The girl looked ready to witness something as the Greninja got off. "Are you heading back to Alola to witness the evolution of the Meltans?"

The Aether Scientist wished he was able to and refused. "Not after everything young lady, not after how you had a near death experience like that and it would be callous to just leave you."

Gina frowned and moaned. "Philip, I know you wouldn't want to miss something like this. It's your thing"

The scientist agreed and looked nervous under his helmet. "It is but do you know anyone to make contact with on Kalos?!" Gina barked back with her unfiltered mind. "I got a T.V and with a video phone, I know someone who is going to want to hear from me again. My family on Alola and a good friend of mine that would be jealous of Pahee."

Calem and the Salazzle pleaded Gina to calm down, the Kalosian Champion whispered. "Easy, you are not well in the mind. Bill should be here in a day to use his machine, then we will apply this special medicine that a friend of ours from Alola has given us to see if we cannot make a miracle happen."

Gina knew who as the Dedenne jumped into her arms to keep her mind stable. "Professor Lillie sent us something?! That's nice... Philip, I am grateful that you are worried about me, but you got a job and a dream to make happen that you are going to miss forever. Don't worry about me, okay? Pahee and I will be here to help with your studies when you get back."

Philip nodded and went to open the box. "Okay, but I am still giving you credit for finding this and your recovery is a larger priority over studying the Battle Bond Phenomenon. You and Pahee have done excellent work... regardless of how you got down there."

He tapped the box and a mist let loose, Gina laid her head on a pillow and took pride in watching the box open and slide aside, something that resulted in her and her Greninja's efforts is to be made known to the world.


	74. Celebrating a Milestone!

At Aether Paradise, down at the labs, Elio and a Pikachu finished tending to a Lopunny that was reacting violently to a memory. "Shhh! You are far away from those people, listen to my voice."

The Lopunny felt gentle hands, recognized Elio and embraced him, not wanting to let him go. Wicke and a few employees watched on with sorrow, the scientist had a ring at her pocket and saw a text, she sighed and tapped at the glass. "Mr. Sun, you are needed at the Conservation Deck, we will get started on Glalie and the others while you are gone."

Elio turned his head and readied a ball. "Okay."

He focused on the Lopunny and asked her. "It's time to go into the ball and to listen to some music. I'll be back in the afternoon." The Lopunny looked still at the ball and was given a nudge from Stormy, the rabbit slowly reached for the ball in her trance, tapped her paw and let the ball take her.

The Pikachu whimpered in pitty as Elio took his hat back and agreed. "I know Stormy, it's hard to watch."

He left the pen, placed the ball into a relaxation chamber and asked Aoi. "Get a pleasant tune in there and be ready for the Glalie when he acts. He will freeze anything around him when he goes berzerk. I'll be back down shortly."

Aoi and the employees saluted as Wicke went to pick a dusk ball with a horn sticker. "Take your time Mr. Sun."

Elio and his Pikachu went out of the room and to an elevator, they pressed a button to ascende up and reach the Conversation Deck, where a familiar scientist with his helmet off was presenting Lusamine, a swarm of twenty one Meltan and a distant Rachael with a bag that had ten great balls. The Aether President asked something and as Elio approached, the Alolan Champion didn't knew what was asked and shouted. "Hey Philip, why are you back from Kalos?"

The Scientist turned around and tried to hide his excitement. "M...Mr. Sun, it took over a month, but we finally did it. As of now, all one hundred Meltan have been awakened and captured. We just need the final action to be done and we can watch history be made."

Elio and the Pikachu gasped as Rachael approved. "Those Meltan at the observatory need to come here and we have one last guest to come, Pamela and her own Meltan. Are there any objections Sophocles and Molayne might have in letting those ten go?"

Elio shook his head as Lusamine hummed. "Mr. Sun has seen that they would be more than cooperative and this is a major event. Mr. Sun, this is going to be on the news and you know what that means."

Elio agreed and felt the Meltans crawling to his legs. "It means that we are not taking any risks in someone coming over and ruining everything. The Kahunas and most of the former captains agreed to help keep watch, a lot of us have pokemon ready... but is that going to be enough."

Lusamine shook her head and had an indifferent smile. "We need everything possible to make sure this event does not end in disaster."

Elio understood what the request meant. "I'll bring Little Horn with me just in case someone needs to be given the boot... or put into a cell until we can have some authorities haul them away. Philip, how were you able to find these Meltan?"

The scientist took a ball out and let out a Meltan that was adjusting himself to the new light, he opened the other nine and answered. "Gina and her Greninja Pahee were somehow able to go into the Lumiose Catacombs and get that box. How was a girl, that is sick from an encounter with a deadly poison type pokemon, able to explore down there without succumbing to her injuries? I think it has to do with her Greninja carrying some of the burden along with the events that girl told me."

Elio and Rachael looked confused at the theory as Philip explained about the Greninja. "Pahee has developed a phenominun known as Battle Bond. It is has similarities to Mega Evolution, only without the stone. That needs to be studied on after Gina recovers."

The Alolan Champion felt the sense coming and concluded about what happened. "Gina did nothing but be there for that Greninja when she needed it. Then that Greninja gave that back and there for her when she needed it. I hope Gina recovers soon, she didn't deserve all the stuff that happened to her."

Rachael agreed and asked the group. "She doesn't. I'll help keep the peace around here when it is time, me and Houdini will make sure no one gets harmed."

Lusamine watched the newly arrived Meltans saying hello to the twenty one and knew who Rachael was talking about. "That Alakazam? He is certainly close to you and the fact you have a keystone and he has a mega stone says everything."

Rachael agreed with the woman and showed off her tiara. "Once Houdini mega evolves, there isn't anything stopping us. The problem is how it feels like during that."

Lusamine nodded and knew why. "That is the nature of the bond between a trainer and their pokemon becoming so deep. If it is with a psychic type, then they are thinking as one. It is like they become a whole different person that is greater than the the parts. Where did you get that keystone?"

Rachael answered on hearing her phone ring an alarm. "From a tournament at Orre. I'm going on break and explore more of Alola, I'll be back at the afternoon."

The girl walked off and left the group to their own work. Elio was impressed and answered Lusamine's unspoken question. "Rachael has been pretty good around Lillie and the kids, in turn that girl has good stories to tell about the things she went through to get where she is. She needs to be more careful about handling her pokemon."

He called the Meltan to him and introduced himself. "Alola, if Meruta hasn't told you already, this is Aether Paradise. If you like, I can show you what we are working on and help you all settle down. Stormy, do you and Meruta want to lead the way?"

The Pikachu and shiny Meltan cheered yes and lead the way to a play room, leaving Philip to wipe sweat from his forehead. "Phew! That was a lot to do in one morning. Miss President, I will go let Wicke know we are almost done, have a good day."

Lusamine waved goodbye and wished the man the same. "It was appreciated for you to personally come here and explain this. Now there is another thing we need to study on when this is over."

Philip agreed and left for the elevator. "What is the Battle Bond Phenomenon? I will begin a list of theories when I am on break"

At an apartment in Mauville City.

Tammy looked on at a video phone and saw her friend Pamela in a elegant, silver dress that were complimented by pearl ear rings, a mega necklace and a cheer from a Clefairy that was holding a Meltan. The coordinator of Alola complimented her rival. "Wow you look amazing. I'm going to go as my usual pop star look, but if it was a fashion contest... you would have beaten me again."

Pamela blushed and flared up to keep herself under control. "I picked this myself and the Grand Festival's of Sinnoh is very special for these occasions. Congratulations on finding those Meltans and even more on getting the last ribbon."

The rival winked and vowed. "It was awfully nice of that boy to help you win that when you were unable to do the contest yourself. No one will judge you and neither will I."

Tammy appreciated it as she heard her Eevee playing with her Pikachu. "This boy's name is Alex and he is both the nicest guy you would meet and he is a looker. The two of you... might get along."

Pamela saw the blush and asked her friend. "I would never leave you like that for some boy. If we are going to meet on Alola again, where should we meet before we go to Aether Paradise?"

Tammy blushed back and imagined the worse. "Let's...let's meet up at Malie City. Pamela, I promise I won't be mad if you and Alex get along really well, I'm your friend and I want what is best for you."

Pamela understood and felt her heart aching. "I know, but know that friendship isn't like that. I love you Tammy..." She looked tempted and asked. "Is there anything we should do on Alola together? If Rachael is there already, she must be having a vacation that she needed."

Tammy wiped her eyes and answered. "The three of us? We are all pop stars and if Rachael is as great as we think she is... she isn't going to get a break even then."

Pamela guessed why and giggled. "The adoring fans are found everywhere you will look and Alola is your home region. You might need to watch out for those yourself. Tee hee!"

The Meltan nodded in agreement as Tammy felt she had enough embarrassment. "I... I know what I am getting myself into. How does Rachael handle that every day though?!"

She shrugged and focused on the Meltan. "Mercury, are you excited to see Alola again? It's been a couple months and now we are going to have a day all about you?"

The Meltan crackled and spun his nut in excitement as the Clefairy performed a dance, Pamela heard someone calling to her from bellow and left the room to shout. "I'll be down in a minute Mama! I just need to finish my call with Tammy."

The coordinator of Alola gasped and wanted to finish her call soon as Pamela returned and kept her composure. "I need to keep practicing for the Grand Festival. Tammy, who are you going to bring for yours?"

Tammy quickly thought of it and snapped her fingers. "Mo'o, Rosey, Nica... and then my marvelous trio of Neo, Mr. Kumu and Vicky."

She giggled and calmed herself. "This team will be unstoppable. I wish you the best of luck and I will call you back when it is almost time for the Grand Festival. Tell Jasmine and Roark that I said hi!"

She waved goodbye as Pamela waved back. "I will try and check on Rachael while you are busy, take care of yourself!"

The girls kissed the screens and disconnected, leaving Tammy alone with her playing pokemon. She had a schedule planned as her Rotom Dex arranged data. "We have a week to get everyone together and I heard big things in this contest. Dex, starting tomorrow, we are going to introduce everyone to each other and test a few things out. Neo, you are going to be on offensive support. Instead of Helping Hand, we are trying Last Resort and we are trying the Eevium Z. We have until the end of the week to make a master piece and I want no inter-" Ring ring!

Tammy checked the ID and the Rotom Dex floated to observe. "Thiz... thiz iz from Kaloz! Zhould we anzwer?"

Tammy found no harm and pressed a button to show a sight that made her anxious, Gina was in a weaken state and was resting on a bed. It looked like she had something drained from her body and was struggling to keep herself awake. "A...Alola!"

A Dedenne and Cinccino that were on Gina's lap gave the Alolan greeting as a Greninja by the girls side joined in the mood. Tammy yelled loudly. "Gina, what the heck happened?!"

The ace trainer relaxed and answered as she looked ready to fall asleep. "I got attacked by a dangerous pokemon and I just gotten treatment to get its venom out of me. It was a lot."

The Greninja croaked in agreement as the Dedenne and Cinccino looked nauseous, Gina shivered and continued. "Pahee and 3 Volt saved my life along with the rest of Lumiose City. It's complicated.. but the pokemon that attacked me can mess your brain up pretty badly."

Tammy's mouth was wide in shock as she looked at the Greninja and Dedenne with respect. "...Wow, that shows how much your pokemon care for you. I hope you get well soon, what else happened?"

Gina winked in an attempt to keep a charming smile. "I taken some medicine and I should be out of here in a few months. I found out that Pahee is pretty special for a Greninja... I'm not sure if I should show her power off here, but it is similar to how pokemon mega evolve."

The Greninja puffed her throat and tried to focus as the Dedenne asked her to stop, Gina signaled her for a lesson. "I know I want to Pahee and I want to show it as well, but Tammy can trust me enough that she can take my word for it. Tammy-" She looked her friend in the eyes and had a wider smile that was hiding a cringe of pain. "O...No matter what, I am routing for you all the way. Win that Grand Festival and come back to Alola proud. Even if you don't win, this is still something to be proud of!"

The Dedenne and Greninja cheered at Tammy in unison, drawing attention from the Pikachu, Eevee and Rotom Dex. The girl blushed and asked her friend. "Thank you. Do you want me to send you something? A get well soon gift?"

Gina didn't mind and rested on her pillow. "That would be nice, it can be anything and I would like it. T...Tell Lillie that I said thanks, she did a lot for me." Tammy wanted to know how and wished to hang up. "Mom helped you?! You had to have been hurting, I'll go thank her when I get the chance. Take care of yourself Gina."

The fellow trainer sighed and reached for the disconnect button. "I will, knock them all out!" Beep!

Tammy turned to her Pikachu and Eevee with a questioning frown. "What the heck happened to have knocked Gina down like that?!... Should we call Mom now?"

The Eevee tilted her head in doubt as the Pikachu nodded certain, the Rotom Dex buzzed advise that was not asked for. "If we talk to Mizz Lillie, we will get to the bottom of thiz myzteriouz aliment and let her know that we are almozt done with Hoenn."

The girl tapped her fingers on her hip and hesitated to agree. "That...might be what we should talk about. What happened to Gina to make Mom get involved?" The three pokemon shrugged, Tammy dialed a phone number and as expected, she saw Lillie taking a call in Kukui's House. The woman had two baby straps on, Daphne was in the front giving a cheer like coo as Leon climbed to his mother's shoulder and was distracted by the long pony tail.

Lillie cheered with her daughter. "Alola Tammy, I heard you got your final ribbon and now you have the Grand Festival remaining. Crimson came by to tell us about the places you gone to as well."

Tammy gave the Alolan greeting and saw Leon playing with Lillie's hair, she nearly broke into a laugh and greeted her back. "Alola Mom, it seems the babies are having a good time. I can't wait to see you all back home again. I want to ask, I had a call with Gina about something and she got attacked by a poison type pokemon. Since you helped her out... what do you know?"

Lillie's cheer lessened and felt her son tugging at her hair, she ignored it and answered. "You have Rotom to help you look up the details, Gina was attacked by an Ultra Beast and there is only one kind that can attack Gina in the way it did. Me and Hope sent her some medicine to accelerate the recovery. I had a call from Bill about the treatment, I hope that girl gets well."

Tammy cringed on realizing what happened and asked. Ouch, I hope she gets well as well. Hey mom, if I find a pokemon around this region, would Gina appreciate me catching it for her?"

Lillie thought of it and rubbed Daphne's head in deciding what to say. "She might, but you are taking that pokemon far away from home and for a different trainer. What kind of pokemon do you have in mind?"

Tammy shrugged as Daphne looked to be wanting to giggle, the older girl agreed and looked teased as she second guessed herself. "You really like making me think before doing things like that, don't ya Mom? There really isn't a whole lot I have time to get besides some poke block recipes and those are boring."

Lillie agreed and squinted her eyes with paternal wisdom to share. "They are, but you are better off catching that pokemon for yourself, like with Rosey. Have you talked with Birch? He might have a pokemon that you should try and expand your talent with. Dex, would you show Tammy?"

The Rotom Dex obeyed and shined the image of a Treeko, Mudkip and Torchic. The girl nearly laughed back at the suggestions. "I know of these pokemon Mom. Like with Vicky, they are pokemon trainers of a region value as that first partner if they are lucky. Like Vicky, these pokemon have the power to mega evolve. Mom... Professor, what do you know of these three pokemon beyond that?"

Lillie took a deep breath, gave a kiss to Daphne and a kiss to a curious Leon. "All three of these pokemon have a new ability when they mega evolve and become something far greater. Sceptile for example gains an additional type of dragon and-"

At a Motel near a Trailer Park in Ula'ula.

Rachael looked astonished and snapped her fingers as Zossie denied something requested. Dulse asked bored. "You thought your status as a movie star would matter in Ultra Space? Are you that entitled to make such requests from us?"

Rachael sighed and placed a poke ball in between her fingers in a joke. "I thought I try since a lot of my fans are that willing to do anything to get my attention. But you are right, in a place like Ultra Space, I would just be getting myself killed if I think a beast would walk over and ask me to catch him. So I'll ask instead, are you people capable to taking someone like me, who is a strong trainer, into Ultra Space? Would you do that if that if I am willing to go by your rules?"

Zossie and Dulse looked at each other in a judgement and decided, the younger of the duo answered. "You need to follow a series of safety regulations before we consider letting anyone come with us into places that dangerous. Dulse, could you get what Rachael needs?"

The older of the duo answered yes and went to a room as Zossie listed the requirements. "First, you are going into the world of the Ultra Beasts and you need to be ready for anything that is there. Do you have pokemon that can protect you?"

Rachael nodded and knew her team well. "Houdini is my ace, Vespron is in case I ever go into a world with Ni...those things, Vyram, Princess, Megara and Chile are for any of the others. I am also not allowed to wander away from you two's sight because I am going into a whole different world. That isn't a walk in the park."

Zossie agreed and twirled her hair at another request. "We also recommend that you do not disrupt the beasts environment, we are going to their homes after all. We require you to wear a special suit to manage the Ultra Wormhole energy you will be exposed to. The warp ride is pretty fun when you get use to it. Are you sure this is what you want to do for your friend?"

Rachael answered yes and looked at a door opening up. "What else is there in this region that I can get that will surprise Tammy? She lives in this region, I also want to get over my fear of Ultra Beasts because I seen too many that scare the daylights out of me. If I can see what these pokemon are like, maybe-" Click!

Dulse came out with a box that had a white and blue suit along with a dozen beast balls. He reported awkwardly. "You will need to be equipped with these before we discuss any more. If you are strong, I would like to partake in a special battle and see your strength for myself."

Rachael looked happy to oblique and stepped towards one end of a street with a ball at hand. "One on one? Me and Houdini can kill some time, send your pokemon out."

Dulse nearly broke into a smile and sent out a Sceptile with a green marble stone that had an orange and green marking. The strange man took out a stone from his pocket and was cautious in activating it as Rachael sent her Alakazam out. "Wow! You have a Keystone?! This is going to be fun, Houdini, its time to get ready!"

The Alakazam saw the Sceptile give a smirk to compliment his trainers frown, the psi pokemon readied his spoons as Rachael spun a twirl and tapped her mega tiara. Dulse saw the energy flow into the Alakazam and activated his own keystone, causing energy to flow into the Sceptile that broke out of his confidence and closed his eyes. Both pokemon felt the energy and roared in power, triggering meta evolution and causing Rachael to feel her mind fading into a zen as Dulse shouted at a barely controllable Sceptile. "Start with dragon pulse and shoot a leaf storm at a distance!"

The Sceptile roared in a dragons fury and shot a beam from his maw as the Alakazam glowed and shot a psychic blast. The two were sent back and the Sceptile aimed his tail as Rachael closed her hands together, raised them up with unusual grace and opened her hands. The Alakazam followed in sync and let loose a dazzling gleam that knocked the Sceptile on the ground and caused it to revert back to its basic form.

Dulse felt his partner calming down and passing out as he watched Rachael tapped her tiara and powered her Alakazam down. Zossie looked half amazed and declared the winner. "They are right about how Mega Evolution can change a pokemon. Rachael is the winner, Dulse... do you think we should find better ways to study that?"

The man agreed as he called back his groaning Sceptile. "What would have happened with Sceptile shot that tail?"

The Alakazam chuckled as his trainer approached the box and picked it up. "Houdini showed me what would have happened and you would have gotten more than you wanted. But you and Sceptile have enough sync that the worse the damage would be is in battle. I'll be back out with the gear."

She aimed her ball to call the Alakazam back and went into the motel room. Leaving the duo to talk things over, Zossie was the first to break the silence. "This is one more step in you becoming a powerful trainer Dulse. Who knew this study can be fun."

Dulse appreciated the compliment and looked toward the north west. "It is needed to manage both this world and Ultra Space. It is more than just a celebrated activity and becoming strong is one of our goals. You do not have to ask the Captain if you want to bring those movies home, our people would like to see such activity"

Zossie nodded and imagined an actress being overwhelmed. "The locals love those films and I need to wait for more videos to be released.

Click!

The two heard the door open and let out Rachael,who was in a suit identical to the duo. She adjusted her bag and cheered. "Okay, lead the way."

At The Ruins of Hope on Poni Island.

Elio and his Pikachu sat in front of an altar and held a canteen as Hapu warned him. "Tapu Fini would hear your plea, you both have pure enough hearts that she would answer you, even without that title of yours. Why do you never use that?"

Elio felt his mind calming down and answered the Kahuna. "Because I respect them that much, they have a duty to Alola... not to me. This is something I came on my own because some pokemon need these waters if they are going to come back to their senses. I'm... scared of what the mists are going to bring."

Hapu took a deep breath and heard something in the water. "Don't be, I know you long enough. Good luck."

The Kahuna left the duo alone with the sound of flowing water. The duo were nearly in a meditative state to where they didn't notice a Mew floating around them, the water rippled and out of it came Tapu Fini, who sensed the desire and asked the man. _"Elio, you know you need not to ask in regards to the likes of the Lopunny."_

Elio smelled the mist and opened his eyes to see the Tapu. "I know, but I like coming here to relax. I think that Lopunny is ready for the final step. I need enough water for her and seven others once they are ready."

The Mew and Tapu looked on in the mist that enveloped the man and brought the image of a younger boy. With tears dripping down, it showed what he was feeling. "This is a lot to ask from you, but if I am correct, we only need to use a small amount of it on each pokemon. Would you help me?"

The Pikachu asked something in a worried tone that the Tapu agreed with and answered with her hands glowing. _"I know what the final steps are, but those pokemon are going to be at their most unstable."_ Water flowed out of her hands and into the canteen. _"You might have little time before those you work with have to let her out. If you hurry, you can finish this up and have one less burden to bare."_

Elio felt the container swooshing with in and closed the container up, the misty image faded back into the man that was there as the Pikachu jumped on his back and gave the Tapu a thumbs up. "Chu!"

Fini looked pleased and watched the Mew fly out of the ruins in satisfaction. _"I would like to hear about these pokemon after their treatment. Is there anything else you would like to tell me about?"_

Elio had one and was ready to leave. "Actually, there might be a girl that is coming here... to try and ask about Z Power Rings. She goes by the name of Rachael, she is a good kid... although she has an ego larger that Lanakila."

Fini considered it as her eyes faced towards the exit. _"We are out of shiny stones at the moment, but you make it sound as if she is another that came from another corner of the world."_

Elio nodded and started walking. "She came from Orre... traveled to Johto and settled on Unova before getting a job that lead her to this region. You will know if she comes here asking about that, I'll be around in case this becomes too much for her to handle."

The Tapu heeded the warning and watched the two leave, she became curious to a theory and asked to herself. _"What is that human willing to do for power?"_

At the Lake of the Sunne.

An energetic Solgaleo was roaring a conversation with a bored Solgaleo that felt like he was doing something mundane. The Sunne pokemon from another world lowered himself down to let Dulse, Zossie and Rachael on. The girl asked the grown ups. "You and this Solgaleo work together enough to travel between worlds, but you don't really battle with him?"

Zossie nodded as the Solgaleo opened his third eye and dashed to the sky. "That is what we agreed to and we been becoming stronger that we never thought of asking."

The trio felt a surge of light and the fabric of reality around them being pushed through, Rachael looked around as the Solgaleo dashed in a warp zone. "Th...this is Ultra Space?!"

Dulse focused on the wormholes ahead as the Solgaleo avoided the more colorful holes. "The Ultra Space in between many worlds. We will be going past the white wormhole and then we will begin." Rachael understood and felt the flashing lights at the corner of her eyes, until a flash of white light overwhelmed her.

PEW!

Thud!

The group found themselves in a cave like world with many crystal like structures, the recon squad were hesitate to get off as Rachael jumped off and looked around at the otherworldly beauty. "Shoot, now I see why you were secret about this."

She sent out her Alakazam and Durant to share the view with them as Zossie had a warning about the world they are in. "This is Ultra Deep Sea, this is a very common world for us to fly into and it is also one of the most dangerous."

Rachael wondered why as the Alakazam and Durant saw something creeping behind a pillar. "I was talking about how it looks, but now I'm actually worried. You come here too many times to count?"

Dulse shook his head and faced the girl as he saw many creatures floating in the distance. "It is more that when a wormhole opens in Ultra Megaopolis, the beast from this world is the one that comes out of those holes the most. Nihilego!"

Rachael gasped, felt it was hard to breath and tried not to show her anxiety. "That beast?! I heard that this is a rock and poison type, that is a useful combination... but can anyone really train these things?"

Zossie thought of it and kept caution to the curious parasitic jellyfish that noticed Rachael. "They can be conditioned to where they wouldn't need to feed off of you, but they are not sentient like you or me. It takes a hostile environment for them to act wildly and would be much more difficult to control."

Rachael understood that and looked at the Nihilego in a mixture of uneasiness and sympathy. "Which is why among Ultra Beasts, they are not really treated as pokemon. I know a few pokemon that act out and can't really be changed due to what they are, this is the same with this one and I don't think anyone will like it if I bring one out of nowhere."

The Alakazam and Durant saw one particular Nihilego floating towards them as Rachael noticed and asked. "Houdini, let this one know that I am not interested and that it should leave us alone."

The Alakazam nodded, glowed and caused the beast to give a child like whimper, it floated away in a haunting cry that disturbed the Durant. Rachael called her pokemon back on the Solgaleo with Zossie. "At least I get why that thing attacked that girl. I'm ready to get going."

Dulse gave the thought and the Solgaleo dashed into another wormhole as Zossie wanted to cheer the guest up. "If the wormholes are not as unpredictable as they are, the beasts would all be happy at home. Instead of falling into a world that isn't for them."

Another shine of white light nearly blinding them, followed by imagery of darkness. The group found themselves in an odd forest with curly branched trees, towards a path is a hill that reached up to an odd moon with a many lighted specs around it, to its side were two pink and blue stars that had a yellow center, Zossie announced what the world is. "This is what we call Ultra Hill, home of the unpredictable Ultra Beast Blacephalon. They will blow their heads up if given the chance and will use the excitement from you to drain your vitality for its own energy."

Rachael felt and wanted to leave as she saw flashing lights in the dark forest and trees acting in shock. She felt the courage to get off and send out her Tyrantrum, Hydreigon and Alakazam. "I... I seen Elio use one for a contest and it was pretty amazing. I think I know what these trees are, they are capable of being startled by the sudden noise and that is how Blacephalon feeds in this world. I... might consider this. I'll be back in half an hour."

The recon duo had a clock ready as Rachael signaled her nervous pokemon. "Houdini, Megara, Princess... lets see some Blacephalon."

The Alakazam sensed emotions of excitement and joy as the Tyrantrum walked forward and caused heavy vibrations, the Hydreigon saw the flashing lights stop and growled towards Rachael for letting a pokemon like Tyrantrum out. Rachael sighed and waked down the path towards the hill. "I know, they know we are coming and that is the point. If they know we are here in peace when we talk to them, then maybe we will have one coming home with us."

BOOM! An explosion was heard and a tree swayed back, the Tyrantrum saw something dancing in the distance, giving a strange cry. The group journeyed deeper and heard a tree rustling, the Hydreigon looked up to find a clown like creature performing a flip as it leaped to the next tree. Rachael's temptation became stronger as she reached for a beast ball. "Houdini, I won't want to come off as that kind of person. We know once we capture one of these pokemon, they are never going back home... please... tell one that is interested what we want."

The Alakazam understood as he felt curiosity and wonder from the many emotions ahead. They reached towards the hill and found in the surrounding darkness, a collection of singing and dancing.

Rachael saw where it was from and watched a gathering of Blacephalon celebrating something as the Hydreigon watched an orb be tossed at the moon. BOOM! It exploded and caused the pokemon to back away in surprise, Rachael looked up and saw the moon swelling.

BOOM!

The explosion of light knocked the girl on her rear and caused her heart to pound, she was out of breath as she watched it reform. A figure without its head spun under the moon. POP! Another head grew from its neck and it looked down at the visitors in what looked to be a similar manner they were looking at him. Houdini hummed and glowed, the Blacephalon calmed down and let him approach.

The Alakazam asked in telepathy. " _Are we interrupting something?"_

The beast spun and kicked the air around him as he thought of his answer. " _No, we have they in the strange suits come here and they wanted to know of us. You came here to know of us?"_

The Alakazam's eyes went towards Rachael as he answered. " _Not exactly, we mean to bring one of you to a whole new world with us. Where a friend of my friend would like to entertain people. In... a similar manner to how you treat these trees."_

The Blacephalon gasped and looked at the trees. " _That is what you call that?! It's... different because it isn't for feeding like we do from the trees?"_

The Alakazam shook his head as the Tyrantrum performed a dragon dance and let loose a brutal outrage, the Blacephalon group were drawn to the dance of moves as the one on the hill clapped entertained. Princess was dizzy from her fatigue and fell down as the beast understood. " _That friend does this for fun?"_

The Alakazam nodded. " _That is the purpose and this girl is a professional. Are... you interested in coming with us? It is a one way trip."_

The Blacephalon's joy ceased at the mention of the last sentence. " _One way? Like... we won't be coming back here?"_

The Alakazam shared the Blacephalon a vision of a tropical region. " _This is the kind of world we came from. It's... different from here."_

The Blacephalon saw the sand and flowing water to be most confusing, he stomped his foot in a futile attempt to understand it and shrieked. " _Too different! Why would I leave for that?"_

Rachael saw enough, placed her beast ball away and answered without knowing the specific words. "Easy, we just want to ask if you want to come with us to our world... because if we just capture you by force... that would be kidnapping."

The Blacephalon heard the words through the Alakazam and tried to relax. He gave a sigh that the group understood as no, the fire works pokemon placed his hands together as the vision faded back reality. " _You are fun, but that is a lot to think about. Would you give us time to decide?"_

The Alakazam shrugged and answered. " _If we haven't found something for Rachael's friend.. then this would lead to another option. If you see us again... would you have decided?"_

The Blacephalon nodded and took his head off. " _We would. This is for the road."_

The rest of the Blacephalon readied their heads and tossed it in the air, setting off a variety of gorgeous fire works that left the travelers pleased. Rachael clapped and accepted the refusal with a smile and a wave of goodbye. "I guess you all are fine staying here. Alright, I hope you all keep having a good time. Come on everyone, its time to get going."

The group of pokemon agreed, gave their goodbyes to the beasts and followed the girl back to the Ultra Recon duo and the Solgaleo. Where Zossie saw the disappointment and asked. "You were unable to capture a Blacephalon?"

Rachael sighed and called her pokemon back. "It isn't that, I couldn't just take any of them away from home forever unless any of them want to. Maybe the next one will be more than happy to go."

She placed her balls away as Dulse agreed with her. "To be far from home and in a place alien to them. Is it right to force them into that new life?"

Rachael answered clearly as she got on the Solgaleo. "Not really and it is better if they make the choice themselves. A friend of mine told me about this pokemon he calls Rage that is from another world, but loves it on Unova. I'm ready for the next stop."

Zossie got on last and had a firm grip as Dulse asked the Solgaleo to lead out and into Ultra Space once more. Leading towards another world with a darken sky that constantly shot down lighting bolts. They were drawn to bulb like growths as Rachael asked. "What is this place?"

Dulse answered as he looked at the large lights in the distance. "This is called Ultra Plant... this world is home to the Ultra Beast Xurkitree and if you look, you will find all you need to know of this beast."

Rachael got off and saw the vines and bulb like growths on it. Skip toeing down the what looks like a mountain with vines was a creature that looks like the surroundings. "Well I'll be, we are on top of a Xurkitree right now."

The Xurkitrees from the distance give more knowledge to her. "And they can get big!... The ones smaller are kind of saplings and they seem to love it here... as electric types, they eat electricity. Tammy could manage if I find one that is interested. I'll be back."

The duo let her wander on the mountain, lighting struck at the bulbs and gave the girl the caution she needs as she readied a ball. On top of the mountain looked like something was planted. She made it to the second mountain and watched lighting strike down at the plant. The thing moved and shined on seeing Rachael climb across the next vine, it sprang to life and uprooted itself from the ground, it waved its arms and shrieked. Rachael sent out a Heatmor and was ready for battle, the beast saw a group of three in the distance and pointed at them. The girl nodded and showed a beast ball that made the beast more excited and caused it to back away, like it knew it was making a commitment to a choice. Rachael laughed and relaxed. "Your not sure if you want to go through with this?"

The beast looked at Rachael and had an idea what she said, it raised its arms in the air and clenched its wire like fingers in a determined grip. It's aura flared to life and initiated a battle as it crackled and let loose an electric terrain, Rachael whistled and ordered her Heatmor. "I got no problems catching you. Vyram, use flame lash and sucker punch him!"

The ant eater flicked his tongue and lashed at the beast, leaving a searing mark that caused the beast to screech and crackle, Vyram dashed at him and punched it to the side. ZAAAP!

The Heatmor was sent back by an empowered discharge and laid to the ground twitching in a k.o. Rachael called him back in thanks and sent out a Glaceon as she watched the beasts aura glow brighter. Rachael took out a beast ball and asked the Glaceon. "Chile, keep him distracted while I catch him. Vyram did a number on him already."

She tossed the first ball and watched it drag the beast in.

POP!

The Xurkitree broke free as the Glaceon closed in and inhaled for something, the beast used another discharge to send her flying back as Rachael tossed another ball. It dragged the beast in, landed on the ground and shook two times.

POP!

The Xurkitree broke out, left Rachael in a sweat and slammed its vine at Chile. The Glaceon leaped above to dodge and for the girl to try again. "Come on, this has gone on long enough!"

The ball was flung and it took the beast in. It fell and shook. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Rachael nearly burst into a cheer as her Glaceon felt her fur standing up. "Yes, Xurkitree is caught."

She went to pick up the ball and felt something fast was climbing up, a Xurkitree the size of a house risen up with his coils holding on, it saw the girl picking the ball up and glowed its bulb like head. The girl and her Glaceon felt the gaze upon them and were slow to turn around. "Ah...we just came here to catch a Xurkitree for a good friend of ours that would take care of it... nothing more than that."

The Xurkitree looked at the Recon Squad that were getting ready for something and shined, he gave a deep boom and waved his left limb in approval, letting the girl and her partner to retreat back to the Solgaleo, where the duo felt unnerved from a close encounter. Rachael asked Zossie. "What the heck was going on with that thing?"

The recon squad member answered with a blush. "That beast has seen us before when we come here and it is theorized that he met humans before. He must have been cared for greatly before being released back home."

Dulse agreed and felt a hint of relief. "You were lucky that was the case, for there isn't much you can do against a Xurkitree of that size. Are you finished?"

Rachael nodded, called her Glaceon back and got on the Solgaleo with the duo. "Y...yes. Elio and Lillie are going to be mad at me when they realize what I am going to give Tammy. That girl does a lot with that Kartana and this Xurkitree will be the king of light shows if given the motivation... but I need to see how this boy acts with my pokemon first. Phew! Thank you for taking me on these trips. This has been fun."

Zossie appreciated the thanks as Dulse gave the thought and responded. "Your performance in those movies were only a hint in who you are. We would like to ask more about how you are able to handle that when we get back to Alola."

Rachael didn't mind and felt exhausted. "It isn't easy, but I got ways of managing myself." The Solgaleo opened his eye again and ran through a wormhole, flying back to a light most familiar.

At Aether Paradise.

Several employees were knocked across pen and were leaning against a wall in throbbing pain as a Pikachu and Mimikyu were fighting against a thrashing Lopunny, Elio was astonished and gritted his teeth in anger at a particular blonde woman that was trying to hold the shadow pokemon. Her left arm was wrapped around the rabbits torso and her right arm was holding the kicking legs in, the man wanted to shout and took the canteen out. "Lopunny, listen to my voice, we are almost done."

He splashed some water on his hand and placed it on the Lopunny's forehead, causing the pokemon to give a strong twitch and calm down as she gave a glow. Lusamine whispered to her sweetly. "Shh, let this man do his thing. You are safe here."

The Lopunny felt something forming in her eyes as her cold heart warmed up, a collection of vivid memories came to her as she recognized the Pikachu and Mimikyu backing away from her. "L...L...Lop?"

She felt her mind spring to life as she looked upon Elio, who was hiding his sorrow as he whispered. "C...can you hear us?"

The Lopunny looked around in her answer and saw the injured employees scattered around, she gasped and asked something that the Mimikyu bitterly hissed to. The rabbit was shaking in guilt as Lusamine let her go and answered. "Yes, you were lashing out during the final moments of this treatment to where Miss Wicke had to call me for this emergency."

Elio saw Wicke send out a Chansey and knew his next step. "Even though what ended up happening might not have been a good idea."

He and his pokemon got the three employees out and left the woman to let the pokemon go. "Now we need to figure out on what to do with you."

She watched Wicke ask her Chansey to give the employees an egg, Elio asked the scientist about something and was given a question back that he politely refused. Lusamine smiled and asked the Lopunny. "Would you like to meet the people who helped you? We have six other pokemon being under treatment and we need to think about what to do with all of you."

The rabbit nodded and was escorted out as Wicke took out the Lopunny's ball. "I'll see that Loppy is shown around the facility after I call Aoi."

She turned to Lusamine and thanked her. "Madam, thank you for doing this while Master Gladion was away. Mr. Sun, we will call you when we are ready to begin this procedure with another pokemon."

The two took the thanks as the employees petted the Lopunny in forgiveness, the in-laws went out with the Pikachu and Mimikyu and felt a weight was dropped. Elio broke the silence and watched an elevator go down. "That... was a nightmare. It looks like everyone is busy this week with some of our projects coming to a close, anything else I should do before going home early?"

Lusamine didn't care what the man does and went to the elevator. "That is on you. Enjoy the rest of your day Elio."

The man followed to the elevator with his pokemon and had a small schedule planned. "Lost, Stormy, we need to get home and talk about what we are going to do when we get back home."

The two pokemon agreed and jumped on the man's shoulders with a cheer, the woman nearly giggled and asked. "How were you able to have these two pokemon get along? Mimikyus tend to act unusual around Pikachus for a reason."

The elevator reached to the middle ground as Lost tried to hiss, Elio stopped her and answered. "Just making them work together is a start. I'll see you later ma'am."

The two parted ways, Elio went out of the facility and called a Charizard for a quick flight to Kukui's house. Where he saw Rachael sweating and holding onto a beast ball. Scared that she did something she wasn't suppose to do as the man asked. "What have you been up to? Did something happened?"

Rachael nearly leaped and dropped the ball to let out a Xurkitree that looked nervous on seeing the sands of Alola. "S...Sparkle, it's okay, this is the world I came from. You are fine here... Mr...Mr. Sun, I wanted to get something for Tammy and thought a bit big." Elio and the Mimikyu didn't look amused as the Pikachu jumped off and went closer to the beast to greet him.

The man shrugged and asked. "How were you able to make this happen?!" Rachael sighed and told Elio everything as the Pikachu and Xurkitree tapped each others fingers in trying to feel each others spark. The man folded his arms with his frown lessening as a door opened to let out a Malamar that was astonished by the visitor. Elio agreed with the pokemon and asked the girl. "Illithid, I know this pokemon isn't to be in doors, but it wanted to go and it was nice of Rachael to consider that idea first. Rachael, call Sparkle back in before Lillie finds out and scolds us."

Rachael didn't hesitate to call the beast that waved goodbye to the Pikachu. "I know, he needs to learn to work with other pokemon. Sparkle, I'll show you around shortly."

Pew!

The Malamar felt a slight push from behind and got out of the way to let Lillie through, she puffed her cheeks and squinted her eyes at both of the humans, letting loose an intimidating aura that caused the Mimikyu to hide behind Elio's leg and for the Pikachu to whimper. "Elio, what are you and Rachael hiding from me? I heard enough outside and if that is what I think it is, you are both in trouble!"

Rachael answered on feeling the intimidation in her soul, she showed the beast ball and answered. "I... went into Ultra Space with Dulse and Zossie and caught a Xurkitree. It was meant to be a gift to Tammy when she gets back."

Lillie's aura lessened as Elio agreed. "We need to talk about how to take care of it, but Rachael knows what she is doing. Besides that, we are close to the day all those Meltans might become Melmetal. We need to talk alone about what we are going to do."

Lillie agreed and let the group in the house, she asked Rachael. "Could you watch over Daphne and Leon? They just been fed and are fast asleep." The girl accepted it and let the couple go up into a loft, leaving the girl and pokemon by themselves as the lovers found a place most private.

Lillie reached for Elio's hip and answered his question as she undid part of her lab coat and showed of a platinum necklace. "Elio, I know... if those people try to attack Aether Paradise while we are making history and if this... Vlad, comes personally, I am using this necklace and it will call a pokemon that made contact with me and will put an end to this nightmare. Giratina. If you can hold Vlad or that Deoxys down, then you can stop me from crossing a point of no return."

Elio gasped, blushed and asked his wife. "Lillie, that psycho deserves the worse to happen, but I have my own way of dealing with him. I am going to ask Nebby if she can help out, we will have this guy cornered to where he won't be able to run. Then we won't have anymore problems and we can live our lives in peace."

The two looked each other in the eyes and brought their souls to bare, Lillie vowed to her husband. "I know, we will protect those we hold dear."

They held each other in the hands, closed in and kissed each other passionately, Lillie gave Elio a slight push and had him lay on his back, Her long pony tail closed in on the man's shoulder as she whispered. "I love you, you don't have to be the hero that manages those burdens."

Elio reached up for another kiss and whispered to her back. "I love you to, just don't lose yourself in trying to protect everyone. I will understand if you don't have another way."

Lillie blushed and saw her husband flare up, she hated to disappoint. "Since we are here... do you want to make out instead?"

Elio didn't mind and smiled. "No one is coming up here and as long as we are quiet, no one has a reason to." Lillie smiled back and closed in, she and her husband puckered and embraced each other for an intimate moment.

Down at the floor.

Rachael answered to a professor that arrived as she tried to ignore what was going on up the ladder. "I know, that stinks. If Tammy and Pamela are doing a Grand Festival at the same time, me and Pipi are going to have to chose a difference channel. You and the two lovers up at the loft won't have problems with routing for Tammy because she is from home. Pamela-"

Kukui understood and watched over the playing pokemon. "It's going to be a pain split. You and Pipi can use this place if you want."

Rachael thanked the man and let out her Heatmor to let rest on the couch. "While you, Miss Burnet, that Latias and those lovers up the ladder go to the house nearby to watch Tammy? That sounds like a pretty nice trade off."

She felt herself comfortable as Kukui turned on the T.V to show an event at the Battle Royale, where a man in a mask pose with his Snorlax that let loose an explosion that finished off three pokemon at once. The girl hummed and felt an objective in mind. "Hmm... the Mask Royale would be interesting to interview. Just who is he?"

Kukui wondered as well. "He makes battles like these explode and deliver to the crowd. But this isn't even the best part."

Rachael saw the Royale send out an Alolan Ninetales to go up against an Aggron, Alolan Muk and Lucario, catching her interest. "Those are a lot of pokemon that can beat that Ninetales, how is it going to take the lead now?"

The Ninetales set up a protective barrier that blocked the Aggron and Muk as the Lucario beaten the iron armor pokemon down in close combat, beginning an entertaining chain reaction that would last an hour.


	75. A Bird and a Maiden's Grand Show!

During a late morning of Slateport City, Tammy felt Alex wishing her luck with parting words. "This was a long week of waiting, you toughen out the worse life has to throw at you and now you have one final obstacle in Hoenn. The Grand Festival!. Good luck and may you do your best."

The girl blushed as her Eevee in a Team Skull outfit snickered, Tammy picked her Eevee up as Alex heard a man calling to him. "We got the front row seats, finish up!"

Alex answered and gave his friend a thumbs up as he left, leaving Anabel in her casual clothes and finishing her talk with Lucy. The Chief cheered for her subordinate. "This is that moment Stunt...Tammy, you have done much to get to where you are today. Be proud of that and push yourself even higher."

The girl understood and nearly giggled. "Yeah because Scott is coming to watch this, all this pressure isn't doing me any favors Battle Maiden. I'll do my best!"

Anabel hoped so as Lucy winked at Tammy. "Don't sweat it kid, if you can make it far here... you can make it just about anywhere."

That much the girl hoped as she took her Eevee and went to a waiting room. She let out her Rotom Dex and a ball containing her Pikachu as she gave a set of instructions. "Dex, while I am out stage with my pokemon, keep an eye on Neo. I don't need her wandering off to get me something, not with how crowded this room is going to be soon."

The Dex saw a variety of people coming in and agreed. "It iz eazy to get lozt. Juzt remember Tammy, everyone iz proud that you have gotten thiz far and know you will do amazing. I know I am."

Tammy appreciated it as she watched the screen and an announcer getting herself ready to declare the beginning of the Grand Festival. "Thank you. Once we finish with today, we can all go home. I'll bet our friends and folks back home are watching us right now." The Dex winked and watched with the group. The biggest moment in their lives is to begin.

At Hearthome Cities Contest Hall

Pamela felt less stressed as Cynthia wished her luck. "You have been training all month for this, knock us out of the park." Heather waved vigorously and cheered for Pamela. "You can do it, you and your steel types are the best at what they do!"

Floro agreed and pointed his thumb to a hall way. "We will be with Jasmine and Roark to watch you on. Good luck."

Pamela appreciated it, exhaled and was ready to go to the waiting room. "Mercury and the other pokemon watching with Mama and Papa. Chrom and his family are watching us as well and this is our reason to not let them down. We will show everyone our best."

She walked off into the room alone and felt her heart skipping, the announcer declared the start of the festival and the girl sweated in her silver dress. When the announcement finished, Pamela heard the theme of the first dress up. Regal. She took out her Empoleon's ball and went to a dressing room to let Trident out. The Empoleon rubbed her wings together nervously as her trainer put on an extravagant purple cloak that had a yellow, fluffy tuff. Pamela put the ball in a case with water drop stickers and instructed her partner. "Okay, when we go out there, you are to use agility and a combination of steel wing and waterfall. Then finish it off with power trip, you and I are the queens of this festival and we are to act like that."

The Empoleon placed her right wing towards her beak and gave a noble laughter that tempted Pamela to place her left hand towards her mouth and give a laugh of nobility. The girl pressed a button to signal she was done and called her partner back.

She went out and waited among the many, until it was time for her to be called. She went to a grand stage and felt the many voices cheering for her as she took Trident's ball and tossed it with grace, showing a shower of water that complimented an Empoleon with a flowing cap. The audience caught interest as the Empoleon relaxed her body in agility, shined her wings and charged at a dummy with a water fall.

POW!

SWOOSH! The dummy was sent flying in an uppercut and the Empoleon boasted as she leaped above, swatted the dummy down with a power trip and left a mighty thud. She landed back to the girl's side and gave an arrogant bow with her. They heard a series of claps and whistles as the judges have a substantial score of 10, 10 and 9. They returned to the waiting room and found a familiar blue hair girl with brown eyes. She wore an elegant pink dress and sat by an Infernape with a small charcoal crown and a black vest.

Pamela waved hello and greeted the girl. "Hey Platti, your excited for this festival?"

Platti snapped in shock as the Infernape jumped on the bench to crouch, he and the Empoleon exchanged glares as the trainer answered. "O...Oh, hi Pamela. Me and Wu Kong are ready for our round. This is a pretty stressful event."

She assured herself that she has little to fear as Pamela agreed with her. "All we worked for has reached to this moment. So many people are routing for us that it can make us light headed."

BZZ! Platti felt her buzzer and called her Infernape back in a ball that is in a case with a circle of fire stickers. She went off to perform and left Pamela to watch with her stubborn Empoleon that grunted, Pamela wanted it to stop and whispered. "Trident, Platti made it this far for a reason. Let's see how well these two can perform."

The Empoleon watched the screen and Platti running in an unlady like fashion, she hurled the ball and let out an Infernape that danced wildly in the fake fire. Platti gave the first order on seeing the dummy. "Wu-Kong, flare blitz the dummy and beat it down in close combat!"

The Infernape howled into a raging inferno and charged the dummy, letting loose fire all around and screeching as he beaten the dummy down in close combat. Platti uppercut the air and ordered. "Knock it up with thunder punch and punish."

The Infernape sent the dummy into the air with a flash of lightning and wrapped his tail around it to perform a brutal slam. Pamela and her Empoleon were impressed and clapped with the audience, the steel forged coordinator confessed. "That was better than ours. Trident, we are going to have to work even harder. I am thinking that... we should have Inuit perform next, if they want us to show grace, he will deliver it."

The Empoleon agreed and saw Platti return with an excited Infernape that wanted to see something, he said a boast to Trident and caused her to turn her head away with an embarassed blush. Pamela asked her rival. "That Infernape is talented, what else do you have?"

The rival took out a quick ball and let out a red Rotom that inhabited a refrigerator. "Pulser is my next star. She along with my Bibarel Builder, my Yanmega Screech, my Gastrodon Slimy and finally a pokemon I got from a trade. She took out a poke ball marked in sparkles and giggled. "I'm not spoiling this surprise, but it was so cute."

She opened the ball and let out a Decidueye that was sleeping away, Pamela gasped and made a vow of secrecy. "I will not tell you mine, but that is a selection of pokemon. You got that Decidueye from Alola?"

Platti figured and shrugged. "The trainer was a breeder who was wanted to work on a pokemon called Carnivine and was willing to give a perfectly good Rowlet for. I haven't regret that choice yet."

She petted the arrow quill pokemon at a corner of his wing and caused Pamela to let her mind drift. "Alola has a lot of interesting pokemon and that is where I caught Inuit. Do you know that pokemon like Vulpix and Sandshrew are very different from what you find here?"

At Elio's House.

The Alolan Champion watched his Pikachu, Incineroars, Kangaskhan and Magearna playing with his children as Lillie settled on a couch with Kukui, Burnet and Crimson, who disguised herself as Rosa. The Rotom Dex had a camera ready as the T.V shined to show Hoenn's Grand Festival beginning. Lillie was out of her lab coat and showed a white dress shirt with light blue jeans as she warned Elio. "The show is going to start love, hurry before you miss out."

Elio obeyed, sat next to Lillie and let out a Mimikyu as Burnet watched a Clefairy, Munchlax, Banette and Skitty join the active babies and asked. "What activity are you going to have Daphne and Leon partake in next?"

Lillie felt her heart melting at what her children were experiencing and answered. "I have no idea, they are learning more about their world and they have a long way to grow. But each moment is something to be treasured."

She rested by Elio's shoulder as they saw a particular girl enter the stage, her green pop star outfit, her keystone hair pin and her energetic smile said it all. Tammy spun and tossed her ball to let out a Pikachu Belle that was cloaked in ice and lightning bolts, the girl ordered with a desire to win. "Nica lets combine a signal beam into an electro web and send it into the air!"

The Pikachu focused and charged an electrical, multi colored orb, she shot it into the air and watched it expand into a rainbow web, Tammy pointed and ordered in a fast tone. "Now add icicle crash and let loose a signal discharge combo!"

The Pikachu jumped to the highest point of the web and rolled side ways in an elegant spin, ice was let loose on the edges and formed into glowing icicles. The observers watched Nica roll into an electrical ball that gave a hint of multiple colors and let loose a beautiful discharge that sent the net crashing down. Tammy readied her right arm and let the Pikachu land on it, giving off a flare of style that left the audience impressed and clapping.

Kukui admitted it as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "She knows how to make each move come together, how does she come up with these ideas?"

Lillie looked on impressed and closed her eyes with proud tears. "She made this on her own after all that practice and promising. She just needs to get as far as she did last time to prove to herself what talent she has."

Elio wiped the tears away from Lillie's eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Or if not, she still shows that she does her best and shows that she is able to be the best. I hope Illithid is watching over Rachael and Pipi while they are at the lab. It's pretty tough having to choose which friend to support."

Lillie agreed as the Mimikyu snickered. "They...can't...watch...both."

The matron of the house nodded and opened her eyes to find Tammy exiting the stage and Lisia entering to send out an Azumarril, Lillie wondered what was going to happen. "So many coordinators gather, eventually you will find many famous people. I wonder how the rest of the performance round is going to go?"

At Kukui's House, two hours later.

Rachael finished pouring six large bowls worth of popcorn to pass it along to Pipi, her six pokemon and her own group of a Salamence, Granbull, Durant, Heatmor, Glaceon, Alakazam, Hydreigon and still Tyrantrum. With the last bowl being given to a Malamar. "Phew, Kukui was right about this place being able to house this many pokemon. It was pretty nice of your parents to let you come over here without their super vision. What do you think Pamela is going to do next?"

Pipi shrugged and saw the next single pokemon round to be under way, Pamela stepped onto the stage and had a heal ball in hand, the girls were drawn to the air of mystery and watched their friend send out an Alolan Sandslash that was surrounded by a shine and ice. Pamela posed in preparation for a dance that the Sandslash mimicked, it looked like both were performing a swords dance. Rachael knew what was going to happen and watched the two take a deep breath and let loose a hail storm. "And they-"

Pamela crossed her arms close to her shoulders as the Sandslash curled into a spiky ball and rolled across the stage in high speeds, Inuit bounced above the dummy as Pamela aimed her arms and shouted. "Inuit, pulverize with icicle crash and iron head!"

The Sandslash shot an icicle crash at the dummy, unrolled and crashed down like a hail stone.

POW!

The girls and pokemon watched the brutality and felt their adrenaline rising, Pipi admitted it as the Poipole and Dustox swallowed intimidated. "Pamela takes these contests seriously. It is like when a ninja sees their target exposed and goes in for that crucial blow. Komo, can you show Rachael what I am talking about?"

The Zubat was hesitate to do it until Vyram scorched a bowl of popcorn and left a horrid smell, annoying her to where she flapped infront of him and let loose a hypnotic pattern. Sending him into a deep sleep and annoying Rachael to where she grabbed the bowl and head to the kitchen. "Point taken and don't do that to my pokemon again!"

She left Pipi alone to call her Zubat back to her, the girl petted her starter with worry. "Mother said it was pretty efficient if we have to sneak around and need to knock people out. How are we going to keep doing that when you evolve?"

The Zubat wondered that as the Malamar asked something politely, Pipi sighed and agreed. "We are not going to do the same trick again because it is pretty rude. But... how would a big Golbat be able to sneak around?"

She scratched herself and concluded. "It is something we need to ask Mother for, because she is sneaky with her Crobat."

Pop! Pop! Pop! The Poipole thought of something and asked his trainer with a slight squirt from his needle on the ground, Pipi nodded and watched a beautiful, tan woman with flowing black hair, a yellow sweater and blue jeans. The girl recognized the woman and tried to cheer as she saw a Blaziken be sent out to the stage. "Is that Dahlia?!"

At Hoenn's Grand Festival.

Tammy sweated and felt her stomach rumbling as she was called to the stage and saw what was required. "A double format? Well, Rosey and Mo'o are going to have some fun!"

She left the Dex and Eevee behind to meet the stage and a crowd that was eager to see what she was capable of. She tossed out a Roserade that came out with petals and a Dragonite that came out with a variety of clouds, they landed on the stage with a display of power as the girl danced with her duo. Mo'o used dragon dance as Rosey spun and dosed the dummy with toxic liquid, Tammy stomped in assertive behavior and ordered. "Mo'o use extreme speed while Rosey sprays a venom drench!"

The Dragonite nodded and chaged to knock the dummy back as the Roserade sprayed a liquid from both bouquets and left it exposed to Mo'o's next attack. The girl shouted. "Knock it up with iron tail and let Rosey hit it with venoshock! Then do the finisher of outrage!"

The Dragonite knocked the dummy into the air with an iron tail and left it for the Roserade to shoot from her red bouquet, causing the dummy to sizzle. Mo'o roared and beaten the dummy to the ground in an outrage, Rosey saw the chance and posed a dance, she inhaled and used giga drain to reduce the dummy to a husk that was shattered by the Dragonite. The audience to clap even louder at the end of the performance, the girl let her pokemon enjoy the moment and readied their balls. "Perfect like always, come on Mo'o, come on Rosey, it's time to leave the stage for now."

The two pokemon awaited for the call back and were snug in their balls, Tammy left for the waiting room and saw her Dex and Eevee enjoying the shows together. "Phew! That was another good one."

The Dex agreed and had a percentage in statistics. "At the rate you are going, you will have a 60% chance of making it to the battle round. That will increaze if the next round iz juzt az good."

Tammy knows and rested on the bench with her partners. "I know and the next round is perfect for Neopolitan to try that move of hers. Extreme Evoboost. Neo, you are stronger than most Eevee's and this power would make you unstoppable... least for an Eevee."

A blonde man with a Machamp at his side over heard as Neo yipped and smiled like the gangster she thought she was. Tammy noticed the man having a buzzer ring and left to partake in his part of the festival, leaving her to rest by her Eevee and close her eyes. "Wake me up when it is time for the next round Dex. ZZZ!"

She fell asleep and found herself on a familiar beach, by herself was Lillie who was waking up from something and was astonished by the sudden dream. "O...Oh my!"

Tammy agreed and rested by the woman's shoulder. "I don't even care how strange these dreams are. I love you Mom... thank you for everything."

Lillie felt the words and wrapped her arm around Tammy for a gentle embrace. "I love you too. You are an amazing child, I saw your stunt and the competition is certainly fierce."

Tammy agreed and felt tears flowing in joy. "I know, these are amazing coordinators and if I can show them what I am. I would show the world who I am, how is Dad and the others doing?"

Lillie sighed and answered as she looked onto the shore. "Elio had a call about that Glalie you captured that is causing problems for the employees taking care of him. I hope he is quick. Rachael and a friend of hers are in a pickle."

Tammy guessed what it was. "If they are watching me do this and route for me, they will be leaving Pamela with less people cheering for her. At the same time it is vice versa, I don't mind it and Pamela could use the support. I hope Dad doesn't get himself hurt, he is doing dangerous work and I appreciate him doing this for us." Lillie hoped not and saw Wailmers in the distance, letting loose a beautiful water spout that provided some entertainment.

At the lab in Aether Paradise.

Elio had his two Incineroars hold a frenzied Glalie in place. The man petted him on the forehead and called to him. "Glalie, we are trying to help you. Calm down."

The Glalie snapped out of his madness and went to a stoic expression, the Incineroars let go and we called back, letting the man leave the shadow pokemon with the bowel of food as he instructed the employees. "Type advantage is helpful and when you have this pokemon act like this, you only have a few ways to get them to calm down."

Aoi watched the Glalie eat his food in a fast speed and took out a dusk ball to call him back, she went in when the face pokemon finished and called him back with a chilled sweat. "We need a pokemon that can hold him down without hurting him. I... think we can get by with a Machoke or two from Poni Canyon. Mr. Sun, do you mind if we go do that on break?"

Elio approved with more to warn them. "Do that, let those Machoke know they are going to see some dark things and bring them to the facility for some training before we use them. You are done for now."

The employees saluted as Wicke smiled in approval. "You are permitted to go back home Mr. Sun, the rest of these pokemon are taken cared of for the day."

Elio saluted the scientist and followed the employees out. Aoi felt her phone ringing and turned it on to show a video of a Machamp focusing her energy for a cross chop, letting lose a thunder punch and striking with a low sweep. "...Wow, I can't get enough of these guys."

Elio noticed as the elevator went down to pick the two employees up, he asked the woman. "What are you watching? It's a secret if you want it to be."

Aoi lost her focus on the video and blushed to a confession. "I like contests and it is that time of the year the Grand Festival comes around. Is this your kid?"

She pressed a button to show a video of a Pikachu Belle performing with a pop star, Elio looked amazed all over again as the elevator came down. "That's Tammy and that was only her introduction, I need to get back to watch the rest of the show."

Aoi's eyes shined with envy and lead the way to the elevator. "She has amazing talent to make it that far. If she takes this full time, she is going to have more than just a few people praising her."

Elio stepped on and hoped for the best outcome. "The more time she spends on Alola, the more her anxieties get to her. I don't want to talk about how it got there in the first place, but as much as Lillie and I miss her, her leaving was the best thing to have happened to her. She got to do a lot and make a difference in the world, beyond what the shores of Alola would give her. She told me that the last time she left Alola, someone actually offered her a job to keep performing as a coordinator for them. If you heard of that event at the Sevii Islands, that was where she reached her limit. Now she is going beyond that."

Aoi tried to hold in a laughter and hoped back. "She better, after finding those you know whats, having that Eevee and causing Alola to get all excited on wanting to do contests. She would waste everything by giving up."

She took out a ball as the elevator ascended. "I think... maybe if some strings are pulled, we can convince the authority of Alola to allow this. Due to their religion with the Tapus, it is going to be complicated to get permission to make something like that."

Elio nearly laughed back as the elevator reached its destination. "Not if the Tapus like those shows and especially not if... someone that is kind of friends with them, explain it to them. Tapu Lele gave Tammy a Z Power Ring and she doesn't do things like that without a reason. That isn't the problem."

Aoi guessed what it was. "Getting the contest committee to approve of this is the actual problem. That is how it got legalized over at the Sevii Islands and it can work over here!" Elio clapped his hands together and admitted it. "You're right, I'll be back home to ask Kukui if we can try this. Good luck finding that Machoke!"

He and the employee high five each other and parted ways, Aoi sent out a Kadabra and asked him. "You know what I want, today we are going to be getting the big bucks. Teleport us to Seafolk Village!" The Kadabra gave a mischievous smile and followed his trainers order. In a flash of light, they are off to their mission.

At Sinnoh's Grand Festival.

Pamela entered the stage once more, smiled smug and tossed her two pokemon out. From one ball was a flurry of hearts and what looks like a shiny Klefki that was wearing stars along with his odd keys, out of a beast ball was a Celesteela with flame strips painted at her limbs and a star accessory springing on her head. "Ko'iko'i, Kagu, it is time to show them power beyond this world! Kagu, begin with your take off while Ko'iko'i shines with a light screen!"

The Klefki jingled his keys and leaped to the Celesteela's head with a ray of light that cloaked around the beast that aimed her jets down and let loose a flamethrower. The audience were left captive by the sight of a rocket flying in the air as Pamela felt her dress blowing against her, the steel type specialist shouted to the two. "Ko'iko'i use dazzling gleam while Kagu shoots down a flash cannon!"

The Klefki hummed and raised the most key like sword in the air as the Celesteela glowed her horns. Together they let loose a shine into the ceiling and rained destruction onto the ground, Pamela finished with a determined smile at the dust. "Ko'iko'i, use defog to clear this while Kagu finishes with air slash!"

The Klefki agreed, swiped his keys and cleared some of the dust as the Celesteela spun her limbs and sliced the air, cutting the dust clouds in half and crashing back down to the ground, both the beast and the key ring listened to an audience that couldn't get enough of the two and cheered. Pamela closed her eyes with prideful grace and relished in the attention. She readied the two balls and requested to her duo. "Ko'iko'i, Kagu, that would have reached to the moon if it could. We just got two more rounds left."

The Klefki and Celesteela let themselves be called back, Pamela went back to the waiting room and readied a premier ball with lightning bolts for a solo round. Platti noticed her rival's smug demeanor and asked. "Your stunt was good, but it wasn't that good. Least to those who are not fans of flashing lights... maybe. Is there something on your mind?"

Pamela took the criticism to heart and answered with her eyes slightly opened. "I spoke about my friend and as a rival to her, it is natural that I want to keep trying to surpass her. If she were here, you would be seeing where that rivalry was going to. What is your duo for the round?"

Platti showed the ball with wood like stickers and a ball with feather stickers. "Nothing special, just Builder and Decidueye working together to pull off something amazing. As long as we do our best, we can make it to the top."

Pamela agreed and wanted to sit down, the time performing has made her light headed. "We have worked hard to make it this far and there is nothing stopping us. Like a rocket flying off into the unknown of space. Your starter was that Infernape, correct?"

Platti nodded and looked at the silver ball in Pamela's hands. "Yep and who is in that ball? Yours?"

Pamela nodded and opened the ball to let out a Magnezone. "Correct, it was a pokemon Mama gave to me when my journey started out and together we met all kinds of pokemon. Including my ace... who you will see very soon. Manto, a Scizor."

Platti looked astonished and confessed. "You and Jasmine are alike, what are you going to do once this is over?"

Pamela raised two fingers in her answer. "I will then be taking a trip to Alola by myself and finish what I started. It is going to take a couple days by boat, but if I start early, I will catch them by surprise."

Platti felt a buzzer and went to a dressing room. "That has to do with that Meltan, I need to take this. I'll be right back."

Pamela was willing to wait and wondered what her friend was doing. "Tammy often stresses herself out, I hope she is managing."

In a dream of a beach.

Tammy enjoyed her time with her mother and saw her tears continuing. "Mom, what is wrong?"

Lillie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "If you are able to make it far in this festival, you will become even more determined to win... and if you win the Grand Festival, you would be open to more opportunities to become even greater. You know what that will result in, correct?"

Tammy swallowed in seeing the reality. "I will have to keep leaving Alola...leaving home... until I can't be a coordinator anymore. That is worse part Mom, we have...we have-" She looked to be in tears and wanted to say it, Lillie tried to look strong and was faltering as she wasn't able to keep herself from crying again. Tammy embraced her mother and tried to say something, only to hear a buzz in her pocket. She woke up in a snap and found herself in a waiting room with her gangster Eevee and Rotom Dex anxious to continue the festival. Tammy agreed with the feeling and picked her partner up. "Come on Neo, lets keep making Mom and Dad proud of us."

The duo went to the stage again and listened to the cheering. Tammy felt no regret as her Eevee crawled on her shoulder, the girl made a toss and let Neo on the stage. Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and shouted. "Come on Neo, are you ready to show them your full power?"

The Eevee growled eager as the girl crossed her arms and posed them like a Z. Radiant light flowed into Neopolitan and caught the audience in a sense of mystery, the trainer ordered with her tears of love. "Neo, use Extreme Evoboost and use that power to make something amazing!"

The Eevee felt the urge and gave a loud call that caused a stir in the audience. Leaping out was a Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon that came to seemingly assist. The orange haired announcer in sporty clothes was about to blow a whistle as the eight glowed in various colors and poured their power into Neo. The Eevee gave a burst of energy and yelled out, she thanked the eight and let them go off to the audience, giving the announcer a reason to not blow and wait as the coordinator winked and cheered. "Alright Neo, let loose Dark Barrier and let down a Leeching Stalk!"

The Eevee growled in arrogance and caused a dark shadow to form, a burst of blinding light erupted from the shadows and surrounded the Eevee that stomped the ground and caused a colossal stalk to grow and let down a bombardment of seeds. Tammy stepped back with her adrenaline bursting and ordered. "Charge at the biggest one and use Scorching Tackle!"

The Eevee ignited and became like an inferno, she watched seed after seed land on the ground and sprout saplings, with a large seed crashing down. She launched herself like a fire ball, Tammy finished with her eyes shining. "Make it our last resort to amaze everyone! You can do this Neo!"

The Eevee gave a shine that was in the shape of a blazing star and bashed the seed, causing an explosion that let loose sparks of falling stars across the garden. Setting it on fire as Neo landed in the center, she gave the brightest glow in the destruction and yipped, with her wear only slightly singed. The audience went wild and gave the duo praise as the announcer written a note down and passed it to the contestant. "Excellent stunt, but you might want to read this before the next time you use that Z move again."

Tammy cringed and took the note. "I think I know what this note is... I came that close to breaking some rules?"

The announcer shook her head. "You came close to looking like you were. You have our permission to do it again if it is needed."

She focused back to the audience and cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the power of Z Power. How is this going to be topped?"

Tammy had no idea and picked her Eevee up and wanted to leave for the waiting room. "I don't know, but there is more where that came from. Come on Neo."

The two left the cheering crowd and went back to the waiting room, where they watched a brown haired woman in a red bandanna approach the stage and sent out a Sceptile. She activated her keystone and shined it into the air, causing Tammy to cringe on a realization. "That Sceptile is going to mega evolve!"

At Kukui's House.

Rachael and Pipi watched until it was late in the afternoon and were impressed by one of Pamela's contenders. Pipi admitted it. "Rotatiller made Decidueye's blades stronger and Bibarel was simple in his swords dance. That was the best part of the round."

Rachael agreed and heard knocking from outside. "Platti and Pamela have both been doing excellent and now this round ended with Fantina using her Mismagius and Gengar for that spooky show.I'll go get that." Rachael opened the door and saw a sight that had her concern. Lillie looked red in the face, her eyes swollen and her dress had tear stains. Rachael let the woman in and asked her. "Professor Lillie, what the heck happened?"

Lillie sighed and answered. "Nothing, I watched Tammy out do herself and I need to get out of that house. Elio worries himself sick over me, Kukui and Burnet wanted to ask me what was wrong and it is difficult to speak of without Rosa figuring out what I am feeling."

She tried to calm herself down and asked. "I want to use the loft, Elio is managing the children by himself and there isn't anyone who would disturb me."

She looked doubtful in her questions and was lead to the ladder from the movie star. "...If you want talk to me about something in your mind that is pretty strange, I'm listening. I done things I am not proud of myself."

Lillie wanted to insist that it wasn't needed and felt Rachael had a point coming. "...Are you and Pipi on a commercial break?"

Rachael nodded. "The next performance round has ended and we are going to get another boring single mon stunt... well boring compared to Pamela and this one girl smoking everyone. I'm no therapist, but I can help you talk somethings out."

Lillie took her climb up to the loft and Rachael followed. The loft was well kept and looked to have been used frequently. The older woman sat down on a couch first and invited Rachael. Lillie took a deep breath and answered as the girl sat down. "I...don't want to let Tammy go. It's been around a year, but it feels like she has always been in me and Elio's lives."

Rachael saw tears dripping and looked uncertain of what to say. "She calls you Mom a lot. You two really are that close to each other?"

Lillie nodded and felt like she was holding onto someone close to her. "Yes, she comes to me and Elio when there is something she wants to talk about. She shown amazing work... and one day she has to grow up."

She expected another problem that will eventually come. "The same is going to be said about Daphne and Leon, once they grow, the house is going have one lively family... but one day even they are going to grow up. It's a happy feeling, but at the same time... it is also a sad feeling."

Rachael knew why and patted her on the shoulder. "When you love your kids that much that you want to make the moments last forever. I... think it will become worse when it becomes their time."

Lillie agreed and wanted to lay down. "Tammy has only been with me and Elio for a year... but it is going to be harder when Daphne and Leon are with us for their whole lives."

Rachael understood and wiped tears from her eyes. "They love you and you love them back. That can get scary depending on what they want and what you want. What has happened?"

Lillie looked around and wanted Rachael to move her ear closer., the woman whispered some moments most strange and caused the girl to look puzzled. "She turned into a toddler and you did that?! That is a strange dream... and that explains a lot, the two of you are that close?"

Lillie nodded and blushed. "She was precious during every moment. I don't think she even remembers that dream, I... might have to talk to her in person if we are ever going to break this cycle. She isn't someone that should depend on me."

Rachael agreed and heard Pipi shouting. "The show is coming back on, Pamela is sending something out!"

The movie star gasped and Lillie let her go. "Thank you, I need time to think about all of this."

Rachael gave her a thumbs up and went to the ladder. "I'll be back up here when I am on break again, you might want to have something with you if you don't want to miss out on you know who."

Lillie agreed and took out a Rotom Dex from her bag, it buzzed and whistled. "BZZT! Miss Lillie, this isn't normal. BZZT!"

Rachael climbed down and sat next to Pipi to watch Pamela send out a Magnezone that was surrounded by a flurry of electric like bolts and was wearing a scope for each eye. The girls watched Pamela order. "Use magnet rise and ascend, then we can focus on showering your power."

The Magnezone beeped and risen, he let loose a discharge to look like a lightning ball and glowed with his three eyes. The center scope was blue, the left was yellow and the right was red. PEW! PEW! PEW! A tri attack shot from the order left, right and center. The Magnezone charged from his center eye and fired a beam of pure light to compliment the glowing trio of colored beams, letting loose a simple, but effective explosion."

Earning a clap from the girls as Pipi asked. "What did you and Lillie talk about?"

Rachael zipped her mouth and answered. "She and Tammy love each other like how a parent loves their kid. Lillie is thinking about the worst part of it. I... hope Tammy isn't letting that hold her down."

At Hoenn's Grand Festival.

Tammy had a ball with a light bulb sticker and a lure ball with stickers that showed a flash of light. She felt in sync with her pokemon and made a promise. "I will show them the appetizer for the final performance round. Both of you... I will show you how much you mean to me."

The Eevee and Rotom Dex were confused by the statement, Dex asked in a chipper tune. "That... wazzzz to your pokemon, right?"

Tammy looked embarrassed and answered. "N...No. Both of you, wait here. Neo, we are going to have to be active together once it is time for the three on three, be ready for the timings when we are ready."

The Eevee nodded and waited as the girl went to the stage and felt the audience holding a breath, she tossed the lure ball first and watched the water and light mix for a first impression of a Blastoise. Vicky landed on the stage and posed in style as Tammy tossed the great ball that let out a light bulb shining and an Oranguru that sensed a trainer devoted to her craft. Tammy twirled and activated her hair pin in style. "Vicky, we are stronger than any tank man kind has created! Take this power and become the Vanquisher of this contest!" The Blastoise's mega stone anklet shined as energy poured into it, Vicky felt her body alter for mega evolution as the Oranguru got up and made a dramatic leap.

The Blastoise quickly transformed and felt the Oranguru land on her back. Tammy felt more weight on her shoulders and ordered. "Vicky, use aura sphere! Kumu, use instruct after she is done!"

The Blastoise aimed her wrist mounted canons to a distance and fired off purple spheres of aura to the ceiling, the Oranguru watched the two spheres dance and aimed his fan in instructions. "Guru!"

The Blastoise followed and a massive sphere from her central cannon, sending it far into the air and for them to merge into an even larger sphere.

The Oranguru called his mind as Tammy agreed. "Vicky, feed a dark pulse into this monster and wait for Kumu to ready his stored power!"

The Blastoise glowed an aura of frenzied thoughts and shot a wide pulse, she focused her will to keep the sphere in place and watched the darkness surround it as the Oranguru placed his left hand on the main cannon. Vicky roared with Tammy and let loose a water spout that gave a purple like glow. The water made impact with the aura bomb and created an explosion that mixes purple and blackness. Tammy and the announcer nearly fell on their rears in feeling the impact, the explosion faded and the girl powered her Blastoise down to relax. They heard a repeat of applause and felt accomplished, The Oranguru got off the Blastoise's back and joined with her in helping Tammy up. The girl looked light headed and wanted to sit down. "N...Now we need to top that! C...Come on, we need to get ready for the fun part."

She watched the announcer pick herself up and apologized. "Sorry for over doing it, I wanted to try something new with what I been practicing."

The woman didn't mind. "That is how you become a winner. Once this performance round has ended, we are going to hit a recess break. Tough it out for a little longer." Tammy vowed she will and left the stage with her pokemon, the best act for last has been made ready.

At Sinnoh's Grand Festival. An hour later.

Pamela entered the stage and with a dash, sent out a sport ball and a premier ball. A Scizor with a cloak and a Klefki in a vest entered the stage. Pamela danced with her swords dancing Scizor and ordered the Klefki. "Ko'iko'i, use reflect. Manto, it is time to stand out!"

The Scizor knew what that meant as the Klefki shined in reflective light and cloaked his partner. Pamela activated her mega necklace and caused it to shine energy into Manto, triggering mega evolution and for the audience to feel drawn to the action. Pamela ordered with a punch being swung. "Manto, use bullet punch while Ko'i'ko'i uses light screen and defog!"

The Scizor's wings heated up, he vanished like a bullet as the Klefki raised his more more extravagant key to let loose a light screen. The dummy was pushed to a wall and the audience saw the mega Scizor being surrounded by mixing lights and a gust of wind, Pamela looked like she grabbed something with her left pincer. The Scizor clenched the dummy with his left pincer and crushed it between his claw, he raised it in the air and for the Klefki to sneak behind him to let loose dazzling light, showing his partners superiority as Pamela threw her hand down. The Scizor obeyed and tossed the dummy on the ground with super power, creating a crack on the ground and for the audience to witness his brutal power. They gave Pamela the appraise she desired as she powered her Scizor down and sweated. " **Huff!** Tha...that was why I waited on you Manto."

She gestured to the duo. "You and Ko'iko'i, come... we... we need a break." The two exhausted pokemon agreed and followed her out. Past the waiting room and to the outside of the contest hall. Where Jasmine awaited them with a Meltan on her shoulder.

The mother waved and said hello, aware that her daughter was in a competitive mood. "That was an amazing series of rounds. No matter what, you have done an amazing job."

She gave Pamela some water and watched her cool down, the girl felt her mind under control and sent out a Celesteela, Magnezone, Alolan Sandslash and an Empoleon. They saw the sun setting and wondered what happened as the Klefki jingled something to them, Pamela felt she understood and agreed. "We...we out did most of these contestants, save for the most talented. That last round was among the most stellar we done... and that says something since you all done amazing."

She sat on the ground in an unlady like manner and let her mind fade into the clouds as she asked. "Mama, once the festival is over, I am going to head to Alola alone. When I finish in that region, I will be back to Johto."

Jasmine sat next to her daughter and gave her a loving embrace, with the Meltan feeling excited for what awaited on the tropical region. The woman took a deep breath and wanted to confess something, Pamela stopped her and showed the keystone. "It... is difficult to just find one of these. Mama... did you give your keystone to me during Christmas? It is the only explanation in how you got this for me."

Jasmine gasped at the girl and nodded. "I...have...does this... hinder anything you wanted to do?"

Pamela thought of it and shook her head. "I want to face you at your strongest during the Grand Festival... but that can be done at any time. I am in no rush. Thank you for the gift. Ha ha ha." She asked her mother as she counted the clouds. "How is Tammy managing at Hoenn? I have you and many others supporting me in person, but most she knows are with her in spirit. It has to be lonely."

Jasmine agreed and imagined what was happening. "She is a strong girl to make it that far, knowing she is far from home."

Back at Hoenn's Grand Festival.

Tammy looked in even more of a craze as she was back on the stage, mega evolved her Blastoise, let her Oranguru jump on and tossed her Eevee. "Neo, lets start this! Vicky use icy wind. Kumu, use calm mind."

The Blastoise exhaled a misty wind as the Oranguru calmed himself, Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a Z. Causing radiant light to flow in the Eevee. The crowd heard the loud calling and the eight eevolutions from before came to Neopolitan's aid, they channeled their power into her body and caused an extreme evoboost. Tammy felt herself in control and ordered. "Neo, use Dark Barrier while Vicky lets loose a dark pulse. Kumu, top it off with a shadow ball."

The Eevee giggled and caused darkness to surround the area, a burst of light shined from the shadows and enveloped the staked tank as the Oranguru placed his hands together and risen them up to form a shadow ball. Giving the audience a mystifying sighed of light topped with darkness.

The Oranguru let the ball shot off to the distance as Tammy ordered. "Neo, use Leeching Stalk to block that shadow ball. Vicky, use aura sphere to shoot the seeds away while Kumu uses calm mind again."

The Eevee jumped off the stack and growled to summon a large stalk that took the shadow ball and let loose many seeds, the Blastoise shot a trio of aura spheres as the Oranguru calmed himself and was ready for something. Tammy ordered on seeing the scattered destruction and a large seed dropping. "Neo, like before, use Scorching Tackle with Last Resort! Kumu, Vicky, when Neo burns that seed, let loose the water spout power combo!"

The Eevee ignited and charged the seed like a shooting star, she made impact and caused the seed to scatter into many, raining down like burning stars. Neo back flipped into the Oranguru's back and let him channel his stored power into Vicky's main canon. The Mega Blastoise shot out a barrage of purple glowing water and watched it rain down upon the burning plants. The audience were stunned, looked on in judgement and caused Tammy to loose her breath, her eyes color shrank in fear she faltered. Clap! Clap! Clap!

The audience gave a series of claps that slowly became like that of thunder, the cheering showed that the girl and her pokemon satisfied them. Tammy powered her Blastoise down and fell on her knees, she laughed and felt her mind calming down. "I...We...we actually did it!"

The Blastoise fell on her knees in exhaustion as the Oranguru got off and agreed, he helped Tammy up and pointed to the Blastoise. "Guru?"

Tammy's legs were like jelly and her arms were like fire, she aimed the lure ball and called the tired Blastoise back. "Y..Yeah, lets go call Mom and Dad to let them know we are done performing. Now for the hard part, beating who ever comes our way."

She and her group went to the waiting room with the Rotom Dex, the trainer asked. "Dex, could you call Mom or Dad?"

The Rotom buzzed and dialed, revealing on the her screen a particular man that had a baby girl on his back sleeping and a baby boy that was drinking from a bottle. Elio looked at the screen and smiled in excitement. "Tammy, say no more, you and your pokemon were awesome. Especially with that boosted Last Resort Scorch!"

Kukui followed behind the man and wanted his turn. "Where did you learn that combination? It is hard to pull off in battle, but it came together like sunny day and solar beam."

Tammy was flattered. "Well... I got the idea from seeing Scorching Tackle and Last Resort by themselves. They both involve Neo ramming into someone, so... why not combine that. Then combine that with all other sorts of moves... including Extreme Evoboost. Do you all love it?"

The men nodded as Burnet forced her way in. "We certainly have, but something about your contest had set Lillie's mood off. She went to Kukui's place and hasn't came back sense... I'm about to go check on her." Tammy wondered how and asked. "Am I able to call her? If I can, I'll do that for you."

The trio approved as Elio hated to make the call awkward. "I haven't heard from my Rotom Dex... so she took that with her. You just need to beat four coordinators and you will have won the Grand Festival. Good luck Tammy."

The girl hoped the luck helps and wished them goodbye. "I'll call you back when I confirm things. Be right back."

BEEP!

The Dex buzzed and dialed again. "Why would Lillie be upzet?!" That Tammy wanted to know, she heard a beep and saw Lillie being overwhelmed in emotions, the mother saw the girl and routed for her. "You were amazing! There is no way anyone would deny your talent!"

Tammy appreciated the compliment and asked. "Mom, you went all the way to Kukui's place. What the heck happened?"

Lillie dare not blame it on Tammy and answered. "You went beyond our expectations and soon, that moment is going to be at hand. Are you...you able to beat the battle round and take that trophy home? Are you finally going to succeed in that long dream?"

Tammy gripped her hands in confidence and answered. "I am, I have brooded in Alola long enough. This is for everything you and Dad have done for me. For those that kept cheering me on. Thank you." Her eyes burst with tears as she smiled gratefully. "When I am done, I will be back to Alola and I will be back with pride! Is...is this why you got upset?"

Lillie nodded and looked to be crying back in the same joy. "Yes, you have grown beyond that girl Little Horn found on the street. I know I am not your biological mother. But I would wish for no better from you, don't let my tears worry you, don't let any worry of me hold you down. Stretch your wings and let the world know who you are!"

Tammy nearly shouted back in a vow. "I will Mom, I will soar as high as I can. I love you and Dad with all my...my heart."

Lillie had a sob building up. "I love you too. You can do this, we are all watching you!"

Tammy felt the bitter confidence in her and wished her mother goodbye. The Dex disconnected and dialed back to Elio's as the girl tried to keep herself strong. "N...No wonder Mom got upset."

The Dex agreed as the Eevee and Oranguru felt the determination in their bones, back online was Elio who asked for a report. "Well? What is wrong?"

Tammy exhaled and began telling them what happened. "Dad, no matter what. I love you and thank you for helping me find this calling. Mom is alright, she is just acting like a mo-"

At Kukui's place.

Lillie looked drained in exhaustion and was shaken awake by a concerned Rachael. Who was annoyed by what she was seeing. "Lillie, you have issues if you get this upset over Tammy leaving you again. Although I do see where you are coming from."

Lillie agreed as she heard a door open from bellow and a man ask. "Illithid, I need to talk to Lillie and get her back home. Is it alright for me to do that?"

The woman over heard and had the Rotom Dex go into her bag. "I'm coming Elio, give me a minute."

She climbed down to find her husband hiding bittersweet joy, Pipi was wide mouthed and asked. "Tammy gotten as far as Pamela and is likely to go to the battle round?"

Elio nodded. "Yep and she called me about it. I want to talk to Lillie alone about that, it sounds like you and Rachael are having a good time watching your show."

Pipi nodded as her poison types felt they couldn't get enough. "Pamela looks like she is having fun and I want to ask her something when I get the chance."

She looked uncertain as Rachael was the next to climb down and told Elio what he needed to know. "If Tammy wins her Grand Festival... it is going to mean a lot of things for her that you might not want to accept."

The couple agreed and held hand in hand as they wished the girls a good time and left. Elio felt Lillie holding onto him and asked his wife. "Lillie, you know sooner or later we are going to have to deal with letting that girl go again?"

Lillie nodded and whispered to her husband. "I know, it is going to hurt again, but it is also going to be worth it. We helped that girl become the star that she is now. It had me thinking about how this is going to happen again in the future."

Elio agreed and let her lean on him more. "Daphne and Leon? It is going to be a long time before they can become trainers, but that is going to leave a hole in our hearts. This... is a good thing for us though."

Lillie saw the shore and shining stars in the sky as she asked. "They are going to use what they learn from us to make themselves into amazing people. All those moments we are going to have together as a family will lessen due to them growing even more. But why do I not want to let that go?"

Elio answered with a mutual feeling. "Because it is going to be the happiest times of our lives and we are going to have to move on as they have their own moments. I don't want it to end either."

Lillie gave a faint chuckle as she saw her and her husband crossing the bridge to home. "But... that is only a fantasy, we have to accept reality and prepare for that day."

She exhaled as she and her husband reached the front door. "I'm sorry for running off, it was an irresponsible reaction and I should have better controlled myself."

Elio opened the door for Lillie and kissed her hand. "Don't be, you needed to be alone. Are you ready to see how this Festival ends? If we time it right, we will be able to throw a welcome back party."

Lillie blushed and kissed her husband on the cheek as she took the offer. "It will be a simple one, but it will be most welcome. Especially if Rachael and Pipi help us out."

The duo went inside and returned to the couch, Lillie sat next to Burnet and Rosa as Kukui gave Elio his children back. "They are about to announce who is going into the battle round. Are you all ready to see this?" The five felt their hearts beating hard, that moment draws close.

At Hoenn.

Tammy watched sixteen pictures shine, one by one the best of the best are marked for qualification. Some famous, others aspiring, each second felt like an excruciating hour. "Come on, we didn't come this far to lose."

The Eevee and Dex sweated as more came. At the ninth image, was the girls image. She lost her breath and she nearly bursted into prideful tears. "We...we actually did it! We...we are heading to the next round."

She laughed and let her Eevee jump to give her a high five. She felt her phone ring a text and checked it out, it was from Pamela. "I apologize if I am adding salt to injury. But guess who is going to the battle round?"

Tammy texted back in her answer. "You?"

She saw a winking smiley face sent to her, she looked up at her next opponent and saw an attractive man with teal hair, a white hat, a light green vest and a cloak that matches. She knows of that particular opponent and let out her Pikachu. "Nica, we got our first opponent in this contest and it is a top one! A celebrity by the name of Wallace, he specializes in water types and is known for hosting some fun contest all over the-" She gasped with her Pikachu, they both had an idea in mind, the girl asked. "If we beat this guy and show our style... we might convince him to visit Alola and with a bit of persuasion we will-" The Pikachu nodded to the idea and readied her dress. "Pika pi!"

The Dex flashed an image of a light bulb and buzzed. "Get him to make conteztz on Alola an official event inztead of one we make up on the zpot?"

The Dex looked up something as Tammy felt a buzz on her side, she called her determined Pikachu back with a promise. "We will make that happen. Dex, Neo, try to think up a script for me to say. Beating him isn't going to be enough."

The Dex and Eevee looked at each other awkwardly as the girl ran off to the stage, where the a celebrity was stepping forward in elegance and covered by his cloak. He saw the determined girl as the announcer spoke. "And we are starting this battle with the best of the best. Everyone give it up for our Coordinator with Z Moves to amaze us. Tammy!"

The Coordinator nearly tripped and panted with her mouth dry, looking awkward as Wallace asked her casually. "We do not need introductions, you came a long way from home just for this moment?"

Tammy nodded and wheezed. "Y...yes, I cant believe who I am fighting. I'm still going to beat you and win this festival Wallace!" The man smiled equally smug and undid his cloak into a cape, looking stylish and magnificent. "If you believe that, prove it!"

The announcer felt the tension and signaled the two that they may begin. Wallace sent out a Milotic that posed elegantly as Tammy sent out her Pikachu Belle that held a light ball. "I will! Nica, start with signal beam and watch out for this Milotic's moves!"

The Pikachu spun in an elegant dance and shot a ray of light at the Milotics eyes, causing her to look dazed as Wallace ordered back like a calm tide. "Milotic, begin with round and wash this Pikachu away in your power!"

The Milotic tried to shake off her confusion and gave a beautiful round that sent Nica on her back, she heard an inhale as Tammy cringed. "Oh no, hydro pump! Nica use electroweb and try to dodge! One strong hit from this Milotic and it is all over!"

The Pikachu agreed, rolled on her feet and flung an electrical web from her tail, causing the Milotic to reel in pain and tried to shoot something, she looked like she had hard lump in her throat and coughed harshly, spitting out a poorly formed glob of water and feeling her throat sore from pain. Tammy saw her chance and ordered. "Now, finish her off with a discharge!"

The Pikachu Belle jumped a flip and formed into a ball of lightning, Wallace's smile became a frown of anticipating the inevitable. "Are they?"

The Pikachu ball reached to the Milotic's torso and let loose a discharge of power, causing her to fall back in a thud. Milotic fainted and the audience clapped at a shining moment from both. Wallace sighed, called his Milotic back and gave an applause where it was due. "A magnificent way to use those moves. You still have three more opponents though."

Tammy knew as her Pikachu back flipped to her side. "They are and they are not going to let up. Hey... do you have a minute? I heard a lot about you and this was something I wanted to do for a long time. Maybe you can help me out."

Wallace didn't mind and answered like a gentlemen. "Perhaps, what is it?" The charming smiling caused the girl to blush. "This is a pretty long one, but lets talk it out in the waiting room. You have heard of Alola, but there is a small thing that region lacks."

The man's politeness became something of astonishment. "Goodness, that explains why you came to Hoenn!" He calmed down and answered. "Start from the beginning, because things are never that simple."

Tammy lead the way to the waiting room and saw the Rotom Dex with images of lowers, interesting the girl as Wallace followed with an idea in his mind. The girl started from the basic. "This is what Alola is and why it was so hard for certain things to get done-"

At Sinnoh's Grand Festival.

Pamela saw her first opponent and waited for an hour, with her heal ball in hand, she calmed herself down. "Dahila and her pokemon are not only stylish, but incredibly powerful." She talked the ball and asked. "Inuite, are you ready to fight some of the strongest pokemon here?"

The ball shook yes, Pamela felt a buzz in her pocket and went to the stage. Where she saw her opponent dancing like a pop star queen and sang a tune. "Whether it is skill or luck, there is no need to worry! Life takes us through twist and turns."

Dahila gave off a smile that charmed Pamela, the girl tossed her ball and let out Inuit, the Arcade Star tossed a fast ball and let out a Zapdos that has a darker tone in its yellow wings and orange talons. The trainer danced and ordered. "You will be blown away and feel the heat! Zapdos, make sure that Sandslash doesn't out speed you."

The electric pokemon flapped its wings and blew a tail wind as the Sandslash danced and let loose a hail storm, Pamela watched the Zapdos charge up in an odd heat and ordered her mouse. "Inuit, it is about to use heat wave. Dodge and strike with icicle crash!"

The Sandslash nearly flinched to the danger, rolled up into a spiked ball and bounced high in the air, the Zapdos blew heated air and missed, it crackled in rage as Inuit shot a mighty icicle at it. POW!

Dahila pointed at the Sandslash and sang in style. "They made a leap of faith and are in the path of mighty thunder bolts!"

The Zapdos knew the song and shot the Sandslash with a bolt of electricity, Inuit felt his limbs struggling as Pamela ordered. "Inuit, you are the hail stone! Send this Zapdos down with an iron head finisher!"

The Sandslash unrolled and let himself fall.

THUNK!

The Zapdos felt both the hail stones and the Sandslash, it crashed down to the floor with its flight out of control. It tried to get up and passed out. Cementing Pamela as the winner of the first battle, Dahila gave an accepting pose and called her melancholic partner back. "That was fabulious. You netted that good luck and took that chance."

She accepted the appraise the audience had for both of them and turned around to leave in style, Pamela blushed and called her aching Sandslash back. "I'll get you to a healing machine Inuit, that was intense."

She went back to the waiting room and found a machine to place her ball. She waited patiently and saw someone approaching. Chrom was blushing and tried to get someone out of his mind as he entered and waved. "You have idea who you just beaten?!"

Pamela nodded and teased the boy. "One of the Frontier Brains. I heard Dahila and Fantina are close friends as well. What has happened?"

Chrom answered with his teenage mind imagining something. "I had a call from Rachael when you and Inuit were finishing that Zapdos off. She and Pipi were watching you and they want me to say that you are doing amazing."

Pamela gasped and asked. "That is why you are blushing?! ...I was told that Pipi came to Alola when Rachael called me the other day. But what of Tammy? She needs all the support she can get."

Chrom agreed and answered as he calmed down. "I'm also blushing because Dahila is stylish, beautiful and seems amazing. Rachael and Pipi were not happy about picking who to watch, but they told me Tammy's family is watching her do her best."

Pamela puffed her cheeks and had her hands at her hips. "It is like Rachael to do that. Chrom... I mean to ask, what do you know of Platti? She seems like someone you know."

The boy nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Kind of, Platti is a coordinator like her mom and is a pretty simple girl that doesn't like to worry much in life. We hang out occasionally when my Dad and Miss Dawn have to meet up for something. Anything you got planned for if you battle her?"

Pamela heard the machine beep and took her ball out. "It depends on how she leads. I specialize in one type while she has a variety. Depending on what happens..." She dismissed the doubt as she and Chrom looked up to find Platti going against an ace trainer that sent out a Purugly.

The girl on the screen whistled and sent out a Yanmega. "Screech, lets knock our opponent over and win us this Festival." The Yanmega gave a mighty screech and initiated the beginging of a battle. Drawing the two observers in and wondering what is to come.

At Hoenn's Grand Festival.

Wallace listened to what Tammy had to say and had a plan in mind. "With how small Alola sounds, it is going to be complicated to make something like the system we are use to. But Alola is a region that is famous for being different from the norm. Give me... a month and something might be done."

Tammy appreciated it and watched May knock out an Exploud with a fast zooming Swellow. "I thought I try since it is better than doing nothing but show off."

She saw the first battle round conclude and saw who her next opponent was, a blonde aristocrate by the name of Chaz. Wallace wasn't one to make promises and got up to take his leave. "This man knows my niece very well and considers himself a rival to her. If you are to prove yourself more, you have to keep fighting through the best Hoenn has to offer. I need to go route for Lisia, but good luck."

Tammy felt motivated as the Dex and Eevee couldn't believe what happened, the Dex buzzed. "Wallace actually liztened to what you had to say about Alola and itz lack of contezt. You are making it up in the world girl."

Tammy showed her teeth in a smile and took out her Roserade's ball. "Thank you and I know Chaz uses that Machamp the first chance he gets. Those two seem awfully close. Rosey's poison would help us knock her out and bring us to the semi finals."

She waited for half an hour and felt her buzzer go off, it was time for her round. She went back to the stage and found Chaz scoff at who he is fighting. "Hmph! Who do you think you are, coming here from Alola and doing this festival."

Tammy answered with her doubts buried. "Tammy Lari and I want to be a Coordinator."

She sent out her Roserade that posed with her trainer as Chaz sent out his partner, a Machamp that gave a feminine roar and flex with her four arms in a pose. Tammy found it to look cool as Chaz shouted. "Macherie, they will not stop us from reaching Lisia! Let's take them down."

The Machamp grunted as Tammy pointed with venom in her eyes. "Rosey, use toxic and make her struggle!"

The Roserade's eyes gave a similar shine and she aimed her flowery hands at Macherie, she sprayed toxic liquid that aflicted the foe and annoyed her trainer. "Macherie, use focus energy. We are awesome and we will show it!"

The Macherie pumped herself up and crossed her four hands together, she charged as Tammy watched Rosey spray a venom drench and took a critical chop, she was sent flying and landed on her feet as her trainer ordered. "I see what you mean, ouch! Rosey, use venoshock and finish her off with giga drain!"

Rosey shot a stream of liquid that caused the Machamp distress as Chaz ordered. "Now use thunder punch and give Rosey a ring out!" Macherie used her lower right fist, crackled lighting and pushed the Roserade in the stomach, Rosey grunted, inhaled and drained her foe to where she fell on her knees.

Rosey got up and watched Macherie give a small wimper and pass out. She placed her bouquet's at her hips and smiled in pride as Chaz groaned in defeat and called his partner back. "So close, yet so far."

He tried to leave as Tammy asked him. "Hey, before you leave, I want to know about that Machamp of yours. It seems like you two are close, do you want to talk about it?"

The man turned around with a gesture of respect. "Me and Macherie go a long ways back. It will help ease the time for the next round." Tammy lead the way back to the waiting room, with a curious question that needed to be satisfied.

At Sinnoh's Grand Festival.

Pamela and Fantina were on stage, checking each others dresses out. The young coordinator found the purple and eligance to compliment each other as the older readied two ball with a noble woman's laughter. "Ohohohoh! It is not a surprise to see a coordinator like you make it this far. But this is where it ends! En garde!"

She sent out a Drifblim and a Gengar, the duo taunted the girl with an air of arrogance and annoyed her as she sent out an Empoleon and Celesteela. "Trident, Kagu, we are going to have to earn that respect!"

Out came a Celesteela that readied her exhausts and an Empoleon that gave a determined, smile and posed. Fantina saw the larger pokemon as a bigger threat and ordered. "Gengar, hypnotize that thing into a deep sleep. Drifblim, pepper the Empoleon with shadow ball!"

The Gengar laughed and focused her gaze on the Ultra Beast, the Celesteela tried to look away and fell into a deep sleep, worrying Pamela as the Drifblim shot a blob at the Empoleon and caused her to roar defiantly. Pamela saw her chance and ordered. "Trident, use agility then use power trip on that Gengar. Kagu, please wake up!"

The Celesteela kept sleeping as the Empoleon leaped at the Gengar and struck her in a confident strike, knocking her out and giving Fantina a reason to order. "Strike the Empoleon down with thunder and use shadow ball on this Kagu."

The Drifblim shot a bolt of lightning into the ceiling as the Empoleon charged at her with water. POW! BZZZT!

Trident was shot by thunder and was sent into the ground from the intense damage. Passing out as the Drifblim hurled a blob at the Celesteela. Kagu took the damage, woke up, found Trident knocked out and went into a calm rage. Pamela called her Empoleon back and ordered Kagu. "Strike that Drifblim with air slash and be ready for that move!"

The Celesteela understood and spun her limb to slice the air, sending the Drifblim back as Fantina posed elegantly. "Now like with the Empoleon, use thunder!"

The Drifblim shot a bolt of lightning into the ceiling and the Celesteela took the damage with a cringe, Pamela flashed her Z Power Ring, crossed her hands together and ordered. "Kagu, take this power and use it to beat our foes!"

She pressed her fists together and pressed forward, causing radiant light to flow into the Celesteela. "Take that Drifblim down with corkscrew crash!"

The Celesteela spun into a massive drill and shot at the Drifblim, pushing her into all directions and head butting her into the ceiling, the blimp pokemon fell back on the floor with a thud and passed out as the Celesteela returned to her position. Their part of the battle round ended and Fantina had her hands at her cheeks in taking the defeat. "Oh my!"

She called her Drifblim back and smiled as Pamela called her beast back. "You are fantastically strong and talented. Good luck!"

Pamela and Fantina parted ways, the girl went to the waiting room and saw Platti resting with her Rotom and Gastrodon. "That last one was annoying! A Rhyperior with lightning rod and a Lumineon with storm drain makes it hard to wipe either out."

Pamela over heard and agreed. "Those two were annoying. But your Rotom pulled through when it knocked that Rhyperior out."

Platti turned to her friend and waved. "Hey ya and I know. We just got two more rounds of this and Mom said we are going to this Ribbon Syndicate. It is kind of a club reserved for those who collect ribbons."

Pamela wondered of the place and refused a temptation as she watched a woman with long blue hair enter the stage and go up against a woman with pink hair and two curled pig tails. "I wonder how long your Mom was doing this. Dawn is pretty impressive."

Platti agreed and watched Dawn send out a Togekiss and Pachirisu as the opposing woman sent out a Garchomp and a Wigglytuff. "There isn't much need to worry about her losing... unless you are going to battle her. Good luck if you do."

Pamela knew she needs it and watched the rest of the show. "I'm sorry if you wanted to battle your mother. Because... a friend of mine has done something similar a few months ago and I know the feeling if someone else faces her and wins."

Platti smiled and taunted her rival. "Then I am going to have to beat them. Who is that friend of yours anyways?"

At Hoenn's Grand Festival.

Tammy as impressed by Chaz's story as the Machamp finished talking to the Roserade about a pokemon she admired. The girl readied her Dragonite's ball and smiled. "No wonder you and Macherie get along. Me and Nica is a bit different, she was a pokemon a Professor gave me to start out after I got up late. Lisia helped you evolve Macherie and the two of you became closer partners than before. Sorry for beating you."

Chaz didn't mind as the third battle round started, the competitors that are to fight shined and he became envious. "You might have the potential to beat me, but can you really beat Lisia? The top Coordinator of Hoenn and all time contest star?"

Tammy looked up and swallowed at her image shining next to a certain teal haired woman, she called her Roserade back and asked her Dex and Eevee. "Stay here... if me and the others beat her... then we just have the final round."

She ran off and left the Rotom Dex to ask Chaz. "That iz zome rivalry, Tammy haz done zomething like thiz to zomeone before."

The girl ignored the Dex's gossip and went to the stage to find Lisia embracing the crowds love. She blew kisses and waved as Tammy cheered hello. "Wow everyone here loves you. What is it like?"

Lisia focused on the coordinator and answered proudly. "Busy, but I love making the people happy! I heard a bit about you and now I want to see if you are great as they say you are!"

She tossed two balls and cheered. "Ali, Azu, lets go!"

Out of the ball came an Altaria with a necklace and an Azumarril, Tammy tossed her balls and let out a Dragonite and Roserade. "Mo'o, Rosey, lets do this!"

A Dragonite and Roserade entered the battle to face their opposition. Lisia tapped a keystone on her tiara and let it shine. "Ali, mega evolve and use dragon dance! Azu, bounce and beat that Roserade!"

Tammy watched the Altaria mega evolve and ordered her Dragonite. "Mo'o, use dragon dance and iron tail... Rosey, use giga drain and I am very sorry for what is about to happen!"

The Dragonite and Altaria danced in power as the Roserade cringed, drained the Azumarril and watched him bounce into the air. Rosey dashed side by side as Lisia ordered. "Ali, punch that Dragonite with return and Azu will finish up when he is done!"

The Altaria gave a pixilated glow and punched Mo'o in the stomach with the power of affection, the Dragonite's multi scale hide endured and his tail shined like iron. SWAT! The Altaria was knocked back and fell to the ground, reverting to her basic form as the Azumarril fell down and crushed the Roserade with a bounch. Azu back flipped and enveloped himself in water, Tammy knew the move coming and smiled. "Mo'o, end this with extreme speed and get us to the last round!"

The Dragonite disappeared and rammed the Azumarril with his fist, knocking him back and leaving him to pass out. K.O! Lisia sighed, called her duo back, kissed the balls and waved in good will. "That was fast and intense, my uncle said that you wanted this to be something that happens on Alola. Do you think you can make that dream come true?"

Tammy nodded and her eyes became that of idolization. "Yes, you are one of the many people that inspired me to do this and I just need to keep proving myself. Heh...heh."

She called her proud duo back as Lisia offered to come with her. "Uncle Wallace and I might be able to kick start this. It is going to take a couple months, are you willing to wait until then?"

Tammy nodded and lead the way back to the waiting room, where Chaz noticed Tammy and looked at her with respect. "You like to make rivals. It's only a matter of time until that final round comes. Are you ready to show how awesome you are?"

Tammy nodded and had her Eevee crawl on her shoulder. "We are, everyone is cheering for me and this is as far as I came last time. No matter what, we are awesome."

At Sinnoh's semi finals.

Pamela entered with a single ball and confronted a woman in a pretty pink dress. Dawn. The veteran coordinator smiled smugly and asked her. "You made it this far, but do you think you are going to win?"

The girl wondered and tossed her ball. "Maybe, Magno... lets make it quick and clean!"

A Magnezone flew out of the ball as Dawn tossed her poke ball that had puffy stickers. "Lopunny, lets finish cleaning house!"

Pop!

A vested Lopunny entered the battle and had a mega stone on her wrist, Dawn activated a keystone on her mega bracelet and raised it into the air. Causing a shine and for the Lopunny feel energy flowing into her body, Pamela and the Magnezone nearly backed away at the sudden power as Dawn ordered. "Use high jump kick and get us to the finals!"

The Lopunny leaped into the air and crashed down on the Magnezone, Pamela ordered. "M...Magno, dodge and use flash cannon!"

The Magnezone flew to the left and barely avoided the Lopunny's foot, he watched her keep going for a crash and took his chance to fire a beam of light. Knocking the Lopunny out as quickly as she struck and ending the round, Dawn watched her Lopunny revert back to her basic form, was twitching the hand that held the ball and called her partner back. "Tha...I...I-" Pamela understood the feeling and called her joyfully beeping Magnezone back. "That was fast pace and it could have gone either way. Your daughter told me a lot about you and I respect what you do."

Dawn kept twitching and appreciated it. "Th...thanks. Good luck in the final round."

Pamela appreciated it and went to the waiting room, with a note from Platti. "You done it now!"

Pamela blinked and looked at the screen to find Platti entering the stage and sending out a Bibarel dressed as a construction worker, going against a Dusclops with an eviolite and a cloak. The Beaver gave off a simple swords dance as the Dusclops aimed a will-o-wisp and missed, Pamela knew what was going to happen and looked away. "I made Platti mad... this isn't going to end well."

At Hoenn's Grand Festival.

The spot lights gave a blinding shine and circled around the stage. The announcer cheered exhausted. "Wow this was a long festival. But the moment here! The final battle to determine the winner of the Grand Festival and to put an end to this wonderful season! Coming from the red corner, we have are long time Top Coordinator. May!"

Coming from the mentioned corner was May, who humbly approached and waved to the adoring crowd. She blew a kiss and winked. "Thank you all, I am happy to be here!"

The announcer pointed to the other corner for the next contestant. "And from the blue corner is out fast upstart from Alola! Give it up for Tammy!"

Tammy stepped out to feel the audiences adoration and felt her Gangster Eevee enjoying it with her. She looked around to see the many and stepped on the stage to focus. She confronted an impressed May who readied three balls and tossed them out. "Come on everyone, lets give them a show to end all shows!"

Landing was a Sceptile that had a mega stone and a precise plan, a Grumpig that danced without a care in the world and a Manetric that howled for battle. The three huddled together and posed with a battle ready flare as Tammy sent out her Blastoise and Oranguru.

Both trainers activated their keystones and triggered mega evolution. "Sceptile, lets blow away our competition!"

"Vicky, it is time to tank up!"

Both pokemon mega evolved and were ready for battle, Kumu leaped onto the mega Blastoise's back and Tammy readied Neopolitan for a toss on the Oranguru's back. May pointed to the Blastoise and ordered. "I seen your trick! Sceptile, end this with leaf storm! Manetric, help him recharge with a discharge!"

The Sceptile aimed his tree like tail as Tammy made a jump to the left, the Blastoise pulled her weight and made the same jump, out of the way from a storm of leaves that looked most powerful. The Sceptile panted as the Manetric crackled a discharge and the Grumpig hid behind the Sceptile. The tanked trio felt the electricity and Vicky felt her nerves struggling as the Sceptile took the power in his tail and glowed. Vicky aimed an aura sphere at the Sceptile for a brutal blow as the Grumpig let loose a confuse ray on the Oranguru. Tammy felt stressed at a plan falling apart and flashed her Eevium Z, she crossed her arms and posed like a Z. Light flowed into the Eevee and she gave a shout to the audience. May watched the eight eevolutions leap out from the audience and support Eevee with their power as she tried to give an order. "Oh no we are not. Sceptile a-" Tammy ordered quickly on hearing the words. "Kumu, use instruct... we need that Sceptile gone!"

The Oranguru agreed and held on in his confused haze. "G...G...Guru!"

The Blastoise glowed and shot another aura sphere at the Sceptile, knocking him to the ground and causing him to revert to his basic form as Neo felt the power and pulsed. She landed on Kumu's back and focused on Tammy's next order. "Neo, use Dark Barrier on that Manetric and close in with Scorching Tackle! Kumu use calm mind and power yourself up while Vicky shoots that Grumpig down with dark pulse!"

The Eevee caused a shadow to expand and for light to erupt from underneath the Manetric and surround the stack. May called her Sceptile back and ordered her Manetric. "Take that Blastoise down with thunder bolt. Grumpig, use psyche up on that Eevee and use the boost!"

The Manetric crackled and struck the Blastoise down for a k.o. Causing her to revert back and knocking the Oranguru and Eevee onto the ground. Kumu was tried to get up, slipped in the confusion and hit himself in the head as the Grumpig hypnotized himself and felt empowered. Tammy watched her Eevee dashed to the Manetric and knocked it out with a finishing Scorching Tackle as May ordered her Grumpig. "Finish that Oranguru with signal beam and then we just have that Eevee!"

The Grumpig bounced on his tail and leaped into the air as the black pearl on his belly shined an intense multi colored beam at the Oranguru trying to get up. It shot him down and knocked him out. Tammy felt her heart leaping and ordered her Eevee. "N...Neo, use Leeching Stalk, we need to make that push!"

The Eevee agreed, stomped the ground as Tammy called her Oranguru back. May ordered with a matching fire. "Grumpig, counter that with psychic and finish this with a signal beam! We got this." A massive stalk erupted from the ground and pelted the Grumpig with explosive seeds that left a leech seed on him.

The Grumpig glowed and let loose a psychic blast that sent Neo back, Tammy saw the seeds sap some of the Grumpigs health, licked her lips and ordered. "This is it, our last resort! Neo, we are counting on you!"

The Eevee glowed like a star and charged at the Grumpig that readied a finishing signal beam. POW!

The Eevee rammed her head on the Grumpig's stomach, bounced off of him and landed on Tammy's shoulder as the foe landed on his stomach and pass out. Ending the match and the Grand Festival. May swallowed, took the lose with pride and cheered with the audience. "Amazing! You and your pokemon were certainly determined to win this!"

Tammy lost her breath tried to say something, felt her mind fading and tried to make a step. She black out and felt the hard floor beneath her. She found herself on something soft and open her eyes. She was on a sofa in a white room that had a chair on the other end. On the chair was a familiar Gentlemen looked at her impressed and greeted her. "Hello again Miss Tammy. You finally accomplished your lifes goal?"

Tammy felt it was hard to breath for a moment and felt at ease. "Y...yeah. Did I just seriously win a Grand Festival?!"

The Gentleman nodded. "Indeed you have. All your hard work had lead to that moment-" He shifted his eyes away from the girl and altered himself to resemble Elio at around her age. Using a child like but very much the same tone, he asked. "But now what are you going to do to keep on going? There really isn't much to be had when you get to the top, because once you are out of the top... you won't have anything else anymore."

Tammy found the form awkward and answered the creature. "Andrew, you creep me out. But you got a point, I need to find something that will keep me busy and stay productive. Or... like someone said to me before... and she is the last person I would take advise from, I won't have anything left once my shine fades."

Andrew knew who Tammy was talking about and took the form of Lusamine, who gave an affectionate, yet teasing smile. He used her voice and shrugged. "You want to keep feeling loved and that might lead you to questionable paths. That is why you are dependant on Lillie and Elio giving you that love, you certainly give it back."

Tammy wished the creature would stop shape shifting and snapped. "Andrew, not her and not here!" The creature went back to his gentleman like form and listened to Tammy. "I know that woman seems nice, but I'll be real. Mom, Dad and Uncle Gladion barely talked about her. She in turn keeps herself distant from them, it is pretty obvious that something happened and she wasn't any better than-" She stopped herself, calmed down and finished. "Even if she is a better now. I just don't want to spend that much time with her because I got the idea of what happened. But Andrew... you do have a point. If my plan works and we have Contests on Alola... I don't have to be far away from home anymore. I can keep doing what I love doing and have a family to cheer me on."

The Gentleman showed his teeth in a smile. "That is the ideal plan. But you might want to wake up and see what the truth has in store."

Tammy wanted to say something and heard a boy and a woman telling her to wake up. She felt herself shaking and felt her eyes open. She was on a bench and found Alex, Anabel, Rotom and Neo relieved that she was awake. Alex puffed his cheeks up. "Tammy, please don't do that again. It scares us."

Anabel agreed and asked the girl. "She put everything she had on the line for this victory. Stunt Gull, how do you feel?"

Tammy answered and felt herself blushing. "Like I accomplished something great. What else do we have now?"

Anabel answered as she heard a door open and let in Scott, who had an envelope in hand. "You have your award ceramony and Scott has something to offer to you. Your performance was that impressive and... I will let him explain the rest."

She stepped out of the way as Scott gave Tammy the letter. "Hey Tammy, good work on the Grand Festival. Everything you need to know is in the letter. As you know, things haven't been the same at the Battle Palace since Spenser passed away and I have been thinking of restoring the place into something special. With its own little rules to accomidate for a new style. Something that you specialize in."

The girl lost her breathing again and the Eevee head butted her doubts away, knocking Tammy into breathing. "N..I got it Neo. Scott...you...you are planning to turn what was turned into a Contest Hall into its own Battle Facility again?"

Scott nodded and gave a smile, Tammy opened the letter and read it, a purpose lit up in her eyes. "Shrine Keeper?! That sounds promising."

At Sinnoh's Grand Festival

The spot lights shined down on two Coordinators that looked each other eye to eye. Platti smirked and readied her two balls as Pamela readied hers. On Platti's side, she let out a green Gastrodon and a red Rotom possessing a refrigerator, Pamela responded and sent out her duo. "Ko'iko'i, Trident, lets finish this festival!" Pop! The shiny Klefki and Empoleon saw their opponents and readied for battle as Platti ordered. "Pulse, pulse out a discharge while Slimy wipes them out with earthquake!"

The Rotom giggled and crackled as Pamela ordered back. "Ko'iko'i, use light screen and reflect while Trident uses agility and steel wing! That Rotom needs to go!"

The Klefki agreed and raised his left key to shine a light screen, some of the discharge was absorbed by the screen and caused both pokemon to feel the electricity, with the Gastrodon feeling no effect. Trident danced and enhanced her speed as the Gastrodon let loose an earthquake the Rotom hovered over. BOOM! Both steel types felt the super effective damage and backed away in a dance. Ko'iko'i raised his right key to set up a reflective barrier as Trident charged at the Rotom with a steel wing. POW!

The Rotom spun back from the super effective damage and Platti folded her arms. "Setting up like that is smart, Pulsey use defog and get rid of that! Pamela, you know that you cant hide behind those walls forever!"

The Rotom inhaled and opened its fridge door, blowing a gust of wind that blew away the screens. Pamela looked dumbfounded and shouted deviantly with her Empoleon. "Says you! Trident, finish that Rotom with power trip! Ko'iko'i, use dazzling gleam and get ready!"

Trident boasted and struck the Rotom down for a k.o as the Klefki shined at the Gastrodon that gurgled annoyed. Platti called the Rotom back and ordered. "That is worth the risk. Slimy, use scald to knock that Klefki out and lets bring out the big star of the show!"

She tossed another ball as the Gastrodon shot scalding water and knocked the Klefki out. An Infernape entered the battle and beat his chest in an infernal rush. Pamela called her Klefki back and tossed a beast ball. "Kagu, we need to remove that Gastrodon and Infernape, now!"

The Celesteela emerged from the ball and crashed onto the stage as Pamela ordered. "Trident, use steel wing on slimy. Kagu, finish him off with air slash!"

The Empoleon danced and struck the Gastrodon as Platti ordered with desperation. "This is getting annoying. Wu-Kong, beat Trident down in close combat! Slimey, try and hold!"

The Infernape roared and leaped at the Empoleon to join in the brutal dance. Beating her with a flurry of punches, kicks and a slam from his tail, sending the Empoleon flying to a wall for a definite k.o. The Celesteela looked annoyed and slashed the air, knocking the Gastrodon out and glowing in power. Pamela called her Empoleon back as Platti called her Gastrodon back. The steel type specialist sent out her Scizor as Platti sent out her Bibarel. Pamela activated her keystone necklace and let it shine. "Manto, mega evolve and strike this Infernape down with super power! Kagu, use flash cannon on the Bibarel!"

The Scizor dashed to the Infernape as Platti ordered. "Wu-Kong, let him have it with flare blitz! Builder, we got a simple way to beat both of them. Use double team and follow up with swords dance!"

The Infernape shrieked and charged at the Scizor in a blazing inferno, both the trainer and pokemon felt the intense heat and tried to hold on.

POW!

The Scizor was sent flying to Pamela's side and reverted back to his base form, the girl felt light headed as the Bibarel became a team of five and avoided the flash cannon from the ultra beast. Platti saw her chance and ordered. "Wu-kong, use thunder punch and Builder will have this with return and aqua jet!"

The Infernape pounched on the Celesteela with a fist of electricity, punched the beast and was countered by Pamela making her stand. "Kagu...us...use air slash and take that Infernape down."

The Celesteela obeyed and knocked the Infernape out as the Bibarel danced with simple power and punched the Celesteela with unusually strong force. Pamela saw her beast glow, flashed her Z Power Ring, pressed her fist together and pressed forward for a last stand. "We are that wall, we will not fall! Kagu, take this power and use Corkskrew Crash!"

The Celesteela spun and drilled into the Bibarel, sending him skidding across the stage and leaving marks on the ground, the beast drilled down and sent Builder into a hole. Causing the audience to cringe at the brutality and for Platti to sweat as the beast flew to the side. The hole erupted into a pillar of water and the Bibarel shot out, he aimed at the Celesteela and launched himself at her.

POW!

Kagu felt the force and fell behind in a mighty thud, she tried to get up and was unable to battle, she stopped her glow and fainted. Builder flipped off of her and took a bow for the audience, Platti fell on her knees from the adrenaline and tried to shout. "W...We won?!"

She laughed in joy as the Bibarel felt sore and Pamela called her Celesteela back. The steel type specialist took the defeat to heart, felt guilt that she might have made a mistake and kept it contained with a smile at her victor. She approached and helped Platti up. "You have, excellent work. Do you know what you are feeling right now?"

Platti's heart beat against her chest, her brain throbbed as she shook her head. "It's hard to say."

Pamela answered for her. "Pride, you and your pokemon came a long way and have reached to the top. Do you want me to help you get ready for the next event?"

Platti nodded and smiled. "Just help me get to the waiting room. We just have the reward ceramony left. H..Hey, after this... do you still want to go to the park together? You made this festival the best."

Pamela felt something familiar being said and winked. "Sure, I just need to settle things with my friends and folks. I have to make a trip starting tomorrow."

Platti understood and followed. "It is about that Meltan of yours. I bet you are heading towards one big adventure."

Pamela agreed and felt her self disappointment turn into optimism as the crowd was giving praise to both the victor and the defeated. "I'll tell you everything I know about Alola later, right now this is about you. Congratulations!"


	76. Flying Back to the Nest!

During a late evening on Alola. Elio finished celebrating with Kukui as Lillie and Burnet cheered together in celebration. Lillie couldn't believe what she witness. "Sh...she won! She won! This is going to make tomorrow another busy day."

Burnet gave her a hug to calm her down. "I know, there is a lot to get done in a short period of time."

Kukui agreed as he saw a Latias fly off from the backyard. "That girl would be coming here in extreme speed, you two should talk about what needs to be done once Rachael is finished."

Elio saw the sight of a family in the distance taking off on a Pidgeot and Crobat, coming to them was a bored teenage girl with a Glaceon by her side. "And it looks like she is, thank you for supporting Tammy with us. We appreciate it."

Burnet let go as Lillie wanted to wish the professors goodnight. "We do and it looks like our night is not over yet. We will talk to Rachael for a moment."

The movie star overheard and told the group what happened. "Pamela lost... barely and some of my pokemon didn't take seeing that loss well. Pipi took it well enough and called her parents once we cleaned up. We know for certain, both of the coordinators are going to be here in a day at best and three at worst. Unless that Hoopa has anything to say about it."

Elio refused and felt a note flying towards him, he caught it and read it out loud. "I would suggest waiting for them to get here, Tammy needs time to relax for the riot that is coming tomorrow and Pamela has a boat."

The man rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well Little Horn answered that question. Rachael, come inside and wait for us to finish up, Daphne and Leon are fast asleep and we got more to deal with."

The girl followed the order and went into the house, where a well used sofa awaited her and Chile. Rachael took out her PDA and listed her schedule for the morning. "We need to get everyone ready for that big Meltan event. Then we should warn Tammy about what is going to happen when these people realize she is back. What do you think Chile?"

The Glaceon agreed and nuzzled at a beast ball Rachael has. The girl sighed and petted her starter. "I know, Sparkle is getting use to this, but he hasn't seen what Tammy does. I'll tell her when she gets here."

Click! She heard Elio and Lillie arrive with exhaustion in their eyes, Rachael told them her part and Lillie took a deep breath. "We are not throwing a welcome back party that extravagant, but we are going to make a baskets worth of masaladas for breakfast. She has a lot of stories to tell us as well."

Elio remembered a particular incident and knew his part. "And you got a point in what a celebrities life is like, you are one and while the people on Alola are pretty tame, fans can get wild. Especially with some of her friends on Ula'ula doing things the wrong way despite their intentions. Do you think that Xurkitree is ready for her?"

Rachael had the ball in her hand and answered. "Sparkle is ready enough that he will get along with her. Are you both going to settle down for the night? It has been a long show."

Lillie nodded and wished the girl a good night. "Elio and I need to talk alone. Have a good nights sleep and I am glad Pamela went as far as she did. Competitions are tough."

Rachael wished the two good night and let them retreat into the master bed room. Where a Pikachu and Clefairy were sleeping together on the bed. The married couple went to get their set of pajamas and looked at their babies bed with a smile, the mother took off her clothes and was putting on a full set of black and blue sleeping clothes as she approached her babies and whispered. "Your sister is coming home tomorrow and she is going to be happy to see you."

Elio put on a set of blue sleeping clothes and admitted it. "It's going to feel good having the family together again. It is pretty nice for Rachael to want to help Tammy out."

Lillie put on her pants and looked back at Elio as she put her sleeping shirt on. "Speaking of which, what are you and Rachael going to do to warn Tammy about those crowds?"

The man tried not to stare at his wife's attractive body and answered as he adjusted his clothes. "I heard of a report about some Elgyem that were the result of a trainer breeding and releasing. They were a problem for some of the guys at work to capture because they got teleport. I'll ask if I can see one of them get a home... because this worked with Rachael. Lillie, despite how you work at home, you have been keeping yourself looking good."

Lillie noticed her body looking muscular and flexed to her aroused husband. "Thank you, but not tonight."

She adjusted her hair and crawled on the bed, Elio sighed and joined her as he listened to what she had to say. "I would not mind her having another pokemon like that. Her Corsola and Castform are not pokemon she uses for battle, but she needs to be ready for that life she is making for herself."

Elio agreed, took his wife's hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. "And who knows, she might make new talent out of a pokemon like Elgyem and Beheeyem."

Smooch! Lillie giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "She is able to make wonderful shows. Elio, I'm still not in the mood for sex, but I would settle for this."

She licked Elio's neck, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, with her head resting on his chest, Elio embraced Lillie back, kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "Good night Queen Lillie." He closed his eyes and found himself in an open forest, a set of knights armor was to the side as he saw Lillie in a queens sleeping garments, resting smugly as she opened her eyes and found her knight looking relaxed. The married couple closed their eyes again and drifted off into the deep sleep.

At the hidden outskirts of Mauville City.

Diantha asked Anabel in astonishment as Tammy was holding an egg case that had a red and orange egg and an egg white marble that has a red and black marking. "You are leaving for Alola tonight and Alex wanted to do what?"

Anabel answered firmly. "He wishes to come with us because Stunt Gull... or Miss Tammy, invited him. Your son should be back here. Tammy, do you know what is in the egg that May gave you?"

The girl nodded and looked at the forest covering. "I think it is a Torchic egg and the stone that comes with it is a Blazikenite. I have my stuff packed up in the plane like you said and Neo is waiting for us Battle Maiden, I have a lot to talk to Mom and Dad about. I...actually did good enough to qualify as a Brain. That isn't something that happens to anyone."

Anabel agreed as she watched a Skarmory land, letting Steven and Alex off. The son had a excessive amount of luggage and approached Anabel with a question. "Is this too much?"

The chief answered calmly. "Not really. We will board with you shortly."

Diantha wished her son a safe travel and asked. "Did you pack every essential? Once you visit Alola, it might be at least a couple weeks before you come back."

Alex blushed and felt something was coming. "I got my Poke Nav plus, my phone, my swim suit, every set of clothes needed in case the weather changes, please don't call me that often. I will call you when I want to talk."

Diantha gave a vow of silence as Steven wished his son luck. "While I get why you are going, remember that Tammy has quite a few friends in that region. Always be polite to them and enjoy your time."

Alex agreed and gave his parents a hug goodbye, he left for the plane and when the sight was clear, Diantha sighed. "Tammy, are you sure about your plan?"

The girl nodded and showed her intentions. "I just want to see what will happen if Alex and Pamela meet. After everything that has happened, I don't want to completely break another boys heart. When I went to the Sevii Islands, there was this one boy that is a competitive jerk... but overall a good person. I wonder how Lewis is doing-" She thought of it as she worried about something else. "Anyways, if you see Phoebe's kids, tell them I said hi. Battle Maiden, I'll see you on the plane."

Anabel nodded back. "I'll inform these two about what is happening and be with you shortly. Enjoy the victory."

Tammy went into the forest and found the hidden jet with its door open. She went in to find a seat, next to a patient Eevee and a calculating Rotom Dex that finished giving an estimate. "Bleep! We will be back on Alola in a few hourz and that Torchic egg lookz like it has the works."

Tammy agreed and found Alex securing his luggage as she took a seat next to the Eevee and secured herself. "And once it hatches, we got something new to fire up for the next contest."

She looked up above and smiled more. "And the best part is going to be shown once we get to Alola. That landing strip is so far away from the house that it will take a while to move all this stuff in. Alex, are you going to be okay by yourself? Mom and Dad will freak out if I bring a boy into the house."

Alex didn't mind and hand waved politely. "Oh no worries, I understand. That trophy has a shine to it and it was nice of them to let you have a photo for all the pokemon that did those contests."

Tammy agreed and listed who partook in what. "Betsy in that cute contest. Flamur, Leucothea and Smasher in that tough contest. Sephla and Nica in the beauty contest. Hachi and Rosey in the Clever contest and I'm letting you have that cool contest photo since you won that. Since we are heading to Alola, there might be something you can do some research on. The local professors studies moves, Z moves, Z crystals and other dimensions. Maybe they will let you in on some of those secrets."

Alex hoped so and saw one more person entering the plane. Anabel. The door was closed behind her and she sat on a seat with a congratulatory smile. "And like that, we are done with Hoenn. Tammy, I would like to speak to Elio and Lillie some time after you settle down. I might have to call you in regard to our next mission, but that will not be a concern until Pamela arrives."

Tammy understood as she felt the plane moving and closed her eyes to rest. "I know it involves Meltan. This was a long night and we are stretching it by having this done during the night, but it will be worth it to see the sands of Alola again. …. ZZZZ!"

The girl fell asleep and left the active group to feel the plane fly off, Anabel waited and took out a lap top to type something down. "It would. Alex, what are you going to do?"

Alex shrugged and closed his eyes to drift. "Maybe study the legends of Alola... every region has legendary pokemon that are either revered or feared and I want to know my history. Good night Miss Anabel." With both children asleep, Anabel was left to manage adult work, the journey in Hoenn has finally came to an end.

At Snowpoint City, during a beautiful morning.

Pamela finished giving Jasmine and Roark a goodbye hug as Cynthia, Flora, Heather and Chrom looked on at a coming boat. The oldest boy let the group know. "It's coming. Pamela, are you sure you want to do this journey alone? It's going to be a few days by boat."

Pamela didn't mind as her parents let go and held something back. "I won't be alone, but once I get to Alola, I will be meeting up with my friends again. I'll try to tell Rachael that you are doing fine. Miss Cynthia, everyone, thank you for letting me study with you. I appreciated the company."

Flora took a deep breath and was ready to wave. "Your pretty cool for a coordinator and second place isn't bad. Call us if you and Mercury discover something together."

Heather nodded with him and cheered in the cold. "Show us Melmetal if those Meltan all become one. Do you imagine what Mercury will be like in a contest?"

Pamela wondered as Cynthia guessed. "It will go from just being cute, to a pokemon of great power that is only spoken of in myths. It would be interesting to see how you two work together then."

The boat arrived as Roark wished his daughter the best of luck. "You and your pokemon are some of the toughest I know. Say hello to Tammy and the others when you get there."

He waved goodbye as Jasmine agreed. "The last time you been to Alola, you were brought through a short tour. This time you will have the whole region at your leisure, enjoy your time Pamela."

Pamela saw her parents wave a farewell along with the friends she made. The boat tooted its horn and the girl took the chance. "I will, I'll meet you in Johto when I am done and I hope that maybe...I will have a few new things to try out. Mama, you and I are going to have a battle soon."

Jasmine accepted it with a rival like smile and wished for the best. "It will be one at our full power. Have a safe journey."

Pamela nodded, said her goodbyes and went on the boat. She waited until more came for their trip to Alola and looked on back. She sent out her tired Meltan and pointed to the people looking on. "Mercury, it is finally time. Are you ready to go to Alola and finish this long project? Are you ready to become Melmetal?"

The Meltan saw the group taking the goodbyes in various ways and chirped a question as the boat moved, Pamela answered in an understanding. "We will come back here again, with a new found power. We are going to have to retrain from the ground up if you and Melmetal battle differently, our friends and family are going to love the end result."

The Meltan agreed and whistled a tune back, Pamela joined in to lighten the mood. They are heading, towards a great destiny.

At Alola's Route 6 during an early morning.

Rachael backed away in defense against an annoyed Gladion, who had a Silvally by his side, a Manaphy on the synthetic pokemon's back and a Marshadow behind the man. "The Recon Squad told me enough and if you think it is that easy for that thing to adapt into this world, then you are bringing destruction upon yourself and everyone else nearby."

The movie star agreed and saw something in the distance. "I don't. You are seriously considering that I don't have Houdini help Tammy shuffle all of her stuff? If she won big... which she has, she would have her hands full and it would be a pain just to get home with all of them. Least from here."

Gladion agreed and saw a jet coming. "I am still going to watch in case Sparkle acts up. But, I want to talk to Tammy about a few things, something about her winning that festival... feels right."

Rachael saw the small smile and smiled with him. "We know a place to do that and the Sun's are just waking up. You probably have that feeling because you two hanged out and you felt a connection when she came that close to winning during Johto's Grand Festival."

The man nodded and had a small feeling in his mind that he dismissed. The plane landed and slowly stopped, giving the group a moment of anticipation as the door opened and let out a strange boy that Rachael guessed who. "Tammy told me of him, I don't think Alex is going to be a problem."

Gladion sighed and saw that the boy was carrying a few things for someone that followed. It looked like a gold trophy with an emerald crown on the cup, following him was Tammy, with a case of something being held on her left hand and on her back was a strap holding an egg case. Following her was a Gangster Eevee, a Rotom Dex and Anabel. The girl noticed the two awaiting and asked something of Anabel, the agent approved and went to talk to the pilot, leaving the children to be ready for travel. Tammy looked overwhelmed by the luggage she was carrying and heard Rachael give the Alolan greeting. "Alola Tammy! It's been a long time since we seen each other in person!"

The coordinator of Alola puffed her cheeks busy and sarcastically laughed. "Ha ha. This is both the best part and worst part of returning to home like this. We got to get to Melemele island before we can talk."

She saw Gladion and greeted him. "Alola Gladion. How is Madison doing?"

The man answered and offered to take the case for the girl. "She is busy helping out some Elgyem."

He greeted the boy and asked. "You're Alex I presume? I heard Lillie speaking of you."

The boy nodded and showed the trophy his friend won. "I was invited and Tammy needs help getting home. After that, I'll be going to a motel."

The Manaphy hummed and lead the way south. "It's going to be a long walk, lets get going before Papa and Auntie wake up."

At Elio's House.

The Alolan Champion had masaladas placed into the fryer as Lillie wiped away some flour from her hands. "It's been a while since Rachael left. I don't think she did it for work."

She sighed at a more simple realization. "She did it because she wanted to pick up a friend of hers."

Elio tried to say something and heard a door be knocked, he heard a Banette floating towards the door and finished chatting with a Pikachu and Mimikyu. Click!

A familiar man was heard giving a casual hello. "Hey Pete, Lost, Stormy, looks like those two are busy and couldn't get the door?"

Lillie calmed down and went to check, she was astonished by who was with her brother and what he was holding. By his side was his Silvally, Manaphy and Marshadow. Behind him was Rachael, who looked tired from a long morning, Alex, who was cautious about entering uninvited and the most exhausted of the group, Tammy and her Eevee, who looked like they had a long overnight trip. The girl yawned and went to embrace her mother. "I'm back Mom. It felt like forever since I been gone."

Lillie embraced back and felt her daughters exhaustion as the Eevee waddled to the living room to find a place to pass out, she saw the trophy and the case as Gladion had news to deliver. "And she brought back a lot of things from her trip to Hoenn. Tammy, do you mind if I put this where the others are? I can smell what is happening in the kitchen." The girl didn't as Lillie escorted them to a dinning room.

In a few minutes, the group sat across the table and felt themselves at home. Gladion came back with an uncertain feeling and told Tammy what happened. "I placed that trophy in the center of your contest winnings. You are on your own with the portraits. Lillie, do you mind if me and my pokemon stay around for breakfast? We took a while to get here."

The matriarch didn't mind as Elio came with the baskets of rich smelling masaladas, he gave one to the Manaphy and asked. "Give these to Neo and the others while we talk things over, there is a lot of things I want to say."

The Manaphy understood and tapped at the Silvally. "Come on, lets get a second breakfast!"

The two pokemon left and Gladion noticed his shadow sneaking away. Elio placed the basket down and set up the plates as he cheered. "Welcome home Tammy, you must have a lot of adventures to talk about."

The girl nodded and explained why Alex was brought over. "I do and I will once I rest up. Anabel wants to talk to you and Mom latter. I had Alex come with me because I want him to meet someone and give him a reason to keep on training before he battles his parents. I thought I invite him over for breakfast before letting him go his own way."

The boy yawned and waved hello. "Thank you for letting me come in. You have a nice home." Elio appreciated the thanks and thanked him back. "I manage the up keep around here. If you are wanting to travel around Alola, the Pokemon Centers are good places to rest. If you are a tourist sight seeing, you are better off using the motels. I heard that your parents use to be champions in their own regions and all I have to say is that must to tough to deal with."

Alex agreed and took a bite of a tasty treat. " **Nom!** I got a lot to go before I battle them and all the fame that comes from those two tends to make me nervous. Especially when my mom spoils me."

Lillie sat down and sighed. "Everyone sees you as the child of those two instead of you. So you want to become your own?"

Alex nodded in an agreement. "Besides a few people at Kalos, that is the way most look at me."

He asked Rachael. "I seen your films, they were pretty good. What is your next one going to be about?"

The movie star shrugged and started eating hers. " **Nom!** I honestly don't know, I'm on something like a vacation break and then maybe they will let me in on the next film. Tammy, there is a pokemon I want to introduce you to when I get the chance, maybe you two will get along and if you do, you might make the next contest something amazing."

Tammy wondered what pokemon it was and asked back. "What kind of pokemon did you find on Alola?"

The grown ups hid a cringe as Rachael showed Tammy the beast ball. "None...it was a pokemon I went...somewhere, somewhere for. His name is Sparkle and he is an Ultra Beast called Xurkitree, I have him get along with my pokemon... but the rest is going to be on you and I need to introduce him to you."

Tammy's eyes widened and imagined the spark show. "I'll...I'll check this out after I am rested enough. Mom, Dad, there is a lot I want to talk to you about... a lot of big things... Uncle Gladion, do you want me to make the announcement now?"

Gladion saw what was held in and answered. "You live here, you can say what you want."

Tammy sighed at the approval and showed a letter that spoke of something, of a Frontier Brain. "I did such an amazing job at the Grand Festival that I was offered a spot at what is going to be renamed into the Battle Shrine."

Lillie nearly choked at her bite, swallowed and asked. "Wha... **cough!** What did you say?"

Tammy took a deep breath and looked her parents in the eyes. "I said yes. As the Frontier Brain of the Battle Shrine, I am its Shrine Maiden. The whole thing about it is contests and getting as much appeal as possible with in a time limit. Then advancing to the next round and adapting to the change in contest theme, if they do well enough... they get to do a show with me and try to outdo me. I also get the bonus of doing shows there at my free time, to both show challengers who they are going up against and to encourage them to step in. I...I will have to go back to Hoenn during the summer and maybe the winter. I finally did it."

Elio gasped and approached to give Tammy a high five as Lillie burst into tears of joy. "You finally made a mark in the world. Congratulations! What else did you do?"

The girl felt nervous with a warning in mind as she watched Gladion calm his sister down. "I might have gotten the attention of someone who might make Contests an official thing on Alola. It is going to take a month tops, but if it goes well, expect more activity to happen around Alola."

Lillie felt her brother giving her a back rub and congratulated her. "Yo...you did that?! If it works, then this might give new trainers a new carrier to focus on besides Elio's title."

She relaxed as Gladion agreed with his own smile and a vision of Selene slumping forward in embarrassment. He shook the image off, went back to reality and asked the girl. "That is a lot of accomplish in less than two months. So now what else is left for you to do besides keeping it up?"

Tammy shrugged and answered as her mind daydreamed. "Just... focusing on getting better. It's better than just looking back." The group agreed and focused on their breakfast for the morning, keeping their minds off a shifting life.

At Konikoni City.

Pipi and her mother were enjoying the silent sight of the sea. Feeling the breeze of the sea as Pipi felt something vibrate. She checked a phone and had a message that made her smile. "Mother, Tammy is finally here and it sounds like she needs some rest!"

Janine opened her eyes and watched Falkner arriving from a photo club. "Hmm... delaying your greeting might be a good thing if we plan this out. What do you think?"

Pipi scratched herself and had another text from Rachael. "Do you want to visit Aether Paradise and look at some cool pokemon they are taking care of? We might be able to convince one of these pokemon to start a carrier with Tammy and help her try something new."

Pipi showed her mother the text as Falkner arrived to hear an answer. "I doubt they would hand a pokemon over that easily, but it wouldn't hurt for you to explore."

Pipi texted back to Rachael. "What pokemon are you talking about and where should we meet?"

Falkner looked at the words and saw the name Elgyem, he took a deep breath and asked Janine. "Are you sure we want Pipi to mess around with that pokemon?"

The woman gave Falkner a slight glare and answered. "She and Rachael know better."

She saw the location's description. "Hano Grand Resort? We will wait there and once Rachael picks you up, we will tell her what her responsibility is. Remember, don't expect that girl's plan to go as you want. Tammy would be just as pleased seeing you again."

The mother and daughter held hands as Falkner had one more piece of instructions. "Consider that because the place you are going is run by people who would get upset of they see a kid your age running to the pokemon they are caring for. Stay by Rachael and try to talk her out of taking any of the pokemon there." Pipi understood and followed her parents out of the city and to the Diglett Tunnel, hoping that she would accomplish her self appointed task.

At the Conservation Deck in Aether Paradise.

Aoi finished writing a total count as Madison, a Genesect, Emolga and Pikachu finished talking peace with a nervous half a dozen Elgyem. The employee admitted it to the ranger. "Not bad of a round up. These six were reported floating into the road at night and its obvious why, a bunch of newly hatched pokemon need time to get use to their environment before being released into the wild. They spooked the locals when they are there in a flash and gone without a trace. A week here should give them the time needed before they can go back to Mount Hokulani. That stylus is handy."

Madison blushed at the compliment and thanked the woman back. "It is what I use when a lot of wild pokemon like these need to calmed down. What else do you people need from me?"

Aoi considered it as she was drawn to the Elygem flashing their colored fingers at each other above the artificial lake. "...Nothing now, but you should tell your husband that we might try to study these pokemon to help confirm something as either fact or misconception. Are these pokemon really from beyond this world? Every attempt in recorded history to study them has always ended in the same music... nothing! Colress isn't wanting to tell us anything about his Beheeyem either."

Madison shook her head in disapproval. "And these pokemon like to keep secrets for a reason. I'm not in any position to argue, but is that a real reason to keep them around for that long?"

Aoi shrugged and answered. "Not really and I know Gladion is going to be the first to know regardless of what we do."

She heard someone coming and turned around to find Rachael with a purple haired girl in glasses that had an unusual pokemon perching on her back, a Dustox. The woman pressed her own glasses towards her and said hello. "Sup Rachael? Doing your patrol for the day?"

The movie star shook her head and said hello back. "Not quite but I might as well get that out of the way. Hey Madison, I heard you helped with a big problem involving Elygem?" The ranger pointed her thumb at the group. "Yep and they are resting here. What are you trying to do?"

The teenager watched the six play together and asked. "Oh... me and Pipi want to give our friend Tammy a surprise gift for coming back home and we know that girl is creative with moves. I heard these pokemon have teleport for a move and I am wondering how can our friend can make her art?"

Pipi waved at the six Elgyem and asked loudly. "Hey, do any of you want to know what we are talking about? One of you might be making a new friend."

The six turned around to notice the girl, they blinked their lights at each other for a discussion. The largest of the group shook its head and floated away as a more timid Elgyem wanted to stay with two of its most protective kin. Another floated on the lake lazily without a care and a final one, one most quiet, became curious. The Dustox muttered something with a friendly tone as Aoi and Madison looked to each other in doubt and ill news. The employee wanted to stop the misadventure, closed her eyes and apologize. "As I was recently told, we have some rules around here to follow. These pokemon are here for their own safety and we cannot have any random trainer come around and take them. If you want to catch these particular pokemon, you are going to have to wait until they are old enough to leave and then catch them in the wild."

Pipi felt the disappointed and her eyes watered, Aoi wasn't affected as Madison agreed with the employee. "I understand you want to make your friend happy, but it doesn't work that way. That is a pretty well behaved Dustox Pipi, how did you two meet?"

The Dustox felt Pipi's disappointment turn to a good memory. "It's a pretty long story, but Dasuti has been with me since Christmas."

She looked nervous as she continued, unaware of the Elgyem that searched for its kin. "I helped him when he was a Cascoon and when he evolved at around Christmas, he remembered me and came to let me capture him."

Aoi looked impressed and wanted to ask. "That is a pokemon that remembers everything done to him and when they evolve, they often look around for payback. Do you want to talk about what you did to that Cascoon to make him do what he did as a Dustox?"

Pipi nodded and talked away as Rachael had news for Madison. "Gladion is busy helping some boy settle down on Alola, he will be back home in an hour."

At a motel on Route 2.

Gladion was half impressed by how quick Alex was to book his room. "You really have been traveling. If the noise out of your room starts becoming loud. Just find a way to block it out."

The boy appreciated it and looked down towards the beach. "I also heard this is the best of the motels on Alola because of the activity all around here. Thank you for the help."

The man didn't mind as he got on his Silvally and placed the Manaphy on his lap. "Once Tammy finished resting, I'm sure she will give you a tour of the region and explain just what is going to happen in a few days. Stay out of trouble. Silvally, it's time."

The synthetic pokemon grunted and galloped south, leaving the boy to take the third room on his left. The room itself wasn't much, but it would do for any traveler. Alex quickly unpacked, organized his belongings and went to change into a pair of steel grey swim trunks and a set of matching sandals, he put on sun screen and took out a premier ball for his planned vacation. "We should check out the beach while we are here. Robot, what kind of secrets are we going to find on Alola."

He took a beach towel, went outside and down to the beach to find a small amount of beach goers cheering for something. The boy placed his towel on the sand, sat on it and sent out his Metagross. Robot looked at the sea and quickly settled down as his trainer petted him. "We are finally on Alola and we have a few weeks to ourselves. You know what that means, right?"

The Metagross grunted and heard a meow nearby, Alex saw an Alola Meowth a couple feet next to him, setting up a spot on the beach for someone, he agreed with his partner. "Neither Father or Mother are here and the people here don't know who I am. I'll be able to be myself without others seeing me as someone's kid."

The Metagross hummed and watched something on a distant wave. A Mantine that had a surfer that was pulling a variety of twist and turns with a Meowth that was different from the one on a beach. He saw a tan woman with a set of sunglasses, long brown hair and a two piece yellow bikini. She performed an impressive back flip and landed at the end of the way. She earned a round of applause from the onlookers as she had the Mantine swim her to the beach. She casually accepted the praise. "Thank you Flipper. That was a fun surfing for the day! Come on Meowth, lets get some rays before we head back home!"

The Meowth meowed and lead the way towards the Alolan Meowth, he and his trainer noticed the shiny Metagross that was counting down to something.

The woman whistled loudly. "Wow that is a nice looking Metagross."

She saw the mega stone and asked the boy. "Is this really yours?"

Alex answered and looked closer at the woman, who had muscular form that was complimented by set of abs. "Yes, Robot is mine and he is my starter. You are a local here?"

The woman nodded and gave the Alolan greeting as she wanted to continue to her spot. "I been for over ten years since I moved to Kanto with my son. I'm kind of one of the Beach Sirens when I am not at home."

Alex tried not to blush and went back to watching the waves. "What sport was that miss..." The woman introduced herself. "Patricia... and the sport is called Mantine Surfing. It's a fun once you get use to it."

Ring! Ring!

The Kantonian Meowth heard a ringing from a bag and went to pick it up, he answered and meowed to it, causing a masculine voice to ask him to deliver it to someone. Patricia took it and asked the boy for his name. "Who might you be? You are not from around here." Alex answered and thought he has himself under control. "I'm Alexandre... or Alex, I just came here from Hoenn... I was born and raised on Kalos."

Patricia widened her mouth and answered the man on the phone. "That's cool. Hey Elio, you haven't called me in a week. What happened?"

Alex heard the name, pieced a few things together and blushed red as the woman listened to her son over the phone. "That girl is back and she tried to do what? That was sweet of Tammy to let your kids know that she was back... before passing out."

The boy's eyes widened as the woman wanted to finish up. "I just finished my round at the beach and we will be happy to say hello to her and whip up a show just for her. Hey Meowth and Velvet, do you want to try that soon?"

Both Meowths looked eager, Patricia thought of one stunt and heard a goodbye from the phone. "I know, I love you all too. See ya."

Beep!

She readied to roll up her beach towel without regrets. "Sorry to cut a conversation short Alex, when you get the chance, take that Metagross to a Battle Royal, he looks pretty strong."

The boy swallowed and wished the woman goodbye in a calm manner. "I'll... do that soon. It's been nice talking with you."

Patricia agreed and was given a set a white dress shirt with a orange long skirt by the Meowths. "Like wise, don't be a stranger around here."

She took her belongings and left with her Meowths. Alex tried to look away and relax. "Une femme si belle. What do you think Robot, should we try and look that up when we are done here?"

The Metagross agreed and asked his trainer another question, the boy knew what needed to be done. "I'll call my parents and let them know I am safe. I need to talk to someone about that problem I have and... I know who to talk to. Robot, do you think we can take on those trials? Z Power looks interesting to us." The Metagross growled and looked on with confidence, the whole region is their play ground.

At Elio's House, in a child's bed room.

Lillie looked at Tammy sleeping peacefully with a Pikachu, Eevee and Castform, she whispered to her and wanted to leave her be. "You spent all morning setting up your winnings. Welcome home."

She left the room, closed the door and found Elio with his Kangaskhan, two Incineroars, a Banette, Pikachu and Mimikyu, the man was reading out loud from a book, to Daphne and Leon. "And the Hypno on the middle thought of a plan to save his friends from the inquisitive trainer, he stood with courage and confessed that he stole the nugget."

He showed the twins a picture of a scared Hypno that confronted a trainer that was astonished, leaving the twins worried of what was going to happen to him as Lillie looked at a shelf with a collection of photos, ribbons and a trophy to compliment them all. The man flipped the page to find the trainer tossing a quick ball without hesitation and the other two Hypno trying to stop the capture. "The ball whistled and took the thief in."

He flipped the page to find the two Hypno watery eyed and confessing to something as he noticed Lillie. "Hey love, is Tammy sleeping?" The matriarch nodded and wanted to join with her family as she heard a door knock, she puffed up her cheeks and went to get that. "Once she wakes up, we will ask her about her journey, if anyone has doubts in her, they have no reason to anymore."

She checked the door and found an expected visitor, Anabel. She opened the door and invited her in. "I knew you were coming, welcome."

Anabel accepted the invitation and followed in, where she saw Elio going back to a story. "Mr. Sun, do you have a moment? I would like to give an evaluation of Tammy's performance in Hoenn... and I am not talking about during the contests, those are fantastic."

The man looked concerned and asked agent. "She wasn't so good as an agent?"

Anabel shook her head and smiled. "That is the opposite of what has happened, although she has acknowledged one thing her goal as a coordinator has done for the mission. But rushing it is incredibly dangerous and things may have never happened had we focused solely on the mission."

Lillie agreed and asked her. "So she did slow you down... but the good that came outweighed that?"

Anabel nodded and took her seat. "Indeed, but those were for personal reasons. She has told you about her offer as a Frontier Brain and I have agreed for another vacant position there... as the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower. But besides that, she was observant, cautious and efficient when it was needed. If she goes on a mission again, she would be a great assistance."

She finished and asked the duo. "When she wakes up, tell her that I am looking forward to working with her again when the time comes."

Elio appreciated it and went back to reading. "Thank you. Alright Daphne and Leon, back to our story. Stop, wait, he wasn't the one who stole the nugget, we are! Said the Hypno's friends."

Lillie growled and apologized for her husband. "You came at an odd time Miss Anabel, would you like me to start some tea? Because a few things happened on Alola that you might want to know about."

The agent sighed and nodded. "I am aware of a few things, but a briefing would be nice to know."

At Aether Paradise.

Aoi and Madison were left astonished as Pipi had a Mareanie and Poipole out to join in a greeting. "Acanci came from Alola and is another sweet poison type. Sutikki is an Ultra Beast and has been getting along with Dasuti and the others, we need to wait one more year and then I can become a trainer and explore Johto with all my friends."

Her eyes dropped to a lingering grudge as she finished up. "And find this Yo-kai and show him who is boss."

Aoi tried to think sense as the Poipole's cheering attracted the Elgyem group. "Yo-kai... that is a nickname for a ghost pokemon. You made friends with a Gastly and made capturing him your goal?"

Pipi nodded as Sutikki was having a conversation with the alien like pokemon. Madison asked the ninja. "If that Gastly was being cruel, you wouldn't be so friendly about this. It's nice to have goals, do you think you and Rachael have that surprise figured out?"

Pipi sighed as Rachael came back with her Durant and Glaceon looking satisfied at something. "I seen contests, but I don't know how to make it pop and Tammy has done a lot of things that makes what ever we do look weak. Maybe just saying hello will make her day back better. Miss Aoi, is there anything we should do while we wait for Pamela to get here. I heard she is coming by boat."

The employee thought of it and answered. "Well... we don't have a way to make anything like the contests you see. I hate to say it, but you are going to have to suck it up and focus on your life while we get ready for... that event. It gets pretty boring when you are not a trainer doing the island challenge and I don't know a whole lot about the trials themselves other than they are everywhere."

Pipi pouted as Rachael asked the two ladies. "Wicke is going to call Elio for the usual job around here and Aoi, we need you down there. That Lopunny seems to be enjoying helping the pokemon around here out and it is like she never has a problem... just... watch where you are petting her. Pipi, are you ready to get going? Your parents said I can show you parts of Alola as long as I make sure you don't get put into danger. Think we can make that happen?"

Pipi nodded and cheered as the Mareanie told the Poipole that it was time to get going. "I want to see someone do a trial and I heard Malie City has something strange at its recycling plant."

The Elgyem looked at Pipi questionably as the Mareanie climbed into his trainers back and the Poipole said his goodbyes and followed her, Rachael felt she agreed with the Elgyem. "You really think a recycling plant would be a trial site?!"

Madison considered it a possibility. "We haven't exactly gotten a new set of trial captains to manage things and the trial guides have been given reports of Totem Pokemon going wild all over Alola. You witnessed a fight between what use to be the Totem Pokemon at the observatory, Vikavolt and a Scrafty that controls a gang of Scraggy near Po Town. Those are just two of them, I also know of a Skarmory and few people speak of anything of note at the plant. If you are going to be among those that check it out, I advise you to be careful."

Rachael agreed and took out her challenge amulet. "Yeah... because I seen enough poison types that are associated with pollution...no offense to Munci, Pipi."

The girl didn't mind. "I know about Koffing and Grimers. I heard of a special poison type that can poison other poison types and even steel types, they live on Akala Island."

Rachael cringed and wasn't promising anything as she gave her goodbyes. "Salandit? I'm not so sure if that is a good idea. Madison, Aoi, we will be getting out of here. Tell the President that we just got a little while to wait."

Aoi understood as she and Madison let the girls go off. The employee wondered. "When she is done getting ready for her date with Mohn tomorrow. Madison, I'll go tell Wicke that the Elgyem are accounted for and get ready for that chore. Tell Gladion that I said hi."

Madison nodded and was ready to leave with her partners, she saw a quiet Elgyem glowing and focusing, like he was wanting to use a move. "Elgyem, don't. You are safe here and the people here will freak out if any of you go missing again." The cerebral pokemon listened and sighed as it joined with his group, letting the ranger walk off to the elevator. It had a vision of a girl and focused on a plan.


	77. Recharging!

During an afternoon, Tammy felt she heard babies giving odd cries and woke up. Her Pikachu, Eevee and Castform were stirred as she asked them. "I got this. Go back to sleep."

She went out to the living room and found Elio and Lillie trying to entertain two babies that looked impatient. Elio was reading a story to them, one that annoyed Lillie "And what did the woman say to the Cosmog that teleported into her bag?"

The matriarch puffed up her cheeks and squinted her eyes at her husband. "Don't say it." She showed her pink bag and warned him. "I just emptied this and I know how to use this." Elio didn't care and answered his children. "Cosmog, get out of the bag! Not even Nebby stayed in." He cringed at a memory and continued. "And that is how that Cosmog got captured... when she went into a luxury ball that was in the woman's bag."

Lillie growled and readied her bag. "You said it!" She placed it over Elio's head and ordered him. "Elio, stay in the bag and don't come out until I say so."

Elio blushed underneath the bag as Tammy tried to make sense of the bizarre joke, Daphne gave what looked like a sneeze and gave a noise that was expected, a laugh. Leon looked at Lillie's scolding like face and gave a similar giggle, starling his mother to where she saw the smiles. "Oh my goodness, that actually worked!"

Elio pulled the bag off of his head and listened to the laughing. "I know you don't like talking about bag jokes, but that story book Acerola gave us had a good idea for us. It worked."

Lillie faced her emerald eyes at Elio and pushed the bag on his head. "Elio, get back in the bag!"

The babies laughter became louder and a Pikachu with a black hat walked out a basement with a Banette, they had a variety of toys in preparation for something as they listened to the noise, Stormy tried to hold his laughter down as the Banette fell on the floor and laughed heartily. Tammy shook her head and asked her parents. "Mom, Dad... what the heck are you two doing."

Lillie noticed the girl and tried to regain composure as Elio disobediently pulled the bag off and answered. "We were trying to make Daphne and Leon laugh since they have been acting pretty moody. They want to know what they should do when the day is going well for them."

Lillie agreed and gave an assertive, yet seductive glance. "And you are about to deal with much worse than my bag if you don't stop. Not that it is a bad thing for you, depending on how you look at it... it might be something we can do tonight once we are done with work."

Elio was deciding on whether to keep being disobedient or not as Tammy felt she heard enough. "Mom, not in front of us. I know you two do... weird things in bed when Daphne and Leon are not there."

Lillie sighed and smiled to her daughter. "And that might be delayed once more."

The girl stretched and took her Rotom Dex out. "That stinks. Anything happened while I was napping?"

Elio answered and put the bag on his head. "Just Anabel visiting to tell us how you did as an agent. You done a lot for less than two months. Once Rachael comes back here, I'll get dinner made and head on to work for a short night shift."

Lillie sighed in disappointment. "I really wanted you to keep getting out of the bag. Tammy, your friend is busy at the moment and if you are going to explore Alola that late, then you are free to have a late night."

Knock knock!

Tammy went to check on the door and asked her Dex. "Rotom, get some good pictures of my stuff. We are going to show Gina what we won to make her feel better."

The Dex buzzed and took pictures as Tammy looked at the peep hole and found Rachael with a familiar friend, Pipi. The girl's mouth was open as she opened the door and let the two in. "Pipi?! What are you doing on Alola?!"

The aspiring ninja looked apologetic and answered. "Me and my family wanted to take a vacation and I wanted to see Alola."

Rachael nodded and had a beast ball in hand as she asked her friend. "We... couldn't think of anyway to surprise you on your return trip besides what I did. Do you have a moment to meet me in the back?"

Tammy looked at the ball and asked her friend. "What did you do?"

Rachael sighed and guided Tammy to the backyard as Pipi was guided to the owners of the house. The babies were curious about the ninja that introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Pipi... what are your names?"

The babies tried to say theirs, blew a raspberry by accident and puffed their cheeks up at each other, Lillie helped them out. "You will be able to do that once you learn to speak. Pipi, these two are Daphne and Leon."

The baby girl looked more pouty as the baby boy turned away from Pipi in a shy manner, Pipi lowered herself to the ground and said hello. "Those are nice names. I'm trying to become a ninja like my mother." She noticed Elio wearing a bag over his head and asked in confusion. "Mr. Sun, why are you wearing a bag?"

The man sighed and pulled it off. "It is a long story and I don't have a reason to be hiding in this. Anything special happened before you came here?"

Pipi nodded and wondered if she would scare the twins. "I met a Gastly that is going to be my biggest capture when I become a trainer. His name as of now is Yo-kai."

At the backyard.

Tammy readied an ultra ball and sent out a Porygon-Z as she asked Rachael. "Let Sparkle out, I want to see how he gets along with someone as out there as Beta, because he might also need some special training."

The movie star nodded and let out the glowing pokemon that became interested in the sea and readied his tendrils to try something new. Tammy shook her head as Rachael ordered. "Sparkle, no! I let you out so you can meet your new trainer, the one who is going to train you for contests. This is Tammy."

The Xurkitree turned to face the coordinator and her oddly moving companion. The Porygon-Z's disturbing behavior caused the beast to back away in hesitation and for Tammy to back away mutually. "I would act the same way too if I met Beta for the first time."

She placed in a Normalium Z and readied her Porygon for a dance. "Beta, are you ready to show this beast our beat?"

The Porygon spun with his body as his head floated to the sky, Tammy flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a Z, causing radiant light to flow into the virtual pokemon. Beta gave a strong glow and shined to where his red skin became yellow and his limbs and beak became white, Tammy clapped her hands together and pretended to fall back, she caught herself with her left hand and pointed to the sky with her right hand. Beta let loose thoughts of pride and darken the sky in a dark pulse from his head. Tammy jumped to her feet and punched her fists to the ground. The spinning body crackled in electricity and shot a bolt into the sky, upon the head, confusing the Xurkitree and drawing him to the lightning, Rachael ordered him. "Sparkle, no, this is the dangerous part... I think."

Tammy agreed as she saw lightning in the sky become a shine of pure light, the body spun towards her as the head shot down an intense hyper beam that looked accented with electricity. Giving off a noise like thunder and causing the girls hair to stand, Rachael backed away intimidated as the ultra beast waddled towards the bright light and tried to reach for it. The beam faded and the Porygon-Z's head returned to the body, the virtual pokemon beeped and twitched as Tammy pointed at the beast. "Sparkle, I know you don't battle as Beta... but this kind of show is expected from you. Do you think you can do it?"

The Xurkitree looked away from the Porygon and wiggled his arms to give a loud screech, like he wanted to know more, Rachael looked pleased and approached her friend to give her the ball. "That got him interested. Enjoy the show business Sparkle."

The Xurkitree slowed his wiggling and moaned at knowing something, Rachael closed her eyes and promised him. "I'll watch any contest that stars you. I know that you and Tammy will be amazing together. Now... I got to go explain to the people inside what happened, because there is no way THAT would be ignored."

Tammy cringed and called her Porygon back. "Oh no... they wouldn't! Sparkle, I'm going to ask Dex what kind of moves you can learn, because there is more to you than just electricity. We will practice on and off until the summer... where things are going to deliver in pay off. For now, just come back in the ball." The Xurkitree didn't mind and let himself be called back.

The girl swallowed and walked in to confront Elio and Lillie, who looked to be keeping their babies calm and quiet. Elio asked Tammy as Daphne looked to have whimpered. "Rachael told us what happened and I was about to go out there with Kalden. Next time you make a stunt that loud... tell us first or do it far away from the house. It scared Daphne and Leon."

Lillie nodded as Leon rested on her chest. "Please be careful with Sparkle, he is a loose wire."

Knock, knock! Click! The group turned to the noise and found Patricia with her duo of Meowths, the grand mother gave the Alolan greeting and cheered. "Alola everyone and welcome back Tammy!"

She saw the photos, trophy, ribbons and whistled. "Wow you really were busy. Am I interrupting something?"

Tammy looked down at the Meowths as a Skitty came to join them. "You are wanting to put on a show to make me feel welcome? Grandma... you don't have to do that." Elio expected embarrassment as Patricia assured the girl. "I know I don't, but after how often you gave those shows for everyone, you should have one for yourself. Lillie, do you want to help out? You know this Skitty more than I do."

Lillie didn't mind and asked the kitten. "You know how to support others, do as I say in sync and this will be fun. Tammy, do you want a show before Elio makes dinner?"

The girl blushed and nodded as she joined Rachael and Pipi on a couch. "Sure. After dinner, me and the girls are going to go on an adventure for the night, maybe look at this event that is going on."

At the Battle Royal during an afternoon.

Alex felt his heart racing as he tended to an injured Mawile, Magneton and Metagross. "That battle royal was viscous."

The Mawile agreed and whined as he felt his wounds healing, the Magneton's central body noticed something coming and beeped. "Magne!"

Alex turned around and found an unusual sight that he wasn't expecting, a Registeel escorting an elderly woman to a pokemon center. He scratched his head in confusion as he heard a familiar man shout to him. "Hey, that royal didn't go as planned huh?"

Alex noticed Gladion with a Manaphy in his arms and an athletic, brown haired woman in a casual set of red and black clothes, he answered clearly. "Yes and even with intimidate, they started to come after me when I tried using baton pass as my strategy. Who is this?"

The woman introduced herself with a friendly smile. "Madison, I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Gladion and I are married and this was suppose to be our night off. Anything you need to talk to us about?"

Alex nodded as he saw the Registeel walking out of the Pokemon Center. "Yes, what is that pokemon doing here? I only heard of it in legends and seen pictures of it." Gladion saw the Registeel and let the Manaphy waved to it in invitation. "That Registeel is Lillie's. He along with his kin, Regice and Regirock, patrol the region and help keep the peace."

Alex whistled as the iron pokemon came close and let loose a series of beeps. His dots flashed and the boy confessed. "That is nice of her. Who has the Regice and Regirock?"

Gladion answered and saw an inspired look in the teenagers eyes. "Regice is mine, Regirock is Hau's... you can't miss him and he is the Kahuna of Melemele. How are you enjoying Alola?"

Alex answered as the Metagross lowered himself. "Nothing too special, although there is something I want to talk to Tammy about that isn't important. What are the trials of Alola? I heard an amulet is required to qualify to start the island challenge and that is a way to obtain Z crystals. I... used a Z move once for an emergency."

Gladion thought of his words as the boy picked up his Mawile, got on the Metagross and let the Magneton float close. "They are and it is a rite of passage, you can talk to the Kahunas for a trial amulet and maybe even a Z Power Ring, but there is no guarantee."

BZZT!

Alex checked a text and was pleased by what he saw. "So I will try my luck if I have the chance or time. Tammy sent a message saying that she is heading to Malie City. Maybe I can learn more at the Observatory, I'll be at the motel when the night is over. Thank you for the help earlier."

Gladion appreciated and saw him off. "It's just something I wanted to do, it shouldn't be too long before things get exciting again."

Alex waved goodbye and tapped on the Metagross. "Robot, Ion, Trap Jaw, lets get going to Haehae City."

The iron arm pokemon crawled away and left the group be, leaving Madison to ask the Registeel. "Do you want to join us for a backyard view of the sunset? It is a good way to end a day like today."

The Registeel beeped yes and Manaphy cheered. "We get to watch with all of Papa's pokemon. Even Regice is invited!"

At Malie City.

Tammy, a gangster Eevee, Rachael and Pipi were heading towards a house in the city. The Coordinator of Alola spoke of two friends of hers. "I normally hang around with a few people when I am not at that house or practicing. Gina is in Kalos right now and is recovering from an incident, Calcy and Carby however are getting themselves ready to become trainers."

Pipi looked bored as Rachael asked Tammy. "I think someone told me about two kids she and another are taking care of. I... have some advise. Don't run past that door so quickly when they let you in, young fans are known to be out of control."

The coordinator went to knock on the house and assured Rachael. "Haley kind of keeps those two from going too wild. Sheryl is the more loose of the two ladies and she knows to tell them when enough is enough."

Click!

The door opened and a pink haired woman in dark clothes was in disbelief, a pink haired girl and a blue hair boy were just as amazed and looked at each other to try to say something. The woman apologized and asked Tammy. "I didn't know you knew this girl Tammy. We... kind of expected you to come around when we saw that contest... but damn! Two big shots are here."

Calcy nodded and stepped out of the way. "S...Sorry about not having anything planned."

Carby agreed and guided the girls to a living room. "We need to get started with Tammy, then we can say hello properly."

The girls sat on a couch and listened to what the children had to say, Calcy and Carby inhaled and announced in unison. "Congratulations on winning the Grand Festival Tammy!"

They nodded in respect and saw Tammy blush, the Eevee smugly cheered back as Rachael thanked the young children. "I'm sorry for ruining your welcome back plan, but you seem like good kids. Miss... what is your name?"

The woman introduced herself as she took out an autograph book. "Sheryl. Kids, go get the things. We can kill two birds with one stone."

The two stars watched the children go to their rooms and Pipi heard noise as Tammy began introductions. "You didn't have to ask... but I don't mind it. Miss Sheryl, this is Rachael and you have obviously heard of her or seen her in her movies."

Rachael waved hello as Sheryl knew enough. "She came visiting Po Town the other day and made those numb skulls dreams come true. Who is the girl you brought over?"

Tammy pointed to Pipi, who was being polite. "This is Pipi, she and her family came from Johto for a vacation and we are showing her around Alola. Particularly the Island Trials and some of the odd things we have been hearing about lately."

Sheryl perked and warned the girls. "You talking about that pokemon I been seeing at the recycling center? That guy running it has been keeping it calm during those times, but this leads to some trial goers checking it out and coming back either with beaten up pokemon or a Poisonium Z. I think that is a sign that there is a wild totem pokemon... but we don't got any captains that can check it out and we are having another repeat of that one Totem Pokemon from Poni Island."

Tammy and Rachael gasped as Pipi looked eager to try something. "A Totem pokemon that is wild? When are you all going to have a captain keep that under control?"

Sheryl wished she had an answer as Calcy and Carby came out with autograph books. "Unless we have challengers wanting to be captains, I don't know... but it helps with those doing the Island Challenge and wanting a bit of freedom when they complete their trials."

She took a deep breath and offered her book to the older girls. "Do you want to sign these? Everyone in this house liked your shows."

Tammy and Rachael took the books and started signing away as Pipi puffed her cheeks and decided on something, she let out her Zubat and asked the children. "What pokemon are you going to have when you start out? I already got a head start, but actually training is going to be its own fun."

Calcy and Carby showed net balls, the girl answered to the aspiring ninja. "Once we get far on our island challenge, we are going to be able to use our Gorebyss and Huntail. Until then... maybe we will go to Professor Lillie and talk to her about how we are going to start out. Is that Zubat suppose to be your starter?"

Pipi nodded and had a collection of balls ready. "Kumo was and I started making one new friend after another. Have you heard of Acanci? Tammy caught him and I know she doesn't just keep him around that house."

Carby nodded as he watched Neopolitan place her paw on the books pages in her attempt to sign. "That Eevee is letting this go to her head. It has been a while since we saw Acanci, how is he doing?"

Pipi was ready to toss and start a party. "Come on out everyone!"

Simultaneously.

Alex stepped off a boat and landed on Malie City to enjoy the view and find the sun setting. He checked a brochure and looked up to Mount Hokulani as his Mawile followed behind. "Every week we have a shower of a pokemon called Minior. A pokemon that looks and feels similar to Lunatone and Solrock."

He saw a bus that is themed like an Exeggutor on the horizon and went to get on with a crowded bunch. In a few minutes, he heard a honk and asked his Mawile. "Trap Jaw, do you think we should study this pokemon? I know someone, somewhere, has studied enough of this species... but I want to see the surprise for myself. It is also one of the most gorgeous sights on Alola, Mother is going to be jealous of us."

He tried not to embarrass himself and was given an affectionate rubbing from Trap Jaw, he agreed as he listened to the bus's traveling. "She isn't here, so she isn't too worried about us. Tomorrow... should we... visit that facility we heard about?"

The Mawile rolled his eyes and saw the bus was reaching to the top of the mountain, Alex felt he was agreeing with his partner and felt the bus reach a full stop. He and his Mawile walked off the bus and felt they reached a great height. They saw an icy mountain in the distance and agreed more are to watch. "Ion, Robot, Hard Case, Boussole, Percer, we have another show coming!"

Pop!

The onlookers saw a Magneton, shiny Metagross, Forretress, Probopass and Excadrill sent out of their balls and were wondering where they are as two women that were guiding a group of school kids tried to regain control. A rough looking woman with pink and yellow hair, that was in a teachers uniform, growled under her breath. "Tourists!"

She was more irritated as her enlarged belly caused a jolt of pain, a familiar blonde woman calmed her down. "Relax Plumeria, I know this boy."

Alex saw who was approaching. "M...Miss Lillie, what are you doing here?" Lillie saw the Mawile standing his ground, looked up to the sky and saw the hint of a green dragon as she answered. "We are teaching the students about an important pokemon and why a poke ball is sometimes needed. Have you ever heard of Minior?"

Alex nodded as his Mawile noticed a Whismur coming close to him. "It is a pokemon from outer space that resembles a meteor, like Lunatone and Solrock. What is special about Minior that we need to know?"

Lillie felt her heart heavy and tried to answer as a dark haired woman leaning on the rail answered for her. "It is this time of week that a cycle is completed! Where a story ends and a new one begins."

Lillie tilted her head and saw Zinnia observing the dragon in the sky, she agreed with the woman and gave her part of the answer. "This is when more Minior come from the sky to land on this mountain and... the ones who were living here move on. Stratos is probably here because of what the Minior have to give. The event is going to happen in a couple hours, if you want to capture a Minior... now is the chance."

Alex refused as Plumeria asked Lillie. "You actually know this kid?"

The professor nodded and know Alex was nervous of something, she answered with a frown at the coming cycle. "He is a friend of Tammy's and he was invited to Alola."

The teacher listened, smiled to the boy and went back to organizing the students. "I'm not cutting him any slack for being a friend of that kid. Just as long as he stays out of trouble and doesn't interrupt things."

Alex made a vow without much thought. "I won't, I want to know more about this region... because it sounds fun to explore."

Plumeria gave the boy a thumbs up without looking at him and continued her lesson. "And this is a lesson all of you are going to learn." The Metragross and Forretress looked towards the south west and saw a shine as the Exeggutor Express drove off to pick up more travelers.

Back At Malie City.

Calcy and Carby had an overload of the pokemon Pipi brought out and were left exhausted. Pipi called her five back as Tammy saw dusk coming. "Wow it is getting late. Hey Sheryl, do you and the kids want to come with us to the Minior Shower? It's that time of week again."

The woman shook her head as the children's joy became that of slight depression. "I don't like going to that event. Haley brought us there once, it was enough. If any of you want to catch one of them... you should do that as soon as possible."

Pipi took out a pokedex and revealed a red star like meteor, by the picture was six others of various colors. "Bleep bleep! Minior, the meteor pokemon!" Tammy felt her bag open and let out her Rotom Dex that had news to speak of. "I got thiz. Although itz outer zhell iz uncommonly durable, the zhock of falling to the ground zmashez the zhell to zmithereenz."

The none possessed Dex continued with a description that the hosts were not looking forward to. "Once the shell has cracked off, it will be left exposed to the atomosphere of the earth, which deteriorates its body to the point that it becomes dust. That dust returns to the atmosphere and becomes food for certain pokemon that live in the sky."

Rachael flinched and asked. "Deteriorate?! Become dust?! You are saying that all those Miniors are going to be dead soon? Why do people come to watch that?"

Tammy took a deep breath and answered. "Because people get to learn about life and death in its beauty. It isn't all bad though, if you catch one in a poke ball, they will last much longer. Do you and Pipi want to come to this?"

Rachael looked interested as Pipi puffed up her cheeks and knew she didn't have much of a choice. "I don't want to see that happening, but I like hanging out with you two."

Rachael decided on something and readied a quick ball. "I'm not excited about this either, but I am thinking of a way to make my next film feel special... if it requires pretty things. Are you all ready to go?"

Tammy nodded and had her Rotom and Eevee lead the way out. "There should be a bus to drive us up the mountain. We will see you all later." The family waved goodbye and let the girls leave, they found a bus waiting for them and got on for a quick drive to the observatory.

They girls saw a familiar professor helping a teacher line up some students and waved hello. Tammy shouted to get her attention. "Hi Mom, this is the job you agreed to help with?"

Lillie turned sharply and said hello to the girls with her astonishment. "A...Alola! I am here to help some students learn, Elio is at Aether Paradise and we let Miss Patricia baby sit the children for the time. You came for the Minior Shower?"

Tammy nodded as she noticed a boy on a shiny Metagross that was coming their way. "I want to show my friends around Alola and felt this is a good time to let them know of a special pokemon that lives here. Hey Alex, how are you doing?"

The boy got off and answered with a charming bow. "I'm just enjoying the view of this mountain. Do you know that there is a hidden trial down the road, it is said to be where you can find a Z Crystal for steel types."

He tried to contain himself as Tammy refused him. "I'm not showing you where it is and you just got here today, slow down... hey Mom, is it okay if I show Rachael and Pipi where the Minior normally are?"

Lillie approved as Plumeria smiled to an idea. "If any of you are catching one, bring it here so we can show something kind of cool in this lousy night."

Rachael was ready to follow as Pipi refused and stayed with the grown ups. "I would rather watch them from here. I don't like watching things like this. I know it happens, that is why ghost pokemon are around and are called ghosts."

Plumeria didn't mind and asked her. "What is your name kid? I seen you with two grown ups I know of."

Pipi introduced herself as the older kids wanted to walk off, Rachael asked her young friend. "I don't think anyone minds leaving you with helpful adults. Alex, Pipi is a girl that is training to be a Ninja, she is a cool kid."

The boy wanted to know more and found it an appropriate time to ask them as he had his Metagross follow him. "I want to talk to you two about something since now seems like a good chance. Do you mind?"

Tammy and Rachael didn't as they lead the way down the road. Leaving Pipi behind and for her to recognize something about Plumeria. "...You are that poison type trainer Mother spoke about. I heard you have a poison type that has the ability to poison other poison types and even steel types. Do you?"

Plumeria looked down at the girl and readied a ball. "Since you like poison types that much. I'll bite."

She let out a Salazzle that wasn't impressed by the girl, the teacher continued her answer. "If you are wanting to capture a pokemon like this, here is what you got to do."

Down the road.

Rachael saw a group of Minior floating in bliss and saw an odd one in the bunch that wasn't even aware of its surroundings, a black Minior. She tossed the quick ball without hesitation and watched it drag the prize in, it shook three times and clicked as Tammy congratulated her friend and asked Alex. "I think that is a shiny Minior... congratulations. Alex, what is it you want to talk about?"

The boy sweated and asked the two. "Is...is it okay to have a crush on someone older than you?"

Tammy thought of it and shrugged. "Kind of, I know you have a crush on Mom and as long as you know that you are too young for her, you will get over it. It is when that older person acts on that and take advantage of you that it doesn't become okay."

Alex took a deep breath as a cheerful, green Minior floated behind Tammy and took interest, the coordinator turned around and readied a quick ball in an desire to indulge. "I can use you in a contest. Go quick ball!"

She tossed the ball as Alex relaxed and asked. "Is it even weirder that I have a crush on a woman that is older than Professor Lillie? This is a bad habit of mine that came from Kalos... there is this member of Kalos's Elite Four that is a very nice woman and at the same time, a dragon type specialist."

The Rotom Dex looked up the description and showed the image of an elderly woman with long black hair, long brown clothes and look to be wearing a variety of dragons teeth. Rachael flinched and wanted to tease Alex. "Drasna?! You will get over her."

Click! Tammy captured the Minior and asked the boy. "You met another woman that is like that?"

Alex nodded and saw a group of Elgyem shining a light into the starry sky. "Yes and she is young for a grand mother. Her name is Patricia... do you know of her?"

Tammy gasped and looked at him teasingly. "That is a Grandma alright and one of the fiercest in the whole region. Known as the Scratch Cat Girl of Kanto, has had a history of partaking in violent battles and has a Gengar you do not want to meet. All of that under the guise of a basic woman that stays at home with her Meowth."

She saw Alex sweating and continued. "Elio might be this regions champion, but it isn't any wonder where he got that desire for battles. Just remember what we said and you will get over that. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Alex puffed his cheeks as the Metagross growled advise, the trainer agreed and confessed. "Because there isn't any guy I know of that would have been able to help me and I don't want my Father giving me that talk when I already know what a it is. My mother would find it awkward if I told her that I have a crush on one of her friends. There really won't be anything she can do to help me."

Tammy agreed with him and raised a finger as her Eevee felt she saw a faint flash of light. "I met some hot guys during my travels in Hoenn and I would be lying if I say some of the people I know here on Alola are not hunks. But I get over it most of the time. We are your friends, if you have a problem with a crush like this, tell us. It is better than you bottling up. Rachael, do you think we should go back and show the kids what a Minior normally is like... because it is kind of hard talking about death."

The movie star agreed and patted Alex on the back. "It isn't really fair what is going to happen to the others."

The Rotom Dex agreed and chimed. "But it iz thiz time of week Miniorz are eazier to capture. When their zhield iz gone, they are lezz reziztant to poke balls. Neo, what are you looking at?"

The Eevee swore she saw one more Elgyem than what she was seeing and answered that it was nothing, the girls lead the way back to the observatory, where they saw Pipi sitting down with her arms folded, her eyes closed and her face showing that she was deep in thought. Plumeria looked like she had to have said something she regretted as her Salazzle was in a mutual thought. "Kid, you got to learn to slow down or you will feel like you are leaving everyone behind. It stinks waiting and you know your stuff on poison types, can you settle down for one more year?"

Pipi opened her eyes and wanted to make a decision as she noticed her friends returning. "Yes, but now I don't have anything to do here that would help me reach the best of the best."

Rachael apologized as she and Tammy went to a pokemon center. "And we can't really let you wander off to do what ever you want. But we have a plan to visit Akala tomorrow and show you what a Battle Royal is. We will be right back to show you all what we found."

The girls left Alex behind and for Lillie to finish a call. "I will let you know if I find anything suspicious. Just do what Miss Wicke says and go home, it wasn't anyone's fault and I know just the bait for an Elgyem."

She was given an affectionate parting, hanged up and took out a dark chocolate treat. "Miss Plumeria, there is another incident that we need to be know. An Elgyem escaped from Aether Paradise by teleporting. If you or those of Team Skull see one acting strange, that is our Elgyem."

The teacher growled and laughed at herself. "This is the worse place and time to tell me that."

Lillie agreed and showed what the bait is for. "Maybe, but it escaped for a reason. If it is looking for something, then we can draw it out with brain food. Alex, do you and Robot know anything suspicious out there?"

The boy didn't recall as Pipi felt something tap on her shoulder, the Metagross sensed a faint power and turned around to see an odd sight. "Meta?"

Pipi and the women turned around to find an Elgyem giving a faint glow.

Pew!

The girl and pokemon disappeared in a flash of light, the bystanders gasped at the sight and the adults were ready to go into action as Alex got on his partners back. "I got this. Robot, do you sense where those two have gone?"

The Metagross folded his arms into his body and hovered in a yes. "Meta!"

The boy asked the two women. "Do you mind if I go while you manage this class? I'll be right back."

Lillie tried to calm herself and ordered. "Find Pipi as soon as possible, she could be in great danger for all we know."

Alex agreed as the Metagross flew off, to a place in the north west of the mountain. The centers door opened to let Tammy and Rachael out, who had a ball ready as they realized someone disappeared, Tammy asked. "Where is Pipi?"

At Malie Cities Recycling Plant.

Pipi was coming through from a flash of light and shook of an Elgyem. She shouted at it. "Hey what was that fo-" She looked around and saw where she was as the Elgyem apologized and hummed, Pipi asked it. "You...you are the one Professor Lillie mentioned? I was told about psychic types... there was a reason why you did this?"

The cerebral pokemon nodded, crossed his arms and posed like a venomous creature, he pointed to something slithering out of the recycling plant and away from the eyes of a young janitor. An oily looking Muk that was the size of a truck, he scavenged loose trash to devour, on his left arm pit was a purple crystal wedged into his sludge, Pipi saw the shine and came close. The Muk gave a deep gurgle and saw a trash bag that was was dropped by accident, it inhaled and swallowed the bag whole, scaring the girl into backing away, she sent out a Zubat and a Dustox as she tried to calculate a plan. "If I go near that pokemon, it would eat me. Kumu, Dasuti, follow me into a bush. I...I think I know how to take that crystal." The poison types saw the Muk sniffing around and knew it was a fight they couldn't win as they hide with their trainer, the Elgyem floated behind a pole and watched.

Pipi asked her pokemon. "Dasuti, spit out enough of your string shot so I can make a grappling rope. Kumu, when that Muk's back is turned, sneak close enough so you can use hypnosis."

The Zubat sweated in a disagreement as Pipi felt it was mutual. "I know, one false move and we are going to have to run for our lives. Fly low and do not stir the grass."

The Dustox spit a thick rope of silk and Pipi readied it as the Zubat followed her trainers instructions, she flew behind the large pokemon in silence and gave a small chitter that drew its attention. The Muk turned around to see who was there and found a Zubat that flew in a hypnotic pattern, the sludge pokemon's eyes followed and brought him in a trance. Pipi to sneaked closely in a ninjas silence, the Muk growled on knowing what the Zubat was doing, tried to move his limbs and felt relaxed, Pipi was in position and readied the rope, she hurled it at the purple crystal and saw it stick. She gave a hard tug and felt a psychic glow aiding her.

PLOP!

Ding!

The Muk felt something was pulled, broke out of the trance and saw what was stolen. The Zubat made a u-turn back to her trainer. Pipi pulled the crystal to herself and grabbed it in high speeds as the sludge pokemon shined an intense aura and roared, drawing the attention of the janitor as a Dustox shot an electrical web at the Muk to distract him.

Pipi squeaked as her Dustox flew to her side, she took a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground as the Muk struggled against the web. She and her pokemon dashed into the city towards a masalada shop, far away to where the Muk wouldn't follow, she and the two went in and ran inside, panting over what they accomplished. Pipi took her crystal, pulled the silk off and look upon the workings, a marking of a skull and cross bones was seen with in. The girl couldn't believe it and raised it up in the air to give a cheer that attracted the bystanders. "We did it! We got ourselves our first Z crystal! A... Poisonium Z!"

The Dustox and Zubat looked at each other and agreed they accomplished a great task, the bystanders went back to eating as the Elgyem teleported into the shop and clapped, it asked something of the girl and was nervous to explain what it wanted. Pipi guessed what part of it was. "You got me out of there because you knew I was kind of kept put by those older than me. Because they think I am too young to be doing this by myself and are worried I would get hurt? That is kind of why you ran away... isn't it? You know people are going to worry about both of us."

She placed her crystal in her pocket and was worried about something as she heard a mighty thud from outside. The door opened and let Alex in, who saw the culprit and the girl with her pokemon. The boy tried to think of what happened and asked the four. "If you come with me back to the observatory, I will make sure that the grown ups understand what ever happened and why. Elgyem, was this planned?"

The cerebral pokemon nodded as Pipi let her pokemon perch on her back and answered. "I think it was, the Professor should know what to do though."

She walked out and saw a Metagross that was ready to let people on, Alex helped her on and was the next to climb on as the Elgyem held on tightly. The boy ordered. "We will get some masaladas later, Robot, fly us back."

At the observatory up the mountain.

Tammy and Rachael looked worried and held onto their quick balls tightly as Plumeria finished part of a lecture. "One trainer that looks strange around here has had a red Minior for four years and that is how he keeps it with him for that long. Unlike most pokemon, you are better off keeping that pokemon in its ball when you are not battling with it, or if it is for special events."

Lillie looked above and saw a shiny Metagross fly towards them, it landed to drop off Pipi, who had her poison types with her and Alex, who had an Elgyem with him. The woman asked the boy. "Was this the pokemon that took Pipi away?"

The pokmon hummed yes as Alex answered. "When I found them, they were at the masalada shop. Pipi, what happened?"

The girl sighed and took out the Z crystal. "I took this from that big Muk!"

Plumeria flinched and refused to believe it. "There is no way a kid like you would be able to beat that thing. Not with all the pokemon you have, unless you were not bluffing about that whole ninja stuff."

Rachael sighed at the woman. "I wished she was."

Tammy was impressed and asked. "Pipi, you actually stole that from that Muk? Everyone has got to do a trial around here somehow."

The teacher smiled in an agreement as Lillie asked the Elgyem. "Thank you for helping Pipi get that chance to prove herself. But what you did scared us... are you one of the Elgyems that were taken to Aether Paradise for protection?"

The psychic type hesitated to say it as Tammy had a dusk ball ready. "It is... but I think that is why it helped Pipi, it wants to grow away from that. Elgyem... do you want to know about Pokemon Contests? With the right training, you can amaze a lot of people with teleport and what ever looks cool with that."

The cerebral pokemon nodded and floated to the ball, a career was decided on, Tammy let the pokemon tap on the ball and watched it go into the dusk ball.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Lillie clapped in congratulations as the sky looked to be raining something down. "I will tell Elio about this when we get back home. It looks like the Minior shower is coming. Would you and Rachael show the class what else you found?"

The girls agreed and let out their Miniors, Tammy let the Elgyem out and promised it. "Lobe, I want you to watch this event with us. Once we get home, I'll show you this idea I am working on. Once this Torchic We got a lot of work to do" The Elgyem blushed and went to watch the event with the Eevee and others as the adults discussed about the Minior, in preparation for a harsh lesson on life.


	78. Gathering of Friends!

During a morning on a boat, Pamela watched on as she, her Meltan, Clefairy and Scizor saw their vessle approach an island. Pamela listened to the horn and voiced her plan. "Above all else, we book a room at the motel and then visit Tammy. We are here for more than just Mercury. Once we settle in our room, then we will enjoy this region at our luxury."

The boat slowly reached the ferry terminal and deposit its passengers, the girl and her trio of pokemon got off and journeyed north, towards a motel overlooking a beach. They saw a teenage boy returning from a day at the beach and had with him an Excadrill that was covered in sand. "Perce, I know we have had fun, but we need to rest up, we got to check out Vast Poni Canyon for a sight of its totem pokemon."

The subterrene pokemon winked and spun in a make shift dance, it looked like he had a wonderful day. The boy noticed the girl with the two steel types and a Clefairy, he gasped and went to his room. "Is that... Perce, we got to get going."

Pamela blinked and wondered what that was about as she went to the lobby to pay for a room that was right next to the boy's. In a well kept room, the girl let her Meltan waddle around and her Clefairy to play with a bed as the Scizor wondered what was going on. Pamela closed the door and put her luggage in the drawers as she felt like she understood. "That boy knows about Mercury and we will investigate that in a couple hours."

She placed a bed for the Clefairy and Meltan as she yawned and readied her sport ball. "I am going to take a nap and rest up. We are going to surprise Tammy soon." She called her ready Scizor back and fell on the bed, wondering about how far from home she was. She pressed a button to turn on the T.V and felt her mind drifting to random news.

At Iki Town.

Elio finished a call and gave Hau a report. "Alex really was certain he saw Pamela. Okay, lets start getting operation Smelt'em underway."

Hau knew what he was to do as Conia finished a dance with a Ludicolo and a Pikachu. "I'll call the Kahunas while you tell the captains what is happening. What is Lillie going to do about this?"

Elio was about to answer as he heard a voice shout. "Elio, I just called my brother and he is getting things ready. What do we have next?"

The man turned around to find Lillie carrying Daphne and Leon. "Right now, nothing really, if Gladion is letting his enforcers at Aether know about Pamela, then we are ready. Stormy, its time for us to get going."

The Pikachu turned and went to Elio's side, the trainer called a Charizard for a ride and got on with the Pikachu. "To Hau'oli first!"

Swoop! Lillie watched her husband fly away and tried to say something to her children as she heard two girls bickering from behind. "So you are going to have Lobe use teleport with dark pulse, thunder bolt and psyshock?! Girl, you are crazy."

"That is how I am going to keep being a winner Rachael, I'm surprised you haven't tried catching him yourself after how much you two talked to each other."

Lillie turned around to see Rachael, Tammy and Neo playing with each other. Rachael scoffed and gave a high and mighty divas laugh. "Oh, ho, ho! You are funny, Houdini is my partner in the world of psychic types and I already had him traded once, just to get him to evolve into an Alakazam. You can keep that Elgyem though, when do you think that Torchic egg is going to hatch?"

Tammy checked her egg and saw a wiggling. "I...don't really know, I haven't walked around Alola with it at all for the last couple days."

She saw Lillie and ran to her to ask. "Hey Mom, do you have a minute to judge a stunt I am doing? It looks pretty cool and other worldly."

Lillie sighed with a firm expression that she was busy. "Maybe later, Tammy... I have good news for you. She is on Alola and at the Motel, you are free to try and surprise her in anyway you wish."

Tammy wanted to ask who and gasped. "Pamela?!"

Rachael agreed and squealed with her friend. "This is going to be amazing. The four of us taking Alola by storm, Pipi was all over the news about her stunt with that Muk and maybe...nah! That would be doing way too much."

Tammy raised an eyebrow and asked. "Too much of what?!"

Rachael pretended to be reported something to the news in her answer. "A quartet of gals from various regions have gathered into one spot to make a grand show that would drive all of Alola wild! With a pokemon of myth as the center piece! Tammy, with your experience as a top coordinator, how are you going to make this show the best of the best of Alola?"

Tammy blushed with stage fright, saw Lillie was watching, inhaled and answered. "I'll have Sparkle lead the band with Z electric terrain. With enough electric type moves, it will be a light show to remember." Lillie gasped as Rachael focused on her. "Professor Lillie, what do you think of this idea?"

The woman didn't want to continue the game and answered. "It has potential, now Rachael, are you going to take this seriously?! Pamela needs time to rest before we go finish the Meltan project. You should know what you are to do."

Rachael does and wanted to finish her report. "I will interview Pamela later. A top coordinator from Johto has came to Alola after her journey in Sinnoh and she is about to make history in the confirmation of Melmetal. We need to know how she is feeling in knowing this great feat. Tammy, we need to make sure this becomes something to remember."

Tammy agreed and let Rachael run off. "I'll finish things up with Mom, I got my own plans for this moment."

Lillie knew what the girl had on her mind and asked. "Are you certain that you want to introduce Pamela and Alex to each other? I know you are being a friend, but this would mean you would be alone."

Tammy figured and asked. "I will want to talk to you and Dad one day about the crazy things you do. But we are certain of this, Mom... what do you want me to do to help with the Meltan project?"

Lillie answered and nearly posed like a confident queen. "For now, just focus on making Pamela feel welcome. Hau, we will be there when it is needed. If you wish for more of our help, let us know."

The Kahuna confirmed as he heard various cries in the sky. "We will, enjoy your day Lillie. Thank you for visiting Daphne, you too Leon."

The babies cheered and tried to wave goodbye as their mother walked out of the town with Tammy. "Thank you, Tammy, I would like to see your stunt when we get back home." The girl felt her confidence and carried Leon as she followed her mother. "I won't disappoint you."

At Haehae City.

Elio sweated and finished discussing something with Mallow, Lana and Kiawe. "So Olivia got the memo and is heading to Konikoni City to meet up with the other Kahunas? Ilima has a good point about where people are needing to gather. If everyone is on one spot, then everywhere else might be exposed to danger. Am... I going to have to repeat what I did when Eclipse was coming?"

Kiawe considered it an option and cooled his heart. "If you are to lend Alola some of your pokemon, it would help protect the region from this possible threat."

Mallow agreed at a possibility and asked as she cradled her belly. "Do you want us to assist those pokemon like last time. This problem we all been having is that these are evil people trying to hurt everyone we care about, that isn't like the Ultra Beast outbreak we had where."

Lana felt it was obvious as she saw a purple hair agent approaching them. "Those are nothing compared to those loons. Champ, you can count on us to help those legends fight back."

Elio raised his fist up and had his pager ready as his Pikachu drew his attention towards Anabel, who had a report to give. "Mr. Sun, I had word from Gladion about the recent events and security at Aether Paradise is on alert. There is a meeting you are required to go to."

The Alolan Champion turned around and asked the woman. "I got to let the guys on Ula'ula know what is up. Are they heading to Aether now they got the idea that the big moment is soon? What Alex said became public rather quickly."

Anabel nodded as her Salamence flew to her side and was ready for her to get on. "They have and two tourists from Johto had agreed to assist us. Did you call your Elite Four to do their part?"

Elio shook his head as he shined his pager as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and counted who needed to know. The man saw the Charizard come down as he reported. "Olivia already knows, Molayne will get the message personally, Mina is going to know, it is really Acerola and Kahili who are left."

He gave a warning to the former captains as he and his Pikachu got on the Charizard. "Remember, keep a close eye and know what we are dealing with. I'll go see if I can't pass you a piece of equipment in case the worse shows up."

Lana nodded and took lead. "We know a storm is coming champ, you can count on us."

Elio smiled at the group as his Charizard flew off, Kiawe asked the water specialist. "Do you know about what we are going to be trusted with? We... were never told."

Mallow agreed and wondered what it was. "This was something we don't know of... but it would be a nice surprise." Lana took a deep breath and answered them. "It is devices in case we have to battle a Shadow Pokemon. Something that lets us take those pokemon... right Anabel? That was how Lillie stopped that Ho-oh."

The agent nodded and looked around as her Salamence readied its wings. "You are correct, but discuss that plan privately, he will be back to discuss more with you. We will meet again."

SWOOP!

The captains were left alone and Lana lead the way to the Pokemon Center. "I... don't know a whole lot besides that device, but we can talk about how it is going to be used." The two felt annoyed by Lana's half bluff and followed, with a faint feeling of courage fueling their hearts.

At the Conservation Deck at Aether Paradise.

Elio comforted Sophocles and Molayne over a farewell they had to make. "I know you loved those guys, but this is the best outcome we can get from doing this. Once this is over, you both are going to see just what Melmetal even is."

Philip written down a number and agreed with the employee. "It is only a days departure and after that, you will see them again so long as Pamela deems it fit. The pros outweigh the cons. Do you three need a moment alone?"

The three nodded and let the scientist walk away, Molayne answered a question Elio had. "Once we had the call, we knew what else we needed to do and called Acerola and Kahili. Even Nanu and Mina are getting ready, Sophy is also here to help with a fail safe should... that kind of trouble, show up."

The electric specialist nodded as he saw Wicke approaching with a satisfied Pikachu, Togedemaru and a familiar employee that was blushing in excitement. "They are trusting me to quickly shut something down and I know what it is. Miss Wicke, is this true?"

The scientist nodded as her assistant answered. "The program that jams unused pokeballs. If we have anything... strange happen, we can quickly shut the program down for a short while and give us enough time to capture what needs to be captured. Miss Wicke is pretty strict about it though."

The scientist agreed with her and explained why. "It is for the protection of the pokemon under our care and the longer we have that program down, the longer we have the pokemon here exposed to a thief. Sophocles, this is Aoi, she is fast with computers. You two along with Mr. Colress will deactivate the jamming signal on que and once we deem it no longer necessary, we will expect you to activate it again. Mr. Sophocles, you are going to be compensated with payment along with our volunteers."

Sophocles understood as Aoi approached and shook his hand with respect. "You made a whole virtual amusement park among other things, we are going to get along."

Sophocles shook back as his Togedemaru felt suspicious and rolled to his side. Wicke felt a slight tension and let Stormy return to Elio as she continued. "Regardless, it is needed. Mr. Sun, Master Gladion will be arriving soon with the equipment."

Molayne noticed Gladion approaching the group with a case and a business like mood on his face and let Elio know who arrived. The Alolan Champion turned around and was given an order. "Mr. Sun, you are to deliver the contents of this box to one person on each of the four islands. I don't care who you pick, but make sure it is someone who won't miss use them."

Elio obeyed and took the box as he thought of what was inside. "I know who can be trusted to give these back. I'll be heading down to pick up a boat to Ula'ula, how was your meeting with Janine and Falkner?"

Gladion looked around and posed to relieve stress. "They agreed to keep watch of the halls while the event goes on, they along with some of the toughest employees around Alola are making sure no one takes or destroys even a file. If you find mother out there, tell her that we need to focus on our plans... there is a slight change in it."

Elio blinked why as his boss continued. "Madison is having some sick episodes. But she isn't letting that stop her from helping out."

He blushed a deep red and saw his brother in-law make a vow to his duty. "Make sure that she is going to be alright, we got a lot to do before we can start celebrating."

He turned and wanted to leave with his Pikachu. "I'll be back and hopefully I'll drag you know who back here, because she needs to know what is going on."

That much caused Gladion to wish otherwise as he watched his in-law leave. He asked Molayne in his attempt to focus elsewhere. "If Pamela visits the observatory, would you tell her I said hi?"

The steel type specialist smiled nervously at the request. "She did put that Z crystal to good use and there is one more she might need to obtain. Sophy, what do you think?"

The electric type specialist snapped his fingers and knew what to do. "I'll have the trial ready, if she wants the Electrium Z, she is going to have to earn it."

At Hau'oli City.

Pamela was stretching her arms and enjoyed the sights with her Magnezone, Meltan and Clefairy, she looked disappointed and thought of what would look fitting for a trip to Alola. "Mercury, we need to think of what is fashionable around here... Maybe if we try another place."

"Coming Live, a local coordinator from Sinnoh, the girl who started the whole Meltan fiasco, has graced Alola and is trying to find out its culture. We will go ask and see what she is doing here."

Pamela turned to the noise and gasped on seeing a friend she recognized, Rachael under a stylish red hat and sun glasses. She had a Glaceon and shiny Hydreigon with her as the witness asked. "Wha...wha... Rachael, what are you doing?"

The movie star took off her glasses in an attempt to look classy and answered her friend. "I just got a scheme to get closer to my goal of becoming a News Reporter along with my job in this region. Everyone is expecting you to go to Aether Paradise for a briefing... but that can wait until tomorrow."

She winked and wanted to lead her friend. "Someone wants to meet you and she is at Kukui's place. How was your arrival on the region? Me and Pipi watched your festival and you were amazing."

Pamela called her pokemon to her, Magno let Fae carry Mercury and jump onto his body in preparation for travel, she smiled back. "Good, I knew what was coming when some boy knew about me and Mercury. He was responsible for making this public I assume?"

Rachael nodded as her Hydreigon lead the way and encouraged bystanders to move aside. "His name is Alex and he is a friend of Tammy's... she did tell you about him?"

Pamela nodded and blushed. "She has, a boy that helped her when she needed it the most. Is Tammy with Miss Lillie right now?"

Rachael shrugged as she saw the road out of the city. "She just left to experiment with a new stunt she wanted to try out after impressing the Professor with a new friend of hers. Pipi is also in this region and she is with her parents at the moment... maybe you will see her when you can. You are also wanting to change up from what you are wearing?"

Pamela nodded as her Meltan buzzed a question of his own, the trainer hummed. "Maybe we need to look around. What has Pipi been up to?"

Rachael saw that she and her friend reached out of the city and lead towards a house on a beach. She looked like she wanted to report more news. "We still couldn't believe that a young ninja has completed a trial. She used her skills to steal a Poisonium Z from a Totem Muk and seeks to learn how to obtain the Z Power Ring."

She looked at the bracelet on Pamela's wrist and broke out of her reporter facade. "I still haven't figured it out, the Kahunas are not saying anything and I really want to know."

She took out her Buginium Z to show off, impressing Pamela as they reached the house and saw a Malamar standing guard and watching a youngster head on our with a Rockruff. "Come on, lets try the island challenge!"

The travelers found the act cute and were let in by an expecting Malamar, Rachael thanked Illithid and saw Lillie relaxing on a couch with her orange Lycanroc that was entertaining two laughing babies. The professor saw the guests and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola! Sorry I couldn't give you more of a greeting, make yourselves at home."

The Magnezone lowered to a corner to let off the Clefairy and Meltan as the Glaceon jumped on a couch to curl up and the Hydreigon laying on a carpet to watch the entertaining wolf. Rachael and Pamela joined on the couch to rest and wonder what was going on. The coordinator asked. "Miss Lillie, its been a few months and I heard Tammy won her Grand Festival. I wish to say congratulations to her and I wish to say hello. Do you know where she is?"

Lillie giggled with her babies and answered. "She and a friend of hers is going to Malie City. You missed out on quite a light show, but you will see that again. Has Rachael told you?"

The movie star nodded. "I told her everything she needs to know about Alex. Once they are done in that city, they will be back here, Pamela, how was your trip?"

The steel maiden sighed as her Meltan waddled to her, she picked it up and answered. "Boring and it seems like everyone is busy because of me. I am minding my own business one moment and it feels like I get dragged into something else."

PEW! The group saw a flash of light and an Elgyem appeared before them, Lillie apologized once more. "And you two are going to have to do more before you sit down. We will see you again soon."

Rachael, Pamela and the Meltan tried to say something as they saw another flash of light and found themselves on a bench in a garden. They cleared their vision and saw Tammy and her Eevee thanking the Elgyem as an astonished middle aged couple looked on, a shiny Meltan was seen at the heel of a blonde, green eyed woman and shrieked in cheer at greeting Mercury. The Meltan by Pamela's side instinctively jumped off as the other charged at him, the two Meltans gave each other a welcoming hug as Rachael glared at Tammy. "Not cool!"

Pamela agreed as Alex stood in between and tried to explain what happened. "Tammy thought she would say hello through this, with an introduction and a show. You...you must be Pamela?"

The steel type specialist locked eyes with the boy and answered like a noble woman. "I am and you have a lot of explaining to do for telling people about Mercury! The whole region is busy this early and you know because Tammy made friends with you. You must be Alex?"

The boy nodded as the blonde man blew a whistle and called a time out. "This is about to become like a fight between a Heracross and a Pinsir, calm down!"

Rachael took a deep breath and began an introduction. "This is Mohn, the guy who runs the Poke Pelago and has brought to the world an interesting concept for stored poekmon. You... heard of him?" Pamela nodded and slowly took her gaze away from the boy that was blushing in response to a familiar woman that greeted herself. "It has been a couple months, welcome back to Alola Pamela. Before we talk about why you came, do know that everything is ready at your leisure, we will begin when you are ready. The Meltan making friends with Mercury is named Meruta and... he tried to sneak out and escape from the busy schedule of Aether Paradise." Pamela appreciated it and coughed to say hello. "It has been a while Miss Lusamine. Just... give me until tomorrow night, me and Mercury will be ready then." Lusamine didn't mind as Mohn tried to restore order. "You just got here today, welcome to Alola. Your friend has a welcome back show just for you if you want to watch."

Pamela saw Tammy getting ready and allowed it. "It must be something she is trying out. I'm waiting." The coordinator of Alola giggled and heard noise from an egg case strapped on her back. "Okay, before we have a dozen things happen at once. Dex, do you have yourself ready to record?"

A Rotom Dex hovered by a lamp post and focused on Lobe. "Yep, thiz iz an experiment, zo any criticizm will do!" Tammy licked her lips and tried to give an order. "Lobe, lets start with a thund-" POOOF! Smoke scattered and startled the group, in the mist was a small image standing like a proud ninja, it cleared and revealed a purple haired girl with glasses and a Dustox on her back, Pipi cheered hello. "Alola everyone! Hey Pamela, how was your day?"

Pamela blushed and answered. "Busy, how long were you planning that?" Pipi was nearly distracted by the blue tailed Meltan and answered back. "When I saw Tammy order Lobe to use teleport, I timed my strike. Hey Meruta, its been a long time!"

The shiny Meltan remembered the voice and waddled to Pipi with Mercury following behind to give a unified hello, the ninja lowered herself and gave both a petting as the Dustox hummed hello.

Lusamine looked up to find a Charizard flying north and wanted to quicken the meeting. "Elio finished... something on this island. Tammy, about your stunt since it is only a matter of time until your fans decide they waited long enough."

Tammy coughed and saw several people entering the garden to watch. "Right, Lobe... start by forming a psyshock and then use thunder bolt to charge them up."

The Cerebral pokemon understood and glowed to form psychic rocks around him, he shot lightning from his finger tips and gave off a purple, electrical glow. Tammy followed with pride and faced her back against the northern wall. "Now...charge up a dark pulse and let it all loose, once you do... use teleport."

The Elgyem closed his hands together and thought of his pride, he and the charged rocks glowed black and were shrouded in darkness.

PULSE!

Lobe pulsed the combination away from a stunning display and disappeared in a flash. Leaving the onlookers wondering where the pokemon went to, Tammy stepped aside to show the Elgyem and whistled. "Ta da! What do you all think?"

Mohn was quick to be the first to answer. "That was just right in what you let loose, but is that going to work when Lobe becomes a Beheyeem? It will be hard to hide him behind you back and make the ending look the way it did."

Tammy took it to heart and felt the egg case shake. "Hmm... but how am I going to keep the audience guessing. I'll try and think of something once this is done."

She placed it down and saw the egg glowing, she took the poke ball out of the top and lifted the seal as she watched the egg crack. Crack...crack... pop!

The egg shells scattered and a Torchic was chirping in joy at a whole wide world, the feathers on its head give way that it is a female and she kicked her talons wildly. Tammy readied the ball and introduced herself. "Hello 'O ke ahi. I am your trainer and together, we will do a lot of great things. Do you want me to put you in this ball? I promise that you will settle down with the rest of my pokemon shortly?"

The Torchic saw the ball, squinted her eyes and leaped at it, she tapped her beak in a fiery style and let it take her in. It shook three times and clicked as Lusamine assisted her husband's critic. "The combination of those moves are breath taking and adds mystery to... Lobe, but his movement won't be as mysterious when you can't hide him. This Torchic is going to be another pokemon you will train?"

Tammy nodded and felt something fierce in her ball. "Kind of like with Vicky and Steelix, 'O ke ahi is a pokemon I am using as that mega pokemon. Mega Blaziken is so cool and this is going to fun. So everyone... what else is there to do today?"

Pamela chuckled like a rival and looked on at the peaceful water. "Besides trying some ideas out and maybe... gather more Z crystals, nothing much. Alex, were you that boy who took Tammy's pokemon to do that contest for her?"

The boy swallowed and blushed. "Y..Yeah and I had to figure most of the pattern out from the things I remembered watching. I... could show a trick I know with Hard Case... my Forretress."

The grown ups expected something slightly amusing as Rachael asked her friends. "Hey... some of us are thinking of setting up an electrical show later this week once we are done with the whole Melmetal thing. Are you all interested in that?"

Tammy and Pamela looked like they were to agree and were concerned about Pipi, who has no electric types, the ninja giggled as the Dustox flew above and was ready to show something on his trainers command. "Me and Dasuti are always full of surprises, like this one! This will be something all of us will accomplish at once!"


	79. Melding Together

During a late evening at the Conservation Deck at Aether Paradise, a camera crew were ready to record something as a group of people arrived. Rachael looked on in jealousy and forced herself to look away. "It isn't fair, I want to give the report."

Tammy finished a report to Anabel, watched her head to an elevator and wanted to scold her friend. "Rachael, you are needed to watch over things and act when it is needed. Don't be selfish."

The movie star puffed her cheeks as she saw an Eevee dressed as a secret agent sitting vigilantly, her eyes shined in envy as she slowly gave in and sent out her Alakazam and Hydreigon. "Fine... but I am going to report some news in the after party. Megara, fly above with Lillie's Ghorchi and keep a sharp eye out for anything. Houdini, depending on what happens, we are going to mega evolve at the best time."

The shiny Hydreigon nodded and flew above as the Alakazam brought himself to a meditative stance, Rachael felt herself lost to focus and looked to be waiting for that moment. "Thank you, we will save our personal issues for later. When is Pamela going to get here?"

Tammy shrugged and saw the elevator ascend to let out the mentioned girl and Alex, the two were arguing fiercely. Pamela held her Meltan closely and answered. "I don't have issues with my mama. I just want to thank her for what she has done. You seem to have an issue with the fact that you spent most of your time with ladies, is that it?"

Alex blushed and denied it. "N..No. You...you just take being a coordinator seriously and I want to know where that came from. Are you nervous about what you are doing?"

Mercury looked on at a group of employees leading a vast swarm of Meltan to the center of the deck, Pamela took a deep breath as she saw Tammy, Rachael and their pokemon approaching. "Today is a big day, I started all of this and I am going to finish it as soon as possible."

The elevator went down as Alex smiled to the girl and sent out a Magneton to assist. "If they evolve into Melmetal, then you will have a puissant mythique by your side. Tonight is where the work of many come into one."

Tammy agreed as she watched the elevator picking up Elio, who had a Genesect, Spiritomb, Mimikyu, Naganadel, Pikachu and Charizard by his side. He looked annoyed and stepped off, gaining the attention of many as he concealed an orange, glove like device. "All of you besides Kindle, find a place to hide and jump at the sign of trouble. I'll go tell the kids what is up."

The Mimikyu nodded and scurried to a bush as the Spiritomb sank into his stone and hid underneath a railing, the Genesect flew towards a lake as the Pikachu got on the Naganadel's back and pointed to a tree to hide. Flap!

Elio approached and told them of a delay. "Gladion is going to remind you know who that she needs to get Meruta over here. I already have that feeling that something wrong is happening and the sooner we can finish this, the better."

Tammy sighed as she saw Lillie approaching with a Mew, a Serperior, Alolan Ninetales and Venomoth In her hand was a luxury ball and in her eyes was a desire to protect, Tammy asked nervously. "Dad, I have that feeling as well and you had both your Incineroars, Crimson and that Kangaskhan guard home and more importantly, the twins. Grandma is helping with that and she has that creepy ball. Mom... what is in that luxury ball?"

Lillie raised it and answered. "Gene, if... those horrible people try to attack us, they will know our full power."

Her necklace shined as she wanted to change the subject. "If you see me throw something down, just... close your eyes and look away. Now, what is this I hear about Mother?"

At a computer room with a shining golden radio device.

Lusamine tried to look away as Pipi, Argos, Dasuti and Kumo were playing with Meruta. The ninja giggled and looked grateful of something. "You must have been having a good time here, you looked a lot more happy."

The shiny Meltan spun his nut in joy as Aoi was on one computer and snickered. "No kidding, the President has been spoiling that one every time I see these two together. So kid, you really think your plan is going to work?"

Pipi nodded as she readied her balls. "If the bad people try to come in here, they won't be able to see my traps coming. Mother and Father are down the halls ready to fight if needed. Meruta, are you excited for today?"

The Meltan nodded and looked disappointed at something as Wicke overlooked something and answered. "We have seen pokemon evolve by fusing together, but this is a collection of questions that are going to be answered. Madam, don't you think this Meltan is ready to get going?"

Lusamine took a deep breath as Colress had his finger ready for a crucial button and spoke. "With different pokemon having different connections, it would be interesting to see how Melmetal will behave... how the bonds of many become the bond of one. Miss Wicke, we are ready to begin on your order?"

Sophocles nodded and gave a thumbs up with his Togedemaru. "Once we are, we will begin disabling all these programs. Any last minute warning we need to know?"

Lusamine had one and focused on the ninja girl. "These terrorist have a way of teleporting in, so just booby trapping the doorway may not be enough."

Pipi snapped her fingers and sent out her Poipole. "Sutikki, we need to talk about where to aim."

Aoi gasped and let out an Ariados that looked on like a predator. "This changes a few things. Thread, help her out when she calls for it and use spider web to go along with the trap."

Colress analyzed and sent out a Rotom Wash. "It would be foolish to attack us, but they are not counting on surviving. Miss Wicke, Miss President, we will take it from here."

Pipi looked amazed at the Nidoqueen and said her goodbyes to the Meltan. "I hope we can stop these people from doing... that. Meruta, it is time for you to get going. After you become that Melmetal, we can play again."

The Meltan whimpered and heard a sniff from Argos, telling him to come along, back in Lusamine's arms and with a nervous sweat. The blonde woman tried to say something and was stopped by a masculine voice from behind. "Mother, you know we have been waiting for this."

Lusamine turned around to face Gladion, who had two shadows shifting and a Manaphy on his back waiting. "Yes, but Meruta knew this girl and her family and wanted to have a moment with them. He is ready."

Gladion believed it and lead the way out. "Father is at the Conservation Deck. Let's get this over with."

Lusamine, Wicke followed out as the Herdier stayed behind. Leaving the group to their own and for Pipi to point a direction and silently toss a signal, the Poipole aimed his needle like head in an understanding as the Dustox fluttered above the doorway. "We are to strike precisely and quickly. Argos... what can you do to help?" The loyal dog hid near the Poipole and wagged his tail, readying himself for the worse to happen.

At the Conservation Deck.

Elio finished explaining what he did and showed an orange Snag Machine along with the psychic hood. A quartet of strange people with blue skin were impressed at an idea made, Phyco twirled his mustache and repeat what he heard. "You trusted Hau, the captains of Akala, Miss Plumeria and Nanu with those four while you trust the Spiritomb to act should the worst happen?"

Soliera figured it was and petted her Linoone. "We were told that Deoxys has incredible power and we need all we can get to face a psychic type like this. Champion of Alola, we will do our part for this battle like we have against the Blinding One's rampage."

Dulse leaned with his Sceptile and saw a tree to hide by as he nearly broke into a smile. "With all of us working together, we will overcome anything. Zossie, are you ready?"

The youngest of the Recon Squad nodded as she finished playing with her Malamar. "Yep, I want to see if Melmetal is even real."

The three left to the corners of the facility as Phyco saw Zinnia readying herself to pounce, with a Whismur, Salamence and particularly a Zygarde. "Hmm..." He sent out a Clefairy and decided on his part. "I will support Legion, what am I to expect from this pokemon when he transforms into his compete form?"

Elio answered and saw the elevator picking something up. "Back away and don't get caught in the crossfire. Thank you for helping us."

The last of the Ultra Recon Squad nodded and went to his corner as Lillie finished wishing her father good luck. "You and Haxorus are a team, be very careful."

She saw Elio trying to calm down as Tammy decided to stay by Alex and Pamela. "I am so nervous, today is the day we make history. Elio, would you like me to stand by you're side? Just you and me!"

The man nodded asked his love. "Like we always been. Tammy, make sure that you and the others are safe and keep yourself safe."

Tammy saluted and let the grown ups meet up with arrivals from the elevator, she asked Pamela. "Should we get to where the Meltan are gathered?"

The girl nodded as Alex offered to lead the way. "At the center of this deck. Come on, lets-" He saw shadows flying out of the elevator and it ascending to reveal Lusamine, Wicke and Gladion, who closed two balls and apologized about something.

Tammy warned the two steel type specialist. "Uncle... has a Darkrai and Marshadow. Those are not what you should be watching out for... it is the yellow lights you should watch out for."

Pamela and Alex felt dread on remembering and went to the central platform that had a vast swarm of Meltans playing around. They found Anabel and her Weavile awaiting something, Tammy saluted with her report. "I will have Vicky and Kumu out shortly to do their part if needed. Are we all ready?"

The agent saw a family approaching and nodded. "Just about, our objective is to make sure this evolution goes without any interruptions."

Tammy let her Blastoise and Oranguru out as Pamela saw Lusamine getting ready to let the shiny Meltan go, the girl took a deep breath and approached the center as observing employees and a camera crew awaited for that moment. The two Meltans faced each other as the two humans hesitated to say something, Lusamine slowly placed Meruta down and forced a smile to Pamela. "Regardless of how this hurts, thank you for allowing this to happen."

Pamela agreed and gently placed Mercury down. "We will see what makes Melmetal mythical soon enough. Mercury, I will be waiting for you. You came a long way since me and Manto found you." Mercury agreed and crackled with his nut spinning as Meruta waved and invited its kin to join in the important event. Pamela readied a sport ball and went to her friends side, she let out her Scizor and asked of him. "Manto, we might have to start Mercury's training over. Would you help me teach to him, just incase?"

The Scizor nodded as Lusamine sent out Luna and Cassandra with her own order. "Girls, we have our duty to fulfill, ensuring the evolution of Meltan into Melmetal."

The Clefable sensed her trainers anxiety and tried to comfort her as the Absol cautiously kept watch, Gladion tapped his mother on the shoulder and readied a poke ball with his request. "It should only take a moment. Silvally, we are needed out here!"

Pop!

A Silvally leaped out of the ball and felt his trainers heart beat, Gladion felt his instincts telling him to reach something, a ground type memory. He tossed it at his partner and watched the cheek extend to take the disk in, Manaphy blinked and asked. "Is this in case we have to deal with...with-" Gladion nodded as the Silvally went to his side and sat down, ready to let his trainer lean on him. "In case we deal with more than just that Deoxys. If Pamela is correct."

Mohn patted his son on the back and calmed him down. "Then we are all ready. What now?"

Elio and Lillie tried to answer as saw the Meltan in the most center noticing Meruta and Mercury, they welcomed the two in the center. Mercery and Meruta held hands together and chimed a howl, starting a dance and a caused the Meltan horde to give off a unified spark. Connecting to one another, two of the Meltans in the center pulled each other together and gave a glow, melting together into a blob of energy, followed by four more, eight more, doubling. A scientist looked to be sweating underneath his helmet and was writing something down as more Meltan joined into the pile, melding into a larger entity, Meruta and Mercury held hands and were the last to join into the pile, causing an even brighter shine to radiate across the deck. The blob shifted and was taking into a larger, human like form, Elio took out his Rotom Dex and saw the form matching the scripture and felt sweat pooling. "They really are evolving into one pokemon. This... is... aw-" Pew!

Manto saw something shot from the south west and dashed to it like a bullet. Pow! He shattered a yellowish crystal with his pincers and brought the group on alert as they saw a faint flicker in the distance, followed by a yellow shine above the group of adults. Elio's aura reader activated and Gladion had his Silvally and Manaphy ready with a quick order as he saw something falling out of the light and was ready to smash them. "Everyone, attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed and the Manaphy swept a wave of water as a shadow struck at what seems to be a large mass of purple bricks, knocking it off the rail and landing in a mighty thud, Gladion and the others readied themselves and heard a loud shrieking from the distance. "Ad Mortem!"

BOOM!

A mass of bystanders and pokemon were in a panic as an explosion went off, the group saw purple bricks reforming and taking on a form that left them with a hint of horror and Pamela shaking her legs. "T...Toride?!"

The Shadow Stakataka shifted panels from all over its body and revealed piercing red eyes as Wicke tried to reach to a walkie talkie, from a flicker of light in the west came an orb of unstable psychic power aimed at her, Lusamine leaped at Wicke to get her down as Lillie sent out a Mew and ordered. "Isaac, use shadow ball to stop that Shadow Psycho Boost!"

Isaac sensed the coming attack, flew in the way and charged a black orb to shoot back at the orb. Causing a devastating explosion and drawing out a figure that had a robed man on its back, Shadow Deoxys. Vlad looked on and gave an order in clear English. "The shining sparks of hope have gathered to defy me! Deoxys-" He gave a piercing smile and ordered. "Eliminate them all! Stakataka, flip the world upside down."

The Deoxys extended his tentacles and glowed, letting loose a multitude of clones and splitting into more as the corrupted Ultra Beast glowed and distorted the dimensions, it leaped onto the platform and was ready to attack as Alex gave his order. "Ion, I think that thing used trick room, use flash cannon and get it to back away!"

Tammy agreed and ordered with her Eevee. "Neo, use Dark Barrier and give Wicke the time she needs to call the tech support!" Neo glowed with a feeling of vengeance and shot out reflective light. Mohn sent out a Haxorus and was ready to do his part with Anabel as Wicke began communicating with her support and saw a flash of light from a distance.

At the computer room.

Colress was given a call from Wicke and listened to her with a calm demeanor. "Then we will begin. Sophocles, Aoi, are you ready?"

The programmers readied to press a button as they saw yellow light and a trio of men making a crazed dash towards them, with bomb straps exposed, they shouted in unison a cry for death. PEW! PEW! PEW! SPLAT!

A barrage of adhesive liquid was shot at where one was charging, stopping him where he stands and to the point where he tripped as a wall of silk snared another. Leaving the third distracted and exposed to an Ariados that shot a spiders web where he was running towards, snaring him in place as the Rotom Wash, Togedemaru and Herdier let loose a thunder wave to leave the terrorist paralyzed. Aoi snickered maliciously and pressed her button. "That should stop you from blowing yourselves up. Now behave until we can call the cops."

Colress and Sophocles pressed their button and watched the radio like machine power down, the electric specialist wiped the sweat off his forehead and wanted to congratulate the group and press his communicator to signal someone. "That is why we are the best at what we do. Good work ever-" BOOM!

The group were startled by an explosion outside and Pipi was stepping her feet nervously. "M...Mother and Father are out there and they are in trouble. Sh...Shou-" Aoi glared at the door and gave her a strict order. "Oh no, if you go out there, psychos like these would try to kill you. But-" She glare lessened as Sophocles knew another danger occurring. "Big Mo is at the Conservation Deck as well. What...what should we do?"

Colress sighed, pressed a button and activated something as he smiled calmly. "For now, we wait. But I have invented a device that would bring aid to them. Miss Pipi, I have seen your mother and father in battle a few times and they are quite capable of defending themselves. You must not worry."

Pipi hoped she didn't have to and heard more fighting outside, followed by rapid footsteps. The opened fast and the ninja disappeared in the shadows to wait, the tech support were shocked by something that caused Aoi to cringe and the woman blurted. "Wha...what the heck happened out there?"

Pipi heard a familiar man answered. "Pure chaos and we want to know if you all are alright, Pidgeot's tailwind isn't going to last forever."

The girl stepped out of the shadows and found her father with a red splatter on his clothes, she looked back at the terrorists and answered her parent. "We just disabled the ball jammer. Where is Mother?"

Falkner tried to think of what to say and heard a Drapion struggling against something, the group saw beyond the window, Janine performing a back flip and being attacked by an alien like clone, the ninja tossed a knife at the creature and caused it to collapse, she looked at her daughter, gave her a confident smile and threw a smoke bomb to disappear. Falkner readied himself and ordered someone. "Pidgeot, use heat wave and scorch these monsters away! Pipi, if those things come in there, be careful in fighting them and attack them fast! Do you know how to support others?"

Pipi nodded and readied a ball on the order. "Komo has tailwind! Keep fighting Father, don't give up and tell Mother she is the best ninja!"

The man smiled and watched the girl let a Zubat out as he closed the door and went to fighting. Aoi was impressed by the family and saw yellow light shining and sent out a shiny Porygon-Z to help in battle. "You are not joking kid. Malware, lets show these psychos what true destruction is!"

The Porygon-Z looked up and saw a swarm of alien like creatures appearing and readying to attack as Sophocles and Colress sent out a Vikavolt and Magnezone. Pipi gave the order to her Zubat. "Komo, use tail wind and wait." The Zubat blew a strong gust of wind as the aliens swarmed at the group, only to be caught in sticky web, giving the group the advantage they need to fight back in precision.

At the Conservation Deck.

A mass of people and pokemon were fighting against the chaos of terrorists and Deoxys clones as Wicke gave a battle ready Elio a signal. "The jamming wave is down! Mr. Sun, catch that Stakataka!"

Elio understood as he saw the Deoxys give a hum towards him and Lillie, a mass of purple energy emerged from bellow and covered the woman in protection as a Genesect flew to battle. "Good work Collector! Blattron, use a water type Techno Blast while I get the ball ready!"

Lillie appreciated the bravery as the Melmetal's humanoid form finished forming and stopped its glow, its head and neck like nut were that of a bronze and its tail was blue, distracting Lusamine and Pamela for a moment at a discovery made as a hiding Philip written down. "So if at least one Meltan is a shiny, the whole would match?! Someone... please, do something before we all die with this discovery."

Pamela tried to say something as she sweated, she saw faint skids of her mega Scizor with wings aflame and punching the many clones away, he dashed towards the central Deoxys that landed and aimed its tentacles at an employee. POW! A mega Absol joined in a pounce and knocked Vlad off the pokemon's back as Lusamine saw the Melmetal looking up in a daze. "Meruta... Meruta, can you hear us?"

The Melmetal struggled to nudge, like it was trying to get use to its unified mind. Anabel saw the Deoxys knock the mega pokemon back, change into speed form and dash towards Gladion. "Weavile, fake that Deoxys out, this could be difficult, but this might be our chance to capture Deoxys as well!"

The Weavile leaped towards a startled Gladion that wanted to know what was happening and saw the Deoxys appear before him, it shifted to attack form and tried to impale.

CLAP!

Weavile faked him out and gave the man time to back away, to where a creature emerged from the shadows. "Darkrai, use night daze and knock this thing away from us! Marshadow, follow with a spectral thief!"

He looked behind him to find his Silvally tearing a clone apart and his Manaphy making an icy barrier to protect a swarm of cowering bug pokemon. "Silvally, keep Lillie and the others safe!" The Darkrai and Marshadow risen and struck the Deoxys back, knocking it into the air and watching it regenerate in fast speeds.

Tammy was commanding a mega Blastoise that was piloted by an Oranguru and Eevee. "Fire the combo and wipe them out!"

The agent Eevee clapped a helping hand as the Blastoise aimed for the Deoxys swarm letting loose a barrage of dark orbs. WOOSH! Vicky let loose a water spout to wipe the swarm out as Alex saw a flash of pure light in the blink of his eye, an Alakazam teleported to battle with Rachael, who was panting and readying her keystone. "Okay, Houdini, I got a plan."

Houdini's mega stone reacted as the keystone let loose energy, pouring into the Alakazam's body to trigger mega evolution as Alex saw the robbed man tossing dynamite at people, he ordered his Magneton to shoot at the sticks and cringed. "Rachael, do you even know what you are doing?"

Lillie took out a luxury ball as she watched a Charizard in the distance scorch an endless swarm. "Is... is Houdini going to trace that Ultra Beasts ability?!"

The Alakazam meditated with his spoons, gave a faint stare at the Stakataka and shot a shadow ball at a clone that tried to attack a Mimikyu that blocked an explosion, he gave a slight boost in a familiar power and caused Rachael to smile amiss the danger. "And it work. Alright, give me enough time to charge up and I will end this battle."

Lusamine's widened her mouth at the girl, chose to ignore it and pointed at her Clefable to protect Mohn, who was fighting against the mass swarm. "Luna, we just need to stay alive!"

Lillie opened her ball and let out a Mewtwo that sensed danger all aroudn, Gene readied herself as Pamela went closer to do her part. "Mercury, can you here me! We need you do something!"

The still Melmetal blinked and faced his eye to the girl, like a memory was deep with in its mind, singing loudly at the many, it twitched its gaze to Lusamine, Wicke and a battle ready Elio that watched his Genesect get sent flying by a swat from the beast. The group watched the Melmetal spin his head nut horizontally, he gave a deep, click like cry on seeing the beast charge and flung its nut like fist, it stretched, crackled and punched the Stakataka back. Knocking the beast back and leaving it paralyzed, exposed, Elio saw his chance and placed the beast ball in the Snag Machine, it shined in quick speeds and the man hurled the ball as the ultra beast crawled itself up and roared in a frenzy. "GO SNAG BALL!"

The ball opened to let loose an effect like an ultra wormhole and a hand that yanked the beast in, it fell into a bush and shook.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Elio took a deep breath and placed in another ball as he saw a familiar man in green shades that had a Claydol glowing. The group recognized Faba and watched the distorted trick room revert back to normal, the intern smiled smug at the astonished group. "With that Ultra Beast taken cared of, someone had to restore the dimensions. See how I planned this?"

Gladion and Lusamine glared at Faba and saw a Deoxys clone appear behind him, in attack form, readying to strike. PEW! BZZT POW! A Pikachu with a black hat dashed at the clone like a rail and shattered it, leaving Faba with his heart pounding and to a sharp order from Wicke. "Intern Faba! Your help is appreciated, but find a place to hide. You are going to get yourself killed out here!"

Faba whimpered and ran through the crowd, to a convenient shelter, a Hawlucha leaped on a rail and blew turbulent wind towards the Mewtwo, it cawed in support at Lillie, who readied her keystone and raised it into the air. "You must be from the captain. Thank you! Gene, it is time! Let us unleash our power!"

The Mewtwo glowed and let the power take her, shrinking her body mass and causing her to mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y, she and her trainer saw Vlad in the distance, trying to attack a female employee. Lillie felt herself floating, freed from the Spiritombs protection, she glared in a zen. "He is mine! Rachael, are you almost ready?"

The movie star smiled in a craze as her Alakazam shot another clone and glowed brighter. "Ha, ha, ha! All of you should watch this!"

The Alakazam floated high in the air as Rachael closed her hands together, Gladion flinched on realizing what is about to happen as the psi pokemon copied the move in sync. "Wait a minute, that Alakazam has beast boost... and he is sharing a mind with Rachael. What is that going to do to her after this?!"

Pamela fell on her knees and had to power her Scizor down, answering his question as Rachael and Houdini opened their hands, the Alakazam let loose a dazzling gleam that scattered, merged with green arrows and pelted the most fragile clones into oblivion, clearing a way for Lillie and blinding the group in an otherworldly power, drawing attention from the real Deoxys and for it to shift into defense form to endure the blow. Rachael glared in annoyance and yelled. "Someone end this loon! He is finished!"

Elio and the girls cringed at the insanity as Lillie, Gene and Isaac flew at Vlad, who looked to have realized he was losing his battle. He pressed a button and caused the approaching Deoxys to stop for a moment, raised its tentacles in the ceiling and command its remaining clones to disintegrate, converting them into a form of dark energy that quickly formed into an orb of shadow power, like it was a massive bomb. Flicker, flicker! PEW! "Mahina-a-ahhhh!"

An ultra wormhole opened and let out a Lunala that readied herself against the Shadow Deoxys that flung its bomb to Elio and the others, Houdini and Rachael aimed their hand and obliterated it with a psychic blast. Giving Nebby the chance to pose like the moon and let loose a moon geist beam.

POW!

The humans watched in a cringe, Deoxys's body was blasted away and left behind a yellow core that flew towards Vlad, Anabel assured Elio as a Zygarde came to him. "Deoxys is able to regenerate even from blows like that, so long as the core is active. Hurry."

The Alolan Champ stilled his breath, took out a timer ball and placed it in his Snag Machine as he jumped on Legion. "Come on, we need to get to Olili!"

He dashed towards the sprawl and left the others behind, Rachael and her Alakazam felt the battle was over, the girl tried to reach for her keystone and felt her head in a sharp pain, she gritted her teeth and tried to focus as Gladion guessed what was happening. "You two really do have a close bond to where you are feeling everything and now that beasts power is becoming too much. Rachael, listen to my voice, we are done, we need to see who is hurt from all this!"

Rachael tried again as her Alakazam held his head and was having an overload in power, the psi pokemon's aura spiked into dangerous levels as a spectral fist emerged from the shadows. POW! Houdini was knocked back by a sucker punch and reverted to his basic form, passed out along with Rachael, who collapsed and felt a slight relief from her pain as Tammy and Alex sat Pamela up and went to their friend. Tammy asked. "Oh...Rachael, are you going to be okay?"

The movie star looked tired and smiled yes. "I...I am never doing that again."

At the platform where the lead terrorist was, he saw the Deoxys core flying towards him and he leaped to catch it. He shook at it and hissed in a panic. "Nemo, ut hic de mecum, meum summum chao non est hodie."

Lillie and the Mewtwo landed, the Genetic pokemon had Vlad in a choking psychic hold. The woman gave a glare as a voice in her mind whispered. " _Mum's, easy, he deserves what is coming to him, but this isn't how it should happen_."

Lillie and the Mewtwo agreed and lightened the hold, the woman showed a platinum necklace and knew what to say. "It isn't. But when a pokemon is blamed for the actions of a person this horrible and that person has committed so much evil, something needs to be done."

She readied the necklace and addressed the terrorist that flailed wildly. "That pokemon... would like a word with you and it isn't going to be gentle."

The Mewtwo focused on the man's wrists and caused him to drop the core that was shining, Lillie was about to fling the necklace on the ground as the light became stronger, the man looked to be fading in the light and realized what was happening. He hissed at her with vengeance in mind. "You think yourself holy?! You think this is my end?! One day your world will be shattered and all you love will be forfeited at your moment of most happiness!"

PEW!

The core disappeared and the man looked astonished, he tried to reach for something and Lillie slammed the pendant down. The terrorist revealed a bomb strap and tried to charge at her... only to meet something snaring him in a dark grip. An ectoplasmic tendril wrapped around him, red eyes glowed in the darkness. The many watched and felt reality distorting as a figure emerged, a pokemon of Sinnohian legends, Giratina. It glared at Vlad with sadistic glee and five of its spike like tendrils aimed at him, the man was shivering and tried to thrash as his bomb strap was consumed by the darkness, what was a human has been reduced to a gnat. Lillie glared with Gene and the woman sighed. "Now you can't hurt anyone anymore, you WILL face judgement for what you have done to people and pokemon alike. Giratina... let him down."

Giratina's stare focused on her, it was questioning what she said and the Mewtwo shook her head. " _Giratina has other plans you know and it isn't nearly as clean as you would envisioned."_ Lillie understood and spoke firmly against the Renegade. "I know, not only has this man done all these atrocities, but he and his goons were provoking you every chance they get to the point that people really believed that you were behind it all."

She shook her head and kept a brave scowl. "I should let you do as you wish, I know what you are planning and he deserves it."

That statement lead to Giratina giving off a questioning growl as Elio came rushing in panting, the man was trying to say something as Lillie understood what the pokemon wanted. "But I cannot allow more violence to happen today. Too many people gotten hurt and if we devolve into savagery for the sake of vengeance... would we be that much better? Giratina... I think he knows his place now, let him go and we'll take it from here."

The Renegade considered the words for a brief moment, a pause as his tendrils stayed still, he shook his head and gave a polite growl. Lillie was about to shout once more as Elio realize what was going on. "I don't think this is part of your de-"

Time became still and reality became a grey, Lillie saw a shining light shined by the rail, a figure the Renegade was too familiar with. Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon saw what was about to be committed and gently requested to Giratina. "You have your vengeance already, if you disposed of this monster as you plan... would this really resolve the cycle?"

The Renegade glared at Arceus and quickly released the man from his grasp, Vlad tried to run across the rail as the Alpha pokemon held him firmly in psychic power. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! YOU'RE CRIMES AGAINST ALL ARE TO BE ANSWERED FOR!" The man thrashed in the light and was pleading in Latin as the Renegade is understanding what Arceus had planned, he gave a nod of obedience and listened to more. "I will manage him accordingly, much like... another, I wish to understand why he is an anomaly. This might take... a while."

The alpha took a deep breath as Lillie asked. "Another?! You... are taking him with you?"

The Alpha nodded to her. "A human that was not only attempting to encourage my wrath, but wished for his kin to be wiped out barring himself."

Lillie gasped as Gene agreed with the thought. " _Of all the cowardly things I have heard of."_

The woman agreed and guessed the reasons. "And you are taking Vlad away because his deeds are too dangerous for this reality? If he wants chaos... then something this bizarre would... fit."

Both the Alpha and Renegade felt a mutual agreement, Arceus wished to distract himself and gave a chuckle as he teleported the man away. "That it would, he will be kept alone by himself and... maybe I'll figure out were his victim is at. Giratina has a word with you before I leave."

The Renegade blushed embarrassingly and slithered out of the darkness, revealing his more grounded, altered form. He let loose a challenging scream, Lillie knew a sudden battle when she seen it and Arceus spoke more. "Time is frozen at the moment Miss... or as they call you, Professor Lillie. I don't believe this place has much interference now."

Mewtwo gasped annoyed and Lillie readied a timer ball. "If we can settle this. Gene, let's take him down with an ice beam!"

The Mega Mewtwo Y agreed and shot an ice beam, knocking the Renegade back as it vanished into the darkness. Lillie called her partner back and sent out an Audino. "Medic, take this shadow force and shot a thunder wave at Giratina."

The Audino raised his ears in astonishment and felt a faint shadow rush past him, he turned to see the sudden dragon and yelped as a dragon pulse shot him back. He sparkled annoyed and shot back, sending the Renegade into a state of paralysis and was left exposed to a dazzling gleam. Lillie took out a dusk ball and shined a trainers smile. "GO DUSK BALL!"

 **Whistle!**

The ball struck Giratina in the head and dragged him in, it landed on the white floor and shook. Click! Just like that, Giratina was captured, Lillie's stone gave off a glow and she let out her Mewtwo as she called her Audino back. "Thank you Medic, I'll take care of the rest."

Gene is expecting a head ache as Arceus shined away. "You know what to do, may we meet again."

Time returned to normal and Lillie was left to the voice of her husband, looking like he saw something incredibly odd for a moment. "Wha...how..." He looked back and forth as Lillie smiled with the dusk ball in hand. "I got a lot to explain and I think I just got an edge over you in bizarre adventures." Elio wanted to know and moved over to more important things. "We can do that after we help the injured, this whole thing was nuts.

An hour later, at an infirmary.

Tammy and her Eevee cringed at an injury Dulse sustained at the shoulder and abdomen, he was covered in bandages as the girl asked a worried Soliera. "And that was just from one clone catching him off guard?! Yikes!"

The woman from another world agreed as her squad members were in a deep thought. "And if Lillie is correct, that Deoxys is still at large. It is by some miracle that we suffered no casualties."

Zossie agreed and wanted to leave to get something. "But we need more ways to heal the wounded, I know a place to find one in a pinch!"

Phyco turned towards the youngest member and stopped her. "We do not require going into Ultra Space to find such faller, but we do need to consult with Lillie and the others. Miss Tammy, would you ask her for assistance?"

The girl didn't mind and wanted to walk out. "Dad is at a meeting with Anabel while Mom is busy with Nebby. I have two friends I want to check up on. Manto and Houdini did a number on them by mega evolving and Pamela is trying to figure out about Mercury. I'll go tell them you need help." She went out of the room and went to another closer by, finding Anabel finishing a report and Elio blurting out in astonishment as his Pikachu's ears raised up. "You are saying that Olili would take how long to regenerate?"

Anabel had an estimate from what she analyzed. "From the effects of having most of its body obliterated, it may take a few years. This gives us time to find him. Mr. Sun, you know what this means, correct?"

Elio nodded and showed his Snag Machine. "Yeah, we need to finish up this project at some point and try to think of how we are going to snag that Deoxys. By the time Olili shows up again, we will be ready. In the mean time... Toride needs to go to Orre and we need to talk to Pamela about her Melmetal."

Anabel nodded as Tammy sneaked in to ask. "That pokemon seems to be out there and it is like you all were worried about, the minds of all those Meltan are trying to adjust. What are we going to do until that Deoxys is taken cared of?"

Elio was uncertain as the Pikachu suggested something, the man felt he understood and took his hat back. "Yeah, stressing about this isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just focus on getting our lives back to normal and be ready for what comes up."

The door opened and Wicke dashed inside with Lillie following behind with an excited smile. "Elio, Anabel, we just got good news in the best of times. The Purify Chamber in Orre has been modified and Michael is placing his pokemon in as we speak, shall we get Toride sent there for his treatment?"

The man nodded as Wicke offered to escort him. "We need to discuss this down at the lab with Master Gladion and Madam Lusamine if you have anything to report to them." Elio saluted his superior with a new resolve. "I do ma'am! Stormy, come along, Lost and the others are going to be let out after we are done."

The Pikachu agreed and followed the humans out, leaving Lillie to wonder what happened as Anabel asked Tammy. "Could you check on our other agent? She has put significant mental strain on herself from her bond with her Alakazam."

Tammy nodded and waved to her mother. "You got it Chief!"

Simultaneously.

Tammy went in a room that had Rachael with an ice pack and her Alakazam laying in pain. Pamela was drinking a bottle of water as the Melmetal held his head in place and Alex watching over them with his Mawile. She gave the Alolan greeting to try and lighten the mood. "Hey everyone, sorry about that big mess. Pamela, Rachael, how are you feeling?"

Rachael glared at Tammy as Pamela cooled down and was in thought, the movie star sighed. "Like my head nearly blew up. Alex has been making sure we have company while we sit this out and Pamela is thinking of something to do with this big guy."

Pamela looked on at the uncertain Melmetal and asked him. "Mercury, Meruta... all of you who can here me. It is going to be so confusing for you if I keep addressing you by the names each of you have... what if I call you all... Metarurodo? Metal Lord?"

The Melmetal spun his copper nut head and gave a deep crackle to an agreement as Tammy gave more news. "What is more, Dad is going to send Toride to Orre so he can have his treatment... it might take a while, but you will be having another friend of yours soon. So now what are we going to do while we wait for that?"

Pamela wondered as Alex answered. "Maybe we should focus on what we wanted to do. Pamela is going to have to train this pokemon all over again and the rest of us don't have much to do. Maybe...maybe-" Pamela finished and envisioned one particular event she wished to partake. "Maybe we should get you that challenger's amulet and then we can all partake in a trial... what of you Tammy?"

The coordinator of Alola shrugged and heard a door open, letting in Pipi, who was looking back with a smile of pride and waved to someone. "T...thank you Mother. I'll be quick in talking to my friends."

A Poipole that was smug, a Zubat that was silent at something and a Dustox that was enjoying the white room followed in as the ninja looked to her friends with a blush. "Mother said I did pretty good on my mission. Despite how dangerous it was and what I got myself into. Miss Aoi is pretty nice as long as you don't get on her bad side, Colress wants to talk to my mother about my technique and Sophocles had a good tip on how Dasuti can use electroweb with string shot... least for a contest."

She saw the shiny Melmetal and was amazed. "Wow, the myth really was true. What is his name?"

Metarurodo blushed and gave a click like roar as Pamela began introductions and took out the egg like ribbon. "All one hundred Meltans are now one. Metarurodo, do you remember this? I have been saving it until today."

The Melmetal's eye shined and pleaded to Pamela to place it on, the girl did so and imagined the possibilities. "We have a lot to do now that you are big enough to do more contests. When we get out of here, we are going to discuss things with the Professor."


	80. A Hardening Trial

During the middle of the week, Pamela, Rachael and Alex stepped off the Exeggutor Express to enter the Hokulani Observatory. Pamela looked down at her phone and frowned at who wasn't with them. "Tammy is taking that show seriously and she will be at Iki Town once she finishes helping Miss Lillie out. Mercu...Metarurodo should experience his first major battle and this is the place to get the Electrium Z and if Tammy is correct, the Totem Pokemon here, Togedemaru... is going to be a tricky customer. Metarurodo, you know of our strategy?"

The Melmetal wagged his blue tail and cheered yes as Alex blushed to an event. "I haven't had the chance to see this pokemon in action, but Professor Lillie said he is durable and strong."

Pamela agreed as her Melmetal flexed and let loose a roar towards the world bellow. "Every Meltan that makes his body has had their own unique experience. With the people they meet, the places they seen, some you may never see in your life time or ever again. With all those experiences together, they have a story to tell. Rachael, once I finish this trial, I will show you how to partake in a contest... it isn't that much different from the movies you star in... but it requires some different coordinator that you might expect."

Rachael understood and saw Sophocles outside, letting in a group of Charjabugs that gave her an idea. "...This just in, a pokemon from Alola has won the heart of a lady who wants to know about electric types. I should interview Sophocles and ask him about how a Charjabug evolves, now that I got nothing to do for the week besides hang out."

Sophocles noticed the noise, saw who was coming and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola! You are here for the trial?"

Pamela nodded with her Melmetal, that gave a blush and waved hello, eager to see a familiar place one more as he spun his nut like head, Sophocles's eyes watered from nostalgia as Pamela answered. "This is Metarurodo and we are here to earn that Z Crystal. Alex came to watch while Rachael wanted to come along."

The man let the teenagers in and asked them. "Give me a few minutes to prepare it. Miss Rachael, where you joking about an interview?"

The movie star shifted her eyes away in realizing she was caught. "I...was... I just wanted to talk about Charjabug because a Vikavolt would help me in my movies as well as that... something something by the end of the week. Maybe you know about how evolution works with them."

Sophocles understood and head to the trial site. "I'll tell you after the trial, if any of you evolved a Nosepass and Magneton, you should have an idea how it is possible with Charjabug."

Pamela and Alex gasped and answered to Rachael in unison. "There is a place on Alola with a constant electrical charge or is magnetic!"

The two looked at each other, blushed and gave Rachael a clue where she should look. "...On second thought Sophocles, you don't have to tell me."

The electric specialist understood and left the three be with a Melmetal that looked at a star map, Pamela asked her friend. "You must have had fun times here. Is there any you want to talk about?" The Melmetal nodded, looked like he was smiling with his eye and clinked away.

At Iki Town.

Tammy watched Tapu Koko fly up into the sky like a thunder bolt and was relieved at approval. Her Eevee and Pikachu cheered for her as Hau admitted it. "It was a good idea to pick this town of all places to star a show like that. Tapu Koko loves electricity and it would be like a tribute to him. Hmm."

Tammy guessed what was on the Kahuna's mind as she felt someone watching her. "You think we should make this into a festival and... the stars of that show are to dress for the occasion?"

Hau folded his arms behind his head at the suggestion. "You don't have to."

Tammy sighed and thought of how the event should go. "We don't... but this is all about electric types and the theme is lightning. So maybe it is a good idea to stick to that all the way. I think I got a dance to compliment that, but me and the girls all need to learn to match with our pokemon or it just won't work. I'll talk to them later in the afternoon, thank you for giving us permission to do this Hau."

She nodded in respect and the Kahuna look forward to the event. "Don't mentioned it, if you and your pokemon have fun, then what matters is trying your best. Lillie seems to be focused on her work lately, anything happened?"

Tammy turned around to see Lillie shuffling between caring for her children and trying to connect something in her notes, Pipi looked over and scratched herself as she looked bored, the coordinator of Alola felt it was mutual and answered. "It is about Pamela's pokemon, Metarurodo. He is a newly discovered pokemon that unlike Meltan is incredibly strong and can hurt in battle. We found out about his move, Double Iron Bash and how it works with his ability iron fist. Mom thinks there is another move that pokemon can use... but that will be at Pamela's own time. Dad is going to have a break today, starting at noon. He is going to help Mom continue her study on Melmetal, thankfully... all that we know about this pokemon is traced back to Meltan. Especially its appetite for metals I'll go talk to her and see if we can't prepare this in the next couple days, Sparkle is going to love feeling welcome around here."

Hau hoped so and wished her the best of luck. "This would be the third time I seen an Ultra Beast perform like that, tell Sparkle we are waiting for him."

Tammy gave the Kahuna a thumbs up and followed with her pokmon back to her busy mother. Leon was reaching for the pen in innocent wonder and was stopped by Lillie. "No, Mommy is trying to multitask."

She saw Tammy with good news and asked. "The Tapu approved of this idea and Hau has suggested something?"

The girl answered in a correction. "Tapu Koko likes it because of the electricity and I am the one who made this one idea. I need to go clothes shopping with my friends and find something that gives a spark."

Lillie asked back as she felt someone tugging at her hair. "A spark? You are going for a theme like that?"

Pipi flinched at one idea and blushed. "I think Haehae and Konikoni have those clothes on sale. They have a limited edition Pichu set as well if... if."

Tammy gasped and had her Pikachu and Eevee on her back. "Then we need to get there before they all get bought! Mom, I'll have Pamela back for another session of your research!"

Lillie gave a stern smile and was ready to part ways. "We will wait yo-" She felt another tug and had her left hand on her back to distract her daughter. "Daphne, stop. Tammy, we will be at Kukui's for another experiment. You are becoming quite a self efficient person."

Tammy agreed as she and Pipi went south. "Thank you Mom, I have to if I want to keep going up in the world. We will see you soon."

With the girls gone, Lillie hesitated to look away and focused on Hau, who wondered what was going on. "Is something on your mind Lillie? I won't tell anyone."

Lillie bit her lip and asked. "When a child you cared for grows up, what does that feeling become?"

The Kahuna thought of it and answered with his usual cheer. "I don't really know, but if that kid is able to make a mark on the world because you supported them, it has to be a good feeling that hurts. Those times together seem like they won't last, but they will still be where it is the most important."

Lillie felt her heart sting and agreed. "That they do. Thank you for your words. Daphne, Leon, it is time to go back to the Professor's, we have something to talk about."

At the Observatory, during a trial.

A group of Charjabugs were lined up and gave off energy that drew in a shiny Electivire from a window. Pamela readied her fist as Metarurodo stepped forward and flexed his arms, the Electivire punched the ground and let loose an earthquake that sent the Melmetal back, the girl ordered and stomped her foot. "Metarurodo, use earthquake back and knock this pokemon out! We are so close for the Pinger to be ready."

The Melmetal agreed and slammed his metal fists to the ground, knocking the Electivire out the door and leaving Sophocles, Rachael and Alex intimidated by the power. Rachael admitted it as the Vikavolt based machine looked half charged. "That last attack wasn't a fluke, Metarurodo is strong as hell."

Alex agreed and smiled in a taunt at Pamela. "Pokemon often spoken of in myths are demi gods among pokemon and are not to be taken lightly. It is strange that a pokemon like this works in perfect sync with a lady like her, now what is going to happen next?"

The steel type specialist heard that, gave a smug smile at the boy and answered as she readied a hyper potion for her partner. "Of course we are, I should tell you about an adventure me and Mercury have gone to together after this last part is done."

Sophocles understood as three Charjabug's crawled onto the roller. "We need one more set to charge the Pinger and attract the Totem Pokemon here. The last time someone came here, the Pinger went out of control, but with the modified cords, it should keep it still to call the totem. Togemaru, are you ready for this?"

The Togedemaru by his side nodded and waited, she heard something crawling in from a window and looked up, she gasped and drew the attention of her trainer. The electric specialist saw something hanging from the rails, looking down at a repeat of something. "Wha...Pamela, you don't have to do that last part anymore."

Pamela looked up and found a large Togedemaru focusing on the Melmetal, he leaped onto the ground and pressed a button that turned the machine off, setting the Charjabugs free and glowing to initiate a battle. The battery pokemon wiggled to Sophocles as Pamela and her Melmetal showed they were not afraid. Pamela readied her fist with her partner. "He seen this before and must have found out we were coming. Metarurodo, flip the earth and beat this totem!"

The Melmetal smashed with his left hand as the Togedemaru raised his spikes and curled up, protecting himself from the earthquake attack and rolling up to a beam. He uncurled and called out across the room, a Dedenne scurried from a mouse hole and gave a charming smile as the totem pokemon bounced to the ceiling. Pamela ordered her Melmetal. "Metarurodo, use double iron bash on that Dedenne and watch out for that bounce. Then finish it off with an earthquake!"

The Melmetal spun his hex nut, twist his limbs and punched the Dedenne for a critical hit, leaving him exposed to another bash that knocked him towards a box. The Togedemaru bounced down and the mythical pokemon jumped to the side. Pamela saw the chance and ordered. "Now, finish this off with another earthquake!"

She and the Melmetal stopped their right foot in unison, the Togedemaru sensed a shock wave from the Melmetal and was sent flying from the earthquake. He crackled his cheeks and charged at Metarurodo in a zing zap, causing him to flinch and be exposed to another, Pamela ordered with her will shining. "Now end this match with a double iron bash!"

Pow!

The Togedemaru was punched back by one bash and was sent rolling away from a second one, he laid still and passed out. Ending the trial with a victory, Pamela and her partner raised a fist in the air and cheered in unison as Rachael smiled for them. "The girl who started this discovery and is making more headlines. Good battle Pamela!"

Sophocles agreed and went to get an Electrium Z as the totem Togedemaru pushed himself up and looked on the Melmetal with harden respect, it was a fast, yet effective battle. In a few moments, Sophocles had a yellow crystal with a lightning bolt symbol. "That pokemon really does have the strength to pull his own in battle. I wonder how the two of you are going to work together in a contest."

Pamela answered proudly as she let her Melmetal talk with the Totem Pokmon. "That is what we are going to find out together one day. Do you have the time to visit Iki Town in a few days? We have a show to give to Alola before we consider ending this vacation."

Sophocles gave Pamela the crystal and calculated what the show would bring. "There is a high percentage chance that this would make a boring weekend less boring. Sure."

He smiled out of respect as Alex approached Pamela to ask her. "Now that you have the crystal, shall we go check out that power plant? If Rachael needs to capture a Charjabug, now is the time before we go visit Professor Lillie and help her finish her research."

Rachael chuckled and lead the way out. "I can do that myself, when we get back to Melemele Island, I got to find this last Z Crystal I have been wanting for my collection. I'm reaching for the sky here... literally."

Pamela hoped so and readied her premier ball to call her partner back. "As you should be. Come on Metarurodo, we need to go soon." The Melmetal hummed, finished his conversation with the tired totem pokemon and waved at Sophocles in thanks, the man waved back and watched the hex nut get called back in the ball, feeling fulfilled at the end result of a group effort.

At Kukui's place.

Lillie looked at an attire Tammy and Pipi were wearing, the older girl had a black hoodie that had blue highlights at the torso as the younger girl was in a cute, yellow set that had black near the neck. The hat resembling a Pichu explained it all and the mother asked. "Tammy, I know it is a theme for electric types. But how are you going to explain this to Pamela and Rachael?"

The coordinator smiled widely as her Pikachu looked approving. "I'll ask them about it and see if they are going to be in on the plan. Long as it is us being us, it is going to be one of the best shows on Alola. Mom, how much more do we need to do on studying Melmetal? You and Dad have been on the pokedex for a couple days and it looks like Kukui needs to finish the rough draft when he gets back from his date with Burnet. Then we will be finished with this discovery."

Lillie agreed and heard the Malamar letting someone in, Elio and Stormy were let in and looked curious about something they heard of. "There is a branch station being set up at Galar and maybe after a while, we will be able to see just what that region has to offer. What do you think Stormy? Should that be another corner of the world to explore one day?"

The Pikachu nodded and saw the electrically dressed girls, he took his hat off and asked. "Chu?"

Neopolitan answered back and let loose a jolt of static as Lillie asked Elio. "Daphne and Leon are resting up stairs and we are going to have another eventful weekend. Do you mind if Tammy and I have a talk downstairs?"

The man heard a worrying tone under his wife's voice and nodded. "I don't, I want to show the kids what kind of pokemon me and Dex saw in the pictures. There are three of them that have a similar vibe to Litten, Rowlet and Popplio, they are kind of cute."

Lillie allowed it as Tammy went down stairs. "It is something that even we haven't discovered yet, we can all learn about the world together. Pipi, we will be back up shortly." The young girl, Pikachus and Eevee followed the man up as Lillie went down to the basement, where Tammy was looking at the Cloyster, Basculine and Corsola in a deep thought.

The mother coughed and asked her daughter. "Tammy, there has been something on my mind. You have grown a lot since you went to Hoenn and even after you became a Top Coordinator, you are striving to become even greater. So much that you were given a position at the Battle Frontier and if you are correct, you might have drawn attention of people who would make peoples dreams come true if they implement a contest system. It's as if you became a different person."

Tammy agreed and looked at the swimming pokemon with a newfound vigor that became that of fear, she turned around with a guilty conscious, like she felt she overstepped ones generosity. "I...have been more busy coming up with new ideas than I have been settling down again. My friends are all here enjoying the time of their lives while that Stakataka gets treatment and I... been more concern about showing off again. I'm back where I started, am I?"

Lillie shook her head and gave the girl a tense stare. "You came back with proof that you became more than you thought you were and the person you thought you were is no more. Do you have any regrets in what you done?"

Tammy hesitated in fear and felt her mothers stare burning into something fierce, courage, she answered back with a stare becoming more tense. "No and why is any of it a bad thing?"

Lillie answered back. "It isn't, but I want to ask you. What have you been able to do with your pokemon and yourself?"

Tammy remembered and answered with a raised voice. "We won that Grand Festival, played a part in the official discovery of Melmetal and are bringing more great things to these shores. Mom, why are you asking me this?"

Lillie's felt the determination and raised her voice back. "Because this cycle needs to end. You are amazing, Elio and I are glad to have known you, but you get homesick often in your travels, you sometimes have nightmares when you are not traveling and you may need to make a choice in a few years. Is the life you choose for yourself, the life you want?"

Tammy nodded without regret. "Yes! I made this happen, I remade myself. If I go out there again, I know that no matter what, you and Dad will be routing for me. But if I am to make myself greater, I need to stop worrying about you all when I am out there... unless it is something important. Otherwise, I might end up making myself sick or I will pass out again when I win."

The girl embraced Lillie with thanks intended. "No matter what, I love you all. I'm sorry if I been acting out of line more than you liked."

Lillie embraced back and didn't mind as she heard something from the main floor. "It's fine, that is you growing into the person you wanted to be. We should discuss this with Elio soon."

The duo let go and went up the stairs to find Pamela, Alex and Rachael with an energized Vikavolt. The movie star took out a blukk treat and waved it to him in an attempt to calm him down. "Broadside, settle down while we talk about where you are going. Zossie has a good point in how powerful you can get and that will be helpful in show business. Tammy, we are ready for the big show in the next couple days, check out what Pamela won."

The rival shined her Electrium Z, revealing potential in the coming show as she asked. "Is there anything else we need besides dressing up in that theme you suggested?"

Tammy shook her head as Lillie quietly went to climb up the ladder and spend time with her family. "Not really, we just need to keep practicing until we have a sync together. Congratulations on the Z Crystal Pamela... hey Alex, do you want to do this with us?"

The boy looked tempted, shook his head and answered. "I would rather watch this with Ion. Do you want me to help send out fliers for this?"

Tammy tried to say yes and watched someone jump from the loft, Pipi landed silently and readied her sport ball as she saw the bug type. "Sorry for interrupting, Dusati come on out, we got another dance partner here!"

Pop! The Vikavolt flew back and hissed at the Dustox that fluttered out of his ball, Rachael asked her recently captured partner. "Broadside, this is one of your dance partners. Later on we are going to try something a bit predictable, but flashy. Would you feel better if I have Vespron out here and have him chat with you? There is something I want to get done while I have the chance."

The Vikavolt calmed down, nodded and watched his trainer send out a Durant that was drowsy and grunted a hello. Broadside answered and looked at the friendly Dustox, Vespron called Dusati to join in a conversation as Rachael announced where she was going. "I'll be at Ten Carate Hill if you need me. I need one more Z Crystal and I heard of the Flyium Z."

She walked out and left the bug types to talk as Alex asked Pamela. "Your friend really is determined to get what she wants. Miss Pamela, is it true that you and Tammy went to the Altar of the Sunne and met the legend said to be there?"

The steel maiden nodded and snickered. "Yes and like Registeel, that Solgaleo is a pokemon Lillie has. Are you considering a date?"

The boy nodded and checked on the time. "Can we do it before sundown?"

At Ten Carat Hill

Rachael was on the back of her Tyrantrum and let her charge through the rocky tunnel towards the far reaches, leading towards an opening. She petted her pokemon and asked. "You can stop Princess! This is where Kahili said the crystals stand is and with the Flyium Z, Arbitro will bring the sky's power crashing down and maybe we will star in movies even more epic than what we been through. Ha, if Houdini didn't tell you."

The Tyantrum halted and let the trainer get off, she breathed through her nostrils in a question that Rachael understood. "Exactly, that Bully Movie is just the beginning for you and if we keep on going, who knows what the future might bring. We will be back to Unova a day after we finish helping Tammy out, that girl has the talent and Pamela might need some help sorting her travel plans out."

Princess looked down at the narrow heights, whimpered and stayed still, Rachael readied the dream ball and felt the wind blowing. "Part of the land as much as Arbitro is part of the sky. Come back in and I'll take you out for a walk in Akala Island."

She called her Princess back and took out a great ball to let out a Salamence that flew above a chasm that lead to an underground water way. "Arbitro, I don't know how this works, but we might have another trial ahead. Keep an eye out for anything coming our way and we will have another crystal in our hands!"

The Salamence growled and followed his trainer to passage leading towards ledge overlooking an open field. Where a pedestal with a sky blue crystal awaited them, perching on top was a light green Fearow talking with a feminine, gem like creature that had a swarm of Carbinks nearby. Rachael couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No way! A Diancie here?! But why?"

The Fearow turned around to find intruders, Arbitro approached to size up his foe as the jewel pokemon had her colony back away. She waited until the visitors approached and signaled that they are free to begin. The Fearow readied his wings and ignited into a bright aura, showing that he means business, Rachael ordered her Salamence and adjusted her Z Power Ring. "Arbitro, lets show this bird that we are taking what we want!"

The Salamence agreed as the Fearow focused his fighting spirit and spun for a drill peck. Rachael crossed her arms, let her Dragonium Z shine and posed like a gaping maw, she laughed at the attempt. "Not bad of a strategy! Arbitro, this is over before it began!"

Radiant light flowed into the dragon and caused him to inhaled as the Fearow flew at his foe, Rachael shouted proudly. "Blow him away with Devastating Drake!"

The Salamence breathed out purple energy that formed into a dragon and watched as the Fearow flinched, tried to fly away and was caught in an explosion. POW!

He was sent flying towards a tree and the battle ended as quick as it began, the Diancie sighed, congratulated Rachael and floated towards the tree with her subjects. Leaving Rachael to claim her prize as she let the dust settle. "See what I mean, imagine what we can do in the movies with this kind of power? They will love it!"

The Salamence agreed, watched his trainer take the crystal with the markings of wings, the girl raised it to the air and cheered. "Another crystal is ours! Now lets fly back before Broadside gets impatient with that Dustox."

Back at Kukui's place.

Tammy watched Pamela and Alex talking about something as Pipi watched the Dustox and Vikavolt fly together in a harmonious dance. The boy chuckled at what he was told. "So after this you are going to sail to Johto?! You had a long journey in Sinnoh... is there anything you need to do there?"

Pamela nodded and blushed. "Yes, I need to find a Keystone for Mama and then we can do a contest together. I need to show her once and for all how much she means to me. What of you?"

Alex shifted his eyes away and answered with his own blush. "Like you, I need to battle my Mother and settle things with her. She means well, but she can be pretty embarrassing. You and Pipi are going together because you are friends?"

The ninja nodded and saw the door open to let Rachael and her Salamence in. "We might as well. I got to finish my studies for when I become a trainer next year, then my skills as a ninja will be put to the test. Rachael, how was your mission?"

The Salamence went to a rug to take a nap on as Rachael showed her third Z crystal. "That Fearow was knocked out in one turn. What are you all talking about?"

Tammy answered with regrets to saying goodbye. "Going home after the end of the week. What is your big plan when you are back on Unova?"

Rachael pointed at Tammy like a friend would boast. "I am going to call Chrom and tell him all about what happened. Including what you were able to achieve, you might give him the motive needed to get that Frontier Brain dream finished soon."

She saw her Durant enjoying the sight of a dance and sat on a couch to invite him. "I knew Broadside would get along with Dasuti, Vespron, come to mama."

The Durant scurried to his master as a Rotom Dex floated down with a gangster Eevee riding on her. "Mizz Tammy, Lillie found zome good zuggeztionz on what your friendz zhould look for if they want to be electrical!"

She showed a silver dress that had yellow highlights and an electrical blue dress, Pamela looked interested and wondered how it will match with the rest of the girls.

For a final show.


	81. Sparkling Stars

At the out skirts of Melemele Island, Lillie looked above to see a Lunala flying towards a house as Alex wished the girls a good night. "Enjoy your sleep over everyone, call me if you want to hang out again."

The five girls of Tammy, her Eevee, Pamela, Rachael and Pipi waved back as Lillie lead the way home, Neo looked drowsy as Lillie gave her instructions. "All four of you are free to use the living room for the night and don't mind the noise when Elio comes back from his errands."

She opened the door and found Patricia looking at a T.V with a Magearna, a Banette, two Meowths, a Skitty, a Munchlax and a Pikachu Libre. Them were two babies wrapped around in blankets. Lillie saw the exhaustion in the woman's eyes and announced her arrival. "We are home everyone!"

The grand mother yawned and got up with her Meowths to let the mother sit with her sleeping children. "Sup, I saw what happened on the news and it was crazy in there. Thankfully no one tried to come here, is there anything else you need?"

Lillie shook her head, gently picked Daphne and Leon up and thanked Patricia. "We are all alive in the end and we finally got a moment of peace. We will explain tomorrow morning."

The woman took a bow and said her good nights. "Take your time, Daphne and Leon have had a fussy fit over the Skitty, but otherwise they are sweet babies. Night girls!"

The girls waved goodbye and watched the woman and her pokemon leave, Lillie had more to explain as she saw a Lunala perching outside. "Pamela, before you go off on your own tomorrow, would you like to study Metarurodo's moves with me? As a mythical pokemon, there is a possibility he would have secrets to discover."

Pamela agreed and showed her premier ball off. "I was surprised this ball still worked for calling him back. I will assist you in your studies when we have the time. What are you going to do now?"

Lillie sighed as her Banette got the back door for her. "I want to thank Nebby and spend some family time with her. Let me know if you need anything."

Tammy promised she will. "I'll be out there if it is important. Try not to fall asleep Mom."

Lillie blushed and walked out, leaving the girls to roll their sleeping bags and get ready for the night. Tammy moaned in thinking about her week. "What a nightmare. I'm going to train O ke ahi in the outskirts come morning. Rachael, Pipi, what do you have to do tomorrow?"

Pipi sent out her Trubbish and Mareanie to rest with and answered as she took off her glasses. "I got nothing to important to do besides going with either of you. Maybe I'll stay around here to help Dasuti practice his stunt and have Munci and Acanci work on a technique together."

Rachael sent out her Glaceon and Grandbull as she knew of one place she wished to visit. "I'm going to see Vast Poni Canyon and look at the trial site. Also I want to get a Z Power Ring before this week is over... maybe."

Click!

The front door opened and let in an exhausted Elio, who's Pikachu and Mimikyu nearly fell over as the man gave his hello. "I had to get all those Snag Machines back to Wicke. Hey girls, what are you doing?"

Tammy closed her eyes and let her Pikachu out for a moment of bonding. "Trying to have a sleep over. Mom is outside with the family. What is the word from work?"

Elio whistled good news as he let his Pikachu and Mimikyu go to a couch to sleep on. "I...helped out with some of the pokemon we were treating in the labs. Avalugg, Glalie, Chestnaught, Amoongus, Aromatisse and Cryogonal are waiting for you at Aether Paradise, while Anabel manages the Conkeldurr and Gallade she has captured. We will talk more about it tomorrow, but Tenac might get some friends if you are going for icy shows." Tammy considered the idea as she took out her Rotom Dex and asked. "Anything special about these pokemon?"

Elio nodded and remembered a few moves on the back of his mind. "I didn't check, but they all have special moves that you might not find anywhere else. I'll be outside if you need me. Good night everyone."

He went out to join his family for bonding and left Tammy to endure a joined congratulations from her friends. Pamela placed her hands at her cheeks and rested on her elbows in a flirting manner. "Special moves huh? That would surprise people when your next big contest happens."

Tammy agreed and felt excited for one particular pokemon. "And Glalie has a mega stone, I can mega evolve him when we have a bond together and really show them what we can do. Dex, what do you know?"

The Rotom cringed and hummed. "Hiz jaw iz going to be dizlocated during mega evolution! That can get irritating."

Rachael gasped and agreed. "Sheesh that is a time bomb waiting to happen... but I know you can make it possible. Night girls." She sunk into her sleeping bag for a slumber as Pamela relaxed herself. "You have enough time to do that and more, especially during the summer when tourists at the Battle Shrine are over heated. I will see you tomorrow."

Tammy blushed as Pipi closed her eyes and smiled in wishes. "We got all week for that event. Night!" With just the Coordinator of Alola left, she held her sleepy Pikachu and Eevee close to her and closed her eyes.

She felt herself dreaming about temple, sitting on a bench and out of a window with her Pikachu and Eevee. The trio felt proud of themselves and looked to the side to find Pamela sitting with her Scizor and shiny Melmetal. They silently watched the stars align and form into a familiar entity that wished to speak with them, Arceus. Pamela whistled a tune and asked. "It took the effort of everyone, but Melmetal is here and is safe with me. What else is there for us?"

Arceus shrugged and looked impressed at both. "You all worked together to ensure this was made possible, for that I thank you and the two of you have your own destiny to forge. Quite a lot was accomplished for the two of you and the many others who partook in the evolution. What of now though?"

Tammy sighed and answered. "We just go through our lives and aim to get better. We don't what it will bring, but we will soar higher and higher."

The Pikachu and Eevee cheered loudly in agreement and entertained the Alpha to the feeling as the Melmetal asked something of him, Arceus wasn't drastically worried and started to flicker. "Caution best serves you, but you all earned this happiness and the bond you all have proved something. May you all forge a great destiny and may we meet again." The dreamers watched the Alpha Pokemon fade away and enjoyed their moment together in bliss. Tammy kissed Pamela on the cheek and was given one back, a love between friends that would never die.

At a room in the Tidesong Hotel.

Aoi watched her Kadabra resting on a couch and was in a casual set of black pajamas as she typed away on her laptop, with a productive day in mind, she had more to accomplish before her night was done. "This was a stressful day, but I think this will make up for my last screw ups."

Blip!

The laptop showed a screen and a teal haired man that was petting a Houndoom, he saw through the woman and took a deep breath as he had expectations. "Hello Lindbeck, do you have something to report from your... mission?"

Aoi nodded and smiled sinisterly at her superior. "Yes Archer, they evolved those Meltans and we got a Melmetal out there now along with an update on our terrorist problem."

Archer gestured that the woman continues with her explanation. "And?" Lindbeck swallowed and answered. "And their no longer a problem. Though their asset... Shadow Deoxys, is still at large. It is going to take a while before we can return to business without interruptions."

Archer moves his eyes away from the woman with a hindrance and faced them back at her. "That is something a trainer with enough skills would be able to manage. What of the Melmetal? It is losing those Meltans that got you in this position in the first place and eventually those two grunts you are in charge of will contribute more than you. The Boss will be disappointed if we deliver him with nothing."

Lindbeck agreed and asked about her plan. "And I seen the trainer who has that big boy, there is no way I will be able to steal that without someone knowing and if I try-" Archer agreed back and would rather not have memories of past failures. "The Boss has told me about the woman who battled him in Alola and she would end you in many ways. Stealing that Melmetal is not an option in your power, so what can you do that would benefit the Boss and benefit Team Rocket?"

The woman thought of it for a few minutes, raised a finger and tried to answer. She stopped herself and placed it under her lip as she asked. "The Melmetal's trainer is going to try him out and see how he battles. What if I send you some notes about this, because the Boss does have a way to make do overs happen and he could use the information."

Archer nodded with a vile smile and stroked his Houndoom. "That he does, you might be able to redeem yourself. Study what you can and bring it back to base, in addition I would like you to capture a particular species of pokemon found on Alola that might prove... useful near home."

He pressed a button and showed the image of Bruxish, Lindbeck's evil smile became more malicious as she guessed why. "Their teeth could be useful in the black market, they are an alternative to Sharpedo and if we make it happen, they will make interesting prizes for a kid at a Game Corner. Consider it done."

Archer was ready to disconnect as he and his Houndoom gave a chuckle. Pew! Lindbeck sighed, placed her laptop away and laid on her bed with her plan in motion. "I'm going to get myself back in my position soon enough. Ha! But... how am I going to capture enough Bruxishs without being found?!"

During a morning at Aether Paradise's Labs.

Tammy was given an assortment of balls as her Gangster Eevee, Pikachu Belle and Torchic play around with a Wormadam and Lopunny. Wicke winked and told her what is in each ball. "Aromatisse has the move heal bell, Avalugg and Amoongus have refresh among their moves, Cyrogonal and Chesnaught have helping hand and Glalie has-"

Tammy's Rotom Dex scanned the ball and flashed a question mark. "Double edge?! Mizz Wicke, what of Gallade and Conkeldurr?"

Wicke called for the Lopunny and Wormadam as she lead the way. "Miss Anabel doesn't have a place for them in her team, but a man we know is willing to take them in and help them continue their recovery. Would you like to see?"

Tammy watched the small pokemon follow the larger ones and nodded. "Yes I do."

Wicke and the two pokemon lead towards an elevator, waited for the young ones to get on and pressed a button to go up, to the dock where Mohn was trying to comfort a mourning Conkeldurr and was forced back by an over protective Gallade that was showing guilt. The man took out two rainbow beans and slowly waited in offering as Tammy asked instead. "On second thought... maybe we should let this happen by itself. This is going to be tough to handle than I thought."

Wicke and the Lopunny sighed in mutual agreement, the woman pressed the elevator once more and caused it to ascend to the main lobby, where they found Elio giving Lusamine a pat on the back and Stormy brushing up her leg in sympathy. "Lillie couldn't stop talking about that capture and once she settles things with Giratina, we'll find Olili."

The woman shook off the duos sympathy and tried to keep herself strong in response. "Don't let this eat at you too. Now what is this I hear of my husband and two more pokemon under his care?"

Wicke joined in to stop a potential argument and nervously adjusted her glasses. "They are two of the pokemon that we finished treating. They seem to suffer post traumatic stress disorder and it would be unwise to set them off even more."

Elio agreed as Tammy remembered some of the details. "Conkeldurr was stolen from his trainer if I remember and I heard that these terrorist turned their own pokemon into... one of them. Dad, I'm going to focus on one pokemon at a time and see how they recover, starting with... Hailuku."

Elio folded his arms and asked the girl. "Slow down, you have so many new pokemon in a week that if you focus on training the newest pokemon, you might lose track of time and neglect your other projects. Do you want to head back home? I got to overlook the clean up of the Meltans play room since it isn't needed anymore and Heidi said it can be reused for baby pokemon. It is going to be boring around here."

Tammy sighed and nodded, she placed her back pack down and let the Torchic in as Nica and Neo lead the way to a flight point. "I know, I just came here to pick these pokemon up. I'm going to let Sparkle know what I am going to need him to do when it is show time and maybe help Pamela and Mom out with move lessons. I'll see you tonight."

She approached the man, kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbyes. "See you then Dad. I'll go call Alex to let him know what is going on. I'll tell you about the pokemon later Miss Wicke."

Wicke and Elio waved goodbye and let the girl on her way, the Alolan Champion went to the elevator to start his job. "Come on Stormy, let's see what Heidi is doing and help out."

At Vast Poni Canyon.

Rachael raised an eyebrow with her Tyrantrum as they watched Alex and his Mawile observing a group of Carbinks that chimed away. "You like rock type pokemon a lot, don't you?"

Alex saw a Sableye try to pounce on one of the Carbinks, saw the jewel pokemon escape and turn around to answer. "Boussole use to be pure rock before he evolved into a Probopass. Rock types have great strength if you know how to use them."

He looked at the Tyrantrum with admiration and walked out of the cave with his partner as he asked. "I do prefer steel types over them, obviously. Now Rachael, Vast Poni Canyon has a trial for the Dragonium Z, you plan to get that crystal and present it to the Kahuna to try and ask for a Z Power Ring?"

Rachael nodded and lead the way down to what is a trial site as her Tyrantrum nearly lost control of herself in her skipping. "If I can prove to the Kahuna that I can do a trial like this. That I am capable of mastering Z Power... without getting my face blown up or crushed... or worse. Princess, I need you in the ball while I have Beth out."

The Tyrantrum stopped, turned around and looked doe eyed in a plea, stopping her trainer to where she blew at the air and sent her Granbull out. "Alright, you can stay at the entrance with Alex while I do this."

The fairy pokemon smelled the air and saw where she was going, she flexed in arrogance as the group reached to the entrance and the boy was curious to what is ahead. "I think past here is the Altar of the Moone... Hmm-" Rachael agreed as she was ready to go in. "It is daytime, so there really isn't much there. But it is a place of importance on Alola we can visit. Beth, should we show this Kommo-o what we can do?"

The Granbull barked with a smile and lead the way in, Rachael followed and left the boy and the Princess behind. Two duo saw something ahead, a pedestal, they heard voices from the distance and wanted to see what was going on. The Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o that stood guard, saw the fairy type and retreated into their cave, Rachael understood the feeling and chuckled. "Can't blame them. I'll bet Kommo-o has something for us. Are you ready?"

The Granbull nodded and looked closer to find a large Kommo-o shouting with a tiny Whismur, they echo'd through out the canyon, unaware of approaching witnesses that looked at each other in trying to understand the strange. Observing was a familiar woman Rachael froze up at, Zinnia looked at the two and laughed. "Ha, what is a star doing around here?"

The girl heard a dare and answered as she focused on the Kommo-o that sized up the challengers. "We are just here for a Z Crystal and we know the pokemon protecting it is a dragon type. Kommo-o, are you ready to go?"

The Totem Pokemon nodded, gave a bow of respect and excused himself to Aster, the Whismur waddled to Zinnia's leg and the two watched the pokemon take a stance and gestured with his left claw as his right claw held something. Rachael let her Granbull step forward and give an intimidating roar. "A friend from Unova told me a bit about what you can do. Beth, use thunder wave!"

The Granbull rubbed her paws together as the Kommo-o's right fist glowed purple, he dashed and jabbed Beth in the stomach with poison, causing the fairy to whimper and let loose a thunder wave to paralyze the foe. Kommo-o felt his legs stiff and roared to the sky, an image was seen above, a Scizor leaped from a ledge and readied its pincers as Rachael gasped. "Uh oh! Beth, focus on that Kommo-o for that bi-" Pew! POW! The Granbull was punched by the speed of a bullet and was sent against a wall, Zinnia cringed and awaited in silence as Rachael called her Granbull back and readied a great ball, her eyes shined with desire and determination as she tossed the ball. "If that is your game. Arbitro, lets get rid of this Scizor."

The Salamence readied his wings as the Scizor punched him in the stomach, irritating him to where his maw ignited.

WOOSH!

The Scizor was knocked down by a flamethrower and passed out, the Salamence roared in arrogance at the Kommo-o that readied his arms and tried to let loose noise from his clanging scales, his back became numb and he couldn't move them, giving Rachael the chance she needed as Zinnia noticed something misty in the distance. "Arbitro, end this trial with a moxie boosted outrage!"

The Salamence gave a frenzied glare and pounched on the Kommo-o, pushing him against a wall and letting loose a beating. It was certainly a k.o. Rachael saw the beating wasn't going to stop and called her Salamence to her. "Arbitro, that is enough!"

The dragon heard his trainers voice and snapped out of his frenzy, he flew back and let the Kommo-o fall to the ground, it forced his head up and gave a smile in congratulations, it quickly became something of fear as Rachael approached the pedestal. "That made us sweat. Arbitro, you and Beth are getting something nice after this."

She found a teal crystal with the image of a dragons wing and plucked it out as Zinnia and Aster backed away, the woman swallowed and warned the girl. "You're fame might have attracted more attention than you liked." Rachael and her Salamence wanted to know why and turned around to find a visitor they didn't expect, Tapu Fini. She looked down at Rachael with a stoic expression and caused the canyon to flood in mists.

The duo closed their eyes in expecting something and opened them, they found themselves at a theater with a red carpet awaiting them. The Tapu floating before them moved aside to reveal an image in the shadows approaching, Rachael looked on to find a reflection of herself, looking like a high class celebrity and holding a sceptre. The reflection scoffed and rolled her eyes behind a shade of sunglasses. "Look at yourself, trying once again to make yourself shine. You know that you are going to keep getting yourself into trouble if you try to reach for more power." She aimed the sceptre at Rachael and yelled out. "Give up now, while you still draw breath!" The girl growled and readied her fists as her Salamence stepped forward and Zinnia guessed what was happening. "Is this a trial by mists? Why?"

Tapu Fini heard more coming and glowed, blocking out the noise and observed silently as the illusion readied her cane and aimed. Rachael ordered fast. "Arbitro, use fly and knock this thing out." The Salamence flew to the sky and dodged a moon blast, the dragon dived down for a grazing hit and was exposed to another blast that sent him rolling on the ground and laying on his back. K.O!

Rachael called her partner back, thought of a plan and tossed her next ball out. "CHILE! HELP OUT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!"

Pop! A Glaceon entered the battle and saw the image of her trainer looking at her coldly, Rachael ordered and pointed at herself as she felt her heart beating like thunder. "Come on, let her hear that. Chile, use icy wind and follow with shadow ball!"

The Glaceon hummed, inhaled and blew icy wind to slow the illusion down, the thing pressed her hands together and calmed her mind, she took a shadow ball and shot scalding water to knock the Glaceon back. The figure aimed her staff and shot the Glaceon for a k.o, Rachael tried to call her partner back and was knocked off her feet by a blind sided kick from the figure, one of high heels. The girl was on the ground and felt a piercing on her back, she tried to get up and felt the force pressing down on her, the figure asked. "Why do you strive for more when you could have been satisfied with what you were given? Your life in that desert wasn't as miserable as others, yet you are the one who wanted to leave it for a better life. What of the people you left behind? Where are they now?"

Rachael pressed against the heel and felt the pain getting worse as she felt a twist, she yelped and gritted her teeth, not wishing to let her shadow get the best of her. "OW! They can leave and get better when they want to! I ju...I just want to make more of myself while away from that dead end region." STOMP!

Rachael felt the heel pierce again and screamed, her shadow snickered sadistically and answered. "So they are all garbage to you? That is what everyone around you is? That is what you are right now under my foot!"

Rachael gasped and yelled back hoarse and out of breath as she felt the ground shaking. "If you seen my parents, then you know what you said is a big fat lie. People become the best and others strive to become better, speaking of which there is someone who I treat like a Princess that is going to kick your butt!"

The shadow shifted her eyes to the long path of the canyon and gasped at an angry Tyrantrum that charged at her head first. POW!

The shadow was flung to a pedestal and shattered in pink mist, Rachael saw the looming shadow over her and used Princess's leg to climb up. The mist cleared and she saw among the observing, a Zygarde with Hapu on his back, Alex, who was horrified by what he witnessed, Zinnia, who was watching in awe with Aster and the Kommo-o that swallowed nervously. Tapu Fini finished judging the girl and presented to Hapu a shiny stone, the Kahuna understood and took it for her duty. "She has the spirit to take on that kind of pain and still climb to reach the top. I will have this stone made into a Z Power Ring. Rachael, meet me at my farm by the afternoon. Legion, we are ready to go."

The Zygarde blushed and barked an apology as he carried the Kahuna out, the Tapu kept a stare at Rachael for a moment and focused on returning to her temple. The girl blushed, called her exhausted Glaceon back and tried to keep some dignity as she asked Alex. "Did...Did I just won a Z Power Ring?!"

The boy nodded as his Mawile placed his right hand under his chin and thought deeply. "Maw!"

Alex agreed and answered. "You may have and this marks more potential in your movies... that flashy finish. Are you okay though? That illusion in the mist was beating you up."

Rachael didn't mind the pain and laughed like a diva. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! That was nothing! So, do you want to keep traveling? The Altar of the Moone is just ahead."

The boy tried to answer as Zinnia did it for him. "That place? It is where the legendary that is worshiped by the people go to when they travel to different places. Alternate realities."

Her eyes twitched and Rachael knew what was going to be asked. "It and the lake of the Sunne. Through Solgaleo or Lunala, you travel across a place called Ultra Space. Many dimensions that have all kinds of places to explore. Your interested in that?"

The Draconid woman nodded as she picked up her Whismur and formed a smug smile. "I knew it! There might be realities much like this one, some are vastly different while others are identical save for the smaller details. That wormhole is that link cable to those worlds?"

Rachael guessed so and lead the way. "I guess so... I should tell Chrom about this, he is going to flip at the possibilities."

At the backyard of home.

Tammy and Pipi watched Lillie write down notes on a Melmetal that wrestled with a Golurk. "Hmm... Metarurodo knows thunder punch, thunder wave and-" The Melmetal stomped the ground and caused an earthquake that made the Golurk back off, Tammy kept Daphne and Leon secure with a duo of Incineroars as Neo twitched her ears to ask. "Eevwe?"

The trainer watched as Pamela ordered. "Metarurodo, use thunder punch again. We need to confirm your new ability!"

The Melmetal agreed and readied a charged fist as the Golurk's fist glowed a frosty hue, Lillie ordered without hesitation. "Onua, use ice punch on that Melmetal's fist! Can he deflect that attack?"

The automation threw his fist and colided his with a punch of iron, the Melmetal's fist suffered some frost damage as it pushed back against the foe. Lillie written the note down as a Rotom Dex recorded. "Melmetal haz the ability iron fizt! Nice trade!"

Lillie agreed and ordered her Golurk. "Onua, do not hold back, use shadow punch and let us see what else can this steel type do!"

Onua readied his fist and punched Metarurodo in the chest, the Melmetal growled and centered his arms to his center nut, he spun towards the Golurk. Punching him to the side with one fist and knocking him to where he nearly fell with another, Tammy gasped and asked. "That... isn't a move we seen. Mom... Professor, is that what we are looking for?"

Lillie nodded at a discovery. "Yes... it doesn't look as extravagant, but that is not a move we are familiar with. Metarurodo uses his fists in a double bash to strike twice in a row... with rather significant strength. Yes-" Pamela swayed her hair and asked about the name. "A... Double Iron Bash? It's brutal and we should keep experimenting with that move if we want to know of its full potential."

Lillie agreed and readied hyper potions as she asked. "What else does it do besides attack twice with the near strength of iron head? How can this move be used? Do we require adjusting the arena for it to show potential after effects? I have a pokemon that can help us."

Tammy stopped her mother and sent out her Oranguru. "I have one, let me teach Kumu trick room and we can try again later after a break. Pipi, shall we try... that thing?"

Pipi nodded and stepped to the center of the yard as Lillie and Pamela let their large pokemon sit down. They went to the resting Incineroars and observing babies as the ninja let out her Dustox and ordered. "Okay... electricity, Dasuti, use string shot to scatter it all around the yard and focus a charge."

The Dustox fluttered high above, spun with his maw oozing toxic and shot out threads of silk, the audience felt unnerved and watched the thread sparkle in electricity, scattering all around and giving Tammy ideas of what to do. "That helps with momentum, but... what would venoshock do after that? Okay, now I got to talk things out with Sparkle. Mom, Pamela, are you ready?"

The two nodded and waited, Lillie wished her daughter good luck. "I know you can do something amazing with that Xurkitree, we are cheering for you regardless."

Tammy's lips felt dry as Pipi and her Dustox stood out of the way. "I know, but we need to learn the steps or all of us working together would just be a big disaster waiting to happen."

She went to the yard and tossed the ball to let out a Xurkitree that noticed an audience and wiggled his arms, the girl knew the feeling and had bad news to give. "Sorry Sparkle, this is not a contest. But this might help us for that."

The Xurkitree tilted his glowing head and vanished, becoming an illusion of three as he tried to perform wiggling like dance. Tammy considered it and sighed. "No, not in that order. Would you please listen to me, I know you want to do this but we need to be in sync. Our first move is like this."

She crossed arms, showed that there was no Z crystal in her Z Power ring and posed her arms like a bolt of electricity as the Xurkitree's illusions faded. "Use electric terrain and then double team!"

The Xurkitree scratched his head and planted his limbs into the ground, he let loose a pulse that electrified the ground and caused the audience to have their hair stand. The beast disappeared into an illusion of three and back flipped off the ground as Tammy ordered. "Now finish this with a thunder bolt, energy ball combo!"

The Xurkitree understood, placed his hands together and formed a mixture of electricity and green energy in between his wire like fingers, he felt the power and jumped in his dance, he tossed the ball to the ground and watched it crackle beautiful, green lightning. The impact of the blow caused a ripple in the terrain and caused a slight pulse of green energy that complimented the ending."

The girl frowned unsatisfied and the beast hissed in frustration. The girl looked at her partner and apologized. "No, this is on me this time. The pay off is excellent... but even if I use Z Power... it wouldn't work as I want it. Come on Tammy, you didn't become Top Coordinator out of luck-" The Pikachu Belle snapped her fingers and went on stage to spin with her dance, Tammy watched and agreed with her. "Maybe... maybe if we warm up the spark before letting it out. Thank you Nica, now how am I going to stay in sync with this guy?"

The Xurkitree looked at himself and compared to his trainer, he see's a point as Pipi asked. "Maybe... you two should be like the lightning? Fast and dangerous?"

Pamela gasped and agreed. "Like a storm, unpredictable and you will feel it in one way or another. But we are all to work together to make it work. We need to talk to Rachael, then I need to go to the Observatory for that Electrium Z crystal."

The Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation point and shined an image. "Rachael zent uz a pozt!"

The group saw an image of Rachael on a farm with her Salamence, Granbull, Glaceon and Tyrantrum behind her, all giving a smile of satisfaction. The movie star posed with her right wrist showing something, a blue and black wrist band with a Dragonium Z shining. Pipi and Rachael admired the feat as Tammy blurted out in astonishment. "What the heck happened for her to get one of those."

Lillie shrugged and watched her babies fall asleep as she answered. "She must have impressed the Kahuna or the Tapu in someway. If she times it well, her next film might have a... special surprise. Tammy, would you like me to assist in helping you find that... Sparkling Dance?"

The girl wished to say no, blushed uncertain and sighed. "We need to see what a fast electric type can do, because I read back at Kukui's that Z electric terrain boosts speed and that is how I am going to do my part. Sparkle, you are going to watch."

The Xurkitree stepped aside and watched Lillie send out a Jolteon. "It is a common trait among electric type pokemon to have incredible speed. Not all of them are, but you will know a fast one when you see it. Tiffany, demonstrate with rain dance please!"


	82. The Stars Risen and Shined

During the start of an afternoon, many begin to gather for a special event. A show dedicated to lightning. Lillie and Elio held onto Daphne and Leon as they took a front row seat, anticipating a spectacle as Stormy saw Gladion and a Raikou approaching them. "Chu!"

Lillie turned her head and saw her brother, she asked him. "Are you here in case Sparkle becomes a danger to those around him?"

Gladion nodded and saw someone with a Manetric out. "I hired Heidi to over see to that. By the way Lillie, congratulations on your break through. With both a mythical pokemon and that move recorded, you made quite a discovery. Now what is this I heard from Kukui about the Galar region?"

Lillie hand waved as she saw an Eevee dressed up like a thunder cloud dashing to her and leaping on Leon's lap. She gasped and puffed her cheeks. "Neo!... The Professor said he is going to organize contact with who ever is doing study in that region and we are going to share information regarding what we discovered. I heard Grubbin and Wishiwashi are found in that region, it is quite gorgeous."

Gladion agreed and sat next to his sister as he watched Madison with her usual gang of pokemon. "Gorgeous indeed. Give it a couple months and we will see just what we have been missing out, I heard this is near the Kalos Region... so it would make a fascinating tour if we have an excuse to do so. The region has some phenomena we ought to check out and see how it affects the pokemon. Nothing is settled on Galar yet, you are to be on standby until we need the extra muscle in that region, it makes us all think just what kind of pokemon are just around the corner, doesn't it?"

Elio agreed and imagine what awaited. "Some pretty cool pokemon we wouldn't think existed. That would be worth exploring... if we were not busy here. I know that as a region with a league system, it has Gym's that are more celebrated as a sport. We should talk to Anabel about a potential problem we will have at Galar if it isn't a thing that happens over there. If the likes of Peony, Crylate and Brick are big clues, then who knows what will be wandering around in that region."

Gladion saw something flicker on the arena. An Alakazam teleported on stage with Tammy, Pipi, Rachael and Pamela. All of them in electrical themed clothes, Tammy let out her Pikachu Belle from her ball and her Rotom Dex from her back pack. The Dex shined and let Tammy use her as a microphone. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Thunder Show! You know me enough, but my friends all appreciate you coming here to watch us perform a spark show that will light up your day."

Rachael chuckled in her red, pop star dress, the blue streaks of lightning showed her colors as she thanked the crowd. "It is something we made for the fun of it and I hope you all like this. Pamela, do you want to tell the audience who their special guest is?"

Pamela nodded in her electrical silver dress and readied a premier ball as the Dex floated to her. "I will, some of you may have seen him already, others have not. This is Metarurodo! The mythical pokemon, Melmetal and the evolution of Meltan!" She tossed the ball and watched her large friend exit the ball, he looked shy from stage fright.

In the audience.

Heidi whistled a tune with her Manetric and saw a familiar employee with her Kadabra. "Hey Aoi, did you finish up with the morning shift already?"

Aoi turned around in astonishment and yelped. "Eek!... Yes and we had a malfunction with a release button somewhere. Those Burmys are safe and sound. So this is what those kids were making all week?" Heidi nodded as she watched Rachael let her Alakazam go to the audience. The girl sent out a Vikavolt as Pipi sending out a Dustox and Tammy being hesitate to toss a beast ball. "Yep and Haley showed me everything two of those girls had to offer. You said that you were going to visit some friends of yours at Kanto?"

The orange hair woman nodded and saw a boy with his Magneton, looking in awe at the Melmetal and trainer as he blurted out. "Je peux déjà sentir la magnificence!"

Aoi asked the boy. "You and Pamela caused a lot of trouble a couple days ago on that Solgaleo. Do you know just what kind of pokemon you were hanging out with?"

The boy turned around and blushed. "I...I know that Solgaleo is tied to special pokemon, but all we did was have him fly us to some gorgeous sights. Is there a problem?"

Aoi tried to answer as Heidi did it for her. "No, but people are easy to get spooked ever since that big incident with Necrozma. All those beasts did a number on Alola. What's your name?"

The boy answered. "Alexandre, or Alex. I was invited to this region."

Heidi hummed and watched the performing pokemon ready themselves, Tammy tossed the ball and let out her main attraction. "I know who and I apologize if Thor goes out of control. The boss is never comfortable with the kind of pokemon he and the others dealt with."

Pop!

Tammy let out a Xurkitree that saw an audience looking at him in both curiosity and fear, he was shaking his limbs in fright as his trainer petted him on the shoulder and whispered. "These people are here to watch us. Let's start with a double team dance."

The Xurkitree listened, wiggled his arms and split into an illusion of three as the Melmetal twisted his central hex nut and readied his arms in sync with Pamela. "Use Double Iron Bash for your own dance while the others get ready for their moment!"

The Melmetal and his trainer spun their arms to match the moving Xurkitrees as Rachael ordered her Vikavolt. "Broadside, charge up and fly up to the sky with Dasuti! Once Tammy gives the signal, we are letting out the big one!"

Broadside agreed, glowed in electricity and flew above as Pipi ordered her Dustox. "Dasuti, fly up and get that toxic spit ready!"

The Dustox blew bellow the Vikavolt and had purple spittle in his maw, Tammy saw the pieces were set, flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a lightning bolt, radiant light flowed into the right most Xurkitree and the illusions faded. "This is it, our main attraction. Use Z Electric Terrain and then charge up an energy ball and thunderbolt combo!"

The glowing Xurkitree planted himself on the stage and pulsed, creating an electrical arena as Rachael ordered. "Nice! Broadside, use discharge and shoot down a charge beam when its time!"

The Vikavolt let loose a discharge that was empowered by the electrical terrain and shined like a star as the Dustox shot a barrage of silk strings that oozed with poison, Pamela slammed her fist down with her next order. "Metarurodo, use thunder wave with a light earthquake while the rest of the girls finish!"

The Melmetal stopped spinning and punched the ground, letting loose a ripple of electricity and caused the audience to feel the shake of the ground, they watched the silk strings vibrate and the Dustox let loose a jolt of electricity, charging the string shot into a vibrating, oozing, eletroweb as the Xurkitree placed his fingers together and created a green orb of crackling electricity. They mixed together to form a green light and the trainer clapped. "Now break it apart and give off that green lightning! We are almost done!"

The beast raised the orb in the air and broke it to set off green sparks that collided with the Vikavolts charged beam, the forces between them caused the oozing, electrical silk to vibrate, Rachael ordered. "Okay, let loose bug buzz while Pipi does her thing!"

The ninja agreed and ordered. "Spread a venoshock into those strings and let Pamela do her finisher!"

The Dustox obeyed and coughed, letting loose vibrant liquid that flowed across the webbing and causing a caustic sizzle. Pamela and the girls backed away, the steel type specialist flashed her Z Powered Ring and posed like a Z on her order. "With that bonding spark we all have, the Lord of Metal has been reborn! The Lord of Metal, with that spark, will forge a bright future from this day forward. Metarurodo, raise your fist and end this show with a Gigavolt Havoc!"

The Melmetal charged both fists and pressed them together, he spun and gave a heavy feeling as the electric terrain fed more power into the fists, he gave a mighty roar and hurled the lightning bolt into the upper sky. It explode on contact with the clouds as the webbing from the Dustox melted and faded, giving the audience a new view to behold, a lightning bolt like that of a star, causing the surrounding clouds to darken into a thunder storm. The girls gasped at what they done as the audience clapped in appraise, Tammy scratched her head and tried to say something as the booming thunder worsen. "Uh... I wouldn't say we meant to do that!"

Heidi agreed and had her Manetric run to a corner of the town, she shouted without a care. "Don't worry, Thor has this!"

BOOM!

Lightning fell from the sky and struck the Manetric that served as a lightning rod, he felt nothing from the electrical strikes and glowed as the audience gasped in shock. More of the crowd gave an applause for a stunt well made and a particular ball of lightning was slow to fall from the sky.

In the audience.

Lillie was speechless and her children were clapping and babbling with joy. Gladion tried to say something, was pushed to reality by his Raikou and confessed. "That... wasn't the reason why I had Heidi come here, but that was amazing. They all know how to bust a move."

Elio agreed as his Rotom Dex finished recording the show, he saw the ball of light disperse and reveal Tapu Koko, who gave an honored shriek as the trainer agreed. "I seen them practice bits and pieces, but never the whole set. Especially with Melmetal. If it impressed Tapu Koko of all pokemon, it was worth the wait."

The Raikou agreed as Lillie asked. "Should we ready something for the girls? Or should we leave them be, this is their last day together before they go their separate ways."

Gladion saw the girls hugging each other with joy and Alex approaching with his Magneton to congratulate them on a job well done, he answered without regret. "They have their own goals to fulfill, but I would say let them enjoy the times while they last. Elio, do you mind if I show you the three pokemon we did hear about? They should be recorded on the Pokedex for the time being."

The Alolan Champion went back to seeing the celebration and answered. "Sure, we got a few things that need to be done today anyways."

An hour later.

At a lab in Aether Paradise, Wicke had another snag machine ready to be built as Anabel talked about a particular mission. "That is why Looker is heading to the Galar Region. He said he will call me when he sees any activity regarding the Ultra Beasts."

The door opened to let Tammy and Rachael in, the agents looked exhausted as the coordinator asked. "Rachael wants to let you two know of something now that her job is done."

The movie star agreed and knew her part. "Miss Hilda called me about the Meltan project being done and I got another low key job to do back on Unova. Help Fennel study something that might locate that Deoxys. Miss Anabel, what are you and Tammy doing?"

Anabel sighed and answered her part. "Maintain the peace should we have word of an Ultra Beast appearing in unknown locations, while Stunt Gull... as I call her by nickname, lives out her life and keep herself ready should the need arises. We have something to partake in together in Hoenn otherwise. Where is Alex and the others? They know much of what is going on."

Rachael pointed above and asked the agent. "Those three got better things to do than being a secret agent. Alex and Pamela will keep quiet while Pipi is just a kid. Although I might have an interest in a particular pokemon that is hanging around here. They are all going to Sinnoh anyways, so I might as well check for a potential star. Miss Anabel, what else are you and Tammy going to do while the spring is here?"

Anabel shrugged as Tammy answered. "Maybe try out the Battle Tree when we are bored. Until it is summer though, I need to train for the Battle Shrine and be ready to show the best of the best. Battle Maiden, anything you want me to do before then?"

Anabel nodded and gave the order. "Have all your pokemon prepared for entertaining those people. Including the ones that are recovering from their treatment. They will be your greatest task. Rachael, go let the President know about why you and the girls are making a departure tomorrow. With the Z Power Rings, most of you have shown to have the potential!"

The movie star didn't mind and turned around to leave. "Thank you, Tammy... do you want to show what we all got from Tapu Koko. It is really cute."

Tammy agreed as her friend left, she took out her ribbon case and showed a yellow, bird themed ribbon, it looked like it was made from a refined stone and had a single orange feather. "Dad is right about Koko, this might be an idea when Wallace comes to Alola to check things out. Miss Wicke, you did call about a friend of Pamela's that was sent back from Orre?"

The Scientist nodded and opened a drawer to take out a beast ball. "Yes, Miss Pamela calls this Stakataka Toride?"

At the Conservation Deck.

Pamela giggled and watched her Melmetal blushing in embarrassment at what Lusamine was doing, the woman embraced him and coo'd like an overly affectionate teenage girl. Alex and Pipi looked confused as the coordinator asked. "Metarurodo enjoyed that contest and has potential to do much more. Do you have anything you want to tell him before tomorrow?"

Lusamine snapped out of her child like behavior and let go, she tried to keep herself under control and smiled. "Nothing much, you two are a set team. Now, Metarurodo... that is another name for Metal Lord? Fitting."

The blushing Melmetal agreed and a piece of his body formed two star shaped bubbles, they fell off, solidified and landed by the womans feet, Alex gasped at the sight. "So that is how they are able to create metal from nothing. It takes a part of its body to do it, interesting."

The Melmetal smiled at the observant boy as Pamela picked up the stars and presented them to Pipi and Lusamine. "I think this is Metarurodo's way of thanking you two. Pipi and her family saved Meruta and his kin while Lusamine and the Aether Foundation spent most of the time caring for them all. That is very sweet of him."

Pipi agreed and took the star without hesitation as Lusamine tried her hardest to keep her innermost gratitude hidden. She took the star, breathed deeply and smiled. "Thank you, shouldn't you be offering thanks to two more people on Alola before you leave?"

The Melmetal nodded as Pamela agreed. "Yes and they will be next."

Pipi saw someone approaching with a grass cloak Burmy in her arms, Rachael. "What is she doing with that pokemon?"

Lusamine turned around to see the bag worm pokemon purring, the movie star reached the group and asked. "Me and Tammy are almost done here. Hey, do you mind if I take this girl off your hands? Each film requires a certain thing to happen and a Wormadam can help out in those roles."

Lusamine sighed and answered. "Those are bigger dreams to fulfill than she would have here. Burmy, is that what you want?"

The Burmy nodded and blushed as Alex saw Tammy approaching and waved to her, the Coordinator of Alola showed Pamela a certain blue ball and whistled. "Toride is back and I think he and Metarurdo would like to say hello!"

The steel type girl gasped and had a wide smile of joy as she observed the beast ball, Lusamine quickly glared at the ball and responded. "No! Not here and not now!"

The group heard the tone, Pipi puffed her cheeks up and asked. "But Toride wasn't well when he was last here... that wasn't him if what Pamela said about him was true. Isn't this place welcoming to all pokemon?"

Lusamine tried to answer, stopped herself, froze and her visible green eye shrank, she calmed down and answered. "Yes, but a pokemon like that may want to have a meeting like that in a less crowded place. Do you know of one?"

Alex nodded and answered. "Hokulani Observatory, shall we get going?" The girls agreed and said their goodbyes to the woman, leaving with the boy and leaving the woman alone to collect her thoughts as a voice from behind said hello. "Heya! You're busy right now?"

Lusamine turned around to find Patricia with a small envelope and two Meowths are her side. The champion's mother presented the envelope and winked. "Lillie and Elio told me to send this to you, they are busy wrapping a few things up for the day. Those kids look like they been having fun the whole week they been on Alola."

Lusamine agreed and was glad the children were gone. "They were tied together and they are getting ready to let each other go. What did those two sent?"

She opened it and pulled out an envelope most precious. A family photo that was taken in a yellow flowered meadow. Elio and Lillie were in the back, by their side was a Magearna, Mimikyu, two particular Pikachu's, a Venusaur, Hydreigon and an Audino, in the center were Daphne and Leon, giving a smile with an Eevee."

Lusamine held her chest and placed the photo back in the envelope. "Wha...those angels are getting more lively!"

Patricia's Meowths whistled in memory as the trainer agreed. "Tell me about it. I don't know what happened, but those two got a sense of humor coming and they are loving everything that comes their way. Do you got a break right now? We should catch up more."

Lusamine agreed and lead the way. "That is one happy family, there isn't too much that happened, but the company is good-"

At Hokulani Observatory.

Elio watched Zinnia giving Stratos affection as Legion finished explaining something, the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! That is what I am going to do after I go to Kalos. I need to continue investigating the whereabouts of that Deoxys. We will never have a lasting peace so long as that pokemon is at large. BZZT!"

Elio agreed and asked Zinnia. "Once you are on Kalos, do you mind giving Calem the news about what is going on? After that, you are free to go where ever."

Zinnia felt her Whismur brushing up against her leg as she watched the Zygarde fall apart from its canine form into a single cell. Elio picked him up and gave him to her as she answered. "Sure thing hero. The wind is blowing for us today."

The man agreed and watched her place the Zygarde cell on her shoulder, the Rayquaza lowered himself as the trainer asked him. "Stratos, give this woman a ride to that region. Once you do, you are free to come back. Thank you all the the help!"

Zinnia tried to control her breathing as she picked her Whismur up and got on the Rayquaza's back. She secured herself and gave a friendly gesture to the champion as she promised. "Not a problem, we will meet again one day. Aster, are you ready?"

The Whismur nodded and the Rayquaza took flight, riding the group to a far away region.

Elio was pleased with one problem resolved and saw a bus coming up to deposit a group of kids he was familiar with. He gave the Alolan greeting and cheered. "Alola everyone! You are here for something?"

Pamela walked ahead and let out her Scizor as she answered. "Mhm! Metarurodo and Toride need to have a talk with each other and this place would be perfect for that. Do you have any advise on this, you do have a Stakataka of your own after all."

Elio agreed and started his advise as Tammy, Rachael, Pipi and Alex got off the bus and enjoyed the view. "They are pretty docile even compared to most pokemon. But once they are set off, it is hard to calm them down without calling them back, Toride might be a little special for what you are expecting and that is because he might have PTSD. Do you have a pokemon that will calm him down if he is set off?"

Pamela nodded and took out her premier ball. "Of course! Metarurodo, come out!"

Pop! Thump!

The shiny Melmetal jumped out of the ball and landed in a heavy thud, awaiting orders as Tammy sent out her shiny Butterfree. "Rorscha, be ready for sleep powder if things don't go as planned. Pamela, good luck!"

The rival blushed and readied a beast ball to send out a Stakataka that was still like a tower, it refused to move. The group felt a sense of pity as Pipi asked. "He is that scared of coming out and seeing us?"

Alex saw a panel slide and reveal a blue eye that was curious and looked around, it saw Pamela and shifted back inside, it gave a deep grunt to try to scare the group away as Pamela walked closer to it. "Toride, it is going to be okay, you are away from those horrible people and you are back to your senses. There is someone I want you to meet before we go to Johto and get ready for the contest season in the fall. Do you remember Mercury?"

More of the Stakataka's panels flipped and saw the Melmetal waving hello, the blue eyes showed a flinch on recognizing the pokemon and the beast gave a combined growl of hello. The Melmetal clicked and said a hello back in good will, beginning a conversation that the Dex wished to record and giving Pamela a chance to talk to Elio. "All he needs is someone to guide him and he will be fine. What are you doing up here?"

Elio wanted to call his Charizard ride and decided against it as he answered. "Just tying up a loose end, if there is anything you need to do before tomorrow, you might want to do it today. Tammy, do you mind if we work together on training that Glalie and the others? Least for a while? Not all of those pokemon are going to be easy and Mohn gave me a call about him being more territorial compared to most pokemon and it. I been so busy with everything that I been pretty neglectful for the last week."

Tammy blushed, approached her adopted father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't mind and I know you are pretty busy. We will be heading to the lab next once these two finish talking. I love you Dad."

She gave him a hug and was embraced back, Elio gave her a pat on the back and asked. "I love you too, you're a good kid. What kind of adventure is this going to lead you to?" Tammy felt the love, let go and answered with a goofy smirk. "Something bizarre like it normally is."

Pamela over heard and imagined it as she giggled. "No less bizarre than this!"

She approached Alex and asked him boldly. "Do you still want to go back to Hoenn? You need to focus more on getting stronger before you try fighting someone like Diantha."

The boy blushed, kept calm and swayed his hair to an idea. "Maybe if I talk to another steel type specialist and show her my pokemon, she might have a few tips for me. Oui?" Pamela nodded, puckered her lips and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smooch! Pipi gasped as Rachael gave a sadistic smirk at Alex's expression. "Someone is making a move. Tammy, do you know where we should have that spot for the photo?"

Tammy blushed at cupid's work and nodded. "Uh huh! It is at the beach near home! Let's wait until these two finish talking before we do that. It's pretty selfish, but I want that big moment to show just what we all mean to each other."

Rachael didn't mind and checked her time. "Like during the sun set? That would be a nice way to end it off."

Pipi agreed and saw Alex close his eyes and ready his lips to invite Pamela for something. "I should talk to my parents about this. But it sounds right, Alex...what are you doing?"

The boy stopped, looked embarrassed and was caught off guard by Pamela licking her lips and taking the chance. Smooch! Elio answered clearly. "Young romance. So Rachael, I heard from someone at work that they let you go off with a Burmy, what are you trying to do?"

Rachael sighed as the Stakataka and Melmetal noticed Pamela and Alex kissing and stopped their conversation. "I need an underdog to put up with some of the movies... conditions. It's complicated, but a Wormadam would do, especially the sandy cloaked one."

Elio found it an interesting idea as the Melmetal and Stakataka agreed to something in unison, the Dex translated and buzzed. "BZZT! This is a lot of talk about the future. It has been a long couple months. BZZT!"

A few hours later By Kukui's House.

Lillie let a visiting Kahili keep a watch over her children as she took out a dusk ball and tossed it, letting out Giratina. The Renegade pokemon looked embarrassed as the blonde woman giggled. "Sorry about that, it is how it is between a trainer and a pokemon." She gave a grateful bow. "Thank you for helping us. Now that you're name is cleared, you're can have some peace and quite." The Renegade Pokemon agreed to that, Lillie approached and hugged him, making the awkward feeling worse, Lillie let go and waved goodbye. "Alola!"

The Renegade opened a rift back into the distortion world and grunted something, not wanting to admit the cheerfulness was getting to him. He crawled back to the realm he came from and left Lillie to return to Kahili.

The woman up her sleeping babies and looked to the shore with two Pikachus, two Eevees, a Mew and a Lunala. She finished a conversation with Kahili, who had no shame in how she was feeding Nene. "And now, Tammy is the talk of the islands. She had bloomed from the person she was when that Hoopa found her and now I want to find him... and tell him what I have to feel about it."

Kahili whispered sweet words to her daughter and saw a Hoopa ring appear behind Lillie. "We all know that you loved that girl as if she was your own. She made a mark on the world and you are trying to do what is best for her. Those two right there have a bright future ahead, I can feel it."

The Professor agreed, felt like someone was coming and turned around to find a sheepishly smiling Hoopa that was ready for something. Lillie readied a luxury ball and smiled to the mischief pokemon. "Little Horn, if you didn't came for her that day, who knows where she would have ended up going with how hurt she was. Thank you for being that genie she needed."

The Hoopa blushed and shyly responded. "I...well, I was trying to find that mob boss that was causing trouble when I sensed her above the others. The one who really did everything was you and the kid."

Lillie blushed back and invited the Hoopa to witness something. "Maybe, but it takes one event to create a greater chain. I'm going to let Eclipse out and have Crepu go through the procedure again. This is something I want to experiment with because he and the people of Ultra Megaopolis have suffered for so long and maybe... we can find a way for him to become his whole form permanently. Hopefully without having to sacrifice anyone. Do you want to see it?"

The Hoopa nodded and waited as Kahili backed away, the Lunala flew toward the shore as Lillie let out Necrozma. "Eclipse, it is time for your treatment. I need to try something before I let you be for the week."

The prism pokemon felt the light of the sunset and took in the sharp pain with stride as he awaited something. Lillie shuffled between her children and N-lunalarizer, aiming at the tired Lunala first, she pressed a button and caused the moone pokemon to give off a loose glow of moon light. She aimed at Necrozma next and pressed another button, causing him to break apart, leaving behind his prism brain and begin fusion with the Lunala. In a few moments, the Lunala was covered in black prisms and she closed her eyes to await the prism brain that floated to the helm and sank in. Forming into Dawn Wings Necrozma, it shined its wings and howled to the sun set as Lillie placed in the Ultranecrozium Z into her Z Power ring. She twisted the crystal and caused radiant light to flow to Necrozma, causing him to burst in light and form into the dragon of light. Eclipse panted and kept himself under control as Lillie instructed him. "I want to see how long you can keep that form before I need to call you back and let you power down. One day you will be whole and will be that radiant light once more, I swear it!"

She felt her babies squirming awake and looking on at the radiant dragon, they were curious of the pokemon as their mother whispered. "This is Eclipse, mommy is trying to help him stay in his true form. Go back to sleep."

Daphne and Leon were captivated by the light as the Mew sent Lillie a telepathic message. " _It's going to be tricky, but maybe we will find something that will work."_

Necrozma flapped his wings and kept a shine, relishing in the moment of brilliance, he noticed a group of humans approaching and gave a holy roar. Lillie and Kahila turned towards where the roar was going to and found Elio with Tammy, Pamela, Rachael, Pipi and Alex. The two steel type specialists were holding hands in a vow as the man was in awe of Necrozma. "To think that this was what you were. We...we need to find a way to keep Eclipse in that form one day. Lillie, do you want to be in this group photo Tammy and the others are going to be in?"

Tammy insisted to her mother. "I was going to ask Dad. Do you?"

Lillie was tempted and was about to say yes as she heard Necrozma shriek in pain, she turned around to find the dragon becoming unstable. She called him back in the luxury ball with a strict order. "Eclipse, return and do what you need to do in here!"

With Necrozma gone, the light dimmed, the professor's eyes watered in sorrow and wiped them away as she insisted to the girl. "Tammy, these are the friends you made on your many adventures. I'm am not apart of those adventures and it is something you have accomplished on your own. But thank you."

Tammy looked disappointed, smiled it off and let out her Pikachu. "Okay then, Nica... lets make this moment the best we have to offer!"

The Belle saw the sun setting and went to her trainers side as Alex let go and wanted to observe. "Pamela, with so many being apart of this photo, there wouldn't be much room! I'll make sure it is perfect enough for you all though."

Pamela didn't mind as Rachael sent out her Glaceon and Pipi sent out her Zubat. They got ready for the big photo as Tammy let her Rotom Dex out of her bag. "Now we just need Metarurodo and Magno in the picture and it will be perfect. I'm glad to have known all of you."

The girls had a mutual feeling as the Rotom Dex faced her back and readied for the photo, Alex took hold and adjusted accordingly as Pamela sent out her beeping Magnezone and her tired out Melmetal. "Tammy, you, Pipi and Rachael are some of the best friends a girl can ask for. Magno, hover above while Metarurodo gets the back. Pipi, Rachael, you pick your spot!"

Pipi let her Zubat perch on her head and picked the right side as Rachael took the left and was ready for a pose. Tammy took the center piece as Neopolitan dashed towards her and tackled Nica down in a playful manner, the trainer laughed as the Pikachu pushed back and smirked. "Pika!"

Tammy agreed and gave a peace sign that was complimented by a cute wink. "I know, Neo, Nica be in the center together. We are almost ready for that finish!" The two pokemon ceased playing and stood ready in an adorable manner, Rachael posed like a diva with her Glaceon, Pipi looked like she was about to leap in joy with a less than grumpy Zubat and Pamela kept herself content in waiting for that big flash. The Melmetal stood behind the girls as the Magnezone hovered above and spun his magnets, Alex counted down. "3, 2, 1! Cheers!"

The girls cheered back, with Tammy cheering the loudest. "Shine on everyone!" CLICK! FLASH!

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to finish this, but I hope you enjoyed this. See you around when I continue this series.


End file.
